There Once Was A Pirate
by The Pirate Gypsy
Summary: Jack Sparrow has lost his reason for living. He swore he would do anything to get her back with him but how far will Jack go and what is he willing to risk to save Bridget from what no one can escape? Third part in the JackxBridget series.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Do you fear death?"

The man looked up at the monster in front of him, his form completely grotesque with slippery skin and a beard of tentacles. The only thing remotely human of him were his eyes and even they held no emotion, only sheer mirth at the sailor's fate being in his hand and claw.

Davy Jones looked down at the man kneeling before him. After a few seconds, the man nodded. Davy smirked but it dropped when he noticed another man kneeling a few feet away. He walked over and looked down at the man.

Davy turned back to his crew with a smirk, pointing with his claw to the back of the group. "To the front." He ordered before he turned back to the man on the floor. "You are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?"

Will Turner looked up at the creature. "I was sent here."

"By who?"

Will stayed silent.

"I do believe I asked you a question." Davy said but Will remained silent. "Do you fear death, boy?"

Will shook his head. "No."

"Then it should be no great tragedy if you never leave this ship." Davy said, taking out his sword.

"No!"

Davy froze at the interruption and he, along with the crew that surrounded him, turned to see who it was. Will looked up at the interruption to see it was the newest member of Davy Jones' crew that had caused it.

"Does Jack Sparrow have a problem with my actions?" Davy smirked as Jack was now at the front, right behind Davy as opposed to at the back, away from everything where he usually stayed. "Feeling unwell at the thought of seeing someone so young and healthy have their life ended by a sword?" Davy mocked.

Jack looked from Davy to Will, ignoring the pain that jibe had just inflicted and focusing on his shock instead.

_Will?_

Will looked up at him from his position kneeling on the floor and Jack was filled with dread. He didn't want Will press gagged into Davy Jones' crew. Will was young and had Elizabeth, he couldn't go the same way as Jack.

"What is your name?" Davy asked Will.

Will looked from Jack who was shaking his head slightly back to Jones. "Will Turner."

"Ah, young Mister Turner, of course." Davy Jones said but Will was looking at Jack again. "Well, this is a surprise. I thought you were aboard the Black Pearl."

Will looked from Jack to Jones. "Things have changed."

"So I see. So tell me Turner, are you willing to take a place on my crew?"

_Don't say yes._ Jack thought.

"No."

_Good fella._

"But if you don't," Davy Jones said. "You'll be sure to die. Oh, that reminds me," Jones looked back at Jack with a smile Jack found very mocking. He knew what was coming. And he was terrified. "Did little Miss Buckley awaken?"

Jack's stomach clenched. He needed Will to say yes more than anything.

Will looked at Jack with a pitiful expression before looking back at Jones, his face hard. "No."

Jack's world ended. It just ended. There was no point. No point in anything. He'd given up his life and his freedom and for what? Bridget was gone. She wasn't living her life. She didn't have one. The full impact hit Jack when he had that thought.

Bridget died.

Jack was still in the world and she wasn't.

_That's not right._

_That's not what's supposed to happen._

Jack couldn't even describe what was going on inside him. There were no words for it.

"Such a shame." Jones said. He looked back at Jack. "Don't think this means you're free, Sparrow. Your soul still belongs to me."

Jack didn't even hear him, didn't even look at him. He was too busy focusing on how every inch of him felt like it was breaking.

Jones looked at Will. "It's my ship or stay on this ship, Turner."

"So you're not giving me a choice?"

"Oh, I am but it's the Dutchman or death."

Will looked over at Jack who shook his head slightly.

_Say no._

"I thought you said you'd left the Pearl." Davy said.

"I did."

"Then answer me this," He continued. "Why is it over there?"

Jack looked up quickly to see the Black Pearl camouflaged in the distance.

_What's going on?_

* * *

"He sees us." Pintel said frightfully.

"All too well." Davy said, appearing on the Black Pearl's deck in a second. He looked over at the Captain who was facing away from him, looking out at the other side. Barbossa turned and faced Davy.

"None of us are dying or near it. Why are you bothering us?"

"I'm wondering why you're using Mister Turner as bait."

"We're not. We're using him as collateral."

"Collateral, is it?" Davy smirked over at the stoic Elizabeth. "And you are okay with this, Ms. Swann?"

Elizabeth looked up at Davy, her eyes red and puffy from the tears. He noticed that a few of the crew were pointing guns at her. "I didn't have a say in the matter."

"Did Mister Turner?"

"He didn't know."

"But you did?"

"Not until after you found him."

Davy nodded. "And you have no objections."

"I have a gun pointed at my back right now. One word spoken out of line and I'm dead without any time to make a deal in his place."

Davy looked at Barbossa. "You know how to handle women." Davy walked away from her and back over to Barbossa. "Why are you giving me the boy?"

"I ain't giving you him. I ain't got nothing to do with this."

"Will wanted to help Jack." Elizabeth said. "He's been obsessed with trying to take Jack out of your debt."

Davy was about to get angry when he saw Barbossa's face lighten up.

"You've come up with something?"

Barbossa smirked before changing his expression. "No, not at all. Tell you what, give us back the boy and I'll make sure he won't bother you again."

"Why should I?" Davy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He ain't dead. Although..."

"What?"

Barbossa smirked again. "I'll let you keep the boy..."

"No!" Elizabeth screamed.

Barbossa looked back at her, annoyed before turning to Davy again. For a price, of course."

"I ain't getting into any dodgy dealings with you, Hector Barbossa." Davy glared. "I gave you what you wanted before, the Black Pearl, and you squandered your time as Captain and went about trying to bring to fruition my worst nightmare."

"What was that?" Barbossa enquired.

"You know what."

"Freeing Calypso? Oh no, surely you won't hold that against me. I never succeeded."

"Not for lack of you trying! I should take the boy and set my pet on this ship anyway to make sure the rest of you don't try and get him and Sparrow back!"

"That would be a massive waste of everyone's time and wouldn't achieve anything for yourself." Barbossa shrugged. "I want Calypso to stay trapped just as much as you do now."

Jones frowned. "Why the change?"

"Tia Dalma has changed sides."

Davy Jones frowned. "To whose?"

"The East India Trading Company have her alliance now. That's dangerous for all us pirates. But it'd be more so if we were to set her free. She'd obliterate us all in a matter of seconds. So here's my proposal; you take the boy, keep him and Sparrow so one can't save the other, you don't kill us and leave someone else to take over my Pirate Lord status who might actually want to succeed in getting Calypso freed, I will never give up me piece of eight for her freedom should a Brethren Council be called and just for good measure, if anything should ever happen to the Pearl, you raise it from the depths with no deal needed."

"Why should I raise the Pearl without a fee?"

"Because the longer I'm a successful Captain, the longer Jack Sparrow has to realise he lost everything in the worst way possible." Barbossa smirked.

Davy thought about it. He especially liked that last part.

"Deal."

* * *

**It seems a lot has happened. Questions will get answered, I promise.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	2. Davy's Offer

**Thank You to amethystkrystal, Chii, animallover171, IdolFan, LokoLuvsJohnnyDepp, Carlypso, runs with myths, Bmangaka, linalove, Shadow Blackheart, lori, Pirate's Bonny Lass, trainsgirl13, callieandjack, Lykopis08 and Pirate Fangirl!**

**To Chii: You're welcome! And thank you! I hope to make it quite interesting!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Thank you! I do know. I do like switching things up and seeing how the involvement of certain characters changes the story!**

**To lori: Thank you! A lot is happening but I think more than anyone knows!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: Tia can be quite a nuisance but then again, never claimed to be reliable! Thank you!**

**Here's Chapter 2!  
**

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

Jack and Will were now onboard the Dutchman and below deck where Jack was whispering furiously at Will so as not to be overheard by the rest of the crew above them.

"What was I thinking?" Will whispered back. "What were you thinking? None of us knew where you went!"

"Davy Jones doesn't exactly give you time to say your goodbyes in case you didn't know." Jack bit back. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Not accept his deal!"

"I had to!"

"Why?"

"Because Bridget died!"

Will frowned. "What does that have to do with Davy Jones? According to your father..."

Jack's eyes widened. "Does he know about this?"

"Of course. And he's furious! Jack, none of us had any clue what was going on. One minute, you won't come out of your cabin because Bridget won't wake up and when it all became too much, Teague went in to find Bridget dead and you gone! Of course he panicked! And so did the rest of us! You couldn't have left a note?"

Jack remembered. He did leave a note. A letter, detailing where he had went. But it wasn't addressed to any of the crew. It was addressed to Bridget. So how did any of the crew know he ended up on the Dutchman? "Did you read it?"

Will had the decency to look ashamed. "I didn't. But it was the only inclination to what happened that we could find. Someone had to."

Jack was angry to say the least. That letter was for Bridget only. It was, understandably, very personal. "So who did?"

Will didn't answer."

"My father." Jack surmised.

"Jack, you know he wouldn't take anything from it but where you were. It's not like Barbossa read it or anything."

"Barbossa..." Jack frowned. "What's he up to?"

Will looked ashamed again. "We needed a Captain."

"Gibbs is the first mate! He could have been Captain!" Jack couldn't believe it. He should have though. Of course Barbossa would have taken over in Jack's absence but Jack had a little hope that they, especially his father, would have stopped him. "This is unbearable." Jack said, resting his head against the wall. "I've completely ruined me life."

Will felt sorry for Jack but there was some curiosity niggling away at him. "Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"If Davy Jones helps, if that's the right word, sailors who are near death, why are you onboard his ship and not Bridget?"

Jack sighed, thinking back.

_Three Months Ago..._

Jack was still holding Bridget close to him. If he had his choice, he would never ever let her go, no matter how cold she became, no matter if he couldn't hear her heart beat anymore, he couldn't leave her go. It had been a few hours and Jack had lit the lamp on the bedside locker as it was now nightfall. He didn't want her in the dark.

Jack went over her features for what seemed like the millionth time. Despite the fact that her skin was snow white, her lips blue and there was no rising and falling of her chest, she just looked like she was sleeping. Jack mentally berated himself at that thought. How many times had he woken up before her and not really appreciated how beautiful she was when she was sleeping peacefully? He had always been too quick to wake her up to talk to him or focused on other things or getting up straight away so he could get started sailing early. There were too many things Jack never did, taking for granted the amount of time together he thought they would have. Too many conversations were left unspoken, conversations that needed to be had. They had both been so foolish when it came to the very serious elements of their relationship, always dropping subjects and promising to finish discussing them later although they never did and now they never would. He never told her that although it was a big problem at times between them, he did trust her completely. Yes, she'd made her mistakes, keeping things from him but when it came down to it at the end of the day, Jack knew her reasoning for doing so and knew she'd never want or try to hurt him. He knew that she loved him and that she was too good to do anything to cause him pain.

Jack wondered if she felt the same about him. Did she trust him completely? After his stunt on Lyons' ship and even abandoning her, even if it was done accidentally, did Bridget really trust him to protect her and keep her safe and never want to hurt her? Jack didn't know. It was another disregarded conversation that the two had found too unpleasant to have. A perfect example of how naive and new they were at this relationship business. But did it matter if they were new and naive? True, it had been a year but they were still learning and they were doing it together. They should have gotten so much more time to finish being new.

Jack had one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other on her back. He took his hand from her back and grasped her hand but let go immediately. He had stupidly expected it to be warm or to squeeze his but it was cold and limp and lifeless. He couldn't take it so his hand went back to her back. It didn't feel like her hand at all. She was like a limp rag doll and Jack couldn't stand it.

"You're too late." Jack said, not looking up from Bridget.

"I'm not here for her." Davy Jones said, coming out from the shadows. "I'm here for you."

"I'm not dying." Jack said although he wasn't sure if that was true. He felt like he was.

"I know that." Davy said. "But you could be."

Jack finally looked up at him. "What are you on about?"

"As you know, I grant sailors the chance to escape death. You must have been wondering where I was for her."

"Get on with it." Jack said.

"I decided to hold off until after she croaked it." Davy said. "Because I felt that I'd get what I've been after finally. You."

"You think that I'll give myself up to you because Bridget died? Why would I do that?"

"Because it could be the way to save her."

Jack looked up quickly. "What?"

"You'd still lose her, of course but instead of spending the rest of your life, mourning her death and forever feeling the guilt for being the reason she died, you could board my ship for the rest of time in exchange for her life being restored. You could be the one to save her instead of being the one that killed her. Which would you rather live with?"

"You can't restore people's lives."

"I can't but I know who can."

"Tia Dalma refused to help."

"I'm not talking about Calypso. I'm talking about Persephone."

Jack frowned. "Persephone? The Queen of the Underworld?"

"Exactly. She's been known to return subjects before. When Orpheus moaned enough, she brought his wife back."

"And she took her back straight away the second he looked at his wife again."

"Well that was Orpheus' fault. She said not to look at Eurydice and what does he do? He looks at Eurydice."

"Why are you telling me these things?"

"You come with me; I can guarantee to let you make your case to her."

"How?"

"It is my job to transport souls to the afterlife. Where do you think I take them? I bring them to her and she takes it from there whether they go..." Davy pointed to the roof. "Or..." He pointed to the floor. "As we all know, I can be quite lackadaisical in me task to bring souls over. So it's a safe bet that your girl there is roaming aimlessly in the doldrums, waiting to be ushered into the afterlife. She's not beyond saved yet. But she will be. I'll make a special exception for her if you refuse. I can't bring her from there myself because now she belongs to Persephone. But if you get her to agree to let Bridget go, she can come back here."

"That doesn't guarantee Bridget's life."

"No it does not. But it's the only option you have. You're the master of words. If anyone could convince the Queen of the Underworld to release a soul back into the land of the living and to resume their life, it's you."

"So if I succeed..."

"Bridget comes back here to live out the rest of her life and you spend one hundred years serving as a part of my crew on the Dutchman."

"And if I don't succeed..."

"You tried your best."

"But I stay part of your crew anyway."

"I kept up my end of the bargain. I brought you to there. It's up to you from there."

Jack shook his head. "It's too much uncertainty for me to risk. I could lose everything."

"Or you could regain everything."

"I would never be able to be with her."

"But she'd be alive. Is that not enough to do anything? To try anything? Do you care more about your own comfort than you do her soul?"

Jack looked down at Bridget. His soul for a chance to redeem hers? Would it be worth it? If she came back, of course it would but if Jack couldn't convince Persephone to let Bridget come back? Jack would still have lost her but his ship and life too.

What should he do?

"I'm waiting, Sparrow." Jones said. "This is offer is for a limited time only."

Jack kept looking at Bridget.

He needed to get her back. Even if it meant he couldn't share that life. He needed her to have one. She didn't deserve this. She needed to be alive.

"_Bridget, I would go to hell and back if it meant you were safe. You are the one person I would die for."_

_To hell and back..._

Jack looked up at Davy. "Deal."

* * *

_Present Day_

"Listen, you old git, you ain't looking all fancy for no reason. Hand over your coins and you won't get a knife to the belly."

Weatherby Swann really lamented this new life he had been living for these past few months. Yes, it was really kind of Governor Eldridge to give Weatherby a safe haven but sometimes, it wasn't so safe. Like right now.

"Do you hear me, old man?" The thief asked, displaying his knife as he held Governor Swann up against the wall. "Your money now."

Weatherby sighed. It was the fifth time he'd been robbed since getting here. "Alright."

He put his head down to riffle through his pockets but jumped when he felt the man's grasp leave him. He looked up to see the robber in a sword fight with another pirate.

"Thank God for that..." Swann said though he knew better than to move. Just because they were distracted didn't mean they didn't notice him. And that meant he stayed still until it was safe. If it ever became safe. Weatherby had learned not to use that word too excessively on the island of Tortuga.

The pirate smashed the hilt of his sword against the thief's head and knocked the man unconscious.

"Oh thank you." Swann said, hoping that being courteous might save him. "Young man, you truly are..."

Weatherby had to stop talking when the pirate turned. More like, he lost the ability to. Standing before him dressed like a man and sheathing back up her sword was his daughter, Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?"

Without a word, Elizabeth hurried over and hugged her father tightly. "Father, you have no idea how worried I was."

Governor Swann wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Oh yes, I do. Elizabeth, I've been frantic. I didn't know if you were living or dead."

"I've been okay." Elizabeth said, pulling back.

"Clearly. How did you..."

"Will taught me." Elizabeth explained, knowing what he was going to ask. "We experienced an...unpleasant circumstance aboard the Black Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?"

"That's where we've been. It was alright for the most part but when there was a death onboard, Will felt it was a necessity that I know how to defend myself. Although, she knew how to defend herself and still..."

"Wait, she? It was a woman?"

Elizabeth nodded. "About my age. That is why Will got so intent on teaching me. She was...Jack Sparrow's...significant other."

"Jack Sparrow had a wife?"

"Not a wife. Just a...significant other..." Elizabeth mumbled. "Though they practically were married. Just not officially." She added quickly.

"Weatherby!"

Both Governor Swann and Elizabeth looked over when a man stumbled towards them. "You alright? I saw the whole blasted thing. Would've helped but I...I just couldn't find my bleeding sword. No matter though, this strapping young lad was quite the hero!" Eldridge said, smacking Elizabeth roughly on the back, making her fall forward slightly.

Governor Swann caught her. "Actually Simon, this is my daughter, Elizabeth."

"Is she?" Eldridge asked, lifting up his glasses though why, it wasn't clear. There was no longer any glass in them, having been broken out of the frames long ago. Swann doubted Eldridge even noticed. "Well, well, well. So she is. You could learn a thing or two for her, Weatherby. She knows how to fit in and not draw attention to herself. How many times have I told you, if you dress like a Governor, people will think you're a Governor."

"But I am a Governor."

"Keep saying that, you'll find your wig flung into the ocean. And your head will be with it."

Elizabeth grimaced. "Grotesque imagery forgotten, I must agree with...I'm sorry, who are you?"

Eldridge stood upright. "Governor Simon Eldridge, Governor of Tortuga. Governor..."

Elizabeth nodded before turning back to her father. "I must agree with Governor Eldridge. You wouldn't find yourself in such perilous situations if you tried to blend in. Normal sailing clothes would be much better than anything fancy, father."

"Listen to your daughter, Weatherby." Eldridge said, swaying. "The boy makes a lot of sense."

Elizabeth frowned but ignored his drunken ramblings. "Come along father, I think you'll be much safer aboard the Black Pearl."

Swann frowned. "I would be safer on the Black Pearl?"

"The Black Pearl?" Eldridge asked. "Bloody brilliant! I haven't seen that salty seadog Sparrow in yonks! Always a laugh at cards. Never let me lose. Or was it win...?"

Elizabeth sighed. "You won't see Jack Sparrow onboard the Black Pearl. He's not there anymore."

Both Eldridge and Swann frowned.

"Where is he now?" Swann asked.

"The same place Will is." Elizabeth replied solemnly.

"Where's Will gone? Elizabeth, where are they?"

* * *

The next night, Jack and Will were below deck again. They had been discussing things for over an hour and Jack had to get all his questions out fast. They might be caught not working at any time and that would definitely be punished. But Jack had to risk it; he had to know everything he'd missed.

"Where is my father now?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Will shrugged. "After a few days, we parted ways. I think he has a few plans of his own but you know him and Barbossa don't exactly see eye to eye so they don't involve us."

Jack nodded. Plans or no plans, it was too late to get Jack out of this. While Jack was thinking about his own father, he was also thinking about Will's. Bootstrap. Currently onboard the Dutchman. Jack had been shocked when he'd seen him, the same way Bootstrap had been shocked to see Jack. Bootstrap relayed his story, being crushed by the ocean but unable to die in his cursed state and willing to trade anything to be free. Jack then relayed his story, finding a woman, falling in love and losing her. The two men soon rekindled their old friendship as both were the only links to each other's old lives. It was Jack's life before he met Bridget but it was still better than the life he had now without her.

Jack looked at Will. Should he tell him? Or let Will discover the truth for himself? Jack didn't even know where Bootstrap was at the moment. He also didn't think Davy Jones and his crew would just let Jack saunter up to Bootstrap and initiate a father-son reunion. Did Bootstrap know Will had come aboard? Surely not. If he had, he definitely would have found him by now. Jack had told Bootstrap some stories about Will and with every word, Jack could see the pride radiating from the man and also regret for having left him.

"Sparrow!" Jack heard Maccus, the first mate shouting.

Jack got up quickly and rushed up on deck as Maccus was questioning the crew on his whereabouts. "I'm here. What?"

Maccus turned and smirked. "Crow's nest."

Jack looked up at the crow's nest. There was a pretty heavy storm raging and even getting up there would be life threatening.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Maccus shouted. "Get up there!"

Jack walked over and began climbing up the rigging. It wasn't easy to hold on with the fierce wind blowing and he had to hold on incredibly tight whenever a huge wave crashed against him in case it dragged him away with it. Jack was positive this crew were trying to kill him.

_Should probably thank them for that later._

Jack made his way to crow's nest but staying in it would be another task. The ship was careening so violently, Jack knew one wrong grip and he was a goner. Jack looked out for any wreckage though in this weather, it was impossible to see. Jack often got these tasks, ones that were hard, tiresome, dangerous and hugely pointless. He supposed the crew didn't appreciate that he once got out of what they couldn't and were now making him pay the price while they had him.

Jack soon found his thoughts wondering as they often did these days.

"_I love you so much and the fact that you love me back means that no one else could possibly be with me. I want you. No one else will ever love me as much as you."_

Of course his thoughts were of her, they were always of her.

He should have gotten her back...

"_Eyes front, Sparrow."_

_Jack looked up at Davy Jones before looking out ahead of him at the River Styx. He was currently sitting in the black longboat that was being ferried by Charon, the ferryman. Jack had read of him but never knew whether to believe in him or not. Now that Jack had seen him with his own eyes, he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He looked like a thoroughly starved man, a few wispy hairs on top of his head. His hands looked skeletal as did the rest of him. He did seem to be a skeleton with just a lair of greenish skin draped over him and a black robe covering that yet again. But his eyes, his eyes looked too big for an emaciated face. The skin under them dropped and his cheeks were sucked into his face with greyish black lips almost so big for his thin face that they seemed to hang off the sides. His eyes looked around but didn't seem to register anything. He was terrifying to look at though Jack couldn't stop._

_The interior of the Underworld was dark as Jack expected. The river Styx was quite large and long and a few other rivers ran into it. Jack often saw passages leading to other places though he didn't know what those places were. Shadows ran along the walls and Jack often saw skulls and bones along the ground next to the river. _

_After what felt like hours, Jack saw pillars up ahead and stone steps. He supposed they were there. Sure enough, Charon sailed the boat up to the bit of land and docked. Davy got out of the boat and Jack followed him. Davy walked through the pillars and up the steps and Jack, looking around, went to follow him. But something Jack saw made him stop dead in his tracks. A little bit away was a cliff edge. There must have been an otherworldly river or lake at the bottom of the cliff because on the walls on the opposite side there was a supernatural blue glow. The blue glow illuminated the area enough for Jack to see someone sitting with one leg under them and the other swinging over the cliff edge. What struck Jack was not the white dress or the long brown hair over her right shoulder but left uncovered by the dress was her left shoulder which left the sparrow tattoo and 'P' scar visible to Jack's eye._

"_Bridget..."_

_Jack tried to go to her but Davy caught him and held him back._

"_What do you think you are doing, Sparrow?"_

_Jack didn't take his eyes off of her. "Bridget!"_

"_Sparrow, you really are going crazy."_

_Jack looked back at Davy with a frown. "She's right there! You said you didn't bring her here yet!"_

_Davy seemed to have enough. "And where is she, hmmm?"_

_Jack looked back. "She's right..."_

_The cliff edge was empty. _

"_Get a bloody move on, Sparrow." Davy said, walking back up the stairs._

_Jack stayed staring at the edge. She had been right there. He didn't see her face or anything but no one else in the world had that scar and tattoo. Jack had designed the tattoo himself, no one else could have it! She had been there. It had definitely been her and not Jack's imagination. _

"_Sparrow!"_

_Jack began walking up the stairs after Davy but every so often, his eyes flickered to the edge of the cliff. Jack got to the top of the steps and met Davy there who had soared ahead. Davy indicated in front and Jack looked to see a long marble hallway ahead of him. _

"_This is as far as I go." Davy said. "Go on."_

_Jack began walking down and after a few seconds, looked behind him to see Davy gone. He looked ahead and kept walking but felt watched the whole way, despite appearing to be alone. Jack knew he wasn't. There were ghouls or spirits or just something eerie with him. He could see them out of the corner of his eyes but every time he tried to meet a pair of eyes he could see in his peripheral vision, there was nothing there. It was very unsettling to know he was being watched and he couldn't watch back._

_Jack came out of the hallway and found himself in a lair. There was a lake separating him from who he had come to see. Across the lake which seemed to be filled with trapped souls swirling around, there were two thrones that seemed to be carved out of the wall of the lair. There were high up and Jack wouldn't have even been able to reach the feet of the people who sat in them. _

_One was occupied by an incredibly beautiful being. Persephone. Jack had imagined her to be gaunt and horrific but instead she was young and tanned with long black hair and big eyes and lips. She was wearing a blood red wine dress that looked like a toga. Jack also noticed the other throne. Sitting on that was the God of the Underworld. Hades. Instead of a terrifying demon creature, he was looking quite refined, sitting up straight with grey slicked back hair and piercing blue eyes, a few wrinkles crinkled around his eyes. He was wearing black robes. _

_They said nothing as Jack entered the cave and Jack supposed he should just walk across the plank that was situated over the lake to let him cross from where he was to stand in front of them. Or below them._

"_Jack Sparrow." Persephone said when he stopped. "I did not expect to be seeing you so soon."_

"_You are not dead." Hades said. "And so you should not be here."_

"_I came here to..."_

"_Bridget." Persephone said, silencing Jack. "We know why you are here, Jack Sparrow."_

_Jack still had that feeling that he was being watched and he knew he had an audience, he just couldn't look at them but still in the corner of his eyes, the lair was filled with souls. _

"_If you know why I'm here." Jack said. "Then you know that I won't leave until she's freed."_

"_She is not trapped." Hades said. "She is free. Free from her life, free from the bonds of the earth. She's free now."_

"_She doesn't belong here." Jack said._

"_How do you know where she belongs?" Hades asked._

_Jack wasn't liking this at all. Persephone was the one known to be compassionate and it seemed he was dealing entirely with Hades. Why wouldn't she speak up and let Jack make his case to her? It was easy to see that Hades was a God not easily swayed._

_Jack kept aiming his argument at Persephone though it seemed to do no good. "Bridget would never had died if it weren't for the life I put her into." Jack said._

"_But you did put her into that life." Hades replied. "She didn't have to go but she did and that led her to us. She walked her life's path and it ended quickly and abruptly. It might not be fair but life is not always fair. There is no case you can argue that your Bridget should not be here because she should be here. Bridget's destiny has ended and that is that. It may be tragic for you to deal with but there are millions of people out there coping with the same thing. Mothers lamenting children, humans lamenting the sick, the murdered, the tragic accidents, lovers like you grieving over what they felt was too short a time to spend with the one they love. They all go through it but it is not our responsibility to stop it."_

"_But you did stop it." Jack said, still looking at Persephone. "Eurydice fell into a pit of snakes and died and when Orpheus came down here and played his music, you gave her back to him. He just didn't follow your orders. But you were willing to give her back. What's the difference between his love for her and my love for Bridget? That I never wrote a song about it?"_

"_Orpheus was married to Eurydice." Hades said._

"_If I had the time with her, I would have married Bridget." Jack said, through gritted teeth. He looked back at Persephone. "I have gone through more than anyone will ever know for Bridget and I will keep going through whatever I have to. I won't stop. I have given up everything just for this chance to convince you to give Bridget a second chance. I'll never even see her again. I'll be confined to the Flying Dutchman for the rest of time. This isn't for me. This is for her. I love her too much to let her not live the life she deserves to, a life that I know she could accomplish so much in, with or without me. My life is ruined anyway. Keep her here or let her go, my life is gone. I've given it up for her. It may not be some fancy music but it's worth a hell of a lot more in my eyes."_

_It was Hades who spoke again._

"_Why should I give her back to your world? Why do you deserve her?"_

_Jack remembered something Bridget once told him. _

"_Because no one else will ever love her as much as me." Jack looked up at Persephone."Please, I'm begging you. I need her to be living. I need her to have a life. Even if it means giving up mine."_

_Persephone frowned and finally spoke. "You would give up your life for her?"_

"_I'll take her place if it means she lives. She never deserved this. She still...has so much left to live for, to do."_

_Hades interrupted. "If that is true, why were you willing to step aside and let her die in the first place?"_

_Jack glared at him. "I did not let her die. If there any way to have stopped it, I would have done it. I never would have let her feel that pain, be in that torture."_

"_And what do you know of the pain of death?" Hades asked._

"_I would go through that pain everyday until the end of time if it meant she were able to live a happy and safe life." Jack replied._

_Hades smirked a vicious grin. "So be it."_

_Jack frowned. "What?"_

_The next second, Jack fell to his knees in fierce pain. A searing burn cut through his abdomen to the point where Jack thought he was dying. And he was or more, feeling the effects of it._

_Through his groans of pain, Jack heard Hades explain the situation._

"_You, Jack Sparrow, will stay down here for eternity, feeling the pain of death as the one you love did. In return, she will go back up to her life and live out her days without you."_

_Jack held his hand against his abdomen but felt no blood against it. The infection which had riddled Bridget's body in her stab wound was now piercing his entire body to the point where he couldn't keep his eyes open, couldn't stop the yells escaping his mouth, couldn't focus on anything around him._

_The last thing Jack heard as he descended into his torture overtaking him was the desperation in a voice he knew better than any other and soft hands, one on his back, the other on his face._

"_Please, don't do this to him! I belong here! I'll stay! Please! He doesn't deserve this! Let him go, I'm begging you! Stop it! Please..."_

_Jack didn't hear anymore, see anymore or think anymore, he was overtaken completely by the pain of death..._

Jack's attention was taken out of the memory when he saw a canon hurdling to the deck floor.

"Haul that weevil to his feet!"

Jack looked to where the Bo'sun was indicating and saw it was at Will who was then grabbed and held as the Bo'sun lifted the whip.

Five lashes to remind you to stay on her!"

"Oh bugger."

Jack went to climb down the rigging but stopped when he saw Bootstrap stop Bo'sun. It seemed Bootstrap and Will found each other but not under any pleasant circumstances. The crew weren't shouting anymore so Jack couldn't hear that well over the wind but there was no mistaking what was happening when Davy Jones appeared. Jack watched as he tried to climb down the rigging to see the whip was offered to Bootstrap.

_He wouldn't. He definitely wouldn't. _

"No, no I won't."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief but knew there was no stopping what was going to happen anyway. He got onto deck and walked over to the scene.

"The cat's out of the bag, Mr. Turner! Your issue will feel its sting, be it by the bo'sun's hand or your own." Davy said.

"No." Bootstrap repeated.

"Bo'sun!"

"No!" Bootstrap took the whip and Jack's eyes widened. He went to try and convince him otherwise but Davy's eyes on him made him freeze. One word from Jack and he'd share the same fate as Will. It was only a look but that message was conveyed quite clear in Davy's eyes.

Jack looked on as Will's shirt was torn open and he was whipped five times by his father. Jack flinched at every whip but he had to hand it to Will, he didn't yell out in pain once. When the whipping was done, Will was thrown below deck.

"You had it easy, boy!"

Jack saw Bootstrap follow him down there and knew it would probably be better to leave them alone but knowing Will better than Bootstrap, Jack could probably talk Will into believing his father had no choice.

"Sparrow, you do realise being away from your station is also just cause for punishment?"

Jack looked at Davy who was smirking sadistically at him.

"Back to work."

Davy walked into his cabin but turned when Jack walked in after him.

"You know."

Davy frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You know why I came back here. I wasn't supposed to come back here! The deal was Bridget would live if I took her place experiencing the pain of death for all time. I was only down there a few minutes and I was sent back to here! Why?"

Davy smirked. "Thinking about her again, are we?"

Jack glared at Davy. "Why am I here?"

"They sent you back up here." Davy smirked.

"Why?"

"I can't be too sure. Oh wait, I can. Mere minutes after you were left to your fate, a new soul came into my possession. Or rather, an old soul."

"What are you on about?" Jack frowned.

"Your little lady. She took her own life in exchange for your soul."

Jack was positive he'd misheard. "What?"

Davy chuckled. "Here's what I got from Persephone."

"_Get away from him." Hades ordered._

_Bridget looked desperately up at Hades and Persephone."You can't do this! You can't trap a living soul down here to torture for eternity! He doesn't belong to you!"_

"_But you do." Hades said._

"_And I accept that! Take back the deal."_

_Hades smirked. "No."_

"_No? What do you mean no?" Bridget shouted. "Why the hell not?"_

"_He is more valuable to me."_

"_How?" Bridget asked._

"_He fears death more than you." Hades said. "That is more use to me than you. And so, you shall return."

* * *

_

_Bridget's eyes opened quickly and she looked around. She was back in her cabin, back in her body. She sat up quickly._

"_No!"_

_She got off the bed and hurried to the bookshelf, looking for anything she could find on Hades or the Underworld, some loophole that could get Jack free._

"_There's nothing here!" She said, her hands going through her hair in frustration. "I have to think of some way to break that deal."_

_Bridget stood up straight. The deal. The deal was that Jack would suffer the pain of death for eternity if Bridget were to live out a happy and safe life. Well, she wasn't happy. She just had to put herself in danger. Bridget walked over to the table where her knife lay. She picked it up, seeing her blurred reflection in the blade before placing the tip over the scar on her abdomen. Bridget took a deep breath and drove the blade through her scar, leaving out a yelp of pain. She fell to the floor, on her back but didn't take the blade out, instead driving it further in. Her hands were covered in her own blood which flowed down to the floor and created a puddle of blood around her. Bridget could feel it, feel herself growing weaker and fainter. Her hands left the hilt of the dagger, too weak to grasp onto it anymore. With a few more gasps of breath, Bridget closed her eyes and the life left her again._

Jack was in shock. "That has to be a lie."

Davy shrugged. "No lie. I wasn't going to bring her back but I was ordered to."

Jack frowned. "By who?"

"Persephone."

Jack scoffed. "Persephone? She finally bloody opened her mouth, did she?"

Davy smirked at Jack. "Careful Jack. Do you want to be sent back down there?"

"Yes." Jack said, hating the thought that he was living and breathing and Bridget had killed herself, ending her life for the second time to save him.

"Too bad." Davy replied. "You are not going anywhere but back to work."

Jack turned to leave the cabin.

"And Jack?"

Jack turned back. "What?"

"You ever barge into my cabin without permission again and I won't kill you but I will chop off our hands so you can never open the door again. And having no hands will interfere with your work which will cause a lot of whippings."

Jack sighed and left the cabin. He walked out into the rain and to the side of the ship.

_You utterly stupid woman. What did you do?

* * *

_

The storm had cleared and the crew had gone below deck to finally get some sleep.

Will walked up on deck. He was in complete agony which wouldn't let him lie on his back or sleep but his back was bandaged and cleaned, thanks to his father. Will was in shock. His father. Why didn't Jack tell him? Will had spent the rest of the night talking to his father about the Dutchman, the debt, everything he could think of. He had been so angry at first but Bootstrap had tried to assure him that what he did was out of compassion and Will didn't really have a choice but to believe him.

When Will walked up on deck, he found Jack there, alone.

"Jack?"

He walked over to where the man was sitting on the steps that led up to the helm, looking at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" Will asked.

"The stars." Jack replied.

"You're thinking about her?"

"Always."

Will sighed and walked away, back to the stairs to get below deck when he saw his father standing on them, looking at Jack also.

"He does that every night." Bootstrap said when Will walked over. "Just sits there and stares up at the stars as if waiting for them to tell him something. I don't know what he's hoping for."

Will looked back at Jack, feeling incredible sympathy.

"He ain't the Jack Sparrow I used to know." Bootstrap said, shaking his head. "Something changed him. That is a very sad man."

Bootstrap walked below deck and Will went to follow but turned to see Jack again, not knowing if he should leave him alone. Will sighed when he realised no matter who surrounded him, Jack was always alone. He walked below deck and left his old Captain to himself.

* * *

**That should clear up some questions but definitely not all of them. We're still going to be seeing things from the Pearl's point of view soon! I only gave you all a teeny glimpse of it in this chapter but trust me, loads more coming!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	3. Finding Bridget

**Thank You to IdolFan, callieandjack, trainsgirl13, Lexipro, Bmangaka, linalove, lori, Shadow Blackheart, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Pirate Fangirl, Smithy, tonidepp16, animallover171, Midnight LeAnn and xBelekinax!**

**To lori: Yup, it was really hard to write Will being whipped and Bridget stabbing herself! Thank you!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I love Greek mythology and Gods and all that stuff so writing that was so much fun! Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: If a character already has a name, I do my very best to find it and keep it the same as in the movies! Thanks!**

**To Smithy: Will doesn't have any tattoos but I'm thinking of him looking like he did at the end of AWE with the bandana but without the scar obviously!**

**Here's Chapter 3!  
**

"You're like your old man."

Will couldn't help but smile at Bootstrap. "How so?"

"I used to always love being at the wheel and I haven't seen you leave it."

It was true. Will was at the helm every night. The rest of the crew didn't care as they got to sleep but Will was secretly quite pleased that he was able to be at the wheel. They weren't exactly sailing to land as much as wandering aimlessly in the oceans but Will was where he needed to be.

"I've grown accustomed to it, alright." Will nodded. "You have him to thank for that." Will said, indicating to Jack who was standing up against the railings, looking out at the horizon.

"What was she like?" Bootstrap asked. "This Bridget girl? She must have been something to make Jack Sparrow like this."

Will nodded. "She was. She was perfect for him. She was really nice. She could handle Jack without a qualm and even when he did very stupid things, she loved him too much to ever leave him. Jack adored her."

Bootstrap looked down at his friend. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Will looked at his father. "Is there anyway to get out of this once you've agreed to be in it?"

Bootstrap took his eyes off Jack to look at Will sighed. "Once you've sworn an oath to the Dutchman, there's no leaving it. Not until your debt is paid."

"What if the deal was organised under false pretences?"

Bootstrap frowned. "Will, if you can leave this ship then do so by any means necessary. Go."

"No. I...My deal was legitimate." Will lied seeing as he hadn't made any oath. Barbossa did. "But you..."

"I'm trapped here, Will." Bootstrap said. "I don't have anything out there anymore to be reaching for like you do your girl Elizabeth and your life. My life was forfeit the minute I sent you that gold coin. And I don't regret doing it if it led you to becoming this man."

Will sighed. "Will you take the wheel for a while? I need to talk to Jack."

Bootstrap nodded and took the wheel while Will walked down to his old Captain.

Jack was looking down at the claddagh necklace in his hand, remembering how he got it when he was interrupted.

"Jack, don't you think you should try and focus on something else?"

"How long did it take?"

Will frowned. "What?"

Jack looked from the necklace to him. "To find her, alone in the cabin. I learned some very unsettling news the other night. If it's true, that means Bridget was found, not lying peacefully on the bed like I left her but in rather a bloody state."

Will frowned. "You left her on the bed?"

Jack paled. "Where did you find her?"

Will looked at the floor. "I didn't actually find her myself but...she was on the floor."

"You think I left her on the floor?" Jack nearly shouted. "What the bloody hell..."

"We didn't know what happened!" Will said. "She was there, covered in blood and you were gone! We had no clue what happened in that cabin!"

Jack huffed, trying to calm down. "Will, explain to me how she was found."

Will nodded and relayed the story.

"_Someone should go in and check."_

_Everyone looked at Ana. It was the first thing she had said in a very long time._

_Barbossa scoffed. "Check what? A dead body and a mad man?"_

_Everyone in the galley glared at him and silently thanked God that Teague and Amelia weren't in the galley at that moment. _

"_You don't know she's dead." Norrington said. "No one knows anything."_

"_If she had...passed," Elizabeth said. "Surely Jack would come and tell us. He probably wouldn't be able to stand being the one to...dress her for...a burial?"_

_Ana stood up with a huff. "I'll bloody do it!"_

_Ana stormed out of the galley and up on deck. She looked to the doors of the cabin and her confidence left her. Bridget was dead in there. Maybe. But even if it was maybe, if she were dead, Ana would be going in to see her best friend's dead body. Could she do that?_

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

_Ana looked back to see Teague standing behind her._

_Ana sighed. "No one knows anything. We can't just keep waiting with no answers."_

_Teague nodded and walked past Ana. He turned before he got to the door. "You do realise she's probably..."_

"_She mightn't be."_

_Teague knew better. Bridget didn't have long when Jack last went into her and that was over a day ago. "Lass..."_

"_I just...We need to know!"_

_Teague nodded and walked to the door. He opened it and Ana became terrified when Teague froze. Teague didn't freeze. Nothing fazed him._

_Ana walked slowly over to the door and looked in beside Teague. Her eyes widened at the sight before her._

"_Where's Jack?" Teague asked, walking in to take the dagger out of Bridget's abdomen and pick her up off the floor._

_Ana was frozen at the door._

_Teague lay Bridget on the bed and looked to see Ana in a severe state of shock at seeing her friend like that. He walked out of the cabin._

"_Everyone, get up here now! Quickly!"_

_The crew of the Black Pearl rushed up on deck to the sound of Teague's shouting and found Ana frozen at the doorway of the cabin. When they got over to her, they froze too._

_Soaked into the floor of the cabin was a pool of blood and on the bed was Bridget with a fresh looking wound in her abdomen. She was snow white and completely still. And Jack was gone._

"_What happened?"_

"_I don't know." Ana said. "We walked in and found her like this." Ana couldn't believe it but she had tears running down her face._

"_Alright."_

_Ana didn't even take notice of who spoke or who took her arm gently and led her away from the sight, back down below deck. Charles brought her to the now empty galley and sat her down. He took her hand and placed a cup of water into it._

"_Drink this."_

"_What happened?" Ana asked no one in particular. "That was her own knife...Jack could never have...But where was he? Did someone stab her and take Jack?"_

_Charles looked at her. "I don't know."

* * *

_

"_Does anyone know where he went?"_

_The crew stayed silent._

"_Well?" Teague said, annoyed._

_The crew voiced their answers, all of them agreeing with what Teague thought. No one knew a thing. No one saw Jack leave the cabin, let alone the ship._

"_Do you think someone did that to her and took Jack?" Ladbroc asked._

"_Why stab a stabbed and dying woman?" Matelot huffed._

"_You think Jack did it?" Ladbroc retorted sarcastically._

"_I don't know what happened but I'm not spouting off stupid inclinations..."_

"_Shut up!" Teague shouted._

_The crew went silent and looked at Teague. He was pacing back and forth, eventually stopping to look at them. "Go out and look."_

"_For Jack?" Will asked. "Why would he leave of his own accord? Especially with Bridget like that..."_

"_Well he ain't here so he's somewhere else!" Teague said. "Go and find out where!"_

_The crew nodded and left, all breaking up into groups and going to search._

"_Elizabeth, you stay here." Teague said._

_Elizabeth frowned. "But..."_

"_I have an important job that only you can do."_

_Elizabeth frowned. "What is it?"_

"_I need you to look after Bridget."_

_Elizabeth's eyes widened. "What?"_

"_We can't just leave her like that. We need someone to clean her up and dress her appropriately. Can you do that?"_

_Elizabeth felt a little morbid for nodding without a qualm. "Of course. And if you want to look for Jack too, I'll let Amelia know where you are."_

_Teague nodded. "Thank you."_

_Elizabeth walked into the cabin and closed the door behind her._

_Teague ran a hand over his face. What the hell was going on?_

"_Where do you think he is?"_

_Teague looked to see Jonathan had stayed behind._

"_I don't know." Teague sighed. "I just hope he's not going to do something stupid. Come on, we're going to go look too."_

Jack frowned when Will looked out at the horizon and stopped his story. "Will?"

"Damnit!"

Jack looked out at the horizon to see what Will was cursing at but didn't see anything unusual. "What's wrong?"

Will looked at Jack quickly. "Do you miss her?"

Jack was caught off guard completely by Will's question. "What?"

"Do you miss her?"

Jack glared at him angrily. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I bloody miss her!"

"I'm sorry." Will said though he seemed more flustered than remorseful. He was rushing something. "I was just thinking about Elizabeth and how hard it is to be away from her. I just can't imagine how..."

"No, you can't!" Jack said, storming away and not caring anymore.

"Jack!" Will called after him but Jack kept walking. "If you leave this deck, believe me you will live to regret it. Among everything else you regret. Which is growing into a pretty long list."

Jack frowned at how nonchalant Will seemed to become. He turned. "What the hell are you on about?"

Will smirked at him. "Stay right there. I need you up on deck for the next few minutes. It would hinder my plans if you were sulking below deck for the night like usual."

Jack walked closer to him. "Will, you better explain what the hell you are saying because if you don't, I might hit you."

Will stood back so he was facing Jack who was standing with his back against the edge of the railings. "I'm on about how incredibly depressing you've become. It's not doing anyone any good."

Jack seriously thought he was going to punch him. "Oh is it not? Well I'm very bloody sorry that me life crumbling to ruins is killing your joy but believe it or not, you naive, imprudent whelp, I can't..."

Jack was cut off when Will pushed him back and Jack fell off the ship and into the water below. Jack surfaced and looked up to see Will leaning against the railing.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Jack shouted.

"Stop going on about what you can't do and do something you can." Will called down. "Like swim."

Will pointed and Jack turned to see that he was pointing to a remote island in the distance.

Jack looked up, though the ship was sailing away. "Will!"

"Trust me, you'll thank me for this!" Will shouted before walking away and Jack couldn't see him anymore.

Jack was in shock. Will just threw him off the ship! What good was that going to do? Davy Jones would find out and kill both of them!

Jack sighed and decided he couldn't just stay in the water so he did swim to the island. He reached the sand and stood up, turning back to the horizon where the Dutchman was no more.

"What do I do now?" Jack wondered out loud.

"Jack?"

Jack froze. It couldn't be. He turned and he thought he had either gone mad or he was dreaming because standing there, after having walked out from the trees was Bridget.

Jack didn't say anything, he didn't care if he was mad or dreaming, he just rushed over to her and took her into his arms, lifting her feet slightly off the ground. He hugged her tightly to him as she wrapped her arms around him in return, burying her head in his shoulder, feeling the tears come to her eyes.

Jack pulled back and pressed his lips against hers, pouring every single bit or love into the kiss that he'd had to keep inside him for what felt like years.

"I'm sorry." She said in between his kisses. "I'm so sorry. I had to make Will lie to you because..."

"Shh, it doesn't matter." Jack said. "You're here. You're here and...I love you. I love you so much." He said, kissing her again.

The two remained in their embrace for what felt like hours. And it still seemed too short.

* * *

**Yeah, she's alive. **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	4. Explanations

**Thank You to Pirate's Bonny Lass, jadorejohnny, lori, Midnight LeAnn, Chii, smilin steph, trainsgirl13, runs with myths, xBelekinax, Carlypso, Madness Is Me, Smithy, Lexipro, callieandjack, LokoLuvsJohnnyDepp, linalove, Shadow Blackheart, tonidepp16, Pirate Fangirl and x-menfan1000!**

**To lori: Thank you! Yes, Will now has obligations to his father and we all know he won't turn his back on them!**

**To Chii: Nope, she's completely alive. No illusions or pulling plugs!**

**To Smithy: He does look good in a bandana. It's a shame he only wore one for like ten minutes of the last movie!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Yeah, I felt bad writing Ana like that but at least Charles was there for her! Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: I have plans to make it a long one! You'll have to wait and see about the curse! Thanks!**

**Here's Chapter 4!  
**

_Bridget looked down into the lake, one leg bent under her, the other hanging over the rocks. She watched as a tear dropped down into the water. Bridget jumped and turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder._

"_What do you want?"_

_Persephone sat down next to her. "You were given a second chance at life. Do you know how precious that is? How impossible to achieve? You were given the greatest gift in the world and you threw it away."_

_Bridget looked back down into the lake of water that was too blue with white swirls of mist. "It wasn't a gift. It was a curse." Bridget looked at her. "How could I live my life knowing that every day I was up there, trying to move on, the man I love, the man who gave up everything for me, was being tortured with the pain I knew only too well? I couldn't. I belong here. I died. Jack didn't. He should never have been put through that."_

_Persephone sighed. "Hades does not feel the pain of humans."_

"_And neither do you."_

"_I feel the pain of never being able to find the love I should have had. I am a daughter of Zeus and yet I am to be trapped down here and bound to Hades for eternity."_

_Bridget frowned. "But you spend half the year with your mother?"_

"_You've read up on me?"_

"_I spent some time reading about the Gods when I found out I was living onboard the Black Pearl with one."_

"_Who?"_

"_Calypso."_

_Persephone nodded. "I spend half the year with my mother but for the rest, I must remain here. Which is why I cannot understand why you spit on an opportunity to escape this place."_

_Bridget sighed. "Because I'm in love."_

"_I have never experienced love, Bridget. Not the way you have. The only love I have is for my mother."_

"_I lost my mother. Years ago."_

"_She is here?"_

_Bridget shook her head. "I don't know. She could be. My father is. Was. I would assume he passed over to where he was supposed to go. It was eight years ago. I was separated from my mother, a bit like you. No one took me for their wife but I was taken away from her to be a slave."_

_Persephone looked at Bridget, thinking the situation wasn't different at all. What was Persephone but a slave to Hades who had kidnapped her and taken her for himself? Because of his treachery and trickery, Persephone would never know true love. But Bridget did and so did Jack. They both gave up their lives for each other, both choose the pain of death so that the other could live. Persephone would never find love for herself but she had found true love in these two people, in what they felt for each other._

"_Bridget, I can't fix everything, he is still indebted to Davy Jones but if you work enough, you might be able to get your Captain back."_

_Bridget looked at her and frowned. "What?"_

_Persephone smiled. "Close your eyes."_

_Bridget didn't argue. She simply did what she had been told to do and she soon felt the kiss of Persephone on her forehead._

Jack was in shock. "Persephone gave you back your life?"

Bridget nodded with a smile. "I guess we convinced her by being completely stupid for each other."

Jack kissed the side of her head. "I wouldn't want to be any other way." Jack looked at her from where Bridget was stroking his arms which were wrapped around her as they sat up against a tree trunk. "What happened when you woke up?"

Bridget chuckled. "I got the fright of my life, so to speak."

Jack frowned. "How?"

"_I can't believe we're actually doing this."_

_Elizabeth nodded. "We shouldn't be. They should both be here."_

_Elizabeth had been dressing Bridget in a simple white dress when she was joined by Ana who was adamant to be involved. They were getting her ready for what they decided was the best course of action for her body. An underwater burial. The men were back now with no sign of Jack anywhere so they decided to do it tonight._

_Ana looked down at the ring on Bridget's finger. That had to stay, definitely._

_Elizabeth brought over the sheets. "I suppose there's nothing left to do but start wrapping her."_

_Ana nodded. "She looks like she's sleeping. She's so peaceful."_

_The men of the Black Pearl ran into the cabin at the sound of the women's screams to see Bridget's eyes open and the dead woman sitting up slightly, trying to get her breath back with desperate gasps._

_Teague looked at Barbossa. "You just became the second luckiest person on this ship."_

Jack shook his head. "Why didn't Will tell me?"

Bridget sighed. "Will couldn't tell you. We had to make Davy Jones believe I was really dead so that he wouldn't try and kill me again or keep you locked away. But it worked." She looked behind her to look at his eyes. "It worked, Jack. You brought me back."

The words made Jack feel like something was happening inside him that words couldn't describe. He looked at her and still couldn't believe he was actually looking at her. For the first time in his life, Jack Sparrow could not think of one word to say.

Bridget turned in his arms to face him. "Jack? I need you to say something."

"I don't know what to say."

Bridget leaned in and kissed him slowly and Jack wrapped his arms around her. When they parted, he hid his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her that he tried every day for the last few months not to forget.

"I missed you, luv." He said, staying hidden in the crook of her neck. "All the time. I knew I was going to feel pain but I wasn't expecting that. It was unbearable. I was terrified. I was terrified I'd forget what you look like, the sound of your laugh, the exact colour of your hair, your eyes. I didn't want to forget those things, luv. I didn't want to be an old man, struggling to remember his reason for living." Jack sighed.

Bridget was breathless as she held him against her. "Is that the great Captain Sparrow's version of being speechless?" She smiled, tears in her eyes.

Jack looked up at her. "The day you...left me, I lost everything. I never thought I'd lose such faith in the world around me. I never fell out of love with you, you never let me fall out of love with you, always made me crave another minute with you around me. Always. If I could have, I would have left this world in an instant to be with you, wherever you were. I wished every day that I could. I wished every day that I could be with you again, to see your face again, your smile. You're my life, Bridget. It was like torture, completely unfair that I had to live here without you."

The tears were freely flowing down Bridget's face and her voice was a quiet whisper. "Jack, I'm so sorry."

Jack held her tightly to him, feeling a few tears of his own assault his eyes.

"I thought I definitely lost you. When Jones told me that you...sent yourself back to save me, I broke down. How could you have been so stupid?"

Bridget looked at him. "I had to. Jack, I couldn't let you go through that. I went through it for days and I couldn't imagine you enduring it for all eternity. I didn't care what I had to do to make sure you never felt that."

"I did it to save you."

Bridget stroked his cheek. "I know. You have no idea how unbelievably touched I was that you even went to Hades and Persephone to argue my case. I was watching. You probably didn't even see me but..."

"I saw you."

Bridget frowned. "You did?"

"You were sitting. You had your back to me. I tried calling you but you didn't hear me but it was you, it was definitely you."

Bridget sighed. "You're alive. I wasn't. You couldn't see things that the dead could. When you were in that lair, there were so many souls watching from the sidelines, including me. You just couldn't see them because you were alive. You didn't see the fire or the light..."

Jack frowned. "The fire and light? As in..."

Bridget nodded. "You can only see them if you're not living. You couldn't see them because you didn't belong in the Underworld."

"So you've seen them?"

Bridget nodded.

"But I heard you. I shouldn't have if I was living but I heard you beg them to take back the deal."

"You were dying." Bridget said. "You were becoming more susceptible to what was really around you."

Jack was taken back a bit. It was usually him that explained the mystical parts of life to her and now she had all this knowledge that no one else in the world could possibly have.

_What the bloody hell are you doing? You're asking about death when you've just gotten her back? Who bloody cares? She's alive! She's here, in your arms!_

_But for how long?_

"Bridget?"

"Hmmm?"

"I can't stay here. I have to go back onto Jones's ship."

Bridget shook her head desperately. "You don't."

Jack frowned. "I do. Our deal..."

"Your deal was that Jones would keep me away from the Underworld long enough for you to plead my case to Persephone. But he didn't. Before he ever came to you, Jones ushered me into their hands. He was trying to make sure I wouldn't be able to come back to try and save you from him because he didn't account on you actually succeeding. He brought me over because he didn't want to risk me getting back to here to save you. It would have been easier to get me out of the limbo existence he leaves souls in than it would have been to get me out of the Underworld. So that's where he brought me. He didn't think you'd actually convince Persephone so he wasn't taking any chances of you trying to save me another way. But doing that nullified your deal. Jack, you're free."

Jack frowned. "How do you know that was the deal we made?"

"_A soul from Davy Jones? Now that is a rare sighting."_

_Bridget frowned up at Hades and Persephone, feeling on show as the lair filled with people stared at her. "It is?"_

"_Davy Jones no longer ushers souls into this world." Persephone said. "Which makes me wonder what it is about you that is so special."_

_Bridget sighed, realising. "Jack Sparrow."_

_Hades frowned. "He is not down here nor should he be."_

_Bridget shook her head. "Jack Sparrow loved me. Or loves me, rather. Jones probably brought me to ensure there's no way Jack can get me back."_

"I had thought Davy Jones gave me to them to take me completely away from you quickly." Bridget said. "But when you turned up, I realised the only person who could have brought you was Davy Jones. I didn't know you made a deal that you'd stay on the Dutchman but when I went back to the Underworld and Persephone sent me back again and then I saw your letter..."

"Wait," Jack said. "You're the one who read my letter? Only you?"

Bridget nodded slightly. "Just me."

Bridget's heart had broken even more than it was when Teague handed her the still sealed envelope. She could feel a weight in that let her know it was just a letter in there and she was shocked when she broke the wax seal and found Jack's braids falling into her palm. The letter was what undid her though. The words on the page broke every single part of her and she knew she would not be able to put herself back together without him.

So she found him.

"This belongs to you." Bridget said reaching into her pocket and pulling out what Jack had left in the envelope with his letter. His piece of eight.

Jack looked at it. "I gave it to you. It's yours now."

Bridget shook her head. "I was only minding it until you got back. The second I woke up I got to working on how to make that happen. But I never once used Pirate Lord status to achieve it. That title belongs to you and it'll stay belonging to you." Bridget reached up and weaved it back into his hair so it fell down in front of his bandana like always. "Did Davy Jones know you no longer had it?"

Jack shook his head. "No one but the Pirate Lords and who we tell know what they are. That way no one can take them from us. We only tell people we trust."

Bridget smiled. "I did have to use it against Barbossa though sometimes to get what I wanted."

Jack remembered. "Barbossa is Captain?"

Bridget shook her head. "No. You can't be a Pirate Lord without Captain's status so I got that pleasure, just like your letter instructed."

Jack hugged her tightly, letting out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God."

Bridget smiled. "You were smart, Captain Sparrow, tying up all the loose ends."

"Will told me Barbossa took over. I'll kill him for that."

"He had to. Davy Jones needed to think certain things and that meant you did too. You never know when he might have been listening. So for his benefit, I was dead, Barbossa was Captain and the Black Pearl was in turmoil."

"But what about when Jones went over to the Pearl? Where were you?"

Bridget huffed. "You can thank Barbossa for that."

"_What are you doing?"_

_Barbossa rolled his eyes as Bridget came up on deck. "You shouldn't be here."_

_Bridget raised an eyebrow. "In case you've forgotten, I'm Captain...at the moment..." Bridget looked out to what everyone was looking out at. "A ship wreck? Wait..."_

_Barbossa saw her registering what was happening. __"Not now."_

_"Who's over there?"_

_Barbossa didn't answer._

_"Barbossa! Who is over there?"_

_"Will."_

_Bridget looked at Elizabeth who had come up behind them and answered for Barbossa. She had heard them talking and then realised why she couldn't find Will anywhere._

_Bridget's eyes widened at Elizabeth before turning back to Barbossa.  
_

_"This was your plan." Barbossa shrugged.  
_

"_No!" Bridget said. "I was just thinking out loud! And I said we should use you, not Will! I never planned to trade Will for Jack! Barbossa, don't you dare!"_

"_Well, like it or not, it was a good plan and we're using it."_

"_It could get Jack and Will killed!"_

"_Or it could get Jack back. That's what you wanted after all."_

_Bridget frowned. "But not what you wanted. You were always quite content to leave Jack on the Dutchman for a hundred years. It guaranteed your life. Why change that now?"_

"_The Dutchman just arrived!" Pintel shouted._

_Barbossa huffed. "Jones can't see you. Get below deck."_

_Bridget shook her head. "I will not allow you use Will as a pawn! We'll find another way that won't endanger people's lives."_

_Barbossa rolled his eyes and then walked over to her, picking her up._

"_Barbossa! Put me down!"_

_Barbossa walked to the edge of the ship and threw her into the water below. She splashed into the water before surfacing. She was about to shout up when a voice silenced her._

"_He sees us!"_

"_All too well."_

_She saw Barbossa turn away and had to stay content with listening from the ocean below._

Bridget shook her head. "Speaking of, when is Will getting here?"

Jack frowned. "Will?"

Bridget nodded. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Bridget's face dropped. "Jack, Will is coming here, isn't he?"

"Bridget, I didn't know I was coming here. Will just pushed me off the ship and said I should swim to the island. He seemed in quite a rush to do it."

Bridget seemed to be growing more frantic. "But...He never told you he was coming?"

"No."

Bridget got up. "This is bad. This is very bad."

Jack got up and walked over to her. "Why? Bridget, what's wrong?"

Bridget turned back to him. "If Will doesn't get to this island before it's noticed you're missing, we're all going to die."

Jack's eyes widened. "Bridget, what are you on about?"

Bridget took his hand and started leading him further into the island. "It was a trick, all of it. Will was trying to get onto the Dutchman all along but he couldn't make the deal himself or else he really would be indebted to Jones. So Barbossa made the deal. That way, Will was like you and his deal was void. Will didn't agree to anything with Jones so Jones didn't own him. We had Will go onboard to get you to go to this island to meet me. The reason it was this island was because..."

Bridget stopped when she brought Jack to a beach clearing. Jack looked in front of him to see on the beach was a shovel which had dug a hole and next to the hole was a chest. Jack walked over and inspected it. He heard a thud come from within.

"This is..."

"The chest that holds Davy Jones' heart. Only Davy Jones doesn't know where his heart is. But your father does. Because he hid it. So that if Jones ever became a problem like now, he could be dealt with."

Jack smiled back at her. "Bridget, this is brilliant. We open the chest and stab the heart and all our problems go away."

Bridget nodded. "That was the plan, sort of. We were going to threaten to stab the heart. When Will stole the key from Davy Jones who still has it and came with you. Only Will didn't come with you. I thought he'd at least tell you what was happening right before he pushed you off if he didn't get the key before having to do that. But now it seems he didn't give you the key or tell you about it and he certainly didn't come with you. So we don't have the key. So Jones is still a huge threat. Why didn't Will jump off the ship with you?"

Jack's smile had vanished. "His father."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

Jack stood up. "Will's father is on the Dutchman. Will got a bout of loyalty and couldn't leave. Damnit!"

"So, what? Will is going to stay on the Dutchman of his own free will and stay with his father?"

Jack shook his head. "No, he wouldn't leave Elizabeth like that. I think he just took matters and planning into his own hands."

"But not bringing us the key is risking Elizabeth's life too. She'll be here in the morning to collect us and Will. If we can't use the heart, Jones will send his Kraken after us for besting him like this. We need that key."

"The Black Pearl will be here in the morning?" Jack asked.

Bridget nodded.

"Then you can guarantee Will is going to be here then too. He wouldn't leave Elizabeth to the mercy of Jones like that. I think he's probably just planning something with his father to set him free. But like it or not, Bootstrap made a deal with Jones fair and square. The only way to save him is to kill Jones and have someone take his place." Jack looked at her. "Is that what you were planning on doing?"

"It's what we were planning on threatening." Bridget said. "Getting the heart gives us control of Jones which gives us control of his pet which would have been quite handy."

Jack frowned. "How?"

"Think about it. The Kraken could have taken out some of the East India Trading Company ships and sent the rest into retreat. They never would have come near us again. If Lyons ever found us again, we could have dealt with him without ever unsheathing a sword."

Jack frowned. "You want to use the Kraken to kill our enemies? Bridget, that doesn't sound like you."

Bridget huffed. "Maybe it doesn't but if it keeps us alive and safe then I don't care! But now we have a chest with a heart inside and no way to get to the heart! Jones can just as easily attack the Pearl with his crew, try and get the chest and once he retrieves it, send his pet after us and kill us! All because of a stupid key!"

Jack walked over to Bridget and took her into his arms. "Okay, Bridget, it's okay. We'll think of something."

"What else can we do?" Bridget cried. "When Jones notices you're gone, he's going to go after the Pearl. He was going to find us with the heart and plans to stab it, even if we were only bluffing so we could get him to do what we want. If Jones became a problem then we really would stab the heart. The heart is the only weapon we had against the Kraken. Now the Pearl is at the mercy of Jones."

Jack was thinking. "I'll go back."

Bridget looked up at him. "What?"

"Onto Jones' ship. I'll go back onto it. If Jones realises I'm gone, he'll come to find me like you expect."

"He'll try and find the Pearl."

"Why?" Jack asked. "The Pearl wasn't anywhere around the Dutchman tonight. How could I have possibly left the Dutchman to go onto the Pearl if the Pearl wasn't there to get onto?"

Bridget stayed silent, trying to think.

"The plan is the same." Jack said. "Where was Jones going to look when he couldn't find me?"

"We assumed he'd come back to the only bit of land around and then find the Pearl not far off. He can't come onto land so we were going to have to negotiate with him at sea."

Jack nodded. "Exactly. He was going to come back to this island because I couldn't have gone anywhere else. But what if he doesn't find the Pearl and the crew don't find me on this island? When he comes back here, I get onto his ship before Jones gets to you, I can claim I never left and was just out of sight. Jones never has to know you're alive."

It was guaranteeing a lot of whips for Jack to cause such a commotion for seemingly nothing but it might work and keep Bridget and the Pearl safe.

Bridget shook her head. "No, I just got you back. No, we just have to trust that when Jones gets back here, Will will jump off and swim to here before Jones gets to the Pearl. That way, we get the chest and if Jones threatens the Pearl, Barbossa can assure him that we have the chest and the key which means we have the heart and we're watching. Any foul play to the Pearl and we stab the heart."

Jack sighed. "If Will doesn't get here before Jones gets to the Pearl or his crew gets to here, we and the crew are dead and the Pearl is smashed to smithereens. There's too many ifs in that plan."

"Well we just have to trust Will." Bridget said. "He knows what he's doing."

"Will was given an obstacle that is not in anyway easy to get over." Jack said. "Think about it, imagine if you went into a situation with a plan that was step by step all thought out perfectly. You go onto a ship, steal what you need, leave and use that something to threaten the existence of the ship? But then you find out your father is on the ship, would you be so quick to try and be rid of it?"

Bridget thought about if before sighing. "No. I'd want to save him."

Jack nodded. "Exactly."

"But like you said, Will can't save his father. He must know that."

"If I know Will and I do, it won't stop him from trying. Just like it wouldn't stop you from trying."

Bridget shook her head. "Look, there's nothing we can do for a few hours anyway. We just need to wait until morning. I am not going to turn finally being with you again after four months and two deaths into a night of worrying."

Jack pressed his lips against hers at that thought. They were together again after all this time. It wasn't long before they found themselves on the sand, Jack's upper body resting against Bridget's.

Jack's lips left Bridget's long enough for her to look into his eyes and say the one thing Jack needed to hear more than anything in the world.

"I love you."

_Dear Bridget,_

_If you're awake to read this letter then it's just proof I made the right choice. Even if it doesn't seem like it. But your life means more to me than anything else and if that means I have to trade my freedom for your life, I'm always going to choose you. I love you too much to watch you leave me. So if that means I have to leave you then I'll do it. It's selfish, it hurts but you're reading my letter now so for me, it was the right thing to do. Please don't mistake my love for you as my selfishness hurting you._

_In the envelope, you'll find something you've never seen me without. One of my braids. My piece of eight. When Barbossa made it clear to me that Tia Dalma would only save a Pirate Lord, he listed why I couldn't give you the place of anyone else. But he never mentioned my place. I'm gone now and there needs to be a new Pirate Lord to take my place. So to ensure that if you ever get into trouble, you'll have the help you need, I'm giving my piece to you. You know me better than anyone else in the world so I'm confident you can handle this because you know half the things I come up with before I do. I may not be with you but I still want to protect you and keep you safe and giving you my piece of eight ensures that you have all the safety and alliances of a Pirate Lord._

_Bridget, you are my life, my love, my darling, before I met you I lived in a world that I felt was keeping something from me. I always tried to seek it out. I always tried to sail towards the horizon and find something no one else had ever found. I didn't know what it was but I wanted it. But I never thought when I gave up that quest, to turn my attentions to looking for the Pearl; I'd find that thing I was looking for. Hidden away from the world, stuck in the kitchen of a Governor's mansion for far too long. I never thought I'd walk into a random room and finally find what I had been looking for. I never knew what it was but when I saw you, it made complete sense. It was you. Just you. You were what I wanted, what I craved. I had found you and could stop looking. I could fall in love with you and be with you and kiss you and hold you and lose myself completely in you. You enveloped my senses to the point where I was a changed man. I felt so much better when I had you._

_And I'll always have you. I may not be able to be with you anymore but you're going to continue your life. You are. For me. I didn't give you up for you to wallow away. I took you away from that in Port Carmen and the last thing I want is for you to spiral back into being hidden away from the world. Because it's not fair to the world not to be able to experience the amazing person you are. You were mine exclusively but now, everyone needs to see how wonderful you are. They need to see what I do. So you're going to keep on living the life I hope you love being a part of. Even though, you're going to continue your life, even though I won't be there for it, I'm always going to see you as mine. I'm always going to consider you my love, my lover, my luv, my darling, my life. The life I'm now going to have to live will be that much easier if I can pass each day knowing that I have your love. If I can think of you as mine. If I can end my days with thoughts of my Bridget. With the woman who owns everything of me. I'll be able to cope and live if, even though I can never see you, I can always remember you as mine._

_And I will. I will always remember you as the woman who stole everything from me and gave me everything of yours._

_I'll always remember you as my love, my Bridget._

_I love you,_

_Jack_

* * *

**Hopefully that's cleared up a lot of questions! We just have to wait and see will Will turn up!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	5. Power Play

**Thank You to callieandjack, amethystkrystal, GalnKay, trainsgirl13, IdolFan, Smithy, shariebery, lori, xBelekinax, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Lexipro, Midnight Leann, Shadow Blackheart, Pirate Fangirl and Bmangaka!**

**To Smithy: I just wish there were more pictures. =P**

**To lori: Ana and Charles are still very interesting to me so I think I'm going to have fun with them! Thanks!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: The chapter title or the story title? I think Bridget is probably going to want a very long vacation when all this is over! Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: It's all in Will's hands now. Hopefully he has a plan of his own that won't result in multiples deaths! Thank you.**

**Here's Chapter 5!  
**

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Elizabeth looked back as Norrington walked into the galley.

"I can't. I just need for it to be morning."

Norrington frowned. "Surely you should be excited at the thought of getting Will back."

"I am." Elizabeth assured. "I just can't help but think this plan isn't going to be as flawless as Barbossa is making out. Which of our plans ever are?"

Norrington sat down. "You have a point. How is your father doing?"

Elizabeth nodded. "He's alright. He's not very accustomed to his surroundings but it could have been much worse. Have you been speaking to him much?"

"A little. I think he's still in shock at the sight of me, to be honest." Norrington speculated, looking down at his severely worn sailing clothes. In his mission to find Prentiss on Tortuga, he'd left off the wig and hat, exchanged his elegant shoes for boots and ruffled and dirtied his uniform a bit, trying to take a page out of Jack Sparrow's book. He never thought he'd use the most flamboyant pirate in the history of pirates as a method of blending in. But now that Norrington was actually becoming a pirate, the look was ten times more authentic due to his work on deck.

"You and me both." Elizabeth said. "To be honest, I think it'd be best if, once we get Will, Jack and Bridget back, to go straight to Shipwreck Cove. It may be a pirate haven but he could hide there and maybe start fresh."

Norrington frowned. "Do you think his title as Governor has been extinguished forever?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I think we all need to think of how to live our lives the only way we can now. You and I, we've proved we can at least manage, if nothing else, in this environment. My father is a man of business, not sword fighting. I just want to keep him safe and like it or not, being on this ship isn't safe unless you know how to wield a sword. Will taught me that and even now, I could still use some more training. I've only been learning for a few months. I don't know how I'd fare in a full on battle yet. Having to protect my father too..."

Norrington nodded. "I'm sure Jack won't mind going to Shipwreck Cove. The amount of people taking up space on his ship is probably not an appealing thought anyway."

"It's hard to believe that he'll be back tomorrow. It really hasn't been the same without him around."

"Hmmm, far too humble."

"James..." Elizabeth sighed. "You know as well as I do that no matter how frustrating Jack Sparrow can be, we owe him our lives. He didn't have to take any of us on the ship and he certainly didn't have to leave us stay when we reached land any of the times we did. He gave us a home when we were n danger and needed it."

Norrington frowned. "Is this home?"

"For the foreseeable future."

"Well your father is here now. He's probably going to want you to stay on land with him if he's going there."

Elizabeth hadn't thought of that. "But Will, he works on the ship."

"Will isn't your husband yet. In terms of propriety, you're obliged to be with your father. And do you really think your father will let you sail away on a pirate ship at a time like this?"

"I...Well...He knows I'm capable."

"You're also his daughter. He won't give you up to pirates easily."

Elizabeth sighed. "Well...Damnit."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm seeing you smile."

Bridget chuckled. "I couldn't be any other way when I'm here."

Here was currently in Jack's arms as she sat in his lap and her head resting on his shoulder. Despite their setback of not knowing what Will was going to do, Jack and Bridget were still euphoric over having each other again. There was nothing they could do until the sun came up so there was no need to worry about it until then either.

"Bridget?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you remember...giving me your necklace?"

Bridget frowned. "I remember dreaming I gave it to you. But that'd be impossible seeing as Tia Dalma still has..."

Bridget was silenced when Jack took the chain out of his pocket and held it in front of her. Her eyes widened as her head left his shoulder. She took the trinket in her hand.

"Oh..." She breathed, looking down at it. "How did...? Did Tia Dalma give you this?"

Jack shook his head. "No, you did. In that dream. My dream. You were convincing me not to make a deal with Jones."

Bridget frowned. "Your dream? I had that dream after you were already on the Dutchman. I thought it was just my subconscious bashing me over the head with the fact that my death was the reason you were there."

"Maybe it wasn't a dream." Jack said. "Maybe it was a memory."

Bridget didn't question it. After everything she'd been through, it wasn't the weirdest thing that had happened to them. She simply took Jack's hand and placed the necklace back into it. "That dream, memory, whatever it was, it made me so regretful. Except for the part where I gave you this." Bridget looked up at him. "Keep it?"

Jack nodded. "Of course."

Bridget smiled a little. "I already have the ring anyway. I'll manage."

Jack looked down at her hand, taking it in his to see the ring still on her finger. He ran his thumb over it as the silver gleamed in the moonlight.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?" He replied, not looking up from her hand.

"There's something I have to tell you." Bridget said. "I told myself I wouldn't, not tonight seeing as we just got each other back and I don't know if you even want to hear it or if telling you now is the best thing..."

Jack looked up at her with a frown. "Bridget, what is it?"

"When you were gone, something...happened."

Jack immediately filled with dread. "What? Bridget, you need to tell me. Did someone do something?"

Bridget shook her head. "No. It's...Jack, I remember."

Jack frowned. "Remember?"

"That night, the night it happened." Bridget explained. "I remember the person. Giving you the necklace wasn't the only dream I had that turned out to be a memory."

Jack was rigid. "Tell me who it was."

"You have to promise that, until this problem with Davy Jones is sorted, that you won't..."

"Bridget, tell me who did it."

Jack's tone told her not to argue.

Bridget nodded. "Alright."

_Bridget felt herself get thrown into a wall and then felt someone grasp her tightly._

"_Call him."_

_Bridget looked up at Mercer, knowing he didn't know where Jack was as Jack had been too far down the alley to see as Mercer grabbed Bridget quickly. That's why he wanted her to call him. Bridget had spotted the gun on Mercer and knew what that meant. She'd call Jack and he'd come running then Mercer could easily shoot Jack the minute he came upon them. His life or hers. A bullet or a stab wound. Bridget knew what to choose. "No."_

_He smacked her across the face. "Call him now while you still have the breath to breathe."_

"_You'll have to kill me." Bridget said. "I won't let you use me to kill him."_

_Mercer held his knife up. "You don't think I won't?"_

"_No, I think you will. All too quickly. But I still won't do it."_

"_Make this easy on yourself darling. Just call Sparrow over here, let me do my job and I'll let you go. You can live your life and not have to worry about our threats ever again. But you don't call Sparrow and those threats become a reality."_

_Bridget shook her head. "No."_

"_You're really willing to give up your life for him?"_

"_I was before. Why would this time be any different?"_

_Bridget's breath left her as she felt the sharp pain in her abdomen. Mercer got close to her ear. "I told you." He pulled back to smirk at her and Bridget looked down in time to see him pull the dagger out of her stomach. Bridget fell to the floor and felt as Mercer grabbed a tuft of her hair and yanked her head up to look at him. He was smirking down at her._

"_If you live, make sure Sparrow knows who did this. We're going to make sure his entire life is taken away from him. Starting with you darling." Mercer threw her back down to the floor and walked away, leaving Bridget to gasp and try to get herself up. She couldn't breathe._

_She needed help._

_She needed Jack._

"I woke up and I felt like I still couldn't breathe." Bridget said. She looked up to see Jack wearing an unreadable expression and wasn't looking at her, just looking straight ahead. "Jack?"

"I really wished it wasn't him."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Mercer was someone I had always planned on killing." Jack said, still wearing that unreadable expression. "I wanted whoever did that to you to know there was no other reason in the world that I was putting him through the torture I will undoubtedly put him through before killing him, other than what he did to you."

Bridget knew Jack would be angry but she expected him to shoot up and pace and mumble to himself and shout and threaten horrible punishments like he usually did. But he wasn't. He was calculating. Already the cogs in his head were turning about how best to trap Mercer and get revenge to the best of his ability. A very painful revenge.

"Jack?"

Jack seemed to be lost in his own world.

Bridget took his face in her hands. "Jack, look at me."

Jack looked at her. She wasn't dead. She was in his arms. Beckett had lost again. He and Mercer and the entire Company could rot in hell, they weren't taking Bridget away from Jack. They couldn't do it.

"You shouldn't have had to wake up alone after that." Jack said, stroking her hair behind her ear. "I should have been there for you."

"You're here with me now." Bridget replied. "There's no point dwelling on should and if. Yes, we lost those months but we have so many more years together to make up for them."

Jack kissed her, holding her closer to him. Years. They had years together. He had gone from the rest of his life alone with only memories of a dead love to sitting on a beach, discussing the many years he had with the woman who meant everything to him. Tomorrow was going to come and so was Davy Jones but Jack wasn't going anywhere. There was no way those years were going to be taken away from him again.

And he was going to do things right this time. He wasn't going to hide aspects of his life from her; he wasn't going to spend so much time worrying about if he could trust her and divulge his life secrets to her. If she asked him a question, he was going to answer. He wasn't going to just change the topic like he had done before.

The kiss parted and the thoughts of sharing his life with her meant he had to ask a question that terrified him.

"Did you ever think, before you knew, that Lyons could have done it?"

Bridget nodded. "Of course. If he found me, he wouldn't think twice about killing me." Bridget felt Jack's entire body stiffen. "Jack? What's wrong?"

Bridget frowned when Jack seemed to hesitate.

"Jack? Are you okay?"

"Bridget, there's something I need to tell you. I was never going to, ever but after all that's happened, I need to trust you won't see me any different."

Bridget felt her stomach flop. "Jack, what is it? What happened?"

"Lyons..."

"Yes?"

Jack sighed. After everything that man did to her, she would probably be even a little uncomfortable around Jack now. Lyons was in his nature after all. "Lyons is my father."

Bridget's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"It's true. Me mum was married to him before Teague. She left with him when she was already pregnant. By blood, Lyons is my father."

"But...That's impossible. You and Teague are identical."

"That's just a case of wearing trinkets and acting alike. I learned all that from him."

Bridget frowned. "Really? I always thought you had similar facial structures. I mean, yours are more pronounced but you both definitely have striking cheekbones and I always thought you had similar jaw structures. You have his chin."

Jack smirked. "You can't see his chin. He has a beard."

"I've seen enough. I think Lyons was lying."

Jack shook his head. "He had proof. Portraits of my mother."

"But Lyons and your father were enemies. Who's to say Lyons didn't manage to steal those from your father? After all, if he managed to kidnap a child, I'm sure portraits would be no hassle."

Jack frowned, thinking about things. Then he remembered. "He was in one of them."

"He could have had himself painted in."

"It was their wedding portrait."

"He could have gone to an artist with a stolen portrait and commissioned a painting of her but in a wedding dress and him included."

Jack sighed but couldn't help but smile slightly at how hard she was trying for him. "Bridget..."

Bridget sighed. "Okay. But who cares?"

Jack looked up quickly with a frown. He was positive she would be awkward around him. "What?"

"Jack, Lyons may be your father but Teague is your "da'". He raised you and nurtured you and turned you into the man you are who is the man I love. Even if he's not your father by blood, he's still your father. He found your mother when she was pregnant with you, loved her, brought her away and committed to having you as his son. If anything, that makes him more of your father than blood ever could. Teague is your father because he's spent your entire life being so. Your father once said to me that you were born as Jack Sparrow and you were raised as Jack Sparrow. That's who you are. Lyons has nothing to do with who you are. If anything, the only thing Lyons ever did for you was make you a tiny bit cynical of trusting people though you could also blame Barbossa for that. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Jack smiled at her. "Because I stupidly expected it to worry you. I should have known you better."

Bridget smiled. "Find it crazy or not, I do love you, Sparrow. Everything about you. And like it or not, you have a good heart deep down. It doesn't matter whose blood runs through it, you've become your own person and I love that person."

Jack kissed her. If the last few months hadn't proved how much he needed her, she had definitely just proved it herself.

Bridget was still smiling when they parted but it faded when she looked out at the horizon. "The sun is coming up."

Jack looked up at the sea to see the sky reddening in anticipation of the sunrise. The hand that was on her thigh as she sat on his lap grasped her slightly tighter.

"What time does the crew of the Dutchman usually start getting to work?" Bridget asked.

"Sunrise." Jack replied with a sigh. "It's just a waiting game now."

Bridget closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder again. "I trust Will. He'll come. I know it."

Jack kissed her forehead. "I know he will."

_You better get off that bloody ship, whelp._

"That's not the Dutchman."

Jack frowned down at Bridget. "What?"

Bridget got up from Jack's lap as she was looking out into the distance with a frown. "That's not the Dutchman. That ship. And it's not the Pearl."

Jack looked out too, getting up himself. He saw a vessel out at sea, not too far from them. It wasn't a pirate ship and it wasn't a ghost ship. It was a merchant vessel or just a business ship.

"That ship is really in the wrong place at the wrong time." Jack pointed out.

He realised how true his words were when they both witnessed a large tentacle reach up quickly and grab a man, bringing him below the water. A few seconds later, the tentacle, still holding the man burst out of the water only to bring him under again. Jack and Bridget heard the yells and the bell being rung as the tentacles slowly rose up the sides of the ship.

"Oh my God."

Jack heard Bridget but his eyes remained firmly at the sight in front of them as the Kraken completely abolished the ship and everyone on it. His eyes widened when giant tentacles rose up and collapsed onto the ship, splitting it in half as the rest of the tentacles dragged the ship below the depths.

What was left of the ship was bits of wood floating in the sea and there were no more screams and shouts. The Kraken was done and there was silence in the air.

Jack and Bridget could only look on in shock.

"Well," Jack said. "Davy Jones is back."

Bridget looked at him in disbelief. "Did he think you were on that ship?"

Jack looked at her. "I don't know."

Jack frowned when Bridget rushed over to the chest and knelt in front of it. "Bridget?" He asked, walking over to her.

"There has to be some other way to open it!" She said frantically, looking at every inch of the chest. "A key? No one has ever opened a chest without its key? There has to be a way to pry it open!"

Jack caught her wrists, making her stop. "Bridget, Bridget stop! Look at me." Bridget looked up at him and he could clearly see the fear in her eyes. "We have to trust Will."

"Did you not see what just happened?" Bridget said. "It took a minute, Jack!"

"We always knew the Kraken was a threat."

"I'm sorry, are you really not shaken by what we just saw? That ship is going to be the Pearl if we don't get the heart in time! What if Will did try to get off and got caught? What if he can't get here? Jack, we need the heart and we need it now!"

Jack made her stand. "Bridget, I will swim back to the Dutchman once it's in sight and claim to have been there the whole time. That is not going to happen to the Pearl and I am not going to put you in danger."

Bridget shook her head. "No. I'm not losing you again. I'm not."

"Bridget, we might not have a choice."

"No!" Bridget said. "Maybe having the chest is enough."

"We can't take that risk."

Bridget buried her head in his chest as Jack wrapped his arms around her. "I can't face the rest of my life knowing you might not be in it."

Jack kissed her forehead. "We can find another way to spend our lives together. But this might not be it."

He looked out to the opposite side of the island to see anchored in the distance was the Black Pearl. They had arrived. And coming towards them was the lifeboat. Jack would have to work hard on getting Bridget to leave on it without him but he didn't have a choice. Will didn't seem to be coming.

The thought that his Pearl was in the same vicinity as the Kraken really unnerved Jack. His only consolation was that Bridget was on land. But he needed to get the Black Pearl gone before Jones got to here and spotted it.

"Jack!"

Jack and Bridget looked to see Elizabeth jumping out of the lifeboat into the water which came up to her knees and ran onto the island and up to them.

"Where's Will?" She asked excitedly.

Jack didn't let go of Bridget as Elizabeth looked around.

"Not here."

Elizabeth frowned at them. "What?"

"He never got off the Dutchman." Jack explained.

"What? Why?"

Norrington, who'd been rowing the boat, came up behind Elizabeth. "Where's Will?"

Elizabeth looked shocked. "He didn't get off the Flying Dutchman."

Norrington frowned at her then looked at Jack and Bridget, seeing Bridget obviously upset as she stood in Jack's arms. "What do you mean he didn't get off? Why wouldn't he? He's putting all of our lives in danger by not getting us that heart!"

No one said it but they were a little surprised at Norrington's anger.

Elizabeth looked back at him. "Maybe he couldn't."

"Why not? If Jack is here, Will should be."

Elizabeth looked at Jack. "What happened? Why are you here and he's not?"

Jack's eyes widened. "Don't blame me! I didn't do anything...for once. I didn't even know I was coming here until Will pushed me off last night."

Bridget looked at Elizabeth and Norrington. "Did you not see what happened?"

Jack frowned down at her. "What?"

"See what?" Elizabeth asked.

Bridget looked from one end of the island where the Kraken had attacked and then to where the Pearl was. "The trees blocked it." She looked up at Jack. "They don't even know what they could be in for."

Jack sighed. "If I ever see Will again, I'll bloody kill him!"

"I'm going to stick with you'll thank me."

Everyone turned and Elizabeth ran into his arms when they saw Will come onto the island.

"Will!"

Will kissed her passionately before walking over to the chest and taking out the key.

"Wait!" Bridget said and Will looked up at her. "Mind explaining why you've taken a bit longer than expected?"

"The plan sped up." Will explained. "I hadn't found the opportune moment to steal the key before we came to the island and if I didn't push Jack off then, he wasn't leaving."

"Bloody hell Will," Jack said. "When I tell you to wait for the opportune moment, you hit me with an oar and run off. Now everyone's life is in danger and you take your time?"

"Circumstances changed the situation. Which you know." Will replied.

Elizabeth frowned. "Will?"

"We need to kill Jones so I can free my father."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Your father?"

"Onboard the Dutchman." Jack explained. "It was all very touching. But we can't stab the heart."

Will stood up. "Yes, we can. You might not have just seen but Davy Jones noticed we're both gone and sent his pet after the ship I was on in retaliation. He's completely evil and I'm not letting my father stay on his ship."

Bridget looked at Will. "The Kraken attacked that ship because you were on it. Not Jack?"

"I don't know." Will said. "Maybe they thought Jack was onboard too. I wouldn't be surprised if Jones did and is now coming for the body that he won't find."

"So then he'll come here." Bridget said, realising they weren't out of hot water yet.

"No matter what Davy Jones believes," Jack said. "We can't, not won't, can't stab the heart."

Bridget frowned at him. "What? But..."

"I've been thinking." Jack said. "We stab the heart, who'll take Jones' place? Any volunteers?"

Everyone stayed silent.

"And even if we did find someone," Jack continued, letting go of Bridget and walking closer to Will. "We still have to deal with his terrible beastie coming to avenge his master. No, Bridget was right. We keep the heart and use it to control Jones. Now, if you please; the key."

Will stood up. "We keep Jones alive and my father stays trapped. We may be able to control Jones not killing us but taking it out on his own crew?" Will grabbed Elizabeth's sword, training it on Jack. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father, and I hope you're here to see it."

Jack looked back at Bridget who frowned. Jack sighed. "This is the part where you offer me your sword, luv."

"Oh, right..." Bridget said, taking out her sword and giving it to him.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Jack smiled at her before dropping it quickly and turning to Will, pointing the sword at him. "Will, you've been onboard that ship. You know as well as I do that you can't just waltz off it. Unless you can..." Jack said, remembering they'd pretty much done that. "But Bootstrap can't. Believe me, if he could, I'd be first in line at the welcoming committee but it ain't going to happen."

"So because something seems impossible, you just give up? People shouldn't be able to come back from the dead but you managed to get Bridget breathing again. Twice."

"That was a very special circumstance, which you know." Jack said. "That's why when Jones asked you to make the deal, I indicated for you to say no. Bridget and Barbossa are proof that death can be undone. A deal with Davy Jones can't and Bootstrap knows that."

"Well I have to try."

Everyone looked when Norrington pulled out his own sword. "I can't let you do that either. So sorry."

Bridget huffed. "And what are you doing?"

"Stopping Turner from stabbing the heart." Norrington replied.

Jack smirked. "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually."

"This has nothing to do with you, Sparrow." Norrington said, pointing his sword at Jack, making Will point his sword at him. Jack realised his sword was down and pointed it at Will. Just because no one was and it seemed like an unfair advantage. "That chest is the key to me getting my life back."

"With who?" Jack asked. "Beckett? Do you not recall that you threw him off a battlement? He'll take the heart and kill you."

"Not Beckett." Norrington said. "Tia Dalma told me the way to get my life back was getting the key to a heart. Well there it is."

"Tia Dalma speaks in riddles." Jack said. "That could have meant anything."

"Yes because it meaning a literal key to a chest that holds a literal beating heart isn't abstract enough."

Bridget glared at him. "All this time you were helping us, you were secretly planning how to swindle us and hand the heart over to Tia Dalma?"

Jack smirked at her. "The dark side of ambition."

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." Norrington replied.

Before another word could be said, the three men were clashing swords and making their way down the beach.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth shouted.

Both Jack and Will looked back at their women. "Guard the chest!"

The two looked at each other before clashing swords again while running after Norrington who'd gotten the key in their distraction. They caught up and Norrington kicked and got Will in the stomach, throwing him to the ground.

"Will!"

Elizabeth ran over to crouch down by him. Will looked back at her. "Guard the chest!"

Will ran off to rejoin the fight.

Elizabeth looked outraged. "No!"

Elizabeth ran after them and began shouting but Bridget stayed where she was. When everyone was far away enough, she picked up the chest and threw it into the lifeboat. She looked over to see the three way swordfight still going strong and Elizabeth pretending to be unconscious.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth got up and looked over. Once she saw Bridget with the chest in a lifeboat, she rushed over. "What are you doing? I can't let you take that."

Bridget looked up at her. "If I thought you could stop me, I wouldn't have called you. But instead of us getting into a fight, let's think rationally, shall we? If we don't have that heart, the Pearl is going to be crushed to pieces which I know only too well because I've just seen what can happen. If we at least put the chest on the Pearl, it's guaranteeing that the Kraken won't attack it; it just won't guarantee that Davy Jones' crew won't attack it. But those idiots are fighting over the key. But at least between them, they have it. They have the key, we have the chest but if Davy Jones' crew get here, we're risking both of them by keeping them on this island. We put the chest on the Pearl and come back and convince the men to get on it as well where they can try and kill each other after we've dealt with Jones who will hopefully leave and not kill us which his crew will definitely do to us when they get here because we currently don't have swords."

Elizabeth stayed silent for a second, looking down at her empty scabbard. She looked up at Bridget.

"Off we go."

* * *

"A lifeboat is coming!"

Barbossa looked out with his telescope. "Why are they always such fools?" He huffed.

Gibbs looked out. "What?"

"There are two people in that boat and it ain't who we've been waiting for." Barbossa looked back. "It's the bloody women!"

The lifeboat got closer and up to the ship. Elizabeth came up and Bridget followed with the chest over her shoulder. She dropped it the second she could.

"That is damn heavy."

The crew crowded around quickly.

"Where's the Captain?"

"Where's Will?"

"Norrington?"

"Is that the chest?"

Barbossa broke through. "Where's the key?"

Bridget and Elizabeth got up and Elizabeth ran below deck as Bridget ran into her cabin. When they reappeared, they both had swords.

"We'll be back soon!" Bridget said as they hurried back down to the lifeboat.

The crew watched in confusion as they rowed back to the island.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

* * *

"Where do you think they went?"

"I don't..."

Bridget was cut short when through the forest, Will and Norrington were still fighting but in the middle of a huge rolling wheel. Behind them and running after it was Jack.

Jack saw them and shouted at Bridget while still running. "Get the chest!"

"Where's the key?" She shouted back.

"In the wheel! Where's the chest?"

"On the Pearl!"

"What?"

"Go!"

The men disappeared and Bridget huffed and ran the opposite way the wheel was going.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth shouted, running after her.

Bridget ran out of the clearing and froze when she saw what she was terrified of seeing. The Flying Dutchman was not far off.

"That's not good." Elizabeth said, seeing it too.

Bridget let out a frustrated yell before she was running back again. She ran through the forest. "I think we'd be better if you try to convince Will to go with you, I'll force Jack to come with me and..."

Bridget stopped and turned when she realised Elizabeth wasn't behind her. "Elizabeth?"

Bridget was alone in the forest.

"Damnit!"

Bridget jumped when she felt her hand get grabbed and pulled. But instead of it being one of Davy Jones' crew, she saw it was Jack as he ran through the forest and dragged her with him. "Where's the lifeboat?"

"Where the chest was. Where's the key?"

Jack held it up after acquiring it. "Come on! We only have a few minutes!"

"What about Will and Elizabeth and Norrington?"

"Will and Norrington just tried to kill me, I hope you know."

"Jack!"

They got out to the beach and Jack ran up to the lifeboat. "Come on!"

"We can't leave without..."

The wheel bursting out of the forest and the screaming men inside silenced Bridget. It landed and rolled along into the water until the momentum dropped and the wheel fell on its side. After a few moments, a very dizzy Will poked his head up and tried to get out, falling over. A second later, Norrington did the same.

Bridget looked back at Jack who sighed. "You take Will; I'll take the other one."

They rushed over and picked up the men, who nearly collapsed on them.

"If you vomit on me Will, I swear to God..."

They lay both the men in the lifeboat where they both couldn't even lift their heads. All they could do was groan.

"Go! Go! Go!"

Jack and Bridget looked to see Elizabeth running out to them.

"They breathe under water! Can come after the lifeboat! Move!"

The two didn't need any more explanations. They hopped into the lifeboat which Elizabeth threw herself into and began rowing. They were halfway between the Pearl and the island when they saw Davy Jones' crew sleek out from the trees to find them. Jack rowed faster when the crew just walked into the water and under it without a qualm.

Will, Norrington and Elizabeth were on the Pearl and Jack and Bridget were climbing up by the time they were caught up to and Jones' crew were clamouring at the lifeboat.

"Move!" Jack said quickly once he was on deck. He took out the key and opened the chest to see it filled with letters and pressed flowers. He scoured through it and Bridget's eyes widened when he lifted out a still beating heart in his hand.

"Don't you dare!"

Jack looked up when Davy Jones' voice cut through the silence of the Pearl's astonished crew. Everyone looked to see Davy onboard with his crew around him.

"Send your crew back to your ship." Jack ordered.

Davy didn't move.

Jack went for Bridget's sword which was in his scabbard and saw Davy flinch. Jack didn't move anymore, just waited.

"Back to the ship." Davy said.

"Captain?"

"Back to the ship!"

The crew glared at the crew of the Pearl before leaving the deck and slinking back under the water. It may not be today but it was clear that there was a fight on the horizon between these two crews. The hatred in the air was palpable.

Jack stood up. "Face it mate, you lost."

Jones was fuming. "Oh, did I?"

Bridget was looking on but her heart stopped when she felt something slimy wrap around her wrist. She looked down to see a tentacle wrapped around her wrist that led down to the water below and under.

Jack saw too and looked back at Davy. "You even consider it and I stab the heart. I think it's been proven that she don't stay dead. But you will."

"You listen to me, Sparrow, we made a deal." Jones said, coming up to Jack.

Jack held the heart out of Jones' reach. "Which you made under false pretences. That makes the deal void. Face it; there ain't anything you can do. You don't own me and you don't own Will seeing as he never made a deal either. Barbossa made it for him."

Jones smirked. "What are you going to do, Jack? Stab my heart and take my place? What about her?"

"We never planned for Jack to take your place." Bridget said, rubbing her wrist as the Kraken had let it go at Jack's threat.

"Oh and who?" Davy smirked. "You won't find much people to want to rid themselves of their heart."

"True." Bridget agreed. "We just need to find someone who loves being a pirate Captain, who wants their own ship and crew, who wouldn't mind being immortal, isn't tied to anyone and who craves power like what you have."

Jones noticed that while she was saying this, she was walking and ended up standing next to Barbossa.

Barbossa shrugged. "Lass has a point. I was never a man who bridled at a little pain like getting me heart ripped out if it meant a good reward and a lifetime of ruling the seas don't seem too bad." He smirked widely, displaying his yellow teeth.

Davy glared at him. "You gave me the boy, fair and square."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What is fair about bartering another man's soul without him even getting a choice? No, I think the eunuch will be staying with us."

Will stopped looking at Jack with appreciation and instead with a glare.

"That ain't your decision, Sparrow. It were Barbossa and I that had the arrangement."

Barbossa shrugged. "Can you honestly say with conviction that you'll still never attack this ship with your pet or raise it from the depths if needed without remuneration?"

Jones glared at him but stayed silent.

"Remember, your kraken was just about to attack me," Bridget siad. "So lying is probably out of the question. I think it's safe to say that deal is null and void."

Barbossa nodded. "It'd be a poor Captain who betrayed one of his crew, how would he get the rest to trust him?"

Jack found himself a tad unnerved by how well Bridget and Barbossa seemed to be working together. Like everything they said was their own private joke.

Will had walked over to Jack during the exchange. "Get him to release my father."

Jack sighed. "Will, it don't work like that. Your father did make that deal fair and square."

"Jones is at your mercy right now. You can make him do whatever you want."

"Only until it becomes too greedy and he starts risking things."

"He was your friend, Jack."

"Which is why I'm finding saying no so hard." Jack said. "We'll find another way but right now isn't the time."

"So you're leaving my father at the mercy of Davy Jones?"

"I'm trying to keep everyone including your father alive. Jones won't kill him."

"Only punish him."

"To be honest, your father is better off in the brig. No opportunity to mess up and get punished."

Will was fuming. "You better be right. But mark my words; I'm freeing my father with or without your help. I'll do what's necessary."

Jack looked down at the heart before looking up at Will, thinking about his ship and Bridget and his own life. "So will I."

Will huffed and walked away and Jack turned back to Jones.

"Davy Jones," Jack said, causing everyone to look at him. "Get off me ship and don't come near it again. If I even so much as get the fishy stench of you and your crew, you won't live to make it onboard me ship. And if I see a tentacle belonging to your beastie, you can guarantee I'm taking you with me to a watery grave."

Jones was fuming. "I'll get you for this, Sparrow."

"Only if you have a suicide mission."

Jones sneered and left the Pearl, going into the water below. The crew of the Pearl all hurried over to the edge to see the Dutchman submerge below the waves and disappear.

"Is it over?" Gibbs asked.

"Not by a long shot." Jack replied. "We've won the battle but this is only the beginning...or middle...it's not the end is, I suppose, what I'm trying to say."

"But for the foreseeable future?"

Jack turned back to the crew. "Oh for the foreseeable future, we're all fine."

The cheers that erupted from the crew were deafening. Jack was inundated with the crew welcoming him back to where he belonged and such but he was very interested when off to the side, he saw Bridget and Barbossa seemingly having a heated argument.

"As lovely as this all is," Jack said, silencing the crew. "Don't you think it would be in our best interest to, I don't know, sail very far away from here?"

The crew looked at each other; all remembering this was a very good idea.

"Move." Jack said and the crew went running. "Weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen!"

Jack walked up to the helm and took hold of the wheel. He was back on his Black Pearl and with his lass again.

Everything was perfect.

For now.

* * *

"You're not seriously leaving things like that, are you?" Maccus asked.

Davy Jones growled. "Do not question me. And of course not. I may not be able to kill Jack Sparrow but mark my words; he will meet his end by my doing."

Davy Jones looked over at the bound Bootstrap who was going to be sentenced to the brig with nothing but thoughts of his dead son to drive him mad. Turner's devotion to his son and Will's devotion to his father had given Jones an idea that would definitely put Jack Sparrow in jeopardy.

It would just take a little time.

* * *

"Oh, how I've missed you." Jack said to his bed as he collapsed face down onto it later that night. The Pearl's celebratory drinking session had just finished up and everyone was going to bed.

Bridget smiled as she followed him in. "It hasn't been the same without you."

Jack turned on his side and looked up at her. "I don't think I ever thanked you for saving me."

Bridget chuckled. "I was only returning the favour. And being completely selfish."

Jack sat up as she straddled him. "Being selfish makes a good pirate. And you were perfect. Are, are perfect."

Bridget rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "I can't believe you're back."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jack said before he caught her lips with his. The kiss started out innocent but soon it became more and more passionate. Jack was surprised that when he took off her waistcoat, Bridget pulled away. "Bridget?"

Bridget looked at him. "It's been a long day and you know, we didn't sleep last night. You must be exhausted. I know I am."

Jack was a little confused but nodded. "Alright."

Bridget smiled a little and got up, going to get changed into her nightdress. She had her back to Jack as she unbuttoned her shirt and her hands froze when she looked down to see the ugly scar slashed across her abdomen. Bridget let out a quiet sigh before continuing to get changed and when she was done, she turned back to Jack with a smile, climbing into the bed. Jack was quick to wrap his arms around her.

"It feels so good to be able to do this again."

Bridget smiled. "Welcome home."

* * *

**When I include something from the movies, I always like to do it a different way due to different or original characters being involved or at least from a different POV so I won't necessarily go to the character it's happening to like Will stealing the key or trying to help the Edinburgh Trader during the Kraken attack because you've seen those things and I think seeing it at a different angle like from Jack and Bridget's POV is interesting. But that epic three way swordfight, I defy anyone who wouldn't want that in their story! But like I said, having Bridget there instead of Pintel and Ragetti and Jones not knowing if Jack was onboard the Trader switches it up completely so that Jones' crew are too late and don't even fight which I'm sure none of you were expecting, just the way I like it. =P**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review**


	6. Since You've Been Gone

**Thank You to Midnight LeAnn, Bmangaka, lilyrosesparrow, linalove, Shadow Blackheart, Smithy, Pirate's Bonny Lass, lori, xBelekinax, Pirate Fangirl and trainsgirl13!**

**To lilyrosesparrow: I think you can thank my insomnia for that! Lol, thank you very much! I do try my best =P**

**To Shadow Blackheart: The title of the story comes from a song that was originally in the musical Spring Awakening but was then taken out. Hey, if they don't want it, I'll happily take it! XD Thank you!**

**To Smithy: I don't follow football. I'm more of a soccer fan! Though I do not nor should I ever partake in any of these sports! =P**

**To lori: Thank you! I didn't include Elizabeth's exact screams because I think it would be hard for any of us to forget what she was saying! **

**To Pirate Fangirl: I am loving writing Davy's plan so can't wait to publish it! Thanks!**

**Here's Chapter 6!  
**

"This is really morbid."

Jack looked at Bridget. "Luv, I think it's safe to say at this point in time, we're very morbid people."

Bridget sighed, looking at the beating heart that was sitting on their table. "I suppose that's true. What with me being post-dead, you just retired from a ghost ship, some of the crew being former skeletal corpses and our present topic of conversation being what to do about a still beating heart of a deadly sea Captain we have in our possession."

Jack nodded. "And they say piracy isn't for the faint hearted."

Bridget smiled at him. "Do you think we can keep it here?"

Jack sighed. "I don't know. I mean, we'd be safe from Davy Jones by keeping it here but at risk from everyone else should they find out we have it. I think that's why when me father got hold of it, he hid it in a place only he knew. That way, attacking him would guarantee Jones wasn't ever getting the location because he'd have killed the only person who knew it and it guaranteed no one else attacked to get it because it wasn't with him."

"Can we do that though?" Bridget asked. "Hide it? I mean, with Jones wanting all of us dead, it'd be a pretty safe bet to keep our eye on it all the time."

"What can we do? Sleep with it in between us? It'd be impossible to always keep it with us, just in case. We leave it on the ship and it leaves the Pearl vulnerable to an attack by someone who wants it even if they just sneak on and still it in the dead of night."

Jack frowned as Bridget stood up and picked up the heart without a qualm. She brought it over the chest and placed it in, closing the lid and locking it. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it at the moment and there's other important things we need to discuss."

"Oh?" Jack asked. "And what are those?"

Bridget sat back down, handing him the key. "You have yet to ask where Jonathan is."

Jack nodded. "I assumed he was with my father."

"He is. But not because your father needed him."

"No?"

"No. Because your mother did."

Jack frowned. "Why did she need him and not just want him with her?"

"Jack, your mother...well, she wasn't...Okay, remember after my water torture how I was very despondent and I wouldn't leave the cabin for a while and everything terrified me and you were worried I was going...well, insane?"

Jack wasn't liking where this was going. "I do."

"Do you remember why I was like that?"

"Because you had just been tortured?"

"Because that torture led me to completely believe you were dead and I kept getting images flashing through my mind of my father dying. Those memories and images were already something that hurt me and the torture and the thought of you being dead were kind of the straw that broke the camel's back if the straw were images of dead loved ones and I was the camel and it's back was my brain. All those things together sort of caused my little mental breakdown. Well, if you think of the year your mother has had, losing Jonathan, Lyons returning, you getting beaten to near death, Lyons getting you again and now I realise, confessing the truth to you, well it would cause any mother her fair share of panic and terror. I think you trading yourself to Jones was that piece of straw. She sort of..well Jack, she sort of broke down. That's why your father isn't here. We had a long talk about what was best for everyone and we decided that I would get you back and he would take your mother away from everything for a while. Including the Caribbean."

Jack listened to Bridget and his reaction was not what she was expecting. "Did my father put you up to this?"

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Bridget," Jack smirked. "Me mum is the most resilient, most headstrong person I know and that's including my father. She keeps him on the right track. Me mum doesn't break down. She breaks other things like vases over me da's head in anger and such but no, she's as hard as nails."

Bridget shook her head. "Jack, I'm not lying."

"He definitely put you up to this. Trying to teach me a lesson for going with Jones. I know it."

Bridget took Jack's hands in his and looked at him with a sad expression. "Jack..."

Jack's smirked dropped. "You're serious?"

"I'm sorry."

Jack stood up quickly to leave the cabin. He turned back to Bridget quickly. "Where are we going?"

"Tortuga."

"Why? Me da' wouldn't go there. You said they left the Caribbean."

"We're going there to pick someone up. Then we're going to meet your father."

"I thought you picked Swann up in Tortuga."

"We did but I wasn't allowed off the ship so I couldn't do what I had to there."

"What do you have to do?"

"See Gerard."

"Can't it wait?"

"He thinks I'm dead. Everyone does. Everyone had to until we got you back which is why I haven't left. The reason we're going to get him before we see your father is because of where your father is."

"Where is he?"

"Ireland."

Jack frowned. "Ireland?"

Bridget nodded. "Your father took you and your mother there when you were four. Apparently she liked it there so he took her back. I asked why not take her to her childhood home instead of his but he wouldn't tell me and he said I wasn't to ask you. Which I realised I just did." She sighed. "Sorry."

Bridget saw Jack pale even more than he already had.

"Jack? Are you alright?"

Jack looked at her. "Fine. Just remembered..."

"Don't."

Jack frowned. He never thought when his new vow of telling Bridget the truth about things was put into action, she'd refuse to hear it. "What?"

"Your father said I wasn't to ask you so you're not going to tell me."

"But I was going to tell you."

"Well, don't." Bridget said. "Whatever it is, it's between you and your family."

Jack frowned. "Did my father tell you that?"

"No. He said that I shouldn't even bring it up."

"Bridget, I know why he said that and..."

"Jack." Bridget said, silencing him. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. I just wanted to go to Tortuga because now that I can tell him, I just want to let my brother know the truth. It's just...I'm the only family he has and I hate the fact that he thinks I'm not here anymore."

Bridget left the cabin, feeling the need to get some air at the thought of her brother thinking she was dead.

Jack sat back down.

_So, I've gotten to the point where I want to tell Bridget things and she's gotten to the point where she knows not to ask anymore because she thinks I'll never tell her? _

_Fantastic..._

_Maybe this is good. I'm not particularly comfortable reliving those parts of me life and now she's not going to ask. Everybody wins._

_No, stop! You're just being a coward again. Bridget deserves to know these things about you. You know everything about her even though some of those things must have been painful to have talk about._

Jack's thinking went to other painful thoughts.

_Me mum couldn't possibly be as bad as that. Not at all. She's a rock. No, can't believe that._

It wasn't any shock that the Sparrow men were capable of getting into scrapes by their own doings and sometimes took risks that could be construed by some as insane but his mother was the staple of the family, always knocking sense into the men and telling them how stupid they could be. She could handle anything. It took a lot to break her down.

_Maybe this past few months have been a little more than a lot._

_Damnit._

Jack got up and left the cabin but stopped when he saw Barbossa and Bridget talking again. Jack was really suspicious of this. Bridget and Barbossa hated each other. Except Jack couldn't deny the fact that there were times when Barbossa and Bridget had little moments of understanding each other. After all, it was Bridget that got rid of Barbossa's sin of envy and they did kind of work well together when Jack and Bridget were pretending they weren't together anymore. These instances though always made Jack secretly very happy when they were hating each other.

Jack walked over to the pair and noticed how they stopped talking when he got closer. "Don't discontinue on my account."

Barbossa smirked. "Oh but it be none of your business, Jack. You have indeed missed a lot. We can continue later."

Barbossa walked off and Jack glared after him. He looked at Bridget to see her glaring after him too.

"How much have I missed, exactly?" He asked.

Bridget looked up at him before sighing. "He's trying to get a rise out of you. Nothing's changed."

"Except it has. You and he have little plans and..."

"No." Bridget said. "No plans. Arguments. Like always."

"Well, what are the arguments about?"

Bridget raised an eyebrow.

"Just curious." Jack shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

Bridget sighed. "What are arguments with Barbossa always about? Who got control of the Pearl once you'd left, who got to stay in the cabin, who takes the wheel, who..."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed but he couldn't help but smile. "You've been at the wheel?"

Bridget smiled. "I'm still only learning so not a lot but I have done it enough to know why you love it."

Jack wrapped an arm around her waist. "Among other things."

Bridget looked up at him. "How are you feeling?"

Jack hesitated. "Let's not discuss that just right now."

Bridget felt terrible but felt he had a right to know. She'd learned her lesson about keeping details of his family from him. Plus she needed to let him know to go to Ireland. "Okay."

Jack looked out at the deck, seeing everyone working and couldn't help but smirk. "You really took care of things without me here."

Bridget smiled. "I just did what I thought you would. I mean, the crew didn't make it difficult by any means."

Jack continued looking out but frowned when he saw Charles and Ana pass each other. This wouldn't have been unusual if they hadn't taken notice or even, since Jack last saw them, shouted at each other but the fact that they awkwardly stopped for a second and then avoided the other's gaze seemed curious.

"What is going on with those two?" Jack asked.

Bridget looked to see who he meant. "Oh, we've learned not to even ask anymore. One day they're best of friends, the next they barely speak. The only thing that is clear around them is the tension."

"You mean they haven't gotten together yet?"

"I don't know if they tried and it didn't work out. When I came back, they were pretty close but Ana never confirmed anything to me and if I was ever going to get it out of her, it was when I was lying on my post-death bed."

Jack frowned down at her. "Your what?"

"When I woke up, I was a little worse for wear. I was in bed for a few days recovering."

"Recovering? From death?"

"Has there ever been anything more fitting to recover from?"

Jack thought about it. "No, I suppose not."

Bridget had actually meant that with her scar, she couldn't move much for a while seeing as since it had killed her, it was still pretty dangerous what with being reopened especially but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to remind him it was there. What if he asked to see it?

"Bridget? Are you alright?"

Bridget looked up at Jack, realising how unresponsive she was. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing important." Bridget said with a wave of her hand. "I'm going to go find Elizabeth. She had some plan she wanted to tell me about her father."

Bridget walked away and Jack walked below deck to satisfy his curiosity from someone who'd tell him only too quickly.

Jack walked into the galley and found Barbossa.

"What's going on?"

Barbossa smirked. "A lot since you've been away."

"What does that mean?"

"It means with you out of the picture, I found it the most opportune time to start training my new pupil."

Jack frowned. "Bridget is not your new pupil."

"Ah but you see that's where you're wrong. After you were right."

"What are you on about?"

"I've never had much respect for women." Barbossa said. "Still don't if we're talking about respect. But I also didn't think they had it in them to be a good pirate. But you disagreed. And rightly so. Women have a whole plethora of weapons that men don't. It just takes teaching them how to use them to make a good pirate."

Jack shook his head. "You've explained all this to me before, going on about how you wanted rid of me and use Bridget as a distraction for other pirates. I told you it wasn't happening."

"Except you did leave and it did happen."

"Bridget never would have listened to anything you say."

"Eh, Bridget would be a quivering mess of guilt if it weren't for me, Sparrow."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"_What do you want?" _

_Despite the fact that she was sitting in a chair facing away from the door, Bridget knew who had just entered the cabin._

"_He gave you his piece of eight."_

_Bridget closed her eyes._

"_That makes you the new Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea."_

"_No, it doesn't."_

_Barbossa frowned. "What?"_

_Bridget opened her eyes. "I am not taking his title away. Jack was and still is the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea. I'm just keeping it until he gets back."_

_Barbossa rolled his eyes and walked over to stand before her where she sat but she wouldn't make eye contact with him. "He isn't coming back. He's gone. You are now..."_

"_He will come back. He'd never give up the Pearl."_

"_He did. He is now part of Davy Jones' crew. You need to accept that and move on."_

"_No." Bridget said. "He's going to come back. This is just a plan, a trick."_

"_It's not."_

"_It is. He isn't that easy to capture. He wouldn't just give up his freedom. He's coming back."_

_Barbossa huffed and grabbed Bridget by the arms, forcing her to stand. He shook her. "Listen to me! Jack is gone! He is not coming back at all! You will not see him again because he gave up his ship and his freedom and his life to save yours! He is not coming back because you did!"_

_Bridget looked up at Barbossa with confused eyes before leaving his grip and walking over to the mirror that Jack had placed there for when she was getting ready for the Christmas Eve ball. It seemed so long ago now. She looked at herself in it. She was pale, there were dark marks under her eyes, her hair was lifeless and she looked nearly lifeless herself. _

"_I look dead." Bridget said. "But I'm not. I'm not dead. I should be. I should be gone. But I'm here because of him. Because of...Jack. He's gone instead. He gave up everything for me. Because of me."_

_Barbossa was in the middle of rolling his eyes and huffing at her melodramatics when he heard glass shatter. He looked to see the mirror broken and blood flowing down Bridget's arm. She would have fallen to the ground if Barbossa hadn't rushed over to grab her._

"_What the bloody hell are you doing? You're going to let Jack give up everything to save your life and then make yourself bleed to death anyway?" Barbossa sat her in the chair roughly and searched for bandages, finally finding some. He sat back and inspected the wound. "You're lucky you don't need stitches because I certainly wouldn't be having any mercy on you for your foolishness."_

_Bridget was frozen as Barbossa fixed up her arm. "Jack should be here. I shouldn't, Jack should."_

"_Well causing yourself harm ain't going to do him any good and killing yourself ain't going to bring him back."_

_Bridget frowned. "What are you doing?"_

"_Picking daisies, what do it look like? I'm fixing your arm."_

"_No, why are you trying to get me to think about my safety? It's not like you die if I die. Why do you care what I do?"_

"_Because." Barbossa said._

"_Why?" Bridget asked._

"_It's time you learned that just because Jack coddled you doesn't mean the rest of us will. You act like a fool, we'll treat you like a fool. You act weak, we'll take advantage."_

"_Who's we?"_

"_The other Pirate Lords."_

"_I'm not..."_

"_Shut up. For once."_

"_Why do you care about what happens to me?"_

"_I see an opportunity with you."_

"_What?"_

"_I've said it before. You'd be a good pupil to train. With Jack out of the picture, I finally get my way."_

"Bridget wasn't nearly as capable to be a Captain or Pirate Lord before I got through with her. Now she sees things a lot more clearly and knows what's what. Which she never truly did with you."

"Bridget has always been capable with me."

"And dependant on you. I've never made any bones about telling her that you weaken that natural talent at being ruthless that she possesses. With you gone, I was able to bring it out of her. Oh, and make her better at swordsmanship."

Jack sat up straight. "She was always very good at that."

"She would have been better if you played dirty. Oh but I did and now she's just as tricky as needs be."

Jack glared at Barbossa. "If you laid one hand on her..."

Barbossa smirked.

_Bridget opened her eyes, feeling like her head was about to split open. She looked around and found she was on the floor of the sword fighting room. She sat up slightly._

"_Oh my God..."_

"_I know. You've wasted a good hour and a half dozing."_

_Bridget frowned over at Barbossa who was sitting on the stairs. "Dozing? You backhanded me. If you want to train me, don't knock me unconscious."_

"_Do you really think anyone who has you in a swordfight would resist the opportunity? No. And especially not if they've met you before."_

_Bridget glared at him. "I've been in swordfights before."_

"_I recall." Barbossa nodded. "Didn't you get thrown down this very flight of stairs by one of Sao Feng's men and beaten until Jack came to save you?"_

_Bridget couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "How do you know about that?"_

"_Jack told Master Gibbs, story got around. I must thank you. It was much needed comic relief during that tough time."_

_Bridget stood up defiantly. "I never asked you to help."_

"_Oh, is this how it's going to be then?" Barbossa asked. "You get your pride hurt and want to give up because there's no one around to stick up for you? Fine then." Barbossa stood up to clear the stairs. "Off you go."_

_Bridget remained where she was._

"_Griping and sulking? You are one vicious pirate. I don't even know why the Company would focus on you."_

"_I'm not giving up." Bridget said._

"_Decided to stop acting like a child?" Barbossa nodded. "It's up to you. Let's go again."_

_They both started parrying and it wasn't two minutes before Barbossa found an opportunity and hit her again, knocking her unconscious._

"_I'm really going to have to teach her how to block properly."_

"She copped on not too long after. Learning how to block the kicking took a little longer." Barbossa nodded.

Jack was fuming. "I'm pretty sure I may just kill you."

"Oh shut it. That wasn't even the worst of it."

Jack's eyes widened. "What the hell was the worst?"

_Barbossa huffed when he was able to knock the sword out of Bridget's hand and across the room. "Go get it."_

_Bridget walked over and crouched down to pick it up. She fell to the floor in fright when she heard a gunshot and felt a gush of wind fly by her collarbone. She looked to Barbossa quickly to see him blowing the smoke away from his gun and then looked to see a bullet hole in the wall behind her._

_She looked at him with shock. "You could have just killed me."_

"_You shouldn't have turned your back on me. You lose your sword, improvise."_

"_You told me to go get it!"_

"_So? I'm the enemy. I want you dead. And guess what? In terms of this fight, you are. You're lucky I have good aim. And you didn't stand up straight."_

"_You are insane!"_

"_The fact of the matter is you trusted me to hold off while you got your sword. You're in the middle of a swordfight. You should trust no one, not even yourself because clearly, yourself is going to get you killed. There are a hundred and one ways a slip of concentration is going to get you killed and your enemy is going to go for each one until you're dead. Now, let's..."_

_Barbossa was cut off when kicked him into the stomach. He bent over and felt her grab his arm and knee him so he let go of the sword which she then picked up and held to his neck. "Maybe my enemy should spend less time talking and more time paying attention to how close I was walking."_

"_Maybe he should," Barbossa said. Bridget felt her feet go from under her as Barbossa swiped them with his own foot, bring his neck away from the sword. She fell onto her back and Barbossa got the sword. "But one setback around an amateur won't hurt."_

_He went to poise the sword against her own neck but before he could, she rolled away and managed to get her own sword to clash with his._

"_I would hardly say amateur."_

"_I would. Win at least five fights against me and I might stop."_

_Bridget huffed and continued fighting._

Jack felt put out. "You had no business trying to train her."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Oh stop feeling jealous, you twit. It's not like she forgot about you."

Jack frowned when he saw Barbossa's eye twitch. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Barbossa said, sitting up straight.

Jack smirked gleefully. "What did she do?"

"Lost a lot of fights."

"She obviously won one if you're convulsing at the memory." Jack said, not trying to hide his delight.

Barbossa huffed.

"_Bloody hell, you need to learn a lot."_

"_Shut up and fight Hector." Bridget said as they circled the room, their swords crashing against one another. Barbossa backed her up the stairs but was caught off guard when Bridget clashed her sword against his, forcing it to hit the wall and while he brought it back, jumped over the banister and onto the ground below. Barbossa turned to face her properly but froze when a gunshot went off. He saw Bridget pointing her gun and at him looked behind him to see the bullet hole in the wall just above his shoulder._

"_You're dead." Bridget smirked._

"_Finally learning?"_

"_Took a lesson out of Jack's book." Bridget shrugged. "You're a great swordsman but if what he told me is correct, it'd be more advantageous to get far away from you and pull out a gun. Just like he did."_

_Barbossa glared at her._

_Bridget put away her gun. "You might be teaching me how to beat my enemies with brawn but Jack taught me how to beat them with brains. I'd never beat you in a swordfight but your sword is no match for my gun when we're ten feet away from each other."_

_Barbossa walked down to her. "You're still an amateur."_

"_One down. Four to go." Bridget said and the two began sword fighting again._

_Barbossa smirked. "But now I know to take your gun away from you at the beginning."_

_With that, he forced her sword down with his and swiped her gun, throwing it away._

_Bridget's smirk dropped. "Damnit."_

_Barbossa smirked wider and hit her, once again knocking her unconscious._

Despite the end of the story which Jack was going to find someway to get revenge for, he was smirking widely. "She beat you."

"Eh, that was the point of training her."

"Yes but she beat you by thinking like me." Jack beamed. "Oh that must have killed you. Again."

"Jack?"

Jack looked behind him at the sound of Bridget's voice. He stood up and looked back at Barbossa. "I'll get you back for hitting her, I hope you know."

Barbossa smirked. "Looking forward to any pathetic attempts you have. Ta ta."

Jack rolled his eyes and walked out of the galley, seeing Bridget looking around.

"Here, luv."

She looked at him as he came walked over to her.

"I have to talk to you. In the cabin."

Jack frowned. "Alright."

They walked up to their cabin and Bridget shut the door.

"I've had an epiphany."

"An epiphany?"

Bridget frowned. "I think that's the right word. It might just be an idea."

"Another idea? You've been quite creative lately, haven't you?" He mused as he lay back on the bed, one hand behind his head.

Bridget smiled and sat on the bed. "Isla De Muerta."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"If we're going to hide the heart again. You said yourself keeping it with us is dangerous in case anyone knows we have it and comes after us to acquire it so I got to thinking. Your father had the heart and instead of keeping it, probably for the same reasons, he hid it in a place only he knew. That way, Jones couldn't harm him because the location would die with Teague and that meant he was as close to his heart as anyone else in the world. It's why he arranged the deal with your father to free you, because he wanted to keep him sweet. Well it's the same now only the power has shifted from your father to you. You just need to find a place as exclusive as Isla Cruces which was a very good hiding place seeing as no one would go there as it was plagued and everything. So, where's a place as good as one no one will go to? One that no one can go to. Because as you told me, the Isla De Muerta is an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is. And there's only two people in the world who are still living that know those whereabouts. You and Barbossa." Bridget smiled.

Jack had been looking up at her while she explained her theory. "Did you know, contrary to popular belief, Isla De Muerta does not translate to 'Island of the Dead'?"

Bridget frowned, not knowing why this mattered. "No?"

"It's actual translation is 'Island of Dead Woman'. Funny, innit?"

Bridget was confused. "Is it?"

"I never really gave it much thought, just thinking the name and translation went awry somewhere down the line but the fact that you want to go there now is a little off putting."

Bridget realised. "It doesn't mean anything. It was just an idea I had."

"But it was _you _that had it. It could have just as easily been me or Barbossa."

"What?" Bridget asked. "You think that I have some mystical and metaphorical ownership of the island now?"

Jack frowned. "Bridget, why are you getting upset?"

"Because I don't want to forever be considered as the dead woman! I'm alive! It was a good plan and it had nothing to do with the fact that at one point in time, I was dead!"

Jack sat up. "You are not primarily considered as the dead woman. That is nothing compared to the rest of you."

Bridget sighed. "I don't want that every time I do something or think something for people to think that I got this idea from some higher plain or power because I was dead. I don't want to talk about it ever again. Not what I saw the minute I died, not describing seeing the world through the eyes of someone who left it, not Hades or Persephone, not the feeling, anything! I never want to talk about it to anyone! Ever!"

Jack felt a little guilty that his immediate thought was how they would have been excellent questions. What did she see the instant she died? Did she see the world differently now? Now his curiosity was niggling at him to get these questions answered. But he wouldn't satisfy it. "Okay, if you never want to talk about it again, we don't have to. Ever."

Bridget nodded, looking fairly downtrodden. "Thank you."

"And it's a very good plan."

Bridget looked up. "What?"

"The Isla De Muerta. If we're going to hide the heart, that is quite an excellent place to do so."

Bridget smiled lightly. "I was just thinking, once we come back from Ireland, it wouldn't hurt to go there."

"To hide the heart?" Jack frowned.

"Oh yes, of course." Bridget nodded with a wave of her hand.

"Bridget..."

"What?" Bridget asked. "You said yourself, perfect place to hide the heart."

Jack nodded. "So this is not your curiosity to see what everyone else here has seen for yourself?"

Bridget frowned. "Jack, I am thinking about how to keep you and everyone else alive. I can keep my seemingly overwhelming curiosity at bay until that's accomplished, believe it or not."

Jack held up his hands. "Okay, okay, I believe you. I was just wondering."

Bridget nodded.

"And epiphany was the wrong word."

Bridget slapped him lightly on the stomach. "Bloody pirate."

* * *

Jack and Bridget walked into Bennett's the day they docked into Tortuga, Bridget not wanting to wait to see her brother, Jack wanting to leave Tortuga as soon as possible.

"Two minutes." They heard Gerard call from the back, obviously having heard people come into the shop.

Bridget was going to walk back there anyway but Jack caught her. "Luv, your brother deals with weapons. Do you really want to startle him by popping up when he thinks you're dead when he could be wielding something very sharp?"

Bridget sighed. "Fine, I'll wait. He should know better though. He can't see us out here. We could be anyone who would just run in, rob the place and run.

Jack walked to the counter and looked back at her with a smirk as Bridget went browsing through the shelves. "Luv, have you seen the size of you brother? Ain't the kind you want coming after you. I'd say one punch from him could kill a man."

"Sparrow."

Jack turned back to see Gerard come out to the front. "Ah, Gerard, I have..."

Jack didn't finish when the sensation that his nose had exploded hit him. Well, it was Gerard's fist that hit him but that fact didn't dull the pain.

"I let you take my little sister away and you get her killed? I'll bloody murder you meself!"

Bridget, hearing the commotion, ran to Jack and Gerard froze when she appeared.

"Where were you?" Jack asked incredulously.

"I was...browsing." Bridget said weakly.

"Browsing? Your brother just broke me nose!"

Bridget looked at it. "It's not broken. Just bleeding. Here." He took a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to him.

Jack placed it against his nose to stem the flow of blood it was pumping. He looked at Gerard. "She ain't dead. She's right here."

Gerard was still frozen. "Bridget?"

Bridget looked at him. "I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get to you to tell you I'm safe. But I am. I'm fine. Not dead."

"But she may be if you squeeze her to death." Jack added when Gerard grabbed her into a bone crushing hug that Jack was sure Bridget couldn't breathe in.

"Shut it Sparrow." Gerard said before letting her go. "Why did I hear you were dead months ago?"

"Word of mouth." Bridget said. "Stories get obscured..."

"Bridget." Jack said. "You have to tell him the truth."

Bridget sighed, realising Jack was right. "Fine. The truth is, I did. Die." Gerard's eyes widened but Bridget quickly continued. "But Jack got me back! He saved me."

"Saved you? From death?" Gerard frowned.

"Believe it or not, yes. It's a very long story but the end result is I'm safe now."

"Bridget, you can't tell me you died and then just give me the end result of the story. People don't come back from the dead."

"Except I did. Do you really want to know the details of how it happened?"

"You're me sister." Gerard said. "And apparently, you died."

"Not apparently, did." Bridget said before sighing. "The thing is, a lot has happened and the Black Pearl has to get to Ireland."

"Ireland?"

Bridget nodded. "We're setting out to go there tomorrow so I came here to ask you to come with us."

"Go back to Ireland?" Gerard said. "No."

Bridget frowned and though he wasn't exactly included in the conversation, so did Jack.

"You don't want to?" Jack asked.

"No." Gerard said. "I have a life here and going back would just confuse things. I don't sail the world like you do. I like staying on land and I'm at home here. I don't need to relive what happened all those years ago." Gerard frowned. "Bridget, are you sure you want to?"

Bridget smiled. "I'll be fine. Besides we need to go. Jack's family is there at the moment."

"Okay, how about this," Jack said. "We're not sailing out till the morning. Meet us at The Faithful Bride tonight where Bridget can explain everything and I won't need to be stopping gallons of blood protruding from me face."

Gerard nodded. "Fine."

Jack looked at him. "Not even going to apologise?"

"Nope."

Fair enough."

"I'll see you tonight." Bridget said and she took Jack's hand, leading him out of the shop and back to the Pearl. She brought him into the cabin and made him sit on the bed, standing in front of him.

"Let me see your nose." She said, bending down to be face to face with him and taking the cloth away. "It's not that bad."

"Your brother packs quite a wallop, luv." Jack said.

Bridget smiled. "Hmmm, that was quite handy when I was growing up, Sparrow."

"Yeah but you're not so soft yourself when you're using your fists either, luv."

Bridget chuckled. "And how would you know?"

"I've experienced it first hand. Or, fist rather. Remember when I was under that curse being insecure? Your way to deal with me was knock me unconscious."

Bridget laughed. "Oh of course, how could I have forgotten? Knocked you out with one punch. Hmmm, I must be rather strong or you must be rather..."

"I'll stop you right there." Jack said, standing up. "Cursed luv, I was cursed. Weak, emotionally and physically."

"Oh really?" She smirked. "I would love to test that theory..." She said, jokingly.

Jack put a finger up. "How about we don't? I've been punched enough for one day, thank you very much."

Bridget smiled. "I'll go and get you some water to wash your face."

"Thanks luv." Jack said, going to kiss her but she pulled back.

"How about we wait until there's no more blood on your face?"

Jack nodded. "Of course."

* * *

**It seems Bridget's insecurities over her scar aren't completely shallow! A little more than skin deep, hmmm? And I think Barbossa may be a little happy to have Jack back if only so he gets to annoy him again!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	7. The Faithful Bride

**Thank You to trainsgirl13, Midnight LeAnn, xBelekinax, Shadow Blackheart, Smithy, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Bmangaka, lori and Pirate Fangirl!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: He really does but then again so does Bridget! It was actually just pure coincidence that I found about the Isla De Muerta so I had to use it! Thanks!**

**To Smithy: Hmmm, that's not so much football as it is...running around in a field. They should try hurling. Concussions galore! =P**

**To lori: Who knows? They might if they ever get time to themselves! Thanks! And on another note, I'm working on my Secret Window story so it should be up soon like you requested! ;)  
**

**To Pirate Fangirl: I saw that on my email alerts! Welcome! Thanks!**

**Here's Chapter 7!  
**

"So, that's Bridget's brother?" Duncan mused as the crew sat in the Faithful Bride that night. They were happy to finally be able to just go to a tavern and drink to their heart's content but then they saw Jack and Bridget come in with quite a muscular looking man, speculation and nosiness got the better of all of them. Most of them had seen Gerard before and some of them had met him but now he wasn't just the fella who sold weapons, now he was the fella who would gladly rip Jack Sparrow's legs off and beat him to death with them if the Captain ever hurt his little sister.

"Who wants to bet that if the Captain knew he were Bridget's brother before he cracked onto her, he wouldn't have tried?" Matelot chuckled.

Ana huffed. "Of course he would have."

"Yes, because that big behemoth of a man is someone you want to consider you a target."

"The Captain has had more than a few enemies. I think he would have risked it."

"He's so...big." David frowned. "It's hard to believe someone as large as him could be related to someone as petite as Bridget."

All the crew turned to smirk amusedly at David describing someone as petite before turning back to the scene.

"Bridget ain't what I'd call 'petite'." Crimp said.

Ana raised an eyebrow at him. "Shall I tell the Captain you said that?"

Crimp shrugged. "Do if you want. He's not as easy to offend as you so he will know that when I say she ain't petite, I ain't immediately calling her fat."

"Bridget's not fat." A drunken Moises cut in.

"I never said she was!" Crimp said, annoyed. "I said she weren't petite. Lizzie, now she's petite."

"No she ain't. Lizzie is quite tall."

"I hate this conversation." Ana stated.

"I think our problem here is that we're not clarifying in what terms we're talking." Quartetto added.

Ana growled when all the men turned away from the scene to lean into the table.

"Right. Let's get this sorted. Is petite referring to height or weight?"

"Height."

"No, weight."

"In terms of height, it's Lizzie that ain't petite."

"But neither is Bridget."

"She ain't too tall either."

"Well neither is the Captain so that works."

"But Lizzie is petite when it comes to being slim and such."

"Bridget is slim."

"Aye, but Lizzie is tall and slender like a...well, like a ruler. Tall and straight down. Whereas Bridget has an hourglass figure. She has curves."

"Nothing wrong with a few of those."

"Oh absolutely not. And curvy, not pudgy."

"No, no, no. If she were, do you really think the Captain could pick her up and carry her around with such ease like he does at times?"

"Do you remember when she first came on board and she were really skinny?"

"Aye, they were over that fella Norman...Nelson..."

"Norton."

"Aye, that was it. Norton! Wasn't it...?"

"To be honest, I think she looks better now."

"Well she's lost a good bit of weight in the recent months."

"But so has the Captain so they're both still the same in regards to each other."

"That don't make sense." Ana huffed.

"But she ain't as skinny as she was then." Kursar cut in, not paying attention to Ana. "She's still curvy. Which suits her."

"Definitely. With her..." Tearlach mimed around his chest but the look of pure murder Ana gave him made him stop. "I'm just saying, with her...endowments, curves suit her. It's a compliment."

"Will I go see if Jack thinks so?"

"Please don't."

"But that is such a thing a man would say." Duncan said, causing everyone to frown at him. "Why must we compare between Lizzie being tall and waif-like and Bridget having curves? It makes out one is better than the other when that ain't right."

Ana smiled at him. "That's right, Duncan."

"Besides," Duncan said. "We still have their faces to focus on...Ow!" He yelled when Ana hit him.

"Don't hit, Ana. We're only having a conversation about the different kinds of beautiful women there are. Speaking of, Ana is quite..."

"Don't you dare or I'll chop your heads off, the lot of you!"

David looked on with a hopeless expression. "I should have used a different word."

* * *

"Do you think he believes me?"

Jack shrugged. "You told the truth, can't do much more than that."

Bridget sighed. She had just finished relaying her story to Gerard who, unsurprisingly, needed another drink after hearing it. So he'd gone to the counter and left Jack and Bridget to wonder if anyone would actually ever believe it really happened.

Bridget frowned at Jack. "Why did I?"

"Why did you what?"

"Tell the truth." Bridget said. "Today, I was going to tell him that it wasn't true at all. It certainly would have been simpler and easier for him to hear and we could have left Tortuga tonight and make a start on getting to your family. But you made me tell the truth. Why?"

Jack shrugged. "He's your brother, luv. He loves you and he should know. Lying to family isn't right."

Bridget frowned at him for a second. "Why, really?"

"Because if Mercer ever comes into his grasp, I want your brother to trap him like a spider getting a fly so when I come back, I can use all those exotic weapons in your brother's shop to me heart's content on that weasel of a man."

Bridget nodded. "You're not going to be in the Caribbean and you want someone to be your eyes while you're gone."

"I thought my other excuse might sound more caring."

"It did. Mercer won't come to Tortuga and like Gerard said, he ain't leaving here."

"That man stabbed you when I was but thirty feet away. He's brazen. Coming to Tortuga wouldn't be unexpected. But if he doesn't, Gerard can put the word out that I'm looking for him."

Bridget sighed. "I guess being able to never talk about it again is a little impossible."

"Sorry, luv." Jack said, knowing she was right. "But think of it this way, you have information in this world that no one else could possibly have."

Bridget frowned. "Barbossa has it."

"Aye but nobody cares about him." Jack said with a wave of his hand. "People care about you."

Bridget looked at him. "Jack, when Gerard comes back could you give us a minute alone?"

Jack frowned. "What for?"

"I just need to talk to him, you know, sister to brother. Please?"

Jack nodded. "Alright. I should probably go over to the crew and see how they're faring anyway. Want to get sailing bright and early in the morning."

"Thank you. Has she spoken to you yet?"

Bridget was referring to Anamaria who besides a casual 'Welcome back, Captain' when Jack first came back onboard the Pearl had not spoken to him. She hadn't actually spoken to him much since she got together with Raymond but seeing as she was done with that, Jack and Bridget had no clue as to why she was acting so distant to Jack. It couldn't be fear of Bridget being jealous because that had never been an issue.

"No." Jack said. "But I'm thinking of a plan that could very well tell me why."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

Jack smirked and tapped his nose. "All in good time. Well, I better off."

Jack got up and Bridget was about to question him why but understood when Gerard sat back down.

"Where's he off to?"

Bridget looked from Jack who was now with the crew to her brother. "Oh, just checking on the crew."

"What is it?"

Bridget frowned. "It's the people who help sail the ship. They work for him."

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Not the crew, you eejit. You got rid of Jack for a reason. What is it you want to say to me?"

Bridget nodded. "I was wondering if you'd heard word from anyone."

"You sent him away for that? Surely Jack knows we have family who we haven't found. Which means no, I haven't."

Bridget was solemn. "I haven't told Jack everything."

Gerard frowned. "What haven't you told him?"

Bridget looked at him. "Your story."

* * *

"Anamaria, I have an urgent matter that must be discussed with you immediately." Jack said after he'd made sure that the crew knew what was happening. "Follow me."

Anamaria frowned but got up and followed Jack as he walked out of the tavern. "Where are we going?"

"Just keep following." Jack said as he walked a few feet in front of her.

Ana did so and was confused when they ended up at the docks. "Why are we here?"

"For this." Jack said, indicating to a ship settled there, a bit away from the Pearl.

"What is this?" Ana asked.

"It's a ship. Well, your ship."

Ana balked. "My ship?"

"Wasn't that our agreement?" Jack frowned. "You help me with getting the Pearl back and I get you a ship? I know it's taken me a bit long but I'm sure you'll forgive me for that." Jack nodded. "So I'm afraid you'll have to say your goodbyes tonight. We sail out in the morning."

Ana's brain didn't seem to be functioning properly. "Goodbye? Tonight?"

"Aye," Jack said, seeming regretful. "Well we need to get to Ireland sharpish so we can't stick around. Unless you're okay with just spending tonight gathering your own crew but I warn you," Jack smirked playfully. "No poaching mine. Especially Bridget. Though if you could say goodbye to her, I'd appreciate it. She has grown quite fond of you as you know. But if you can't, it won't be any huge problem. I'll take care of her and I'm sure you'll see us all again in a few years."

"Years?" Ana squeaked, surprising herself.

"Oh aye, we're busy pirates. Now that I'm Captain of me ship again, I have loads of plans. Exciting plans. You know, I was considering taking everyone to India for a while. I'm quite eager to get Bridget into a sari." He winked. "I suppose you're lucky you'll miss that. I doubt you'd be the sort to enjoy midriff baring dresses."

"I've never been to India..."

"Oh well maybe when you get your own crew, you can make your way there. After you get a few maps and some pillaging is done so you can afford to stock your ship enough. And all the artillery you'll need in case you come into any East India Trading ships. I would not want to come across them unarmed and inexperienced. But none of that, I wouldn't want to squash your excitement." Jack let out a content sigh. "Well good luck Captain Anamaria, may the winds be at your back and the horizon always bring treasure. Bye now."

Jack began to walk away with a smirk.

_Five...four...three...two..._

"Jack!"

Jack smirked wider before turning back to Ana innocently. "Aye?"

Ana was trying to act casual. "As grateful as I am for this, I've had a thought."

"Oh?" Jack enquired.

"What if, instead of going our separate ways, we could sail together. The start of a fleet. I mean, you always go on about the Pearl being overcrowded. I could take half the people from the Pearl onto my ship. That way, there's a crew on me ship, a crew on yours and you have a second ship for back up against any enemies."

Jack pretended to think about it. "As intriguing as the offer is, I shall have to decline. I decided a long time ago that even though, as a Pirate Lord, it would be only reasonable of me to start having more ships at my command, I just wasn't loving the idea. I like having me own ship and being able to sail where I want when I want. The problem with Sao Feng and Ching is that they're constantly having to take stock of each ship they control and they barely leave their ports because of it, having other people do their work most of the time. No, I'm quite happy with just the Black Pearl but thank you, Ana."

Jack turned back to walk away but Ana walked after him quickly. No way was she running after him. "Jack, I can't accept a ship."

Jack turned back, raising an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon? But this is everything you wanted. You can leave us and go find your own crew and not have to bother with me or me ship and crew again."

Ana frowned. "Why do you think I would want that?"

Jack shrugged. "Have you given me reason to think otherwise lately?"

"Have I given you any reason to think I wanted to leave the Pearl?" Ana bit back.

"Yes you have." Jack said calmly.

"What? When?"

"Let's see, when was the last time you actually spoke to me for any reason?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow and continued when she didn't answer. "Don't have an answer? Neither do I. Because I can't remember. Your behaviour lately leads me to believe me that you've either outgrown your position as a crew member on a ship and you want to sink your teeth into bigger things or you're just unhappy under me captainship."

Ana felt uncomfortable. "No, it's not that."

Jack shrugged. "Could have fooled me."

Ana huffed. "I'm sorry I've had me own problems to deal with."

"Don't do that." Jack said. "If you think I don't know what it's like to have personal problems then you're either blind or there's something wrong in your head. I don't disregard people entirely because of them!"

"You could have easily come and try to talk to me, you know!"

"When? Ana, this all started in Shipwreck Cove! I got confined to a bed and you wouldn't come within ten feet of me cabin and you haven't come near me since! Is it because of Raymond?"

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"You got with him and you avoided me like I was carrying the bloody plague. I thought when you got shot of him; you'd start talking to me again but no! I was gone for four months, I lost everything and I came back and you barely acknowledged it! I got a better welcome back from Weatherby Swann and I didn't even know he was onboard!"

"You are some stupid man!" Ana shouted.

Jack frowned. "What?"

"You don't understand anything about women!"

"I think that's been clarified more than enough in the past year!"

Ana frowned at him just agreeing with her insult but quickly shook it off. "I was not avoiding you because of Raymond! Or because of Charles or because of any man!"

"Then why were you?"

"Because you're the only family I have!"

Jack was about to respond but stopped. "What?"

"And you got ambushed! You nearly died! And then you drank yourself into a drunken stupor! And then you were so panicked over Bridget and then Lyons took you and you nearly died and then the Company got you and you nearly died and then Bridget nearly died and then Bridget did die and then you were gone! And you're the only person in the world who I could ever count on and I was scared! Okay? I was scared to go into your cabin when you were injured because I didn't want to see you like that when you're not supposed to be like that! And then you kept scaring me because you kept nearly dying! You're like me older brother and I didn't want to face that you were anything but indestructible. You're Captain Jack Sparrow; you're not supposed to be getting hurt."

Jack was a little shocked to say the least. "You've been avoiding me because you're scared you're going to lose me?"

"We did lose you, remember?"

"So you've been staying away from me so you could distance yourself from being hurt should anything happen to me?"

Ana huffed. "Among other things."

Jack nodded. "That ship's not yours."

Ana frowned. "What?"

"I lied." Jack said. "Didn't get you a ship. Never will, probably."

Ana was fuming. "You lying, manipulative wretch of a man!"

Jack smirked. "I won't take that personally seeing as how you wouldn't want me hurt."

Ana growled and stomped past him back to the tavern. "Sod off, Sparrow!"

Jack followed her with a wide smirk. "But you wouldn't want that. Not really."

"Yes, I bloody would!"

"Too late, Ana."

"I hate you!"

"No, you don't. I'm family."

"Yes I do! I hate Jack Sparrow!"

Both Jack and Ana frowned and stopped when a female voice shouted back from nowhere. "So do I!"

Jack huffed. "Bloody prostitutes."

* * *

Bridget frowned when Gerard paused from what he was saying and glared daggers at the door. Bridget looked around to see Jack come back into the tavern behind a sour looking Anamaria but Jack's smirk told her they'd sorted out their problem whatever it was.

Bridget smiled before realising why Gerard definitely wasn't smiling. She turned back to him quickly. "It's not what you think."

Gerard raised an eyebrow. "You do realise I'm going to murder him, don't you?"

"Anamaria is a crew member." Bridget said. "She's like his sister. The day something romantic evolves there is the day I spout wings and fly."

Gerard looked at her with a serious expression. "If you let him take you for a fool..."

"Listen to me," Bridget said. "Jack is not like that anymore. You've heard everything I had to say tonight, everything he went through to get me back and you really think he'd just freely waltz around with another woman? I trust Jack and if you can't, I'm sorry but it doesn't change anything. Actually, I'm not sorry. I'm just disappointed that you don't trust my judgement."

Gerard held his hands up. "Alright, alright. I'm just trying to look out for you. You always knew I was going to be protective. I always have been, you ninny."

Bridget shook her head before giving him an incredulous smile. "You'd really kill him, wouldn't you?"

Gerard smiled and wrapped his arm around his little sister's shoulders. "Aw, Bridget...You have no idea how much I want to."

Bridget chuckled. "Then I suppose it's a good thing you're not coming with us to Ireland. Seeing as I love him and all and you hurting him would probably strain our relationship."

Gerard smirked. "You know that I wouldn't hurt him. I said kill."

"Gerry..."

Gerard huffed as she used the shortening of his name that was as good as any puppy dog eyes she could give as a child to make him do whatever she wanted. "Fine. But I will mention that the offer to severely hurt or kill him still stands if you should ever wish to use it."

Bridget smiled at her brother's protectiveness. "I won't. He's been through a lot for me. He wouldn't ever hurt me."

"Okay, I'm just thinking about you. I mean," Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Jack Sparrow?"

"What?" Bridget asked. "The 'Jack Sparrow' you've heard of isn't necessarily the 'Jack Sparrow' who he is."

"I haven't heard about him. Don't forget, I knew him before you did."

"Oh?" Bridget smirked. "And let me guess, he was a swaggering, roguish, rum drinking, life loving, woman loving, scoundrel with no thought for repercussions and focused mainly on how to enjoy himself to the bitter end."

Gerard chuckled. "Almost right."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "Almost?"

"Women loving. Not woman loving."

Bridget huffed. "It's been a year that I've been with him. If he can control himself in that year, I have no worries."

Gerard nodded. "So I suppose offering you to stay here instead of going back to Ireland where you could find yourself in a lot of emotional pain would be fruitless."

Bridget sighed. "It would be. I'm not like you. I just think if I hadn't been taken, I mightn't have met Jack."

"Yes but if you go back, memories will be more vivid than ever."

Bridget shook her head. "They're always there anyway. They're just something I have to cope with. Missing him is something I have to cope with and going to Ireland or staying here won't change the fact that I do. Miss him, that is."

"Bridget, you don't still blame yourself, do you?"

Bridget shrugged. "I don't think about it."

"Well, do!" Gerard insisted. "Think about it and realise you are no way at fault because of what happened. It was the man who killed him that is at fault and I hope he's paid for it wherever he may be."

Bridget stayed silent. Not a chance was she telling Gerard that she had spent time at sea with the man responsible for their father's death and that he'd tried to kill Bridget.

"Well hello there. Nice to see yourself again."

Bridget looked up with a frown when a prostitute draped her arm on Gerard's shoulder. "Jack is the ladies man?"

Gerard shrugged. "When I get a lass, I'll cut it out."

Bridget shook her head. "I'll come and see you tomorrow morning before I leave. Goodnight."

"Night, sis." Gerard said before smirking up at the prostitute.

Bridget got up and walked through the tavern, eventually finding Jack at the counter. "Hello."

Jack smirked. "Hello luv, drink?"

"I'm okay." Bridget said, holding up her half filled rum. "I take it things with Ana went well?"

Jack nodded. "I figured things out."

"And?"

"And things should be fine. She's calling me names again."

"Good to hear it." Bridget said. "Gerard saw you walk in with her and was fully prepared to batter you to death."

Jack grimaced. "I hope you explained things."

"I did. You're safe. If I didn't save you, the prostitute who took all of his attention certainly did."

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, luv. I would have hated for my first night of drinking in months to be interrupted by me untimely death."

Bridget nodded. "It would put a damper on things."

Jack smirked. "You know, if you wanted," He said, putting an arm around her waist. "We could sneak away back to the Pearl and really make the best of our evening."

Bridget hesitated for a millisecond but Jack caught it. "Captain Jack Sparrow shirking his first night of drinking in so long? I could never allow that. So on second thought, I will have another."

Jack looked at her for a second before nodding. "Alright." He turned back to the counter and if Bridget could have kicked herself, she would have.

_He is going to have to see it at some point!_

_I need to get used to it and stop hating it before I can hope other people won't._

_Other people? Jack!_

_The one person who can't hate looking at me like I do right now._

Jack turned back to her and handed her a new rum. "Cheers luv. To good health."

Bridget smiled and gulped back her drink.

* * *

"Come on luv, let's get you to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed. I want to go to the beach."

Jack chuckled. "So do a lot of other drunk people. You won't get privacy on a Tortuga beach, luv." He said as they walked through the town back to the Pearl.

"But we always go to beach. Well, we did."

"No, we still do." Jack said. "That tradition has not been forgotten about, luv but the romance dies a bit when a drunk passes out next to you."

They walked up the gangplank of the Pearl and into the cabin.

"I'm not that drunk." Bridget said. "If you let me go right now, I'd be completely fine."

Jack smirked and let her go only to have her nearly fall to the floor. He caught her and picked her up, bridal style, bringing her over to the bed.

Bridget looked up at him. "I love you."

Jack smiled. "That's good to hear."

"You love me too, don't you?"

Jack chuckled at her as he put her onto the bed and sat on the side. "Oh hush up, who else am I going to love?"

"Would you love me if I were taller than you?"

"I'd love you if you were ten feet tall."

"How about fifty?"

"It'd be difficult to manage but we'd make it work. I'd live on your shoulder like a parrot."

Bridget giggled drunkenly. "What about if...I cut all my hair off?"

"I'd wait patiently for it to grow back while hiding all sharp objects from you."

"What if I were married?"

"I wouldn't care. I'd still take you away."

"What if I loved my husband?"

Jack chuckled. "Do you love your husband?"

"No, I'd leave him in a second to be with you. I only love you."

Jack smirked. "Any more questions? I'm quite enjoying these what ifs."

"What if I didn't speak a word of English?"

"I'd learn your language."

"What if I'd never left Ireland? We'd never have met."

"Yes, we would have. It was my unknown goal in life to find you and I wouldn't let a few oceans get in me way."

"What if one side of my face was very, very ugly?"

"You'd still be the most beautiful person I'd ever met."

Bridget sighed. "You're amazing, Captain Sparrow."

Jack smiled. "Only because you're with me."

"I'll apologise in the morning."

"Apologise for what?"

"Being drunk. I know I am. There's no denying it. Don't even try."

"Alright then."

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you not coming to bed?"

"I have some work to do." Jack said as he stroked back her hair. "Go to sleep."

"You're not going to sleep?"

"I will in a while."

"Well, why don't you get to work now and then you can?"

Jack chuckled. "I'm just going to make sure you're okay then I will."

"I love you."

"So you've said."

"I mean it, though."

Jack kissed her forehead. "Luckily, I know that."

* * *

**I haven't updated as quickly as I could and for that I apologise and give you this chapter, albeit it's shorter than it originally was but it felt better to stop it there! But it has drunk Bridget which seems to be a crowd pleaser. And drunk crew! I initially deleted the 'petite' conversation because it's so hard to describe people as curvy without essentially calling them fat but before I knew it, the crew were having it again! But you all know what curvy means! ;) And it ain't fat! I have the next chapter written so it should be up sooner than this one!  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	8. Old Wounds

**Thank You to Midnight LeAnn, Bmangaka, Smithy, linalove, You cant rush science, xBelekinax, lori, trainsgirl13, Madness Is Me, ThePirateFangirl, Shadow Blackheart and Pirate's Bonny Lass!**

**To Smithy: Well you're in luck! There's some Will in this chapter!**

**To lori: I just have to write an opening chapter I'm satisfied with and I'm uploading! I always find the beginning of a story the hardest! Thank you!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I think they do too! Thank you!**

**Here's Chapter 8!  
**

Jack woke up the next morning with Bridget nestled in his arms. He smirked down at her, remembering the night before. It was always like a little treat for Jack when she was drunk. He shouldn't have but he found her to be very endearing with a few drinks in her. It was delightful to behold from his point of view since when she was drunk, there was something about her that was just chaste. She seemed so innocent and pure like she couldn't think a mean thought if she tried and couldn't hurt a fly.

Jack looked down at her sleeping frame. She was in his arms with her back up against him and her head in the crook of his neck. Jack had one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other around her waist. He couldn't help it but his eyes were drawn to her stomach. Covered by her shirt was a new scar that he had yet to see. Jack had to admit, his curiosity had been niggling at him. He was positive it wouldn't make a difference to how he saw her but he felt like it was something he needed to see for himself. Once he saw it, he could forget about it. There wouldn't be any more anticipation to see it. He'd have seen it and never have to think about it again, the same way he was pretty sure Bridget felt about his scars. She saw them, figured out what she considered of them and then they made no difference to anything. Sure, Bridget paid attention to them from time to time because she liked them but Jack wanted to get the seeing the scar, acknowledging it was there and then having it not make a difference to anything over with.

Jack was just about to lift her shirt when a knock on the door made his hand fly away as if he were getting caught doing something he shouldn't be doing. He huffed and gently disentangled himself from Bridget, being careful so as not to wake her. He got up off the bed and put on his shirt before answering the door.

"Why are we leaving the Caribbean?"

Jack huffed and left the cabin, closing the door behind him. He looked at Will. "Because we're going to Ireland."

"Why?"

Jack frowned. "You don't know?"

"No. No one does."

Jack silently thanked Bridget for keeping his family business completely private from everyone but him. "Have business to attend to."

"Business? So I swear I'm going to help my father and you decide it's just the right time to leave the Caribbean?"

"Davy Jones ain't confined to the Caribbean, you know." Jack said. "You'll be helping your father just as much wherever we go. And that won't be much, I'll tell you that right now."

Will huffed. "And what about Governor Swann?"

"Is he a Governor anymore?"

"Jack!"

"Shh." Jack said, looking back at the door before looking at Will. "He's just going to have to come with us."

"Come with us? You couldn't leave him off first?"

"Where? Tortuga? We just picked him up from there."

"Elizabeth thinks he could go to Shipwreck Cove. There are people you trust there."

Jack smirked. "You seem awful eager to get rid of him."

Will stood up straight. "Not at all."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Will, admit it for once. You're being selfish. Now that Swann is in the picture, you can't be as affectionate with little Lizzie as you would like. All the past months activities have been put to a brief stop."

Will grit his teeth. "I told you that in confidence."

"Oh hush up, I haven't told anyone. Anyway she's still an honest woman. Well, sort of."

"Not sort of! Is! And we were under the influence of sins!"

"Still, can't be all lovey dovey around her old fella. Have to be all proper."

Will refused to comment on it. "He is on a pirate ship. That is putting him in danger and I wouldn't want anything to happen to him."

"Nothing will. We'll lock him away if he gets into a spot of bother."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be here."

"Do you really think I want him here?"

"Harsh."

"Not really. The answer is yes. I have a bet with Bridget going that I'll have him become a massive drinker by the time we get to Ireland and he'll be a considerably more fun bloke. I could see him being a laugh with a few drinks in him."

"Jack!"

"Oh, what?" Jack huffed. "Stop being so uptight. Like it or not, he's coming. I can't delay going to Ireland anymore."

"Why not?"

"I just can't." Jack said. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you."

Will frowned. "About what?"

"Bridget. When I wasn't here, what was she like?"

"What do you mean what was she like? She was a mess."

"But right after she came back. Did she talk about what happened to her at all?"

"Not to me or anyone I know of." Will frowned. "She was just determined on getting you back."

"Determined?"

"Very. It was like nothing happened to her. That's the way she acted anyway. She was just focused on you. It was kind of bad actually. She was in a bad condition over it for a while."

Jack frowned. "How?"

"_What are you doing?" Will asked, walking up to see Bridget standing at the edge of the ship, looking out._

"_Just watching."_

"_Watching what? It's four in the morning."_

"_There could be something out there. Anything."_

"_Bridget..."_

"_I can't sleep. I haven't been able to for...a very long time. So I come out here and I keep watch."_

"_Watch for what?"_

_Will was surprised when Bridget broke down into tears._

"_I can't do anything else. I need to do this."_

"_Bridget, you need to rest. This isn't healthy."_

"_I know! I know this isn't healthy. I know it isn't." Bridget said. "I spend my days planning on how I can beat someone who's never been beaten to get back someone who made a deal because of me. I spend my nights looking out for any wrecked ships which could indicate he's near. That's not healthy! I pray that people are in danger just so I might be able to see him! I don't even know who I am anymore!"_

_Will sighed and walked over to stand next to her._

_Bridget looked at him. "What are you doing?"_

"_I'll keep watch for a while. You should go sleep."_

"_I can't sleep." Bridget said, wiping the tears away._

"_Try."_

_Bridget sighed. "Thank you, Will."_

"_Not a problem. Go and get some rest. I'll wake you if I spot anything."_

_Bridget nodded and walked down the steps into her cabin. She put on her nightdress and got into the bed. She put out the lamps like she did every night and like every night, she couldn't close her eyes. Like every night, she looked around in the silence and eventually, like every night, looked over to the empty side of the bed. She rushed to light the lamps again and like every night, was disappointed when it didn't make everything better. She was still alone. He still wasn't with her. _

_Bridget lay back down on her pillow as her hand ran over his. She eventually took it and hugged into it as the pillow still held his scent, it was still his. Bridget closed her eyes and she felt the tears come and like every night, she cried herself to sleep, alone._

Jack sighed. "Perfect."

Will shrugged. "But anytime anyone tried to bring up death, she got quite defensive. We learned quite quickly just not to."

"She's completely avoiding it. Trying to pretend it never happened."

"How is that even possible? How can you block something like that out?"

Jack turned back to his cabin. "Because it's easier."

_But not healthy._

_She's back to keeping everything bottled up._

Jack walked back into the cabin and over to the bed where Bridget was still sleeping. She looked beautiful to Jack. Every inch of her. Her very long hair was sprawled out as she lay on her back and her slow breathing always comforted Jack ever since he saw her without it. He got back onto the bed, sitting up slightly and took her into his arms so she was lying against him.

Jack's hand travelled down from her waist to the hem of her shirt and slowly started to lift it so he could see her stomach. He wasn't expecting Bridget to grasp his hand and push it away quickly.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking back to him.

Jack frowned, trying to choose the right words. "I was checking your scar."

"If it needs to be checked, I can do it myself."

Jack nodded before realising something. He was going to have to see it sometime. Bridget was the woman in his life who he shared a cabin with and a bed with and his life with. Surely he should be allowed see her. "I'd like to see it though."

Bridget frowned. "I...No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I don't want you to see it."

"Bridget, I'm going to have to see it at some point."

"I'm just not ready for that to be now."

"Well, when?"

"I don't know. If I knew when I'd be ready, it'd probably be now but I'm not."

Jack sighed. "Bridget, I know what it's like to have scars that you don't necessarily like."

"Then you should know why I don't want you seeing mine."

"I showed you mine."

"How long did you have yours before I ever saw them?"

Jack shook his head. "That's not the point."

"Of course it is." Bridget said. "You had yours for years before I met you. Mine is brand new and I'm still getting used to it being there myself."

"I didn't have the one on me shoulder when I met you. You saw that before I ever did. You're the one who stitched it up." Jack sighed. "Would you not like me to get used to it with you? Otherwise you're going to be used to it yourself and then you're going to worry about what I feel about it. You can trust me, you know. In case you haven't noticed, you're still wearing your clothes from last night. I could have easily taken a peek at it and claimed I was only helping you into your nightdress in your less than able state but I didn't. Because I want you to not mind me seeing it. It'd be much less stressful for you to let me see it now so I can help you through this."

Jack sat up properly when Bridget turned and went to straddle him, sitting in his lap. She grabbed his shirt and took it off him. Jack wrapped his arms around her when her lips went to the scar on her shoulder. Jack felt her kiss up his shoulder to his collarbone and then his neck.

"Okay." She said, her voice in a whisper and considering how insecure over her scar she was, Jack wasn't sure her voice could go much higher.

"Okay?"

Bridget pulled back to look at him. "I trust you."

As if to try and prove she made the right decision, Jack kissed her before he did anything else. He felt her hands grasp his shoulders as the kiss got more passionate and Jack realised he didn't care about her scar anymore; he just didn't want to break the kiss. He wanted to be with her. Jack grabbed her waist and pressed her closer to him as her hands moved from his shoulders to delve into his hair.

"Bridget..."

Jack had to restrain himself from yelling when a thumping erupted on the door.

"Sparrow, get out here!"

Bridget looked at the door when she heard Barbossa's voice before looking back at Jack.

"Ignore it." She said breathlessly.

Jack nodded before kissing her again. But ignoring him didn't deter Barbossa as he battered on the door again.

"Sparrow, I know you're in there!"

Jack pulled away from Bridget with a growl. "I'll bloody kill him."

Bridget sighed and moved off him back to her own side of the bed. Jack got up with a huff and put back on his shirt, marching to the door. He opened it fiercely.

"What do you want?"

"The heart."

Jack frowned. "You're not getting that."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "You're too busy trying to get your leg over _my_ pupil," Barbossa smirked when describing Bridget that way as he knew Jack would immediately turn sour. "To pay proper attention. That heart is the only thing keeping us from being Kraken chowder Jack and I shant be risking my life just because you're distracted with my..."

"She's not your anything!" Jack snapped, cutting him off.

Barbossa smirked wider. "Oh really? Then why did she accept to let me teach her?"

Jack thought about it. "Because...Well, she obviously...She was trying to get me back. She wanted to be prepared."

"Ooh, someone is self-centred." Barbossa replied. "And wrong. If that was her main priority, why did it take her four months to carry out a plan that didn't need four months to plan? It took all of a week to pull off."

Jack frowned. "That ain't true."

"How is it not? No, I think you'll find that young Bridget has learned to focus on the more important things in life. That ain't ever you."

Jack glared at Barbossa. "Don't tell me anything about her. You don't know her."

"Oh, on the contrary. We've grown quite close." Barbossa smirked. "She trusts me now. Best of friends."

"If you're going to lie, at least make it believable."

"Oh, you want things to be believable? Alright. Would you believe that she trusts me if I told you that she opened up to me about one of your biggest problems?"

"My problems? I don't have any problems." Jack said, standing up straight.

Barbossa smirked wider. "Not just your problem. Both yours and her problem."

Although it didn't make it seem like she was complaining about him, the fact that it was a problem they both had didn't make Jack feel better. As Barbossa knew it would, it made him feel a whole lot worse. "You don't know anything."

"Oh really? I think it's safe to say that everyone knows this. Me, the crew, your parents, your brother, her brother, I bet they all feel such sympathy for the both of you." Jack knew immediately what it was. Children. "But unlike all those people and maybe even yourself, she spoke to me about it. Never even opened up to Anamaria about it. If that don't scream that she trusts me then I don't know what does."

Jack thought he was going to burst a blood vessel but he didn't let on. He seemed perfectly calm now. "If everyone knows about it then it ain't that big of a deal. You don't have anything about her to use against me. Face it Hector, I'm back, she's with me and you ain't got a leg to stand on by trying to use her against me. Now I'm going to go back to _my _Captain's quarters and leave you out here to consider how you've failed. Again."

Jack turned back and opened the door to his cabin, walking in and slamming it behind him. Bridget looked up quickly from where she was sitting on the bed.

"Jack, are you alright?"

Jack looked at her. "Do you talk to Barbossa about me?"

Bridget frowned. "What? No."

"Oh really? Not at all."

Bridget was going to kill Barbossa. What did he do now? "I spoke to him about you as in when we were planning how to get you back and arguing with him over if we should and such. You know, the usually arguments I would have with him. I never had a heart to heart talk where I told him everything about us if that's what you're asking me."

Jack walked closer to the bed but didn't sit on it. "Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes! Jack, I can't believe you're questioning me about this of all things!"

"So you never talked to him about children?"

Bridget was shocked. "I...No."

Jack caught it straight away. "You're lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you."

"I can see it in your eyes!"

"I'm not lying! Not exactly..."

"Not exactly? What does that mean?"

Bridget huffed. "It means that Barbossa did what he always does and unlike you, I didn't let him get to me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You want me to tell you? Fine!"

"_Why did I ever think this was a good idea?"_

_Bridget picked herself up and rolled her eyes at Barbossa's lamenting. "There's the door if you're going to complain about it. Guess what? Learning means failing sometimes. That's how you learn to not fail."_

"_Oh shut it. Learning means you get better and I ain't seeing that with you."_

_Bridget shrugged and threw her sword away. "Then go. A student is only as good as their teacher and right now you're bloody awful so I won't be any good today."_

_Barbossa chuckled. "Is that what you used to tell Jack when you weren't in the mood?"_

_Bridget looked fiercely at him but didn't say anything before turning away again._

"_Oh, acting all coy, are we?"_

"_Don't act like you know anything about me and Jack." Bridget said._

"_Now you know that's not true." Barbossa replied. "You two aren't hard to figure out. People know a lot more than you think they do."_

"_Oh really?" Bridget asked. "I think you like to think you know a lot more than you do because you have no control over anything on this ship anymore so you try and control the people who do. It ain't going to work."_

"_So you think no one notices how you have yet to give Jack a son?"_

_Bridget froze. "That's none of your business."_

"_I never said it was. That don't matter to me though. Tell me, did you ever think Jack secretly resented you for essentially putting an end to the Sparrow bloodline?"_

_Bridget restrained herself from clenching her fists in pain or anger. "I'm not discussing this with you."_

"_So that's a yes."_

"_That's an 'I'm not discussing this with you.'"_

_Barbossa shrugged. "Maybe he didn't. I suppose never having one is easier than having one and having to give it up. You never know, you might have been doing him a favour and that's why he kept you around. If you can't give him one, no need to worry about ever getting you in trouble."_

_Bridget frowned. "Give it up? That's ridiculous."_

"_No it ain't." Barbossa said. "It's what happens."_

"_To you?" Bridget asked trying to turn the tables. "Were you given up or had to give a child up? Or abandon it; I suppose would be more fitting."_

_Barbossa smirked at her. "Don't even try."_

"_Why not? If you're trying to convince me, in vain by the way, that Jack would ever want to give up his son..."_

"_Oh shut it. Could you imagine if you actually did have a kid? You'd be a quivering mess."_

_Bridget rolled her eyes. "You don't have a clue how I'd be."_

"_You mean you wouldn't mind giving him up? Maybe you're more heartless than I thought."_

_Bridget frowned. "Where are you getting this notion about giving up children?"_

"_Eh...you're pirates. Pirates don't keep their kids. They leave them on land to be raised by people who can manage and who do not risk their lives everyday. They may pay for the child and visit from time to time if they actually care, not that I've ever heard of that happening but they ain't his parents. Why do you think you'd be any different?"_

"_You're completely wrong. Teague and Amelia..."_

"_Gave Jack to his grandparents. On land. Even Turner got shifted by his father who chose a life of piracy over him. Face it, if you did ever drop a little sprog, you'd be handing him over to people who were actually capable of keeping a child safe. And who would those people be? Jack at least had his grandparents who weren't pirates, Turner had his mother, who do you both have to hand the little one over to if not complete strangers?"_

_Bridget wasn't accepting this. "Jonathan never left his parents."_

"_They only retired to Shipwreck Cove. Would you and Jack have ever been willing to make a go of it on land? I bet you wouldn't. Jack would be gone quicker than you..."_

"_I don't know how many times I have to argue this with you, Jack wouldn't just leave. And may I remind you of Koji. We..."_

"_Never actually sailed with him. We stayed in the docks the entire time you had him. What was Jack waiting around for? Was he apprehensive because he knew bringing a child into a life of sailing and pirating wasn't suitable? Especially when he experienced that childhood himself? Face it, Jack wouldn't let anything get in the way of what he loved which is captaining the Pearl but like I said, Bootstrap Bill is a perfect example of how men's selfish wants win over everything else."_

_Bridget smirked. "I told you. You don't know anything about me and Jack."_

_Bridget walked over and picked up her sword and sheathed it before walking up the stairs and leaving the room._

"That was it. He tried to get a rise out of me to either stop me wanting to get you back or to make me angry and fight him and I wouldn't take the bait. I did not confide in him how our life together works, believe it or not."

Bridget was looking away from him when Jack sat on the bed, close to her. He put his hand on her arm but she quickly snatched it away.

"Alright, I admit it." Jack said. "I'm a fool."

"Yes you are."

"I stupidly let Barbossa get to me."

"Yes you did."

"I'm sorry I said you were lying."

"You should be."

"Do you forgive me?"

Bridget huffed but wouldn't look at him. She wanted to stay mad at him for turning on her so quickly but she'd spent the last four months surrounded by Barbossa so she knew that the man had a way of getting into people's heads no matter how hard they tried to resist it. "Yes."

Jack smiled and draped her hair behind her shoulder so he could see her face better and kissed her shoulder, hoping to get back to what they were doing.

"You're not that forgiven, Sparrow." Bridget said, getting off the bed.

Jack whimpered at his own stupidity before collapsing face down on the bed.

_I'm going to kill Barbossa.

* * *

_

Bridget walked into Gerard's shop and looked around. "Gerard?"

She saw him come out from the back. "Morning, sis."

"Hello. You seem in a good mood." Bridget grimaced. "The prostitute ain't still here, is she?"

"Shh!" Gerard whispered quickly. "No prostitute talk! Actually, no prostitute talk from you ever."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "You can't tell me what to do anymore."

Gerard gave her a look. "You never listened to me anyway so that's not anything new but still, little sisters do not converse on such topics. Remember, you're still only around twelve."

Bridget shook her head but let it go. "Why are you whispering?"

"Natalie is in the back."

Bridget frowned. "Who's Natalie?" She stood up straight, realising her brother might be doing what he warned Jack against. "Who is Natalie?"

"Calm down, she ain't me lass. She does me washing. I can't do things like that."

"It's soaking clothes in water, Gerard. Are you really that incompetent?"

"Yes. Anyway, she ain't me lass but still, she don't need to be hearing those kind of things."

Bridget shrugged. "Fine. I just came to say goodbye. We're leaving soon."

Gerard nodded. "Will you not wait an entire year to come and see me again?"

"I'll try. I don't control where we go."

Gerard smirked. "I bet you could if you wanted to. Sparrow would probably send that ship to the depths of the deepest ocean if you asked him to."

Bridget frowned. "Keep talking about him like that and I won't want to come back."

Gerard was about to reply when a red headed woman came out from the back. "Gerard, I should be going. I have to deliver..." She stopped when she saw Bridget. "Oh. I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Gerard shook his head. "No. Natalie, this is my sister. Bridget."

Natalie looked at her with wide eyes. "Bridget." She put down her basket on the counter and rubbed her palms off the apron tied around her waist before taking Bridget's hand. "It's so good to meet you. Gerard's told me so much about you. Including that you were dead. But then that you weren't. That's very good to hear."

Bridget smiled. "Thank you." Bridget looked at her brother. "You told people I was dead?"

"I thought you were." Gerard said. "And not people, just Natalie. She really helped, you know. I thought you should know that since you took months to come and see me and let me know you weren't dead and all."

Bridget gritted her teeth. "I explained that to you." She looked at Natalie. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"Oh, I practically do that anyway. I just acted as an ear and shoulder when needed. Not that I minded. I was very happy that I could help...Gerard..." Natalie shook her head. "Well, I better be going. I'll see you tomorrow, Gerard. Nice to meet you, Bridget."

"See you, Natalie." Gerard said with a casual wave.

Natalie gave a subdued smile before taking her basket and leaving.

Bridget looked back at her brother who was now walking behind the counter and setting up for opening. "She's pretty."

Gerard looked up. "Who? Natalie? Yes, I suppose she is."

Bridget frowned. "She seems really nice."

"She is. A good friend."

"Friend?"

Gerard shrugged. "Probably my best one. Why?"

Bridget shook her head. "Goodbye Gerard. I'll try and be back soon."

Gerard walked around and gave her a hug. "Make sure you do." He ruffled her hair and Bridget groaned.

"No!"

"Oh shut up. It's messy anyway."

"You're lovely."

"You're not."

"Go away!"

Gerard smirked. "Frustrated?"

"You are a grown man!"

"You're still me little sister."

"Pah!" Bridget got out of his grip and looked at him as she tried to fix her hair. "Goodbye!"

Gerard chuckled. "See ya, sis. Remember, come back and for the love of God, stay safe!"

"I will!" Bridget said, leaving the shop. She walked along the town and soon saw Natalie come out of another shop after a delivery. "Natalie!"

Natalie turned and smiled when she saw Bridget. "Hello."

Bridget walked over to her. "I just want to say thank you for taking care of Gerard. He acts all big and tough but..."

"He's a hugger."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"He gives hugs." Natalie clarified. "Inside he's just a big softie. To women anyway."

Bridget smiled. "He's a hugger. I never really thought of it that way. But I really mean it, thank you. I don't know if you know but I'm his only family..."

"Because you lost your father back in Ireland and you were separated from your mother and other sister and brother when you were given away as slaves."

Bridget was surprised. "Oh, you do."

Natalie nodded. "Gerard told me the truth."

"He did? I don't think he's ever told anyone the truth."

"Well he knows he can trust me. Which you can too."

Bridget smiled. "I know. I'm glad he has you seeing as I'm not here often."

Natalie blushed. "Oh...well...It's not having...It's friendship."

Bridget nodded. Gerard told Natalie the truth about their past. Bridget told Jack the truth about their past. Gerard may have been a bit of a ladies man but he didn't even seem to realise he could have just one if he wanted. Natalie seemed to realise it all too clearly. "Well, I better be going. I hope to see you again soon."

"Me too."

Bridget smiled. "Keep him in line please."

Natalie smiled. "I'll try."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

* * *

Jack was at the wheel as the Pearl made its way to Ireland later that day. He really hoped they could make it to Ireland in record time. None of his family knew of his new found freedom yet and his mind was torturing him with thoughts of what he had put his mother through. His attention was taken when Bridget walked up to him cheerily.

"Hello." She said.

Jack smirked. "Hello luv. You seem like you're feeling better."

"Oh, I am." Bridget said. "Could you come into the cabin?"

Jack smirked wider, thinking he knew where this was going. "Definitely. Cotton, take the wheel!"

Jack followed her down into the cabin and when the door was closed, grabbed her waist and began kissing her neck.

"Can you tell me how you got the Pearl back?"

Jack frowned and stopped kissing her. "Eh?"

Bridget walked over to the bed and sat on it. "I've been thinking about that a lot lately. The story of how you got the Pearl back. Would you tell it to me again?"

Jack frowned. "Why are you thinking about that?"

Bridget shrugged nonchalantly. "It's just a good story."

Jack chuckled. "You want to hear all of it?"

"Are you too busy?"

Jack smiled and sat on the bed too as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "For you? Not at all."

Jack relayed the story again and Bridget listened patiently. When Jack got to the part about the mutiny, he did what he had done before and altered the story a tiny bit to make it seem like he was abandoned there alone.

"I decided that the only thing to do was..."

"Why are you lying to me?" Bridget asked, cutting him off.

Jack frowned. "What?"

Bridget left his arms and turned to him."You weren't on that island alone, were you?"

Jack hesitated. "I don't know what you..."

"Jack! Tell me the truth. Please."

Jack stayed silent.

"Why did you lie to me?" Bridget asked. "Twice?"

"How do you even know?"

"Funny story. I was chatting to Governor Swann and he was talking about how he was worried for Elizabeth though he felt he shouldn't need to be since she was very capable of handling herself. Even before she could swordfight. Ever since she was taken by Barbossa, she's used her brains. For example, when she sent a signal to the naval ships and got you both rescued off the island."

"Bridget..."

"Just...why did you lie to me?" She asked again. Considering all they'd been through because of secrets and lies, she really wanted an answer. "Why not tell me that you had been mutinied with Elizabeth?" Bridget prepared herself. Just in case. "Did something happen you didn't want me to know about?"

Jack sighed. "The reason I kept it from you was because you were angry with me at the time I first told you. Back in your bedroom in the mansion."

"So what if I was?"

"Well I was trying to get you to see that I loved you and wanted you on the Pearl with me and never had any intention of hurting you or letting you get hurt by someone else. I didn't think it would sound too nice to hear if I went on about being stuck on a secluded island with another woman. I didn't tell you because nothing happened but just the situation was one I didn't want to make you jealous of. I was just thinking of how not to hurt you anymore."

Bridget tried to find any sign that he was lying. "Jack, I'm only going to ask you this question once. Ever. I am never going to again so I want an honest answer. I think I deserve it. You didn't try anything?"

"Why would I when I had a much more beautiful lass waiting for me?"

"You thought you'd die there and wouldn't see me again?"

"Bridget, nothing happened."

Bridget nodded. "Okay."

Jack grew suspicious. "That's it? No being angry because I didn't tell you? No questioning me to see if I'm lying? It's just...okay?"

Bridget started playing with the opening of his shirt, her eyes on it also. "If you say nothing happened then I'll believe you. Because I don't suspect you could ever hurt me like that by lying. I trust you." Bridget looked into his eyes. "Just don't ever make me regret that."

Jack brought her onto his lap so she was straddling him. "I never will."

Bridget kissed him and Jack was surprised when she took his hand and brought it under her shirt to feel her skin. Jack felt it run across her abdomen.

_That's it. The scar._

_She's letting me be near it. She trusts me._

_Because you just swore you'd never lie to her...right after lying to her. You lied about lying._

_You are an awful, awful human being._

Bridget lips went to his neck and Jack closed his eyes in frustration at himself. What was supposed to say? That he had indeed tried it on with Elizabeth even though he had Bridget at the time but it was all okay now because nothing had ended up happening and Jack was more than thankful for that and if he could go back in time he never would have done it in the first place? Those were all excuses. Valid ones but excuses all the same. Jack was genuinely grateful that nothing had happened. He didn't want Elizabeth. He didn't even really want her then. He wanted Bridget. But he couldn't have her at that time and he didn't think he'd be alive that much longer. So, next best thing...

"Jack?"

Jack looked at Bridget.

"Do you need to go out and oversee things?"

"I'm sure the crew would understand if I stayed in here with you."

Bridget smiled and got up from Jack, going to the door and locked it before going to stand before him as he sat on the side of the bed. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"I have to warn you, it's not pretty. Well, I mean of course it's not, it's a scar. It's just that..."

Jack looked up at her. "Don't be nervous."

Bridget stopped rambling and nodded. "Okay."

She began unbuttoning her shirt from the bottom up and stopped when it was open enough from him to pull it back and see the red slash. He didn't say anything as he inspected it.

"Jack?"

Without a word, Jack took her into his arms and brought her to lie back on the bed. Bridget was shocked when he, like she had done to him so many times, leaned down and pressed his lips against her scar before looking up at her.

"You died."

"I know."

"I lost you. For months, I lost you."

"But we're back together now."

Jack kissed her. "We are. And nothing is ever getting in me way of being with you ever again. I love that scar just as much as I love the rest of you and that's more than anything."

Jack kissed her again and Bridget wrapped her arms around him as the kiss deepened.

_I'm not letting anything get in the way of being with her._

_Anything._

_Ever._

He couldn't afford to.

* * *

**Tsk Tsk! It seems Bridget's not the only one letting what happened allow her to make bad decisions! **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	9. Somebody To Love

**Thank You to Pirate's Bonny Lass, Midnight LeAnn, Bmangaka, xBelekinax, linalove, Smithy, lori, ThePirateFangirl and Shadow Blackheart!**

**To Smithy: No they didn't. They just nearly did when they were under the influence of sins! They're still proper and all that!**

**To lori: Thanks! I think Bridget would be more annoyed that he lied. I've had a setback with Secret Window. I wrote the first chapter today and then my computer shut itself down! Lost it completely.**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Thanks! Oh no, nothing happened but we saw in the movie! Jack is guilty remembering putting his arm around her shoulders and commenting on the better company than last time and how his advances would have probably continued if Elizabeth hadn't objected due to not having enough rum(or any rum it turns out) to allow that kind of talk! And Gerard just told Natalie it was a misunderstanding! The truth would probably be a bit too much!**

**Here's Chapter 9!**

"Where are those two?"

Ana shrugged as Barbossa came up to her. "In their cabin, I suppose."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Bloody typical."

"They just got each other back. Leave them alone."

"This just proves how Sparrow is a terrible captain."

Ana frowned at him. "Jack trusts us to be able to carry on our jobs without him looking over our shoulders and we manage perfectly well. That ain't being a bad Captain."

Ana meant it. It was nice not to have the boss around at all times. It wasn't for her but it could be intimidating.

"Of course." Barbossa said sarcastically. "Everyone does his work for him while he goes off to enjoy himself with a lass. Brilliant workmanship."

What Barbossa didn't know was that Jack was hard at work too as he sat at the foot of the bed, with a map spread out across his thighs and onto the floor at either side. Bridget was still in the bed and wrapping the sheet around herself after she woke up. She crawled to the end of the bed which Jack was sitting up against and laid on her stomach with her face near Jack's.

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking the fastest route. Want to get there quickly."

"Are you nervous?"

Jack looked back at her. "Nervous about what?"

"Seeing your family again. How they'll react."

Jack frowned. "I hadn't thought about it. I assume they'll be relieved."

"I have no doubt they will be but you don't think your father will be a little mad?"

"I think he'll know I did what I had to." Jack looked back at her. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, your brother was worried about you for a reason. Ireland holds a lot of memories for you."

Bridget smiled a little. "I know but those memories are with me anyway. They don't disappear just because I'm in the Caribbean."

"Bridget, I don't think you'll realise how hard this could be."

"I'll be okay, Jack." She assured him. "It'll actually be kind of nice to go back there."

"Nice?"

"Yes, think about it. I was taken from there against my will and now by going back, it'll be like the people who took me away lost. It's really putting becoming a slave behind me."

Jack was tracing her tattoo with his finger. "I never thought about it like that."

Bridget smiled. "You never had to."

Jack looked into her eyes before leaning in to press his lips against hers. Bridget lifted herself slightly so Jack could get better access to her lips as he knelt up to do the same. His hands went into her hair as he kissed down to her neck and he was about to clamber back onto the bed but Bridget's voice stopped him.

"Jack."

Jack frowned at her to see her looking behind him with wide eyes as she lifted the sheet to cover herself quickly. He looked around and saw a woman standing behind him. She was wearing a thick white robe that was hooded and had black hair and tanned skin. She was quite beautiful and Jack knew why she was here because he was immediately reminded of Persephone when he saw her. This alone told him not to infuriate her.

"Who are you?" He asked quickly.

"My name is Lachesis." The woman replied calmly, making Jack and Bridget frown.

"That don't help." Jack said.

"I am one of the Moirae."

Bridget tried to remember if she'd read anything like that before realising she had. "Moirae? The fates?"

The woman nodded.

"You control destiny?" Bridget asked.

Jack remembered too. "You control if someone lives or dies."

"Everybody dies, Jack Sparrow." The woman said. "I decide when. Although, sometimes I find my decisions changed without my notice." She continued, looking at Bridget.

"You're not taking her back." Jack said, straight away.

"I could not if I wanted to." Lachesis said. "We've already ended her life so her destiny is now out of my and my sisters' control."

"So I have no destiny?" Bridget asked, this being news to her but not Jack.

"No, you do not. But even when you did, you went against it which is why I am here."

"What are you talking about?" Bridget frowned.

"You were meant to be hanged in Port Carmen." Lachesis explained. "Jack Sparrow stopped this and so we had to intervene again. And this time we succeeded. But even before that, you were going against your own destiny."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Bridget had a destiny." Lachesis began. "And it did not involve Jack Sparrow anywhere. By coming together, you changed each other's course of life. You should not be together. And so, Bridget died. Jack Sparrow's destiny was restored to what it was but he would not stand for it and so here you both are, where you shouldn't be."

Bridget shook her head. "Are you saying you're here to...take us away from each other?"

"I am here to warn you that if you two continue on the path that you've wielded for yourselves, the results won't be in your favour. Getting Bridget back was bad enough but by consummating your relationship again, you've cemented your status to each other and it will end well for neither of you."

Bridget was in shock but she was also surprised by how silent Jack was. He wasn't saying or doing anything. "That's..."

"Absolute rubbish." Jack shrugged causing both women to look at him. "I don't believe in soulmates and meant to be so you'll excuse me if I'm finding this a tad hard to swallow. I found Bridget, I fell in love with her, some days we have to work harder at our relationship than others and sometimes, things beyond our control happen that could ruin us. But nothing ever has. Not even death. This deluded theory that we'll regret being together in the end is ridiculous. We wouldn't be together if we didn't want to be."

"I am warning you, Jack Sparrow, destiny has a way of righting itself." Lachesis said. "You disobeyed it once and it cost Bridget her life..."

"You just said you don't control her life anymore."

Bridget paled when she realised they may still control his.

"Jack..."

"We don't control her life." Lachesis agreed. "But we can...manipulate decisions."

Jack smirked. "You can try."

"Jack and I were never meant to be together?" Bridget asked, her thought process racing.

Lachesis nodded. "That is right."

"So when we did come together, you and your sisters tried to force us away from each other? Manipulating our life together?"

"In a way."

"You're why we've never had a child." Bridget said.

Jack frowned at her before looking at Lachesis for a reaction.

"You've never carried Jack Sparrow's child because you were never supposed to."

"I was never supposed to be with him either but we made that work!"

"We control life and death," Lachesis said. "And destiny. You went against your destiny and so we controlled your death. And any life you may have bore."

Bridget felt sick. "Leave."

Jack frowned. He didn't think ordering destiny around would work very well.

"You should make your decision before it's too..."

"Get out!"

Much to Jack's surprise, Lachesis simply shut up and walked out of the cabin. He got up quickly and went to the door she just walked through and opened to see everyone out there, going about their normal routine and no sign of the woman anywhere. He shook his head and closed the door, looking back at Bridget. She was looking down at the bed and Jack couldn't read her expression.

"Bridget? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright!" She said, looking up at him angrily. "I am sick to death of people telling us we're not meant to be together! Does wanting to be not come into anything at all? I am sick of the Cais and the Tia Dalmas and now this! It's not even people not wanting us to be together! We were actually never meant to happen! It's apparently a sin against the world that we might be happy with each other! Does the fact that you were willing to go so far to get me back from the dead mean nothing? How many people that are meant to be together would have done that? I am sick of people telling me that I'm not supposed to be with you!"

Jack sat on the bed. "Bridget, it doesn't matter. I've never been someone who bridles at the thought of what I'm meant to do. I want to be with you and so I'm going to be. If destiny doesn't like it, that is destiny's problem."

"She threatened that our lives are going to be hell. That's a bit worrying."

"If we can face what we've faced so far, I say let them throw whatever they have our way and we will prove that nothing is going to touch us."

Bridget huffed. "I don't want our relationship to be about proving a point. I don't want it to seem like we're together just because we want to show destiny or whoever that we can be."

"What do you want?"

Bridget looked at him. "I want you."

"You have me."

"Then I don't care about anyone else."

* * *

"Ragetti!"

Ragetti turned to see David running up to him. "Yes?"

"I know I'm always asking you but I need a favour."

"Oh?"

"I think the crew are playing a trick on me. They sent me to go sort out the stock room now that all the stuff from Tortuga is in there but I can't lift half of anything. I tried asking everyone else but they're all saying they're busy even if half of them are just sitting around. I know I'm always asking you for favours but you're the only one who helps so I was wondering if you could be my knight in shining armour again." She smiled.

"Oh...I mean, of course!" He said.

"Thank you!"

David began walking to the stock room and Ragetti stood there feeling giddy at the thought of being anything to her before rushing after her. "It's awful no one will help you."

"It's okay." David smiled. "They're always playing each other like this. I'm just glad they're getting comfortable enough to include me."

What the crew were actually doing was helping Ragetti out seeing as all of them had copped on to how he'd been pining after her for months.

David walked into the store room and Ragetti was about to follow her in when he was interrupted.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped at Pintel's voice. "Nothing. Just helping out in the stock room."

"Oh aye? Who you helping?"

Ragetti stood up straight. "If you must know, I'm helping out David."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"What did I warn you about?"

"I ain't going to do anything! I'm just helping out a friend."

"You know she ain't just a friend to you."

"Shh!" He said quickly, looking to the door.

"It's been months. The entire world can see you're going soft for her."

"I am not going soft. I'm just..."

"Slow?"

"I ain't that either. Now if you'll excuse me..." Ragetti walked into the store room and closed the door on Pintel who huffed and walked up on deck.

"What are you huffing and puffing about?"

Pintel looked over to see Bridget standing by the railings.

"He's running after that blonde one again."

"So? Let him off."

"You know as well as I do that she is soppy for a git and it ain't him."

It was true. David had a crush and unlike Ragetti, she had admitted it.

_Jack was reading in his cabin with his feet perched on his table when he heard a knock at the door._

_He looked up. "Come in."_

_He was surprised to see David enter the room timidly. "Captain, may I speak with you for a second?"_

"_You can." Jack said and he signalled for her to take a seat at the table._

"_I need to talk to you about something. It's a little embarrassing..." She said._

_Jack sighed with a little smile and got up. He knew where this was going. Poor girl. "Oh Dave. Dave, Dave, Dave..."_

_She looked up at him. "Can you stop calling me Dave?"_

"_Why?"_

"_I like David."_

_Jack walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder affectionately, resuming where he left off. "Oh Dave...id. David, David, David... I know what you're embarrassed about but believe me, what you're feeling is completely natural."_

"_I know that."_

"_Good. It's good that you do. But Da...vid, it would never work."_

"_It wouldn't?"_

"_No." Jack sat next to her. "I love Bridget. Now, I know that it must hurt to hear that but David, I value you as a friend. But what you want can never happen."_

_David looked at him confusedly. "What?"_

"_Me and you. I know since I'm this big saving grace in your life that you've probably developed feelings and that's okay. It's natural. I was even expecting it but Bridget is the woman I love. But don't you worry; I won't tell her about this. It'll stay between us, savvy?"_

_David shook her head. "Oh no, Jack, I don't want you."_

_The sympathetic look left Jack's face and was replaced with raised eyebrows. "What was that?"_

"_I don't like you. I mean I do. But not in that way. No, I came to ask you about Commodore Norrington. You're a man so I thought you might be able to tell me what makes men find women attractive so I could impress him."_

_Jack was silent for a second. "You like Norrington?"_

"_Yes, Commodore Norrington."_

_Jack nodded. "To be honest I wouldn't really know what he likes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get back to my book."_

_David could tell he was embarrassed and grew embarrassed herself. "Alright. Sorry. Bye." She said quickly before hurrying out of the room._

_Jack cringed once she had closed the door behind her. Well at least he didn't do it in front of other people. No one would know._

_Jack thought that until he heard loud laughing outside the door. It was unmistakable who it was coming from. Bridget opened the door to cabin and laughed in at him._

"_You're some fool." She laughed before closing the door again._

_Jack rested his head on the table._

_Bloody women!_

"I'm trying to protect him." Pintel said. "He's the only one who can't see she's head over heels for the good Commodore."

"Norrington's not going to do anything." Bridget said, shaking her head. "He doesn't see her that way. Anyway, that's a crush. She'll get over it and see that Ragetti really likes her. Every girl gets crushes on older, authoritative men when they're young. It's a phase, it stops."

Bridget looked to see Pintel smirking at her.

"Who did you have a crush on?"

"Go away."

"Yes, Captain." Pintel said, running away quickly.

"And don't call me that anymore!" Bridget said before smiling.

* * *

Jack was at the wheel that night, thinking over the day. A lot had happened. Bridget had shown him her scar, he had lied to her which he was still killing himself over and now there was all this destiny business. Jack didn't believe for one second that he and Bridget weren't meant to be together. There was literally no one in the world Jack was better suited to, who he would want. Bridget was it. She was the one. She was all there was for him in this world. But still, the thought that destiny was going to try and separate them was not an easy thought. What was going to happen? Bridget not being able to die at any divine, cosmic power's hand was a relief but that didn't mean she was untouchable.

Jack was looking out at the horizon when he heard the door to the cabin below him open. He watched as Bridget walked up the steps to him. She had her robe wrapped around her.

"And why, miss, are you not sleeping at this hour?" Jack asked.

Bridget smiled and walked over to him and Jack wrapped an arm around her. "You know why." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Worried about today?"

"No. It's because you're not next to me."

Jack smiled. "I would say I'm sorry but I always love being able to have one hand on the Pearl and the other arm wrapped around you."

"And I always love seeing you at the helm of your ship. Everybody wins."

"I do love winning." Jack smirked. "Where's my reward?"

Bridget smiled and reached up to press her lips against his.

"Ah, my favourite kind." Jack said when they parted.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to other things, Sparrow?" Bridget smirked.

"Hmmm." Jack smiled. "Actually..."

Jack took Bridget's hands and placed them on the wheel.

"Do you want me to kill everyone, Sparrow?"

"You said you've begun learning and I am quite curious to see how that's working." Jack said. He took his hands away from hers and placed them on her waist, his lips going to her ear. "You, madam, are sailing this ship."

Bridget smiled, turning her head slightly. "How long until I sink us?"

"Have a little faith in yourself. I'm expecting you to do this a lot more now that you've started. I didn't take you from a kitchen to be stuck in a galley. So, how does it feel?"

Bridget looked into his eyes. "Just like everything else you've introduced me to. Amazing."

Jack smirked and kissed her cheek. He continued his ministrations until Bridget turned her head more so his lips were against hers. Jack deepened the kiss and Bridget soon felt as his hands on her waist turned her so her back was against the wheel. Jack continued to kiss down her jaw and to her neck as he pressed closer to her. Bridget felt as his lips descended to her newly exposed shoulder as his hands travelled to pick her up so her legs could wrap around him.

"Jack," Bridget said, realising the dangerous territory they were getting into. "We shouldn't..."

Jack kissed her softly to stop her from finishing her thought. When he pulled back and saw her open her eyes to look at him, he smirked. "I've never been so happy to say that as a pirate Captain, I'm not too concerned with 'shouldn't'."

* * *

"They're practically mocking us."

"I would say they don't really care about us at all. They're not considering us."

Lachesis looked at her sisters. "She was angry. He was unconcerned. A simply warning will do no good."

"They're changing the path of their own lives," Crotho, her sister, said. "And by doing that, they're changing the paths of everyone around them. Things will get out of control and we'll lose the ability to weave the course of destiny."

"Well we'll have to take power back into our own hands." Atropos, the last sister said. "If we can't tear them apart mentally, we'll do it physically."

Her sisters frowned at her. "What are you planning?"

"All in good time. But while we deal with those two, we also need to regroup with someone who knows their relationship personally."

Now they knew what she was talking about.

"Calypso."

* * *

The next morning, Jack was coming up on deck after giving the crew their orders for the day and into his cabin to see Bridget getting changed.

"Hello luv."

Bridget smiled at him. "Good morning."

"And how are you feeling this morning?"

"Like I was feeling last night."

Jack chuckled. "Always good for me to hear."

Bridget finished getting changed. "Well I've been thinking about what you said yesterday to Lactis or whatever her name was..."

"Lachesis."

"Yes, her. About not believing in soulmates and destiny when it comes to who you share your life with. I've realised I don't either and I never have."

"Never?"

"No. If I did, wouldn't I have been waiting for him back in Port Carmen? No, I didn't want anyone till you came along."

"Well I'm here now and I ain't going anywhere." Jack smirked, walking over to her. He put his hands on her waist while she placed hers on his arms. The next second, both of them let out a yell and sprang away from each other. Bridget fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her torso. She looked up to see Jack clasping his arms where blood was flowing freely. He looked over at her.

"Bridget, you're bleeding." He said, going to her.

"Don't!" Bridget said quickly. "You did this to me and I did that to you."

Bridget took her hands away and they saw where Jack had just put his hands, five long slashes marred each side of Bridget's waist, each starting where his fingers and thumb had been and travelling down to connect and where his palm would have ended. It was like skeletal hands had been carved into her sides.

Jack took off his shirt and sure enough, the same five slits, the length of Bridget's hands, were cut into his skin.

Jack looked down at her. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." Bridget shook her head. "But we can't touch each other."

* * *

"I knew you two fought but this is a little ridiculous."

Both Jack and Bridget glared at Ana. Bridget was lying on the bed and Ana was bandaging up her abdomen while Jack in his chair and sitting by him, Gibbs was tending to his wounds.

"We weren't fighting." Bridget sighed.

"Far from it, actually." Jack added.

Bridget raised an eyebrow at him. "Jack..."

"Sorry, luv. But the truth of the matter is, the second we touched each other, we tore into the other's skin. Now correct me if I'm wrong but that doesn't usually happen."

"Do you think it will happen again?" Ana asked.

This made the four of them stop.

"Do you think we should try it?" Jack asked.

"What if it happens again?" Bridget said.

"Well, you just try it on me."

"No. Why do I have to be the one hurting you?"

"Would you rather I hurt you?"

"I'd prefer neither of us hurt the other."

"Well, it's a risk we're going to have to take." Jack said. "Just try it on my arm and if I get cut, Gibbs will fix me back up, won't you Gibbs?"

"Aye, Captain."

Bridget sighed and got up with help from Ana seeing as her abdomen was in pain. "Fine but remember, I don't want to do this. So you can't hold this against me."

"Would I?"

"We'll see."

Bridget walked over to Jack and he held his arm out. Bridget hesitated.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

Ana huffed. "It's not the worst thing you could ever do."

Jack and Bridget glared at her again until Bridget turned back to Jack.

"Okay, I'm sorry. In advance. If anything happens."

"Bridget..."

Bridget touched his arm and Jack recoiled in pain.

"Oh Lord, that really does hurt worse than it should." He hissed, holding his arm to him. Going along it was a fresh new slice but only one this time as Bridget had only used one finger.

"I'm sorry." Bridget said quickly before Ana took her away.

"Best to keep you two away from each other."

That was the last thing Jack and Bridget wanted to hear.

* * *

**Poor Jack and Bridget. Oh, and poor Ragetti!**

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	10. Family Matters

**Thank You to trainsgirl13, Midnight LeAnn, Chii, x-menfan1000, Bmangaka, linalove, xBelekinax, lori, Smithy, You cant rush science, ThePirateFangirl, Madness is me, Pirate's Bonny Lass and Shadow Blackheart!**

**To Chii: Have I? I think you just have to trust Jack and Bridget though they do make it hard sometimes with the fighting and dying =P Thanks!**

**To lori: They really can't but they damn well try every time! Thanks!**

**To Smithy: I do know that. I remember seeing a fanfic sight dedicated solely to that couple but never read anything on it! **

**To Shadow Blackheart: Bridget can still die but it's just not up to the Fates when or how anymore. Like, say, if Ana got stabbed, they'd decided whether she'd live or die. If it were Bridget(again), it'd be up to chance if she would die, no one controls it. So she still has to be careful! Thanks!**

**Here's Chapter 10!**

"Ow!"

Jack shot up, awake when he heard a bang. "What?"

Bridget got up from the floor. "I fell again."

Jack huffed. "Bridget, would you just get into the bed?"

"No. We can't risk touching each other."

"I will stay on the window seat."

"No, you did last night. It's not taking turns if you stay on here every night and I get the bed all the time."

"You have a curse. I can put up with sleeping on the window seat if you don't end up killing yourself."

"I'm fine."

"Or you know," Jack said. "I could stay elsewhere on the ship."

Bridget sighed. "No."

Jack had suggested it countless times and every time, Bridget refused. If it didn't hurt her more, Jack would have picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Why not?"

"Because it's giving those witches what they want." Bridget said. "Us away from each other."

"We are away from each other. We can't touch each other."

"Well I don't want us further away from each other." Bridget sighed. "We're going to find a way to fix this and we'll be fine."

"But until then," Jack said, getting out of the bed. Bridget sat up when he came over to her. "I'm sleeping there and if you say no then we're both going to be in pain in the morning because I'm not getting back into that bed."

Bridget sighed and got up, going to the bed. "Bloody Sparrow."

"It's for your own good."

"None of this is good."

Jack sighed. "I know but like you said, we'll fix this and until then, we'll continue working around it. This isn't going to tear us apart."

"Only literally."

"Still not good enough."

Bridget smiled. "Goodnight Captain Sparrow."

"Sweet dreams."

"Of you?"

"Whatever works for you, luv."

Bridget chuckled. "Pirate."

* * *

Ana was getting breakfast the next morning when Charles walked into the galley. Ana turned and when she saw him, she froze. "Hello."

"Morning." Charles said, going to the counter.

They both continued what they were doing, steeped in awkwardness.

"Looks like it'll be a nice day." Charles said.

Ana nodded. "It does. Barely any clouds."

"Always good for sailing."

"Mhmm." Ana stepped back. "Well see you."

"Yes, bye."

Ana hurried out of the galley and Charles huffed.

"Stupid bloody...Nice weather...What a twat."

"You're talking to yourself and I'm meant to be the mad one?"

Charles turned quickly to see Jack come into the galley. "Sorry Captain, just thinking out loud."

"Calling someone stupid?"

"Calling myself stupid."

Jack frowned. "Are you?"

"Oh...well...Certain aspects would certainly lead to that conclusion."

"Would those conclusions stem from your interactions with a hot blooded pirate woman?"

"They would, if we're honest."

"What's going on there anyway?" Jack asked. "You two have been darting around each other for ages. What's taking so long?"

Charles was about to deny it but realised there was no point. "I don't know. Anything, apparently."

"Have you even tried for her?"

"I've..."

"Hmm?"

"Been cordial."

"You've been cordial?"

"I looked after her when the whole business with Bridget and you happened. But then she got all awkward around me and I don't know why."

"Why don't you try again?"

"I can't think of anything to do. I've had some ideas and while I think it would work on any other woman, I don't know if it'd work on her."

"Because she's not a woman?" Jack frowned.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Charles said quickly. "It's just that...they all seem too romantic."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Ana doesn't seem to like that sort of stuff."

"How do you know if you've never tried?"

"Raymond never did anything romantic."

"Raymond was a tosser and that relationship did not work out at all for very good reasons. Don't take tips from that."

"I don't know..."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Look, when we're docking, I have a plan. In case you haven't noticed by now, Bridget and I..."

"Are incapable of touching? We've all noticed."

"It's been a thorn in me side, alright but I plan to work around it. When I'm carrying out this very elaborate plan, I'll call you and you can stop being a nancy boy and man up because I think it's been made clear, if you don't make a go for her, someone else will."

Charles nodded. "Thanks, Captain."

"Don't thank me."

"Why not?"

Jack picked up the food he had prepared for himself and Bridget who was still asleep, going to leave the galley."Because if you pull this off, I win the bet."

Charles nodded but then looked back quickly. "What?"

* * *

Teague was in his secret room, trying to focus on the documents in front of him but instead was thinking about anything else. He just wasn't focused today. Deciding, he wasn't going to get work done today, he put away the parchment and took out his journal, deciding to just write what he wanted to. He'd noticed how in the past few months how filled this journal had become. With Jack and Jonathan back in his life and surprising him more than ever, he hadn't had time to write anything. Now that Jack was gone again, Jonathan was somewhat back to normal, if still chancing his hand with any willing women and indulging in sometimes, too much rum. Also, Teague's wife was keeping to herself most days though was slowly getting better as the months passed. So with these factors, Teague had a lot of time to write about what had happened over the past year. And now there was a new character involved in his scripts in Bridget. And she featured heavily.

There was also much mention of Lyons. Teague was furious that Jack was under a false impression of Lyons being his father for this long and if Bridget couldn't get him back, he could believe this forever. That wasn't suitable to Teague at all. Jack needed to know the truth. If Teague ever came across Lyons now, he wouldn't hesitate to shoot the man to hell. Trying to claim Jack as his own made Teague's blood boil. It was a lie, not that Teague was sure that Lyons knew that. Lyons could completely believe that Jack was his son even though Amelia had admitted to Lyons that Jack was Teague's son. But Lyons was mad and always had been.

_Mad enough to try and kill my seven year old son._

_I really wish I could have killed him then._

Teague's writing got more furious as he remembered all this and his thoughts then went to Jack being on the Dutchman. Ever since Jack was seven, he was sought after. Some by his own doing, some by Teague's doing.

Amelia couldn't find it in herself to be strong enough at everything that had happened to their sons. Teague was beginning to find after all these months that his strength was waning too.

Teague frowned when there was a knock on the door. Everyone knew to never knock on this door. Ever. It was either an emergency or someone on a suicide mission. Either way, it made Teague curious enough to get up and answer it instead of just telling them to bugger off. When he opened the door, he froze.

"Hello da'."

Jack was expecting Teague to shout at him, to smack him around the head or even to just call him a mean name. He was not expecting him to stay frozen.

"I'm back." Jack said, trying to provoke a reaction.

"I can see that." Teague said. Still in shock, he walked over to his table and sat down. Jack followed him in and closed the door. "How?"

"Bridget got me back." Jack said, sitting down across from his father. "She planned for Barbossa to make a deal with Davy Jones to take Will on the Pearl. Will threw me off and I swam onto an island which turned out to be Isla Cruces where Bridget was waiting with the heart. Will stole the key and jumped off later. We got the heart and warded Jones off. Then we came here."

Teague nodded. "That was a smart plan. Where's the heart now?"

"In me cabin. When we get back to the Caribbean, we're going to hide it in the Isla De Muerta."

"Sounds like you have everything sorted out."

"So you're just going to act like nothing's happened?" Jack asked.

"Trying to process things. I mean, it's a bit of a shock when your son turns up again after selling his soul to a demon for eternity."

"You know why I did it." Jack said.

"You could have found another way to help her." Teague said.

"I had no other options." Jack said. "I wasn't losing her."

"So you don't even tell anyone?"

"I couldn't."

"You do realise you put this family through hell?"

"I know and I'm sorry about that but I know you would have done the same."

Teague sighed before getting up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Jack asked.

"To see your mum."

Teague and Jack walked up to the cabin but Jack stopped before getting there.

Teague turned back. "What's wrong?"

"Bridget told me how she is."

Teague nodded. "Well standing out there ain't going to make her better. Come on."

Jack felt nervous but moved forward. Teague opened the door and walked in and Jack followed him. He saw his mother look up and her eyes widened. Jack was shocked. She looked as if she'd aged twenty years in a few months.

"Jack?"

"Hello mum. I'm back." Jack said.

Amelia got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him without a word. Jack was still for a second before hugging her back.

* * *

"Where's Jack?"

Bridget looked at Ana as she came to sit next to her on the floor, against the ship railings. "With his family."

"Why are you not there?"

"I decided to leave them alone for a while." Bridget said. "I think it would be for the best."

"So you're sitting around here? Bridget, you're home again." Ana said.

Bridget smiled. "My home is the Black Pearl."

"But..."

"I can go explore everything when I know Jack is okay and everything is sorted out with him. I want to focus on him more than I want to look around."

Ana nodded. "That's good of you."

Bridget shrugged with a smirk. "I'm a good person."

Ana chuckled. "Sod off."

"How are you anyway?" Bridget asked. "I've been a bit busy with Jack lately that I've barely gotten time to talk to you."

Ana frowned. "Don't worry about that. We all understand that you and Jack are going to want time alone."

Bridget sighed. "Despite the fact that we can't touch."

"How is that working out?"

"We're doing the best we can." Bridget said. "It's a little awkward to manoeuvre around each other but we're trying to work everything out until we can find a way to fix things. We can't let this get to us."

"How do you work around something like this?"

"Small things." Bridget said. "This is his shirt for one." Bridget said, flicking the fabric of the shirt that was too big for her, causing her to have to wear a fitted corset under it so she wasn't exposed too much and a leather belt around it to tighten it around her abdomen. But she didn't mind.

"Please don't tell me he's wearing one of yours." Ana cringed.

"No." Bridget said, giving her a sardonic smile. "We traded pillows."

"Pillows?"

Bridget nodded. "His smells like it's like being next to him when I can't be which is comforting and I'm assuming mine does the same for him."

"That's...adorable."

"Please don't call us adorable."

"But you are." Ana shrugged. "It's sweet. And you are a lot stronger than I am. I couldn't imagine going through what you two are dealing with. Being completely in love with someone and not being able to touch them, to be near them, to kiss them..." Ana shut up when she realised.

"I think you do." Bridget said.

Ana huffed. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean Charles."

"You're wrong."

"You would think." Bridget smirked. "After all, I didn't think he'd be your type."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"I mean he's polite and optimistic and a happy person."

"You're losing me."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm ignoring your lies and just carrying on as if you were telling the truth."

"I don't like Charles."

"There's those pesky lies again."

"I'm not lying."

"Ana, come on. You can't hide it anymore. I always see you looking at him."

"I'm looking at you right now."

"And I'm very flattered but I'm taken."

"Ha, ha, ha. Obviously, you've been spending too much time around Jack."

"About as much as you wish you were spending around Charles."

"I hate you."

"You love him."

"Shut up."

"Good comeback."

Bridget and Ana were interrupted when Jack came up on deck. "Bridget, may I speak with you for a second?"

"Go on." Ana said, getting up. "She's annoying me anyway."

Jack frowned as she walked away. "What did you do to her?"

"Told the truth. What is it?"

"I need a favour."

"Of course."

"My father wants to speak to me about something quite important so I was wondering if you could keep me mum distracted. She's asking for you anyway."

Bridget frowned. "Me?"

"Aye."

"Why am I keeping her distracted?"

"Apparently we can't be interrupted during this very important conversation."

Bridget got up. "Okay. Go. I'll go see your mother."

"Thank you, luv. Oh and don't mention our present problem."

"Why not?"

"I would rather not be back with another problem straight away." Jack grimaced.

Bridget nodded. "Alright."

They walked to the Misty Lady and Jack went below deck as Bridget went and knocked on the cabin door.

"Come in."

Bridget entered to see Amelia at the table. "Oh, Bridget. Sit down."

Bridget did so. "Hello. It's good to see you again. You're looking much better."

"I have my son again." Amelia said. "Which I've heard I should thank you for."

Bridget shook her head. "Don't thank me. I needed to get Jack back as much as anyone else."

Amelia nodded. "I'm glad he has someone who needs him back."

Bridget smiled. "Well he's back here now so everything can really go back to normal."

"I'm never sure what that is around my boys."

"How did Teague take Jack being back?"

"He's acting as calm as if Jack had been in his room this whole time."

"And Jonathan?"

"He hasn't been back yet. He's off somewhere with a woman, no doubt."

Bridget chuckled. "So not everything's changed then."

"Boys will be boys." Amelia said. "As long as he stays safe, I don't care. How have things in the Caribbean been?"

"Quiet." Bridget said. "Almost too quiet but we were just focused on getting Jack back so we haven't really gone to investigate why there's no news of the East India Trading Company for so long and Davy Jones seems to have given up though that would be unusual and Lyons..."

Bridget shut herself up quickly, remembering what Jack told her.

"What?" Amelia asked. "What about Lyons?"

"Nothing." Bridget said. "There's no been word of him."

"You hesitated. Did he do something else? Bridget?"

Bridget didn't know if Jack wanted his parents to know he knew.

"Bridget, answer me." Amelia said, feeling panicked at the thought of Lyons doing something else.

Bridget looked at Amelia. "Lyons told Jack he was his father."

Amelia realised and nodded. "I know."

Bridget frowned. "You do? Then you have to talk to Jack. He's trying to act like it's not bothering him but..."

"It's not true."

Bridget was getting confused. "What?"

Amelia looked up at Bridget. "Teague is Jack's father."

"But by blood..."

"By blood too. Teague is Jack's father in every sense of the word but...Lyons..."

Bridget frowned. "Why would Lyons think that Jack is his son? Jack told me you two had been married but I don't know if I can believe..."

"It's true. I was married to him."

Bridget bit her lip. "So Lyons is your husband?"

Amelia nodded.

"But...Teague is your husband."

"I married Teague after Jack was born. But before Jack was born, I was married to another man. Lyons. I had an affair with Teague, got pregnant and went with him on his ship. Lyons has been trying to get me ever since. He finally found me when Jack was seven and is absolutely convinced that Jack is his son. He kidnapped Jack and held him for ransom. He wanted me for Jack's life. I would go with him, he wouldn't kill Jack and he expected all of us to be a happy family again. But he went crazy when he realised I had just given birth to Jonathan and tried to kill Jack. And himself. Teague had to save Lyons to save Jack. He's insane Bridget. Jack is nothing like him and has no bonds to him but Lyons has never accepted that."

Bridget was in shock. "So you're married to two men?"

"I married Teague as Amelia who is who I am now."

"Who were you?"

"Karishma."

"Karishma Lyons?"

Amelia seemed to falter at the name. "I haven't heard that in a very long time. My name was Karishma Valdez." When she saw Bridget's confusion, she carried on. "My mother was Indian, my father was Spanish. My mother insisted on an Indian name if I were to have his last name. They were never married."

"How did you even meet Teague?"

Amelia sighed. "Lyons wasn't a pirate when I married him. It was arranged. But he lost all of his money and went into pirating. He decided we'd make more money if I was pitching in too."

Bridget realised. "He made you become a prostitute?"

Amelia nodded. "I met Teague as a customer but it evolved into something more. Every time he came into port, I was his exclusively. And he didn't pay. Then he left for months and when he came back, I was seven months pregnant. He didn't know what to do at first but it had to have been his because I wasn't with anyone but him at the time and Lyons was away pirating when I got pregnant. When he came back, I lied about how far along I was because I was scared of what Lyons would do and Teague was gone. But once Teague came back and realised he was the father, he got quite excited and took me on his ship without a second thought. I stowed away with him one night and two months later, gave birth to Jack on this ship."

Bridget really was in shock. She thought her past was complicated. "So Jack always thought his father was the runaway son of a merchant sailor and his mother was a barmaid when in reality his father is an escaped slave and his mother was married to a madman who sold her into prostitution?"

"That's about it."

"That is...something."

"Then Jonathan came along and Jack felt like..."

"He was being tossed aside."

"He was only seven so he didn't understand. But when Lyons took him and tried to brainwash him or whatever the hell he did to my son, Jack felt even less like our son. Teague saved him and made Jack realise that he was his completely. But soon after..."

"Jack was sent to live with his grandparents which made him feel like he was being tossed aside again."

"We were so stuck. But after four years when Jack was eleven, Lyons came back."

Bridget frowned. "He did?"

"We had moved my parents with Jack in light of what Lyons had gotten like and for fours years my parents and Jack stayed hidden away in a little fishing town. But Lyons found them in those years and..."

Bridget gasped. "He killed them?"

Amelia nodded. "But he didn't find Jack. And neither did we. He ran and to this day, we still don't know what he saw of that attack on his grandparents."

Now Bridget realised why Teague couldn't take Amelia to her home village and why Bridget was not to ask Jack why. Because there was a very good chance that Jack had witnessed his grandparents being killed at the hands of the man Jack now thought was his father.

_I really wish I could hug him._

Bridget couldn't help but feel like Amelia seemed in a trance, not even realising the amount of information she was giving away. Maybe she'd been contemplating all this for so long, she just needed to say it out loud to someone.

Amelia continued. "We found him months later in England. We think he was trying to get to..."

"Ireland? But Teague said he'd forgotten about coming here."

"He did. He got to England and was convinced that that's where he went when he was younger. At four, he didn't know Ireland was called Ireland. He just knew he went to his father's homeland. We didn't think of the merchant story until he got older and started asking questions. So it would have made sense for Jack to think that the safe haven where we brought him when he was four was England because he thought Teague was English."

"Wait, he was eleven and he stowed away on a ship?"

"Worked as cabin boy. We found him in the care of a single mother who had lost her own son."

"Who?"

"Her name was Christina Winthrop."

"And her own son had died?"

"No. Her son was taken away."

"By who?"

"His father. A tyrant of a man."

"Oh my God, who?"

"Spencer Norrington."

Bridget was sure she was going to pass out from all this information. "What?"

"Oh yes, there's a past there more than you know."

"Evidently."

"Jack even changed his name."

"Let me guess, George Frost?"

"He's still using it?"

"Oh yes."

"Well anyway, we found Jack living with Christina and when we found him, we found out her story. She had been a maid in the household of the Norringtons. Spencer Norrington found her quite agreeable and an affair was had. She got pregnant and to keep his wife from sussing his bedroom antics with the maid, he fired her and threw her out. But a few years later when Mrs. Norrington died of consumption without leaving Spencer any children, Spencer came back and took James. Christina couldn't do anything, she was a poor single mother and he was a rich Admiral in the navy. He took James and brought him to sea to train him as his protégé and Christina didn't see her son for years. To stay safe, Jack, Jonathan and I stayed in England with Christina and Teague, in gratitude for helping Jack and giving him food and shelter, went to find her son."

Bridget realised. "That's how Norrington and Teague know each other. Why Teague is always secretly protective of Norrington and didn't want him to go back to being a Commodore."

Amelia nodded. "Teague had James on his ship for a few months while Jack, Jonathan and I were in England. So in a way..."

"Teague became a father figure to Norrington?"

"And James became like a third son to Teague."

"Even another J..."

Amelia frowned at the part of the story Bridget focused on.

"Sorry." Bridget said, realising. "Go on."

"But James' father knew of Teague now and Teague brought James back to England to his mother. James was ecstatic to see Christina. It was quite touching to behold. They then moved to another part of England so as not to be found easily by his father again after we left from what I hear. But when Teague left with us, it seemed like..."

"Norrington was getting abandoned by the only actual father figure he had?"

"He was young. He didn't understand either. But that and his real father's teachings, well I say teachings, Spencer was a very staunch and orderly man. He had a hatred for pirates which he drilled into James. You think James has a hatred for pirates? You should have met his father. But when Teague took James, his prejudice relaxed. Until Teague left. Then James just felt betrayed and everything he'd heard about pirates just came floating back to the surface."

"So James, in a way, has been jealous of Jack?"

"I don't think jealous is the right word. You see, we didn't think it would be fair for James to see Teague going away with his sons while he stayed behind when it became clear that James had bonded with him so the boys never met. I'm sure when the name Jack Sparrow popped up a few years later as a successful pirate, James copped on to the reality that Teague had a son but jealousy? I think he may have been past that. Maybe a little resentment, though. But mostly, I think James just doesn't or didn't like pirates and Jack just annoyed him when they met again as adults. But Jack doesn't even know the entirety of this story although I wouldn't be surprised if Jack has figured it out by now seeing as he always can figure out things quicker than anyone else with very little information given to him."

"I am in complete shock." Bridget said. "This is all so much. And we haven't even gotten into Teague's past in this. When Jack finds out everything else..."

"What?" Amelia said. "Jack can't..."

"What?" Bridget asked. "I can't keep anymore secrets from Jack. I thought Teague was telling him all this now. I am not keeping anymore secrets from him. I can't. It cost me too much last time. Jack needs to know these things. He doesn't understand anything that's happening now."

"It's to protect him."

"How is this protecting him?"

"How could I ever tell Jack I was used as a prostitute by the man who kidnapped him as a child? I can't. You have to keep it to yourself."

Bridget was worn out. "I don't know if I can. I kept Teague's past from Jack and it very nearly ruined us. I know it's your prerogative as a parent to keep what you want from your children but I shouldn't know any of this. I'm sure if Jack knew..."

"No. Jack can't know. Bridget, I know that you don't want to keep things from Jack but Teague and I have kept these things from him to protect him. Our pasts are our burden. I don't want my son knowing that his mother sold herself for a living. Our bad times are ours to bear and the one person we don't want to think about us in that position is our child. We don't want them having those thoughts, that burden. Do you see?"

"I do. Really. But these things aren't in the past. They're all rising back up. And it's hurting Jack. He needs to know why everything he's ever known is falling apart around him."

Amelia sighed. "I can't tell him about being a prostitute."

"That's understandable. But at least let him know why Lyons thinks he's his father. Just that he's from your past."

Amelia nodded. "That is what Teague is telling him right now. That I was married to Lyons and I had an affair, got pregnant and ran away with Teague who is Jack's real father. Just not the prostitution."

Bridget nodded though the thought of keeping another secret made her head swirl.

_I thought my family had problems.

* * *

_

**That was a LOT of information to take in in this chapter which is unusual for me but there you go! Okay, fanfiction is being weird and cutting out on me so I'm trying to upload this during the seldom times it's working for me. But that means I can't reply to your reviews yet but as soon as it's working properly, I will even though this new chapter is posted because if you guys can take the time to review, I can at least take the time to reply! ****:)**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	11. Amelia

**Thank You to Pirate's Bonny Lass, trainsgirl13, x-menfan1000, IdolFan, linalove, Bmangaka, Smithy, You cant rush science, lori, ThePirateFangirl, Shadow Blackheart and xBelekinax!**

**To Smithy: Unfortunately all my time for fanfiction goes towards to writing so I don't get a lot of time to read them but if I find that website, I'll give you the link!**

**To lori: Jonathan will be coming back but he's quite busy off with a lady friend! Thanks!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Thank you! I really try to make every detail count which is maddening at times but I love the thought if someone goes back to read my stories again, they'll see something in the first story ****that they didn't even register the first time round**** that's actually a clue to something only happening now! So to do things like that, every character I have has a backstory that might never make it into the story but helps me write them better!**

**Here's Chapter 11!  
**

Bridget was sitting on her bed later that night, writing in the journal she'd discarded months ago. When she came back from the Underworld and there was no sign of Jack, Bridget started to write down her thoughts again since Jack wasn't there to talk to for months on end. Now that he was back though, Bridget still found a lot on her mind to write about.

She had stayed talking to Amelia for a little longer before coming back to the Pearl, enthralled in her stories. It turned out her father, Ramiro, had been a gypsy while her mother, Indrani, had been a dancer in India. When Ramiro travelled to India with his fellow gypsies, they met and Indrina began exploring the world with him. When she got pregnant, she decided she wanted to go back to her homeland and have the baby there. Ramiro agreed to settle down in one place and raise what would turn out to be a daughter out of love for Indrina. They raised Karishma who wanted to be a dancer like her mother and practised for years to become one. But when Karishma was a teenager, the family fell on hard times and money was scarce. Ramiro was convinced that if they returned to gypsy roots, he'd be able to find new work and support his family. But Karishma resisted going anywhere, feeling that leaving India would ruin her chances of becoming a dancer there. That was when a suitor who'd been chasing her for a while made an intriguing offer. For her hand in marriage, he would pay for her to stay and live in India and her parents could return to their gypsy troupe. Karishma wasn't too keen on this man and had refused him so far but he was wealthy and when he offered a reasonable amount that would get her parents out of their financial troubles, she agreed.

That man turned out to be Preston Lyons. There wasn't anything unfavourable about him, he wasn't a brute, he wasn't known to be rude or inconsiderate, he was a vicar who'd travelled to the British colony in India so as to do his work for the people who lived there, he was an eligible young man. It was just that Karishma just didn't love him. She was waiting for someone to come along and sweep her off her feet and being married off for money was not her idea of romance and Preston Lyons was not the dashing stranger she'd envisioned. But she did what she felt she had to for her family and on the plus side, Lyons didn't seem to want to put an end to her dream of being a dancer. His offer actually included staying in India with her so she could achieve her dream.

They were married and things were pleasant enough for Karishma. She had a husband and though she didn't truly love him, he was fair enough to her. It took her parents a few months to get everything set to go off and explore the world again but eventually, they were gone with promises to return to see her soon. That was when things turned sour for Karishma. It turned out that Lyons knew her parents could easily steal her away and bring her far away from Lyons seeing as they didn't follow societies morals and weren't even married themselves but when they were gone, he had complete control over her in his book. Within a month, Lyons had her uprooted from her home and was forcing her to go to England where he would continue his profession. Karishma tried to object but was soon silenced by her husband. He proclaimed that he'd never let her be a dancer, that no wife of his would ever partake in something so lewd and that he was going to teach Karishma how to be a decent woman now that he could. Karishma, a once talented and vibrant young woman was now a silent and broken girl, little more than a doll, just how her husband wanted her. She had even tried to run away sometimes but a stop was put to that when Lyons' anger, once again, got the better of him and Karishma could barely move after his latest attack.

After a few years in England, Lyons lost his money to bad decisions and bad habits but soon found himself getting work on a ship. He took Karishma onboard with him though she tried to object at first, not wanting to go to sea with various men. Her refusal fell on deaf ears and she was confined to their little room for months on end, too scared to go outside and her English, which she'd never had to learn before marriage with a Spanish father and Indian mother, was never quite up to scratch so she felt even more alienated. The ship settled in Italy for a while and it was at that time that Karishma found herself pregnant. She was terrified of telling her husband as he had often accused her of sleeping with the other men on the ship behind his back in jealous rages. But she did tell him and it turned out, he was quite happy to hear it, unlike Karishma herself. How could she bring a child into this life? Deciding that his pregnant wife could not stay at sea, Lyons brought her to land and set up lodgings there, staying in inns for a while. Karishma lost her baby and Lyons flew into a rage, blaming her for the loss. He also blamed her for losing his place on the ship they had lived on and for the squalor they were now living in. Lyons went about looking for a new ship to take him on and eventually found one, a pirate ship. The rules were he could have a place but women were bad luck so his wife had to stay behind. Lyons already saw her as an adulteress, completely worthless, and took little mass on her anymore so he told her, if she wanted a life, she had to take matters into her own hands and he'd be back when he'd be back but until then, don't think he didn't have people around to keep an eye on her in case she ran off. Karishma didn't understand what he wanted from her so one night, he took her to a tavern, placed her into the arms of a drunk sailor who handed the money over to Lyons upfront and Karishma's life as a prostitute began. She had to bring in the money on land, Lyons would bring it in at sea. At first she tried to refuse but Lyons hadn't been lying, if Karishma refused to do the work, there were men on hand to keep an eye on her and make her do what Lyons wanted. It turned out Lyons had made a deal with the tavern that she would work there exclusively and due to her beauty and Indian look, they agreed.

Feeling completely ashamed of herself, Karishma changed her name when she was working to Seraphina. Over time, she grew numb to her new life and simply did what she was told, feeling dead inside. Then one night, she heard a simple greeting that made a genuine smile return to her face for the first time in years.

"Hola, mi muñeca."

Karishma, or Seraphina now she supposed, was surprised to find herself smile at the simple endearment, at hearing the Spanish her father used to speak and no one sussed was inside her, for even someone just trying to talk to her instead of dragging her onto their lap. Whatever it was, the smile was enough to make her turn and see who said it. She found a young pirate smirking at her. She walked over to him.

"How do you know I speak Spanish?"

The pirate shrugged. "I can see it in you."

"Can you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Definitely." He replied before putting out his hand. "Teague Sparrow."

Karishma was a little shocked he was introducing himself or even trying to take her hand instead of any other part of her. "Seraphina."

The took shook hands.

"Is that your real name?" Teague asked.

Karishma smirked. "Is your real name Teague Sparrow?"

"If I say yes, are you going to say yes?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

Karishma couldn't believe she was smiling but soon realised she couldn't keep it up. She couldn't be charmed. "Goodbye, Teague Sparrow." She smirked and began walking away.

"You're leaving me without even letting me buy you a drink?"

Karishma turned back. "I cannot drink while I am working."

"Then take the night off and talk to me."

"If only it were that easy."

Teague smirked. "I'll see you soon, mi muñeca."

Karishma laughed. "You do not sound right saying that."

"How do I sound?"

"Absolutely foolish."

"You're already mocking me?"

"Already?"

"I plan for you to do it a lot more if it means I'll be around for you to do it."

Karishma shook her head. "Goodbye, really, Teague Sparrow."

"Buenas Noches."

That was when she first met Teague but like he said, it wasn't the last. He chased her for weeks without any success as Karishma couldn't let herself near someone who made her smile because if Lyons found out, he'd probably break her teeth to stop her from smiling ever again. He had quickly mutinied his way to Captain and the ship was doing good work, good enough for them to be out of financial troubles but Lyons became greedy and any money Karishma brought in was welcomed though she never saw a penny for herself.

"Tell me your real name, mi muñeca."

Karishma turned one night when she was at the counter of the tavern to find Teague back into port after time at sea. A smile was brought to her face before she curbed it.

"I am working, Teague Sparrow. I have no time to chat."

She began to walk away but Teague brought his arm around to hold a package in front of her. "A little present from me to you."

Karishma looked at the wrapping. "I cannot take that."

"Of course you can." Teague said, placing it into her hands. "I saw it and decided it would suit no one in the world better so you have to take it or it will have been made for no reason. See you soon, mi muñeca."

Teague winked at her and left the tavern without so much as asking her how much she was for the night like he never did.

Karishma was left a little breathless and quickly rushed to the stock room to open it. She unwrapped the parchment and found a bracelet with linking Indian suns and in the middle of each sun was a different coloured diamond. In between the suns were smaller diamonds of colour too. It was a beautiful piece of jewellery and as Karishma sat on a crate, she found herself in floods of tears. It was that night she decided that she didn't care anymore, Lyons could kill her if he found out and she'd welcome it. She snuck out the back of the tavern and made her way to the docks. She asked the harbourmaster and soon found the ship she was looking for. She walked up the gangplank and knocked on the door to the cabin. When it opened, she was faced with Teague.

He had never tried to buy her, never made her feel like a prostitute, never tried to get a room, never even called her Seraphina. When the door opened, Karishma got close to him and pressed her lips against his.

"I didn't give it to you so you would..." Teague began but she stopped him.

"I know. And my name is Karishma."

She walked into the cabin without a qualm and an affair began.

Bridget's attention was taken when Jack walked into the cabin to see her sitting on the bed. She closed the journal and looked up at him.

"Hello."

Jack frowned. "Bridget? You look like you've been crying."

Bridget shook her head and put the journal on the bedside locker. "I'm fine. How are you?"

Jack nodded. "Relieved, if we're being honest. I was a little angry that he didn't tell me when I saw him on Christmas Eve and let me believe it this long but I'd prefer it to be true and had to have waited months to hear it than it not be true at all."

Bridget smiled. "That's good. There was no way Lyons could have been your father."

"Apparently there was but he's not so I never want to think about it again."

Bridget sighed. "Jack, could you sit down?"

Jack frowned and went to sit at his table.

"No, here." Bridget said. "With me."

"I don't want..."

"I really don't care right now." Bridget said. "If I get cut, I'll bandage it up and move on. I just really want to be close to you now."

Jack had to admit, he wanted the same thing. He sat down next to her the closest he could without actually touching her. "What is it?"

"I just want to make sure you're really okay." Bridget said. "I mean, it's a lot to take in."

"It is but it's good. Bridget, I'm fine."

It was then Bridget realised what Teague told Jack. His mother had been married to Lyons but she left him for Teague. No beatings, no ship full of strange men, no miscarriage, no prostitution, Bridget didn't know how much of Amelia's past Teague knew but one thing was certain, Jack knew absolutely none of it.

_And I do._

_Bloody hell.  
_

"And seeing your mother today..."

"Was hard but now I know that being back will help her feel better."

Bridget nodded. "Okay. I was just worried about you."

Jack smirked and would have kissed her if he could. "Thank you but I'm fine."

Bridget had to tell him. "I was talking to your mother and she told me some things. I don't know if you wanted me to know but I do and you should know that I do."

Jack frowned. "Bridget?"

"She told me about your grandparents. Jack, I'm so sorry."

Jack nodded. "I was going to tell you."

Bridget frowned. "You were?"

"Yes. When you told me about me mum and you brought up how me da' asked you not to ask me about what happened. I was going to tell you then but you wouldn't let me."

Bridget remembered Amelia saying Jack never even told her or Teague. "You've never told anyone before."

Jack smirked. "I've never had you before."

Bridget sighed, really wanting to be able to touch him. "You didn't see..."

"Everything."

Bridget's heart broke. "Oh, Jack..."

"I'm okay, Bridget. Well, as okay as I can be. As okay as you are at witnessing your father's death."

Bridget shook her head. How could destiny say they weren't meant to be together? "How did you..."

"I was hiding. Obviously, Lyons showing up was a huge threat so a few hiding places were set up. I was hiding behind a pull out bookshelf that looked embedded in the wall. I saw everything through a crack between books."

"Jack..."

"Remember when I told you about Joe?"

Bridget thought back. "Your dog? Oh please don't tell me Lyons..."

"When I was younger I had thought he was just given to me as a present, you know, a companion as I was going to be on my own. I realised later on what the case really was."

"A guard dog?"

"To keep me safe. Which he did. Alerted us to Lyons being present. And wasn't around much longer for it, Lyons made sure of that."

Bridget was certain she was going to cry. Jack thought this man had been his father with these memories? "Why did you never tell me any of this?"

"Bridget..." Jack said, knowing she knew why.

Bridget nodded. "I really wish I could hug you."

Jack took a curl of hers into his hand, not knowing if it would cut him but hair didn't bleed so she'd be safe. He was pleased to feel no pain. "I know. I miss holding you."

"Your mother told me...Do you want me to stop asking you questions?" Bridget realised that maybe enough was enough.

"Might as well answer any you have now. Go on."

"That your father had to save Lyons to save you."

Jack nodded. "When me father found me, Lyons panicked. He held a gun to me head and shouted that Teague wasn't getting me back, that Lyons would kill me before letting that happen. I should probably mention we were in the crow's nest at the time."

"The crow's nest?"

"After Teague caught up to Lyons' ship, a battle broke out. I made me way to the Misty Lady but was very far from being safe seeing as Lyons saw me. I made me way up to the crow's nest. Safest place really, away from any swords, guns and cannons. At least, that's what I thought."

"Didn't realise a rogue cannon ball hurtling through the mast could break it and send you falling?"

"No, I did not. And funnily enough..."

"Please don't tell me..."

"Lyons caught me up there, Teague followed a second later to get me back, Lyons held a gun to me head, threats ensued, a cannon hit the ship, knocked Lyons off his balance and we fell. He clasped onto the edge of the nest and I clasped onto his ankle. Me da' had to pull him up if he wanted to pull me up which he did. He got me and Lyons, sensing he had lost, jumped for a rope and swooped down into the sea before a proper aim could be gotten. He disappeared onto his own ship which scarpered."

"Your father didn't go after him?"

"It was go after him and risk me life again. I was pretty battered when he got me back, remember. Safe to say, I was his first priority. He always assumed he could find Lyons and kill him when I was not currently on deck, beat up and terrified of seeing that man again."

Bridget was playing with the bottom of his coat, the part that wasn't touching him. "Wow."

"That's all of it, really."

"Do you know your real mother's name?"

Jack looked at her. "Do you?"

Bridget nodded.

"Go on then."

"Are you sure you don't want to ask her?"

Jack thought about it. Really hard. "Actually, I don't want to know it at all."

"Really?"

"Really. Her life before Teague isn't one she wants to be brought back to and not one I want to imagine her in."

Jack had no idea just how much that was true.

But Bridget did.

The following day, Jack knocked on the door to his father's private study but when there was no reply, he opened the door to find no one in there. Jack frowned but realised that if the door was open and not locked, his father would be back soon enough so Jack just walked in and sat down, waiting for him. It didn't take long for Jack's eyes to be drawn to the open journal on the table. His curiosity getting the better of him, he looked around and when there was no sign or sound of his father, he got up slyly and made his way around the table to look at it better. He quickly realised what it was and though his mind screamed at him to stop reading, he found he couldn't.

Soon Jack was sitting down in his father's chair deeply engrossed in his writings. Writings about him, Jonathan, their mother, Bridget, everything. Jack knew everything he was writing about but not his father's thoughts on the events. Jack looked up at the bookshelf to see several similar books settled there. He got up and walked over, browsing through them, his curiosity after getting the complete better of him. He was more drawn to the first ones than that later ones seeing as he was around for the later ones. Jack was flicking through one journal when his attention was taken with several entries about a woman that wasn't his mother. The book was filled with her.

_He was in love with someone before mum?_

By the way he wrote about her, it was definite that he had loved this woman. Her name was Seraphina, though Teague assumed that was a stage name, and he had met her in Italy where she worked in a tavern as a prostitute. He had chased after her for a while before she wanted anything to do with him and now she was his exclusively when he was in port but instead of paying for her services, he made sure she would be okay financially until he could be back to see her. It wasn't her payment, it was her security. She was beautiful, charming, he was completely enamoured with her. Jack's eyebrows shot up when he read that Teague asked her to come away with him and she refused for reasons Teague couldn't figure out. He kept going to see her from time to time, couldn't stay away.

Jack nearly dropped the book when he got to a new entry and the first two words were like a smack in the face.

_'She's pregnant.'_

Jack was frozen. He couldn't read anymore. He just couldn't. But he had to. He continued and he felt utterly sick. She was married. To another pirate.

_Finally agreed to go away with him._

_Changed her name. Seraphina was a stage name. Too ashamed to use her real name. Husband made her prostitute herself. Forced her to. _

Jack was racing through the journal now. He got to the entry he was looking for.

'_I'm a father. Amelia gave me a son last night._

_His name is Jack Sparrow.'_

"What are you doing?"

Jack didn't jump at being caught. He didn't even move.

"Jack!" Teague said loudly.

Jack turned, still looking down at the journal. "Do you still find yourself calling her Seraphina sometimes?"

Teague realised. "That's not for you to read."

"Of course not. I'm not supposed to know anything." Jack said. "Not that you're not who you said you were, that me mum was a prostitute, that I still might not be yours but instead of being Lyons', I could anyone's."

"No, you're my son."

"You sound pretty sure." Jack said, closing the journal. "But you see, that's the thing about prostitutes. You never can be!" He shouted, throwing the book at the wall. "Because apparently, my mother got around!"

"Jack, calm down!"

"No, I bloody won't calm down!" Jack shouted. "You are both liars!"

Both men looked to the door when Amelia rushed through. "What's all this shouting about?"

"Nothing." Teague said.

"Keeping something to yourself again?" Jack asked.

"Jack, shut it." Teague said warningly.

"What are you talking about?" Amelia asked.

"You slept with random men for money, that's what I'm talking about." Jack said.

"Jack!" Teague shouted.

Amelia was frozen. "What?"

"Ask your husband." Jack said, leaving the room. "Although husband's not the right word. Customer fits much better."

Jack stormed out and Teague was about to go after him, to reason with him or hit him, he wasn't sure but he didn't as Amelia stopped him.

"Teague," Her voice was panicked. "What happened?"

Teague sighed and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Jack stormed up on deck to see Bridget walking up the plank. "There you are."

Jack walked past her without even looking at her, making Bridget frown. "Jack?"

Jack kept walking and Bridget ran after him.

"Jack, stop! What's wrong? What happened?"

Jack didn't stop as Bridget tried to keep up with him.

"Jack? Did I do something?"

Jack looked at her fiercely. "Not everything is about you!"

He kept walking but Bridget stopped, looking after him in shock. She hurried back to the Misty Lady and up the gangplank to see Amelia, tears in her eyes, rushing to the cabin and Teague trying to go after her. She apparently wanted about as much to do with him as Jack wanted to do with Bridget at the moment.

Teague stopped when she slammed the door in his face. He turned and saw Bridget on deck. He walked back to go below deck.

"Well, come on then!" He shouted from below deck and Bridget realised she was supposed to be following him so she ran after him.

"What happened?" She asked. "I just saw Jack and..."

"Jack is not himself at the moment."

"I've noticed. What happened him?"

"How much do you know about how I met his mother?"

Bridget realised. "Oh God, he knows about her...past?"

"So do you, it seems."

"She told me last night." Bridget said, following him into his study. She looked around at the finery. "Wow."

"Sit down."

Bridget did so. "Jack must be..."

"Livid. And stupid. He's going to regret the way he's acting."

"What did he do?"

Teague pointed to the side of the room and Bridget looked to see a broken journal on the floor, the spine after being separated from the pages which were now strewn across the floor. "He wanted to do that to meself and if it were anyone but me, he would have."

Bridget's eyebrows shot up. Jack, when he was this angry, was not a force to be reckoned with. "I better go..."

"What?" Teague asked. "Bear the brunt of that anger?"

"He might do something. He's not thinking properly."

"I can tell you exactly what he's doing. He's in his cabin, pacing up and down and mumbling about how he hates everyone and everything and how no one is to be trusted."

Bridget realised that was true. She put her head in her hands. "I shouldn't have known before him. I shouldn't know at all." She looked up at the book on the floor. "I probably shouldn't even be asking what's happening now."

"Why not?" Teague asked.

"It's between your family." Bridget said.

Teague rolled his eyes. "Why are you so adamant not to be part of this family?" He frowned. "Actually, with the drama and issues we have, the answer to that is pretty obvious."

Bridget frowned. "I don't not want to be part of your family but..."

"But what?"

"Isn't there things, private matters, that you only want the Sparrows involved in? I don't want to intrude in that."

"You know you could be a Sparrow whenever you wanted to be."

Bridget sighed. "Let's see how true that is when Jack finds out I knew about Amelia before him. Again."

"You're going to tell him you knew?"

"If he asks, I can't lie."

"Why would he ask?"

"Because I told him I was talking to her about the past last night and that she told me stuff that he doesn't know. Like her name being Karishma. But he didn't want to know about..."

"Well, there you go. You would have told him, he didn't want to hear it."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "You really think that's going to work? There's a difference between not telling him her old name and not telling him her old profession. One doesn't affect him, the other is something he nearly hit you over."

Teague sighed. "He's forgiven you before, he'll forgive you again."

"Really? In case you haven't noticed, third chances aren't as common as second chances."

"If you're counting your relationship by how many chances there are before it's over, you might as well bow out now and get it over with."

Bridget sighed and got up. "I better go. Face the music."

"Bridget."

Bridget looked back at Teague.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Jack knows that, deep down."

Bridget nodded and left the study and ship, walking back to the Black Pearl.

She walked into her cabin to see Jack sitting at his table, deep in thought.

"Jack?"

Jack didn't even look up at her.

She went and sat at the table. "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy." He muttered back.

_Well at least he's angry with me anyway so it can't get much worse._

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I couldn't possibly know what you're feeling."

"Nope."

"Your mother..."

"Did you know?"

_There it is._

Bridget sighed which made Jack look at her, finally.

"Bridget, did you know?"

"I was trying to think of a way to tell you..."

Jack got up quickly. "You are..."

"I only found out last night." Bridget rushed to tell him. "I was going to tell you but..."

"But what?" Jack shouted. "This is the second time!"

"I know! I didn't know how or when to tell you but I needed to! I just..."

"You didn't know when? How about when we were talking last night about what she told you?"

"You said you didn't even want to know her name..."

"Which one? She has three!"

"Jack, she didn't have a choice! Lyons forced her to do it!"

"Don't bother trying to tell me anything now! I know it all! The way I always know these things before you bother to open your mouth!"

"Jack!" Bridget shouted back. "What did you want me to do? I begged her to tell you but believe it or not, she was scared! And I understand that! You should too!"

"Don't you dare tell me how I'm supposed to feel about this! Don't talk to me about it! You have no right! This doesn't even have anything to do with you! This is my family, Bridget! Why don't you understand that you can't keep things about my family from me? It's not up to you!"

Before she could respond, Jack stormed out of the cabin, his words leaving Bridget in shock.

* * *

"How is he?"

Teague had left consoling his wife when he heard someone knock on the cabin door. It had turned out to be Bridget.

"I wouldn't know." Bridget said. "He's not talking to me. The minute he found out I knew, he yelled for a while then stormed out. I've been looking for him everywhere and I just don't know where else to look. Coming here was a long shot and I see it didn't pay off. How is Amelia?"

Teague looked back to the cabin where his wife was. "About as good as you could expect. Which isn't good at all."

Bridget nodded. "I think I'm the last person she wants to see so maybe I should..."

"No, you stay here. I'm going to go out and look for Jack."

"Are you sure?"

Teague nodded. "I need to talk to him."

Bridget nodded. "Want me to stay with Amelia?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course. Although I don't know if she'll be too happy to see me."

Teague patted her arm and walked off the ship. Bridget sighed and walked into the cabin where she found Amelia sitting on a couch, obviously after shedding a fair amount of tears.

"Amelia? How are you?"

Amelia looked up at her. "Not good, believe it or not."

Bridget nodded as she went to sit next to her. "I can imagine."

"I don't think you can."

"Okay, no I can't."

"I never ever wanted to hurt him like this. I didn't want him thinking about this whenever he looks at me. He's my son. It wasn't a secret just to be a secret. I did it to protect him."

"I know."

Amelia looked at her. "Do you? What do you know? From what I've heard over and over again, you're absolutely perfect."

"That's just not true."

"You have no secrets. You've told him everything."

"I've told him some things and it's so much, he thinks I've told him everything. He doesn't know much of my life before I was taken away from Ireland."

Amelia frowned. "What doesn't he know?"

"Things he doesn't need to know, things that might make him angry, hurt."

"Bridget?"

"I have my secrets and they're going to stay secrets."

* * *

Teague walked into the tavern and looked around.

He stopped a barmaid he knew as she passed him. "Have you seen him?"

"Aye Captain," She said, knowing exactly who he was talking about. There was no mistaking he was Teague's son when she saw him. She motioned into a little cove of the pub. "He's back there."

Teague nodded and walked into the cove. He found Jack sitting alone and watching the other patrons and women in the tavern.

"You have your own woman and she's a good one, why are you watching them?"

Jack looked up at him tiredly. "A good one wouldn't have kept secrets she had no business keeping."

"She would have if she was asked to by the person whose secrets they were."

"If Bridget knew, she should have told me. She had no right."

"So your revenge on her is going off with another woman?"

"What has it got to do with you if I did?"

"I'd lose all hope of thinking that maybe I raised you not to care about just yourself."

"What a shame for you. Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Oh shut it boy. You're annoyed that your mother never told you about her past? Could you imagine if she had?"

"What do you want me to do? Be grateful that she never told me she used to be a who..."

"Don't even attempt to finish that sentence boy."

Jack huffed. "What do you want?"

"For you to realise that none of us can change the past. Yes, your mother was in a profession she's not proud of but she can't do anything about that. She was young and she was poor. You know that women don't have many options."

"Being a barmaid. That's an option!"

"And it don't bring in enough money to live. You know that. You said so yourself when you were telling me about Nelson and Bridget. She never made enough money to keep him happy."

"But she didn't lower to selling herself."

"Do you think your mother wanted to? That man forced her to do something she hated because he had control over her. You know Lyons likes his control and if he loses it, well, you've seen the cuts and bruises on your own woman and felt them yourself. Bridget had a roof over her head. She may have been a slave but she did have a place to stay, she had food to eat and at the time, with Lyons being all about himself, you couldn't say that about your mother.

"I don't know what to say about my mother."

"How about that you can forgive her because when she was down and desperate, she wasn't thinking about how this might affect her children in the future. She was thinking about the best way to survive."

Jack sighed. "I wasn't going to do anything behind Bridget's back."

"What?"

"I wasn't going to go off with another woman. I just...I just can't imagine my mother doing that." Jack said, indicating off into the main part of the tavern where prostitutes were trying to secure customers for the evening. Jack looked at the operation now as something sordid, degrading. He found the entire act completely disgusting.

"Then don't." Teague said. "Think of her as nothing but your mother. Because that's all she is. She is just your mother. And she's very devastated right now."

Jack looked at his father. "What can I do? I can't not be angry or..."

"I know that. But just let her know that you don't hate her. Because she's convinced you do."

Jack sighed and got up.

* * *

Bridget got up when Teague entered the cabin. She froze when Jack followed him in. He looked at her and saw how apologetic she looked. Bridget saw Teague indicate for her to follow him and she did so and Jack walked into his mother.

Teague and Bridget walked to the galley.

"I can't believe you got him to come back." Bridget said.

"He knows what's the right thing to do."

Bridget nodded. "I feel awful."

Teague frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I feel like if I hadn't ever come along, all these big bad secrets wouldn't have..."

"Stop it right there." Teague said. "Believe me, you needed to come along. We're all much happier for it. You're family now."

Bridget smiled but inside, Jack's words rung in her ears. "Thank you. Actually, when we were taken by Lyons and Jack was acting like he was on his side to trick him and get me out, I was really scared and all I could keep thinking was how much I wanted my own father. I hadn't thought things like that in a very long time. Anyway, I forced myself to stop thinking about that because it only made me feel worse but I couldn't stop myself thinking about how I needed your help. I guess you're my family now too."

_Whether Jack likes it or not._

Teague smirked. "Glad to hear it. I would hope you and Jack both would consider to depend on meself when you need help."

Bridget nodded. "It helped."

Teague sighed. "You kept me secret once when you didn't want to and it cost you a lot."

Bridget frowned, not knowing why he was bringing that up.

Teague looked at her. "Bridget, before we came here, we stopped off in Cork."

"Cork?" Bridget asked. "That's where I used to live."

Teague nodded. "I know. I did some rooting around and..."

"And?"

"I found your father's resting place."

* * *

**Well, Teague and Amelia could have their own story with all they went through, couldn't they? I got three chapters written yesterday seeing as I couldn't do anything due to being terribly sick so here's a quick update!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	12. The Grave

**Thank You to Midnight LeAnn, lori, x-menfan1000, Madness is me, linalove, You cant rush science, Pirate's Bonny Lass, trainsgirl13, Shadow Blackheart and ThePirateFangirl!**

**To lori: Thank you! Yup, Teague and Amelia have a past that rivals Jack and Bridget's present!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Thank you! I tried to think of young Teague as more of the man who raised Jack and that's pretty much what I came up with!**

**Here's Chapter 12!  
**

"I'm sorry."

Amelia looked at Jack. It was the first thing he'd said since he came back. He had just sat in silence and tried to think of what to say, nothing seeming good enough or comfortable enough. Amelia didn't dare speak until he did, not knowing what he was thinking or feeling. But now it seemed he'd finally come up with something.

"Sorry?" She asked.

"For the way I spoke to you." Jack explained. "You're still me mum and I shouldn't have said what I did."

Amelia took his hand and Jack realised it was the first time in weeks he'd had proper contact. "No, I should be sorry, Jack. I never meant for you to get hurt by my past. I just...Telling you never seemed like it was a good idea. I thought I could leave that life behind me and not have it affect the life I have now. The life I have with you and your father and brother. I love you boys so much and the thought of you having to cope with the knowledge of that killed me."

Jack looked at her. "But I do know. So I need to know the full story."

"Jack..."

"All I know is that you had...that past and you met da' through it. I don't know anything else, anything with Lyons or how you came to be in Italy or any of it. I don't know and until I do, I'm not going to be able to get it out of my head."

"It's not a story I ever wanted you to know."

Jack frowned. "Then why did you tell Bridget?"

Amelia sighed. "Those thoughts had been on my mind for months, ever since Lyons came back into the picture. I kept them to myself and then when you came back yesterday and I was sitting there and talking to her, they just spilled out. She wanted me to tell you but I couldn't and I made her promise not to tell you either."

"Well, you got your wish. She didn't."

"Are you angry with her?"

Jack thought about it. "I don't know."

"Do you think you should be?"

"She knew the trouble we had when she didn't tell me about da's past. And then she repeated herself."

"But is that really her fault?"

Jack sighed. "I don't know. And we weren't talking about Bridget, anyway. We're talking about you."

"Jack, can't you just see me as the mother you've always known instead of having to know me as his wife?"

"I can't be the only one who doesn't know what happened."

"Jonathan doesn't. And he won't."

Jack frowned. Could he keep it from Jonathan when he was angry it had been kept from him? He thought about what he was currently feeling and thinking. "No, he won't."

"Thank you."

"But I can't not know the full story now that I know the basics."

Amelia sighed. "Alright..."

* * *

"What?" Bridget asked, not understanding. "But that's..."

"There's a little graveyard in the centre of a woods by the village where you used to live from what I hear." Teague explained. "In there are a few graves of people who died during attacks like the one your village suffered and he's there."

"No." Bridget shook her head and stood up. "He can't be."

"Bridget..."

"He can't be in the ground somewhere. He can't. There can't be a place where I can go and say goodbye." She looked at Teague. "I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."

"You never will be."

Bridget sat down. "I can't...I can't go back to having to come to terms with his death again."

"You never came to terms with it in the first place." Teague surmised. "How could you?"

Bridget looked at him. "Does going there now mean I'll have to? Accept what happened to him?"

"It might give you some closure."

"I'm the reason he's there. Nothing will give me closure."

"Do you really believe you're the reason he died?" Teague asked.

Bridget nodded.

"And you've never forgiven yourself?"

"No."

"Maybe going there will help you finally do that."

"I don't want to forgive myself." Bridget said. "I don't ever want to feel okay with myself over it."

"You can't keep living with the guilt."

"I've done it so far."

"And how's that treating you?"

Bridget didn't reply. Mainly because she had no idea how to answer. She'd never claimed that she was over her father's death or that she didn't blame herself for it but in trying to make her life better, she tried not to let the good things that came across her be encroached by the bad things that were still with her. But now that she was faced with this again, she would have to deal with it. She didn't have to forgive herself or try and make herself feel better, she didn't want to do that, but she couldn't have this information and not use it.

"Bridget?"

Bridget looked up to see Teague looking at her.

"Are you alright?"

Bridget stayed silent.

* * *

Jack really wished he hadn't asked.

"That was..."

"The past." Amelia said. "All in the past. I met your father, had you and never looked back. Well, until Lyons came back."

"Why didn't you go with him when he first asked you to?"

"I was scared." She admitted. "Scared that Lyons might come after me and find me. I wasn't strong back then."

Jack had to disagree. He didn't know many people, men or women, who could go through that and come out of it with a chance at continuing a normal life. "But then you weren't?"

"When I became pregnant with you, the last thing I wanted was Lyons raising you as his own. But your father had gone before I realised I was pregnant and I had no choice but to tell Lyons that it was his."

"How did he believe that?"

"I told him I was four months pregnant when I was only three. He's so insane and thirsty for control, he probably wouldn't even consider himself not being the father so that explains why he still thinks he is. He is just not right in the head. He left again when I was seven months pregnant though he thought it was eight. Your father came back and when he did, he learned about my pregnancy. I told him the truth, that you were his. We spent the night talking and by the end, we were a family, you included."

"And you went with him?"

"And never looked back, never regretted it. Your father saved my life, Jack. And so did you. For those first seven months when it was just Lyons and no one, you kept me going. I used to speak to you all the time and that made me happy. You made me happy again. I know for the past few months you've probably thought that when I became pregnant with you, I was upset or regretful..." Jack had to admit, he did ponder those thoughts, if his mother was resentful that he'd come along. "But I was the happiest I'd ever been when I found out I was pregnant with you. I didn't care about Lyons or the prostitution or anything. I cared about you and when I realised you were in my life, I didn't get scared of what Lyons would do or because Teague was gone, I smiled and I didn't do that a lot, Jackie. You and your brother are the best things that have ever happened to me." She said, taking his chin in her hand to make him look at her. "I will never feel anything but complete love for you."

Jack hugged her. "I love you too, mum."

* * *

Jack was shocked when he walked into the galley and saw Teague comforting Bridget who was in floods of tears.

_Oh God, did I do that?_

"Bridget?" Jack asked, walking further into the room before realising he couldn't even put his arm around her. Teague frowned when Jack just stopped and stayed away from her.

Bridget looked up from the handkerchief Teague had given her. She stood up quickly. "I should...You two need to..." She couldn't even get a proper sentence out with the sobbing. "I have to..."

Bridget rushed out of the galley, still crying and Jack was very confused. He turned back to Teague. "What happened?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Teague asked, misconstruing Jack staying away from Bridget as anger instead of their current obstacle seeing as he didn't know they couldn't touch each other. Now he was curious as to what Jack had done when he was angry because knowing his son, Teague knew that when Jack was angry, he could do things he'd regret later on.

Jack frowned. "I did that? But...I..."

"What?"

"I mean, I was harsh but surely she knows I was angry and didn't..."

"It would depend on what you said, I think." Teague pointed out.

"I yelled at her for knowing and not telling me when it was my mother's secrets she was keeping."

"That's all?"

Jack thought back over the conversation. "I told her not to talk to me about it, that she," Jack realised where he may have crossed the line. "That she had no right to talk to me about my family and it had nothing to do with her."

"Lovely."

"Wait a minute; I had every right to be angry." Jack said. "I'm not the one at fault here."

"You had every right to be angry. People get angry and they lash out, fair enough. That don't mean they're right."

"So I'm the one who apologises? Again?"

"That depends on what you're apologising for. Should you apologise for being hurt over finding out your mother's past? For being upset that Bridget knew when you didn't? Or are you going to apologise for telling the woman you love that your family is your family and she's not involved in it when she's at her old home and reminded very vividly of the fact that she herself has no family and except for you, who is currently furious with her, she's alone in the world?"

"Alright!" Jack huffed, not wanting to hear anymore.

"I ain't saying you should apologise at all, even." Teague went on. "But maybe let her know that you didn't mean what you said if you, indeed, didn't mean it."

"Of course I didn't mean it."

"Well, let her know that. Once you take that back and let her know that you don't want to keep your family life separate from your life with her so she feels like an outsider looking in, the whole mess will probably be cleared up."

Jack frowned. "I don't want her to think that. Did I make her think that?"

Teague nodded. "Is it any wonder she ran off?"

"No." Jack sighed. "She should have run away from me."

"She didn't run away from you." Teague said, finally getting to the truth now he'd found out what he wanted to know. "She's crying because I just told her where her father is buried."

Jack looked up at him quickly. "What?"

"I found out and I told her. She's not taking it very well."

"So she didn't run out of here because I walked in?"

"She probably would have anyway but you're not why she's crying. She's just emotional over her father. To be honest, you'd probably want to hurry after her cause I doubt she's sticking around here much longer when she has much more important places to be."

"Thanks a lot." Jack said sarcastically before running after her.

_Damnit._

_She didn't..._

_She wouldn't just go off without telling me._

_Because I'm who she wants to be around right now._

Jack rushed back to the Pearl and into the cabin to find it empty. But one of the chests was torn out and on the table was a piece of parchment. He opened it and read the note.

_Jack,_

_I'm guessing your father told you. I have to go there. Stay where you are and sort things out with your family. You should be around each other right now. I'll be back in a few days._

_Bridget._

Jack looked at the letter. It had been written in a hurry with no embellishments, not even a 'Love, Bridget', nothing. She wasn't waiting around.

Stay there? She was going to see her father's grave for the first time and he was just supposed to stay where he was, twiddling his thumbs and not worry about her? That was ridiculous. He should be around his family right now, not her?

Jack walked out of the cabin and went to find Gibbs.

"Gibbs!"

"Aye, Captain?"

"Gather the crew. We're sailing out tonight."

* * *

"_I can't do it!"_

"_Yes, you can. You're just getting frustrated."_

"_It's really hard."_

"_Bridget, the hard things are the things worth doing and believe me, learning this is going to pay off in your life."_

_Bridget looked up at her father. "When am I ever going to need to do this?"_

_Michael sat down next to her. "When? Bridget, you are a very smart girl but that is a very stupid question. Reading opens up thousands of new worlds and new experiences and new lessons and ways of thinking that you never even thought to imagine."_

_Bridget sighed, swinging her legs that were too small to reach the ground. "Only for boys."_

_Michael frowned at his daughter. "Who told you that?"_

"_Everyone says it."_

"_How do you know if you've never met everyone?" Michael asked, making Bridget look at him. "I doubt women like Grace O' Malley would agree with that assumption."_

_Bridget smiled. "I like that story."_

_Her father smiled back at her. "I know you do."_

"_Will you tell it to me again?"_

"_Well, why don't you read it? I doubt you're learning about her in school."_

"_School?" Bridget laughed. "It's our farmhouse."_

_Michael nodded, knowing why his young daughter would find it funny to consider their old shed as a school but in truth, it was the best the children in the village had and there wasn't much to laugh about at that. "Well, you learn in there and that's good enough. Tell you what, read one paragraph of this book and I will go into great detail about the great lady pirate Captain Grace O'Malley with her twenty ships and two hundred crew members."_

_Bridget smiled. "I want to be just like her."_

_Michael grimaced. "You're really going to have me worrying about you, aren't you? Here," He said, handing her the book. "Read."_

Bridget smiled, thinking back to the memory. Her love of reading, especially about pirates, came from her father and got her through a lot of tough times when she was stuck in the mansion. She wouldn't be able to read and write if it weren't for him spending hours and hours trying to teach her. Not many of the children that she grew up with were as well read as her because none of them lived with someone so committed to making sure they were as capable as could be like Michael always tried to make sure for his children.

Bridget looked at the passing countryside as the carriage travelled for another day. She had had to dress up in fine clothes and put up the front of being Diana Frost if she wanted to get taken anywhere in a carriage but she was willing to do anything to get to where she needed to go and right now, that was to her father's resting place. So she dressed finely, faked the accent, changed her name, set up a fake circumstances that had her needing to get to Cork quickly and paid quite handsomely to get there.

Bridget's mind had been racing since she'd set off a few days prior. What would she do once she got there? Would she get some closure?

Bridget had also been thinking about Jack. He wouldn't be very happy with her when he found out she ran off but he wasn't happy with her anyway. Their last interaction filled her head at times and she often found herself dissecting every word. Was he still mad at her over it? Did he mean those things? Bridget felt absolutely awful that she'd hurt him again. She always tried to do the right thing for him and somehow, it always seemed to come back to bite her. She didn't understand how her good intentions always caused pain. Always.

Bridget was completely lost in her own thoughts so when the carriage stopped, she was surprised.

The door opened. "We're here, Miss."

Bridget got up and walked out. "Thank you."

"Will you be needing anything else?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Bridget said.

Bridget was in shock. She recognised these places. For some reason, it hadn't dawned on her that she'd be returning to where she grew up, she was just focused on her father.

Once the carriage was gone, Bridget left the inn she had been dropped off at and walked to somewhere more familiar. She didn't know if it was still there but she was shocked to see the tavern her father and brothers frequented still standing. Well, she doubted 'still'. It had probably been rebuilt. When she walked into _The Lighthouse Inn, _she noticed how the interior had indeed changed from what she remembered. She went to the counter and waited.

The tavern owner came along and looked her over in her finery. "I think you might have come to the wrong place, Miss. I'd say you'd be looking for the inn down the road there."

Bridget shook her head, dropping her accent for the first time in days. "I think I belong here more."

The barman frowned at a girl in such finery obviously stemming from his neck of the woods. That didn't happen a lot. "Right so. What can I get you?"

"A room." Bridget said.

He nodded and handed her a key from under the table. "Room Six, up the stairs and to the right. Do you need any help with..."

Bridget shook her head. "I'm fine."

She hadn't brought a trunk or anything, not being able to carry it. She'd just brought a bag filled with clothes, stating this urgent emergency left no time to be wasted. She went up to her room, dumped her bag on the bed and left again.

Bridget left the inn, still in her dress, not wanting to waste time getting changed. Now that she was here, she couldn't focus on anything else but getting to the grave. She walked along, surprising herself by how much she remembered. She didn't even need to stop and think of where to go; her feet simply carried her along. Over her dress, she was wearing a dark blue cloak to stay warm and she had a matching scarf wrapped around her head and draped along her neck though her hair was so long, it still peeped out at the bottom and her curls were still visible under the loose scarf.

She walked along and things got more and more familiar, landmarks and eventually, Bridget found herself at the edge of the forest where she'd been taken. She wouldn't go into it, remembering too vividly the last time she was in there. She wasn't strong enough for that yet. She followed the directions Teague had given her and eventually, she found herself in the middle of a little wood, that no one would look at twice if they were passing it. But since Bridget knew what was in there, she knew to pass through it instead of by it to get to a clearing where she would find a makeshift wooden fence. She opened the gate and walked inside. It was quite a big little graveyard.

_Is that the right word? It's not even supposed to be here._

It was true. Bridget's father wasn't exactly given a hero's burial even though in her opinion, he should have had. He was one, after all. But his, like the people who surrounded him, had been done in secret and not with a lot of money since there wasn't a lot of that going around, even when she was growing up. Instead of headstones, there were rocks with carvings that looked completely inconspicuous. Bridget looked around and some names she recognised, some she didn't. But when she came to the one she was looking for, she froze. She kneeled down and her hand ran over the rock that had her father's name carved into it.

"Hmm, this is..." She took a breath. "This is weird. I'm talking to a rock. I mean, a rock. That's the closest I'm going to get to you again. Talking to a rock .But I have to. I have to do this because it's something I never thought I'd be able to do. Saying goodbye to you. I miss you. So much. I think about you every day and it hurts because I know I'll never see you again and I... I can't explain how sad that makes me. How angry. We were happy one day and then everything changed. It shouldn't have but it did and it's not fair." Bridget was having trouble getting everything out at once seeing as she was crying. "You didn't do anything to deserve this. Our family didn't deserve this. I remember whenever I was sad, I just went to you. And then you were gone. I had no one to go to anymore. And I have never been sadder than when you left. There was no one to comfort me. I used to wish you would come back. When I first started working in Port Carmen. I used to wish that you would come and take me out of there, take me home. I knew it was impossible but I wanted it so badly."

Bridget stopped for a second as the tears overcame her before she sniffled and carried on. "I know you couldn't come and help me. You couldn't save me like you did so many times. But someone else did. A new man came in to my life. I think you'd like him. He's crazy. Like you were. I know what you're probably saying up there, 'He'd have to be to keep you around, to actually try and save you from yourself'. Don't worry; I haven't gotten any less...myself. But he does stick around me. He's always there to take care of me and protect me. Loves me, even. Which is good because I couldn't imagine my life without him. I have no doubt that you would have tried to kill him. But once he survived your little tests to see if he was good enough, he is by the way, much too good, you would have accepted him. Because he loves me."

Bridget was silent for a while.

"I miss you. I'll keep missing you. I still sometimes don't believe that I'll never see you again. I'm terrified that I'll wake up one day and I won't remember what you looked like. There's never going to be a day where I don't think about you and want you back in my life. But that won't happen. So I have to say goodbye. I never got a chance to but I do now. The time that's passed doesn't make this any less horrible." Bridget paused to gather herself through the tears. "I'll keep missing you but that's because I'll only ever remember how amazing you were. Goodbye."

Bridget decided to gather herself a little before getting up. Mainly because she didn't think her legs would work. She was still in tears which flowed freely from her eyes.

Bridget was shocked when she felt a something cover her arms and back and she looked to see what it was.

It was Jack's coat.

He came to kneel beside her but couldn't take her hand, couldn't hold her in his arms, couldn't kiss the side of her head. It killed him not to be able to comfort her.

Bridget wrapped the coat tighter around herself.

It wasn't his arms but it was enough.

* * *

**Poor Bridget. At least she has Jack, for better or worse!**

**So, did anyone else see Johnny Depp go to the children's school to mutiny the teachers as Jack Sparrow? Made me wish I was nine and that clever!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	13. Faux Valentine

**Thank You to Pirate's Bonny Lass, linalove, lori, ThePirateFangirl, Shadow Blackheart, GalnKay, trainsgirl13, xBelekinax and Midnight LeAnn!**

**To lori: Teague kinda hugged Bridget but I think it was more diffusing the situation! =P Thanks!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I've kinda fallen in love with flashbacks! Thank you!**

**Here's Chapter 13!  
**

Jack was at a complete loss. Bridget couldn't stop crying as she lay on her side on the bed and Jack sat behind her, only now realising how much holding her in his arms was a complete necessity when she was upset. Now that he couldn't, he didn't know what to do.

"Bridget, please stop crying."

"I can't...stop...crying..." Bridget forced out in between sobs. "I...miss my..."

"I know." Jack said, feeling completely incompetent. This was so hard! Taking her into his arms and whispering soothing words into her ear was what he did at times like this until she could calm down and talk. He couldn't get to the calmed down and talking because he couldn't console her in the way he knew worked. Without it, he had no clue what to say. "Saying goodbye couldn't be easy but you did."

"Jack!" She cried. What was that supposed to mean?

"Okay, that came out wrong." Jack said, hitting himself in the forehead repeatedly for being stupid behind her where she couldn't see him. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to make you feel better."

"I can't feel better about this!" Bridget sobbed helplessly. "My father is dead!"

Jack sighed. "I know. It's not fair. But I'm sure he's at peace knowing his daughter is loved unconditionally, even if the stupid pirate doesn't show it too well at times."

Bridget shut her eyes tightly, as more tears flowed down and her body shook.

Jack was completely frustrated. He kept seeming to say the wrong things.

_Why can't I just bloody touch her? Just let me touch her! What is so wrong with being in love with someone and wanting to comfort them? Just let me be able to touch her!_

Jack got up off the bed and walked to the window seat where his pillow, or her pillow he supposed, was lying and picked it up. He walked back over to her. "Take this."

Bridget frowned, looking up at him. "Why?"

"I can't be near you but I've been near this for weeks. It should as comforting as me own pillow by now. It's going to have to do for now."

Bridget took the pillow and did find herself hugging into it as Jack walked away to the bookshelf. He took a book out and walked back to the bed.

"Alright..." He said, going back to the bed and sitting up against the headrest as Bridget was lying down next to him. She turned to see what he was doing.

Jack looked down at her. "Close your eyes."

"Jack..."

"Close them." Jack said, opening the book.

Bridget closed her eyes, still hugging the pillow close to her. Jack began to read, his slow voice soothing Bridget and indeed, calming her down. After a few chapters, Jack looked down to see her fast asleep. He put the book down on his lap and looked upwards, placing his hands together in thanks.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Charles."

Charles turned when Jack approached him the next morning. "Yes?"

"Still awkward with Ana?"

Charles sagged, depressed. "Yes."

"Still want to go after her?"

"Yes."

"Have I paid you recently?"

Charles frowned. "Yes."

"Good. Remember that plan I told you I was orchestrating and would let you in on?"

"Yes?"

"Well I'm putting it into action now so I'm assuming you still want to be involved. Do you?"

"Yes."

Jack frowned. "Can you say anything other than yes?"

Charles smiled. "Yes."

Jack frowned at him for a second before shrugging and walking away. "A 'yes' man, perfect for Ana."

Jack walked into the cabin to see Bridget sitting on the side of the bed, facing away from him and looking out the window.

"Bridget? Are you alright?"

She nodded but didn't say a word. Jack walked around to see her face and saw her eyes were red. The pillow was sitting on her lap as she laid her hands on it.

"You don't look alright."

She didn't look at him. "I'm okay."

Jack went and knelt in front of her and was about to take her hands in his but remembered he couldn't. "Bridget, those things I said, you know I didn't mean them, don't you?"

Bridget nodded.

"Bridget, I'm serious." Jack said. "I should never have said you had no business around my family."

"You were right." Bridget said, looking down at the pillow. "I shouldn't know things you don't about your family."

"You're my family." Jack replied. "I don't want you thinking what I said was what I feel. I was angry and wasn't thinking and taking it out on you. It was a lot to take in about me mum but I shouldn't have blamed you." Jack waited for her to say something but she stayed silent. "Why did you run off?"

"I had to see it myself." She said.

"But why didn't you let me take you? Did you think that because I was angry, I wouldn't take you here?"

"Would you?"

"Of course. How could you think I wouldn't?"

"You didn't even want to be in the same room as me. It was a little hard to believe you would have been rushing to do me any favours." Bridget sighed. "Besides, you should have stayed with your family. You have a lot to sort out."

"You are my family." Jack said again, trying to drill the point in. "I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I think I could have sailed a few days for you. And to be honest, I'm a little disappointed that your pride wouldn't let me help you."

Bridget frowned at him. "Is that why you think I didn't ask you? That I didn't want to ask you because you had just yelled me?"

"Why else?"

"Jack, that wasn't my pride. That was shame. How could I ask you to do something for me when I had just hurt you the way I did? I didn't want you to just drop everything because I called you to help me with my family when I didn't show you the same consideration."

Jack sighed. He really needed to fix this touching problem. He guaranteed that if they could touch each other, it would make their problems so much easier to deal with. The fact that he couldn't be affectionate with her really hindered his argument that he loved her more than anything. He felt that he seemed unfeeling though it wasn't intentional, he couldn't help it. Maybe Bridget was having the same problem.

"When are we going back to your parents?" Bridget asked after a few minutes of silence.

Jack looked up at her. "Don't you want to stay here? Go out and explore, maybe see if you can find anything from your past? Or even anyone?"

Bridget shook her head. "I thought being here would be okay, I mean what's the difference between thinking about these places and actually seeing them?" She looked into his eyes. "After yesterday, I realised I'm just not ready yet."

Jack nodded. "Okay. We sail out the day after tomorrow then."

Bridget frowned. "The day after tomorrow?"

Jack smirked. "The crew found a pub serving this wonderful new drink they never knew of. So they went out on the lash and tried it and well let's just say it made that drink we all had in Japan look like weak tea."

Bridget was smiling at the crew's antics but it soon subsided. "Wait, what was the drink?"

Jack shrugged. "Something beginning with a P. Potcheen..."

"Poitín?"

"That's it."

Bridget nodded. "Okay. That's illegal because it turns people blind if it doesn't kill them if it's not distilled properly or they drink too much."

Jack grimaced. "What?"

"Oh and I can probably tell they all have chronic headaches this morning but one word of advise, do not under any circumstances let them drink water."

Jack frowned. "Why not?"

"Poitín is popular because if you drink water the morning after having it, you get drunk again."

Jack nodded. "That's some stuff." He looked at Bridget. "I will kick the crew into working order and we can leave here whenever you want."

Bridget smiled a little. "Thank you."

Jack looked at her. "Just keep smiling."

* * *

"Oh Lord..."

"Yup. Sorry, luv."

Jack and Bridget had just walked into the galley to get something to eat when they were met with a very paraletic crew. It seemed Jack had gotten to the crew too late and they had indeed, drank buckets of water to cure their massive hangovers...only to be completely smashed again that day. And when they became drunk, they decided there was only one thing to do. Get more drink.

"I don't know what happened." David panicked, coming up to them through the crowd. "They all seemed really sick one minute and then they were acting drunk but I didn't see any rum."

The crew seemed to notice the two new arrivals.

"Jacaptain!"

"Bridget!"

"More drink!"

"I bloody love water..."

Jack looked at Bridget. "It may take more than a day..."

Bridget nodded. "It'll take more than a week by the looks of things."

"Really do bloody love water..."

* * *

The next morning, Bridget woke up to a very pleasing aroma filling the room. She opened her eyes to see where it was coming from and was completely shocked. Filling the cabin were all different flowers of all different colours. On the table, on the window seat, on her bedside locker, on his bedside locker, on chests, on drawers, everywhere. Some were wild flowers, some were primed and proper. Bridget looked to her bedside locker to see a vase bursting with roses. Red, white, orange, pink, lavender, coral, yellow, even blue which Bridget didn't even known existed, deep burgundy, yellow roses with red tips, peach, all different shades of colours. Bridget looked to his place on the bed and found that where Jack usually slept when he could was a single long stemmed red rose.

Bridget picked up the rose and smelled it with a smile. She also spotted a folded bit of parchment. Bridget smiled at this, realising it was quickly becoming a tradition between her and Jack. She unfolded the parchment and began to read.

_Do you know what I have realised? We have been together for a full year, known each other for not one but two Februarys and not once have we ever celebrated a Valentine's Day. Now I know that's because I've been detained in various ways, getting the Pearl back, being press ganged onto a demon ship but I must admit, I've always had this planned for the one we will eventually get to be together for. Recently with our circumstances, I decided why wait? If I can't touch you, kiss you, hug you or hold you then I need to demonstrate my love for you in other ways. Words just never seem to be enough to show the extent of my love for you so here we have it._

_A single red rose means I Love You_

_Two dozen roses means I Belong to You_

_Red roses means love and beauty_

_Pink roses mean grace and elegance_

_Lavender roses mean love at first sight and enchantment_

_Yellow roses symbolise friendship and joy_

_Orange roses symbolise desire and passion_

_White roses symbolise innocence and purity_

_Red and white roses given together symbolise unity_

_Peach roses symbolise appreciation and sincerity_

_The Blues roses may not be natural but I couldn't not include your favourite colour, especially when it creates something so unique and beautiful. Something worthy of you._

_All of these roses symbolise different things but all these different meanings have one thing in common; they all apply to you and my love for you._

_Which is why they are all surrounding you right now._

_But you're still the most beautiful creation._

Bridget was now standing at the table and wasn't at all surprised that Jack had made her speechless again. She went around to all the different flowers in the room, smelling them, feeling them, awing over them. When she heard the door to the cabin open, she turned to look at the man who had put them there.

"Do you like them?" Jack asked, walking over to her.

Bridget smiled. "I do like them. And I love you."

"Just trying to keep you smiling, like I said."

Bridget didn't think and was about to reach up and kiss him and she was pretty sure he was going to let her, he certainly didn't pull back anyway rather leaned in but she caught herself just in time. Though being as close as their lips were didn't help anything.

Bridget pulled back more, just to be safe and smiled though it had a tinge of melancholy. "Thank you. This is amazing."

Jack nodded though his mind was still on that almost kiss. "Next up is getting rid of this blasted situation. Which I will do."

Bridget nodded. "I know you will."

* * *

"Oh thank God! Sober people!"

Jack and Bridget looked up from where they were sitting on deck talking about how to beat the Fates when David ran up to them.

"Are they still drunk?" Bridget asked.

"More than ever."

Jack huffed, getting up. "I'll take care of them."

Jack walked below deck and David sat on the barrel he had just vacated. "I don't understand." She said. "I can't even drink grog and they're so experienced, they're getting drunk on water!"

Bridget chuckled. "Believe me, they'll wish they had your stamina when they sober up. I can guarantee you more than half of them will be swearing off drink. Not that it will happen but..."

Bridget and David frowned when Jack walked up on deck quickly.

"I thought you were taking care of things?" Bridget asked.

"I reached the end of me tether when they started referring to me as Captain Birdie. I'll punish them when they're sober enough to feel me wrath." Jack planned. He looked at David. "They mock you any?"

"They mainly tried to think up of a last name for me. They're best effort was David."

Jack frowned. "David David?"

"They quickly gave up."

"Of course."

Bridget was finding it very hard not to at least giggle.

"Ragetti kept asking me my real name though." David said. "I don't know why."

"Did you tell him?" Bridget asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Jack cut in with an intrigued expression.

"I like the name David." She shrugged.

"But wouldn't you like to be known by your own name?"

David thought about it. "I like David."

Jack was about to question her some more but Bridget interrupted him. "I can understand that."

"You can?" David asked with a frown, echoing Jack's thoughts.

Bridget nodded. "Names are finicky. When you get thrown into a new situation, a new name can be helpful."

David smiled. "That's exactly it."

Jack frowned. How was Bridget so insightful on such a matter?

"There you are!"

The three looked to the stairs of the deck to see Ragetti stumble up them.

"Been looking for this little miss everywhere." Ragetti said, putting his arm around Jack's shoulders. He looked up at him. "Oh not you, Captain. You ain't a little miss...are you?" He asked, fiddling with Jack's braids.

"And that is my cue to leave before I murder someone." Jack said, taking Ragetti's arm off him. He walked away and Bridget chuckled before walking after him into the cabin, hearing Ragetti sit next to David.

"You know, I love you."

David laughed. "That must be the hundredth declaration of love I've gotten from the crew today. At least you're all nice drunks."

"No, they were drunk when they said it, I'm not."

"Okay then..."

Jack and Bridget walked into the cabin, closing the door and cutting off their access to the conversation.

"Poor Ragetti..."

* * *

Ana sat on the steps of the Pearl, looking out at the activity among deck that evening. They were still docked seeing as the crew were now crowded on deck, playing their instruments badly, singing badly and drinking Poitín heavily.

"You know Ana," Jack said as he came out of the cabin and up to stand beside where she was sitting. Ana frowned as he faked a Spanish accent. It was good, but still. "In places like the South Americas, Saint Valentine's Day is known as '_Día del Amor y la Amistad'."_

Ana frowned at him. "Day of love and friendship?"

"Sí."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, it's faux Valentine's Day." Jack shrugged. He went back to his normal accent. "Anyway, I think they're onto something. Maybe it's time to stop moping about what men aren't in your life and focus on the ones that are happy to have you around." Jack indicated to all the crew gathered together in their drinking session which Ana had refused to join earlier. Jack was aware of Charles' intentions but he was also very aware of the fact that the last time Ana was in a relationship, she seemed to forget herself completely, not to mention her friends. Jack didn't want to see that happen again and so he wanted to make one thing very clear. "Just because there ain't a confession of undying love don't mean you're alone."

Ana looked at him with a small smile but before she could say anything, Jack threw a rolled up map onto her lap. "And since I'm such a good friend, I am going to let you be the one to sort out those messes over there," He pointed to the crew. "And get us sailing while I retire for the night. Ciao!"

Jack ran into the cabin quickly to escape her wrath and Ana stood up to throw his map back to him angrily but stopped when something falling down the stairs caught her attention. Ana crouched down to pick it up and her eyebrows shot up. It was a yellow rose. Ana thought back and remembered that yellow roses symbolized friendship.

Ana smiled a little even though she tried not to. "Bloody pirate."

"Anamaria!" Moises called as the men saw her stand up. Actually, they saw two of her stand up. "Or Mariana, whatever you like, decide to join us after all?"

Ana looked at them. "Aye."

* * *

Ana walked back to her room a few hours later, she hadn't drank any of that devil drink, liking her common sense, and was all set to go to bed but something in her hammock hindered her movements. Twelve roses. Twelve lavender roses. Ana felt the petal of one of the roses and spotted a folded bit of parchment on top of the stems. She picked it up and read it.

_Lavender roses symbolize love at first sight, something I'm familiar with._

_I know that messages like this are not supposed to be signed but these few months have me going against everything I thought right in life and I've come to realize that going against what seems right can bring things you never thought you'd ever be lucky enough to get. Therefore, if I didn't sign my name, you'd never be able to tell me if I'm lucky enough to have you feel the same as I do for you._

_Am I?_

_Charles_

Ana was completely taken aback. So this was that feeling of speechlessness that Bridget spoke about.

What did she do now?

* * *

"So," Bridget asked. "You spoke to Ana?"

"Spoke, annoyed, the usual routine." Jack replied. "Spoke some home truths so now she might not be so foolish."

Bridget smiled. "You know Charles won't let her become like what Raymond made her. He loves Ana for who she is, not what he can make her be."

Jack looked at her. "You're ecstatic over this, aren't you?"

"They've been like this for months. I just hope it comes to an end and they can be happy." Bridget said. She looked up at him. "Like we are."

Jack smiled. "I can't wait to touch you again. I just wish there was a way around it, something to prove to those witchy Fates that...Bridget?"

Realisation had just dawned on Bridget's face.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

Bridget smiled. "Take off your shirt."

* * *

Charles opened his door to the knock and found Ana on the other side.

"Ana?"

Ana held up the lavender rose. "So, you give this to someone if you're after falling in love with them?"

Charles stayed silent for a second before nodding. "So I've been told. Lavender symbolizes love at first sight."

Ana nodded. "I suppose I should give you one then." She said handing the lavender rose to Charles.

Charles took the rose before looking up at her. "Does this mean...?"

His sentence was cut off when Ana caught his lips with hers, wrapping her arms around his neck and kicking his door closed with her foot.

* * *

"Where are Jack and Bridget?" Norrington asked Will as he came to see what all the noise was and found the boisterous crew. He then began wondering where the people who could control these kinds of situations had disappeared to.

"In their cabin." Will answered as he stood and just watched the goings on.

"What? But how? They can't be near each other, can they?"

Will shrugged. "I guess they found a way around it."

* * *

"Jack, that tickles."

Jack chuckled as he ran the long stemmed orchid, one of the many flowers, along her bare back. She was lying on her stomach on the bed and Jack lay on his side, next to her, his head in his hand propped up by his elbow. If he couldn't touch her, he'd do the next best thing.

"Shall I stop?" Jack asked.

"No." Bridget smiled up at him. "This is the closest we've been in ages."

"Well, anything to get near my lass." Jack said, grazing the orchid down to the small of her back where it met the sheet that started at her waist. "I'm still trying to figure out this mess which I will do."

Bridget nodded. "This is nice though."

Jack frowned. "It is?"

"Not the not being able to touch part but specifically, right now. No doubt if we could touch, we'd be too preoccupied. I like just lying here and talking to you. And the flower. I like the flower."

"I like the no clothes part." Jack smirked. "I almost forgot that I can still look at you."

"I didn't."

"That's what makes me a very lucky man."

Bridget chuckled. "Not the fact that you can converse with me? How dare you, Captain Sparrow."

Jack smiled. "I have a question actually."

"Hmmm?"

"What was that today?"

Bridget frowned. "What do you mean?"

"With David. The name business."

Bridget realised. "I just understood what she meant."

"How?"

Bridget sighed. "For the first year and a half of living with the Harrisons, I was called Maegan."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"It's true."

"But why?"

Bridget smiled. "That's a long story Jack."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You wouldn't be happier doing something more interesting than listening to me prattle on about when I was thirteen?"

"I think you're interesting."

"Jack..."

Jack's eyes bore into hers. "Tell me."

Bridget sighed. "Okay..."

She explained the first day she got to the Harrisons and how she wouldn't talk at all. Jack listened intently, never ceasing his ministrations on her back.

"They didn't care that you wouldn't talk?" Jack asked.

"Why would they?" Bridget replied. "What's better than help that keeps their mouth shut and does what you tell them?"

"I can't imagine you being that scared."

"Could you blame me?"

"Not at all."

Bridget looked up at him seriously. "Well at least one good thing came out of being sent there. I never would have met you."

Jack really wanted to kiss her then but he had to make due with just continuing tracing her back with the flower. "Continue with the story, luv. I'm finding myself enthralled."

Bridget smiled.

"_Luv, I need a name for you."_

_Hilda sighed. She was still silent and it had been five days. Hilda had gotten by calling her 'luv' but she needed a name. She couldn't keep using a endearment in front of the family._

"_Well, if you insist on not speaking, can you eat instead? I've barely seen you touch a piece of food and from what I hear of your story, you haven't got much to eat these past couple of months." It was strange. Hilda thought that the minute she placed a plate of food in front of the girl, she'd have wolfed it down but she barely touched anything given to her. "Alright, if you're not going to speak and you're not going to eat, I suppose I'll have to punish you." The girl looked up fearfully but Hilda smirked. "By giving you a God awful, embarrassing name."_

_The girl looked down again and Hilda sagged. She looked at the girl trying to think of a name. "What would suit you? Something that means quiet, probably. Or Irish, seeing as that's where you're from. In trying to think of an Irish name, I might actually guess your one correctly. Let me think, something Irish...Isolde? From Tristan and Isolde? No, too old." Hilda thought about any stories she knew but nothing seemed to connect with the girl in front of her. "Wait here."_

_Hilda left and returned in a few minutes with a stack of books. "I'll have to find one in here." Hilda looked through a book and was surprised when the girl picked one up and looked at it. "You can open them too, you know." Hilda joked. The girl opened the book and looked through it. Hilda read the title of the book. "Pirates? Oh girlie, you don't want to start getting infatuated with pirates. That'll get you nothing but a swift kick." The girl put the book down and picked up another and Hilda was glad to see it was just a book of fairy tales._

"_Hmm, fairy tales. That'd be a nice place to get your name from. Although I think Cinderella might be a tad too obvious and Miss Evelyn wouldn't be best pleased..." Hilda looked through another book as the girl continued looking through her own. "Oh, this one could work. Margaret..." She looked up at the girl. "Maybe not. Violet? No. Laura? Not really..." _

_The girl frowned and Hilda scrutinised her. "You don't really look like any name I can come up with."_

_The two's attention was taken when Mrs. Harrison came into the room. "Hilda, what are you...why do you have all those books?"_

_Hilda hesitated. "Well Madam, I was trying to find a name for the luv, here. I thought we could use some inspiration but nothing seems to fit."_

_Mrs. Harrison frowned and looked at the girl. "Maegan."_

"_Excuse me, Madam?" Hilda said._

_Mrs. Harrison sat down at the table. "Maegan. It's an Irish name and it's simple."_

_Hilda looked at the girl. "Maegan. I think that could work."_

"Maegan..." Jack pondered. "It's pretty. But of course it is, nothing ugly could ever suit you."

Bridget smiled.

"I prefer Bridget though."

"Thank you. Well, I've told you a story..."

Jack smirked. "Is this a tit for tat situation?"

"Well, we don't have anything else to do."

"What do you want to know?"

Bridget thought about it.

"Bridget?"

Bridget looked up at Jack. "Tell me about how you learned to swordfight."

Jack smirked. "Right then. I was trained by this Italian bloke..."

"Not your father?"

"Not my father. A man named Alfredo Vincenzi."

"How did you know him?"

"I sought him out. He was a master of the sword and while me da' taught me in the beginning, I found this fella and he taught me."

"So you were in Italy?"

"For a few months." Jack smirked. "I'm a quick learner."

Bridget chuckled. "Did this Vincenzi character teach everyone?"

"No, he taught no one."

"What made you different?"

"I bribed him with Chinese silks."

Bridget nodded. "I would assume other people would have tried to bribe him."

"I was the most convincing. He said he saw something in me. To this day, I think it was me name."

"Sparrow?"

Jack nodded. "In his prime, no one messed with me father. No one still does."

Bridget looked up at him. "I don't believe that's why he did it."

"It's not?"

"No. I think he saw your potential."

Jack smirked. "I had potential, did I?"

"Well looking at the man you are, I couldn't possibly think you didn't."

Jack needed to kiss her. He really needed to. He'd never found being denied something in his life so frustrating.

"Jack?"

Jack realised he'd been silent. "Sorry luv."

"What were you thinking about?"

Jack smiled. "About how much I love you."

* * *

**This was a very fun chapter to write! I'm never sure what will be funny but I did laugh when I realised after about the fourth yes that that was all Charles was saying, I didn't realise until I read it back and then Jack had to comment. Also Ragetti is just so smooth...**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	14. An Unexpected Guest

**Thank You to (_), GalnKay, linalove, Smithy, Pirate's Bonny Lass, lori, Shadow Blackheart, You cant rush science, Bmangaka, xBelekinax and ThePirateFangirl!**

**To (_): I don't think Jack would have been able to not comment on it! Thanks!**

**To Smithy: What else? Roses! Red and white!**

**To lori: Maybe, David is happy being David now but some day, she might indulge everyone and tell them! Thanks!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Thank you! Poitín is an absolutely lethal drink! So of course the crew went straight for it =P **

**Here's Chapter 14!  
**

"They're making a mockery of us!"

"Calm down, sister." Lachesis said. "Your plan is working. Their not being able to touch is just the hindrance you planned it to be."

"No, it is not." Atropos said angrily. "They are still sharing a bed together. They just spent the night together."

"Just talking."

"It's enough." Crotho surmised. "Their trust for each other is growing by their divulgences about their lives. They're trying to prove that touch is not all they love each other for."

"And it's working." Achesis said. "Well, enough of that. They're still weak without touching; we just have to heighten that."

Lachesis frowned. "How?"

Achesis smirked. "We still have the fear of the Gods on our side."

* * *

"I'm not letting you resist trying them anymore."

Bridget cringed. "I don't know if I'll like it."

Jack smiled. "That's why you need to try it. Broaden your tastes."

"Why are you so desperate to get me to try one anyway?"

"Because," Jack smirked, picking up a strawberry from the plate of fruit between them. "They're aphrodisiacs and therefore, my favourite kind of fruit."

Bridget smiled. "Looks like a little heart."

Jack held it out and instead of taking it in her own hand, Bridget reached over and bit into it, her eyes on his which Jack had to admit, did him no favours in trying not to lament being unable to touch her.

"You look like you're trying to seduce me, luv."

Bridget smirked. "Only because you tried to seduce me first."

Jack chuckled. "So do you like strawberries?"

Bridget nodded. "Okay, you were right. They're actually quite nice."

"See, luv? If you don't try something, how will you ever know if you like it?"

"I do believe that was your argument for trying to get me into bed for the first time."

"And I was right then too."

Bridget laughed but it subsided slightly when there was a knock on the door. She pulled the shirt of his that she was wearing over the shoulder she'd let it slide down off to cover herself properly while Jack stood up and went to get another to pull over his head and exposed torso. He walked to the door and opened it slightly to keep Bridget unseen but found Ana on the other side.

"Is Bridget in there?"

Jack sighed, realising their romantic little breakfast was over now as Bridget and Ana would no doubt be sharing details about last night. "Aye, come in, won't you?"

He opened the door wider and Ana walked in as Jack walked out. When he had closed the door behind him, Ana rushed over to sit on the bed with Bridget who was smiling widely. Ana had her own beaming smile which was a nice change.

"So," Bridget asked, fake casually. "Any news?"

"Yes, actually." Ana said. "Like you don't know, judging by all the flowers in here."

"Tell me anyway."

Ana divulged the events of last night, going to her room to find the roses and the letter and her finally deciding that she and Charles needed to be together.

"Should I be giving you one of these, if that's the case?" Bridget asked, plucking an orange rose out of one of the bouquets and throwing it at Ana.

"What does orange mean?"

"Desire." Bridget replied in a faux breathless voice, holding her hand to her heart.

Ana threw it back at her. "No, you should not if that's the case."

Bridget frowned. "But I thought..."

"I wasn't not ready with Raymond just because it was Raymond." Ana said. "I want things to go slow with anyone. I'm not making the same mistakes twice and letting myself feel pressured and Charles understands that perfectly. I'll take one of those orange roses when I'm good and ready."

Bridget nodded. "I'm very proud. There's no rush as Jack learned when I came along. So, ye just talked all night?"

Ana nodded. "Talked. And kissed. I was ready for the kissing. A lot of kissing."

Bridget laughed before smiling. "Kissing is good."

Ana noticed the hint of melancholy in her smile and tone. "You and Jack though, you'll be kissing again in no time. I mean, look around you. He ain't going to wait for much longer."

"I know. I'm just...frustrated."Bridget huffed. "I mean, it's hard not to be when I can't kiss him when he does things like this or take comfort in him after going to my father's grave or even last night which was wonderful."

"But it was wonderful because ye couldn't touch."

"In a way, yes. We just stayed up and spoke all night long. We haven't done that in months and months, before Singapore. It's just...I miss even holding his hand."

Ana nodded. "It must be awful."

Bridget shook her head to clear away the depressing thoughts. "No, we're on about you and Charles." She smiled. "So, what did ye talk about? If it's not too forward of me to ask."

Ana smiled. "Just about the past couple of months. In a few months, we'll have known each other a year. That's very hard to believe. How much time we wasted, I wasted."

"I have to ask, why did you refuse to acknowledge your feelings for him for so long?"

"I don't know." Ana said. "I supposed I was scared. You know about my mother, don't you?"

"That she was a..."

"Prostitute and I was raised in a brothel, yes." Ana said, shrugging it off as if it were nothing. "Well, you don't grow up in a brothel without meeting a few undesirable men. I suppose I was just jaded about men from such an early age to the point where to escape them, I became one."

Bridget nodded. "Where you met Jack."

"Right. When I met Charles, I had never had any feelings for a man before and I suppose they scared me into the arms of the worst man possible."

"Do you think you were subconsciously trying to prove your insecurities over men right? So when Raymond proved your theory about men being bad, you wouldn't have to face up to your real feelings about Charles and risk your heart actually getting broken? As opposed to just being furious and indignant like what Raymond made you."

Ana smirked. "Listen to you. I remember having to coach you on how just talking to Jack about your feelings wasn't a bad thing and now here you are waxing poetically about subconscious and emotions."

Bridget shrugged in a jokey demeanour. "What can I say? I've grown, I've learned."

"You've gotten full of yourself."

Bridget laughed. "You did avoid my poetic waxes though."

Ana sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I was doing that. I don't want to think about Raymond anymore. He's not in my life and Charles is. I'm happy with that."

"So are we all."

* * *

Bridget and Ana walked out later on deck to see Jack in his element as he gleefully reprimanded a very tired and sick looking crew. It seemed enough was enough in terms of their few day long bender and now they were finally sober again.

"Now, who wants the duty of swabbie because it's going to someone." Jack asked perkily. "And if you don't volunteer, you may get something a whole lot worse."

Every hand shot up in the air.

"Kursar, thank you for volunteering."

"My pleasure, Captain." Kursar groaned.

"Mop is below deck when you're ready which, by the way, is now. Now, up next, ah yes Duncan...Accordion player."

Duncan frowned. "I can't play the accordion, Captain."

Jack smiled gleefully. "Learn. Quickly. And well."

Duncan grimaced. "Aye, Captain."

"Good. Now onto..."

Bridget chuckled and went to look behind her into the water but frowned when she did, turning around properly.

"Jack!"

Jack turned to Bridget. "What?"

"A woman just emerged from the water." She said.

Jack frowned. "What? Is there someone who's fallen overboard?"

"No. She just popped up. She wasn't there and then she was."

Jack walked over to the side of the ship and saw everyone else was doing the same. Sure enough, there was a woman in the water smiling up at them.

"Could you help me?" She asked.

The crew were about to get a rope but Jack stopped them. "Wait, what are you?"

The girl smiled. "What do you mean Captain Sparrow?"

Everyone looked at Jack with a frown.

Jack shrugged. "I've never even seen her." He looked back to the woman. "I meant what I said. Mermaid, sea nymph, all other manners of things that should stay in the sea."

Bridget frowned. "Jack, I'm pretty sure those things are just fairytales."

Jack looked at her. "I'm pretty sure they're not."

The woman interrupted them. "I'm none of those things, Captain. I have legs and am quite cold so could you please let me onboard?"

The crew looked to Jack and he nodded to them. "Throw her a rope."

The crew scrambled and soon enough, a rope was cast out.

Bridget frowned and rushed into the cabin.

"Bridget?" Jack called.

Bridget came back out with a blanket. "She's not wearing any clothes."

The woman was brought on deck and in front of Ana, Elizabeth and Bridget, all the men made sure not to stare. Bridget wrapped the blanket around her. The woman stood and no one could mistake her beauty. She was something else. It was almost unnatural. She had her very long hair which was a shade of fiery red, loosely tied, not that the binds made much a difference to the voluptuous locks. Her hair was almost clothing in itself. She was curvy and her features were immaculate.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

The woman smiled. "I'm Aphrodite."

Everyone on the Pearl frowned.

"Aphrodite? The Goddess of Love?" Jack asked.

"One and the same." Aphrodite said.

"What are you...?" Jack began but stopped, realising something. "Nope, I don't want anymore Goddesses upon my ship." Jack said. He was finding it very hard not to look at Aphrodite who wasn't paying much attention to the blanket. Seeing as he was having difficulty, he knew what this meant. Aphrodite was the Goddess of Love and the most beautiful woman ever. She made men go stupid. So, Jack needed her off the Pearl quickly, not only because she'd drive the crew crazy but because he didn't know if her spell would be stronger than his love for Bridget. A risk he didn't want to take or even admit to but if Aphrodite had Gods warring with each other over her; a mortal man wasn't going to hold up because he was madly in love with someone else. "You found your way out of the water, you can find your way back in."

"Oh I couldn't possibly." Aphrodite said. "There's too many reasons to stay."

Aphrodite looked around and the women of the Pearl were disgusted to see the men of the Pearl turn foolish under her gaze.

"Jack!"

"Will!"

Charles!"

"Everyone downstairs now!" David said quickly and the women were surprised that her ushering of the men below deck actually seemed to be working. They didn't listen to her for long though as they scrambled to get back up on deck to get another look of the Goddess barely covered from their gaze. The same went for Jack, Will and Charles who when noticing the glares they were receiving from their women for looking at Aphrodite, looked at them with defensive gazes. No woman took it for an excuse.

Bridget was also glaring at Aphrodite whose attention seemed to be solely on Jack which he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Jack," Bridget said quietly through gritted teeth, walking up to him. "If you don't go into that cabin right now, I will pull you in there, cutting or not."

Jack nodded and made his way into the cabin with Bridget.

"Sorry luv." Jack said in response to her glare.

Bridget huffed. "How do we get her off the ship? I can see her making trouble from a mile off. She'll have the men, all of them," She said with an annoyed glare to Jack. "Trying to kill each other for her affections."

"She's a goddess." Jack said. "Like Tia Dalma. It won't be easy to just get rid of her."

Bridget raised an eyebrow and Jack rushed to defend himself.

"I'm not saying this because I want her to stay. But it's true. She popped out of the water like a fish. If she wants to be here, she'll make it so. But don't worry, we'll fix this."

"How?"

"I don't know. We'll figure something out." Jack walked close to her, taking a curl into his hand, the only bit of her he could touch. "There's nothing to worry about with that...we'll call her a woman."

"She's a goddess."

"You're my goddess."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "I don't like her being here."

"I know. But you trust me, don't you?"

Bridget nodded. "I just don't like the looks she was giving you."

_Or the looks you were returning._

"Bridget, there is nothing to worry about."

"Okay."

They heard the door open and Elizabeth stormed in, dragging Will with her.

"I'm sorry you two," Elizabeth said. "But I'm not leaving him out there with that...harlot!"

Bridget frowned. "What did she do?"

"She's just...Well; I'm not taking any chances."

"Elizabeth, I wasn't doing anything." Will said.

"She refuses to wear the blanket; I refuse to let you around her." Elizabeth said.

"Wait, she _refuses_ to wear something to cover herself?" Bridget asked.

"Yes. I was certain Ana was going to explode from annoyance. She's trying to get it back on her." Elizabeth said. She indicated to something behind Bridget and Bridget turned to see Jack trying to look out the windows by the doors.

"Jack!"

Jack realised what he was doing and stopped. "Sorry luv."

"You will be." Bridget said and Jack cringed. He didn't know what was wrong with himself. Or Will, since he was doing the same thing.

"So," Elizabeth said, after she whacked Will on the arm making Bridget very jealous of the simple ability to hit stupid men. "What's your plan?"

"We don't have one." Bridget said. "How do you get rid of a goddess?"

"Get rid of her how you would Tia Dalma."

"That would be fine if the Pirate Lords created Aphrodite like they did Tia Dalma but no one created Aphrodite. She's not bound in human form as these two are proving with their leering." Bridget said tiredly, indicating to Jack and Will who were once again trying to get a peek outside. "She's a Goddess with unnatural beauty. That leaves us empty handed on how to put her back where she belongs." Bridget finished, trying to think of it logically.

"You're not considering getting rid of me, are you?"

Everyone in the cabin turned to see Aphrodite at the door. She was wearing the blanket like a sleeveless dress that stopped mid thing. It seemed Ana had forced it on her somehow. Good ol' Ana. Always reliable.

"Not considering it." Bridget said. "Planning it. We don't want you here."

"You all don't?" Aphrodite smirked. "I can sense some people in here wouldn't mind me staying around." She walked further into the cabin. "Anyway, it wouldn't be easy to get rid of me. I'm more powerful than any of you. I'm a Goddess."

"So I've heard." Bridget said.

"So I'm very sacred." Aphrodite said. "And a lot of things are sacred to me. Doves, myrtles, dolphins..." Aphrodite got quite close to Jack. "The sea, pearls, sparrows..."

Aphrodite was just about to put her hand on his chest but felt a tight pain. A pain Bridget took pleasure in giving as her hand wrapped around Aphrodite's wrist in a tight grasp.

"I hear you find swans sacred too. Well, you're in luck, we have one." She pushed the woman towards Elizabeth. "Go seduce her."

"Bridget!" Will said indignantly.

"I think she's less of a threat to you than to me!" Bridget said to Will and turned to see Jack smirking after the woman. He looked down at Bridget and his smirk dropped, replaced by a shameful expression.

"I'm going to be apologising a lot, aren't I?"

"It'll only work for so long." Bridget said with a serious expression. She couldn't believe she could be this angry and hurt at the same time. And Jack could be the cause. Okay, it wasn't all his fault, legend told that Aphrodite could make any man fall in love with her with just one look at her but still. Jack belonged to Bridget!

"Will!"

Jack and Bridget looked over to Elizabeth shove Aphrodite away from Will. For the Goddess of Love, there was no love lost between Aphrodite and the women of the Black Pearl as they kept pushing and shoving her.

"You're the Goddess of Love." Bridget said. "And yet you're completely disregarding the fact that these men are in love. And not with you!"

Aphrodite shrugged. "I'm not one for monogamy. I was the one who offered the married Helen of Sparta to Prince Paris of Troy."

Will frowned. "Huh."

Everyone looked over at him.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

Will looked at her. "Oh, nothing. Just got...That just reminded me of something. Doesn't matter."

Everyone looked back at Aphrodite.

"I provide love to those I feel who need it. No matter whom they are or who they're with."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're basically just a glorified prostitute?"

Aphrodite threw her an angry look. "I'm a Goddess."

"Not to me."

"Well, it seems I am to your man."

Bridget looked back at Jack who wasn't looking in any woman's direction. He was trying to avoid everyone's gaze.

Aphrodite smiled. "This will be fun."

Bridget filled with dread at the last statement.

* * *

**Who hates Aphrodite already?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	15. All's Fear In Love And War

**Thank You to Pirate's Bonny Lass, Smithy, tonidepp16, ThePirateFangirl, lori, Midnight LeAnn, BootsJim, xBelekinax, You cant rush science, GalnKay, Shadow Blackheart and trainsgirl13!**

**To Smithy: Well, at the moment, he's only trying to seduce Aphrodite! =P**

**To lori: Hmmm, she is definitely trouble! Witch? Replace one letter! Lol. Thanks!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I wasn't sure about including the Troy joke with Will but my goofy side decided I had to! Thanks!**

**Here's Chapter 15!**

"Do you think it's possible to murder a Goddess?"

The women in the room looked at Ana. The Pearl's women were currently in the cabin, lounging around on Jack and Bridget's bed. Ana was lying along the end, Elizabeth was fidgeting with a pillow and Bridget was plaiting David's long blonde hair out of boredom. So far, their conversation had pretty much consisted of one thing.

"No, you can't." Elizabeth said. "They're immortal."

"Not to mention if we could," Bridget added. "I'd have murdered her days ago."

The last couple of days had not been easy for the girls, especially those with men who were now entirely focused on the Goddess onboard. It only seemed to be when Aphrodite was in their presence that the men were infatuated. When she was elsewhere, they spent their time apologising and apologising. The only man not grovelling in his spare time was Jack and that was for the simple reason that he didn't get any spare time. Aphrodite was around him constantly which drove Bridget absolutely insane but it wasn't like she could drag him away and he wouldn't listen to her when she tried to talk him away. The other women tried to get him away from the Goddess but to no avail.

There was also the fact that Elizabeth and Ana could distract Will and Charles away by kissing them and retreating back to rooms for lots of more kissing. Bridget had no such luck.

"How did she even get here?" David asked. "Why is she here?"

No one had an answer but seeing as Aphrodite's attention was focused on Jack, Bridget had a fairly good idea.

_Damn Fates._

"We don't know." Ana said, the only one who Bridget shared her thoughts with. "Only she does."

"I don't want to make things worse but..."

The girls frowned when David stopped.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I mean..." David began awkwardly. "Are you going to forgive them if they do...stray? It's not really their faults completely...But what do I know? I'm not in a relationship!" She added quickly when she saw their faces.

To be truthful, Bridget, Ana and Elizabeth had all been struggling with that question for days. What would they do if Aphrodite did seduce one of the men a bit too far? Ana had made up her mind, deciding that she and Charles were too new to already have problems like that so she'd end the new relationship if he did go off with Aphrodite. Bridget and Elizabeth didn't have their minds made up so easily.

What would Bridget do? Would she forgive him? Could she? Bridget had tried to deny the thoughts that anything could happen for days but there were realities to her situation that she couldn't hide from. She and Jack hadn't touched in a very long time and chances were he was probably as frustrated as she was with the circumstance. With the beauty and willingness, not to mention spell of Aphrodite adding to that frustration, would Jack be able to resist? If it were any other woman in the world, any at all, Bridget wouldn't have any fears or insecurities. She trusted Jack completely. But this wasn't just any woman, hell; this wasn't a woman at all. It was a Goddess who personified beauty. Her otherworldly assets weren't any match for human restraint. So, Bridget really did have to make a decision. She couldn't keep her eye on Jack all the time, no matter how hard she tried so what if he did slip? Could she forgive him? Would he want her to? What if Aphrodite didn't go away? What if she was sticking around for the long haul?

"I can hear you all, you know. I'm not deaf."

The women in the room all looked to the floor by the window where Jack was currently sitting, handcuffed to the window seat.

Bridget couldn't keep an eye on him all the time or keep him away from that harpy.

But she'd sure as hell try.

"We're not saying anything we don't mind you hearing." Ana shrugged.

"Oh, really? You're all evaluating whether or not we'll cheat? What about trust?" He asked Bridget.

Bridget looked at him sympathetically. "Aw, I do trust you. It's that man stealing, trampy, no good, man eater that you're currently obsessed with that I don't trust. She makes you stupid so in the interest of not having to evaluate if you cheat, I'm keeping you in here."

"You can't just keep me locked up."

Bridget's focus was back on David's hair. "I can as long as I have the keys."

"This is ridiculous."

"Yup. Sorry. I don't like it any more than you do."

"I doubt it. And what about you two?" Jack asked Ana and Elizabeth. "You're not holding the people you're supposed to love and trust hostage? Lizzie there will need two sets of handcuffs."

Elizabeth frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, with your father and everything..." Jack smirked.

Elizabeth's eyes widened before she bolted out of the room.

Bridget looked at Jack as he chuckled. "That was cruel."

"This is cruel." Jack said. "I have to amuse myself somehow."

Bridget huffed and turned back to David's hair. "As long as it's not with Aphrodite..."

"At least she wouldn't tie me up because she doesn't trust me."

Bridget looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're being idiotic at the moment so I'll forget you said that."

"You can do what you want."

"You can't."

"I've noticed."

Bridget tied David's hair in a ribbon. "You're all done."

"Oh, thank God." David said, running out of the room.

Bridget looked at Ana. "I think we were making her uncomfortable."

Ana nodded. "And although I think his whinging is nothing if not hilarious, I should probably go find Charles."

Bridget nodded and Ana left the cabin. Bridget got off the bed and sat on the floor across from Jack. "How's your arm?"

Jack turned his head to see his hand at eye level with him from where he was handcuffed. "Sore."

Bridget grimaced. "Sorry. I really don't like doing this but you have to admit, you brought it on yourself."

"How?"

She looked at him tiredly. "You did take some of my flowers to give to her."

Jack thought of a way to defend himself. "You had loads and she had none. I thought sharing might be nice."

"We're pirates, we don't care about sharing. That was just hurtful."

"I was just trying to be hospitable, Bridget. It's just..."

"You haven't called me luv in days either. You called her luv."

"I call everyone luv. Well, women."

Bridget shook her head. "No, you used to. Then you only called me luv. Now you only call her luv."

"It's just a pet name."

"It's my pet name!"

"My, you human women are deeply possessive..."

Bridget closed her in frustration at the voice. "You're not allowed in here."

Aphrodite walked further into the room. "This is Jack's cabin, not yours. If he feels it is alright for me to be in here, this is where I shall stay." Aphrodite looked at Jack who was gazing at her dopily. "Is it alright if I stay in here with you?"

"Absolutely, luv."

Bridget glared at him.

Jack looked at her. "I'm just being nice."

"That'll come back to bite you, mark my words."

"You are being a tab bit too jealous..." Jack's voice quietened when he became busy with gawking at Aphrodite as she came to sit close to him.

"Am I?" Bridget asked, annoyed.

"Are you what?" Jack clearly wasn't paying attention to her.

Bridget huffed and got up, storming out of the cabin. She didn't think it'd make a difference if she were in there. If Aphrodite wanted something out of Jack, she'd be getting it, Bridget present or not.

She went and sat on the steps, leading up to the helm.

_What am I going to do?_

_What the hell am I actually going to do?_

_She could want to kick him in the groin and he'd go along with it gladly._

_He wouldn't let me do it. No matter how tempting it is at the moment._

Bridget ran her hands through her hair, almost pulling it in frustration. She stood up quickly to rush back into the cabin but turned back quickly. She couldn't do it, she felt completely humiliated every time she was near Aphrodite.

_I can't let Jack do anything._

She turned back to go in.

_He won't stop just because I try to make him and that will hurt more._

She turned away.

She kept turning back and forth, arguing with herself over what to do and eventually stopped, letting out a growl of anger.

"You're like a dog chasing its tail."

Bridget looked to Barbossa who had come up on deck and had been watching her.

Bridget looked at him tiredly.

"Swordfight?" He propositioned.

Bridget sighed. "Alright then."

They walked down to the sword fighting room and Barbossa noticed how Bridget was taking the attack stance much more than she was taking the defence stance like usual.

"Someone's fighting out their anger." He smirked.

Bridget glared at him and continued fighting harshly.

"Jealousy?" He prodded. "Inferiority? Insecurity? Worry? Finally accepting the fact that he won't stay faithful like I always said?"

Bridget hit his sword with such ferocity that it swung out of his hand.

"I win." She said, putting her sword down and turning to walk away.

"What are you going to do?" Barbossa asked. "If he does find his sheets entangled with a woman who ain't you?"

Bridget stopped. Whether she liked it or not, her head was always a lot clearer after she spoke to Barbossa about these kinds of things. "Why do you care? Isn't this what you've always wanted?"

"That's why I care."

Bridget turned and sat on the step. "I don't know."

Barbossa raised an eyebrow. "You don't?"

Bridget shrugged as she started playing with Jack the monkey who was pawing at her hands, looking for food. Since Bridget cooked the food onboard, he usually looked to her to provide him with treats. "She's a Goddess, if Jack does something with her, do you really see me being able to stop it? I can't even touch him."

"So you'd rather him go off and have an affair with a Goddess than give him a little cut?"

Bridget looked at him. "If I cut him too much, I'll kill him."

"Affair it is then."

Bridget closed her eyes. "Maybe not."

Barbossa looked at her incredulously. "You're seriously trying to believe that he'll stay faithful?"

"If she hasn't tried anything yet, maybe she..."

"Don't be a fool. She's just biding her time, building up his desire until he can't resist and when that time comes..."

Bridget frowned when Barbossa trailed off. "What?"

She saw him looking up at the door and she turned to see Aphrodite walking down the stairs. She turned back to Barbossa. "Not even you can finish annoying me?" When he didn't answer, Bridget huffed and got up. "Are you following me, Venus De Milo?"

"If I were, you should see it as a high compliment."

"Or the plague."

Aphrodite glared at her. "No wonder your lover prefers to spend his time with me. You're just so unpleasant to be around."

"I know." Bridget sighed sarcastically. "I guess I'll never get an armless statue of me sculptured because who would bother?"

Aphrodite glared at her. "That statue originally had arms, you fool. They've been lost through time."

"Oh, I don't think they were lost."

"Oh?"

"Nah, I'd say they were ripped off to beat you to death with. You know, using something that was made to honour you to pummel you with. Poetic irony and all that."

Bridget left and walked up on deck, sitting back on the steps. She couldn't face seeing Jack yet. She had found in the past few days that she really had to strengthen her resolve before dealing with him.

"Are you alright?"

Bridget froze. That voice wasn't familiar. Bridget looked up and saw a beautifully regal woman standing in front of her. She was wearing a long Greek looking dress and had gorgeous brown locks which were topped with a beautiful cylindrical crown, very dark eyes and her demeanour gave off an aura that this woman was powerful.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bridget said. "Another one?"

The woman looked at her with a firm expression. "Hera."

Bridget thought back. "Hera. Goddess of women and marriage."

"That's right." She came to sit next to Bridget. "Now, tell me why you are upset."

This woman seemed like she was not to be messed with but caring at the same time. Bridget really was reminded of a Queen by her.

Bridget sighed. "A friend of yours is here."

Hera's already firm expression tensed. "Aphrodite is no friend of mine."

Bridget frowned. "Really?"

"Of course not. A vain and jealous harlot. Do you know the only reason Aphrodite is known as the most beautiful goddess is because Paris of Troy said so, only after she bribed him with Helen of Troy? Nonsense."

Bridget was surprised. There was even jealousy between the gods? Because Hera was clearly not Aphrodite's biggest fan. But Bridget had read that story.

"Didn't you try to bribe Paris with Asia Minor so he'd choose you?"

"Quiet, I'm here to help you."

Bridget shut her mouth and nodded.

"Now, I can only assume that Aphrodite has caused your problems, am I right?"

Bridget nodded. "She won't stay away from Jack."

Hera turned angry. "Jack? Your husband?"

Bridget shook her head. "Jack isn't my husband and I love him so much and he loved me."

"Loved?"

"Before she came along."

"Jack still loves you." She said defiantly. "It's just buried underneath all of Aphrodite's tricks."

"But if he does something with her...She's a goddess. She has the power to make any man fall in love with her. Her beauty is unmatchable."

Hera stood. "Take me to him."

Bridget sighed. "Follow me."

She walked into the cabin and Hera followed her in to see Jack sitting at the table. Bridget assumed Aphrodite got him free of his binds.

"There's someone here to see you." Bridget said.

Jack perked up. "Aphrodite?"

"I hate you."

Hera walked further into the room. "No, a different Goddess seeks out Jack Sparrow. I am Hera, Goddess of Women."

Jack nodded. "Right. And Aphrodite is where...?"

Hera turned back to Bridget. "I understand your frustration. My husband is one of the biggest adulterers in the history of time."

Bridget nodded. "I've read that. You're not half bad at avenging yourself though."

Hera smirked proudly. "I manage."

Jack huffed. "This is all lovely to see but you know what would be lovelier to see? If Aphrodite were involved in all this."

Bridget glared at him. "You'd be a better man blind, Jack Sparrow, I swear!"

Hera smirked wider. "That's a good idea."

Both Jack and Bridget looked at her quickly. "What?"

In the next second, Jack jumped with fright as everything went black. "I can't see a bloody thing!"

Bridget looked at Hera quickly. "No, I didn't mean for you to actually make him blind!"

"You said he'd be a better man if he were blind. I agreed. So there you have it, the beauty of Aphrodite no longer works on him as punishment for his neglect of you."

Bridget was frantic as she rushed to Jack before turning back quickly. "Can I touch him?"

"No." Hera replied. "He doesn't deserve it."

"I do!"

"Bridget," Jack cut in. "Why did you turn me blind? Was I really that horrible to you? Really? Bloody hell!"

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Bridget said. "I was just angry. You were making me angry."

"You blinding me is my fault?"

"I didn't blind you!"

"It was your bright idea!"

Bridget looked at Hera. "Take it back! Please!"

"No." Hera shrugged. "I could have done a lot worse. I could have killed him."

"He's a pirate Captain. Being blind will kill him!"

"Well maybe he'll just have to give that up."

Jack faltered. "Give up being a pirate Captain? Being at sea? Bridget!"

"Hmmm, you have yet to lament never seeing Bridget again." Hera chided. "You really do deserve this, Jack Sparrow."

"Get the hell out of my cabin!"

"Do not talk to me like that, Jack Sparrow." Hera commanded. "Do you not understand the wrongs you have committed? You claim to love this girl yet you repeatedly hurt her."

"No, I never meant that!" Jack said quickly. "The curse..."

"I am not talking about the curse, you stupid man, which by the way you could get rid of if you only put your mind to it. I mean that you blame her for your faults. You ignored her, neglected her and made her feel completely inadequate and now you discipline her because you have been punished for your mistreatment of her."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"I didn't take your hearing." Hera said. "You know you've been wrong."

"No, I meant about the curse." Jack said. "I could get rid of it if I put my mind to it?"

"Yes, you could. To be honest, I'm surprise you haven't figured it out by now."

Jack was very surprised by this. "Where's Bridget?"

"I'm here." He heard behind him.

"Where's here?"

"Window seat."

Jack turned back to her though he didn't know why. He couldn't see her.

_I might never see Bridget again..._

_That can't happen._

"Didn't you just hear what she said? Your curse is curable."

Bridget looked up at him tiredly. "I blinded you. Shouldn't we focus on the more important things right now?"

Jack could hear the guilt in her voice. He sighed. "You didn't blind me."

"You're blind because I didn't think before I spoke. It's my fault."

Jack got up to walk over to where she was but banged his shin off a chest in the process. Bridget cringed, knowing that feeling all too well but Jack eventually made his way to kneel in front of where she sat at the window seat. "No, it's my fault. The big scary Goddess woman is right."

"Hera." She corrected from where she stood.

"Hera." Jack said through gritted teeth. He focused back to Bridget. "I've been stupid about Aphrodite. I'm sorry."

"No man in the world can resist a Goddess."

"No other man in the world had you."

Bridget smiled. "Has. You still have me."

Jack smiled too. "I love you."

Bridget had tears in her eyes. "I haven't heard that in a very long time."

"You're going to be hearing it a lot more."

Bridget's smile dropped when the bane of her existence walked into the cabin. "Jack?"

She stopped when she saw the other Goddess. "Hera. What are you doing here?"

"I have come to right your wrongs, Aphrodite." Hera said with a superior smirk. "Jack Sparrow cares nothing for you anymore and has learned the errors of his ways."

Aphrodite looked at Jack. "Jack? You still want me, don't you?"

"Not really." Jack said, not taking his attention off playing with Bridget's hair after she joined him on the ground. Bridget was smiling widely at him.

Aphrodite looked at Hera angrily. "What did you do?"

"I blinded him." Hera shrugged. "He can't be seduced by your beauty if he can't see it."

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. "You're not the only Goddess here, Hera and they still can't touch."

"That can be fixed when it should be."

Bridget looked at Hera. "Should be? Why shouldn't it be now? We don't deserve to not touch each other just because the Fates don't like it."

Hera looked at her. "I have no doubt that you and Jack Sparrow will touch again."

"But when?"

"That's up to you."

"If it were, it'd be now." Jack said.

Hera nodded. "You should worry on getting your sight back first, Jack Sparrow."

Jack sighed. "Aren't you in charge of that? I've more than learned my lesson and I need my eyesight."

"For your livelihood?"

"Because I couldn't face a day without looking at Bridget, let alone a lifetime."

Aphrodite glared at Bridget but she only had eyes for Jack.

"I have abilities too."

Jack blinked at the light flooding his eyes. "I can see." He looked at Bridget. "I can see you again. I love you."

Bridget was about to reply when she was interrupted.

"Jack?"

Jack turned to see Aphrodite and stood up quickly, leaving Bridget on the floor. "Hello, luv."

Bridget looked up angrily but she wasn't the only one furious.

"You don't deserve a thing, Jack Sparrow!" Hera said and Jack let out a yelp at everything going dark again.

"Stop it, Hera!" Aphrodite said and Jack got his sight back, smiling dopily at Aphrodite.

Hera huffed and Jack went blind again. "Bridget, do something. Make them stop."

"Why don't you get your 'luv' to do it?" She asked angrily.

"You are my 'luv'! I'm just...I can't help it!"

"Nor should you." Aphrodite said and Jack saw again, turning from Bridget to Aphrodite.

Before Jack knew it, his sight was coming and going every two seconds as the Goddesses warred over him and Bridget and he couldn't even keep his balance.

"He should be able to make his own decisions, Hera!"

"I agree! Your beauty is what blinds him, not I!"

"You are just jealous that you do not make men fall in love with you but instead your own husband strays every chance he gets!"

"No man would ever love the true you, Aphrodite and you know it which is why you ensnare weak men like Jack Sparrow!"

"I could have a million Jack Sparrow's and you would have nothing to do with it!"

"I am the Goddess of Women and it is my duty to protect Bridget against your scheming ways!"

"I'm going to pass out." Jack said, grasping a chair as the light flashed and left and flashed and left at each sentence the Goddesses spoke.

"Stop! Stop torturing him!" Bridget said, standing up frantically. She put her hands over her face in frustration before sighing and looking at the two Goddesses. "Look, I love Jack. More than anything in this world or the next which I have proved. That is why," Bridget had tears flowing down her cheeks. "It is killing me to do this but I have to." She turned to Jack who looked from Aphrodite to her. "I am giving you permission to do what you want. I'm not going to try and stop you anymore. I can't do it and keep failing. It hurts too much. You can do what you want with her and...I'll still be here if you ever want me again."

Bridget's heart was breaking too much so she rushed out of the cabin, not being able to be there anymore.

Hera glared at Jack. "This is not over, Jack Sparrow. Mark my words. You will pay for this in a very just way."

"Quiet, Hera." Aphrodite huffed.

Hera turned to Aphrodite with a smirk. "I shall see you sooner than you expect, Aphrodite."

With that, Hera stormed from the room and disappeared.

Bridget was out on deck, looking out at the waves when she noticed Jack and Aphrodite walk out of the cabin and below deck, Jack recounting one of his many stories to impress the Goddess and Aphrodite seeming engrossed despite the fact that her experiences were of Godly proportions.

_How can he not even realise she's indulging him?_

_Probably because he doesn't care._

Bridget tried to dry her tears angrily. It was like she was invisible to Jack. She knew that this was all part of Aphrodite's plan and that Jack couldn't control himself but Bridget couldn't help but feel that wasn't good enough. After all they'd been through, all that had happened, he couldn't fight these feelings Aphrodite forced upon him? She guessed not.

Bridget looked down at the water, absolutely devastated. But when a rogue wave hit the ship, Bridget found herself trip and fall over the side of the ship. She would have fallen if a tanned hand hadn't reached out and grabbed her wrist in time to pull her up.

_Jack?_

Bridget was pulled up into the arms of a tanned, very handsome, breathtakingly beautiful actually, man.

"Are you alright?"

Bridget was speechless at his gorgeous man with a gorgeous accent holding her in his arms. "I...Who are you?"

The man smiled. "I am Eros."

"Eros? The God of Love and Beauty?"

The man nodded. "And being the God of Love and Beauty, I am quite adept at seeking out beauty itself and you are one of my finest finds."

Bridget felt herself blush but tried to conceal the smile she felt coming on. Usually a line like that from a random man would have meant nothing to Bridget but for some reason, she found herself flattered.

_Oh wow. Spanish? Brazilian accent?_

_Who cares? He's...Wow..._

Eros smiled. "You are blushing."

Bridget couldn't keep her own smile down. "Oh...Okay."

"May I learn the name of my precious find?"

Bridget couldn't stop herself acting bashful. "Bridget."

"Ah, Bridget. I believe that means 'glorious one'. A very fitting name."

Bridget didn't know why but she giggled. Actually giggled. Bridget never giggled.

Eros took a curl into his hand. "I think I shall like it here with my glorious one."

This made Bridget realise she was still standing in this man's arms and he was flirting with her. "No. No, you can't stay here." Bridget said quickly, leaving his arms and turning away so she didn't have to look at him. "I am very happily taken."

"Happily? I saw you before you fell. A face as beautiful as yours should not wear such a sad expression."

Bridget shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm in love with someone else which you should know. Please leave."

"I can't leave. And now that I've found you, I'm not sure I want to."

"Wait till you see who else is onboard. I'm sure you won't be long chasing after her like the rest of them."

"Ah yes, Aphrodite. She holds no interest for me."

Bridget frowned, turning back to him. "Really?"

Eros smiled. "Really. I see a beauty in front of me that is much fairer than Aphrodite's. You have something that Aphrodite can ever have. Human qualities. You can be vulnerable and unsure and that is more beautiful than any goddess could be. It's your humanness that makes your beauty unmatchable."

It was at this moment; Jack walked up on deck and saw another man quite close to his lass. Too close. Close enough to touch her. The only man who had ever been that close to her was Jack himself. Jack rushed over and pushed him away before taking out his sword.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man merely kept smiling. "I am Eros."

"Eros? The God of..."

"Sexual Love and Beauty, yes. And you are?"

Jack glared at him. "Captain Jack Sparrow, I'm..."

"Ah yes, Aphrodite's latest..."

"No!" Jack said quickly, looking back at Bridget who instead of looking ashamed, was trying to look past Jack to see the new God. Jack turned back to Eros. "I am not Aphrodite's latest anything. I'm with Bridget."

"Ah, Bridget..." Eros smiled. "She is quite something."

Jack's anger was rising. "She's my something."

"Then why was she up here, alone, lamenting her loneliness? And where were you to save her like I did from falling into the sea?" Eros asked. "I know wounded lovers and she is definitely one of them. That could be explained by where you were just now. Is Aphrodite keeping you too busy to care about your own love?"

Jack was about to kill this man when a voice stopped him.

"Jack, where are you?"

Aphrodite walked up on deck and smiled when she saw Jack. She walked over but stopped when Eros turned and her smile dropped.

"Eros."

"Aphrodite." Eros said. "I can see you have been quite preoccupied lately."

"Why are you here?" She asked.

Eros looked at Bridget who was still being forced behind Jack before turning back to the Goddess. "I have my reasons, the same as you."

Aphrodite looked at Bridget too and shrugged. "Take her, she's yours."

"No!" Jack said. "She's mine."

Aphrodite looked at Jack with a frown. "But Jack, you have me."

Jack couldn't help smiling stupidly. "You."

Bridget came out of her reverie and glared at him. "Jack!"

Bridget felt her hand get taken and pulled towards Eros. "A man who is blind to your beauty obviously doesn't deserve it."

Bridget couldn't help smiling like a fool again. Jack noticed and since he couldn't pull her away, pushed him away.

"That's enough out of you, lover boy."

Eros looked at Jack. "It is the simple truth. You have been blinded by Aphrodite and lost sight of what is really beautiful and the price you pay is watching your love go the same way you have gone. You cannot bemoan her urges when you seldom curb your own."

"Enough, Eros." Aphrodite said quickly, seeing how Jack was taking in what the God was saying. "You have no business here."

"And nor do you." Eros said. "But if you are content to make your place here, I shall be content to join you. And Bridget, of course."

"No." Jack said. "This is my ship and..."

"And that does not matter to immortal Gods." Eros said. "For as long as Aphrodite is here, so shall I be. I guess you must choose Jack Sparrow. Fight the urges Aphrodite has forced upon you or succumb to the fact that you lose Bridget to me."

"Bridget can make her own decisions." Jack said. He looked back to see Bridget looking at Eros before turning back. "Bugger."

* * *

**It seems Hera's brought in the big guns! This should be fun!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	16. Jealousy

**Thank You to ThePirateFangirl, Midnight LeAnn, lori, x-menfan1000, Pirate's Bonny Lass, BootsJim, trainsgirl13, You cant rush science, Bmangaka, Shadow Blackheart, LokoLuvsJohnnyDepp, GalnKay, xBelekinax and Raxsah003!**

**To lori: I think if Jack could have stabbed him, he probably would have! Thanks!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Yup, Bridget did what she felt she had to though she hated it! There was a tv series on the Gods? I'm going to have to look that up! In case you can't tell, I'm a fan! =P Thank you!**

**Here's Chapter 16!  
**

"I need to talk to you."

Jack looked up with a frown when Bridget walked into the galley. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Bridget said, sitting down.

Jack didn't take his feet off the table to sit up straight but he was definitely intrigued seeing as Bridget had been busy fawning all over that pretty boy for days. "About what?"

"Well first, when are we leaving?"

Jack frowned before remembering. He'd promised Bridget they could leave here over a week ago because she found it too hard to be here. Then Aphrodite came onboard and every man on the Pearl forgot they were sailors, let alone their schedule. Everyone was focused on the Goddess too much. "Today. Definitely, today. Right now." Jack said, getting up.

"No, stop. Sit down." Bridget said. "I'm not done."

"Oh?"

"Jack, we need to talk about what's happening."

"What is there to talk about?"

Bridget frowned at him. "What about the fact that we're supposed to love each other and there are Gods onboard trying to completely ruin that?"

"You don't seem too miffed when Eros is lavishing you with compliment after compliment about," Jack faked his accent in a mocking way. "The beauty of human women and the vulnerability of a lonely heart," He dropped the accent. "And all that rubbish."

"All that rubbish?" Bridget asked with a raised eyebrow. "You mean all the things you used to say to me?"

"You don't need me to anymore. You have your little cupid."

Bridget huffed. "I cannot believe you are acting jealous! Why the mood, Jack? Aphrodite pay attention to someone else for five seconds?"

"You can't believe I'm jealous? Pot, kettle, you."

"I'm trying to talk to you about this exact problem but you won't shut up making smart remarks for two seconds to let me!"

"Well, I'm only human." Jack bit back.

Bridget huffed and got up. "Fine. I am trying to have a serious conversation with you but if you're going to act childish then I won't bother!"

She stormed out of the galley and Jack huffed, feeling sulky.

_You can't be angry with her! You've been doing the same with Aphrodite for longer!_

_Yes well I can't help it._

_Neither can she._

_I don't care! I don't want that God anywhere near my lass! _

_I'm sure she'd like the same with Aphrodite and you._

Jack huffed and got up, leaving the galley. Bridget was right, they needed to sort this out and both Jack and Bridget had to stop acting jealous long enough to let them do that. He walked up on deck to find her but his anger flared at once seeing her on the steps to the helm with the other women of the Pearl and in between them all was Eros, drowning in their affections.

"Jack?"

Jack didn't turn at Aphrodite's voice, instead staying still to glare at Eros paying attention to Bridget.

"Jack!"

"Not now!" Jack said, storming off. "Gibbs!"

"Aye, Captain?" Gibbs asked, his gaze flitting from Jack to Aphrodite continuously.

"Get the crew ready." Jack demanded. "We're sailing out."

"When, Captain?"

"Right now."

Jack walked over to the scene on the steps and Aphrodite huffed before following after him.

"We're sailing out now." Jack said to the girls. "And I didn't give ye a place on this ship to laze around. Get to work."

The women glared at him before getting up and sauntering off but Bridget was too busy being lavished with sweet words to even hear Jack.

"Jack," Eros said looking up at him. "Would you not like to take my place here with your Bridget?"

Bridget looked up at him just in time to see Aphrodite link her arm in his. "No Eros, you can stay where you are. Jack was just about to tell me of another one of his fascinating adventures, were you not, Jack?"

Jack looked at her finally and Bridget glared when he automatically became putty in Aphrodite's hands again. Aphrodite threw a smirk to Bridget before leading Jack away as he told another story.

"Are you alright?" Eros asked Bridget, seeing her seething after the two.

"Not really."

"You deserve someone who can appreciate everything about you, Bridget."

Bridget looked at him and smiled as he stroked her hair behind her ear.

"Can Jack do that?"

Bridget looked out at him and the Goddess. "He used to."

She looked back to Eros who smiled at her and Bridget felt like her legs turned to jelly. She didn't notice another set of eyes on her, his story coming to an abrupt halt at noticing the God playing with her hair.

* * *

"Ana is wearing a dress."

Jack looked at Charles who came up next to him as he was at the wheel later that day. "I've noticed."

"Ana never wears dresses."

"I didn't think Ana owned a dress." Jack shrugged.

"Never, ever wears a dress..."

"There's never been a God that they're all swooning over around before. She ain't the only one."

It was true. Since Eros had come onboard, the men of the Pearl had noticed how the women, even those not likely to, were making more of an effort with their appearance. It would be wrong to say the men hadn't been doing the same thing since Aphrodite came onboard, standing up straight, swelled chests and sucked in stomachs, neater hair and the like but seeing the women do it was like a slap in the face to the men that had always been around. It was like the women didn't care enough to try and impress them.

Jack had just been thinking about how Bridget actually looked quite pretty today in a beautiful lilac dress and her hair in a simple ribbon. She looked like she did the second day he knew her when she wore the peach gown.

_You remember the colour of the dress?_

_I remember everything about that day. About her._

_And yet when she tries to talk to you, you act like you want nothing to do with her._

_I'm a complicated individual._

"You need to get rid of him!"

Jack didn't look when Will stormed up to him. "And how do you suggest I do that?"

"I don't care! Find a way! Look!"

Will pointed to down on deck where Eros once again found himself being fawned all over by Bridget, Elizabeth, Ana and David.

"He's a bloody nuisance." Jack heard Ragetti mumble to his side where he was tying knots.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Jack said. "First of all," He turned to Will and Charles. "When Elizabeth and Ana wanted your attentions away from Aphrodite, they distracted you. If you're so desperate, do the same." He turned to Ragetti. "And you, you can't complain until you make a move yourself. You are all perfectly capable at keeping certain women away from him unlike meself who can't currently touch mine and you don't hear me whining and moaning. So shut up and sort it out yourselves, I'm not your mother."

To say Jack was in a bad mood was an understatement. Being able to touch Bridget would make things so much easier. Now he understood her frustration whenever she had tried to talk him away from Aphrodite.

Aphrodite herself had noticed that Jack was paying attention to being jealous over Bridget rather than being infatuated over her. Well, that just wouldn't do.

_He has to think of nothing but me._

_I think I can find a way of doing that._

Aphrodite smirked as she walked below deck and out of sight for the rest of the day.

* * *

Jack walked into his cabin that night to find a very pleasing sight. Though to him, the sight wasn't so much pleasing as it was very dangerous because when he walked into his cabin, he was greeted with the sight of Aphrodite wrapped in a sheet in his bed. She was wearing a seductive smirk.

"Coming to bed?"

Jack's inner battle was quickly being won and not by the good side. "Wha...What are you doing in me cabin?"

"Oh Jack, I thought that was obvious." She said, standing up and walking up close to him.

"I can't do this." Jack said. "I have..."

"You can do whatever you want and right now, I think I know exactly what that is..."

Aphrodite pressed her lips against Jack's. Jack responded but quickly another kiss came to his mind...

_Bridget sat on the beach or more specifically on the lap of a pirate who could get her into a lot of trouble. Which was why even though she was, she shouldn't have been kissing him or letting him keep his hands on her waist, occasionally travelling to her thigh as he noticed she took her time to shoo it away._

_Bridget tore her lips from Jack's. "Wait."_

_Jack frowned. "What is it, luv?"_

"_What time is it?"_

_Jack cursed in his head. "You have plenty of time."_

_Bridget looked at him suspiciously. "Sparrow..."_

"_It's quarter to six."_

_Bridget jumped up. "Damnit! I'm going to be late!"_

_Jack got up too. "Late? For what?"_

"_I'm not supposed to be out. If the Governor and the family wake up and I'm not ready with breakfast then I'm in big trouble." Bridget threw on her coat quickly but felt as Jack wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, his lips against her ear._

"_Say you were out shopping. I've met the family luv, not the brightest of people. Stay."_

"_Don't tempt me." Bridget said, enjoying Jack's lips kissing down from her cheek to her neck._

"_But that's what I'm here for, to make you forget you work in that hideous place and just let you enjoy yourself."_

"_And you succeed greatly." Bridget smiled. "But now it's time to get back to reality."_

"_This is reality." Jack said._

_Bridget smiled. "I still find that a tad hard to believe."_

_Jack chuckled against her neck._

"_But," Bridget said. "I still need to go back to the mansion."_

"_Need to or have to?"_

"_What's the difference?"_

"_Well I need to find my Pearl because I love that ship, I have to...hmmm..."_

_Bridget frowned. "What?"_

"_I don't think I do anything I don't want to."_

_Bridget laughed. "Well good for you. Going back to that mansion around those people, save Hilda..."_

"_Of course."_

_Bridget smiled. "Going back to that mansion and those people is horrible and I have no doubt that it will kill me one of these days but I have no choice."_

_Jack stopped his lips on her neck._

"_Jack?"_

_Jack brought his lips up and kissed the side of her head. "Shall I be seeing you tonight?"_

_Bridget knew she should say no. Her heart, which belonged to him now whether he realised it or not, was going to get broken completely when he left and even though they said they were only friends, that obviously didn't mean anything. They couldn't help themselves around each other._

_Bridget turned around to face him. "Of course."_

_Jack smirked and kissed her. "Until then, luv."_

"_Okay." Bridget said quietly, a smile on her face. She walked out of the cove, gone in a matter of seconds. But Jack couldn't tear his eyes away from where she went._

_He sighed. "I'm in a lot of trouble."_

"No." Jack said, pulling away from Aphrodite and refusing to look at her. "Can't do it, don't want to do it. I have me own lass and she ain't you."

"But you could have me." Aphrodite said. "Whenever you want."

"That's the thing," Jack said, shaking his head. "I don't want you. I want her."

He turned to walk away but she appeared in front of the door to block him in the blink of an eye.

"You are refusing me, Sparrow? Do you know how many men would die to have the opportunity you have with me?"

"Then go and make their dream come true." Jack said. "The only thing I want is to be able to touch Bridget again and if you can't do that for me, you can't do anything for me."

Jack walked around her out the other door and onto the deck.

"Fine," Aphrodite said from the doorway. "But you'll come back to me. I know you will."

Jack turned back to her. "Keep the cabin. I'll find elsewhere to sleep."

He turned away from her and Aphrodite glared at him before slamming the door shut.

Jack walked to the side of the ship and sat down, swinging his legs over the side. He was thinking about everything that had happened, not just today but for the last few days. Was there any way to get rid of Gods? Of curses? Of the Fates? How could Jack beat them all without getting himself or Bridget killed?

He was surprised when after a while, Bridget came to sit down next to him, still wearing her dress but with his coat on over it and the ribbon out of her hair.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Jack shrugged as he looked back out at the ocean. "All different things."

"Am I included in that?"

Jack looked at her. "You're very rarely not."

Bridget sighed loudly. "What are we doing?"

"Having our emotions be controlled by the Gods?"

Bridget nodded. "I have to admit, I thought we were stronger than that."

"Ourselves or our relationship?"

"Ourselves. I still love you. That hasn't changed. It's just we have."

"How does that work exactly?"

Bridget shrugged. "I have no idea. I just know I hate seeing you with her."

"I hate seeing you with him."

Bridget sighed. "When Aphrodite first came on board, I couldn't understand why you couldn't just stop looking at her and that would stop you being entranced with her. It seemed like you just preferred to be because it was nice. It was only when Eros came on board that I grasped the fact that you can't control it, you can't...fight that power they have. It's not a choice to be...taken in by them, no matter how much you try to make it one. I tried to fight it and it just doesn't work."

Jack nodded. "I couldn't fight being enamoured with her but even when I was, I still always had one eye on you, making sure he didn't try anything."

Bridget looked at him. "He hasn't, if that puts your mind at ease somewhat."

Jack frowned. "He hasn't?"

Bridget shook her head. "No."

She refrained from asking him the same question because Jack's surprise at Eros not trying to do anything with Bridget had just terrified her. Did Jack's surprise mean Aphrodite had tried something? Bridget decided it'd kill her to hear a yes so she'd rather not know.

"Remember," She asked. "Our first night on the beach? In Port Carmen?"

Jack smiled. "Vividly. That was the night I realised how much of a handful I'd taken on."

Bridget chuckled. "I was nice after a while."

"I'm still waiting for my apology for shouting at me."

"You'll stay waiting." She smiled.

"I'm alright with that. That night and the night in the bookshop were some of my favourites."

"Oh yes, the bookshop."

"I'll never forget reading Macbeth with your running commentary. Took me twice as long to read the book."

"I was invested." Bridget defended. "It wasn't like we were going anywhere after you'd gotten us trapped in there. Except we weren't trapped at all."

"You weren't complaining at the time."

"I'm still not. That night meant a lot to me."

Jack didn't say anything but he and Bridget continued to look at each other, their eyes saying quite enough.

Jack frowned when Bridget stood up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" He asked, standing up too.

"The night before she came on board, we were happy. We couldn't touch but we still spent the night together. And we're going to do it again. Just me and you, no interruptions by the crew or Gods, just us in our cabin for the night."

She walked along the deck as Jack rushed after her. "No, not the cabin. That's...off limits."

Bridget turned with a confused smile. "Our cabin is off limits to us?"

Jack now wished he could touch her for other reasons, to stop her from walking closer to the cabin. "Let's just find somewhere else, aye?"

Bridget's playful smile dropped and she stopped walking. "Why?"

"Because...The quarter deck!"

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"You know," Jack said, walking backwards to get Bridget to follow him. "Remember the last time we were up there? Looking up at the stars, all romantic, that was a great night."

Bridget nodded, still frowning. "The night that Lyons took us?"

"Yes, but besides that part, great night."

Bridget shook her head. "Fine, we'll go up there."

She began walking but stopped and turned when the cabin door opened and Aphrodite appeared, still in the sheet. "Coming back to bed, Jack?"

Bridget looked at her before looking back to Jack with an expression that killed him.

"Bridget, let me explain..."

Bridget went to walk below deck but Jack blocked the stairs.

"No, you're not getting away from me until you listen."

"Get out of my way, Jack." She said, not looking at him.

"Not a chance."

"Get out of my way!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You expect me to believe that?" Bridget shouted. "I'm not a fool!"

"Neither am I! So I would never do this!"

"Look at her! She..."

"Tried to seduce me and I refused." Jack looked at Aphrodite. "Tell her the truth!"

"She's a smart girl, Jack. She can figure things out herself." Aphrodite shrugged, walking up to the two of them. "You humans are always right when you go with your instincts."

Jack glared at her before looking back at Bridget. "You don't have to trust her. But you have to trust me. I didn't do anything. I wouldn't."

Bridget had tears in her eyes. "Please get out of my way."

Jack shook his head. "I can't."

"Jack, please just..."

Bridget was cut off when a loud bang erupted and she felt a sharp pain when she was pushed to the floor. She quickly realised why when Jack landed on top of her after pushing her out of the way from a cannon ball hurtling towards them.

She was breathless as she looked up at him. "You just saved my life."

Jack looked down at her. "Of course."

Bridget looked around to see Aphrodite dusting herself off after throwing herself to the floor and glaring at Jack. Bridget looked back at him with a surprised expression. "You chose me over Aphrodite."

Jack nodded. "I always will."

"You..."

"Went with my instincts."

Eros ran up on deck. "Get off of her!"

Jack looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"You're hurting her." Eros said. "You can't touch!"

Jack realised and jumped up to see his hands covered in blood. Bridget sat up and grimaced in pain in her torso in addition to how woozy she became when her head hit the deck.

Another cannon hit the ship and Jack looked to see a ship in the distance. Close enough to fire, not close enough to swing over. The deck was filling up now with the crew readying to fire back at the mystery ship.

"Do you know who that is, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

Jack was more preoccupied with watching Eros pick Bridget up and bring her below deck quickly. Jack was about to go after them but was pushed back by Barbossa.

"Be a bloody Captain and focus on your duties for a change! If you had done that in the first place instead of fawning over women, you would have spotted an enemy ship in time!"

Jack glared at him before turning and running up to the wheel.

"Captain?"

"What?" Jack looked to see Gibbs had followed him. The Pearl was now firing back heavily.

"Do you know them?"

"Know them? I can't even bloody see them properly!"

_Why are they so far away?_

_And why are they even firing at us? I haven't had time to make enemies here yet!_

"What do we do?" Gibbs asked. "They ain't close enough for sword fighting which we excel in. If they prefer cannon fire, it could mean they excel in that."

Jack nodded. That was very true. They attacked first which meant they set the ground rules. Jack tried to look to see how he could sail closer to the ship without having the Pearl blown to smithereens in the process.

Gibbs saw Jack's eyes widen. "Inspiration?"

Jack didn't know why it came to his head but he suddenly remembered how when he turned to leave the cabin a while ago, Aphrodite just appeared from behind him to in front of him in a split second.

"Get Aphrodite." Jack said quickly.

"My pleasure, Captain!" Gibbs said running off. Jack rolled his eyes though was secretly pleased that he was annoyed at people fawning over her rather than jealous.

"What do you want?" Aphrodite asked as she stalked up to him.

"You can just flit from here to there." Jack said. "Do it to help. Flit your way over there; use those charms of yours to convince them to cease fire."

Aphrodite smirked. "Why should I? What do I get out of it?"

Jack pushed her hand away from stroking his chest. "Do I look like a prostitute?"

"Do I look like someone who does favours for humans out of the kindness of my heart?"

Jack's jaw tensed. "Forget it, then."

"You'd rather stay faithful to a woman who doesn't believe you or trust you and is probably right now going to bed with a God as opposed to saving your crews' lives?"

"I am not going to be bullied into having my decisions made for me." Jack said. "I don't want you and I'm not going to let you manipulate me into bed."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and when Jack looked at her again, she was gone. In a matter of minutes, the enemy fire had come to a halt. The crew of the Pearl stopped too, much to Jack's confusion. He took out his telescope and sure enough, Aphrodite was working her charms on who Jack assumed was the Captain. It was hard to make out figures he didn't recognise from this far away. When he brought down the telescope, Aphrodite was standing right in front of him.

"Done." She huffed.

Jack frowned. "Why did you do it?"

"I'm the Goddess of Love." She shrugged. "I don't like violence, which is why..."

She indicated to the deck where Jack saw his crew simply walk away from their cannons and below deck.

"What? No!" Jack ordered. "Get back up here! We need to go over and figure out who those people...Oi!"

Jack looked back to Aphrodite. "Why are you manipulating my crew?"

"Violence on either side is unacceptable."

"Did you at least get names? Of the ship? The Captain? Did you find out why they were firing on us?"

"No." She replied.

Jack growled. "Why are you trying to ruin me?"

Aphrodite walked down the steps. "The Fates told me to."

Jack looked after her before looking up at the skies. "I will beat you, I swear it."

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"You always ask me that." Bridget said, annoyed as Eros wrapped up her wounds. "Stop asking me that."

"I'm sorry."

Bridget huffed, putting her hand to forehead. "No, I'm sorry. I'm not alright. I'm upset and I shouldn't be taking it out on you. I'm just...I'm very upset."

"Did Aphrodite do something?" Eros asked.

Bridget nodded. "Aphrodite did something."

"Those tears told me as much. Did she do something with Jack?"

"Nothing else she could do would upset me." Bridget said.

Eros huffed. "Have you ever wondered why I have never tried to seduce you? Kiss you?"

Bridget nodded. "You're always complimenting how beautiful I am and how you'll be taking me if Jack didn't get over Aphrodite, which by the way I would be completely indignant about if I weren't always overcome by...everything about you. But Jack hasn't stayed away from Aphrodite and yet you haven't tried anything."

"Hera sent me here," Eros explained. "Not to seduce you but to fix Aphrodite's influence on this ship. I've been trying by making Jack realise what he has and what he's effectively missing by paying attention to her rather than you but now, maybe I've been too late. Maybe now, it's gone too far."

"So you're not going to anymore?"

Eros looked into her eyes. "I'm the God of Love. He doesn't deserve for me to try."

He finished bandaging her up and Bridget looked at him.

"And what do I deserve?" She asked.

Eros got close to her. "What do you want?"

Bridget looked at him for a few seconds before sighing and walking past him. "I want to sleep."

"You won't be able to, not after what's happened." Eros said.

Bridget turned back to him. "I know. But I can't be around anyone right now. Not him, definitely not her...and especially not you."

Bridget walked out of the galley and went to Ana's room seeing as Ana would probably be sleeping in with Charles tonight.

Bridget wiped the tears spilling from her eyes away as she lay in the hammock.

_How did this happen?

* * *

_

**Things seem pretty dismal at the moment, don't they? And who was that mystery ship? Hmmm. If it makes anyone feel any better, Teague's back in the next chapter! Yay!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	17. Heart Over Head

**Thank You to trainsgirl13, lori, Bmangaka, Smithy, Shadow Blackheart, You cant rush science, BootsJim, I Luv Teague, Pirate's Bonny Lass, ThePirateFangirl and xBelekinax!**

**To lori: Wow, thank you! Jack does have excellent willpower...well, except when it comes to rum =P**

**To Smithy: I do celebrate Halloween! Did you enjoy it?**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I'm sure a lot of people would hurt Jack if he hurt Bridget! Ana would be at the front of the crew, dress or not! Thanks!**

**To I Luv Teague: There's no age limit, Barbossa does get all enamoured too which is just...well you can imagine! Lol. Don't worry, been pretty busy myself lately!**

**Here's Chapter 17!  
**

"They're back."

Teague stood up when his wife walked into the cabin. "Took them bloody long enough."

He walked out but frowned immediately when Bridget stormed up on deck.

"Stay away from me, Sparrow!" She looked at Teague. "Can I stay on here for a while?"

Teague nodded, keeping his frown.

"Thank you."

"Bridget, get back here!"

Bridget went to go below deck. "Why don't you just go back to your little love Goddess? She can obviously keep you quite busy!"

"Where are you going to stay? My old room? Why not just stay in our cabin?"

"It's occupied with you two, isn't it? And I wouldn't stay in your room if you paid me!"

"Bridget..."

Teague and Amelia stood frozen as the two's voices died away below deck.

"I miss the quiet already." Teague said.

"What was she talking about? Little love Goddess?" Amelia asked.

"Aphrodite."

The two looked at Norrington when he walked up onto deck.

"She appeared a while back." He explained when he was met their confused faces. "Apparently those two got a visit from one of the Fates and soon after, they could no longer touch."

Teague frowned. "When did this happen?"

"When we were sailing to here from the Caribbean."

Teague's eyes widened as he realised that's why Jack refused to comfort Bridget when he saw her crying over her father's grave. "Oh. That explains a lot."

"Well, they didn't seem to let it affect them as much as possible and soon after, Aphrodite appeared."

"The Goddess?" Amelia asked.

Norrington nodded. "All the men were mush in her hands. Then for some reason, Eros turned up..."

"The God?"

"Yes, and then all the women were mush in his hands. Bit of a mess. From what I can gather from the shouting and gossip, Jack may have been lured into Aphrodite's trap a bit too far and now Bridget refuses to be anywhere near him."

"Jack went off with Aphrodite behind Bridget's back?" Amelia asked.

"Seems so."

"What a fool..." Teague huffed.

Norrington smiled. "Not if you see Aphrodite. She's quite..."

He looked up and realised Teague and Amelia were frowning at him.

"Sorry."

"Well, she's off limits to here." Amelia said, making Teague look at her. Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that right, _dear_?"

"Yes, yes it is." Teague said, looking away. "But so is Eros."

"Fine."

"Good." Teague nodded. "Glad that's sorted."

Jack stomped back up on deck, obviously having been unsuccessful. They saw him muttering to himself angrily. Teague huffed and walked over to him as Amelia and Norrington walked below deck. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Jack said, annoyed.

"Bridget just refuses to talk to you because she's just like that?"

"Apparently!"

"She has absolutely no reason to be mad at you whatsoever?"

"None!"

Teague rolled his eyes. "Alright boy, I'm going to need more than one word from you at each go."

Jack huffed. "Well, it's...She just...She got the wrong end of the stick!"

"So you didn't go off with Aphrodite?"

Jack frowned at him.

"Word gets around."

"We've been back thirty seconds."

"Word gets around fast."

"The wrong word gets around fast. I haven't done anything with anyone but..." Jack's voice became a shout as he indicated to the stairs leading below deck. "Some people won't believe me after a year of being faithful!"

Teague put a hand to his ear. "I know I'm getting on a bit but me hearing ain't that bad, boy. No need to shout."

"I do need to shout because I'm frustrated! That bloody harpy tried to entrap me and I did the honourable thing and said no and I'm still getting ache over it!"

"Why would Bridget think you did if you didn't?"

"Because!" Jack huffed. "Because Aphrodite might have been in our cabin...wearing nothing but a sheet...which I knew...and didn't say...and actually tried to keep Bridget from finding out..."

"So she's mad because you didn't tell her Aphrodite propositioned you?"

"No, she's mad because Aphrodite lied and said we did and seeing as I had been acting a tad shady, it looked more believable and Bridget won't let me explain meself!"

"What would you say if you could?"

Jack frowned. "What?"

"What would you tell her if she let you? The circumstances do seem a bit dodgy. You try to keep Bridget away from the cabin you both share then she finds out the reason for that is because the Goddess of Beauty and Love who can make men do whatever she wants is in there in a severe state of undress and claiming that you were taking full advantage of that fact."

"But I turned her down! I actually turned down the Goddess that no man can turn down and I'm not even getting any respect for it!"

"You want respect for...not cheating? Isn't that one of the conditions of a relationship?"

"But it was...!" Jack huffed. "Once! Just once, would you be on my side?"

Teague smacked him around the head. "Would you just once realise I am trying to help you? And I need to tell the truth to do that? You did a noble thing but you know what? I'm guessing you weren't acting very nobly up until then otherwise Bridget wouldn't have been worried over if you would stray."

"You know what I don't understand? She gave me permission! She actually gave me permission to do whatever I wanted with Aphrodite and I didn't and I'm still the one in the wrong!"

"She gave you permission?"

"I'm pretty sure. She was crying quite heavily at the time...Ow!" Jack said when Teague smacked him again.

"Did she give you permission because she didn't think she could stop you?"

Jack had the decency to look ashamed. "Maybe..."

"So she wasn't so much saying 'Phwoar, she's a looker, I'd be wrong to stop you.' So much as she was terrified of losing you so she told you she'd forgive you if you did stray because chances were it was going to happen?"

Jack nodded. "That may have been the case, yes. Don't smack me again!" Jack said, rushing out of Teague's reach. "You don't understand. Aphrodite is..."

"I've heard, she's a stunner but I don't want to understand that. I'm quite happy not knowing what she looks like."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I would have been quite happy too. I didn't get a choice."

"But to make it clear, no Gods or Goddesses on me ship. You know, that really shouldn't have to be made a rule. You really do complicate things."

"She's not too innocent either!" Jack said, remembering. "Eros!"

"Did she do something with him?"

"No..." Jack muttered.

"So how is she not innocent?"

"She fawns all over him, letting him put his hands on her..."

"On her what?"

Jack huffed. "Hands!"

"You're annoyed because he shook her hand?"

Jack looked at him tiredly. "I'm annoyed because of this bloody double standard. I'm a man so appreciating another woman's beauty means I'm automatically going to cheat but since she's a woman she can be wooed by Eros all she likes because he's just being nice!"

"Did Bridget actually say that?"

"No. She said she couldn't help herself and now understood why I was how I was with Aphrodite."

"So you're complaining over something she's doing the opposite of?"

"I'm complaining because..."

"You're frustrated?"

"Yes!"

"Because you can't touch Bridget?"

"How do you know...?"

"Seriously, word travels very fast."

Jack huffed and went to walk down deck. "I'm not letting her stay mad at me when I did nothing wrong!"

Jack walked down below deck and Teague watched him disappear before nodding.

"Yup, that's going to end well."

* * *

"Where's Jack?"

"Stormed back to the Pearl a while ago." Amelia said when Teague walked into the galley later that day. "Things must not have gone well."

Teague shook his head. "Do they ever?"

"You'd think after all they'd been through, yes. Did he really get seduced by Aphrodite?"

"He says he didn't." Teague said, sitting down. "I'm inclined to believe him even if it's just for the fact that if he were lying, he wouldn't have been so irritated."

Amelia let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I knew he was stronger than that."

Teague nodded. "Where's Bridget?"

"In Heather's room. I was speaking to her a while ago. She is devastated. She says it hurts too much to try and let him reason with her yet."

"Those two make life so much more complicated than it needs to be."

Amelia shrugged. "I do not know about that. After all, it isn't exactly them that does it but people and beings encroaching on them. And besides, our beginning was not all roses either and we got there in the end."

"Aye but in our beginning, I was the other man." Teague pointed out.

"Are you comparing yourself to Aphrodite?" Amelia smirked.

Teague chuckled. "Definitely not. I'm just saying that you can't really compare because if you did, Jack would end up with Aphrodite and Bridget would be Lyons."

Amelia grimaced at the thought. "Definitely not. But I was not comparing them in that sense. I am just saying no relationship goes along without any bumps."

"Bumps? Those two have bloody mountains."

Amelia sighed. "Do you think they'll ever be able to overcome all of them?"

Teague thought about it. "I think for Jack's sake, we need to believe that."

* * *

Bridget was sitting on the edge of the ship that night, looking out at the water.

"How are you feeling?"

Bridget didn't look back at Jack's voice. "Heartbroken."

Jack sat down next to her. "I actually meant where I touched you when the Pearl was attacked."

Bridget nodded. "I'm fine."

"I'm not."

Bridget finally looked at him. Jack had noticed how she was no longer wearing dresses and her hair wasn't done up.

"Why won't you believe me?" Jack asked.

"Because of the way you look at her." Bridget replied sadly.

"I don't look at her at all anymore." Jack said. "I only want to look at you. Bridget, I may lie to get meself out of a lot of rough situations but I don't do it with you."

Bridget wanted to believe him. So badly. She trusted him but it was Aphrodite's power she couldn't trust. "What would you do?"

Jack frowned. "What?"

"I don't know what to do." Bridget said. "Just...honestly, if you were in my position, what would you do?"

Jack thought about it. He could very easily say that he'd believe her straight away so she'd believe him but would he? Deep down? "I don't know."

Bridget looked at him. "Would you forgive me?"

Jack frowned at her. "What?"

"If I did do it, would you forgive me?"

"I didn't do anything so there's no reason for that question."

"I haven't done anything either." Bridget said. "I'm not saying you did. I'm asking a question that to me could never be real. To me, it would never ever happen. I know it won't. I would never do that and I know you know I wouldn't. I believe the same thing of you and I always have. I feel or rather, I felt it was impossible. But like it or not, we're in a situation where I got so scared of losing you, I gave you permission to go off with another woman." Bridget sighed. "Do you know how much that killed me? And then that woman tried to throw it in my face. Now I don't know what happened, it's what I've been torturing myself trying to figure out. But you know as well as I do that this Goddess business, no matter what you did or didn't do, I'm going to forgive you. Because I said I would. I'm going to be heartbroken and angry and hurt for a while but I'm going to come back to you because it was Aphrodite and I understand her power over men. What I'm asking you is if it were Eros and me, would you do the same?"

Jack had listened to her ramblings, a sign that she was worked up, and at the end was a bit speechless. He didn't know how she could do it to him. "Are you asking me can you go off with Eros?"

"No!" Bridget said, annoyed. "I'm asking you if you understand where I'm coming from! You know your fate in this situation should it occur or if it did already. I might as well find out mine. I want to know if I would ruin our relationship completely."

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Because trust works both ways here."

Jack thought about it. "I don't know. I wouldn't know until I'm actually forced into that situation."

"Haven't you been? Eros has been around a while and you were shocked when you realised he hadn't tried anything with me which meant you thought he had. Does that mean you wouldn't?"

Jack looked at her. He really did love her more than anything. "There could be any amount of circumstances..."

"Could there be? Surely the only excuse anyone could ever give was it was a moment of weakness. One that's deeply regretted."

Jack sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'd forgive you."

Bridget frowned. "Really?"

"I couldn't take you out of my life. If it was a moment of weakness, it'd be hard but I'd forgive you. I love you too much to lose you. And I'm not just talking about Eros. If we're talking about things that could never be, I know you'd never go off with another man..."

"You've had dreams about it."

Jack nodded. "Not anymore though. Those dreams were only because I was focused on how I hurt Jonathan with Carla. They were never about doubting my trust in you. So, I'd forgive you. If it were just a woman and not a Goddess, would you forgive me?"

Bridget looked at him for a few seconds before answering. "No. I never could."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"I could never forgive you if you went with another woman. I'd be too hurt and betrayed."

"But..."

"Jack, I have given you everything I could have possibly given you. I gave you everything that made me who I am. There's not one part of me that doesn't belong to you, that you don't know. You were the first person in my life that I could say that to. If I found out you threw away all of that away for one night with another woman, I could never get over it. I would be so hurt that you could do that to me. I love you too much to forgive you."

It was then that Jack realised what the severity of Bridget giving him permission to sleep with Aphrodite actually meant. If he had, it would have broken her completely.

_But I didn't._

"And I know you, Jack." Bridget continued. "You say you'd forgive me but you've given me just as much as I've given you. I don't think you could forgive me and honestly, I wouldn't want you to. If I was stupid enough and selfish enough to do that to you, I wouldn't deserve you and I shouldn't be forgiven. And I know you wouldn't."

Jack looked at her, knowing she was right. "Bridget, I need you to believe that I didn't do anything with Aphrodite. I really need you to believe that. I didn't and I don't know how else to say it. I don't know how I can let you know I'm telling the truth, I don't know how I can prove that nothing happened, I just need you to trust me."

"I do trust you." Bridget said with tears coming to her eyes.

"So you believe me?"

"I'm trying." She replied. "There's a huge battle going on inside me, my heart saying you couldn't have done it, my head saying no one in history has ever resisted her. I trust you and I'm trying to let my heart rule my head but...seeing her like that...in our cabin..."

Jack stood up quickly.

"Where are you going?" Bridget asked.

"Your heart is going to win." Jack said before rushing off.

Jack went back to the Pearl to find who he needed. "Eros!"

Eros turned to him. "What?"

"I need you to tell Bridget that I didn't do anything with Aphrodite."

Eros turned away and continued walking. "I will not lie for you, Jack Sparrow. You deserve none of my help."

Jack frowned before walking after him. "Wait, you believe it too? You're bloody cupid! How can you not know I didn't do anything? That I love Bridget?"

"Because I don't control your love, remember? It's gone against destiny. I only know what I can and right now, that is Bridget's heartbreak. Which you have caused."

"No, I didn't!" Jack shouted.

Eros turned to him. "I came here to help you, to make you realise that you had a far superior love than Aphrodite could ever give you but you refused to let anyone convince you of that fact. I am no longer going to try and help you keep Bridget until you prove you deserve her."

"Are you bloody in love with her or something?" Jack asked, exasperated. "She loves me, I love her, you're cupid, that should be enough for you!"

"I am cupid so it is my job to make sure love works out and the way I have seen you with Bridget does not make me sure yours will. Prove to me otherwise."

"Prove it? I have bloody proven it! I went to the Underworld to get her back from death! I gave up my life for hers! I'd do it again! Right now if I had to!"

Eros sighed. "That does not change the fact that only you and Aphrodite truly know what happened. I could tell Bridget anything but I was not there and she knows that."

"Bridget just told me that in her heart she knows I didn't do anything but her common sense is blocking that. You work people's hearts; can't you just prove to her that hers is right?"

"If Bridget's heart is telling her that you have been faithful then do you not think my work is done?" Eros said. "Either way, it is useless to ask me. I don't control Bridget's heart and I never have. That is why the Fates are doing this. Because of the loss of control over you and Bridget. If I could make Bridget's heart do what I want, it never would have gone to you. That wasn't the plan."

Eros walked away and Jack huffed.

_Bloody cherub.

* * *

_

"Bridget, are you alright? Your hair and...you look a mess."

Bridget huffed. "Yes, well I'm a bit of a mess." She said, meaning her life in general.

"Aw," David said. "Are you sick?"

"Something like that." Bridget walked past her and into the galley. She had had a bit of a rough night and not slept at all and these sleepless nights and aggravated days were getting the best of her, definitely. "I thought coming back here would be amazing." She muttered to herself, remembering how excited she was to come back to Ireland and have Jack with her to experience her homeland. "So much for that..."

"You know, if you would like to leave here, I could certainly give you a way."

Bridget jolted and turned to see Hades standing with her in the galley.

"Hades."

Hades smirked. "I do so hope you didn't think you'd seen the last of me. No one gets away with that."

To say Bridget was feeling fear in every inch of her was an understatement. "What...What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here to see you." Hades said, slinking over to her and circling her. "After all, you do belong to me."

Bridget froze. "No. Persephone..."

"Persephone gave you back your life. I still own your soul. You gave that to me willingly after you brought yourself back to me for him. I gave you back your soul but you decided love was a much better thing to have." Hades chuckled. "I bet you're regretting that now."

"I love Jack." Bridget said, trying to sound defiant.

"Yes and look at where that got you. He wouldn't even look at you now if she walked by. But I, I am still very interested in you."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I can't kill you. I'm not the God of Death. I'm the God of the Underworld. I don't control death. I just work with it when I get it. Technically I did get you. I own your soul and can decide whenever I want to rid you of that. It's not technically killing you; it's just bringing you back to where you rightly belong."

Bridget was faltering. "I belong here."

"You belong where your life took you and that is to me." Hades said before smiling a sickly smile. "But I am not unfair. I'm going to give you a choice."

Bridget frowned. "A choice?"

"Yes. You can come with me or you can stay here."

"How do you think I would choose anything but staying..."

Hades silenced her. "After all, what do you really have here? You came back to spend your life with a man who now only has eyes and thoughts for another woman. Not even a woman, a Goddess. How could you, a mere human, possibly compete? You can't. And you won't."

Bridget felt her heart begin to hurt. "Even if that is true, why would I give up my life?"

"Think about it," Hades said. "You come with me and you go home."

"Home?"

Hades smirked. "You couldn't possibly think that everyone from your old life, your friends and family, cousins and aunts and uncles are still here, could you? You come with me and you can be with them again in your perfect world where pain cannot affect you. You'll live happily forever in the next world with everyone you loved and who loved you, including..." Hades, who was standing behind her, got close to her ear. "Your father."

Bridget's breath left her.

"Oh yes," Hades said. "I know exactly where he is and I can bring you to him whenever you would like. After all, what man can a girl really trust more than her own father? I'm sure with Sparrow after betraying you the way he has, that is more than clear to you now. But I can make everything better, Bridget. I can make the pain go away. I can make the hurt stop and bring you to the person who spent your life making sure you were never filled with sadness, the person who gave up his life for you. Wouldn't you like that? To be with your father again?"

Bridget was frozen.

* * *

Eros frowned as he walked along the hallways of the Pearl and felt an unusual chill descend. How had it gotten so cold all of a sudden? He walked into the galley and stopped immediately.

"Hades!"

Hades turned to him and revealed Bridget on the floor, dying.

"Stop! You cannot do this!" Eros said, rushing over to her. "You know you cannot!"

"She is mine and I can do as I please with her." Hades said.

"She is not yours! Persephone saw to that!" Eros said.

"Persephone saved her life, not her soul."

Eros faced him. "That may be but you still cannot take her life. If you do, I shall see to it that Persephone undoes your work and while I am at it, find her a much more suitable partner."

Hades glared at him. "You could not take her away from me."

"If you can control life or death though you shouldn't, I don't see why I should not break the rules also."

Hades huffed, his possession over Persephone meaning too much to him to risk. "Fine."

He made a swishing motion with his hand and Eros heard Bridget come back to consciousness, gasping for air. She looked up at Hades.

"I will be back for you." Hades threatened before disappearing under his black cloak.

Eros turned to Bridget and crouched down beside her as she tried to get her breath back. She was obviously startled as she was shaking and panicking. She couldn't keep the tears of fear from her eyes. She was sobbing as she grasped onto Eros in a panic. "Don't tell Jack." She sobbed.

"Why not?" Eros frowned.

"He...He can't hear it from you...or at all. Not now." It was just another thing they would have to worry about and that list was too long at the moment.

"Are you alright?" Eros asked, holding her arms.

Bridget broke down. "I thought he was going to kill me."

"Why did he...?"

"He gave me a choice and I didn't choose what he wanted." Bridget cried. "He got angry and decided to take me back anyway. I thought I was going to die again."

"You're okay." Eros soothed.

Bridget stopped herself before she collapsed in his arms. "No. I can't take comfort in you. I can't do it. I need...I need Jack."

"Jack can't touch you." Eros reminded.

"I don't care! I just need him!"

Eros helped her stand. "Jack is who you want?"

Bridget looked up at him and nodded, calming down. "Just Jack. I'm sorry, I'm sure you don't get turned down a lot but I want him. I need him."

Eros nodded, drying her tears with his thumb. "Then go."

"Go?" Bridget frowned. "You just said yourself I can't touch him."

Eros smiled. "Go find your Jack."

Bridget realised. "Thank you."

She left the galley and walked up on deck. She stopped when she saw Jack at the helm, not noticing Aphrodite coming towards him. Bridget rushed up to the helm, passing out Aphrodite and when she got to the steps, walked up them. Jack spotted her and turned to her.

"Bridget? Are you alright?"

Bridget got close to him, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. It took Jack a second to realise but when he registered that there was no pain, he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss passionately.

Aphrodite was frozen at the scene as Eros came to stand next to her with folded arms and a satisfied expression.

"What the hell did you do?" Aphrodite asked angrily.

"Quiet, Aphrodite." Eros said. "You weren't succeeding anyway. He resisted you and she resisted me. I think that is deserving of a reward."

Aphrodite huffed and walked below deck and Eros followed her, deciding to give the two lovers some privacy.

Their kiss parted before Jack couldn't resist and kissed her again and then again and again. He couldn't understand how they could do this all of a sudden but he certainly wasn't complaining.

"How is this happening?" He asked when their lips parted for a few seconds between the fervent kisses.

"I think we proved we deserve it." Bridget said. "To Eros anyway."

Jack smiled. "I've always liked him."

Bridget laughed; tears of happiness replaced the scared ones from a while ago. "Come on."

She took his hand to bring him to the cabin but Jack pulled her back into his arms, hugging her to him tightly.

Bridget frowned. "What...?"

I've been meaning to do this for ages." Jack said, kissing the side of her head. "I'm sorry about your father."

Bridget closed her eyes, revelling in the fact that he could finally comfort her over her father's grave. He couldn't do it then but she couldn't believe it'd been on his mind till now. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Yay, they can touch again! The problems are piling up to a gargantuan level but I don't think they'll let that worry them for a while!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	18. Poker Face

**Thank You to Bmangaka, Smithy, BootsJim, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Shadow Blackheart, You cant rush science, lori, ThePirateFangirl, trainsgirl13 and HiddenElf!**

**To Smithy: Aw, I love Halloween! It's huge over here! It's annoying when a few people ruin it for everyone! That is true and I'm thinking of bringing it into the story later on! **

**To Shadow Blackheart: Teague and Amelia are fun to write together seeing as they have it all sorted out! Thanatos is right! Thanks!**

**To lori: Yup, they made it! Thanks!**

**Here's Chapter 18!  
**

Teague walked up on the deck of the Pearl, being very careful.

_Alright, the dark long hair of Ana. Let's see, Elizabeth's dirty blond...and David's light blonde. Okay, no Aphrodite, right._

He walked up onto the deck more confidently now, knowing he was not risking the wrath of his wife. "Where's Jack?" He asked Will as he came upon him. "I haven't seen him in days."

Will nodded. "None of us have. He's busy."

"Doing what?"

"We're not sure. Locked himself away in his cabin."

"Where's Bridget?"

Will shrugged. "The same place, I'd imagine."

"But they can't touch and they're killing each other."

"Maybe they're talking things out. For days and days. We see Jack flit in and out every so often to bring food back. He seems to have taken an intense liking to strawberries." Will frowned.

Teague walked over to the door of the cabin and knocked, waiting for an answer.

"Sod off!"

Teague's eyebrows shot up at his son's annoyed tone. He looked back to Will who merely shrugged again.

"That's all we've been getting too."

Teague turned back and knocked again.

"I won't say it again!"

"You're damn right you won't, boy." Teague answered back. He satisfied to hear Jack's cursing and movement from inside the cabin. In a matter of seconds, the door opened to show only Jack whose clothes were all in disarray.

Teague frowned. "What happened you?"

"A few things." Jack replied.

"Are you two still fighting?"

Jack looked back into the cabin to what Teague couldn't see before looking back. "No, we've moved past that."

"So you're on good terms again?"

"Very, very good terms. Excellent terms."

"That's good to hear, I suppose. Mind telling me why I have not seen you in days?"

"I would, actually."

"Alright," Teague said, getting tired of the run around. "What is going on?"

"Bridget and I are just...rediscovering our relationship."

"You two can't touch."

"The last few days would prove very different...Ow!" He said, looking back into the cabin when something was thrown at his head."

Teague realised. "Oh, you and she..."

"Are making up for some lost time. So if you'll excuse me..."

Jack went to close the door but Teague put his hand on it. "Well, when is this lost time going to be found? We need to talk."

"About what?"

"I heard the Pearl was attacked on the way back up here."

Jack nodded. "It was. Meant to tell you that. Oh well, unless it gets attacked again, I think I can..."

"So when are you going to be available to talk?"

"A week?"

"A week?" Teague asked, annoyed.

"It was a lot of lost time!"

"You have yet to even realise." Teague pointed out.

"Realise what? Has it been a week already?"

"Jack, where's your brother?"

Jack frowned. "I don't know."

"Aye, neither do I."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Jonathan does this now. You may not be used to that fact seeing as he used to be such a drip but now he's having fun. Now, I'm going to get back to mine. Bye now."

Jack shut the door and Teague glared.

"Bloody lovesick fool."

"I know, it's dreadful."

Teague stood up straight.

_Female voice._

_None I recognise._

_Sounds quite nice._

"I'm off!" He said, hurrying back to his own ship and his own wife without glancing at anything but the floor, knowing Amelia would batter him.

* * *

"Is everything okay?"

Jack nodded as he walked back to the body where Bridget was lying, her head resting on her hand and the sheet wrapped around her. "Fine. Just me father wanting to know where I've disappeared off to."

"Does he need you for anything?"

"He's managed a lot of years without me there to assist."

Bridget smiled and grabbed a tuft of his shirt, pulling him towards her. "Good because I still want you."

Jack smirked. "Anything to assist, milady."

He climbed on top of her and began kissing her as his hands delved into her hair.

* * *

"When are you leaving?"

Aphrodite looked back at Eros. "Excuse me?"

"Come on Aphrodite," Eros said. "Those two are not going to part; you and I both know it. In any other circumstance, you would take pride in that."

"I didn't cause it."

"But there wouldn't be a love as strong if it weren't for you, whether it's meant to be or not. Why try and destroy something that keeps you alive?"

"You don't understand!" Aphrodite said, exasperatedly. "Hera sent you here! The Fates sent me here and they control everything! Maybe not them but they can make life for us absolute hell. Going against them would not be a wise decision."

"You're not going against them." Eros replied. "You tried and you couldn't do it. They tried and they couldn't do it either. Just come back with me to where we belong and leave them be. Would you not like to see your husband?"

Aphrodite looked at him tiredly.

"Or Ares." Eros said, realising she would rather see the wrath of the Fates rather than her husband. But Ares? That would definitely get her back to the Gods.

"I would like to see him. But it's risking so much."

"Don't you think their love is worth the risk? That's what we always believe."

Aphrodite looked at Eros before nodded. "Alright, I'll go with you. But may it be on your head if the Fates are not pleased."

"I will take full responsibility."

"That's easy for you to say. They're women; they cannot escape your beauty."

"Then just stand behind me." Eros smirked.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Jack smiled at the quiet laugh in her voice as his ministrations on her back, or her tattoo rather, tickled her. "Just admiring my work."

Bridget smiled. "Hmmm, Da Vinci doesn't hold a candle to you."

Jack chuckled. "Da Vinci didn't have such a beautiful muse," He leant down and kissed her shoulder blade. "Or such an exquisite canvas to work off." Jack's hand ran down her back. "How can someone have such soft, beautiful skin?"

Bridget hid her face in her pillow with a smile. "Captain Sparrow, you're making me blush and you know how much that embarrasses me."

Jack pushed her hair away so he could see her face and saw her peeking up at him. "Well you have to get over it because I will never stop saying those things to you."

Bridget raised herself up by her elbows so she could kiss him. "I guess I'll just have to live with the embarrassment, won't I?" She smiled when they parted.

"You will. Though I don't understand why you get so embarrassed anyway when it's me saying these things. It's no secret I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Bridget sat up and Jack wrapped his arms around her as he brought her into his lap. "I don't know what to tell you. I suppose you just make me a bit speechless."

"Well, it's only revenge." Jack quipped. "No one ever makes the words stop in me throat but you have a distinct talent to make me brain stop working."

Bridget laughed and kissed him again. When it was over, she kept her lips quite close to his. "So sorry, Captain."

"Well, as long as you keep making it up to me then I can let you off." Jack smirked before kissing her passionately again, having no intention of stopping this time.

"Get out here now!" They heard as a banging erupted on the door.

Jack and Bridget frowned at the door.

"Is that your father?" She asked, breathless from the kiss.

"Aye and he don't sound too happy." Jack noted as the banging continued.

"You better go." Bridget said, getting off him and throwing him his clothes which were on the floor by her side of the bed.

Jack sighed. "Alright." He got his clothes and huffed. "I'm coming!"

He got dressed and walked outside. "What?"

"Who the hell is Daniel Caine?" Teague asked angrily, shoving a piece of parchment into Jack's hand.

Jack frowned. "Daniel Caine? He's an old acquaintance."

"The good kind?"

"Not remotely." Jack said, opening the parchment and reading it. "Bloody hell. Can he ever manage to just go out and not get taken by an enemy?"

Teague glared at Jack. "Get him back."

Jack looked at him, resigned to the fact that there was no negotiating. "Yes, sir."

"Don't be smart. Just do it. And don't let your mother know."

"She doesn't know?"

"For all she knows, Jonathan is still out on the lash. Let's keep it that way. That means he comes back alive and in one piece, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Jack said, returning to his cabin where Bridget was getting dressed.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Is there ever a good answer to that question with my bloody family?"

Bridget frowned. "What's wrong?"

Jack handed her the letter which she read out loud.

"Captain Sparrow, it may interest you to know that I have something in my possession that you may hold in high esteem. If you want your youngest son back, it would be wise to stay away. Send your other son in your stead. He may recognise my name better than you do and know where to travel to. It is not in my wishes to hurt young Jonathan but Jack may leave me little choice from what I remember of him. Yours sincerely, Captain Daniel Caine." Bridget looked at him. "Who is Daniel Caine?"

"Someone who does not hold me in much favour." Jack grimaced.

"Obviously." Bridget said, rereading the letter. "Even if he didn't take Jonathan, he'd still sound like a twat."

"Of the highest order." Jack huffed. "I don't bloody understand Jonathan. Why cannot he not just go out and come back? There's always a bloody problem with him!"

Bridget stayed silent.

Jack looked at her. "What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"I know you. You want to."

Bridget sighed. "It's just...Jonathan doesn't ever get taken by his own enemies."

Jack sighed. "That's true. He didn't draw Lyons and Caine on himself so much as they were forced on him."

"And they have crews that can overpower him. They probably wait until he's on his own just so they can do that."

"He should learn to watch himself though."

"Jack..."

He huffed. "I know, I know. Having been ambushed by Lyons' men meself, I know it's not that easy. At least they're gone to hell now."

Bridget nodded. "At least. Where does this Caine fella expect you to go?"

"I really didn't think that was him..." Jack thought out loud.

Bridget frowned. "Jack?"

"On the way to get you at your father's grave, we passed a dock and I thought I recognised the ship but why would he be here?"

"I think the question now is what to do about Jonathan?"

"Well, there's nothing for it. I have to go get him."

"But this man sent the letter to your father, he obviously has a plan. A plan against you."

Jack frowned. "You're not even going to ask what I did to enrage him so?"

Bridget shrugged. "It doesn't matter. What matters is keeping you and your brother alive."

Jack nodded but was surprised, not that he minded in the least that she wasn't looking for any explanation. The fact that she didn't care, just wanted to help him was a nice one. "I agree. But can I tell you anyway?"

Bridget frowned. "Of course."

"He was in the running to become Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. I beat him." Jack smirked.

Bridget's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Aye. He's a "gentlemen's pirate" as he likes to call himself. Much more about wages and business and profit than about the pillage, plunder and sailing. He felt he'd be a more satisfactory choice seeing as he felt his reputation was a more reputable one along with his success. He was wrong. And his ship was far more inferior."

Bridget nodded. "What ship isn't?"

Jack chuckled. "You always have a habit of making me fall a bit more in love with you."

She smiled. "Saving your brother now, making me blush later."

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

"Jack, I'm surprised to see you so soon."

Jack smirked. "It ain't the fastest ship in just the Caribbean though I don't need to remind you of that."

Caine nodded. "No, you don't. How did you know I was here?" He asked, referring to the offices he had set up on land.

"Followed the looks of disappointed crewmembers, looking for a less inferior Captain." Jack quipped.

Caine sneered. "Careful, Sparrow. You wouldn't want that cocky attitude of yours to be the reason your brother will need a gravestone."

Jack turned serious. "Where is he?"

Caine turned back to one of his guards. "Get him."

The guard nodded and walked out of the room.

"So," Jack began as they waited. "What are you doing all the way over here?"

Caine shrugged. "I figured that a lot of merchant ships would be carrying plunder and rich aristocrats out of England so why wait for them to be where you are when you can cut them off at the beginning of their journey? That way, they don't even make it to, say, the Caribbean where they get plundered there because I was smart about it."

So in other words, he wasn't getting any decent pirating done in the Caribbean because better pirates like Jack were beating him so he had to relocate to a place where fewer pirates frequented because it was more dangerous being that close to naval headquarters?

_That's not stupid at all. _

Jack tried to curb his smirk. "But your base is in Ireland?"

"Harder to catch when they're looking around the coast of England for us and we're over here. The ships still have to pass this way so we can still intercept them but then we sail back here instead of England like they think. And having the loot gets us more here than there seeing as there's not as many rich people over here. I get the best of everything."

"If only you had a fancy title, some prestige to go with it all and get some real respect." Jack mused.

Caine glared at him. "If only you had a free brother."

He indicated behind him and Jack turned to see Jonathan being dragged in and off to the side of the room by two burly guards. When he saw Jack, his eyes widened. "Jack."

Jack kept his face blank while he turned back to Caine.

"Well, you sent for me. Here I am. What do you want? Me in his place? Me title? Me head?"

"Tempting..." Caine stalled, enjoying his power.

Jack put his hands on the table. "What's it going to take to get you to let him go?"

Caine smiled. "It's easier than you think, Jack. You and your brother can walk out of here right now without any blood shedding."

"We can?" Jonathan asked. "Jack, let's go."

Jack put a hand up to silence his brother, his eyes still on Caine. "In exchange for what?"

Caine smirked. "Not much. Just your ship, your compass, all your maps, your royalties, your Pirate Lord status and your lass."

Jack smirked right back. "Not a chance."

"Fine." Caine said. He turned to the guards holding Jonathan. "Kill him."

One of the guards put a knife to Jonathan's throat.

"Wait!" Jack said quickly, holding a hand up. "Just wait."

Caine indicated for his guards to stop. "You have something you'd like to say, Jack?"

"Come on Caine," Jack said. "Surely there's some negotiation we can come to. Isn't that what gentlemen do?"

"I'll tell you what Sparrow," Caine said. "Since we're both civil men here, I'll suggest a gentlemen's game. Poker."

"Poker?" Jack asked. "What would be the stakes?"

"Well every time I win, I get something of yours, be it your compass or your ship or your woman. If you lose, your brother has something cut off. Small things at first of course. Fingers, ears, tongue. Once the stakes are high, we'll move onto limbs."

Jonathan's eyes widened a good amount.

Jack looked at the man without flinching. "That don't leave me much to win."

"You win your brother's life."

"So by your rules, I would have to win every hand to ensure I keep what's rightfully mine and keep my brother intact?"

Caine held his smirk. "Fancy your chances Jack"?

"Too risky." Jack said. "I lose a hand and he loses a hand, only literally. And I lose everything."

"Come now Jack, not everything. Your ship wouldn't be the first bet up. It's too big. By the time we get around to that, he could be dead. I doubt you'd be in the mood to continue after that."

Jonathan hesitated. "Jack..."

"Deal." Jack said.

"Jack!" Jonathan said. "You can't..."

"I look forward to our game." Caine said. "The _Teach Tabhairne_ in fifteen minutes."

Jack nodded. "I'll bring the cards."

"You don't seriously think I'd trust that, do you?" Caine asked. "I'll be having the tavern set up the game. Don't worry Jack, that makes it fair for you too."

Jack resisted sighing. "What about my brother?"

"I'll be keeping him." Caine said. "Don't fret though, he'll be fine. Until you lose, that is."

Jack glared at him. "Fifteen minutes."

"Not a minute late. You can leave now."

Jack looked at his brother to see the fear in his eyes before leaving the office.

"Wave goodbye to your brother Jonathan." Caine said. "You won't be able to in a few hours when all your fingers are gone."

* * *

Jack walked into the _Teach Tabhairne_ and looked around. He walked up to the bar and caught the attention of the barman.

"I'm looking for Caine."

"He's in the back. She'll show you where." The owner of the tavern indicated for the barmaid next to him to show Jack where the room was and she smirked sulkily at him.

"Follow me, Captain."

Jack followed the barmaid into the room where Caine was sitting down at a table and his men were sitting behind him. In between the two bulks of flesh was Jonathan who was staring angrily at him.

"Here you are, Captain." The barmaid said.

Jack sat down and noticed how the barmaid didn't leave but placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Can I get you a drink, Captain?"

Caine looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "Two rums. And have another barmaid send them."

She didn't take her eyes off Jack. "I'm the only one."

"You're the only barmaid?" He asked tiredly.

"Me boss ain't made of money as he likes to remind me."

"Then get a prostitute to do it. Just make sure you don't come back."

The girl looked at him with an insulted expression. "Of course."

The girl stalked out of the room and Jack smirked at the man. "Envious?"

"Don't you have a woman now Sparrow?" Caine said. "Although, that's never stopped you before, I suppose. But I'd rather not have someone so stupid over you coming in and out of the room. She could easily help you cheat. I'm just trying to be fair."

Jack rolled his eyes but realised then that the woman could have been a rather handy person to have around. "Whatever you want."

"Good." Caine said. " Now, let's begin."

Caine dealt the cards out. "Now, the stakes. If I win, I get your maps and your brother's left hand."

"If I win?"

"Those items are safe."

"What if I fold?" Jack asked.

"If you fold and my hand beats yours, you're safe. See? I told you I was fair. But if you fold and you're bluffing and your cards are actually better than mine, he loses a finger. Just so you don't fold every time the cards are dealt just to save your brother."

Jack tensed, looking at his cards before looking at his brother. "Well, at least you're right handed."

The new barmaid, or prostitute rather, walked into the tavern and put down the drinks for the two men as they played. She placed Jack's in front of him before placing down Caine's.

"Here you are, sir." The girl said silkily to Caine. "Is there anything else I could help you with?"

Caine looked up at the girl in the tight dress with the sleeve falling off the shoulder. "I'm fine, thank you."

The girl looked at Jack with a tired expression. "And you?"

"In the interest of fairness, send another barm..."

"He's fine too." Caine said quickly.

She nodded and walked by the wall, waiting to be called again.

"I thought you wanted everything to be fair? You choose the barmaids?"

"My game, my rules." Caine said. "Just play the game Sparrow. Are you willing to bet?"

"No." Jack said. "I fold."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Sparrow?"

"I am."

Caine smirked. "Alright, show your cards."

Jack showed his cards and Caine smirked dropped.

Jack developed his own. "I think I win." He downed his rum. "Deal again."

"My Jack, your rum is gone already." Caine said. He turned to the prostitute to notice her looking at him with a little smirk. He looked back at Jack to see the man glaring at him and the barmaid. He looked back to the barmaid. "Two more rums."

"Of course." The girl said and left the room.

"If I didn't know any better," Jack said. "I would say you're trying to get me drunk, impair me judgement."

"Now Jack," Caine smirked as he dealt the cards. "Would I do that?"

"In a heartbeat." Jack countered.

The prostitute brought in two more rums and smirked at Caine. "Here you are."

"Why, may I ask," Jack asked. "Did you get another drink for yourself? You haven't even finished your first one yet."

Caine smirked. "Pay attention to your cards Jack because next up, your compass and his right hand."

Jack sighed as he threw two cards back. "Give me two."

The two resumed the game.

Jack won.

Then he won again.

And again.

And again.

"You cheating, Sparrow! You have to be!" Caine said when Jack beat him yet again.

"You have made it physically impossible for me to cheat." Jack said. "You've had the tavern set up the game and you're dealing."

"You have to be doing it some way!"

"Do you really think I would have entered a deal like this if I wasn't confident I could win this game?" Jack asked. "I'm not cheating. I just know what I'm doing. If you took your eyes off of the barmaid for two seconds and paid attention to the game, maybe you'd win a round. But probably not."

Caine huffed and turned to the girl. "Leave. Bring two more rums." Jack could see that the last thing Caine needed was more rum as the man was getting drunker by the mug full but Jack would have been a fool to point that out. Caine turned back to Jack. "You're going to lose this time." Caine said. "And I'll get your ship. Are you in?"

Jack didn't answer. For a very long time. He had to consider things very carefully. His ship and brother were at stake.

"Well?" Caine said impatiently. "What's it going to be?"

Jack tapped his cards off the table, unsure. The Pearl and his brother. It was only when the prostitute entered with two more rums and Jack downed his completely, did he look at Caine.

"Are you going to fold?" Caine asked angrily.

"No. My cards are better than yours. I can see it in your eyes."

Caine chuckled. "You went from being nervous to sure? I think the rum might be taking effect."

"Jack," Jonathan began. "This is..."

"Show your cards." Jack said.

Caine showed his cards. "A straight."

Jack put down his. "Four of a kind. I guess I win again."

Caine growled. "You're cheating. You have to be. You've won every hand!"

"Once again, how could I cheat?" Jack asked. "You've orchestrated every single thing to your favour. The only thing you can't orchestrate is the cards. Like you said, the tavern set that up and you have your little witness right over there," Jack said indicating to the girl. "To oversee proceedings. When she can tear her eyes from your ugly mug."

She stood up straighter and glared at Jack.

"Don't worry darling," Jack said. "I don't really care. I got me own lass."

"Oh yes," Caine said. "This enigmatic woman of yours. I've heard so much about her."

"From who?" Jack said.

"From sources." Caine replied. "A stunner from what I hear. Oh I can't wait to win her."

Jack tensed. "What?"

"This hand." Caine said. "I bet your brother, you bet your lass."

"I never agreed to..."

"This is the last game Jack. You pull out now, your brother dies."

"But..."

"Are you in or are you out?"

Jack breathed in. He looked up at the barmaid. "Another rum."

"Is that a yes?" Caine asked.

Jack looked at him. "Deal the cards."

Caine chuckled. "You know Sparrow," He said as he dealt the cards. "If I didn't want you dead, I'd actually respect you."

"Wish I could say the same." Jack said. He looked down at his cards with a grimace. "Where is that rum?"

"I'm coming!" The barmaid said. "Give me a second!"

Jack went to take his rum but the girl walked past him and handed Caine his with a smile. "Here you are, sir."

"Thank you." Caine said.

She walked over to Jack and plonked his drink down. "Here."

She walked back over to Caine. "Anything else?"

"No, that's fine." Caine said and he handed her a pouch of coins. "For your trouble."

"No trouble at all." The girl smirked. "Anything to help."

Jack glared at the two. "We're in the middle of a game, Caine."

Caine smirked at Jack before looking at the girl and nodding. She turned and walked away and Caine patted her on the behind as she walked out of the room just to annoy Jack more. He turned to Jack. "Ready?"

Jack took a breath. He was risking Jonathan and he was risking Bridget.

"Sparrow?"

Jack looked at Caine. "Surely, there's some..."

"Are you in or are you out?"

Jack knew for a fact that Caine, after losing so many times, was going to cheat on this hand. He'd give up on this fairness business seeing as it wasn't working for him. Jack had to be very careful.

"Sparrow, I'm getting impatient."

"I've noticed." Jack said.

Caine huffed and took out his gun, pointing it at Jonathan. "Make up your mind. Now."

Jack tensed as he saw his brother look at him.

"I'm in." Jack said without a second thought.

"You're sure?" Caine smirked.

Jack looked at his brother and nodded.

Caine put away the gun and turned back. "Show your cards."

"You first." Jack said.

Caine shrugged. "Whatever you want."

He put down his cards and he saw Jack falter.

Caine smiled widely. "Four sevens. I think you'll find..."

"Jack!" Jonathan said. "You..."

"Take him." Caine said to his guards. "Where's the lass Sparrow? Oh, I can't wait to meet her. Among doing other things. I have a feeling my nights are going to get a lot more enjoyable."

Jack watched as the guards lifted Jonathan up and looked at Caine. "You'll be waiting a very long time." Jack said. "Put him down." Jack threw one card down. "A ten." He threw another down. "A Jack." Another down. "A Queen." Another card. "A King." The last card. "An Ace. Give me my brother and don't come near him or me family ever again."

"You cheated!" Caine shouted.

"No, that was you." Jack said.

"I didn't cheat."

"You had to have cheated." Jack said. "I gave up a seven in my original hand and got the King instead. You had four sevens. You pulled it from somewhere."

"You are the cheater here, Sparrow!" Caine said as Jack got his brother and dragged him out of the room. "You had to have cheated!"

"Prove it." Jack said as he left the room with Jonathan.

Caine was absolutely fuming. "Get me that prostitute." He said to the guards.

"Sir?"

"Get me the prostitute!" Caine said. He definitely needed cheering up tonight.

* * *

"Jack," Jonathan began. "I..."

Jack dragged him over to a table in the tavern. Jonathan recognised Gibbs at the table with a group of other men.

"Bring him back to the Pearl." Jack said.

The men stood up. "Aye Captain." Gibbs said.

"I'll follow in a minute." Jack said and he walked away.

"Jack..." Jonathan began but Jack was already walking away.

He walked to the back of the tavern and spotted who he was looking for.

"You," Jack said to the prostitute. "You little cheater."

She turned and smirked at him, unfazed. "I couldn't possibly know what you mean."

"Oh, you do." Jack smirked back.

"Enjoy your "rum", Captain?" She asked.

"Not as strong as the usual." Jack said. "But it helped me keep a clear head. The fact that you were letting me know whether to bet or not was useful too, I suppose."

"Don't forget slipping you better cards under your mug." She pointed out.

"Oh, how could I?" Jack said as he walked closer to her. "Anyway I can repay you, be sure to let me know. After all, you really saved me back there."

"Don't worry about it Captain." The waitress said with a smile, her hands behind her back coyly. "Anything to help."

Jack walked closer to her. "Funny, that's my saying in life too. Anything to help. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, I'm sure there is." She smirked. "There are some quite heavy crates over there and I need a strong Captain to help me."

Jack walked even closer to her. "I was thinking of picking up something else."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes." Jack's finger grazed down her jaw. "Something very desirable."

"I'm very desirable?"

"I would say so."

"Even though you were willing to bet me in a poker game?"

Jack chuckled. "A poker game? No. A rigged poker game where you're controlling the cards? I trust you not to let me down in that circumstance."

"I suppose you can." Bridget said. "Even if you did look ready to kill me for flirting with him like you asked me to."

"You're too good of an actress." Jack said, grabbing her around the corseted waist possessively. "No one puts their hands on you but me."

"I couldn't agree more."

Jack kissed her possessively but they were interrupted when the door burst open and Caine's guards were standing there.

"Time to go luv." Jack said.

"I think so." Bridget replied.

Jack grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the back door leading to the alley behind the tavern, closing and bolting the door with the keys Bridget had swiped earlier before Caine's men could get to the two.

Jack hurried back to the Pearl with Bridget and instructed the crew to get ready to sail.

"Where's Jonathan?" Jack asked.

"Below deck." Gibbs answered

"Good." Jack said. "Make sure he stays there. At least he won't be in trouble down there."

"Captain..." Gibbs said. "He seems awfully regretful."

"I'll talk to him later, Gibbs." Jack said as he went to the helm. "Right now, I want to focus on getting us as far away from Caine as possible before he finds out how I rigged the game."

Gibbs looked over at Bridget in the dress. "How did you manage to get that con past Caine anyway?"

"Simple." Jack said. "Caine has never seen Bridget. All she had to do was act like she preferred him over me and Caine would have trusted her and let her stay in for the game. Then she sees both of our cards. She could indicate to me whether to bet or not. And if me hand was less than satisfactory, she could sneak me better cards as she was giving me my drink."

"Which wasn't rum?"

"Had to keep a clear head." Jack said. "I was drinking water. Caine was drinking rum. He was too sloshed to even realise how I was cheating."

Gibbs nodded. "Good plan."

"It had its downsides." Jack said with a tense jaw as he remembered Caine looking at Bridget and her having to act in awe of him. Then when he touched her... Jack was convinced he'd blow their cover right then and there.

"Still," Gibbs said. "Good plan. Well done lass."

Jack turned to see Bridget coming up behind him. "Thank you Master Gibbs." She said.

Jack looked her over and Gibbs noticed why. She was still wearing the dress. Gibbs hurried away when he saw Jack's distaste in seeing her still in the too tight dress, preferring not to be involved in anything to do with that.

"What's wrong, Sparrow?" Bridget smirked. "I thought this would be just the kind of thing you'd like to see me in."

Jack shook his head. "You don't need it, luv."

Bridget smiled at him. "Are you just saying that to get me out of my dress?"

Jack chuckled. "I'm saying it because I did not fall in love with cheap rouge and a too tight dress. You're too beautiful for all that. And you are the most beautiful when your hair is flowing down and wavy, you're in one of me old shirts and your face has nothing on it but a smile, not all that powdery rubbish."

Bridget looked into his eyes to seem him looking into hers with a completely sincere expression. "I love you."

Jack smiled and kissed her. "Love you too. Now, go and get changed."

Bridget laughed quietly. "Into one of your old shirts?"

"Preferably."

"Anything you want."

"Well, that's simple luv. You. Always you. So..."

Bridget smiled. "You want me to say it for you?"

"If you would."

Bridget chuckled slightly. "I belong to you, Jack Sparrow."

* * *

**Well, Jonathan is back into the story! Will I be saying the same for Aphrodite? She did leave abruptly! But I thought this story could use some fun now that touching is back! =P**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	19. Brotherly Love

**Thank You to Pirate's Bonny Lass, HiddenElf, lori, You cant rush science, Smithy, Shadow Blackheart, trainsgirl13, ThePirateFangirl, Bmangaka, xBelekinax and Midnight LeAnn!**

**To lori: Jonathan can find a lot of women to be happy with. He is a Sparrow after all! =P But someone special? We'll have to wait and see! Thanks!**

**To Smithy: She doesn't know about his lashings seeing as they're not married so they don't share a room so she has not seen him in a state of undress! Well lately anyway! ;) I have a big storyline planned for them, coming up quite soon so watch out for that! It'll be hard to miss!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I think in some cases like with normal rivals, Jack has to win easily sometimes because he wouldn't be a successful master planner if he wasn't ingenious about it and pulled things off really well! That's what I was going for anyway! Thanks!**

**Here's Chapter 19!  
**

"Well I can hardly see the point in getting changed at all."

Jack looked at her where she was lying next to him and chuckled. "One of the things I love about you in me old shirts? It's easier to get you out of than a bloody corset."

Bridget smirked at him. "Well, isn't that what every girl wants to hear?"

"At least you're not blushing."

"At least. I know what you were doing by the way." She said, making Jack raise an eyebrow at her.

"I should hope so."

She smacked his torso lightly. "I meant that you were doing something that you warned me against so many months ago when we first met Tia Dalma."

Jack frowned. "What's that, luv?"

"Using our bed as a way to curb your jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

Bridget decided to try something. She reached down on the floor next to her bed and Jack watched as she came back up, holding something in her hands. Jack noticed it as Caine's money pouch. "I wonder how good of a tip he gives."

She opened the pouch but before she could take out any coins, Jack took it off her and threw it away before kissing her passionately again.

"See?" She smirked breathlessly when his lips left hers but his upper body still lay on top of her.

"You just don't need anything he gave you." Jack said.

"You're turning down stolen money?"

"It wasn't stolen, he gave it to you."

"If he knew who I really was, I doubt he would have. Wasn't the point that we were conning him out of everything he had? If you were acting like a barman and someone gave you money without realising who you were, you'd be only too smug to keep it."

"Alright," Jack said. "I admit it. I was jealous. I would have been going to bed with you tonight anyway but me hostile feelings may have had something to do with me possessiveness."

Bridget nodded. "Not that I minded. Always makes me feel safe when you're possessive, like no one else could touch me."

Jack smirked and kissed her. "No one ever could. Believe me, I hated tonight."

Bridget smiled. "Hopefully not the entire night."

Jack chuckled. "It's getting quite better."

Bridget wrapped her arms around him tighter, bringing him closer to him. "And it's not even over yet."

Jack's lips got closer to hers. "Minx."

Bridget smirked. "Your minx."

"God, I do love you."

* * *

"Wait, stop."

Charles frowned as Ana pulled away from him. "What's wrong?"

"It's just...Someone might hear us."

"Hear us?" Charles asked.

"Yes, now that Jonathan's back." Ana clarified. "He's right next door."

"But...we're not doing anything." He replied. "He can't hear us kissing."

"You never know." Ana said. "One moan and we're caught."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Ana, people know we're together. They actually probably think we get up to a lot more than we actually do."

Ana tensed. "Are you..."

"No." Charles said quickly. "I'm not complaining. I told you I'd wait for as long as you wanted. I'm just saying you do spend your nights in here so naturally, people would probably assume..."

"Well they shouldn't! They have no business thinking anything about me!"

Charles gave her a look.

"Us. I meant us, of course." Ana rectified. "People should mind their own business."

"Ana, think about the conversations conducted about Jack and Bridget when they're not around."

Ana thought about it. "Bugger. They're probably talking about us right now."

"Or Jack and Bridget." Charles pointed out. "I bet they make a lot more noise than we do too."

"Charles!" Ana said, slapping his arm but she couldn't hide her smile. "Don't be terrible."

"I'm a pirate now." Charles said, leaning in to kiss her. "I'm supposed to be terrible. It's a far cry from my naval officer days."

Ana chuckled as he kissed her neck.

"Falling in love with a naval officer. My parents would be so ashamed."

* * *

Bridget was walking along the hallways of the Black Pearl the next morning when she had to stop suddenly, mainly to make sure the book that came flying out of the galley didn't hit her.

"Stupid thing!"

Bridget frowned and picked up the book. She walked into the galley to see David in there sulking.

"David, are you alright?" She asked, placing the book on the table.

"No!" She replied with a pout before looking up at Bridget hopefully. "Can you help me?"

"With the book?"

"Yes! I can't get through it and it's driving me crazy!"

"Okay." Bridget said, sitting down. "I'll help you, no problem."

"Thank you!" David said, relieved. "I didn't know learning to read would be so hard. I mean, I talk just fine, don't I?"

"Yes, you do." Bridget nodded. "Don't worry, I had trouble learning too."

David looked at her with a sceptical expression. "What age were you?"

Bridget cringed. "Five."

David groaned, placing her head on the table.

"None of that." Bridget said quickly, making David look at her. "No one ever learned anything by giving up. The hard things are the things worth doing and believe me, learning this is going to pay off in your life."

David smiled a little. "That's really smart."

Bridget smiled. "That's what my father used to tell me when I was being like you are now."

David nodded. "Do you miss your father?"

"Every day."

"I feel the same about my grandfather. He couldn't read so he never taught me but he taught me everything he did know."

"And it made you quite capable." Bridget said. "How else would you have been able to survive with us for so long?"

David giggled. "I love it here. I didn't think I'd ever find a home after I lost my old one and especially when I came on here with everyone being a stranger, I was really worried but I can't believe how everyone's made me belong here."

"You do belong here." Bridget smiled. "Now, come on. Let's get reading."

"Okay," David said. "I have to get chapter three read before Tuesday because that's when Captain Barbossa is testing me."

Bridget frowned. "Wait, Barbossa?"

David nodded. "He's the one teaching me to read. He gives me lessons and homework and then tests me on it. It's like school." She smiled. "Which is fun seeing as I never went to one."

Bridget was finding this very hard to understand. "Barbossa is teaching you to read? Has he made you cry yet?"

"No!" David said, confused. "He's a little strict but he's been really helpful."

"What? How long has this been going on?"

"Em...The day after Eros came here."

"Eros? Is that why you weren't around him much?"

"Unfortunately, yes." David said, wistfully. "Captain Barbossa said I could be doing better things with my time."

Bridget frowned, remembering hearing about this when she was talking to Pintel one day.

_"Mopey git."_

_Bridget frowned at Pintel as he came to stand next to her. "Who?"_

_"Ragetti. He's all put out because of that Eros sort being onboard and taking David's attention. He don't notice that if it weren't Eros, it'd be Norrington."_

_Bridget refused to comment on Eros, seeing as how it just seemed to get her into trouble. Jack wasn't around, probably swanning about with Aphrodite but still. "What about yourself? Don't you want to find someone to make an honest woman?"_

_Pintel looked at Bridget as if she'd just suggested shooting him in the face. "Listen, what you get up to is your business but I ain't getting anywhere involved unless I want Captain Sparrow to chop off my..."_

_"Not me, you fool!" Bridget said._

_"Oh," Pintel realised. "No, there ain't. After all, who would there be?"_

_Bridget thought about it. "Huh, there aren't actually any available women. Well, technically David is available..."_

_"Not on your life!" Pintel said, seeming offended._

_"Friendship with Ragetti too important?" Bridget asked._

_"I suppose but also Captain Barbossa would kill me."_

_Bridget frowned. "Why would Barbossa kill you?" Her eyes widened. "Oh God, please don't tell me he fancies her too! Seventeen!"_

_Pintel shrugged. "Don't you ever notice how she's the only he's nice to? And not nice because he wants something but genuinely nice. He ain't ever said a bad word against her or behind her back like he does..." Pintel started indicating to Bridget but stopped quickly. "No one. He doesn't do that to anyone."_

_Bridget huffed. "I partly guessed."_

_"Also, he don't seem too happy that the cupid fella is around and why would he be annoyed? He ain't got a lass like Sparrow..."_

_"Captain Sparrow."_

_"Captain Sparrow or Turner."_

_Bridget thought about it and thought of all the interactions between Barbossa and David she'd witnessed. It was true. He was never mean to her._

_"Huh..."_

Bridget grimaced. "I think my head is about to explode..."

"Why?" David frowned. "Captain Barbossa is really nice. To me, anyway."

"So you've said before." Bridget nodded, remembering when there was the big commotion about her ring and Barbossa was nice to David while simultaneously insulting Bridget to no end. "I still can't believe it."

David shrugged. "Well, seeing as I don't have my grandfather around anymore, it's nice to have someone around to make sure I'm okay."

Bridget's eyes widened.

"Bridget, are you okay?" David asked.

"Fine." Bridget said, shaking herself out of it. "Let's just get to reading, shall we?"

"Okay." David smiled.

She took the book and looked down at it to find the chapter. Bridget watched her, her head hurting.

* * *

"Jack?"

Jack was currently sitting in his cabin with his feet on the table as he read a book. He looked up when Bridget came in. "Hmm?"

"I think I know something I shouldn't know." Bridget said with a frown. "I suspect something I shouldn't know anyway and I need to tell someone to find out if it's true because it's really been on my mind."

Jack frowned. "What is it?"

Bridget sat on the table and turned her head to look at him. "You have to promise not to laugh because it does sound ridiculous but I think it's plausible."

"Okay."

"Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise. Tell me." Jack was quite curious.

"What do you know of Barbossa's past?"

Jack frowned. "What?"

"You know, before he became your first mate. Do you know anything about his life before you knew him?"

Jack looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"What? He knows everything about your past; you might be the same about him."

"I'm not. Barbossa knows about me because I have a family he can find out about and threaten me with. With Barbossa, it's just him. Now, what is this laughable thought you've had that I can't laugh at? Is it to do with Barbossa?"

Bridget sighed. "Okay...I think...Well, I know it sounds so far fetched and everything and it really is a completely laughable notion and I'm only basing it on a quick brainstorm I had due to one teeny tiny clue. It's really no more than an inkling..."

Jack sighed. "Bridget?"

"I think that Barbossa could be David's father."

Jack looked at her for a second before bursting out laughing. Bridget rolled her eyes and turned her head away from him with a huff. Jack was in hysterics.

"It's not that funny!" Bridget defended.

"It bloody is." Jack laughed.

Bridget got up from the table to storm out but Jack got up quickly and grabbed her around the waist to bring her back to sit on the table and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "Okay, I'm sorry." He was still laughing though now more subdued. "It was just...That was not what I was expecting. Have you met David and Barbossa, luv? Chalk and cheese."

"Why would they be alike?" Bridget asked. "Barbossa didn't raise her, her grandfather did. It's the same circumstance as when you thought Lyons was your father. You were comforted that you were in no way like him because Teague raised you. Well, it's the same thing with David."

"Okay but come on. I mean, Barbossa?"

"Couldn't have gotten a woman in trouble eighteen years ago and abandoned her to continue his life as a pirate? Why not? He's always going on about if I got pregnant how you'd have to leave me..."

"Never happening."

"I know but he always does say a pirate has to choose. Will's father had to choose. And it does happen to pirates all the time. Just think about it, Barbossa meets a woman, gets her pregnant, decides being a pirate is more important and leaves her."

"But it's quite the coincidence, isn't it? The stowaway on our ship just happens to be Barbossa's daughter? Too big of a coincidence all together."

"You're forgetting who brought David on this ship." Bridget said. "We weren't here. Barbossa is the one who took her on and he must have known she was a girl because let's face it, everyone did. Now let's just think about this, Barbossa is alone on the Pearl while we're sinking and drowning and on your father's ship and all that. And we just happen to be by the island where he abandoned a woman he left pregnant all those years ago. He has a son or daughter out there he doesn't know. And this is just from my experience but dying and then getting a second chance really makes you revaluate what you did the first time round. Maybe now that he's older and has been dead, he wanted to find this child of his that he never met. But then he finds out the woman died and the grandfather died and the daughter is running around trying to become a pirate. So, what does he do? He starts taking crewmembers on. He finds her and takes her on, pretends to not know her very obvious secret and even makes sure she's protected from the other men when onboard. I mean, as we know all too well, Barbossa isn't exactly chivalrous when it comes to women but none of those men tried to touch David until he went missing when he was trapped in your father's brig and you came back. Also, David told me once that Barbossa had only ever been nice to her. Why? Barbossa isn't nice to anyone. Maybe because she is his daughter."

Jack had listened to her theories and when she was done, he tuned to look ahead of him. "Well...Bloody hell."

Bridget nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

Jack nodded. "This will make things very hard for Ragetti."

Bridget frowned. "I forgot about him. But you know, it might not be true."

Jack and Bridget looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. Taking all the factors into account, it could actually be quite likely.

Jack shrugged. "Barbossa would never admit to it even if it is true."

"Aye, though we never would, he'd probably expect us to try to use David...What?" Bridget asked when she saw Jack smiling at her.

"You just said aye." Jack said.

Bridget frowned with her own smile. "Did I?"

"Oh, aye."

"Strange." She smirked. "I guess you're just bringing up all my old bad habits."

"I would hope I'd be affecting a lot more than your vocabulary." Jack said, leaning in to kiss her. "But what do you mean by old?"

Bridget shrugged. "I used to say it all the time." She said, getting off the table and taking his hand, making him follow her over to sit on the bed. "But I was trained out of it by the very noble Governor Harrison."

Jack frowned. "He trained you out of it?"

Bridget nodded.

"How?"

"_Maegan," Governor Harrison said one morning at breakfast. "Go down and get more bread rolls."_

_Bridget nodded. "Aye, sir."_

_Harrison grimaced at her. "And cut that out."_

_Bridget turned back, confused. "Sir?"_

"_Are you a pirate, Bridget? No, you are not. No servant of mine shall act like one either. If you're going to start speaking, speak properly. It is yes, not 'aye'."_

_Caroline Harrison looked at her husband. "Hilda says aye all the time, Alfred."_

_Harrison wouldn't admit that in no way could he ever make Hilda do something like change her vocabulary. "Hilda is a middle age woman. She's set in her ways. That one is still young; we should train her while we still can."_

_Caroline looked at her husband, stony faced. "She is not a dog, Alfred. You took a slave from Ireland, that is her accent. If you want her to work here for no pay, you should learn to get used to how she speaks."_

_Harrison raised an eyebrow at his wife. "I have worked to get a position where I don't have to learn or accept anything I don't want to." He turned back to Bridget. "Do you understand me?"_

_Bridget nodded._

"_Maegan?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"He pretty much did that with a lot of things I used to say." Bridget said. "Soon, I didn't really have any of it left. My accent does get more pronounced whenever I..."

"Get drunk?" Jack cut in, knowing that was definitely true.

Bridget smiled. "Or am around other Irish people or you know, actually speaking Irish."

Jack nodded, stroking some of her hair back. "That's kind of sad, luv." He said. "Having to drill parts of who you were out of you."

Bridget leant into his hand. "Well you helped me get a lot of that back so maybe who knows? I might start spouting off piratey words yet. Speaking of helping people be piratey maybe you should finally go down and talk to your brother?"

"He's beyond help." Jack huffed. "Jonathan was like what I was years and years ago. Wanted nothing to do with piracy. He seems to have changed a bit but maybe that hasn't really worked out."

"Jack, he got into a bit of a mess. It happens. It's happened to me and it's happened to you. Don't give up on his pirate skills yet. Maybe he just needs your help a bit. So, why don't you go down to him, have the fight you two will undoubtedly have as brothers and then go back to being on good terms again?" She smirked.

Jack huffed. "Alright, I'm going. I'm going."

He got up and walked down to knock on Jonathan's door. He waited for it to open but when it did and Jonathan saw who it was, he slammed the door shut again.

Jack frowned and opened the door, walking in. "Aye because that was going to work."

"What do you want?" Jonathan asked tiredly.

"Right now? To pummel the life out of you for being so unbearable to be around right after I saved your life...again."

"Thank you." Jonathan said shortly, not looking at him. "I really appreciate it."

"Sure you are. Now why are you acting like a little girl?"

"Nice." Jonathan said sarcastically.

"Bloody hell Jonathan, I don't have all day. Get on with it."

"Alright," he nodded. "I'm sick of getting into the middle of your and da's battles with people you've wronged."

"I didn't wrong Caine. The man is just bitter that he's spent his entire life wronging himself and he likes to lash out."

"And Lyons?"

"Well we all know what Lyons is about." Jack looked him in the eye. "We can't blame our family for him."

"You were with him! You got away from him and yet you didn't kill him? I can blame you for that."

Jack kept his mouth shut. Jonathan didn't know that Jack had thought Lyons was his father and that's what had stopped him from killing the man. To be honest, Jack was satisfied with trying to convince himself that he was leaving Lyons for Teague to kill but trying to convince himself didn't take away the fact that deep down, he knew he didn't do it because he couldn't, no matter how much he should have.

_And it wasn't even true. Damnit._

"Circumstances didn't give me the advantage to with Bridget there. She was in bad shape and I needed to get her off the ship while I could." Jack half made up.

_She won't mind me using her and making her out to be completely helpless...hopefully._

Jonathan huffed. "And to think, I felt bad about last night! I actually felt guilty for getting captured while you were betting on my limbs!"

"Oh come on, you knew I knew what I was doing. You saw Bridget in there playing Caine like a grand piano. You weren't losing any fingers. And you should feel guilty. Like you pointed out, I got away from Lyons on my own with an injured lass in me arms. You couldn't get away from Caine on your own?"

"Did you see the size of his men?"

"Did you ever see Lyons' men? I took care of them."

"You didn't kill them! Because I killed some of them!"

"You killed three! I killed five." Jack said. "And da' killed six so he still wins but then again, when doesn't he?"

Jonathan frowned. "Where was I for this?"

"_Jack, calm down."_

"_Don't you dare tell me to calm down! I swear to God I will kill every one of them!"_

"_You can't." Teague said. "You try and you will get yourself and her killed."_

"_She's going to be killed anyway! Beckett will make sure of it!" Jack put his head in his hands. "How could I let this happen? How could I leave her there for Beckett to capture?" Jack's anger rose again. "I will! I will kill him!"_

"_Jack!" Teague said, grabbing his son's arms to stop him from leaving. "You need to stop and think for a moment. You need to come up with a plan to save Bridget, not kill Beckett."_

"_I need to kill someone! Someone has to pay for what is happening to her!"_

_Teague stood up. "Huh, follow me."_

_Teague left the cabin and Jack huffed, following after him._

"_Stop! I am not following you around! I need to...Stop walking!"_

"_Calm down!" Teague said as he kept walking._

_Jack followed him down to the brig._

"_Jesus Jack, you couldn't get rid of the dead bodies?" Teague asked as he witnessed some of Lyons' crew in there amidst some of Lyons' dead crew, courtesy of Jonathan._

"_Poetic justice." Jack said, walking in. "They're just lucky the corpse wasn't burnt to death. Smells terrible." He turned to the crew. "But you know that, don't you?"_

_The crew glared up at him._

_Teague decided to leave his questions for another day. "Take out your gun."_

_Jack frowned at him. "What?"_

_Teague shrugged. "You're angry, you need something to take your anger out on, these men are deplorable and beat you around as a child. I was going to kill them before you even remembered they were down here but," Teague placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Sort your anger out and then get a clear head for planning. Just leave some for me."_

_Teague left the brig and Jack watched him go before turning back to the now scared looking crew and taking out his gun._

Jack shrugged. "It were a spur of the moment thing."

"And I'm guessing he got rid of the bodies too?"

Jack nodded. "When I went to get Bridget from Beckett and he left again, he took them away."

"He took care of them?"

_Lyons was sailing into Shipwreck Cove when his eyes came on a very unwelcoming sight. Literally, it was an unwelcome sign directed at Lyons in the form of his old crew. Or rather, their corpses that were strung up from sections of his old ship. On the corpse of one of his oldest and most loyal crewmembers, not to mention the man who took the most pride in torturing Teague Sparrow's seven year old son, hung a sign:_

'_You're next, Preston.'_

"_Captain?" One of the new crewmembers looked to Lyons for orders._

"_Turn around." Lyons said, realising Shipwreck Cove was now off limits. If the residents of the makeshift city were allowing those corpses to stay up, they were on Sparrow's side. That meant Lyons was a dead man if he went near there. _

"_I am going to kill you Teague Sparrow, if I have to kill every single person in your family or around them to do it."_

"Took care of it is one way to put it."

Jonathan frowned. "You couldn't elaborate?"

"What does it matter? They're gone."

Jonathan scoffed. "You see, this is the thing with you and da'. You make little plans, keep things between the two of you and then I'm the one who gets the brunt of your problems and secrets! I didn't even know who Lyons was until he got me!"

"You were barely born when Lyons took me, why would we bring him back up? Da' and mum were trying to protect you by not terrifying you."

Jack frowned, realising that he had done to Jonathan what he had killed Bridget for doing to him, not telling him things she had been asked not to and trying to protect him.

"I should know things like this so I can protect myself. If I knew there were enemies in Ireland, I could have been on my guard."

"I didn't know there were enemies in Ireland." Jack said. "And even if I did, how could I have told you? Your little drinking binges keep you away from everyone for weeks on end. If you're not considerate, how can I be?"

Jonathan glared at him. "Are you serious? Just because you have a woman now, you're the saint of the family? Come off it, Jack. You've never been considerate."

"Oh, so that's why I put my life on hold to save you again? Because I don't care?"

"Or because da' made you."

While true, Jack glared at him. "Why are you so ungrateful?"

"You're right, Jack." Jonathan nodded. "I'm ungrateful. I should be thanking you for always risking my life."

Jonathan stormed out of the room and Jack huffed.

"I hate being the bloody older brother..."

* * *

"He's just lashing out. He was probably terrified."

"Lashing out? He's a brat, no probably about it."

"Jack..."

"What? It's true." Jack shrugged. "He gets a little put out and he moans and blames everyone."

"A little put out?"

Jack huffed. "Fine, it was a bad situation which nearly killed him and I had a lot to do with it but if it had been the other way around, I would have dealt with it like a man and not tried to make him feel bad."

"Is that true?"

"Okay, maybe a little bad." Jack huffed. "Ugly little git."

"Ugly?"

Jack frowned at her laughing. "What?"

"He looks like you."

Jack was reclined back on the bed, sitting up slightly against the pillows while Bridget was sitting up slightly with her legs curled at her side and looking down at him. Jack turned on his side and started caressing her leg which was uncovered by her nightdress.

"Except that I'm more handsome." Jack said.

Bridget laughed. "Are you?"

Jack squeezed her thigh. "I better be."

Bridget put her hands down on either side of his torso and leaned down, her lips inches from his. "Well, I think you are. You're very handsome."

"You know just how to soothe my ego."

"I've had quite a lot of practise." She said in a low sultry voice as she smiled at him. Jack leaned in to kiss her but Bridget pulled back slightly so he couldn't get her lips. Jack leaned in further but once again, Bridget pulled back slightly, playing with him. She was smiling and Jack chuckled.

"Want it Sparrow? Maybe you should work for it for a change."

Jack smirked at her. "Luv, I'm a pirate. I don't work, I take." On the word 'take', Jack grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him. He could feel every curve on her body as he held her tightly against him, one arm around her waist, the other hand on the back of her thigh, caressing it again.

Bridget chuckled softly. "That tickles Sparrow."

"Want me to stop?"

"No."

Jack chuckled. "Feel good?"

"Very."

"I can make you feel exquisite."

Bridget smiled as her nails softly grazed his cheek. "You always do."

"Well that's because you deserve to feel amazing. Every. Single. Day. Can I kiss you now?"

Bridget looked into his eyes and nodded. Jack kissed her softly. His hands travelled to the bottom of her nightdress and his hands clutched onto it, about to lift it up.

A knock on the door interrupted them and annoyed Jack to no end.

"Ignore it." He said.

"Okay." Bridget said quickly and Jack kissed her again.

The knock came again and Bridget felt as Jack clutched her tighter, no doubt in frustration.

His anger reached boiling point when the door opened.

"Sorry." Jonathan said quickly before leaving the cabin hurriedly.

Jack's jaw tightened. "I'll kill him."

Bridget looked from the door to Jack and stopped him from storming out of the room. "He didn't do anything. Or _see_ anything." She added when Jack began inspecting her to make sure she was covered.

Jack looked at her. "He saw...your legs!" Jack said, proud that he thought of something.

"So? Everyone's seen my legs."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"What I mean is," Bridget said. "I never wear huge dresses. I wear pants that come down to my knees. It's not a huge problem."

"No one comes into my cabin without knocking. No exceptions. Not even me da' does that."

Bridget smirked. "Is that right? No one comes into _your_ cabin? No exceptions?" She began pouting which Jack found adorable. "Should I leave then?"

"Absolutely not." Jack said, kissing her collarbone. "I am your Captain and I am ordering you to stay right where you are." Jack kissed across her collarbone and her chest and she reclined her head back so he had better access. Her hair went back with her head and tickled the back of his hands as they grazed her back and Jack smiled against her chest. His hands travelled up her back and into her hair.

"Ow, Jack!" Bridget said when another knock on the door was heard and Jack ripped his hands from her hair in anger. Her hand went to her hair.

He looked at her, surprised. "Sorry luv." He looked at the door. "I'll be back soon."

Bridget nodded and got off of him. Jack sat on the side of the bed and looked back at her to see her already completely engrossed in a book. He raised an eyebrow and she looked at him.

"What?" She asked. "We'll get back to it but just go and do what you have to do."

"I was expecting you to be lying there seductively and waiting for me. You don't seem too miffed." Jack said with a lopsided smirk.

"Oh, I am." Bridget said, trying to sound reassuring. "Now, go." She looked back at her book and Jack rolled his eyes before going to the door. He opened it expecting to be able to punch his brother when he did but he found his father standing there instead.

Jack frowned. "Where have you been hiding? Have you been here this whole...?"

"Where's Jonathan?" Teague asked, cutting him off. Next to the Pearl sat Teague's ship.

"Down in his room probably."

"Probably?"

"What do you want me to do?" Jack asked. "Watch him the entire time he's here? He's a grown lad; he can take care of himself. Well, not really but..."

Teague clattered him around the ear. "Don't be cheeky about your little brother. And don't be smart with me." Teague began walking away and Jack followed him. "Go back to your woman, boy."

"She'll be fine." Jack said. He wanted to see why his father had come out to meet him. Why couldn't he wait for Jack to bring Jonathan to him? "Why are you here?"

"I'm getting my son." Teague said, not looking back at him.

"I was bringing him to you. Why the eagerness?"

"Because you torture him."

Jack nodded. "Mum sent you, didn't she?"

"Your mum and I have spent your entire childhoods having to save Jonathan from you. You're both adults now but for some reason; your mum hasn't dropped it. So I've had to leave and come out here to get him because you can't be a nice big brother."

"What? I saved him, didn't I? Multiple times."

"I had to order you."

"So you're annoyed at me because mum ordered you? That's just..."

"Shut up, boy. Where is his room?"

Jack huffed and directed Teague to Jonathan's room. Teague knocked on the door.

"Why couldn't you teach him to do that?" Jack mumbled and Teague looked at him.

"What are you muttering about?"

Jack looked at him with a sarcastic smile. "He walked in on me and Bridget."

Jonathan opened the door. "I was told that Bridget was helping David. I didn't know you two would be in there doing...what you were doing."

Teague looked at him. "See anything good?"

"Eh!" Jack said indignantly. "You shouldn't care!"

Teague shrugged at him. "A beautiful woman is a beautiful woman."

"My beautiful woman." Jack said. "Not the family's."

"Funny," Jonathan said. "Only in our family do we have to make that clear. Most people would take that as already known but oh no, not you Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Would you get over it already?" Jack pointed his finger at him. "And don't you dare say anything about it to Bridget."

"Because you don't want her to know what you're really like?"

"She knows actually because I told her. She just doesn't need to be hearing your opinions on the matter."

Jonathan huffed. "Why, Jack? Does she actually think you're a decent human being? Not the brightest..."

Jack advanced. "You better shut your mouth Jonathan or else I'm going to..."

"Enough!" Teague said pushing the two apart from each other. "This is why your mother pulls me away from where I'm comfortable and sends me to deal with you two. Well, I've had enough of it." Teague turned to Jack. "You are going to keep him here. Permanently." He turned to Jonathan. "And you're going to stay here and not run off to have some drinking session that lasts for months."

Both men started griping at their father and Teague shushed them. "Listen you two. Now, I know there's no love lost between you two but you're brothers and you need to learn to put up with each other. Even!" Teague said holding a hand up to stop them from interrupting. "If it's only to get your mum to stop annoying me. Jesus, you're adults. Begin acting like it."

Teague walked away, back on deck and Jack and Jonathan followed him.

"Da, if you don't take him, I'm going to murder him." Jack said.

"He won't need to. I'd rather jump overboard than stay anywhere near him." Jonathan added.

"You two act like sisters!" Teague said, annoyed.

The two began shouting again and Teague stopped but didn't turn around to face them. "Seriously boys, shut it!"

All three of the Sparrow men looked to the door when it opened and Bridget appeared.

"What is all the shouting about?" She asked but stopped when she saw Teague.

"Hello luv." Teague smiled, walking over to her.

"Oh," Bridget said, surprised. "Hello."

Jack looked over at Jonathan who was looking with raised eyebrows at Bridget in her nightdress.

"Close your mouth, Jonathan." Jack said through gritted teeth and Jonathan looked from Bridget to him.

Teague rolled his eyes. He entered the cabin and closed the door behind him to get away from his two annoying sons.

"What the bloody hell is he doing?" Jack asked, rushing over to the cabin door where his woman was now inside with his father. "He locked the door!" Jack started banging on the door with his fist.

"Calm down." Jonathan said tiredly. "It's not like he's going to do anything with her."

"Shut it Jonathan!" Jack said. "Bridget, open the door!"

* * *

"Don't bother." Teague said from the other side. "Leave him out there for a while."

Bridget looked from the door to Teague. They were both sat at the table. "What made you come out here?" She asked.

"Your fella is a good man for torturing his little brother and me wife is a good woman for annoying me about it." Teague said and Bridget's eyebrows rose up.

"Really? I know they haven't been getting along lately or in the past but torturing him for his own enjoyment? That doesn't sound like Jack."

Teague frowned at her. "That sounds exactly like Jack, luv."

"What? I mean, Jack may be mocking but he doesn't..."

"Mocking? I've spent their entire childhoods prying them apart from each other. Jack relished in making Jonathan's life hell."

Bridget found this hard to believe. "He couldn't have been that bad. They get along sometimes."

Teague chuckled. "Sometimes, is it? Well isn't that lovely. So now I've decided that enough is enough and Jonathan is staying onboard."

Bridget flinched when a gunshot was heard and the door flew open. Jack walked in and put away his gun. "Much better."

Bridget looked at him, shocked. "You blew off the lock? Jack!"

"If you had opened the door, I wouldn't have needed to."

"No, you didn't need to anyway!"

"This is my cabin." Jack said. "I don't get locked out of it. I..."

"Seriously boy, shut it." Teague said. He turned back to Bridget. "How do you stick him?"

Bridget was about to answer but Jack glared at her and she shut her mouth.

"Jackie..." Teague said warningly and Jack looked at him, annoyed. You'd swear he beat her or something the way his father went on.

"Are you done?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm not." Teague said. "I'm talking to the lass."

"About what?"

"You." Teague said. "And Jonathan. Some home truths."

"I've told her all my truths." Jack said indignantly. "She's very at home with my truths."

"Oh really?" Teague asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack stood up straight. "Yes. All of them...Most of them...Some..."

"I don't need to know everything about your past." Bridget said, trying to defend Jack.

"No, you don't." Jack agreed.

"Mind yourself." Teague reprimanded him for talking to her like that.

"I didn't mean it as an insult to her. I meant it because he's an idiot." Jack said and Teague pointed a finger at him.

"If you don't cop on..."

"I know, you'll give me a clatter. I'm a grown man."

"Act like it."

_Sod off. _Jack was thinking but he'd never say it aloud to his father or he really would get a smack. "Look, I'll keep Jonathan here."

"Will you be civil to your brother?"

"I can't promise anything."

Teague sighed. "Give me strength."

"Why am I the only one who ever gets this?" Jack asked. "Why don't you ever say any of this to Jonathan?"

"Because he wouldn't be like he is around you if you weren't so horrible to him. Jonathan has always looked up to you and you always used that to your advantage to bring him down. Well no more boy. So get your act together and act like a proper big brother." Teague got up and looked at Bridget. "Lovely to see you again lass."

"You too, Teague." Bridget smiled. Teague looked at Jack before leaving the cabin, not being able to close the door.

Bridget's smile dropped as she looked up at Jack.

Jack looked from the door to her. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't do anything wrong."

Bridget indicated to behind Jack and he looked over his shoulder to see the door swinging open. He looked back at her. "You wouldn't let me in!"

Bridget raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't do that." Jack said.

"Do what?"

"Stay silent so I'll talk myself into apologising. I won't do it."

"Okay." Bridget said.

"I mean it, Bridget. I won't."

"Fine." Bridget shrugged casually.

"Bridget, I'm sorry but this is my cabin and I..." Jack huffed. "That wasn't an apology."

"Because you have nothing to apologise for."

"Right." Jack stayed silent in his attempts to be defiant but all he could see was Bridget looking at the door. "Bridget."

"What? I don't know what you're expecting from me. I'm not going to start shouting up a storm."

Jack frowned. "Really?"

Bridget sighed as she got up. "Look Jack, I know you have a lot to deal with. It's enough to make anyone stressed."

Jack restrained from smirking, instead plastering a pout on his face as he wrapped her arms around her waist. "Aye, but as proved from a while ago, you know exactly how to relax me."

Bridget smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do I?"

"You really do." Jack said, his lips close to hers.

"Oh, well that is a shame then." Bridget smirked and Jack frowned. "Because you see, you blew the lock off our door which means it can't close and if the door doesn't close, that means there is no chance in hell I am going to "relax" you. So you're looking at a very stressful time ahead of you, Captain."

Bridget left his arms and Jack almost growled at his own stupidity.

"You're your own worst enemy, Sparrow." Bridget said from the bed.

Jack grabbed a chair and brought it over to the door and put it against it so it wouldn't open. Once he was satisfied, he walked over to the bed and lay down next to Bridget. She was turned away from him.

Jack looked at her and placed his hand on her arm. "Bridget..."

"No."

"But there's a chair..."

"A chair? I don't know what constituted as privacy with your past women, Sparrow but with me, a chair against a door barely hanging onto its hinges isn't going to get you anywhere. Goodnight."

"But everyone's asleep."

"You have no one to blame but yourself, Jack."

That wasn't what Jack was thinking at that moment as he flopped back on the bed.

_I blame Jonathan for this.

* * *

_

**An extra long chapter seeing as my work is piling up so I don't know when I'll be able to update again! Hopefully the weekend or sometime next week!  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	20. Loose Lips

**Thank You to HiddenElf, trainsgirl13, Smithy, Shadow Blackheat, lori, Pirate's Bonny Lass, You cant rush science, Midnight LeAnn, BootsJim, xBelekinax and ThePirateFangirl!**

**To Smithy: Well there's a bit of Will and Elizabeth in this chapter and there'll be more in the next! **

**To Shadow Blackheart: Let's just say Bridget wasn't focusing on chapter 3! The thing I love about Bridget's conclusion with David is that it's just a convoluted little thought that has absolutely no merit! Bridget has a tendency to act before she thinks something and she had said it to anyone but Jack, it would have blown up. But by only saying it to Jack, it's just speculation! Thanks!**

**To lori: Jon looks like Jack but I don't think enough to fool Bridget! =P Thanks!**

**Here's Chapter 20!  
**

"How could you possibly fail?"

"I did not fail. I refused to do it anymore."

"Nonsense, Aphrodite!" Atropos said. "I gave you clear instructions to seduce Jack Sparrow, a renowned womanizer, and you couldn't manage to do it? Tons of mortal women have managed it!"

"They didn't try when he found his true love and if they did, they were unsuccessful!"

"She's not his true love!"

"Yes, she is!" Aphrodite said. "I know love and that was definitely it! Whether you like it or not! I am the Goddess of Love and I refuse to get in the way of my craft any longer. I might not have put Jack and Bridget together but I will not tear them apart either. If you want the help of the Gods, you shall have to find another one."

Atropos stood up straight, already having another in mind.

"And don't even think of asking Eros," Aphrodite said, knowing what she was thinking. "He wouldn't do it. He got in the way of my plans already."

Atropos glared at her. "You will pay dearly for this."

Aphrodite stood up. "You can't do anything Atropos. As two pirates have already shown you, love is stronger than any power you have." Aphrodite smirked. "Sorry."

Atropos sneered at her before disappearing, leaving Aphrodite alone.

"You two better be worth this..."

* * *

Teague walked up on deck to find it empty. He frowned when on the floor by some barrels, Jack the monkey was sleeping on some weird material. Teague crouched down and realised. It was a wig. A Governor's wig. He stood back up straight with a frown and walked below deck. He soon heard voices and followed them. He wound up in the galley to see everyone in there.

David was looking over a book while Barbossa inspected her reading and Ragetti looked on in what he probably thought was a surreptitious manner. Ana and Charles were looking over a map, both showing the other where they came from and where they'd been, Norrington and Pintel were playing cards which Norrington seemed to be winning without too much hassle, Teague would have to have a talk with Jack later about the code saying no card or dice games onboard, and all other happenings seemed to be taking up the galley. But Teague's eyes were immediately drawn to the crew gathered around Governor Swann, who was trying to refuse letting them pierce his ear. Teague could only describe their smiles as Machiavellian. Instead of his wig, now a pillow to Jack the monkey, was a green bandana with an array of purple flowers splashed across it. Teague had a feeling that it may have been forced there and the Governor was also wearing ill fitting pirate clothes.

Teague walked over to Jonathan. "The crew amusing themselves while docked?"

"They're training him to be a pirate." Jonathan smirked. "That's their excuse to Elizabeth anyway."

"He's just going along with it?"

"Do you really think he has a choice?"

"Good point. Why isn't Elizabeth stopping it?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Elizabeth isn't here."

"Ah, alone time with William."

"I think they wait till she leaves or she waits till they start." Jonathan huffed, turning from the scene to his father. "I can't believe you won't let me back onto your ship. In case you haven't noticed, the Pearl is a bit too packed."

Teague nodded. "I have noticed. Shortage of seats?"

He indicated to where Bridget had had to improvise due to the lack of seating and had made a seat out of Jack's lap, something he didn't mind at all. Actually, he was using it to his advantage and was currently whispering something into her ear. Someone could have shouted 'Fire!' and they probably wouldn't have taken notice. They were enwrapped with each other.

"They've been like that ever since they could touch again." Norrington said, walking up to Teague.

"Again?" Jonathan frowned.

"Long story, I'll explain later." Teague said. "But you're still staying on this ship."

Jonathan huffed and walked away, continuing Norrington's game with Pintel and Teague looked at the man. "You ain't all offended by what they're doing to ex-Governor Swann?"

Norrington shrugged. "Governor Swann is not a stupid man, no matter what some people believe. He knows what he's doing. If you can't beat them, join them and get them on your side. He's not a man for combat but if we ever get into trouble like we did with the mystery ship, it'd be better if the crew liked him for being a good sport as opposed to be a spoil sport."

"I never took him for being so sporty."

Norrington gave him a tired look. "How's your wife doing?"

"Much better. Especially now Jack and Jonathan are back. It seems we can't have one without the other lately."

"Lucky you. They're at each other's throats."

"That's what brothers are like. I remember me and me own brother..."

Norrington frowned at him.

"I've said too much." Teague said. "Bye now."

He walked over to Jack who didn't even seem to realise he was in the galley. "You, put the girl down. I have to talk to you."

"Can't right now." Jack said, forcing Bridget who'd just been about to stand up, back into his lap. "Very busy with Captain duties."

Bridget smiled and managed to get up. "Not until you fix the door."

She walked out of the galley and Teague looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems me schedule has opened up." Jack said, looking up at his father. "What is it?"

Teague sat down in a vacant seat Bridget seemed to have missed...right next to Jack. "This mystery ship that attacked you. Ready to talk about that yet?"

Jack grimaced. "Oh aye, the mystery ship. Don't know anything about it."

"I have me crew keeping their ears open. Yours are apparently too busy." Teague said, looking down at the crew and Swann.

"There is a purpose for that." Jack said, indicating to them.

"What is it?"

"Entertainment."

"Jack..."

"He was also going to hang me." Jack said. "If Will didn't stop it, he wouldn't have. And so, Will gets rewarded with alone time with the soon to be missus and Swann gets punished as you can see but also because his daughter is getting alone time before marriage with the soon to be...mister." Jack frowned. "That don't change."

"Alone time? Have you met William Turner? Alone time probably constitutes holding her hand."

"Bland as they may be, they still get alone time. What they do or don't do is not me business. You just shooed me business out the door."

"How can you have been attacked by a ship and not try to learn who they were?"

"Because they didn't come near us. We're keeping a weather eye open and if we see sight of the ship again, we know how to handle them. They don't seem to be good at close range. My crew is very good at close range so I have deduced with me excellent skills at logic that if we spot that ship, we get up closer and finish them off face to face."

"Why wait? Why not go out and find them?"

"I see meself much more as a defensive strategist rather than an aggressive strategist."

"I never understood that with you. Words, negotiations, deals. Just shoot people."

"Because that's much better. Look, we don't know anything about that ship. Going out and finding them could be luring ourselves into a trap. I mean, think about it. They fire off from a distance for no reason. Maybe they were trying to provoke us into finding them. I ain't risking that. I ain't fighting unless I have to."

"You mean you ain't risking her."

"If that needs clarified, I'm doing something wrong."

"You do realise she's not going anywhere whenever there's trouble? She's back and she ain't made of porcelain, Jackie."

"Yes well I made that mistake the first time."

"The only time. There won't be a second time."

"Exactly. Because I'm being more careful now." Jack stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see where I can buy a door."

Jack walked out of the galley leaving Teague to frown after him.

Gibbs walked over to Teague. "Problem, Captain?"

"He won't risk sword fighting though she's quite good at that yet he'll shoot at doors in her general direction..." Teague looked at Gibbs. "Where did I go wrong?"

* * *

"It's not crooked."

"It is."

"Jack, you think it's crooked because you're crooked."

"I think it's crooked because..." Jack tried to close the new door to his cabin but it banged against the other one instead closing into the place.

Jonathan stood up. "Maybe you got too big doors because your sense of flair makes you do stupid things."

"Maybe you can't do anything right." Jack scoffed. "What do I mean 'maybe'?"

"Fine, do it yourself." Jonathan said, walking away.

Jack huffed. "Where is Will?" Jack looked around before knowing exactly how to find the blacksmith. "Governor Swann!"

"Yes?" Swann said, looking up from his conversation with Norrington.

"Where's your daughter?"

Swann looked around before seeing neither Elizabeth or Will on deck and ran down below deck quickly.

Norrington turned to Jack. "Lovely."

"Do you want to fix me door?"

"God forbid you do it yourself."

"Exactly why I won't."

Jack waited and in a few minutes, Will rushed up on deck quickly, not followed by Elizabeth.

"Ah Will, just the man I was waiting for." Jack said. "Come here and help with this door, won't you?"

Will walked over and inspected the doors. "They look too big."

Jack huffed. "Just make them work."

He left and walked below deck to get to Jonathan's room. He knocked on the door.

"I'm busy."

"You're lying." Jack said, walking into the room and seeing Jonathan lazing around, reading. "If you think you're spending all your time in here while other people have to work for their place, you have another thing coming."

"I don't want a place here!"

"Well I don't want you either but you are here. It means you're going to work like everyone else!"

"Everyone else? You do nothing but take the helm and run around after Bridget!"

"Oh, that's all I do, is it? Who do you think runs the ship? Organises stock, funds, make sure everyone has a place, gets fed, gets paid, how they get paid, makes sure no one steps out of line, chooses what jobs everyone does, chooses whether or not to risk lives by fighting or retreating, what ventures to take and takes general care of the ship? That's what a Captain does! Just because you don't see me work behind the scenes doesn't mean I don't! Maybe you should realise that I stay at the helm so I can oversee everyone and everything and make sure everyone is working or that when there's a problem on the ship, I'm the one who takes care of it and I only get around to "running around after Bridget" in the evenings when everyone is at dinner or at night when everyone is doing what they want."

Jonathan was tight jawed. "Well, you hardly need me around then with you being on top of everything."

"I don't need you around but that doesn't mean you get off free. I oversee everything and that means everyone on the ship works. Get it?"

"I don't get anything you get up to." Jonathan said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jonathan huffed. "It doesn't matter."

"No, I'm intrigued. What am I doing that's so foreign to you?"

Jonathan looked at him. "Alright. I find it absolutely mind boggling that all of you can act like nothing ever happened, like she didn't die or you didn't sell your soul without a word to anyone. You have no idea what you put our family through, especially mum. I do because I was the one who tried to help her. I remember seeing you when Bridget was dying. You were like a different person, you were broken. You went through that and then you didn't even consider what would happen to this family by disappearing forever."

"I did what I had to do." Jack said. "You have no idea what I went through."

"Well you seem to have gotten over it." Jonathan said. "Everything's just roses now, ain't it? Like nothing ever happened at all."

"Just because we're trying to move on does not mean we've forgotten all that happened. Our lives have already been put on hold enough as it is so sorry if we might like to move on!"

"If you think that's what I'm saying, you really are a fool. I'm not saying don't move on. I have always been on your side when it comes to marriage and everything but..."

"Do not talk about that!" Jack said quickly. "Especially to Bridget!"

Jonathan frowned. "You mean you still haven't proposed?"

Jack's jaw was tense. "No."

"But...why? Jack, do you not remember what you were like when she was dying? You were demented. Now you have her back, something that should have been impossible and you're being less committed to her?"

"I am not being less committed."

"Funny," Jonathan said with a sarcastically confused expression. "You were going to propose marriage before she died and now you're not. I must not know what committed means."

"Shut it, Jonathan. It has nothing to do with you." Jack said, trying to curb his anger.

Jonathan scoffed. "You're right. It has nothing to do with me." He began to leave. "It's good to see you haven't changed in the least."

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"You're still a coward."

Jonathan opened the door to leave but it was slammed shut when Jack put his hand on it. "Now I admit that you have the right to not have the highest opinion of me but don't you dare call me a coward when it comes to her." Jack said angrily. "You have no idea what she and I are about."

"I know that you wanted to marry her and now you don't."

"You don't know what I want."

"If you did, you'd be a man and use that ring you bought."

"I'd be a man, would I? What the hell would you know what I went through?"

"I lost-"

"If you compare losing Carla to what happened with Bridget, I will lock you in the brig and leave you to rot in there."

Jonathan remained stony faced. "At least I was brave enough to propose."

Jack walked further into the room. "I told you, I'm not being a coward about it."

"Then what else do you call it?"

"Leave it go, Jonathan." Jack said shortly.

"Admit it; you're scared of committing to one woman in case you change your mind some time down the line."

"Shut it." Jack was getting angrier.

"You're the same as you've always been. You act like you love big grand gestures but deep down, you're still all about yourself."

"You don't know what you're on about."

"Then fill me in."

"Shut up!"

"Well, what's your excuse?"

"I'm scared of losing her again!" Jack shouted.

Jonathan frowned. "What?"

"You caught me." Jack said angrily. "I am a coward. I'm terrified that she'll be snatched away from me again and if I'm going to marry her or I have married her and I lose her again...I won't be able to cope with it. That is why I haven't proposed!"

"But, surely that's why you should do it." Jonathan said. "Make the most of what you have together."

"That ain't how it works." Jack said. "We get married and we're introducing a whole other aspect into our relationship. Bridget becomes a Sparrow. You know better than anyone that that name brings certain dangers you never asked for."

"Wait, you're not getting married to her because you're convinced that if Bridget takes your name, she'll be in danger?"

"Wouldn't she? People just know I have a lass now, they don't know who she is but it still gets her into enough trouble as it is. People start hearing about a Bridget Sparrow and it's practically an invitation! I'm not risking losing her again!" Jack huffed. "That is why we don't acknowledge what happened! Because it was terrifying!"

Jonathan nodded. "Oh..."

"Oh." Jack said sarcastically. "We don't talk about what happened because Bridget is terrified of it. That doesn't mean it is not in my mind every day! Every second of it! She died! That's not something I want to particularly focus on but I do! Sorry I don't go bloody public about it!"

Jack had never realised he had needed to get all of that out. But now that he'd said it all, it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. But not the entire weight. That would remain until he had spoken to Bridget, no matter how much she didn't want to.

"I need to go." Jack said, leaving the room. He looked around the ship and found Bridget talking to Ana on deck. Without a word, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the cabin, now being able to close the doors. He'd have to add a little more to Will's wage next payday.

"Jack, what's wrong? What are...?"

Jack turned to face her. "I can't keep it in anymore."

"Keep what in?"

"The fact that I'm not coping with your death as well as you seem to be. I am haunted by those memories. I can't even sleep a full night without having some nightmare reliving you dying in my arms and then I wake up and I have to make sure you're just sleeping and still breathing. I've tried to just get on with it but I don't know about you, I'm finding that impossible."

Bridget frowned. "You think I'm coping well?"

Jack frowned. "Aren't you?"

"Jack, I'm too terrified to even talk about it." She sighed. "I suppose I should have been a little more willing to. I was so intent on just trying to forget it that I didn't realise you might be having trouble too. I'm sorry." She walked over to the bed and sat on it. "I suppose I was a little foolish trying to just bury it, especially with a constant reminder in here every day." She said, pointing at the chest which held Davy Jones' heart. "It's just those months when you weren't here with me were some of the worst of my life, new or old."

Jack sat down with her. "And your...what happened before that?"

Bridget hadn't told Jack about the threat of Hades still being a very real one. It was exactly for the reasons he'd stated that she hadn't. She had woken up too when Jack would spring awake during the night but like always, he'd told her it was nothing and eventually, Bridget had just gotten to the point where she pretended to stay asleep, knowing that Jack's pride would prefer if she didn't wake up and question him about whatever was bothering him. But she'd assumed that it was another dream about cheating again, especially with Eros and Aphrodite hanging around. She'd never even thought to think it was him reliving her death.

"Jack, listen to me," Bridget said, taking her face in his hands. "What we went through was very hard. It was probably harder than anything two lovers could go through, no not probably, definitely. Of course it's going to affect us and change things but we are together now and we will be for a very long, long time. You and me. If there's something you want to talk to me about, you need to understand that you can, just like I needed to with you."

Jack kissed her. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"I'm not made of glass." Bridget smiled. "I won't break. You need to be able to talk to someone about this and I'd rather it be me as opposed to anyone else. Okay?"

Jack smirked. "Alright, luv. I understand. Two way road."

Bridget smiled and nodded before taking his hand. "Come on, I need to start dinner and it would be a lot more enjoyable if you kept me company."

Jack chuckled as she tried to stand up and pulled her back onto the bed with enough force that they both fell back on it. Jack took her into his arms. "Once again, you don't have to stay in the galley. You're not the ship's cook."

Bridget turned to face him, her upper body resting on his."I know but I'm better at it than Pintel and Ragetti."

"That's true."

"So what brought on this confession of yours?" Bridget asked.

"Jonathan, actually." Jack replied. "I suppose he can be useful when it comes to relationship advice when not simpering about happy endings and remembering first kisses."

Bridget smiled. "I remember my first kiss."

Jack smirked at the memory. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. It wasn't the most romantic in the world."

Jack stroked her hair behind her ear. "Aye. I regret that luv but it got me somewhere, didn't it?"

Bridget froze, the little smile still on her face. "Mhmm."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Bridget?"

"It's just that...Jack, you weren't my first kiss."

Jack sat bolt up right. "What?"

"I never thought that you assumed you were."

"Why wouldn't I? You said I was the first man to ever...Were you lying?"

"No." Bridget said. "You were the first man in my life, the first to ever take notice of me but back in Ireland, I had a life too you know."

"Well..." Jack said. "Who was he?"

"Jack, are you jealous?"

"Just tell me."

"He was my friend Fionn."

"Your first fella?"

"No. You were my first fella. My only fella." Bridget said.

"Then what were you doing kissing him?"

Bridget smiled at Jack's indignation. He really wasn't liking this. "Okay. Fionn and I were really good friends back in Ireland. For as long as I can remember. And you know when you're young everything is new. Experiences, feelings, you just want to experience everything right then and there."

"And that involved kissing?"

"It was just an innocent little thing. Just trying it out. Jack, I was taken from Ireland when I was twelve, we weren't exactly having..."

"Alright!"

Bridget smiled. "Jack, it was just a kiss and it didn't exactly go well."

Jack smiled. "Really? Completely rubbish?"

Bridget rolled her eyes. "No. It just wasn't special. It wasn't like our first kiss where I was smiling all day afterwards or our first night together. There wasn't that spark, that connection. It was just a kiss. But we both felt nothing enough to not do it again, to realise we should just stay friends." Jack huffed and Bridget brought her lips close to his. "It was just a kiss."

"Just a kiss? An innocent little thing? Mouths closed?"

Bridget shook her head. "A real kiss."

"You're killing me here luv."

"Oh what?" Bridget said with indignation. "I wasn't your first anything. I wasn't your first kiss, I wasn't your first lover, I am well down the list Sparrow."

"You're the top of me list, luv. You're the first woman I ever fell in love with."

"And you're the first man I ever fell in love with, I ever gave myself too, I ever felt a connection with."

"I know." Jack sulked. "I just thought I was your first kiss too."

Bridget shrugged. "Sorry."

"You seem fairly unapologetic."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "Should I be?"

Jack pouted. "It'd be nice."

"Do you ever think it'd be nice for me once in a while if you didn't have quite the past you do?"

"It's crossed me mind."

"But you can't change the past and I accept that. Maybe you should focus on the present. Our future."

Jack thought about it. "Focus on the present, eh?"

"Give it a try."

Jack nodded. "Alright." In a second, Jack had her thighs and lifted her onto his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist and his lips were on her neck.

Bridget placed her hands on his shoulders. "Jack, I didn't..."

"I'm using the present to make you forget all about the past."

"Jack..."

"Shush and enjoy the moment."

Jack's ministrations were very pleasant on her neck so Bridget closed her eyes and leaned back her head. "Okay..."

* * *

"Feel better?"

Jack smirked. "Feel regretful I wasn't your first kiss?"

Bridget laughed. "Very."

"Then I'm good."

Bridget shook her head. "You're a nuisance, Sparrow. It was just a kiss."

"It's so much more to me, luv." Jack said. "It's someone besides me being near you. You know how much I hate that."

"You possessive little rogue."

"Damn right."

Bridget chuckled before getting up. "Well, unfortunately you can't keep me here. I really have to go prepare dinner now."

"Nope." Jack said, dragging her back. "No, you don't."

"Okay, I don't have to do it but I'm the best at it on the ship and I like that." Bridget smiled.

"I can tell you what else you're best at if you stay." Jack said with a smirk, pressing his lips against hers.

"You're such a rogue, Jack Sparrow." Bridget smiled when they parted. "A brilliant pirate Captain rogue."

Jack smirked wider. "Oh, please continue, luv."

Bridget chuckled. "A brilliant pirate Captain rogue who has a ship to captain so has to get up too."

Jack huffed. "Every silver lining has a cloud with you, madam. Aye alright, I'm getting up." He let her go and got up.

The two were interrupted in getting dressed when there was a furious knocking on the door. Jack finished getting changed before making sure Bridget was decent and once he was satisfied, went to the door.

"Control your crew!"

Jack grimaced. "Ah, the ladylike tones of Elizabeth Swann, what a pleasant surprise."

Elizabeth walked further into the cabin. "I'm sorry for the intrusion Bridget but I can't let this continue." She turned back to Jack. "Your crew are being so cruel! My father is not their play thing!"

Jack huffed. "Lizzie, you brought a Governor onto a pirate ship. What did you expect was going to happen?"

"Some respect!"

"We don't respect Governors! That's why we're pirates!"

"Respect him because he's my father." Elizabeth said. "They respect your father."

"My father is terrifying." Jack pointed out.

"My father is just as successful as yours but in different ways."

Jack looked at her. "My father escaped being a slave, ran away, commandeered a pirate ship and built up a reputation for himself while simultaneously raising two children and avoiding the navy. How did your father become a Governor?"

Elizabeth glared at him. "He was born into the aristocracy."

Jack nodded.

"He was a good Governor!" Elizabeth defended. "He deserved his position!"

"I never said he didn't. But like it or not, he ain't a Governor anymore. Now he's just a man and he's onboard a ship with pirates. You're lucky they're only joking and not being really cruel. It could be worse."

Bridget pulled Jack away. "Could you give us a minute?"

Elizabeth nodded and left the cabin.

"You too?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you have to admit you understand where she's coming from. Imagine seeing your father being made the butt of everyone's jokes in front of you. I know I'd hate it and I know you wouldn't particularly stand for it either."

Jack huffed. "Alright, I'll make them stop."

Bridget smiled. "Don't tell me, tell Elizabeth."

Jack turned and opened the door to the cabin to see Elizabeth standing there. She turned quickly when the door opened.

"I'm telling the crew to stop, leave me alone." Jack said, walking past her.

"Thank you." Elizabeth called after him before walking into the cabin. "Though I suppose it's really you I should be thanking." She said to Bridget.

Bridget sat down at the table. "He just needed a push in the right direction."

"And from the right person." Elizabeth sighed, sitting down. "I don't understand it. Ever since we've seen each other again, Jack has been great to Will, giving him a job onboard and everything, he's even gotten closer to Norrington but with me, it seems like he's grown to dislike me more than he ever did when he was getting back the Pearl. I mean we bickered then but I was always under the impression he held me in some favour."

Bridget bit her lip. "I think it may be my fault."

"Yours?" Elizabeth frowned.

"Not intentionally." Bridget said. "I just think that Jack feels he needs to be on edge with other women when I'm around, to prove that he won't stray though I know he won't."

"But Ana and David..."

"Well, Ana is like his sister so there's definitely no need to distance her and David, she's so naive and childlike that it would be ridiculous to even consider. There's also..." Bridget sighed. "I may have questioned him, probably a little jealously, about the second mutiny."

"The second mutiny? On that little rum island? But nothing happened there at all. I swear that..."

Bridget shook her head. "It's fine. It was just Jack being foolish. And me being foolish. You see, when he told me how he got the Pearl back, he told me he was mutinied onto the island alone because he thought I'd be jealous."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Oh, that's not..."

"It's okay, Elizabeth." Bridget said. "Jack told me the whole truth and its fine. Really. I mean, nothing happened."

Elizabeth nodded. "That's right. Nothing happened. I said no straight away so there's no need to be...What?"

Bridget's face had fallen. "You said no?"

Elizabeth frowned. "Of course. I hope you don't think I would ever do that to you. Never. Besides, I love Will."

"You said no."

"Bridget?"

"If you said no, it was because he propositioned something."

Elizabeth realised her mistake. "No, nothing. Nothing at all. He passed out drunk so he..."

"He tried for you?"

Elizabeth seemed to be kicking herself. "He was very drunk. Nothing happened."

"But he tried."

"He was drunk."

"He's always drunk."

"I thought you knew."

Bridget got up from the chair and rushed down below deck. Elizabeth followed her and stopped when she saw Jack and Will coming out of the galley.

Jack smiled when he saw Bridget coming towards him. "Ah, hello luv."

The smile was wiped from his face when Bridget smacked him.

"Now I definitely know I didn't deserve that." Jack said to Will and turned to see Bridget storm away before quickly following after her.

Will looked to see Elizabeth looking quite guilty. "What did you do now?"

"I didn't mean to."

Will and Elizabeth walked back up on deck.

"Where did Jack and Bridget go?" Will asked Anamaria.

"She stormed into the cabin and Jack ran in after her." Ana said. "Don't look like they're going to be having any nice conversations in there."

Elizabeth walked over to the cabin and pressed her ear against the door. Will followed her.

"Elizabeth, if they wanted everyone to know their conversations they'd have them on deck."

"Will, this is my fault. I feel awful. I need to know what happens to see if I can do anything to help."

Will sighed before his curiosity got the better of him and he went to listen too.

"You lied to me."

"When?"

"About when Barbossa marooned you onto that island!"

"I told you the truth! Eventually..."

"Not the entire truth! You lied to me!"

"What? Bridget, nothing happened."

"Not for lack of you trying! What happened to missing me every day? Thinking of me? You obviously had other thoughts on your mind that night!"

"I was drunk."

"When it comes to you, that's not an excuse!"

"I thought I was going to die! I figured that those last hours could be spent...never mind. What if I said I was going to imagine it was you?...Ow!"

"Just get out."

"What? No, I'm not letting you stay mad at me. Especially when nothing happened."

"You went to Tortuga too. Try it on with any of the women there?"

"Yes." Will answered from the other side of the door but only so Elizabeth could hear.

"No." Jack answered.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying! I didn't even try it on with Elizabeth. I don't want Elizabeth. She's no where near my type. Too high maintenance."

Elizabeth looked at the door in offence. "How dare he?" She saw the look Will was giving her and went back to listening.

"Oh come off it Sparrow, how is she going to act high maintenance when the two of you are stuck on an isolated island together?"

"You'd be surprised. Too good for rum. Have you ever heard the likes of it?"

"Get out."

"No. I'm not leaving."

"You lied to me so easily when you told me you didn't. I told you I trusted you to tell me the truth and you lied to me and then you told me you loved me."

"I do love you. Don't make an issue out of that."

Will stood away from the door. "Come on, we shouldn't be listening to this."

Elizabeth looked up at him and she really did look guilty. "Will..."

"They'll be fine and when you see them, apologise. That's all you can do. But listening in on them having a private discussion about their lives together is no way to earn favour."

Elizabeth sighed and walked away from the door. Will put his arm around her.

"Bridget is going to hate me." Elizabeth said.

"No, she won't. You did nothing wrong."

"I didn't do anything right."

Meanwhile, Jack and Bridget had continued their own conversation.

"I'm not saying you didn't love me." Bridget said. "I'm asking you why you did it."

Jack really wanted to answer her. But he'd been drunk, he thought Elizabeth was drunk, he thought they were going to die and it had just been a while since he'd been with a woman. He had been thinking about Bridget as he sat on the beach and it had gotten him a little riled up. Then the drinking started, he was only a man, a pirate. But he still didn't think any of these excuses would appease Bridget's temper. He did have one excuse though.

"She did make the first move."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Aye. I was a little uneasy on me feet so I sat down. She started putting her head on me shoulder and cuddling into me. She started asking me about me past as we just sat on the beach. Sound familiar?"

Bridget was still frowning. "So you were reminded of me so you came onto another woman?"

"I figured I wouldn't be alive much longer. I just wanted the feeling that being with a woman could give and I wanted it with you. To be honest, I thought our last night on the beach, I was getting somewhere with you but then you pulled away."

"Is this an apology?"

"You did pull away."

"If you get on me for being nervous one more time..."

"I'm not. But that night on the island, I was thinking about you and the Pearl and everything I thought I had lost forever. I wanted comfort. I wanted you in me arms, you as my comfort. But you were in Port Carmen and I thought I was never going to be able to see you again, to save you from where you were. I thought you'd think I really did just sail off and abandoned you forever to the life you had and didn't care for you. And then, after I'd had a bit to drink I felt Elizabeth sidle up against me and I realised that in a way, in me rum addled mind, I thought I might be able to have you. Because I regretted never having you, never being with you before I left. It wouldn't be the same as with you, it wouldn't have been as good but I'd never experienced you and I thought I never would so how would I know?"

Bridget didn't seem angry anymore. But she looked devastated. "How can you expect me to understand this? To not be hurt by it? I never thought I'd see you again when you left Port Carmen. I never thought I'd have anyone who cared for me or who I cared for ever again. But I worked in Sarah's night after night. You think I didn't get offers? Offers that really could have helped me out of my problems with Nelson. But I said no. Because every time, you were in my head and I just couldn't."

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't want Elizabeth."

Bridget shook her head. "Do you even realise why I'm hurt?"

Jack frowned. "Because I'm a drunken fool?"

"No, I'm mad because of that. But I can get over being mad. I am hurt because you sat here with me and told me that I could trust you and listened to me go on and on about how I love you and wouldn't ever expect you to hurt me or lie to me and you still didn't even think enough of me to tell the truth. You didn't even think enough of me to just say everything you just said that you did there but you regret it. I would have been mad but it would have shown I could trust you better than anything you actually did do. That will take a lot more time to stop hurting."

Jack walked over to her and took her into his arms. "I'm very sorry. Bridget, I love you." Jack chanced kissing her but kept it timid.

Bridget pulled away from his lips. "Don't..."

"Bridget." Jack kissed her again, his lips going to hers then down her neck. He couldn't resist it.

Bridget pulled away and left his arms. "Jack, no! You can't just expect to brush everything under the carpet and get me into bed to make me feel better and forget about what you did. You can't do that this time. You're supposed to care about me."

"I do. You know there's not even a question of it."

"How could you know you're lying to me then tell me you love me?"

"Because I love you and the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you. Bridget, please..." Jack tried to hold her again but Bridget took his hands in hers.

"Don't. I can't even look at you right now."

Bridget walked out of the cabin and Jack sighed.

* * *

"Jack, you can't keep her down there."

"I bloody can."

"She didn't mean to tell her."

"I don't care what she meant to do William. She can't keep her mouth shut, she goes in the brig. And she stays in there until Bridget isn't mad at me anymore. I would threaten that I'll send you down there too if you keep annoying me but you and she would probably like being stuck with each other all day."

Will was getting angrier. "Jack, it's not Elizabeth's fault that you had no problem cheating on Bridget."

Jack turned from the wheel to Will angrily. "Don't weigh in on me priorities in me relationship, Will. I've told Bridget and now I'm telling you, the only reason I thought Elizabeth was up for it is because she was leading me on."

Will went from angry to confused. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm sitting there drunk and I feel the little _lady _getting real close to me. What am I supposed to think? I'm a no good pirate but I wasn't trying anything. She's the little innocent one but she was the one cuddling up to me. If she conveys that closeness isn't an issue for her, how am I, the no good pirate, supposed to react? Oh and then she goes off the very next day and agrees to marry Norrington. So yes, maybe I tried me luck but I wouldn't have if she didn't try hers first. And she was sober."

Jack turned back to the wheel but he could see Will fuming out of the corner of his eye. Will walked down below the deck and found Bridget in the galley.

"So, when are you going to forgive Jack?" He asked and Bridget looked up at him.

"I don't know. Whenever I'm not angry anymore. Why?"

"I'm wondering how long it should take for me to forgive Elizabeth."

Bridget nodded as Will sat across from her. "I'm guessing Jack told you his side of the story."

"Jack, Jack I would expect it of. But Elizabeth..."

"Hey, Jack isn't as bad as people think."

"When it comes to women..."

"He hasn't actually been unfaithful to me."

"I never suggested he had. It's just that Elizabeth..."

"Acted a little promiscuous."

"She is not promiscuous."

"You think he's lying?"

"I think he's not telling us the whole truth."

"Elizabeth didn't seem to tell you any of the truth."

"Jack didn't tell you any of it either."

Bridget sighed. "We really are fools, aren't we?"

"To be down here speculating and annoying each other about it when we should be annoying them?"

Bridget nodded.

"I agree." Will said. "We're fighting their corners for them when we should be on each other's side."

"I know. Stupid man!"

Will chuckled humourlessly. "Although, we've all been at sea together for months and all they've done is try to kill each other."

Bridget shook her head. "I know. I don't think Jack wants Elizabeth. It's just...when he left to get the Pearl; I thought he was gone forever. I didn't actually know we were together. But he knew. That's what kills me. He knew. He knew he was coming back. I was...I was going through hell without him and I don't mean just because of Nelson. I was so heartbroken. I loved him and when he left...I thought I'd never get over it. I loved him so much. It felt like he would be the only man in my life ever, I'd never even begin to contemplate feelings for anyone else, I wouldn't be able to. And then when he came back...I'd never been so happy. He loved me and he wanted to be with me. And now I find out that he wasn't so heartbroken when he was away like he said he was. He knew he was coming back for me and he still decided to go for it."

"He did think he was going to die." Will said but he completely understood what she was saying.

"I know that. It's just...how could he have loved me and still try it on with someone else? He said he had me in mind but...if he did, surely he wouldn't have been able to consider being with another woman. And even then, even with that, I could forgive him because our relationship is so much more now than what it was. But he lied to me about it. Recently. That is what is I'm having trouble with."

"And I bet you feel guilty for not forgiving him."

Bridget nodded. "One of the casualties of being in love with Jack Sparrow. He does something wrong and I feel bad when he gives me a sad look for not forgiving him when he apologises."

"I get that with Elizabeth too. She's down in a brig right now and my only thought is how to get her out as opposed to asking her about the truth. They mess up and we feel bad."

"I know, it's not like we did anything wrong."

The two stayed silent for a while.

"Is that technically true?" Will asked.

Bridget frowned. "Is what true?"

"That we didn't do anything wrong?"

"How is any of this our fault?"

"No, not this." Will said. "But remember..."

"I do remember." Bridget said quickly. "I remember we said we'd never bring it up ever again."

"But can we be mad at them for not telling us when we've never told them?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"We kissed."

"We..." Bridget let out a frustrated sigh. "You have to stop feeling guilty over that. That way we can stick to never talking about it again."

"I, for one, am very interested in hearing the story."

Bridget and Will looked up to Jack standing in the doorway. Bridget sat up when she saw him.

"Will, leave." Jack said, not looking at him because he was pretty sure if he did, he'd murder him.

Will got up to leave. "Jack..."

"Get out."

Will left and Jack walked further into the galley. Bridget didn't look guilty, rather giving him an indignant look.

"Well, isn't this a surprise? You act like a little victim and it turns out you have quite a promiscuous past of your own."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Jack..."

"Go on. Tell me how I'm overreacting and how nothing happened. Continue with some of your own lies that you hate so very much."

"You're being..."

"Stupid? I bet. I bet there's some grand reason as to why you'd need to lock lips with another fella behind my back! Oh, there's always a grand reason when it's you that's done something wrong! It's never just your fault! Go on; tell me about some horrible instance where you tripped and fell onto his lips. Let's just hope it's somewhere along the lines of your kissing story with Sao Feng so I can feel all sorry for as opposed to anything that might make you feel the tiniest bit bad. Go on. Your curse? Let me guess, we had a fight and you were in need of comfort? Or maybe it was when I gave meself over to the East India Trading Company for you or when I gave up my life for yours for months! Get lonely, did you?"

Bridget looked at him angrily and stood up herself. "Will had lust!"

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Will was infected with lust in case that miniscule brain of yours has forgotten! Will tried to kiss every woman on this bloody ship! He tried with me and I pulled away and locked him in the brig! But Will feels guilty if he sneezes near you so he's still feels bad about it. Oh and the reason I didn't tell you? You were lying unconscious in a bed, near death. I didn't not tell you because I was trying to save my own neck. I was trying to save yours!"

Jack felt dread fill him up.

_Oh no._

"Bridget..."

"I was going to forgive you. I was going to forgive you for trying it on with Elizabeth, I was going to forgive you for swearing to never lie to me while you were lying to me, I was going to forgive you for making everyone around me lie too so you didn't get caught. I was going to forgive you probably because I'm a fool but mainly because I love you and I know you love me and wouldn't ever want to hurt me and in your own way, you thought lying was protecting me seeing as we are in a very different place in our relationship than we were then. I know that now, you would never ever in a million years go behind my back with another woman. I trust you, even if it's against my better judgement. So I was going to forgive you and put this behind us. Because I thought you would never hurt me on purpose. Until you did. The fact that you were so unwilling to be seen as the guilty one here, that you would practically crucify me without knowing anything of what you were talking about is too hard for me to take in, not to mention actually throwing Sao Feng in my face, something you're a good man for doing when you want to hurt me or have you forgotten Lyons' ship? I sure as hell haven't!" Bridget sighed. "You were so happy that you just could blame me for something and I could be seen as the worse person here. That's ridiculous, Jack. I can't be around you right now. I need time to think." Bridget said, leaving the galley.

Jack looked after her. "This is bad..."

* * *

**Silly Jack! Although, silly Bridget too for a few reasons! And silly Elizabeth! Silly everyone really! Oh, just in case, Fionn is pronounced Fyun. Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it and if you don't...Happy Tuesday to Thursday!  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	21. Doubt

**Thank You to trainsgirl13, lori, Smithy, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Bmangaka, rebelgoddess19, You cant rush science, Skipperdoodle, Midnight LeAnn, HiddenElf, Shadow Blackheart, xBelekinax and ThePirateFangirl!**

**To lori: They do have a lot up against them but they've gotten through worse...like death! Thanks!**

**To Smithy: Actually, rugby is a different sport to American football! I try to follow both since I have friends who are fans of both! And I'm sorry but I don't know what 'macking up' means. =P**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Lol, I always find Will and Bridget's conversations interesting to write! I like that there's no worry from their respective others(usually)! Thanks!**

**Here's Chapter 21!  
**

Bridget was sitting on the steps leading up to the helm, deep in thought, that evening. She couldn't believe that every time her and Jack were just the teensiest bit happy, someone pulled the rug from under them. What made it even worse this time was that it wasn't even a mystical outside force; it was purely down to Jack.

_And you. You're not being completely fair._

_Fair? What's fair about this situation? Trust is such a huge issue and I find today, after one year, that mine shouldn't have been given so easily at the start._

_Jack didn't think he'd ever see you again._

_I never thought I'd see him again! I didn't know he was coming back._

_You held out hope. _

_Would I have been so willing to go with him if I had known he was trying to charm other women while he was away and Nelson was beating me to a pulp?_

_He didn't know about Nelson. You can guarantee if he did, he would have come back straight away._

This made Bridget frown.

_Would he have? Being that close to getting his ship back and dropping it because he found out I was in trouble?_

_He chose you over the Pearl when Lyons gave him an ultimatum._

_We were together a lot longer then._

Bridget rested her head against her hand, feeling a terrible headache come on. But she looked up quickly when she heard hurried footsteps rush up on deck. She frowned to see a woman looking around on deck. She spotted the steps leading below deck and was about to rush down them.

"Excuse me!" Bridget said, getting up quickly. "Who are you?"

The girl looked at her. "Where is he?"

Bridget frowned, coming up to her and manoeuvring her way to block the stairs. "Who?"

"Is he here? If he's here and you're hiding him..."

Bridget raised an eyebrow at the girl's threatening tone. "I'll ask you again, who are you, who are you looking for and why do you think that person is here?"

"I'm looking for Jon Sparrow!"

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Of course." She looked at the girl. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave this ship."

"I am not leaving this ship until I see Jonathan!"

"If you give me your name, I will tell him you stopped by and to go see you." Bridget said. "Now, please leave the ship."

The girl huffed and tried to push Bridget out of the way of the stairs but Bridget had had enough and grabbed her arm. "Alright, I asked you to leave; now I'm making you."

The girl tried to struggle but Bridget finally got her down the gangplank and off the ship. "Maybe you should realise this is a pirate ship so nobody is going to treat you kindly for just barging on. Don't do it again."

Bridget walked back onboard. She probably would have handled that situation a little better and with more tact but she was already angry and that girl had tried to shove her to get onto a ship she had no business being on.

Bridget walked below deck, knocking on Jonathan's door.

"Bridget." Jonathan said when he opened the door.

"Stop me when your memory jolts. Small, strawberry blonde hair, voice that would slice through steel..."

Jonathan's eyes widened. "Angela's here?"

"Yes I am!"

Bridget turned with a frown when the girl stomped up to Jonathan's door, obviously after ignoring Bridget's warning and snuck after her.

"Didn't I tell you bad things would be in your future if you came back on here?" Bridget asked.

Angela pushed herself in front of Bridget to look at Jonathan. "You just abandoned me!"

Jonathan frowned. "Abandoned you? You saw those men grab me. I was held hostage for days."

"Well you don't seem in any rush to come back and see me again! Do you not care about what I might be feeling at all?"

Jonathan put a hand over his eyes in tiredness. "Angela, I've been back two days. I've kind of been getting over the whole nearly dying fiasco."

"So I just don't matter?" She shrieked.

"You really know how to pick them." Bridget said to Jonathan. "First Evelyn, now..."

"Who's Evelyn?" Angela asked angrily. "Another one of your women? What about me? And who is this anyway?" She asked, pointing at Bridget. "Another one of your trollops? Why is she allowed on here?"

"Eh, excuse me." Bridget said. "I'm not the crazy one barging onto a ship. I live here."

Angela looked at Jonathan angrily. "You're living with another woman already? You told me you loved me!"

"No, I didn't." Jonathan said quickly. He looked at Bridget. "Never said that."

"It's not my business." Bridget shrugged.

"No, it's not." Angela said at her. "So why are you here?"

Bridget raised an eyebrow at her. "I threw you off this ship once. Keep acting like you own the place and I'll throw you into the water."

Angela turned back to Jonathan. "Get rid of her. I need to talk to you."

"Eh...I don't...Not right now." Jonathan said, shaking his head.

Bridget huffed. "This is getting ridiculous. Little miss," She said to Angela, making her look at her. "You made a mistake with the wrong man. Sorry but it happens when you let it. Take it as a life lesson."

"No!" Angela shouted. "He takes me for a fool and I'm just supposed to put up with it?"

"If you were worried about marriage, you never would have gone to bed with him in the first place." Bridget said.

"He seduced me. And then left me with to pay for the inn room!"

"I was taken!" Jonathan said. "You saw me!"

"As an apology for his treatment of you," Bridget said, trying to diffuse the situation. "Jonathan will pay for the inn room and any services you used while staying there."

"So I'm a prostitute?"

Bridget huffed. "You can take it or leave it. Either way, you're getting off this ship."

Angela huffed. "Fine. Come on then."

Jonathan frowned. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No." Bridget said quickly.

Angela began to walk away and Bridget made room for Jonathan to get passed her but he turned back quickly.

"You need to come with me."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Bridget, she may be small but she's crazy, vicious. I can't defend myself against a woman because you know; she's a woman but so are you. If she gets a little riled up, I need you to pull her off me or something before she chops something off."

"Just run away, Jonathan."

"She's like a leech. Just latches on. Come on, please."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Thank you."

* * *

"That was amazing."

Bridget chuckled. "Thank you. Glad I could help. Now if you'd only let me do this back on the Pearl..."

Jonathan looked at her to see her cleaning the blood off her face with a handkerchief. It turned Jonathan had been right about Angela, small but vicious. When Jonathan tried to leave with Bridget after paying the tab, it didn't sit well with her and before Bridget knew it, she was in a fight with the little demon. But she'd won though not without a violently bloody nose.

Jonathan frowned. "Do you want Jack to kill me?"

"No but...I mean..." Bridget looked around the tavern from where they were sitting at the counter. "It's a bit of a public place to clean up after a fight."

"Look at it this way, no man in here will try to mess with you either because you're showing off you're not to be messed with or because girls with blood spilling out of their nose isn't that welcoming of a sight."

Bridget shook her head. "Yes, thank you now shush."

Jonathan nodded. "Want some rum yet?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Come on, it's the least I could do for saving me from that witch."

Bridget nodded. "You could have better taste in women, alright."

"We're not all my brother." He said mockingly.

"Sod off."

"And anyway, at least I know that if I do get into a sticky situation, you'll be around to beat it down."

Bridget sighed, putting away the handkerchief, the blood stopped and cleaned up. "Only if they're as crazy as she was. I'm not going to attack some girl because you burned her and she's angry. You'll deserve what you get in that case."

"Alright. Boy, it's quite handy to have a sister-in-law around."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "I'm not your sister-in-law."

"As good as. It would have been handy to have an older sister growing up. It would have gotten me out of a lot scrapes, I'll tell you that. Not to mention, she probably wouldn't have went to bed with my fiancé..." Jonathan noticed how Bridget had stopped smiling and frowned at him. "Sorry."

"I thought you weren't angry over that anymore?"

"Can anyone ever really stop being angry over something like that?"

Bridget sighed. "I think so. Your brother is a different person to who he was then."

Jonathan smiled sarcastically. "You didn't know him back then. You've never known him as that person, how do you know if he's changed?"

Bridget looked at him seriously. "He would never try to hurt you like that again today and you know it."

"Because he has you?"

"Because he regrets what he did."

"He didn't apologise until you came along."

"Did you ever give him the chance?"

"Eh...when I caught them together? But no, he was too busy pummelling me."

Bridget shrugged. "Like you said, I don't know him well enough as he was back then to judge so I'm not going to."

"Because he's perfect to you?"

Bridget looked at him. "Why are you all of a sudden against him again?"

"I'm not." Jonathan shrugged. "But I'm not like you; I don't think he's the be all and end all."

"Just because I am in love with your brother does not mean I worship the ground he walks on." Bridget said, really not understanding where Jonathan's hostility was coming from. Nowhere, apparently.

"You know," Jonathan turned to her. "You're actually probably one of the people on the ship who knows Jack the least."

Bridget frowned. "What are you talking about? I know him better than most people in the world, let alone on the Black Pearl."

"Oh really? Tell me, when is Jack's birthday?"

Bridget hesitated. "I've asked him and he hasn't told me. There's nothing I can do about that."

"It's May 17th. Was that so hard? You could have easily asked me or me mum or da' or even some of the people on the Pearl like Ana or Gibbs." Jonathan pointed out.

"I asked Jack. If he wouldn't tell me, I wasn't going to go snooping behind his back."

"You'd just prefer to be in love with a man you know nothing about?"

"Alright, I'm done." Bridget said, getting off the stool. "When you've stopped acting completely arrogant and superior, you can try talking to me again. Enjoy your drink." With that, she stormed out of the tavern.

She walked back to the Pearl and into the cabin. Jack looked up when he heard the door open. He looked to see Bridget walk in and went to stand but she held a hand up to stop him.

"Don't." She said, coming to sit next to him.

"What happened to you?" Jack frowned.

"Nothing, rough night." Bridget replied. Jack looked at her but she looked straight ahead. "I've been thinking."

"Oh?" Jack replied, his fear of her saying she didn't want to be with him anymore, not letting him say more.

"I've really considered things. Considered you."

"And what did you realise?"

Bridget sighed, still not looking at him. "That you are an utterly, colossally and completely incompetent man."

Jack felt the fear bubble up more. "Okay..."

"When things get serious, you become so childish. You can't take blame, you lash out and you try to deflect any wrong doing away from yourself so someone else bears the brunt of everyone's anger that should be directed at you."

"I may have..."

"You could not stand the thought that you had done something wrong in our relationship and the only way you could handle it was to lash out at me and make me seem like I was just as bad."

"Just as..."

"And I am."

Jack frowned. "What?"

Bridget finally looked at him. "Do you think I should forgive you?"

Jack didn't need to think about it. "Yes."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Because I need you to."

Bridget shook her head. "That's why you want me to. After what happened, do you think I should forgive you?"

"Yes, I do."

"For what reason?"

"Because I love you and I never meant to hurt you and you love me and that means you have to forgive me when I do stupid things because I do them a lot and I'm sorry but you know what, that's who you fell in love with and that may make you quite stupid too so we deserve each other."

Jack was surprised when she kissed him. "That's why I did."

Jack nodded. "And that's also why I'm not forgiving you."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"I may be incompetent and pretty useless at this relationship stuff sometimes but at least I admit it, unlike you. I made a mistake and I apologised profusely for it. You were still mad at me and I let you stay mad. Emotions were high so I let you on your own for a while to make me feel horrible for what I did. You say I deflect blame? Have you ever noticed how you do the exact same thing? You never just do something bad. There's always a reason, always a third party out there that made you do it. You cannot take blame and you definitely can't be the first to apologise and I understand because I used to be like that too. But you know what I did for you? I learned to compromise my pride to keep you happy and to make this work. You've never quite done that and until you realise why that's no one's fault but your own, I'm staying mad just like I let you do."

Bridget was surprised to say the least. "You waited for me to forgive you to say all this?"

"I didn't expect you to come in here and say that. I've just been thinking a lot about it and realised a few things."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Are you apologising for what I said or are you sorry I think these things?"

Bridget frowned. "You say I never apologise and then when I do, you question me?"

"I'm questioning because you never apologise."

"I just did."

"But would you have if I didn't bring it up?"

"No, but..."

Jack cut her off. "No. So, if you'll excuse me."

Jack went to storm out of the cabin but Bridget went after him. "Jack, wait."

Bridget put her hand on the door to stop him from closing it but it was too late as Jack pulled it with enough force as to slam it and promptly heard a piercing scream. He turned quickly and opened the door to see Bridget grasping her fingers close to herself after he'd trapped them in the door. He rushed over to her quickly as she cried in pain.

"Let me see." He said, trying to take her hand.

"Get away from me!" She shouted though more out of pain than anger. She just couldn't resist the urge to take her pain out on someone else.

"Bridget, I'm sorry." Jack said calmly, hoping to get her to let him see. "I didn't mean to-"

"What? Break my fingers?" She shouted.

"If they're broken then you need to let me see them!"

"Are you shouting at me?"

"No!" Jack huffed. "Just let me see them. Please."

Bridget gingerly brought her fingers away from her chest and let him see them. He took her hand gently but she still let out a hiss of pain.

Jack grimaced at the sight. "Come over to the bed."

He led her over and they sat down.

"Get on my lap."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Just do it."

Bridget sat on his lap as Jack still looked at her fingers.

"Okay luv, I'm going to have to put some of them back into place."

Bridget's eyes widened. "What? No. No, don't. Please."

"I have to if you want to keep them. Just...bite down on my shoulder or something if you need to."

Now Bridget understood why he wanted her on his lap.

"Oh God..." She said, hiding her face in his shoulder.

Jack heard and felt her muffled scream and the grasp she had on his other shoulder tighten as he reset her fingers before she continued to cry in pain against him. "Sorry luv but you're done."

"Why didn't you give me a warning or count or something?"

"You would have pulled away." Jack sighed as she cried, feeling completely awful, not to mention stupid. "I better go and get some bandages."

Bridget got off of him and he went to the medicine chest to take out bandages and a splint just to be safe. He walked back to the bed and sat down, beginning to get to work on her hand.

"I'm sorry, luv." He said. "I didn't know."

"It's alright." Bridget replied. "It probably would have happened anyway."

"You would have jammed your own hands?"

"The curse would have."

Jack looked at her. "Your curse, there's something we haven't experienced in a while."

"Haven't we?" Bridget asked. "I would say our entire situation is down to that damn curse."

Jack sighed. "That's probably true."

Bridget nodded and got up, going to leave.

Jack frowned. "Where are you going?"

Bridget turned back to him sadly. "You were going to storm out when this happened. I'm not going to let you forgive me just because you broke my fingers. If you want some time away from...me then that's what you want. I gave it to you before and I'll give it to you again."

Bridget left the cabin, leaving Jack very confused.

_I was mad at her and then...Is she mad at me now? Again? How does that work?_

_She's not mad at you. You're mad at her. She's giving you space like you gave her when she was mad._

_So why do I feel guilty?_

_Because you just broke her fingers and you're in love with her so being mad at her is hard anyway. Being mad at her while injuring her is just going to make you feel awful. There's no way around that._

_But I'm mad for a reason. I'm staying mad. I'm not going to go grovelling._

_She doesn't expect you to._

_I expect me to._

_Well, don't. You made your points, let her dwell on them. They were good points._

Jack huffed. This being mad at Bridget business was always so tough.

_This has to happen. _

_I can't wait to forgive her though._

_Damn her.  
_

* * *

Jack walked out of the cabin the next morning to see Jonathan sitting on a crate as if waiting for someone. He looked up when Jack walked out.

"Where's Bridget?"

"What do you want with Bridget?"

"Look, I know you're probably mad but," Jack frowned when Jonathan flinched away quickly as Jack walked towards him. "Don't hit me!"

"What are you on about?" Jack asked, confused. "Why would I hit you?"

Jonathan stood up straight. "Oh. No reason."

Jack realised something needed to be confessed. "Jon, why would I want to hit you?"

"No reason!"

"Tell me or I will hit you!"

"I got Bridget into a fight." Jonathan said, stepping back quickly.

Jack frowned. "What?"

"This bird came onboard looking for me last night," He explained. "She was quite the madam. To smooth the situation over, Bridget suggested I pay for the lodgings I used with the wan and she came to make sure everything went smoothly. It didn't and the girl sort of...attacked Bridget. Bridget won though." Jonathan added quickly.

Jack was fuming, now remembering Bridget being a bit of a state when she got back. "I'm going to kill you."

"That's not the worst part." Jonathan cringed.

Jack glared at him. "What is the worst part?"

"I may have...in my drunken haze, explained to Bridget that she knows you the least on the ship because she don't even know things like your birthday, that she didn't know the person you were years ago so how would she know if you've changed since you met her and generally annoyed her about it into storming off."

Jonathan ran when Jack went for him.

"I am going to bloody kill you!"

"But she defended you every step of the way! It was really a proof of how committed she is! It was lovely and I made it happen!"

"Seriously going to kill you!"

"I'm sorry!" Jonathan shouted. "I didn't mean to say all those things! I didn't even want to! I don't think them! It was like someone else was controlling me!"

"Something else, more like! If you can't handle rum, don't drink it!"

"Maybe we should continue this conversation when you've calmed down!"

"I don't want to converse with you! I want to injure you!"

"Why? It's not like she agreed with me! She only had positive things to say about you! It was infuriating!"

Jack glared at Jonathan before huffing and walking away, off the ship. He walked to the Misty Lady and down to his father's study.

"Come in." Teague said when he heard the knocking.

Jack walked in. "I thought you didn't let just anyone in here? How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only one who'd dare to knock on that door." Teague said. Jack noticed he was rearranging documents and maps in the study because the room was in disarray. "What is it?"

"Your son is a bloody nuisance."

"Which one?"

Jack gave him a tired look. "I'm going to murder him."

"So now is not the time to organise a family meeting?" Teague asked.

Jack frowned. "Why do you need to call a family meeting?"

"I have some news about the mystery ship."

"What is it?" Jack asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"No." Teague said. "I'll tell you at the family meeting."

"But-"

"So you'd want to make up with your brother and then get him over here."

"So you're not going to tell me about the ship that attacked me ship and had nothing to do with Jonathan until Jonathan and I get along?"

"That's the plan."

"And not fair."

"Who cares?"

"I do! He's being unbearable."

"How so?"

"He's complaining about me to Bridget."

"Well you're complaining about Bridget to Bridget."

Jack frowned. "She told you?"

"No, she wouldn't. She told Ana who told Charles who told Norrington who told me."

"Bloody tattletale." Jack huffed. "Go on, tell me about how I'm wrong and should go apologise."

Teague shrugged. "Ain't me business to tell you what to do."

Jack frowned at him. "You're going to have to repeat that because I'm pretty sure I didn't hear you right."

"You heard me grand, boy."

"But...You always weigh on what I do wrong."

Teague raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you think you did something wrong?"

"No." Jack said, standing up straight. "I said what I needed to say."

"Then you're fine." Teague shrugged. "Nobody's perfect, you or her. If there's something about her you can't live with, you should let her know that, the same way she should with you."

"Well, I wouldn't say I can't live with her." Jack said defensively. "She's not unbearable."

"I never said she was." Teague said. "I said there was an aspect in your relationship that you didn't like. You said that yourself apparently. She never apologises or accepts blame and you don't think that's fair."

"I wouldn't say never." Jack defended. "She took the blame when I found out about her keeping your secret and she apologised. When she knew about mum too."

Teague nodded. "Yes, she did. But obviously you've thought long and hard about what you wanted to say to her."

"I did."

"Then you know what you're doing."

Jack nodded, rifling through papers. "I hope so."

"You doubt yourself?"

"No." Jack said quickly. "Her pride is much too stubborn and it just...It can be hard to deal with when there's a fight."

"What was the fight about anyway?" Teague asked. "The last time I saw you two, you were disgustingly happy."

Jack frowned. "You don't know?"

"Bridget didn't tell Ana who couldn't tell Charles who couldn't tell Norrington so no, I don't."

Jack was surprised. Bridget told Ana about why Jack was mad at her but not why she was mad at Jack in the first place. "It was just a fight."

"Provoked by?"

"Private matters." Jack said, stopping at a very interesting document.

Teague looked over at him to see what he was engrossed with. "What are you looking at?"

Jack turned to him quickly. "Wait a minute! In the event of your death, Jonathan gets the Misty Lady?" Jack asked, appalled.

Teague snatched his will off of Jack. "Private matters."

"Why would you give Jonathan the Misty Lady?"

Teague frowned. "What do you mean why?"

"He's not even a Captain!"

"But you are. You have a ship, why do you want mine?"

"I just don't understand." Jack said. "I'm the oldest and I got passed over to inherit your livelihood?"

"If you must know, you were the beneficiary of the Misty Lady at one point but then I changed it."

"It better have been changed recently! Like when I was on the Flying Dutchman and you didn't think I'd be around to claim it."

"No, long before that." Teague said.

"When?"

"When you went to work for the East India Trading Company." Teague explained. "This ship has always been a pirate ship and will always be a pirate ship. In the event of my death, I was not letting it become an East India Trading vessel. So I changed it to Jonathan who I knew would continue its legacy as a pirate ship, regardless of what he thought of pirates."

Jack's jaw was tense, feeling very bitter. "You thought I would just change everything?"

"You didn't want to have anything to do with piracy at the time. You wanted to be a trader."

"I became a pirate soon enough! Why didn't you change it back to me?"

Teague shrugged. "You had the Black Pearl then. You didn't need my ship. But before all that, if anything should have happened to me when you were a child, you would have come into possession of the Misty Lady when you were eighteen."

"Eighteen? Why eighteen?"

"You would have been an adult then."

"I've been sailing the Misty Lady since I was sixteen without supervision." Jack pointed out.

"That was training and it was only for a few days." Teague said, referring to the time he'd stayed in Shipwreck Cove and let Jack captain his ship for a few days on his own in training for possessing his own ship one day.

"I didn't sink it, did I?"

"What do you care about the age? You're past eighteen and I'm not dead."

"And I'm not getting it anyway." Jack said bitterly.

"Why do you want it? You have a ship. It's fair."

"You're a pirate. You don't care about being fair."

"I do when it comes to my sons. Fair is a very big deal to a father."

"So what do I get?"

"You selfish little git."

"What?" Jack asked defensively. "I'm just curious."

"Well, you shouldn't be. This is all about when I die."

Jack frowned, not liking that thought. "So, you think I'm doing the right thing by not forgiving Bridget straight away?"

"Has she apologised yet?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I said all those things to her and then she did but she admitted she wouldn't have unless I said it."

"Maybe she didn't realise there was anything wrong so how would she know to?"

"I just...Yesterday was a rough day. A lot came out."

"You're not going to tell me what?"

"No."

Teague nodded. "Then I guess Bridget will stay being the one in the wrong."

Jack felt a little shameful for letting people think that their fight was completely Bridget's fault with only him, Bridget, Will and Elizabeth knowing the truth. He just couldn't bring himself to have that guilt heaped on him again.

"Well, I'm going to forgive her eventually so she's not completely wrong."

"If she wasn't, you'd hardly be this mad."

"Who says I'm that mad?" Jack asked.

"You not talking to her is proof enough."

"I'm a little surprised that you're not trying to talk me into talking to her again." Jack said, realising his father always did that when he and Bridget weren't on the best terms.

"I only do that when I don't think you're thinking clearly. But I ain't around when you two talk in private so you could be right about her pride. If you are, then you do what you feel you need to."

"So you're not going to tell me to stop acting like a child and talk to her?"

Teague looked at him. "Do you want me to?"

"A little."

"You're a grown man, Jackie. If you want to talk to her, you know where she is."

Jack frowned. "I don't actually."

Teague raised an eyebrow. "I would assume she is in your cabin."

"No, I stayed in there."

Teague frowned. "You threw her out of the cabin?"

"No. She left of her own accord."

"So when you two fight, she finds elsewhere to sleep and you stay in the big comfy bed in the warm cabin?"

Jack grimaced. "Not all the time."

"Have you two ever had a fight and you left her in the cabin for the night?"

Jack thought back. "I'm sure there have been..."

Teague huffed. "Be a man, son. If you can't share it, give the lass the cabin."

Jack frowned. "I thought you weren't going to weigh in?"

"Not about the fight, I won't but I raised you to be a little more considerate than that. If me and your mum ever had a fight, I'd give her the cabin."

"Like she'd allow anything else."

"Good point."

* * *

"It's ridiculous. She's still in there and he goes missing!"

Ana nodded at Will's complaining as she, him and Jonathan sat in the galley. "Why don't you break her out of there if you're so worried?"

"I tried but the benches are on the inside and she's not strong enough."

Jonathan frowned. "You can't use something other than benches?"

"The store room that has any tools or anything helpful is locked. And the keys are on Jack. If I could get them, I'd just unlock the brig."

"I'm surprised you even left her." Ana pointed out.

"I didn't want to but when Bridget is down there and they're talking."

"And you couldn't be there?" Jonathan asked.

"It's a bit of a private matter." Will replied. "They're discussing why Elizabeth is in there."

"Which is..."

"No one's business." Will sighed. "Elizabeth's mouth just ran away with her and got Jack in trouble."

"Ah well, Jack would have done that sooner or later by himself." Ana said. "He'll let Elizabeth out before tomorrow."

"I hope so."

"You know," Jonathan said. "It's funny. I was talking to Bridget last night and the exact same thing happened to me."

"You got Jack into trouble too?" Ana asked.

"No, I wish. No, me mouth ran away with me and I couldn't stop. I don't know what happened. It's like me mouth was spilling out all this nonsense that I know isn't true but I couldn't stop meself."

Ana nodded. "Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, you were drunk?"

"But I wasn't. That's the problem."

"Is that a problem?"

"I knew exactly what I was saying and I will admit, thought those things at times but I never meant to actually say any of them out loud. They were just fleeting thoughts. But aye, the same thing happened to me when I was with Bridget."

Ana frowned at him. "What were you doing with Bridget?"

Jonathan was about to answer when he realised that telling them would practically be admitting that he needed a woman to help him out of a mess. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Will frowned.

"We were just talking. What? I'm not allowed to me brother's lass? You two, I swear..."

Jonathan got up quickly and rushed out of the cabin before he could get probed any further. Ana and Will frowned at each other.

"What's wrong with him?"

* * *

Jack waited in his cabin all day for Bridget to come in but she never did. Eventually, it got later and darker and Jack dozed off, his hat over his eyes and an empty bottle beside him. A while later, Bridget crept in, seeing all the lamps out and snuck over the chair that her nightdress had been strewn over. She cursed when she was sneaking back out and walloped her shin off a chest.

Jack sprung up quickly. "What?"

Bridget looked at him. "Sorry. I was just getting my nightdress. I hate sleeping in my clothes."

She continued walking out but Jack's voice stopped her.

"How's your hand?"

Bridget looked down at the bandages. "It's fine."

She kept walking but his voice stopped her again.

"Bridget, wait."

Bridget turned, thanking God he might be forgiving her. "Yes?"

Jack got up which made Bridget frown. "You should stay in the cabin."

Bridget's hope of him forgiving her vanished. "Oh. No, I'm just going to stay where I stayed last night."

"Bridget, I'm leaving here anyway so if you don't stay, it'll be empty in here tonight."

Bridget sighed. "Okay." She walked over to the bed and got into her nightdress before getting onto the bed.

Jack was about to walk out of the cabin before the room lit up. He frowned and turned back to see Bridget lighting the lamps.

"What are you doing?"

Bridget looked up embarrassedly. "I was just...lighting the lamps."

"Why?"

Bridget looked down at her hands, not wanting to answer.

"Bridget?"

Bridget looked up at him. "I'm going to sleep."

She got under the covers and Jack nodded, leaving the cabin.

Bridget sighed and closed her eyes, hating herself for having to grab Jack's pillow and holding it close to her.

_You're so pathetic._

_I hate sleeping alone. There are reasons for that._

Bridget had just drifted off when the door silently opened and Jack snuck in, trying to be as quiet as possible. He snuck over to the book shelf and took one out. He walked quietly over to the bed on Bridget's side next to where she was sleeping and held the book out in front of him. He dropped it to the floor and watched as Bridget jumped up in fright at the bang.

She looked around quickly, breathless, before spotting Jack looking down at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you stupid man?" She shouted.

"Look at you, you're terrified." Jack replied.

"Of course I'm terrified! You scared me awake!"

"Bridget, you're shaking." Jack pointed out. "That's not normal. You just scared me awake too so don't say it is. It isn't."

"Well, don't scare me in the future when I'm trying to sleep and I'll be fine!"

"As long as you leave the lamps lit?"

Bridget huffed and turned back, putting her head on the pillow. "Goodnight, Jack."

Jack walked away from her side of the bed and Bridget thought he was going to leave but instead, he walked over to his own side of the bed and got in. "Move over, you silly woman."

Bridget opened her eyes and frowned at him. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't die of fright before morning."

"Jack, I spent last night by myself. I'm fine."

"Aye, you're completely fine. Put out the lamps."

"So are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Look, you can either sleep with me here or you can sleep alone. Which would you prefer?"

Bridget decided very quickly which one she'd prefer. She put her head back down and closed her eyes. She soon felt as Jack took her into his arms. Bridget placed her hands against his chest and drifted off to sleep before Jack outed the lamps.

* * *

"I thought you said this would work!"

"It will. It's just going to take a little time."

Atropos looked at the man as they stood on the empty deck of the Black Pearl. "They've gone from staying away from each other to spending the night together."

"They're just sleeping." Haulili pointed out. "And he is still mad at her. They will not lose their love for each other in one day, Atropos."

Atropos glared at him. "You're working on Elizabeth Swann, William Turner and Jonathan Sparrow instead of those two. How will that work?"

The Hawaiian God of Speech smirked. "Trust me. We need the people around them to confess indiscretions to build up less trust before we can allow Jack and Bridget to speak their own secrets. Elizabeth Swann's confession started Bridget's distrust, William Turner's ill-timed secret slip has made Jack grow suspicious and Jonathan Sparrow's little drunken rant will have Bridget questioning whether she really does know Jack. We build up their insecurities before we make them spill their own secrets. Soon, Jack and Bridget will realise they don't know each other's true selves at all and how can you love someone you don't know?"

Atropos smiled at him. "Brilliant. I should have come to you before that useless Aphrodite."

Haulili nodded. "Do not try to fight love with love. By the time I am done with this ship, there won't be one secret left to spill and no trust whatsoever."

"And no love left to fight for."

* * *

**In case you haven't noticed, I am having A LOT of fun with all these different Gods and Goddesses! **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	22. Pride

**Thank You to Shadow Blackheart, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Smithy, lori, trainsgirl13, pinky, AdaYuki, ThePirateFangirl, xox-prada-luver-xox, xBelekinax, BlueEyedPisces, BootsJim and angelgirl16!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I have a very interesting story lined up for a certain Goddess that I cannot wait to get started on! Thank you!**

**To Smithy: Yup, I know all about those kind of errors. I have a feeling there'll be plenty in this chapter as my spellcheck isn't available.**

**To lori: Thank you! And thank you very much for the Christmas thoughts on my SW story! Sorry I'm late but many happy returns!**

**To pinky: Hi! Thank you! **

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I'm very sorry for taking so long with this update. I haven't abandoned this story or writing. I just had an awful setback in which the usb stick that held all my work broke and I lost pretty much everything which was two years of work. I kind of lost my incentive to write after that for a bit seeing as Chapters 22 and 23 were on it and I really liked them and just, yeah it was incredibly despressing. But I'm back on track and I'll try to start updating regularly again! Thanks to anyone who's still around! :) Oh and please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, my new laptop doesn't have spellcheck yet and I'm too tired to notice every mistake.**

**Here's Chapter 22!**

Jack woke up the next morning with Bridget nestled in his arms. He sighed as he began stroking her arm softly.

_Why can't I ever stay mad at you?_

Jack looked around the cabin. It was early in the morning and the sun was shining through the window.

_Should I leave before she wakes up?_

_You can't leave her alone. You stayed last night so she wouldn't be alone._

_It's the morning now. She won't be scared._

_That's not the point. You always promised yourself you'd never leave her to wake up alone._

Jack couldn't continue those thoughts as he felt Bridget stir. He looked down at her and realised she was still asleep. He relaxed a little as one hand continued to stroke her arm gently. Jack sighed and reached down onto the floor at the side of the bed where his belts and artefacts were scattered. He unhooked the chain from one of his belts and brought it up the look at, seeing the light reflecting off the claddagh pendant.

_Remember how much this necklace meant to her and why she gave it to you._

Jack let it dangle from his fingers for a while until he felt Bridget stir on his chest again, this time opening her eyes. She didn't look up at him but she didn't move away from him either.

"Morning." Jack said, trying to break the awkward tension in the cabin.

"Morning." Bridget replied, looking up at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Bridget nodded. "Thank you...for staying with me last night."

Jack was very aware of the fact that she was still very close to him. "It was nothing." He said hesitantly.

"It meant a lot." Bridget said, inching closer to him.

"Hmmm, how's your hand?" Jack asked, trying to curb the tension.

"It's okay."

"And...your shin?"

Bridget smiled. "They're both fine." Bridget pulled back the sheet so her leg was visible. Jack saw a big bruise marring her shin. "Well, mostly."

Jack didn't think anything of bringing his hand down to run along her leg. "Looks quite painful."

"Not at the moment." Bridget replied and Jack realised what he was doing, bringing his hand away quickly.

"Well, I should..be...going." Jack tried to mean the words but he couldn't find it in himself to move away from her as her lips were so close to his now.

"Or you could stay." Bridget said lowly.

"I...don't...think..."

Jack was cut off when Bridget kissed him, timidly at first but when he didn't pull away, she got more passionate. After a while, Jack felt her push herself up slightly so she could lie on top of him. Jack grabbed her waist tightly, pulling her as close as he could.

_Wait a second..._

"Wait, stop." Jack said, pulling away.

"Jack..." Bridget kissed him again and Jack couldn't resist kissing her back. But he soon got a grip on himself and pulled away again. This didn't deter Bridget as she began kissing his jaw and down to his neck.

"You're the one who said we couldn't solve our problems with sex and I...am mad. Yes, I am mad. Very...mad..." Jack tried to be strong willed but her ministrations were really making it difficult.

"I love you." Bridget said, bringing her lips close to his.

Jack looked into her eyes and all thoughts of trying to stop her went out the window as he kissed her, holding her tightly.

* * *

"Where's Jack?"

Ana frowned. "No idea. Haven't seen him all morning."

Will glowered. "I'll kill him. I am actually going to kill him."

Ana nodded. "Elizabeth is still in the brig?"

"Yes!"

"I'll move out of your way so you can fix some breakfast." Ana said, sitting at the table of the galley.

Will sighed. "Thank you. If you see Jack..."

"I'll let him know that if she isn't out today, he's going to be out a cell door."

* * *

"That has to be my favourite part of our fights."

Bridget smiled. "It is a nice way to make up."

Jack's smile diminished as that thought struck him.

_Make up?_

_Have we made up?_

_Did she even apologise?_

_No. No, she didn't!_

_She...Did she..._

_Yes, she did! She seduced me!_

"Oh, get off me!" Jack said, getting up and putting on his clothes.

"Excuse me?" Bridget frowned, sitting up.

"You used sex to make me forget all about being mad at you! You haven't even apologised yet! You would rather manipulate me than let your pride drop a little. You...You little seductress!" Jack pointed at her. "And I don't mean that in the good way like I usually would!"

Jack went to storm out of the cabin but was interrupted.

"You hypocritical little wretch!"

Jack turned back to her. "What?"

Bridget was sitting up in the bed now with the sheet wrapped around her. "You practically massacred me for being too prideful and stubborn when I had just forgiven you for the exact same thing!"

"I apologised!"

"For trying it on with another woman! You never apologised for what you did in the galley, trying to pass blame onto me when you had no right! You did it because you couldn't handle being the one to blame and at fault! And I forgave you for that! Then you got mad at me for apparently doing the exact same thing!"

"Not apparently!"

"I don't never apologise! I apologised for keeping your father's secret and your mother's secret!"

"But you turned right around and said you were made keep secrets!"

"Not when it was your mother! I accepted blame then! I told you I didn't know how to tell you!"

Jack was getting more frustrated. "I had perfectly good reasons to say the things I said!"

Bridget huffed. "Fine! I am like that but so are you and acting like a sanctimonious little prat about it when you're the same makes you worse!"

"I am not a sanctimonious prat!"

"If you weren't, we'd still be happy in bed but no, you just have to get your bloody apology!"

"Yes! That was the point of being mad in the first place!"

Bridget tried to think of a response that didn't show her off as being the one to blame, even if she knew that in a way, she was. Only she couldn't. So she did the next best thing.

She tried to run away.

Bridget went to storm out of the cabin but Jack frowned after her.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?"

Bridget turned to him angrily. "What?"

Jack indicated to what she was wearing and Bridget remembered she was only wrapped in a sheet. She tried to curb her embarrassment with anger.

"Fine! You leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere! This is my cabin!"

"It's my cabin too!"

"I'm not trying to make you leave!"

"Yes...Well..." Bridget was having difficulty trying to think of a comeback. "What we're doing is getting us nowhere."

"You know what you have to do." Jack shrugged.

"I know what I want to do." Bridget glared at him.

"Does it involve the words 'I'm' and 'sorry'?"

"It involves my fist and your black eye."

"Nice." Jack said sarcastically.

"Not for you." Bridget said with folded arms.

Jack sighed. "I'm getting very tired of fighting you all the time."

"In case you forgotten, I had tried to stop our fighting a while ago. You're the one who started all this again."

Jack looked at her tiredly. "Are you seriously trying to escape all blame again?"

Bridget stayed silent, realising she had. It was like a reflex. And not a particularly likeable one. "I'm willing to stop fighting if you are."

"Are you willing to apologise?"

Bridget glared at him again. "Look whose pride is getting the better of them now."

"I am not having this fight last as long as it has with no point to it at the end."

"Couldn't the point just be that we're big enough to just let it go?"

"You're only willing to let it go because you're the one at fault! If it were me, there'd be no end in sight until I was grovelling!"

"I forgave you the other night without you ever once apologising! And then you started all this up!"

"You only forgave me because Jonathan made you feel like you knew nothing about me!"

"How do you know that?"

"The fool told me."

"Well, in any case, that's not true. I forgave you because I realised I love you and you loved me, you git! But you won't even bother doing the same for me!"

"I've done that plenty of times! Don't act like I did something wrong here! Even just this morning! You the one who manipulated me into bed! Or, not leaving it anyway..."

"Excuse me for doing something you do all the time!"

"Stop passing blame onto me!"

"Stop blaming me for using your own dirty tricks against you! I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do! You weren't very mad at me when you were taking off my nightdress!"

"Yes, I was!"

"Then why do it?"

"You seduced me! You were offering it up on a plate!"

"So you're mad because you're weak?"

Jack stood up straight. "I am not weak! I could have said no to you all too easily!"

Bridget raised an eyebrow at him. "Then why didn't you?"

"Like I said, you were offering. I'm a pirate, I don't say no."

"You don't say no?"

"Not when I can get something out of it."

"But you were mad at me. That didn't matter?" Bridget asked.

Jack nodded but didn't quite catch her eyes. "The way I saw it, if you were willing even when I was mad, that's all the better for me."

He didn't have to catch her eyes to notice that she was coming closer to him. "So when it comes to me, you're just a no good pirate, looking for what he can get?"

"Well...No...Not that way..." Jack tried to clarify while also trying to not pay attention to her finger circling his scars as she was now up against him.

"What way?" Bridget asked.

"I..."

"What? Bridget asked, her lips close to his.

Jack brought his hand up to stroke his cheek. He was just about to close the gap between their lips when Bridget pulled away and slapped his chest.

"Don't act like I mean nothing to you!"

Jack regained his composure. "You little...I did not do that!"

"Oh, please! You were looking to see what you could get from me? I'm not some whore on the street and you're looking to see what you can get! If I didn't seduce you, which I did, then you did because you're in love with me, not because you're a pirate."

Jack looked at her, outraged. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

Jack didn't have an answer. He was looking at her, wrapped in a sheet, hair in a mess, breathing heavily and waiting for an answer Jack didn't have. He could only think of one thing to do in that situation. He walked up to her and grabbed her, pulling her close to him and kissed her passionately. He couldn't help it, even if they were fighting, he was kind of loving her confidence and anger.

Bridget pulled away. "Does this mean we're not fighting anymore?"

"It means you're driving me crazy." Jack said, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Bridget smirked. "In the good or bad way?"

"Both." Jack replied as he dropped her onto the bed, following her onto it.

"This won't solve anything, you know."

"But it'll be damn enjoyable anyway."

* * *

"Where's Jack?"

Jonathan turned when he heard his father's voice behind him. "I don't know. I haven't seen him all morning."

"Has he made up with the lass yet?"

"Once again, I don't know."

Teague rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing from your tones, you two are still at loggerheads."

"When he apologises for being a git, maybe things can change."

"What is it with you two and needing bloody apologies all the time?"

"It's how you raised us."

"Then I'm very sorry for that. Well anyway, when you find your brother, tell him what I'm telling you now. Family meeting on the Misty Lady tonight."

Jonathan frowned. "About what?"

"You'll have to come with your brother to find out. And you have to stop ripping each other's throats out long enough to listen."

Jonathan huffed. "I'll let him know when I see him."

Teague nodded. "And about Bridget..."

Jonathan frowned. "What about Bridget?"

"I heard what happened and don't worry about it, it happens to all of us and..."

"Excuse me." Jonathan said, rushing off quickly. Hearing his father trying to make him feel better about getting a woman to help fight his battles, albeit with another woman, was not something he wanted to hear at the moment.

Teague frowned when Jonathan walked off.

"He's been doing that a lot lately." Ana said, walking up to Teague after seeing Jonathan run away. "No idea why."

"I suppose he feels foolish over Bridget even though all I was saying is it happens to everyone."

Ana frowned. "What happens to everyone?"

"People get drunk, get foolish." Teague shrugged. After all, he knew from his own experiences that rum could loosen the tongue. "Hmm, I just don't know. My sons..."

He walked away back to his own ship but Ana frowned after him.

"Wait...What?"

* * *

"I really don't want to start fighting again."

Jack looked at Bridget where she lay on his chest as he stroked her hair.

_I really am pathetic._

"Then we won't anymore."

Bridget looked up at him. "But..."

"Forget it."

Bridget sat up. "No."

Jack frowned as he sat up to. "But you just said..."

Bridget placed her finger against his lips so he couldn't continue.

"I'm sorry."

Jack's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes, I really said it." Bridget smiled at his reaction. "And I am sorry. About everything. You were right and I knew that. I let my pride get in the way and you can't do that in a relationship...especially when you're the one in the wrong. So I'm sorry. I'll try to say that more in the future."

Jack smiled before kissing her, taking her into his lap.

"Also," Bridget said, parting the kiss. "I'm sorry about getting so crazy over Elizabeth. I know you'd never do anything to knowingly hurt me now or then. I just...couldn't stand the thought of...you moving on."

Jack frowned. "Moving on?"

"I didn't know you were coming back when I was stuck in Port Carmen and the thought that you were going to go on with your life and I was going to be just a memory for you. I guess hearing about Elizabeth brought back that horrible feeling that you could move on and forget about me."

Jack held her tighter. "Impossible."

Bridget smiled. "With a clearer head, I realise that now."

"That's the only reason you were mad?"

"No, there was also the fact that you tried to seduce another woman after we met."

"Bridget, nothing happened. It's not as bad as what you're thinking, I promise you. She leaned into me, I put me arm around her shoulder and that was it. Nothing else happened."

Bridget had to admit, she had been imagining much, much worse. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It would have hurt you. I didn't want to remember doing that. I wanted to focus on you and no one else. You're the only woman I want in my life."

Bridget smiled a little. "Well, you have me. Always."

Jack chuckled. "Promise?"

"Just try and get rid of me."

Jack smirked. "Oh, I have much better plans."

* * *

"Why is he taking so long?"

"I think he and Bridget have made up."

Teague rolled his eyes. "We'll be waiting all night."

"No, you won't. I'm here." Jack said, walking into his father's study. "Go on, get on with your family meeting."

Teague looked at him tiredly. "So glad you could join us. Where's Bridget?"

Jack frowned. "You said family only."

"I meant her too!"

"Well make it more clear in future!"

"Would you ever just marry her so I don't have to make things clear!"

Jack ignored the look Jonathan slyly gave him. "Get on with it."

Teague huffed. "Alright. This mystery ship. Turns out it ain't such a mystery."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Aye. Quite well known actually."

"Navy?" Jonathan asked.

"Not so much. A type of militia, I've heard."

"So, navy men without the naval position? Why would people do that when there's already a navy doing the same work?"

"Because the navy can't do the same work." Teague explained. "They'd lose their positions if they got caught."

Jack understood. "Immoral actions in the name of morality." Jack nodded. "Sounds like someone else I know."

"I didn't hear Beckett's name involved anywhere around these people." Teague said.

"Just pointing out coincidences."

"I think if any honourable naval heads over in London found out about this operation, corrupt naval officers paying the poor to do their jobs in a quick and dirty fashion, there'd be murder. But out of sight, out of mind. So this guerrilla situation goes on." Teague went on. "They keep the seas clear of anyone trying to make their way out of Ireland before they get tossed onto a slave ship and sold off. And things apparently get quite ugly. Illegal. There's also a few on land keeping an eye on things."

"So it's like poor men turning to piracy only instead of piracy, it's corrupt naval work? How do they even get over from England?" Jonathan asked.

"They don't. They're Irish."

Jack frowned. "They're Irish and they're stopping other Irish people escape from things like slavery?"

"Every man has his price." Teague said. "Anyway, they don't like the fact that we're in the waters. That's why they attacked the Black Pearl."

"But they're not the Navy." Jonathan pointed out. "They have no right to try to blast ships out of the water."

"That's right." Teague nodded. "To anyone official back in England, they're just as much pirates as we are. To the corrupt individuals over here who set them up, they're willing to do the dirty work and risk themselves to get the job done for a fraction of the cost. Handy."

"Well, they can sod off." Jack shrugged. "They're just as illegal as we are."

"I don't think they'll listen to that argument." Teague pointed out.

"They don't have to listen." Jack said. "They just have to let their guard down long enough for us to get close enough to instigate sword fights."

"So it's decided then? We're fighting?"

Jack and Jonathan didn't see why not.

"Good." Teague said. "Let's show them that no one pushes the Sparrows around."

"Well, unless you're Jonathan." Jack said.

"Oh so sorry I had to inherit your battles." Jonathan bit back.

"So am I. I keep having to save you."

"Shut up!" Teague bellowed. "You two are like children!"

"Children?" Jack mumbled, offended. "I have a woman."

"I have many women." Jonathan grumbled.

"Seriously you two, shut it. Just once."

"Well, if we're done here," Jonathan said, getting up. "I'm going to go see mum. She hasn't had a chance to bite me head off yet."

Jonathan walked out of the study and Teague looked at Jack. "That's another thing."

Jack frowned. "Mum biting Jonathan's head off?"

Teague looked at him tiredly. "Your mum. I ain't bringing her when we go to find this ship."

Jack frowned. "Why not?"

"The same reason she don't usually come when I take the ship out. I promised her a long time ago that the fighting had come to an end. After this long, I ain't bringing her back into it. Why do you think I always send you to do the hard work?"

"You can't just leave her here alone though."

"Exactly. Your crew is overflowing. Anyone you can volunteer?"

Jack frowned. "Oh...Not that I can think of. I suppose..."

"Ow!"

Both Teague and Jack looked to the door quickly when a bang erupted followed by a shout of pain, a shout Jack knew all too well. He got up and left the room and Teague saw him escort Bridget back inside as she rubbed the back of her head.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Just slipped and fell backwards into the door frame." Bridget said. "I'm fine. Just hurt my head...and my knee."

"And your hand and your shin." Jack said wearily as she sat down. "What were you even doing out there?"

"I was with your mother but then Jonathan came in so I assumed the family meeting was over. Should I leave?"

"No. Are you alright?"

"Fine." Bridget replied, bringing her hand away from her head only to grimace at the sight of her bandaged fingers.

Teague grimaced. "You look like you've been through a war, luv."

"Only with myself. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, we're going out to sea soon and he doesn't want to take me mum." Jack explained.

"We're trying to think of someone who could stay on land with her." Teague continued. "What about Elizabeth?"

"Does mum even know Elizabeth that well?"

"I doubt it. She calls her Eliza Beth."

"That's just the accent."

"I have an idea." Bridget cut in, biting her lip.

"Oh?"

"I could...stay with her, I mean." Bridget went on.

"What?" Jack asked quickly. "No."

"Shut up, Jack." Teague said. "You'd really stay?"

"Of course." Bridget shrugged. "I mean, we know each other. I think, well I'd hope she could put up with me and it wouldn't be leaving her with a stranger."

"Well, that's that." Teague sat back in his chair. "Bridget will stay."

"No, that is not that!" Jack said. "Bridget, you're coming with me!"

"Jack, as my multiple bruises will show you, I can't afford to be at sea right now and you can't afford to not be at sea right now."

"You don't even know why we're going!"

"If you're leaving your mother here, it's for a very good reason. Probably one that includes fighting. I can barely walk without getting an injury lately, do you really want to imagine me in a battle?"

"Well...I...No, but..."

"So, it's settled." Teague said, standing. "I'll go tell your mum."

He left the study and Jack frowned.

"Why would you offer that?"

"To help you and your family." Bridget explained. "Don't worry, you'll be back in no time."

"That's too long."

Bridget smiled. "You'll be back before you even know it."

Jack pulled her into his lap. "I better be."

"And I bet there'll be plenty of time before you leave to spend with meself. Like say," Bridget kissed him. "Right now."

Jack smirked before getting up and going back to the Pearl with her, into their cabin, their lips barely parting. They collapsed onto the bed and Jack kissed her jaw and starting kissing down her neck. He pulled her closer to him and raised himself up slightly from her, still very close but enough so he could look into her eyes.

Jack slowly unbuttoned her shirt but didn't pull it back so he could look at her just yet. Instead his hand grazed down her stomach softly. Bridget looked up at him with a little smile and Jack's eyes caught hers before kissing her passionately. Jack tore his lips away from hers with an angry growl when a knock on the door interrupted them.

Bridget chuckled softly at him. "Oh well..."

The low, breathy voice she had drove Jack insane. He wanted her right now. He didn't want to see whoever was at the door. He didn't want her to button up her shirt like she had just begun to.

"But I didn't even get to see the good stuff." Jack moaned.

Bridget laughed. "Don't worry Sparrow." She got up from under him and off the bed. "You will."

Jack smirked at her as he got up. "Little minx." He walked over to the door and opened it, finding Will on the other side. He walked outside and shut the door behind him. He didn't want Bridget to hear anything as he wanted her mind focused completely on what had just been going on.

"What do you want?" He said quickly. The sooner he got back to Bridget who was in much too agreeable a mood to pass up, the happier he'd be.

"Elizabeth." Will said.

"Not a great way to keep me attention Will. Couldn't care less about her at the moment."

"Jack, you still have her locked up."

"William, I have a beautiful woman _in my bed_. Waiting for me. Elizabeth could be on the moon and you'd still find me nonplussed. You want to know why? Because I have a beautiful woman in my bed."

"Yes, you've mentioned." Will said frustrated.

"I just love saying it. I mean, how am I not going to boast about that fact? I'll do it again. Beautiful woman. Very, very beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous. A stunning, beautiful, gorgeous woman is in my bed, waiting for me. I'm near giddy. But I doubt you care. You know how you don't care where my woman is? I feel the exact same way about yours. Goodnight." Jack tried to get back into the cabin quickly but Will stopped him.

"You can't leave her down there all night. You don't even have to do anything. Just give me the keys."

"No one gets the keys to the ship but me."

"I'm not going to do anything."

"Rules are rules whelp."

"Just let her out."

"Why are you even bothering to try get her out? It's not like you're going to get anything out of her being out of the brig."

"What do you mean?"

Jack smirked. "Well, I have a reason to try and rush into Bridget. If I let Elizabeth out, well, she's going to wander off into a different area of the ship. For your benefit, it scarcely matters where she spends the night. It ain't with you."

Will looked fuming. Jack's little revenge for interrupting him and Bridget was going swimmingly.

"So, we're waiting till marriage. It's the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Oh, of course. I've always lamented the fact that I can't be gentle. I'm just a man."

"It's a sign of respect." Will said through gritted teeth.

"You think I don't respect Bridget?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. Will didn't know how to reply because if Jack respected anyone, it was Bridget. Actually she was probably the only person he did respect. "Face it, dear William, the whole chastity before marriage routine is just a way for people to save face because those higher class types wouldn't know enjoyment if it came up and shot them in the face."

"Lovely."

"True."

"Well...it's...you don't...what are we supposed to do?" Will asked, annoyed. "Elizabeth is higher class! We want to be married, we were going to be! Can't exactly do it now so we have to wait! So just let her out and she'll go to her room and I'll go to my mine and we'll wait a little longer!"

"Will, you're about to burst a blood vessel." Jack frowned.

"Jack!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "That's it. I'm solving you two's troubles once and for all." Jack walked back into the cabin and closed the door behind him. Will frowned. What did that mean? A minute later, Jack rushed out of the cabin with a tight hold on a confused looking Bridget and started walking to go down below deck. "Come on whelp!"

Will followed Jack and Bridget and they made their way down to the brig.

Elizabeth looked up from her place on the floor, standing up. "What's...?"

Will went to Elizabeth and took her hand in his. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing?"

Jack let go of Bridget and turned to the two. "Doing what needs to be done." Jack stood upright. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered..."

"Wait, Jack. You can't marry us now." Will said.

"We don't have witnesses." Elizabeth said.

Jack pointed to Bridget. "What's she? Sliced bread?"

"Rings." Will pointed out.

"I have more than enough." Jack retorted.

"A dress." Elizabeth looked down at herself in her tattered dress.

"Listen, if you two want to get married like you keep harping on about then it shouldn't matter where or when, just that it gets done."

"What about my father?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes because he'd allow it to happen this way." Jack said sarcastically. "Look, you can have the fancy ceremony later. Now is about getting things done. He turned to Will. "Do you want to marry her?"

"I do." Will replied, not realising the words he had just used.

Jack turned to Elizabeth. "Do you want to marry him?"

"I do." Elizabeth replied, not realising either.

"I don't know if you realise but you both just said I do. Now your witness," Jack turned to Bridget who was just as confused by these happenings as Will and Elizabeth, with an outstretched palm. "Has the rings."

"Oh." Bridget said, taking two different rings out of her pockets realising now why Jack had dug them out and thrust them into her hands a few minutes ago. She handed Jack the rings.

"Trade these." Jack said, handing them to Will and Elizabeth. Will put the ring on Elizabeth's finger and she did so for him. Both were smiling. Jack walked over to the door of the brig and opened it. "Now kiss."

It didn't take much persuading as Elizabeth jumped into Will's arms. When they parted, Jack continued.

"Now, you can have your fancy wedding ceremony with a vicar and guests and whatever the hell you want another time but for all intensive purposes, you," He pointed to Will. "Are a man. You," He pointed to Elizabeth. "Are his wife. Now by the powers vested in me as the Captain of this vessel, I am pronouncing that you two can do whatever the hell you want and stop annoying me because you're a married couple and they only annoy each other. Every day for the rest of your lives. Goodbye." Jack turned and walked out of the brig, grabbing Bridget and dragging her up.

"Congratula..." Bridget couldn't finish the word as Jack wouldn't slow down in his rush to get her to the cabin and she was gone before she could get the full word out.

Will and Elizabeth looked from the stairs of the brig to each other.

Elizabeth let out a breath. "We're married."

Will smiled. "Yes we are."

"Want to show me to our room Mister Turner?" Elizabeth smiled.

"I'll do one better and go with tradition." Will picked Elizabeth up bridal style. "Mrs. Turner."

He carried her out of the brig and to their room where they spent their first night as man and wife.

* * *

**Yay, they're finally married!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	23. Attention Seekers

**Thank You to Smithy, Pirate's Bonny Lass, You cant rush science, BlueEyedPisces, angelgirl116, lori, AdaYuki, Shadow Blackheart, ThePirateFangirl, Bmangaka and xBelekinax!**

**To Smithy: This chapter might be a bit of a surprise for those delighted for Will and Elizabeth =P**

**To lori: Yup, Jack is actually nice. Who knew? Well, besides Bridget! Thanks!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Thank you. I feel my updates are very slow lately! With work and college, I'm just very busy! Not to mention that bloody usb! Barbossa may still have time to shine! Actually, maybe not...you just need to read the chapter to get it, I suppose! =P**

**Here's Chapter 23!**

"You are not leaving me!"

Bridget smiled. "It'll only be for a few weeks. Less."

"I don't care!" Ana complained. "I've gotten used to finally having another woman around and I ain't giving that up! I'll murder the lot of them otherwise!"

Bridget turned to face a very sour looking Ana who wqas sitting at the table in the galley. "Elizabeth and David will still be here."

"They're not you!"

"You could always stay with me." Bridget suggested.

Ana frowned. "But...What about Charles?"

Bridget was surprised to say the least. "Aw Ana, your first thought was of Charles? That's so sweet. You two must be..."

Ana stood up quickly. "I'm staying!"

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"My first thought was about a man? I am disgusted with meself!"

"Ana, that's not a bad thing. You love him."

"But...He can survive without me! What the hell did I mean what about him? Oh for God's sake!" Ana stormed out of the cabin, muttering to herself.

Bridget shook her head. "Crazy lady."

* * *

"Captain Sparrow, may I speak to you for a second?"

Jack looked up from his map to see Governor Swann walking up to him. "What is it, Weatherby?"

Swann resisted the urge to even try for Mister Swann, if not Governor, from Jack. "I was wondering if you've seen Elizabeth?"

Jack stood up straighter. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"Uh...If I recall...I do believe...I saw her with Bridget a while ago." Jack replied, thinking this would be a much better explanation than the truth.

"Bridget?"

"She's with Bridget."

"And where is that?"

Jack shrugged. "You know women, always...walking..."

Swann nodded with a frown. "Well, thank you."

"No problem."

Swann turned to walk further down deck. "Well, I should go find her."

Jack nodded as he walked off. "I'm sure you'll find her..." Before adding sarcastically, "In about a week..."

"What's in a week?"

Jack looked behind him quickly to see Bridget coming up to him. His eyes widened before lifting her and quickly bringing her into the cabin.

"What are you doing?" Bridget asked, confused.

"Swann thinks Elizabeth is with you. The longer he can't find you, the longer he won't know Elizabeth isn't with you but with her new husband."

Bridget's eyebrows shot up. "You're protecting their secret? That's unusually...noble of you."

"I can be noble."

"With me." Bridget said as she took off her hat and threw it on the bed, ruffling her hair with her other hand. "You like getting them into scraps."

"That's not true. Some of the time..." Jack said as he watched her play with her hair, something he was always pleasantly fascinated by. When she stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he huffed. "When they get found out, who's it going to come back to? Who it always does." Jack pointed at himself.

"That's because it's usually you behind it." Bridget pointed out.

"That may be but I still have enough on me plate without having to deal with that too."

"Then why marry them at all?"

"Because if I had to see them mope around one more day, I was going to shoot meself."

"Aww, you're a big softie under all those trinkets." Bridget smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"Or else I'm just not depressing." Jack replied, taking one of her curls into his hand. "Honestly, those two make things a lot more complicated than they need to be."

"Yes, because we never do that."

"Ah yes, but we have a load of outside forces making things complicated that we can't help it."

"We don't right now."

"Which is why right now is such a good opportunity."

"A good opportunity for what?"

Jack lifted her so she was sititng on the table. "Three guesses."

Bridget smiled. "You're really going to make the most of the time before you leave, aren't you?"

"Of course. If I have to leave you, I'm going to make sure I leave a very lasting impression in your mind for when I do."

"Like I'd forget you."

"Just making doubly sure by pouring every last bit of affection I have on you while I still can."

"You're a big romantic underneath it all, aren't you?"

"No, I'm just in love with you."

Bridget smiled. "There's something I like to hear."

Jack chuckled as he began kissing her neck. "Love, love, love you."

Bridget moved her head down so her lips were close to his and he kissed her passionately.

"Wait." Jack said as he pulled away from the kiss.

Bridget frowned. "What?"

Jack walked over to the door and locked it before walking back to her.

"That door has a nasty habit of being knocked on when we're alone in here and when it doesn't get answered, it can be opened. Well today it is not getting answered and it is not being opened. I am focusing purely on you."

Bridget smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You have me all to yourself."

"That's the plan." Jack smirked before kissing her again.

* * *

"What do you mean you're staying here?"

Ana shrugged. "I'm staying with Bridget."

Charles frowned. "But...Why?"

"Because we were talking a while ago and we decided it was the best thing."

"But...Why is it the best thing?"

"Because it just is!" Ana sighed. "Look, it'll be fine. You'll all go out, find these miscreants, beat them and come back. It ain't forever."

"I know it's not. It's just...We weren't together long enough. Now, we're together and we have to be not together again."

"We ain't not together. We're going to be apart for a while. You'll be fine."

Charles nodded. "Well, it's your decision."

"Yes it is."

He smirked at her. "I guess that just means I'll have to make the most of you while I have you."

Ana smiled. "Looking on the bright side, I like it."

Charles leaned in and kissed her and when things became too heated, Ana pulled back like always. She felt embarrassed but did what she always felt she was best at. She became angry to hide it.

"Why do you always do that?"

Charles frowned. To say he was at a loss by now was an understatement. "Because I love you and I want to be with you."

"Be with me? You are with me!"

"I know but..."

"But what? Is it not good enough for you?"

"No, it's..."

Ana became furious. "How dare you think that..."

"No, no! I meant that it's not not good enough. I didn't mean to say that..."

"Well if you think like that, you can do it alone!" Ana said storming out of the room.

Charles huffed.

_Nice one, Charles._

* * *

"Mrs. Turner..."

Elizabeth smiled as Will mused to himself. "Your wife."

Will's smile, though it seemed to be impossible, got bigger. "My wife."

"Maybe we should get up?" Elizabeth suggested. "Not everyone knows we're married. It might make some people suspicious if we're both not seen all day."

Will hid in the crook of her neck. "But I finally have you all to myself. I never want to leave here at all."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I know the feeling but..."

She was interrupted when there was a knocking on the door.

"Will?" It was Governor Swann. "Are you in there?"

Elizabeth sat up quickly. "I knew it."

Will sat up too and began getting dressed quickly. "Maybe we shoul tell him?"

"Will! He'd never understand us doing it this way and besides, if we were to tell, this way is not the way to do it." She said, looking down at herself.

"Will?" The knocking came again.

"Just a second!" Will called before his voice turned to a whisper. "Alright, I'll get rid of him and he'll never know you were here but I don't know how long we can hide the fact that we're married."

"Well, just for now, now!"

Will went to the door and opened it a sliver just so he could get out and closed it behind him. "Is there something wrong, Governor?"

Swann looked at Will's clothes and hair with a frown. "Were you sleeping? In the middle of the day?"

"I was on duty last night." Will lied. "Awake all night...I'm just sleeping now."

Swann nodded. "Well, I was looking for Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? I haven't seen her. After all, I've been asleep."

"You have no clue where she could be?"

Will shrugged. "She could be with Bridget...maybe?"

"Yes, Jack Sparrow said that too but I can't find Bridget either."

Will figured that Jack's fervour from last night hadn't diminished if Bridget was still missing so that meant saying Elizabeth was with Bridget was the safest bet. "Well, when you find one, I'm sure you'll find the other."

Swann nodded. "I suppose I'll go ask James. Rest up, William."

"I shall, sir."

Swann walked away and Will hurried back inside to see Elizabeth standing up against the wall, clearly after having listened in. She sighed when she saw Will.

"He has no clue." Will said. "It's okay."

"I know. I just feel terrible that we have to lie about this."

"Maybe we don't have to lie. It's our lives, we should be able to do what we want."

Elizabeth smiled but it was melancholic. "You've been a pirate too long."

Will smiled before it turned sad. "Maybe I just haven't had a father for too long."

He walked back to the bed and Elizabeth followed. "Will, you'll save your father. I'm sure of it."

"How? By sitting around and waiting for Jack to want to?"

"No but he does have the heart and without Davy Jones around, it is a bit impossible. But I have no doubt that you and your father will be reunited again."

Will looked at her. "Really?"

"Positively."

Will smiled. "I love you, Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth was beaming. "Mrs. Turner..."

* * *

Ana walked up on deck after struggling with herself over if she should go see Charles and apologise. She realised she was being foolish and unfair, had realised it while she was doing it but she couldn't help it. She felt utterly embarrassed whenever things became too intense. But she couldn't help it, it just wasn't in her to be ready for taking things that far yet. She didn't want to feel ashamed of that because she never before felt it was something to be ashamed of but she did and she didn't know whether it was because she loved Charles and couldn't understand why that didn't help anything or was it because she just never would be.

_No, that ain't it. Of course I will._

_I'm a grown woman in a loving relationship and I'm still terrified._

_Then what is it?_

Ana was pondering these thoughts when she remembered something.

_Bridget._

_She said it took her quite a while before she let Jack near her._

Ana walked down along the deck and came to the cabin door, knocking on it. When there was no answer, she knocked again.

"Bridget?"

She soon heard cursing come from the Captain himself and shortly after, the door opened just enough to let Bridget look at Ana.

"Ana, what is it? Are you alright?"

"Do you have a minute to talk?"

Bridget was about to reply when from inside the cabin came a loud, "No!"

Bridget looked inside the cabin with a reprimanding expression and Ana took this time to realise that Bridget was wearing her robe in the middle of the day. Bridget turned back to see Ana looking cross.

"Forget it."

Ana stormed away and Bridget called after her.

"Ana?"

"Go back to lover boy!"

Bridget was about to run out after her but realised she was wearing nothing but a robe and so walked back inside.

"You, Sparrow! You deserve a smack!"

"I do not." Jack replied. "Now get back to bed."

"She wanted to talk to me about something that looked important and you, you selfish git, had to cut in."

"I know. I'm a horrible man. Get back to bed."

Bridget huffed and went to get her clothes but felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind and she was pulled onto the bed.

"Now, that's better." Jack smiled.

Bridget rolled onto her stomach to get her clothes off the floor. "No, I'm going to see if Ana..."

Jack wrapped one arm around her waist and the other slid the robe down her arm and began kissing her shoulder. "You're going nowhere."

"But..."

"No, Ana will be coming back when I do. You can talk to her then. Like you keep trying to get me to believe, it won't be that long."

Bridget turned to face him. "Actually, Ana won't be coming back with you."

Jack frowned. "Eh?"

"She's staying with me and your mam."

Jack chuckled. "Mam."

"Don't mock my accent and yes, Ana is staying here." Bridget replied. "She decided she'd murder the lot of you if she had to stay. I can now see what she means."

"You know what I can see? You still wearing your robe. That's just not suitable at all."

Bridget huffed but she couldn't help but smile. "You have absolutely no understanding of female friendships. I should go see her and make sure she's alright."

"Or you could stay here, spend time with me and discuss femininites with Ana when you two are here without men around to bother you. That is, if you're sure you want to stay?"

Jack had been trying to get her to change her mind all day and so far, it hadn't worked but that just meant he'd keep trying.

Bridget smiled. "Come on, you know what they say about absence and hearts."

Jack began tracing around her tattoo left exposed on her shoulder. "Whoever came up with that was only trying to make themselves feel better about nobody wanting them."

Bridget laughed. "Well the saying has stood the test of time for a reason. They knew what they were on about. You're going to go off and fight these horrible militia people, you're going to come back and I will be here waiting, absolutely desperate to see you again."

Jack smirked. "Desperate?"

"I promise to miss you unbearably until you come back and when you do, I'll be so happy, I might cry."

"Only might?"

"I'll try to conjure up the tears, not guaranteeing anything."

"If I take longer than a week."

"Three weeks."

"Two weeks."

"Deal." Bridget smiled. "You want to make me cry?"

"You cry because you care, remember?"

"I thought we agreed I'd cry again when you did. Only fair."

Jack's eyes went to her scar as his finger ran along it. "Luv, my end of that bargain has already been carried out in case you don't remember."

Bridget realised she did remember. Right before she died and probably after. "I just ruined the playful atmosphere, didn't I?"

Jack smiled before kissing her. "The fact that you're here to ruin the atmosphere is all that matters to me."

Bridget smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too. Now, back to you being filled with immense joy upon my return..."

Bridget laughed. "You have to leave me first, Sparrow."

Jack grimaced. "Every silver lining has a cloud, I suppose."

"Come on now," Bridget smiled. "I bet you'll enjoy it more than you think."

Jack frowned. "I'll enjoy not being with you?"

"Well, you'll be able to drink and gamble with the crew a lot more..."

"I do that anyway."

"Right but you won't take me simply saying I'm going to be bed as an invitation every night and leave everyone else in hopes of anything but sleep."

Jack chuckled. "I'm still of the belief that you wouldn't say it if you didn't want me to follow you and give you a really good night."

"Bloody pirate. You'll have some privacy in the cabin."

Jack smirked. "Luv, we're in bed. I doubt there's anything you haven't seen."

"I meant in general! You won't have to worry about me fighting and getting hurt."

"I supposed that is an ease off my mind." Jack nodded.

"Hmmm, even if I can handle myself by now."

"There's a lot of people out there trying to take you away from me and there'll be a lot more once we instigate fighting these militia people. I'm always going to worry they'll succeed. Mercer did."

Bridget clasped his hand. "No, he didn't."

Jack looked down at her before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. His hand which had been tracing her tattoo, began stroking her back softly. When the kiss parted, he returned to his new habit and his finger began tracing her skin again.

"And," Bridget smiled. "You'll bear the brunt of Will and Elizabeth being a sickly happy new married couple who can't thank you enough without me there to use as an excuse to get away."

"Mhmm."

Bridget frowned at his subdued answer. "What?"

Jack shook his head quickly. "Nothing."

"Okay."

Bridget closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of Jack's hand on her back.

"Luv?"

Jack was still tracing her tattoo with his finger.

"Hmm?"

"You know that myth about sea Captains being able to marry people?"

Bridget nodded before opening her eyes and frowning. "Myth?"

"Aye. It ain't exactly...true."

Bridget pushed herself up to look at him. "What?"

"Well, when you think about it, why could we? I ain't ordained or nought. Why would me standing around sprouting words off be on the square with himself?" Jack pointed to the ceiling.

Bridget shook her head. "Wait, so Will and Elizabeth aren't really married?"

"I suppose on the Black Pearl...technically but legally or spiritually? That would be a no. After all, they don't even have a marriage license which also should have been an indication that it weren't particularly on the level. But on the Black Pearl," Jack added quickly. "Technically they could be...I suppose so. Anywhere else? Not so much."

"It's marriage, Jack! Technicalities don't work with marriage!" Bridget put her head in her hand before smacking him on the arm. "Oh my God, how could you actually do this?"

"Oi, you believed it. They believed it. What they don't know won't hurt them."

"What? No! Jack, you have to tell them!"

"Why? They're happy and more importantly, not bothering me."

"Jack!"

"What good would telling them do? They'd only panic for no reason. I mean look at us, we're not married."

"We didn't want to be married before we slept together! They did! That's what they were waiting for! Now you're telling me they waited all that time and it didn't even matter because you tricked them!"

"Telling them that won't do any good."

"You can't seriously expect me to not say anything? Jack, they think they're married!"

"Ah, but you see this marriage-"

"It ain't a marriage."

"This fake marriage is a secret fake marriage. They still have to stand up in front of a man of God and do it all again for Elizabeth's father's benefit and so when they do that, it'll all be on the level. See? I knew what I was doing."

"They didn't!"

"And they won't because you wouldn't tell them, would you?" Jack asked, nuzzling into her neck."You wouldn't get me into all that trouble, would you, luv?"

Bridget huffed. "You're not going to get away with this, you know. Even if I don't say anything, it's going to catch up to you sooner or later. Even if it has to be with himself." Bridget pointed to the celing like Jack had earlier.

"Aye but that's hopefully much, much later. And if God ain't going to strike me down for the things I've done before this, I doubt this'll be the straw that breaks the camel's back. So will you promise not to tell?"

Bridget sighed. "I don't have any choice, do I? I bloody love you. I have to keep your stupid secrets."

Jack smirked. "I love you."

He tried to kiss her but Bridget pushed him back onto the bed.

"Get away, Sparrow. I'm still mad."

"Bloody Turners!"

"They're not both Turners!"

"To them they are and you can't say any differently."

"You are an awful human being."

Jack grimaced. "Maybe it's best we're not going to be together for a while so you can forget that fact again."

"You..."

"Love you!"

"Sod off, Sparrow."

* * *

Teague walked up on deck to see it empty save for one crewmember standing to the side. He walked over.

"You alright, luv?"

Ana looked at him. "Fine. Just watching those buffoons."

Teague looked out to see the rest of the crew, Jonathan included, playing football on the beach. There was a lot of shouting and cheating going on but they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Where's the other son?"

Ana huffed. "Where else? In the cabin with Bridget."

"Actually, he's in the cabin alone."

Ana and Teague turned to see Bridget looking more interested than offended.

"I'm going to go see him then." Teague said, finding an excuse to disappear before things got too feminine.

Ana watched him go before turning back to the football game. Bridget went to stand next to her.

"So, are you going to talk to me yet?"

Ana shrugged.

"So how long will it take this pig headedness to end?"

Ana looked at her quickly. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Ana, you've been in a bad mood all day."

"How would you know? You've been too busy to care!"

"No, I haven't. I'm out here now, aren't I? You don't think it's understandable that Jack and I would want to spend time together before he leaves and I stay? Not to mention, we're still getting over our last fight, and the whole Aphrodite and Eros debacle, not being able to touch, everything. Jack and I don't have a lot of time for ourselves lately, some of it's our own faults, some of it's not but when we get to spend time being happy and in love with each other, we're going to take it. That's not wrong."

"I never said it was but friendship is important too."

"Which is why I am asking you to talk to me."

"It's nothing."

"Obviously it is or you wouldn't have gotten so upset." Bridget tried to make eye contact. "Ana? Talk to me. I'm your best friend."

Ana huffed. "You're not allowed use that."

"I can and I did. Now, talk."

Ana turned to her. "It's Charles."

"What about him? Did something happen?"

"No. That's the problem."

Bridget frowned.

"Nothing is happening." Ana said, annoyed. "I keep thinking that something will change in me and I'll be...I mean, I love him so it shouldn't be hard. It's just...I can't ever seem to..."

Bridget nodded, understanding. "Ana, it doesn't mean you don't love him enough. As important as being in love is, being ready for yourself is just as needed. You can't ever let someone else tell you otherwise."

Ana frowned. "How are you so...put together with all this? You're in love with Jack Sparrow, no doubt the floosiest man in the world."

Bridget smiled. "I used to go to a tavern that catered to pirates, didn't I? I got a lot of lectures from my friend Hilda when I was younger and got propositions from men that I didn't necessarily understand. That woman was nearly preparing me for the nunnery."

"And yet you're not even married."

"I have my own thoughts too. Just like you do. If you're not ready, you're not ready." Bridget shrugged. "If Charles doesn't understand that then bye bye Charles."

"Alright, no need to mutiny the man. He's fine about it...I think."

Bridget smiled. "I have my own thoughts on it. Strong ones. If Jack tried to do anything I didn't want to then it was bye bye Jack too. And I know that Charles is ready to wait which is one I'm not trying to lecture you all the time like when you were with Raymond."

"I just don't understant why I'm not. I love him, I trust him, what's missing?"

Bridget took a stab at something. "Ana, wasn't your mother a prostitute?"

"Aye..."

"And you grew up in a brothel?"

"Aye..."

"So you spent your childhood around sex and women who used it against men who were desperate for it?"

"Aye..."

"Maybe that's the problem. You've always had a negative view of it because it's always been a negative factor in your life. Your mother, the people who surrounded you as a child, every lesson they tried to teach you, I mean they were grooming you for that lifestyle. Maybe you're not ready because you haven't come to terms with sharing yourself with someone being a loving act as opposed to a tawdry one without feeling or meaning." Bridget saw Ana nod a little, thinking about it. "Or else you're just not ready and that's okay too and the only person who will know when you are is you."

Ana smiled. "I hate being the one getting advice."

"Well so do I so this is great for me." Bridget joked. "Saying that though, maybe it's not me you should talk to. I'm sure there's a fella around here who would like you to talk to him about it as opposed to shouting and storming off which I have no doubt you did."

"Only a little."

Bridget smiled. "Talk to Charles. He may surprise you."

Ana smiled a little. "Fine, I'll go talk to him."

She walked away to find him and Bridget turned to look at the football game.

"Bridget, there you are!"

Bridget frowned to see Governor Swann coming up to her. "Here I am?"

"I heard Elizabeth was with you."

Bridget stood up straighter. "Oh yes...She was...All day. Not anymore."

"Do you know where she is?"

Bridget tried to think but she kept remembering that Governor Swann was from her old life when she was a maid to the Harrisons. She knew him back then and so now, her old duty and act of propriety to him was coming back. "David?"

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe she's with David." Bridget made up. "Or Ana!" She realised Ana would be with Charles and so, in private. "I bet she's with Ana."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." Bridget smiled. "Oh! Governor Swann, I meant to say to you, don't you think it would be lovely if Will and Elizabeth got married here? Very, very soon?"

Bridget might not be allowed spill Jack's secret about the fake marriage but she as hell was going to try to remedy it as quickly as possible.

Swann frowned. "Oh? I hadn't thought about it. Surely a big ceremony..."

"Is that even on the cards anymore? What with the East India Trading Company and the situation as it is, maybe it would be nicer to just find a little church, stuff them and the crew as witnesses and everyone in there, have a quiet little ceremony and be done with it?"

Swann nodded. "They are practically acting like husband and wife as it is." He jokes.

_You have no idea._

Bridget let out a fake laugh that seemed to find the joke too funny, not to mention nervous.

_I'll kill you Jack Sparrow._

Swann frowned. "Are you sure you're alright, dear?"

Bridget looked up at him. "I can tell you with one hundred percent absolute honesty that Will and Elizabeth are not married."

"Alright..."

"Think about it though." Bridget said. "Seriously."

"I'll...I'll do that. Must find Elizabeth before any wedding occurs though." Swann said before hurrying away, thinking about how this girl was absolutely perfect for Jack Sparrow. She was just as strange.

Bridget let out a sigh of relief.

"Bridget?"

Bridget frowned at all the people wanting her attention to see Jonathan having left the game to come up to her.

"Oh, hello."

"Bridget, I just wanted to apologise for the other night."

Bridget waved her hand. "It's okay. You were drunk."

"No, it wasn't okay. I should have never done what I did. It was stupid and thoughtless and I'm sorry. I was wrong. Of course you love Jack."

Bridget nodded. "Jonathan, let's just forget about it. Seriously, I already have."

"Okay, thank you. I just...don't know what got into me. You had been so good to me and then I ruined everything like usual."

"No," Bridget tried to make him feel better since that seemed to be her duty today. "You didn't ruin anything. Honestly. We're still friends."

"Jonathan?"

Jonathan turned to see his father standing behind him. Teague was frowning after having heard what was said but not necessarily understanding it.

"I better go." Jonathan said, leaving quickly As if all that hadn't been embarrassing enough, now there were witnesses. Fantastic.

Jonathan rushed away quickly and Teague came up to Bridget. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Bridget replied. "Just talking. Where's himself?"

"Still in the cabin, looking over maps. Things go alright with Ana?"

"Yes, everything is good with everyone for a change."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Have you spoken to Amelia about me staying with her yet?"

"I did. She didn't want to stay at all."

"Oh..." Bridget said a little downtrodden.

"No, I didn't mean she didn't wan to stay with you. I just meant that she didn't want to stay behind while we went off to fight. But I don't want her around all that."

"You sound like someone else I know." Bridget smiled.

Teague chuckled. "Big difference. You're twenty one and agile. We're...well, it doesn't matter what age we are. It's just duck!"

Bridget frowned. "What?"

Just as she saw Teague shoot down behind the wood of the ship, she felt something connect with her face. She placed her hands over her face quickly. "Ow!"

Teague stood up and put his arms on hers. "Are you alright, luv?"

Bridget heard all the men groaning and oohing but she couldn't take her hands down. She felt like her face was about to explode.

"What happened? I heard shouting?" Jack said as he hurried out of the cabin. He saw Bridget with her hands over her face. "What happened?"

Teague answered since Bridget couldn't. "Rogue ball."

Jack frowned at him quickly.

"Football. Rogue football."

Jack nodded and turned to Bridget. "Luv, can you take your hands down so I can see?"

"No."

"It'll help in the long run."

Bridget brought her hands down slowly and saw Jack grimace.

"Oh, that's a lot of blood."

Bridget put her hands up again quickly.

Teague looked at Jack. "Nice work."

Jack huffed. "Let's get you into the cabin."

Jack led her away and brought her in to sit on the bed.

"Here." Jack took her hands down and began clearing away the blood with a handerkerchief. He inspected her nose. "Well I don't think it's broken which is good. It's a little swollen and I wouldn't be surprised to see a black eye in the morning but it could have been a lot worse."

Bridget hand went to her nose before she took it away quicky, feeling pain. "I'm getting sick of that being the only good thing. It could have been worse."

"Well how about this? At least you won't get a bump that will interfere with that pretty little nose."

Bridget smiled a little. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better."

"It's my job." Jack smiled. "And a pleasurable one too."

Bridget sighed. "This curse is working overtime to kill me."

"This wasn't the curse. This was foolish crewmembers who will be punished."

"Jack, it's not their fault. You can't say it wasn't the curse. I'm still sporting a bruised shin, a bump on the head, bandaged fingers and a swollen knee."

Jack sighed. "I'm going to go get some water to clean the rest of that blood off."

He got up and left the cabin to see Teague still on deck.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine for now." Jack huffed. "I wasn't taking her with me because I was afraid that it would be too dangerous but now I'm scared to leave her on her own in case something happens to her when I'm gone."

"She's a grown woman, Jackie. It was just an accident."

"An accident? We're chalking a lot of things up to accidents lately. Soon, she won't be able to leave the cabin without getting hurt if not killed. These aren't accidents."

"Her curse?"

"Her curse has never been this violent this much. I think her curse is being amplified by our little nuisances."

Teague frowned. "Who?"

"The Fates."

"Why would they tamper with Bridget's curse? How does that break you two up?"

Jack sighed. "Bridget's curse will disappear if one of two things happen. Either I leave her and she never sees me again or her injuries become so bad that she begs me to leave and never see her again. I think the Fates are hoping that if they keep taunting her, this will happen."

Jack went to go below deck to get the water.

Teague watched him go. "You don't seem too worried that the Fates are trying to get Bridget to ask you to leave her."

Jack turned back with a sincere smile. "She never would."

* * *

"Captain?"

"Aye?"

"I've been hearing rumours of someone asking around about us, about what we do." The first mate explained. "In pubs and inns. Apparently there are people out there who ain't too happy about how we do things."

"Navy from London?"

"Pirate ship."

The Captain of the militia ship smirked. "Pirates? Well, we'll just have to go out and do what we're paid for then, won't we? Alert the men to ready the ship for battle. There's plenty of coins on the horizon in the form of hanging scoundrels."

"Aye, Captain Buckley."

* * *

**Five points to whoever gets it! Sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes, it's three o clock in the morning and I have college at ten but if I didn't post this now, you'd be waiting another week since I have no time! I'll correct it when I'm less tired and more free!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	24. The Truth About Secrets

**Thank You to HiddenElf, trainsgirl13, ActionFlix, You cant rush science, Smithy, lori, Shadow Blackheart, xBelekinax, ThePirateFangirl, Pirate's Bonny Lass and Sonatica!**

**To Smithy: Yup, its true, unbelievably! They have no authority unless they're ordained to do it like anyone else!**

**To lori: Thank you! Yup, everyone has a lot on their plate at the moment!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Thank you! I love writing Ana, even when she's vulnerable, she's feisty! And her relationship with Bridget is definitely one of the most improtant in the story! Hmm, I always felt Will was way more devoted so in this story, I wanted to remedy that in a way! And thank you but really I have no one to blame for myself for my busy schedule! I volunteer for too many things! Writing for the college paper, student council, peer support on top of college and everything else! =P**

**Here's Chapter 24!**

"I think it would be a rather good idea if you were to stay with Bridget and Anamaria."

Elizabeth frowned at her father who had finally found her in the galley the next morning. After a line of questioning, he'd come out with that gem. "Where are they staying?"

"Well, here."

"They live here."

"No, on land."

Elizabeth turned to look at her father properly. "Land? While everyone sails off?"

"Yes." Swann nodded, not seeing anything wrong with this plan. "I think it would be suitable that you stay here with the women."

"Well it depends on why they're staying. You've seen yourself that I can handle myself in battle."

"I've seen you swordfight one drunk." Swann said. "I do not think that equates to military standard."

Elizabeth gave him the typical look that an angry daughter would give.

"Don't look at me like that, Elizabeth. I'm sure that James and William would only be too quick to agree that staying here for own protection is the best thing."

Elizabeth looked at him suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't so much about my ability to swordfight and more about Will?"

Swann stood up straight. "I don't know what you mean."

"Do you not? It's no secret that you don't love the fact that Will and I are unchaperoned most of the time. So much so that you have brought it upon yourself to detail every single one of my movements since you came here."

"I'm your father. That is my responsibility."

"I know that but you must know Will is honourable."

"If I didn't think that then I would not allow him anywhere near you but as a father, I still don't find it agreeable that you and he are practically living together before marriage."

Elizabeth stayed quiet. Maybe it would be best that she just told him. It was killing her that she had to keep such a huge secret from her father and he wouldn't be happy but in time, he might come to accept it and it'd mean Elizabeth could stay with her new husband.

She turned to her father. "Actually, there is something I need to tell you. It's about..."

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth frowned when she saw Bridget at the door of the galley. She rushed in and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "Sorry to interrupt but I need you for a second."

"Actually, I was..." Elizabeth tried to explain but Bridget kept pulling.

"Just need your opinion on a dress." Bridget turned to Swann with a big smile. "You know us girls, love our dresses."

She rushed Elizabeth out of the galley and into Ana's empty room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I have to tell him the truth." Elizabeth explained. "I'm sure..."

"That he won't mind? Elizabeth, this is the sort of thing that fathers mind more than anything!"

"But it's happened and he has to learn it at some point."

"Learn what? That his daughter was married by a pirate to what is now a pirate? That she was married while locked in a brig? Without his permission? That since you are married that you...can do whatever you want?" Bridget wasn't so much worried about Swann's reaction but the fact that Swann might know about Captains not having the ability to marry people. "Why would you do that?"

"Because he wants me to stay here while all the men sail off. Why are you and Ana staying here?"

"I'm staying with Jack's mother and Ana is staying with me."

"Well now my father wants me to stay and I don't want to leave Will when we've just gotten married."

"I understand that but maybe, you should just stay with us."

Elizabeth frowned. "What?"

"What harm could it do?"

"I don't want to leave Will!"

"I don't want to leave Jack! Ana doesn't want to leave Charles! Well, I think she doesn't. Anyway, it's not the end of the world. They'll be back in a few weeks at most."

"And what if something happens and we're not there?"

"You have to trust Will to stay safe. It's not easy considering they're going out to fight but Will is capable and he knows there's someone waiting for him so he'll make sure to stay safer. It's not the end of the world. I mean, absence makes the heart grows fonder."

"Is that what you told Jack?"

"It is, actually."

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know..."

"I do. Believe me, this will get your father off your and Will's situation for a long while. If you make it seem like you two have the control to stay away from each other, he'll trust you to stay away from each other and because of that, you two can be together as much as you like."

Elizabeth thought about it. "That's true."

"It is. Trust me, you'll be together all you want if you just spend a few weeks apart."

Elizabeth sighed. "Fine. But only because I don't want to disappoint my father any further. I feel awful for having to lie about not being married."

Bridget nodded. "Mhmmm."

_Oh, it's not a lie._

* * *

"Oi, you!"

Bridget looked up as Ana just strode into the cabin. "Yes?"

"Where's Jack?"

"Over on the Misty Lady, why?"

"Perfect." Ana took Bridget's hat off the table and threw it to her. "We're going out."

"Out where?"

"Well, if we're staying here, we have to stay somewhere, don't we? I've had to wait until Jack detached himself from you to get your attention so hurry up before he gets back."

Bridget smiled as she stood up. "I don't think I need the hat. It's not exactly sunny." She said, looking out at the fog.

"It ain't to protect your head. It's to cover up that shiner."

Bridget grimaced and pulled the hat on, pulling the brim down to cover her eyes. "Bloody football."

"Well, at least your nose isn't broken."

"At least." Bridget let go of the brim and looked at Ana. "So where are you planning to find somewhere big enough for five women?"

"Five?" Ana frowned.

"Hmmm, Elizabeth is staying too and when David heard all the women were staying behind, she didn't want to be left out. So me, you, Amelia, Elizabeth and David. Five."

"That is going to make my house hunt a tad harder. I ain't sharing a room."

"Eh, this house hunt of yours? Where are we getting the money to buy a house that's only temporary and full of people willing to sell a house?"

"You're full of negativity, you are."

Bridget looked at her. "Between me and you, I'm the negative one?"

"Shh."

Bridget and Ana began walking down the gangplank.

"So," Bridget asked. "Did you talk to Charles?"

"I have spoken to him, yes."

"About what we talked about?"

Ana stayed silent.

"Ana..."

"I panicked, alright? I just need to build meself up."

"Is that what this little project is about? If you're out looking for a house that probably doesn't exist, you can avoid things?"

"I ain't avoiding anything but staying in a grotty little inn for weeks on end."

"So if I talk to you later tonight, you'll have spoken to him?"

Ana huffed. "Yes."

"Alright missy, I'm only thinking of you." Bridget said, holding her hands up defensively. "No need to get snippy."

"I ain't snippy!"

"Yes you are but you always are so it's okay."

"Do you want a bruise on your other eye?"

"If you don't do it, I'm sure something else will." Bridget mumbled.

"Still, it'd make me feel better."

"You're in such a mood today!"

"No, I'm not. You're just being irritating!"

"I don't care! You're not punching me in the face!"

"You're no fun!"

* * *

"You mean...you're staying?"

"I decided it could be be fun. After all, I don't know what I'd do with all the men around and no girls to talk to."

Ragetti seemed rather dejected. "You could talk to me."

David smiled. "I know that. I always do. But I think it would be nice to stay on land for a while. Besides, I don't think I'm ready to fight in a battle just yet and I don't want to have to make anyone look out for me while they're trying to save their own life. I don't want to be a bother."

"You're not."

David patted his arm. "I know you'd never think so. You're too lovely."

"Well, thank you."

David giggled. "Don't tell anyone but I'm going to miss you the most."

A smile erupted on Ragetti's face. "Really?"

"Well, you and the jail dog."

The smile disappeared. "Right."

"I'm going to go tell Captain Barbossa that I won't be able to have reading lessons for a while since I won't be here. See you later."

David walked off cheerily, leaving a now depressed Ragetti in her wake.

"What's the matter with you?" Pintel asked, coming up to him.

"Nothing." Ragetti replied, putting on a brave face.

"It ain't David again, is it?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"No, you don't." Pintel said sarcastically. "You need to move on, mate. She ain't interested. Find a nice prostitute or something."

"I don't need to move on from anything because there ain't nothing to move on from." Ragetti said, storming off.

"Fine, but don't you come back to me, crying out of one eye when she breaks your heart!"

* * *

"Where have you been all day?"

Bridget walked into the cabin later that evening to see Jack had come back and was now lounging on the bed, obviously having been asleep. "Ana dragged me all around the place looking for somewhere to stay."

"Like an inn?"

"Ana had grander ideas. Houses."

"A house? The woman wants a bloody house? And tell me, who is she planning to have pay for that?"

"I don't think she's gotten that far. To be honest, she was just looking for something to do."

"And did she find an abode to her liking?"

"She did not. Mainly because, you know, people already lived in houses that weren't abandoned shacks. Actually, some people even lived in the abandoned shacks. And she complained that she was having it hard."

"Hmmm, Ana ain't ever really been about perspective."

Bridget sat down on her side of the bed. "So, did you and your father make plans?"

"Our biggest one so far has been midnight ambush." Jack sighed. "We don't know enough to come up with anything else."

Bridget nodded. "Well you know my only stipulation. Come back safe and alive and I don't care what you do inbetween."

"Oh really?"

"Well, I mean, no prostitutes either." Bridget smiled.

Jack puller her arm so her upper body was lying against his. "I think I can follow those rules."

"Hmm, see? I'm not so strict."

Jack smirked. "Just enough?"

"Why don't you be the judge of that?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, you know, rules are sometimes only as effective as the rewards for not breaking them."

"Oh?"

"Aye so if I were to experience the fruits of me labour beforehand, it might make me a little more inclined to follow orders."

Bridget smirked and reached up to kiss him, feeling Jack wrap his arm around her torso tighter, pulling her closer to him. His other hand went to her cheek, stroking her skin and up into her hair. Bridget manoeuvred so she was on top of him propely and as the kiss got more passionate, Jack sat up so Bridget was straddling him. He untied her waistcoat, taking it off of her and throwing it away before Bridget pulled back with a frown.

"Wait a minute."

"What is it, luv?"

"Did you just honestly convince me to sleep with you in an effort to stop you from straying to prostitutes?"

Jack smirked. "One of me more shrewd schemes, I'll admit."

Bridget slapped him on the shoulder slightly. "You are too scheming for me to keep up with sometimes, do you know that?"

"I do know that, that's why I do it."

"Careful Sparrow or you'll get a real smack."

"Why would I stray when I have everything I want right here?" Jack asked, kissing her neck.

"Hmmm." Bridget smiled. She knew he wouldn't, she had just been joking, but he had played with her so she decided to play him back. "What with no more women around, who knows? You might get desperate."

"The only thing I'll be desperate for is to get back to you. If things become dire, I'll know where to go, won't I?"

Bridget smirked. "A night of passion and you're off sailing the seas again in the morning?"

"Quite romantic when you think about it."

Bridget had to admit, he was very hard to play with when he was this dedicated to letting her know she could trust him but that only made Bridget feel warmer instead of annoyed. He wouldn't even hear of anything but her.

"I love you, Jack Sparrow."

Jack smiled. "I love you too. Now, where were we?"

Bridget laughed. "I do believe you were undressing me."

"Oh yes, back to that, definitely!"

Jack kissed her again but Bridget felt him be the one to pull back after a minute.

"Wait, what did you mean all the women are gone?" He asked.

"David is staying here with us."

"Why?"

"I don't know if she's ready to swordfight yet."

"And you want to question her more about Barbossa?"

"If you could question Barbossa too, that'd be great."

"Bridget..."

"I just want to make sure I'm definitely wrong."

"You are. Barbossa ain't her father."

"Well, just make sure." Bridget said. "Elizabeth is staying too."

Jack frowned. "She's leaving Will?"

"Only for as long as I'm leaving you. Oh, you're leaving us, I suppose."

"Why?"

"I convinced her to."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I can't stand them not knowing they're not married."

"Bridget..."

Bridget huffed. "Jack, you might be okay with this secret but I'm not. They're not married and they think they are."

"That just means to them they are married which is really all that matters."

"No, it means every time they're together, they're going against their own beliefs and we're going to hell."

"I was, anyway."

"Jack!"

Jack tightened his arms around her. "Fine, you're not so happy but please don't spend our last days together mad at me."

Bridget tried not to smile as he gave her the puppy dog eyes he was so good at but she couldn't resist. "You're a nuisance, Sparrow."

"I'm your nuisance though."

Bridget chuckled. "At least I can be thankful for that."

Jack smiled and Bridget thought they'd get back to what they were doing but Jack interrupted.

"The first time I saw you, I was planning on stealing your necklace."

Bridget frowned. "Excuse me?"

Jack was frowning too. "I don't know what made me say that."

"Is it true?"

"Yes." Jack shrugged before his eyes widened. "No!"

Bridget didn't really know what was going but she did know one thing, she wasn't happy. "You're first thought when you saw me was that you wanted to steal my necklace?"

"Not the very first thought." Jack defended. "My first thought was that you were completely beautiful."

Bridget looked at him suspiciously, wondering if she could believe him and also wondering where all this had come from.

"It's true!" Jack said. "You know that. I've said it enough times."

"Okay..."

"Aye, I was going to steal your necklace after getting you into bed."

"Oh my God, what is wrong with you?" Bridget asked angrily, getting off him.

"I don't know!" He really didn't. Why was he saying all these things? They were true but he never wanted her to know that!

"You were planning to rob me after you got me into bed?" Bridget asked. "You didn't think I would notice?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on sticking around." Jack covered his mouth with his hand quickly. "What the bloody hell!"

"Oh!" Bridget looked not only shocked but very angry. "You were planning on seducing me and leaving me?"

"Before I got to knew you, yes, what did you expect?"

"Are you looking for me to smack you?"

"Bridget, I don't know why I'm saying these things..."

"You mean the truth?"

"Yes but not how I wanted you to know it!"

"You are looking for a smack!"

"Look, of course I was planning on seducing you when I was first saw you! You were the prettiest thing I'd ever seen! But once I got to know you, I stopped and I fell in love with you."

Bridget still looked put out but less so after that. "I suppose..."

"Aye so if I hadn't, I wouldn't have gotten to know the amazing person you are and dedicate me life to loving you." Jack saw her anger dissipate and walked closer to her. "You have to believe that." He said, stroking her hair.

"I do." She replied, playing the hem of his shirt.

"Aye, so thank God you were easy on the eyes and not a dog or otherwise I wouldn't have bothered."

Bridget smacked him on the chest, storming off. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jack rubbed his chest and looked after her. "I don't know!" She left the cabin and he frowned to himself. "I really don't..."

* * *

Charles looked up from the book in his hand when there was a knock on the door. He got up and answered it to see Ana on the other side.

"Can we talk?" Ana asked.

"Okay. Why are you knocking?" Charles asked. Surely she knew by now she didn't need to.

"Because I thought after the way I left things, it was the least I could do." Ana said, going in and sitting on the bed. "Besides, you know, apologise for being so stupid."

"You weren't stupid. I should never have..."

"Shut up for a second." Ana said, annoyed that he wouldn't let her take the blame. "You didn't do anything. I just panicked and made it out like you did. I have a tendency to do that so I hear. Look, we need to talk about what's happening."

Charles nodded. "I think you're right. I don't really know where we are at the moment."

"Where we are is I'm not feeling...quite prepared for the next step and it ain't because I don't love you or nought. It's because I'm not ready meself yet."

"You don't have to explain why. We're not even married."

"Oh, don't start that. It took me long enough to admit I love you. I couldn't deal with marriage too!"

Charles smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not getting down on one knee unless I want you to jump overboard. I'm just saying that I understand."

"Do you? Because I don't. I thought I would be by now. But there are things from me past that always hold me back."

"Can I ask what?"

"Me mum was a prostitute."

Charles' eyebrows shot up. "She was?"

"Aye and I were raised around all that and I hated it and now, well...I ain't exactly the better for it."

Charles took her chin in his hand. "That's not true. I don't know exactly what happened in your past but you became a strong, confident woman out of it and that's not something to discredit."

Ana smiled but it shortly vanished. "There's also..."

"What?"

"Monique."

Charles nodded. "I thought she might be a factor."

"I never did anything with Raymond but you and her...I might be a little worried I ain't...I mean, she did it for a living..."

"Ana, I love you. I couldn't think to compare."

"But..."

"Do you think Jack compares Bridget to his past?"

"Well, no but..."

"But what? And Jack has a much larger past than I do from what I hear. But he loves Bridget and to him, she is incomparable. She's everything to him. Just like you are to me."

Ana's smile returned as she kissed him.

"So you don't mind that I might need a little longer?" Ana asked.

"No. Ana, I wasn't raised a pirate. I was raised from a strict family, growing up with rules more along the lines of Elizabeth Swann's. I've never been under the impression that rushing was needed and I'm not going to start that up just because I'm a pirate now. I might not wait till marriage like I was taught but I'm still going to respect you the way I learned it should be."

Ana hugged into him. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Wha...Really?"

"Yes, really!"

Charles put his arms around her in return as he smiled. She hadn't even acted like their seperation was a factor in her decision until now. "Alright then."

"Oi!"

"I mean, I'm going to miss you too."

* * *

"I'm so glad you two talked things out."

Ana frowned. "You don't seem glad. You actually seem annoyed."

Bridget looked at her and sighed. "Sorry. That's Jack, not you."

Ana nodded. "The good Captain messed up again. Is that why you dragged me out to come househunting again?"

"It seemed to make you feel better."

"Alright..."

"I just don't understand it!" Bridget said angrily out of the blue. "We were getting along fine and then it seemed he was saying things just to make me angry! Why the bloody hell would he do that?"

"Because that's what Jack does?"

"Not to me! Bloody man couldn't shut up! Just on and on, not caring that he was making me angrier."

"Alright, calm down before you burst a blood vessel."

Bridget huffed and kept walking. "Why isn't there a bloody house around?"

Ana kept quiet, save for mumbling about how she didn't want to be Jack when Bridget got home. "Where are you going?" She asked when she saw Bridget careen off in a different direction into an empty field. Actually, their path was surrounded by empty fields so Ana didn't know why Bridget chose that one to go into.

"Over there." Bridget replied, pointing at something Ana couldn't see. She followed her into the field and caught up to her to see that the field was actually by the coast. At the far side, on the the other side of a mound was a cliff overlooking the ocean. But to where Bridget was pointing in a few hundred feet from another cliff was a cottage in the distance.

"What about it?" Ana asked. "I can barely see it from here."

"We need to get closer to that." Bridget said, walking along the mound into the next field to go into the next to make her way over.

"Bridget, that's so far away and it's getting cold. Why don't we just..."

"No! I have to see it!"

"Why?"

Bridget looked back at her. "It looks like the house I grew up in."

Ana stayed still for a second before nodding. "Fine. Go."

Bridget smiled. "Thank you."

"But if I get an pneumonia and die, you're pulling a Jack Sparrow and getting me back!"

* * *

"Oi, are you going to contribute or sit there being useless?"

Jack looked up at his father and brother. "I'm thinking."

"Not planning?"

"Something happened today." Jack explained, ignoring his father. "I was talking to Bridget and all of a sudden, all these little secrets I had started spilling out for no reason. It was like I couldn't stop them."

Teague frowned. "Secrets?"

"You know, just little things that you don't want people to know."

"Like?" Jonathan spurred but not out of curiosity to know Jack's business, more to see what he meant.

"Aren't you nosey? They're secrets for a reason."

"No, it's just...I'm pretty sure the same thing happened to me." Jonathan went on.

Jack frowned. "What did you say?"

"Does it matter?"

"If it was to Bridget, yes."

"It was funnily enough."

"That ain't funny at all. What did you say?"

Jonathan shrugged. "I told you. That Bridget didn't know the real you. I told you it wasn't the drink. It was something I couldn't stop."

Teague frowned at Jack. "What did you say?"

Jack sat up properly. "Stupid things that I never wanted her to know."

"Example?"

Jack huffed. "Like I was planning on stealing her necklace when I first saw her. It's true but it was before I knew her properly and I didn't go through with it so what was the use in telling her? Only I did and I never planned to. It just slipped out without cause or reason."

Jonathan nodded. "Same thing happened to me and I have no idea why."

Teague looked at them suspiciously. "And it happened with Bridget both times?"

The two nodded.

"And you both just spurted out secrets without being able to stop yourselves?"

Nods again.

"Well, that is unusual. Either Bridget has a very special talent to make someone spill secrets or someone else does..."

Jack frowned, thinking about it.

"I'm going to go." He said, getting up and leaving the room to return to the Pearl. He found the cabin empty so went over to the bookshelf and pulled out any book that might seem helpful.

_Where is bloody Tia Dalma when you need her?_

Jack combed through the books but couldn't find anything. But this had to be mystical, didn't it? People not being able to control their urge to spill secrets? That wasn't something that was normal. Something was going on. Jack just didn't know what.

He tried to think of all the secrets that had come to light.

_Well obviously, the ones I just told Bridget._

_What Jonathan told Bridget._

_What else?_

_Well, there's Elizabeth telling Bridget about the rum island._

A thought struck Jack. All these things had something in common.

_They were all used to make Bridget hate me._

Jack got up quickly and walked below deck, finding Bridget cleaning the galley, having come back from her outing with Ana.

"I'm still mad at you." She said when she saw him.

"I know but shut up and listen."

Bridget looked up at him angrily. "Excuse me? How dare you..."

"I hate it when you don't let me explain." Jack said, cutting her off. "It's very infuriating."

"Oh really? Well I'll not infuriate you any further."

"And then you storm out, also infuriating."

Bridget turned to him with a frown. "Are you adamant to make me more mad at you?"

"I'm just telling the truth." Jack explained. "Would you like me not to do that?"

Bridget folded her arms. "Well, no but..."

"Fine. So, here's the truth. You're a nuisance. You have a tendency to act like a child when you don't get your way like even now, you're sulking because you know I'm right."

"I am not!"

Jack smiled. "Yes, you are. But it doesn't matter because I love you anyway."

"Why are you telling me this? You didn't get enough out of telling me I never apologise?"

"You never did apologise. You do have a habit of storming out, you were just about to and you are sulking. These are little things about you that I don't particularly have a fondness for but I keep that to meself and you know why? Because I love you so much but there is not a chance in hell, no matter how much a person loves someone, that they can't annoy the life out them sometimes. That's a fairytale and it ain't really life. There must be things about me that annoy you."

Bridget kept her mouth shut but when Jack kept giving her that knowing look, she sighed. "I guess I'm not crazy about that fact that you chew your nails."

Jack frowned. "I do?"

"When you're thinking or you can't figure something out, you chew your nails and it drives me insane."

Jack nodded. "I hate how you do things without thinking."

"Like what?" She frowned.

"Like trade yourself to the Company for me."

"I thought about that."

"Obviously not everything, you got caught because you didn't consider Evelyn." When she stayed silent, he went on. "Or when you go off somewhere without telling me. Or you're weaponless. Just think about things, it isn't too hard."

"Well, I don't like how you treat me like porcelain sometimes. You taught me to protect myself, let me."

"I don't like that you obviously talk to Ana about us."

"I don't like watching you be mean to Norrington."

"I don't like..."

"Or Jonathan."

"Well, that's..."

"Or Will and Elizabeth."

"Okay!" Jack huffed, sititng on the table, placing his feet on the bench. "I don't like that you kept a journal in Irish."

"Why not?"

"It proved you didn't trust me."

"You tried to read it. I was right." Bridget said, walking over to him and letting him wrap his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But you didn't know for certain I would read it. You still didn't trust me."

"Well, I don't like that you hate telling me about your past. It's like pulling teeth to get something out of you."

"I don't like that I wasn't your first kiss."

"I don't like that you mock my accent sometimes."

"I don't like when you're asleep, you sometimes curl into a ball and steal all the sheets."

"I don't like that you have a chicken foot hanging from your belt which pokes me when you pick me up."

"I'm a pirate."

"I don't mind that."

Jack smiled. "I know. What I'm saying is, I'm a pirate and your necklace was pretty. You've seen me rob before."

"I know. It's just..."

"That necklaces was yours? Yes, it was but at the time, we weren't in love yet. I didn't know who you were and what it meant to you. And you knew that as a Governor's daughter, it was always my plan to just get you into bed. You can't be mad at that just like you or I can't be mad at all those things. I love you just as much as I always did."

"I know. I love you too."

"Enough!"

Jack was just about to kiss Bridget when they were interrupted by a new angry presence.

Bridget frowned, turning quickly to the tall statuesque woman in the room. "Who are you?"

"Who I was waiting for." Jack said. "A Fate."

Atropos nodded. "The only thing you've gotten right all day, Sparrow."

"I wouldn't say that." Jack replied. "I correctly figured out that you were behind all this."

Bridget looked at him. "Behind what?"

"The fact that no one can keep their mouth shut around you about me. Like Jonathan, Elizabeth, meself and I bet Will with all that kissing business."

Bridget looked at Atropos. "You did all that?"

"No, not I." Atropos said. "The God of Speech."

"But under your instruction." Jack correctly surmised.

"You could not possibly think we would give up after one failed attempt?"

"One of many." Jack said. "That is, if you wish to continue with this if you're foolish enough to believe we'll leave each other."

"Believe me, Sparrow, love will only get you two so far."

"Far enough. And no amount of secret spilling or curses or Gods are going to change that."

Atropos glared at them. "We'll see."

She disappeared from the galley and Jack and Bridget were left to look after her, knowing this was in no way over.

* * *

"How is this for the best?"

"To my father, it is."

"But," Will said. "This really isn't how I expected our first few weeks of marriage. With us, apart."

"I know but think of it this way, we have our whole lives together. A few weeks to keep my father happy isn't that much."

"What about us being happy?"

"Will, please, I don't want to let him down after everything that's happened to him. And like Bridget said, if we show we can can stay away from each other, he'll trust that we will and he'll stop keeping on eye on me so much."

Will sighed. "I suppose I would feel better if I knew you were safe and away from the fighting."

Elizabeth frowned. "What?"

Will looked at her blankly. "What did I say?"

"I am perfectly capable of..."

"I know! I just meant..."

"If you recall, I am the one who saved your life in Isla De Muerta!"

"I know that. All I was saying is..."

"You men are unbelievable! Just because I am a woman!"

"No!"

"Now, I am definitely staying here with the other women! I might get a little more respect!"

Elizabeth stormed out of the room and Will frowned.

_Our first fight..._

_At least swords weren't involved._

_She would have killed me._

_Maybe she is able to handle herself._

__

_She certainly is terrifying._

* * *

"Well, I haven't seen Bridget for for a few hours. I can only assume you two made up."

Jack looked at Ana as she came up to him. "You'd assume correctly."

"Charming. Did she tell you about the house?"

"You two went looking for more houses? Do you think I'm made of money?"

"Hush. Yes, we did. She didn't tell you?"

Jack smirked, knowing this would annoy Ana. "No, I kept her quite busy."

Ana glared at him. "There is a such thing as discretion, Sparrow. Tactfulness, coyness, not being a complete dog."

"True but that doesn't annoy you as much. What house?"

"I'm not sure I want to tell you now."

"Ana..."

"It was a house on the coast. A little cottage, not much but nice to look at. She was quite interested though since it looked exactly like the one she grew up in. But when we got there, we saw the inside of it was a wreck, there weren't even a front door. Thing was hanging off it's hinges. I mean, it were a home once but the people were long gone. Furniture were all dusty and things like that. Place looked abandoned for years."

Jack nodded, deep in thought. "Interesting."

Ana frowned. "How?"

"Do you remember where it was?"

"Aye."

Jack started pushing her. "Go on then, lead the way."

"Stop pushing, Sparrow!"

* * *

Bridget frowned the next morning when she walked out on deck to see it completely empty. She walked below deck but there didn't seem to be a soul onboard the ship. Her attention was taken when she heard voices and she followed them into the galley to see Pintel and Ragetti playing cards, the jail dog sitting next to Pintel.

"You cheated!"

"Did not." Ragetti said.

"You did. Is he letting you know when to bet?" Pintel asked, pointing at the dog.

"He's a dog. He ain't capable."

"More capable than you."

Bridget walked into the galley. "Where is everyone?"

Pintel and Ragetti immediately started acting cagey.

"No idea." Pintel shrugged.

"Obviously you do, you're minding the ship." Bridget said. She looked at Ragetti who wouldn't look her in the eye. "What is going on?"

"Captain Sparrow said we weren't to tell you." Ragetti said. "Ow! Why did you kick me?" He asked Pintel, rubbing his leg under the table.

Bridget looked between them. "Okay, what is going on?"

"Bridget!"

Bridget turned to see David in the doorway.

"What is it?"

"Can you help me?" David asked, holding up a book. "Captain Barbossa is expecting me to have this finished by the time he gets back and I haven't even gotten through the first chapter."

Bridget nodded. "Okay. Do you know where everyone is?"

"No. All I know is that Captain Sparrow went out early with Captain Barbossa this morning to find information on this new threat and said to tell you not to worry, not to not tell you."

Bridget looked back at Pintel and Ragetti tiredly.

"Sorry." Ragetti shrugged.

"What about the rest of the crew?" Bridget asked.

"Ladbroc said something about getting as drunk as possible before they have to leave the taverns."

"Sounds about right."

"So will you help me?"

Bridget nodded. "Go on then."

She left the galley and David threw the two a reprimanding look before following her out, leaving Pintel and Ragetti stunned.

"Wow, your girl can lie much better than I thought."

* * *

Jack walked up on deck that night, his first time being on the ship since he'd left in the early hours of the morning. He walked into the cabin to see Bridget in there reading her own book.

"Where have you been all day?" Bridget asked. "The place has been like a ghost ship."

"Don't say that." Jack replied. "Too many bad memories."

"Where were you?"

Jack smirked and took her hand, making her stand. "Why don't you let me show you?"

Bridget frowed. "Jack?"

"Just follow me."

* * *

Shock.

That was really the only thing to describe what Bridget was feeling.

"You did this?"

"Not just me. The crew spent the day and so did the Misty Lady's crew to get it in livable condition so quick, take some furniture from the ships, the paint and such isn't perfect, we had to replace the cracked windows with shutters since we couldn't find glass to repair them in time and we're still going to need to being a few chests and things over from the Pearl but aye, it's yours."

Bridget looked from the newly renovated cottage where now candlelight lit the insides to make it look more like a home to Jack. "Mine?"

"Well, who else's is it going to be?" Jack asked. "See, it's perfect because it sits right by the ocean so you can look out your bedroom window or come out here and watch the horizon, pining for me to return."

Bridget smiled and Jack nearly fell over when she jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately.

"Ana told me that it was like the one you grew up in but the insides were abandoned. A problem in your eyes, an opportunity in mine." Jack said when they parted. "But I hope you know this also means that since you now have somewhere to stay..."

"You're sailing out in the morning." Bridget nodded.

Jack kissed her again. "We still have tonight. So why don't you let me take you inside and I can show you around?"

Bridget smiled. "I'd love that."

Jack took her hand and brought her inside.

"You know who's an amazing liar?"

"Who?"

"David."

"Really?"

"Aye, she completely fooled me."

"Hmmm, maybe she is Barbossa's daughter."

"Oh God..."

A few hours later when the chests full of necessities had been brought from the Pearl to the cottage and the crews went out for some well deserved drinking after their busy and hard day, Jack and Bridget were left on their own in the cottage.

Jack walked into the living room that night to see Bridget sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace. Her back was to him as she watched the flames and Jack leant against the doorway, simply looking at her for a while. He didn't like the fact that tomorrow he'd be sailing out on the Black Pearl and she'd still be here.

He walked further into the room and Bridget turned to look at him when she heard the footsteps.

"Hello, you."

Jack sat down with her. "What do you think of the surroundings?"

"I can't believe you managed it but I should. It's you. Are you serious? Is it really mine?"

"As much yours as can be. That doesn't mean you're not coming back on the Pearl when I come back." Jack said and Bridget smiled. "It just means if you ever need to be on land, there's somewhere to go. You have a home in Ireland again." Jack smirked as he looked at her. "Shall it linger?"

"Definitely. Until you come back."

Jack looked around before looking into the fire before back to her. "So you're not secretly hoping to settle down in a home on land at some point?"

Bridget shook her head. "The Pearl is our home. I couldn't imagine nor do I want anything else."

Jack smiled and kissed her. He was quite lucky that she seemed to love that ship as much as he did. If she hadn't wanted to live on a ship and wanted Jack to settle on land, he didn't know what he would have done.

When this kiss parted, Bridget smiled. "What was that for?"

"You love the Pearl and I love you."

"I love you too. And I really do love that ship. Like you said yesterday to that wicked woman, I'm not leaving it easily."

"Hopefully the Fates will see now that a few Gods and Goddesses aren't going to get in our way, no matter the plan. If I had to tell you all my secrets tomorrow to keep you with me, I'd do it. And I have no problem proving that."

Bridget nodded. "Although..."

"Although?"

"We didn't really prove it. We tricked them."

"What do you mean?"

"You know as well as I do that no relationship ever ended because someone chewed their nails. Nothing of what we told each other actually put our relationship in jeopardy. We just made it out like they would to make the Fates back off."

Jack nodded and quiet descended upon the room as they both considered their situation. They did have secrets, big secrets that could threaten the relationship and that they never planned on sharing. Jack spoke up first after a while.

"I kissed Aphrodite."

Bridget nodded. "I know."

Jack frowned. "How do you..."

"I just know." Bridget said.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled a little. "I know that too."

"I swear to you, it'll never happen again. I prom..."

Bridget placed her hand on his cheek. "Jack, I know."

Jack kissed her. "I don't deserve you."

"Don't start that."

"It's true."

Bridget sighed. "I've never forgiven you for Lyons' ship."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"That's my secret. I haven't been able to do that."

"Bridget, that was months ago. I thought you knew I didn't mean anything of what I said."

"I know. But...you did say things that were true..."

"No, none of it was."

"Mocking torture?" Bridget asked.

Jack stayed silent.

"I'm sorry," Bridget said. "I still love you and I'm not going anywhere but that just...I just can't."

"So you're never going to forgive me?"

"I'm over it. I don't think about it anymore and I don't hold it against you because I know you did it to save my life but I can't forgive it. It was one of the worst things I've ever been through. You know that."

"So we're just supposed to spend the rest of our lives with this hanging over my head?"

"Well, have you ever really forgiven me for keeping your parents' secrets from you?"

"You know I have."

"Have you really? Or did you just realise why I did it?"

Jack thought about it. "Isn't it the same thing?"

"Is it? I forgive why you did it. I don't forgive how. But," She added when she saw Jack look dejected. "I still love you in spite of that. Isn't that the point? I love you which means I can look past that which I could never do for anyone else in this world. Anyone. I love you too much to let it ruin what I have with you. The same way I love you too much to let a kiss with a Goddess stand in the way of us being together."

"So, in a way, you forgive not being able to forgive?"

"No one ever said relationships weren't complicated and ours was never going to be the exception that proved the rule with everything that we've gone through. We can leave that to the boring couples."

"Well that's definitely something we're not."

Bridget smiled. "You know what else we're not? We're not going to waste our last night together for a while apologising and feeling bad."

Jack took her into his arms, pressing his lips against hers. She was right, they only had a few hours left together and he was going to make the most of them while he still had her.

"Especially," Bridget added when the kiss was over. "When I still have to prove to you why following my rules would be a very good idea when you're gone."

Jack chuckled. "What are those again, luv?"

"No needless fighting." Bridget said, kissing one side of his neck. "No prostitutes." She kissed the other side. "And come back to me safe and alive." She kissed his lips.

"I think I can follow those."

"You think?"

Jack smiled. "I know without a shadow of a doubt that I can."

Bridget smirked. "Good. I don't want to be here and find out you ran off with a gorgeous pirate lady."

"That'd be a little hard considering the fact that you are the gorgeous pirate lady. Now, my rules."

"Oh?"

"Aye. They follow in the same vein. No looking for trouble." Like she did to him, Jack kissed her neck. "No going out by yourself into towns late at night where drunks are wondering around in and out of taverns." He kissed the other side. "And no meeting strong handsome men that will sweep you off your feet and make you forget all about your pirate Captain at sea."

Jack kissed her and Bridget smiled.

"I promise I will be the epitome of boring until you get back."

"That's what I like to hear. Now that all that's out of the way, let's spend this night together as we should."

"You have a few plans?"

"Just one. Love you as much as I possibly can before I leave you."

* * *

**Very sorry about the gaps between updates! Still very busy! But no assignments are due till next week so here's a very long chapter to tide you all over! Once again, sorry for spelling mistakes!**

**Oh, this might interest some of you! There's a new tv movie called Neverland being made starring Anna Friel and though she doesn't look like how I imagine Bridget, her hair, clothes, hats, bandanas, jewellery, make up etc are a lot like how I write Bridget's so for anyone who's ever asked me for a more detailed description of her, just type 'Neverland Anna Friel' into google images and you'll practically get Bridget's hair and wardrobe! Not facial features though, sorry!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	25. Misunderstandings

**Thank You to Smithy, lori, Shadow Blackheart, trainsgirl13, tonidepp16, Pirate's Bonny Lass, HiddenElf, pinky, ThePirateFangirl, xBelekinax and Midnight LeAnn!**

**To Smithy: Wow, how do you know Will was born in Glasgow? And Scottish? I never knew that! I'd love to get to know more about the characters like that! Is there a website or something?**

**To lori: I know, those darn Fates. I don't think they'll give up easily though! Thank you! **

**To Shadow Blackheart: Thank you! I wasn't sure about posting about the pictures of Anna Friel because it's not exactly, _exactly_ like Bridget but there are people who ask about her so I said I would. But her face is different. If you want to imagine her hair wavy, go right ahead. The amount of times I imagine her hair slightly different is huge =P **

**To pinky: Thank you! :)**

**Here's Chapter 25!**

"I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you."

Jack smiled as his fingers ran up and down her arm gently as they lay on the couch, covered by a blanket. "I'm sure you'll manage somehow."

"You'd be surprised."

Jack kissed her forehead. "Just take comfort in the fact that I'm on me way back to you."

Bridget cuddled into him, closing her eyes. "What happens if you don't find them? Just keep looking until you do?"

"Well, me father has gotten some tips so those will be helpful but if not, we'll come here after a few weeks at most even if just to stock up."

Bridget smirked. "Oh, that's why?"

Jack ran his hand through her hair. "That'll be me excuse anyway so the crew don't mock me."

"Couldn't have that."

"It's worth it."

Bridget placed her chin on his chest, looking up at him. "Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Being just you. You know, being able to go out with the fellas drinking and womanizing and not worrying about what I'll think and mocking men like Will Turner who are tied down."

"What would make you ask me that?" Jack frowned, still playing with her hair.

Bridget shrugged. "Just a thought. It wouldn't be a sin if you did. Well, except maybe the womanizing part." She smiled. "That I'd get mad at."

Jack chuckled. "First of all, I still go out drinking. A lot. And you're there with me so I don't have to worry about what you'll think because you can't hold your drink as well as I can so you're always drunker." Jack raised an eyebrow when Bridget looked like she was about to argue that fact.

"I…Go on." She smiled, realising it was true.

"Second of all, even when you're not with me, I don't worry what you'll think because you wouldn't get mad at me for no reason other than being drunk. I wouldn't fall in love with someone so stuffy. You don't order me about and you don't try to rule me life. Thirdly, I do not need to be unattached to mock Will Turner. I still manage it just fine. And last but not least, I certainly do not miss the womanizing because if I still did it, I'd miss you a lot more."

Bridget was still smiling. "I need to start ordering you around more. I never knew I'd get away with it so much."

"Oi." Jack said, grabbing her around the waist and rolling so she was under him. Bridget let out a laugh before Jack caught his lips with hers.

Bridget was so caught up in their passionate embrace that she was surprised when Jack pulled away. "Upstairs."

Bridget smiled. "It's like you read my mind."

"No," Bridget noticed how he wasn't looking very carefree anymore. "Get dressed and get upstairs."

Bridget frowned. "Jack? What's…?"

She was cut off by louder knocking on the door that she hadn't heard before.

Jack got up and began getting dressed. "Now."

Bridget did so, quickly. "It could just been one of the crew." She said as she got dressed.

"It could be someone else." Jack took her hand and forced her into the hallway and up the stairs. "Just stay out of sight."

"What?"

"At least until I might need an element of surprise." Jack added. "Then you can shoot whoever you want."

Bridget hurried up the stairs and out of sight and Jack went to answer the constant knocking. When he opened the door, he saw a very confused man standing there.

"Can I help you?"

The man frowned. "Can you help me? What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Your house?"

"Yes!"

"No, this house was abandoned."

"Look, it mightn't have seemed like much to you but it was all I could do! And now…Get out of my house!"

"Look, I can see you're upset…"

"Upset? I've been out working for days, trying to earn pennies and I come home to find…" The man barged inside and stopped, frozen. "Wow. This is…What did you do to my house?"

"See? There's that 'your house' talk again. I've been around here for the better part of two days and I ain't seen you once."

"I was…Wait, two days? You did all this in two days?"

"I had a lot of help. Blacksmiths, men who used to work as carpenters, general handy people."

"Well, thank you for the help but you have to leave. I'll have nowhere to live otherwise."

"Where have you been living until now?"

"Out on my boat and then into the cities. I'm a fisherman. I catch my trade then sell them to stalls."

"Catch anything good?"

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked exasperatedly.

"I'll be right back." Jack said, turning and hurrying up the stairs. He hurried into Bridget's new room where he saw her sitting on the bed.

"We just robbed a man's house, didn't we?"

"Technically, yes."

She sighed. "Well, you're going to have to offer him a place on the Pearl."

Jack frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Jack, we stole a man's house. Either you give him a place on the Pearl and a place on your crew or we give it back to him. I'm not stealing someone's house! Especially when he was so poor, he was living in it when it was a wreck!"

"The tattered furniture still being around and not used for firewood or to sell should have really given us a clue…"

"Jack," Bridget said with a smooth tone. "Remember how you just said I never order you to do anything?"

"Aye…" He replied, not liking where this was going.

"Consider this your first order. Either he goes on the Pearl or he gets a pretty new house decorated for free. I will not steal someone's shelter."

"But I don't know him from Adam…"

"You didn't know the crew before you took them on!"

"He could be trouble."

"Then come back, let him off and we'll give him back his house."

"And what if he shoots one of the crew in the meantime? You won't be too happy then."

"Don't give him a weapon until you trust him."

"But…"

"Jack, you just mutinied a man from his own house."

Jack sighed and walked back downstairs.

"You," He said to the man. "What's your name?"

"Aaron."

"This boat of yours, does it have sails?"

"No, it's a small rowboat." Aaron frowned. "What is going…?"

"Shh, I'm asking the questions here. Do you know anything about ships?"

"Bits and pieces. Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, your new Captain. Come along."

Jack went to walk out of the house.

"Wait, what? What's going on?"

Jack turned back. "You have just earned yourself a place on the Black Pearl, the fastest ship in all the Caribbean and entire world, pirate ship to rival all other pirate ships and I am its Captain and you're its newest crewmember. That is, if you're willing to give up this place."

Aaron looked around. "So, you took my house, did it up nice and proper and now you're telling me that if I let you keep it, you'll take me onboard your pirate ship that frequents Caribbean waters?"

"That's the abridged version, aye."

"This is all very…" Aaron looked quite taken aback.

"Look," Jack huffed. "I need to use this house and to do so; I need you out of it. It's a good offer. Not many people get it. Are you in or are you out?"

"It's just…my whole life…"

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Any lady friend?"

"No."

"Children?"

"No."

"Family?"

"No."

"Then you ain't leaving anything but moldy furniture and a broken door behind. I'm offering you a chance to see the entire world. Soon. At the moment, it's just more Irish waters but probably further than you've ever sailed. So, yay or nay?"

* * *

"Back so soon?"

"Norrington can give him the tour." Jack said, returning to Bridget's room a while later. "Bloody prude doesn't drink so he ain't at the tavern."

"You did a good thing." Bridget said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind when he sat on the bed.

"Don't misrepresent me, luv. I did not do that out of the kindness of me heart. I did it for you."

Bridget smiled. "That's good enough for me. Now if you'd be so kind as to turn around…"

Jack turned and his expression turned to one of surprise once again that night when she saw Bridget wearing a very alluring corseted nightgown, pale blue as always on the corset and a sheer white skirt. He hadn't seen it originally as Bridget had it covered with a robe but it was undone slightly so he could see the corset. "Where did you get that?"

"France. Apparently the aristocratic ladies wear them for show. Always richer and more beautiful, even in their private bed chambers." Bridget smirked, rolling her eyes. "Always have to show up those maids and servants." Her smirk turned to a mischievous smile. "I had much better ideas. I've been saving it for a special occasion and tonight really does seem as good as any. So," Bridget said, bringing her lips close to his. "What do you think?"

"I think I am a very lucky man."

Jack kissed her and quickly got rid of the robe that was spoiling his view.

"You really know a woman loves you," Bridget smiled when Jack's lips went to her neck. "When she voluntarily wears a corset for you."

Jack chuckled. "Don't worry; it won't be long coming off."

Jack kissed her lips again and his hand went to her leg where he felt a slit in the skirt. Jack's hand went to her thigh where he felt the lace garter she had put on. Bridget parted the kiss. "You know, I really don't need that…"

Her hand went to his and coaxed him to bring the garter down her leg a little. After a few inches, her hand left his and Jack removed it himself. He brought it up to look at, draped over his index finger. Bridget smiled a little and took it, snapping it so it was now a line of fabric as opposed to a circle. She took Jack's hand and wrapping it around and tying it to his wrist.

"Just a little something to remember me by." She said in a low, sultry voice.

"Like I'm going to forget you." He smirked before kissing her.

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning to see the sunrise which he usually liked watching but this morning, it made him grimace. The sun coming up meant they had to start sailing soon and that meant he had to leave the woman who was currently sleeping on his chest. He sighed and tried to move slightly to get out of the bed but felt as Bridget wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"No, we're not moving."

Jack smiled. Her eyes were still closed and he could tell she wasn't properly awake yet. "Well, you don't have to move."

"I know but you're not either."

"I have to. The sun is coming up."

"I don't care. Just stay for another while."

"Well, what's another while?"

"If you make me answer that, we'll both be disappointed because you won't be able to do it."

"So not ten minutes?"

"Not even ten hours."

Jack chuckled. "I don't think that will work, much to me own chagrin."

"Hmmm, you're still not moving now. You're keeping me warm."

"Is that the only reason you want me to stay? So you won't be cold?"

"And lonely and sad."

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?"

"If it would make you stay, I would be."

Jack kissed her forehead. "I'd love to but I can't. You know that."

"I know. I just don't want you to go."

"Well, haven't you changed your tune? You were the one saying it'd be alright and there was no problem."

"That was before this morning."

"Do you want to come with me? You still can."

Bridget sighed, opening her eyes and looking up at him. "I can't. I promised. Besides, if I go with you, who will use this beautiful little house?"

"I never said the rest could come."

Bridget smiled. "Sorry, Sparrow. I'm staying right here. In bed since I don't have to work. Just lounging all day."

Jack chuckled, rubbing her back. "You know how to make me jealous, luv."

Bridget propped herself up on her hands so she could reach up to being her lips close to his. "Hmmm, how about I make you feel better with a proper goodbye?"

"That would make me feel better actually."

"Hmm, I guessed as much." Bridget smirked before pressing her lips against his.

Jack pushed himself slightly to deepen the kiss, putting a hand on her cheek. The two jumped away from each other and Bridget covered herself with the sheet quickly when the door opened but immediately was shut again.

"Sorry! Thought it was my room!"

Jack huffed. "Bloody woman!"

"Shut it, Sparrow!" Ana shouted. "And Bridget, you fool! A tattoo of a Sparrow? That's practically getting his name! Stupid woman!"

Bridget was trying not to smile. "I was trying to be romantic!"

"Foolish!"

Jack huffed. "Are you two serious? Stop having a conversation while we're in bed!"

Bridget looked at him, putting her hand on his cheek. "Sorry."

"This never would have happened in our cabin."

"Yes because Barbossa never just barges in."

"Not when we're like this!"

"Thankfully!"

"You know, you wouldn't find this so amusing if it had been a man that just walked in."

"Neither would you. At least you won't shoot Ana for seeing me like this."

Jack sighed. "That's true. Still ruined the mood though."

"Aw, no." Bridget said, kissing his neck. "It's not."

"No, house is full now."

"The ship is always full."

"My mother is here."

"Okay, let's get dressed." Bridget said, getting off him.

Jack started getting dressed and frowned when he turned and saw Bridget getting into a proper dress.

"What are you wearing that for?"

"I'm to live on land, Captain Sparrow. It's only proper and not at all pirate like for women to wear dresses."

Jack hadn't even thought of the women having to pretend to not be pirates. But of course they did, this place was swarming with navy just like any other. Better safe than sorry. "Well, you milady, look exceptional as always." He said, kissing her lightly. "Would you do me the honour of escorting me to my ship?"

Bridget chuckled. "I would love to."

The two walked to back to the Pearl and stopped when they got to the bottom of the gangplank.

"Hmmm, this is very strange." Bridget said when Jack turned to face her. "Having to say goodbye as you sail off. This must be what naval wives feel like."

Jack smirked. "Well, hopefully you won't have to get too used to it."

"Oh, I know I won't. You're not leaving me on land too many times, Sparrow."

He chuckled. "Of course not. Although if it gets me nights like last night…"

Bridget slapped his arm lightly. "You get plenty of those anyway. Now, before this gets too hard, maybe you should just kiss me and then go. I'm not good at faffing around with all this soppy goodbye business."

Jack smiled. "Your emotion is overwhelming."

"Shut up and kiss me, Sparrow."

"With pleasure." Jack leaned in and kissed her, noticing how Bridget was holding onto him tighter than usual.

"Okay," She said, pulling away after a while with a nod. "Go."

"You alright, luv?" Jack asked.

"Fine. Just…Good luck."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Good luck? That's it?"

"I'm sorry. I told you I wasn't good at this. I don't want to say goodbye because that means you're leaving."

"But I am leaving."

"But you're coming back. So...Off with you."

Jack nodded, trying not to smile at her awkwardness. "Right then. See you soon."

Jack turned to go up the gangplank but Bridget caught his arm. "Wait."

He turned. "Aye?"

"Just, before you go…"

Bridget kissed him again, still evoking the closeness and passion from the last kiss.

"Okay, now you can go." She said when they parted.

Jack smirked. "Are you sure?"

"Well, if you're offering…"

She kissed him again.

"Oh my God, just go Sparrow because I actually can't do this."

Jack chuckled, stroking her hair away from her face. "I'm going to miss you."

"Aw, don't make this sad."

"It's the truth."

"I know but can't you just say you're not going to miss my stealing the covers or occasionally having to sleep with the lamps lit?"

"Nope."

Bridget sighed. "Git. I'm going to miss you too."

Jack chuckled and kissed her forehead. "See you soon, luv."

"Make that very soon, pirate."

"Of course."

Bridget let go of his hands. "Okay, you really need to go now and so do I. I don't think I can watch the Pearl sail off. This sad emotion business is horrible."

"I will see you soon." Jack said before turning and going to walk up the gangplank. Bridget didn't even want to watch that so she went to walk away.

"I am a very big fool."

Bridget turned with a frown at Jack's words to see him stopped half way up the gangplank and now looking at her.

"Why?"

"I forgot to do this." He replied, walking back down and pressing his lips against hers. "I love you, lass."

Bridget smiled. "Love you too, pirate. Come back to me."

"Before you know it."

Jack kissed her again and walked back up the gangplank and Bridget decided to wait until he was up and out of view this time before turning and walking back to the house.

* * *

"Imagine that little spec on the horizon is the Black Pearl."

Ana came to join Bridget as she was looking out the window, watching the Black Pearl sail off. "Did you and Charles have a nice goodbye?"

"As nice as can be when I'm telling him the rules."

Bridget smiled. "I have a feeling he had a problem with exactly none of them."

"He knows better than that."

"I bet."

"Come on," Ana said, wrapping her arm around Bridget's shoulders and dragging her away from the window. "No point in making yourself depressed by looking out there. Amelia is cooking what smells like a fine dinner and I stole some rum from the cellar."

"He'll kill you for that."

Ana smirked. "He's not here."

"Don't remind me."

The women walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with the rest.

"So, are you all missing them yet?" David asked.

"They have been gone for a few hours." Amelia said. "We can still see them. Give it at least…" She turned to see the younger women not having as much resolve as her. "About forty years. Dios mio, you women are all so sad. They will be back soon."

"We know," Elizabeth said. "It's just…" She couldn't really say anymore since no one was supposed to know they were married except for Jack and Bridget.

"It's the first time without having them around." Ana filled in.

"Not for you." Amelia said to Bridget. "And weren't you kidnapped, Eliza Beth?"

"Well, yes but Will and I were not together then. Also, it wasn't voluntarily being apart."

"Hmmm," Amelia frowned. "Well, isn't this going to be fun?"

A week and a half passed and the moods did improve. The conversation constantly found itself revolving around gossip and light hearted topics which was a nice change.

"So David," Amelia asked one night when they were all sitting in the living room and talking. "All these girls have men in their lives. What about you?"

A blush descended on David's cheeks. "Oh…I…I don't know."

"No one catches your eye?" Amelia went on. "Speaking of eyes, I often see you with that fellow with the wooden one. Is there something there?"

Bridget, Ana and Elizabeth stayed quiet, knowing full well what that situation was.

"Ragetti?" David asked. "Oh, oh no, he's just a friend!"

"Really?" Amelia asked. "There is nothing more? I could have sworn…"

"Oh no, just a friend." David insisted.

"David has her eye set on a certain ex-Commodore." Elizabeth cut in.

"Norrington?" Amelia frowned.

"No, no, no." David said quickly. "I don't…No, it's…"

"It's okay, David." Bridget smiled. "It's just us here and well…you're very obvious."

"Well…" David blushed. "He is…I mean; nothing would ever happen but…"

None of the women wanted to agree but there wasn't one clue that Norrington ever saw David like that. Ever. Bridget herself was firmly on Ragetti's side in this matter. It was too sweet not to be.

When the awkward silence made itself apparent over no one correcting David, Bridget stood up.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Night all."

Bridget walked upstairs and got into her nightdress before looking out the window like every night.

She looked out at ocean, the moon reflecting off the waves.

"You better be safe, pirate."

She turned and walked over to the bed, getting in before turning to look out the window again.

"I miss you."

She closed her eyes and eventually drifted off.

The next morning, Bridget woke up to a familiar voice.

"Wind in the sails."

Her eyes opened and she frowned to see Cotton's parrot standing on her nightstand.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She had an instant spout of excitement that Jack and the Black Pearl might be back but realised that if they were, Jack would get here sooner than Cotton's parrot. She watched as he flew down to the floor and there she noticed an envelope. She reached down and picked up. She smiled when she saw the red wax seal. Emblazoned on the seal with three letters, on over the over in a stylized fashion

_CJS_

She looked down at Cotton's parrot. "He would have his own seal."

She opened the envelope and took out the parchment inside, unfolding it. She began to read.

_I'm still alive, just like I promised. Don't say I don't do you any favours._

Bridget smiled.

_Now that that's out of the way, onto the real reason Cotton is searching high and low for his parrot at this very moment._

_Dear Bridget,_

_To say I'm missing you would be an understatement. I never thought I'd say this but the cabin just seems unsuitable now. It's too quiet, too lonely. As a man who was mutinied by himself and then went about searching for his ship on his own for eight years, you would think I'd be used to being by myself,_

Bridget had to smile wider when, even though he had written it correctly, she was still reading it in his voice and his 'myself' was 'meself' and every so often, she just imagined a 'luv' in the sentences. This, plus the letter itself, just reinforced how much she was missing him.

_But you've changed all that about me, luv._

Bridget laughed.

_Now, I would rather stay up all night talking to you than sleeping. The bed is too big without you next to me and as a man who likes his grandeur, that's saying something. It's a little difficult not having anyone around that I can say absolutely anything to. I never realised how much I kept to just me and you._

_So now, I'm quiet, lonely, tired and whatever the opposite of claustrophobic is. I should be furious at you for doing this to me but I'm finding the only thing I am is desperate. Desperate to get back to you. I love you too much and as foolish as it is, I'm actually quite thankful that you made me like this because that means I'm just going to have to keep you around forever. That's not so great for me right now and I'm almost positive the men are going to kill me for being so hard on them but that's not something I can help. The harder we all work, the more likely we are to find these people, beat them and the quicker I can get back to you. I'll just tell them to blame you when we get back and that way, they'll be desperate to get back to you too._

"Oh, thank you, Sparrow..."

_That may not be your favourite plan but then again, this one wasn't mine so it's only fair. Stop rolling your eyes, it's true. _

_I must get back to work and get rid of Cotton's parrot before he realises I have it so I'm going to leave you with the knowledge that I'm counting down the days until I can see you again._

_I love you,_

_Jack_

_P.S. Let's leave this use of Cotton's parrot between us, aye? If you tell Ana or Elizabeth, they'll want to use him too and before we know it, we'll never get to use him, not to mention Cotton will most likely not be happy with me. I just couldn't resist._

_P.P.S. How is your curse? Please keep yourself safe and if possible, wrapped up in soft things that can't hurt you until I come back and can be the thing that wraps around you and keeps you safe._

Bridget didn't think the smile would leave her face all day. She had been missing Jack terribly and this was just what she needed. Deciding that Jack was feeling how she was, she should try and make him feel better like he had for her.

Bridget opened the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out some parchment and some ink.

* * *

Jack was sitting in his cabin, reading, when he heard a flutter come through the open window. He looked around to see Cotton's parrot standing on the window seat. In his beak was an envelope. Jack smiled and got up, taking the letter and putting it into his pocket before letting the bird perch on his arm.

"Let's keep this between you and me, aye?"

He left the cabin and walked down to galley.

"Cotton! Found your parrot." Jack said absentmindedly, letting the bird fly off his arm. He walked back to his cabin and closed the door before taking the envelope out of his pocket and sitting back down, reading it.

_Dear Jack,_

_Listen Sparrow, I'm not the one who's bossing the crew around. You're going to have to deal with that one on your own._

_Now that that's out of the way, I'm missing you too. I'm okay, no terrible accidents happening. This is a lot harder than I thought it'd be, though. Every time I want to tell you something, I forget that I can't. So now not only do I feel disappointed, I feel bloody stupid too. Don't laugh at me._

Instead of stopping, that just made Jack chuckle more.

_I hope I got that right. Anyway, yes, I'm missing you. I love you too much not to. It's easier during the day when I'm busy trying to teach David how to cook or trying to stop Ana and Elizabeth from killing each other. Thank God for your mother is all I can say. Having raised you and your brother, she knows a thing or two about diffusing fights. But when I go up to my room at night and I'm alone, it just makes me realise that being without you is harder to deal with than any curse or Fate. I know we've been apart before and I should be okay with it by now but I don't think I ever will be. I love you, Jack. I want you around me all the time. Half the time I'm just pottering around, I'm expecting you to sneak up behind me and wrap your arms around me. So just promise me you'll do that when you get back._

Jack smiled. "I definitely promise that, luv."

_I know I'm supposed to keep this letter about how much I love you and I do but I need to know what is happening. Are you alright? Have you found those people? Has there been fighting? The crew are alright? Please keep safe. I need you to come back to me all in one piece. I need you to come back at all so please, just don't risk not being able to do that. No one wants to be rid of these people more than I do but I don't want to lose you for it. _

_I miss you._

_I love you._

_Come back to me._

_Bridget._

"Don't you worry, luv. I'm getting back to you as soon as I can."

Jack was rereading the letter when he had to hide it in his pocket quickly as a knock erupted on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and his father walked in, having swung over.

"What are you grinning at?"

Jack tried to get rid of his smile, looking down at the lace wrapped around his wrist. "Nothing." He looked from the lace to his father. "Just…reading."

"Hmmm, oh!" Teague said in surprised when he looked and saw the mountain of books on the table. "Clearly."

"What is it you want?"

"Just some planning that needs to be done." Teague said, flicking through one of the books. "What are you researching?"

Jack frowned at his father. "Who says I'm researching?"

Teague raised an eyebrow. "I ain't a fool but if I were, I could still tell you're up to something."

"I'm looking up things."

"What kinds of things?"

"Curses."

Teague sighed. "Jackie, the witch who set the curse said there ain't any cure."

"But Hera said there was." Jack replied.

Teague frowned. "What?"

"When Aphrodite was wondering around and I was being a muppet, Hera came to sort everything out and that's how Eros turned up."

"How is this usual conversation?" Teague pondered. "'Oh do you remember when all these mythological Greek Gods turned up?' Like it's completely normal…"

"Not mythological and there are more than just Greek Gods. We had to deal with a Hawaiian God too."

"Even more normal." Teague said sarcastically.

"When Hera came here, she was giving out to me about not appreciating Bridget enough and in doing so, told me that I could cure her curse if I put me mind to it."

"And Bridget didn't think to jump right on this instead of continuing to get struck in the face by footballs?"

"I don't think she even knows."

"You haven't told her?"

Jack sighed. "She was there but I was blind at the time so she was blaming herself for that."

"Wait, what?"

"I'll explain later. Anyway, she was focusing on that so I don't think she was even listening. I've been quietly looking up bits and pieces on how to solve this but until I know anything for definite, I don't want to remind her."

"Why not?"

"In case I don't find anything for a very long time. I couldn't put up with the disappointment."

"Well, if a Goddess said you could, you can."

"That's not good enough."

"Jackie…"

"No. I am going to find out how to get rid of this curse but I am not going to get her hopes up now only to keep them falling every time I don't come up with something."

Teague sat down and took a book. "Well, two heads are better than one."

Jack looked at him. "You don't have to…"

"Yes, I do. What have you found so far?"

"Not much. Nothing that I can depend on anyway. I don't know if I'm looking for a person or a thing or a place or anything."

"No chance you can…you know…get onto Hera about it?"

Jack looked at his father. "Believe it or not, it's more of a they find you situation."

"Typical. Bloody Gods, only think of themselves."

"You got that right."

"Well, we'll find something. If not here then we'll go into the library on me ship and check there."

Jack sighed. "I should have done this long ago. I shouldn't have just accepted Cai's word for it."

"Weren't it Tia Dalma's too?"

"Aye but…"

"But how does one Goddess counter another? Tia said there was no cure, Hera said there was. Why do you believe Hera over Tia?"

"Because I have to."

* * *

"Okay, what is going on with you?"

Bridget frowned at Ana as they worked in the kitchen. "What do you mean?"

"You're in an unusually good mood today."

Bridget thought of the letter upstairs under her pillow. "I'm not allowed be in a good mood?"

"Not out of the blue. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just getting better at coping with things."

"Hmmm, better than some people. If I have to see Swann mope around anymore…"

"Leave her alone, she misses Will."

"I miss Charles. You don't see me acting like the walking dead."

"I've seen you have your moments."

Ana huffed. "If she's so in love, why doesn't she just marry him?"

Bridget froze for a second. "They are. Very soon."

"Are you saying we're going to be seeing a wedding soon?"

Bridget nodded, really needing it to happen if only for her own sanity. "We are going to be having a wedding very, very soon."

"What did you just say?"

Bridget turned quickly to see Amelia had come into the kitchen.

"Oh, I was just…"

"You and Jack are getting married?"

Bridget's eyes widened when a smile erupted on Amelia's face and she hurried over, hugging Bridget tightly.

"This is amazing news! I am so happy!"

Bridget looked at Ana over Amelia's shoulder who just shrugged.

Bridget pulled back. "Actually, it's…"

"Oh, you have no idea how ecstatic I am!" Amelia beamed. "With everything that has happened with you and Jack and then, when Jack went missing onto the Davy Jones' ship, I lost all hope but now…Oh, you don't know how much this means to me. My son, finally settling down with the woman he loves. This is…This is the best news I have gotten in a really, really long time."

Ana frowned when Bridget's face turned from one of confusion to one of happiness.

"I know, it's great!"

Amelia hugged her again and Ana frowned at Bridget.

"What are you doing?" She mouthed.

Bridget looked at her with a look of helplessness.

_Oh dear._

* * *

"Captain?"

"Make it sharpish, I am planning the ambush."

"There's no need, Captain."

Buckley frowned and got up to open the door to see what the hell his first mate was on about and why he was bothering him this late at night. He got a surprising sight. When he opened the door, his first mate wasn't alone. Pointed at his neck was a gun being held by Jack Sparrow.

"Alright, mate? Mind if we have a chat?"

Buckley looked out to see his crew under siege by the crew of the Black Pearl and the Misty Lady, after the two ships conducted their own very quiet midnight ambush.

Buckley looked at Jack. "Come on in, then."

Jack looked at the Captain quickly to look for any hidden weapons but obviously, he was unprepared. Jack threw the first mate to the side and stepped in. The door was closed and Jack turned to him, gun still in hand.

"Great minds think alike."

"Not really." Jack replied. "I let slaves go."

"So I've heard. But being a pirate, well it's impossible for you to take the higher ground on any matter, don't you think?"

"What I think is that the last person to give a lesson on choices in life is someone who ruins so many."

"I don't ruin lives. I'm not a slave runner. I just keep order."

"You keep people imprisoned."

"But I don't imprison them."

"But working for the people who do is fine?"

"We all need to earn a living. You should know that. You don't think pillaging and plundering can ruin a person's life? You steal everything they have in the world."

Jack frowned. "I don't steal their freedom from them. Or their attempt to garner it."

"So we both commit immoral acts for our own gain. Who has the right to judge?"

"You started this with your attack on me ship."

"You were in my waters."

"Funny, I've never heard a Pirate Lord of these seas."

"No, we're not all as proud as you. I don't have a prestigious little title but I do have a job to do and making sure pirates stay away from here is part of it."

"No actually, that's the Navy's job and you ain't the Navy, no matter what you tell yourself."

"The only thing I tell myself is that by getting rid of you, I make more money. That's enough motivation for me."

"Well then, this is self-defense. You see, we ain't going anywhere just because you lot think we don't belong here."

"Well, we'll have to come to some sort of understanding, won't we?"

"That's the thing, I don't trust you."

"You have a gun and I'm the distrustful one?"

"That's why I have the gun."

"Fair enough. Though it is unfair that I'm unarmed."

"I don't really care about fair at the moment."

"Oh, then you shouldn't mind this."

Jack jumped out of the way quickly when a hidden knife went soaring at his head. He was going to jump up when the gun was kicked out of his hand and a sword came swinging down on him. He pulled out his own sword and blocked the attack. The sword fight began and it wasn't long before Jack heard a commotion outside, signaling that his own fight had been heard and now the crews were in battle with each other.

"You made a very big mistake, Sparrow."

"Oh, and what was that?" Jack asked as they flew around the cabin blocking attacks and making their own.

"You didn't kill me when you had the chance."

"Well, I'll rectify that now, shall I?"

Jack went to thrust his sword but the move was blocked. Jack felt a little confusion when a frown appeared on his opponent's face.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

Jack saw him looking at something on his person. "Get what?"

Jack felt a slash across his cheek as his rival's sword slashed him before he grabbed what he was looking at. "This!"

Jack saw him holding up the claddagh necklace. Bridget's claddagh necklace.

"Give that back." Jack said quickly.

"Where did you get it?"

"Give it back!"

"Answer me!"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Because it belongs to my mother!"

Jack's eyes widened. "What?"

"This necklace belonged to my mother! It was given to her by my father. Why do you have it?"

Jack tried to process this very quickly. Maybe there was more than one necklace. In trying to think through this, Jack realised he didn't have one very vital piece of information. "What's your name?"

The captain stood up straight. "Buckley."

Jack cringed.

_Oh bugger._

**Well done to those who guessed correctly! Buckley is Bridget's last name and that would make this evil captain her brother! Not Gerard obviously, he's still in Tortuga! Hmmm, its seems not only is Jack in quite a pickle, Bridget is in one herself! Although, quite a more humourous one!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	26. Bad Blood

**Thank You to Smithy, gothicluver13, tonidepp16, lori, ThePirateFangirl, You cant rush science, HiddenElf, Shadow Blackheart, Pirate's Bonny Lass, xBelekinax and pinky!**

**To Smithy: Wow, that's very interesting! Never knew there was so much information about Will's heritage!**

**To lori: I guess we'll have to wait and see if he's a lost cause! Thanks!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Oh, I'll be doing that too. I'm dreading Penelope Cruz, literally dreading her. I think I feel bad for Bridget which is weird but I suppose she is my creation so I have that as an excuse =P Also, Angelica looks like a dreadful Mary Sue but I might just be prejudiced. I love writing Teague! Especially in this chapter! Thank you!**

**To pinky: Lol, Bridget's big mouth! =P**

**Here's Chapter 26!  
**

"What the hell was that?"

Ana could only hear mumbling as Bridget's head as in her hands.

"What was that?"

Bridget brought her head up. "I don't know. I don't know what I did, am doing, going to do. I don't know!"

"Well, what it seems like what you're doing is getting married."

"Oh God…maybe I can explain to Amelia?"

"No, you could have explained a few hours ago when she originally asked." Ana replied. "Or in all those hours when she was asking you questions about what kind of wedding you want and you were going along with it…"

"What did you want me to do? Did you not hear her? She was so happy; I couldn't tell her it wasn't true."

"But it's not true!"

"I know! But…It could be…"

"Could it? Jack's just going to come back and you're going to propose before he gets a chance to talk to his mother?"

"I don't know…maybe?"

"Bridget!"

"Okay, I made a mistake! I will try and fix it!"

"Fix it? How are you going to do that?"

Bridget stood up. "I'm just going to go talk to her. I'll be honest. She'll understand."

Ana nodded. "Okay."

"You don't think so?"

"God, no."

Bridget sighed and left the room. She walked over to Amelia's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Bridget walked in. "Amelia?"

Amelia smiled at her. "Bridget, what is it?"

"I just…need to talk to you." Bridget noticed that Amelia wasn't looking very happy, despite her smile. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Amelia replied. "Just missing Teague. And Jack and Jonathan, of course."

Bridget hadn't seen Amelia miss them yet; Bridget supposed, like herself, she waited till she was alone in her room to let the emotion out. And the thought that she'd done this a lot more while Teague was at sea, it didn't give Bridget hope that it got any easier. She only hoped that Jack didn't have to leave her behind again.

"You must be missing Jack yourself." Amelia said.

Bridget nodded. "A lot more than I thought I would."

Amelia nodded before frowning. "You do not have a ring."

Bridget's eyebrows shot up. "Hmmm?"

Amelia took her hand. "You only have your claddagh ring but you always have that. Did Jack not give you a ring? Was his proposal so sudden?"

Bridget sighed. "Actually, that's…"

She frowned when she saw Amelia smile.

"What?"

"Bridget, I want you to have this."

Bridget watched as Amelia took the bracelet off her own wrist and placed it into Bridget's hand. Bridget recognised the linked suns with different coloured diamonds as the bracelet Teague had given Amelia, or Karishma then. It was what to Amelia what the claddagh ring was to Bridget.

"Oh no, I can't take this."

"Yes, you can. This is something I want you to have for the start of your life as a Sparrow just like it was for the start of mine. Sparrows may only be able to have boys," Amelia smiled. "But that just means us women brought into the Sparrow life have to stick together. So I'm giving this to you and hopefully, someday, you can give it to your son's true love."

Bridget felt awful. She couldn't do this. She put the bracelet back into Amelia's hand with tears in her eyes but with a small smile. "Give this to me on the day I marry your son."

Amelia smiled. "You know, I never thought I'd see the day, my son finally settling down. And it really is with the best person possible for him."

Bridget stood up quickly. "I need to go."

"Okay. Goodnight Bridget."

"Goodnight."

Bridget rushed out and back into her own room, collapsing on the bed.

_What am I going to do?_

_What am I actually going to do?_

_Okay, this might not be as bad as I think. I mean, yes I said I never needed marriage but that doesn't mean I'd mind being married to Jack. It's not as if I don't want to be with him forever or I don't want to be his wife. I just never thought of it as something we needed or either particularly wanted. But just because we didn't want something doesn't mean we don't want it..._

_Or something. Oh God._

_No, this will all be fine. When Jack comes back, I'll just tell him we're getting married. I doubt he'll mind. He's asked me before._

_So that's it. Jack and I will just get married and Amelia will never have to know I lied to her. Perfect._

_A perfectly stupid plan._

_But perfect. Just because something is stupid doesn't mean it's not right._

_I've spent twenty one years of my life convincing myself that the stupid thing to do is the right thing to do. Putting on Evelyn's dress was a stupid thing to do. Meeting a pirate on my own late at night was stupid. Falling in love with someone who was leaving in a week and to my knowledge never returning, that was stupid._

_Okay, so I'm getting married. That's...fine.

* * *

_

That night wasn't going so well for Jack either.

"Buckley?"

Buckley nodded. "Now, are you going to tell me why you have my mother's necklace?"

Jack was trying to think hard. "Robert?"

He saw Buckley frown. "Robert?"

"That's your name, isn't it? Robert Buckley?"

He saw them pause for a second before nodding. "Knowing my name does not explain why you have this necklace on you. Did you steal it?"

"No." Jack didn't want to give away that he knew Bridget. He wasn't risking her by bringing her into this situation.

_But he's her brother?_

_I need to find out more before I can trust this situation._

Buckley felt himself get pushed to the floor as a barrage of bullets flew through the door from the battle outside.

Jack shot up and went behind a chair to block himself as Buckley looked up.

"You just saved me?" He frowned at Jack.

"Do feel free to return the favour at some point." Jack said. In reality, he hadn't done it to be nice, he'd done it because if this man really was Bridget's brother, well Jack needed to know more about that and he couldn't provide answers if he was dead.

Jack looked behind the chair when the door burst open and Teague rushed in.

"Fine." Jack said quickly, holding a hand up.

Teague walked further in, putting his gun up when Robert stood up. He looked between the two, realising.

"How sweet, a father-son team."

Jack quickly realised this was his way to figure out if Robert meant anything. "Hmmm, fathers. I do find it a tad odd that you would work for the people who killed your own."

Jack saw Robert's face become suspicious. "What do you know of my father?"

"Michael? Not much. Bits and pieces."

Teague frowned at Jack. Wasn't that Bridget's father name?

"His name?" Robert frowned.

"That's right, isn't it?" Jack asked casually. "Michael? His wife, Anita and sons, your brother Gerard and then there's your sisters Bernade..."

"This is getting ridiculous." Robert huffed. "So you've looked me up, in case you haven't realised, my family isn't a big part of my life anymore. There's no use trying to use them against me. Your family however..."

So, that was that. This man was Bridget's brother.

Teague looked at his son. "Jack?"

Jack looked at Teague, silently telling him not to say anything. Jack was trying to play this very carefully.

"Look," Jack said. "Why don't we call off the battle outside and we can hear ourselves better, aye?"

Robert looked at him suspiciously before nodding and lowering his gun. "Alright."

"Alright?"

"You just saved my life, Sparrow." Robert said. "I owe you my life; I can do you a favour. And besides, I want to know how you know my family. It means you're in contact and it might be able to get me to see them again."

Jack saw him walk to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To call my men off." Robert said. "No need to worry Sparrow, if you know my family, you'll know we're men of our word."

Jack nodded and Teague turned to him with a frown. Jack sighed and rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. He looked quickly when he heard a struggle and saw Robert kick the lowered gun out of Teague's hand and a knife placed at his neck by Robert who had him caught tightly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack yelled.

"If you don't tell me how you know my family, Sparrow, you're going to lose yours!"

"What happened to being a man of your word?"

"I lied about that." Robert shrugged. "Now, tell me about my family or I will kill him."

Well, in anything, Robert was desperate to get his family back in his life. That meant Jack could negotiate.

"What if your family could be part of your life again?"

Robert frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't look you up. I know your family."

"My family is gone."

"Not all of them. One is right here, in the country."

Teague looked at Jack. "Jack, don't."

But Jack didn't have a choice. It was organise a meeting between Bridget and her brother or succumb to the threat against his family. At least with Bridget, he could be in control and keep her safe. She'd probably hate her brother for what he'd become and seeing as she had never mentioned him, there was obviously a bad history there but Jack had to. Robert was obviously desperate to see his family again. That meant he wouldn't want to hurt Bridget.

"What family?" Robert asked.

"Your sister." Jack replied. "Bridget."

Jack saw Robert's face go from curious to a smile. "Bridget?"

For some reason, that wasn't the reaction Jack was expecting but it did help his chances. "She's here and I can bring you to her but..."

Robert put down his knife and let Teague go immediately. "Deal."

Jack frowned. "That easily?"

"She's my sister, Sparrow. I'd do anything to see her again."

Jack was suspicious. "This almost seems too easy."

Robert shrugged. "Have it your way."

"Alright, alright!" Jack shouted. "I'll do it."

"You'll take me to see her?"

Jack sighed and nodded. "I'll bring you to see Bridget."

* * *

"It's so weird seeing you so pale."

Bridget looked at David the next day as she walked in to get a drink. "Hmm?"

"Well, I've only ever seen you with a tan and since there's not much sun here, you've gone pale again."

David left the kitchen and Bridget looked into her knife to see if she really looked that different.

"It ain't the sun that's doing to you." Ana mumbled.

Bridget put the knife down and looked at her. "Are you still going on about this?"

"Did you forget what happened this morning?" Ana asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bridget huffed. "I panicked."

"Oh, that was obvious. I cannot wait till Jack gets back and you have to explain that not only are you two getting married but you're getting married here, in Ireland, soon."

"She thought it was a good idea." Bridget shrugged.

"You're not even getting married!"

"You see, I was thinking about it last night and what if I was?" Bridget said. "I could just explain to Jack when he gets back what happened. I mean, he'll be surprised definitely but I doubt he'll mind."

"You doubt he'll mind having a marriage thrown at him unawares?"

"Well…" Bridget grimaced. "I mean, he always said that he would if I wanted…"

"But you don't want to!"

"That's not fair. Being married to Jack…It's never something I've never not wanted. I just haven't actively pursued it."

"So you're going to make you both settle on just doing it because it's easier than you telling Amelia you lied?"

Bridget put her head against the table. "I could jump into the ocean."

"Well do it soon because I heard Amelia talking about dresses."

Bridget looked up quickly. "What?"

"Something tells me that she's very, very excited about this."

Ana grimaced when Bridget slammed her head against the table again.

"That one sounded like it hurt."

* * *

"What's wrong with that lot?" Jack asked Gibbs looking on at the dejected crew.

"They're starving." Gibbs shrugged.

"Then why don't they eat?"

Gibbs chuckled. "They did. Just haven't eaten as good as they've become accustomed to."

Jack frowned but quickly caught on and nodded. "There ain't no lass in the galley to cook them all up a hearty meal and they can't do it themselves."

"Exactly. Without Bridget here, they're like lost little boys. No woman around to take care of them."

Jack huffed. "How did they live before I had her?"

"They were in inns in Tortuga." Gibbs reminded Jack. "They weren't long on the Pearl before Bridget and a lot of that time were spent in brigs. Before they were seafaring pirates, they were landlubber pirates who paid for meals to be made by..."

"Women. God forbid they depend on themselves."

"It seems he has."

Jack shrugged. "Well then, their plight will have them working extra hard to get back to their cook sooner. That suits me just fine."

Gibbs chuckled. "Aye, Captain."

Gibbs walked off but Jack wasn't left alone.

"Aye, get back to her sooner so you can betray her much swifter."

Jack looked at his father. "Don't you have your own ship to captain?"

Teague turned and walked into Jack's cabin and Jack huffed before following him in.

"Anyway, I am not betraying Bridget. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"You know what this man does! Why would Bridget want to have anything to do with him? Before we left, she was all for having these men dead. You think the fact that one of them, the Captain no less, is her brother is going to change her opinion? These men capture slaves! She thinks they're deplorable. She won't want anything to do with her brother."

"That's been true of siblings before," Jack said, flicking his hand to Jonathan who Teague saw sitting at the table, looking up the books. "Things change. It's been years. She grasps at any opportunity for family she can these days."

Jonathan frowned. "Wait, you're actually going through with this?" He asked Jack. "You're not going to try and lose him on the way?"

Jack looked down at his brother. "Keep reading, you. Look for luck, fate, anything."

"He's right." Teague said. "You have the fastest ship; use that to your advantage. Right now, the Pearl is crawling, it's going a fifth of the speed it could. You tell the crew and you'd be out of sight of Buckley in half an hour. Or we can try an ambush again. It worked until you stopped it."

"Oh yes, that wouldn't be betraying her at all." Jack said sarcastically. "Oh, we got on just lovely, luv. I killed your long lost brother."

"You're ambushing her by doing this!"

"You saw him," Jack said to Teague. "The minute he heard of her, he was adamant to see her. He completely gave up all his power. Does that sound like a brother who would hurt his sister? I'm stuck but at least with me being the one organising the situation that means I'm the one controlling it and that means I can keep her safe. Look, Bridget is abundant in common sense. Even if she is angry with me for pushing this on her, she'll understand why I did it. Anyway, I think she'll be more upset over what he's become than angry at me for bringing him back into her life."

Teague huffed and sat down. "Believe me, if she's going to be angry, she'll be very angry."

"Look, if I know Bridget which I think I do," Jack said. "She'll be mature about this. Anyone would be."

Jonathan looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Jack asked, turning to look at his brother.

"Nothing." Jonathan shrugged, looking back down at the books.

"Are you implying that I was not being mature when you came swanning back around?"

"First of all, if anyone in this family _swans _around, it's you. Secondly, you're the one who came back around the family, not me and thirdly, yes, that is exactly what I'm implying."

"Eh, I was not the one running to taverns and dallying around prostitutes."

"Once again, dallying? Much more you than me. And not lately because of Bridget but if she weren't around, that'd be your daily routine."

Jack was about to argue but found he couldn't. "Aye but she will be mature about this."

"You wouldn't have been. You weren't. What makes you think she will be?"

"Bridget's not like me. I could never love someone exactly like meself."

"But...you love yourself."

"I'm not in love with meself."

"Aye, you need someone who can deal with you loving yourself and your cocky demeanour." Teague added. "I mean, you need someone who can see through your tricks and cons and will call you out on it, not trick you right back. You couldn't be with someone who plays games. You'd kill each other. Bridget is perfect for you because she can read you like a book, not match your less than honourable traits. Well, she could but she doesn't. She's honest with you."

Jack frowned. "You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?"

"Believe it or not, your mum and me discuss more than weather. Especially when our sons have _terrible _taste." Jack was about to cut in but Teague held up his hand to stop him. "Used to. You used to have terrible taste. We're still not sure about you." He said to Jonathan.

"I'm fine!" Jonathan defended.

"Tell that to Evelyn," Jack said. "And Jeanette, Celeste and Monique. Then there was Angela…"

"How do you know about her?"

"Bridget had to fight her off. I know about her. Face it; you aren't the greatest at choosing women."

"And you are?"

"Are you speaking badly about me lass? Because if you are, I will hit you."

"Boys." Teague cut in. "No one is speaking bad about anyone's lass. So shut it."

"I thought you liked Bridget." Jack said to Jonathan, ignoring his father.

"I do! I don't even understand why she's with you. She's young and you're awful."

"Only to you. And what do you mean she's young? What am I? Fifty?"

"That ain't old!" Teague said, looking at Jack quickly.

"For you, maybe."

"What I meant," Jonathan cut in. "Was when you met Bridget, you had your conquests, sown your oats or whatever the saying is. Bridget, well she hasn't done any of that. She just went straight into a full on relationship. You don't think she's going to get itchy to sow her own wild oats at some point?"

"Jonathan, what are you saying about me lass?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just saying…"

"Because it sounds like you're saying she's going to go off and sow her oats with other men. Is that what you're saying about me lass?"

"No one is saying anything!" Teague shouted. "Jack, he's just trying to annoy you. Jonathan, stop trying to annoy him."

"I can't help it. I finally have something to use against him."

"Get out." Teague said.

Jonathan shrugged and left the cabin. "Look up your own research."

"Did you find anything?" Jack asked.

"Nothing."

Jonathan left the cabin and Jack looked back at the books. "Fantastic…"

"Maybe you should focus on the present problems." Teague suggested.

"That curse is always a bloody problem."

"That may be but you're about to bring someone into Bridget's life who in normal circumstances, you would never let near her in a million years."

"He's her brother."

Teague stood up. "Maybe not anymore." He sighed. "Look Jackie, you know Bridget best but you need to think about things very carefully. Like I said, you found her. Don't ruin it. You'd be a fool to let her go."

"Which is why I never will."

* * *

"Oh my God, this one is lovely."

Bridget honestly didn't know how she was doing it. It was like every time she spoke, she dug herself into a bigger hole. How did trying to tell Amelia that this wedding wouldn't be happening for a long time turn into them looking at dresses? And it was Bridget who even suggested it!

_Damn Ana for putting it into my head!_

"Gorgeous." Bridget nodded.

"Bridget, why are you putting on that accent?"

Bridget looked around at the fancy boutique. "My accent isn't usually seen in this kind of establishment."

"Neither is mine." Amelia shrugged. "Who cares? The only thing these people care about is if you have the money to spend and that is something we do have. Anything else they think, they can keep to themselves. We have as much right to be here as anyone."

Bridget looked around to see the woman who owned the shop and the people who work there purse their lips, obviously very much wanting to say something but like Amelia said, if they were paying customers, they had to keep it to themselves.

Bridget smiled at Amelia. "You make a lot of sense."

Amelia smirked at her. "I learned a long time ago that these people might not appreciate our presence but the worst they can do is give us dirty looks." Amelia went back to the dresses, holding fabric against Bridget's skin. "Now that you are paler, white might not be the best option."

"My skin colour is the reason why white isn't the best option?" Bridget asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wore white to my wedding." Amelia shrugged.

"Your wedding…" Bridget repeated, not knowing if she was talking about Lyons or Teague.

"The second one." Amelia clarified, more somber than before. "The first was not a wedding, it was a hostage taking. And I was eligible to wear white to that."

Bridget nodded. "Maybe ivory? Or cream?"

Amelia nodded, a genuine smile reappearing.

"Maybe."

* * *

"Did you enjoy today?"

"I did, actually." Bridget smiled. "It was actually a lot of fun."

"So the truth didn't come out?" Ana asked.

She sighed. "Maybe this could be the truth."

"Bridget," Ana said, walking further into the bedroom. "I know what you're doing. Do you not think I've noticed that ever since you began this whole thing that you and Amelia have been spending a lot more time together? You are desperate for her to like you and you constantly think she doesn't though I don't know why. She's never seemed to not like you. But you think this is going to get you what you want."

"What are you doing?" Bridget asked.

"I am trying to make you see sense!" Ana said, sitting on the bed. "You are planning a wedding that is not happening."

Bridget sighed. "I just need to talk to Jack. Maybe it can." She shrugged. "Being a Sparrow would definitely not be the worst thing in the world."

Ana nodded. "Let me just ask you one question. Think about it with a clear head, you've always said you don't want to get married just because other people want and expect you to. If you're going to marry Jack, you want it to be for the two of you. Is that what you're doing right now?"

Ana left the room and Bridget looked out the window.

_Me and Jack always agreed that we'd get married if we thought it was what we needed._

Bridget took out a piece of parchment and ink and began writing.

* * *

"Cotton, your parrot is back."

Cotton looked up when Kursar brought the parrot over.

"Where does he keep going?" Matelot frowned at Cotton. Cotton looked at him blankly. "Right," Matelot looked away, remembering that Cotton couldn't actually answer. For more than one reason. "Sorry."

* * *

_Dear Jack,_

_When you get this letter, it'll have been written for days. Maybe weeks. It's a way of coping, I suppose. I can't talk to you when I need to I just do the closest thing. I don't mean to sound selfish but when are you coming back? I need to see you again. __There's so much I want to say to you, that I have to talk to you about. Things I can't say in a letter. It's nothing to panic about. It's not the curse or anything. I haven't been hurt, a few trips and falls. __Cut and bruises,__ nothing huge. No broken bones. Things we've had to cope with every day. God, I'm terrible at writing this letter for some reason. I'd crumple it up and start again but I've already done that a thousand times. _

_I suppose I just miss being able to run to you and tell you everything that's happening, no matter how trivial it may seem. I just want you back here. Or I want to be back there, I guess would be more accurate. I just want you back with me. Oh God, I can't even write a letter properly. You have no need to worry about coming back quickly because there's no guarantee I'll be able to bloody talk to you when you do._

Jack could practically see her sitting on the bed, running a hand through her hair in frustration and huffing to herself.

_I'm sorry. I'm probably worrying you to death. Just chalk it up to me being a complete fool. Believe me, when you get back, you'll realise how much of one I really am._

_I miss you. So much. _

_I love you,_

_Bridget._

_P.S. Since this letter was written ages ago, I'll just add on that I'm glad you're safe and you better keep it that way. I may be an emotional mess right now but if you're a physical one, I'll be worse. Stay safe._

Jack finished the letter with a frown. Her letter was confusing to say the least. There was something wrong but there wasn't? She was fine but she wasn't? What was going on with her? The only clear thing he could get from the letter was that she missed him and wanted him safe.

But then again, he supposed his letter hadn't been any better…

_Dear Bridget,_

_I'm safe. I'll start off with that. No casualties and no death. I miss you more than I did in my last letter which I didn't think was possible. I'm going to need to get back to you soon. Letters won't suffice for much longer. There are things I need to tell you in person. Important things. Things that I need to say to you face to face. Nothing that should make you worry, like I said I'm fine. We're fine. But there's just news. Bloody hell, how could you not worry?_

Jack decided to just write the rest of the letter about how much he was missing her but the start had to be enough to make her worry, when she wasn't worrying about what she seemed to be having problems with.

_Bloody hell, we may get into a lot of trouble together but we get into more apart!_

_Da' is right. We do need each other.

* * *

_

The women looked up when David ran into the kitchen.

"It's back!"

"What?" Bridget asked quickly.

"The Black Pearl!" She said excitedly. "It's on the horizon!"

* * *

"She's going to mangle you."

Jack looked around the cabin which was in complete disarray. "So you do think she'll notice?"

"Notice?" Teague asked. "The place look like a herd of animals has passed through. Why is it so messy?"

"I've been busy."

"And lazy." Teague added.

"And lazy." Jack nodded. "Look, I'll clean it later."

Teague gave him a tired look. "You mean you'll go see Bridget, she'll come back here, see this and she'll clean it."

"No!" Jack answered offended. "I will do it. She won't even see this."

"Will she not?"

"No, I'll clean it before she comes in."

"I bet you will."

"I will!" Jack said indignantly.

Teague nodded before leaving the cabin. "Better get to work then."

Jack smiled victoriously over proving his father wrong before a sudden thought hit him.

_That means I have to stay here and clean while everyone else goes off. I won't see her for hours._

"Bugger..."

* * *

The men of the crew walked into the kitchen to see Ana and David sitting at a table filled with cooked food. Ana frowned, thinking some of the men may cry by the looks on their faces.

"Did you do this?"

Ana scoffed, getting up and going to Charles. "Even if I could cook, I wouldn't have bothered to go to all this work for you lot. Bridget did all this. If you want to thank someone, thank her."

Matelot frowned, looking around. "Where is she?"

* * *

Jack was trying to get everything put away quickly so he could get to the house but his actions were frozen when he heard a noise outside. He stood still, listening but heard nothing. He went back to what he was doing but he heard another noise. This time, he took out his sword and snuck towards the door. He placed his hand on the door handle, quietly turning it and in one swift motion, opened the door and jumped outside, pointing his sword in the direction of the only thing that could make him smile at that moment.

"Well, what a way to say hello."

Jack sheathed his sword as he smiled wider. He walked towards her and scooped her into his arms, lifting her feet off the floor a few inches as he captured her lips with his in a kiss that conveyed exactly how much he missed her. When the kiss parted, Jack was still smiling. "Hello luv."

Bridget was smiling too. "Welcome back, pirate."

"I think that's my line, luv." Jack smirked. "Welcome home."

Bridget smiled wider. She did feel she was at home again, in Jack's arms on the Black Pearl. "My favourite place in the world."

Jack kissed her lightly. "Did you miss me?"

Bridget shrugged nonchalantly. "Well..."

Jack smirked. "Don't lie."

Bridget looked at him. "Every day."

Jack chuckled and kissed her again, before taking her into his arms properly and carrying her inside the cabin. He brought her to sit on the table before he took her hat off and threw it away and watched as she ruffled her hair, making it cascade back down her shoulders and back.

"You know," Jack said. "All the time I was away from you, I was always thinking about you and I thought I could conjure up in me mind how beautiful you are but I never did you justice. I see you again and you make me surprised at how lucky I actually am."

Bridget smiled. "You flatter me, Captain Sparrow."

"I don't cherish you half as much as I should."

Bridget frowned with a smile. "What are you talking about? You fawn over me all the time. Never felt so loved."

Jack smiled as he pushed her hair behind her shoulders, his hand travelling down her neck and to her waist where his hands slipped under her shirt to touch her skin. He was about to lift her shirt up but Bridget placed her hand over his stopping him.

Jack frowned. "What is it luv?"

Bridget hesitated.

_You need to tell him what his mother thinks. This has gone much too far._

Bridget smiled. "Just...Kiss me first."

Jack smirked and pressed his lips against hers, placing a hand on her cheek.

_You need to tell her about her brother. You can't not let her know. _

As the kiss got more passionate, the same foolish thought came to their heads.

_Later.

* * *

_

"Hello, my darling husband."

"Hello, my beautiful wife."

Teague and Amelia smiled as they kissed lightly.

"Where are my sons?" Amelia asked.

"Bloody hell woman, focus on me for two seconds, could you?"

"Teague…"

"They're both fine. Jonathan is stuffing his face with the crew and Jack is on the Pearl, judging by her absence, I'm assuming with Bridget."

"And how are you?"

"I am fine. Getting too old for this…"

"Nonsense."

Teague smiled. "But fine. Did you miss me?"

"I always do. But I kept myself occupied."

"How?"

"Nah, ah, ah." Amelia smiled. "Bridget made me promise not to tell. It is her surprise."

"There's a surprise?"

"For Jack, not you. Bridget and I were quite busy while you were away."

"Ah good, you spent some time with her. I was hoping you would."

Amelia frowned. "Why?"

"Well, she's a good girl and I wanted you to get to know her better."

"I know her just fine and I like her." Amelia said defiantly. "Why does everyone think I do not?"

"No reason. It's just…You can be a little intimidating, luv."

"Intimidating, am I? Well, I'm surprised you're not too scared to come near me."

"Now don't be like that. You know what I mean."

"Hmmm."

"I missed you too." Teague said, trying to make eye contact with her. "Very, very much."

Amelia looked at him. "What happened while you were away?"

"So the euphoria over me return is over?"

"Teague!"

Teague sighed. "You'll need to talk to Jack. You're not the only one who made promises. I promised him not to say anything until he has and until he gets back here; I don't know when that'll be."

Amelia frowned. "Did something happen? Something bad?"

"That's the thing. We're not sure yet."

* * *

"I missed you so much."

Jack chuckled as Bridget kissed his chest. "If this is me reception, I'll go away more often."

Bridget pushed herself up onto her hands to look up at him. "Don't even joke about that."

Jack ran his hands through her hair. "Don't worry; you are staying right beside me from now on."

Bridget smiled. "I love you, Jack Sparrow."

Jack reached up and kissed her. He sat up so he could hold her around the waist and have a better grasp on her.

Jack parted the kiss when he heard noise outside.

"What's wrong?" Bridget asked.

"The crew are back."

Bridget frowned. "So?"

Jack had told them to come back onboard when Buckley's ship was spotted on the horizon, having caught up.

"Jack?" Bridget asked.

"We should go outside." Jack said, reaching for his clothes.

"Why?"

"Just…trust me on this."

Bridget got off him and started getting dressed. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Yes." Jack replied, getting dressed himself.

"Now?"

Jack looked at her. "Yes. It's just…"

_Finding the words, something I'm usually good at, is failing me right now._

"Jack?" Bridget frowned. "You keep going silent on me. What is going on?"

Jack grabbed her hand and walked outside. "It's that?"

Bridget looked at the ship coming closer. "That's…That's the enemy ship, the one you went looking for. What the hell is it doing here?"

"There was a…turn of events."

"A turn of events?" Bridget asked, looking at him angrily. "You negotiated with them? Jack, those people are murderers and captors! How the hell could you come to an agreement with people like that?"

"Told you." Teague mumbled coming up to Jack, having come onboard with the rest of the crew in case communications broke down and a battle commenced. Bridget saw Amelia come with him. She quickly put aside her confusion over Jack to hope that she hadn't told Teague anything.

Jack looked at his father tiredly before turning to Bridget. "It's not that simple."

"It should be! Those people made so many people's lives hell! Forced people into what I was forced into, what your father was forced into, my family was…" Bridget frowned when she went to indicate to the necklace. "Where's the necklace?"

Jack cursed inwardly but acted nonchalant. "Hmmm?"

Bridget looked him over with a frown. "The claddagh necklace, my mother's necklace, where is it?"

"It's…"

Bridget waited. "Jack?"

He looked at her. "I do have it."

"Well, where?"

"Around."

"Around? You have it around?" Bridget actually looked kind of hurt which Jack hated. "Did you lose it?"

"No! I would never lose something that symbolised so much about you."

"Then where is it?"

"Don't worry, I have it."

"What is going on with you?" Bridget really wasn't understanding. "Why won't you tell me where the necklace is?"

"Well, he didn't want to ruin the surprise."

Bridget's eyes widened at the voice and she turned to see if she was right.

"Hello sis." Buckley smirked, walking closer after having swung over suddenly. "Miss me?"

Jack was getting a very bad feeling and it was confirmed when he saw Bridget tried to get away before Craig grabbed a tuft of her hair, yanking her head back and placing a gun by her jaw.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Jack shouted quickly, taking out his own gun. The crew also took out their weapons as Buckley's crew swung over with theirs in hand.

"You want to shoot her too?" Buckley smirked. "Well Bridge, you're just not very liked."

"Let go of me." Bridget said through gritted teeth.

"That would kind of ruin the purpose of using you as a hostage now, wouldn't it?" Buckley replied. "Still not all that smart after all these years."

"She's your sister." Jack said, trying to get through to him. "You wouldn't shoot her."

"Oh, really?" Buckley asked sarcastically. "Well, why don't we ask her and see, hmm? Bridget, do you think I'd shoot you?"

"In a heartbeat." Bridget replied.

"Huh, maybe you're not so stupid."

"Robert…" Jack began but Bridget frowned.

"Robert?"

"Another little white lie." Buckley shrugged. "I'm not Robert. But you see Sparrow, that necklace told me you knew my family…"

"We're not your family anymore." Bridget said.

"Quiet, you. I'm talking. Anyway, you knew my family and I wanted to know how. But as you can probably tell now, my family and I aren't on great terms anymore. The fact that you didn't mention me in your roll call of the Buckley clan led me to believe you didn't even know about me but if you knew me family, I wanted to keep it that way. You assumed I was Robert so I didn't correct you. If you thought I was him, it would give me a better chance of you leading me to someone. And lookie here," Buckley said, tugging Bridget's hair. "It did. Alas, I'm not my brother. I'm Craig. The black sheep of the family, if you will. Father wasn't very happy with my career choice so I'm no longer a part of his precious family. If only I had understanding parents like you." He said sarcastically, nodding his head to Teague and Amelia.

"Why all that deception to see a sister that you threaten?" Jack asked.

"That's exactly why!" Craig smiled. "The minute you mentioned Bridget, well, it all clicked into place, didn't it? She gave you the necklace! And she wouldn't do that if she didn't think of you favourably. And you wouldn't carry that necklace on you if you didn't think of her the same way. So what better hostage than someone you'd never suspect would be a hostage to me? Like my own baby sister."

"You know what your problem is, Craig?" Bridget said.

"What's that, sis?"

"You love the sound of your own voice too much."

Bridget elbowed him in the stomach and he bent over in pain, letting her go. Jack caught her and another sword battle began as the action spurred the two crews into battle. Bridget tried to run into the cabin but Jack grabbed her arm.

"Bridget?" He frowned. "Craig?"

"Jack, my sword is in the cabin!"

Jack let her go and she rushed into the cabin as he followed her in.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have warned me!" She said, going for her sword which was on the floor from earlier.

"Warned you? Bridget, the man is your brother! I was not expecting him to use you as a hostage! I also thought he was your good brother as you never told me you had an evil one!"

"Do you not remember what he does for a living? The man is a monster!" Bridget said. "You shouldn't need me to tell you he's evil!"

"You didn't tell me about him at all!"

"For a very good reason! He just held a gun to my head!"

"He is your brother!"

"Not to me! Someone who would gladly see me dead is not someone I consider family!"

"Clearly! You never mentioned him!"

"And that wasn't a clue for you?" Bridget ran out of the cabin and looked around. "Where is he?"

Jack looked around. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? I want the bastard dead!"

Jack frowned, grabbing her by the arms. "Bridget! Listen to yourself! You are trying to kill your brother!"

"He just tried to kill me! It's only fair!"

"Okay, you need to calm down and come back to me. This isn't you!"

Bridget looked from the melee to find Craig to Jack. "That man is a vile human being, Jack. I don't care what blood runs in his veins, I won't be happy until it's spilled onto this deck!"

"Okay, that's it." Jack pulled her into the cabin. "You're sitting this one out." He closed the door and locked it before joining in the fight himself.

"Where did he go?" Jack asked when his sword fighting brought him around his father's own swordfight.

"Swung over to his ship when you two ran into the cabin. Seems the coward is only cocky when he has a hostage in front of him."

"Or is firing cannons." Jack said, realising that every so often, there were men from Buckley's crew swinging back over to their own ship. He looked around at his own crew. "Load the cannons!"

He saw a few men run below deck and pretty soon, the sword fight turned into a cannon one. Jack ran up to the wheel as the anchor was brought up but not before Teague ran off to alert his own crew on the Misty Lady. Jack used the speed of the Pearl to coax Buckley's ship out to more open waters and less near the land they had been docked by so the Misty Lady could sidle up its other side. With two against one, it wasn't long before Buckley's ship was overpowered. The crews of the two ships swung over for prisoners.

"Where is he?" Jack asked the familiar first mate.

The first mate shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. We haven't seen him since your ship."

Jack frowned and turned to his father. "Can you take care of them?"

Teague nodded. "Go, look."

Jack went to the cabin but there was no sign. He hurried below deck and through the ship but Buckley wasn't anywhere to be found. Jack realised.

_He really is a coward._

_Jumped off and swam to the land while his crew stayed and fought._

Jack's eyes widened as he thought of somewhere else Craig could be.

_Bridget!_

He ran up on deck and swung over to the Pearl quickly, running into the cabin. His fears were confirmed as the door was forced open and he found Bridget and Craig in a heated sword fight.

"Well things just got very interesting…"

Jack turned with a frown to see Barbossa smirking at the scene. He'd obviously been watching the whole thing for a while. Jack was about to run in and help Bridget but Barbossa held him back.

"Why don't you trust her to fight her own battles for a change?"

"I will not stand by and…"

"You don't need to."

Barbossa nodded his head to the scene when Jack looked to see Bridget clearly having the upper hand. Her anger must have been bringing out the better in her fighting. Jack saw her slash Craig's arm who backed away before putting up his sword. Now him and Bridget were just squaring off.

"Look who's back." Craig smirked to the door but Bridget kept her eye on her brother. Craig looked back at her. "Well I can't say I'm surprised. If any of my sisters were going to become a pirate's whore..."

Barbossa pressed his hand harder against Jack's chest as he felt him try to advance.

"Oh, well at least he thinks highly of you." Craig smirked. "Although, I don't think the same could be said for some people. I'm sure our father is probably rolling around in his grave at what his little princess has become."

"Don't pretend you knew anything about our father," Bridget said through gritted teeth. "Or had any respect for him."

"Oh, I didn't respect him but at least I can sleep guilt free at night knowing I wasn't the one who killed him. Unlike you."

And that was it. They were fighting again as Bridget's anger overcame her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Teague asked, coming onto the scene. "Stop this!"

"Why?" Barbossa asked. "This is the most entertaining thing to happen on this ship in ages."

"Jack!" Teague said.

Jack pushed Barbossa away and hurried into the cabin. "Enough!" He shouted, taking out his gun again, pointing it at Craig who lowered his weapon. Jack saw Bridget about to advance with her sword. "Bridget!"

Bridget looked at him for a few seconds before lowering her own sword. Jack stepped in between them, his gun still trained on Craig as he dragged Bridget across the room so the table was in between the two warring siblings. Teague walked into the cabin to help Jack if he needed it, Barbossa walked in to get a better look at the theatrics. Jack was frowning between Bridget and Craig. "What the hell is going on here? How are you two like this?"

"Go on Bridget," Craig said. "Tell him. Oh wait, you don't seem to be very good at that. Let me guess, you told him our father tripped and fell on a bullet as opposed to him dying because of you?"

Instead of trying to go for him like Jack expected, Bridget dropped her sword to the floor. "I'm not going to use this on you."

Jack was quite surprised that Bridget didn't seem to be letting any of it get to her; she just kept smirking at him. That was until, quick as a flash, she was storming across the table and Craig was pushed to the floor as Bridget punched him in the face over and over again.

"I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!"

Jack rushed over and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up.

"Let me go!" Bridget shouted. "I swear to God if you stop me from killing him, I'll wallop you too!"

Jack looked at the rest of the men with a pleading look. "A little help?"

"I say let her go!" Barbossa said, trying to be heard above Bridget's frantic shouting.

"Yeah, Sparrow." Craig smirked, getting up and rubbing the blood from his face. "Let her go. I'm sure she'd love to have the death of another family member on her conscience."

Jack had to hold her tighter as Bridget tried to lunge at him again.

"Get out!" Jack shouted at Craig, trying to maintain his grip, getting weaker by the second.

"Why? Things are just getting fun."

"Seriously!" Jack said to the others. "Help!"

Teague huffed and took out his gun. "If you don't leave right now, she won't kill you but I will and I have a feeling you won't enjoy it as much."

Craig's smirk dropped before turning to his sister. "See you soon, Bridge."

"It'll be your last time seeing anything, I guarantee you!"

Craig chuckled and left the cabin. Bridget calmed down and Jack let her go. She was out of breath.

Jack frowned at her. "What the hell was that?"

Bridget looked at him. "He has a tendency to bring out the worst in me."

"Or the best." Barbossa replied.

Both Jack and Bridget gave him tired looks.

"Oh, you want to be one of them non-violent pirates?" Barbossa asked sarcastically. "Yes, those ones always succeed."

* * *

**Well, isn't Craig a nasty piece of work? You'll find out why the bad blood in the next chapter! As well as Jack finding out about Bridget's own foolishness! I already have the next chapter written so it shouldn't be long before I update again! =P**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	27. Perfectly Stupid

**Thank You to gothicluver13, Smithy, Pirate's Bonny Lass, You cant rush science, Shadow Blackheart, lori, HiddenElf, trainsgirl13, ThePirateFangirl and pinky!**

**To Smithy: Wow, you've really done your homework! I knew about Orlando Bloom's history from a magazine interview I read with him around the first movie but the Will Turner stuff is fascinating!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Yup, we've had Jack's family secrets and now we're getting Bridget's! I wasn't originally going to have Barbossa in there but I had to add his commentary! =P Thank you!**

**To lori: Yeah, Bridget is quite capable when she's angry which is always fun to write! Thanks!**

**To pinky: Sometimes, I don't think sounding like Barbossa is a bad thing! Thank you!**

**Here's Chapter 27!  
**

Jack walked into the cabin later that night to see Bridget sitting on the floor as her back up against the bed. She was looking out the window when Jack walked over to her.

"Bridget?"

She looked up at him and Jack saw her eyes.

"Have you been drinking?"

Bridget held up a nearly empty bottle of rum. "Little bit."

Jack sat down next to her, taking the bottle out of her hand and took a swig. "Are you going to tell me why you've been in here drinking on your own, as fun as it is?"

"Believe me, it wasn't for fun." Bridget said, much too soberly in Jack's opinion considering how much she'd just drank.

"But you're such a fun drunk." Jack joked. Seeing her serious expression remain, he frowned. "But you don't seem to be having too much fun. Are you not drunk?"

Bridget smiled a little. "Only in your world would that be something to see a problem with."

"Well…"

"Believe me, I'm trying." Bridget said, grabbing the bottle and taking another gulp. "Just isn't working."

_I don't think that's true._ Jack thought, seeing her obviously drunk. _It's just not working on you the way it normally is._

"I'm guessing this is about your bro…" Bridget gave him a look. "Our new enemy."

Bridget frowned, changing the subject. "What happened your face?"

She inspected his cheek which had a slash across it. "Just from the battle today. You cleaned it, remember? I'm fine."

"Fine? You're all cut up." Bridget said, standing up and making him sit on the bed. "And me not even noticing, what a great lover, partner, significant other and all the other names for whatever I am, I am."

Don't say wife. Or future wife. Do not say it!

"You did notice. Today." Jack said. "Remember today? What happened?"

Bridget ignored him. "I'll clean it again for you."

"You don't need to. You could, however, stop changing the subject."

"I can't believe I forgot you were hurt."

"Well, you've had other things on your mind." Jack said, hoping to get her to open up about it.

Bridget straddled him as she wet a cloth with her rum and placed it against his cheek. Jack hissed but noticed how her eyes were firmly on his cut and not on his. She had calmed down since earlier but she hadn't spoken about it yet.

"Bridget," Jack said, making her look into his eyes. "What happened between you and your brother to make you act like that today? It was unlike anything I've ever seen from you and I have to say, I didn't like it."

"Will you please stop calling him my brother?"

Jack huffed. "If you tell me why you're adamant he's not."

Bridget sighed. "You know why. Look at what he does."

"He did that when you lived here as a child?"

Bridget nodded.

"But that's not all, is it?"

Bridget frowned at him. "What do you…?"

"Bridget, I'm no fool. You hate him for something more."

Bridget stayed silent.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Bridget placed the cloth against his cheek again. "We're supposed to be focusing on you."

Jack brought her hands down. "Okay, then why don't you tell me why I never knew about you having a third brother?"

"Jack!"

"Bridget, you may not like it but he is your brother and you never told me about him!"

"I didn't know about Jonathan until months after we met!"

"There is a big difference."

"How? Because you and Jonathan didn't talk? Well, neither do me and him!"

"A lot has happened since then!" Jack defended. "We're…"

"What? More together now than we were then? When I found out about Jonathan, we were a couple for a long time. Besides, there's no guaranteeing I'd even know about him now if you hadn't had to find him."

"I definitely wouldn't know about Craig if this hadn't happened."

"I wish you didn't!" Bridget said, annoyed before sighing. "I can't think about him anymore."

She got off Jack and began walking away.

"No, you can't do that." Jack said. "You can't just drop it like we're disagreeing over a book or something. Bridget, I need to know."

"Why?" Bridget asked angrily, turning back to him. "Why do you need to know anything? You didn't need to know the man's background when you went off to find him in the first place! As far as I'm concerned, nothing's changed!"

"Everything's changed! He's not just some miscreant, one of many, anymore! He's related to you!"

"Not in my eyes!"

"That is ridiculous! If he had just been another enemy, you wouldn't have acted how you did today! That alone makes this more complicated!"

"Well I'll uncomplicate it for you! Do what you originally planned! Just add getting my necklace back to the plan. It might not mean that much to you but it does to me!"

Jack huffed before going to storm out of the cabin.

"Jack, wait." Bridget said, immediately regretting her outburst.

Jack turned.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have said that about the necklace. Don't leave."

Jack sighed. "I tried to get the necklace back but when I found out who he was, I assumed he'd give it back when I foolishly set up that meeting."

Bridget nodded. "I know. I know how crafty he can be."

"So you're going to tell me?"

"There's nothing more to tell."

Jack nodded, his jaw tense, before turning and walking out of the cabin.

Bridget looked after him before sighing.

_________Perfect._

* * *

Bridget walked out of the cabin in the middle of the night as she went looking for Jack who had yet to come in. She didn't have to look long as she found him at the wheel.

"Jack," She called from the bottom of the steps. "Are you coming to bed?"

"I took over duties for tonight." He said shortly, not looking at her.

"But…It's our first night back together."

"I'm the Captain for a reason. I have to do some of the work."

Bridget couldn't believe him. He was mad at her? "You're seriously going to do this to me?"

Jack didn't reply.

"You know," Bridget said. "I really thought I could depend on you in situations like this. I'll know better in the future."

"Oh, do you have more insane secret family members? Not that you'd tell me anything about it if you did." Jack quipped.

"Go to hell, Jack." She said before going back into the cabin.

Jack heard the door slam before he placed his head against the wheel.

_________Stupid._

* * *

Jack walked into the cabin later that night, not to see Bridget asleep like he thought he would but sitting on the window seat and looking out at the sea. He sat on the bed as he began taking off his boots with his back to her.

"Come away from the window. You'll catch pneumonia."

"In case you've forgotten," Bridget said, not looking away from the window. "I don't like being told what to do."

Jack turned his head to look at her slightly. "And in case you've forgotten, I don't like seeing you dead. Come off the window."

Bridget threw him an angry look and got up. "This is why I could never forgive you for Lyons' ship." She said before leaving the cabin.

Jack watched her go before flopping back down on the bed.

_________If it was stupid a while ago, why didn't you think it would be stupid now?_

_________I'm a fool?_

_________Not half._

Jack lay there for a while, trying to decide what to do. It didn't take long before he sat up, put back on his boots and left the cabin.

* * *

"I know! I made a mistake!"

Why did I come here to look for her?

Having been unsuccessful finding Bridget on the Pearl, Jack tried his father's ship. Now, much to his chagrin.

"A mistake? Did you not see what happened? She wasn't just angry, that girl had a breakdown!"

Jack looked at his father angrily. "I know. I saw her."

"You should have killed him."

"No, I shouldn't have."

"You can't use the excuse that Bridget wouldn't forgive you. She tried to kill him herself! You saw what he did to her!"

"Why do we have to go against him at all? Why can't we just leave?"

"You were the one adamant to show these people that no one pushes you around." Teague observed.

"That was before I realised he was Bridget's…He was who he was."

"Bridget hates him more than anyone. Give her a gun and she'll do it."

"You have to be joking." Jack said.

"I am, actually." Teague replied. "Although, you have to admit, she hates the man."

"He's still her brother."

"Not anymore. This isn't like you and Jonathan not talking for five years, this is two people sharing blood and nothing else. He's just another villain and like any other villain, you should want him out of the way so he can't come after you later on. Actually, you should want him even more out of the way because if he gets his hands on Bridget, he's proved he'll kill her."

Jack sighed. "I just think…it's one thing to say you hate your brother but if I kill him…"

"She might regret it and grow to resent you."

Jack nodded.

"Believe me, it won't happen." Teague looked at his son. "How is she?"

"She hasn't really talked much. She refuses to anyway."

"So you don't know why the siblings are no longer siblings?"

"She just keeps saying look at what he does. So I assume that it is his job." Jack frowned. "But that would evoke disappointment, wouldn't it? She had blind hate for him, she was furious. Something more happened. He did something to the family."

Teague shrugged, not knowing.

Jack hesitated for a second. "Do you think…?"

"What?"

"I'm cruel?"

Teague frowned. "Where did that come from?"

"Just a thought."

"No, I don't. If anything, you're not cruel enough to be a pirate."

"Eh, I've managed just fine."

"I know you have. It's a bloody miracle. Thank God you have the gift of the gab or you'd be gone long ago. Now why are you asking?"

"Something Bridget said last night."

"She said you were cruel?"

"No. We had a fight…"

"Already?"

"Aye. She came to me later on and tried to act like nothing had happened but I…"

"Ah, you are one for holding a grudge."

"Would you let me continue?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. Teague nodded. "Anyway, some mean things were said, mainly by me, and she stormed out saying that was why she could never forgive me for Lyons' ship."

Teague frowned. "Lyons? What's he got to do with it?"

"Remember, I told you about the plan I had when we were trapped on there. Be horrible to Bridget so he thought I was turning over to his side."

"Hmmm."

"Well, she told me she's never been able to forgive some of the things I said when I was doing that."

"What did you say?"

"It doesn't matter. Cruel things. Anyway, do you think that's what she meant?"

"Well, I don't know. But I will tell you, and this is just from what I've seen with you and Jonathan, you can be stinging when you're angry. You do have a tendency to cut close to the bone. It's the downside of being quick with words. You can be too quick with them. They work well against other people but they may not be the best people to use them against."

Jack grimaced. "Must work on that."

"Not if you can be good with words when using them as an apology afterwards."

Jack couldn't help but smirk. "Actually, she apologised a while ago. It seems me home truths about her never doing it did work."

"Well isn't this a great time for growth and maturity? She's apologising and you're working on your sharp tongue. Smiles all round."

"Hmm, we'll see."

* * *

"You alright, Captain?"

Jack turned in the hallway to see his newest crewmember coming up to him. Aaron had been adapting well to the ship. As well as someone could under such sudden circumstances. He'd found his company usually consisted of the second newest crewmember who wasn't really a crewmember at all. Jonathan was just glad that he wasn't the new fella anymore.

"Aaron…" Jack pondered before clicking his fingers, realising where she was. "Thanks, mate."

"I…No problem…Captain." Aaron frowned.

* * *

Jack walked into her bedroom to find Bridget asleep in the bed. He struggled with himself over whether to wake her before deciding to just take off his belts, swords, boots and shirt and climb in next to her. No doubt the morning would bring with it all their problems but like she had said, it was their first night back together. Jack wanted to enjoy at least some of it.

He got into the bed and felt Bridget sidle up to him in her sleep. He wrapped his arms around her before drifting off himself.

* * *

Bridget woke up the next morning feeling quite comfortable. She soon realised why and quickly wondered what to do.

_________He's always awake before me. Always._

She was right. Jack was awake and feeling her stir, he knew she was now awake too. But he didn't move. He wanted to see what she would do first. Cuddle into him or order him out of her bed.

She did neither as she simply got up and walked out of the room. Jack opened his eyes and looked to the door before getting up and following her. He walked downstairs but she wasn't in the house. Jack walked into the kitchen and out the back door where he saw Bridget at the end of the grass sitting on the edge of the banks of grass that surrounded the cottage. He was about to walk over but stopped in shock when she seemingly pushed herself off the edge and off the cliff below.

"Bridget!"

"What?" He heard her shout back.

Jack frowned and rushed over to peer over the grassy knolls that surrounded all the fields. He looked over to see Bridget sitting on another bit of grass that jutted out a few metres from the real edge.

"Oh thank God, that wasn't the cliff."

"You thought I jumped off the cliff?"

"It seemed very convincing."

"Cheers Sparrow, I'm not that depressed." She said, standing up.

Jack jumped over too as she looked out at the ocean.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his head on her shoulder. "Will you forgive me?"

Bridget turned her head slightly. "For what?"

Jack frowned. "Last night. I was stupid."

"No, you were angry. And you had every right to be."

"I had no right to be cruel. Look, I'm sorry about last night." Jack said. "I was a tad bit frustrated over how you were acting. That isn't the Bridget I know."

Bridget actually did look ashamed. "I have to admit, I was…embarrassed last night and even now over how I acted yesterday. Once I'd calmed down, I realised how crazy I'd been."

"Hmmm, that is my job." Jack joked before turning serious. "I must say, I was more frustrated by how silent you're being over this. I know there's more to this than you're letting on and I don't know what I can do now."

Bridget frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If I don't know the details, I can't interpret the outcome…" Jack was trying to find a way to say 'Can I kill your brother?' without actually saying, a task that was proving difficult.

Bridget caught on. She walked back and sat down where she was, up against the knoll. "Jack, if we don't kill him, and I say we," She added when he was about to cut her off, no doubt to order that she in no way be involved. "Because I see us in everything together, the way you should and also because I'm not letting you hold that burden alone, if we don't kill him, he will try to kill us. Us, me and you."

Jack sat down next to her. "If that's true, then I know what I have to do. Me, not you."

She sighed. "I just wish none of this was happening. I'm really beginning to hate it here and I've never wanted that." She looked at him. "When are we going back to the Caribbean?"

Jack didn't know what to say. As soon as things were taken care of? That was practically saying 'As soon as your brother is dead', only he wasn't allowed say he was her brother. "As soon as possible."

Bridget placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I love you but I hate this."

"Are you ready to talk to me yet?"

Bridget didn't open her eyes. "Nope."

"You know," Jack said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "When you came back and got me back from Jones, I swore something to meself. I swore that no matter what it was about me life, I'd tell you if you asked me. I couldn't keep things from you anymore. I'd taken you for granted and I wasn't doing it anymore. I was being honest with you. I love you too much to not share everything with you."

Bridget looked at him sadly before sighing. "My father…I never knew it but my father was part of an…organisation, I suppose you'd call it. Not even part, the main man in it. For every piece of scum like Craig, there's a group in each village or town that protects it from those people. My father was the good side, Craig was the bad. It tore our family apart."

"So that's why you hate him?"

"My father hated the fact that one of the people he was fighting with was Craig," Bridget went on. "He always tried to reason with him. But he put too much trust in Craig and that came back to bite him. Craig took the most valuable thing from my father to lure him out into an open space where he could be…assassinated."

Jack frowned. "Most valuable thing?"

Bridget looked at him.

Jack realised. "His youngest child."

"I had no idea what was happening. Once my father found out, he came to get me straight away. It nearly got him killed but he was savvy, my father. He was smart. Craig wasn't the only one there with hidden back up. My father got me to safety and I was never let in on what happened but I think, Craig injured him or something. I remember sitting on the top of the stairs that night, listening to the men downstairs trying to console my mother. I remember the doctor. My father was fine…until he wasn't but you know about that. I felt so guilty. That's why I nearly crack up when Craig goes on about me getting my father killed."

"But you didn't."

"I nearly did and then I did. Don't argue."

Jack sighed but kept his mouth shut.

"That man is vile and he is not my family. You should have let me kill him."

"I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Hopefully when you've had time to think about things clearly, you'll understand why."

"I'm not talking about this anymore. I'm not thinking about this anymore."

Bridget sighed and got up. Jack got up too, deciding he'd gotten enough out of her for one day. "Whatever you want, luv."

Bridget got up. "I want to go back to the Pearl."

"Let's get dressed first, aye?" Jack said as he still wasn't wearing a shirt and she was in her nightdress. "Lovely country, luv. Bloody freezing."

Bridget smiled. "Hmmm, not a lot of sun. I've been reminded too much that I've gone quite pale."

"I like it though." Jack smirked, taking her into his arms.

"You do?"

"Aye."

"Well then, maybe we don't need to be in such a rush to get dressed when we get back inside." She smirked.

"Now there's the Bridget I know and love."

* * *

"Jack?"

Jack looked up from his book to see Bridget sitting cross legged on the bed later that night. "What is it, luv?"

"Did you ever tell your mother about my birthday?"

Jack frowned. "Your birthday?"

"You know, what happened that day."

"You know luv, I didn't think I needed to indulge those details to my own mother."

Bridget smiled which Jack found very refreshing. "Not that part. The part with the..."

"The?"

"Proposing."

"Oh, no I didn't think she'd appreciate hearing you turned me down."

"I didn't turn you down! I said no because I knew it wasn't what you really wanted."

"And because you didn't want it."

"And because you didn't want it. You only asked me because the crew worried you about me wanting it."

"Luv, I've never listened to the crew when it comes to women."

"You did, then."

"I asked because I thought you might want to. You didn't."

"Did you want me to say yes?"

"There's no good answer to that question."

"Exactly. If you did really want it, you wouldn't have let me say no so easily."

Jack thought about it. "Good point. Why are you asking me this anyway?"

"No reason."

Jack nodded with a frown before going back to his book.

"So," Bridget said. "Do you think you'll ever ask again?"

Jack closed the book, realising he'd never get back to it. "Excuse me?"

Bridget shrugged. "I was just curious."

"Do you want me to ask again?"

"I don't know."

Jack sighed. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know."

"Bridget!"

"Okay, I'm going to drop this...and never talk about it again."

"We do that about serious things a lot."

"No we don't."

"We did it with the curse, with your bro…our new enemy, with children."

"Ah, children isn't something we can help."

"But marriage is."

"Your mother thinks we're getting married."

_________Bravo. Such a fine way to tell him. Really._

Jack frowned. "What?"

Bridget bit her lip. "She overheard me and Ana talking about Will and Elizabeth's wedding and assumed it was mine and yours and then she started talking about how it was great to have something positive to focus on after all the worry about you and Jonathan and now all this so I couldn't tell her that there was nothing positive to think about and now she thinks we're getting married in June and her and I have been planning it ever since you left."

"Planning?"

"Our wedding is pretty much all ready." Bridget cringed. "I'm sorry!"

Jack nodded. "Alright, calm down, you fool. Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I'm the stupid one. If I told her now that it wasn't true, it'd be awful since I haven't said a word all along..."

"You want me to tell her?"

"No!" Bridget said quickly. "You can't tell her either!"

"So...what do you want then?"

"I was just thinking that maybe we could think of something to tell her, we changed our minds or something..."

Jack nodded. "Alright," He stood up and walked over to her. "I am going to go over to the Misty Lady, find me mum," He sat down on the bed with her. "And tell her that in light of the situation with your bro..."

Bridget gave him a warning look.

"Our new enemy," He fixed. "That we've decided to wait. She'll forget all about it and we'll never bring it up again."

"You think that will work?" Bridget asked.

"I think it will."

"Well, I should at least be the one to do it. You had nothing to do with me being stupid."

"No, I didn't." He smiled; just glad that even though it was completely ludicrous, she had something else to focus on. This was the Bridget he recognised. "But luv? No offence to you but there's not a chance in hell that you could lie convincingly to me mum."

"Eh, I've been doing it so far!"

"And it got you panicked into planning a wedding."

"That is true."

"So I'll go and do it."

"Thank you." Bridget ran her hand along his. "You're the best."

Jack kissed her. "Don't I know it."

Jack left the cabin and Bridget let out a sigh of relief before realising something.

_________He didn't even consider going through with it._

* * *

"Mum?"

"Jack!" Amelia got up at the sound of her son's voice and hurried over, embracing him in a hug that squeezed the life out of him. "You should have come to see me sooner!"

"I know. I was with..."

"No need to explain. I know where you were." Amelia pulled back from the hug and inspected his cheek. "You should be more careful. Look at you!"

"I know. It could have been worse."

"It shouldn't be. But at least you're safe. Now, come along and tell me, did Bridget tell you?"

"That you planned and carried out everything? Yes, she did. It sounds like you've been very busy."

"It kept me occupied." Amelia nodded. "I do not think Bridget was that comfortable doing anything without you though."

_________Oh, that wasn't why she was uncomfortable._

"But I told her that..."

"Mum," Jack said, cutting her off. "I actually need to talk to you. About the wedding."

"What is it? Are you annoyed? I know it might be quite a shock since you're just back but after everything that's happened in the past few months, it could be a nice change to..."

"No, no, mum, shush." Amelia gave him a look. "Please." Jack added quickly. "That's the thing. With the new developments that's come to light..."

"Oh, yes. Poor Bridget. Her own family."

"Hmmm, it is tragic. So me and Bridget have decided that the best thing to do would be to put the wedding on hold. Indefinitely."

Amelia frowned. "What?"

Jack noticed how her frown wasn't a disappointed one, more suspicious. That wasn't good.

"Well...What if there was an ambush during the ceremony?" He made up. "Or...anything! We'd just rather be safe and sorry. Eradicate the problem first. Who wants tarnished memories?"

The suspicious frown didn't go away. "Are you lying to me?"

Jack shook his head. "No! Of course not! It's just not the right time. There's always some time down the line but right now, there are more important things."

"Jackie, how could you say that about the woman you love?" Amelia asked with a little suspicion.

"I know," Jack said, acting a little too shameful. "It's quite heart breaking but oh well, on with the show! I have to go!"

Jack tried to get away but his mother stopped him. "Jack Sparrow."

Jack cringed. The full name. That was never good. Jack turned. "Hmmm?"

"What are you lying to me about?"

"Nothing." Jack said. "That you think I would lie to my own mother..."

"Jack..."

"I'm not lying!" Jack defended. He had forgotten that he couldn't lie to his mother.

Amelia also knew Jack couldn't lie to her. So she tried for reinforcements.

"Teague!"

"No, don't do that!" Jack said quickly. His father would love this far too much.

Teague walked into the cabin with a frown. "What? What did I do now?"

Amelia looked back at Jack before walking over to her husband. "Tell me, what do you think of Jack and Bridget's..."

"He was all for it!" Jack said, rushing over. "He was delighted when I told him I proposed top Bridget but he understood that postponing the wedding was the best thing at the moment."

"It is very convenient that you just happened to put the entire situation into one sentence there, isn't it?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all." Jack said, standing up straight. "I'm wordy; I put a lot of words into sentences."

"Maybe not the truthful ones."

"I'm telling the truth! We decided postponing is the best thing in light of the circumstances. We were very saddened."

"Sure you were." Amelia asked, noticing how Teague sat down with a wide smile, watching the show in front of him with glee. "You told your father before Bridget herself? Because she was helping me plan the day until you got back."

"I told him of some of my...insecurities about the matter." Jack said.

"Oh, now I know you're lying to me." Amelia said. "I know you better than anyone and insecure is one thing you are not. And if you ever are, you would never in a million years admit it."

"You're my parents."

"So you definitely wouldn't tell us about them." Amelia countered.

"I think I can sort this out." Teague said, getting up. He walked over to stand next to Jack and face his wife. "The truth is, I made Jack call off the wedding."

Amelia frowned. "You?"

Jack resisted every fibre of his being to turn and say the same thing.

"Yes," Teague nodded. "He weren't keen about it but honestly, could you imagine starting off your married life the way they would? Him maybe killing her brother? Not very romantic."

"Eh?" Jack asked with a frown at Teague. "I'm going to have to do it? You couldn't be bothered, no? It has to be me doing it?"

"I said maybe. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Anyway," He turned back to his wife. "You could see where I'm coming from."

Amelia still looked suspicious. "But how could you have made them do it if Bridget and I planned everything without you two knowing?"

Jack resisted grimacing, thinking they were caught.

"We did know. Jack and Bridget were sending letters to each other using Cotton's parrot, didn't tell anyone but me."

Jack frowned. How the hell did he know about that?

Amelia looked at Jack who quickly stopping frowning and nodded. "See? When I told him, he..."

"Shut up trying to help boy, you're useless." Teague muttered and Jack stopped talking.

"So, in light of everything, don't you agree with my decision?" Teague asked his wife. "It's purely for good reasons."

Amelia nodded. "Well, that's that then. If you think it's for the best, it's your decision, Jackie. But..."

"No buts." Teague said, walking over to his wife and putting his arm around her shoulders. "Let's not make any more of an issue of it, for their sake. I doubt they want to dwell on these unfortunate events."

"Hmmm, fine."

She left the cabin and Teague looked at Jack.

"Mind explaining?"

"Bridget panicked."

"Right."

"How did you know about the letters?"

Teague shrugged. "Every once in a while, the parrot went missing and you were in a great mood whenever he got found despite the fact that...you know...you wouldn't usually care."

Jack nodded. "Right. Cheers."

"Go back and tell Bridget before we have to lie anymore."

Teague followed after his wife and Jack took that as his cue to run.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You are the best. I love you!"

Jack smirked as Bridget lavished kisses on his neck in gratefulness for sorting everything out. He put his hands on her waist.

"Aye, it was very difficult." He said, wondering what else he could get from this. "But I decided I had to do it for you."

Bridget smiled at him. ""I know you're just trying to make me feel worse so I'll make you feel better but I still love you." Bridget kissed him as he couldn't help but chuckle. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Woman!" Jack said.

"What?" Bridget asked. "That's not my fault."

"I blame you because before I met you, I didn't mind when there were knocks on doors."

Bridget smiled. "Go answer it."

She left his lap and Jack got off the bed, going over to the door and answering it.

"What are you doing here?"

Teague walking into the cabin. "You know how the one person in the world you can't lie to is your mum?"

Jack nodded.

"Well," Teague said. "We forgot that she's the only person in the world that I can't lie to either. I'm much better than you but..."

Jack frowned. "What are you saying?"

"She knows. Good luck."

Teague went to leave but Jack pulled him back. "What? What do you mean she knows?"

"How much explaining does that need?"

Bridget's eyes widened. "Oh God…"

Teague looked at her. "Oh that's right. You're the one that's going to be in trouble, not us."

"Thank you." Bridget said sarcastically. "But I refuse to be intimidated. My God, I've spent this long with the woman; she is not as terrifying as you two make out."

"Whatever you say, luv." Teague said. "But remember, you lied about getting married to her son and then kept it up for this long, all the while knowing it wouldn't be happening. But if you don't think she'll be angry for being made a fool out of..."

"Oh..." Bridget said. If that had happened to her, she'd be furious. "That is bad. But I refuse to be a coward about this. I am going to go and explain everything."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Yes," Bridget said. "I am going to go to your mother and just tell her the truth. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Are you?" Jack asked.

"I am." Bridget said and she walked out of the cabin.

"How do you think that's going to work out?" Jack asked.

"I think you're going to end up engaged again."

* * *

"Amelia?"

Bridget walked into the cabin to see Amelia sitting down on the couch near the window. "Hmmm?"

She hadn't looked at Bridget, instead still looking out the window. Bridget walked further in. "I just wanted to apologise."

"Apologise for what?" Amelia shrugged. "For lying to me or making me feel like a fool when I thought we were getting closer?"

Bridget sighed. "Both?" She walked over and sat across from her. "Amelia, I am sorry. I panicked and you had been so sad over everything and I didn't want to make you feel worse. When we were organising everything, you were in your element. And I admit, I did think we were getting along and I liked that so I just kept things going. But I never meant to make you feel bad, I swear."

Amelia finally looked at her. "Why could you not just tell me? I would not have hated you, Bridget. I don't. I know I was a little hesitant about trusting you at the beginning but that is only because I love my family so much. But I do trust you now. I do see you as my family. I was happy you were marrying my son, was I not? I just do not understand why you think I don't like you."

"I don't think that. I just...feel like...that I need to make an effort. But that's only because I know from my own mother's attitude to things like this. She was strict and I wouldn't blame you for being so, especially with Jack and Jonathan's past."

"I am strict. I'm just not a monster."

"I know that." Bridget sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just not very good at this."

Amelia looked at her looking dejected. "You're not bad at this. I did have fun with you. I enjoy your company. Just no more making up weddings."

Bridget smiled. "Deal."

The stood up and the door creaked open with Jack poking his head in.

"Everything alright?"

"Get in, you coward." Teague said, pushing him in and following him.

"I'm the coward? Then why did I have to go first?"

"Ay dios mio, you are both cowards." ..." Amelia said and her words transcended into curses in another language. Her native tongue, Bridget assumed. It sounded Spanish. Bridget now realised why Jack would get annoyed when she started cursing in Irish and he didn't know what she was saying. "Now, everything is fine so just drop it."

"Done." Jack nodded.

"I actually can't believe I wasn't more perceptive." Amelia said, taking Bridget's left hand. "My son not including the jewellery? Of course he would have gotten a ring. Why did I think he would not?"

Teague frowned. "Jonathan said you got a really nice ring."

The women in the room looked at Jack quickly.

"What?" Bridget asked.

Jack tried to think about an excuse instead of just imagining killing Jonathan in a very painful way. "Your birthday." He said quickly. "He meant the ring on your birthday."

"Her birthday?" Amelia frowned.

"You didn't tell her?" Teague asked.

"No." Jack huffed.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing."

Amelia glared. "Don't even think of lying to me again."

"I proposed and she said no." Jack confessed quickly.

"Betraying the lass to save your own skin? Nice." Teague said sarcastically as Bridget looked at Jack with a shocked expression.

"Look," Bridget said, trying to diffuse this situation before it exploded. "Jack and I decided since then that marriage wasn't the right thing for us at the moment, that's all."

"I thought you said she said no." Teague said to Jack.

"You said no?" Amelia asked, now confused again.

"No." Bridget replied.

"You said yes?"

"No."

"Did you even ask her?" Amelia asked Jack.

"Yes!" Jack replied indignantly.

"And she didn't give you an answer?"

"No." Jack said.

"Oh no?" Teague added, having fun more than trying to be helpful.

"That was her answer?" Amelia asked, ignoring her husband.

"No." Bridget said.

"Yes, it was." Jack said.

"But not no, no." Bridget replied.

"What?"

"I don't know..."

"Wait," Amelia said loudly, shouting the two up. "So let me get this straight, you proposed and she said no?"

"Yes."

"No!"

"No?" Amelia asked.

"No." Bridget huffed. "Not technically."

"Someone explain!"

"What do you mean technically?" Jack asked Bridget. "Your exact answer was just 'no'."

"That's not true! My answer was very long and very detailed."

"Aye and the very first word of it was 'no'."

"But not the way you're making it out. I told you if you wanted to really get married then I would but you didn't really want to. We discussed this months ago and you agreed with me!"

"Did you?" Teague asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Jack replied. "Not technically."

"What is with all these technicalities everyone keeps talking about?" Amelia asked. "It should be simple. People in love get married."

"Which is why I asked." Jack nodded.

"Only because you were supposed to?" Teague asked.

"No."

"Yes." Bridget cut in.

"Again with the yes and no." Amelia huffed.

"What the difference why I asked?" Jack said. "She said no."

"It was not that kind of no!"

"It was a no." Jack said. "I heard a no."

"It was not no...in the traditional sense. You didn't even want to get married." Bridget said to Jack.

"You didn't?" Amelia asked.

"No." Jack replied.

"Is that no you didn't or no, that's not right?" Amelia asked, confused.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"The men scared you into it." Bridget pointed out.

"You were bullied into it?" Teague asked.

"No!" Jack replied. "But it doesn't matter because she said no."

"No!" Bridget cut in.

"Just like that." Jack nodded.

"I'm going to kill you Sparrow."

"You two," Teague said. "Maybe the most confusing people in the world..."

"So," Jack asked. "You didn't say no because you don't want to be trapped into something again after all those years trapped in the mansion?"

Bridget looked at him, shocked. "Where did you even come up with that?"

"I was just wondering."

"You think I see a marriage to you as being trapped?"

"I could see how."

"Well I couldn't!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Jack said. "It was just an enquiry."

"So very confusing…" Teague sighed.

Jack looked at Bridget. "So what do you want?"

"I want you!" Bridget said.

"But not marriage?"

"Why is it just me that this whole non marriage thing is being put onto to? You don't want marriage either."

Jack looked at Bridget with a huff. "I thought it would make you happy."

"It did." Bridget defended. "I just didn't think it would make you very happy if I said yes. And you did look relieved when I explained."

"I was not relieved!"

"You weren't fairly depressed! Like I've always said, if you want to, I will!"

"I love you! Why wouldn't I want to?"

"I don't know!"

"Neither do I! I proposed to you."

"But only because you thought that's what I wanted and not because you decided it was the right time or because you realised that's what you wanted yourself."

"I would never have done it if I didn't want it too! It'd be ludicrous to propose to someone if you didn't want marry them, in case you didn't think that."

"Well fine, if you want to get married, let's get married!"

"Fine, we'll get married!"

"Fine!"

Jack and Bridget stopped for a second and frowned. Did they just get engaged? They looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Congratulations...I suppose." Teague said, forcing the both of them to look at him. "That was...kind of romantic."

"We're going to go." Jack said, still frowning and he grabbed Bridget's hand, dragging her out of the cabin.

Teague looked at his wife. "Heh, that shut you up."

"It really did."

* * *

"Okay, it's been four hours."

Jack looked over at Bridget as she slammed her book shut and put it on the bed. "What?"

"Four hours since we left the Lady and came back here and we haven't spoken about it once?"

"Do you know what you want to say about it?"

"No."

"Neither do I. Let's make it five hours."

"Jack."

Jack sighed and got up from his chair, walking over to her. "We got engaged."

"In a way."

"In a way?"

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Do you want to?"

"Jack! There are two people here!"

"I'll do whatever you want!"

"I'll do whatever you want!"

"That's not fair!"

"Exactly!"

Both huffed until Jack spoke again. "What do you and me mum have prepared for this wedding day?"

"Almost everything." Bridget said.

Jack nodded. "Well if we did get engaged, we could just use those plans and not waste them."

"Getting married to save money? Really?"

Jack looked at her. "No but think about it. We're practically married in all but official terms anyway but if we really did, nothing would change about our relationship, you'd have me name which I'd like, none of the things you bought or prepared would go to waste..."

"Your mother would be happy."

"And like I said, in the long run, nothing would change."

They looked at each other.

"So?" Jack asked.

"Seems practical." Bridget said.

"It does. So are we doing it?"

"We're doing it."

Jack nodded. "Good stuff. Marriage. Exciting."

"Very exciting. I'm very excited about this."

"Yup."

There was silence in the room for a while.

"Well," Jack said. "Better get back to my map..."

"Yes and this book is very...exciting." Bridget said.

Jack nodded and got up to go back to the table.

_________Good idea. This is a good idea._

_________Yup._

_________Well, at least it took our minds off her bro…Our new enemy._

* * *

**Well, the proposal was typical Jack and Bridget if nothing else! I'm so glad I finally got around to this chapter! I've had the engagement part written for over a year! And that storyline leads into another storyline I've been planning for about two years! So I'm very excited to getting around to that finally!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	28. A Very Rough Day

**Thank You to trainsgirl13, gothicluver13, Smithy, tonidepp16, xBelekinax, Shadow Blackheart, You cant rush science, HiddenElf and Pirate's Bonny Lass!**

**To Smithy: They're in this chapter! In a big way!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I write them and I sometimes can't help thinking 'Aw, come on, you guys. Seriously?' =P I had so much fun writing the engagement scene when I wasn't confusing myself! I actually wasn't sure about marriage with these two until recently but Barbossa brings up what I've been planning forever in this chapter so I'm excited how people feel about it! Thanks! **

Jack bolted awake, out of breath.

_That damn dream. It's going to kill me._

_It's not a dream. It's a memory._

Jack looked down at Bridget's sleeping frame quickly. He gently placed his hand on her chest and was comforted to feel the slow rising and fall and most importantly, the heartbeat under his palm.

_Still here. She's still here._

Jack got up, out of the bed and walked over to the small chest on the other side of the room. He opened it with the key he kept on him at all times and sifted through the letters and flowers to get the heart that was encased in the middle.

Ever since he and Bridget had gotten engaged, Jack's mind had been plaguing him with uncertain thoughts.

"_People just know I have a lass now, they don't know who she is but it still gets her into enough trouble as it is. People start hearing about a Bridget Sparrow and it's practically an invitation! I'm not risking losing her again!"_

_Her taking my name could practically be another death sentence._

There was also the thought that if Jack and Bridget got married, the Fates would be furious and go many steps further in tearing them apart. Only with marriage, it wouldn't be so easy to separate them.

_Till death do us part._

_The Fates could take that very literally._

"Jack?" He heard come from the bed sleepily. "What are you doing?"

Jack put the heart back and locked the chest. "Couldn't sleep. Just checking on our leverage. I do it every so often, just to be safe."

Bridget lay back down on her pillow and closed her eyes. "Okay. Come back to bed when you're finished. It's too cold to be wondering around outside. It's also too cold for me to be in this bed alone."

Jack smiled and walked back to the bed. "Don't worry, I'll warm you up." He said, getting in and wrapping his arms around her.

He heard Bridget leave out a content little sigh as he stroked her hair for the night, thinking of ways to keep her warm and breathing with all the dangers they were about to throw themselves into.

* * *

"Wake up! Get up! Now!"

Both Jack and Bridget groaned awake as Barbossa burst into their cabin the next morning but neither opened their eyes or moved.

"Jack," Bridget groaned. "Is locking the door really that hard?"

Jack stayed where he was, his eyes still closed. "Must have forgotten. Won't happen again. Get out, Barbossa."

"Excuse me, you two lazy excuses for pirates," Barbossa said. "It is the morning so get up. There's work to do."

No, there's not."

"Aye, there is so up."

The two ignored him.

"Fine." Barbossa huffed and before Jack and Bridget knew it, he stole their covers and stormed out of the room. "Try sleeping without these."

He slammed the door behind him as the two got up angrily.

"Barbossa!"

Bridget flopped back onto her pillow. "I hate him. So much."

Jack sighed and sat on the side of the bed. "Better go see what he wants."

"You're actually going to indulge that behaviour?"

"He ain't a child. He won't learn any better if we ignore him."

Bridget huffed and got up. "Fine. But I'm only going to get our sheets back."

They got dressed and made their way out on deck where Barbossa was sitting on a crate, waiting for them. Sat next to him was Gibbs.

"About time." Barbossa smirked.

Bridget snatched the covers back and walked back inside, slamming the door.

"She's a peach." Barbossa observed.

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"We need to leave."

"Why?"

"Now, I know you're hoping I'll suggest we travel back to the Caribbean so you can go off and kill your lass's killer instead of her brother like you should have focused on doing the minute you became free but I ain't suggesting we go that far. I've been hearing a few tales. Literally."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean literally?"

"As in tails. I've heard there's a cove of those delightfully fishy women close by and I want to find them."

Jack realised. "Mermaids?"

"Aye. Well, a breed of mermaids. Gibbs, explain."

Jack turned to Gibbs. "Explain what?"

"Go on," Barbossa prodded. "Tell him what you told me."

Gibbs shrugged. "I've heard tales of such things and theories but nothing's ever been solid."

Jack frowned. "What have you heard?"

"Well you know as well as I, Captain, that there are things in this world that ain't exactly normal."

"Aye, go on."

"Well I've heard of these sea creatures, the merrows."

"Merrows?"

"Aye, they be a type of mermaid."

Jack grimaced. "Mermaids? Never good."

"Too right. Well the merrows are a type of mermaid from the waters of Ireland and Scotland and I'm assuming that since we're in these waters and Barbossa were asking me about them, they be what he's enquiring about. The male merrow will sit upon a rock, come hell or high water and scout for brandy from wrecked ships. It's told that he has a red nose and a friendly disposition. He brings good luck to sailors. I've heard it told that he'll have green skin, hair and teeth and wear a red cap. He has the eyes of a pig, scaly legs and arms like fins."

"Charming." Jack grimaced.

"What about the women?" Barbossa cut in.

Gibbs nodded. "Oh aye, they be a different story. Full of grace and beauty they be. She be like any other of the merfolk, a tail instead of legs and a normal upper body but has a white web like scales between her fingers. Hair that shines like morning dew and an alluring face to bring in sailors. She wears a dark red sleeveless cloak sometimes. She be a mermaid though and her song be irresistible. She draws in men but when they get too near, she dives back under the waves. It's said that to capture a merrow, one must steal her red cloak and hide it from her. She will forget her life in the ocean and quietly marry the man who has her cloak, forgetting her previous joy and instead becoming quiet and caring. She be a loving wife and obedient but don't ever adjust to living on land. But if she finds her cloak again, she remembers her old life and returns to the sea."

Jack had listened and when Gibbs was done, Jack shrugged. "What has this got to do with us?"

"You ain't getting this, Sparrow, are you?" Barbossa sneered. "Typical. We have a war waging. Against the East India Trading Company and Davy Jones. We need all the help we can get. We go to these merrows and we convince them to join us. They get onto their cousins and fishy relatives and we could have an army of seafolk at our command. I bet there may even be enough of them to bring down a Kraken. There'll definitely be enough to drag the East India Trading Company to their watery graves."

"And enough to drag us to them too. What makes you think these merrows would want to help us?"

"We hold the key to their seas being returned to their favour."

Jack frowned, not understanding.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Your trinket, me wooden eye etcetera, etcetera."

"You mean, freeing Tia Dalma?"

"Giving the sea back to the creatures who dwell in it. I don't think they'd turn that down."

"We've been promising to free Tia Dalma forever. We've never done it. I have serious doubts we ever will."

"But we could. The other Pirate Lords would only be too willing to help if it meant ridding the sea of Davy Jones and the Kraken."

"Jones isn't a problem as long as I have his heart."

"You know that's just a waiting game and it's waiting to explode. You can't hope to hold out on him forever, Jack. Jones will be back and he will have a plan more devious than you can imagine."

Jack couldn't argue with that. "There is no guaranteeing we will be able to get the merrows to help us. Mermaids are not usually very charitable. In fact, they're usually murderous."

"They're also our best shot." Barbossa pointed out. "We've got to use everything at our disposal. Any supernatural beings that could help, we need to make help. Mermaids, your little God friends…"

"Friends? Did you take no notice of what all that's been about?"

"You need collateral to add to that heart. Something to make Davy Jones think twice about anything he might planning around things as they are. We have to become just as powerful as him."

"He's a fishman who can't die. How can you get that powerful?"

"Well, Bridget knows Persephone well enough…"

Jack shook his head. "No. I ain't bringing any of those people back into our lives. Persephone did me one colossal favour already, I ain't asking for another one."

"Not you, Bridget."

"Believe it or not, that favour extended to Bridget too."

"We need something that will even the odds with Jones. If he can't die, we need to make it so we can't either. We also need to make it so his own weapon, the sea, turns against him. Mermaids would be the key to…Are you listening?"

Jack had just had a brainwave. "No."

He walked back into his cabin and shut the door behind him.

"Prat."

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "You obviously got him thinking about something. He'll have a plan in no time now."

"To do with anything I said?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say so."

"Fantastic."

* * *

Bridget walked into the galley later that day when only a few seconds later, she was grabbed and dragged into the room across from it and the door was locked.

"What are you…?"

"I have to talk to you." Elizabeth said, cutting her off.

"Are you okay?" Bridget asked. "You seem panicked."

"I'm pregnant."

Bridget's breath left her. "What?"

Elizabeth put her hand against her forehead. "I…I wasn't sure but when I didn't get my bleeding and then started getting sick and I…I just know."

"But…You can't be pregnant."

"I really can be." Elizabeth said. "But nobody can know I am except for you. And my father…" She became more panicked. "My father."

"Elizabeth, it's okay." Bridget said, trying to think quickly. "You and Will will just get married today! Or tomorrow at the latest. Then you'll just get pregnant straight away and…"

"And I'll have a bump before I could possibly have one."

Bridget realised that was true. What with the men going away for as long as they had, that meant Elizabeth was far along enough already for a bump to develop soon depending on when she got pregnant. "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm sure wearing big shirts will save you in that respect. Let's just focus on getting you married first."

"You mean pretend to get married."

"That is exactly what I mean." Bridget nodded.

Elizabeth frowned.

"Have you told Will yet?" Bridget asked quickly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I haven't told anyone but you. I can't believe it myself yet. I'm pregnant."

Bridget saw a small smile come to Elizabeth's face.

"Will and I are going to have a baby."

Bridget smiled. "I'm very happy for you."

Elizabeth let out a breath. "I don't know how I'm going to tell Will."

"I'm sure he'll be delighted." Bridget said.

"Do you think I should go tell him now?"

"If you want to. It's up to you."

Elizabeth smiled wider and left the room. Bridget walked out after her, walking up on deck instead of back to the galley. She had found that she'd completely lost her appetite.

* * *

Jack opened his bedside locker and took out the rolled up maps, letters from Bridget, his little sketches that he always found himself drawing, just general bits and pieces he liked to keep around. Under all those things was a little box, the little box Jack didn't like looking at because inside the box was a ring. The ring he was going to give Bridget. Only he never got to give it to her.

_Now that we are getting married, I suppose I could._

_Should, probably._

_I definitely need to give her a ring._

Jack took out the box and opened it, looking at the blue diamond surrounded by little white ones.

_But this ring? I had a plan for this ring. A plan that never came to fruition._

_This wasn't how I planned on using this ring._

"Jack?"

Jack closed the box quickly and put it back when he heard the door open and Bridget call his name.

_Why am I putting it back? I'm supposed to be giving it to her!_

"Jack? Are you alright?" Bridget frowned when he didn't answer her.

"Fine, luv." Jack said, turning around. "Just getting a map."

He held up one as proof and Bridget looked at it, confused.

"Isn't that a map of China?"

Jack looked at it. "Yes, it is."

"Why would you want that?"

Jack walked over and sat in his chair, putting his feet up on the table. "Just brushing up on me geography."

Bridget nodded and walked over to the bed, flopping down face first onto it.

He frowned over at her. "Bridget?"

She looked up at him. "Hmmm?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Actually, in our lives that wouldn't be too unusual. You look distraught. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Clearly there is."

"Just…rough day."

"Tell me why?"

Bridget sat on the bed. "Elizabeth is pregnant."

Jack froze. "What?"

She nodded. "Unmarried and pregnant and…She doesn't even know it."

"That she's pregnant?"

Bridget looked at him tiredly. "That she's not married."

"Well they will be. We'll marry them tonight."

"That's what I said. I still feel awful." Bridget said, hiding her face in the sheets again.

Jack turned from the table to face her properly. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that she is pregnant and not the details surrounding it?"

Bridget turned her head again so she could see him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just…"

"We've been sleeping together for over a year and there's nothing and they've been "married" for five minutes and she's already pregnant?"

"Something like that."

"Not at all."

"You're sure."

"I'm fine."

Jack noticed how she looked. "You don't like fine. You look quite sad."

"Like I said, rough day."

"Rough few days."

"We got engaged. That's something to be happy about."

Jack nodded. "Mhmm."

Bridget sat up. "And I am. I am happy. Not babies or brothers or anything is going to get to me. I won't let them. I mean, I'm genuinely happy for Will and Elizabeth. Well, I will be when they're married."

Bridget frowned when she looked up at Jack to see his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, luv. Just…Need to check something."

Jack got up quickly and left the cabin. He walked below deck and looked around before opening the door to the brig and walking down.

"I thought you forgot about me, Sparrow."

Jack looked at Craig. "I did."

"Too busy with my little sister?"

"Well, she is the more favourable sibling."

Craig scoffed. "She always was."

"Sounds like someone might be a little jealous of the youngest child." Jack mocked.

"Oh yes, I'm very jealous I don't have a pirate to do all my bidding for me because God forbid she does anything for herself."

Jack indicated to Craig's cut arm. "She managed to do that by herself just fine."

"Was she mad you didn't let her finish the job?"

"How do you know she's not going to?"

Craig chuckled. "You'd never let her destroy herself like that. Killing her own family? Wouldn't want to stoop to my level, would she?"

"You didn't succeed."

"Oh, so she's told you? That must have been a change since she don't seem to tell you much."

"I wouldn't blame her for wanting to forget you."

"I bet it wasn't just me, though." Craig said. "Let me guess, she fobbed you off on some story that we grew up in a nice little house with plenty of land and my father was a farmer and we didn't have loads of money but we had enough to cope and all that."

Jack frowned. That was what Bridget told him.

"It was true. Until she was eight. Then my father's land got taken off him and sold and we were all sent to live in squalor. Typical Bridget, always focusing on the good and not the truth. But, you see, I wasn't willing to live like that so I went where I could make money."

"Honour and loyalty count for nothing when you've got coins in your pocket, eh?"

"Says that pirate. But you must have done something wrong. The sis has very high standards which is unusual because she ain't got much to boast about herself. You must be very special. Which makes me twice as sure that you won't let her kill me. Or even that you will."

Jack smirked. "You think you know absolutely everything about us. But, guess what, mate? You ain't that smart. You strolled out of that cabin the other day like you were King of the world and you didn't even expect that I'd have people waiting to snatch you. Now you're stuck in a little cell with no way out and believe me, not long left."

"I'm shaking." Craig said sarcastically. "But I suppose you have to do what you have to do. If you don't kill me, I will kill her."

"It's so easy to make threats behind bars."

"You don't think I will? I nearly did before; I nearly did the other day thanks to you. Trust me, Sparrow, you may have a lovely little loyal family but us Buckleys do things a little differently."

"I have a feeling it's just you." Jack replied. "Gerard ain't ever tried to hurt her."

"Oh, so you found Gerard?" Craig asked, sarcastically interested. "Very good. Any news of Robert?"

"Would I have thought you were him if there was?"

"I guess not."

Jack nodded and began walking out of the brig, getting to know what he was looking for. Craig's overconfidence led Jack to believe that this man was really all talk. He hadn't killed one person since they'd come in contact with each other. He wouldn't hurt Bridget. "I'll be seeing you soon."

"I hope so. Oh, and Sparrow? Could you do me a favour?"

Jack turned back. "What?"

"Pass on a message to the sister for me."

Jack smirked. "Not a chance."

Jack began walking out of the brig but Craig's voice stopped him again.

"I think it would only be fitting to tell her that her brother is dead."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Robert? Oh, he made his way back here. Wasn't here for long once he came into contact with me. He just looked too much like my father for me to resist." Craig smiled a very sickly smile. "I told you, Sparrow, I will kill her."

Jack left the brig, not feeling so secure anymore.

_This is bad._

* * *

"I have to talk to you."

Ana frowned when Bridget pulled her into her old room quickly. "What is it?"

Now that Bridget had her, she didn't know quite how to tell her.

"Bridget?" Ana asked. "What is it?"

"Okay," Bridget walked over to the chair at Ana's desk and sat down. "Sit down."

Ana was understanding but did so. "What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Jack?"

Bridget nodded.

"You're staying on the ship!"

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"I don't care if he don't like it, you are staying on this ship or I am leaving too! And Charles will leave with me! And Norrington would only be too quick to leave! And David would…"

"Ana, what are you on about? Why would I be leaving the ship?"

Ana stopped her rant. "You and Jack didn't end things?"

"No! Why would that be your first thought?"

"You said something happened between you two!"

"It did!"

"Well, what then?"

"We got engaged!"

Ana looked at her, dumbfounded. "You did?"

Bridget nodded. "A couple of days ago. We haven't told anyone yet. And we're not going to. Yet. But I had to tell you since you're my best friend and I know you can keep a secret."

"Engaged…to be married to each other?"

"No, engaged to other people. Of course to get married to each other!"

"Wait; is this because of what Amelia thinks? You actually talked him into it?"

"I didn't talk him into anything. Amelia found out the truth and we explained but things got a little confused over why we weren't engaged and we ended up being engaged because…why not?"

"Why not? That's your reason for marriage? Why not?"

"Okay, I'm not good at the romantic parts of these things but you know what I meant. Jack and I love each other. Why shouldn't we get married?"

"I don't know. You two did though."

"Well now we don't anymore."

"You sound absolutely ecstatic about this." Ana said sarcastically.

"I'm just getting used to it. Hasn't really sunk in yet."

"But you're happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I love Jack."

"I know you do. I have no doubt you'd love being his wife. But the thought of being a wife at all? Are you loving that?"

"What's the difference between being Jack's wife and being a wife at all?"

"You've never needed it before."

"I don't need it now. I just want it."

Ana nodded. "Fair enough. Have you told him about the dress yet?"

"What dress?"

"Exactly. The one thing you couldn't bring yourself to buy when lying to Amelia. You haven't got a wedding dress."

"That was because they were all ugly. Much too…poofy. I'd have been suffocated by corsets and big clouds of fabric."

"Well, you'll have to get one now."

Bridget realised that was true. "Oh…right. Well, I'll just have to find one I like."

Ana nodded. "So why aren't you telling people?"

"Well, my reason is Will and Elizabeth. They're getting married so incredibly soon that I don't want it to look like we're trying to overshadow them."

"What's Jack's reason because I know that ain't it?"

"I don't know. He just agreed to go along with it."

"Does he know I know?"

"I doubt he'll mind. He knows I talk to you about everything."

"He does mind that."

"But he's learned to accept it."

"Maybe he won't anymore. You'll be his wife. Have to do what he says."

Bridget looked at her tiredly. "Do you see that happening?"

"Not really but I would love to watch him try."

* * *

"You're still researching luck?"

Jack looked from the books when Teague walked into the cabin. "No, put that on hold."

"For what?"

"Immortality."

"That makes perfect sense." Teague nodded. "What are you on about? Why are you looking up immortality?"

"Just a thought I had, well, Barbossa gave me. He thinks we need to raise armies of Gods and Goddesses and mermaids and all types to fight off Jones and the Company."

"It would certainly even the odds a bit."

"Hmmm."

"Alright, close the book." Teague said, shutting the book Jack was peering into. "Where does immortality come into this grand plan of Barbossa's?"

"I think he was just hinting that he should stab the heart. He was going on about how to even things out even more. If Jones can't die, we can't die either."

"That don't sound like he was suggesting immortality. It sounds like he was trying to protect his assets."

"I know but he had a point about something though."

"What?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Vague as ever."

"I'll know when I see it. There's so much written on immortality though. Reincarnation, different religious belief, there's a stone that transorms lead into gold and can make someone live forever, the Fountain of Youth..."

"What's that stone? That could make you rich!"

"That's not what I'm focusing on at the moment but I'll probably come back to it. I'm looking for something else now."

"How do you know where to look if you don't know what you're looking for?"

"Experience of finding things I weren't looking for. Treasures, trinkets, lasses, it usually works out quite well."

"Ah yes, Bridget. How did the crew take the news of your engagement?"

"We haven't told them yet."

"Why not?"

"We're just waiting. Elizabeth Swann is pregnant."

"Are they married yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well done, William."

"They think they are. I married them."

"But you don't have the authority to marry people."

"Apparently more people believe that sea Captain marriage myth than you would think."

"Jackie, that's…well, hilarious but very wrong."

"I know. Which is why we need to get it done soon for real. Otherwise, slim Lizzie will have a bump that no one can explain. No one knows they're secretly married which they aren't so actually Will and Elizabeth are the only people who don't know they're not married."

"Wait, why is Elizabeth being pregnant holding off news of your engagement?"

"Bridget doesn't want to make it seem like we're stepping in on their joyous news."

"And you?"

"Want what Bridget wants."

"And you don't want the men knowing yet."

"Just need to prepare meself for all the mocking that's going to come me way."

"Are you two sure you want this? It was a little…rushed. And a lot of it was drivel. You just happened to come out engaged at the end of it. Especially with Craig hanging around now…"

"Are you making our lie true and trying to get us to hold off on getting married because of her brother like we told mum? Because she'll think we were all lying again."

"No. I just want to make sure you two are happy about this. That you're not feeling pushed into things."

"We're fine."

"Well, good. About Craig…"

"He's in me brig."

"Does Bridget know that yet?"

"No. I'm not sure I want her knowing how close by he is. It might scare her or encourage her to go down there and put an end to things."

"Do you think she would do that?"

"I didn't and I'm still not sure. I think she's confused."

"Did you talk to him yet?"

Jack nodded. "He's definitely serious. He told me he killed Bridget's brother, Robert. I don't know whether to believe him because he ain't the most truthful sort but…"

"Did you tell Bridget that?"

"Lord, no. Craig could just be lying again to make me think he would kill Bridget."

"He would."

"But…"

"No, Jackie. He would. Although, the thought of familial betrayal being so unbelievably unbelievable to you is a very refreshing thought. Now I no longer have to worry about you tying Jonathan to the anchor and dragging him along the bottom of your ship."

Jack nodded. "As much as I am tempted to sometimes, I'll stick to hitting him."

"Jackie…"

"It's the best you're going to get from me."

"Look, as much as you're trying to protect Bridget, she's going to have to know he's here. She's probably terrified over where he could be, how he could show up at any time."

"She doesn't seem to be. She has other things on her mind."

"Like?"

"Elizabeth Swann being pregnant."

"And them not being married?"

"Not just that. Just her being pregnant."

Teague nodded, understanding. "Well, just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it won't."

"The Fates practically told us that we won't."

"They also said they'd break you two up. They failed so far. It could be a case of wear the Fates down to giving up and you could have a load of kiddies."

"That's what I've been thinking. If the Fates ever do give up."

"They will. They have to. You just need to prove your resolve to their standards."

"Which could be anything."

"You've already proved you're willing to die for her."

"Aye…But…"

Teague saw Jack having the realisation he'd been waiting for.

"Come up with your plan?"

"But…If…We're only human…Fates aren't…Even the odds…"

Teague frowned. "Jackie, what are you on about?"

Jack grabbed a book and opened it, flicking through the pages and coming to the one he wanted. He passed it to Teague. "That."

Teague read through it before looking at Jack and shaking. "No, that won't solve any of your problems."

"Of course it will! We find that and we find ourselves out of the Fates overseeing. Also, it makes us unbeatable to Davy Jones and the Company and the best part? I never have to worry about losing Bridget ever again."

"You're seriously worried enough about that to consider this? Jack, Bridget won't die again."

"You don't know that!"

"What happened was tragic but you have to trust yourself that you won't let it happen again. And neither will she."

"How? How does anyone know that? We weren't in some huge battle to the death the first time! We were just walking along in some town! Not even Tortuga or somewhere dangerous! Just a small town and I turned me back for two minutes and she was gone! I can't stop something like that from happening again! I can't hide her away from the world. And now…And now, she's going to take me name and everyone is going to know who she is and it'll just put her in more danger and now people are going on about how we have to fight the Company who are the people who killed her the first time and Jones? He can't be killed but he can kill her all too easily and he would because we double crossed him."

"Jack, this," Teague help up the book. "Is not the answer to those problems. Though, I'm a little put out that you think Bridget taking the Sparrow name is a death sentence."

"I'm just telling the truth. I ain't short on enemies."

"And you've beaten all of them in the past which means you could do it again if you have to."

"And I could lose Bridget in the process."

Teague sighed and stood up. "Look, just do me one favour, before you make your mind up, just talk to Bridget before you decide to run off and find anything, alright?"

Jack nodded. "Fine. But this plan will work. I know it will."

"Just talk to Bridget."

_One of ye has to have sense between the both of you._

* * *

"Will!" Elizabeth said, coming upon him cheerily. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I was just in town with…The men dragged me out."

"Drinking in the middle of the day? That lot…How does Jack get any work done around here?" Elizabeth remembered. "Oh yes, we have to talk. In private."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Well…No, no. Just, come on."

Elizabeth dragged him down to their bedroom and closed the door.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Well…It's…" Elizabeth didn't know how to tell him. "We're…"

"Yes?"

"Bridget suggested we get married tonight."

Will frowned. "Tonight? That soon? Why would we do that?"

"Well…It's…"

"I mean, we're married ourselves anyway. We're putting on this fake wedding for show for your father and everyone. It should be perfect." Will kissed her. "I want it to be perfect for you. You deserve a big, beautiful wedding like you dreamed of."

"But…"

"No, I'm going to do this for you. I want to. I don't care how much it costs me, you're going to have everything you deserve. It might be a little late," Will joked. "But the start of our lives together are going to be as perfect as the rest."

Will kissed her again and left the room.

Elizabeth sighed. "Perfect…"

* * *

"Jack?" Bridget frowned, walking into the cabin. "Your father found me and told me to come find you. Is something wrong?"

Despite her thoughts, Jack was smiling. "Luv, I had a thought that soon became a plan that will solve all our problems."

Bridget frowned. "Oh?"

"Aye, the Fountain of Youth."

Bridget frowned. "Is that real?"

"As real as you and I and guess what? We're going to go find it."

"Why? As I recall from the legend, only one person can drink from it."

"I know that. And only one person will."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Aye."

"But I don't want eternal youth. That'd mean I'd stay young and you'd grow old and eventually leave me. I don't want to spend eternity without you."

"Aw, thank you luv but I'll be right next to you."

"You will? How?"

Jack pointed to the chest in the cabin. "By using that."

Bridget frowned but caught on. "Stabbing the heart?"

"I stab the heart, become the immortal Captain of the Dutchman, you drink from the fountain, sail away with me and we're done. No more worries of Jones or of dying or of the Fates bothering us because they don't deal with supernatural beings likes Jones or Gods so they won't be able to come near us. So we'll have won and can have everything, each other, safety, maybe you'll be the one getting pregnant even and…"

Bridget didn't seem too impressed with his brilliant plan as she cut him off. "I have to go."

Bridget rushed out of the cabin and Jack frowned after her.

* * *

"So you didn't tell him?"

"I couldn't." Elizabeth shrugged, rifling through the fabrics. "I tried but I just kept thinking about our situation. We live on a ship that's not even ours, we're living pay to pay, I don't even get paid, not that I'm saying Jack should pay me, giving my father and I food and board for nothing is more than generous but…We don't have money to raise a baby. And on a pirate ship? There's so much to think about. And then there's the Company wanting us all dead to consider."

Bridget nodded. "That is a lot on your plate."

"And now there are wedding dresses in the picture." Elizabeth said, looking around the boutique Bridget had brought her to. "And I'm very uncomfortable." She rubbed her stomach which was now even tighter into the corset of the dress she had put on to go into town. "I think you're right about having to wear those big shirts soon."

"That's just in your mind. You're anticipating getting bigger so you feel like you are. Plus, there's bloating, all manners of pleasantness coming your way." Bridget said, holding a dress out. "So you're not getting married tonight?"

"Not anymore. Will wanted everything to be perfect for me which makes me want to kiss him for being so lovely and smack him for not rushing things. But I suppose that just means I have to. So getting a dress quickly is a good idea. While I can still fit in one without a bump showing."

Bridget showed her a dress. "How about this?"

"I should probably go for white so I don't think that's my colour." Elizabeth replied.

"It's not for you. It's for me."

Elizabeth looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"You told me your secret, I suppose I can tell you mine." Bridget shrugged. "Jack and I got engaged."

"Oh, that's wonderful news." Elizabeth beamed, hugging Bridget. "I never thought Jack would ever…Congratulations."

"Thank you." Bridget nodded. "That's the real reason I asked you here. I need a dress too. I hope you don't mind me stepping on your toes."

"Not at all. It's actually nice to have someone to talk to about things like dresses and all these things, someone who knows what I'm going through with all the organising."

Bridget nodded. "So are you going to try and tell Will again?"

"I'm going to have to. He'll find out soon enough on his own."

Bridget realised something. "Come on. We're leaving."

Elizabeth frowned. "But, what about the dress?"

"They can wait. I'm taking you to a doctor. You can find out everything, including confirmation that you are actually pregnant and how far along you are."

"Oh. That will be…The doctor?"

"Let's go, lady." Bridget said, leading her out of the shop.

"Lady? That's the last thing I'm going to feel like. I won't have my husband with me."

"You'll have the next best thing. A friend with a big gob who won't mind calling out any doctor who says something unfavourable or demeaning with some very choice words of her own."

"That is the next best thing."

* * *

"She just walked out! She didn't even want to discuss things!"

"Jackie, there's a reason for that."

"Oh really? And what is it?"

"Your plan is stupid."

Jack frowned at his father. "What?"

Teague got up from his chair and walked onto the other side of the desk by Jack. "Let's think about this grand plan of yours, shall we? You want to stab the heart and have her drink from the fountain? Grand for her but you'll have a little predicament. You won't be able to step on land except for once every ten years."

"Aye, I thought about that but why would I need to? I'm a pirate; living on a ship is in me blood."

"The wonders of the world hold no interest?"

"I've seen..."

"Ah!" Teague went on. "I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about your lass. You may have seen a lot more than most people and have experienced wonders that people only dream and you might be ready to pack it all in but have you met your lass? Bridget wants to know and see everything. She ain't experienced a quarter of as much as you have. And you want to confine her to a ship for her immortal life?"

Jack was stoic. "She wouldn't be confined. She could go where she likes."

"On her own? Away from you? She's just supposed to let you drop her off and she wonders around on land on her own, sometimes for weeks, depending on the trek? Months even."

"Well, I..."

"Next problem, you and Bridget living forever? A sweet notion. The only two immortals in the world, in love. Lovely. What about if you have children?"

Jack frowned. "What?"

"If you have children. They'll grow, develop, live and...what comes next? You and Bridget would have to experience watching your children outgrow you and leave this world. Actually, you'd probably be the one delivering them to the other side. Not a nice notion. And since you two would stay forever young, you could keep having children throughout all of time, repeating the same cycle over and over and over. Watching them grow up, grow old and pass on. Having to come to terms with one child leaving this world is unbearable. Having to do it throughout eternity? That'd be enough to turn the sanest person in the world into the maddest."

"Alright!" Jack shouted, not liking the thought, let alone the reality.

"And finally, though probably most important, you love Bridget with all your...?"

Jack hung his head, realising.

"How can you love the girl when what you love her with is lying in a chest somewhere?"

"Alright, I understand. I didn't think things through properly."

"It's not a bad thing that you want to protect her and beat the Fates but stabbing the heart will only make you as cold and loveless as Davy Jones. I bet that's hard to imagine."

"It is."

"So don't try. Go back to your own ship and explain things to Bridget."

Jack realised what she must have been thinking.

"Bridget…Oh Lord…"

* * *

Bridget was walking along the hallways when she felt herself get grabbed.

"Hello sis."

Bridget tried to struggle out of Craig's grasp but he was too strong.

"Let go of me."

"And make it that easy? Not a chance."

"Craig…"

"You know, I never knew why I was the hated one. You were the one who used to cause all the trouble."

"What you did, what you're still doing is deplorable." Bridget sneered.

"Because shacking up with a pirate and becoming one yourself is much better? You're as bad as I am and you just know daddy dearest would think so too if he knew his angel was slipping it to some demented seadog."

Don't you dare talk about him!"

"Which one? The father or the pirate?"

"Both!"

"Jesus, you just jump from idolising one fella to another, don't you?"

"It's not idolisation, it's love. Something you would know nothing about."

"That's not true. I know love. At the moment, I'm loving the thought of wrecking your life and everyone in it, including," Craig grabbed Bridget's wrist roughly and brought her hand up to display to ring on it. "Your precious little pirate Captain."

Bridget made her hand into a fist as he went to take the ring. Craig smirked and Bridget felt him twist her wrist. She let out a yell of pain as he twisted her arm more and she soon fell to her knees. He pried her hand open and yanked the ring off. He kept her arm twisted painfully.

"Something you should learn, Bridge, about necklace and rings and such. If you're going to try and act like a big girl and spend your life with pirates, you're going to have to put up with your pretty little trinkets being robbed. After all, that's all pirates are good for. Think of this as a life lesson from your big brother. After all," He said sarcastically. "I would only ever want the best for you."

He threw her to the floor and walked away, off the ship.

Bridget got up, sitting against the wall and rubbing her wrist. She was desperately trying to get her breath back as the tears came to her eyes.

After a while of sitting there, she heard Jack's voice.

"Bridget? Are you around here?"

He turned a corner and saw her. She got up quickly and ran into him arms, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Bridget, what happened?"

"I just…Craig was here. Gave me a bit of a fright."

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, taking her face in his hands and looking over her.

Bridget shook her head. "He took my ring."

Jack looked down to see her hand was, indeed, bare. He took her back into his arms.

Jack frowned. "How did he get out?"

Bridget looked at him confusedly. "Get out of what?"

"I had him in the brig." Jack confessed. He then realised if Craig got out, he got the keys off someone. He hurried to the brig and found a pool of blood but no dead crewmember. He turned to see Bridget on the stairs, looking at the blood with wide eyes before running up to find whoever was hurt.

She hurried into the galley and found David trying to patch up an injured Ragetti's shoulder.

"Oh Ragetti, I'm so sorry." Bridget said, rushing into the galley and helping David.

"It's fine…" Ragetti said, a little too out of it, probably from the blood loss. "David is helping."

Bridget looked to see David looking quite pale. "I heard the shot. I tried finding someone to help but they're out. Everyone. I got the bullet out. Look." She held up the bullet.

"Alright," Jack said, walking into the galley. "David, why don't you go lie down? You look like you're about to faint."

"Right, Captain." David left the galley, not even seeming to register what was happening.

"Poor girl is traumatised." Bridget said, taking over stitching Ragetti up.

"She's lovely." Ragetti said.

"I can't believe he did this."

"How didn't you hear the shot?" Jack asked.

"I just got back." Bridget replied. "I was out with Elizabeth looking for a…" She went quiet. "A dress."

"You went shopping for dresses?"

"Wedding dress."

Jack nodded. "Right."

"Are you two getting married?" Ragetti asked, looking up at the two.

"I suppose the least we owe him is letting him in on the secret." Jack said.

"I am sorry." Bridget said to Ragetti.

"No need to keep apologising, miss." Ragetti said. "You didn't shoot me."

"Just my family."

"Bridget…" Jack sighed.

Bridget shook her head. "You should stay in our cabin." She said to Ragetti.

"What?" Ragetti asked.

Jack frowned. "What?"

"You can't stay in a hammock with stitches. Just for a few days."

"Alright then…"

"What happened in here?" Norrington asked, coming into the galley.

Jack turned to Norrington quickly. "Finish bandaging Ragetti up." He walked over and grabbed Bridget's hand and dragged her out of the galley.

"Jack!"

"Bridget, you need to…You're panicking a bit."

Bridget looked up at him. "Very, very rough day."

"I would say go up and lie down but you just gave away our bed."

"No," Bridget shook her head. "I should go check on David. Poor girl looked like she was shot herself."

"Bridget…"

"It'll only take a minute."

She walked away and Jack sighed before walking back into the galley.

_I should probably pay Ragetti a little more than usual this month._

Despite saying she'd only take a minute, Jack didn't see Bridget until he had to go looking for a while later. He found her in the last place he wanted to find her.

"What are you doing?"

"Someone has to clean this." Bridget said as she scrubbed the blood off the floor of the brig.

"Someone doesn't have to be you." Jack said, sitting down, up against the bars.

"It should be me. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"If it weren't for me, you would have killed Craig in the first place."

"Bridget," Jack took the cloth off her to stop her from scrubbing the floor. "Bridget. Stop. Look at me. Talk."

Bridget got off her knees and sat back, looking at him.

"What did he do?" Jack asked.

Bridget lifted her shirt sleeve up and Jack saw her now bruised wrist.

Jack sighed before getting up and sitting next to her, taking her to sit in his lap. "I should have told you he was here. Or been here meself instead of getting annoyed over me stupid plans."

Bridget frowned at him. "I thought you thought it was the perfect plan?"

"I did. Until it was drilled into me head how pear shaped it would all too easily go."

"I just…Davy Jones is so cruel and…heartless, literally. I couldn't stand you becoming like that."

Jack nodded. "I just didn't think anything could be stronger than how I feel for you but I suppose I'm a bit biased."

Bridget smiled before turning serious again. "And then with the Fountain, well, I don't want to live forever, Jack. I don't want to stay young and watch everyone around me leave. We wouldn't ever be able to be close to anyone else, have friends, anything. I love you but Jack; we would drive each other crazy if we were the only ones we could be around."

Jack chuckled. "Didn't think about that either."

"Jack," Bridget said. "I know you think I haven't noticed that you're panicking a bit…"

"Not panicking…"

"And you have been ever since we got engaged. Jack, if you're having second thoughts about this…"

"No, I am not." Jack tried to reassure her. "I am delighted, ecstatic, giddy even…"

"Please tell me the truth." Bridget pleaded.

Jack sighed. "Okay, the truth is…I don't know if I want you taking me name."

Bridget stood up off his lap. "Oh, that's…"

"No, no, no, that didn't come out right." Jack said quickly, standing up too. "I didn't mean that I didn't want you to be a Sparrow. I would love if you were a Sparrow. I just…The name carries a certain stigma that I'm worried about, luv."

Bridget frowned. "You're scared that if people think you love me enough to marry me, they'll come after me?"

"It's happened before and I…"

Bridget took his face into her hands with a small smile. "Jack, listen to me. There is nothing to be worried about. Nothing is going to change but my name and who is going to know that? We're doing this for us, like we always said and if you don't want to…"

"No. You're right. I'm just…panicking. I guess you're braver than I am." Jack joked.

"I wouldn't say that." Bridget smiled. "In case you haven't realised, I'd be a mess without you."

Jack chuckled before kissing her. They were interrupted by a new voice.

"Well, you're not doing very well with him either."

Jack pulled away from Bridget to look behind her and Bridget saw his eyes widen.

Bridget turned and froze at who was standing there.

"Hades."

* * *

**I always thought if Sao Feng had a map to the Fountain of Youth, why didn't he use it himself? So I changed it slightly. And I don't apologise for the shameless Harry Potter reference. It was thought to be real anyway so don't judge me! XD And I finally got to introduce the merrows which I've been planning for two years! In case everyone hasn't realised by now, I'm a big fan of mythology. =P And since we now know about the new movie, it means if I like the character of Syrena in the new movie, this will not be a good way to introduce her to the story later on if I want!**

**Also, has anyone seen the trailers for The Adjustment Bureau? Seems kinda familiar. Should I sue? =P**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! **


	29. Coming To An Understanding

**Thank You to Pirate' Bonny Lass, Smithy, trainsgirl13, Xia19222, HiddenElf, lori, Shadow Blackheart, ThePirateFangirl, gothicluver13 and xBelekinax!**

**To Smithy: She just has to get up the courage to tell him first!**

**To lori: Yup, they all have a lot on their plates! But when don't they? Thanks!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Well, it might! The Black Pearl won't be going there but who knows? =P There's actually a lot in this chapter about different worlds so maybe in one of them, there's a wizard with a lightning bolt scar! Lol, if only... Thanks!**

**Here's Chapter 29!**

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, taking Bridget's hand and pulling her back to him.

Hades smirked. "I heard there is congratulations in order for the both of you." He looked at Bridget. "Though, you should have really asked my permission."

Bridget shook her head slightly, mentally pleading for this not to be happening, for this to be a nightmare she was going to wake up from. She had had nightmares of this happening before, why couldn't this be another one?

Jack frowned. "What are you on about? She has nothing to do with you anymore."

Hades looked at him before realising and turning to Bridget with a sickly smile. "You haven't told him, have you?"

Jack turned to Bridget who looked up at him sadly.

"Your soon-to-be wife belongs to me." Hades said.

Jack turned to him. "What?"

"Persephone gave her a life but her soul? That is still mine. And I can take it back whenever I want." Hades smirked. "This really must make you think twice about the upcoming nuptials."

Jack shook his head. "That's not true."

Hades looked at Bridget. "Tell him." When Bridget stayed quiet, he raised an eyebrow. "Now."

Bridget looked at Jack. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." She said in a whisper.

"What is he on about?" Jack asked.

"It's true." She said, still in a whisper. "He still owns my soul."

"It isn't possible." Jack said. "You would have told me this, warned me."

"I couldn't bring myself to do it." Bridget replied. "I was too scared."

"That could possibly be my fault." Hades said to Jack. "After all, our little meeting in your galley probably wasn't the best incentive."

"What meeting?" Jack asked.

"When the Gods were here," Bridget got in before Hades could answer. "He tried to take me back to the Underworld."

"I nearly had her too," Hades said. "If it weren't for Eros, you wouldn't be feeling this heartbreak right now." He smirked at Jack. "You'd be suffering a very different one but at least she would not be here to lie and deceive you."

Jack forced Bridget behind him slightly. "She's not going anywhere."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "That is not your decision to make, Sparrow."

Jack had to catch her when he heard Bridget gasp and she nearly fell to the floor as she couldn't breathe. Jack went to the floor with her, keeping her in his arms.

"Do not think your love for her overrides my possession of her, Jack Sparrow. Bridget is mine now and if I want her back in the Underworld, make no mistake, that is where she shall go. Now, admit it."

Jack looked up at him, not understanding. "What?"

"Admit that the woman you love belongs to me now and I'll let her live. For a little longer, at least."

There was no way Jack could do that. Bridget belonged to him.

"Sparrow, I am waiting. And she is dying."

"Alright…" Jack said quietly, giving in.

"What is that? I couldn't hear you."

"She belongs to you!"

Jack really hated himself at that moment. It was just another reminder and more proof that he hadn't protected her like he should have.

Bridget inhaled deeply, getting her breath back.

Hades smirked down at both of them. "Enjoy your time together. You never know how long it will last."

He left the brig and walked up into the hallway.

"They're smart. They'll realise your tricks sooner or later."

Hades looked to see Persephone standing up against the wall.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"

"Your failures are my successes." Persephone bit back. "You can try and scare them but you and I both know that in reality, you're powerless. You can't kill Bridget."

"I own her soul. That is the truth."

Persephone nodded. "Yes, you do. That I could not help. But you are not the God of Death. Thanatos is. And he definitely won't help you."

Persephone smirked at him.

"Face it Hades, you're powerless."

* * *

"Jonathan, get out."

Jonathan frowned when Jack burst into his room. "What?"

"Get out."

"But…This is my room."

"It's my ship. Get out. You're staying in with the crew for the next few days."

"Why?"

"Because I need somewhere to sleep. Ragetti got shot and Bridget gave him our cabin."

"Why don't you stay in with the crew?"

"Get out!"

Jonathan huffed and left the room, passing Bridget on the way out as she hurried in.

"Jack, you have to listen to me."

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?" Jack asked before turning to her. "We told each other secrets, why couldn't you tell me this?"

"I'm so sorry," Bridget said desperately. "But you've been so scared over me and I didn't want to add to that."

"He owns your soul! Do you know what that means? He owns you. He can get you to do what he likes or he can just take you back to the Underworld."

"No. If he hasn't taken me back yet…"

"He's tried!"

"And failed! He is just trying to scare us!"

"It's working!"

"Well, don't let it. The last time Hades tried, he gave me a choice. He tried to let me decide whether to go with him or not. I…"

Jack frowned. "He gave you a choice?"

"Yes which is why…"

"But…He said he nearly had you. He said that you were nearly gone when Eros interrupted." Jack frowned. "Did…Did you say yes?"

Bridget looked at him. "No! Of course I didn't. How could you possibly think that?"

"Because he just said so! Aphrodite was around at the time and…"

"And so I'd rather kill myself than…?"

"You've done it before."

Bridget looked at him, shocked before growing a steely expression. "To fight for you, not because I wanted to give you up like you are thinking!"

"I don't know what to think!"

"You could listen to me!"

Jack nodded. "Fine, then! Explain!"

Bridget huffed.

_"You couldn't possibly think that everyone from your old life, your friends and family, cousins and aunts and uncles are still here, could you? You come with me and you can be with them again in your perfect world where pain cannot affect you. You'll live happily forever in the next world with everyone you loved and who loved you, including..." Hades, who was standing behind her, got close to her ear. "Your father."_

_Bridget's breath left her._

_"Oh yes," Hades said. "I know exactly where he is and I can bring you to him whenever you would like. After all, what man can a girl really trust more than her own father? I'm sure with Sparrow after betraying you the way he has, that is more than clear to you now. But I can make everything better, Bridget. I can make the pain go away. I can make the hurt stop and bring you to the person who spent your life making sure you were never filled with sadness, the person who gave up his life for you. Wouldn't you like that? To be with your father again?"_

_Bridget was frozen._

"_My father?"_

_Hades began circling her. "Your father. The man who gave you everything. That's who you should want to be with."_

"_You can't do this. It's been years."_

"_Time doesn't really matter down there, Bridget. You should know that."_

"_This is…"_

"_It's a simple question, Bridget! It all depends on if you care enough for the man who really died saving you or the one who dropped you the minute something new came along!"_

"_It's not that easy!"_

"_It is! You can make it that easy! I can make it that easy! It's just one word! Don't you want to see your father again?"_

"_Yes but…"_

_Hades appeared in front of her. "I'll take that as your answer."_

_The next thing Bridget knew, she couldn't breathe…_

"So he tricked you into agreeing?" Jack asked.

"Yes! I never would have agreed!"

Contrary to making him feel better, Bridget saw Jack fill with even more dread.

"Jack?"

"He's not giving you a choice. He's playing a game. A game where he's already the winner. He's just biding his time until it'll really satisfy him to take you."

"No." Bridget said. "No, Hades may be a dirty player but Jack, so are we. We just have to be able to outdo him. When Eros saved me, he said that Persephone gave me back my life. Hades stopped then when Eros threatened to take her away from him by making her fall in love with someone else. You know what that means? Persephone is his weak spot. And she's on our side, Jack. She gave me back my life, Hades can't take that."

"How can you live without a soul?"

"I don't know but there's some way around that. The Gods kept going on about me having a life. That means something. Hades cannot kill me. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's what I'm trying to make sure of." Jack said.

Bridget sighed, putting her arms around his torso and resting her head against his chest. "I wish you would start trusting me again."

Jack frowned, looking down at her. "I do trust you. I've always trusted you."

"I don't mean like that. I wish you would trust me to know what I'm doing and how to protect myself."

Jack put his arms around her. "I do trust you. It's them I don't trust."

"Them is turning into everyone, Jack. You're trying to protect my life but in the process, you're stopping either of us from having one."

"I think it's Hades doing that."

"Hades doesn't have anything but words and a scary aura."

"And your soul."

"I am not going anywhere."

Jack kissed her forehead. "Who do you belong to?"

Bridget looked up at him with a small smile. "You, Jack Sparrow. I belong to you."

Jack stroked away some of her hair. "I wish that were still true."

He let go of her and walked out of the room. Bridget looked after him sadly, deciding whether to follow.

_He left for a reason. Give him some space._

Jack walked up on deck and looked over the side of the ship at the waves.

"You shouldn't take this out on her. She's just as scared as you are."

Jack turned to see Persephone behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Being on your side. If nothing else, you can take comfort in the fact that if Hades is around, I'm not far away."

"Oh really? Where were you when he was killing her down there?" Jack asked.

Persephone shook her head. "He wasn't killing her. He was just trying to scare you."

"Well it bloody well worked!"

Persephone sighed. "Look, I don't have the answers to everything but…"

"But what?"

"But I know that there's something more to what Hades has told you. If he could take Bridget away, he would have. Hades does not let people go. If he feels someone belongs to him, he will take them. The fact that he hasn't taken Bridget away yet means he can't."

"She nearly died. I saw her. She couldn't breathe."

"Like I said, I don't know the answers to everything. Hades does own her soul, that I cannot help. But the fact that he doesn't own her life, that is your saving grace."

"This doesn't make any sense." Jack said. "He owns her soul but not her life, he can bring her back with him but he can't take her, he can kill her but he can't! How am I supposed to be comforted when this is all anyone can tell me?"

Persephone sighed, realising she'd have to tell him. "Hades tried to take Bridget before…"

Jack nodded. "He gave her a choice."

"Exactly. He did that for a reason." She explained. "Hades can't take Bridget's life which you know. Bridget would have to die and the only loophole Hades has to count on is if Bridget gives up on her will to live. Then he can kill her. Or…"

Jack frowned. "Or…?"

"Or, if you agree to it."

"Me? Why me?"

"She's only alive because of you. That means…"

"I own Bridget's life?"

"Not completely. You can't force her to do things. But she wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You didn't have to but you brought yourself into this. That means you have a stake in these circumstances."

"That's…That's unbelievable."

"Strange, isn't it?" Persephone nodded. "She went from controlling her own destiny to not even being able to control her own life."

"I would never agree for him to take her."

"Hades is slippery." Persephone warned. "If he wants her bad enough, he'll try to find a way to take her."

"Hades may be underhanded and a trickster, but so am I."

"I know." Persephone replied. "Which is why Bridget could be under the protection of no better person."

"And her soul?"

"You love each other now as much as you did then. You travelled to find her before. You'll do it again and I will help you."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked. "Why would I need to travel to get her back?"

Persephone sighed. "It means that Hades can take her soul and if that happens, she'll be like she was right before she died."

"You mean, a shell of herself?"

"She'll be alive, technically…But she won't wake up. There'll be nothing left of her who makes her who she is."

Jack sagged, realising nothing had changed.

Hades still had all the power.

* * *

After a while, Jack bit the bullet and returned to Jonathan's room. He expected to find Bridget but the room was empty. Jack walked across the hall to Ana's room where he found her asleep in the hammock. He walked over, stroking her cheek with the back his fingers.

"Bridget?"

Bridget turned her head and opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Why are you in here?" Jack asked. "I threw Jonathan out of his room for a reason, you know."

"I didn't think the best place to find me would be in your brother's bed." Bridget said.

Jack nodded. "Actually, wise decision."

"Are you still mad at me?" Bridget asked.

Jack sighed. "I wasn't mad. I'm just…"

"Scared?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow does not get scared, luv. At least, he does not admit to it when he doesn't have to. But if I had to, that would probably be the word I would use to describe me feelings in this situation."

Bridget sat up and swung her feet over the hammock. "That's why I didn't tell you. You were always so…fidgety about me already. I didn't want to make it worse for you."

"You still should have told me. Bridget, this is serious."

"I know. But we could just touch again and things were finally going good for us. I didn't want to bring another problem in straight away. I seem to do that a lot."

Jack put his hands on her waist. "No, you don't. You don't create the problems, luv."

"It feels that way. Jack, I'm not scared of Hades. Well, I am but…I'm scared of losing you more. I feel like every time something goes wrong, that's closer to happening."

"Bridget, I love you. Like you, I'm not going anywhere."

To illustrate his point, Jack kissed her. The kiss was getting more passionate when it ended abruptly due to the hammock snapping and Bridget falling to the floor.

Jack looked down at her. "This is why I try to put you in beds over hammocks."

"Ow..."

* * *

Norrington walked out of the cabin after helping Ragetti in there, now leaving him with a much better feeling David. He frowned when he saw a woman standing on deck, looking out at the night ocean.

He walked over to her. "Can I help you?"

The woman turned to him and Norrington was struck by her beauty. It almost seemed otherworldly. "I'm sorry." She replied. "I'm just not ready to go back yet."

As someone who'd come in contact with the Goddess of Love and remained intact when she left, Norrington didn't think he'd be so dumbstruck by a woman. He thought his resolve might have strengthened a little. This woman was proving that just wasn't true.

"Go back where?"

"To where I live." She said.

"Where is that?"

"Not anywhere I like."

Norrington should have probably been asking her if Jack knew she was onboard his ship but found himself not really caring what Jack knew or didn't know.

"You're staring at me." The woman said but she had a hint of a smile.

"Oh," Norrington averted his gaze quickly, remembering his manners and propriety. "I'm dreadfully sorry. I…"

"What is your name?" She asked.

"James. James Norrington."

"It is nice to meet you, James Norrington." She said, holding out her hand.

Norrington fumbled for a second before taking it. "And yours?"

She seemed to hesitate for a second before smiling again. "I think that is a privilege you will have to earn, James Norrington. You can do so by sitting with me and telling me how a man so polite and eloquent ended up on a pirate ship."

She walked away and sat on the steps leading up to the helm and Norrington looked after her for a second, debating with himself what to do. She wouldn't give her name and he'd never seen her before. Who was she? Did he alert the Captain of the ship to her being here? On the other hand, Norrington was completely entranced and intrigued by her and he wanted to know more about her.

"James?" She asked. "You seem to be troubled over something. Is there something wrong?"

Norrington walked over to her.

"No."

* * *

"Listen Sparrow, we need to discuss…"

Barbossa stopped barging into the cabin the next morning when instead of Jack and Bridget, he saw Ragetti in the bed, being served breakfast by David.

"What is going on here?"

"Ragetti got shot." David explained.

"By you?"

"No!" David said quickly. "By Bridget's brother."

"Oh."

David frowned when Barbossa actually seemed disappointed.

"The Captain and Bridget said I could stay here while I healed." Ragetti said.

"I'd believe it more of her than him." Barbossa replied. "So, where be Jack?"

The two shrugged.

Barbossa left the cabin and continued looking for Jack but came upon an interesting sight on the quarter deck instead. Up against the wood was a sleeping Norrington and laying her head on his shoulder was a sleeping Persephone.

"Oh, this will be gold…"

* * *

Bridget woke up to see Jack sitting up in the bed and looking over documents.

"What are you doing?"

Jack huffed. "When I went to get things out of our cabin for us yesterday while Ragetti will be in there, I realised how much I've fallen behind on the bookkeeping."

"Pirate Captains need to keep books?"

"More than you would think." Jack said, writing something down. "I hate it. Haven't done it in ages but someone has to if we want to keep records of things."

Bridget sat up and took the documents off him. "Okay then, I'll do it. You, Captain, are going to take the Pearl out to sea today."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"The fastest ship in the world is not meant to be docked, especially for this long." Bridget said. "I will do the work here and you will get back to sailing, even if it's just circling the waves and coming back in. Just get back into the flow of things."

"But…"

"No buts, Sparrow." Bridget said, writing something on the documents she was now looking over. "Go."

Jack smiled. "Don't you at least want me to explain…?"

"I think I can catch on." Bridget smiled. "Go and tell the crew that they'll actually be working the masts and sails today."

Jack kissed her cheek and got up, getting dressed and leaving the room. He walked up on deck to find his good mood about to leave as quickly as it came.

"You're such a sweet Captain." Barbossa simpered sarcastically.

Jack huffed. "That was Bridget, not me. I wouldn't have given up me cabin for nothing."

"Except mutiny."

"What do you want?"

"Where is the little lady?"

"Down in Jonathan's room."

"I knew it was only a matter of time before he got you back for stealing his fiancé."

Jack looked at Barbossa tiredly. "Bridget and I are staying in there while Ragetti is in our cabin."

"Aye, brilliant…" Barbossa said, not caring. "Now, we need to finish our conversation."

Jack huffed and turned to Barbossa. "We already did. It's still no."

"I want to renegotiate."

"I know how that's going to go."

"I don't think you do." Barbossa smirked before running below deck.

Jack ran after him. "Barbossa!"

Barbossa ran into Jonathan's room.

"Talk to your lover boy."

"Oh my God," Jack said, following him in. "You ran to _Bridget_? You told on me to me own lass?"

"Luckily, your lass was already dressed." Bridget huffed, finishing tying up her waistcoat.

Barbossa turned to him. "Like I've always said, those months when you were gone, we came to an understanding."

"What is going on?" Bridget frowned, sitting back on the bed and continuing to look over the papers.

Before Jack could reply, Barbossa looked at her. "I want to go out and explore our options that will help in fighting the Company and Davy Jones and your fella won't take the Pearl out."

Bridget looked at Jack. "Why not?"

"Because it is a stupid plan." Jack said.

"It is not stupid, Sparrow." Barbossa replied. "It's just more risk than you're willing to take."

That didn't sound like Jack to Bridget.

_Though at the moment…_

"What's the plan?" Bridget asked.

"Mermaids!" Jack said. "Can you believe it? He only wants to go out and find bloody mermaids."

"They could help us!" Barbossa cut in.

"They could kill us!"

"Listen Sparrow, you're getting…"

"It is my ship and…"

Bridget cut in. "I know where you can find mermaids."

Both Jack and Barbossa looked at her. "What?"

"Well," Bridget shrugged. "I know where you can allegedly find mermaids. Or merrows..."

"Aye!" Barbossa yelled enthusiastically. "Those are what we need. So have you ever seen these merrows?"

"No." Bridget shook her head. "Heard of them."

"Well, everyone's heard of them."

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "You got your information from Gibbs."

"I got me information verified from Gibbs. I'd heard of them before that."

"Just before that."

"How do you know where to find mermaids?" Jack frowned at Bridget.

"I used to live here, Sparrow." Bridget smirked. "I know the folklore and legends and things. I know where they're supposed to occur as well. With all I've seen since I met you, I don't chalk much up to folklore and legend anymore so if the creatures are real, where they're supposed to dwell could be true too."

"Where?" Barbossa asked.

"Well, I know where they would be where I used to live. This is Teague's old home, not mine. I lived in the south."

"We've been there before." Barbossa said. "We can go back."

"No." Jack said. "No." He frowned at Bridget when he saw her nod. "Mermaids eat men for breakfast. I am not exposing the crew to those dangers when I don't need to."

"You're not exposing the crew," Barbossa asked. "Or you're not exposing her?" He pointed to Bridget.

Jack looked at him tiredly.

"Don't look at me like that, Sparrow. Ever since you came back, you've been tiptoeing around any potential danger and it ain't been for your crew. If you didn't have her, you wouldn't give a toss about them."

"Alright, it's time for you to get out." Jack said, getting angrier.

Barbossa looked at Bridget. "Remember what we said. Before he came back and started ruining everything."

Barbossa left the cabin and left Jack fuming. He turned to Bridget angrily. "What does that mean? What did you two always say? Why the bloody hell are ye best pals all of a sudden?"

"Jack…"

"No! When I was gone, you two started," Jack grimaced. "Understanding each other. He even came to you to bloody tell on me! He thought you'd side with him which is…"

"I do."

Jack frowned at her, freezing his rant. "What?"

Bridget stood up. "I think Barbossa is right. We should go and find the merrows."

"Bridget!"

"Jack, it's a plan! The first one we've had! We need to stop hiding out here and start coming up with things if we ever want to go home."

"Ah! Home!" Jack said, holding a finger up. "That's another thing."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Bridget, we went to your old home and you couldn't stand it. You weren't ready."

"I'll get over it."

"Get over…You're just trying to argue with me now!"

"Okay Jack, I love you and that is why I am saying this. You're becoming too safe."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"And it's not your fault." Bridget went on. "It's mine. You're stopping your life for mine and I don't want that. If Barbossa is on to something, go with it, regardless of where it takes us, be it my old home or the ends of the earth."

"But…You said you weren't ready to go back there."

"This isn't about me. You cannot base your decisions as a Captain based on what you think I want. I love you and you have no idea how much it means to me that in everything you do, you're considering me but that's become more of a hindrance than it is a help to anyone. Do you think I don't notice that we've been docked here for no reason for weeks? We came here to see your mother and family. Once we found your family, everyone could have gone back to the Caribbean, the two ships, but we didn't. You found reasons to stay. And I know why."

Jack's jaw tensed.

"I know you don't want me anywhere near the Company or where Davy Jones can find us, I know you're terrified of what will happen if they get near me again, but Jack, you've left them scare you out of your waters. If the past few days have proved anything, it's that bringing me far away does not get rid of the danger, just factors of it. There's always going to be a threat, especially in this life. If it's not the Company, it's Davy Jones. If it's not Davy Jones, it's Craig. If it's not Craig, it's Hades. Please," Bridget got closer to him. "Go and see if Barbossa's plan pans out. He's not a fool. If he thinks it's a good idea, it probably is."

Jack sighed and Bridget could see him sag. It was as if something was literally weighing him down.

"Jack?" Bridget asked.

Jack looked at her. "When you…" Bridget was surprised when he had to stop and avoid her gaze. Jack never got caught for words like this. "When you were gone, I tried to figure out what I had done wrong."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Did I not love you enough?" Jack continued. "Did I not appreciate what I had as much as I should have? Did I take the life I had with you for granted? I didn't know why you were taken away from me, why I was being punished."

"Jack…"

Jack took her into his arms. "Like it or not, that is what is going through me head. All the time."

"Jack, listen to me." Bridget said, placing her hands on either side of his face. "For the last time, what happened to me was not your fault. No, let me talk," She said when he tried to interrupt. "Jack, you blaming is not an option anymore. It never should have been and I never should have just let everything be and not said this before. But I didn't know you were still thinking this way."

"How could I not?"

"Because it's not true! Jack, it is not true and neither of us can handle you still thinking it is! I am not marrying someone who thinks they are at fault for what happened. We are not spending our lives with you feeling guilty around me."

Jack frowned. "Are you calling off our engagement?"

Bridget left his arms but kept hold of her hands as she bit her lip. "Until you admit that you are not at fault for what happened, not even come to terms with it; just admit you aren't to blame, yes." She nodded. "I'm calling off our engagement."

Bridget left the room and Jack sighed.

He left the room and walked up on deck to see Barbossa going to Bridget to talk to her. Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to both of them.

"Fine, you two win. We will go and find these…merrows."

Bridget smiled at him while Barbossa nodded and went to alert the crew but Jack held him back.

"I'll tell the crew."

He walked off and Barbossa huffed.

"My bloody plan and…"

"Oh, shut it." Bridget said. "He's agreed."

"Like he should have done in the first place."

Bridget rolled her eyes and walked over to Jack. "What made you change your mind?"

Jack turned to her. "You. You're right. I can't keep trying to keep you locked away from things anymore." Bridget smiled. "I have a condition though."

"Oh?"

"You take care of yourself. Prove that it's all in me head. I ain't rushing to help you out."

Bridget smiled. "Thank you." She bit her lip. "And about the other thing?"

Jack shook his head. "I can't just change what I think like you want me to."

"I'm trying to make you realise that you don't have to feel guilty about this. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Bridget, I love you. I don't want you to call off the engagement."

Bridget shook her head. "I don't want to either. But I am not standing there and saying all the things I'm supposed to say including 'Til death do us part' and that being the only thing you can think of."

Jack nodded. "I better go alert the Misty Lady before we sail off."

Jack walked off the ship and Bridget folded her arms with a sigh.

"Bridget? What are we going to do about that while we sail off?"

Bridget looked at Ana to see her pointing to her brother's ship which was now effectively a prison to his crew and in the possession of the Sparrows.

Bridget looked at the ship with a plan forming in her mind.

"I'll find out." She said, walking back over to Barbossa. "I have a question."

"Hmmm?"

"Do you really need me to go?"

Barbossa frowned at her. "Of course we bloody need you to go. You're the one who knows where to find the merrows. Who else do you think is going to talk to these _Irish _mermaids?"

"What if I gave you directions?"

"Why the change of heart all of a sudden?"

"It's not a change of heart." Bridget said. "I still think we should go. I just have some business here…"

"You have business there too. Don't forget what we said when your little fella was gone."

"I think we meant it in very different ways. I meant it about Jack."

"It still counts though and after all, this is helping Jack or something." Barbossa shrugged. "It'll make him stop being such a pansy and he only agreed because of you. You're going. Like we said…"

Bridget sighed. "Whatever it takes."

* * *

"Would you wait?"

"It's not my fault you can't keep up!"

Barbossa huffed at Jack. "I'm going to kill her."

Jack hopped up onto the mound Bridget had just passed as she flitted through the forestation as if she'd been here yesterday. "You're the one who wanted her to come."

"I thought she'd show us where to go, not run away."

"I guess now that it's all coming back to her, she's eager to see what else she can remember. It's your own fault. You brought her here."

Bridget walked back to them. "I'm assuming you want to find these merrows during the day? Hurry up."

"Listen, missy," Barbossa said. "This ain't your plan so you ain't in charge."

"I'm the guide."

"You're a terrible one. Do you even know where you're going?" Barbossa asked. "We've been walking for ages."

Bridget looked at him. "I used to trek there all the time as a child."

"You couldn't have. No one's been around here in years since locals think it's haunted."

Bridget smirked as she walked past him. "Who do you think started that rumour?"

She climbed up onto rocks and back down the other side, continuing on the trek as Jack chuckled at Barbossa and followed her.

"Bloody wench."

Jack hurried up to Bridget, leaving a moaning Barbossa behind. "Luv, are we any closer?"

"Nearly there, actually. Any idea what you want me to say to these merrows? You know, beside 'Don't kill us' being a nice opening."

"I think that's pretty much a given request for anyone who comes in contact with mermaids."

"Still though, wouldn't hurt to make clear."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "Is someone nervous?"

Bridget looked at him. "Apprehensive. Shouldn't I be keeping my wits about me like you always said?"

"Aye, you should. You only have yourself to depend on now." He nodded.

Bridget smirked. "You're really trying to prove a point, aren't you?"

"You wanted to be independent and trusted with your safety, I'm only doing what you want."

"Well, good. Even with the curse, I haven't got into much difficulty. That should only clue you in to how well I know this area, including," Bridget led him through some tress and thus out of the clearing. "This part."

Jack looked around at the lagoon. It was beautiful. The day had been slightly foggy but that only accentuated this area. There was a waterfall that poured into a huge pool. There were moss covered rocks and flowers and the entire surroundings were green. It didn't look like part of this world.

"What do you think?" Bridget asked.

"Well, if there were ever going to be a place to find mermaids swimming around…"

Bridget smiled, looking out. "Hmm, this," She walked over to a rock and sat down on it. Jack joined her. "Was my haven when I was younger. I could just come her and no one bothered me. My own little private area."

"This was unknown?" Jack said, shocked that no one seemed to know about it.

"Not unknown but everyone stayed away. People said the place was haunted. You see those flowers up there?"

Bridget pointed to some blue flowers growing out of a rock by the water fall and Jack nodded.

"I was dared to swim in this pool when I was younger. I had to pick one of those flowers which only seemed to grow here to prove I did. I came here and realised there was absolutely nothing haunted about this place. I didn't tell anyone that and I just kept coming back here. I even," She gasped. "Oh my God!"

Jack looked around quickly. "What? What is it?"

Bridget pointed over to a rope hanging from a high tree branch and tied to the end of it was a large branch. "I eve put up that makeshift swing."

"You managed that?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Yes I did. I'll admit I fell out of the tree and have the scar on my leg to prove it but I got it up and it's still up."

Jack smiled. He knew the scar she was referring to.

"Why did people think it was haunted?"

"There was this story that said people who came here never came back out but I did. I can't really remember but I made up some story about something very scary happening when I came in here so all the other children were too frightened to come near here." She looked over at Jack. "This was my favourite place in the entire world."

Jack smirked. "I can see why. Tisn't often someone gets something so perfect all to themselves." He said wrapping an arm around her waist. Bridget smiled at him before pressing her lips against his. Jack deepened the kiss and felt Bridget hands graze down his chest.

"Hmm," Jack smirked as the kiss parted but they stayed close. "One of the most romantic places in the world and we had to drag bloody Barbossa along."

Bridget smiled, kissing him lightly. "I'll make it up to you later."

Jack chuckled. "So, this place," He said, trying to take his mind off how later wasn't good enough. "Before you started making up tall tales, people thought it was haunted because people never came back?"

Bridget nodded "It's said that this is the opening of a sídh."

Jack frowned. "What's a sídh?"

"The sídh is a fairy mound. It was said to be the opening from one world to another. In the other world, there lived all the Gods and Goddesses and mythological creatures like fairies and such that you couldn't see in this world. It basically looks exactly like ours but it doesn't have mortals like our world, it's filled with things I thought belonged to fairytales. Now I'm not so sure…" Bridget thought about it. "So in the sídh, someone could be sitting where you are right at this very moment and you wouldn't even know it."

"That's…mind boggling."

"I suppose you could even find a sídh to lead to the Underworld."

"Let's never do that."

Bridget smiled. "Davy Jones brought you through an opening. There's just one around this land too. Though, if I recall, it's only accessible on October 31st and November 1st."

"You mean Halloween?"

"Samhain is what we used to call it. It was the end of the harvest which in a country made up of mostly agricultural benefit meant something. But it was also said to be the only time of the year the dead could travel between the sídhs from their world to ours. The _Feile na Marbh _or Festival of the Dead. So there'd be huge festivals with bonfires and feasts where a place would be set for any deceased spirit that might come back and there'd be stories told. It was also a tradition to wear masks to placate evil spirits that might come back too." Bridget smiled at him. "I think you probably would have enjoyed it. Getting all disguised and running around, feasting and have a merry good time."

"It does sound like me kind of tradition, alright."

Bridget chuckled. "My tradition is on January 31st."

Jack frowned at her. "What's your tradition?"

"Saint Bridget's day, of course. I was named after her."

"You were?"

Bridget nodded. "In case you haven't noticed, Sparrow, I am a lot younger than the rest of my siblings…"

"I have noticed."

"Well, my parents didn't think they could have any more children. But they wanted more so what do desperate people do in desperate situations?"

"Pray?"

Bridget nodded. "My mother got pregnant and she named me after the saint she prayed to. Well, my mother said the saint, my father always said the Goddess. I never got an actual answer…"

"The Goddess?" Jack grimaced. "The one whose one side of her face is very ugly?"

Bridget smirked. "There's a lot more than what meets the eye, Sparrow. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Or the cover you heard it had, I suppose."

"So what is so special about this Goddess that I shouldn't judge?"

"Well…"

"Is every mission going to turn into a lover's bloody stroll?" Barbossa interrupted, finally catching up.

Bridget sighed. "Had to occupy our time while waiting for you."

Jack looked out at the lagoon. "And anyway, not much else to do while we're waiting here."

Bridget and Barbossa looked out at the seemingly empty lagoon too.

"This might take a while…"

* * *

"I can't believe you got this place all to yourself."

"Well, I was shot…"

Pintel looked at Ragetti. "A scrape. I bet it were only her guilty conscience because it were her brother what did it."

"Or maybe," David cut in from her seat next to the bed. "She was being considerate?"

"Bloody ridiculous…" Pintel mumbled, going around the room. "What do you think is in all these chests?"

"We don't know and it ain't none of our business!" David said quickly. "So don't go looking."

"They's probably all locked anyway." Pintel looked around. "Can you see Jones' chest anywhere?"

"No, the Captain took it out of here." Ragetti said. "He hid it somewhere else."

Pintel looked at the books. "Hmmm, wouldn't think they'd get too much reading done…"

"Would you stop it?" David asked. "What if Captain Sparrow comes in and catches you rooting through his business?"

"Captain ain't here; he's gone off to do something with Barbossa and that lass of his."

"That lass of his, is it? That weren't what you were calling her when she was Captain of this very ship."

"Well she ain't anymore."

"She also ain't here." Ragetti mumbled. "Only reason you're so brave all of a sudden…"

"I could really see meself in a cabin like this." Pintel said, sitting in Jack's chair and putting his feet up on the table.

"Put your feet down." David said. "You'll mark the table."

"All too easily…" Pintel looked at the foot of the bed. "Hello, what's this?"

Ragetti and David frowned when Pintel got up and went to the chest at the end of the bed where some fabric was poking off after getting trapped by the lid. He pulled it out and saw that it was a nightdress. "Well, lookey here."

Ragetti's eyes widened. "Put it back."

Pintel held the garment against himself, playing around. "Who'd have guessed the Captain would have had such simple taste?"

"Alright, that's enough." David said. "Put it back."

"Oh, it's just a bit of fun."

"Only for you." Ragetti mumbled.

David stood up and grabbed it off him. "This belongs to Bridget, not you and I don't think she'd appreciate you pawing at it."

"But once again," Pintel snatched it back. "She ain't here."

"Give it back!"

Before Ragetti knew it, the two were running around the cabin, trying to get the nightdress off each other.

"Alright, you two, you're getting to get us all in trouble."

"Pintel! Give it back!"

"Get it off me!"

"Oi! Watch it!" Ragetti yelled when Pintel jumped on the bed to get away from David.

"This isn't funny anymore!" David said, trying to catch him.

He jumped on the bed again to get around her but she caught him on the other side by jumping on it too and before they knew, the bed broke beneath them, causing them all to fall.

"Ow." Ragetti crawled onto the floor when Pintel and David had fallen. "Me stitches just opened."

The three looked at the bed where the middle's wood had snapped under the weight. The thing was completely broken.

"Do you think they'll notice?"

* * *

"It's been hours…"

Bridget looked at Barbossa tiredly. "I'm aware."

"I thought you said merrows dwelled here." Barbossa asked, throwing a stick into the fire they had made a while ago.

"First of all, I said allegedly. Second of all, just because they're around doesn't mean they'll swim right up and start negotiations."

"Well we should have heard a song at least by now or something…"

"Let's not hope to hear a mermaid's song, aye?" Jack said. "That would be the worst case scenario."

"No Sparrow, this is the worst case scenario. Being sent on a wild goose chase by someone who lived here _nine years ago._"

Bridget huffed. "You were the one who wanted my help! I wasn't the one who asked to find the merrows. This was your plan."

Jack stayed quiet and let them two have it out. If Bridget wanted to take care of herself, that meant with Barbossa too.

"You didn't half offer your services." Barbossa said. "When you weren't trying to back out, that is."

Jack frowned at her. "You changed your mind?"

"No." Bridget said. "I just offered to stay behind."

"Why?"

"Because one of the crew was feeling very sick…" Bridget hinted, quickly remembering how Will had had to spend the day taking care of Elizabeth who had been throwing up over the side of the ship all day. She figured that would be a better excuse than she wanted to root around her brother's old ship. "I didn't think being at sea would be the best thing for them."

"If you are talking about the very clearly pregnant Elizabeth Swann, she'll be fine." Barbossa huffed.

Jack and Bridget looked at him quickly.

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

"Anyone with half a brain and not wearing rose coloured glasses when looking at their daughter could figure it out." Barbossa said.

"Oh, have experience with pregnant women?" Bridget asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And what does that mean?" Barbossa asked.

Bridget was about to reply but saw the look Jack was giving her. "Nothing."

Barbossa smirked. "Don't worry lass, we can both thank God for the fact I ain't your father." He quipped. "More daddy issues?"

"Oh, I don't think you're _my _father."

"What is she on about now?" Barbossa said, turning to Jack. "Shut her up. It's your job to handle her crazy, not mine."

Jack shrugged. "Like you've always said, those months when I was gone, ye came to an understanding. Use it. Ain't got nothing to do with me."

Barbossa huffed and looked away. Jack looked at Bridget to see her arms folded and her lips pursed.

Jack couldn't help smirking at their little "understanding" coming to an end.

_Maybe this was a good idea._

**Hmm, will the mermaids turn up? And I am so excited about the budding Norrington and Persephone storyline! Yay! I have the next chapter practically written so shouldn't take too long to update! **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	30. Piratesque

**Thank You to Smithy, gothicluver13, Shadow Blackheart, lori, Pirate's Bonny Lass, trainsgirl13 and HiddenElf!**

**To Smithy: I'm sure they will be too!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: She did, indeed. Bridget was a little bit of an embellisher which I suppose was obvious from the start of these stories when she was lying about her own identity! =P Thanks!**

**To lori: I'm sure the mermaids won't stay away for too long. ;) Thanks!**

"What are we going to do? What are we actually going to do?"

Pintel looked at David. "Stop panicking. We just need to try and fix it."

"Fix it? The bed is broken in two! How can we fix it?"

"Well, it's either try or let the Captain hang us upside down from the rigging."

"Maybe Captain Sparrow will understand. It was an accident."

Pintel looked at her tiredly. After fixing up and moving Ragetti to another room, they came back to the cabin to figure out what they were going to do with Jack and Bridget's now broken bed. If they were found out, chances were they would be off this ship faster than a bullet. And that would be if there weren't several of those flying at their heads.

Pintel huffed. "We just need…"

David frowned when he turned and hurried out of the cabin. She followed him out.

"You're going to tell the Captain?" David asked, panicking.

"Are you crazy?" Pintel said. "Of course I ain't. I'm getting some help."

"There is not a chance anyone would think Captain Sparrow knows about this and isn't killing us. Who could you possibly ask who won't tell to save themselves?"

"Someone who wouldn't know the Captain any better." Pintel smirked. He walked into the galley. "Ah, Aaron mate."

The newest crewmember looked at the two with a frown. "Em…Yes?"

"Mate, we need a favour."

"This is the first time either of you have ever spoken to me." Aaron pointed out.

"Well, let's use this to get to know each other better." Pintel said. "You see, the Captain has set us a task. The bed in his cabin has broken and he wants us to fix it. Only I ain't that good with carpentry and she," He looked at David. "Well look at her. We were hoping you'd give us a hand."

Aaron frowned. "How did the bed break?"

David was about to confess but Pintel held up a hand.

"Ain't our business."

Aaron nodded. "Well, I better go find the Captain and tell him I'm helping in case he wants me to do something else…"

"No!" Pintel said quickly. "You see, the Captain, he's with his lass and she don't know nothing about it." He explained. "Captain had a bit of a drunken moment and got a broken bed out of it. He's taken her out for the day to let us work without her knowing and so, it'd be much quicker if you were to help."

Aaron nodded. "Well, alright then."

"Oh, and best not mention this to anyone." Pintel replied. "Don't want it getting back to the lass. Don't even say it to the Captain. She's a very jealous sort so she's always listening in on his conversations. Don't know how the Captain puts up with it sometimes but I suppose love is love."

"Are you sure this is okay?" Aaron asked.

"Absolutely."

* * *

"Will, I need to talk to you."

Will frowned at Elizabeth. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Well, in a way. I have to tell you something very important."

"What is it?"

Elizabeth tried to prepare herself. "Can we go up on deck? I just checked and it's empty and I would like some fresh air. I think you could use some too."

Will frowned.

"Don't worry, it's good news. I hope it is, anyway." Elizabeth said before taking his hand and leading him up there.

"Will you tell me what it is now?" Will asked.

"Yes. Okay…It's…Who is that?"

Will frowned when Elizabeth looked beyond him. He turned to see Norrington sitting on the steps leading up to the helm and talking to a woman. They didn't know who she was but Norrington seemed to know her just fine if his demeanour told them anything.

"He might have met her on land."

"And brought her onto the ship?" Elizabeth asked. "I don't think so."

Elizabeth walked over to them and Will followed her.

"Hello." She said and Norrington looked up, his eyes widening. "What are you two doing up here?"

"Talking." Will said. "Are you going to introduce us to your…friend?"

Norrington hesitated. "Yes, of course." He said, standing up and the woman did too. "Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, this is…"

"Persephone." The woman finished for him.

Will and Elizabeth frowned before their eyes widened and they looked at Norrington who shrugged.

"I was surprised when I found out too."

* * *

"What could you possibly be thinking?"

"Of all the women…"

"I know what I'm doing." Norrington said as he sat in the galley, where Will and Elizabeth had dragged him to. "Persephone is…"

"The Goddess of the Underworld!"

"And married!"

"We were just talking." Norrington said, standing up.

"You seemed quite comfortable from where I was standing." Elizabeth said.

"She is a friend, nothing but a friend. We talk."

"How long has this been going on?" Will frowned.

"Not that it is either of your business but only a few nights."

"Well, it has to stop." Elizabeth said. "If Jack found out, he'd kill you."

"I don't care what Sparrow thinks, believe it or not."

"This is his ship! And her husband is the one who nearly kept him and Bridget apart forever!"

"And it was Persephone who let Bridget come back. That should tell you how good she is. Not at all like that man…"

"God!"

"She despises him."

"She is still his wife." Will said. "Which means if he knows she's disappearing to talk to you every night, he'll rain hell down on all of us. You have to give her up."

"You have a habit of making me do that." Norrington said to him. "But I won't this time. Persephone is amazing and I enjoy our time together. It's the happiest I've been in a year. I'm not giving it up."

Norrington left the galley and Will and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"Should we tell Jack?"

* * *

"It was a fish."

"It wasn't a fish."

"If it wasn't a fish, it wouldn't have the head of a fish."

"You only saw its fin!"

"Would you two shut up?" Bridget said exasperatedly. "If there is a mermaid around, she will find us. We are the first people here in years, that has to raise suspicion."

Jack and Barbossa both quietened down. They were on their second day of watching the lagoon and tensions were getting high.

"Maybe there's no mermaids here and you've wasted all our time." Barbossa said to Bridget.

"Wasted?" Bridget replied sarcastically. "Oh no, any time with you is what I call a gift." She said before rolling her eyes.

"Perpetual wench…"

Barbossa got up and began walking through the trees.

"Where are you going?" Jack frowned.

"Wandering."

He disappeared and Bridget sighed.

"What if he's right?"

"Well, you never said this was a guarantee." Jack shrugged, looking out at the water. "If mystical creatures are wanted, you have to do a lot of waiting."

"I know, it's just…I was so sure this place was the answer."

"It still could be."

Bridget didn't really understand his barely there replies. "I'd better run back to the Pearl and get my coat with all this cold atmosphere." She quipped.

Jack stood up. "Actually, we should probably just call it a day. It'll be dark soon and I'd rather deal with these fishy females during the day."

Bridget looked up at him. "Okay."

She put her hand out for him to help her up off the rock like he usually did but Jack just walked away. Bridget frowned before following him. He had been acting like this for a while now and she didn't know why. Very short with his responses and usually he would have taken her hand and not let it go when Barbossa wasn't around but today was completely different. He almost seemed angry with her.

"Oi, Sparrow." Bridget said, catching up to him. "What is going on? What did I do wrong?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack replied, continuing to walk.

"Neither do I but I've been getting the cold shoulder from you all day and I wouldn't mind knowing what I did so maybe I could make things right?"

Jack stopped and turned to her. "I am not giving you the cold shoulder."

"Jack, I'm getting frostbite from you."

Jack shrugged. "I haven't noticed. I'll try to be more amiable."

He turned and walked away from her again.

"Well, start that off by telling me what I did." She hurried after him. "Because I'm refusing to believe your bad mood just stemmed from nothing."

"I'm not in a bad mood."

"Jack! Stop!"

Jack stopped and turned to her again.

"What the hell is going on?" Bridget asked.

"You used our engagement against me!"

Bridget frowned. "What?"

Jack seemed surprised by this himself. "Nothing."

"Don't you dare turn and walk away from me again." Bridget said when she saw he was about to. She walked closer to him. "You're mad at me for that?"

"Shouldn't I be?"

"Jack, do you think I wanted to do that? I cannot live with someone who hates himself because of me."

"Oh, so now you're not even living with me!"

"You know what I meant! Look, I know you're used to getting what you want but the fact that you cannot see beyond getting denied something to realise why I am doing this is extremely childish. I am trying to help you see that you didn't do anything wrong and I am doing that because I love you so much."

"Love me so much, you want to marry me?"

"Yes!" Bridget said, getting confused why he seemed to get more put out by that statement. "I do want to marry you. Just not under the circumstances we're trapped in right now."

"Oh, come off it. I know you. You hate being forced into things and if there was ever anything forced, it was that engagement!"

"That doesn't mean I don't want to marry you!"

"That's what's annoying me! You're invested in this engagement!"

"What is wrong with that?"

"Because I don't want to marry you!"

Bridget froze while Jack's eyes widened at his confession. They stayed still and silent for a few seconds before Bridget began walking and passed him out.

"Bridget…"

"No." Bridget said, pulling her arm away from where he went to take it. "Just leave me alone."

She walked back to the Pearl and Jack followed her, not daring to try and explain what he'd just said. When they got back to the Pearl, they saw Barbossa by the helm, feeding something to Jack the monkey.

"Wandering?" Bridget asked with a raised eyebrow.

Barbossa shrugged. "I wasn't bloody sitting with you two any longer. It was giving me chills."

Bridget went to walk below deck and Jack tried to follow her but they were pushed out of the way by a rushing Elizabeth who ran over to the side of the ship and threw up over it.

Jack grimaced and Bridget rolled her eyes when she saw him, walking over and taking Elizabeth's hair to hold back.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said when she was done. "Even the gentlest rocking is setting me off lately."

"It's okay. Have you told Will yet?"

"I was going to but…We got interrupted." She said, not wanting to say by what. She held her stomach, getting nauseous again. "I need to go on land for a while."

Bridget nodded. "That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Elizabeth frowned at her. "What?"

"The house back up the country. I could go with you." Bridget offered. In truth, she just needed some time to process what Jack not wanting to marry her meant.

"Would you? Oh Bridget, that would make me feel so much better."

"I'll go tell Jack."

Bridget walked down below deck and found Jack.

"Elizabeth can't stay on the ship."

"I don't want to talk about Elizabeth." Jack said. "I want to talk about me and you."

Bridget didn't look at him. "I'm going to go back up to the house with her."

Jack sighed. "Bridget…"

"Elizabeth is getting sick every minute of every day. Not only is it extremely unpleasant for her but it's raising suspicion with her father and others."

"Once again, I don't want to talk about Elizabeth."

"Well, that's who we're talking about."

"So you're not going to let me explain meself?"

"I think you explained everything. I can't be mad. I turned down your proposal once before."

"But you didn't blurt out that you didn't want to marry me. You were doing it because you thought it wasn't what I wanted."

"And finally, you get it." Bridget jibed. "But there's nothing different. I always said we would if you wanted. You don't so we won't."

"It's not that I don't…"

"Jack, trying to explain your reasons will only humiliate me more, believe me. So," She said, unfolding her arms. "I'm going back up there with Elizabeth. It gets her on land and away from raised eyebrows. Also you could send some men up to guard my brother's ship and let the men who stayed up there come down here, like taking shifts. I could also let your father know how things are going…or not going with the mermaids."

"Why do you have to be the one to go?"

"I'm the only one who knows Elizabeth's circumstances."

Jack was cagey. "A few days? You're coming back?"

Bridget nodded. "Just a few days. I'll come down again once she's feeling better."

Jack didn't want to but he nodded. "Alright, if you want. Like I said, you can make your own decisions. Take Quartetto, Kursar, Duncan and Tearlach with you."

"Let Aaron come too."

Jack frowned at her. "Why?"

"He doesn't have a clue about mermaids and the like yet." She said. "If they're going to be around, it's better to have people who know to stay away. He'd be the first to drown."

Jack nodded. "Alright then. Do as you please."

Bridget nodded and walked out of the galley.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes, running his hand over his face.

_Bloody hell._

He was quite surprised when he didn't hear the footsteps coming back into the galley until he felt a kiss against his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I'll be back in a few days, I promise."

Jack kissed her. "I love you, lass."

"Love you, pirate."

* * *

"I can't believe he's gone! He was actually useful."

David shrugged. "Maybe we can work without him."

Pintel looked at him. "Because that was working so well?"

"Look, I felt bad using Aaron anyway. He's so nice and we lied to him. It's a good thing Captain Sparrow sent him up with Bridget and the others."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Pintel said quickly, getting up and rushing in front of the cabin doors just as Jack was about to walk inside.

Jack looked at him, not at all impressed. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"You can't go in there." Pintel replied.

"I think you'll find I can." He said, going to walk around Pintel only for David to get in his way.

"No, you really can't."

Jack huffed. "Why not?"

"Because…" Pintel tried to think but David got there first.

"Ragetti is washing."

"Good one." Jack said, sarcastically. "Move."

"Really, he's naked."

That stopped Jack. "In me bed?"

Pintel stood up straight. "Would that make you want us to get rid of it?"

"It's why we're out here." David explained. "It's the truth."

Jack looked at the two of them suspiciously before turning and walking away.

Pintel looked at David.

"Where are you learning to lie like that?"

* * *

"Morning." Bridget said when Elizabeth entered the kitchen.

"Good morning. What's that smell?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was bored so I thought I'd make some fresh bread." Bridget replied. "It's nearly ready, I'd say."

Elizabeth sat down. "I don't know how to do anything like that. I really should if I plan on being a good wife and mother and now we're starting from the beginning with no servants or cooks or anything."

"I could teach you." Bridget offered.

"Really?"

"Of course. It's not that hard once you get the hang of it and we're not exactly thriving with busyness."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. I'll have to run into town for more ingredients if I'm teaching you how to cook as well but I shouldn't take too long. Will you be okay on your own?"

Elizabeth nodded and Bridget stood up.

"Alright, I'll try to hurry back."

* * *

Bridget was leaving the town to get back to the house, thinking of her and Jack.

_He doesn't want to marry me._

_That's okay, isn't it? You're still going to be together, just not married and after all, you've always said you never needed marriage._

_I don't. And it's not something I need now. I wouldn't mind not getting married. It was just the way he shouted it out. _

"_I don't want to marry you!"_

_He seemed to be completely against the idea. Did I bully him into it?_

Bridget jumped when she felt her hair get grabbed and her head get yanked back.

"Hello sis. You are not easy to track."

* * *

_Dear Jack,_

_I know this may seem a little quick but in light of everything that has happened lately, I have decided that us been apart is the best thing. I don't want to keep hurting you. Don't come looking for me._

_Bridget._

Elizabeth frowned down at the letter that she had found wedged into the front door of the house.

"What in the world…?"

* * *

Bridget was brought back to consciousness abruptly when she felt herself get submerged under water quickly. She quickly emerged and raised her head above the water, realising that though it was high enough, she could still touch the floor. She looked around and saw nothing but cobbles around her in a circle.

_It's a well._

"Wakey, wakey, Bridge."

Bridget looked up when she heard Craig's voice.

"What are you doing?" She asked quickly.

"Getting my ship and crew back." Craig shrugged. "This worked last time when I was using you for my own gain. But instead of waiting for daddy dearest, you're going to die waiting for Sparrow unless he gives me control of my ship again. You'll be waiting a while though. I decided to have a little fun first."

"What do you mean?"

"I wrote a little letter, pretending to be you. Hope you don't mind. I just noticed that the Black Pearl ain't here and you are so Sparrow is going to think you ran off and left him all alone."

Bridget's eyes widened. "He won't believe it."

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Either way, he's either going to be all heartbroken or he's going to be frantic to get you back. Either way, his defences are down. I might send him to the wrong place and let you die of cold and starvation here anyway. Then when he's looking for you in the back of nowhere, I'll put a bullet in his eyes. But this all depends on what mood I'm in."

Bridget looked around for any escape but there was only wall.

"Don't worry," Craig went on. "I left you your weapons since I'm such a good brother. They're over there." He pointed to somewhere on the ground where Bridget couldn't see. "Just over by that tree." He looked back down at her. "Hmmm, this won't take too long. You should have really brought a coat, Bridge. Well, get comfortable. I'm going to let Sparrow panic for a day or two before I get in touch. See you soon, Bridget. Maybe."

Craig walked away and Bridget looked around.

"Oh God…"

* * *

"It ain't real."

"Those two have always been two seconds away from this with all the trouble they have to put up with."

"It does not seem like Bridget. It's too cowardly. She'd at least tell the man to his face."

"Then where is she?"

"Wait!" Elizabeth said to the crew who were all mulling over the letter. "There is only one way we are going to know if Bridget wrote this letter."

The crew looked at her.

"Show it to the only person who would know her handwriting. We have to bring it to Jack."

"How can we get it to him quickly? In case it ain't real?" Tearlach asked.

Elizabeth thought quickly. "Okay, you all will stay here and look for her, just in case something has gone wrong."

"And what about you?"

* * *

"This definitely ain't Bridget. I know that girl and this ain't her work."

"You know her handwriting?" Elizabeth asked Teague.

"No, I just know her."

"So you can see why I need to get to Jack quickly?"

"The crew is already getting ready to sail."

* * *

_He'll have to know that letter wasn't me._

_He thinks I'm mad at him. He's worried I wouldn't come back._

_Oh God, please trust me, Jack._

* * *

Jack stormed down to the brig.

"Anyone who doesn't talk gets a bullet to the head. Where would he go?"

The crew of Craig's ship frowned. They hadn't seen this man in days and now he was threatening them?

"What are you on about?"

"Craig, your Captain. Where's a safe haven he would go to? Tell me or you will all regret it. I'm not joking."

"What is this all about, Sparrow?"

"This!" Jack said, holding up the letter before throwing it to the floor. "This pitiable excuse of an attempt to write came from him. I know it. Now, your Captain took my lass and hid her somewhere. I want to know where but first, I need to find him and threaten him. So if you don't let me know where to find him, I'm going to do to you what I plan to do to him as practise." Jack said. "I want you to tell me where I can find him. A pub, an inn, anywhere he might go to hide out."

The crew stayed silent until Jack cocked his gun.

"There's a house." One spoke up. "It belongs to a woman he's familiar with."

"He has a woman?" Jack asked.

"Aye. He'd go there."

"Where is there?"

"A little cottage, just behind the town. It ain't far but it's isolated. It'll be the only one you see."

Jack nodded and walked out of the brig.

"Do you know where he is?"

Jack nodded as he walked off the ship quickly.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Teague called after him.

Jack couldn't make any promises. Especially when he found the revolting excuse for a human being looking quite comfortable at a dinner table through the window of the cottage. Jack walked over to the door and picked the lock quietly.

_I do love the element of surprise._

_Ain't going to be a suspenseful for long._

"Hello Craig."

Craig turned to see Jack standing in the doorway of his woman's kitchen.

"How did you find me here?" He frowned.

"I have my ways." Jack looked at the woman in the room. "Allow me to introduce meself. I'm Jack Sparrow. I'm with Craig's sister."

She looked at Craig. "You never told me you had sister."

"They've only reconnected recently." Jack cut in. "May I ask your own name?"

The woman frowned when he held out his hand for her to take. She did so hesitantly.

"Fiona."

"Hello, Fiona." Jack smiled, shaking her hand. "Sorry about this, Fiona."

"For what?"

In a second, Jack pulled Fiona's hand towards him and turned the woman, placing a gun to her neck, exactly where Craig had placed his against Bridget's. Craig stood up quickly.

"Oh, it's only fair, Craig." Jack said. "You did this to your own sister, after all. I'm just putting you in me own shoes. Now you can know what it feels like."

"Sparrow…" Craig said.

Jack smirked. "Oh my God, do you…care about her? You mean there is someone in this world you actually care about besides yourself? Well, that just made me a whole lot more powerful in this situation." Jack looked at Fiona. "So he's never told you about his little sister? Or the rest of his family?"

Fiona shook her head. "No."

"No?" Jack looked at Craig. "You're not very honest yourself, Craig. And there you were, telling me all of Bridget's secrets. Well, don't you think it's time some of your own were divulged?"

"Jack…" Craig pleaded.

"Well Fiona, Craig here has quite a history of doing exactly what I'm doing right now. Only to Bridget, his little sister. He did it to her when she was nine to lure their father out of hiding so he could kill him, didn't you, Craig?" Jack said.

Fiona frowned at him. "Is that true?"

"No."

"It is, Craig." Jack said. "Don't lie. Tell her what you did, what you're doing. Tell her how you nearly killed Bridget and your father and then me very recently. Or you could tell her how you've taken Bridget and hid her somewhere in hopes you can hold her ransom against me. I don't even know if she' dead or alive. I don't know anything because you've been a little lackadaisical with the details so you've driven me to this, holding a gun to the head of a woman I don't even know. Tell her how you spend your life capturing your own people and handing them over to soldiers to be shipped off as slaves. Tell her."

Craig glared daggers at Jack. "I'm going to kill her. I swear it."

"You can try but believe me, she's beat a lot worse than you." Jack glared at him. "Tell me where she is."

Craig stayed silent.

"I'm losing patience, Craig."

"Fine!" Craig shouted. "She's in the forest…" He looked at Fiona, knowing she'd leave him forever. "There's a well. Stay to the west. You'll find her at the bottom."

Jack was furious and it was obvious to everyone in the room.

"Are you going to kill me?" Fiona asked him.

Jack looked down at her. "No." He let her go. "I'm not like him." He looked at Craig. But if ever comes near my lass ever again, I will be a whole lot worse, believe me. But I suppose that's only if you survive."

Craig frowned at the last part but it was made clear when Jack aimed the gun and shot him. He fell to the floor as Fiona let out a scream. Jack walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck.

"The only reason you're still alive is in case you gave me the wrong information. I need you hindered, not dead. But if I don't find her or she is already, I'll be back. And this time, it'll be a lot more painful and you will definitely be dead by the end of it."

Jack let him go and left the house. Craig got onto his knees and crawled the best he could with one hand over his wound as he went to get Fiona but she flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me."

Craig looked at where Jack left.

_I will definitely kill the both of you._

* * *

Jack ran over to the well and looked to the bottom.

"Bridget?"

He frowned when she wasn't down there.

_What if she's sunk to the bottom?_

Jack put his hands on the edge of the well but frowned when he felt something under his fingertips. He inspected his palm to see some blood. What interested him more was that on his palm, was a 'T' shaped blood stain. He looked at the well and saw a crudely written message there in the rest of the blood.

_Try again, Craig._

* * *

The crew in the brig looked up when the door opened and someone came down. They were surprised to see Craig's sister appear.

"I have a proposition for all of you."

"So you're still alive?" One asked.

Bridget was still soaking, her hands were covered in her own blood from managing to climb out of the well but she was still around. "Obviously."

"Did Sparrow find you?"

"I'll be the one doing the talking." Bridget said, shutting them up.

"What makes you think we're going to listen to you? You're the enemy."

"Am I?" Bridget asked. "How am I the enemy?"

"You're with Sparrow."

"Why is he the enemy?"

"He tried to go up against the Captain."

Bridget smirked. "Ah yes, I was hoping he'd be brought up. Your captain. The one who is supposed to lead you and make sure you all succeed. Only, where is your captain now while you're all stuck down here?" Bridget asked. "He's certainly not down here with you. He never even tried to help you. The minute things became dangerous; he jumped overboard and left you all to the mercy of the Sparrows. Is that really the kind of Captain you all want to follow and defend? One who would rather save his own skin rather than even just risk it to help you all save yours?"

The crew stayed quiet. She made sense.

"Also," Bridget continued. "He just abandoned you. Who do you think has been guarding you? The Captains? Not likely. It's been one single crewmember, taking shifts one after the other. The Sparrows were content in the knowledge that one crewmember could handle the position to keep you all locked up. And you know why? Because they're smart. They know that there is not a chance in hell Craig is coming back to help any of you. If he's going to run away like a coward before the battle is even over, he certainly isn't going to come back to initiate another one where he could end up being all by his lonesome. Why bother getting all of you out when there are plenty starving and desperate people out there who would jump to get a position on a ship? You see, to Craig, you're all expendable. You're not even worth the dirt on his shoe. He's proved it."

"She's right!" One crewmember piped up. "He ain't ever seen us as anything but his servants."

"He left us all here to die."

"Hold on a minute," The first mate said, holding a hand up. He looked at Bridget. "Why are you telling us all this?"

"Because I have another proposition for you all."

The men frowned, wondering what it could be.

"It's obvious that you're all just waiting to be killed." Bridget said. "And usually, I wouldn't think of disagreeing. The things you have done to the people here, your own people, is deplorable. You think that being a part of this crew makes you one of the Navy? One of the elite? It doesn't. It makes you all fools. You are nothing but the Navy's lapdogs and that is as pathetic as it is disgraceful. You should be fighting them, not doing their chores."

"We ain't had a choice. We were starving."

"Oh, stop it." Bridget said. "Everyone is starving! Children have to hide in hedges to learn how to read and write. Homes are being taken off people every day. People are dying every day. But not everyone is as weak as you lot. Some people still have the dignity to stand up and fight the people doing this to us, not join them in hopes of a penny or two. I have been in that position…"

"Never would have guessed with your fancy clothes and cabin and weapons."

Bridget looked at the mumbling crewmember. "You think I have it easy? Well, you're right. I do. Compared to a lot of the people out there, I am extremely well off. But I wasn't always. Me and Craig come from the same family, any reason he gave for coming into this lifestyle is a part of my life too."

"Well, being sent off to the Caribbean was good for you then, weren't it?"

Bridget huffed. "You think so? You think you're doing people favours by stopping them from escaping being shipped off? Alright." Bridget sat down on the steps of the brig. "I'll tell you exactly what happens on those ships, in those brigs that are cramped five, six, seven times more than the ones you're in right now and then I'll tell you about how I was ripped away from my family to become a slave and you can tell me if being dragged away from my home was doing me a favour."

The crew were silent.

* * *

"Bridget?"

Jack hurried up onto the deck of the Pearl but couldn't see her anywhere.

"I'm here."

He turned to see she had followed him up. He hurried over and hugged her tightly. "Oh bloody hell, lass. You have no idea what you do to me."

"I have an inkling." Bridget said solemnly. "I need to go to the medicine chest and take care of these."

Jack looked down at her hands. "Of course, come on luv."

He brought her below deck and sat her in the galley before leaving and returning a few minutes later with the supplies.

"Hold out your hands."

Bridget did so and Jack got to work.

"How did you get out of there?"

"I always told you I was good at climbing things." Bridget replied before grimacing at the feeling of rum soaking into her cuts. "I remembered when we were on that cannibal island and I fell into one of their underground traps. I climbed out. It took me a few tries but I did it. And it took me a lot more tries now but I managed."

"You did. Well done, luv."

Bridget scoffed. "For what? Being left alone for five minutes and getting kidnapped? For proving that I'm not nearly as capable as I try to make out?"

"Bridget, everyone, well pirates, get into sticky situations where death is a foot away. Things like that have happened to me, to Barbossa, to me father, every pirate. It ain't the getting captured that determines your ability; it's what you do once it happens that does. You saved yourself and you left Craig a message. That was the part that showed your potential, not the getting taken."

Bridget sighed. "You can sugar coat it any way you like, Jack, but the fact of the matter is…" She stopped with a frown when he got up and went to the door. He took out his keys and closed the door, locking it.

He turned back to her. "Take off your shirt. I need to take care of the cuts on your arms."

Bridget did so and was left in her sleeveless, corseted undershirt that kept her bound under her shirt.

"Continue." Jack said, going to her arms.

"The fact of the matter is I left you for a few days and you had to come running up here to get me out of trouble."

"Which I didn't need to end up doing. Now shut it."

Bridget frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You won. You beat him. You're able to handle yourself and you don't need me shadowing your every move."

Bridget was about to reply before realising something. "So we've just completely switched from me telling you I can handle myself and you don't need to hide me away to you trying to convince me of that exact same thing?"

"Confusing, ain't it?"

"Very."

Jack smirked. "It's how we work."

He finished bandaging her up and she put back on her shirt.

Jack got up. "I'm going to go see if all the crew know to stop looking."

He unlocked the door and was about to leave when she stopped him.

"How did you know it wasn't me? The letter?"

Jack looked back at her. "You told me you'd come back to me."

He left and Bridget smiled.

_He trusted me._

* * *

Jack wandered up on deck but there wasn't a soul in sight.

"Perfect…"

Jack was about to leave the deck when he had to jump to the floor quickly to avoid the bullet aimed at him. He jumped up and took his own gun out, pointing it at a frail but very angry looking Craig.

"I'm done playing around, Sparrow. You and that little bitch have cost me everything. Now I am getting my ship back and killing you too."

"You don't look up to finishing your threats mate, let alone carrying them out."

Craig smirked. "That's why I brought some friends."

Jack filled with dread when Craig's crew flooded the deck, coming up from the sides of the ship.

"Leaving the brig unguarded, Sparrow?" Craig mocked. "Not a smart move."

Jack hadn't left the brig unguarded.

_Where the hell was Aaron?_

"Now, men." Craig ordered. "Let's fill this rat full of metal."

"Gladly." The first mate said and Jack was surprised to see the entire crew turn from pointing their guns from him to Craig.

Craig was shocked too. "What the hell are you doing? You're my men!"

"Not anymore."

"We follow the orders of someone else now."

Craig frowned. "Who?"

"Me."

Both Jack and Craig turned to see Bridget coming up on deck.

"What the hell is going on?" Craig shouted and Jack had to admit, he was thinking the same thing.

"After I pulled myself out of the death trap you'd left me in," Bridget explained to her brother. "I paid your crew a little visit, explained a few home truths about their old captain. They've very recently decided a change in careers was in order. A lot less slave capture and a lot more pillaging and plundering."

Craig looked around at them. "You're all going to follow her? She's a woman! Not to mention the enemy."

"What can we say?" The first mate shrugged. "She made a good few points."

"And a few good promises."

"One of them being that we no longer have to ruin the lives of our own people just so we can preserve ours."

"But before we can have a new captain, we have to get rid of the old."

They were about to shoot when Bridget stopped them. "Wait!"

Everyone looked at her with a frown.

"He abandoned you." She explained. "But if you kill him, that's mutiny. And that's something I won't do." She said, throwing a glance at Jack who allowed his confusion to leave him in order to appreciate that. She turned back to Craig. "Leave now and don't come back. This doesn't mean anything is over except you having the upper hand. I'm just not going to let you ruin my life by making me have to kill my brother. But I know a few people here who wouldn't mind doing it and more than likely will in the very near future. So, do the cowardly thing like usual. Run away."

Craig looked around at everything he'd lost before turning and leaving the ship quickly.

The crew looked to Bridget.

"Go back to the ship. Get it back in order and clean out the cabin of everything that was his."

The crew nodded with a few "Aye, Captain"s before leaving the Pearl.

When they were alone, Jack turned to Bridget.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

The crew were coming up on deck later that evening, the message having gotten around that Bridget was found and was safe.

"That is very strange." Ladbroc said, seeing David and Pintel hurry into the cabin.

"I suppose they care about Ragetti." Moises shrugged.

They were more confused when David ran out and grabbed Aaron's arm, yanking him into the cabin.

"I doubt Aaron cares that much." Crimp said.

"It didn't look like he had a choice to." Kursar noted.

Jonathan frowned at the conversation before going down below deck.

"Jack?"

Jonathan followed voices before realising they were quite loud.

"So what's going to happen? You're just going to live on that ship now?"

"No! It's not like that!"

"You took over a ship!"

"I did what I had to do! Craig wanted that ship back and made it quite clear he was going to go to any lengths to get it! I was just making sure that didn't happen!"

"You couldn't have found me and told me any of this? Or that you were safe? You ran off to get one up on your brother?"

"I didn't even know you were looking yet! I only figured out when I saw the Pearl but it was empty so I ran over to Craig's ship! Turning his own crew against him was the only way to make sure he gave up! It was the piratesque thing to do!"

"This is bloody ridiculous…"

"Why are you so angry? Like you said a while ago, I won! Isn't that all that matters? If you did this, it would have been a great master plan! And I wouldn't have even thought to be mad! I've forgiven you for a lot more!"

"Like what?"

"Like saying you don't want to marry me!"

"How can you forgive that when you claimed you weren't mad at that in the first place?"

"I wasn't mad but it still hurt to hear!"

Jonathan frowned from where his ear was pressed against the door but backed away quickly when the door opened and Bridget appeared. He stood up straight but Bridget just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Bridget! Get back…" Jack stopped when he saw Jonathan. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Bridget commandeered her brother's ship and became captain?"

"Jonathan!"

"I came to ask you why everyone is suggesting Ragetti is in your cabin."

"Because he is. Craig shot him and…"

"No, I know that. But I saw Pintel and David carrying him into David's room a few nights ago. Ever since, David's been staying in Ana's room. I thought you kicked him out?"

Jack frowned before walking up on deck. He saw Bridget storming into the cabin and he followed her in. He froze where she did when he saw what made her freeze.

Their bed.

Broken.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"We are so sorry." David said, getting up and walking over to them. "It was an accident."

Bridget put her hand up to stop Jack from exploding at her and Pintel. "Just leave."

"We'll try and fix it."

"Now."

David and Pintel nodded and left the cabin quickly. Jack stopped the third person from leaving though.

"What the hell were you even doing in here?" He asked Aaron.

"I was…They asked me to help."

"And instead of telling me, your Captain, you decide that's the better option?"

"Well, I…They said you…"

"Just get out."

Aaron huffed and left the cabin.

"Why did you let them leave without explaining?" Jack asked Bridget, trying to curb his anger.

"Because there is no explanation good enough and if you didn't kill them, I would have." Bridget sighed. "But since I'm the one who let all of them in here in the first place, I'd have to include myself."

Jack watched her as she walked further into the room. "For someone who is adamant that self-blame isn't healthy…"

Bridget crouched down and ran her hand along the wood. "Jack…" She looked back at him sadly. "Our bed…"

Jack walked over and crouched down next to her. "I know."

"I love our bed."

"Believe me, luv, I did too."

Bridget wanted to cry. That bed held so many memories. It was her bed with Jack, where she woke up every morning in his arms, it was where she sat and read, where they lay all night talking.

"I can't believe our bed is gone. We had so many memories in that bed."

Jack looked from the shattered wood to her and wrapped his arm around her waist so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "So we'll get a new one and make memories in that one."

"Some memories can't be surpassed. You gave me my tattoo in this bed; we spent our first night together in this bed…"

"You died in this bed."

Bridget lifted her head to look at him.

"It has haunting memories too." Jack said. "We've had our rapturous times and our horrific times, luv, and it weren't the bed. It were you and me." Jack had an idea. "Come here."

Bridget frowned as he stood up and took her hand, making her stand too. He stepped over the split wooden border and made her sit on the mattress, sitting across from her.

"What are we doing?" Bridget asked.

"Making one last memory to remember this bed by." Jack said.

Bridget watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Her eyes widened when she saw it was a ring with a blue diamond with little white diamonds surrounding it. It was definitely what she thought it was.

"I got this before all the business with Hades kicked off." Jack continued. "Actually, I got it long before that…"

Bridget frowned. "We weren't engaged long before that."

Jack nodded, keeping his eyes on the ring. "I know. Remember on Christmas eve when you gave me your present, the tattoo and we got interrupted before I could give you mine?"

Bridget nodded.

"This was it." Jack explained.

Bridget tried to stop herself from gasping but couldn't.

"But then…well, you know what happened."

Bridget looked up at him. "Jack…"

"When we both came back here, I was too much of a coward to do it and I've been acting particularly cowardly ever since. That's why I said what I did. The truth is, I would love to slip this ring on your finger and call you me wife but I know the dangers of being a Sparrow and I don't want to introduce them into your life. Giving you me last name would only put you in more danger than you're already in."

"That's why you didn't want to marry me? To protect me?"

Jack nodded. "I know you said that you weren't going to marry me until I admitted that it weren't me own fault what happened to you but…But if I had kept you here and asked you to marry me instead of leaving this bed, we might be married by now and not be trying to cope with your death and with Fates and Hades and all the big bad things coming after you already without more help from me."

Bridget would never be sure because he composed himself quite quickly and wouldn't look at her but she swore she saw his eyes glistening at that moment.

"Your finger, even while heavily bandaged…" Bridget huffed and ripped off the bandages, leaving her hands free if painful looking. Jack chuckled with a hint of sadness before continuing. "Your finger seems much too bare at the moment and while I plan on getting your ring back, with your necklace, I was hoping, maybe, this could fill the void for a while. Even if there is no wedding in the future."

Unlike Jack, Bridget wasn't able to stem her tears quickly. "Why can't you just accept that it wasn't your fault? I wouldn't be here if it was."

"You would have never left if I had kept you here, safe or at the least, kept my eye on you."

"Well I would have left if Beckett had hanged me back in Port Carmen. I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you lucidly if you had sailed off to protect yourself and left me in Singapore with Sao Feng. I wouldn't be here if you had left me on Lyons' ship or hadn't come back and dealt with Nelson or saved me in that auction or if you decided to leave Port Carmen safely instead of risking returning to the Governor's mansion to see me time and time again. I would have been dead a lot sooner in my life if I didn't have you in it. And that's not even bringing into account you giving up your life in so many ways by making a deal with Davy Jones and travelling to the Underworld to experience the pain of death by Hades. The reason I am alive and happy to be is because of you."

Jack took her hand. "Bridget, will you marry me?"

Bridget looked at him before nodding her head. "Yes."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Yes?"

"You better put that ring on my finger before I change my mind." Bridget smiled.

Jack slipped the ring onto her finger. He couldn't believe he had actually used it finally.

"I love you."

Bridget kissed him. "I love you too."

Jack grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him, onto his lap as he kissed her again, getting more passionate.

"Having a bed would be very handy right about now…"

* * *

"Is this it?"

"It is. This is the ship that brought them."

"Should we talk to them?

"Us merrows don't talk, we snare."

"But the girl…"

"The girl is interesting. Before we do anything, I want to see more of her."

"Why?"

"She might be of some use."

* * *

**Mermaids! Enagagements! Commandeering! =P I hope you all enjoyed this very fast-paced and hopefully action packed chapter. Lots more of this to come! After all, Craig isn't dead yet. But he'd want to be careful around Bridget, she's not playing around anymore!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	31. Cold Feet

**Thank you to Smithy, trainsgirl13, gothicluver13, ThePirateFangirl, lori, angelgirl116, tonidepp16, Pirate's Bonny Lass and Shadow Blackheart! **

**To Smithy: It will not. I don't think her father would like that very much!**

**To lori: Thank you! I have to admit, I'm enjoying Bridget's tansition into real pirate more and more!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I really loved writing Jack's scene in Fiona's house and Bridget's scene with the crew! And David, she is getting more and more like Barbossa every day...maybe. Still not sure yet! =P Thanks!**

**Here's Chapter 31!**

"So…What do you plan on doing about it?"

Pintel and David looked at each other before looking at Jack.

"Well…"

"Because this," Jack pointed at the shattered bed from where he sat at his table. "Is your fault and since it is your fault, you'll be replacing it, out of your own wages. So, If I were either of you, I'd stop faffing around trying to fix what's unfixable and work very hard or go and get a job somewhere else while we're docked because the longer I ain't got a bed, the longer you two will be getting the worst jobs."

Pintel and David stayed silent.

"So I'd start getting to work." Jack pointed out.

"Of course, Captain." The two said quickly before running out, grateful that they didn't get thrown off the ship. Their presence was soon replaced with Bridget's who held two plates in her hand.

"Reprimanding?" She asked, placing the one of the plates down in front of him. "Breakfast. And don't argue. Eat."

Jack smirked and kept his mouth shut, picking up the fork. "I let them know that this little disaster will be coming out of their wage."

"So, they're paying for the bed?"

"That's what I told them."

"We'll be waiting for a while, I think." Bridget pointed out. "I don't think they thought to do saving and beds are expensive."

"Well, they'll learn in future why I don't let people in here."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Bridget said. "I won't give up our cabin anymore."

"There are so many beds on the ship. I just don't understand why you have to give up ours…"

"Alright, I know. Can you please drop it now?"

Jack nodded. "Did you find a dress?"

Bridget stopped her movements. "Actually, go back to making me feel bad about the bed."

"I take it the venture did not go well then?"

"I never knew I had such picky tastes."

Jack chuckled. "Of course you do. Only the best."

"Complimenting yourself, now that is just…"

A knock on the door interrupted her insult.

"What?" Jack called.

Jonathan walked into the cabin. "You'll never guess who just arrived into the town."

"Who?"

"The Ritsons."

Bridget frowned. "What are they doing here?"

"They leave the Caribbean every summer." Jack shrugged. "This must be where they go."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, there's a lull in looting around those waters this season since there ain't no Governor and that means there ain't no good stock coming in." Jack explained. "Just supplies for the plebs and there ain't no real point in pillaging that unless you're really stuck cause the quality just ain't that good. You're better off sailing somewhere else where the Governor actually stays."

Bridget smirked at him incredulously. "Very good."

"You learn to figure these things out, luv." He looked up at Jonathan. "And pray tell, why is this important?"

"They arrived by carrige which means they were somewhere else on land and they travelled to here. Why would they do that? Maybe they heard you were here. Do you not remember?" Jonathan asked. "You're on their blacklist."

Jack recollected the memory. "Oh yes…"

Bridget frowned. "Why are they after you?"

"Do you remember when you were in the hands of the company?"

Bridget nodded. "I recall that, yes."

"Well, to throw them off me whereabouts, I went to the Ritsons and…robbed their mansion."

"And got caught." Jonathan added.

"I meant to get caught." Jack glared at him before turning back to Bridget. "If I got out of there without anyone knowing I was there, no one would have been able to tell Beckett where I was because nobody would know the where that I was, was there, see?"

"Amazingly, yes. What did you rob?" Bridget asked.

"The _Merveille Verte._" Jack said. "An emerald ring. It was the one that Chevalle contracted me to get back for him."

"But we haven't seen Chevalle since then."

"I know." Jack shrugged. "I just really liked it so I decided to add it to me own collection."

Bridget smiled, shaking her head. "Because one emerald ring wasn't enough?"

"Ah but this is me favourite ring." Jack said, holding out his hand, displaying the emerald ring with the two skulls. "The Ritsons will stay to the posh parts." Jack told Jonathan. "We have nothing to worry about. Actually, I wouldn't worry if they saw us. What are they going to do?"

"Alert the navy."

"The navy have always been a problem. They're not a bigger one now. Forget about the Ritsons. I intend to."

"Even though they have a vendetta against you?"

"Oh believe me," Bridget said. "It doesn't take much to not be on the Ritsons' bad side. You could blink and they'd have a vendetta against you."

Jack frowned. "You know them?"

"Well, I've never met them. Or seen them." Bridget admitted. "But they were friends with Harrisons and they never, ever let me serve them. They didn't want me in the same room as them. Whenever they came to the mansion, I was stuck in the kitchens."

"Which you probably preferred." Jack said.

"That's true but still, I wasn't keen on being despised by people I've never met."

"Maybe they just didn't want to condone slavery." Jonathan suggested. "They didn't want you serving them because they didn't agree with it."

"I doubt it." Bridget said. "Mainly because I don't think that Harrison was boasting the fact that I was a slave. There's a big difference between being cheap and seeming cheap. It wouldn't be very good for his reputation if he looked tight. No, I think it was probably my name letting them know where I was from that was the problem."

"You think they heard Bridget and they didn't want an Irish maid serving them?"

"We have a reputation for being pickpockets and pirates." Bridget smirked.

"No idea where they got that from." Jack said sarcastically. "You've never done anything of the sort of either."

"Not as far as they knew." Bridget pointed out.

"Wait," Jonathan frowned. "If they didn't want you around because of where you're from, why would they spend their summers in the country you come from?"

Bridget thought about it. "Oh, well that does change my suspicions now…So why the hell didn't they like me? Those damn snobs…"

"It couldn't possibly be your lack of ladylike demeanour." Jack smirked.

Bridget hit his arm. "Sod off, Sparrow."

Jack kept smirking.

"So sorry, luv. That's not true at all."

* * *

"Okay, I'm ready."

Amelia, Ana and Elizabeth sat up and looked at the screen that Bridget was behind. She walked out from behind it and tried to gauge the reactions of the three women in front of her. When she saw the smiles remain on their faces but only through sheer force, she sagged.

"It's awful, isn't it?"

"Not awful." Elizabeth said quickly. "It's just…"

"Not you." Ana surmised.

Bridget walked over to the boutique's mirror and grimaced. "Oh, it is awful."

Amelia walked over to her. "No wedding dress is…" She looked at Bridget in the mirror. "Okay, it is awful. Go and change."

Bridget walked behind the screen again. "I'm never ever going to find a dress."

As she was getting changed, the lady who owned the boutique came into the room. "How are things coming along?"

Ana and Elizabeth looked back at her tiredly.

"She has not found one she likes yet." Amelia smiled back at the woman.

The woman nodded. "I'll bring in a few more options."

She left and Ana huffed. "Bloody woman can't wait to get rid of us."

"Do not mind her." Amelia shrugged. "We're paying customers. Maybe."

"I'm sorry." Bridget said from behind the screen. "It's just…Nothing seems right. I just…I want something simple. No huge ruffles, no over the top design. Just something…Flowing…Simple. Jack is the extravagance of the relationship."

Amelia nodded. "He is that. Well, do not worry; you won't go without on your big day. We will find something." Amelia looked at Elizabeth. "When can we expect to see you and William walking down the aisle?"

"Yes," Bridget prodded. "When will that be?"

_For the love of God, make it soon!_

"Oh," Elizabeth hesitated. "Well, I would do it tomorrow but I think Will took my talk about the perfect wedding a few months ago to heart. He really wants everything to be perfect for me. I just want to be married now."

"So just tell Will that."

"I've tried." Elizabeth said. "But it's not just Will, it's also my father. I can tell them both that I don't want a big wedding until I'm blue in the face but they'll always think I'm just trying to be considerate of the fact that we've lost everything and they won't let me compromise what they think I want. It's thoughtful that they want me to have everything but I wish they'd just listen to me."

"Well, just make them listen." Ana shrugged. "You're on a pirate ship now, you have to lose those manners and realise that if you want to get heard through all those daft men, you have to either shout at them or threaten them."

"I cannot threaten my father."

The door opened and the snooty woman walked back in with a few more dresses in her hands.

"Maybe one of these will be to your liking."

She put the dresses down and left the room.

"Snobby cow."

Bridget looked at Ana. "Say it louder."

"Come on," Amelia said. "Let's look through these."

Bridget walked over to the dresses and rifled through them.

"Too poufy…Too big…So many ruffles…"

Bridget groaned as she collapsed on the couch.

"Kill me now."

* * *

"You can't do this! I work for you!"

The cell door was closed and locked after Craig was thrown in.

"We've been getting complaints." Admiral Slater said. "About you. Your job is to not get caught. You've obviously not been doing it well. Besides, we found you drunk in a tavern, also an indication that your commitment to your work is lacking."

"Complaints?" Craig frowned. "Who was complained? What have they been saying?"

Slater looked at him, disgusted. "You're an absolute mess, man. You're still drunk."

He walked away from the cells.

"Who did this?" Craig called after him.

Slater turned back on the steps. "George Frost."

He left and Craig was left in confusion. He didn't know any George Frost.

It wasn't long before he met him.

"Hello Craig. Is your new accommodation to your liking?"

Craig looked up from his spot on the floor. "Well Sparrow, don't you look fancy?"

"I try." Jack shrugged. "Your precious navy wouldn't have taken me word against you if I were dressed as me usual self and shall I let you in on a little secret?" Jack leaned closer to the cell. "I really wanted you out of the picture."

"So what did you tell them to make me seem like such a villain?"

Jack smirked. "That you, in your drunken stupor, tried to hurt me wife. Not completely untrue."

"Except for the wife part. Bridget wouldn't dare be appropriate like that. It's too simple."

"That's where you're wrong. You're getting a pirate in the family, Craig."

Craig frowned. "You're getting married?"

"Bridget Sparrow, I like the sound of it, don't you?"

"You'd do well to stay away from my sister, Sparrow."

This made Jack raise an eyebrow. "It's a tad late to play the role of protective older brother, ain't it?"

"I don't want your filthy pirate blood anywhere near my family."

Jack kept his smirk. "Then I won't ask you to marry me. Your sister on the other hand, she is adamant for me to put a ring on her finger. Speaking of…" Jack walked over to where Craig's belongings were piled. He rifled through the coat pocket and pulled out Bridget's claddagh ring. "Ah, here it is. Exactly what I came for. Cheers, mate. But also," Jack rifled through his things some more, eventually finding the claddagh necklace. "Here we go."

Craig's eyes widened. "Don't you dare, Sparrow. Don't you dare!"

Jack was a little surprised. For someone who hated his family so much, Craig was being quite protective. "You took it from Bridget; I'm returning it to where it belongs."

"It belongs to our mother, not you!"

"Well, your mother gave it to Bridget and seeing as you tried to kill her husband and daughter, I think she'd prefer Bridget to keep it over you."

"I took it from you!"

"Bridget gave it to me. And it'll be her decision where it goes. And on that note, I'm going to go. Goodbye, Craig. You're going to get everything you deserve."

Jack walked out of the cells and Craig hurried over to the bars.

"Does Bridget know you're doing this?"

Jack turned back. "Would it matter?"

"She doesn't, does she? She'll never forgive you for this, Sparrow."

Jack smirked again.

"You really underestimate your sister."

* * *

"I don't think this is going to satisfy him. At all."

"It's the best we could do."

Bridget looked at Pintel and David. "The best you could do?" She asked with folded arms. "They're two single beds." Bridget said, looking down at the two beds that were now in the cabin.

"They were the only ones we could get a deal on." Pintel said.

"Do you really think that's going to go down well with Ja…Captain Sparrow?"

"Maybe?" David said. "It's a little off kilter for two people in a relationship but he's a little off kilter."

"Off kilter, not blind and not stupid." Bridget sighed. "Run before he gets back from wherever he is and kills the both of you. I'll explain it to him."

"Thank you!" They both said quickly as they bolted out of the cabin.

Bridget sighed and started dressing the bed out of boredom. When she was done, she started cleaning around the cabin until Jack came back.

"What the bloody hell are those?"

"Pintel and David's best efforts." She replied.

"Are they joking?" Jack asked.

"I think they just panicked. It's fine though. I've been thinking and…Why are you dressed like that?" She frowned.

"Some George Frost business came me way." Jack said. "Fine? How is this fine?"

"Well, I've been thinking, we could just push them together but that'd be no fun." She sat on one of them.

"Do you know what would be really fun? A bed we could both fit in."

"Or," Bridget smirked. "Sneaking to and fro from one bed to the other in the middle of the night. Well, I suppose it's not sneaking when there's no one to catch us but it is reminiscent of my bed back in Port Carmen and you creeping in to see me."

Jack raised an eyebrow, walking over to her. "Sneaking?"

"You could come over to me; I could come over to you. It'd all be very bold."

Jack kissed her. "Could I sneak right now?"

"Hmmm, maybe."

"I think I could." He kissed her again as they lay back on the bed.

"Oh wait, no you can't." Bridget said, sitting up. "I have to go over to the ship and talk to the crew, my new crew."

"No, no you don't." Jack said, putting an arm around her waist and forcing her to lie back again. "You can stay with me for a while."

"But," Jack kissed her. "I need to…"

Jack kissed her again.

"It's not very…"

And again.

"Okay, I'll stay."

"Good girl."

* * *

"Will, I need to talk to you."

Will nodded when Elizabeth approached him the next morning. "Of course."

She sat down on a crate and made him do the same. "I want to get married."

Will smiled, looking around before leaning into her. "We are married."

"And I want everyone to know it." Elizabeth said. "Especially my father, I don't want to lie to him anymore. So what I think we should do is just have Jack redo the wedding in front of everyone. This evening."

"This evening?" Will asked incredulously. "But that's…There's no time."

"We don't need time! We just need each other."

Will sighed. "But you were planning and you really wanted a day to remember. I just want to give that to you."

"Ah, there you two are."

Elizabeth was actually happy her father interrupted. Now she could speak to them both and get her point across.

"We were just discussing the wedding." She said.

"Oh?" Swann asked. "Well, once this business with the East India Trading Company clears up and I'm put back in my rightful position…"

"I want it to happen tonight." She interrupted.

"Tonight?" Swann asked with raised eyebrows. "But Elizabeth…"

"There's no reason it couldn't be. Will is here, I am here, Jack could conduct the ceremony, it would be perfect."

"I think you're misusing that word."

Elizabeth huffed. "Well, it's up to me and Will at the end of the day."

Swann nodded hesitantly. "Em…William, may I speak to you for a second?"

Will looked at Elizabeth hesitantly before looking back to Swann. "Yes, of course."

Will got up and went to leave but Elizabeth stood up too. "Excuse me!"

Maybe Ana had a point about the shouting because Will and her father turned.

""I will not be shut out from the conversation just because you don't agree with me! It is my wedding, father, mine and Will's. If I want to get married on the deck of a pirate ship or even in the middle of the street, that's my decision. A wedding is what's expected, not what's needed. I could not care less about reputations especially when the reputation is for the benefit of the people who turned their back on us the minute the Company came to the Caribbean. No one helped us but pirates so that should teach you not to keep indulging preconceived impressions!"" She looked at Will. "And I know you only want what you think will make me happy but do you know what would really make me happy? Being married to you! So would you both stop thinking about what is right and what is proper and what will make me happy and just listen to what would make me happy!"

They were interrupted when the door to the cabin flew open.

"Damn Sparrow…"

"Oh, Bridget!" Elizabeth called. Bridget, who was clearly in a hurry as she was putting her coat on while running off the ship, looked over.

"What?"

"Do you not think it's best for everyone if Will and I get married tonight?"

"Yes!" Bridget said, enthusiastically. "For the love of God, hurry up!"

She ran off the ship, cursing Jack Sparrow for distracting her from her new Captaining duties all day yesterday and last night, Jack meanwhile was lounging in one of their new beds quite pleased with himself, while Elizabeth turned back to the two men.

Swann stayed silent for a second before nodding. "I suppose you're right. It's your wedding and you should be allowed conduct it how you choose."

Elizabeth could see how much he hated saying that but at least he said it. She looked at Will who was smiling at her.

"Okay, I'll talk to Jack."

* * *

"Absolutely not."

Will frowned. "Why not?"

"William, I simply cannot marry you two a second time." Jack said.

"Is there a reason?" Will asked tiredly.

_Because if I do it publicly, there's a good chance that Barbossa will find out and let slip that Captains have absolutely no power over officiating marriages._

"Because," Jack thought up. "I am busy trying to organise me own upcoming nuptials."

Will was positive he misheard. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't be, we're very happy."

"Wait," Will said, shaking his head. "You and Bridget are getting married? When did this happen?"

"A few days ago."

"And when are you getting married?"

"In a few days."

"That soon?"

"That soon."

"Does anyone even know?"

"A few people. We haven't exactly been shouting about it."

"Why not?"

"Because we ain't you and Elizabeth." Jack said. When he saw Will looking unimpressed, he huffed. "We also didn't feel comfortable making a big show of it."

"But…That's what you do. You're Jack Sparrow. You're all about making a big show of things."

"First of all, William, I thought you would have learned by now. _Captain _Jack Sparrow. Secondly, maybe but not when it comes to Bridget. In that respect, I remain schtum. Am I not allowed some privacy?"

"So you two are eloping?"

"No."

"So you're having a proper wedding?"

"Aye."

"You're just not telling anyone about it."

"Words travels fast upon this ship. I have absolutely no doubt that by the end of today, it shall be widely known."

"So why not just tell everyone yourself?" Will asked before raising an eyebrow. "Unless…?"

"Unless?" Jack frowned. "Unless what?"

"Unless you're…embarrassed over how the crew might react."

"That's codswallop. Why would I be embarrassed?"

"Well, Captain Jack Sparrow, reformed lothario settling down and taking a wife. The crew are quite a mocking bunch…"

"If you must know, you nosey little git, it were Bridget more than anything that didn't want to make a big announcement. She's never handled being the centre of attention well."

"It's a miracle how you two even got together." Will said, knowing that was true of Bridget and the opposite of Jack.

"We balance each other right quite well." Jack shrugged. "She couldn't face the thought of standing in front of the entire crew and expecting them to laud all over her and the happy news so we didn't announce it. I have been wondering how I'm ever going to get her to the top of an altar in front of all these people to make vows…I've been thinking of trying to get her drunk possibly…"

"That would be a bit of a spectacle."

"What can I say? She's a chatty drunk, loves everyone and anyone then…"

Will nodded. "I have to admit, I never thought I'd see the day when you'd actually marry her."

"Neither did I but it's coming soon."

Will was a little surprised by his tone. "You want to marry her, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Jack said indignantly.

"I'm sorry, it's just…You don't sound too excited."

"William, you have been engaged to that madam out there for nearly a year. I proposed a few days ago and I'm getting married this week. Which one of us do you think sounds less enthusiastic about the whole affair?"

"But…" Will frowned. "Me and Elizabeth are married."

Jack bit the inside of the cheek at his near slip up. "Yes, yes you are. But with no one knowing that, you don't sound too enthused to tie the knot."

"That's why I'm asking you to do it tonight."

"Well, I can't."

"But you and Bridget aren't getting married tonight! Why can't Elizabeth and I?"

"You can. I'm just not doing it. Go and find a priest."

"Why won't you do it? It'll take all of five minutes. It was last time."

"Once you have the answer, why do you need the reason? It won't make you feel better."

Will shook his head in annoyance as the door opened and Bridget walked in. Will went to leave the cabin.

"Congratulations." He said to her on the way out. "I think."

"Watch it, welp." Jack called after him.

The cabin door slammed shut and Bridget frowned.

"What was that about?"

"I had to play the baddie to preserve feelings. How did things go over on your new venture?"

"Well enough, I think." Bridget said. "I learned all their names and told them how everything was going to work from now on."

"And they're all just fine with that?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not a fool, Jack. Before I did anything, I told them that and said that if anyone wanted to leave because they didn't want to serve under a woman or just me or they didn't want to change what they'd been doing then they were free to leave."

"Did any?"

"A few but the majority stayed. I'll have to find some new crewmembers but I was planning on doing that anyway so to have a few people on my side. But overall, I think it's coming along well."

"Really? You can't teach old seadogs new tricks." Jack pointed out.

Bridget looked at him. "Would you stop being against this?"

"Luv, those fellas followed your brother. They did exactly what your brother did. How can you hate him for that and think they can be reformed?"

"I hate my brother because he tried to kill my father. And he used me to do it. I hate my brother because he tortured my family. He put us through hell. If I hadn't seen the pure evil that it's in my brother, of course I would pray that there was hope for him but there isn't. But there might be for those men. And putting them to pirating keeps them away from ruining other people's lives."

"They might have gone too far."

"You didn't see them when I spoke to them in the brig. They regretted it."

"Or they were desperate to get out of there and were using fake sympathy to get the naïve little woman to let them out."

"You think I'm naïve?"

"I think you want to see good that isn't there because you don't want to believe anyone could do what those men did but Bridget, people can. Your brother could, Warren, remember him? He could, the people he worked with and for, they all could. And those men, they're like those people. You are surrounding yourself with the people who you hate more than anyone."

"I know that!" Bridget shouted. "But if they stop, that's so many people saved."

"So you're endangering yourself to save other people?"

"I'm not endangering myself."

"You could be. You're trusting people who can't be trusted."

"Jack, if your mutiny story and Barbossa have taught me anything, it's not to trust anyone. I don't trust them but I am willing to give them a chance. Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

"No!"

"That's not fair!"

"Well, life's not fair." Jack shrugged.

"Exactly. You're not getting your way. I'm not giving up the ship."

"I'm not asking you to give up the ship! Just the crew!"

"And replace it with whom?"

"Women!"

Bridget gaped at him while Jack covered his mouth quickly.

"I didn't mean…"

"Do you think something is going to happen?"

Jack was trying to decide whether to lie before sagging. "Oh come on luv, could you blame me? They're big men, you're a little woman."

"I am perfectly capable at handling myself! I just crawled out of a well!"

"I know that but…"

"I can handle myself."

"Not against fifteen big, burly men! No one would be! Anyway, it ain't just that. It's just…" Jack sighed. "I don't think they'll take orders from a woman, luv. A lot of those kind don't respect you lot and I just think it would be safer and more efficient and less risk of a mutiny if you captained women."

"So we're not inviting them to the wedding?" Bridget jibed.

"I didn't think you'd want to invite anyone to the wedding. Stage fright and all that."

"Well, it's hard enough to imagine the crew sit there stoically while we stand in front of them and go on about how we love each other. Can you imagine them doing that?"

Jack laughed at the thought of the crew trying to take that seriously.

"Exactly." Bridget nodded. "That's why, I have to admit, I might get a little drunk beforehand." She frowned when Jack chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing, luv. Just…Great minds and all that."

"Jack!" Elizabeth stormed into the cabin. "Why won't you marry us?"

Jack looked up to the heavens. "Good Lord, not this again. Please."

"It would be the easiest thing all around." Elizabeth said. "No more keeping secrets and everyone is happy."

"I still don't understand why finding a priest is not an option for you two."

Elizabeth looked at Bridget. "Please talk to him."

Bridget nodded, leading Elizabeth out of the room. "Don't worry; I will try to convince him to do it."

She closed the door after Elizabeth and turned back to Jack. "You agree to that wedding and I will kill you stone dead."

"You just said you'd try to convince me!" Jack said.

"What was I supposed to say?"

"Agree with me!"

"I couldn't!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're being awful!"

"I have to be!"

"I know that but I don't have to be!"

"So much for sticking together. Our secret…"

"Our secret?" Bridget repeated. "Oh no, no, no. Your secret, Sparrow. I had no idea Captains couldn't officiate marriages. It had nothing to do with me. All you."

"What about marriage being a team?"

"We're not married yet."

"I'm not sure we will be at all if this is how we get out of sticky situations. You abandoning me to save your own neck."

"Oh, as if you wouldn't do the same."

"Not to you!"

"And that's why I'm marrying you." Bridget said, kissing him lightly.

Jack smirked for a second before frowning. "Oh, that is sneaky, miss but it ain't going to work."

"Damn. Will you still marry me though?"

"I'll think about it." Jack smirked.

"Well, you better make up your mind quickly. You've only given me a few days." Bridget frowned. "Are you going to tell me what happened last night to make that happen?"

"I just came to a few conclusions." Jack shrugged.

In reality, it had been a much more taxing experience than that…

_Jack left a sleeping Bridget and the cabin and walked out onto the deck but froze when he saw a man standing, looking out at the horizon where Jack had been planning to stand. Jack was more unnerved when he recognised him as the African man who had told him about his deal with Davy Jones no longer being in place all those months ago. He walked over to the man._

_"What are you doing on me ship?"_

_The man turned to him. "I have come to talk to you, Jack Sparrow."_

_"Well, seeing as I have your Captain's heart and he ain't too happy with me, I don't think I trust any of his messengers."_

_"I am a messenger for no one but myself, Jack Sparrow, and I have no Captain."_

_Jack frowned. "You're a crew member for Davy Jones."_

_"Did you ever see me on the Flying Dutchman when you served your time there?"_

_Jack shook his head. "No, but…"_

_"I am not a crew member belonging to Davy Jones but you never would have believed my word if you thought otherwise. But I never claimed to be on Davy Jones' service."_

_"I saw your hand. It had crustaceans all over…" Jack stopped when the man held out his hand and it was perfectly normal. "How…?"_

_"I can take many, many forms, Jack Sparrow." He replied. Jack saw the crustaceans start spurting from his hand like they had been rooted underneath. "It wouldn't be very beneficial for me to only stay in one form." Jack, who was still looking at his hand, saw the crustaceans all fall off and to the floor. Jack looked up at the man but jumped when he no longer saw who he was talking to but himself. "Otherwise," Jack heard his own voice come from the other him. "Everyone would know what I look like and that just ain't as mysterious as I need to be, savvy?"_

_Jack was very suspicious now. "Who are you?"_

_"I am what you fear more than anything in the whole world." He smirked. "Death."_

_Jack's eyes widened._

_"Or Thanatos, God of Death if you prefer. It's better than Grim Reaper. I'm anything but grim."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"Why not? I'm not scary." Jack blinked and in a second, the figure had turned from him to David. "After all, who could be scared of a teenage girl?"_

_"Stop it."_

_"Stop what? Stop trying to be more accessible? That's what I do. I don't like people being scared of me. I'm not evil, I'm inevitable."_

_Jack shook his head, walking past him or her or it, whatever it was. "You, whoever you are, you have no business here."_

_"Jack, please don't walk away from me. I can't stand it."_

_Jack stopped, furious. He could hear her voice shake, the way it always did when she was about to cry. "Don't you dare do that."_

_"Please talk to me."_

_Jack turned back to see Bridget standing there looking at him sadly. He walked back to the figure, hating how it looked like her. "Don't you dare try to use her. And don't try and make me talk to you by using her upset against me."_

_He saw her smirk. "It always makes you come back to her. You're a fool in love and I'd be a fool not to use that."_

_"Change." Jack said. "Turn into anyone else in the world, I don't care, anyone but her."_

_"Not if it makes you stay and listen to what I have to say."_

_"Using her against me is the last thing that would make me want to have anything to do with you."_

_Jack turned away to leave again._

_"Don't you walk away from me, boy."_

_Jack huffed. His father now? "Are you serious?"_

_"This would be much quicker if you just stayed and listened, Jackie. You never were good with doing what other people told you to."_

_Jack didn't turn back to him. "Turn back to the way I know you and I'll listen to whatever it is you have to say."_

_"Alright, if that's what you want."_

_Jack let out a sigh of relief when he heard the voice he wanted. He turned back to see the figure had gone back to its original state._

_"Why are you here?" He asked. "You're not taking her away."_

_"I know I'm not." Thanatos said. "But I am not here under pleasant circumstances."_

_"I doubt you're ever involved in pleasant circumstances."_

_"Well, if someone is in pain and dying, am I not relieving them of their suffering?"_

_"Do you believe that to make yourself feel better?"_

_"Yes, in fact. I do."_

_"Do the unpleasant circumstances that brought you here involve taking someone on this ship with you?"_

_"No." Thanatos said. "I am here to give you a warning."_

_Jack frowned. "What kind of warning?"_

_"That marrying Bridget may become the biggest mistake you ever make."_

_"Is this a warning or a threat?" Jack asked, not believing this was happening._

_"A warning."_

_"Bridget has no destiny anymore. How can you make an observation like that when not one person in this entire world or beyond can? Not even the Fates can…"_

_"The Fates want you away from each other and they'll try anything to make that happen."_

_"They haven't been able to keep us apart yet."_

_"And if you two get married, they'll only try harder. You know this. It's why you hesitated asking Bridget for so long."_

_"I'm not letting them rule our lives anymore."_

_"I don't think they care what you want. In fact, I know they don't. All they care about is maintaining the balance. It's already been thrown off too much already."_

_"How? What is so bloody different, so awful that they cannot just let it be?"_

_"You should be dead."_

_Jack froze. "What?"_

_"You, Jack Sparrow, you should be dead. Only Bridget came into your life and changed things. She saved your life in more ways than one, emotionally and physically. So her destiny changed also, her life for yours. I didn't like it, just so you know. I admired how hard you two fought for each other. But alas, we all have a job to do. I don't like mine at times but it is mine."_

_"How was I supposed to die?" Jack asked._

_"I cannot answer that question. I don't know. And even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. It is too morbid. Nobody should know that."_

_"Nobody should know how they're going to die?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm pretty bloody positive when my lass was thrown into a cell by the Company, she was well aware she was going to the hangman's noose."_

_"But that is not how she died."_

_"Not because of you! For all that you cared, that was a good enough way to go! Used as a pawn, in front of an entire town passing unfair judgements, alone and terrified!"_

_"It is not ideal but neither is life…Or death."_

_Jack was near his breaking point. "Is that why she was murdered? Because death isn't ideal? That is your excuse?"_

_"I didn't murder her. I don't plan how someone dies, just that they do. But, I do not want to make excuses. I do what I have to. Are you arguing that any other way would have hurt less?"_

_"No, I…" Jack huffed. "Why are you doing this to us?"_

_"I am trying to help you." Thanatos said. "I am in awe at the both of you."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm not Hades. I don't take pleasure in other people's pain. The fact that you and Bridget can get through anything, including me, is quite interesting. The fact that you two are not scared of the power of the Fates, that you can resist the Goddess of Love, that you would die for her when it is what you are scared of the most, I don't want to be the thing that breaks you two. But if you marry her, I can't guarantee that I won't."_

_"Yes, you can! Just don't kill her!"_

_"How do you know I'm talking about her?"_

_"You just said she saved my life. How can marrying her kill me when it's being with her that's saved me? Being without her would have killed me, being with her will kill me. Am I just destined to die?"_

_"Not being with her, marrying her."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because as it is now, the Fates want you two apart. If you two get married, you're bound till death."_

_"That's the intention."_

_"If the Fates have to force you apart that way, they will."_

_"Not if you don't let them."_

_Thanatos sighed, walking over to the steps of the helm and sitting down. "Come sit."_

_Jack frowned. "What?"_

_"What I'm about to explain is quite complicated."_

_"I'm not a fool."_

_"I never said you were. Sit down."_

_Jack huffed and sat down. "What?"_

_"I'm going to let you in on a little secret."_

_"And what's that?"_

_"The Fates aren't half as powerful as you think they are."_

_Jack frowned. "I don't believe that."_

_"No, they really aren't." Thanatos said. "In case you haven't noticed, they need a lot of other powers to do their work."_

_"When we couldn't touch, that was all them."_

_"Well, they have some power. They are the Fates after all."_

_"So, they're still a threat?"_

_"Aren't you and Bridget adamant that they're not a threat?"_

_"They were when they killed her. Or was that you?"_

_"It was neither. No one forced the knife into Mercer's hand. You mortals have a lot more control than you think you do. You see, this is where things get complicated. When someone is born, the Fates plan out their destiny, they live; they die at a certain point. The Fates set the point at which a person will die. That is where I come in."_

_"So they plan when it will happen and you plan how?"_

_"Not exactly. You see, everything works in connection with everything else. Take Aphrodite, for example. Do you think she took Will Turner and forced him into the ocean so he could be found by the ship that carried Elizabeth Swann?"_

_"I don't know…Maybe?"_

_"No." Thanatos said. "That's not how it works. Will and Elizabeth fell in love on their own. Aphrodite's job is to make sure that love still exists in the world so that two people who should and want to be together can be together. She controls love, not who loves who."_

_"Then why did she try to break Bridget and I up?"_

_"Because the Fates made her and the Gods' morals have never been exactly reputable."_

_"So what is your job?"_

_"My job? My job is to kill people."_

_"That's what I thought." Jack nodded._

_"Well, kill is such an ugly word. I…ease the passing of people who are going to die. That's what I like to say."_

_"Here's my question, when Bridget was stabbed, she was unconscious for days afterwards. Why couldn't you let her wake up?"_

_"Bridget lost a lot of blood, there was a gaping hole in her stomach and an infection set in. I might not have caused all that but it was pretty clear to me that she couldn't heal from it. Her entire body was failing and it was dying. I just put an end to her pain. I can't take someone who is dying and just make them better, not only because it is impossible to choose who should live and who should die, but also because it would throw everything off balance and there's also the fact that I literally just can't do it. I'm Death, not life. I invoke it, I can't stop it. I wish I could but I can't. The Fates plan the life, I bring the death, Hades chooses their afterlife. It's quite an intricate system."_

_"Sounds like it."_

_"The Fates planned for Bridget's life to end at the noose. That didn't happen because of you, not me."_

_"So if I weren't there, Bridget would have died?"_

_"Maybe. Maybe something else would have stopped it. I don't know. All I know is someone gets into a position they can't survive and it's my job to put them out of their misery. It could take a split second as it does with hanging. My job may be horrible but it doesn't take long."_

_"So there's no way of knowing?"_

_"Well, I am a God, Jack Sparrow. I may not be able to save a life but I can do other certain things."_

_Jack frowned. "Like what?"_

_Jack's vision was surrounded by a white light and he had to close his eyes as it intensified, holding up a hand in front of his face. He opened his eyes with a frown when he heard voices. _

_"Bridget Buckley, you stand here today…"_

_Jack looked up to see Bridget standing on the platform, that day she was supposed to be hanged. Surrounding him were all the townspeople who were listening to her list of offences._

_"It always seemed so morbid to be that this is a spectacle." Thanatos said and Jack looked to see him standing next to him. "What is so appealing about watching someone die? I only do it because I have to. I absolutely hate it."_

_"People like to feel better about themselves by watching bad people get what they deserve." Jack said bitterly. "It don't matter if the person isn't bad at all. Any opportunity to be completely grotesque in the name of entertainment and being holier than thou, we'll grab at it and claw at it until it bleeds. Us mortals can't get enough of it."_

_"You sound very angry."_

_"I am bloody angry." Jack said, walking through the crowd to get up to the front. "I will be until the door opens and she falls to the floor and I run out and get her. Then things will be right."_

_Thanatos followed him, staying silent._

_"May the Lord have mercy on your soul."_

_Jack looked at Bridget. He could only see her from the side when he was hiding and waiting to get her. Now he was closer, right in front of her. He could see her shake in trepidation, the goosebumps appear on her arms, her eyes close as the tears came to her, the pain and fear all over her face as the rope went around her neck. _

_Jack frowned. "That executioner…He's taller."_

_Thanatos remained silent._

_"That ain't Gibbs." Jack said, realising. "It's supposed to be Gibbs."_

_He looked to where he should have been, preparing to run. There was no one there. Fear rose up in Jack._

_"What is this?" He asked Thanatos._

_"The answer to your question. What would have happened if you didn't come to save her?" Thanatos said, finally speaking up._

_The drums stopped and Jack felt his heart do the same thing as the lever was pulled and Bridget dropped with no one to catch her and no one to save her. His heart felt like it was in a vice. It physically hurt like he was dying himself. His head was swimming; his breathing was still, his legs nearly made him fall to the floor. _

_And it wasn't the first time Jack had felt this._

_He had hoped and prayed that he'd never feel this again._

_And now she was in front of him, hanging from a rope._

_"She saved your life, you saved hers." Thanatos said, coming up to him. "It's sweet when you think about it."_

_"Take me back." Jack said through gritted teeth. "Whatever this is, take me away from it."_

_Another flash of light erupted in Jack's vision and when it dimmed, he was back on the Pearl. Once he found the ability to move again, he ran to the cabin doors and ripped them open. The light flooded the cabin from the now open door and Jack saw Bridget still sleeping in her new bed. _

_He walked inside and sat on the bed. He placed his hand on her chest and felt it rising and falling. He let out a sigh of relief before leaving the cabin and closing the door behind him. Thanatos was still standing outside._

_"What the hell is wrong with you? You don't want people to hate you yet you do things like that?" Jack was walking back and forth, not knowing which direction he wanted to go in but just needing to walk somewhere. _

_"How do you feel?" Thanatos asked._

_"I feel sick!" Jack said, walking over to the side of the ship. "I feel like all me insides have turned rotten! I already knew what felt it like, why did I have to go through it again? You couldn't just tell me?"_

_"I didn't know."_

_"Then just say that! Do not make me live it!"_

_"It didn't really happen. You saved her."_

_"That's not the point! I just saw the woman I love get murdered. That image is going to haunt me for the rest of me life."_

_"No it won't because it is not a memory."_

_"I remember it quite vividly!"_

_"I am not here to torture you…"_

_"Well, nevertheless you're doing it!"_

_"I am here," Thanatos continued. "To warn you. And possibly help you."_

_"Help me? How could you possibly help me?"_

_"It would not be the first time."_

_Jack frowned. "What?"_

_"Do you remember when you were not sure if you wanted to stay with her? Right after I told you about your deal being void?"_

_Jack nodded._

_"Do you remember the dreams you had?"_

_"About the children?" Jack asked. "Those are just dreams."_

_"Those dreams made you realise you love Bridget. And did you not find them quite random? Had you been thinking of children beforehand?"_

_"No. And yes. Yes, they were random. They didn't…fit into anything. They were just there." Jack frowned, realising. "It was you, wasn't it?"_

_"Like I said, I'm rooting for you two."_

_"You planted those dreams in me head. Well, you obviously don't know everything. Bridget and I…"_

_"Cannot have children?"_

_Jack huffed with his hands on his hips. "Exactly."_

_"Why not?"_

_"What do you mean why not? The Fates are making it so because apparently, it don't matter if two people love each other, if they the Fates don't like it, they ain't allowed."_

_"Did I not come to tell you that the Fates are not half as powerful as you or they think they are?"_

_Jack frowned. "Are you…Are you telling me there's still a chance that we can? Have children?"_

_"I think the Fates have been taking credit for Cai's doing. Get rid of the curse and I'm sure you'll have a very happy brood."_

_"I have tried getting rid of the curse! I have searched everywhere for clues that would help me get rid of it and I can't find a thing!"_

_"Maybe you haven't been looking in the right places which isn't that hard to believe seeing as you haven't left this country in weeks."_

_The hope that had left Jack began to ignite again. _

_"I think it's time for me to go." Thanatos said._

_"No." Jack said. "I have more questions."_

_"I'll leave you one last bit of advice." He replied. "The Fates can't do everything and believe it or not, they can't see everything either. They don't know you two are engaged yet and I can hold them off for a while, but not too long. If you want to marry Bridget without the consequences they will plan, do it soon. It'll be a secret from the Fates and I might not have to visit you two again so soon. I'd like that. So__ if you want to marry Bridget, you can't have an engagement. You can't give them time to find out. Quick and secretly."_

_"That will work? How wouldn't they know?"_

_"They don't kn ow that I'm here now. Or that Persephone is here every night."_

_Jack frowned. "Persephone is not here every night."_

_"Clearly you don't see everything either. Trust me, Jack Sparrow, you can beat them. You just have to treat them like mortals. Your cunning can always outsmart your enemies. The Fates are you enemies, outwit them."_

_Thanatos began to walk off the deck._

_"Wait," Jack said. "I have one more question."_

_"What is it?"_

_"How would I have died?"_

_Thanatos sighed. "Like I said, Jack Sparrow, I don't know how death occurs. I just know that it will and where I need to be."_

_"You can't flash that bright light and show me?"_

_"I think you've had enough of that for one night."_

_"It would have been easier to witness that than what you showed me."_

_"You have no way of knowing that."_

_"The same way you have no way of letting me be aware of my fate without her?"_

_He smirked. "Knowing you, I would think it would at the very least have been quite impressive."_

_Thanatos left and Jack shook his head at the meeting. After a few minutes, he turned and walked back into the cabin. He walked over to her bed and sat on it, shaking Bridget gently._

_"Bridget? Wake up, luv."_

_Bridget turned her head slightly, her eyes scrunching before opening. She looked up at him sleepily. "Jack? Is something wrong?"_

_"Yes. I mean no, no…" He said, shaking his head. "I just want to talk to you about getting married."_

_Bridget sat up. "What is it? Are you having second thoughts?"_

_Jack raised an eyebrow. "You didn't say that at all apprehensively."_

_"Jack, if you are having second thoughts, that's okay."_

_"It would be?"_

_"I won't be mad or sad if that's what you think. We're not exactly the most functional couple but we work that way. If marriage doesn't fit into that or what you want, I've never wanted to force you."_

_Jack smiled and couldn't resist pressing a kiss against her lips. He placed his hand against her cheek as she responded. _

_"So, is that what you wanted to tell me?" Bridget asked when he pulled away._

_"Not at all. I just wanted to tell you that I don't want to wait to marry you. I want to do it this week."_

_"This week?" Bridget asked. "But that's so soon. We just got engaged."_

_"What can I say? I'm impatient."_

_"You're serious? You really want to do it this week?"_

_"It's what I want."_

_Bridget nodded. "Okay. If that's you want, that's what we'll do. Just not on Thursday."_

_Jack frowned but kept his smile. "Why not on Thursday?"_

_Bridget shook her head. "Thursday is my bad luck day. Well, with that curse, every day is a bit of a bad luck day but I've noticed that Thursdays are the worst and that was before the curse."_

_"Thursday is your worst day? That's something you take notice of?"_

_"It's kind of hard not to. I hate them."_

_Jack kissed her lightly. "I love you and your little habit of noticing these things. There shall be no wedding on Thursday. Any other preferences?"_

_"Yes," Bridget said, grabbing his arm. "Come back to bed. It's a little bit too cold and I need those arms of yours to warm me up."_

_"Now that I can do." Jack smirked, getting into the bed with her. _

* * *

"I bought a white dress."

Amelia frowned as she, Ana and Elizabeth sat in Jack and Bridget's cabin. "I thought you didn't want a white dress?"

"I don't." Bridget said. "I don't know what happened. I was at the boutique and there were a lot of people talking at me and pointing tiaras and things at me and I just…I needed to get out of there. I don't even think I looked at the dress when I pointed at it."

"Bridget…"

"I know! I'm useless! I should have brought you!" She said to Amelia.

"So, is it a nice dress, at least?" Elizabeth asked.

Bridget hesitated.

"You don't like it?"

"It's not a bad dress, it's just…"

"Not what you wanted." Amelia surmised.

"But I can't find anything I want so maybe it's good I just got it over with. I mean, after all, I'm only going to wear it for one day. Does it really matter?" Bridget asked.

"Yes! It is your wedding dress!"

Bridget groaned. "I know. But I was never going to find what I wanted. It doesn't exist and I now need a dress sooner than I ever expected."

"I can't believe you've decided to do it so soon." Ana said.

Bridget sighed. "Well, with Fates, curses and the like, we thought it would be smarter to get it done before anything bad can happen. We suspect something bad will happen anyway but at least we'll be married and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"Good decision."

"It was Jack's so it should be. I can't make decisions apparently."

Ana huffed as she got up. "Alright, you get changed, we'll get the rum."

Ana and Elizabeth left and Amelia sighed. "I'll help you into it."

"Thank you."

When they were done and Bridget was in the dress, Amelia inspected her. "It's definitely…A dress."

"It's horrible, isn't it?"

"Not horrible…" Amelia critiqued. "Not what I was expecting though if I'm honest."

"Oh God, why did I panic?"

Amelia chewed her nail before standing up straight. "I need to go, Bridget. I am terribly sorry. I just remembered I have a previous engagement."

"Oh…Okay."

"You look lovely." Amelia said before leaving the cabin.

Bridget sighed and waited for the other two to come back and tell her how ridiculous she looked in the big skirt and overdone adornments.

"You look…Well, I was going to say beautiful but I think you know that'd be a lie."

Bridget turned quickly to see that last person she expected.

Aphrodite.

Aphrodite smiled. "Does ridiculous suit?"

Bridget frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry; I'm not here to steal your lover. Or should that be fiancé?"

Bridget stayed silent.

"That dress is atrocious. The most expensive does not mean it's also the nicest. I bet you're realising that now. It would look nice on someone else but not you."

"Is that why you're here? To give me wedding advice?"

"Not at all. More of a wedding warning." Aphrodite turned solemn. "You marry Jack and you will regret it every day for the rest of your life."

"Excuse me?"

"Bridget, I like marriage, believe it or not. Two people conducting a ceremony about how much they love each other and then binding that love together forever? That's how I get my enjoyment." Aphrodite explained. "When I realised you and Jack were getting married against all the odds, I was actually happy for you two."

"Now that I don't believe."

"I'm not surprised. I know I did wrong and now I'm trying to rectify it. If you marry Jack, the Fates will have a field day with you two. It'll stop being a game of trying to split you up; it'll become one of trying to kill one of you off."

"They can't kill me…"

"Oh, you, you, you." Aphrodite huffed. "You're so selfish. All the time! Yes, you have a clause in place that is a little iffy around the details. But you're not the only person in this relationship. Jack is just a living, breathing person who's always been alive. Your life might be a bit of a nuisance to end but his most definitely isn't."

Bridget paled as Aphrodite walked closer to her.

"You're much too young to be a widow, Bridget."

She was about to put her hand on Bridget's shoulder but Bridget slapped it away.

"Don't touch me. Don't you dare touch me!" Bridget turned and walked a few feet away before turning back to her. "Do you have any idea what you do to me? You have no right to come here and try to act like you're helping me! You made my life hell!"

"I am not acting. I do want to help you."

"Why? Do you feel guilty?"

"No. I have no reason to feel guilty."

"Oh, don't you? You are supposed to be the entity of love and you tried to walk all over mine! You still have no clue what you put me through with Jack! I love him and you tried to ruin that!"

"I gave up."

"You didn't give up, you failed! You flat out failed! Don't act like you left because you were doing a good thing! I won! He loves me! And you may be the prettiest little thing in this world but it was never enough!"

Aphrodite looked quite put out at that. "I know that it must have been heartbreaking at the time to think he might be falling for someone else…"

"Not just your heart." Bridget shook her head. "It's everything. Every inch of you breaks. Your heart is just the start of it. Your head hurts, your legs feel like they'll never support you again, it feels like something is eating away at your insides, breathing is nearly impossible. It's...sickening. No, it's dread, that feeling of absolute dread that terrorises your whole. There is no feeling like it. It's not just heartbreaking. It ruins you." Bridget looked at her. "You are supposed to stop that, not be the cause. And now I am standing here in a wedding dress and you are telling me that I may kill the man I love because of it!"

"I am trying to do you a favour!"

"Well, don't! Don't help me! I don't want your help! I don't want anything from you! You have been a failure to me from the first day! I love Jack and he loves me and it definitely has nothing to do with you."

"I'm telling the truth."

Bridget put her head in her hands, knowing she was.

"Get out." She said quietly.

"What?"

"Get out." She took her hands down. "Get out!"

Aphrodite huffed and left the cabin.

Bridget looked around the cabin until her eyes caught the mirror. She couldn't take her eyes away from herself in the dress.

"Alright, we're back." Ana said, coming back into the cabin with Elizabeth. "And we have plenty of…Bridget, what's wrong?"

The two were shocked when Bridget ran out of the cabin. Ana and Elizabeth frowned at what happened until they heard Bridget retch over the side of the ship.

"She really doesn't like that dress."

Ana looked at Elizabeth tiredly before looking back out at Bridget. "I know a lot of women who would be that stressed out over a dress, present company included…" Elizabeth glared at her. "But not Bridget. This is about a lot more than a dress."

Ana walked out as Bridget turned and sunk to the floor. She sat next to her as Elizabeth walked below deck quickly.

"What is going on?" Ana asked.

"I don't think I can do it, Ana." Bridget said with tears in her eyes. "Marriage in theory is fine but…We're up against so much already. Doing this will just be a slap in the face to powers a lot higher than us."

"I thought you said you never cared what anyone else thought or wanted? That this was about you and Jack."

"It was! And I wish it still was! But I can't think like that anymore, no matter how much I want to. I have tried to ignore them and just carry on with our lives but…It's not that easy. It'll never be and if something happens to Jack…"

"What do you think is going to happen to Jack?" Ana frowned.

"I don't know but I don't want to take the risk."

"How ironic. You loving him so much is stopping you from marrying him."

Bridget looked at her. "I'm not a coward, Ana." She said, shaking her head. "I just…I don't want this to stop us but…"

"I know." Ana said, putting her arm around her friend's shoulder. Bridget cried, not caring, mainly because Ana wouldn't judge her for it.

"Bridget?"

Bridget looked up when Jack came over to her quickly, Elizabeth having alerted him to how upset Bridget was. He sat down beside and took her from Ana's arms into hers as Ana got up to give them some privacy.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Bridget sighed, realising she had to tell him the truth. "I just had a rather disturbing visit."

"From who? Craig?"

"No." She said, shaking her head. "It was a little more otherworldly than that."

"Hades?"

"Aphrodite."

Jack frowned. "Aphrodite? What was she doing back?"

"Warning me." Bridget explained. "Apparently, if we get married, we're putting your life in danger."

Jack sighed. "I had a visit like that meself."

"She came to you too?"

"Not Aphrodite. Thanatos."

"Isn't he…The God of Death?"

"One in the same. He made me very aware that marrying you would bring some risks we might not be able to get out of. That's why I moved up the wedding date."

Bridget frowned. "What? You heard that you could die for marrying and you decide to do it sooner?"

"What can I say? I love you."

"Jack…"

"Thanatos and I had a very long conversation." Jack said. "He made me realise that the Fates are only as dangerous as we let them be."

"If they can kill you, they're very dangerous."

Jack looked at her. "Did Aphrodite say it was just me at risk?"

"No, she said it could be either of us."

"If she had said it would just be you, would you be calling off this wedding?"

Bridget shook her head.

"Trust me; this wedding will be the start of a very long marriage." Jack said. "And that is because the Fates won't know a thing about it."

"How?"

"Like I said, I had a talk with Thanatos. He's on our side. It seems Aphrodite is too. The Fates have a lot of people to look over, all the people in fact. With the Gods on our side, I'm sure enough of a ruckus can be created elsewhere to give us time to tie the knot."

Bridget nodded. "Let's do just that then."

Jack smiled and kissed her forehead.

Bridget looked down. "Oh no!"

"What?" Jack asked quickly.

"I'm in my dress! You're not supposed to see me in my dress. It's bad…" Bridget stopped and looked up at him. "Never mind."

Jack chuckled. "I think that ship has passed."

"It's okay. I'm not wearing this dress anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because it's bloody awful."

Jack nodded. "It's definitely…something."

He got up and helped her up too. "Why did you buy the dress if you hate it?"

"I panicked."

"Were a lot of people shouting at you at the same time and putting you under pressure?"

"You know me so well."

"It's why I'm marrying you."

* * *

"I never thought you'd do it in a church, I thought you'd do it on the deck of the Pearl." Jonathan said.

"I tried but the priest was adamant. Stuffy old git."

"Jack!" Jonathan reprimanded. "You can't call a priest that! While you're in his church."

"I know how priests act; I was one for a short period."

"Still…"

"Oh well," Jack said. "This was the only untouched church I could find. If it weren't for this man, I don't think Bridget and I could do this. He must just be proud of his church lasting this long when nowhere is safe from the likes of soldiers and the navy and cretins like Bridget's brother."

Jonathan tried to change the subject. "When is the rest of the crew getting here?"

"In a few minutes, I'm guessing. Bridget is already getting all dolled up."

"Are you nervous?"

"I've had a few rums so I'm alright."

"Lovely." Jonathan said sarcastically.

"Believe me, if I weren't drunk, this would be very painful for everyone involved. Now, let's get this wedding started!"

"How many rums have you had?"

* * *

"Not many?"

"I can't believe you've been drinking! On your wedding day!"

"I had to." Bridget defended. "I'll be a mess otherwise."

"Aren't you supposed to be a mess with the drink, not without?"

"I'm funny like that." Bridget shrugged.

"Don't move, you'll ruin your hair." Elizabeth scolded as she was in the process of fixing her veil.

"I'm sorry."

Elizabeth stepped back from her. "You're done."

Bridget stood up and looked in the mirror. "I really am."

"Have you gotten used to the dress yet?" Ana asked.

"No but I don't care." Bridget said. After her encounter with Aphrodite, the wedding was moved up even sooner and thus, she didn't have time to get a new dress. "All I care about is leaving this church as Mrs. Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth and Ana smiled as Bridget turned back to them.

"Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

"How drunk are you?"

Bridget let out a shuddering breath as she looked around the church and everyone she knew. "Not enough."

Jack chuckled. "It'll be over soon."

"Promise?"

"So many things."

The two stopped their whispering when the priest came out and stood at the altar. He frowned at Jack before whispering.

"Is that what you planning on wearing?"

Jack looked down at himself wearing his normal pirating clothes before looking back up at the priest. "What can I say? She likes me natural."

"I asked him not to change." Bridget said. "I may have to wear the dress but I don't want to see him done up like a ponce."

"Yes, well," The priest said. "Charming couple."

He opened his bible and began the ceremony. Though they'd never admit it, both Jack and Bridget found themselves zoning out of all the talk until it was directed at them.

"Now if you'll repeat after me, "We swear by peace and love to stand, Heart to heart and hand in hand. Mark, O Spirit, and hear us now, Confirming this, our Sacred Vow." At any time."

Bridget took a deep breath but never got the words out.

Jack grabbed her and pulled her to him when a loud eruption filled the church, blowing out the doors. The crew jumped up and unsheathed their weapons when the church became flooded with soldiers.

Jack was shocked to see one face in particular.

"No invite?" Craig asked. "Bridget, I'm so insulted."

Jack looked out the window and saw that it wasn't just the church getting attacked, it was the entire village.

Bridget looked at Craig, wide eyed. "What are you doing?"

Craig smirked.

"Rounding up a new set of slaves."

* * *

**A very very long chapter but it kind of needed to be! And I'm enjoying writing Thanatos so he might show up more often! "I'm not evil, I'm inevitable." Yup, really enjoy him!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	32. Chaos

**Thank You to gothicluver13, AGirlFromEngland, tonidepp16, trainsgirl13, HiddenElf, lori, Shadow Blackheart and Pirate's Bonny Lass!**

**To lori: It wouldn't be Jack and Bridget's big day without some problems! Thanks!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: It was kinda hard to write death's lines since I knew what was meant but explaining it was a different issue! =P But yeah, everyone has their own will! And the wedding, I tried to write one but I just couldn't write Bridget accepting any of it! She hates all the sort of stuff every other day =P Thank you!**

**Here's Chapter 32!  
**

"You were wearing trousers under the dress?"

"I know how to be prepared by now!"

"Always good to hear!"

Once the fighting has started, Jack had seen Bridget run off into the backroom of the church and found her later in a swordfight with a ripped dress, now only a corset and her trousers and boots. That was more intriguing than why she had her sword.

Bridget was about to reply when Jack grabbed her waist and twirled her around, stabbing an enemy coming up behind her. Jack didn't let her go as he fought back another adversary but as another came towards him, Bridget thought Jack would let her go so she could fight him.

"Luv, do me a favour!"

"What?"

Jack, his arm still wrapped around her waist tightly, twirled her again.

"Kick!"

Bridget kicked her leg up and her foot connected with the chin of one of navy men hard so his head flew up and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Thank you, luv."

"No problem. You better let me go now."

"Why?"

"Because Craig is coming. I'm going to handle this on my own, savvy?" Bridget smirked, looking back at him.

Jack let her go. "Knock yourself out, luv."

"Don't worry, Sparrow," Craig said. "I'll handle that part all on my own."

Jack shook his head. "I've said it once and I'll say it again, you really underestimate your sister."

With that, he walked away to fight someone else and Bridget and Craig began to clash swords.

"Why don't you just accept it, Bridge? This is my territory now. Go back to the Caribbean or wherever the hell you came from and cut your losses now."

Bridget laughed. "My losses? I think I've gained quite a lot in my time here. A ship, a crew, the chance to ruin your business and life, I'd be a fool to leave now."

"No, you were a fool to think you could ever try to beat me without some serious repercussions. And what do you mean you ruined my business? It's thriving better than ever. Why, even tonight, there will be a slave ship sailing out of these waters filled to the brim with insolent people just like you."

"This crew isn't going anywhere but back to the Pearl to celebrate our victory over you."

"I'm not talking about your crew, although I'm sure a few will be involved. I meant the town. Have you looked outside? It's chaos. Beautiful, destructive chaos. You should remember what that was like."

Bridget frowned and as her sword hit Craig's, she used a handy technique she had learnt from Barbossa when he used to habitually knock he unconscious. She ran her sword down his and when she was close enough to; she threw her elbow up and hit him in the face. Craig tumbled back and Bridget ran to look outside the window, indeed seeing chaos fill the village. She began to run out of the church.

"You won't be able to save everyone, Bridget!" Craig shouted after her as he tried to stem the blood from his nose. "You couldn't last time and you won't this time!"

Bridget ran up behind whoever Ana was fighting and stabbed him, pulling Ana to the side.

"I had him!" Ana said defiantly.

"Ana! I don't have time. There are more soldiers outside so we need a few of the crew to go outside and disable any of the enemy quietly and permanently. I need you to keep an eye on things here and keep sending people out as things quiet down in here."

"Does Jack know about this?"

Bridget looked over to see Jack in what seemed to be a tag team sword fight against a few enemies with Will. "He's a bit too busy. Just help me."

"Okay, go. I'll send them out as they become available."

"Thank you."

Bridget ran out of the church and decided her best bet was camouflage.

_This isn't going to be pleasant_.

Despite the fact that memories were going to come hurling back, but they were already so it didn't really matter, Bridget hurried into the forest. But despite what Craig said, Bridget was going to be more efficient this time. She sheathed her sword and took out her dagger. She saw a soldier up ahead scoping out for anyone hiding.

_Just like Warren._

Bridget succeeded in making herself angrier and snuck up behind the man, covering his mouth quickly as she used her dagger. He fell to the floor and Bridget got back up and kept going.

_Well, that was awful._

_Well, if he found a father and daughter, he probably wouldn't have hesitated._

Bridget flitted through the forest, taking out a number of other soldiers when she was crossed with Duncan.

"Oh, it's you."

He nodded. "Ana sent us out."

"Does Jack know?"

"By now? I'd say he's noticed. The last time I saw him, he was jumping over the alter and covering a soldier in the cloths so he couldn't see."

"Sounds like Jack." Bridget looked around. "Now that's there more of you, we'd be of more use in the village. Find the rest and send them out."

Duncan nodded and ran off and Bridget left the forest to go fight out into the real melee. She wasn't the only one. There were a number of townspeople fighting back which she was glad to see but they weren't any match for the soldiers. Craig must have badmouthed this place because the Navy was definitely more than prepared. The sun was going down and there was no sign of an end in sight to all the destruction.

_I'm definitely going to kill him._

* * *

"My church…"

It was one of the worst things Father Coughlan had ever seen and he'd seen some terrible things through his many years. His church, ablaze. He watched as the place he had spent most of his life burned to the ground.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Us?" Jack asked Teague. "I saved him…"

"You threw him out a window."

"Which was already broken, he's fine. Anyway, you can get mum to take him back to your ship if you want to keep fighting. I have a bride to find."

"Fine. Go."

Jack nodded and ran off into the forest where he had a feeling Bridge might have gone. She was definitely the score settling kind and taking a soldier or two down in similar circumstances to how they had killed her father? Jack didn't see her passing that up.

He flitted through the forest, making sure to inhibit any soldier he met on the way. But Jack stopped and hid behind a tree when he heard some interesting voices.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"My job."

Jack recognised the voice as Craig's.

"Your job is to protect the good, not punish the weak. How could you do this? I did not get you out of the jails to do this!"

Jack frowned at the woman's voice.

_Jane Ritson?_

Jack peeked from behind the tree to see that it was, indeed, Jane Ritson. She had gotten Craig out of the cells? How? And why?

Jack's attention was taken when he heard a rustling in a nearby bush. He walked over until his eyes caught something. A less sharp eye would have passed right by it which Jack suspected was hoped for but he spotted it. He was shocked when he pulled back the leaves and saw a little girl, four at the most, who flinched away from him. In her hands was a ragdoll rabbit which she clung to tighter at Jack's appearance. She looked completely terrified that her hiding spot had been found.

"It's alright; I ain't going to hurt you." Jack said.

The girl still looked petrified at him.

"What's your name?" Jack asked, crouching down to be at eye level with her.

She didn't reply. Jack saw her eyes widen and her breath quicken when shouting was heard not far off. Jack looked out into the woods to see lamps flickering in the distance.

"Did you see those?" He heard Craig say, obviously having spotted the lamps and heard the voices too.

"Hear what?"

"People are coming. We can't be spotted together. Go."

Jack heard one of them come in his direction. He looked down at the girl quickly. "Okay miss, I know you're scared but there are some very bad men coming here so will you let me take you somewhere safe?"

The girl looked at him hesitantly.

"I promise I'll look for your family once all this is over but you need to come with me."

Jack saw the girl nod so he picked her up quickly and carried her away. He stopped when he ran into Jane.

She looked at him, shocked. "Jack Sparrow!" She looked at the girl. "What are you doing?"

"Saving someone's life. The exact opposite of what you did by letting Craig Buckley out of those cells. Now move before you get another innocent victim killed." Jack said, needing to hurry up.

Jane Ritson seemed to hesitate for a moment before stepping aside and letting him pass. Jack hurried off and out of the forest, into the town. He frowned when he found Bridget, sword fighting.

"Bridget!"

"Not now!" Bridget shouted back as she continued fighting. She eventually beat the naval soldier and looked at Jack, more than a little surprised to see the child in his arms. "What is…?"

"Not now. Get back to the Pearl, I'll explain there."

"But we can fight…"

"Bridget, we will never beat all these soldiers but we might be able to take control of the ships once they start sailing out which is why we need to ready the Pearl now. It's our best chance."

Bridget nodded. "Okay."

They hurried off to the Pearl and ran up on deck. Jack walked quickly into the cabin and his confusion grew when he saw a new bed in their cabin. It was huge and ornate with a gorgeous headboard and footboard and dressed in beautiful sheets. Jack would ask later but now he just walked over and put the girl down on the bed.

He crouched down. "Alright, sweetheart, you're safe now so are you going to tell me your name?"

Bridget walked in to the cabin and closed the door. She walked over behind Jack as he tried to make the child less terrified, also very confused by the bed. She saw a piece of parchment on the bed and picked it up, reading it.

When the girl didn't reply, Jack tried again. "Alright, I'll go first. Me name is Captain Jack Sparrow," He looked behind him. "And this is Bridget. She'd really love to know your name."

The girl looked up at Bridget and Jack looked at her too, trying to make her talk to the girl who kept clinging to her rabbit tightly as if it would protect her.

"Oh." Bridget said, copping on and stopped reading the parchment, handing it to Jack. She was still confused about the girl but she was realising. "Hello." Bridget said, walking over and sitting on the bed while Jack stood up, reading the parchment himself. "I'm Bridget. I live here with Jack."

She looked up at Jack who signalled for her to keep going but Bridget shrugged. She couldn't think of anything to say. Jack widened his eyes at her, telling her to keep talking.

Bridget looked back down at the girl. "So…Are you going to tell us your name?" Still no answer. "It's okay, I understand that. When I was put somewhere I didn't know, I didn't want to talk either and I was older than you. I know it's scary. But I hope you know that we don't want to hurt you or...We're going to try and help you or find your family but we need to know your name to do that."

It was useless. But Bridget knew that. She had done the exact same thing this girl was doing now. Bridget stood up and walked over to Jack.

"Wedding present from me father, apparently." Jack said, holding the parchment up. "Jonathan must have told him about our lack of one."

"We'll thank him later. Right now, we have a few other things to focus on." Bridget said. "Where did you find her?" She whispered.

"In the forest. She was hiding in a hedge."

"If we're sailing out to save the people on that ship, we can't put her in that danger."

Jack nodded. "I know. Which is why I was thinking…"

Bridget frowned. "You want me to stay on land? No. Jack, if there was anything I had to be present for, it's this."

"Isn't making sure she's safe more important?"

"Yes, but…Elizabeth!" Bridget thought up. "She's pregnant so she should stay on land anyway."

"She doesn't know Elizabeth."

"She doesn't know us either."

Jack sighed. "Fine, find her and tell her."

Bridget nodded and walked back over to the bed. "Okay, darling, we're going to go find a friend of mine that is going to stay with you and make sure you're safe for a little while, okay?"

The girl looked at Bridget with wide eyes.

"No, it's okay. She's good. Like us. We're just trying to make sure you're safe."

Bridget lifted the girl up and left the cabin as Jack went to get the crew. She walked down to Will and Elizabeth's room and knocked on the door, hoping Elizabeth was in there. She let out a sigh of relief when Elizabeth opened the door.

"Thank God, you didn't go out to fight."

"I didn't even consider risking it." Elizabeth frowned at the child. "What…?"

Bridget looked at the girl. "This is my friend, Elizabeth. Say hello, Elizabeth."

"Hello?" Elizabeth said, still frowning.

"Now, Elizabeth is going to take you somewhere safe while we try to find your mammy and daddy, okay?"

The thought that the girl might get her parents back seemed to encourage her to nod.

Bridget smiled. "Okay." She looked at Elizabeth seriously, handing the child over. "We have to go out and stop any ship from sailing off so you need to take her onto land and keep the both of you safe."

"But…Who is she?"

"I don't know!" Bridget said as she ran back up on deck. She saw the crew getting the ship ready. "Where's Jack?"

"On the Misty Lady, telling his father the plan."

Bridget nodded and ran down the gangplank where she ran into Jack.

He frowned. "Where are you going? I thought you wanted to sail out?"

"I do. Three ships are better than two."

Jack shook his head, knowing what she was planning. "No."

"Jack!"

"You can't trust those men yet! They could switch sides and that would only give us more to fight. We can't risk it!"

"It's not a risk! Trust me!"

Jack looked at her. Trust her. He sighed, stepping aside. "Go."

"Thank you."

Jack caught her arm before she ran off.

"If they become a trouble in any way, I won't trust you with much else in these situations again."

"I know." Bridget said before running off.

_She better be right._

* * *

"Any sign of her?"

"No." Jack said to Gibbs as they caught up to the slave ship. "I know what's after happening. She's tried to rile them up, they've turned on her, captured her and I'll have to kill a lot of people."

"You know Captain; it could just be a case of it being night and this being an incredibly fast ship."

Jack huffed and took out his compass. The dial was spinning and wouldn't stop.

"Not sure what you want, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"All I'm pretty sure about is that those bloody Fates did something to me compass. I look for Bridget and that's all that happens. It's why it took me so bloody long to find out she were in that well." He put the compass away. "There's the ship. Tell the crew to hold off the cannons. Not until the brigs are empty."

"Aye, Captain."

Gibbs hurried off as Jack gripped the wheel and turned it so the Pearl would go next to the slave ship as opposed to behind it.

"Alright men, this is a salvage mission. Get the people out of the brigs and don't let anyone get in your way!"

The crew swung across and the soldiers onboard, who had become aware of the Pearl too late due to the darkness, fought the best they could.

Jack had gone straight for the Captain. It only seemed fair.

"I used to be like you, you know." Jack said. "Taking orders, doing what people told me to, no matter how deplorable. Slaves were me limit though, had to release them. Lost me job but you know, I've always felt I kept me self-worth and ain't that really all that matters?"

"Would you shut up?" The Captain shouted.

"Just trying to be polite." Jack said. "But if you're going to be like that…"

Jack struck his opponent's sword, throwing it to the side and stabbing him.

"Your life for the lives of so many innocent people, I'd say that really does matter." Jack said as he bent down and took the keys from the man's belt. "When you get to the afterlife, tell them I sent you. It could do you a favour but my sword mark there could let them know where you deserve to go."

He stood up and twirled the keys, stopping when he heard someone behind him advance. He turned and swung his sword, clashing it with another.

"Hello, Captain."

Jack had swung his sword only to have it hit Bridget's.

"You are bloody terrifying." Jack huffed.

"I should hope so in this atmosphere."

"You need to get white sails. Very, very white sails."

"Did you get a fright when you couldn't see me? Sorry, Captain, we don't all have the fastest ship in the world."

"Don't joke, fight."

"I have a better plan."

Bridget left Jack and went to run down below the decks.

"Bridget, wait!"

Bridget turned back to Jack. "What?"

He threw keys at her. "A little present for you!"

Bridget smirked at him and ran down the stairs. She snuck up behind a soldier, guarding a door and put her sword to his throat.

"Is that the door to the brig?"

"No." The soldier replied. "The stock."

"Where do you keep your prisoners?" She asked, taking his sword and throwing to the floor and doing the same with his gun.

"If I tell you…"

"If you don't tell me, I'll kill you. Bring me there now."

The soldier did as she said as she kept her sword at his back. When they got there, he turned.

"This is it."

"Don't you feel just a little bit ashamed?" Bridget frowned. "These are innocent people, families, children. How can you do this and still think you're helping people?"

"Population concerns are a problem."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Your problems are not to do with population; they're to do with being wrong in the head."

Bridget inched him to step back with her sword before opening the door to the brig with her keys. She stepped back.

"Get down there."

The soldier walked down to the brig and Bridget followed. She froze, seeing all the people locked up, tied up, in chains. They were on the floor, crushed up against the bars, terrified.

"This sight doesn't sicken you?" She asked the solider.

He didn't reply.

Bridget huffed and pushed him against the back wall as she hurried over to the doors and opened the locks. "There are two ships up on deck, on either side of this one, maybe three. Go up and find your way onto them, any of them. You'll be safe there. Run and don't stop. There are still soldiers up there."

Bridget helped the people flood out of the brig. Some were still in irons but she figured that Jack and Teague were probably experts at getting out of them and Will probably had a few thoughts on it too so they could wait till later. When the brig was empty, Bridget looked at the soldier.

"Once all those people are off this ship, it's going to be fired with a lot of cannons. Judging by that guilt ridden look all over your face, getting hit by a cannon seems to be what you feel you deserve but if I were you, I'd take my chances up there instead of down here. They're still not good chances but they're better. Maybe if you survive this, you can look into changing your career."

Bridget shrugged and ran back up on deck. If Craig had wanted chaos, he had definitely got it. The captives were rushing over to the other ships. Some soldiers were still trying to stop them from getting off the ship but they were been outnumbered.

"Some of them were even using the links on their irons to choke." Jack said, coming up to her. "If I hadn't seen poetic justice before…"

"Where are the crews?"

"Still fighting. We need to start getting them off though if cannons are going to be fired soon."

"Well, the brig is empty. I think."

Jack frowned at her.

"It is of captives anyway."

Jack looked around and saw that it was only the crew left onboard. Bridget saw him look to his father who caught his eye. Jack nodded and Teague ran off to his own ship. Jack grabbed Bridget's wrist and pulled her over to the crow's nest.

"Hold on tight, luv."

Bridget frowned, looking at the large pole. "Why?"

A cannon from the Misty Lady hit the ship and Bridget was knocked into the pole.

"That's why." Jack said. "Just one shot to let everyone know it's time to go."

Bridget saw that the crews were swinging over to their own ships.

"I'll see you soon." She smirked to Jack.

"You bloody better."

They parted ways back as more cannons began to hit the sinking ship.

* * *

"Any luck?"

Jack shook his head as Bridget walked up behind him later that night. He was looking in through the doorway of their cabin where in their new bed, the lost little girl, now back on the ship, was sleeping.

"No sign of her parents anywhere. They weren't on the ship."

Bridget sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Search the town tomorrow. They might be looking for her."

"Maybe they are now?"

"A lot of people are looking for family." Jack said. "I ain't going out there to tell people I found a little girl and getting someone's hopes up only to find she ain't their daughter. No, I'll wait till the morning when she's awake and take her out."

"You mean we will."

Jack looked back at her with a smile. "Of course I did."

"So, what happened? How did you find her?"

"She was hiding in the forest." Jack explained. "I couldn't just leave her there. She would have gotten found."

"No, you did the right thing." Bridget said, placing a supportive hand on his chest. "It's just…We started today going to get married and we ended it with a child."

"Kind of like Will and Elizabeth…Ow!" Jack said when she hit him for his jibe.

"Shh, don't wake her!" She whispered.

"Then don't hit me!" He whispered back.

"Jack," Bridget sighed. "What if we can't find her family?"

"I don't know. I didn't think that far ahead. I just thought…"

Bridget looked at him. "What?"

Jack sighed. "I just thought of you. What if there had been someone to help you after your father died? You might have been saved from a lot of suffering."

Bridget was silent for a second.

"Has she spoken yet?"

Jack shook his head.

"Oh Lord, I forgot to tell you." He said suddenly.

"What?" Bridget asked.

Jack closed the cabin door and walked over to the side of the ship, sitting down. "What I overheard before I found her. Your brother in a very heated conversation with Jane Ritson."

Bridget frowned, joining him. "What would those two be doing around each other?"

"They were talking about how she got him out."

"Got him out of where?"

Jack remembered that Bridget didn't actually know about his doings. "The jail I had him put in. That's what I was doing dressed as George Frost a few days ago." Jack sighed. "I meant to give you this on our wedding night but I suppose…This is it." Out of his pocket, he took her mother's claddagh necklace and tied it behind her neck.

"Oh…Jack…"

"I told you I'd get it back."

Bridget looked down at the pendant as she took it between her fingers.

"Thank you." She said, kissing him.

"I have the ring too but I was going actually slip that on your finger during the ceremony…"

"I have a question for you, actually."

"Oh?"

"Aye. Are we going to try to get married again?"

Jack shrugged. "If you want to."

"Oh no, Captain." Bridget said, shaking her head. "We are not doing the 'if you want to' dance again. We are making this decision together. But if we do decide to have another wedding, I have one stipulation."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"I love you but I am, in no way in hell, saying those vows." Bridget admitted.

Jack was still for a second before a smile burst onto his face and he collapsed onto her lap. "Oh Lord, they were awful."

"I'm sorry." Bridget had to laugh a little at his reaction. "I know it's supposed to be romantic…or something. I just, I can't do it. I cannot stand up in front of everyone I know and mouth off those poncy words. I don't mind telling you how much I love you in private but those vows were ridiculous."

"I couldn't agree more, luv." Jack smirked. "I do have a confession though."

"What's that?" Bridget asked.

"It's a declaration of guilt, luv."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "I know what a confession is."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Your confession, Sparrow."

"Oh. Luv, I was never saying those vows."

"What?" Bridget frowned.

"I was just going to let you say them and then say I agree."

"You evil little man!" Bridget hit his shoulder as he lay on her lap. "You were going to let me make a fool of myself in front of everyone!"

"Better one fool than two."

"Why do I have to be the fool?"

"Well, I'm not going to be it."

"You are a fool, Sparrow." Bridget smiled.

"Obviously not. You didn't think of dodging those incongruous blatherings."

"How did we ever decide to get married?"

"So are we not doing it again?"

Bridget sighed. "If we do, no church, no vows, no huge declarations, I'd even put a nix on the dress…"

"Why don't you?"

"Okay, that's not true, I still want the dress." Bridget said quickly. "But a nice dress, not something that makes me look like a cloud."

"Can we still get drunk beforehand?"

"Of course."

"Good day all round, then."

* * *

"You know, before the ambush, I was quite enjoying meself."

Everyone looked at Kursar.

"What? It was hilarious."

"No, it wasn't. It was romantic." David said.

"Romantic?" Moises repeated incredulously. "They were both drunk, Bridget looked like a pastry and while the priest was talking, the Captain was playing with his rings. They couldn't have looked more uninterested."

"To be fair, when the priest started saying what they had to say, Bridget looked quite interested," Ana pointed out. "But interested in choking the priest."

"I thought she was going to pass out peacefully."

"She went as white as the dress."

"Why was she wearing a white dress?" Crimp frowned. "I'm not being mean but who was she fooling? Ow! Don't hit me, Ana!"

"I'll do more if you don't shut your gob!"

"You don't feel a bit sorry for them?" Elizabeth asked. "They tried to get married so they wouldn't be torn apart anymore and the worst thing that could have happened did, before they could even say their vows."

"To be fair," Quartetto said. "They didn't seem to enjoy themselves until the fighting began."

"And you obviously have a very foggy memory if you think that was the worst thing that could have happened." Duncan added. "Remember? Bridget's death?"

"Oi!" Ana said. "We don't talk about that!"

"It still happened!"

"So did meeting you but I like trying to forget that too!"

* * *

"How's Father Coughlan?"

"Not doing too well." Teague replied as Bridget came onto the deck of the Misty Lady, the next morning.

She sighed. "I feel so bad. The only reason that Church probably got attacked was because we were in it."

"That ain't true, luv, and you know it." Teague said. "The entire village was attacked and besides, it was the only Catholic Church left around, it weren't going to stay that way forever."

"I know. I'm just wondering if Jack and I getting married was what sparked the raid. All those people…"

"We did well, Bridget. We saved a lot of people's lives by bringing that slave ship to a stop."

"A lot of people lost so much family though. I don't know, I guess it's just bringing back some bad memories…"

"I know it is, luv. It is for me too. Did you have any luck finding the little one's family?"

Bridget shook her head. "We brought her out this morning but no sign of her parents. People are just too focused on their own devastation to help and she's too scared to talk."

"So she's back with you?"

"She is."

The thought made Bridget very anxious. The last thing she needed was to have a repeat of Koji on her hands.

"I'm sure you'll find some answers eventually." Teague said. "In the meantime, focus on your winnings."

"I'll be doing that very soon." Bridget nodded.

Teague frowned. "What have you got planned?"

"Let's just say, your son is a great source of inspiration."

* * *

"Where is Craig Buckley?"

The innkeeper pointed over to a little alcove and Bridget walked over there.

"Get up."

Craig looked up at her. "Why won't you just bloody die already?"

"I could ask you the same question. But instead, I decided I'd just finally get it over with. So come on."

Craig chuckled. "You're going to kill me?"

"We're going to swordfight and it won't end until one of us is dead."

"Do you think I'm that big of a fool? I take one step out that door and your Captain will have his men barrelling down on me faster than the speed of his precious ship."

Bridget shook her head. "No. Jack doesn't know about this. It's just me and you. I'm fairly confident I can beat you on my own and it needs to be just us."

Craig looked up at her. Deciding she wasn't lying, he got up and walked outside. He took out his gun, aiming it around him, just in case there were some crewmembers around as a trap.

"No guns." Bridget said. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you think?"

He saw where she was walking. "The forest."

"Like it could be anywhere else."

He followed her and when she stopped, he threw away his gun. "I won't need this." He smirked at Bridget. "I'll take great pleasure in killing you."

Bridget smirked right back. "Sorry Craig, someone already got that pleasure before you."

Craig frowned. "What?"

He saw Bridget lift her shirt and his eyes widened at the scar.

"You see," Bridget explained. "I've gone through a lot more than you think and I've come out of it on the other side. You, you get into one scrape and you need your bit on the side to get you out."

"Bit on the side?"

"Jane Ritson."

Craig frowned. "You think Jane Ritson and I are having an affair?"

"I don't see why else she'd get you out of the jails."

Craig developed a smirk Bridget didn't like. "You don't know."

"Know what?"

"Do you even know Jane Ritson?"

"I know of her and I don't think much." Bridget huffed tiredly. "Why? What about her?"

Craig's smirk widened. "This is brilliant. So close and you have no idea."

"What are you on about?"

Craig took out his sword. "Are we fighting or are we chatting?"

"You see, that's the thing." Bridget said. "I've gone through a lot and come out of it. You, you're not even a dot on my list. But you are on a lot of other people's.

Craig's cockiness left when a lot of people came out of hiding from the bushes and behind trees and advanced. And not the crew, townspeople.

"Yesterday," Bridget went on. "A lot of these people lost family and friends because of what you did. I think it'd only be fair if they dealt with you."

"You said it would just be you and me!"

Bridget shrugged with a smirk. "Pirate."

She sheathed her sword and walked away and the circle of angry townspeople advanced on Craig.

"I lost my wife yesterday."

"I lost my son."

"My daughter."

"My best friend."

One thing Bridget heard really convinced her she'd done the right thing as she walked away.

"My father."

* * *

"There you are."

Jack walked over to Bridget as she came back up on deck.

"Where were you?"

"It's finished." Bridget said solemnly. "Completely."

Jack frowned. "Bridget? Bridget, what did you do?"

Bridget didn't reply.

Jack caught on. "You killed your own brother?"

Bridget looked at him. "I killed an enemy that was threatening our lives."

"Who you're related to!"

"Jack, you don't understand and I'm glad you don't." Bridget said. "It's a horrible situation."

"No, that is not the end of this conversation." He replied when she began walking away. "I'm not just going to accept 'You wouldn't understand'."

Bridget sighed and turned. "It needed to be done and I did it."

"You were the last person who should have done it!"

"No, you were!" Bridget replied. "I saw you. You were lost over what to do for me, trying to think of what was best. You were so scared I would hate you for it but I wouldn't. I hated him, really hated him. Jack, that man was nothing to me until he became a problem for all of us. I did what I would have done in any other situation. And you know what, I didn't even do it."

"What?"

"I just let some very eager townspeople know where to go and I led him to them. I walked away before anything even happened."

"Then how do you know it did?"

"They let me in on a few details. He wasn't getting out of there."

Jack took her waist in his hands. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Like I said, it needed to be done. One thing he said confused me though."

"What?"

"About Jane Ritson. It made me curious. They weren't lovers which is the only thing I could think of. I think a show of Diana Frost is in order to find out what he meant."

"Well, you'll have to be Miss Diana Frost. Janey knows what I look like."

Bridget nodded. "That's fine."

"I'll keep a lookout though. In case anything goes wrong."

"Thank you."

Jack's eye caught someone coming up behind Bridget. "Mum, what are you doing?"

"I came to see Bridget."

Bridget looked behind her when Amelia said her name. "Yes?"

"Could you come with me for a second? I have something I want to show you."

Bridget nodded and walked to the Misty Lady with Amelia. She was surprised when they stopped outside a room Bridget had never been in.

"Teague had his study that no one is allowed into and I have this." Amelia said. "And I have something for you."

"Oh?"

Amelia opened the door and walked inside. "Come in."

Bridget walked in but her movements stilled when she saw in front of here, a dress that was completely exquisite. It was a colour that was nearly white but not white and under the bust has a gold band which had lines of small diamonds covering it. The sleeves were unfinished, just being thick gold straps at the moment. Under the gold strap at the bust, the skirt flowed out a little but not too much. It was perfect.

"No ruffles, not big, not poufy, no white." Amelia said. "Simple and flowing."

Bridget was speechless. "Where did you find this?"

"I didn't find it. I made it." Amelia shrugged. "I was a little put out when you moved the wedding up and I hadn't it finished but now…Once I do the sleeves, you'll be done. I must admit, I know you are not an admirer of Goddesses but I thought maybe they could do you a favour for a change and so they were my inspiration. I told you, you would not go without on your day." She looked at Bridget hopefully. "Do you like it?"

Bridget looked from the dress to her. "You made this? I can't believe it."

Amelia smirked. "You girls, you can fight off the navy but you can't put a dress together."

Bridget looked around, realising this was actually a sewing room. She looked back at the dress.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much. It's exactly what I wanted."

"You're very welcome. Now, I wanted to ask you about the sleeves. Do you want long or just to your elbow or…?"

"No." Bridget said, shaking her head. "It's perfect just the way it is."

"Well," Amelia said. "I just wanted everything to be perfect for you."

Amelia was surprised when Bridget burst into tears.

"Bridget, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Bridget said, waving a hand. "I just…"

Amelia knew. "Your thoughts are of your own mother?"

Bridget nodded, her hand going to her necklace. "And my father. I just…I never expected to get married without them here. I lost all thoughts of marriage when I lost them so…"

"I know." Amelia said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You cry as long as you need."

"Thank you. For everything."

Bridget meant more than the dress.

* * *

"So you two are really trying again?"

Jack nodded. "Second time's the charm."

"I thought it was third?" Jonathan frowned.

"Are you trying to jinx us?"

"Sorry."

"It's all better this time." Jack said. "We're going to do it like we want to."

"Where are ye doing it?"

Jack smirked. "The beach. We using some spare sails as a tent, apparently Bridget has a dress she now likes, I slipped the owner of the tavern a few coins to let Bridget get ready in a room there, I still shall not be getting ready at all and no vows. Simple yes or no, hopefully yes. And best of all, no Craig to interrupt because he's dead."

"It all sounds lovely." Jonathan said. "But one question."

"Aye?"

"Well, when you two tried the first time, you weren't worried about Craig because you thought he was in jail…"

"Aye."

"And the Fates didn't know…"

"They didn't."

"And Bridget is not the type to get upset over a dress, am I right?"

"Aye."

"And the church, you said yourself it didn't matter where it happened or how as long as it did…"

"What are you saying, Jonathan? It's taking bloody forever."

"Well," Jonathan said. "If it wasn't Craig or the dress or the venue or the ceremony that really bothered the both of you or only bothered you superficially, what was really the problem?"

Jack stopped walking along the deck and Jonathan stopped too.

"Jack?"

"I hate you, Jonathan."

Jack walked off and Jonathan frowned.

"What did I do?"

* * *

Bridget looked behind her when she heard the door open.

"Jack?"

Jack walked into the cabin. "Hello luv."

Bridget turned fully. "What are you doing in here? You're not supposed to see me the night before the wedding. Or second wedding. Or something."

"Not really one for tradition luv. And in case you've forgotten, neither are you."

Bridget nodded and went and sat on the bed and Jack sat next to her.

"Looking forward to tomorrow?" He asked.

"Unbelievably." Bridget said though both kept looking straight ahead instead of at each other.

"Me too." Jack said. "It's good that we're both...excited. And not at all anticipating something bad happening."

"Of course not. That wouldn't be typical of us at all."

Jack looked at her. "Correct me if I'm wrong luv but we don't really sound like a couple who are giddy at the thought of their impending nuptials."

Bridget bit her lip. "I noticed."

Jack saw her bite her lip, always a sign that she was trying not to say something.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," Bridget said slowly. "We've tried to strip this wedding down into not being a wedding at all, what does that mean?"

"I think maybe..."

Bridget looked at him. "What?"

"We panicked. Everyone told us to get married and to do it soon, even Gods and Goddesses that we forgot what it was we wanted."

Bridget sighed. "What do we do?"

"I don't know."

* * *

The next morning, Bridget was getting ready in her tavern room. She had left Ana and Elizabeth go out to the beach as this time, she felt she didn't need half as much preparation. She could do this on her own. She looked into the mirror and couldn't help feel a tinge of sadness.

_I wish you were here to give me away, da'._

She sighed and looked at the little girl who was sitting on the bed. Bridget had let her stay since she still wasn't talking and she stayed with Jack and Bridget mostly anyway.

"Do I look okay?"

The girl nodded.

"Are you going to talk yet?"

She shook her head.

"Not even to tell me your name?"

Another head shake.

"Okay then but pretty soon, we're going to have to make one up for you." Bridget smiled, remembering Hilda at that moment.

She was brought of her reverie by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Bridget looked up when Teague walked into the room. "Can I see you?"

"Of course." She said, standing up.

Teague looked her over. "Oh luv, me son is a very lucky man. You look mesmerising."

Bridget smiled. "Thank you." She bit her lip. "Is Jack here yet?"

Teague kept his smile but it now seemed very forced. "Not yet, luv."

Bridget nodded. "Oh…"

"You know Jack though; he likes to make a grand entrance. He'll probably swoop in and steal your spotlight."

Bridget smiled though hers seemed forced too. "Mhmm."

Teague turned to the child. "Hello little miss, what say you come out and walk to the beach with me, eh? I'd be very lucky to be accompanied by such a pretty lass."

The girl got up and took Teague's hand. Bridget didn't know how Teague did it. Jack had told her that children took to his father but this girl was scared of her own shadow. She hadn't even let go of the rabbit yet.

"Don't worry, luv," Teague said to Bridget as they walked out of the room. "He'll be here soon."

"I know." Bridget said.

She had been dressed and waiting a very long time.

* * *

"I'm going to kill that boy."

Amelia frowned at Teague. "You mean Jack is not here yet? Hello, my _princesa_." She added when she saw the girl.

"No sign of him all day." Teague said.

"You've checked everywhere?"

Teague nodded. "The Pearl, The Lady, I've had me crew run around to inns. No sign of him."

"We cannot leave Bridget in there much longer. She will know something is wrong."

"I think she already does."

* * *

Bridget was looking at herself in the mirror absentmindedly.

_Where is he?_

_Maybe he's hurt or…taken and no one knows._

_Maybe he realised that getting married to me is a huge mistake and run off like he should have long ago._

Bridget looked down at her hands sadly.

_What does this mean now?_

She looked up quickly with a frown when she heard a noise behind her. She turned when she saw in her mirror, the reflection of her groom climbing in her window.

"Jack?"

"Hello luv."

Bridget got up and went to walk towards him but froze when Jack held a hand up quickly.

"Stop."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

Jack was looking her over with wide eyes. "You're absolutely beautiful. I can't believe I'm the one who gets to benefit from that." He smirked at her. "Are you wearing trousers and boots under that too?"

Bridget smiled and lifted her skirts so Jack could see her bare leg and foot.

"No shoes though." Bridget said. "I couldn't walk in the sand."

Jack chuckled. "Any groom would pass out at the thought of having someone so beautiful come towards him."

Bridget looked at the floor awkwardly. "Are you? Still my groom?"

Jack sighed. "Luv…"

Bridget looked up at him. "We're not getting married today, are we?"

Jack shook his head. "No."

Bridget nodded, her eyes going to the floor again.

"Because I'm kidnapping you."

Bridget frowned at him. "What?"

Jack walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Last night made me realise something that both of us have been too ashamed to admit. This wedding isn't ours. We've tried to make it as much us as we can but that's the thing. We're not a 'wedding' couple. Any sort of ceremony goes against us. We're a couple who goes against 'should' and what's expected. It's why I love you. You've never needed a ring. Any other woman would leave me in a second for not having a ring. You, you're as untraditional as I am. This isn't for us and this isn't how I want this to happen. From last night, I know it's not how you want it to happen either. So I'm taking you away behind everyone's backs and we're ditching this sham."

Bridget smiled. "I love you, Jack Sparrow."

Jack smirked and kissed her. "I love you, too. Now let's go before someone sees."

Bridget went to go but pulled back. "Wait, just one thing I need to…" She hurried over to the table and scribbled something down.

"You're leaving a kidnapping note?"

Bridget shook her head, hurrying back to him. "Instructions."

"Bridget?"

Ana frowned when the room was empty. She walked over to the vanity desk to see a note on the table.

_Give it to Will and Elizabeth._

* * *

The day was absolutely beautiful. The sun shone high in the sky and the seas were calm. Everyone was waiting around anxiously for the two to appear.

"We have a problem."

Elizabeth turned to Ana. "Did she tear the dress? She said she had a feeling she would."

Ana shook her head. "I wish she had. I haven't even seen the dress. Or her."

Elizabeth frowned. "What?"

"She's missing." Ana said and Elizabeth frowned when the other woman was smiling. "She made a request."

Elizabeth took the parchment Ana held out and read it. "Oh my…Will!"

Will turned from talking to Teague to see Elizabeth run over. "Look!"

Will read the parchment and Teague looked over his shoulder to read it too.

He smirked.

_I should have been waiting for it._

* * *

"How mad do you think everyone will be?"

"Who cares? It's our wedding day. We'll celebrate how we want."

"Like not getting married and hiding away on the other end of the beach?"

"Exactly."

Bridget chuckled as she felt Jack's arms tighten around her from where he was sitting behind her.

"Well, it's my perfect version of the day." Bridget said. "So I'm happy."

Jack kissed the side of her head. "And that's all I want. But there's one thing missing..."

Jakc reached into his pocket and took out the ring before taking Bridget's left hand and placing it on her ring finger above the engagement ring.

"It may not be standing up in front of everyone and announcing to the world that I want to spend me life with you but I think it's good enough for us." Jack kissed her hand. "Right back where it belongs."

Bridget looked down at the ring with a smile before turning her head to kiss him.

"I love you."

"That's all I need."

* * *

**Lots of twists and turns in this chapter hopefully! The next one is going to be the same and update soon since I have it written already! And although she didn't get married in it, Bridget's "perfect" Goddess inspired dress is on my profile page for anyone who wants to see it! :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	33. Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue

**Thank You to skitzo-vamp, trainsgirl13, Pirate's Bonny Lass, lori, HiddenElf, gothicluver13, ciccia96 and Shadow Blackheart!**

**To lori: Thank you! I love writing Jonathan, he's so usefully useless! =P**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Wow, those were some desperate slaves. Luckily, mine didn't have to go that far! I find writing Amelia has become a lot easier lately and I love her and Bridget's dynamic of scary mother-in-law but with a heart when it's needed! I'm glad I could have them explore the route of marriage and then decide it wasn't for them! They don't need it! Thanks!**

**Here's Chapter 33!  
**

"Do you think everyone is mad?"

"Well, sod them if they are. But judging from the music I hear coming from the galley, no." Jack replied. "And definitely not Will and Elizabeth. They finally got married."

Bridget smiled as they walked back up on deck. "Thank God. Now Elizabeth can tell people she's pregnant and all this secret keeping will come to an end."

"Well, she can't tell people straight away unless she's telling them she can foresee the future too. And also, there's still the secret about their marriage being fake in the first place."

Bridget huffed. "The day was so good, Sparrow and you just had to go and…"

"Oh hush up." Jack said, pulling her into his arms.

"You can't tell me what to do." She smiled. "I'm a free woman, Sparrow; I can do whatever I want."

"Hmmm, maybe I should have married you."

"Do you really think that would have changed anything?"

"No. I learned a long time ago that as stubborn as a…"

"Don't call me a mule, Sparrow." She smirked.

"Well that would just be an insult to mules…"

"Oh, I'm leaving." Bridget said, walking away. "Goodbye."

Jack walked after her and caught her around the waist with a smirk as he began swaying with her to the music. "You're not going anywhere."

"Yes, I am." Bridget said though she couldn't help keep her smile. "I shall not stay here and be berated by some unscrupulous, flagrant," Her resolve began to wane when he began kissing her neck. "Indecent…Corrupt…Infuriating…Salacious…"

Jack chuckled against her neck. "I'll take that one as a compliment."

"Well, you shouldn't because I'm trying to…be annoyed…and…"

"You seemed to have lost your train of thought there, luv…"

"I wouldn't if you would stop."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Bridget turned to face him. "It's the only thing stopping me from being mad at you and that is not how I want to end our wedding day when it's been so good."

"Including the part where we didn't actually attend the nuptials?"

"That may have been the best part." Bridget said as Jack slowly twirled her and she only then realised he had been moving to the music. "Don't get me wrong, I love you but we would have never been happy with any wedding we tried to design…"

"Because marriage isn't for us?"

"Weddings aren't for us."

"And as Will and Elizabeth still don't know," Jack dipped her. "You cannot have one without the other."

Bridget smiled. "At least I got a pretty dress out of it."

Jack looked down at her frame as he still had her in the dip before looking back up at her. "It really is exquisite on you."

He kissed her before bringing her back up and twirling her again, watching the skirts flutter.

"Take it easy, Sparrow." She smiled. "Are you forgetting that I cannot actually dance?"

"I remember teaching you." He smirked. "Maybe next, the tango."

"Oh, you are really overestimating my abilities."

"I am not." Jack said as they continued to dance. "I've seen you fight and you're at your most agile then. It's like I said the first time I taught you, it's the exact same only you have someone else to count on instead of a sword."

"I would hope that I have that even when I'm not dancing." Bridget said in a serious voice.

Jack pulled her into him arms and kept swaying with her. "You know you always do."

Bridget felt a tingle go down her spine. She brought her lips to his and placed her hands on either side of his face. Jack wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Do you really not mind that today didn't happen?" Jack asked when the parted but he kept his forehead against hers. "The marriage, not the wedding."

Bridget looked up into his eyes. "I want to spend my life with you. As long as that happens, I'm always going to be content with us."

"Trust me luv, I've had that planned for a long time."

Bridget took his hand and led him up to the quarterdeck where they sat up against the ship. Jack saw goosebumps appear on her skin and so took off his coat to wrap around her before putting an arm around her shoulder, encouraging her to cuddle into him.

Bridget smiled at the gesture before looking up at him seriously. "Can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"Do you ever think about our future?"

Jack seemed to contemplate it for a second. "No, I don't think I do."

Bridget turned her head slightly to look up at him. "Really?"

"Hmm, the way I see it, there's always going to be a tomorrow and more than likely, especially with us, there will be something that happens in that day. We don't know what and we have no way of knowing so why not deal with it when it comes upon us and focus on today instead? I am very much enjoying right now so I like thinking about right now."

"So you don't think about us growing old together?"

Jack grimaced. "I don't think about growing old at all."

Bridget smiled. "Is that why you don't like your birthday?"

Jack looked at the hand that was resting on his bent knee in front of him, displaying the green skull ring his father had given him one birthday. It had used to be Teague's who had always found Jack playing with it as a child, wearing it and eventually trying to steal it when he got a little older. Teague had eventually given in and gave Jack the ring on one birthday when he was living with his grandparents. "I don't hate it. I just don't anticipate it."

"So it's the classic case of not being able to wait to get older when you're younger and when you get older, wanting it to stop?"

"Excuse me miss," Jack said, poking her shoulder playfully. "I am not old. I'm only ten years older than you."

"Eleven."

"Ten years and ten months. All tens, no elevens."

Bridget chuckled. "No elevens, understood. Although there could be a hundred years between us and I wouldn't care."

Jack smiled and kissed her head. "You're going to have to put up with me that long. We're in it for the long haul, luv. You and me."

Bridget smiled and took his hand that she was holding and pressed her lips against it. "The long haul. I can manage that."

"Jack? Bridget? Are you sure you heard them?"

"I ain't that old. I can still hear."

"Only when you want to. When I ask you to do something back at the house, it is 'Oh, so sorry, I did not hear you.' Or 'Oh but I am an old man now…' Pathetic…"

"Oh would you listen," Jack said jokingly. "It's us from the future."

Bridget smiled and looked to the stairs. "We're up here!"

Teague and Amelia walked up the steps and found them. In Teague's arms was a very tired looking little girl, wrapped in a blanket. She still had a tight grasp on her toy rabbit.

"See?" Teague said. "I told you they were still together."

"Hmm, they could have let the rest of us know." Amelia tutted. "Just vanish into thin air, poof."

Jack looked up at his parents. "We don't care what you say. We made the right decision."

Teague shrugged. "It's your decision to make, not ours." He said the last part more to Amelia than to the couple.

"My lips are sealed." Amelia said. "I will not press it any further." Everyone waited a few seconds. "Months of preparations gone to waste but that is not my problem." Another few seconds of silence. "It is not every mother's dream to have her son desert his own wedding but it was not my day so…"

"Alright, you." Teague said. "We all understand that they ruined your day and I'm sure they're very sorry."

"Very sorry." Jack nodded.

"I feel awful." Bridget said at the same time.

"Hmm." Amelia muttered with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we shall give you the little lady here," Teague crouched down to hand the girl over to Jack and she settled herself between Jack and Bridget in a small nook. "And we'll be off. Oh, by the way William and Elizabeth have commandeered the house so don't interrupt, aye?"

Jack frowned. "The house? But only Bridget and I have keys to…" Jack remembered Will's profession and his talent for breaking in and out of the things. "Got it."

Teague nodded. "See you all tomorrow."

He walked away and Amelia smiled down at them. "Aw, what an adorable picture, the three of you…"

"Amelia! Move it!"

Amelia huffed and stomped after Teague. "Don't you yell at me, Captain Sparrow! We all know when you get back to the ship; it will be 'So sorry, mi muneca. I did not mean it, mi muneca.""

"Stop mimicking me!"

Bridget smiled as their voices droned off. They were hilarious but it was easy to see that through the years, Teague and Amelia's love for each other didn't diminish one bit. Her and Jack in the future? She'd be alright with that.

She looked at the man himself, not seeing him as happy as she was. Instead, he was looking down at the little girl who was now cuddled in between them quite comfortably, thinking over Amelia's words. He was looking quite contemplative. Bridget knew why. She bit her lip as Jack looked up at her.

They could not become attached to another child that wasn't theirs.

It would kill them.

* * *

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Turner for all the world now?"

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Apart from being a weight off my shoulders, it feels the exact same. That feeling could not be beaten."

Will nodded in agreement. "I know. And no more secrets." He frowned when he saw Elizabeth's smile widen. "What is it?"

"Well," She felt quite nervous but excited. "There is one more secret."

"What?"

She took a very deep breath.

"We're having a baby."

Will was frozen for a second.

"Will?" Elizabeth prompted. "Please say something."

"A baby as in…our child? Mine and yours."

"Em…Yes. Will?"

Elizabeth was a little shocked when Will got up and left the room. "Will?"

_Where did he go?_

_Oh my God, he's not happy._

After a few seconds, he rushed back into the room and took her into his arms. "We're having a baby!"

Now Elizabeth was even more confused. "So you're happy?"

"Happy? This is one of the greatest days of my life! Of anyone's life! I can now let everyone know you're my wife and you're carrying my child. I couldn't be happier."

"Oh," She was relieved to say the least. "I thought you were mad or…"

"No, never." Will said, shaking his head. "It'd be impossible."

After today, Will Turner felt like he'd never be anything but completely happy ever again.

* * *

"Mary?"

The girl shook her head.

"Sarah?"

Another shake of the head.

"Emily?

Jack sat back in his chair with a sigh. He had been trying to guess her name for a while but no luck. He used to think that Bridget not talking when she went to the mansion was a little sad but now he just felt sorry for Hilda.

The two looked over when the door opened and Bridget walked in.

"Hello sweetheart." Bridget said to the girl as she walked up behind Jack. She looked down at him with a smirk. "Hello sweetheart." She said, leaning down to kiss him.

"Hello, luv. Any luck?"

"No." She sighed, sitting down. "The Ritsons weren't at their residence."

"Where is that exactly?"

"They're staying in a summer mansion that belongs to some Duke or Baron or someone fancy."

"They don't have their own residence? How poor of them." Jack replied sarcastically.

"They do, actually." Bridget huffed. "I asked around and apparently it's strange that they're around this neck of the woods. Maybe they were here to visit someone in particular…"

"You think Governor Ritson was an acquaintance of your ex-brother too?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that they're never usually here. It's always big news when they come into the country though as they bring a lot of loot with them."

Jack perked up at his. "Oh really?"

"According to my new friend at the inn, that's what happens. Maybe you'll have your own little mission while I'm off having mine?"

"I have been spotting ships around that look quite bountiful."

Bridget kissed him. "Go and plunder to your heart's content. See? I say that because I am supportive of your endeavours with your ship."

"I do not have to leave my home and the person I live with to captain my ship and I have a crew who both you and I trust."

"If you got to know them, I'm sure you would trust them."

"You don't know them."

"I'm getting to know them."

"I did get to know them, when I was putting them in the brig for trying to kill all of us."

"People change."

"Pirates don't."

"You did."

"I'm the exception."

"Oh, you're just that exceptional?"

"If you say so, luv…" Jack smirked. "If you say so."

Bridget looked at the little girl. "Isn't he absolutely ridiculous?"

Both Jack and Bridget got quite the surprise when she smiled.

"Progress." Bridget said, looking at Jack.

"Hmm, maybe we won't have to make up a name for her. Come in." He called when there was a knock on the door.

Jonathan walked in. "Bridget, I have some bad news."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Governor Ritson sailed him and his wife out of port this morning and that's why they weren't there today. Sorry."

Bridget sighed. "Alright, thank you for telling me." Jon left and Bridget looked at Jack. "Damn, now I'm even more curious and I can't do anything about it."

"Why are you more curious?"

"Why leave so quickly and so soon after arriving?"

"Maybe after the ambush, they didn't feel safe. Don't worry, luv, your plan need only be put on hiatus until we get back to the Caribbean and I was actually thinking," Jack said. "That once all this business was finished with Ritson, that we could sail back to the Caribbean. We've been here for a very long time because we've had to be, what with me mum and then your da's grave and then Jonathan getting himself taken by Caine and then the whole situation with Craig. But there ain't nothing to keep us here anymore."

"Isn't there?" Bridget asked, discreetly indicating to the girl.

Jack let out a sigh, realising she was right. He had been itching to get back to the Caribbean for a while. There was only so long they could hide out from the East India Trading Company and frankly, now that Thanatos had proved to Jack, although through grizzly means, that he'd been the one to save Bridget's life and not end it, Jack's guilt and fear of risking Bridget's life had been diminishing to the way his old self used to be. The old self that belonged in his waters in the Caribbean.

"Unless," Bridget smirked. "You want to bring the Black Pearl back to the Caribbean and I stay here until business is resolved and follow you back?"

"I think I'll wait until you can stay on this ship." He said.

"I really have to think of a name for my new ship…" Bridget pondered, if only to mess with him.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "You do that. I have to go talk to Jon."

Jack got up and walked after his brother as Bridget turned to the girl.

"Oi, you. Wait there." Jack said, walking out of the cabin.

Jonathan turned. "What?"

"First of all, how did you find that out about the Ritsons?"

"You're not the only one who asks me for favours. I've been keeping me ear to the ground for your non-wife. I'm a little more useful than you give me credit for. I'm good for more than just finding dead brothers."

"Speaking of the spawn of all that is evil, did you find the body?"

Jonathan nodded. "It seems the villagers know a thing or two about how the higher class execute. Found him hanging from a tree."

"How gruesome and karmic."

"We buried him like you said."

"Good, the last thing I need is for Bridget to come across that sight."

"But seeing as she was the one who led him to his fate…"

"Still, I have me suspicions she didn't stick around to watch for a reason." Jack sighed. "Well, that's another plan foiled."

"Plan?"

"To tear me and me non-wife apart."

Jonathan frowned. "You think the Fates brought Craig into the picture?"

"I wouldn't put it past them." Jack frowned. "I'm sounding paranoid, aren't I?"

"Just a tad. But only when it comes to Bridget. On everything else, you're solid. Well, as solid as you can be with the swaying and the general demeanour and confusing people and…" Jonathan stopped when Jack glared at him. "I'm just saying, with Fates and curses and everything; you actually handle things quite well…sometimes."

Jack looked across at the ship which was Craig's and was now Bridget's. "Sometimes."

Jack left Jonathan on deck and walked below deck. He heard a pretty interesting conversation when he went to the galley.

"Well, if you ask me, it's the best decision they could have made. I haven't seen them this happy in ages and really, who needs marriage?"

David looked at Ana. "But don't you think it's sad that they were chased out of marriage?"

"They were chased into marriage." Ana said. "They came to their senses just in time."

"I still think it's sad that they won't be bound together for definite forever."

"Do not wallow, dear Dave," Jack said as he walked into the galley. "We're fine, happier than ever."

He sat down and Ana tapped David's shoulder. "I told you."

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't want to."

"It just wasn't for us." Jack shrugged. "We don't need marriage."

"I think David," Ana said. "Is worried that now you two are still capable of parting ways."

"Well, you are!" David defended.

"Why would you be worried over that?" Jack frowned.

"It's just…You two are the first proper relationship I've ever seen. It'd be very disheartening if you two never get married and then just break up because of the stupid Fates."

"That would be…disheartening." Jack nodded, remembering that David was just a teenage girl and not crazy like he was suspecting. "It's always hard when a relationship goes sour. How is Ragetti by the way?" He let out a groan of pain when Ana elbowed him into the back of the head.

"If you two broke up," David went on. "Would Bridget still live on the Pearl?"

"Of course."

At the same time Jack answered, there was another answer too.

"No."

Jack looked behind him to the entrance to see Bridget standing there. She walked in as Jack frowned at her.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Jack asked.

"How could you think I would?" Bridget asked back, sitting down next to him.

"Because you live here!"

"I live with you." Bridget could. "Could you imagine if I did stay? Me and you trying to live around each other without living with each other?"

"It's your home. You wouldn't have anywhere else to go."

"Eh, why do you think I got the new ship, Sparrow?" Bridget joked.

She was surprised when Jack got up and stormed out of the galley.

"Jack?" Bridget called after him. "I was joking." She turned back to Ana. "You know I was joking, don't you? Of course I couldn't be serious."

"Of course." Ana said. "It's just him being moody."

"He's been like this about that ship since I got it." Bridget sighed. "I don't know, maybe I should get rid of the ship?"

"Don't you dare!" Ana said quickly. "You did what any good pirate would have done and you shouldn't let Captain Prissy out there take that away from you."

"It's called compromise, Ana." Bridget replied.

"And how is he compromising?" Ana asked. "He's being a pain in the neck because he's not getting his way. You earned that ship and you shouldn't let him take that away from you just because he don't like your reward."

"But maybe he's right." She shrugged. "I mean, in terms of practicality, how would it work? Me having a ship and trying to juggle being a Captain on that ship and trying to maintain my life on this one."

"If he thought you couldn't be a Captain, why would he leave you in charge of the Pearl when he went onto Davy Jones' ship? He knows you can do it. He's just afraid you'll be a little too good at it. But if he would co-operate, you two could make it work."

Bridget sighed. "I think that's a very long shot."

"Well, maybe you need to prove it to him." Ana said. "Go out and prove your worth as a Captain and that might make him change his mind."

Bridget bit her lip and nodded. "You're right. I think. Well, only one way to find out."

She got up and walked out of the cabin, following Jack up to the cabin.

"Jack, what is wrong with you? I was joking!"

"Forget it." Jack mumbled.

"No, I won't! We were fine and then I make some stupid joke and you get mad at me! Ever since I got that ship, it's been an issue for you. You don't think I can handle being the Captain of that ship and staying here to. Well, you know what? I'm going to prove you wrong."

Jack grimaced. "Oh? And how's that?"

"I'm taking the ship out." Bridget answered, leaving the cabin.

"Bridget?" Jack was a little at how his voice was.

Bridget left the cabin and Jack frowned.

"Bridget?"

* * *

"Ship coming up on starboard!"

Bridget looked over to see a ship was indeed off in the distance. "Alright, get ready to board."

"Get ready to fire!"

"Belay that!" Bridget commanded. How did they get that from what she said? "No shots are going to be fired without my command. If possible, we're getting out of this with plenty of stock and every life intact."

"What's the point in that?" Collins, as Bridget had learned last night by trying to learn off all their names, asked.

"The point is we get all the loot and don't kill anyone. That, to me, is a successful raid."

The crew frowned at each other as Bridget looked back at them.

"Anyone have a problem with that?"

"No, Captain."

Bridget nodded. "Anyone who fires a shot without my say will no longer have a place here, understood?"

"Aye, Captain."

Bridget smirked. "Believe me men, plundering their stock will feel a lot better than working endlessly doing their jobs and not getting any rewards for it. Trust me."

Bridget really hoped they did.

* * *

"What do you want, Sparrow?"

Jack walked into the galley where Barbossa was lounging, munching on an apple.

"I have a proposition for you in regards to that big, new ship next to the Pearl."

"You mean the ship that was acquired by your lass ousting her brother as Captain and attaining it for herself? Don't sound like you should be propositioning anything." Barbossa said, cutting off a slice of apple and handing it to Jack the monkey. "But I'm curious. Are you going to let me hear it?"

"Aye, you take the ship. And sail away. For good."

Barbossa frowned at him. "You want me to take over the lass's newly acquired property? Don't sound too lovely out of you, Sparrow."

"I want Bridget here and with me."

"Then you should have married her."

Jack ignored him. "That ain't going to happen if she's on that ship. She'll get a taste for being in charge and I'll never see her. I'd prefer to never see you. So that's the deal. You can have the ship, the crew all to yourself and you don't need to wander around this ship anymore with nothing to do but annoy me."

"Hmmm, I don't know…" Barbossa pondered, more to annoy Jack than anything. "I've gotten used to keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't run off and kill yourself. I'd forever be fretting my faith if I didn't know yours."

"I'm not going to run off and get meself killed." Jack said. "You can even stay in the Caribbean and if we cross each other, we just keep sailing. I'm offering you Captaincy on a silver plate here. You'd be a fool not to take it."

"Why are you so worried about Bridget ditching you? That non-wedding ring on her ring finger tells everyone that she's more than committed."

"I know Bridget. She'll be a good Captain; she proved that when she was Captain of this ship, and when you're good at something, you don't want to give it up. She had those men eating out of the palm of her hand in a few hours. Her owning a ship will lead to a lot of hardship in our future and we've had enough of that."

"So you're doing this to protect your relationship?"

Jack frowned. "Why else?"

Barbossa shrugged. "Jealousy. That were a savvy move what she pulled, turning her brother's crew against him and taking over the ship. Maybe a lot more savvy than locking them all in a brig. Maybe you're a little envious of her tactics."

"I am not envious at all. I've always wanted Bridget to be a good pirate."

"You've always wanted her to depend on you. That ain't happening so much anymore. Case in point, she sailed a ship out to defeat that slave ship and she didn't need you one bit." Barbossa smirked. "But I would like to be Captain again."

"I know. That's why I came to you."

Barbossa held out his hand. "Deal. I'll take the ship away and you won't see hide nor hair of me again."

Jack smirked and shook his hand. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Believe me Sparrow, pleasure was all mine."

Jack began to walk out of the galley but Barbossa stopped him.

"Why didn't you marry her?"

Jack turned back to him. "Our business is done. My business is not your business."

"I still have me suspicions. But no surprise."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you and she are quickly losing steam and it be obvious to everyone. It's all so comfortable now, ain't it?" Barbossa smirked. "Routine would be the word I'd use. You're just used to each other now, which is really the worst thing ye can be. It's just a matter of time until routine becomes boring and you know that. That's why marrying her was the last thing you wanted to do. Because in not much time, you're going to want to move onto something more exciting."

Jack was fuming. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"And then you're going to drop her and not even leave with so much as a ship to live on. Loving. Or not, I suppose, which is the entire point."

Jack bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to get into an argument like this with Barbossa. It always put him in a sour mood but as Jack left the galley, he had to admit, that mood was coming to him anyway.

* * *

"I brought you a gift."

Jack caught the bottle Bridget threw at him as she walked into the cabin. He brought his feet down from the table and inspected the bottle. "Hmmm, this is the good stuff, luv."

Bridget wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his cheek. "I know. That's why I kept it for you. It's not rum but those types don't usually carry that. You like whiskey, don't you?"

"I like anything, luv."

"I thought so. It's also a thank you for not sailing after me in the Pearl to keep watch."

"You're awfully happy. Raid go well?"

"It went very well. No one died and we got plenty of stock to fill the ship."

"Well done, luv." Jack said, putting the bottle down on the table.

Bridget frowned as she sat down at the table too. "You don't sound too happy for me."

"I am." Jack replied, not very convincingly. "Where are the crew now?"

"Over on the ship, going over the spoils."

"What did you get?"

"Well, bottles of drink, food, lots of food, there was a big box of candles, fabrics, tablecloths and such, I think they were probably shipping things from England for the elite."

"Nice. And you trust that lot over there with all your rewards?"

"Their rewards too. And they did well. They followed my orders without a problem. Well actually, I wouldn't be surprised if the next time I go over, there's one or two more gone but those are the ones that I had to order not to shoot people more than once so it won't be that bad to see them go. As for the rest, not a problem."

"You don't think that's the slightest bit suspicious?" Jack asked. "That they just blindly did what you advised them with no qualms?"

"Why is that so hard to believe? Your crew do it. You were new to them once too."

"But they were new to the ship, I wasn't. It was the ship and me, not the ship and them. I wasn't the new one. And plus, if it weren't for me, they'd still be living in squalor on land. If you weren't around, they'd stay on the ship and elect one of the crew Captain."

"No, they wouldn't because they'd still be in the brig."

"I don't know if that'd be such a bad thing."

"They haven't given you any reason not to trust them since being let out. They helped with the slave ship!"

"They helped the slave ship enough times!"

Bridget huffed. "I thought taking the ship out successfully would be proof to you but you are being beyond unreasonable. You said you'd trust me and I haven't seen that once without you putting up a fight with me!"

Bridget turned and stormed out of the cabin and though she didn't know it, she had just added to Barbossa's words which made Jack feel worse than before.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Bridget walked up to Teague on the deck of the Misty Lady. "I was just wondering if there were any developments with her parents?"

"Ah, the little lass. No, nothing. Sorry, luv."

"That's getting a little unnerving." Bridget said. "There's very little hope left of finding them."

"Talk to your fella. He knows a little thing or two about maintaining hope. Eight years' worth of it to be exact."

Bridget sighed. "I would if I hadn't just stormed off."

"Why did you do that?"

"He was being a little unbearable."

"Is he still sulking over your new possession?"

"He told you about that?"

"About you commandeering the ship or him being against it?"

"Both."

"Aye, well you know yourself, he gets bent out of shape about something, he's going to belt out his annoyance somewhere."

Bridget sighed. "I wish he saw the potential this has. Any help at all at the moment with everything we're planning to go up against is a blessing. Two ships might not be much but it's better than one. Well, three ships if you stick around."

"As long as I'm welcome."

"Always."

"Oh, thanks very much."

"Why is he put out over this? I'm showing initiative as a pirate. I thought that'd be what he wanted."

"It is. He's just worried you'll stay over there and he'll never see you."

"Stay over there? I have a ring on my finger that says otherwise. Why would he think I'd just abandon the Pearl, my home?"

"Because you're the Captain of a ship now. Captains usually tend to stay on their ships."

Bridget huffed. "Okay, so I haven't figured out all the details yet but there's no way I'm giving up the Pearl. I'd rather be a crewmember on that ship than Captain of my own."

"Are you sure? That's a pretty big claim to make for someone who has your power now."

"I don't care about power. I care about Jack."

"So why not give up the ship?"

"Because I don't think I have to. I think we could make it work and it would be handy." Bridget sighed. "And okay, I care a little about power."

"Yes, you do."

"But is that wrong? I mean, I have never had power. Ever. Is it so wrong to like having it now? Or enjoying the knowledge that I took it right out of my miscreant of a brother's hands? I won. I want to enjoy that, not feel guilty about it."

"I know, luv. And you're right. About nearly everything."

Bridget frowned. "What am I wrong about?"

"You never having power. There's something you've always had complete power over."

"What?"

"My son."

Bridget ran a hand through her hair. "You're right. You're very, very right."

"What does that mean?" Teague frowned.

"It means I'm going to go compromise." Bridget said with a half shrug. She left the ship and returned to the Pearl, going back into the cabin.

"You're back soon."

Bridget walked up to him and Jack was surprised when she pressed her lips against his. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly against him.

"Not that it wasn't lovely and I don't plan on letting you go any time soon, but what was that for?" Jack asked when they parted.

"I've just been thinking a lot lately. I love you. So much. So many things have tried to come between us and we've never let them and Jack, I don't want to be part of the reason that something else comes between us. If you want me to give up the ship, I will."

Jack was more than surprised. "You would?"

Bridget nodded.

"But, why?"

"I can't explain it." Bridget shrugged. "If I were any kind of good pirate Captain, I would tell you to accept it or get stuffed but I can't do that. I would rather live my life with you and be happy rather than fight with you about this and then spend my life trying to find a way to be happy without you. I'm not going to walk over the people I love to get ahead and I've always had what I wanted right here, in this cabin so if nothing changes, that's okay with me."

"Bridget…"

"No," Bridget said, shaking her head. "I remember when Lyons made you choose, the Pearl or me. You jumped into the ocean after me without a qualm and the Pearl means a lot more to you than that ship does to me. It's just a ship to me, Jack. The Pearl is my home, here with you."

Jack could see the tears collecting in her eyes as she spoke about the first home she'd had in a very long time, longer even than Jack had previously known. He held her tighter and kissed her again. When it was over, they stayed in the embrace.

"Thank you, luv." He said softly, into her ear.

Bridget smiled. "I wouldn't do this for anyone but you."

Her smile dropped when Jack pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?"

Jack looked at her. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I just remembered something I have to do."

Bridget frowned. "What do you have to do?"

Jack went to leave the cabin. "It's a secret."

"A secret? From me?"

"Yes."

"Jack?"

He smirked back at her. "Trust me, luv."

He left the cabin and Bridget was left on her own.

* * *

"So, what do you want? A boy or a girl?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Isn't it a bit soon for all that?"

"Of course not." Will replied.

"Well, what are you hoping for?"

"I honestly don't care. As long as it is happy and healthy, I'll be the same. Although…"

Elizabeth frowned. "What?"

Will sighed. "I would like him or her to know both of his or her grandfathers."

Elizabeth nodded. "Will, we'll find a way."

"I feel so useless to have been sitting here all this time, twiddling my thumbs."

"There hasn't been a choice. I know that once we're back in the Caribbean, you'll do all that you can. Just…" Elizabeth sighed. "Just don't risk anything. You have too much waiting for you to come back now."

Will kissed her. "I promise."

* * *

Jack walked into the cabin later that evening to see Bridget sitting on the bed wearing nothing but one of his shirts and going over several documents.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

Bridget looked up at him before returning to the documents. "Just going over the Pearl's papers, making sure they're in order."

Jack walked over and sat on the bed. "Well, put them away. I have to talk to you."

Bridget looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." Jack said. "I haven't been acting the way a new non-husband should lately."

Bridget smiled a little at that. "I told you, I understand."

"No, you don't" Jack replied. "It wasn't just you. I was foolish and let Barbossa get to me."

Bridget frowned. "Barbossa?"

Jack lay back on the bed, placing an arm behind his head. "Aye, he was going on about how the reason I didn't marry you was because our relationship was going stale and wasn't going to last much longer."

"You're listening to Barbossa? Jack, Barbossa has no idea of what our relationship is like. He doesn't know that I still get butterflies whenever I think you're about to kiss me or that tingles go down my back whenever you say anything romantic or…" Jack kissed her suddenly, placing his hand against her cheek. He heard Bridget leave out a little sigh of content. "Or," She said with a smile when they parted. "That I try not to smile like a fool whenever you catch me off guard with a kiss."

Jack smirked, his fingers running along her thigh. "You're smiling like a fool right now."

"Talking about you always does that to me." Bridget said. "And I don't care what anyone thinks. I don't if they think we're not romantic enough because we don't parade it in front of everyone or they think that our flame is gone because we like our privacy. I'm with you, not any of them so what they think isn't important."

Jack smirked. "Can I tell you what I love about you now?"

"If you must." She smiled.

"I love how sometimes you can put your foot in your mouth like no one I've ever seen, like telling me mum we're getting married, but then you turn around and you have more common sense than anyone I've ever met."

"I may be clueless around everyone else in the world but I know where I am with you and that is why I love you."

Jack smirked. "I love you too. Which is why I have something I want to show you."

Bridget frowned as Jack left the cabin to get something. She stood up and walked over to the table when he came back in with a chest in his hands. He placed it on the table.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Open it." Jack replied.

Bridget opened the lid. She frowned, looking into it.

"Let me explain," Jack said. He took out a telescope. "You couldn't very well see flags far off if you don't have one of these and you could very well attack another pirate ship. Couldn't have that. Unless that was your intention, of course. So, every Captain needs one of these. It is likewise with this," Jack reached in and pulled out a compass. "Only this one actually works and points north. So you don't find yourself lost. You could also use these," Jack pulled out a few maps that were rolled up and put them on the table with the other artefacts. "In case you want to get around. And of course, you'll definitely need this." He pulled out a bottle of rum which made Bridget smile. "Last but not least, how will people know you're coming if they can't see your flag so I had this made." Bridget was shocked to see him pull out some fabric and unfurl it onto the table to display a flag. It was like his own and had the skull turned to the side with the crossbones but instead of looking at a red sparrow, it had been replaced by the claddagh symbol that meant so much to her. "I thought that it could be your trademark, so they know it's you coming." Jack said. "I have my sparrow and you have this."

Bridget was speechless. "You did all this for me?"

"Every good Captain needs all these to be capable." Jack replied before looking up at her. "I just wanted to prove that I am standing behind you, no matter what you do."

"But…I told you I'd give up the ship."

Jack nodded. "That's when I realised that I shouldn't be berating you for doing something that any pirate should be proud of. I was trying to look out for you but you're perfectly capable of doing this. I don't want to be the reason you settle for being a pirate's lover and not a pirate yourself. To be honest, I don't know how it will work, you being a Captain of that ship but we'll make it work. You were happy when you came back from that raid and…I've always wanted you to be happy."

Bridget smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

Jack smirked. "Don't you have papers to look at?"

Bridget shook her head. "Not tonight. I've just recently developed much better plans."

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning and was surprised when he didn't feel Bridget on his chest or in his arms. He opened his eyes and looked over to see her side of the bed empty, with only a letter on the pillow. He sat up with a frown and picked the letter up.

_I had to put your presents to use, Sparrow. Meet me near my neck of the woods._

_I love you._

Jack smirked, getting dressed quickly and hurrying out to Gibbs. "Ready the crew to weigh anchor. We're on the move."

* * *

"Captain."

Bridget looked at Nagle as he came into the galley the next evening. "What is it?"

"The Black Pearl is anchored at the dock."

Bridget smirked. Of course it was. And it had passed them out.

_That fastest ship business is really no lie._

"Are they going to be following us everywhere?" Ducey asked.

Bridget sighed, looking around the table. "Look fellas, I know you aren't on great terms with the Black Pearl at the moment but believe me, you'd prefer to have them as friends rather than enemies."

"Sparrow locked us in a brig for days on end and then threatened us." Callaghan pointed out.

Bridget nodded. "I know that but things are different now. The Black Pearl is going to be around from now on so it'll make things a lot easier if everyone gets along. I know you may not like Captain Sparrow but we're all on the same side now."

The crew stayed silent.

"I'm not asking you to love the man; I'm just saying that life will be much easier if a truce is made. But like I said before, I'm not forcing anyone to stay. If you don't agree to something I say or do, you're free to go."

Bridget got up from the table and left the galley, going up on deck to make sure the ship was anchored close to the Pearl.

Once she was gone, the crew spoke up.

"So what are we doing? Are we trusting her?"

"Well, she did get us all this stock. Craig never did that. He usually left it up to us to take care of ourselves. At least she got something done for the crew and not just herself and she did it without getting blood on our hands."

"She spoke to us as if we're murderers and nothing else."

"Only when we…you know…attempted to murder people."

"And also because as long as she's known us, we've been murderers."

"We haven't murdered anyone in the time she's known us."

"Oh, good for us." Nagle said sarcastically. "We shouldn't be murdering anyone."

"So we become pirates?" Callaghan asked. "How does that make anything better?"

"We didn't kill anyone. That's the first time that's happened in a long time when we've done our jobs. I don't know about any of you but I think that girl is onto something and I'm sticking around to see how it pans out."

Nagle left and most of the men realised he had a point.

Maybe she knew what she was doing.

* * *

"Have you seen your Captain anywhere?"

The crew looked up at Jack. The ones that stayed may have accepted Bridget but there was no love lost between Jack and these men. They didn't want to put up with each other for anything.

"She left a while ago." Ducey said.

"She didn't say where?"

"She gave us this to give to you." Nagle answered, holding out a piece of parchment. "Said you'd come by later on."

Jack took it. "Thank you.

He left the ship before unfolding the letter.

_Go to the most romantic place in the world. _

Jack frowned. Where was that?

He thought for a second before it came back to him.

"_One of the most romantic places in the world and we have to drag bloody Barbossa along…"_

Jack smirked and set off.

It was dark as he made his way through the forest so when he saw a flicker of light, he moved towards it. He saw more flickers and realised they were dotted all around the place. His curiosity piqued as his pace quickened to see what it was.

His fast stride was stopped frozen when he made his way out of the clearing and saw that the lagoon was sparkling with the light of several lit candles dotted around the place. They were all over, completely breath taking. Sitting across the water, on a rock on the other side of the lagoon was Bridget. Jack never understood it but the simplest things could make her the most beautiful thing in the world. Whether it was a blue dress, her hair flowing down or candlelight illuminating the smile that had just appeared in her face at his arrival, she was mesmerising to Jack. Tonight, all those things were combined as she wore a light blue, long flowing dress, less fancy than her ball gown but still exquisite on her to Jack, her long hair flowing down around her and the smile. Every element took Jack's breath away.

"I thought you'd never get here, Sparrow."

Jack looked around. "You did all this?"

"Well, I had to do something with those candles from the raid." She shrugged.

"What is all this for?" He asked.

"You." Bridget said. "I realised something today. We love each other, Jack."

Jack nodded. "We do."

"So, why do we need to make that clear over and over again lately?"

Jack thought about it. "Because real life gets in the way."

"We used to be quite good at not letting that happen. We'd run off to a beach somewhere or lock ourselves away in the cabin and just be together. So to really celebrate being non-husband and non-wife, I decided to take a leaf out of our old book," Bridget tilted her head and Jack followed the direction she was indicating to see a hammock tied up between two trees. "For the entire night."

Jack smiled. "Just you and me."

Bridget nodded. "Just you and me. If you can get to me, that is."

Jack frowned before looking around and realising there was no land around the lagoon that he could pass over to get across to her. He looked back at Bridget who was bone dry so obviously hadn't swam. "How did you get across?"

Bridget smiled. "If you want me enough, Sparrow, you'll figure it out."

Jack smirked. "Oh, I'll find a way, luv."

"I'll be waiting."

Jack walked back into the forest to find a way around. After a while of waiting, Bridget decided to dip into the water. She floated along on her back, looking up at the night sky and stars. She shot up when she felt a sharp pain in the bottom of her foot.

"Damnit…"

Bridget reached down and felt along her foot but it was completely fine.

_Must have just been a fly bite or something…_

She decided not to let it ruin her night and floated back onto her back, looking up at the stars again as she lazed in the water.

"Alright. I can't bloody find any way across and I'm getting a little too…" Jack stopped when he came back and saw her in the water. He smirked, realising she didn't know he was back before he took off his coat and scabbard, his waistcoat and his weapons and belts, lastly removing his boots and shirt.

Bridget frowned and jumped up when she heard a splash into the water. She looked around but couldn't see Jack anywhere.

"Jack?"

When she didn't get a reply, she wondered did she imagine it. She soon realised she didn't when she got pulled under the water by a pair of hands on her waist and her lips met with Jack's. The kiss continued, getting more passionate as they emerged from the water.

"An underwater kiss." Bridget mused when they pulled back. "You're getting more original, Sparrow."

Jack smirked. "I wasn't sure if it would work but I enjoyed it."

"You're not the only one." Bridget smiled. "So, couldn't find your way across?"

Jack huffed. "You have me beat, miss. I was so desperate to get to you; I just decided to get into the water. So, please do tell me how it was done."

Bridget left his arms and floated over to the waterfall where she hopped onto a rock at the end and sat on it. Jack understood now that if he had found the top of the waterfall, he could have very easily climbed down to the other side of the land.

He nodded as he floated over to her. "Alright, you win. But in me own defence, it is very hard to try to map out surroundings when me thoughts are surrounded by the beautiful woman setting the task." He said, his fingers running up and down her legs.

Bridget saw him reach up onto the rocks and pull something out and when she saw it properly, she smiled, seeing it was one of the blue flowers she had shown him the first time they came here.

"Are these why your favourite colour is blue?" Jack asked.

"One of the many reasons." She smiled.

Jack stroked her hair back before putting the flower in it. "It's quickly becoming me own favourite just because of how exquisite you look in it."

"Captain Sparrow, you have this very bad habit of making me blush. I don't think red suits me all that well."

Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her back into the water. "Bridget," Bridget smiled wider at the fact that he used her actual name. She always loved it when he did that in these romantic situations. "There is nothing that doesn't suit you. In fact, you could wear nothing at all and it would suit you." Jack smirked. "Hmm, there's an idea."

"One you frequently have, Sparrow."

Jack chuckled, kissing her again. His hands travelled up from her waist, up her back to the shoulders of the dress which he began slipping down her arms.

Bridget had been hoping to make this night just about them and for it to be perfect. With the starlight, the candlelight, the running water of the waterfall and being in Jack Sparrow's arms, it really was.

_Perfect._

* * *

Teague walked up on deck and had to run over to the side quickly when she saw the little girl looking over the edge of the ship. "No!" He said, pulling her back. "You can't do that. It's very dangerous."

She had been left with Teague and Amelia since Jack didn't want to take her away from her home in case her parents did reappear and she seemed very comfortable with them anyway. Teague saw her looking down at the water wistfully.

"You want to see the water, luv?"

The girl nodded.

"Alright." Teague took her into his arms and climbed down into one of the lifeboats. He set her down, keeping one arm on her to keep her safe as they looked over the side. "Ain't it lovely, lass? It's…" Teague froze when the girl dipped her cupped hands into the seawater and began drinking it back in gulps as if it was the only thing that could parch her dehydration.

"Well, that's interesting…"

* * *

"The man in the moon is out tonight."

Jack frowned. "Who?"

Bridget looked at him, suspiciously as they in the hammock, covered only in a few blankets later on. "Don't tell me you, Jack Sparrow, the man who knows everything doesn't know about the man in the moon."

"Luv, if you are asking me if I know of a man living on the moon then I can safely say I have never met anyone daft enough to not only believe that but to go spreading it around and letting people be aware that they believe it."

Bridget rolled her eyes before grabbing his chin and making him look at the sky. "Up there, Sparrow. The moon. See anything interesting?"

"The moon is very interesting, luv. Look at it. Just sitting up there." Jack frowned, his eyes flitting to her, having no idea what she was on about.

Bridget smiled. "Look very closely. The eyes, the smile?"

Jack concentrated and saw the face. "How have I never noticed that before?"

"You'd be surprised at the things you don't notice when you're not looking for them."

Jack looked at her. "You'd be surprised at the things you find when you're not looking for them too."

"Is that your roundabout way of telling me you're glad you found me?" Bridget asked, putting her forehead against his.

"Actually, I was talking about finding this ring," Jack said jokingly, holding out his hand and wriggling his fingers. "But I suppose you were a decent find too."

"Oh." Bridget said, standing up. "If that's the case, you and your ring can have some much needed alone time, Sparrow…" She smirked before turning away.

"Ah, like hell you are shutting me out." Jack said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hmmm, I don't think you deserve my company, Sparrow." She joked.

"Oh, I know I don't." Jack chuckled as his lips caressed her ear. "But I would be a fool to let you turn away and have me incredibly good luck that's lasted for over a year run out now."

Bridget smiled and turned to face him. "You're so smooth, Captain Sparrow."

"It's why you love me."

Bridget laughed. "I love you for so many more reasons."

Jack smiled and kissed her.

"Mister Moon up there is about to get quite a show."

Bridget laughed. "You're so lucky I have lax morals, Sparrow."

* * *

"Drinking it? Why did you not stop her?"

"I thought the fact that seawater is rank would stop her."

Amelia huffed and walked down to the galley, returning quickly onto the deck and handing Teague a cup as she held her own. "Fill this with seawater."

Teague frowned. "We're giving her more?"

"Just do it."

Teague climbed down and scooped the cup into the ocean, filling it with the water. He came back up. "Now what?"

"Now, we see." Amelia said, walking into the cabin. "Hello, my princesa." She said to the little girl. "Would you like a drink?"

Amelia held out her cup filled with clean water. The girl took it and drank it and Teague and Amelia saw her grimace.

"How about this?" Teague said, holding out his cup.

She took his and drank it back greedily as if trying to get rid of the taste of the fresh water.

Teague looked at Amelia with a satisfied expression.

"Maybe she just likes salt." Amelia cringed. A lot of salt."

"I think something fishy is going on…"

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning, still in the hammock and looked at Bridget's still sleeping face. He smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

_Maybe I could wake her up._

Jack knew it'd be mean to do that just because he wanted to talk to her but he was a pirate. The hand that was on her waist started stroking her skin and Jack brought his lips to her ear.

"Bridget..."

He felt her stir but she kept her eyes closed. Jack looked at her and saw her trying not to smile and failing.

"Morning luv." Jack smiled.

Bridget smiled fully and opened her eyes. Whatever Jack saw caused his smile to drop and a worried expression to come upon his face.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"Your eyes."

Bridget put her hand up just under her eye. "What's wrong with my eyes?"

"They're blue."

Bridget frowned. "What? No, my eyes are brown."

"I know that luv but right now, your eyes are blue. Very, very blue. Unnaturally blue."

Bridget shook her head and got up, off the hammock, tying one of the blankets around herself and rushing over to the water.

Jack did the same. "Luv, calm down."

"I don't believe you. I need to see."

"Bridget, I'm not lying."

"Jack, you just told me my eyes are blue. I don't know if you're joking with me or..."

"I'm not luv but getting upset isn't going to help."

"What is? I went to sleep with brown eyes and woke up with different ones. I have different eyes Jack!"

Bridget rushed over to the water and knelt down to look at her reflection. Jack knelt beside her.

"Oh my God. Oh my God! Those are not my eyes!" She looked at him with a panicked expression. "What happened to my eyes?"

"I don't know." Jack replied. It was very unusual to look at her. He loved her brown eyes. It felt uncomfortable seeing her with blue ones. And they weren't just blue; they were dark, like some sort of aquamarine. He didn't like it. He took her hands in his. "Bridget, we can find out what happened."

"How?"

Jack didn't know. "Because there has to be a reason. And when there's a reason for something, there's usually someone out there who can explain it."

Bridget nodded. "Okay. Yes, you're right. It's not that big of a problem. It's just...my eyes." Bridget looked at him with a scared expression. "My eyes, Jack." She said in a whisper.

"I know. It's okay." Jack said in a comforting manner while he took her into his arms. "I'll fix this. Don't worry, I'll fix this."

"This is too weird. I mean, it's not a bad thing. Well, it is but I didn't even know. I don't know what it affects but Jack, I have brown eyes. Why do I suddenly have blue eyes?"

Jack hugged her tighter. It was hard to react to this since they didn't know what it meant. He started stroking her hair and jarred when he pulled some of her hair back. He didn't know if he should mention to her that he had just seen a streak of blonde hair under her normally brunette locks.

_Could be the sun. Just lightened from the sun._

_Except it's one streak...under the rest of her very thick and brown hair...and it's too blonde._

"Jack?" Bridget noticed Jack had stopped his affections. "Is there something wrong?"

Jack realised and resumed his ministrations. "Nothing luv."

_What's happening to her?_

* * *

**The peace was never going to last for very long! =P  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	34. Strange And Beautiful

**Thank You to Smithy, lori, skitzo-vamp, Pirate's Bonny Lass, gothicluver13, Shadow Blackheart and xBelekinax!**

**To Smithy: He is and he'll definitely be more so now!**

**To lori: Yup, she's changing all over! Hopefully she won't stay that way! Thanks!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: She was scary in the beginning but only because she needed to be! I'm going to try and upload chapters faster now that summer and the new movie is coming! As excited as I am to see it, I'm a little anxious that my writing will sway a little after seeing it. That's why I'm introducing mermaids now! I've been planning mine for a long time so I don't want my opinion of them in the POTC world to change so I've introduced ways both can co-exist! So come back regularly for updates! They coming fast and fierce! =P Thank you!**

**Here's Chapter 34!  
**

"Ha! I win again!"

"Ah come on now, I don't think you taught me how to play this game right."

"Don't blame me because you're losing."

"I can't help it, I'm a sore loser." Charles shrugged as Ana shuffled the cards again. He was lying across the bed and she was sitting up. "I thought that would be obvious when I lost you the first time round."

Ana kissed him lightly. "That won't be happening again."

Charles smiled. "I hope not."

"Do you…" Ana began tentatively. She usually tried not to bring it up. "Just not drink anything anymore?"

"I drink water."

"You know what I mean, don't be going and getting smart with me, mister."

"No, I don't." Charles answered. "Not one drop. I don't trust myself."

"Do you really think that if you drink one bit of rum, you'll go back to the way you were?"

"I don't want to risk it. Not that I have so much now."

"Do you ever miss your old life?" Ana asked.

Charles thought about it. "Not as much as I relish this new one. When I was growing up, it was all about standing on ceremony and bringing pride to the family. My older brothers…"

"You have older brothers?"

"Two. Kenneth and Henry."

"Were they in the Navy too?"

"No. Kenneth is a solicitor and Henry is a doctor."

"Holy hell, that's a lot to live up to." Ana frowned.

"That's why I went into the navy. I never did very well in school and I didn't want to bring shame to my parents so I acted like it was what I always wanted. In a way, it was. I wanted to help people so that was what I felt like I could do. Only then Beckett came along and that all changed. Now I'm here and I'm finally enjoying myself."

"Were your parents really that strict?"

"Oh yes. My father couldn't comprehend any of his sons not becoming something to boast about. It was grating at times but I just told myself he and my mother only wanted the best for us."

"Do you think you'd ever go back? As you are now? Or do you think there's not a chance they'd accept you as a pirate?"

"I've thought a lot about this. I would think they would have been told I'm dead. I stayed on board with you lot and that ship sank."

"But Beckett knows we're alive now."

"No one knows I'm here though."

"Oh, I didn't even think of that. Charles, I'm sorry." Ana said. "Your family…"

"It's…alright. I've had time to think on it and I've decided that it's actually a good thing."

Ana frowned.

"Not for me but…If Beckett thinks I'm dead then well, he'll leave my family alone. All the bother Elizabeth had with trying to find her father and the months of worry, at least my family aren't going through that with me and I don't have to worry about him using my family."

Ana nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"What about you?"

"Well, you know about my family. Well, my mother."

"Have you ever met your father?"

"Once, I think. A man came into the…establishment and my mother never told me but the way she acted towards him…I think it was him."

"Did he know you?"

"I don't think so. He was nice but in the way where it's not nice at all. All 'Hello, darling's' and 'ain't you a pretty thing'. He seemed like a character."

Charles nodded, understanding. "My father was the complete opposite. I don't think he actually had any character."

"That must have been fun growing up."

Charles let a sigh. "Believe me, I may miss my family sometimes but…I'm much happier here." He smiled. "With you."

Ana thought about how happy she was with him too. She reached down and kissed him again but it was more romantic than before. Charles wasn't surprised when Ana pulled away but he was surprised when she pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in only her undershirt.

"Are…Are you sure?"

Ana was still for a second before nodding.

Charles kissed her again as Ana lay on the bed properly.

"Ana! Get out here!"

Ana huffed, sitting up at the fervent knocking and Jack's shouting.

"I'll kill him! I'll bloody kill him." Ana got her shirt, putting it on quickly and looked at Charles. "I'll be right back."

She got up and hurried outside.

"What? What do you want? You have been gone all last night and all today and now you're annoying me?"

Jack frowned before smirking. "Was I interrupting something?"

"What do you want?" Ana shouted.

"It's Bridget."

Ana frowned. "What? Is she okay?"

Ana had noticed that she hadn't left the cabin all that day.

"Oh, you care now…"

"Jack!"

"She's fine." Jack said. "It's just…Well, you have to see it."

"See what?"

"Come on."

Ana started following Jack up on deck.

"So will Charles keep?"

"Shut up, Sparrow."

"Oh, as if you haven't interrupted me enough times."

"Yeah but that's to do Bridget a favour."

"Shut it, Ana."

Ana walked into the cabin and saw Bridget sitting on the bed.

"You're okay. Why did Jack come to get me if you're okay?"

Bridget looked up at her.

Ana frowned. "There's something…Are your eyes…blue?"

"Yes, they are." Jack said, walking into the cabin too and closing the door behind him.

"I woke up this morning and they were just blue." Bridget shrugged. "We don't know how."

"Wow." Ana said, sitting on the bed. "They're bluer than David's and David's eyes are pretty blue."

"I know." Bridget nodded. She looked up at Jack. "Could you get me some water? I still don't think I can go outside."

Jack nodded and left.

Bridget waited until he had left and turned to Ana quickly. "You need to shout at him."

Ana frowned. "What? Why?"

"He is…panicking and I need him to calm down."

"He seemed fine." Ana said, confused.

"Not obviously, he's Jack Sparrow. The man has the coolest temperament in the world but he won't look at me."

"He was looking…"

"In the eyes."

"Oh."

"I need you to make him get past the reaction to this and onto the solving. I've been reading up everything I can but, and admitting this is killing my pride, Jack knows everything."

"Come on now…"

"No, Ana, I'm serious. Even if he doesn't have the exact answer on how to solve a problem, he has the answer to getting the answer. It's infuriating a lot of the time when it's small things but when my eyes change colour, it's a talent I'm quite fond of. The man came back from a fatal mutiny twice. He knows how to solve problems."

"That is true." Ana nodded.

"But when it comes to me, Jack has more of a stake than he usually would and that makes him think twice about everything. Right now, I need the Jack who cons his ways to getting what he wants; who tricks the answers out of someone, the Jack that can look me in the blue eye with confidence and tell me everything is going to be okay because he is working on it. Then I will feel comforted."

"He hasn't done that already?"

"Well, yes but he hasn't looked me in the eye. He's panicking the same way I'm panicking but he's quiet about it. So I need you to go out there and shout at him because he always listens to you when you shout at him because he knows you're the only one who will walk up to him straight and tell him any home truth he should know. You're good that way. So please just do me this favour."

Ana nodded. "Okay. Although this couldn't have come at a worse time."

Bridget frowned. "Why?"

"I was…busy."

Bridget kept her frown, not understanding.

"With Charles."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my God, did we interrupt…the night?"

"Yes, you did."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"Neither did I. We were just talking and…I decided."

"That's great, if you're ready."

Ana looked at her tiredly. "Yes I am, mother."

"Just making sure. We've had this conversation before."

"Actually, maybe it's good I had a chance to talk to you beforehand."

"Why?"

"I'm making the right decision, aren't I?"

Bridget shrugged. "If you think so. I like Charles so I'm on his side. You love Charles, Charles loves you, he would never hurt you, if that's all you need to know well, there you go."

Ana nodded, standing up. "You're right. That is all that matters."

"Although if you need to ask…"

"Quiet now, mother."

"Sorry."

"I'll talk to Jack."

"I'll stop him interrupting you again."

"Don't bother." Ana said. "I think the mood has been sufficiently killed."

"Sorry again." Bridget called to her before she walked out. "Ana?"

"Hmmm?" She turned back.

"Do I look…How do I look?"

"You look like you. But with blue eyes. I'm not in love with your eyes." Ana pointed out, knowing why Bridget was asking. Was Jack looking at her differently?

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, blue eyes."

"Ugh."

Ana left and Bridget sat in silence until Jack walked back into the cabin.

"You took your time." Bridget said.

"I had a feeling you wanted to talk to Ana alone." He correctly surmised, handing over the water. "Her storming into the galley and shouting at me for being cold let me in on the fact that you two were done."

Bridget smiled. Good ol' Ana.

"She did?"

"Oh aye, said that she could feel the tension in the room despite the fact that I were only in here all of five seconds. So you two had a thorough conversation?"

Bridget nodded. "Just about what was going to happen. With me, my eyes…"

"Do not worry, if something caused this, that means something can uncause it. We just need to find out why it is happening and that will lead us to the how to make it stop happening. There you go, Robert's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt, your eyes are back to the way they were and…"

"You'll start looking me in them again."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Hmmm?"

"Jack, my eyes may be a different colour but I can still see through them and what I see is you looking at my mouth or at my hair or my nose, anywhere that is near my eyes but not my eyes. They may be different but I'm still me, Jack."

Jack sighed. "I know that, luv. It's just…I love your old eyes."

"I was quite used to them myself. I want them back but I also want you to look at me while we're trying to make that happen."

Jack raised his head as if trying to make his eyes look up with it, his gaze finally reaching her own. "Alright…"

Bridget raised her eyebrows with a shrug, silently trying to prove that she wasn't any different despite her eye colour.

"You're very pretty." Jack said.

"Thank you, so are you."

"I try."

"Jack…"

Jack shrugged. "Bridget, I'm going to fix this. You know I am. The second I saw your eyes were a different colour, I put me mind to it to fix things. And even if I couldn't, which won't be the case, I wouldn't care because I may have fallen in love with your eyes first, seeing them in that mansion, but the rest of you soon followed. I can live with blue eyes. But I know you can't so I am going to fix them. I have a plan."

"You do?" Bridget asked hopefully. This is what she'd been hoping for.

"Aye."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure yet but it's being developed as we speak. Trust me, luv."

He was looking her straight in the eye so Bridget nodded.

"I do."

* * *

Jack and Bridget were in bed, asleep later that night when Jack opened his eyes.

He sat up when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Bridget?" Jack said, shaking her. "Wake up."

Bridget stirred. "What?"

"Listen."

Bridget sat up and heard the soft knocking too. "How did that wake you up? I swear, Sparrow, if I'm a light sleeper, I have my thoughts that you don't actually sleep at all…"

Jack looked at her tiredly. "Only tiny hands could be that quiet."

Bridget realised. "Well, don't let her stand outside in the cold! Open the door!"

Jack got up and walked over, unlocking the door. He opened it and looked down to see the girl looking up at him, rabbit and all. Jack had sent a letter to Teague this morning, letting him know they weren't leaving Bridget's home so he'd be better off coming down here, if only to drop her off. But Teague stayed once he realised the reason they were staying, to figure out who or what changed Bridget's eyes.

"Are you alright, darlin'?"

She shook her head.

"Do you…Do you want to come in here?" She nodded and Jack stepped aside. "Alright."

The girl walked inside and Bridget lit the lamps. They watched as she walked over and sat in Jack's chair. Jack walked back over to the bed, sitting down. Neither he nor Bridget knew what to do. Teague hadn't let them in on her little addiction to seawater, wanting to find out more about it himself first and not wanting them to act any differently around the child as he did so.

"Could you not sleep?" Bridget asked and the girl shook her head. So far, the only communications they had gotten out of her were head shakes and nods so they'd learned to ask only yes or no questions until she was more comfortable.

"Are you scared?" Jack asked.

A nod.

"What are you scared of?" He asked.

"How is she going to answer that?" Bridget whispered.

"Sorry for trying to encourage her to actually speak to us." Jack whispered back sarcastically.

"We can encourage until we're blue in the face. Until she wants to talk, she won't."

"She came in here on her own, that's something. Maybe she does want to."

"If she did, she would have told us why she came up when we asked."

Jack and Bridget stopped their hushed argument when the girl got off the chair and walked over to the bed, standing in front of Jack. They looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. He saw her walk over to the bed and pat it. It was actually just that bit too high up for her to hoist herself up onto.

Jack looked back at Bridget for advice but she simply shrugged. She hadn't a clue what to do either. He turned back and lifted her up onto the bed. They watched as she settled herself in between them, looking up at Bridget. She didn't know if it was because of the blue eyes or just feeling close to her but she wouldn't break eye contact until Bridget did to look at Jack who was looking back at her.

They hadn't realised a bigger problem than them getting attached to her would be her getting attached to them.

* * *

"Oomph!"

Jack was woken up the next morning to a knee in his abdomen as the girl jumped over him to get out of the bed. He frowned, opening his eyes to see her running out of the cabin.

"What the bloody hell…? Bridget, did you…?"

Jack turned to look at Bridget but froze, realising what had made the girl run out of the cabin. His heart had stopped in fright. Sleeping next to him was a head of blonde hair, draped over pure white shoulders.

Jack turned her so instead of on her side, she was on her back and Jack's heart stopped again. It was Bridget alright but she was white as a sheet. She had been pale before but this was unnatural for someone living. Her skin was almost blue. Even her lips were drained of colour. They were white. For one brief second, Jack thought she might have died in her sleep. She was too pale.

"Bridget, wake up!" He said, shaking her. He saw her stir and thanked God. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Jack, what is it?"

Jack tensed. It was her voice but it was different somehow. It seemed almost...lyrical? Whatever it was, it was affecting Jack's responses. In a good way. Which was also bad because she was different. Something was definitely happening to her and Jack didn't know what.

Bridget frowned at his behaviour. "Jack, is something wro...?"

Bridget was stopped when Jack put his hand over her mouth. "Luv, you need to stop talking for a second. I just need to...regather, focus on something else for a second."

Bridget furrowed her eyebrows. What was wrong with him?

Jack looked at her. "Luv, you have to stay calm, alright?"

"Stay calm about what?"

"Oh Lord..." She heard him mumble. Her voice was really doing a number on him.

_I may never be able to have a conversation with her again without having to stop her at every word._

Jack picked up a lock of her hair and held it on front of her. He saw her newly blue eyes widen. "Jack, is that...my hair?"

Jack nodded. "Aye. Bridget, don't get upset."

Bridget sat up in the bed and in doing so, got a better view of herself. She looked at her arms. "My skin...it's...Jack, I'm not this pale."

"I know, Bridget, it's a shock..."

"A shock? Jack, I am changing by the day. My eyes, my hair, my skin. This isn't right. Something is happening to me and I don't know what."

Bridget was shocked when Jack caught her and kissed her passionately, forcing her to lie back on the bed so he could lie on top of her. What she didn't realise was that even though she was panicked, her voice still held a lyrical quality. The more she spoke, the less Jack could restrain himself.

Bridget pushed him away. "Jack, what are you doing?"

He looked at her and frowned. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." He sat up and she followed.

"What's happening?" She asked.

Jack sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

"Ana."

Ana stopped and turned as Charles hurried up to her.

"You were gone before I woke up this morning."

Ana nodded. "Aye, I was just…"

"Have you changed your mind?"

"What? No, no." Ana tried to reassure. "It's just…I felt embarrassed."

Charles frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know. I'm not used to all this being close business. Last night, I was prepared there and then and then we got interrupted and I felt a bit like a fool."

Charles shook his head. "Of course not. Look, I've waited until you're ready; I can wait a bit longer."

He could say it and he could mean it but he had to admit, the amount of times it had nearly happened was beginning to torture him. He was getting antsy although he was ashamed to admit it so he never would out loud.

Ana smiled. "Thank you. I would kiss you but we're on deck and I have a reputation to maintain."

"Of course."

Ana stopped Jack when he was passing her quickly. "How's Bridget?"

Jack looked between her and Charles. "You know her eyes?"

Ana nodded.

"Her hair has done the same bloody thing."

Ana looked at him, shocked. "What?"

"Aye. And she isn't feeling too well. Her skin is very pale. Very, very pale."

"Can I see her?"

"Better you than anyone else on board." Jack said, remembering what Bridget's voice had done to him. He really didn't want to let any of the men of the Pearl near her to allow it to do the same thing to them. What if they reacted like he had and lunged at her? Jack really didn't feel like killing his crew.

Ana looked at Charles. "I'll see you later."

She rushed into the cabin and Jack looked at Charles.

"What just happened?" Charles asked.

"Your lass and me lass have a weird, woman…thing that they do." Jack explained. "For instance, my lass shouted at me last night for interrupting you and your lass although she sent me to get Ana in the first place so I don't know how that's me own fault but when those two get together, it'd be worth your sanity not to try and decipher what the bloody hell they're on about. Just nod, smile and don't complain."

Jack went to find Gibbs but Charles followed him.

"Captain, can I talk to you?"

"If you find it necessary to."

"Alright. It's a little…Well…"

"Is it about a topic of the impious order?"

"I think so?"

"Go on then."

"It's just…Ana and I have been together for quite a while now and…Well, I ain't exactly an expert at…romance business but you seem to be quite…"

"Stop." Jack said, holding up a hand. He knew where this was going. "There's nothing you can do but grit your teeth and hope the best night after night until she finally gives you permission."

"Excuse me?"

Jack stopped and looked at him. "I were in the exact same situation. I know that's hard to believe seeing as I'm an incredibly successful pirate Captain and apparently I'm quite pretty but it's true. Now I wouldn't tell just anyone this but seeing as I interrupted your night last night, causing you to ask me how to woo a woman today, I'll let you in on me own experience with Bridget. You can't do anything. You can't woo, you can't seduce, you can't do a bloody thing. All you can do is pray to whomever you pray to that your headstrong lass will come around and stop giving you near misses."

"Those are quite…soul wrenching."

"Hmm, I was with Bridget for months and I experienced months' worth of those "near misses". I don't mind telling you that because it defends Bridget's honour and I'm pretty secure in me ability to pull a lass. I may have paid them afterwards but you've been with a lady of the night so you ain't one to judge."

"I wasn't going to…"

"Me point is…Women like Ana and Bridget? They respect themselves which is why men like me and you are attracted to them but it also means men like us have to be very, very patient, savvy?"

Charles sighed. "Yes."

"Good. Because Charles," Jack smirked. "Pull a move like Raymond tried and I'll kill you. Is that also savvy?"

He stood up straight. "Yes."

"Excellent."

Jack walked off and eventually came upon Gibbs on the quarter deck. "Gibbs, my man."

"Aye, Captain?"

Jack sat across from him on the barrels. "I need your expertise."

"On which subject?"

"Mermaids, merrows, whatever they're bloody called."

"Did you find one, Captain?"

"I think so."

"Who?"

"Bridget."

Gibbs frowned. "Eh?"

"Are mermaid capable of making people…change?"

Gibbs frowned. "Change?"

"Aye. Different eye colour, their hair turning a different colour. You see, and keep this to yourself, Bridget has gone from being a hazel eyed, brown haired, lightly tanned lass with a beautiful but mortal voice into a blue eyed, blonde haired, eerily pale lass with a voice that sounds like a song you never want to end except you do because it's driving you crazy with desire. Sound familiar?"

"The voice definitely sounds like a mermaid. That be how they entrap men to kill them."

"That was my thinking. So any thoughts?"

"Well Captain, all I know is the myth…"

"And?"

"Well legend say it be a tell-tale sign that someone is being acquired by the merrows when they start to..."

"What?"

"Become one."

Jack tensed. "Elaborate."

"The legend says that the merrows are one with water so say someone is being acquired by the merrows, they might become the embodiment of water."

Jack didn't know if he could directly relate this to what was happening with Bridget. He hoped he couldn't. He'd have to get her to land and really see if anyone there could speculate. Especially before Bridget became more like these merrows and wanted to try and run off to start a new life under the waves where Jack couldn't get to her. All Jack knew so far was that she had blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. But mermaids didn't have a uniform look about them, Jack had never heard that. So why were Bridget's changing? Surely the only change that would be needed would be the growth of a tail and Jack was glad to note that hadn't happened.

There was also the case of water. Bridget had been drinking it back like she was trapped in the desert, not surrounded by the stuff. At the moment, there were jugs all around their cabin, some empty and Jack was sure when he got back in the short time he'd been gone, a few more would have been emptied too.

Jack turned when he could hear hurried footsteps. Ana almost ran up to him.

"You have to come. Now."

Jack froze. "What is it?"

"Just get into the cabin."

Jack got up and hurried into the cabin. He stopped when he entered and found Bridget sitting on the window seat.

He turned back to Ana. "What's wrong?"

"Just look at her." Ana said.

Jack did so and realised.

"Bridget?"

Bridget didn't turn to look at Jack as he was walked further into the cabin. She was looking out at the waves as she sat on the window seat and doing something Jack had never seen her do. She was obsessively combing her hair. Usually, Bridget's unruly curls didn't need it so the fact that they had now been combed out and her hair was wavy let Jack in on the fact that she'd been sitting there, doing it for a very long time.

"She won't speak to me." Ana whispered. "She's just been sitting there and brushing her hair."

"Bridget?" Jack repeated as he walked over to her. When she didn't look at him, he took the comb out of her hand. "Bridget?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you like to come outside?"

"No." Bridget said, looking back out at the open window.

"Read a book?"

"No."

"Talk?"

"No."

Jack looked back at Ana who merely shrugged.

Bridget took the comb out of Jack's hand and began brushing her hair again.

"Would you get me some water?" She asked. "I'm quite thirsty."

"Would you like some rum?" Jack offered, just to see.

"No. Water."

"Right. Water…Ana, could you go and get Bridget some water?"

Ana nodded and walked out of the cabin as Jack sat on the window seat with Bridget.

"You're a lot calmer than you were this morning."

Bridget kept combing her hair. "Looking out at the sea is relaxing, you know that."

"Relaxing, yes but considering what's happening to you…"

"I'm very much in need of relaxing, wouldn't you say?"

Relaxing was one thing, she seemed completely out of it. Jack reached over and wrenched the comb out of her hand again. "That's enough of that, I think."

"But…"

"Your hair being neat is the least of your problems."

_It always has been._

"It's blonde, that's a bigger problem." Jack continued.

"Is it a problem?" Bridget asked, taking a lock in her to examine it. "I'm beginning to get used to it."

"Get used to it? Bridget, it happened this morning! You should still be in shock, not coming to terms with it already!"

Despite her voice still being quite infatuating, Jack was angrier than anything else now at her behaviour. Not that it was her fault but because she may actually be transforming like he feared.

"Where is Ana with that water?" Bridget asked. "I'm really thirsty."

Jack huffed. The more comfortable she was getting with these changes, the more uncomfortable he was getting.

He needed a plan now more than ever.

* * *

"Do you think you shall go back to it? Your old life?"

Norrington frowned. "I don't think that's possible."

Persephone shrugged. "Anything is possible. I did not think it was possible to find someone in my life who I could talk to so freely but then I found you."

Norrington smiled. "I must admit, I'd lost all hope of that myself."

It had been a friendship so far, only talking, but that didn't stop Norrington hoping something romantic could be derived from her statement. Even if she was married. Even if she was a Goddess and he was a human. Even if the entire situation had to be kept secret for fear of death on his part and who knew what on hers.

"So, do you feel, if you beat Beckett, you shall go back to your old life?" Persephone asked, bringing him back from his thoughts.

Norrington thought about it. "Piracy goes against everything I've ever believed in."

"Sometimes what we believe in keeps us from finding happiness."

That was true. Norrington doubted that if he hadn't come onboard the Black Pearl, we would have still met Persephone. He probably would have whiled away his life, given up after losing Elizabeth Swann and throwing his life away to work. He didn't think that would have made him very happy.

"Tia Dalma told me that if I get Davy Jones' heart, my life could go back to the way it was."

"And she's most likely right." Persephone said. "She always is and she has no reason to lie. But the heart of Davy Jones has been on this ship for a while now and you haven't sought it out."

"No, I haven't." Norrington shook his head. "But being so far away from Tia Dalma, it'd be useless to try and steal it now. Jack Sparrow would find me and kill me in no time."

"It would also ensure Bridget's death which would only make him torture you before he kills you."

Norrington frowned. "Bridget's death?"

"Jack having that heart is the only reason Davy Jones hasn't killed her in revenge for Jack running out on his debt. If Jack loses the heart, well there'll be nothing to stop Davy Jones taking his revenge. Is that something you could have on your conscience even if you were reappointed to your old post or promoted to a better one?"

"No, I couldn't." James said. He had no animosity towards Bridget and wouldn't want to see anything happen to her. "And Will Turner wants to get the heart to free his father. Maybe I can think of another way…"

"So that is what you want?" Persephone frowned. "Despite the fact that in your old position you were easily thrown aside and left to die but here, you were saved?"

"Saved? Jack Sparrow didn't…"

"But from what you've told me, Teague Sparrow did. More than once. And like it or not, Jack Sparrow is his son."

"I know. If only he wasn't so infuriating…"

"He has given you residence on his ship for all these months and he even let you stay after you tried to take the heart on Isle Cruces."

Norrington frowned. "Why are you defending him so much?"

"I'm looking at things through the eyes of someone uninvolved." Persephone explained. "You're both good men, only one doesn't want to admit it. That doesn't make it untrue. And…"

"What?"

"If you went back to your old life, I could no longer see you."

"Why?" Norrington asked. That wasn't something he was very happy with.

"Because…You would be encouraged to socialise with more people like yourself or who you used to be. There would be no privacy and I am not supposed to be known by any living person. It's a risk being here right now but since it is the Black Pearl, I'm willing to afford the risk. Being on a pirate ship may not be your ideal but it does give both you and me a lot more freedom."

Norrington thought about it. Letting Persephone go?

"Well, I did throw Beckett off of a battlement. Maybe I should stay where I am for a while."

Persephone smiled and the act, which Norrington found made his chest tighten, also made him throw caution to the wind. It had been a friendship until then but as Norrington leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, they both realised that it had turned into something so much more.

When they parted, Persephone was a little breathless. "Do you know how much trouble you just put yourself in by doing that?" She whispered.

"I don't care." Norrington said as he kissed her again. Now that he started, he didn't want to stop. And Persephone didn't want to let him.

They did jump apart though when they heard footsteps and Norrington pulled Persephone behind the steps that led up to the quarter deck. Although he was sure if it was a supernatural presence coming to find them, hiding would do very little.

He left out a sigh of relief when he saw coming up on deck the little girl with no name, or at least, none that Norrington knew.

"Who is that?" Persephone asked.

"A little girl found during the ambush on the town. No one's been able to find her parents. What is she…?"

They watched her open the cabin door, now left unlocked due to the fact that she would come up every night to Jack and Bridget but Norrington and Persephone kept watch when instead of closing the door behind her; she led a woman out of the cabin.

"Who is that?" Norrington frowned. She was blonde and pale. From the distance, Norrington couldn't make out her features which would have let him know he was, in fact, looking at Bridget. All he saw was a strange woman emerging from Jack Sparrow's cabin in the dead of night when he and Bridget should have been asleep in there.

"She looks like she could be that girl's mother." Persephone noted.

"Where is Bridget?"

Norrington was still confused when the girl seemed to lead the woman down the side of the ship to where the rowboats were. It was as if she was the adult leading the unknowing child. Persephone, with her knowledge of mythical creatures, was getting a fair idea of what was happening.

"What is going on?" Norrington frowned.

He had no idea that he had just witnessed Bridget finally finding out how to quench her thirst. And getting a taste for seawater while she was at it.

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning to find the other side of the bed empty.

He shot up. "Bridget?"

Throwing on his shirt quickly, he hurried out of the cabin to see Bridget leaning over the side of the ship, holding onto something. He hurried over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just getting some water." Bridget said as if nothing was amiss, running the ropes through her hands and Jack saw a bucket emerge from the water.

"Why?" Jack asked as she lifted the bucket up, perching it on the side of the ship.

"I'm thirsty."

Jack saw her about to take a drink and slapped the bucket out of her hands and back into the sea below.

"Jack!"

"You can't drink that!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, Bridget! You are a human and we can't drink…You've gotten paler."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Your skin." Jack said, taking her hand and inspecting it. "How is that possible?"

"Jack, I'm gasping. I need water."

"Then get some from the galley."

"That doesn't do anything."

"It won't kill you. Bridget, just…" She was slipping away from him day by day. "Just stay in the cabin for one more day, alright? I have some people I need to talk to. I've been in the town and I think I've found some information about people who can help."

"Help what? I'm fine."

"You're not fine!" Jack tried to curb his anger. He kept having to remind himself this wasn't her fault. The changes to her appearance that Jack was beginning to not be able to stand, the voice which made him want to kiss her and drag her into the cabin but also wanted him to shout at her to shut up because it wasn't her voice, the changes in her reactions to everything that wasn't like Bridget at all, it was all beginning to get to him but he couldn't let them. He just looked down at the hand she was still holding in both of his. "You are not fine. Just…stay here and don't do anything. Don't drink seawater, don't brush your hair, definitely don't talk to any of the men, just stay where you are safe. Promise me."

"I promise."

It sounded like her old voice. Was some of the old her getting through? Jack looked up quickly but was greeted with blue eyes and felt the hope dissipate.

"Thank you."

Bridget was shocked when she leaned into kiss him but Jack pulled away. It had surprised him too but this wasn't his Bridget and it'd only confuse him more. He couldn't do it, not with the blue eyes and blonde hair.

Bridget didn't seem to consider all these things when she looked at him sternly before stalking past him back into the cabin. Jack sighed and followed her in, seeing her sitting on the window seat again and looking out at the waves. Jack walked over and sat with her.

Jack looked over her skin. Her legs were bent in front of her and Jack frowned when his gaze came down to her toes. The very tips were going from pure white to light blue. Rising up from her feet and fingers, her skin was going from white to a sort of aquamarine colour. It'd be almost beautiful if it weren't horrifying. It was happening so slowly, he could barely see it progressing but he knew it was.

"Jack?" Bridget asked. "You've gone quiet."

Jack looked up at her. "You…You know I love you, don't you?"

"Of course."

"You'd never leave me? Even if you had an urge to go somewhere else, you'd stay with me?"

"Until the day I die. Jack, what is going on?"

Jack lifted her hand and brought it in front of her gaze so she could see her fingers. Bridget's eyes widened.

"I'm turning blue…"

This seemed to be just the thing needed for Bridget's calm demeanour about her change to break and for her to realise she was in the middle of a very big problem. She jumped off the window seat and hurried to a chest where Jack saw her throw several things out before finding a hand mirror and looking over her face, her neck, her shoulder.

"Bridget." Jack said, trying to calm her. Jack walked over and sat beside her on the floor, one arm going around her shoulder, the other going around the front of her. She was freezing cold and Jack didn't think that was a natural occurrence either. She was still shaking. Even though she was freezing, Jack could tell she was trembling with fear. He got a jolt when he felt something ice cold hit his hand. He looked down and saw a droplet of water on his hand. A tear. He looked at Bridget face and saw she was indeed crying. But her tears were ice blue.

Jack held her tighter to him, not caring how cold it was.

"I'm coming with you. To wherever you're going." Bridget said. "To find the people who might know what's happening to me. I'm going with you."

Jack was hoping that she wouldn't find out her predicament could be related to mermaids, if only because if she stayed ignorant about the reason for long enough, he might be able to fix it before she realised the sea might be a favourable option. If she found out that mermaids were involved, it might sway her to go and seek them out, especially when she was calm and just accepting what was happening.

"Bridget…" Jack hated what he was about to say next. "You promised."

Bridget looked up at him, confusion marring her features. "What?"

"You said you would stay here. All day. You wouldn't leave the cabin."

"Jack, I…I'm turning blue! I need to find out why!"

"And I will. But we can't let anyone see you like this."

"I'll wear a hood, a cloak; you can't leave me alone in here all day! Not now!"

"You'll be fine…"

"Jack! Please!"

Jack kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine."

He got up to get ready. The sooner he could leave, the sooner he could get back.

Bridget stayed on the floor. She couldn't stand the thought of being in her own body right now and it was made worse now that Jack seemed to not want to be anywhere near her either.

Jack could practically hear her thoughts; the tension in the cabin was so tangible. That's why when he left; he locked the doors behind him.

Just in case.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Charles looked behind him as he was making breakfast to see Ana standing there.

"No need to apologise. Breakfast?"

Ana nodded and walked up to stand next to him at the counter.

They were silent until Ana couldn't take it anymore.

"It's just…I'm worried about Bridget and…"

"What is wrong with Bridget?" Charles asked.

"She's just…Not feeling well." Ana answered. "But I know I promised that last night would be the night after the other night didn't work out but…My head wasn't in the right place and…"

"Ana, don't explain." Charles said, remembering what Jack had told him. Impatience would get him nowhere. "I told you from the first day it's up to you."

"I know but…You have to be the most patient man in the world to put up with me."

"No, I just love you." Charles said, kissing her lightly.

Ana smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

"Is this the last one?"

Gibbs looked at the parchment with all the names written on it. "Last one."

"Thank bloody God."

The day had been a gigantic waste. Charlatans, conmen, conwomen, Jack knew more about mythological beings than all the previous people he'd seen put together. He was hoping this last hope would give him back just some of that, hope.

Jack and Gibbs looked at the derelict building. It was surrounded by houses just like it, abandoned. Maybe people were forced out of these homes long ago. From the outside, the house they were looking at looked completely empty but Jack assumed that was what whoever was inside was hoping for.

"Are you sure about this, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Me lass is turning blue. I'll risk it."

Jack walked up to the door which was still standing and knocked. If no one answered, Jack would just walk right in. Unfortunately, someone did answer and Jack didn't think it was who he was looking for.

"What do you want?" The burly man asked.

"We're looking for…" Jack looked back at Gibbs. "Who are we looking for?"

Gibbs looked down at the parchment. "Maeve."

Jack turned back to the man. "We're looking for Maeve. Where can we find her?"

"Nowhere with all those weapons on you. Not just anyone can see Maeve."

This actually cheered Jack up. The others had been so easy to get to, if this woman had guards, maybe he was onto something.

"Look, me name is Captain Jack Sparrow…"

"Your parents called you Captain?"

Jack looked at him tiredly.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard that one before actually, Captain." Gibbs said.

Jack looked back at him. "Yes, Gibbs, thank you." He turned back to the man. "I am Captain of the Black Pearl, a very successful pirate ship, so maybe if you let us in to see Maeve, there might be something in it for you."

"Do you see where I live, Captain? Does it look like I need much?"

"Let them in, Seamus." Jack heard a voice behind the man and an old woman appeared. "There's no ill will here. Jack Sparrow just thinks his name holds importance here. That assumption will get you into trouble one of these days, Sparrow. Not everyone cares about reputation."

"Maeve, I assume?"

"Come in, why don't you? And wipe your boots. I don't want you dragging the dirt in."

Jack and Gibbs walked in to the dusty and battered house. It was decaying already so they didn't know how dirt was the worst of the problems but they did as she said.

"Follow me." Maeve said, walking into a separate room.

Jack and Gibbs did so and saw that this room was quite the opposite to the rest of the house. It was plush, filled with armchairs and cushions and drapery. It was warm.

"God bless me grandson. He keeps me in comfort in me final years when he goes on with so little." Maeve said. "And very protective."

"He's lovely." Jack said sarcastically before Gibbs elbowed him.

"So, Jack Sparrow, why are you here? Maeve asked.

"I've heard you're a woman who knows things." Jack said.

"I know a lot of things. I know you know where Bridget Buckley is. She was such a sweet little girl. Fiery. Fun to have around."

Jack's eyes widened. "You know her?"

"I knew her." Maeve corrected. "Where do you think you are, Sparrow? Do you think people left these houses because they weren't fancy enough? Oh no, these houses were cleaned out and meant to be torn down to make room for fancier houses but the land wasn't good enough. Ain't that a laugh? Clear everyone out and then not even bother using the land."

"The lass used to live here?" Gibbs asked.

Maeve nodded. "It was good of her to come back here to say goodbye to her father. I can't expect it was easy."

"How did you escape?" Jack asked.

"I don't just know things, Sparrow. I'm quite capable. I may not have been able to save my son and his wife but I saved me grandson so I allow meself to boast. Now, onto what you wanted…"

"Can you tell me about merrows?" Jack asked.

"Ah, I've seen quite a few in me time." Maeve nodded.

"You have? Can you tell me if they have…blue skin?"

"Only when they don't want to be seen. A woman swimming in the water, even just her upper body, that's not a common occurrence for men on a ship and so when one is seen, it's a distraction. How can the mermaids remain a secret and snare men if they all know what they are and to avoid them? No, mermaids need an element of surprise. So, camouflage."

Jack groaned so Gibbs continued.

"And what about them snaring women? Could they do that?"

"How do you mean?" Maeve asked.

"Could they force a human woman to become one of them?" Gibbs explained.

Maeve smirked. "Oh, you mean can a merrow enlist the help of a human woman?"

"No, that's not…" Jack began but Maeve cut him off.

"That is what you mean, Sparrow. You see, the mermaids are a murderous lot. You know this. Beautiful but murderous. Their power is in their ability to control men. It's not common but it's been known to happen that when the mermaids see a human woman with enough potential, they can enlist her."

"Enlist her?" Gibbs frowned.

"As an assassin."

Jack and Gibbs looked at her, not quite believing what they were hearing.

Maeve laughed. "Would you listen to me? Going on about assassins! What a day…" Her elderly cackle subsided and she shook her head with a happy sigh. "I suppose a better word would be a…Seductress? Temptress? How about femme fatale? Would that make you feel better?"

"The mermaids are turning Bridget into an assassin?"

"Bridget?" Maeve asked. "That's who this is happening to?"

Jack cursed himself.

"Well," Maeve chuckled. "I knew that girl would amount to good things."

Jack and Gibbs frowned at her.

"But why the change in appearance?" Gibbs asked. "Why blonde and blue?"

"Well, the blonde will turn to white like sea foam." Maeve said. "The blue is obvious. It's all just more camouflaging. Only until the moment they need to strike or are so deep down that they can't be seen anyway. The merrows are fun this way, they change all the time."

Jack frowned. "All the time?"

"Blue or green, sea colours to camouflage. But their tails, their looks, they can change depending on how they're feeling. If you see a merrow with a tail the shade of red, stay away. If you see a merrow with black eyes like a shark, treat her like a shark and keep your distance. An angry merrow makes a vicious mermaid."

"Oh God…" Jack groaned. Bridget could be scary when she was angry anyway. Add a predisposition to want to kill all men and he was really in trouble.

"There's a very simple way to see if this is what's happening to your lass." Maeve said.

"You mean, besides the change of colour in her hair, eyes and skin?"

"Yes." Maeve said. "The merrows would have to have taken some of Bridget's blood. They would have given her a little nick in a hard to spot area, back of the neck for long hair, the underside of the foot, under the arm. So Bridget will have a little cut. Check her body. To complete the transition, they mix her blood with some of their own special mermaid brew. A vial of it is yours for the right price." Maeve said, pointing behind her to a shelf of jars and vials. "And then Bridget would have had to drink the blood again."

Jack frowned. "I definitely haven't seen her do that."

"They would have snuck it into something she was drinking obviously." Maeve said tiredly. "How they did that, I don't know. Unless Bridget goes around gulping back seawater."

"Not until after it began happening." Jack clarified.

"If I were you, I'd start looking at culprits." Maeve smirked. "Even the littlest source might give you a huge bounty of information."

"Is there any way to stop what's happening?" Jack asked. "She still has her legs and I would like for it to remain that way."

Maeve nodded, making Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"No."

"Wait, what?"

"You are going to have to let things run their course, Jack Sparrow." Maeve said. "Once the change has begun, there is no stopping it."

"But…I can't let Bridget turn into a mermaid!"

"I said you had to let the change happen, I didn't say it would be forever, calm down." Maeve tutted.

"You mean, there's a chance to save her?"

"It depends." Maeve said. "It's likely though so you're golden. You see, mermaids are like humans. There's different ethnicities all over the world. A mermaid in the Caribbean is a different race to the mermaids here. The Irish mermaid is called a merrow. Sirens are a different race, they were in Greece but over by Italy now if I'm not mistaken. They were originally half bird but when they lost a singing competition to the Muses, the winners plucked their feathers and wore them. The sirens gave themselves fish tails instead. That ain't the story of the merrows at all. You see? Different. But the merrows, they can revert to having legs."

"How?" Jack asked. This was brilliant. Hopefully.

"The merrows, promiscuous little things God bless 'em, they're a type of fairy. A hybrid if you will of mermaids and fairies. So in the water and wet, tail like a mermaid. On land and dry, legs like a fairy. See?"

"So I just have to keep Bridget out of the water?"

"Good luck with that." Maeve said. "Once that urge to get into the water bites her, there ain't going to be no stopping her. Hold her back, she'll kill you. Lock her in a room, she'll break the windows. Lock her in a room without windows, she'll sing until you become too infatuated not to be near her and then kill you."

Jack was currently thinking of the windows in their cabin. Such big windows…

"But there's still more luck coming your way." Maeve said. "Merrows have special clothing to help them travel through the ocean. A red feathered cloak. When the merrows want to get leggy and come on land, she'll hide her cloak. If a human man finds the cloak, he'll have complete power over the merrow. She won't be returning to the big blue any time soon. Well, not until she finds her cloak. But if you find it and hide it well enough, you could convince a merrow to marry you."

"How about just living together?" Jack grimaced.

Maeve frowned before continuing. "Such brides are often extremely wealthy, with fortunes of gold plundered from shipwrecks. She'll be a good wife, fawning over her husband and children with love and affection, quietly carrying out her wifely duties without a complaint. Not at all like Bridget, I'm guessing, if she hasn't changed that much. But all good things must come to an end and it's never lasted. A merrow has always found her cloak and returned to the sea, abandoning everything from the life she had on land, the urge is that strong."

"So I can find the cloak and hide it but it's just a waiting game?"

"Bridget ain't a merrow, Jack. She's a human. She's still in there, under the blue eyes, blonde hair and tinkling voice, there's still her under it. She's just too weak at the moment to fight to the outside."

Jack knew that was true. He's seen it this morning. He didn't know what he'd be returning home to.

"If you can take the cloak and hide it, get Bridget to come back to you, it'll be up to you to make her realise why staying is a good idea. Make her human side fight the supernatural side that's taken over. It'll be up to you who wins."

* * *

Jack and Gibbs returned to the Pearl, their spirits not as high as they had hoped when they got back. There was a way to save Bridget but not before letting everything get worse. It wasn't just letting her become a mermaid; it was trying to find her once she did.

Jack took out his compass and saw it point towards the cabin. At least Maeve had been able to fix one thing. Well, not fix but have it just how Jack liked it. It was obvious the woman wasn't just knowledgeable; she had a few tricks up her sleeve that even impressed Jack. After all, he was positive the Fates had tinkered with his compass but Maeve was at it for a few minutes and it was back to normal. She was a handy connection to have in the future so one good thing came out of today. And also, it'd make finding Bridget less impossible but not much easier. After all, he knew the direction but how far would she swim and how fast? Even in the fastest ship in the Caribbean, Jack didn't know if he'd catch up to her.

"Captain."

Jack looked from the compass to Gibbs and saw the man pointing to the cabin doors. Jack looked over and saw the little girl sitting there as if waiting for them to open. Jack walked over and crouched down. His eyes widened when he saw her cradling a cup of water in her hands. She was waiting to be able to give it to Bridget.

Jack had completely forgotten about water! Bridget was dehydrated if she didn't have it in an hour. He'd locked her in there for several without any.

He shot up quickly and went to the doors, unlocking them and hurrying in. He found Bridget curled up in the bed, grasping her stomach. He got to her and lifted her slightly to see her lips bone dry, the skin flaking and her blue eyes were closed and sunken. Jack could only tell she was awake by her croaks that he guessed were meant to be groans.

The little girl had come in too and handed Jack the water. As he took it, he realised it was seawater. He looked down at the girl with a frown. How did she know?

He put the cup to Bridget's lips and gave it to her in sips. Any faster and she'd vomit. Soon, the cup was empty but Bridget wasn't much better.

"Can you get more?" Jack asked, holding the cup out.

The girl took it and nodded, walking back outside.

Jack remembered what Maeve said and started looking Bridget over for any cuts she may have. He found one going down the underside of her foot.

"Damnit."

The next few hours went that way but Bridget didn't get much better and Jack soon realised why. She didn't need to drink water; she needed to be in it.

"Bridget?"

She opened her eyes slowly as Jack looked her over. Her lips were dry and chapped, her breathing was ragged and she seemed barely conscious.

"Bridget?" Jack put a hand against her forehead and felt her skin was very dry. He needed to get her to water but as soon as he did that, she could be gone forever.

"Jack..." Bridget wheezed.

Jack had no choice. He walked over to a chest and took something out before walking back over to Bridget. He picked her up and brought her out on deck.

"What are you doing...?" Bridget asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Keeping you alive." Jack replied, scaling down the side of the ship and into a lifeboat.

"The water..." Bridget tried to get out of Jack's grasp and into the ocean but she was weak so Jack held her back and Bridget heard a clasp, feeling a weight on her wrist. She looked to see a handcuff clasped onto her. "Jack?"

Jack held up his own hand where the other handcuff was attached. "To make sure you don't swim off and leave me forever."

"Jack, I..."

"You may not understand now but believe me, the second you touch the water, you will." Jack explained.

Bridget frowned and pulled herself up the side of the lifeboat, sitting on the edge. She looked down at Jack.

"Go, luv. Just come back."

Bridget swung her legs over the side and submerged under the water. Jack felt his arm get pulled under the water, up to his shoulder. His face was inches from the water but he only saw a blurred blue glow before Bridget emerged.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

His eyes widened when he looked to where her blue tail came out of the water.

"Very, very worried and confused." Bridget replied, looking at the tail with wide eyes.

Jack nodded. "Sounds about right."

"Why am I a mermaid?"

"There's a question I never thought I'd have to answer."

Bridget frowned up at him and Jack sighed.

"I don't know. It's been happening for days and I don't know why but Bridget? You cannot stay in the water too long. It's too..."

"I can't come out of the water."

Jack was afraid of this. "No, you have to. The longer you stay in there, the more you're going to grow accustomed to it and you'll want to stay in there forever. Just come out and..."

"I can't live without water."

"No one can."

"I nearly died."

"I won't let that happen but Bridget, you have to come out. You'll get legs again and you can go back in from time to time but not all the time…"

"You could come in."

"No, Bridget, I can't do that." Jack tried to explain. "I won't be able to survive in the water the way you want me to. Please, just..."

"Swim." Bridget said, pulling her handcuffed arm away, nearly dragging Jack into the water. "I need to swim."

"No, you can't. You need to come back onto the Pearl with me."

"There's no water up there."

"I'll put you in a bloody bath! Just get back up here!"

Jack tried to pull her but she wouldn't let him.

"I can't go back up there. I need to stay in here."

"You're talking about the ocean! You can't live in the ocean, Bridget!"

"That's where mermaids live!"

"You're not a mermaid!"

"I have a tail!"

"For all of five minutes!"

"If you bring me back up there, I won't survive."

"If you stay in there, I won't survive."

"I'm not leaving you! I'm just...moving into another living area."

"The bloody ocean!"

"I'll stay around the Black Pearl!"

"Bridget, mermaids don't just sail beside their land bound lovers. You know why? Because they don't love anyone! Their hearts are cold! They seduce sailors and then drag them to their deaths!" Jack realised he was now handcuffed to a mermaid who could all too easily drag him to his death. He just hoped she was still more Bridget than she was mermaid. "You'll soon forget about me and swim off to be with other mermaids and do mermaid type things!"

"I love you, I would never leave you!"

"Bridget, you're a mermaid because the world wants you to leave me!"

"I'll prove them wrong!"

"You can't! You won't even come back up onto the Pearl!"

"How can I? I have no legs!"

"So don't many other pirates!"

It was useless. The minute she had slipped into the water, the mermaid in her had won out. Jack knew it would happen. He had hoped it wouldn't but he knew it would. Now that he saw a glimmer of red under the water where her new tail was, Jack was getting less angry and more scared.

"I can't let you leave me."

Bridget thought back to this morning. "You left me."

Jack frowned. "To help you. I was always coming back."

"I'm coming back. I just need…To swim for a while. I'll come back." Jack looked into his eyes. "Jack, trust me."

Jack kept his gaze on hers for a few seconds before sighing and taking out the keys, undoing her cuff. He expected her to swim under the water straight away but instead she rose herself up and placed her hand on the back of his neck, bringing his lips down to hers.

Jack was beyond caring about eye colour or hair colour or even the fact that she had a tail. That kiss let him know his Bridget was still in there. So he savoured every last second.

"I could have killed you." She said, when they parted, her lips only centimetres from his.

It was true. He was a man, she was now a mermaid, it was now her job to try and kill him.

"I trusted you." Jack said.

Bridget kissed him again.

"I'll be back."

"You better."

She disappeared under the water and after a few seconds, Jack lost sight of her.

* * *

She never came back.

Jack should have known better but he was still furious.

"I told you." Maeve said as he had gone to see her again. "Let her go. You'll find her."

"How do you know that?" Jack asked frantically. "She left last night. She could be anywhere in the world by now! Mermaids? They're fast!"

"I know that." Maeve nodded. "But Sparrow, like I said, Bridget is still in there. Think about Bridget, not the cold hearted merrow she's become."

"You said the merrows enlisted her. Enlisted her for what?"

Maeve smirked. "They felt something in her, something that could benefit them also. You see, the merrows don't just choose anyone." She explained. "They choose someone who can do what they want and will do what they want. They may force her to have a tail but they can force very little else. If they want Bridget to kill someone, she'll have to want to kill them too."

Jack looked at her. "What are you on about?"

A broad smile passed over Maeve's wrinkled features.

"Revenge."

* * *

"I wish I hadn't brought her to so many places…"

Teague chuckled. "The downside to being such a seasoned traveller, aye?"

Jack glared at him before going back to the map, trying to find where Bridget would go to find revenge.

Teague's chuckling dissipated when the little girl came into the room. Teague knew the score with her now that Jack had explained what had happened but still kept his mouth shut. She was a child after all. But he'd keep his eye on her himself. She could help get Bridget back and if that were the case, she'd be good to have around.

"I've come up with a list of everyone Bridget might want to take revenge on." Jack said, holding up the parchment. "The names with a line going through them are the ones already taken care of."

Teague took the parchment and looked it over. "The man who killed her father, dead. Nelson, dead. Cai, dead. Her maniac of a brother, dead." Teague frowned at his son. "You couldn't just write Craig?"

Jack shrugged.

"Sao Feng, Mistress Ching, Evelyn Harrison, Governor Harrison, who is Rita?"

"Old fellow maid that was horrible to her. It was a long shot, I'll admit."

Teague nodded. "Lyons, Barbossa? You bloody wish, son. Davy Jones, once again, wishful thinking. The cannibals on that island, Finbarr Sullivan? Who is that?"

"Old bully from her childhood. I told you about him."

"Oh, yes. Pete! Ha! I killed him long ago, son. Have you noticed he ain't been on my crew for a long time? Let's see...My, she definitely has a lot of wrongs that need to be righted, don't she?" Teague handed back the parchment. "You forgot the most important revenge though."

Jack frowned. "Who?"

"It's understandable. You wouldn't have considered them her targets as you consider them so obviously yours."

"What are you on about?"

"The people who killed her."

Jack's eyes widened. "She's going back to the Caribbean."

* * *

The soldier on duty frowned when he heard music. This late at night? Not from a tavern, this music was much too sweet for that. Something felt very off about this situation. His first instinct was to go alert his superior so that Lord Beckett could be protected but as the music got louder, he found himself more drawn to that than of any commands he had been given.

He walked over to the edge of the dock and realised it wasn't music. It was someone singing. A woman. And she was doing a mighty good job of it. She knelt down onto the dock, not caring if he got his uniform dirty and put down his gun, lowering his head to hear this singing better. He was transfixed when a pair of deep blue eyes met his from the water. It should have been utterly terrifying to see a woman emerge from the water but she was so entrancing, he didn't even blink.

"Oh my…"

His exclamation was literally drowned out when she grabbed his collar and pulled him into the water. He wouldn't come back out until his corpse was found floating along a few hours later.

Bridget came up from the water, only her eyes, to scope out any other easy prey. It would take a while to get to Beckett or even Mercer but until she got to them, she was happy to take out the people who did their dirty work. Every East India Trading Company soldier she came in contact with wasn't going to leave.

"Well, well, well, dis is a surprise. Hello Bridget."

Bridget looked up quickly to see Tia Dalma smirking down at her.

"Scales suit you."

* * *

**Tia Dalma is back! Can I just say I love Maeve? I haven't had so much fun coming up with a new a character since Teague came into the story! I'm going to be updating fast so keep checking back, guys! :)  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	35. Friends And Enemies

**Thank You to gothicluver13, HiddenElf, tonidepp16, skitzo-vamp, LORI, xBelekinax, Shadow Blackheart, trainsgirl13 and Pirate's Bonny Lass!**

**To LORI: Thank you! If anyone can fix Bridget, it's Jack!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Thanks! It's a little hard to write mermaids who are so morally ambiguous but I'm enjoying it! =P I've had that scene between Jack and Bridget in the water written for months so I'm really glad I could finally use it!**

**Here's Chapter 35!  
**

"Are you mad? Of course I'm not going with you!"

"Why not?" Jack asked. "You've seen things. You can see more and help me out. Come on Maeve," He smirked, trying to convince her. "You ain't that old yet."

"Sparrow, I've had a very long, very interesting life. I want some rest now, thank you very much. Besides, I ain't leaving Seamus."

Jack looked at the door where on the other side, a man who wouldn't stop glaring at him and taking cheap shots waited to be able to throw Jack out. He looked back at Maeve with a very fake smile. "He can come along too."

"Sorry, Sparrow. You're on your own. Although," Maeve said. "If you want some help, I have plenty of little pots and potions that'll help you out. For the right price of course."

"You're a true business woman, Maeve. But what if I can't find her? Or I do find her and I don't know how to keep her?"

"Then maybe you don't deserve to keep her."

Jack huffed, realising he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"Come on," Maeve said, standing up. "I fancy a walk."

"I thought you wanted to rest?"

"I think I'll manage a small walk."

"I don't have time to…"

"Believe me Sparrow; you'll want to see where I'm going."

Jack frowned and got up too. He followed her out and watched as Maeve convinced her very protective grandson that she was fine. She grabbed her shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders and grabbed a walking stick. She also took a lit lamp that was hanging on the wall and handed it to Jack.

"You'll need this."

Jack opened the door for her and Maeve walked out, Jack quickly following after spotting yet another glare from Seamus. The sun was only beginning to rise so Jack held up the lantern as he came to walk next to Maeve.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry, it ain't far." Maeve said. "In fact…"

Jack saw her stop at the abandoned house next to hers. It made Maeve's look downright fancy. The windows were all broken in, the door was hanging off its hinges, the thatched roof had been burned away long ago but Jack could still see charred edges. It looked like Jack would contract an infection just by getting close to it.

"What is this?" Jack shrugged.

Maeve huffed. "Have your legs lost the ability to work in the last five seconds? Go up and check, you lazy sod!"

Jack walked up and saw a stone plaque on the wall next to the door. It had been covered by dirt long ago so Jack couldn't actually read what was on it until he rubbed his hand across the placard. The words were in Irish but it didn't take a fluency in the language to translate what the plaque read.

_Ó Buachalla_

"Buckley…"

"Hmmm, what your lass was known as when there weren't no soldiers around to overhear. Brigit Ó Buachalla." Maeve looked at him. "I thought you might like to see this before you go. You never know, it might give you some clues as to how you should _reel_ her in."

"Funny…"

"Are you coming in or not?" Maeve asked, walking up to the door.

Jack was a little iffy. This was Bridget's old home. Jack had been to her father's grave so he knew it wasn't too far from here but he also knew Bridget avoided this area. He had always assumed that it was because she couldn't stand to see the exact place where she'd been taken or because the thought of seeing fancy houses or fields for grazing by the animals owned by the rich would leave a bitter taste in her mouth. If she had known that her old house still stood, abandoned, would she have come back to it? Or would that still have been too painful?

"Sparrow?"

Jack looked back at Maeve. "I'm going in."

"Good, because I couldn't get this door to move on me own."

Jack handed her the lantern and pushed in the door and though it was quite stiff and weather beaten, he was finally able to push it back and off its hinges.

"Hmm, not just a pretty face." Maeve smirked, giving him back the lantern.

"Ladies first." Jack said.

"Oh Sparrow," She cackled. "Between the two of us, more people would think you're more of a lady than me."

Jack gave her a look and she shrugged before walking inside. Jack snuck in after her, obviously feeling more like an intruder than she did. If Maeve's had been in a bad condition, this was something else altogether. Maybe Seamus took better care of the home than Jack first realised. It quickly brought his mind to Aaron who had been living in a hovel before Jack had cleaned it up…and taken it off him. It came to Jack's mind that maybe no one could do any better than these abandoned houses, no matter what job they had. People were just extremely lucky if they found a hovel that wasn't already occupied.

"What would happen if two people came across the same space?" Jack asked. "Say, if someone tried to lodge in your home but you were already there? They might not know it was lived in or might not care."

"Well, Seamus would let them know soon enough." Maeve said. "People might be willing to live with a complete stranger if it keeps a roof over their heads and maybe a few more coins coming in. Also, some company once in a while ain't bad. But if people are territorial, and some people definitely are, well…Some things are worth fighting for, ain't they?"

"Homeless or a fight to the death, there ain't no winner in that situation, eh?"

"Not around winter, definitely not. In winter, being homeless means you're dead. I'm surprised your lass ain't told you all this."

"She don't exactly go into her past in much detail." Jack said. "Bits and pieces, I had to find out from Craig that they were evicted, even before they were shipped off. Were they evicted from or to here?" He asked.

"To." Maeve explained. Jack thought so. The reason she had been so attached to the Aaron's old cottage was because it looked like her old home but it didn't look anything like this. That had been a farmhouse, this didn't have stairs or it didn't look like it could fit more than two rooms. "Well, they weren't evicted to here. They weren't evicted to anywhere. Once again, a roof over your head is better than being homeless. These houses were built by Bridget's father and men like him, my son for one. That's why they ain't in great shape and there ain't that many. Had to be done in secret, with limited supplies and while still trying to get some money to feed their families. Not to mention, they had to be done quickly. Michael Buckley was not a man who wanted his family in the cold for long."

"Bridget and her family were homeless for a while?" Jack frowned.

"For a good while." Maeve nodded. "God bless 'em, they sorted out the oldies like me first. I housed as many children and sick and injured as I could, others like me did the same but it weren't ever enough. Some families had to double up in homes, even after everything was finished. But Bridget were only a little one when they were taken out of their old home, she probably don't even remember living out in the cold."

"I think she did. She still remembers her father being a farmer and going out with him to work."

"Hmm, that all stopped when we were all sent here. And then they got taken out of these and put onto ships. See what used to be a chair over there?"

Jack looked at the frame of a burnt out armchair that was up against the wall.

"Aye."

"You're looking at your lass' old bed."

Jack frowned. "She slept on an armchair?"

"She was small and it was the best they could do." Maeve shrugged. "I'd often be here treating her mother and see Bridget going to sleep on her father's lap as he told her a story or sang a simple song. I was convinced he wouldn't move for the night and let her stay there to sleep."

"Treating her mother?"

"Has she never told you? Oh, Bridget's mother was a very sick woman. They were shocked when Bridget came along; utterly convinced she couldn't carry children anymore."

Now that Jack knew. "She's a lot younger than her brothers and sister."

"That she is. I should know. I was there when she was born."

Now that was a shock. "You were?"

Maeve nodded. "I'm a bit of an all-rounder, ain't I? I've seen me fair share and experienced me fair share and taught others and delivered others and I still do. One of the reasons I ain't going to the Caribbean. Believe me, Sparrow, I'd love the tan but I'm needed here."

Jack walked through the door into another room, exactly where Maeve's room had been in her house. He saw an old dishevelled and broken bed.

"Her mother used to spend a lot of time in that bed. Bernadette would spend hours in here fixing her mother's hair, trying to make her look presentable, just in case she decided she might get up and come outside. But that was a seldom occurrence, Anita sometimes just couldn't manage it. Especially not after they came here. She was alright in their old home, for the most part. She'd be ill at times but when they came here, it weren't sickness, it were weakness."

"Weakness?"

"Imagine watching your home get burned down, being thrown into the street to die, not being able to feed your children and watching them go without in the cold and rain? You'd grow weak too, Sparrow."

"How did her father cope?"

"He was building things, trying to find work. Gerard and Robert were old enough to help but what of the women? It were Anita's and the other wives' jobs to make sure the children didn't get killed every day while they lived out in the open, by soldiers or wildlife or cold. Do you think they always succeeded? Watching children slip away due to cold or starvation or watching the grief and mourning of families who lost children, it ain't something one easily gets over. And then there was the paranoia. Trying to help so many while constantly looking over your shoulder in case soldiers appeared. Then all the business with Craig…It got to her."

"I can imagine."

Jack quickly thought of his own mother who crumbled under all the unfortunate occurrences that shaded the past couple of months. But Jack coming back had fixed her, hadn't it? Maybe there wasn't anything to fix Anita, especially when during her depression, a son left instead of returned.

"Michael would often take Bridget with him when he went out, if only to ease Anita's mind a little. Bernadette was old enough to stay with her mother and help but Michael felt it would be better if the pressure was taken off Anita for a while so Bridget went with him whenever she could."

Jack thought about that. Taking away the pressure. Is that what Bridget saw herself as, even at that young age?

"Anita knew Bridget would be safer with her father." Maeve said, as if reading Jack's thoughts. Maybe she was. Jack wouldn't be surprised; this woman was too surprising to be surprised at. "And she was."

Bridget being able to climb out of wells and underground traps and climb trees and rocks and ride horses, Jack didn't think she learned all that on her own. It had led to her finding her own little private sanctuary. Jack now realised why she needed one.

"They had dogs too. Bridget would spend a lot of her time with those. Even they were protective of her. It might not be the case since she's all grown up and is killing people with her tail but Bridget always had a habit of making everyone and everything she came in contact with be protective of her."

Jack gave a small smile. "She still has it."

"Well, not everyone." Maeve said which made Jack frown. "Not soldiers, not slave runners. Those big doe eyes of hers couldn't work on them. Shame."

Jack looked around the room, now feeling like it was haunted. He looked at the bed and noticed it was cleaner than the rest of the house so Jack could only assume it had been slept on recently. That made him inspect the house in a completely new way. Had he just broke down someone's front door that they'd put back up as best they could? Was he in someone's new home?

_No, I'm in Bridget's old home._

Maeve frowned when Jack left the tiny box of a bedroom and returned to the main part of the house. He seemed to be looking for something in particular.

"What you up to, Sparrow?"

"Looking for something."

"Is this something specific or just something?"

"There has to be something stashed around here. An old notebook, a little drawing, something that was either hers or of her."

"Sparrow, it's been years."

"The place doesn't seem to have been touched! Maybe there is a drawing of her as a child or…" Jack was thinking of his own father who had tons of drawing and souvenirs from Jack and Jonathan's childhoods. Hell, their old bedrooms hadn't even been touched.

"Jack…" Maeve said, bringing him back from his mission. "It's all gone."

Jack looked at her before sighing, looking around the old house. It was more of a hut than a house.

Jack was right about one thing.

It was definitely haunted.

"Come on Sparrow," Maeve said. "It's time for you to get going."

Jack nodded. Maybe it was a mistake coming in here. Bridget didn't tell him a lot of things and maybe that was for a reason. Now Jack knew and what was he going to do? Tell her he'd been here? Tell her that her old house was still around, burned to oblivion but still standing? What would that do? And then to let her know that he knew all about her mother's troubled mind and her family's failed way of coping? Was he going to tell her that he knew she had been homeless for a while? Bridget's pride would be shattered at all that.

_Let's just focus on getting her back first._

"Alright." Jack sighed. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Positive." Maeve smiled, leaving the house. "Just do me one favour."

"What's that?"

"Tell that rogue, Teague Sparrow, to come and see me more often!"

Jack was about to reply in surprise but let it go.

"Will do."

* * *

"How did you know I was here?"

Tia smirked. She had gone to the beach and was now in a little cove, sitting on a rock where she could talk to Bridget privately. "I can sense dese tings. I knew a mermaid was here but you? Now dat is a surprise, even for me. Tell me, where is Jack Sparrow?"

Bridget's eyes widened, only remembering then her promise. "Jack!"

"You did not kill him, did you?"

"Of course not! I just…broke a promise."

"Mermaids don't make promises because dey are bound to keep them, no matter what. If dey don't make promises, you should not feel bad about not keeping one."

"I make promises. To Jack. I said he could trust me and I just swam off." Bridget let out a sigh. "He's probably furious. Or frantic. Or both."

"It shall be nice to see Jack Sparrow again." Tia mused.

"I need to get back." Bridget said quickly. She couldn't believe she did what she did. It was as if she couldn't control herself to come back here. "I need to let him…"

"Do not worry; knowing Jack Sparrow, he is on his way." Tia smirked. "After all, your tonight here is his tomorrow morning there. He is probably already gone. And do you not have a job to finish? Revenge to extract?"

Bridget's mind was brought back to her current mission. "Mercer…"

"Do not forget Beckett. He's the one who ordered your death."

All thoughts of getting back to Jack went out of her mind as she looked back at the docks, close to the mansion where Beckett was right now. She could easily go up there, wait to dry and get her legs back to sneak in and kill him but it was so heavily guarded, Bridget would need to take out the guards first and the best way to do that would be to seduce them to their deaths.

Anyway, she wanted an element of fear and confusion and guards going missing one by one would surely get Beckett worried. She wanted him, and Mercer, to feel the fear of being alone and so close to death, like they had left her. She wanted anticipation. She was definitely going to kill them but not yet.

Tia Dalma smirked, seeing Bridget's eyes cloud over into blackness.

"Finally," She said. "Tings are going to get interesting again."

* * *

Jack walked through the woods, coming back from the lagoon. Hopefully, the Pearl would be ready to sail by the time he got back. He had to wait anyway as Teague had done him a favour and sailed back up to the house to get Will and Elizabeth. Jack opened the gate to the graveyard and walked over to Bridget's father's gravestone. Or rock, at least.

He sat down with his legs crossed and looked at the rock.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I suppose." He said. "She talks about you a lot. Going back to that house, well done on that by the way, it made me realise that you're really the only part of her past that she isn't hesitant to talk about. I remember the first time she spoke about you to me, she burst into tears. But she's getting better at it. I hope it's because I might have helped her, I hope it's because she no longer sees herself as being the main reason you're…where you are. But from listening to her when she was here, I know that's probably not true. But I'm going to try and make it so. I'm going to find her and get her back to where she's safe. I don't know if you'd agree being with me is safe for her, actually you'd probably kill me stone dead if you could, but I am always going to make sure she's safe. The day I do anything that might hurt her is the day I let her go to be safe somewhere else. But that day ain't coming so…Just know that. That's me promise to you. That I will do everything I know how to make sure she is safe and happy and feels the love she deserves every day but if I ever do something so stupid as to make her feel any pain, you have my word that I won't stick around her to make her live that pain anymore. And that will kill me. I hope that lets you know that I will never hurt your daughter. You did a very, very good job raising her into a magnificent woman and I ain't a man who lets magnificent things slip from me grasp." Jack took one of the blue flowers in his hands that he picked from the lagoon and placed it at the stone.

"I think if she were here, she'd probably do the same so…I'm just doing her a favour."

Jack got up and walked back to the Pearl. He felt somewhat better. Hopefully, somewhere in the Underworld or wherever he was, Bridget's father was finally giving Jack approval to be with his daughter.

* * *

"Here you go."

Teague handed the cup of seawater over to the little girl. He had asked Jack if he could keep her on his ship for a while, now that Jack was rushing off to the Caribbean. It would be easier to keep an eye on her.

"You know, I ain't going to hurt you if you come out with the truth." Teague explained. "I think it's pretty obvious to me and you both that you're not what you seem. There ain't nothing wrong with that. You were scared when Jack found you, you've been scared for a while which I think is because you didn't want to be here. I think you were abandoned up here, especially for Jack to find and for him to bring you to Bridget. That ain't your fault. But if you spoke to me, I could help you."

Teague watched the girl and saw her open her mouth, about to speak.

"Teague!"

"Bloody hell…" Teague huffed as they were interrupted. He looked to see Will and Elizabeth coming up to the helm. Teague picked the little girl up and set her down onto the ground. "Go down to the galley. I'm sure Amelia will probably have something nice and salty down there. I'll find you later."

The little girl walked off and Will and Elizabeth made their way up to him.

"Thank you for this."

"No problem, luv." Teague said to Elizabeth. "Crazy, ain't it?"

"Absolutely."

"I still don't think I've heard right." Will said. "Bridget is now a mermaid?"

"Merrow but aye, that's the gist of it." Teague looked Elizabeth over. "You may want to swap dresses for loose shirts, luv. That baby bump gives you away."

Elizabeth put her hand over her stomach. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to keen eyes and believe me, a father has very keen eyes when his daughter begins to swell like that. I suppose I should congratulate you both. On the impending bundle of joy and the marriage."

"Thank you." Will smiled. "We're very excited."

"I can bet. You two have only been married for just over a week but that baby bump ain't only a week old." He smirked.

"Well, that wedding was..." Elizabeth rushed to explain but Teague held up a hand.

"No need to clarify for me, luv." Teague said. "I don't care which order what goes. Babies, marriage, no marriage. Sure, Jackie was born before me and the missus tied the knot. Couldn't find a priest wiling to marry an already heavily pregnant woman so we just waited."

"Couldn't you have just done it yourself?" Will frowned.

"Oh no, boy. That rumour about Captains being able to officiate marriages ain't got no truth behind it. I'm as much capable of marrying anyone as I am of sailing this ship to the moon."

Will and Elizabeth gaped at him.

"You mean…Captains cannot marry people?"

"No, sure they ain't ordained or nought. I think that myth was started up by some savvy pirate trying to charge poor people to marry them. Hilarious to me but not if you're one of those couples."

It was safe to say that the Turners were, at the moment, planning on killing Jack Sparrow.

* * *

"Body in the water!"

The guards rushed over to the sound of the bell being rung but stopped when the bell went silent and the shouting stopped.

"Do you think he was mistaken?" One asked the other.

"That's not something easily mistaken." His partner replied, advancing over to where they had originally been going. The scene was definitely suspicious, two disregarded guns and the bell was on its side, rolling in circles on the floor. If that had just been dropped, and it had been if the thing was still moving, where was whoever dropped it?

"Something's not right here. We should…"

His better instincts were halted when he heard it. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. A song so compelling, he could easily forget his own name listening to it, let alone any duties.

"Simon?" His fellow guard frowned at the interruption. He ran down and saw his friend leaning over to look into the water. "What's down there? The body?"

He jumped back when Simon was gone all of a sudden, down into the water. It was instant, as if he was pulled. But, by what?

Inching closer and closer, he felt severe unease at the fact that there were no calls of help, no more splashing, nothing. "Simon?"

He finally got to the edge and looked down into the water. There was nothing in there. If he hadn't just seen it, he wouldn't have assumed there was anything that had just disturbed the water. But there was. His friend.

"Simon? Are you down there?"

"No, but I am."

He looked over and saw a woman floating over to him. She was beautiful, unnaturally beautiful. And that voice… All thoughts of Simon went out the window the minute she appeared.

"Are you going to shoot me?" She asked.

He frowned before realising his gun was still in his hands. He dropped it in a second.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the one who killed Simon."

He frowned when he saw her eyes go black.

Trying to back away came to his mind too late because just as he tried, she grabbed him and pulled him down into the water.

* * *

The Black Pearl sailed out of the docks with its Captain at the helm and Jack had to admit, he was itching to get back to the Caribbean. In that respect, maybe Bridget had done him a favour.

"Jack!"

Jack frowned when Will and Elizabeth ran up to him.

"You cannot marry people?" Elizabeth whispered furiously.

_And I was so close to getting away with that._

"What fool told you that?" Jack asked.

"Your father." Will fumed.

"Oh…Well, technically he's right."

"Technically?"

"Well, actually, in every sense of the word…"

"Jack!"

"Look you two, the way I see it, you're golden. You're married now, you have a lovely little pregnancy happening and no one knows that you two fornicated outside of wedlock. And really, what's wrong with that fact you did? Do you think I'm going to hell?"

"Yes!"

"Let me rephrase that. Do you think Bridget is going to hell?" Jack asked. He smirked when neither answered. "No, you don't. Which means neither are you."

"Bridget didn't get pregnant."

Jack frowned at them. "Is that really a fact you want to use against me?"

"Sorry." Elizabeth said, feeling slightly ashamed now. "But you did still lie to us."

"I'm a pirate and you two were going to keel over from stress. I did what needed to be done. You two may feel guilty but I feel nothing about it. I do, however, have the pressing urge to go and get me lass so if you two want to hate me while living on me ship, eating the food I provide, sleep in the bed I gave you and generally survive because I make it so, go ahead. I have other things to worry about."

Jack looked back out at the horizon as Elizabeth stormed off.

"This isn't over." Will said. "Your tricks and lying is getting very tedious, Jack."

"Just like your voice. Bloody hell Will, if you're tired of me, get off me ship. I have me own problems and unlike yours, they actually are problems!"

Will walked off and Jack huffed.

"Bloody hell, I can't believe they fell for that…"

* * *

"Lord Beckett, we have a problem!"

"What is it?" Beckett asked, not looking up from his map.

"We just found four of our soldiers. Dead."

This grabbed Beckett's attention. "Of what?"

"Drowning, milord."

"Drowning? They were guarding the docks and they couldn't swim? All four of them?"

"Only the best swimmers guard the docks. And they were found…"

"What?"

"On land."

Beckett frowned. "How to people drown on land?"

"There were bruises and cuts. I think they were killed in the water by someone and struggled and then whoever did it put them back up on land to be found."

"Find whoever did this." Beckett ordered. "And bring them to me. Check everywhere."

"Yes, milord." The soldier didn't leave.

"What, now?"

Beckett watched as he pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket. "This was found with the bodies."

He handed it over and Beckett read it.

_I'm coming for you, Cutler._

Beckett held the parchment over a candle and watched it burn. "Find this person and allow me the pleasure of killing them."

The soldier bowed and left the room.

"Do you think it's the Black Pearl?" Mercer asked. "Back to seek revenge? Sparrow could have gotten off Jones' ship."

Beckett didn't answer. He walked over to stand in front of the chair that Tia was occupying. "Is Sparrow out of Jones' grasp?"

Tia smirked up at him. "How could I possibly know? I have been here."

"We made a deal." Beckett reminded her. "A deal Sparrow never kept. You help me in beating Sparrow and any other Pirate Lord and I will give you these." Beckett held up a pouch containing the silver coins he believed to be the nine pieces of eight.

Tia kept her smirk. Beckett was as clueless to her true nature as he was to the worth of the coins in that pouch. He had nothing to bargain with. She had convinced him months ago that if he gave her the nine pieces of eight, she would help him take over the Caribbean and eradicate piracy. She had never clarified why she wanted them, just that she did. It had all been a ploy, of course, conjured up by Bridget and Barbossa to get an inside person to make Beckett believe what they needed him to believe while they got Jack back. He had spent those months with her around collecting those useless coins, knowing of Jack's sentence of the Flying Dutchman and never knowing of his escape and in a constant state of belief that Bridget Buckley was dead and buried. Tia Dalma had been keeping the East India Trading Company distracted while the Black Pearl got back its proper Captain.

"_Tia, we need you to do this. It's the only way to ensure we can get Jack back without the Company getting involved."_

"_I see no gain in it for me."_

"_Anything harm coming to the Company is good for all of us." Barbossa said. "And if you do it, those pieces of eight are yours."_

_Tia glared at him. "Dey should have been mine long ago, Hector Barbossa! I have been made too many promises of dose pieces of eight to believe you or Jack Sparrow anymore!"_

"_But what about me?" Bridget asked. "Forget about him. I have never lied to you, Tia. I have always paid my debt, no matter how much it hurt. I gave you my mother's necklace. I will get you your pieces of eight, I promise you. Please do this."_

_Tia looked between Barbossa and Bridget._

"_I will get them, no matter what I have to do." Bridget said._

_Tia knew that was true._

"_I will do it. I will make dis deal. Wit Bridget. I believe you will get me my pieces of eight."_

_Bridget smiled. "I will. Just tell them what we tell you to…"_

"Jack Sparrow is still on the Flying Dutchman. Whoever killed your guards, it had nothing to do wit de Black Pearl." Tia informed.

"Then, who?" Beckett asked. "Who is doing this?"

Tia shrugged. "I do not know. Maybe you have wronged too many people."

"Find out." Beckett ordered. "If you're useless with these things, there will be no point in keeping you around."

"Do not threaten me, Cutler Beckett." Tia said, standing up. "No good will come of it." He'd made her angry and now she was going to make him pay for it. "I will go and find out who is killing your guards but if you upset me again, I will be de one killing dem."

Tia left the room.

"Trusting her won't lead anywhere good." Mercer warned. "I don't like her."

"She's powerful." Beckett replied. "And if we want things to go in our favour, we need all the power we can get."

"She's too mysterious. And she was on the Black Pearl."

"Where Sparrow, as usual, didn't realise the power he had and chased her off. She's going to be the one that decides who wins and who dies."

"How?"

"By finding the heart of Davy Jones. I find that and I control him which also means I control Sparrow."

From where she was listening in outside the door, Tia smirked.

Beckett didn't have a clue of anything. He didn't know his pieces of eight were useless, he didn't know Jack was freed or that the Captain of the Black Pearl had the heart of Davy Jones and he definitely didn't know that the threatening note he'd just received had been written by Tia at a very alive Bridget's request.

Tia walked back to her room and to her window where she saw the soldier who had given Beckett the news walking along the docks back to where the bodies were found. She smiled when she saw him stop for a second and then walk towards the water.

"And dat makes five."

Little did Tia know, the conversation had continued without her.

"Do you think she knows?"

Beckett nodded. "Tia Dalma knows. What we need is for her not to know that we know."

"Do you think it's them?" Mercer asked.

"I have no doubt about it." Beckett replied. "These damn mermaids are becoming a thorn in my side just as much as Sparrow was."

"Do you think if we let the one we have go, they'll end this plan on theirs?"

"I can afford to lose a few soldiers." Beckett said. "What I cannot afford is to lose the one source of information I have on the mermaids. She's not being let go. Soon, I'll have the blood I need from her and once I get it to someone useful, I'm sure they'll be able to reverse the effects."

"You're not going to take it to her? The witch woman?"

"If she didn't just tell us it was mermaids killing the guards, she's not going to help us. She is in favour of all things water. She is the last person who can know about the plan to make her little fishy friends extinct. Once I get rid of the mermaids, that'll be one less problem in the ocean for me to deal with."

* * *

Bridget was lazing on a rock in the cove she had spoken to Tia in. It was secluded and out of sight so she felt safe enough to just relax there.

_I keep feeling like I'm forgetting something. What is it? _

Bridget felt like there was a burden on her shoulders but she didn't know what. She couldn't remember that she had an unfulfilled promise to the man she loved; her mermaid side wouldn't let her. But in the back of her mind, it was niggling at her.

Bridget got up and was about to plunge back into the water when a voice stopped her.

"You should rest now. You've done very well for your first kill but the sun is coming up now."

Bridget turned quickly when she heard the new voice to see another mermaid behind her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Muireann. I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" Bridget frowned.

"To help you accommodate to the changes you've gone through. Although, you seem to be quite comfortable already. "I also need to give you this." Bridget saw Muireann bring a red cloak out of the water. "Every merrow has a red cloak."

"To help swim?" Bridget remembered hearing that as a child.

"No." Muireann shook her head. "We'd be spotted instantly if we wore these, that is just a myth. We use these when we come out of the water, we wrap it around our tails and it dries the water so we get our legs and then we wear it until we can find some proper clothing. A merrow can't get her legs unless she has one of these cloaks." Muireann held it out and Bridget took it hesitantly. "Once we get our legs and clothing, we hide it. That is very important. You must hide your cloak somewhere no one can find it because if a man finds your cloak, he will have dominion over you. Your life, your body, your mind, they'll no longer be yours. This cloak isn't just your key to getting on land to lead men to water, it's your salvation."

Bridget frowned. "Did you do this to me? Made me this way?"

"Not just one person did this to you. We've been watching you for a while, Bridget." Muireann explained. "Ever since you came back to our lagoon."

"Your lagoon?" She frowned.

"Yes, and you brought those men with you. Those men who would do anything you said. That was when we realised you would do well with us."

Bridget tried to think. Muireann saw her eyes widen.

"Jack!"

What was happening to her? She could only seem to remember her life with him when people reminded her of it.

"Yes, and the other. You were able to lead them to us. Not many women have the power to control men but you…"

"You're mistaken. There was not a chance I could control Barbossa. Or Jack, really."

"Oh but you did. You snared Jack there that night and you had him jump into the water, just to be near you. Isn't that what a mermaid does?"

"I didn't do it to kill him! Jack only did that because he loves me."

"And now, every man loves you."

"No, I only want Jack to do that."

"Really? Before that night, you snared him and this Barbossa to us."

"I didn't snare. I only led them…"

"To a known merrow dwelling."

"They wanted to talk to you, to convince you to fight against the Company."

"We are fighting against the Company. That is why you're here."

Bridget frowned. "It is?"

"Yes, we knew you'd help us eradicate them just like they've tried to eradicate us. Cutler Beckett wants control of the seas and that is practically our death warrant. We'd much prefer his and so, we need your help."

"You didn't need to turn me into one of you…"

Muireann smirked. "Last night would prove otherwise. You've done an excellent job so far. Come," She said, taking Bridget's hand. "I'll take you to where you can rest in peace without the threat of being found."

Bridget was a little hesitant but if Muireann was one of the mermaids who changed her, that meant she wasn't going to hurt her or lead her into a trap. There was also something inside Bridget that let her know she could trust the mermaid.

She leaped off the rock and dove back under the water, following her new companion.

* * *

"You didn't tell her?"

"I told her what she needed to know. I told her that the Company plans to eradicate us."

"But you didn't tell her that they've already begun! That they've killed so many of us, captured one of our own and tortured her! You didn't tell her that our war has already begun."

"I felt if she knew the Company had already begun to hunt us, it'd hinder her plans." Muireann explained. "Her first night on the hunt and she killed five men. That is not a power to be played with."

"She should know." Another mermaid, Odetta, said after Muireann brought Bridget back to a mermaid dwelling. Bridget was now in the safest place, where mermaids who didn't want to get found went, behind the waterfall. Muireann and Odetta were in the lagoon outside. "Her not knowing every detail of these circumstances could get her killed. Or she could end up like Derya, captured by Beckett and tortured to gain access to more of us. We've lost too many already. We did not change her to take our place at the end of a harpoon. If we did, we could change a hundred women and let them die in our place. We need to beat the Company…"

"Which we will do by having her on our side. But if we tell her that they know about us, she might decide to abandon…"

"You don't understand. I saw her speaking to Tia. They know each other so I went to Tia after she left to go kill some more. The reason she has a vendetta against the Company is not because they want to kill Jack Sparrow, it is because they did kill her."

Muireann frowned.

"The scar on her stomach, the 'P' on her back, it is from the Company. They murdered her and it was only through the power of the Persephone and the love of Sparrow that she was brought back."

"Speaking of Sparrow," Muireann held out her hand and Odetta saw the necklace and rings that were on Bridget. "I took them when she fell asleep. If she remembered them, she'd go straight back to him."

Odetta sighed. "Give them to me. I'll deal with them." Muireann handed the jewellery over and Odetta inspected them before looking back up. "Bridget will not give up her quest to get revenge easily. But she needs to know that these monsters know of us and are trying to kill us off, one by one."

Muireann looked over to the waterfall where behind, Bridget was sleeping.

"I hope you're right because at the moment, she's our only hope."

* * *

"How are we, Gibbs?"

"We're making very good time, Captain. I ain't hesitant to say that we might even make it back to the Caribbean sooner than expected."

"That's what I like to hear. You can take off if you wish now, Gibbs. I'm going to stay at the helm for the night."

"Are you sure Captain? You've been at that helm for the most part of the last few days."

"Positive. Go."

Gibbs walked below deck and Jack was left on his own to look at his compass and go in whatever direction they needed to go in.

"Jack…Jack Sparrow…"

Jack frowned. Where was that coming from? He put a knotted rope around the wheel to stop it from moving and followed the direction his name was being called from.

Odetta smirked when Jack abandoned his post and lowered a rowboat into the water so he could climb down and get closer to her. Her voice was making him do exactly what she needed.

She swam up to him. "Jack Sparrow."

Jack smirked at her. "Well, hello luv…"

"I have a gift for you, Jack."

"Well, I was never a man to turn down a present from a beautiful woman."

Odetta reached up and was to pull him into the water but got a shock when Jack caught her instead and dragged her onto the boat.

"What are you doing?" She cried.

"Where is she?" Jack said, taking out his gun and pressing it against the mermaid's jaw.

"She's safe." Odetta replied. "She's in the Caribbean."

"That much I know. Where in the Caribbean?"

"Saint Barthélemy. That's where the Company is. Now let me go."

Jack looked her over and saw the necklace around her own neck and the rings on her finger. He ripped the necklace from her neck. "You took these from her?"

"We couldn't let any reminders of you near her. I was going to leave them with your body. A peace offering, if you will."

"I'm pretty sure the person has to be alive for a peace offering to be made."

"Well, I've never been very good with details. Why didn't my voice work on you?"

Jack smirked. "You didn't think I'd really go after mermaids without being prepared, did you?" Jack held up a now half full vial of liquid. "I paid Maeve the right price for the right little pots and potions."

Odetta huffed. "Maeve…So, are you going to kill me?"

Jack considered it. But he knew how close mermaids were to each other, him killing one could erupt a war between him and them, a war where Bridget could be on their side.

"No." He said, taking the gun away. "But in return, you're going to give me back the rings and you are going to keep Bridget safe and unharmed until I get there and when I do get there, you won't get in my way."

"We need her…"

"So do I."

* * *

A few nights later, Bridget was swimming around the docks looking for her next target. It wasn't easy. The soldiers had been steering clear of the docks more and more since the death toll climbed higher and higher. Bridget had anticipated that though. She knew they weren't stupid. She also knew if she could get them close enough, she could continue her plans. She'd been watching the docks during the day, not killing so the men would think it was safe there when the sun was out. If they thought that then she could overhear plans and their thoughts during the day and use them against them during the night. From what she overheard, the Company was in a frenzy, just how she wanted it. No one was willing to go on guard at night, not just at the docks but anywhere. It was practically leaving Beckett out in the open. Just what she needed.

But tonight, she needed more fear and she could only get that if there was someone at the docks.

"Bridget."

Bridget turned to see Muireann. "What are you doing here? If they see me, I'm just a woman in the water. If they see both of us…"

"Bridget, you need to know something…"

"Not that anyone is going to be seeing us here. The place is empty. Maybe leaving Beckett those threats and being so macabre about my tactics was a mistake. But they're all terrified. I know that means Beckett is too. I was going to scratch a 'P' into one of them, to let him know who he's dealing with but he thinks I'm dead. It should stay that way, until I'm able to kill him…"

"You need to listen to me." Muireann tried to explain to her. While it would be fortunate in most cases that the mermaid in Bridget was the part of her into control, her mind was solely set on how to snare more men and not on what Muireann had to say. "It's about the Company…"

"The cloak!" Bridget said, brightening up. "I can get my legs back and go onto land and lead the men here, like you said when you gave it to me. I haven't had use for it so far but you could show me…"

"But it's important that you know…"

Bridget went to swim off and Muireann huffed, going after her.

"Bridget, stop! Wait!" Muireann remembered how to bring Bridget back. "It's about Jack!"

Like she had hoped, Bridget stopped immediately and turned. "Jack? Is he here?"

"No. Even if he knows where you are, he won't be here for a few weeks but if you don't listen to me, he won't find you when he does get here. Because you'll be dead."

Bridget frowned. "What are you…?"

"They know! The Company, they know about us and they aren't just planning on killing us, they're already doing it."

"What?"

"That's why we changed you." Muireann said. "We were out of choices. We've been dying at the hands of the Company for a while now, they even took one of our own, Derya, and they've been torturing her. Cutting her tail and draining blood so they can find a way to do what we did to you, only in reverse. We've learnt that much from spies but it's not enough anymore. If they find a way to use the blood of a mermaid and create a substance that can make our legs a constant state, it'll be much easier for them to capture us and kill us. That is what Beckett wants. Bridget, you need to be careful. This plan is a much bigger risk than you think."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" Bridget asked. "I haven't just been killing his men, I've been taunting him! Leaving notes! Leaving bodies where I know they'll be found! I have been mocking him, thinking he won't have a clue what's happening! If I got found doing any of that, it'd be me they find! And they wouldn't just kill me! Beckett would do unspeakable things if he found out it was me!"

"I know. I didn't but I know now that the 'P' scar and the scar there…" She indicated to Bridget's abdomen.

"I'm supposed to be dead to them!" Bridget shouted. "One glance from a guard of those scars and Beckett wouldn't wait to kill you all; he would do it in an instant! If only to find me! By leaving me uninformed, you've endangered not just my life, but all of ours!"

"Bridget…"

"No!" Bridget jerked away when Muireann reached out to her. "You said you'd be here to help me. You could have killed me. No, you can handle this on your own. I'm done."

Bridget swam away and Muireann sighed.

"I told you."

"Give her time." Odetta said, swimming up to her. "She'll come back. She wants the Company dead just as much as we do. She's just scared now. We shouldn't have let her be reckless for so long. Every man she killed endangered her life that much more and we let it go on."

"The minute Sparrow comes back, she'll go to him."

"We always knew that. He was always going to be our biggest problem when it came to her."

"But we've practically thrown her back into his arms now."

"Jack Sparrow will not be here for weeks. That will give us plenty of time to bring her around."

"Then we better start now."

Muireann went to swim after her but Odetta stopped her. "I'll go."

Muireann nodded. "Fine."

Odetta swam back the lagoon where she found Bridget draped over a rock.

"Bridget?"

Bridget turned her head to look at her.

"I'm sorry." The mermaid said, swimming up to her. "We should have told you the first night."

"You know what those men are capable of." Bridget said. "If I had known they were actually capable of capturing mermaids, I would have been smarter."

"You've been smart. You haven't been caught or spotted."

"I've been laughing in Cutler Beckett's face. I have been…taunting him and threatening him. That man killed me. He can do it again and this time, it'd be much slower. I was getting so confident; I was even going to leave clues that it was me, just to scare him even more. I never knew they were capable of trapping us. I should have been told that."

"I tried to get Muireann to tell you the first night but…You were so motivated, so intent. It was hard to stop you when you were basically renewing our faith in being able to win. We need you, Bridget."

"Well, I need to not get caught. How can you expect me to trust you if you haven't been honest with me from the very beginning?"

"You're right." Odetta said. "Muireann and I were put in charge of you, the other merrows trusted us with you and we've not done well." Odetta also had Jack's debt for sparing her life. Keep Bridget safe. It wasn't something she took lightly. "Take a few days to be by yourself or…to do what you want. Actually, that would work better. If bodies stop appearing and people stop dying, Beckett will believe it's over and his confidence will grow. That'll be his downfall."

"Wait," Bridget frowned. "You're telling me to…stop trying to kill Beckett?"

"Just for now." Odetta clarified. "You've just become one of us and you plunged yourself straight into the hunt. There's more to being a merrow than that."

Bridget wasn't really convinced. "There is?"

"Of course. Bridget, the merrows aren't just mermaids, we're sisters. And that includes you now too. We've been keeping you isolated for too long, trying to make you want nothing but to finish your revenge but that's not fair." Odetta took her hand. "Come along."

Bridget was about to go but stopped, frowning down at the hand Odetta had taken. "Something's missing."

Odetta hesitated. "No, there's nothing."

"My hand…looks bare, for some reason…"

Odetta couldn't give Bridget back her rings, even she wanted to. Jack had them now.

"Come on Bridget. Come and meet the rest."

Bridget followed Odetta out of the lagoon and down under the waves. They swam deeper and deeper, down into the depths of the ocean, further than any human could go.

"How far are we going to go?"

"Not much further."

Finally, Odetta stopped and Bridget came next to her.

"Oh, wow…"

Odetta smiled at Bridget as she looked on at the huge caverns that were filled with mermaids.

"Do you like what you see?" Muireann asked, coming to join them.

"Definitely." Bridget replied.

Odetta took her hand and brought her down to the other mermaids as Muireann smirked.

_Sparrow won't get to her down here._

* * *

"Bloody hell…"

Jack huffed as he walked around on deck. They had finally made it into the Caribbean and he now had his compass in his hands but no matter what direction he had gone in, the compass was sending him in circles. That only meant one thing.

_She's below me._

Under the water. Where Jack couldn't get to her. That meant he'd have to draw her up.

_How can I do that?_

Though Bridget hadn't seen him, a mermaid had spotted the Black Pearl.

* * *

Muireann swam down to the caverns quickly.

"Odetta!"

Odetta had been lazing on a rock with Bridget's head on her lap as Odetta combed her hair. Bridget didn't even bother looking up as Odetta swam over to Muireann.

"He's here."

Odetta sighed. "Well, we knew he would be. I made a pact with him, my life to be spared if we didn't get in the way when he did get here."

"We're not. Look at her." Muireann said, indicating over to where Bridget was on the rock. "She's been adapting to this for weeks. She's completely relaxed, not even thinking of him. She's happy here with us."

"I made a promise, Muireann. I have to follow through on it."

"We'll lose her. It's not just us now. Everyone here is involved with her now. They won't want to let her go."

"He could have killed me, Muireann. But he didn't. All he asked for in return is that I protect her until he gets here and not get in the way when he does. That's what I've done and that's why I'll continue to do." Odetta looked back. "Bridget!"

Bridget looked up and swam over. "Is something wrong?"

"We're going back up to the surface." Odetta explained.

"Why?" Bridget frowned. "We haven't needed to go up there in so long. Did Beckett get another mermaid?"

"Not exactly. I'll have to show you."

Odetta took Bridget out of the caverns and Muireann looked after them.

"Odetta!"

"Where is she taking her?" A mermaid named Lana asked, swimming up to Muireann.

Muireann sighed. "Jack Sparrow is back."

"What? She can't take her back to him!"

"Don't worry, Odetta may have made a promise to him but I never did. There's only one of him and an entire ocean of us. Bridget has been adapting to us for weeks. She won't give all this up for one man. And if we need to nudge her in the right direction, well we've never let a man win before and we won't let him win now. Bridget will come back to us. I know it."

Obviously Muireann had never been in love.

* * *

"You were right. The guards are back on the docks."

Bridget was about to swim over to the docks but Odetta held her back. "Bridget, wait. That's not why I brought you up here."

"Then, why?" Bridget frowned.

"Because…" Odetta sighed. In those few weeks, Bridget had grown closer to all of the girls and they had become like sisters. Now they might lose her forever. "Because of that."

Odetta pointed behind Bridget and she turned to see the ship floating in the distance. All of a sudden, every memory and feeling came back to Bridget who had been much more mermaid than human for the past few weeks.

"The Black Pearl…"

Bridget was about to swim over but was grabbed her by Muireann who had followed them. "Wait! Bridget, just wait."

"For what?" Bridget frowned. "Jack is there!"

"Jack isn't what you need! Revenge is! We are! Remember that. Are you really going to abandon the family you've developed in the last few weeks?"

"Muireann, stop." Odetta said, coming up to them. "Let her go."

"We did not change her to let her go!"

"We did not change her so we could dictate her decisions. If we care for her, like we say, we'll let her make her own choices."

Muireann looked at Bridget. "If you go back to him, you'll never get to Beckett."

Bridget looked over at the docks where the mansion stood behind, where Beckett was. She looked between the land and the ship before swimming off in the direction of the ship.

"Bridget!"

Bridget emerged from the water slightly when she got up next to the Pearl. "Jack…"

She swam around to the other side where she could climb up the ropes. Only she couldn't. Not with her tail. And there wasn't anything around her where she could pull herself up enough to get back legs.

"Damnit."

Bridget swam under the water again and tried to find something that would help.

* * *

"Are you sure she's here, Captain?"

"The East India Trading Company is here. That means she is." Jack looked at Gibbs. "And I'll find her. I just have to figure out how to bring her up from the water. Which I will do."

"I have no doubt about it, Captain."

Gibbs walked down below deck and Jack sighed, walking over to the side of the ship, looking out. She was out there somewhere. He just had to find out where.

Jack frowned when he heard something. He looked around but there was no one on deck. Thinking he must have imagined it, Jack looked back out at the ocean. He frowned and turned around again when he heard another noise. This time, he walked over to and crouched down when he found the source of the noise. He picked up the pebble that was on his deck and inspected it.

"Where did you come from?"

Jack flinched when another pebble was thrown up, this time hitting his head.

"Ow."

He looked over to where it came from and got up, walking to the other side of the ship. He looked down and got quite the surprise.

"Bridget?"

Bridget smiled up at him from the water. "Did you miss me?"

Jack got down on one knee to see her better. "You said you'd be right back!"

"I know. I got distracted."

"Distracted? How is that an excuse?"

"It's not." Bridget sighed. "I don't know what came over me."

"I do. You're a mermaid now. I'm shocked that you came to find me at all."

"Of course I did. I know I went a little crazy when I got the tail but…I'm getting better at it. I'm getting better at being a mermaid and being in love with you." Bridget sighed. "I tried to go looking for you weeks ago but…You were coming to find me."

"The minute you left." Jack said.

"I'm so sorry, Jack."

Bridget frowned when Jack didn't reply. Actually, he wasn't even looking at her.

That's when she heard it.

The singing.

"Jack!" Bridget shouted. "Look at me! Bridget!"

Jack looked down at her. "Is that you?"

"No, it's not! So you shouldn't listen!" Bridget said.

"Bridget!" Odetta swam up to her. "It's Muireann. She's trying to draw him into the water."

"What?"

"Jack!" Odetta said, calling up. "Remember the vial Maeve gave you! Use it!"

"What vial?" Bridget frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Jack didn't seem to be listening, just looking for the source of the singing.

Bridget huffed, looking at Odetta. "I can trust you, can't I?"

"Of course."

"I'm going to go stop Muireann. Make sure he stays safe and once he's back to normal; tell him to meet me at the beach."

"Bridget…"

"Odetta, please!"

Odetta sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you."

Bridget swam off quickly to find Muireann. She came upon the mermaid and swam up to her from behind.

Muireann's singing was stopped when she felt a hand wrapped around her throat and crushing off her voice.

"If you do anything to try to hurt Jack, I will rip out your throat. Then you'll have some trouble singing to anyone."

"I am…trying to help you." Muireann choked.

"I don't need your help! You keep telling me that I have freedom down here but you keep trying to control my decisions. Well, no more. I am making my own decisions and my decision is to be with Jack. Trying to stop me is only going to hurt you later on."

Muireann didn't reply so Bridget dug her nails into the woman's throat a little more.

"Fi…Fine!"

Bridget let her go and Muireann rubbed her throat.

"Leave him alone."

"You'll regret it." Muireannn choked.

"Then it'll be my regret." Bridget said. "You don't have to worry about it."

"You hurting will affect all of us. We'll feel your pain."

"Jack won't hurt me."

"He's a man. They are not to be trusted."

"I'd say we're not that trustworthy ourselves." Bridget pointed out.

"You're questioning us now? Now that your man is back?" Muireann frowned. "Just a few minutes ago, you were prepared to kill every man on those docks!"

"I still am!" Bridget said. "But not Jack!"

"He'll distract you! Endanger you!"

"If you believe that then you should give up on me right now because you clearly don't think I'm capable of doing what you changed me to do."

"I think you're very capable. When you're focused."

Bridget smirked. "Don't worry Muireann, those men killed me. I'm getting my revenge. But I'm getting Jack too. So don't get in my way and I won't kill you. Remember, I may be a mermaid but I'm also a pirate."

Bridget turned and swam away, back to the Pearl.

"Leave her go." Odetta said, coming up to Muireann. "This is why we chose her, remember? She'll do anything to protect the people she loves and that'll work just as well as using revenge to make her kill the people who are fishing us out."

Muireann looked at her. "We need it to happen quickly. There are more of us dying by the day."

"Trying to stop her will only drive her away faster. I don't want to let her go either. But we'll never win over him if we try to force her."

Muireann sighed. "I think we didn't consider something very important when we decided to change her because we saw how she could make men love her."

"What's that?"

"That she loved him back."

* * *

Bridget was sitting up against a rock on the beach and wrapping the red cloak around her tail.

_I hope I'm doing this right._

_Shouldn't I be hiding this? That's what the merrows told me. If it gets found, I'll be in the control of someone else._

_But this is Jack, he'd never do that to me. He'd never hurt me like that._

_I trust him not to hurt me like that.  
_

_If he even wants to see me after what I did to him..._

Bridget sighed.

"You better get here, Jack."

"Or you'll snare me?"

Bridget looked behind her when Jack appeared.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come to find me."

"Little chance of that happening." Jack said. His eyes were on the red cloak. The red cloak he had to steal to make Bridget come back with him. The cloak she wasn't hiding which meant she trusted him not to steal it. That would make it a lot harder to take. "What are you doing?"

"This cloak helps me get my legs back." Bridget explained.

"Is it working?"

"I feel very tingly so I guess so."

Jack came to sit next to her. "I hope so. I need you back with me. I risked sailing into waters where Beckett is to get you."

"He's killing mermaids, Jack. Just like he killed me."

"That is not your war to fight." Jack said, taking her hand. "We have our own war building but it ain't this one."

"You don't understand. I've grown so close to all of them now…"

"And what about me?" Jack asked. "Does everything we have just go out the window because you grew a tail?"

"Of course not! I told you, I am trying to work between the mermaid instincts and my love for you. I just…Ow…"

Jack frowned when Bridget brought her hands down to the cloak. "What is it?"

Bridget pulled the cloak up slightly and Jack saw her feet.

_About bloody time._

Jack stood up. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Bridget frowned.

"Back to the Pearl." Jack said as if it were obvious. "Get away from here, away from Beckett."

"Jack…I don't think I can."

"Bridget, you don't know how much danger you're in by doing this. It's not danger I'm going to let you stay in."

Bridget wrapped the cloak around herself and tried to stand up but she hadn't used her legs in so long, she just fell forward and Jack caught her in his arms, holding her close against him.

"Bridget, just come back with me." Jack pleaded. "I need to make sure you're safe. I made a promise."

Bridget frowned. "To who?"

"To your father."

That was a shock. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Before I left to come find you," Jack explained. "I went to his grave and I swore that I'd make sure you were never hurt. That's a promise I intend to keep. And then I left one of these there."

Bridget was shocked when he pulled out from his pocket one of the blue flowers from her lagoon and placed it in her hair.

"I have to admit, I wasn't sure if it would live this long but I think like everything there, it has a little bit of magic in it."

Bridget seemed to be shocked into silence. Jack had gone to see her father's grave?

"I also brought this." Jack made sure she was steady on her feet before walking behind the rock and brought the simple dress he had brought for her from behind it. "For when you come back with me."

Bridget took the dress out of his hands and threw it away onto the sand. "I'm not going to need it."

"Bridget, please…"

Jack was cut off when she kissed him, pulling him close to her. His coat was soon on the sand with her dress and his shirt soon followed. As the passionate embrace continued, they found themselves on the sand as Jack's hands went to her cloak, untying it from around her body.

Bridget parted her lips from his to look up at him, remembering something the mermaid in her had tried to make her forget. "I love you."

Jack's hands ran over her legs, hoping they'd remain for a very long time. "I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, Jack woke up to find Bridget in his arms, right where she should always be. His hand went to the cloak that had been covering her body from the night air.

_If I take it, she'll forget all about being a merrow and come back to me._

_If she finds it, she'll never forgive me._

_But I'll have her back._

_She trusted me enough not to hide it._

Jack saw her stir and had to make his decision quickly.

_Do I take it?_

* * *

Bridget woke up in Jack's arms with a smile.

"Morning."

"Morning, luv." Jack said, leaning down to kiss her.

Bridget hugged into him, her face in the crook of his neck.

"Should we go back to the Black Pearl or would you rather stay here?"

Jack looked down at her, now covered in his coat as opposed to the cloak which was now hidden behind the rock.

"Back to the Pearl. We need to get away from here."

Bridget kissed him. "I was kind of hoping you'd say we could stay here all day. I'm quite comfortable. But it's your choice."

Jack hated that. It was only his choice because Bridget had lost her free will to him. He had just hidden it behind a rock.

"Will you pass me my dress?" Bridget asked.

Jack reached over and grabbed the dress he brought for her last night. They both got dressed and Jack took her hand, trying to get her back to the Pearl as quickly as possible. He'd come back for the cloak later.

"What's that?"

Jack frowned when she stopped. "What's what, luv?"

"Are…Are there people out in the water?"

Jack realised. It was Odetta and another mermaid, come to get Bridget back.

"Bridget, it could be soldiers. We have to go. We're risking too much already."

"What if they need help?" Bridget frowned. "We can't just leave them there."

"Bridget, yes we can." Jack said. "You should come with me. Now."

Bridget looked at him and Jack saw her blank look. "Okay, let's go."

Jack could safely say for the first time ever that he definitely deserved a slap right now. But instead, he just brought her back to the Pearl quickly.

"Get ready to sail out!" Jack shouted. He turned to Bridget and dragged her into the cabin. "Stay in here until I come in to get you. We can't risk anyone seeing you alive."

"Okay." Bridget nodded. "Whatever you say. But what about you? Beckett needs to think you're on the Flying Dutchman."

"I'll be fine."

"Jack?" Bridget frowned. "What is going on? Why is there such a panic?"

Jack took her hands. "Do you trust me?"

Bridget was very confused. "Of course."

Jack kissed her forehead. She really shouldn't have.

"Then trust me now."

"Okay." Bridget agreed absentmindedly. "Where are we going?"

The only place Jack ever felt completely safe.

"Shipwreck Cove."

* * *

**This chapter was a little difficult to write, I must admit. Everyone has such different motives and secrets! I have a feeling that Muireann(Mwuren for anyone who doesn't know how to pronounce it.) and Odetta won't give up on Bridget that easily. Nope, it's definitely not over. =P But yay, we're going back to Shipwreck Cove where I have a HUGE surprise waiting I think people will love!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	36. Back To The Beginning

**Thank You to HiddenElf, Smithy, LORI, trainsgirl13, ShadowBlackheart, skitzo-vamp, Pirate's Bonny Lass and gothicluver13!**

**To Smithy: Yup, I think Jack underestimates Will a bit but still knows exactly how capable Will is. Will is just a tad bit too loyal but we'll see how long that lasts.**

**To LORI: Thank you. Yup, the work is piling on for poor old Jack but he'll manage!**

**To ShadowBlackheart: I think her pride comes from being knocked down so many times, she's intent not to let it happen again. That cloak is going to cause a lot of trouble for our favourite Captain! I'm not getting rid of it just yet! Thanks!**

**Here's Chapter 36!  
**

"Ain't no better land to be on."

"But…This ain't land, Captain." Gibbs said as they looked out at Shipwreck Cove. "It's a pile of ships."

"Exactly, my point, Gibbs." Jack nodded. "The safest place for a pirate to be."

"You were ambushed and nearly killed the last time you were here, Captain."

"Yes, thank you, Gibbs." Jack huffed. Sometimes that man could just be a spoilsport. "The point is it won't happen again and being here might give Bridget the incentive to…"

"Come out of the cabin?"

Jack looked towards the cabin. It was true. Bridget rarely left unless she wanted to go to the galley to cook. For Jack. She was becoming the perfect little wife. And it was annoying Jack to no end. He knew it wasn't her fault, it was his but that's what was annoying. By stealing that cloak and hiding it, what had he brought back with him? It certainly wasn't Bridget.

"Yes, Gibbs. Hopefully that will happen."

"Jack!"

Jack sighed, looking at Gibbs. "Why can't she ever call me Captain?"

Ana hurried up to them. "You said once we got to Shipwreck Cove I could go and see Bridget. Well, we're here."

"For all of five minutes."

"Look Sparrow, I was willing to be courteous over the fact that maybe rushing her into getting back to normal after all her weeks as a mermaid was a bit much…"

"You took a swing at me."

"But she must be feeling better now and if she ain't well by now, you're obviously not doing it right so you should give someone else a chance."

The minute Jack had seen Bridget become the compliant, empty-headed shell of herself once he'd taken her cloak; one thought sprang vividly to his mind. Keep her the hell away from Ana. So he came up with the plan to tell everyone Bridget was having trouble coping with becoming human and facing what she had done during her time as a mermaid and wanted to be left alone. The truth was Bridget didn't even remember killing anyone. He couldn't figure out what happened the minute he took the cloak but Bridget just seemed to be onboard with everything that was going on, not asking how they had come to be in the Caribbean again, why they were so close to Beckett, nothing. She just agreed with whatever she was told which made Jack very nervous. If Bridget had been like this when he met her, well, things wouldn't have gotten very far. This kept making him think if she wasn't the Bridget he knew and she wasn't a Bridget he wanted, what would happen if he couldn't bring the old Bridget back to the surface? He was just supposed to send her off, no free will, on her own because he couldn't stay with her? No, he'd have to give her back the cloak and then she'd become the Bridget he loved and a Bridget who no longer wanted to be with him, due to his distrust, his taking of her free will and her own devotion to the sea and her revenge. It was a real catch-twenty-two for Jack as far as he was concerned. He could keep Bridget and she'd never be who he had fallen in love with or he could bring back the Bridget he had fallen in love with and have to face the fact that he may never see her again.

_Hopefully being here with me will help her remember who she is._

"Jack?" Ana frowned. "Answer me, pirate."

Jack looked back from the horizon at her. "Oh yes, you're here. Give it another few days, aye?"

"Why?" Ana nearly shouted. "If she's obviously this distressed, seeing her friends might help!"

"And when she tells me that that is what she wants, you shall be the first to know."

Jack walked back to the cabin, leaving a fuming Ana and a suspicious Gibbs in his wake.

"Alright, luv?" Jack asked as he walked inside and saw Bridget sitting on the window seat, where she always sat now. Next to her was a pile of clothes and she was in the middle of sewing any rips or tears, something she had been doing for hours. Jack was surprised her hands weren't bleeding.

Bridget smiled serenely up at him. "I'm fine. How are things out there?"

"Would you like to come out and see for yourself?" Jack asked. He hadn't been forcing her to stay in the cabin but she still rarely budged.

Bridget smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm busy here."

Jack could see that. He looked around the cabin, realising it was completely spotless. Bridget had always used to keep the place clean and there was never any real mess but a few books thrown here or some pieces of clothing or maps lying around was usual in their cabin. There wasn't a thing out of place now. There wasn't a speck of dust.

Jack started looking in chests and see everything folded and in order. Even the maps in his chest were stacked neatly. He walked over to the bookshelf and looked at them.

"Bridget?" He frowned. "Did you…alphabetise all these books?"

"I thought it might make them easier to find." She answered, looking up from the shirt she was holding. "Why? Are you mad? I can put them back if you…"

"No, no, it's fine." Jack could have very easily ordered her to stop doing whatever she did and tell her to come out from the cabin and he had no doubt she'd do it but he was trying very hard not to give her any orders, though he wouldn't have thought twice about it before knowing she'd just refuse if she didn't want to. It was all about trying to convince her through questions. It hadn't been going smoothly. At the beginning, most of his questions were answered with a blank look where Bridget seemed to be trying to decipher whether he was asking her or telling her. But when he saw her go back to sewing the shirt, he huffed. "Bridget, I'm a pirate. I don't mind if some of me shirts aren't in perfect shape. I only wear the one anyway."

"I'm just trying to make sure everything is perfect."

"I don't like perfect. I like imperfect." Jack said. "So, just stop doing that!"

Bridget looked up at him, surprised. "Okay."

Jack nodded.

_That is actually quite handy._

He shook his head quickly, trying to get that thought away. He'd been tempted to just tell her to do things, even if only to try and help her get back to normal, but he'd curbed the urge, knowing that though it might seem like it was helping her, using the fact that she would do anything he said was a hindrance to helping her in the first place.

"Jack?"

Jack looked down at her. "Aye, luv?"

"I had a ship…" Bridget said with a frown. "I was…in charge of a ship, wasn't I?"

Jack threw the shirts to the floor and grabbed her hands as she tried to pick them up, sitting beside her in their place. "Yes, you did. You took your brother's ship, remember?"

"Yes…Where did it go?"

Well, it was progress. Not exactly the kind Jack wanted but it was something. Every so often, Bridget would ask about things like this, his parents, how Elizabeth's pregnancy was coming along, things she knew but just wasn't focused on.

"It's back in Ireland." Jack said. He decided to try something. "Bridget, I decided I didn't want you to have a ship so I kept it away from you. I don't want you to be Captain of a ship."

Bridget frowned at him and Jack was waiting for the blow up but she merely nodded. "Okay. If that's what you think is best."

"Are you serious? You're just going to give it up…Because I said so?" Jack frowned. "You fought tooth and nail to keep that ship."

Bridget smiled at him. "Jack, the only thing I want to keep is you happy. What's the point of giving you my love and devotion if I don't want to see you happy too?"

"What about you being happy?"

"I am happy. I'm with you."

"But…You can't be happy with just doing whatever I want."

"Why not? That's what I'm here for."

"No, no it's not…"

"Well, you hardly brought me on your ship to make your life harder or to make you unhappy. I certainly don't want that."

"Well, I want to see you happy and you've never been content being forced to stay in one place and work for all the wants of another person."

"There's a big difference between you and Governor Harrison." Bridget pointed out.

Jack didn't feel like at it at the moment. They had both forced her into their presence against her will.

Jack was just sneakier about it.

* * *

That night, Ana was walking along deck, very aware of the fact that Jack was down in the galley. Deciding she was done with vague and unreasonable orders, she walked over to the cabin door and knocked.

Bridget opened it and smiled at her. "Anamaria."

Ana hurried into the cabin and closed the door. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. How are you feeling?" Bridget asked.

"Eh…Good." Ana frowned. What was Jack on about? Bridget was in turmoil over what had happened? She was smiling and seemed quite pleased with everything. "I've missed you."

"Oh…Thank you."

Okay, now Ana was confused. "Are you going to tell me about what happened?"

"What happened when?" Bridget asked.

"Whe…The past few weeks!"

"Why? What happened in the past few weeks?"

What was wrong with her? Ana grew even more confused when she looked around the cabin. "Bridget, have you spent the time you've been in here…cleaning everything?"

"I just want Jack's cabin to be perfect."

"Your cabin." Ana corrected. "Jack's and your cabin."

"Well, we're not married but he does let me stay in here…"

"Lets you? You don't want to be married."

"But that's what's supposed to happen." Bridget frowned. "Marriage and then children."

"Children? You want to have a child?"

"Oh, yes."

"But you…Is that even possible?"

"Well, it has to be. A wife and mother, that's the point, isn't it?"

"The point of what?" Ana asked, frustrated. She felt like she was about to get a nosebleed. "Okay, Bridget, how about we go outside in the fresh air and maybe it will clear your…our heads."

She was Bridget look hesitant.

"What?"

"Well…Shouldn't I ask Jack?"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because, what?"

"He might not like it."

"Who cares?"

"I do. I love Jack."

"He won't care if you leave the cabin."

Bridget frowned. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't he care? He loves me."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I…Bridget, what is wrong with you?"

"I don't think there's anything wrong with me."

Ana frowned.

_Just the absence of anything like a brain._

* * *

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Jack grimaced when Ana stormed into the galley but quickly felt like he had to defend himself. Although he didn't know how. He was only hiding out in the galley to calm his frustration and stress. "I didn't do anything!"

"That is not Bridget!" Ana shouted. "That is not even a shadow of Bridget! She's like a completely different person!"

"She is just adapting to being back. She'll be back to her usual self soon enough." Jack said, trying to convince Ana though he couldn't even convince himself. "She spent a lot of time being poked and prodded into the perfect mermaid."

"And now, somehow, she's been poked and prodded into the perfect little wife. She won't eat without your permission! That's not a mermaid! That is the opposite of a mermaid! She's letting a man rule her life! That's not just the opposite of a mermaid! It's the opposite of Bridget!"

"I know!" Jack shouted before trying to calm himself down. "I know. I am working on getting her back to the way she was."

"Well, it's going to take a lot of work. She's just…nothing, Jack. No personality, no decisions of her own, she's basically perfect if you want an arm piece to cook for you and clean for you and do everything that the little woman is supposed to do. It's not only scary to see her like that, it's demeaning to leave her like that and you know it."

"Which is why I'm trying to fix it."

"You shouldn't have to fix her!" Ana sighed. "Jack, whatever you did to make her not a mermaid anymore, undo it. Trust Bridget. Remember when you could? Because you can't depend on that…thing in your cabin. It's not Bridget so you can't trust her and more importantly, you can't love her."

"I do love Bridget."

"That's not Bridget!"

"It's the closest I have right now!"

"That won't ever be good enough." Ana said sourly before storming back out of the galley.

Jack huffed and got up, going back up on deck.

"Sparrow!"

Jack frowned and walked over to the side of the ship, his eyes widening.

"How dare you take her cloak!" Odetta shouted from where she and Muireann floated in the water. "That is one of the worst things that can happen to a merrow! It isn't a sign of love! It's a sign of possession!"

"It was the only thing you two gave me to work with!" Jack bit back.

"We gave you Bridget! It should have been up to you to make her want to come back! Not to force her! And if you couldn't succeed, you should have accepted the fact that she belongs with us now! Which she does! You stealing the cloak proves it."

"Look, I ain't having the best time either! She ain't herself!"

"A merrow under the control of someone else never is!" Muireann said, not understanding why Bridget didn't let her kill him. "She is designed to be the perfect wife and mother, not caring about anything other than pleasing her husband and rearing her children! Any part of the old Bridget is gone now!"

"How can I fix that?"

"Give her back the cloak!" Muireann shouted.

"I can't do that!"

"Then say goodbye to the Bridget you knew." Odetta said. "What you have now is the only version of Bridget you're ever going to have."

"No!" Jack said. "No. I can put up with the blue eyes and the blonde hair, I can put up with the drinking seawater which makes kissing her very salty, I can put up with all that. What I cannot stand is the thought that she might not be herself anymore. I fell in love with Bridget. I did not fall in love with the empty headed, dispassionate…thing she's become. She's not happy. I can see that. She never says it but I can see, deep down, she ain't happy. There has to be a way to get her back properly, get the Bridget I love back."

"Well, the cloak wasn't the way to do it. And now if you let her know you took it, she'll never want to be near you again. That isn't our fault, Jack Sparrow, it's yours."

"Jack?" Jack turned when he heard Bridget's voice. She was standing at the door of the cabin.

"Yes, luv?"

"I'm feeling quite tired…"

_Oh my God, she's asking me permission to go to sleep?_

_I need to fix her. Now._

"You go to bed, luv. I'll be in there soon."

Bridget nodded and walked back into the cabin and Jack turned back to the mermaids.

"There has to something, anything! Anything that can help her get back to the way she was."

"The only thing you can do is give her back the cloak." Odetta said.

"No, I can't! I'll lose her forever!"

"You've already lost her."

"Don't get too confident, Sparrow." Muireann warned. "We're keeping watch and the minute you let your guard down, we're coming to get her."

"You ain't." Jack said to Odetta. "You promised you wouldn't get in me way when I came to get her."

"And you got her. And look at what you did to her." Odetta snared. "Our deal is off."

The merrows swam away and Jack sighed, walking into the cabin where he found her lying in bed. He took off his coat, throwing it over a chair and then all of his effects and belts followed before he sat on the side of the bed, taking off his boots. His shirt came off last and he lay back into bed. He was about to pull Bridget into his arms when he heard her get up. He opened his eyes and sat up when he saw her go over to his disregarded clothes and belongings and started folding things neatly and putting everything away.

"Bridget?" Jack asked. "I thought you wanted to go to sleep?"

"I do. I just better clean…"

"No!" Jack was getting very frustrated but he couldn't be at her because she couldn't help it. "No, they're fine."

Bridget smiled at him. "I don't mind. Jack, it's my duty to do these things for you."

"No, it's not. That's not your duty at all." Jack got up as Bridget started hanging up his effects and putting his clothes away. He grabbed her arms to stop her from moving. "Do you know what I really want?"

"What?"

"I want you to do what you want. Whatever you feel like you want to do, I want you to do it. I want you to make your own decisions."

Bridget smiled at him. "I am."

"What?"

"I want to be with you and make sure you're always happy. You are happy with me, aren't you?"

Jack sighed. It was like she only had a few phrases she could say and was repeating them over and over. She wasn't a mermaid, she was a parrot. "Very. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bridget, are you happy?" Jack didn't see how she could truthfully answer yes to that question.

"If you're happy with me, then I'm happy."

Well, it wasn't a yes.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" Bridget asked.

"Go to bed." Jack said, thinking of what she asked for a while ago.

"Okay."

Bridget got back into the bed and Jack followed.

He put out the lamps and lay down. He closed his eyes but they shot open again when he felt Bridget sidle up to him. "What are you doing?"

"You told me to come to bed. Well, here I am." Bridget smiled before kissing him.

Jack pulled her off him. Now he physically felt sick. What the hell had he accidentally just instructed her to do? "No, I didn't mean it like that."

Bridget pouted. "Ever since that night on the beach, you haven't wanted to be near me. Am I doing something wrong?"

Jack sat up. The only thing seriously wrong was the fact that he felt like he was taking advantage of her, especially now when he pretty much ordered her, though not on purpose. He didn't know how he wasn't the first man to have this happen. It was a common enough practise for it to be a big problem that a merrow's cloak would get stolen and she'd be in control of some random man. At least Jack had known Bridget and had reasons for doing what he did beyond pure lust. How many other men could say that? How could they just take away a woman's free will and not have a problem with it?

_That's exactly what you're doing!_

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Jack said. "But I know you're tired and want to sleep so you should do that."

"Are you sure? I mean, we're not going have much luck trying to have a baby that way."

"Wait, what?"

_She finally takes some bloody initiative and it's about this?_

"Well, of course." Bridget shrugged. "I love you, why wouldn't I want to have your child?"

"Bridget, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" She frowned.

Hera told Jack that getting rid of Bridget's curse was possible if he looked in the right places. Thanatos had told Jack that if he could get rid of her curse, children might be an option again. Jack had never told Bridget any of these things, just more secrets he kept to himself out of hesitation that he might not be able to succeed and he'd let her down.

"Children…are not an option…at the moment…" Jack said. Honestly, how could he put it nicely? He didn't have a clue.

Bridget looked at him, confused. "What do you mean? Of course they are, that's what's supposed to happen."

"Not for us. Not now."

"But…"

"I'm sorry, Bridget."

Cry? Shout? Storm out of the room? Jack would have understood any of those actions. Instead, Bridget merely lay back down and closed her eyes.

It was the first time since he'd got her back that Jack had seen her openly sad.

* * *

_How do I help her with this still around?_

Bridget was sleeping soundly in bed but Jack couldn't so he had gotten up and opened Davy Jones' chest to look at the red cloak stuffed in there. It had seemed like a good place seeing as he was the only one who had the key and wouldn't give it up for anything.

He pulled it out a bit of the cloak and ran his thumb over it. It actually reminded him of the red dress that Sao Feng had made Bridget wear when he had her captured. He also remembered how Bridget couldn't get rid of that dress on her own. Jack had to do it. And now he had to get rid this. But how could he do that without risking it getting found by someone else? Someone who, if they found it, would have complete control over Bridget. Or it could get found by the merrows who would rush to give it back to her.

So what did he do with it?

Jack heard Bridget stir and stuffed the cloak back into the chest quickly, closing the lid and locking it. He put the chest back in its hiding place and returned to the bed. He took Bridget into his arms and she cuddled into him instantly.

Jack sighed, realising she was most herself when she was asleep.

That just wouldn't do.

* * *

"Captain, your father's ship is on the horizon." Gibbs said, coming up to Jack the next morning.

Jack nodded. He and Teague had decided that Jack would go and get Bridget and then sail to Shipwreck Cove and since his ship was faster, the detour to go get Bridget meant they'd probably end up in Shipwreck Cove around the same time. And though, Jack had told Bridget he hadn't wanted Bridget to have her own ship, they had let Jonathan captain that ship to the Caribbean, more Teague's decision than Jack's. He was convinced the crew wasn't too happy with Bridget for seemingly abandoning them for so long as none of them knew about her new habit of being a mermaid.

"How is the lass this morning?" Gibbs asked. When Jack frowned at him, he shrugged. "I may have heard some of Ana's shouting last night, Captain."

"Of course you did. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire population of bloody Shipwreck Cove did. The woman's voice carries like a tsunami."

"The lass ain't back to normal yet?"

"Not at all. I'm hoping when she sees what's around here, it'll come screaming back to her. It has to."

"But wouldn't it have been more beneficial to go back to Ireland to do something like that, Captain?"

Jack shook his head. "Not with what I learned is here. Or rather, who."

Jack smirked and walked into the cabin where Bridget was sitting on the bed and looking down at her legs. Out of sadness from last night or some unwanted memories coming back, Jack didn't know. He just wanted it to stop.

"Bridget? Get dressed. We're going into the town."

Bridget nodded and got up to get dressed. She took a simple white dress out of the trunk. Jack would have preferred in a place like Shipwreck Cove that she wear her pirate clothes but this was how she'd been dressing and it was her decision, her only one, it seemed.

"Come on, luv," Jack said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Cheer up. I hate seeing you sad like this."

"I can't…"

Jack should have felt very bad but he didn't. Instead he focused on how he had told her what to do, albeit accidentally, and she didn't follow it. He had told her to cheer up and she wouldn't. That was something, wasn't it? That had to be something! Jack was going to look at this as a positive even if technically, the fact that she couldn't cheer up wasn't really one.

Jack took Bridget's hand and led her outside. "I have something I think will help you to feel better."

* * *

"I don't think I know anyone in Shipwreck Cove besides your family."

Jack smirked at her. "Ah but luv, you're thinking of the last time you came to Shipwreck Cove, you're not thinking about the times other people came to Shipwreck Cove."

Bridget frowned as Jack stopped outside the closed tavern and knocked.

"What are you…?"

The door opened and Bridget got quite the shock.

"Hilda?"

So did Hilda.

"Bridget?" She asked, eyed wide and mouth hanging open. "You're alive?"

"Oh, that's right." Jack said. "Everyone thinks you're dead. I forgot that."

"What…? How…?" Hilda couldn't do anything but stammer.

"It was naught but a vicious rumour started by the Company to grab back some authority after she got away from the hanging." Jack thought up quickly. "As you can see, she's fine."

Jack was the next to get a shock when she smacked him.

"Ow! Bloody hell, woman! What did I do now?"

"Why is she blonde, Sparrow? And what in the world happened to her eyes? They're blue!" Hilda was frantic to say the least.

"Can't you just be bloody happy she's alive! What is it with you women and how you look?" Jack said, rubbing his cheek.

Bridget frowned at Hilda. "What's wrong with my hair and eyes?"

Now it was Hilda's turn to act confused, as if she wasn't already. "What do you mean what's wrong with them? Luv, you are a brown hair, brown eyed girl. Usually."

"Aye, a lot of explaining is in order." Jack nodded. "But first, how about…"

"No, no firsts, Sparrow." Hilda said. "You're going to let me know what happened right now!"

Jack looked at Bridget to see her fidgeting with her hair with a frown. "Come on, luv."

Bridget went and sat at one of the tables as Jack grabbed Hilda to keep her from going over to her. "Alright, in case you haven't realised, we have a bit of a problem."

Hilda smacked him on the side of the head.

"Ow. So, obviously you do."

"What happened, now? What did you do to her? Why is it that every time you bring her back to me, she's in some sort of trouble?"

"It's only been twice."

"You've only brought her back twice! The first time she was arrested and nearly hanged!"

"But I saved her, didn't I? And I'll do it again. But I need your help."

"What is wrong with her? She looks very…stoic." Hilda said, looking over at Bridget who was sitting placidly at the table. If Hilda knew Bridget, she should have been right up next to them and demanding to know what they were talking about.

"I really don't have the time to explain the entire story but…" Jack frowned, thinking about it. Hilda didn't know about things like mermaids being true. For all she knew, pirates were just pirates with no mythological beings involved. Although seeing Bridget with a different hair and eye colour for absolutely no reason had to be sparking a few suspicions. "But here's the gist. Mermaids are real, Bridget's become one, I stole her magical cloak to make her human again but she's now completely subservient to me which I want to stop so I've brought her to you in hopes that you can knock some sense into her when I'm not here and by the time I get back, she'll be the old Bridget we all know and love. Good luck."

Jack went to leave but Hilda grabbed him, yanking him back.

"No, you don't!" Hilda said quickly. "What are you…That's bloody mental, Sparrow! You don't honestly expect me to believe that?"

"She has blonde hair and blue eyes and just to really prove it," Jack looked over at Bridget. "Bridget, luv, go and get me a rum."

Bridget got up and began to walk but stopped. "Where is it?"

Hilda was about to reply but Jack covered her mouth.

"Just find one yourself and bring it to me. Quickly."

Bridget nodded and started looking.

"Well, she may not hit you for talking to her like that but I certainly will." Hilda glared.

"That's the point, my dear Hilda," Jack said. "She would smack me three times as hard as you for ordering her about like that. Usually. But she ain't her usual self."

"Well, do something to make herself the usual her!" Hilda said.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Hilda shouted. "You said something about…" She couldn't believe she was indulging this. "A magic cloak. Use that on her!"

"It's not that simple. If I give her back her cloak, she'll become a mermaid again and swim away, leaving me forever." Jack waited for Hilda to agree with him that that would be a bad thing but she merely folded her arms. "Don't give me that look, Hilda. It would be a bad thing and you know it. In her mermaid form, she's trying to kill Cutler Beckett."

"Good! The man could use a stiff choking!"

"Not by Bridget who is thought to be dead!" Jack huffed. "I am trying to protect her."

"You are trying to keep her with you because you'd be bloody useless without her."

"That too."

"I found some." Bridget said, coming back to them. She went to hand Jack the bottle but Hilda grabbed it.

"Bridget, luv, why are you following his orders?"

"Because that's what a good wife does."

Hilda frowned. "You two are married?"

"No." Jack said. "Another little hitch. She wants to get married."

"How is that a hitch?" Hilda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, normally, she doesn't."

Hilda turned to Bridget. "Bridget, this man has two hands. He is perfectly capable of doing things himself. Oh and being a good wife means not killing them in their sleep. Anything else they get is just a treat."

Jack was surprised to see Bridget smile at Hilda's joke. At least, what he hoped was a joke. He couldn't think about that right now, too focused on how Bridget was genuinely smiling at something that was derogatory to Jack. Not usually a good thing but Jack was a glass half full kind of pirate today.

"How are you here, Hilda?" Bridget asked with a shake of her head. "How did you get out of Port Carmen?"

"That would be my doing."

Bridget looked behind her to see Teague walking into the tavern.

"Teague Sparrow." Hilda said with a beaming smile, pulling the man into the hug. "It's good to see you again."

"How come I don't get a welcome like that?" Jack asked.

"Because of things like that." Hilda said, pointing at Bridget's hair.

"Wait, you brought her here?" Bridget frowned.

Teague nodded. "I did, luv."

"After the big debacle with your hanging," Hilda said. "It was decided that Sarah and meself were no longer safe where we were, what with being so close to you, so when Jack was going to save you, Teague Sparrow swung by and picked us up, bringing us here."

"Why did no one ever tell me?" Bridget frowned. She looked at Jack. "Why didn't you ever tell me? You should have! I have been worrying for months about what happened to them!"

Jack was too focused on how she seemed just like her old self that he forgot to answer.

"He didn't know." Hilda said for him. "Only Sarah, meself, Teague and his crew knew. We're hiding out, luv."

"Oh my God, that's my fault! Hilda, I'm so sorry."

"For what, luv? Giving me the opportunity to start a new life where I ain't spending every day serving some no good wretch of a man? No luv, I'm quite happy with me own little tavern here. Well, me and Sarah's. Which reminds me," Hilda frowned. "I need to go and get the lodgers' money. And get rid of the prostitutes."

Hilda walked off to the side of the tavern and up the stairs as Bridget went to sit at a table.

"Good work, son." Teague nodded. "As soon as you fix her hair and eyes, she'll be right as rain. She looks a bit…glassy-eyed though."

Jack was astonished. Maybe she was getting better all on her own. "Bridget?"

"Yes?"

Jack wanted to try something. "You never finished sewing the rest of me shirts."

Bridget was up like a shot. "I better go do that now."

Jack stopped her from leaving out the door. "No, stay here."

_Alright, maybe not._

"Go back and sit down, luv." Jack said and Bridget did so.

Teague frowned at her. "What was that?"

"Bridget has become a little…too obedient." Jack explained.

Teague tried to think of why this was and it hit him. "Did you steal her cloak?"

"You know about that?"

"I've been around for a while, boy. I know things." Teague said unhappily. "How the bloody hell could you do that to her?"

"Aye…Well…How the bloody hell could you tell Will and Elizabeth that Captains can't officiate marriages?"

"What the bloody hell has that go to with anything?"

"You'd be bloody surprised."

"I'm going to go help Hilda out." Teague said, walking away. Jack could feel the disappointment radiating from his father as he walked up the stairs but he refused to let it bother him. This plan was going to work, not straight away but he was determined that it was.

"Is your father alright?" Bridget asked, coming to stand next to Jack.

"He's fine, luv. Just…in a bit of a bad mood."

Jack went to walk to the table Bridget had been sitting at and she followed obediently.

"Well, Jack Sparrow."

Jack froze at the woman's voice and Bridget looked at him. "Another one of your ladies?"

"Oh, don't even ask."

Bridget frowned. "Jack?"

Jack turned and Bridget turned too, completely shocked. The woman looked a good bit older than Jack. She was quite busty and round and obviously a prostitute.

"It's been a long time Jack." She said.

"I would have liked it to stay that way." He muttered. "Yes." He said loudly. "Yes it has. Hello Tanya."

The woman walked over to them with her hands on her hips. "Not even going to introduce me to the new one eh, Jackie boy?"

"No." Jack said shortly.

The woman turned to Bridget. "You alright, luv? Me name's Tanya."

"Bridget." She answered.

"So, you're this new lass, eh?" Tanya asked, inspecting Bridget. "Funny Sparrow, as I seem to remember, you liked the older ladies. Ones with a bit of know how." She smirked. "But "I'll give you one thing, Sparrow. You know how to pick one in a million. I mean, look at those eyes."

Jack stopped dying of shame and embarrassment to look down at Bridget. His eyes widened when he saw they were different colours. One was still unnaturally blue but the other one was the colour Jack had been missing for quite a while. One of her eyes had gone back to normal.

_How did that happen?_

"Tanya!" Hilda shouted from the top of the stairs as she was passing from one hallway to another. "Pay me for lodgings like your fella last night or get out! We're closed!"

Tanya huffed and looked back at the two. "Well, see you soon, Sparrow. Hopefully. For old time's sake."

"Not likely."

Jack was surprised that it wasn't him that answered but Bridget.

Tanya smirked from Bridget to Jack. "Oh, she'll be begging me forgiveness when she finds out. And thanking me, eh?"

She smirked and left the tavern and Bridget frowned at Jack. "Find out what?"

"Nothing, luv." Jack was still looking at her eyes. "Tanya is just a joker. Problem is, she's the only one who finds her jokes funny."

"Why are you staring at me?" Bridget frowned.

Jack stopped doing it straight away. "No reason, luv."

He walked over to the countertop to get the rum Hilda had left there a while ago but she had been coming down the stairs and snatched it before he could.

"Pay or stay sober, Sparrow."

Jack walked back to Bridget. "I'm never sober, Hilda."

"Then you don't need more rum."

"…Damnit."

Hilda smirked and walked back to Bridget as Teague came down the stairs too.

"That's to you too, missy." Hilda said to Bridget. "If he didn't have so much rum, maybe things like your hair and eye colour change wouldn't happen. Don't give it to him." Hilda frowned when she looked at Bridget properly. Hilda looked at Jack. "Did her eyes just change colour?"

"Progress." Jack said.

Bridget frowned. "Of course I'd give him rum if he told me to. I love Jack. I'd do anything for him."

_And she's gone again. _Jack thought.

"You're right, Sparrow." Hilda said. "She's talking gibberish. We need to make her stop having such deluded thoughts."

"Cheers, Hilda." Jack looked at Bridget. "Could you go and get me another rum, luv? And don't let Hilda take it this time."

Bridget walked away again and Teague smacked Jack on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Just because you were desperate enough to steal that cloak don't mean you're going to use it to your advantage, boy."

"I was just trying to distract her while we continue our conversation."

"Look Sparrow, you've sprung this on me all fairly suddenly." Hilda sighed. "I wouldn't know where to start with her."

"The beginning! Talk about the old times. Don't mention me."

"Believe me, I always try not to." Hilda grimaced at his pleading look. "Alright, Sparrow, put the puppy dog eyes away. Listen, bring her by tonight. I'll leave the tavern closed and Sarah will be back then. Some back up never hurt."

"You'd close the tavern?"

"I shouldn't, not if I want any money and definitely not for you but I will for her." Hilda said. "But here's the deal Sparrow, you don't get her back until I'm satisfied with her demeanour, got it? If I don't think she's acting like her regular self, you ain't getting her back."

"What?"

"That's right. I keep her, look after her, give her a few shifts around the tavern to bring her back to working in Sarah's in Port Carmen and you nowhere in sight, are we clear?"

"But…"

"I agree." Teague said. "It's the best thing for her at the moment."

"So," Hilda prodded. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Jack groaned.

"I'm only letting you take her now so she can pack a few things like clothes. Here, tonight, you gone."

Bridget brought back the rum and handed it to Jack. "Better?"

Jack took it and grabbed the other one out of Hilda's hand. "Much."

They left the tavern and Jack wrapped his arm around the two bottles and took Bridget's hand in his other one. He was still weary of letting go of Bridget in pirate filled towns and Bridget didn't think he would ever be completely confident of her safety in these places. Bridget smiled thinking about it and squeezed his hand. Jack smiled down at her.

"You alright, luv?"

"Mhmm." Bridget tugged his hand and indicated to a stall by the side of the street. "Look, it's your fancy lady."

Jack looked over and grimaced when he saw Tanya again. "Anything but fancy, luv."

She turned to leave the stall and spotted the two. "Jack Sparrow, are you following me?"

"Not in a million years. We'd love to stay and talk but we must be going." Jack said, trying to pull Bridget away.

"Wait a minute." Bridget said. "What did you mean 'when I find out'? What do I need to find out? And why on earth would I thank you?"

Of all the times, he needed her to do what he said.

"Why?" Tanya cackled. "Because I taught him everything he knows. You're very welcome by the way."

Bridget looked at Jack with a shocked expression to see him looking very embarrassed. "You mean...?"

"That's right." Tanya said. "I turned the little boy into the man."

Bridget was shocked but at the same time, trying really hard not to laugh. This woman was...Well she was something else.

"Yes." Jack said. "Well we must be going. Goodbye Tanya."

"Oh, it ain't goodbye Sparrow. I hear you're staying for a while. Well if you need any more pointers, you know where to find me." She winked before cackling again and sauntering off.

"Well..." Bridget began.

"Don't." Jack said.

"It's just..."

"Bridget, don't."

"Oh my God!" Bridget burst out laughing and Jack groaned, walking away. "Jack, wait!" Bridget ran after him with a mirthful smile on her face as she linked her arm around his. "So she was your first? I didn't know you liked such busty women."

Jack looked down at her with a raised eyebrow at her hourglass figure. She was acting like her old self so Jack decided to start treating her like her old self. Maybe that was the key, to not act imidly around her like he'd been doing. "Didn't you?"

Bridget stopped smiling. "Are you saying I'm big like her?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Yes you did. You called me busty."

"Busty can be good. It's a misleading word. You're curvaceous. That means that while you're slim, you have some very enjoyable curves. She's a...well; she's a lot more than curvaceous. Or busty. Or big boned." They were walking up the gangplank of the Pearl now.

"Hmmm. If you like her size, it makes me wonder what attracted you to me."

"She wasn't that big when I was a teenager. I see everything I want in you and that is not a cow. Wait," Jack said as he turned her to face him. "This started out as you mocking me, why am I defending myself?"

Bridget smirked. "Because you love me."

Jack ran his hands through her hair as he got close to her, out of affection and to check for any brunette locks. Today was going much better than he could have hoped for so why not start hoping now? "You little pirate."

Bridget walked into the cabin and Jack followed her in, closing the door behind them. "Well you did call me fat."

"I did not! If you were fat, could I really do this?" The next thing Bridget knew, Jack lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He brought her to sit on the table and grasped her waist. "Could I really have my hands on you like this? No, I could not."

"So," Bridget said. "Your first woman. She was definitely not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting? Why were you expecting?"

"I wasn't." Bridget said. "But if I had to think about it, she wouldn't have come to my mind. I'm a little surprised at you."

Jack huffed. "Well I was young and naive she was..."

Bridget frowned. "She was what?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me." Bridget saw Jack become embarrassed. Her different coloured eyes widened. "Oh my God. Jack, did she seduce you?"

"No." Jack stood up straighter. "I seduce. I don't get seduced."

Bridget smiled. "Oh my, you got seduced by a prostitute. You were a little weakling to her charms. Oh you poor little boy."

Jack glared at her. "Stop mocking me."

"I'm not mocking you." Bridget gasped. "Does this mean I'm stronger than you? I mean, you couldn't seduce me into bed but you got seduced yourself."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I've never claimed to be chaster than you. If it were up to me, your clothes would already be gone."

Bridget smirked. "It's not being chaste. It's being..."

"Austere, subdued, prudish, virtuous, wholesome, I don't mind what you call it as long as you're not it right now."

"I am not prudish!"

"And I am no weakling. I will not be ashamed. Nobody's first time is perfect. Not mine and not…"

"Mine?" Bridget smiled, cutting him off. She ran her finger along her jaw. "Is that what you were going to say?"

Jack smirked and Bridget could practically feel the smugness radiating off him. "Your first."

"My only."

Jack kissed her, feeling that possessive streak that had been so evident lately come back to him. He was also a little beyond his own control. He'd been wanting to do this for so long and couldn't either because she was in the ocean or because he didn't want to take advantage. But she seemed just like her old self now. Completely. So Jack couldn't resist.

He felt her hands go to his coat and pull it so he was closer against her before she took it off him, letting it fall to the floor. Jack hands went to her own shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it away. His lips went to her neck, his ministrations being spurred on by the sounds of her heavy breathing. He brought his lips up to her ear.

"Bridget…"

And that's when he saw it. Jack's focus was completely taken when he spotted the little bit of red jutting out from Davy Jones' chest which was out of its hiding place and out in the open. Hanging out of it was the little bit of red that could cause everything Jack had worked to fix fall apart. If Bridget even glimpsed at that bit of red, everything would be ruined and she'd be gone again. Jack needed to get rid of that little bit of red.

"Jack?" Bridget asked when she noticed his stalled movements. "Is something wrong?"

Jack pulled back to face her again. "Close your eyes."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

Jack smirked. "Just close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

"But, what about…"

"Bridget…"

Bridget sighed and did as he said. Jack tested if she really had her eyes closed by waving his hand in front of her face quickly but when she didn't flinch, he walked around the table.

Bridget heard him. "Jack?"

"Keep your eyes closed!"

"They're closed! What is going on?"

"I just…" Jack was busy stuffing the cloak back into the chest and closing the lid, locking it. It terrified him because it meant either someone knew where the chest was and had moved it though not very far or the cloak was a bit more mystical than Jack had realised and was trying to get found. Jack froze when he figured it out.

_Odetta and Muireann._

"Jack?"

When he was done, he looked at her. "I have something for you."

"You do?"

Jack had no choice. He walked over to his bedside locker and opened the drawer, taking out her ring. "Mhmm."

He was very annoyed. This was his ace in the hole if the mermaid in her ever took over again. He had hoped this ring would be the thing to bring Bridget to the surface if she ever got lost in her mermaid haze again. This was his secret weapon and now he had to give it up.

Jack sighed and walked over to her. "You can open your eyes."

Bridget did so and frowned at him. "What…?"

He held up the ring and Bridget gasped.

"I thought I lost it." She said.

"Well, I found it." Jack took her hand and put it back onto her finger, where it belonged. Now it was absolutely vital that she didn't find the cloak. That cloak was the mermaids' secret weapon and due to that, Jack had just lost his.

"Oh, Jack…" Bridget breathed, looking down at it before looking up to him. "Thank you."

Jack kissed her again, now needing it as opposed to just wanting it. Seeing the cloak being out like that had thrown him. Now his life with Bridget depended on her knowledge of a piece of material.

A piece of material Jack needed to destroy.

* * *

"How does it feel to be back working in a tavern, luv?"

Bridget looked around at the bustling pub. "It feels…familiar."

Hilda smirked at her.

_Perfect._

"Excuse me?"

Bridget turned to see a woman standing at the bar. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for lodgings for my sister and I." The woman replied. "Would you have any spare rooms?"

"Oh," Bridget went to get the key and handed it over. "Room seven. Up the stairs on the right."

"Thank you." The woman nodded, passing over some coins. She found her sister and they went to the room, into privacy.

"Did you see her? One of her eyes is brown again!" Muireann said when she and Odetta were alone. "Sparrow's only had her for a little over a week and she's already transitioning back!"

"As long as Sparrow has the cloak, she'll never be the Bridget he wants. You and I both know that."

"But what if having her nearly back to normal is good enough?"

"It won't be." Odetta assured. "And besides, we're here now and Sparrow is nowhere to be found. A few days here and she'll be swimming in no time."

Muireann didn't look very convinced. "She has his ring back on her finger."

"We got it off her once, we can do it again." Odetta said. She walked over to the door when she heard a knock. "Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine."

She opened the door and saw Bridget on the other side.

"I just came to drop by some blankets and things." Bridget said, putting them down on the table. She looked at the two women and frowned. "I'm sorry, have we…You look very familiar."

Odetta smiled. "I can't see how. We spend a lot of time at sea."

"Pirates?"

"Something like that. Let's just say, we're not supporters of the East India Trading Company."

Bridget didn't open her mouth. The less it seemed she knew about the Company, the better. But still, it was odd that these women were just bringing it up to her. "I don't think anyone here is."

"Excuse me," Muireann cut in. "Do you serve food?"

"Only in the tavern, not in the rooms." Bridget explained. "Can never be too careful of pirates, cutlery and sticky fingers."

"Of course. We'll be right down." Odetta said. "Thank you."

Bridget left, feeling very strange. She didn't know why.

_Something about those women…_

She decided not to think on it too much as the business of the tavern quickly overtook her focus. The two women did appear later on and sat down at a table. Bridget considered asking Hilda to serve them but quickly pushed the thought away. There wasn't any point when there didn't seem anything unusual about them, only Bridget's own unfounded feelings of suspicion.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Two waters."

Bridget nodded and quickly brought it back to them before hurrying off to serve someone else.

"Discreetly." Odetta warned Muireann as she poured something into the water that Bridget didn't spot.

"I know." Muireann huffed. When she was done, she called Bridget back. "Excuse me!"

"Yes?"

"Can I get…?" Muireann was cut off when she moved her hand and knocked the water all down the front of Bridget's dress. "Oh my, I am so sorry!"

"It's fine, it's okay." Bridget reassured. "Don't worry. I'll just…I'll be right back." Bridget rushed over to the counter and found Hilda. "I have to go and change my dress. Will you take care of those two for me?"

Hilda looked over the women with a frown. They looked exactly how Bridget shouldn't. "Of course, luv."

"And keep at arm's length. They're a bit clumsy." She advised, pointing to her now soaked dress.

"Hazards of the job, luv."

Bridget hurried upstairs to her own room and quickly took of the dress that was sticking to her. She crouched down into the drawers to find another one but frowned when she spotted her thigh.

_What in the world…?_

A spot on her thigh was now glimmering blue. Bridget rubbed her hand over the spot, and as a result dried away the wetness. When she took her hand away, her thigh was back to normal.

_Did I just imagine that?_

Bridget frowned and sat down on the floor properly. She couldn't shake this very odd feeling, ever since those two women came in. And now her mind was playing tricks on her?

Bridget got dressed quickly and went back downstairs. Instead of going back to work, she found Hilda cleaning a table. "Hilda, I know we're busy but do you mind if I just return to me room tonight? I'm not feeling very well."

"Why, luv? What's wrong with…?" Hilda had turned to face her and she froze, her face dropping.

"Hilda?" Bridget frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, luv." Hilda shook her head. "Mind ran away with me for a second there. Yes, you go on to bed. You're looking very pale."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I'm leaving you like this."

"Don't you worry, luv. You just do what you feel best."

Bridget smiled and returned to her room to crawl into bed and try and turn off her thoughts. When she was gone, Hilda ran over to Sarah who was behind the counter.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You're leaving me on me own? Where's blondie?"

Hilda wasn't a fan of Sarah's new petname for Bridget, even if it was meant to be affectionate.

"She's feeling ill." Hilda said. She was feeling ill herself. "I'll be right back. It's very urgent."

"Alright. But hurry up."

Hilda hurried out of the tavern and to the Black Pearl, knocking on the cabin door. When there was no answer, she huffed and hurried below deck.

"Where's Jack Sparrow?"

"He's in his cabin." Duncan replied. "He won't let anyone in and ain't talking to anyone."

Hilda huffed and just walked into the cabin without knocking since it wasn't doing any good. She saw Jack standing over his table where a large piece of parchment was laid out and Jack was filling it in meticulously with a map.

"I said no one were to interrupt me." Jack didn't even look up from his task.

"You didn't say it to me, Sparrow."

Jack looked up with a frown to see a breathless Hilda. "What's wrong?"

"It's Bridget."

Jack walked around the table to get to Hilda. "What? What's wrong with Bridget?"

"Her eyes. Both are blue again. And her skin, her voice… I think she's changing back." Hilda explained.

"What? How did that happen?"

"I ain't sure but it could have something to do with the presence of two women who just appeared in me tavern who then happened to spill water all over Bridget."

Jack scowled. Those bloody mermaids.

"Alright, I'm coming." Jack said, going to get his effects and coat.

Hilda nodded. It was probably for the best. She looked around the cabin as Jack got his effects. She had never been in it before and she was brought to mind the fact that this was where Bridget lived now. She could have done a lot worse for herself. Tons of books, many chests, a big aristocratic looking bed. Hilda looked down at the table to see the half-finished map.

"You draw maps, Sparrow?"

"I used to be a cartographer." Jack explained as he tied his scabbard.

"Well, not a very good one from the looks of it." Hilda frowned. Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "No, I mean your art is fine and all but your landmarks are in all odd places. Don't maps show things like important cities?"

"It ain't that kind of map." Jack replied. "It's a special map. A map that is going to pinpoint things not known to much people."

Hilda looked it over again and indeed saw several landmarks of places and beings she thought were only true in stories. She could see, at the moment, Jack had been pinpointing mermaid dwellings he knew of.

"So where did you learn to do that, Sparrow?"

"Around. I worked as an apprentice."

"For who?"

"Several people." He said, not thinking Hilda would appreciate the real answer. No one ever did. Not even Jack. He put on his coat and took Hilda's arm, leading her out the door.

He hurried to the tavern and up to Bridget's room, knocking on the door.

"Bridget?"

When there was no answer, he tried the doorknob and was suspicious to find the door unlocked. He looked inside and saw the covers on the bed pulled aside and the bed empty. Jack looked back at Hilda.

"Where is she?"

* * *

_Why did I come here?_

Bridget looked out at the waves as she stood on the beach after she had crossed one of the makeshift bridges that led out from Shipwreck Cove to the surrounding cliffs. She remembered being here with Jack the last time they were at this place and being really happy. For some reason, she couldn't feel the same now as she did then yet there didn't seem to be any reason why she shouldn't be able to. She had been tossing and turning up in her bed for a while, trying to decipher what had made her feel so wrong all of a sudden but she couldn't figure it out. All she had was an incredible urge to go to the beach, to be near water.

Was it because she had been happy here with Jack before and that's what she wanted to try and get back?

Or was it something else?

Bridget sat down on the sand and brought her knees close to her, wrapping her arms around them. She sat close to where the tide would be coming in soon, probably getting her drenched if not at least wetting her feet and legs but she didn't move. It was just seawater.

_What harm can it do?_

* * *

**A lot of harm, Bridget. A lot. Let's hope Jack gets to her in time! I always feel very iffy when I talk about things like Bridget's weight. =P How to describe someone as curvacious without seeming like saying a nicer way of 'on the heavy side'. Well, I suppose Kelly Brook always get called curvy and I'd kill for her body. =P It's also really hard to describe Elizabeth's weight since she...you know...she doesn't have any.  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	37. Kiss Or Kill

**Thank You to skitzo-vamp, gothicluver13, LORI, Shadow Blackheart, Pirate's Bonny Lass, trainsgirl13 and xBelekinax!**

**To LORI: I do love Hilda. She always reminds me of Mrs. Weasley. =P Thank you!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I love myths and legends so there are plenty more coming! Writing Hilda is too fun so she's always going to come back sooner or later, even if it's just a memory! But I'm glad I finally got her out of Port Carmen! Thanks!  
**

**Author's Note: Quick update. And shorter but I wanted to upload it seeing as I have more chapters to upload so depending on reviews, the next one could be up as soon as Sunday! XD I know a lot of the previous chaptera have been very Jack/Bridget-centric and this one isn't any different. But I know how much some people love reading other characters' stories so I'll try and include them in the next chapter but once you read this chapter, you'll understand why it needed to be so filled with them! I'm actually considering writing one-shots of maybe a day of just Ana and Charles or of the crew or Norrington and Perspehone or something if I get the time and people actually want that. =P**

**Here's Chapter 37!  
**

"Bridget?"

Bridget looked up to see Jack standing behind her on the beach. "How did you find me here?"

"I know you."

Bridget sighed, looking out at the horizon. "At least one of us does."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked, sitting next to her on the sand, though he knew perfectly.

"It means, I can't sort out anything that's going on in my brain lately. One minute, I feel perfectly fine and the next, completely panicked like I'm supposed to be somewhere I'm not. Or I feel strange. Like there's something in me that I don't know, like I'm forgetting a part of me. It makes no sense."

"Do you remember the past few days?" Jack asked.

Bridget nodded. "It feels like I'm trying to fight something, like I'm trying to find something."

"Is that why you've been cleaning so much?"

"I just want everything to be perfect. I don't know why I do but I do. I cannot stand the thought of everything being a mess the way I am. But…What happens when it's done? When there's nothing left to fix? When I'm finished trying to be the perfect wife, without being a wife, or preparing to be the perfect mother when that's not going to happen? What do I do with myself when my entire life is starting to revolve around anything but me?"

Jack was surprised. Her human side was fighting her merrow side. She was trying to be the perfect woman but she had no idea why and it was bothering her.

"Why do I constantly feel like I'll never make you happy enough?" She frowned at him.

"I don't know. You do."

"I used to know that. I used to know that you weren't expecting things from me that typical men do because you're not typical. So why do I feel so desperate to make you seem like one? I felt so desperate to do everything, cook, clean, sew, organise everything around me because I couldn't think of any other way to make you, Jack Sparrow, happy. I did everything I could think of. It wasn't ever enough, was it?"

"It wasn't that it wasn't enough, it just wasn't right. Because it wasn't like you."

"I don't know how to be like me anymore."

"You do. You're doing it right now."

"I still feel like I'm missing a part of myself."

Jack looked out at the sea. She was.

"Would you prefer to go back to Hilda's or back to the Pearl?"

Bridget looked at him sadly. "The Black Pearl, please."

Jack nodded and helped her up, wrapping an arm around her waist as he led her to the ship. He watched as she walked over to the bed and lay down.

"Is my hair really supposed to be brown?" She asked.

Jack sighed and walked over to her, kneeling by the side of the bed. "It is."

"Then why isn't it?"

"That's a question I can't answer, luv."

Well, it was true. He couldn't. Not if he wanted her to stay with him.

"I feel like I'm in the wrong body."

Jack put his hand on her side, stroking up and down. "Nope, this is the right one."

"The wrong mind?"

"Only one in turmoil."

"How did I go from being so comfortable with who I was to not knowing at all? Am I someone who wants nothing more than to make you happy or am I someone who already knows I make you happy the way I am?"

"I would hope the second one."

"Or am I someone who is more than both of those and I just can't remember who that person is?"

Jack knew she meant the mermaid side of her that she couldn't remember at the moment. "Bridget, come here."

He took her hand and brought her to sit on the floor with him.

"Do you know who you are?" He asked. "You are the serving girl who threatened to cut off me legs if I put me feet up on her clean table a few days after I met her, you are the woman who lied to me and pretended to be someone else. You are the pirate who fought off cannibals, won a pirate's drinking competition, shot a witch, got over torture, became a mother, got over no longer being a mother, survived a ship sinking, held her own on many ships with many pirates, survived onboard a ship where every man was content on hurting you, put me in me place when I acted like one of those men, got arrested by one of the most powerful institutions in the world and was brave enough to stand up to them. You are the woman I travelled to the Underworld to get back because I couldn't consider a world without you. You, Bridget, are the woman who made a foolish, drunken sea Captain with no ship fall so incredibly hard that he could do nothing but pick himself back up, get back his ship and take you onto it so he could spend the rest of his days with you forever. That is who you are."

Bridget had tears in her eyes at Jack's words. "You really think of me like that?"

"That's just how I see you. Every day." Jack said. "There's far more than that."

Bridget frowned at him.

Jack decided to keep to the truth. "I know about your past."

Bridget looked at him with a confused expression. "Is that because I told you it?"

"About when you were homeless."

Jack watched her reaction and saw Bridget's face drop. "How…How do you know that?"

"I met Maeve. She told me."

"Maeve? She's still alive?"

"Alive and kicking. In some cases, very literally."

"She had not right to tell you that." Bridget said. "It should have been me."

"You never would have."

"Exactly."

"I don't care." Jack said. "Luv, I was looking for me ship for eight years. Do you think I settled down in any of that time to find a place of me own?"

Bridget had never thought about it that way. "But you always had somewhere to go, didn't you?"

"I made me way around." Jack nodded. "Stayed in taverns, worked on different ships, stayed at Shipwreck Cove from time to time."

"Until your fight with your brother?"

"Until then." Jack was a little hesitant about his next confession. "Bridget?"

She looked up at him.

"I know about your mother too."

Bridget seemed more daunted at that than by him finding out her past living situation. "What do you know?"

"That she was sick a lot of the time. Mentally and physically."

"She wasn't sick. She was just…"

"Don't explain." Jack said though he was sure she couldn't find the right words anyway. "Were you always going to keep your family a secret from me?"

Bridget didn't bother trying to lie, she just nodded.

"Why?"

"Would you ever have told me anything about your family if I hadn't met them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well, I wasn't speaking to Jonathan and would it have made a difference to anything if I had?"

"Well, you had to know I was going to meet them at some point."

"Did you think that about Craig when we were going to Ireland?"

"I would have thought Craig had moved to England by now." Bridget shrugged. "And you cannot compare Craig to anyone in your family. It's completely different."

"Bridget, there's something else I need to tell you…"

Bridget looked at him helplessly. None of the previous confessions had been to her liking. "What could it possibly be now?"

"Do you remember when I had Craig locked down in the brig?"

Bridget nodded.

"He told me something. I don't know if it's true so I've been debating whether or not I should tell you but I seem to be on a bit of a roll now so I think this is probably the time."

"Jack, what is it?"

"He told me that he found Robert."

"Robert? My brother, Robert?"

"Aye…"

"Where? When?"

"Bridget…"

Bridget put the pieces together. "He tried to kill me…"

"He said he succeeded with him."

Jack saw her eyes close as a few tears streaked down her face before opening them again. "Oh…"

Jack went to sit next to her, taking her into his arms. "It might not be true; Craig lied about a lot of things."

Bridget shook her head. "It's true. He wouldn't have lied about that."

"I'm sorry, Bridget."

"At least I know what happened." She said, drying her eyes. "I won't forever be wondering what's become of him. As much as I would love to find my family, even if I just heard news of them, knew what happened, that would be enough at this point. To know they're safe would be all I need."

"If there were any way…"

"Don't." Bridget cut him off. "I know. I spent every day I spent in Ireland looking at faces, ships trying to see something I could remember. The Captain, a crewmember, the name of the ship, anything. There was nothing. Nothing for me to even begin trying to find them. I came to terms with the fact that they're gone a long time ago. There's always going to be blind hope but I know it's impractical."

"Maybe not. I think if the past few months have taught us anything, it's that nothing is impossible." Jack said.

Bridget nodded. "Maybe that's true. But I don't want to pin my hopes on 'what if's. They could be anywhere in this world. I'm not giving up but I'm not expecting anything either."

"What if it were me?" Jack asked. He decided that since he was at his wit's end with that cloak, he'd try and get advice from the one person he'd never have thought to ask. Maybe she'd be the one with the answer. "What if there was something stopping you from getting to me?"

Bridget didn't even think about it. "If something or someone was stopping me from being with you, I would destroy it. I would do whatever, try whatever I could think of to make sure that obstacle would no longer be an obstacle even it meant burning it to the ground. I may have to come to terms with not seeing my family again but I would never come to terms with not being with you."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing in the world."

Bridget was surprised when Jack got up and took out Davy Jones' chest. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you this." Jack turned and in his hands was the cloak.

Bridget frowned, standing up. She knew it looked familiar but she couldn't quite place it. "Is that…mine?"

Jack nodded. "I took it. And hid it."

Bridget walked over and took the fabric in her hands. Jack heard her gasp as everything came back to her.

"The water…"

Jack closed his eyes.

She looked up at him with a confused expression that he had just handed it over to her.

"Why?"

"I felt like it wouldn't control you anymore." Jack explained.

"No, not why did you give it back. Why did you take it?" Bridget asked and Jack could see her anger rising.

"I didn't think you'd choose to come back with me."

"So you took away my ability to make my own choice?" Bridget shouted. "I trusted you! I could have hidden this but I didn't! I trusted you not to do something so…malicious!"

"It wasn't malicious. You know it wasn't."

"You didn't trust me."

"It's not that I didn't trust you. I just did what seemed like the best thing for both of us."

"Both of us? I have spent days trapped behind some warped vision of what I'm supposed to be! I haven't had a clue what was happening to me and you did! You let me stay like that! You saw me so confused and scared and you just kept your mouth shut because it was easier for you!"

"Believe me luv, none of this was easy."

"Okay, so why did you give me back the cloak? What about that grand gesture?"

"I just wanted you back to the way you were."

"The way you can't trust me?"

"I do trust you!"

"I remember, Jack! I remember that night on the beach now!" Bridget said. "What way was I acting where you thought you had no other choice?"

"You kept going on about having to kill Beckett…"

"I would think the same if I had never become a merrow! The man had me killed! I am always going to want him dead!"

"But you were obsessed…"

"But I still stayed with you…" Bridget said, her anger dissipating into hurt. "I stayed there that night. I didn't run back to the sea, I stayed, in your arms…and you…used that against me."

"I'm sorry…"

Bridget looked up at him. "Are you? Sorry? Are you genuinely sorry that you took it?"

Jack felt she deserved the truth. "No. Because if I didn't, I don't know where you'd be now."

Bridget nodded and threw it back at him. "You should keep it then. You obviously need it more than I do." She said before storming out of the cabin.

She considered running to Hilda's but the thought that the older woman might have known about Jack's betrayal made her think twice. Even if Hilda had known Jack did that to her, and she most likely did, Bridget didn't want to know. She couldn't not trust Hilda too. The same went for Teague.

_Oh God, what if everyone I thought I could trust knew and just let me stay that way?_

Before she knew it, Bridget was sitting at the docks, her legs swinging over the side but not in the water. She looked up at the moon and stars, thinking it were moments like this, when she felt completely alone, that she missed her father the most.

"Bridget."

Bridget looked down into the water to see Muireann. "Muireann, what are you doing here?"

"You remember me?"

"Jack gave me back the cloak." Bridget explained.

Muireann was surprised to say the least. "He did?"

Bridget nodded.

"Well, that's excellent. Now you can remember everything and come back."

"No." Bridget said. "I'm not going back into the water."

"What?"

"I mean, I will at some point. But I'm not living down there. I'm staying here."

"But…after what he did…"

"Believe me, I am incredibly hurt and…betrayed by him stealing my cloak but I know Jack and I know he didn't do it for the same reason most men do."

"He kept you like that! He kept you in that state! How are you not furious?"

"I am." Bridget said. "But if the tables were turned, I keep trying to think about what I would have done."

"You wouldn't have tried to control him in order to stay with him!"

"How is that any worse than what you did?" Bridget asked with a frown. "How is you turning me into a merrow and taking me away from Jack to do your bidding any different than him taking me away from you? Both of you are so quick to denounce the other but you're both the same! Both of you did what you did out of selfishness and dressed it up as caring for me!"

"We do care for you!"

"So does Jack!"

Bridget huffed but looked up at the sky when rain started pouring down. She stood up quickly; knowing her ability to stand on land wouldn't be lasting much longer if she stayed in the rain.

"Bridget, get in the water!" Muireann shouted.

"No! I have to get back to the ship…"

"You'll never make it! Bridget, you need to get in here before you turn!"

"I'll forget Jack again! I can't let that happen! If I leave him again then I'm just proving that he can't actually trust me!"

"Bridget, I promise I will remind you." Muireann said. "I promise. But if you get seen by someone, you are putting yourself in danger! No one can know about your tail! You need to get back in the water."

Bridget looked from the water to the town before sighing and diving under the water.

* * *

Jack looked out his cabin windows at the raging storm outside. He had been looking for Bridget when it erupted but after getting severely soaked in his refusal to stop looking; he found something floating by the docks. As he knelt down and grasped it up from the water, he realised it was Bridget's dress. The one she'd been wearing when she left. There was only one reason it could have ended up in the water.

Jack didn't know whether to feel angry, devastated or like he deserved it. It seemed to be a mix of all three at the moment. He was devastated that she seemed to not have been able to resist the sea's calling and left him again, angry after her fury of him not trusting her to stay and then running off and leaving him but there was a niggling thought in the back of his head asking what he expected to happen. Even if she didn't have the ocean calling to her, he should have expected her to run off.

_But back to the ocean…_

_She could be anywhere by now._

"You should have known this would happen eventually…"

Jack turned and saw Lachesis standing in his cabin.

"What do you want?"

"To congratulate you on putting up such a valiant fight. But no one beats the Fates. No one."

"You had nothing to do with this."

"Did we not?" Lachesis asked with a raised eyebrow. "How did the merrows even come to be involved in your life?"

Jack thought back. "Barbossa heard about them in a tavern." He shrugged.

"Who do you think told him of such things?" Lachesis smirked.

Jack pointed at her. "You?"

"No, not me. Someone with a much closer relationship to mermaids and all other sea creatures."

"Tia Dalma?"

"Poseidon, you stupid man! Poseidon. Do not forget, Jack Sparrow, you may have one or two Gods on your side but the rest are with us and they can infiltrate any aspect of your life. As beautiful as she is, Aphrodite could transform into an old crone in a second and you would be none the wiser. How easy it was to disguise as an old sea Captain and get close to Barbossa…"

"I love how you're speaking as if you put any effort into your grand plan." Jack bit back. "All you do is sit back and watch the cards fall where they may. You haven't succeeded at anything and you never will because you don't do a thing. Your self-satisfaction would be hysterical if it weren't so bloody ridiculous."

"Oh, the bitterness of a lonely man."

Jack was seriously reconsidering his policy on not hitting women. She wasn't a human woman after all. "She came back once."

"And I'm sure she'll come back again." Lachesis said. "She always will because she's guilty."

Jack frowned. "Guilty?"

"Well, why wouldn't she be? You got her out of slavery, gave her a home, gave her a life. Bridget, as she is now, truly wants the sea. She wants a new life and who can blame her? She's protected down there, she has a family she can depend on, she can't trust you anymore and you've proven you don't trust her. She'll come back in the morning, I can guarantee you. But not out of want. She'll do it because she's dutiful. It wasn't just the cloak doing that to her. It was guilt."

"You're wrong. If Bridget comes back…"

"If! You still don't trust her to!" Lachesis laughed. "My God, Sparrow, you don't even need us! You're ruining everything yourself! And do you know why? Because you don't belong with someone. You belong alone. That's how you work best. Clinging onto Bridget will make her miserable and make you a failure. Bridget only came back the first time because you forced her to. Now she has a reason for not wanting to come back, even if she does remember you. The fact that she will doesn't change that. It just means she's dependable. Although you never really considered that. So please, do not let me take any credit for you and her parting for I would like to celebrate the fact that it was all your own doing."

Lachesis smiled victoriously and left the cabin.

* * *

The next morning the sun was coming up over the horizon, the rain and winds having abated throughout the night. Bridget continued to do what she'd done all night and swam around the Pearl, waiting for someone to come on deck though no one did. She could understand that all through last night but now it was morning and Bridget had forgotten one very important thing when she jumped into the water last night. The only way to get her legs back was the cloak which she'd left with Jack. If she wanted to go see him, she'd have to get it back.

There was also the small matter of not getting seen by anyone on land. It was just a risk she couldn't take. If someone saw her or God forbid, captured her, she could find herself in huge trouble.

Bridget perked up when she heard a door open and close, obviously the cabin door. "Jack!"

In a matter of seconds, Jack was looking over the edge of the ship. "Bridget?"

"Quick, throw me down the cloak!"

Bridget frowned when she saw Jack's face darken and he walked away from the edge without a word. He returned shortly after and threw the cloak down to her. "Here. Enjoy it."

He walked away again, leaving Bridget very confused. She climbed up onto the rowboat and dried her tail until her legs were back before wrapping the cloak around herself and tying it. When it was secure, she climbed up onto the deck and walked into the cabin where she found Jack sitting at his table and downing a bottle of rum.

"This early in the morning?" Bridget asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We all have our vices." Jack said, not looking at her.

"Jack? I'm sorry if…"

Jack shook his head shortly. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Bridget, I gave you back your cloak. What more do you want from me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Jack shook his heading, standing up before looking up at her. "I can't do it anymore. I'm leaving you. Or letting you leave me…Whatever it is…"

Bridget had real trouble understanding that. "What?"

"You and me, it's done." Jack said, though it was killing him. "I can't watch you get hurt anymore because we want to be together. You're never going to be the Bridget I fell in love with anymore. I can either take your cloak and have you become that shell again or I can keep you and watch as you pine for what you really want which is the sea. That's not what I got involved in so I'm giving you up."

"Jack," Bridget frowned but Jack noticed how she was clinging to the cloak wrapped around her body. "What the hell are you talking about? This isn't like you. The cloak…"

"This isn't just about the cloak! Ever since we met, it's been one trouble after the other. You have scars everywhere over what's happened to you since being with me. You…There's only so much one person can take…"

"And I haven't reached my limit yet. Not anywhere near."

"I'm not talking about you." Jack said. "I can't take anymore. I took your cloak and I nearly got rid of you in the process. Bridget…" Jack had to take inhale just to get the words out. "Our relationship is…This is our end. I've given you back your cloak, you can go into the ocean and be safe and away from me and…alive and happy."

"Jack…please…"

"Just, don't let me be around when you go back in. I couldn't handle that." Jack turned and left the cabin.

Bridget, tears in her eyes, looked down at the cloak before looking around the room.

_You could leave. Right now. Swim away and be with the rest of the merrows. It's in your blood now. He's right, he'll never give you enough, not anymore. But living in the water, you could finally find real happiness..._

Bridget tried to block the mermaid side of her out. She wanted to stop feel controlled. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

_I need to clear my head. I just need to clear my head._

_This is Jack, all over again. Ruining your thoughts out of his own pure selfishness. He isn't considering you. He's considering what's easier for him. He can't stand that you might be getting strong on your own. He couldn't stand it with the ship and now he can't stand it with the_ tail.

Still grasped in one hand, she held the cloak, the life of freedom and safety and power under the water that called to her so vividly now. All of a sudden, she felt very angry. Angry that her life was being taken over by a cloak, angry that her thoughts were being swayed and angry at Jack for giving up and letting her thoughts be swayed by something that wasn't him. She didn't want to cry, she wanted to shout. She looked down at the cloak which was still in her hands before hurrying out onto the deck where Jack was standing.

"How the hell could you do that to me?"

Jack turned at the sound of her shouting. "Bridget…"

"No! I love you! And I thought you loved me!" Bridget yelled "I don't know what happened after I left or what thought process went on in that stupid head of yours but you're being a fool! If you're willing to let me go that easily, then you're a coward and you don't deserve me fighting for you. What is it, Jack? Did you stop loving me or...?"

"You know I love you, more than anything. But…"

"But nothing!" She shouted. "That should be all that matters! That's all that's ever mattered to us! And you just gave me up! You are not that weak so why are you acting like it?"

"Because I can't see you hurt because of me anymore!"

"Hurt isn't just physical! You leaving me is the most painful thing you've ever done to me!"

"Bridget." Jack sighed. "You won't even let go of the cloak."

Bridget looked down at the red cloak in her hand.

Jack went on. "I know the sea is calling to you. It's instinct to go back when you find the cloak and forget every…"

Jack was cut off when Bridget, still keeping eye contact with him, threw the cloak over the side of the ship and into the ocean below.

"Damn what's supposed to happen! We always have! I am not letting you be a coward now because it's easier!" Bridget shouted.

"I'm not risking your life for me own pleasure anymore."

"Then I'll risk my life for mine." Bridget bit back.

"You won't succeed."

Bridget glared at him angrily, a plan already forming in her mind. "I suppose this is goodbye, then. I'm sure I'll find work somewhere else."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Jack, I told you, if this ever ended, I wasn't going to stay on the ship." Bridget said. "I'm sure Hilda would be more than willing to let me stay since you seem completely unwilling to do it."

This wasn't what Jack planned. He had meant for her to go back to the sea, not stay on land without him! If she stayed on land, there was no point in any of this. "But this is your home. You always say it; the Black Pearl is your home."

"Well, it can't be anymore." Bridget said through gritted teeth before turning and leaving the Pearl before Jack could say anything to stop her.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Bridget shrugged.

"But, how? Jack just left you." Hilda frowned.

"Jack did what he always does." Bridget said. "He felt guilty, something he isn't used to since he never feels guilty about anything he does except when it comes to me and he went over the top trying to make it right. I know how to work Jack. Pretty soon, he's going to regret what he's done and then something will happen and he'll realise how foolish he's been and everything will go back to the way it should be."

"You sound pretty certain, luv."

"Hilda, I know how to handle Jack."

Bridget frowned when Hilda's eyes widened.

"What is it?"

"Your...hair. And your eyes."

* * *

Jack was in the sword fighting room, where he and Bridget had trained so many times, thinking of all that had happened when he heard a footstep at the top of the stairs. He turned but frowned when there was no one there. Keeping suspicious, he turned back around again. He heard the sneaking down the stairs and waited for the opportune moment. Instead of indulging this game of cat and mouse, Jack took out his sword and turned quickly, pinning the culprit to the wall with his sword at their neck.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? Do you want to be killed?"

"You never would." Bridget said back. Jack was shocked to see her brown hair and her brown eyes. "You're too much of a coward."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You, Jack Sparrow, are a complete coward. You took the easy way out. I expected more from you but with your reputation, I shouldn't be surprised."

"May I remind you that my sword is still at your neck?"

"Well, I suppose it's my fault." Bridget went on. "I was adamant that nothing could beat us. I never considered that you weren't as willing to keep me as I was to keep you."

"I would do anything to keep you! I do love you! But..."

"Do you realise you're saying you'd do anything to keep me after you…left me?"

"I did not leave you! I gave you up because…"

"Because? Because I said I wanted it? Because I was acting so unhappy around you?" Bridget asked. "Come on, Jack. You have to admit, you took the coward's way out and you can dress it up in any deluded, self-satisfied, seemingly selfless way you like but I am not going to indulge your pithy whim than anything more than what it was. The scared route of some unreliable, drunken pirate who can't cope when things don't work out his way. Coward."

"There was nothing cowardly about what I did!" Jack was getting annoyed now. "I did the strong thing! I let you go."

"I'm not a fish, Jack. Alright, in some way I am but I did not want to be let go. You couldn't deal with everything so you made it easier for yourself." Bridget pushed him away from her. "Like you always do. Lie, cheat, steal. You're not exactly honourable so why should I have expected any different? I mean, you gave it a good run, over a year, but you just couldn't bother anymore, could you?"

"Don't…" Jack said. His anger was about to reach boiling point at her words. Especially, since they were _her _words.

"Don't what? Don't tell you the truth. Why? Would it be easier for you if I lied? If I told you that I thought what you were doing was valiant instead of just spineless? That you seem like a hero instead of a liar? Telling me that nothing will ever get in between us. At least when someone tells me I was a fool to ever believe you, I'll appreciate that they're telling me the truth."

"Bridget, you are…"

"What? What am I, Jack?" She asked angrily.

"Just, leave…" He said, his grip on his sword tightening in frustration. Bridget caught the discreet movement.

"Don't bother trying to restrain yourself now." Bridget said, taking out her own sword. "We're not lovers anymore, remember? Why shouldn't we be enemies?"

"I'm not fighting you."

"No, you're just leaving me."

"I did not do this to be your enemy."

"Just to be my disappointment."

Jack's sword clashed with hers before he knew what he was doing.

"Oh wow, some initiative. Who would have thought it from the great Captain Jack Sparrow?" Bridget goaded.

"Is this really you trying to make me regret me decision?" Jack asked as they parried around the room.

"Nope, just trying to make you not run away for once in your life. To actually face the consequences of your actions." Bridget felt herself get backed up against the stair railings and moved just as Jack's sword was about to hit hers so his sword became embedded in the wood.

Jack took out his sword and clashed it against hers, as she went back on the stairs, her elbow resting on a step. Jack's face was close to hers. "By getting yourself killed?"

"Well, you've taken everything else away from me." Bridget used her back up against the stairs as a way to push herself off and Jack away from her. As he stumbled back, she thrust her sword but Jack raised his up to catch hers. "My lover, my friends, my home…"

He swung the swords down from above their heads until Bridget's hit the floor. "You're not leaving. If you're staying on land, you're staying the ship. I told you I wouldn't kick you off if this ended and though you seem content to believe otherwise, I wasn't lying."

"I wouldn't stay here with you in a million years if this is how it's going to be." She spat as he advanced and their swords smashed together.

"I was trying to help you!"

"Help me? What kind of sick sadistic bastard thinks breaking my heart could possibly be helping me?"

"If you'd shut it with the insults and thought about it for a second, you infuriating woman!"

"That's the best you can come with? You can't even goad right!"

Jack clashed his sword against hers and disarmed her, pushing her back against the wall, placing the sword at her neck again. "I don't need to with such an easy win on me hands."

Bridget kept looking him straight in the eye. "What are you going to do, Sparrow?"

"Tell you to leave me be before I do something I really regret."

"And let you get off that easy?" Bridget said defiantly. "Not a chance."

"Can't you ever just do what you're told, for once?" Jack asked through gritted teeth, his breathing rigid.

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "Make me."

Jack crashed his lips against hers, dropping the sword and grasping her waist tightly to press against him. Soon, his hands went to the back of her thighs and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around him as the fervent kiss continued. Knowing that making their way up to the cabin wasn't happening, Jack didn't even ask as Bridget's hands went to take off his waistcoat and shirt.

Bridget felt his body press closer to hers and heard his hand slam against the wall, out of anger or want, she didn't know. Probably both if his other hand's hold on her was anything to go by. But as their tryst continued and developed, the passion, whether it was out of anger or not, stayed in the air.

When they were done, Jack raised his head from her shoulder to look at her, still keeping her in his embrace. "You planned that entire thing, didn't you?" He asked breathlessly.

Bridget shrugged, her own breathing not completely back to her. "Pirate."

Jack couldn't resist kissing her again.

* * *

"So, you gave her back the cloak and told her to go back to ocean because you didn't want her anymore and she came after you anyway?" Jonathan asked to which Jack nodded. "You really are the luckiest bastard in the world."

"I know." Jack kept nodding. "And women who have a point to prove? They really prove it." He said, thinking back to their escapade. "Really, really prove it."

"Why is Lady Luck always on your side?" Jonathan lamented. "Why don't I ever get any of the love from that witch?"

Jack frowned at his brother. "What did you just say?"

"I said Lady Luck must be on your side…Why?"

Jack stood up and grabbed his brother by the coat, lifting him off the chair. "Jonathan…" Jonathan was convinced Jack was going to punch him. So he got even more of a shock when a smile burst onto Jack's face. "You're a bloody genius!"

Jack threw Jonathan back onto the chair and hurried off, leaving a very confused brother behind him.

"Eh…Thank you?"

* * *

**Yes! I have been waiting to let the bomb drop about Poseidon for so long! And now that he's mentioned, that means he'll be here shortly! =P And also, And Yes! Jack is onto something! Can anyone guess what?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	38. Disrupted Plans

**Thank You to Smithy, gothicluver13, xBelekinax, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Shadow Blackheart, trainsgirl13, LORI and Lykopis08!**

**To Smithy: I don't know much or anything actually about baseball but I did hear that week, with a common girl marrying a prince and becoming a princess and an evil villain being caught that it was a fairytale week like a Disney movie which is what I'm going to take from it!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I did sort of mean for it to be that way. Jack's thinking is purely male in the situation in a 'how best to deal with this and make things right' way and Bridget's is much more 'it's right but it doesn't make me happy'. Head versus heart issues! Thanks!**

**To LORI: Thank you! Yup, the fates are going to get what's coming to them soon enough!**

**Here's Chapter 38!**

"But that's just…stupid."

"Yes, it is."

"Why did he think that would solve anything?"

"Do you not know Jackie by now?" Teague asked his wife. "He is very content with the fact that he has the answer to everything. There is not a scrape that Jack can't swindle his way out of. But with Bridget, he's absolutely clueless. That's why he loves her and also why he is a bloody fool when it comes to her. She's the one thing Jack has no answer to. He's just…making it up as he goes along. That causes him to make mistakes and like everything with Jack when he does anything, they're colossal."

"Has he come to his senses?" Amelia asked.

"You would think so but this is Jack we're talking about and clever as he is, his sense ain't like the rest of ours."

"Does that mean they are still not together?"

"It means he's interested in how far she will go to get him back and disguising it as pride."

"Well, she's a bigger fool if she goes along with such foolery."

"Amelia, mi muñeca, have you met these two?"

* * *

Bridget was going over her new documents on her new bed. Considering that Jack was confusing her to no end, Bridget decided it would be wiser to stay on her own ship rather than the Black Pearl, just until she knew what was happening. Seeing that she was only wearing a nightdress, she jumped when the door just opened. She relaxed when she saw it was only Jack.

"No, no need to knock." Bridget huffed, looking back at the parchment in front of her.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." Jack shrugged, looking around the newly renovated cabin. It looked nothing like it had when Jack had fought Craig in it. The most obvious change was that Bridget had switched it from being like a study to her own bedroom, a good decision if this ship was going to be filled with men. A large bed was placed in front of the windows that had ornate looking curtains going across. The cabin wasn't completely filled yet but he could see she was working on it.

"No matter what you've seen, it's not yours to see now so you should knock." Bridget pointed out.

"I've never asked you to knock to the cabin of the Pearl."

Bridget glared at him. "I will from now on if it's going to be an issue."

She went back to her work and Jack huffed, walking over to the bed. "I didn't mean it like that, luv." He said, sitting on the side. "You know I didn't."

Bridget didn't reply.

"You should lock that door, you know." Jack said.

"Because anyone could walk right in?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone a lot more dangerous than I am, luv."

"I don't want to see you right now." Bridget said shortly before she decided that being short with him wasn't good enough. She had a lot more to say. She looked up at him angrily. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to decide what will keep you…"

"Happy!" Bridget cut him off. "Try to decide what will make me happy! You know what it is!"

"You're not even considering why I'm doing this, just that I am." Jack pointed out.

"I can't fathom why you're doing this to me."

"I am not doing this to you! I am doing it for you!" Jack said, frustrated. "Think of that night, you stormed off back to the water after berating me for taking your cloak. Of course I thought you wanted to be there."

"I came back!"

"Why?" Jack asked. "Did you just forgive me about the cloak? For no reason? Because I certainly didn't and don't apologise for doing it."

"Well, no but…"

"Did you do it because you couldn't stand being in the water anymore?"

"No, I…"

"Or did you do it because you couldn't face swimming away and ditching meself right after you claimed you wouldn't do that so you had to come back to save your own pride?"

Bridget wanted to smack him but she only indulged in slapping his shoulder. "I came back because I love you. Just like I did when you got to the Caribbean in the first place. I came to find you when I found out you were here. What do I have to do to prove that I'd rather be with you than be in the water? I haven't gone back into the water once! I am back to normal and that isn't enough for you."

"It's always been enough for me but you don't understand…"

"No, I don't!" She said angrily. "I don't understand! I don't understand how one night you can tell me you were so desperate to have me back in my life that you stole that stupid cloak and the next day be trying to get rid of me, no matter the reason! I don't understand how you can go the Underworld to get me back, to give up your life to Davy Jones to make sure I still had mine and then try and tell me to go off and live it without you! I don't understand how you can tell me that my brother was killed and listen to me pour my heart out over losing my family and tell me you'd do anything you could to help and then tell me you want to leave me! No, Jack! I don't understand any of it but you know what? I'm glad I don't. I'm glad that my mind cannot comprehend all the awful things you're hoping will improve my life."

Jack decided to leave before he couldn't resist wanting to have her in his arms. He'd done it already but if he did it again, it'd just be toying with her.

"I think it's time I went back to the Pearl."

Bridget nodded, not meeting his eyes. "I think that's probably for the best."

Jack got up and began walking out of the cabin. "I'm not trying to captain your captaining abilities but it would be wise to lock the door once I leave."

Bridget smiled a little, considering how he was still trying to protect her. "I will."

"Wise choice."

Jack left the cabin and Bridget let out a shaky breath, trying to hold back tears. She sighed and flopped back on the bed. "Great…"

She was interrupted from her wallowing when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, now he knocks…" Bridget would have rather he just burst in, apologise and claim he wanted her back more than anything before kissing her the way he always did when he wanted to get back on her good side.

Bridget huffed and got up, answering the door.

"Heather."

"I came because I needed to talk to you." Heather said quickly. "Or rather, I needed to ask you a favour."

"A favour?"

"Yes. I know you're not my biggest fan…"

"Why would you think that?" Bridget frowned.

"Because I kissed Jack when I knew you were with him."

"Oh…That…"

"And because I've pretty much admitted to being in love with your friend's now husband."

"Heather, you should probably just get to the part where you ask me for the favour." Bridget pointed out.

"I want a place on your ship."

Bridget was surprised. "You do? Aren't you happy on Teague's ship?"

"I just…I think being around another woman would be better. I feel very alone sometimes on the Misty Lady."

Bridget didn't see how going onto her ship was any better. She hadn't really spoken to Heather, besides passing pleasantries, in months. But then Bridget realised that no one probably did. Ana had only spoken to the women once and Ana only spoke to her very few selected people, Elizabeth didn't like Heather, Jack's crew probably took no notice of her, Will tried to keep everyone's anger down so he only spoke to her in passing and Bridget had her own problems and Jack probably steered clear after what happened. Besides Teague's crew who were all much older and male, Heather was more alone than anyone.

Bridget felt sorry for her.

"Okay." Bridget agreed. "We can try it out. But you have to explain it to Teague; I'm not making excuses for you."

"I'm sure he won't mind. I'm sure he only ever let me stay because he felt sorry for me."

Bridget wasn't sure that wasn't the only reason she was letting her stay.

"Well, go and see if Teague is okay with it and if he is, welcome aboard."

Heather smiled and hugged Bridget. "Thank you."

"Okay, but Heather?"

"Yes."

"Don't hug me in front of the crew."

Later on, Bridget was out on her deck, looking up at the stars.

"Bridget!"

Bridget looked down at the whispering to see Muireann looking up at her from the water.

"What are you doing here?" Bridget frowned.

"You dropped something."

Muireann brought her hand above the water and Bridget saw the cloak she had thrown away that day.

"Keep it!" She whispered. "I'm not going back!"

"Bridget, you belong down here! With us!"

"No, I belong on the Black Pearl with Jack and I am going to stay on land until I make him see that being with me is better than being without me."

"The ocean is in your blood now." Muireann said. "It's not wise to go against your nature."

"Loving Jack is in my nature too and I'm not giving him up for a tail!"

"You know it's more than that! It's complete and utter freedom, more than you'd ever find on that ship. You can go anywhere, see anything. Bridget, this is what you were born for."

"No! I'm not going back!"

"Jack doesn't even want you anymore!"

"No, he does! He just…I need to remind him of it."

"And how is that going?"

Bridget sighed. "I thought I had him today but he ran off right after."

Muireann raised an eyebrow at her.

"One little hitch." Bridget shrugged. "I know Jack and thanks to you, I know how to make men fall in love with me. I'll be back in his arms in no time."

"You are working too hard for a man who does even want you! Us, your sisters, we all want you back!"

"Why can't you understand that I am not going back?" Bridget asked. "I need to stay with Jack. I need him more than I need that seawater."

Muireann threw the cloak up and Bridget caught it. "Keep this anyway. Anytime you come into the ocean, you'll have a tail and if you want to come out, you'll need that cloak."

"You're supporting my decision?"

"I only want to see you happy. I thought that would be with us but clearly…"

"I was happy down there but I want Jack in my life."

"Then you should let us help you."

Bridget frowned. "How?"

She turned when she heard a new voice. "By scaring him."

Bridget saw Odetta standing there on deck. "Scare him?"

"Not as mermaids, as crewmembers."

"What do you mean?" Bridget frowned.

Odetta indicated to the ship's deck.

"If Jack thinks you're willing to leave on this ship, he'll do anything to make you stay."

"And you want to be the crewmembers?" She asked, looking between them.

"Well, a little jealously never hurt anyone." Muireann smiled. "And who better to lure male crewmembers than using us as female crewmembers?"

"You'd really come out of the water and go on my ship?" Bridget frowned.

"We didn't talk about feeling sisterly affection about you to trick you." Odetta said. "If you won't come to us, we'll come to you. We can't stay but we can make sure you get Jack back and are happy."

Bridget smiled. "Thank you."

"Let's get your Captain back."

* * *

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Jack frowned when his brother burst into the cabin. "I'm looking over a map for the best way to get to India."

"Not right now, you fool! Wait, India? Why are you…No! I meant about Bridget!"

Jack huffed. "I know what I'm doing."

"Really? Because when we spoke today, it sounded like you had come to your senses but now you're not with her again? What the bloody hell is that? She is ten seconds away from sailing off in her new ship and leaving you forever. She's recruiting new crewmembers!"

Jack looked up quickly. "What?"

"Yes! She is at Hilda's right now signing up new recruits!"

Jack shook his head. "She's not going anywhere."

"Because you can control that?"

"Because I know her. She's just making me sweat."

"Maybe she should. It might make you take some initiative."

"I am. I'm planning a trip to India."

"You're planning a trip? Why?"

"I have a plan."

"And that plan involves leaving Bridget?"

"Yes. Well, not leave her here but yes, leave her."

"Jack!"

Jack looked up at his brother. "I know what I'm doing. Everything is going to work out."

"Not if you don't find her and beg her to forgive you for being so stupid."

"That ain't part of the plan."

"What bloody plan is this?"

"It's on a need to know basis." Jack said. "I ain't saying it out loud."

Jonathan frowned. "Out loud?"

"Aye. Don't want anyone overhearing."

"Overhearing what?"

"I ain't falling for that one."

Jonathan huffed and left Jack's cabin. Jack returned to the map.

"She ain't going anywhere…"

He kept trying to focus on routes but it didn't long for him to grab his coat and rush to Hilda's.

* * *

"What's your name?"

"David."

"Oh…" Bridget cringed. "We already have a David. She's over there." She pointed to the counter of the tavern before looking back up at the man on the other side of the table.

"She?"

"Would you be willing to change your name? Or maybe, a nickname?"

"Is her name really David?"

"Not that I know of. It's just what we call her."

"But it is my real name."

"You can be...Stevens."

"But my name's not Stevens."

"Well done, neither is mine. Welcome aboard, Stevens."

Ana gave the man a slip and he walked away with a frown.

"How's the hunt for a crew coming along, ladies?" Hilda asked, bringing over two courtesy rums.

"Judging by how much Jack Sparrow is glaring over at us, I'd say very well." Ana chuckled, peeking over at Jack who was sitting at a different table with Gibbs and constantly throwing dirty looks over to the women.

"He's not a huge aficionado of my ship." Bridget said.

"Well, seeing as he is currently being pig-headed, it don't really matter." Hilda pointed out.

"I'll drink to that." Ana nodded.

"Stop it, you two." Bridget reprimanded. "He really thinks he's doing the right thing. He thinks leaving me will protect me. You can't blame him for that, especially when all he ever hears from outside sources is how that would improve my life by miles." She said, giving Hilda a look.

"He should know I'm only joking." Hilda shrugged. "Mostly."

Bridget wondered how she could defend Jack so easily around other people with sound reasoning but couldn't believe it herself in private. "And I think he wants to see what I'm going to do. He's a little attention starved, methinks. Especially tonight." Bridget's attention was taken when Odetta came over to her. "Watch this next fella coming up, Captain. He's been leering at yourself all night. I don't think it's a place on your ship he's after."

"Thanks, Odetta." Bridget waited for the fella to come up. "Name?"

"Hopkirk. Can I get you a drink? Or a room upstairs?" He slurred.

"Not unless you want to see your two front teeth without the use of a mirror."

He grimaced and stumbled off, leaving Ana chuckling.

"You're fun when you're a Captain. You should let Jack leave you." Bridget raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, not really but do not give up this ship."

"Don't worry," Bridget said with a smirk, looking over at Jack. "I don't plan on giving up either."

* * *

"You're really going to just let her sail off, Captain?"

"Not a chance, Gibbs." Jack said. "If she's sailing off, she's sailing in the Pearl but I will not let her threaten me into changing me mind. I did what I did for a legitimate reason and until she sees that, I am not backing down."

Gibbs looked over at the girls. "She doesn't seem as…desolate as yourself, Captain."

"That's because she has all the cards right now. I just need to get them back." Jack said, raising his rum.

"How are you going to do that?"

Jack gulped his drink before putting it back down, looking quite confident with himself. "I have no bloody clue."

"Handy."

"But I'll do it. I always do."

"Of course, Captain."

Jack noticed how Gibbs attention wasn't at all about vilifying Jack's quest and watching Hilda as she passed.

"I'm thinking that if maybe I kill her again and then go back to the Underworld all alive and such, I'll have all the cards again." Jack said.

"Aye, sounds like a plan, Captain." Gibbs said, still not looking at him.

Jack rolled his eyes and got up, walking out of the tavern.

Bridget, from across the tavern, saw Jack get obviously frustrated and storm out and she couldn't help getting up and running out after him.

"Jack, wait!" Bridget hurried up to him and caught his arm, making him turn to look at her. "So you're just not going to talk to me? At all? You're really going to make me chase you? This is not only immature, I'm pretty sure it's the practise of Governors' daughters. Is that really who you want to be thrown in with?"

"I am not doing anything to make you chase me. I did what I did because I want your life filled with more happiness that I want for even my own and you're acting like I'm the selfish one."

"It is selfish! You are not even considering what I want!"

"I am considering what is best for your life."

"If I still had a father, that would be his job, not yours. Just…consider that I want to be with you."

"That's why you're organising your own crew?"

"I would be doing that even if we were together."

"Then you should get back to work if it's what you want." Jack said, turning to walk away.

Bridget shook her head, feeling completely heartbroken and annoyed. "Fine. I'll be the mature one again and I'll just wait for you to catch up."

She passed him out and went to walk towards the docks and Jack huffed, deciding that maybe he hadn't had enough rum and returned to the tavern. He frowned when he saw a man desperately trying to get through the throng of people to the entrance as if trying to get to Jack quickly. But Jack didn't recognise him. So he was even more surprised when the man succeeded in passing the people and began running out the door and passed right by him.

"Bridget! Wait!"

Jack saw Bridget turn and frown as if trying to remember something.

"Fionn?"

The man proceeded to lift her into his arms in a tight hug. Jack's eyebrows shot up as the man spun her around.

_Fionn?_

_Did she ever tell me about him?_

_I think I remember that name..._

_Her first kiss!_

It didn't take Jack much longer to be walking quickly over to the scene. He took Bridget's arm and pulled her behind him and faced the man.

"Mate, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack asked in a curious manner.

The man frowned at Jack. "Who are you?"

Jack's eyebrows shot up and he looked from Bridget to the man. "I'm the man whose lass you just had your hands all over."

"Jack, it's..." Bridget began but she was cut off.

"Are you now?" Fionn said. "So I'm guessing you're the one who put those tears in her eyes if that scene I saw a while ago was anything to go by."

Jack looked back at Bridget to see that she had indeed tears in her eyes but they had quickly subsided. He turned back to the man. "Seriously, who are you?"

The man smirked. "I'm the man she's supposed to marry."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Fionn, stop it." Bridget said. "Don't make me regret being happy to see you again."

Jack turned to Bridget with a frown. "What?"

"Jack," Bridget said with a smile as if forgetting their fight completely. "This is Fionn; he was my best friend in Ireland. We grew up together."

"Oh really?" Jack asked. He turned back to the man. "Marry?"

"It's true." Fionn said with a shrug.

Jack looked at Bridget. "Well?"

She at least now seemed uncomfortable. "I...had an arranged marriage. Since I was very, very young. To Fionn. But then we got taken so..."

"So it never happened." Fionn said. "Shame. Imagine, I could have had a wife that looks like that."

"Careful." Bridget said though much to Jack's confusion, she was still smiling.

"Oh, sorry. Same old Bridget, I see. That's a shame too." Fionn joked.

"You're seriously looking for a smack."

"Definitely the Bridget I remember."

Jack was very close to killing this man. "Well if you don't mind, I'm going to take me lass home."

Jack was about to walk but Fionn's voice stopped him.

"I do mind actually. Because not two minutes ago, you were shooing her away so you could go drinking. So you can do that now and I'll catch up with my old friend."

Jack smirked. "Goodbye Fionn."

Jack started dragging Bridget away.

"Luv, I know how you like to be quite tight lipped about things but would you mind explaining to me what the hell that was?"

Bridget stopped. "Stop."

Jack turned and frowned at her. "What?"

"Stop. What the hell are you doing? Are you forgetting the very important development that I was just trying to make you see is ridiculous?" Bridget asked.

"I know but…"

"You can't expect me to be able to keep up with you wanting nothing to do with me and you trying to keep me away from anyone but yourself." Bridget explained. "I just found someone very important from my past and you're angry? I thought you'd be happy for me, regardless of anything we're going through right now."

"Happy? That fella just had his hands and eyes all over you."

"Don't be ridiculous. Fionn is just a friend."

"Maybe when ye were ten and eleven but now you haven't seen each other in years and you're all grown up into a woman."

"So?"

"So! So, now you're not just a friend. You're an opportunity."

"Excuse me?" Bridget asked, offended. "I can be more than just a warm body, Sparrow. Maybe he actually missed me and was genuinely happy to see me again."

"I'm sure he was very happy to see you."

Bridget glared at him. "It would have nothing to do with you anymore if he did."

"That's not fair!"

"No, you're not being fair! You cannot do this to me! Not be with me and then try to control my life! No wait, even if you were with me, you couldn't try to control my life!"

"I am not trying to control your life, Bridget but you don't know this fella."

"So let me get to know him again!" Bridget couldn't believe she was acting like she needed his permission. Or that she was arguing with him in public, not that any of the drunks noticed. Fionn had even gone back inside. "How dare you try to dictate something so important to me? I just got one of my best friends in the world back and you're trying to ruin it! Even if you weren't acting one minute like nothing is coming between us and using the next to finish things with me because you think it's some grand gesture even though it's been made clear no one appreciates it, then being more than friendly in the sword fighting room and before I know it, going back to not wanting to be with me again, leaving me very confused, even if you weren't doing all that, you have no right to come between me and my past!"

Jack had the decency to look ashamed although he didn't feel it, still believing he'd done the right thing and she'd come to see it in the long run. But right now, she was angry and that's what Jack had to work with. "Do you expect me to act any other way? He had his hands on you, luv. You know I have an intense want to kill any man who acts like that around you."

"He was hugging me, Jack. The same way Gerard did when he saw me for the first time."

"Gerard is your brother."

"Fionn is my friend."

"He was your friend, luv. You don't know him anymore."

"And you wouldn't dare give me the chance to find out." Bridget shook her head. "I'm going back inside to find him. You can come with me and get to know him or you can keep acting the way you've been since you decided that being without me is easier than being with me…"

"I never decided anything of the sort."

"Jack, I'm going to find Fionn and if he's still how I remember, I'm going to offer him the position of first mate."

Jack looked at her, wide eyed. "Bridget…"

"I'm doing it."

"But you don't know him!"

"I thought I knew you but I also thought the man I knew would never hurt me. I guess I didn't know you that well. You can't influence my decisions anymore, Jack. If we were together than maybe but not anymore."

"Maybe not in a relationship sense but I know from experience giving someone you don't know the position of first mate ends badly."

"I know Fionn. Just like you know Gibbs."

"No, you knew Fionn."

"Funny, Gibbs wasn't with you when I met you. You found him in Tortuga, just like I found Fionn here."

"Gibbs was a man when I met him; Fionn was a child when you lost him. Children grow up and believe it or not, sometimes those people change."

"Oh believe me Jack; I know a lot about people just suddenly changing." She glared at him.

Jack huffed, looking to the ground.

"Are you coming to be with me or are you not?" Bridget asked.

Jack didn't reply.

"It's time you start making up your mind, Jack." She said sadly. "I can't do this for much longer; it's beginning to hurt too much."

Bridget walked back into Hilda's tavern and went to the counter.

"Hilda, is there a man staying here? Around my age, Irish too, brown hair, tall?"

Hilda frowned. "He ain't staying here but he's around here somewhere now. Why?"

"I know him." Bridget smiled. "From Ireland."

"Oh, luv, that's great." Hilda smiled. "He was a friend?"

"My best. He found me but Jack tried to chase him away."

"Oh." Hilda nodded.

Bridget frowned. "I thought that would annoy you more than anyone?"

"Luv, I love you and I want you to be happy but I do see where your Captain is coming from. Fionn is a handsome lad and…"

"You know him?"

"I make a habit of knowing everyone. They're less likely to rob you if they know you know who they are." Hilda said. "I just…You know Jack. With everything he seems to be up to right now, would you prefer if he didn't care?"

Bridget sighed. "No but…"

"He may be a fool luv but he does love you."

Bridget looked at the woman and realised that even though she threatened Jack more than anything, she was actually quite fond of him. Hilda wanted Bridget with Jack just as much as Bridget did.

"Well, it's up to Jack." She shrugged. "You know I'd be with him in a second even though that pretty much goes against everything I believe in, him just dropping me and picking me back up and me going along with it."

"Love is a messy thing, luv. Pride needs to be put on the back burner when it comes along."

"You're not sounding like yourself tonight, Hilda." Bridget said. "Usually you would tell me if he doesn't want me, sod him and prove that I don't need him or something. You were saying it a while ago."

"I meant it about him being pig-headed a while ago. I don't know what your fella is up to. But I do understand jealousy, luv and that's all Jack is experiencing."

"You think he's right?"

"I just want to see you happy and no matter what I think, I haven't seen you genuinely smile since that night back in the mansion where you were bloodied and bruised but not under the influence of some magic cloak or without Jack. Luv, I think you do need him. That ain't a bad thing; it's just…letting someone else carry some of your burden."

Bridget sighed. "I'm going to go find Fionn. As a friend!"

"Whatever you want, luv."

Bridget walked away and sure enough, found Fionn sitting in one of the coves, talking to a few other men. When he spotted Bridget, he got up and walked over to her.

"I was going to look for you later. I wanted to apologise. I never meant to get you into trouble."

"Oh, you didn't." Bridget assured. "Jack is just…overprotective of me."

"Well, you are in a pirate city." Fionn pointed out. "Would you prefer him to not care?"

Bridget frowned. Why was everyone defending Jack? How was she the one who was wrong? She didn't do anything!

"Can we sit down? I need to talk to you." Bridget said.

"Okay."

They sat at a table and before Bridget could speak, Fionn spoke again.

"What happened to you?"

Bridget frowned. "After the slave ship?"

"No, I meant when did you get so mannish looking, yes I mean after the slave ship."

See, this was what Bridget wanted Jack to hear, Fionn insulting how she looked or calling her stupid. Men who wanted to get her into bed didn't do things like that, friends did.

"Well, it's a very long story."

"I have plenty of time, especially for you."

Bridget sighed and relayed her story of going to the mansion, meeting Hilda, working for the Harrisons and Evelyn all those years. "And then Jack came along."

"And you left with him? I heard about Jack Sparrow getting his cursed ship back from Barbossa but you weren't mentioned once."

"I wasn't there. I stayed in Port Carmen."

"Go on."

As her story continued, she wondered if she should leave the supernatural elements out but Fionn had just mentioned the Black Pearl as cursed and he did it with ease. But deciding that some aspects were personal and she didn't know what Jack would want, and even if she wasn't talking to him at the moment she did realise they were his stories too, she kept quiet about things like the curse. She told him about going off and learning how to become a pirate, her life with Jack and the family she developed around herself, the good times, the bad times, the great people she'd met and the not so great people she'd met. It made her feel even worse about her circumstances with Jack when looking back on their lives together.

"The East India Trading Company branded you?" Fionn frowned as her story went on.

Bridget nodded. "A 'P' on my back. It was quite painful."

"I know."

Bridget's eyes widened when Fionn lifted his shirt and Bridget saw an 'FT' seared into his skin, just like she had seen it on Teague's. "Oh my God. What happened to you?" Bridget asked. She had been taken before him so the last time she'd ever seen him, he had been huddling up in a brig, holding his frightened little sister who was being considered to be taken out too.

"I went to work on a tobacco plantation. I wasn't alone like you; they were a few of us. We were brought in to help other slaves. But those other slaves were planning an escape which succeeded so I was only there a few months. We tried to run but some were caught and punished. Mercilessly."

"Fionn…"

"How did you get away from the Company?" He asked, preferring to talk about her trials rather than his.

"When the East India Trading Company got a little too close for comfort," Bridget explained. "I was sentenced to be hanged but Jack saved me."

"Then maybe you should reconsider being so mad at him."

Bridget frowned. "I was mad because of you."

"I don't need you to be mad for me. I am a grown man and if I want to see you, I will and if Jack does not like it, I'll talk to him and make him see that I consider you as just a friend instead of joking around like I did a while ago after a few too many rums."

"I just…I knew Jack was the jealous type but I thought that was just from fellas who stared at me in taverns or who actually showed the slightest bit of interest. I didn't think it applied to any man at all."

"I could have acted a little less excited about being back in your life." Fionn said. "I could have acted less like the twelve year old I was when I last saw you but it's just that when I saw you; everything came flooding back from our old life. I just think I miss Ireland and I did miss you like I missed a lot of other things about our childhood. There was nothing more I ever wanted in life than to grow up and have my own farm, a wife and children. It didn't hurt that my best friend was going to be the wife. Just made it seem like everything was going to be more of a laugh."

Bridget looked at him. She did remember that that was all that Fionn wanted. He loved being where he was. At least Bridget had accepted that her home was now in the Caribbean. But she supposed that she hadn't accepted that until she'd met Jack and gone on the Pearl. Even when she used to live in the mansion, she'd never referred to it as home. She was always saying to Jack that she had to go back to the mansion.

"Did you never try to get back to Ireland?" Bridget asked.

"For what?" Fionn asked. "There was nothing left by the time we were taken. Our village is probably gone and all the people are definitely gone."

Bridget nodded. "Did you ever find any of your family?"

Fionn shook his head. "No. I've searched but there's been nothing."

"I'm sorry Fionn."

"Have you?"

"I found Gerard."

"That's great. I'm very happy for you."

"I'm surprised you've never met him. He's in Tortuga."

"I ain't a pirate. I'm just a fella who has to keep running and wear long sleeves. And occasionally steal."

"What if you could stop running?" Bridget asked. "Become a pirate?"

Fionn frowned. "What?"

"I have recently acquired a new ship into my position and I am looking for a first mate. Are you interested?"

"Will Jack Sparrow shoot me in the head?"

"No."

"So I'd be first mate and you'd be Captain?"

"I need someone I trust."

"Do you trust me? It's been so long."

"You're just how I remember and if you double cross me, I've killed people from my past before."

Fionn seemed to consider it. "I've made such a mess for you already. Maybe you should go back to Jack, talk to him and come back to me when the rush of nostalgia wears off."

Bridget frowned. "Am I still talking to the fella who lifted me in his arms and twirled me a minute ago? The fella who joked about me being his wife…"

"The same fella who realised you had a very hard life until Jack came along and made you happy. I don't want to ruin that." Fionn looked at her. "Go home Bridget."

"What?"

"Back to Jack. You should. He loves you. If he didn't, he would have never cared so much about me being around."

"It's not a matter of love, I know Jack loves me. It's that he couldn't trust me or my judgement. We're friends Fionn and I told Jack that but he still felt the need to be jealous. I could have been jealous about him and women so many times. I mean, Ana lives on the Pearl but it never even entered my head to be jealous because I know that they're just friends. When Tia was onboard, I could have been jealous because he and she actually had a past but Jack asked me to trust him and I did."

"I don't know who any of these women are…"

"There are so many women from Jack's past who just pop up but am I ever jealous? Even though I should be? No."

"Never?" Fionn smirked.

"Well I am but I never go around questioning him and threatening the women."

"Bridget, I'm sorry but you're being completely ridiculous."

Bridget looked at him with a frown. "What?"

"Well, listen to yourself. You're going on about love and trust and not once realising that Jack loves you so much that he can't even sit still when there's the tiniest bit of a threat."

"He should have trusted me not to be swayed."

"Do you ever think that your reaction wasn't the problem? It was that a man might have been trying to take you away in the first place? Bridget, a man as proud as Jack Sparrow doesn't even want to think of any fella trying for you, he doesn't want to imagine some other man all over you, no matter what your reaction to it was."

"I told Jack that you weren't trying to steal me away. I told him that you were just a friend and my word wasn't good enough."

Fionn huffed. "My God, I'll give up then. I can see your stubbornness hasn't changed a bit, you prideful little..."

Bridget smiled at him. "Thank you for trying."

Fionn raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh yes because you really let me."

"Will you come on my ship?"

"I just don't want to be an element in your life that makes things harder. Bridget, I've been running to stay alive, alone, for years. It's not something I want for you. Go back to Jack and talk to him."

"He left me." Bridget said. "Why should I still ask his permission when he left me?"

"You're not asking his permission and he didn't leave you."

Bridget frowned.

"No man who acts the way Jack did around you tonight for a woman they don't care about."

"He does if he's over possessive and Jack's fears have a habit of making him just that, despite where our relationship lies."

"Bridget, I couldn't help but notice that you said Jack's fears."

"So?"

"So, in case you've forgotten a fear is something you can't control, it's irrational. Maybe you should realise that Jack can't help feeling scared about losing you."

"Using my words against me? That may be your weakest argument yet."

"It may be the most truthful. And at least I'm arguing. I'm trying to see it from his side."

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because...Bridget, I've never been in love. I've never found her. But you've found a person who loves you and with good reason and since it's you, it was impossible for him not to fall very deeply in love with you, so deeply that he can't stand to think of you with any other man. He fell in love with you completely. Any man would and I bet a lot of men have."

Bridget smiled at him. "Not you."

"Well I've known you our entire lives. I can't fall in love with you. I just love you and you annoy the living daylights out of me. If we did have to get married, I guarantee you; we would have killed each other before the first anniversary."

Bridget laughed. "That is true."

"Bridget, will you please go back to the Black Pearl?"

Bridget frowned. "Why do you want me to go back to the Pearl so much?"

Fionn smirked. "Because the way you told me about it, it's your home and the man you love is there. You should be with him."

Bridget smiled. "You really are an amazing friend, Fionn."

"I know."

"And so very arrogant."

"Go home."

"But..."

"Go home!"

"Alright!"

Bridget stood up quickly at Fionn shouting at her. "My God, I don't remember you being this bossy."

"I don't remember you being this cowardly."

"I am not a coward."

"Then go..."

"If you say go home one more time..."

"Oh what? What'll you do?"

"Why would Jack ever think I'd leave him for the likes of you? Honestly? You drive me up the wall!"

"You'll drive me into an early grave with your whinging!"

"Well don't think you have to hear anymore because I'm leaving!"

"Good!"

Bridget stormed off and a few seconds later, Fionn heard her come back.

"Fionn?"

He huffed. "Oh Lord, what does she want now?" He muttered. "What?"

"Thank you."

Fionn smiled at her. "Anytime."

Bridget smiled and left.

Fionn was about to go back to his own table when he was interrupted.

"I have a proposition for you."

Fionn turned back to see Jack standing there.

"Have you been listening in this whole time?"

"It's a habit of mine." Jack said.

Fionn sighed. "Listen mate…"

"I ain't your mate."

"Alright." Fionn nodded slowly. "Just...I'm sorry if you read me wrong. I weren't trying anything funny with your lass, I was just happy to see me friend again." He put out his hand. "Truce? For Bridget's sake?"

Jack looked down at his hand before looking up at him. "You're saying this like you assume you'll be seeing her again."

"Well, I doubt she'll be sticking around but aye, I want to see her again, talk to her, get to know what happened in more detail. Wouldn't you?"

"I'm in love with her."

"Good for you." Fionn shrugged. "I just missed my best friend."

"Stop calling her that!" Jack said shortly. "I have friends and I don't pick them up and twirl them around or comment on how they would make a pleasing wife to have and I certainly don't go around kissing them."

Fionn frowned. "I never kissed her."

"You did when you were eleven."

"Eh...I don't think she was with you then."

"Maybe not but you still did it. Now, correct me if I'm wrong but people don't kiss people they ain't interested in."

Fionn frowned. "Look, if Bridget didn't want me to see her again, I'd leave her alone but she seemed quite happy to see me again. Are you really going to be the person that takes away that?"

He began to walk away but Jack stopped him.

"You haven't heard me proposition."

Fionn looked at him. "What proposition is this?"

"Become her first mate."

Fionn frowned. "You want me around her now? But a while ago…"

"A while ago isn't now."

"So you want me to go on her ship? After you just said I wouldn't be seeing her again?"

"That was practise."

"Practise for what?"

Jack smirked.

* * *

Teague walked up on his deck the next morning to find Bridget playing with the little girl who seemed only too delighted to have her back.

"Poaching more of me women crewmembers?"

Bridget turned to see Teague smirking at her. "Heather asked to leave. If that's a mark on anyone…"

Teague chuckled. "Aye, she'd be better off with you. To be honest, half the time, I'd forget she were there."

Bridget nodded. "She is a quiet one, alright. Why did you ever take her on?"

"To be honest, I felt sorry for her. She were new to the Caribbean and ain't had a penny to her name. I guess me fathering instincts came out."

"You've always wanted a daughter, haven't you?"

"I got as good as one, luv." He said, kissing her head affectionately.

Bridget smiled but it soon turned melancholy. "Not if your son doesn't get his act together."

"He's still being difficult?"

"I don't understand it." Bridget sighed. "It's as if he wants to be with me and know it's the right thing but just…won't. It's not pride, it's something else and I can't figure out what."

"Hmm, no one knows why Jack does the things he does but even that is unusual."

Bridget shrugged. "I'll just have to hope that he'll come around eventually."

Teague wasn't convinced. The more he thought about Jack's current actions, the more he felt like this was less genuine and more…thought out.

"I suppose, luv."

Bridget signalled silently for Teague to talk privately away from the little girl. Once they were out of earshot, Bridget proposed her offer.

"You know, if you want me to take her…"

"Why would I want that, luv?"

"Teague, I know you know about her being…special."

"How do you know?" Teague frowned.

"She gave me seawater the first time and I just know by looking at her now. We kind of have an ability to spot each other, even with legs."

"You're one of them now?"

"I'm a bit of everything now." Bridget said. "But if you want me to…"

"Do you want to take her?"

"Not if she's happy here and you're happy having her. I don't want to ruin any dynamic you have set up but it might be a little hard taking care of an orphan mermaid who doesn't talk."

"How do you know she's an orphan?"

"No one ever spoke about her down there. They sent her up to find me and…cling to me but no one was racing to get her back like a parent would."

"Do mermaids even have parents? Ain't it all women?"

"They get their legs to come up and mate with human men." Bridget shrugged. "She's someone's daughter but I'll be stumped if I could find whose."

Teague sighed, looking over at the girl. He and Amelia had grown a little fond of her, never having a daughter themselves. It was exactly what they had been worried would happen with Jack and Bridget but it had happened to them instead. "Leave it with me to think about. I'll let you know."

Bridget nodded. "Okay."

"What are you up to now?"

"I'm going to go find some chests and things for my new cabin and then I'm going to look for your son."

"You're still going after him?"

"You don't think I should?"

"I think you should do whatever you think is best."

Bridget sighed. "I don't know which is best. I don't know what Jack is up to with me at all. Does he want me or not?"

"Well, I was speaking to Jonathan a while ago and apparently no one knows what Jack is up to but he's adamant everything will work out just the way he wants it to."

"Does that include being with me at the end?" Bridget asked sadly. Her resolve to act strong and confident with Jack's decision was waning and she just wanted things back to normal.

"I don't know, luv. You'll have to ask him."

Bridget sighed. "I'm blue in the face from asking him. If this plan is going to solve all of our problems, it better happen soon because I can't take this much longer. If Jack doesn't want to be with me, I'm not going to try and force him. I'm just going to…try and get on with my life."

She left the ship and Teague huffed.

"What are you doing, boy?"

* * *

"A book on…Grecian Gods and Goddesses?"

Bridget turned to see Fionn standing behind her in the book shop. "I find them interesting." She covered up. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you and I decided to come and tell you that I've decided to be your first mate."

"Oh, that's great!" Bridget smiled, hugging him. "What made you decide you wanted to do it?"

"The thought that I'd get my best friend back." Fionn shrugged.

This was just the kind of pick-me-up Bridget needed. "Well, come on. I'll show you the ship."

She walked out of the book shop and Fionn walked behind her. "Wait, I know a shortcut to the docks where you don't have to pass through all the drunks."

Bridget nodded. "Okay."

She let Fionn lead her but frowned when he stopped halfway through an alley. He turned to face her. "I'm sorry about this."

"About what?"

Before Bridget could react she felt someone grab her from behind and cover her mouth to stop her from screaming. She smelled something strange and eventually stopped struggling as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Bridget started to come to but the pounding pain in her head made her wish she wasn't.

_Why did I ever trust him?_

"Fionn, you bastard…"

"Don't be too hard on him. It was my idea."

Bridget's eyes shot open to see she was on her own bed in her own cabin.

On the Black Pearl.

Jack was sitting at the table, going over that same map.

"What…What the hell is going on?" Bridget sat up quickly.

"Me plan is being put into action." Jack explained. "Don't worry, your ship is following with its first mate and all, just like you wanted."

Bridget got up and ran over to the window to see they were at sea. Behind them was her ship. She walked over to the table angrily.

"Tell me what is going on right now!"

Jack smirked up at her. "I'm getting rid of your curse."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"It was Jonathan that gave me the thought. You see, Hera told me your curse was reversible and I've spent the time since her little visit trying to find out how without telling you. I was talking to Jonathan the other day and he happened to give me the clue I needed. Lady Luck."

Bridget frowned. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Lady Luck. She can cure your curse."

"Jack, how do you even know Lady Luck exists? It's just an expression."

"How can Gods exist? How can anything exist? She has the potential to be real just as much as anything we've ever seen."

"But…Even if that is true, how could we ever find her?"

"By going to India, of course."

Bridget frowned. "Oh, of course. How did I not think of that? India? That's your plan?"

"She's there. I know it. I remember."

"Remember what?"

"When I used to live in India. Every night, me grandmother would always honour Mahalakshmi. Who is the Indian Goddess of…?"

"I don't know."

Jack passed Bridget a book and she looked it over.

"Good luck? But…"

"No, it's a start." Jack said. "Who better to counteract a curse on bad luck than the Goddess of good luck? This is what Hera meant."

"How are you sure?"

"What have we got to lose?" Jack asked.

Bridget nodded. "Okay, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because no one can know what we're up to."

"Not even me?"

"No one. Otherwise, the Fates might hear of it."

"The Fates are involved now?"

"The Fates are always involved. Until we turn it and they're not."

Bridget frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I had a visit from Thanatos too."

"The God of Death?"

"Aye, nice fella. Actually I had two visits from him. One was right after a visit from Lachesis and remembering your affinity for forgetting names, I'll let you know she's a Fate."

Bridget put her hand to her head. This was all getting a little overwhelming. "Okay. What happened?"

_Jack kept looking out at the storm, Lachesis' words ringing in his ears. Bridget would only come back out of guilt? That was ridiculous. It had to be. She loved him._

"_You're not actually paying attention to that ploy, are you?"_

_Jack turned to see Thanatos sitting at his table, quite nonchalantly. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to counteract everything Lachesis just said. You see, she was right about Poseidon tricking Barbossa. What she wasn't right about was Poseidon tricking her."_

_Jack frowned._

"_The Gods are getting very tired of being used as tools for the Fates." Thanatos said, standing up and walking over to Jack. "They're planning a sort of uprising. Believe it or not, the constant bossing about has turned the Gods to your side. They want to see you succeed as much as you do."_

_Jack was shocked. "They do?"_

"_Very much so. That's why I'm here. To let you in on the plan." Thanatos explained. "You're going to end things with Bridget."_

_Jack shook his head. "No, I'm not. If she comes back, I'm going to try and make her stay."_

"_Just listen." Thanatos said. "You're going to end things with Bridget and she's going to be heartbroken. The Fates will watch and pat each other on the backs for being so fantastic and the like. That is the time the Gods are going to start getting a tad bit disruptive down here. Nowhere near you."_

_Jack frowned. "Why not around me?"_

"_Because it will take away the Fates' attention." Thanatos said. "They will stop focusing on you two so much because they'll think you're finished. Then you are going to explain to Bridget all what is going on. While the Fates are away, you two will play."_

"_What happens when the Fates start paying attention again?"_

_Thanatos smirked. "I don't think that'll be a problem."_

_Jack frowned. "Why not?"_

"_Just keep your ears and common sense open and remember, the Gods, every culture, every single one is on your side. It'll become clear."_

"_The help of a God is coming my way?"_

"_If you're smart enough to figure it out."_

"So I did what Thanatos said." Jack finished. "I listened very carefully and when Jonathan mentioned Lady Luck, it was like a bell went off. I knew that was what Thanatos meant. So you see, we're not separated at all." He smiled.

Bridget was stunned. "So…You're not really leaving me?"

"Of course not, you stupid woman! I'm just trying to make it look like it. You were ruining everything by constantly tempting me though."

"Well, you should have told me that, you stupid man!"

Jack stood up to face her properly. "How could I when no one but me is supposed to know? Stupid!"

"So you're annoyed I didn't want to accept you leaving me when you really don't want to leave me? You're the stupid!"

"Oi, I even did you a bloody favour and got your best friend involved after I heard him tell you to come back to me."

"You were listening in on my conversation?"

"Of course! You're me lass and I didn't want you running off with another man!"

Jack was caught off guard when Bridget kissed him. She couldn't believe she didn't realise this was all an act. Why hadn't she realised? It was always a trick.

"So all that business in the sword fighting room?"

"No, that was real." Jack said. "Everything in the sword fighting room was genuine. I was angry that you thought all those things when I had just done something selfless for you."

"But I was trying to manipulate you back into being with me."

"It's very hard to spot manipulation coming from the person you're manipulating. I only realised after that you had a plan."

Bridget nodded. "I have another question."

"Aye?"

"Why kidnap me to bring me here? Why not tell me and let me come of my own free will?"

"Because outside of this cabin, we can't be seen being amicable."

Bridget frowned.

"Another favour from our favourite myths, the Gods. Outside of this cabin, the Fates can see anything we're up to. In here, there's a glimmer from their view."

"So they never really see what's going on in here?"

"Just me wallowing on me own and since they can't see you, they'll think you're under the water."

"So you couldn't ask me to come to your cabin outside and you couldn't explain any of this."

"You have it."

"So how did you kidnap me?"

"I wasn't the one who grabbed you." Jack explained. "If I had, the Fates might have sensed it from wherever they are now and gotten suspicious again."

"If you didn't, who did?"

"Your friend, Odetta. I bet you didn't know she was that strong. She used one of those handy little concoctions those merrows have to make you sleep like they use to keep men unconscious after they make the merrows pregnant so they can run off."

"Wait, Odetta knows about this?"

"Odetta has a debt to me to not get in me way from keeping you." Jack explained. "She was helping me keep you just as much as she was helping you get me back."

"So she's been working with you all along?"

"She and your mate Fionn are the only people who are not Gods who know what I've been up to. Not me father, brother, any of the crew, no one."

Bridget was in shock. "Wow."

"Bridget, once we get rid of your curse, we'll be able to be a couple out of this cabin again but until then, only in here."

Bridget nodded. "Okay."

"But we are in the cabin now…" Jack smirked.

Bridget smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

Bridget opened her eyes when she was awoken to the sound of music coming from the strumming of a guitar. She looked over to see Jack sitting in his chair with his feet on the table and a guitar in his hands. He didn't see her awake as he kept strumming. Bridget smiled as she watched him be in his own little world. She wondered did he often do this when she slept because she'd never seen him play the instrument. She'd seen one in his room on the Misty Lady when they were first onboard and had seen Teague play so she was delighted to finally witness Jack do the same.

After a while, Jack looked over to see her watching him. He smiled, going to put the guitar down.

"Don't." Bridget pleaded. "I was enjoying that."

"I was just fiddling around." Jack shrugged. "Haven't broken it out in a while."

"You should more often." Bridget said. "You're quite good."

"Well, thank ya, madam." Jack smirked. "But I don't usually play in front of people."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's just something I like to do to relax. If I had gotten forced into a ship's band in me travels, it wouldn't have been relaxing since it would have been a job I had to do and anyone can learn to hate what they love when they're forced to do it."

Bridget smiled. "I definitely know that. Love to bake, hated to do it in the mansion. That might have been the fact that I never got to enjoy any of the fruits of my labour though…"

Jack put the guitar down and walked over to the bed, lying down to take her in his arms. "I'm having a thought…"

"Oh?"

"We don't leave this cabin until we get to India."

Bridget smiled. "As appealing as that sounds, I think we have to settle for most of the time."

"You're alright with this plan?" Jack asked. "Even how it began?"

Bridget shook her head. "I should have known it wasn't true. It never has been. But it's my biggest fear in the world so I'm always going to get petrified by it."

Jack placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "You and me. Forever. No matter what happens."

"Even if we're on different ships?"

"Even if we're on different continents. I love you, Bridget. Nothing's come between us this far and nothing ever will."

"I love you too."

Jack placed the hand that was behind his hand against her cheek as he kissed her. It was a slow kiss that neither were particularly willing to let end. When it did, Jack kissed her forehead as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"You and me, luv. That's all that matters."

* * *

**Isn't Jack one good actor? Except when Bridget starts going against his plan, that is. =P And who's loving or hating Fionn? And who's just damn suspicious?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	39. Insecurity

**Thank You to Lykopis08, gothicluver13, Smithy, Shadow Blackheart, LadyFelton1994, Pirate's Bonny Lass, xBelekinax, trainsgirl13 and LORI!**

**To Smithy: That is nutty. I actually had a wedding the same day so I watched it while I was getting ready. I just wanted to see her dress.**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I can tell you with complete certainty Jack is not the father. =P And thank you, I always feel very flattered when someone tells me I write him well!**

**To LORI: Thank you. They do deserve it!**

**Here's Chapter 39!**

"Jack?"

"Aye, luv?"

"I've been reading up on this Lakshmi Goddess."

"And?"

"And it says here," Bridget began to read off the paragraph. "_Lakshmi or Mahalakshmi is the Hindu Goddess of wealth, fortune, love and beauty, the lotus flower and fertility. Representations of Lakshmi (or Shri) are found in Jain and Buddhist monuments, in addition to Hindu temples. Generally thought of as the personification of material fortune and prosperity, she is somewhat analogous to the Greco-Roman Aphrodite or Venus, as she also represents eroticism and is similarly thought to have originally "borne of the sea" in her most famous myth, as did those love goddesses."_

Jack nodded. "Sounds about right, if I remember me Indian Goddesses."

"Yes but, she is somewhat analogous to the Greco-Roman Aphrodite or Venus?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, Aphrodite was never really on my side… If this Lakshmi Goddess is another representative of all that Aphrodite is, well…"

"Bridget, it's our best chance." Jack said. "You may have read that but I read…" Jack took the book and looked for the part. He walked back to the table as he read it. "_Lakshmi is said to be the only one who can banish Alakshmi, Her sister, the Goddess of bad luck, from one's life." _He turned back to her with a smirk as he shut the book._  
_

Bridget sighed. "I know. It's just…What if the curse works against us in trying to get rid of it?"

"I don't think Cai's curse is going to subdue a Goddess." Jack pointed out. "Why are you so adamant this won't work for you?"

"I just…It's been so long. I'm kind of reluctant to believe I could live without it."

Jack walked back over to her and sat on the bed. "Bridget, that curse has broken your nose, your wrist, given you several black eyes, has taken a lot of your blood and caused you more pain than I ever thought I could stand seeing you go through. You're going to live without it."

Bridget sighed. "Well you know that if you're sure, I'm always going to be with you."

Jack smiled and kissed her.

Later that night, Bridget couldn't sleep. The sounds of the waves hitting against the ship were keeping her awake. She walked out on deck and went over to the side of the ship, looking down at the ocean. She couldn't deny that the temptation to jump in and swim was still overwhelming at times but she was learning to fight it more and more. She didn't think the compulsion to want to go in there would ever leave, not now that she was back to normal and she still had the urge but just because it was there didn't mean she was going to satisfy it until she was sure she could handle going in and being able to come back out after a while.

Bridget sighed, leaving the side of the ship and the sight of the water, making her way up to the quarter deck. She always felt safe here. Maybe it was because she had the stars, the sounds of the waves and no one could see her unless they came up here too. It just made her feel peaceful. Bridget frowned when she heard footsteps and stood up to see Norrington come out from behind the stairs she had just walked up as if he had been hiding back there. What made Bridget confused was that Norrington had the hand of a woman who had her back to Bridget. She could see why they had been hiding from her; Bridget didn't know who that woman was. When she saw Norrington bring the woman below deck, she had to call out.

"Norrington!"

Norrington froze at his name being called and looked up to see Bridget. He left the steps and walked over.

"What the hell is going on?" Bridget asked, coming down the steps to him.

Norrington hesitated.

"If Jack knew you brought a woman onboard without his permission, he'd kill you. And we've been at sea for ages. Has she been hiding or something?"

Norrington frowned. "You didn't recognise her?"

That confused Bridget. "I only saw her from behind. Why? Should I?"

Norrington didn't know if he should lie or tell her.

"James?"

Bridget realised who it was soon enough when Persephone came back up on deck, looking for Norrington.

"Persephone?" Bridget frowned. Her eyes widened when she looked at Norrington. "Persephone?"

Norrington didn't look her in the eyes.

"What…Are you two having an affair?" Bridget asked.

After a few seconds, Persephone spoke up. "It just happened."

Bridget looked at her incredulously. "It just happened? Do you…Do you not realise what Hades will do if he finds out?"

"He doesn't know I'm here." Persephone defended. "He never has."

"Wait," Bridget said, holding up a hand. "How long has this been going on?"

The two stayed silent.

"How long?"

"Since Hades told Jack he owns your soul."

Norrington frowned, looking at Bridget. "Hades owns your soul?"

Bridget glared at him. "And he can come to collect at any time. If he finds out about you two, he's definitely going to come. You," She said to Persephone. "Are what he wants the most. The only reason he ever stopped taking my soul in the first place is because Eros threatened to make you fall in love with someone else. If you've done that on your own, what's to stop Hades?"

"He won't kill you." Persephone insisted. "He can't."

"No, I'll still be breathing. I just won't be alive."

Bridget walked away from them. This was insane.

"Bridget."

Bridget turned back to Persephone.

"You can't tell Jack."

Bridget frowned. "What? Of course I have to."

"Why?"

"Because if Hades does find out, he's going to have to be warned. It's not just me." Bridget said. "It's you." She indicated to Norrington. "It's Jack himself. It's this entire ship. Hades is going to want everyone's blood." Bridget huffed.

"Bridget…" Norrington started.

"Don't." She said, holding up a hand. "You two aren't the only ones who are being risked by this. We already have enough against us."

She walked away below deck and Norrington looked at Persephone.

"Why didn't you tell me about Hades owning her soul?"

Persephone looked at him apologetically. "At first I didn't want to tell Bridget's business but as things progressed, I didn't want to let you know how big the risks were because I know how honourable you are and I was afraid you'd decide to give up on me."

"So you waited until it was impossible for me to? Now I know what the true risks are but it's too late."

Persephone seemed surprised. "It is?"

"Despite everything, when I thought I was the only one at risk, I felt that my feelings for you were a good thing. Now…Now I don't know anymore."

Persephone had been having a lot of new feelings cloud her over the last few weeks due to Norrington's presence, feelings she'd never experienced with Hades. But now, she was feeling something she'd felt over her husband far too much. Pain. "James…"

"I just…I need to think about things." He said before going below deck and leaving a desolate Persephone behind him.

* * *

"Bridget?"

Bridget looked up from the table in the galley to see Ana coming in. She really hoped Ana could take her mind off her new inner turmoil and her aching over whether to tell Jack.

"What are you doing down here at this hour?" Ana asked. "I thought you'd be spending any minute you could with Jack."

"I could say the same for you and Charles." Bridget said before seeing her friend turn hesitant. "What's wrong? Did you two have a fight?"

"Not a fight, no…"

"Ana?"

Ana sat down across from her. "He's going to leave me."

"What?" Bridget frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'm being awful! All I do is string him along and I don't mean to but I can't bloody help it! He must be getting so sick of me! I know I am."

Bridget shook her head. "Wait. Is this to do with…Have you two not…?"

"No! I keep promising it'll be soon but I never actually keep my word."

"Why not? Before I got…mermaided, you told me you were planning on doing it that night."

"I know!"

"Okay," Bridget said, seeing her more frantic. "Ana, there's no need to get worked up. Charles isn't just with you to get you into bed. He loves you."

"He could worship the ground I walk on; it must still be getting to him. Not even the waiting, but I keep on getting his hopes on. He may be a good man but he's still a man."

Bridget nodded. She remembered Jack being severely…frustrated when she kept making him wait. "Have you spoken to Charles about this?"

"You mean apologise? Many times."

"No, I meant talk."

Ana looked at Bridget sadly. "He's not talking to me."

"Why not? Because of…I'm going to kill him."

"No, no, no!" Ana rushed to clarify. "Not because I won't, it's not like that. But thank you."

"Oh, then why?"

Ana sighed. "He got offended I kept making excuses."

"What do you mean?"

"I kept telling him I was worried about you and things."

"What are best friends for if not for being excuses?"

"He knew I was lying."

"Cheers very much, Ana."

"I knew you were safe." Ana defended. "That's why it seemed stupid that I kept saying it."

"So, what did he do?"

"_Ana, please stop lying to me."_

_Ana frowned. "What?"_

"_Look, I know you were worried about Bridget but please stop pretending that had anything to do with us. Just tell the truth. You're still not ready."_

"_Charles…"_

"_I would wait, you know." He said with a defeated shrug. "If it was marriage or anything else, I would wait but I don't appreciate being pawned off with excuses time after time as if I wouldn't understand or tolerate the truth."_

"_That's not what I think at all."_

"_Well, that's what it feels like." Charles said, leaving the room._

"Well…" Bridget sighed. "You can kind of see where he's coming from. The truth is better than any excuse."

"I know but…I don't even know what the truth is. I feel like I'm ready whenever I think about it and then when the time actually comes, me nerves take over."

"I think you're thinking about it too much." Bridget said.

"I know. I need to go talk to Charles and…"

"No."

Ana frowned. "What?"

"I think before you talk to him, you need to figure yourself out." Bridget shrugged. "It's obvious you love him and want to be with him but Ana, there's something inside you that is not…comfortable."

Ana huffed, putting her head on the table. "Why is he with me? I'm a bloody nuisance."

"Yes you are. But a lovable one so we put up with it."

* * *

"Ready to get a taste of India, luv?"

Bridget looked out at the new world in front of her with a smile. She was in India. How was that possible? She never thought in her life she'd go to such exotic places and here she was. She looked up at Jack. "Of course."

Jack took her hand and led her down the gangplank. Bridget looked out at the docks to see her own ship still a bit away.

"Maybe I should wait until…?"

Jack pulled her. "Luv, that'll be another while. You have time yet."

"Are you still jealous of Fionn being around?" Bridget asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me? Jealous? You're crazy, luv."

"Hmmm." Bridget smiled before letting him lead her into a market place.

She began looking around and her attention was drawn to a stall filled with bright and colourful scarves. "Wow..."

The frail old woman behind the stall looked at her.

"You are a…gypsy?" She asked in broken English.

Bridget wondered if the truth would be better but Jack was with her and he was an obvious pirate so the minute he joined her from another stall, there'd be no point in lying. "Pirate."

"Ah, a pirate. You know, you try to rob us, we take away your hands."

Bridget looked up at the woman with wide eyes. She didn't look like she'd be capable of lifting a knife but her eyes let her know this old woman was deadly serious. "Uh…"

"Only if you get caught, luv."

Bridget looked at Jack smirking down at her.

"Ah…" The woman smiled enthusiastically. "You belong to Teague and Karishma!" She beamed.

Bridget could practically feel Jack tense next to her at his mother's old name but he kept his smirk. "I forgot that was going to happen."

Bridget frowned. "How did that never happen when you lived here as a child?"

"Because as a child, I was not kitted out in all this," Jack waved a hand up and down himself to indicate the bandana and trinkets and belts and effects. "I got this from me father. As a chid, I just looked...like a child. And I didn't go out often in public to keep me safe but when I did, me name weren't Jack Sparrow. Now that I'm an adult, I've kept me name, dress somewhat like me father and more distinctly have the eyes of me mother. _Amelia._"

"Karishma." The woman cut in. She pointed him. "You. Son of Karishma. Eyes. Very..." She couldn't think of a word so she turned to a young girl who Bridget assumed must be her granddaugter. She said something in their native language which Bridget didn't know but Jack did. Usually he'd be smirking at the compliment but coming from the old woman who didn't know him, it made Jack look to the ground with slight embarrassment. Bridget frowned at the action coming from Jack and looked at the young girl.

"What did she say?"

"It is a word meaning..." The girl clarified. "Captivating or entrancing...Uh..." Her English wasn't fluent either apparently but better than her grandmother's. "Hypnotising..."

"Yes, she understands." Jack said quickly. Prostitutes in taverns? No problem for him. Society women looking for a risk filled night? His speciality. An old woman in a market stall who delighted at seeing him look so much like his mother and obviously knew his family and was now saying these things in front of Bridget? Jack felt like he was going to burn to death of the heat coming to his face from embarrassment. He didn't know why but it had something to do with these things obviously stemming from him being a child and now being grown up but still recognised as that same child. He had to assume this would happen. He'd grown up somewhat here. He just hadn't prepared for it.

Bridget smiled, loving to see the vulnerable Jack. "Have you ever met this woman?" She whispered.

"Never in me life, I thought but maybe as a child? I can't remember."

"Well then, take comfort in the fact that you're definitely your father's son if she recognises you just from that."

"Hmmm. It's so much better when I'm not reminded of that man." He said, referring to Lyons.

Bridget smirked at him. "Want to buy me a pretty scarf to forget about it?"

Jack chuckled. "You know exactly how to work me, luv."

Bridget looked around at all the different beautiful displays in the market place before looking back at Jack with a smile. "India is going to be fun."

"India is going to make me poor."

* * *

Jonathan had done Jack the favour of waiting for Bridget's ship to come in and alerting the crew onboard to what was going on but when he came up on deck and saw a certain crewmember, he got a shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I…transferred from your father's ship to Bridget's." Heather said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on Jack's ship."

"I thought you were on your father's ship?"

"I thought you were!"

"Well…I'm not. I'm here." Heather said.

"Well…So am I."

"That's fine by me." She said though not very convincingly.

"Me too." Jonathan nodded but not very convincingly either.

"Where's Bridget?"

Jonathan turned to see Odetta standing behind him. His look of shock at seeing Heather turned to a look of being quite pleased at seeing Odetta which made Heather storm off with a huff.

"Excuse me?" Odetta frowned. "Bridget?"

"She's out there…" He said, waving to land. "With Jack. You know, I haven't learned your name…"

Odetta walked away and was replaced with Fionn. "Is she going to be back soon?"

Jonathan went from shock to pleasure to annoyance. "No idea, mate. Where did that blonde one just go?"

"Away. Mind if I wait on the Pearl till she gets back?"

"Not at all." Jonathan muttered, going off in Odetta's direction.

Fionn rolled his eyes and walked to the Pearl to wait for his friend. He was really going to have to grovel to get her to forgive him for tricking her if he remembered her pride correctly.

"Who are you?"

Fionn turned on deck to see another man who he didn't recognise. He recognised the accent though. "Fionn MacNeill, I'm first mate on Bridget's ship. Yourself?"

"Aaron Ó Nualláin." Aaron said and the men shook hands. "So where did they find you?"

"I knew Bridget from when we were children. We were very good friends. We found each other and now I'm on her ship."

"Oh. They stole my house."

Fionn frowned. "What?"

"So, you're from Ireland? And you knew Bridget?"

"Yes to both."

"We should have a lot to talk about then."

* * *

"How did you find this place?"

Bridget smiled as the women of the Pearl looked around the shop with awe. "Jack's grandmother used to drag him in here when he went shopping with her as a child. He showed it to me yesterday. I figured I had to give the same lovely gesture to you lovely ladies."

"I wish I could wear these." Elizabeth sighed, looking at the colourful but belly baring Indian outfits.

"Why can't you?" Ana frowned.

Elizabeth put a hand to her stomach. "For one it's not proper and my father is still onboard and two, my father is onboard and my stomach is barely staying hidden as it is."

"Elizabeth, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Bridget said. "You need to tell him."

"You're pregnant?" David frowned. "I knew the crew were whispering about you getting fat but I never take any notice…"

Bridget tried not to smile at Elizabeth's indignant look. "David, I don't think you notice a lot of things."

David realised what she said. "Oh, Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean you look fat. You don't…"

"Yes, you do." Ana shrugged. "But you're pregnant, if you're not looking fat, that's not good."

"I suppose…"

"The point is," Bridget huffed, trying to get out of this fat talk. They were getting worse than the men. "Your father should know. He's missing your pregnancy. You and Will have been married long enough now to tell him without him being outraged."

"Do you think so?"

"Elizabeth, let your father share the joy a bit. Believe me, if I was in your situation and I still had a father to tell, you wouldn't be able to shut me up."

Ana sat next to her. "You're thinking about him a lot, aren't you?"

Bridget sighed. "I always do around this time of year…"

"Aw," Ana swept her friend's hair behind her hair. "Let's spend a lot of Jack's money to get you over it."

Bridget smiled. "Great minds, Ana."

Soon, all the women were mixed with the girls that worked in the shop who fawned over their customers with dedication. They helped them with the long pieces of fabrics, let them know what colours suited them; they were exactly what the girls needed after being stuck at sea with a bunch of unhygienic pirate men for so long.

"You look…very beautiful." An older Indian who had helped Bridget into the outfit said.

Bridget smiled as she looked in the mirror with the older woman who'd helped her into the gorgeous black Indian dress. She turned and Bridget's smile dissipated slightly when she looked over and saw Elizabeth looking down with affection at her growing stomach. It made Bridget very aware of the only thing she would see if she looked down would be a very ugly scar. That's all she had to show off and she had been growing increasingly insecure about it all day. She could swear she saw people sneakily looking at it.

She instinctively put a hand covering her stomach as she looked for a scarf to cover it.

The woman took her arm and pulled it away. She had barely any English but she pointed to the scar and she shook her head before taking Bridget's face in her hand.

"This…All people see when they look at you. All he sees when look at you. Beautiful."

Bridget smiled sadly. "Thank you. But can I please get a scarf?"

The woman shook her head. She pointed to the half cut blouse. "Choli." She pointed to the skirt. "Lehenga." She pointed to what Bridget was calling a scarf. "This, sari. I learn you language. Now you learn mine."

Bridget smiled. "Choli, lehenga, sari."

"Good." The woman smiled. "No sari. Beauty up there." She pointed to Bridget's face.

Bridget smiled and tried her best to forget about it. She did just that with the new arrivals.

"Hello." Bridget smiled when Odetta and Muireann dragged Heather into the shop. She whispered to the mermaids. "I thought you two would be gone back into the ocean."

"We've gotten side-tracked." Muireann glared at Odetta who was busy looking around at all the bursting colour.

"I may be a mermaid but we're known to like pretty things." She said, walking further into the shop and letting the girls that worked there fawn over her pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed so exotic to them just like they had with David.

"You're not as interested?" Bridget asked Muireann.

"Hmmm, you know what I am interested in. Your friend, Fionn."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "As long as that interested means not killing him or letting him give you a child which he will never see." Bridget knew whereas Odetta could curb her mermaid tendencies when needed, Muireann's mermaid side was stronger than her human side.

"Why are you so protective? You already have Sparrow."

"Off limits unless you're staying on land. I'm not going to let you make him fall in love with you only for you to then disappear." Bridget said. When she had gotten back last night and found Fionn waiting for her, she used the opportunity to catch up further with him and have Jack get to know him better. Now that she had her lover and her friend getting more amicable with each other, she wasn't letting anything ruin her newfound old friendship.

"You are absolutely no fun." Muireann huffed. "It's that human side. You should get rid of it."

"Muireann, promise me."

"But…"

"Promise."

"Fine. I promise."

Bridget smiled. "Thank you. Now go and enjoy all these pretty dresses."

"At least I can, unlike some people." Muireann said, flicking her head towards Heather's direction where the girl was refusing point blank to try on anything.

"She's just shy." Bridget defended although she noticed David was shy and the girl had probably tried on more saris than anyone. Bridget walked over to Heather. "Are you alright?"

"I just…I don't think they understand that I don't want to try anything on." Heather whispered.

"Do you want to go back to the ship?"

"I didn't want to leave but those two dragged me."

"You can go back if you want."

Heather was out of the shop like a shot.

Bridget smiled and went back to looking at different styles. She frowned when she heard whispering. She looked over and saw some of the girls in the shop huddled together, saying something in low voices. She knew what about when she saw one of them nod and run a finger along her own stomach. Bridget quickly reached over for a sari and wrapped it around one shoulder and draped it down so her stomach was covered. When the girls saw Bridget's action, they all shut their mouths, pretty much proving Bridget's suspicions.

She really hated that scar.

* * *

"So where do you plan on finding this Goddess?"

"You know, I doubt she'd be hanging around a tavern." Jack said sarcastically.

"I don't think there are taverns around here." Jonathan grimaced.

"Of course there are. You just have to find them." Jack was about to continue when Jonathan hurried off, now knowing there was somewhere around to enjoy himself if he looked hard enough. "Bloody fool."

The sun was setting now and Jack left the deck of the Pearl, deciding he wanted to find Bridget before night fell. She and the other women had been gone for hours and the place was beginning to get a bit crowded with people cleaning up their stalls and trying to get their last bit of purchasing done and the general nightlife beginning.

He went to the shop to see most of the girls still in there. He smirked when he saw Ana looking at the midriff baring blouse known as cholis. He snuck up behind her. "Well, well, well," He saw her jump and she turned with a glare. "I did not take you for the belly dancing type, Miss Anamaria. And I was happier for it."

"Sod off, Sparrow."

"Where is she?"

"In the back. She got very keen when they told her they also do henna art designs here. She's going to look tattooed to holy hell."

"As long as she's not really tattooed that much."

"Because you're the only one who's allowed to brand her?" Ana asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack smirked at her. "Because she's perfect the way she is. How long is it going to take?"

"Well, she's been in there for a while. Can I please be there when you see her?"

"Why?"

"Because I always enjoy seeing a look of blank stupidity on your face."

That was enough for Jack to not be able to wait to see her and he walked to the back of the shop and to where she was behind the curtain.

"Bridget?"

"Don't come in here!"

Jack frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready."

"And I haven't seen everything before?"

"Shut up, Sparrow."

"So I can't see you yet?"

"No."

"Will you be back at the Pearl soon?"

"Look outside, Sparrow. There's five heavily armed women to accompany this heavily armed woman back to the ship. I'll be fine."

Jack walked back out to the shop to see Elizabeth looking at the blouses despite the fact that she couldn't go outside in one.

"You could always get one for after it's born." He shrugged.

Elizabeth looked back at him. "It's my child, not an 'it'."

Jack nodded at her expression. "So you and the husband are still mad at me."

"Shouldn't we be? You tricked us in the worst way possible. There's been fights and arguments and other things but we genuinely thought of you as a friend. You turned it on us at every opportunity. So yes, Jack, we are still mad at you."

Elizabeth walked away from him and behind to where Bridget was, knowing that if Jack followed, Bridget would kill him. Jack had to admit, Elizabeth could really guilt someone with gusto. But he still think he did the right thing or at least, an action that didn't deserve an apology because it made them happy at the time, wasn't that the important thing?

_I really don't understand the problem._

* * *

"Ana?"

"She's gone, luv."

Bridget frowned at Jack's voice. "You're still here?"

"Still here? I'm the only one left." Jack replied, from where he sat in the shop.

Bridget smiled at him waiting for her. "I'm ready."

"Oh? That didn't take long at all." Jack said sarcastically. "I've gone gray, luv."

"Well hopefully it was worth it."

Jack heard the curtain be pulled across and turned to look. His eyes widened at the sight. To say it was worth the wait was an understatement. He stood up and walked over to her. She was wearing a wine sari with gold stitching throughout the outfit, unlike all the other women though, she had her midriff covered. Covering the lower side of her face was a piece of sheer fabric of matching colour. Her eyes which usually had kohl on them to protect from the sun had been made up to accentuate the colours in them, the brown mixed with the green only Jack seemed to be able to see and it was really only her eyes he could see of her face right now. On her head was a veil that somewhat covered her long hair and going up her arms was the henna designs that had taken so long to do. It was really one of those times Jack couldn't believe she was his.

"So, was it?" She asked.

Jack didn't have a clue what she was on about, he was too busy looking. "Was what what, luv?"

"Was it worth the wait?"

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

If Jack couldn't see her smile through the fabric covering her mouth, he could definitely see it in her eyes. It was like they had become even more vibrant than Jack had remembered. Whatever they had done to her eyes, whatever kohl they applied or any other substance, she was going to have to keep doing it.

"I just have one little adjustment…" Jack said.

Bridget frowned. "What?"

He brought his hands up to her face and took down the piece of fabric to reveal all of her features to him. "Now I can see all your beauty."

Bridget's breath left her. "And you can kiss me."

Jack smirked. "And I can kiss you."

He brought his lips to meet hers. Both didn't really believe they were lucky enough to have the other at that moment.

"I'm taking you back to the ship." Jack said when they parted.

Bridget frowned. "Why the rush?"

"Because I want to walk out of here and through the town and have everyone out there know you're with me."

Her smile came back. He took her hand and began to lead her out but Bridget stopped him.

"Wait, I have to pay them." She said. "We can't just leave."

Jack frowned. "You haven't paid yet?"

"No, why?"

Jack didn't look amused. "All the girls from the ship ran out of here a while ago with all their new dresses."

A shop girl came out of the back with a smile. "Ah Captain Sparrow, you pay now? I have a list of everything your women bought."

_Bloody wenches._

* * *

Ana walked onto the deck of the Pearl and saw a bunch of the men there. She wasn't wearing the sari she'd bought which had been bought only for herself to see and maybe Charles. Really, she'd just gotten it as a souvenir of her time in India and because she tricked Jack into paying for it which was always fun. Once she realised that prank, she'd thrown in some jewellery too. She was about to walk over but stopped with a frown when she saw Charles seemingly having a very funny conversation with Odetta. Both were smiling and laughing and Ana could feel the jealousy writhing through her. She caught Charles' eyes and signalled for him to go below deck where she went instead of over to the group. Charles followed her down to his bedroom.

"Where have you been all day?" He asked.

"I was out, looking at dresses."

He laughed. "Where were you really?"

Ana glared at him. "I am still capable of acting like a girl, you know!"

Charles was surprised to say the least. "I didn't mean it like that. You just always seem interested in more stimulating things than dresses. But I would definitely like to see anything you bought. I bet you'd look beautiful. Not that you don't already." He said quickly, remembering her mood at the moment. When she stayed silent, he tried again. "Look, we're all having a good time up on deck, why don't you…?"

He was cut off when she kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Do I need a reason?" She asked, kissing him again.

Charles decided to stop talking and just go along with it. He'd missed this in the time he'd given her to think so he was glad they were back to it. As the situation developed, he looked at her. "You're really sure? Positively? You want this?"

"Well, I may not be some blonde haired, blue eyed seductress from the sea but I think I can manage this."

Charles frowned. "Seductress…? Are you talking about Odetta?"

"I'm not talking about anyone anymore but me and you."

Charles shook his head and got off the bed. "No, I'm not letting you do this."

"Do what?" Ana frowned. "Finally be with you?"

"To prove a point. No. It's not happening this way and frankly, I thought you were stronger and more confident than that. I know you have a few insecurities but you're not stupid, Ana."

"You're calling what I just did stupid?"

"Yes." Charles said. "If you feel that possessive or threatened or whatever it was that made you do that, then yes I'm calling you stupid. I've only ever wanted you."

"Monique…" Ana shut up when she realised bringing the woman up was not smart but couldn't take back the name.

"You're throwing Monique in my face?" Charles frowned. He sighed, putting a hand to his head. "Ana, I think…Until you figure out what you want out of this, we should take some time apart."

"Are you…You're leaving me?"

"No." Charles said. "I'm just giving you the space you seem to need. I know this is all new to you, it's new to me too but you seem so overwhelmed by it, Ana. I just…I'll be here when you figure things out."

Charles walked out of the room, leaving Ana feeling more alone than ever.

* * *

Bridget woke up in the middle of the night again and sat up when she saw Jack standing at the table, filling in his new map again. She covered herself with a sheet as he watched him work.

"Isn't a bit late for that?"

Jack smirked. "I work better in the middle of the night."

"Oh I definitely know that, Sparrow."

Jack chuckled. "Why are you not sleeping? I would have thought my midnight focus would have worn you out."

"I can't sleep." Bridget shrugged. She got up and wrapped the sheet around herself. She walked over to the map Jack was hunched over. "You're still working on that?"

"It just seemed like the thing to do, pinpoint every area we know of that could be…useful or to be avoided. Everyone is so busy plotting countries; no one's thought to document the weird and wonderful parts of the world."

Bridget nodded and Jack noticed how she seemed to want to say something.

"Problem, luv?"

"I…I was just wondering if instead of being consumed with things like this," She waved a hand at the map. "We could spend the day tomorrow, just together?"

Jack sighed, standing up properly. "I'd love to, luv but the life of a Captain is a busy one." He kissed her lightly. "Another time, eh?"

Bridget plastered a smile on her face though it didn't seem very convincing. "Of course. You just do what you need to do."

"I'm hoping to go to a temple tomorrow and find out more about Lakshmi. I think if I go to her place of worship, she might know I'm looking for her and find me."

"Would you like me to come?"

Jack hesitated. "Well, I would like it but these worshippers and such are perceptive, luv. With your curse, I don't want to risk the finding out and trying to do something with you. Besides, being close to a Goddess, I wouldn't want to the Fates to pick up on anything and they can't see you in here."

"You want me to stay in here on my own all day tomorrow?" Bridget asked, not looking like she'd enjoy that.

"Just one day, luv. Please?"

Bridget sighed and nodded. "Okay. I know you're only trying to find this Goddess for me so I can do that for you."

Jack quickly forgot about his map and took her into his arms, kissing her again. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. He followed her onto bed as his hand roamed down to her thigh, continuing the passionate kiss.

* * *

Jack walked into his cabin the next morning and saw Bridget with her back to him. Only, unlike yesterday, now he could actually see her back. She had yet to put on her sari that would cover her stomach and back along with her veil and was left in her skirt and her choli now bared her midriff. Bridget turned when she heard him come back and closed the book in her hands with a smile.

"Good morning"

"A very good morning, luv." Jack said, walking over to her. "And might I say you are looking particularly delectable right now."

Jack meant it, the black fabric with the gold lining and stitching suited her tanned skin tone perfectly and brought out the lighter shades in her eyes. With her long curled hair flowing down her back, Jack could barely contain himself. Then he realised he didn't have to.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and brought her to press against him tightly. At the swift motion, Bridget let out a little gasp of surprise and her smile widened.

"Let me guess, you're going to make it an even better morning?"

"Most definitely."

Bridget chuckled. "Aye, aye, Captain."

Jack kissed her and was soon bringing her over to the bed where he sat and brought her to straddle him. Jack's hands travelled her exposed skin, starting with running his hands along her thighs, uncovered by her skirt and making his way up to her waist. Jack's thumb stroked her abdomen but Jack was surprised when she pulled away from him quickly.

"Don't." She said, not looking him in the eye. She actually looked uncomfortable.

Jack frowned. "Don't what? Do you not want to...?"

"Just..." Bridget didn't finish but she put her hands over his and brought them away from her stomach, back to her thighs.

Jack frowned, noticing how she still wouldn't look at him. "Bridget?"

She didn't reply.

Jack looked her over and realised. "Your scar."

Bridget's expression grew more pained. "I just don't want...Just please don't touch it."

Jack frowned. "Why not? Bridget, that scar doesn't bother me."

"It bothers me."

"Is that why you were hiding yourself yesterday and you were going to today? Why you kept yourself covered up unlike the other girls?"

"I kept myself covered up because no one gets to look at me but you."

"Was that it? Or was it because you're insecure..." Jack ran his fingers across her scar. "Over this?"

"Jack!" Bridget said, getting up quickly. "I asked you..."

"I'm not going to restrict myself to where I can and can't touch you, Bridget. It'd be like if I asked you never to touch my scars. We'd never be near each other."

Bridget had her arms folded insecurely. "That's different."

"How?"

"I like your scars. Can you honestly look at me and tell me that the huge gash across my stomach doesn't bother you?"

Jack couldn't. "No. I don't like it. But not because I think it's ugly or disgusting like you think. I don't like it because it took you away from me. And now that you're back, I'm not going to let it still be in our way of being together."

"I never said it had to be."

"Bridget, I cannot try and avoid an entire area of your body when I want to be with you."

Bridget sighed. "I just...I hate it. I hate looking at it and feeling it and the thought of you having to be anywhere near it."

"Of having to be anywhere near it? I don't have to be, I want to be." Jack walked over to her. "I want to be, now. And not but two minutes ago, you wanted to too."

"I know but I didn't think...I just..."

"Bridget," Jack said, putting his hands on her waist again. "Stop thinking. We've been doing it a tad bit too much lately and right now, I would rather just be with you instead of just thinking about it. I was with you all last night and it wasn't a problem so why is it now?"

"You just...You seemed to be going exactly for it now. Last night, it was easy to forget when you kept going on about how beautiful I was and everything but I was looking in the mirror this morning and it's...It's the only thing I see now when I look at myself."

"You know what I see?" Jack asked. "When I look at you? I see more beauty than one person should be allowed, I see more personality and charm and kindess than one person should be able to manage and usually, I see confidence and pride that only increases me own because I get to be with the woman who possesses all these qualities. I see eyes that aren't just plain brown or hazel, they're enigmatic and magical, more so than your blue ones ever were. I see lips that are full and exquisitely kissable and I'm just lucky I get to be the only one to take advantage of that. Bridget, I see the woman I'm in love with when I look at you. I never even see a scar, I'm too busy being entranced by everything else."

Bridget hugged into him, feeling that the only place she'd ever feel safe and happy was in his arms and he'd proved that to her once again. Bridget knew this scar was just something she would have to live with, no matter how much she hated that fact. But Jack was right. She couldn't let it put her life on hold any longer. So Bridget took a deep breath, wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

"Do you really have to leave? Today can't just be about us?"

Jack frowned as he stroked her arm. She seemed to really want him around her today. "I'm sorry, luv. I'll try and get back soon. And when I do, you shall be dressed in one of those beautifully baring dresses without any part of you hidden in shame."

"Why? It's not like anyone is going to see me."

Jack looked at her desolate expression, knowing she was itching to go out and discover India. "Well, you can…go down to the galley…" She looked up at him with her doe eyes. "Or back to the sari shop and get another one of those delectable dresses to surprise me with…"

She kissed him quickly with a huge smile. "I love you."

"If me complete and utter lack of resolve ain't making it clear, I love you too." Jack had an idea. "So much in fact, I shall bring you there before I go."

Bridget frowned.

"Come on, luv, get dressed."

Bridget got up and got dressed back into her black dress as Jack got dressed too. She was about to go for the sari to cover her abdomen but Jack caught her hand. "No, you're done."

"But…"

"Nope."

"Jack, I can't…"

"Yes, you can. I'll be with you the entire time."

Bridget sighed and mentally prepared herself as Jack took her out of the cabin and down the gangplank into the market stall.

"Now, if you see anything you like…"

"I see a lot of stares." Bridget cut in. "Can I please go back inside?"

"Why?"

"People are looking at me."

Jack looked around and noticed that people actually were. But he wasn't going to let that deter her. Who cared? "They're looking at you because you're beautiful."

"Jack, please."

Jack looked down at her to see her pleading look. "You have nothing to run from."

"I just feel insecure."

"Bridget, the only person who matters when it comes to your body is…"

"You?" Bridget said, thinking she knew where this was going.

Jack smirked. "You. But thank you for the permission."

Bridget smiled.

"See?" Jack said. "If you did that more, people would be too entranced by your face to notice anything below it."

"I think you're getting everybody else confused with you."

"They wish they were so lucky."

Bridget kept smiling as they walked through the town but her good humour dissipated every time she saw a whisper or a quick glance. The whispering might not have even been about her, the glances could have been to the clothes but her insecurities took over.

"I can't do this." She said quickly, taking her hand out of Jack's and not walking any further.

Jack frowned, turning back to look at her. "Bridget."

"I'm sorry." Bridget said and she really looked it. "I just…I can't."

With that, she turned and hurried back to the Pearl.

* * *

"You're sure this will work?"

"Nope."

Jack and Jonathan stood in front of the shrine of Lakshmi in her temple. Neither knew what to do. Jack was just hoping something would happen.

"So, how is Bridget?" Jonathan asked to kill the silence.

"She's fine."

"That's good."

"Bloody hell Jonathan, you do make awkwardness an art form."

"Don't say hell or bloody, we're in front a shrine."

"You just said them."

"But not in order."

Jack rolled his eyes but decided to indulge his brother to stop him feeling so uncomfortable. He had only one thought on his mind though, the same one that had been plaguing him for a while. "You know that whole business about women being insecure over their bodies?"

"Aye?"

"There's actually something to that."

"I know. I was around this lass recently who practically radiated it. Felt sorry for her."

Compassion for his conquests? That was new from the new Jonathan. The old Jonathan that Jack knew before their fight would have definitely cared but not the new lothario type of brother Jack saw. Maybe he was becoming his old self. It wouldn't be a shame.

"Here, do you think that Odetta one is the type to make frivolous decisions once you get a drink or two in her?"

Okay, maybe not. "Your usual seduction of wagging the eyebrows and calling them pretty hasn't worked?"

"Not at all."

"Leave it, Jonathan. She ain't one you want to get involved with. Besides, Bridget would murder you."

"Alright." He sighed. "What about Muireann?"

"Jonathan, shut it."

Silence descended on the brothers. Jonathan frowned when a woman came up to them and started speaking a language he could not make out for the life of him. He was gobsmacked when Jack just started speaking back in the same dialect though Jon shouldn't have been. Jack did live here for four years. Jonathan even heard his grandmother's name get dropped into the conversation but that was all he got.

"_I'm hoping to get some sort of…sign from the Goddess." _Jack said.

"_That is what we all hope for. Though we do tend to be mostly women."_

"_Well, I'm here for a woman. The one I love. She needs the help of Lakshmi and I'm here to see that she gets it."_

"_Does she pray to the Goddess?"_

"_She's not really the praying type."_

"_Well, how can she expect help without the proper worship?"_

"_Let's just say she's owed a favour?"_

"_Is she hoping for children?" _The woman asked.

"_I'm thinking she wouldn't hate them but right now, we're focusing on good luck. She hasn't had much of it."_

"_Well, you should tell her to pray to the Goddess, the right way, and she'll be surprised what might happen for her."_

It was the kind of information Jack was expecting. How were he and Bridget expecting to just cut the line to Lakshmi without any of the effort her devotees had spent their lives on?

"_But it is not so easy." _The woman continued. _"For a good life partner, one must pray to Laxmi Narashimhar. For a peaceful spiritual journey, one must pray to Mahalaxmi Astothram. Santhanalaxmi for childbirth, Dhaanya Lakshmi for food, Vidhya Lakshmi fulfills our need to learn things. She blesses us with Knowledge and Veera Lakshmi blesses us with both mental and physical courage…"_

"_But what helps get good luck?"_

"_I do not know. I am still waiting for that one."_

Jack huffed. Fantastic. This was getting a lot more complicated than he had anticipated.

"What's going on?" Jonathan asked. "I don't speak Indian."

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "Neither do I. That ain't a language, you twit."

"Well, whatever you two are waffling on in."

"Bengali?"

"Yes, that."

Jack rolled his eyes and thanked the woman, leaving her to pray as he dragged Jonathan out.

"So what did you learn?" Jonathan asked.

"That Bridget needs to do a lot less shopping and a lot more praying."

Jonathan nodded before huffing. "I am boiling in this heat. My God Jack, you couldn't pick a better month to come to such a hot country? Bloody July…"

Jack stopped. "July?"

"You're only realising that now?"

"No, you bloody fool, I just didn't think about it today. What date is it?"

"The twenty-third."

Jack's eyes widened. "The twenty-third? Of July?"

Jonathan frowned. "That's the day. Problem?"

"Huge one!" Jack said, running off.

* * *

"Oh, Jack and I have had that fight."

"You have?"

"Of course." Bridget shrugged. "Right after I met Tia Dalma for the first time. I did exactly what you tried to do but after a few _hours_, the good Captain finally caught on to my intentions." She said with a roll of her eyes. "At least Charles knew what you were feeling straight away."

Ana bit her lip. "I think it's probably my rapid change in personality that clued him in."

"Ana, we're wrong."

Ana frowned. "What?"

"Using their past against them, Monique for you, half the woman in the western hemisphere for me. Just because they did doesn't mean they will. Our jealousy does get the best of us sometimes."

"Well, he could have just told me not to worry instead of leaving me."

"I think…He did the right thing, Ana." Bridget cringed.

"What? How can you think that?"

"Because you do seem overwhelmed by being in a relationship. You're coming to me every chance you get to complain about not feeling ready and I'm not saying I'm not glad you do, you should come to me when you need to talk but it's just from those conversations that I've garnered your insecurities probably need to be overcome before you commit yourself the way you want to, to Charles. I mean your mother, the way you grew up, even what happened last year with that man who tried to hurt you. Ana, all those things aren't some pithy annoyances you should just move on from, they're things in your life that have affected you. I mean, have you ever even told Charles about that fella from Robins' ship?"

"Harris." Ana said darkly. "No, I haven't. He didn't do anything to me."

"He did. He just didn't succeed. He still hurt you. Maybe if Charles knew…"

"Knew what? He knows my mother was a whore, he knew my father was a lousy excuse for a man, he knows I grew up in the seediest of surroundings, I have to tell him that I was attacked too?"

"If it helps. If it had been me, would you tell me to keep quiet and not tell Jack? Even if it was upsetting me?"

Ana sighed. "No. I'd tell you to tell him."

"It's time to follow your own advice."

Ana nodded. "Just…Not right now."

"Whenever you're ready. That's what Charles meant."

Ana sighed. "How can he be so bloody perfect and want to be around the mess of a person I've become?"

"Because you can't help who you fall in love with, no matter the person or the flaw."

Ana frowned when Bridget stood up. "What's wrong?"

"I just…I realised something. I have to go."

Bridget left the galley and walked to Norrington's room and knocked. He opened the door and when he saw who it was, left it open but walked back into the room.

"Can I talk to you?" Bridget asked, following him in and closing the door. "Or more rightly, apologise to you?"

Norrington's eyebrows shot up. "You want to apologise?"

"I've been thinking." Bridget said. "I had no right. Absolutely none. What I did and what I said to you was incredibly hypocritical."

"It was?"

"Yes. I have to admit, I can be a very selfish person at times. I only ever think about my own problems and I sometimes don't focus on the other people onboard as much as I should. I'm always too busy with myself that things can pass me by. But James, I do know what it's like to be lonely. And in a bout of selfishness, I didn't take notice of the fact that maybe you were feeling that for a very long time. So I'm sorry."

Norrington nodded. "It's just endless days of working and sleeping and everything was beginning to blend together. It hardly seemed worth it. But then Persephone…"

"I know. I fell in love with the worst possible person too, remember? A pirate that was being searched for. If I had gotten found with Jack when I was a maid, I would have been killed. I nearly was. My situation wasn't so different from yours. And I never once stopped to think that maybe it wasn't the right thing to do. Love doesn't work that way. Because I knew it was and if someone tried to stop me, I would have done a lot worse than shout at them. So you…" Bridget frowned when she saw Norrington looking contemplative. "What?"

"Love?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bridget replied. "I thought…Isn't it?"

"I…I haven't really let myself think about it. It's too dangerous to be in love with her."

"It's not something you can control." Bridget shrugged. "It's just…It is what it is. Wouldn't you know by how you felt for Elizabeth?"

"Well, what I felt for Elizabeth is completely different to how I feel for Persephone. I watched Elizabeth become a beautiful woman who I felt would be a good wife for me as a Commodore. It seemed perfect."

"But you're not a Commodore anymore."

"No. Persephone…I don't feel like she'd suit me because of what I am."

Bridget frowned.

"Much more who I am." Norrington clarified.

"Oh. That's really sweet." Bridget said.

"I don't have to put on a pretence, I don't feel nervous. I don't feel lonely…"

Bridget nodded. "You feel like 'oh, so this is who I am. I didn't know that' because before, you had to put on a front and you never let yourself be what you could be but with Persephone, you didn't even have to try to find that person who feels so comfortable. You're just…natural."

"That's exactly it."

Bridget patted him on the shoulder. "You're in love, James. Good luck with that."

She stood up and left the room and Norrington looked after with a confused expression.

"Oh."

* * *

Bridget sighed, walking up to the cabin. She felt really bad for her friends. Everyone always went on about how awful Bridget's past was but no one even knew of Ana's besides her, Jack and Charles. Ana was just as brave as Bridget, or more so even because Ana hadn't waited for a pirate Captain to come and save her from her hell. She got out herself. And Norrington, his entire life was taken away from him for absolutely no reason after his fiancé left him for her true love and he was thrust into a life he had never wanted to take orders and spends his days alone. Wasn't that completely similar to what had happened Bridget? Though no one realised.

"Bridget!"

Bridget turned when Jack hurried up to her. "What?"

"I'm sorry, luv. So, so sorry." Jack said, lifting her up she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Bridget smiled. "Remember the date, did you?"

"I had no idea at all of it. Believe me if I had, I would have done something a lot more special than drag you out into the street to show you off when you didn't want to."

Bridget kissed him, placing her hands on either side of his jaw. "It's okay. You've been busy, I understand."

"I shall make it up to you." Jack smirked. "How about you stay twenty one today and we celebrate it when I've had time to plan?"

Bridget kept her smile but her eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think that's how it works."

"Well, we're unconventional." Jack said. "As me da' always says, you're as young as you feel."

Bridget placed her forehead against his. "Okay then. Today is not my birthday anymore. I'm still twenty-one until you say so."

Jack smiled and kissed her as Bridget wrapped her arms around his neck. She let out a little scream before laughing when as his kisses lowered to her neck and collarbone, he bent forward and brought her with him, having his arms wrapped around her tightly so she didn't fall out of his grasp.

"Jack!"

"Do you really think I'd drop you?" He asked as he brought her back up.

"If you were mad at me."

"Oi."

Bridget smiled. "Well, it may not be my birthday anymore but do you think you might want to…confine yourself to just my presence for a few hours?"

"That's all I want, luv."

"Captain, we need to…"

"Nope," Jack said, his eyes on Bridget before turning to Gibbs. "I shall be quite busy for the rest of the night. No disturbances."

Jack carried her into the cabin and closed the door shut with his foot.

* * *

"When are we going to tell him?"

"Soon." Elizabeth said. "I promise."

"Your father should know." Will sighed as he had his head situated near her showing bump. He lifted her shirt. "What do you think?" He looked up at Elizabeth. "He wants his grandfather to know about him."

"Excuse me? He? Could be a she."

"Could be." Will smiled. "Could be both."

"Please do not get ahead of yourself. I'm panicking over just one."

Will crawled up so he was lying next to her on the bed.

"You shall be a fantastic mother, Elizabeth Turner."

"As good of a father as you'll be."

Will kissed her lightly. "So…Have you thought of any names?"

"Oh, Will!" Elizabeth huffed with a smile, pushing him away from her and accidentally off the bed. She gasped in fright. "Oh Will, I'm so sorry!"

Will got back up, rubbing his neck. "So that's a no?"

"It was an 'It's too early for all that'."

"It's never too early." Will said, getting back on the bed. "If it's a boy I was thinking…"

"William Turner the third." She replied without missing a beat.

Will looked at her touched. "You want to name him after me?"

She put a hand against his cheek. "After you and your father who is going to see his grandchild but Will…"

Will frowned. "What?"

"I know how capable you are but…Risking anything right now…"

"You don't want me to try and get my father freed?"

"I don't want Davy Jones as your enemy. Especially not now."

"But…It's my father and he's stuck there. How can I expect to help him without…?"

"Jack."

Will turned stern. "Jack doesn't help anyone but himself."

"Jack has the heart. Jack always has plans."

"Jack lies and steals and betrays."

"Jack is your only hope of saving your father."

Will got up off the bed, not feeling very happy anymore. "Because Jack solves everything. Well, you can go to Jack and make plans and make sure I don't get captured to be used in some sort of blood sacrifice or locked in a brig."

He left the room and Elizabeth sighed.

"That's not what I meant…"

* * *

Bridget, now dressed again, got up to answer the knock at the door and she and Jack saw Jonathan on the other side.

"Hello Bridget, could I talk to Jack for a second?"

Jack and Bridget frowned at each other before she looked back at Jonathan and nodded, leaving the room. Jonathan walked in and Jack could notice how fidgety he was.

"Nervous?"

Jonathan looked at him. "I need to talk to you."

Jack frowned. "What is it?"

"Jack I think I'm in real trouble."

Jack got up. "Jonathan, what happened?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

Jack grabbed Jonathan by the arms stopping him from walking around. "Jonathan, listen to me. Whatever happened, I will help you with. We can sort it out. But first, you just have to tell me what happened."

"I got someone pregnant."

* * *

**I don't know when it's getting released anywhere else but the new movie is opening here on Wednesday so I won't see it until then so I'm asking anyone who might have seen it to keep their reviews spoiler free please! Now, onto the chapter...**

**Oh Jonathan… I think it's sometimes easy to forget that underneath it all, Bridget is just a young girl who can be insecure over her body so I really liked writing this chapter. Ana too! If you want to see Bridget's first sari, it's on my profile. Despite black being **_**the**_** fashionable colour, I could not for the life of me find a sari that looked close enough to the one I thought up so there'll be no image of that but I'll keep looking and hopefully it'll turn up. **

**My review reply function still isn't working so if some of you don't get review replies straight away, I'm sorry. I will reply though because if you can take the time to review, I can take the time to reply. It'll just take me a while!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	40. In The Heat Of The Moment

**Thank you to gothicluver13, Smithy, Shadow Blackheart, xBelekinax, You cant rush science, Sithlord8665, LORI, HiddenElf and Pirate's Bonny Lass!**

**To Smithy: She's worried because she's too heavily pregnant for how long they've been "married" so if she told her father how far long she really was, he'd know she had relations with Mister Turner before they were married! =P**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I was just imagining what I'd do in India and I think that would be accurate for any woman! =P Thanks!**

**To LORI: Thank you! And if they became novels, they could then make them into movies. Oh wait...  
**

**Here's Chapter 40!**

"You know this could all stop if you would just tell me what I want to know."

Derya looked up at Cutler Beckett with disdain. She could feel herself dying but she'd rather that than sell out her sisters to be tortured and killed by a man like him even if she had to be. She was currently out of water for a few days but without her cloak which was currently being looked for so they could control her, her tail had dried completely up but her legs hadn't returned.

"No? The longer you stay silent, the less long you'll have to live."

Derya kept silent. As long as they didn't have the cloak, they were powerless to get information from her.

She just had to die before they could find it.

* * *

Jack was positive he'd misheard. "What?"

"What am I going to do?"

"Who?"

"Heather."

Jack frowned. "Heather? As in Heather, da's crewmember Heather? That Heather?"

Jonathan nodded. "Except now she's Bridget's crewmember Heather. She's here! And pregnant! With a baby that is mine!"

"Wait Jon, I didn't even know you two were a couple."

"We're not. That's one of the huge problems."

"You're not? What do you mean you're not?"

"It just...happened. A couple of times."

"Have you met Heather? Sex doesn't just happen with her. She's probably the most nervous person ever."

"I know that. Except...I don't know."

"Are you sure it's yours?"

Jonathan's eyes widened. "You think it might not be mine?"

"You're asking me? You told me about five seconds ago. How the bloody hell should I know?"

"It might not be mine…"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Are you sure she's even pregnant?"

"Well we haven't been to a doctor or anything but..."

"No buts. Go to the doctor."

Jonathan frowned. "What?"

"The entire ship thought Bridget was pregnant once. She had glandular fever. Maybe that's all Heather has."

"But she's..."

"Tired? Nauseous? No energy? Throwing up? No appetite?"

"All of those."

"Go to the doctor."

"I think..."

"Jonathan, if she is pregnant then you are going to have to make the decision about what you're going to do yourself but if she isn't then you're wasting a load of energy worrying over nothing. Just go and make sure and then panic."

"You really think it could just be that glandular sickness? Or, you know, not mine?"

"No. I'm not thinking anything. I'm just giving you advice you need right now."

"Okay. Thanks Jack. I'm going to go take her. Right now." Jonathan left the room and Jack sat back down, in absolute shock.

Jack didn't really know how to process this new information. If Heather was pregnant and it was Jonathan's, that meant his younger brother was going to be a father.

_Bloody hell, Jonathan ain't ready to be a diligent son, let alone a diligent father. He definitely ain't ready to have a baby._

_Not to mention Heather, the most nervous girl I've ever met and I'm including David in that._

_Those two having a baby together? That'd be a disaster._

Bridget walked back into the room. "What was that about? Or should I not ask?"

Jack looked up at her.

_Bridget. What should I tell her?_

_The truth? Why not the truth?_

_The truth is that another woman is going to be pregnant around her, an already sensitive subject._

_She can handle it. She admitted that she didn't want children right now._

_Not right now, months ago._

_If she can handle Elizabeth's pregnancy, she can handle this._

Bridget frowned when he didn't reply. "Jack?"

"Heather is pregnant."

"Heather?" Bridget frowned. "Heather…Nervous, waiting for Prince Charming Heather?"

"That's the one."

"Wow…By who?"

Jack looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, by Jonathan? Drunken, lothario Jonathan?"

"That's the one."

"Oh wow…"

"Exactly." Jack nodded.

"I didn't even know those two were a couple." Bridget said.

"They're not." Jack said. "Apparently they just...got carried away a few times."

Bridget frowned. "Really? When that whole business with Will and you went on, she told me that she didn't want to just sleep around, she wanted to have a relationship that meant something to her."

"Well, she picked the wrong bloody person." Jack huffed.

"What did you tell him?" Bridget asked.

"I told him to take her to the doctor. Who knows? Could just be glandular fever." He chuckled humourlessly.

Jack feared he may have said the wrong thing when he saw her looking at him with a hint of betrayal over his last comment. "I didn't mean it like that, luv."

"You're in shock so I understand." Bridget said shortly making it sound like she didn't understand at all.

"Okay…" Jack said apprehensively. Was that the end of it or was that comment going to come back to bite him later on?

_Well bloody done. You couldn't have kept your mouth shut._

_I didn't mean anything by it. Believe me; if it had been Bridget that had come to me and said she was pregnant, I am quite sure I would have reacted like Jonathan. Sheer panic and the instinct to run._

"So…" Bridget said. "We might as well get it over with."

"Get what over with, luv?"

"How do you feel about the fact that your younger brother is going to be a father?"

Now Jack understood what she meant. It was a touchy topic and they should just let each other know what they were thinking now. "It's…Odd…"

"Jack, pretty soon he's going to come in here and need advice or orders or something and you're going to have to be the one who helps him out. You might as well get out all of those selfish little thoughts you're keeping inside now so you don't blurt them out later and cause a load of trouble."

"It feels like a punch in the chest, luv."

Bridget nodded.

"And I don't mean because I'm jealous." Jack said. "My heart would stop if you chimed in with 'Oh, by the way, funny coincidence…'"

"Was that supposed to be an impression of me?"

Jack looked at her. "Bridget…"

"That was bloody awful if it was supposed to be me."

"I just don't think Jon is ready to be that responsible yet."

"And you are?"

"Lord, no. The future? Maybe."

He had felt another sudden punch in the chest when another thought struck him.

_If Lakshmi reverses the curse, every time I sleep with Bridget, I could risk getting her pregnant. _

_With a baby. _

_Oh bugger._

"Jack?" Bridget frowned.

"Sorry, luv." He said, realising he had stopped talking. "I'm still of the belief that it could happen for us so I ain't wallowing in self-pity yet."

"But…?" Bridget prompted.

"He's the baby of the family. Sometimes quite literally. The baby is not supposed to get a baby."

Bridget nodded. She was having the same thought.

_Jack should have gotten the son first._

Bridget was trying not to feel bad. Jack had always stated that he fully believed they could have a baby and both had admitted that right now, their lives were too hectic to mourn the absence of one. If in a few years down the line there was still no sign, then she could be depressed but the way she tried to look at things now, bringing a baby into their lives would just be irresponsible. It was for that reason that Barbossa telling her they'd have to give the baby up if she had one always got to her. She would never want that but with Davy Jones and the Company, what if that was true? What if they had to hand the baby off to Teague and Amelia like Jack had to go with his grandparents? She didn't want that. She didn't want to force Jack to go on land and away from the Black Pearl either and truthfully, it wasn't her favourite option for herself. So while she did have her moments of broodiness where she mourned not having a child with Jack, like whenever she saw Elizabeth happily stroking her bump, she also saw it as maybe the twisted fate her and Jack had created for themselves without the help of the Fates. A baby would come when it was the right time.

_If only you truly believed that._

_I can try. We had to hand the little mermaid girl off to Teague and Amelia already. What if we had to do that with our actual baby? I would die._

_That doesn't change the fact that deep down, hearing Heather is pregnant by Jonathan and is having the next Sparrow instead of you stings._

_Well, there's nothing I can do about that._

_About anything._

"Bridget?" Jack asked, seeing her deep in thought. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I'm not the only one who has to be having selfish thoughts about this."

"Oh," Bridget nodded. "Tad bit bitter about the whole baby Sparrow aspect of it but overall, still focusing all my attention on 'if it happens, it happens'."

Jack considered it for a second. "Right. So no more selfish thoughts."

"No, I think we got them out."

Both knew it was a lie but enough of the truth had been told. The rest would just have to fester.

* * *

"Will you please just open the door?"

"Go away! I don't want to see you! Ever again!"

"Now that's going to be a little difficult. You're carrying my child."

"I know. You've ruined my life!"

"This doesn't have to be the end of the world, you know." Jonathan said though he wasn't sure he believed it. "We could do this properly."

"You mean, get married?"

"Well…I…No?"

"Go away, Jonathan!"

* * *

Jack stopped filling in the map he was still working on when he realised that Bridget was bounding around the cabin, tearing out chests and drawers.

"Luv?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my journal."

"Your journal? I thought you didn't write in that anymore?"

Bridget looked at him. "No, I still do. I just didn't tell you since you obviously can't be trusted."

"I too can be trusted. Anyway, I couldn't read it if I wanted to. Bloody thing is in Irish."

Bridget gave him a tired look before going back to searching. "I could have sworn I left it where I always did but it wasn't there when I went to look."

"Are you sure you left it there?"

"Obviously not or it would have been there and I wouldn't have to look elsewhere. I just thought I did."

Jack frowned. Bridget was organised. Even in a mess which the cabin could become, she'd still know where everything was. It was handy for Jack who could often misplace things when drunk. He'd just ask her and she'd have it found in a minute.

"Want me to help look for it?"

"No, you're okay. It has to be around here somewhere."

Bridget looked over when the door burst open and Jonathan stormed back into the room.

"She's refusing to go! No actually, she's refusing to be in the same room as me!" He looked over to see Bridget. "Bridget, you can talk to her! Make her see things clearly!"

"How would I know what to say?" Bridget asked. "I'm just as clueless about this as you are."

"But you're a woman!"

"An unpregnant one. Go and get Elizabeth to talk to her. On the other hand, don't."

"Bloody hell," Jack realised. "Heather and Elizabeth are going to be pregnant…together."

"That is a lot of mood swings." Bridget cringed. "At each other? Nope, I'm definitely staying at arm's length for all of this."

"But I need her to go to the doctor to see if it's actually true and not that glandular thing!"

"Jonathan?" Jack said.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"But you said…"

"Shut up." Jack hissed. "I said shut up!"

"Wait," Bridget said. "You're not sure she's even pregnant?"

"She's pretty bloody sure!" Jonathan said exasperatedly. "Going on about how I ruined her life…"

"Oh…"

Both Jack and Jonathan frowned at Bridget.

"What?"

"Well, it may be nothing." She didn't want to make Jonathan's panic worse after all. "When we were all in the shop, Odetta and Muireann dragged her in but she flat out refused to try anything on and ran out. Maybe she didn't want anyone seeing her stomach?"

"Fantastic." Jonathan huffed. "So it's really, really true. She's not just feeling sick and panicking if she's showing already! Bloody hell! How did this happen?"

"Isn't that obvious how it happened?" Jack asked.

"Don't try to be funny, Jack!" Jonathan said, annoyed.

"Well honestly," Jack said. "With the way you've been acting lately, how did you not expect this to happen?"

"Coming from you? You've had twice as many women as I have! No offence, Bridget."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it."

"Oi." Jack frowned back at her but she merely shrugged in apology. He turned back to Jonathan. "So what are you going to do now?"

"What can I do? She won't come out of her room!"

"Go back down there and try and convince her to? Say you ain't leaving until she talks to you without a door in the way?" Jack suggested. "Come on Jonathan, when I was trying to get back yer one back there," He indicated to where Bridget was behind him. "I refused to leave her bedroom until she saw sense."

"There was also the time you kidnapped me and held me hostage in here until I forgave you." Bridget reminded.

"Yes, that too."

Jonathan frowned. "Why do I all of a sudden think you're not the person to get advice about women from?"

"Funny, every fella on this ship who comes to me says the exact same thing…" Jack frowned. "Well, except Charles. He's always benefitted from me teachings."

Bridge looked at him. "Do you even talk to Ana anymore?"

"I'll have you know that I do, why?"

"Her and Charles aren't really seeing each other anymore."

Jack looked back at her with furrowed eyebrows. "What? Why?"

"He said he wanted to take things easy until she discovered why she was…basically having trouble in a relationship."

"Why the bloody hell didn't she tell me?"

"Well, it really only happened today though they've been having problems for a while." Bridget said. "Maybe she was embarrassed to tell you."

"Why would she be embarrassed of me?"

"Excuse me!" Jonathan said. "I'm the one who came to you for help!"

Jack looked back at him. "I told you what to do. Go over there and refuse to leave until she talks to you."

"But she's…talking about marriage." Jonathan grimaced. "That's not an option, is it?"

"But you didn't just say that to her, did you?" Bridget asked. "Just that it's flat out not an option?"

"I…may have." Jonathan huffed, realising he was too much out of his depth. "Would you just please talk to her?"

"I wouldn't know what to say." Bridget said.

"Anything! She doesn't want to hear from me but you might at least be able to talk her out of her room."

Bridget sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Jonathan said, leaving the room quickly.

Bridget got up and went to leave the cabin but Jack grabbed her hand.

"And what exactly do you plan on saying?"

Bridget looked at him helplessly. "I have no idea but did you see your brother? He is distraught."

Jack pulled her to sit on his lap and she laid her head on his. "Are you sure you're okay, luv?"

Bridget nodded. "Will you come with me anyway?"

"Of course."

They got up and Jack took her hand as they walked to her ship.

"Luv, have you got a name for that ship yet?"

Bridget huffed. "I can't think of one. You know how terrible I am at naming things."

"I remember, naming your childhood dog Dog. Poor little bastard." He chuckled.

"Shush! I loved that dog. And I was thinking something about mermaids."

"Eh?"

"For the name of the ship. Something about mermaids." She shrugged.

They walked up onto the deck of the ship and frowned when they saw their own two mermaids sitting on crates along with David and Ana.

"What's going on here?" Bridget asked.

"Nothing." Ana shrugged. "We're just…lounging."

"Lounging?" Bridget pulled her away from the group. "I thought you didn't like Odetta?"

"I ain't talking to her."

"Then why…?"

Bridget figured it out when Fionn came up on deck, carrying the lighter of the crates the girls were around down below deck. His work must have been very strenuous because he was no longer wearing his shirt which meant his muscular arms and torso was visible and a very pleasing view. Bridget never realised that under his shirt, her childhood friend had become quite a man. It was definitely odd to see.

"Alright, Captain?" He smiled when he saw her. "Excuse me, ladies." He grabbed the crate Muireann was sitting on and carried it below deck.

"He can just…carry those…on his own." Muireann said when he went back down below deck. "And you're saying I can't do anything about that. Why, Bridget?"

"No." Bridget said. She looked back at Ana. "Remember Charles?"

"Remember Jack?" Ana asked.

"Jack is fine with Fionn now, aren't you Jack?" Bridget asked, looking up at him. She ate her words when she saw him glaring in the direction Fionn had gone. "Jack?"

He looked down at her. "Hmmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth. He looked at Ana. "Shouldn't you be off trying to make amends with Charles?"

Ana raised an eyebrow at him. "Shouldn't you be minding your own business?"

Bridget looked at Ana. "I'm kind of wondering the same thing."

"Since both of you are so bloody nosey, I'll have you know that not only have I tried to talk to Charles but David is the one who dragged me over here."

"And you stayed because…?" Jack prompted.

"Sod off, Sparrow. There's nothing wrong with looking." She huffed, walking away.

"Isn't there?" Jack asked, turning to Bridget. "Is there nothing wrong with looking?"

"I don't know, I wasn't looking." She shrugged, taking his hand and bringing him down below deck. They got to Heather's room which Jonathan was sitting outside.

"Finally." He said. "Go. Talk to her."

Bridget sighed and walked over to the door, knocking gently. "Heather? Can I come in?"

"No."

"Okay…But this is my ship, you can't exactly lock me out of a room."

There were a few seconds of silence and they heard the door unlock. Jonathan was about to run in but Bridget held up a hand to stop him before walking in and closing the door behind her, locking it again.

"How are you?" Bridget asked though it was easy to see that Heather had been crying a lot.

"I'm pregnant. How am I supposed to be?"

"You could be happy; this isn't the end of the world." Bridget said.

"I don't want to be pregnant."

"Are you sure you even are?" Bridget asked. "How do you know unless you let Jonathan take you to a doctor?"

"I know I'm pregnant." Heather said, lifting her shirt and Bridget saw the bump.

"Oh, you're definitely pregnant."

"I know. I don't need a doctor prodding and poking me to tell me what I already know."

"Why won't you talk to Jonathan?"

"Because! This is all his fault!"

"It's not just his fault though. Did he force you to do something you didn't want to do?"

"Well…No."

"Did he get you too drunk to make your own decisions?"

"No."

"Did you want to sleep with him?"

"I…I thought he was going to stay with me."

"Did you know his reputation?"

"Well, yes but…"

"You can't just blame Jonathan. And you can't tell him you're pregnant with his child and then not let him in when he's trying to help you."

"Help me? How is he helping me? He doesn't even want to be with me! I'm going to be an unwed mother." She looked at Bridget. "Would Jack marry you?"

"I wouldn't get married to Jack just because I was pregnant." Bridget answered truthfully.

"You wouldn't?"

"No. Marriage is a choice, not an obligation, no matter what anyone thinks. You should marry for love, not because you think you have to."

"Who's going to want to marry me when I have another man's child?"

"A man who loves you enough. They do exist."

"Yes, well I've never met one." She said sadly. "What would you do? If you were pregnant? If not marriage?"

"I'd let Jack in." Bridget said. "I'd let him be involved. I would let him help me."

"That's easy to say when he loves you."

"Heather, Jonathan has been standing outside there for quite a while just trying to get you to talk to him. He's not trying to shout at you or abandon you. He's trying to do the right thing. This situation might be a whole lot easier for you if you let him. You two might not love each other but he is a good man and he isn't going to run away and leave you on your own."

Heather looked at Bridget with tears in her eyes. "I'm just scared."

"Which is why you should let him help you."

"He doesn't even want to be with me. He can still go off and do everything he's always done. My life is over."

"Or a whole new great part of it is just beginning." Bridget sighed. "Just talk to him. It's huge for both of you but it might be easier if you try to get through it together."

Heather stayed silent for a second before nodding. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. I'll talk to him."

Bridget smiled and walked over to the door, unlocking it. She opened it to see Jack and Jonathan standing there. She opened it wider for Jonathan to go in before leaving to give them some privacy.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"She's terrified. She kept asking me what I would do. I had no clue how to answer so I just kept saying I'd let you help me, hoping that might make her let Jonathan in."

"And it appeared to have worked, luv." Jack said, putting his arms around her shoulder but not actually looking at her. Actually he was looking all around him.

"What are you doing?" Bridget frowned.

"Hmmm? Oh nothing, luv." He said, nonchalantly but Bridget figured it out when she felt him tense up at the sight of the still shirtless Fionn on deck, talking to Odetta and Muireann. It seemed Ana had dragged David off in a huff or out of guilt. "Isn't he supposed to be working?"

"Actually, no." Bridget shrugged. "We're docked. He's just being nice by carting all those supplies down to the stock room."

"Well, isn't he a prince."

Bridget looked up at him as they walked back to the Pearl. "Jack, you told me you didn't mind Fionn now."

"I don't. Not at all. I just don't understand why he can't do you favours with his shirt on."

"The crew work on deck all the time with no shirts on. It gets too warm."

Jack wanted to point out that the majority of the crew were not shaped anything like Fionn and were not the first boy she had ever kissed.

"Besides," Bridget shrugged. "This is Indian heat."

"It's evening."

"It's still roasting."

"I managed to keep me shirt on."

"You're not lugging boxes around."

Jack looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I'm just saying. You had your shirt off for a good chunk of the day, Jack."

"You mean when we were alone in our cabin and in bed?"

"Yes. I thought those few hours might clue you in to the fact that the only man I want to see shirtless or in my bed is you." Bridget smirked. "And is that some insecurity I'm seeing, Captain Jack?"

"Absolutely not." Jack said, standing up straight. "What would I have to be insecure about?"

"I have no idea." Bridget replied as they walked into the cabin. She led him over to the bed and made him sit on the side. "Because," She straddled him and took off his shirt. "You are the only man I take notice of, with or without a shirt." She said, her hand going to the scars on his chest.

"Care to prove that?"

"Sparrow, we just got out of bed." She couldn't help but laugh.

"And that, my luv, was a big mistake."

* * *

"Lord Beckett, I have some very good news."

Beckett looked up as Mercer walked into the room. "You have acquired the cloak?"

Mercer pulled the red cloak out of the bag and placed it on Beckett's desk.

"Excellent."

* * *

"Does this look familiar to you?"

Derya looked up to see the cloak in Beckett's hands. She couldn't reach out and grab it now that she was aware of it and her mermaid side was coming back to her. This left Derya in a very fragile halfway state. She had her legs but she had now been chained down. She had her mermaids thoughts but Beckett was still in possession of the cloak which meant he was still in possession of her. She'd hate him but she'd still have to do what he wanted.

"Now tell me," Beckett said. "I know mermaids are connected in some sort of way and I know it has something to do with these cloaks. Elaborate."

Derya tried to stop herself but she couldn't. "A mermaid is connected to her cloak. If you can damage a mermaid's cloak, the mermaid feels it. Cut it and she'll get a cut, burn it and she'll get burned."

"So if I did this…" Beckett ripped a bit of the fabric and Derya let out a yell of pain as Beckett saw her calve split open. "Very interesting. Is there any way I can use just one cloak or one mermaid to affect all the others."

Derya hated herself. "Only if they are on land. Mermaids with legs have connections to each other in case one gets in danger, the others can help."

Beckett raised an eyebrow, all of a sudden knowing why the mermaids went on a rampage after he took Derya. When they caught her with her legs, she sent this little message out to her connected sisters before Beckett had a chance to have her thrown in the cast iron tub which would give her back her tail and prove what she really was. He hadn't been able to get her legs back until he found the cloak. But now he had it and she had legs. So he could use her to connect to the other mermaids.

"What of mermaid's under the possession of a man?"

"If the man had the cloak, the mermaid doesn't know she's a mermaid and so won't let her sisters know she's in trouble."

"And if the cloak is in the possession of someone else but a mermaid goes back into water?"

"If the mermaid loses possession of her cloak and goes into water, she'll just keep her legs until she finds her cloak again."

"What about a mermaid on land without her cloak?"

"The cloak is still on land somewhere and that means she's connected to the others on land."

Beckett nodded, finding this information very useful. "So mermaids are connected to their cloaks. If the cloak gets damaged, they get injured. And mermaids on land are connected to each other. If one mermaid gets, say a cut, and uses her connection to the others to make them feel it, all mermaids will feel what she feels?"

"Yes."

"Very interesting..."

* * *

"I meant to ask you luv, did you find your journal?"

"No." Bridget sighed as she lay on his chest. "It's so weird. I don't ever let it leave the cabin."

"And you're sure it's not where you thought you left it?" Jack asked, stroking her hennaed arm.

"No, I must have checked three times. I checked everywhere three times. I don't understand, you're the only one who knows about it."

"Well..."

Bridget frowned, looking up at him. "What?"

"Gibbs may know."

"How?"

"When you found out I tried to read it and threw it out of the cabin, I told him why things weren't going well."

Bridget nodded. "But Gibbs wouldn't take my journal. Did you tell anyone else?"

Jack tried to think back. "No, I don't think so. Just Gibbs."

"Would he tell anyone?"

"He is quite gabby. I'll ask. But even so, who on the Pearl would risk coming into our cabin to steal a journal that's in a language none of them can speak?"

"Good point." Bridget said. "Well, I mean, our cabin hasn't been broken into. We'd know. There'd be more things missing, more things in disarray. How would someone know to steal a journal without coming in here to steal anything else that they actually did know about?"

Jack nodded. "Especially with one of the most valuable things of the sea sitting in a chest around here?"

"We really need to do something with the heart. It's not safe keeping it in our cabin."

"We're not safe without it."

Bridget sighed. "Bit of a nuisance but one we can't control. My journal on the other hand...That should have been something I could control."

"Unless it wasn't a being of flesh and blood that seized it."

Bridget frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we had a lot of higher powers trying to work against us and in battle situations, it's always best to know your enemy."

"You think the Fates stole my journal?"

Jack merely shrugged. "They do see everything. They would know you have one without it ever being mentioned."

"But they can't just steal a part of my life."

"Well, they are omniscient. They can do whatever they bloody well like."

Bridget huffed. "Stupid witches."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"We don't need to use your cloak yet." Mercer said. "But you're going to be a good little mermaid and use your connection to the rest to make them feel what you feel."

Derya's eyes widened. They weren't going to risk damaging her cloak beyond repair because they needed it. They were going to cut out the middle man and just damage her beyond repair. "You're going to torture me."

Mercer smirked. "Not just you."

* * *

"Stop that right now."

"Sod off, Sparrow." Bridget said as she tied her hair up the next morning. "I'm roasting. Pass me that."

Jack huffed and picked up the bandana, giving it to her.

"Thank you." Bridget wrapped it around the top of her head and her bun so just the front of her hair was showing. She tied it back. "Much better."

"Hmmm." Jack answered, disapprovingly.

"Jaysus Sparrow, God forbid I cut it."

"You wouldn't."

"No." Bridget smiled. "I have been given strict instructions by Master Gibbs that there is not a scissors to be taken to me hair."

"Gibbs?"

"Apparently cutting hair at sea is bad luck."

"Ah yes," Jack smirked with a nod of his head. "Good ol' Gibbs, always has me back. Even just by being his usual superstitious self."

Bridget got off the bed. "I'm going to go check on my nameless ship."

"Now? Ain't it a bit early?" Jack asked.

Bridget frowned. "No?"

"I just thought we could…"

"If Fionn has his shirt off, I'll tell him to put it back on."

Jack shrugged, trying to remain casual. "I don't care what you do regarding that."

Bridget smiled and kissed him. "I love you, Jack Sparrow."

"Love you too, luv."

"I'll be back soon."

Bridget left the cabin and Jack looked after her, his hand unconsciously going to rub his own scars.

"Bloody pretty boy…"

* * *

"Please don't tell me that you're still lugging crates and barrels around."

Fionn looked at Bridget as she came on deck as he sat on the steps leading up the helm. "No, I'm done for the night. Just lazing out in the…warm morning air."

Bridget came and sat next to him.

"Where's Jack?" Fionn asked.

"He's back in the cabin." Bridget said. "So, why are you lounging around here when you can be out enjoying India?"

"I could ask you the same question. Your birthday yesterday and you did not go out celebrating?"

Bridget frowned at him. "You remembered it was my birthday?"

"I'll be honest. Your friend Ana told me. Sorry."

Bridget smiled. "It's okay. It's not actually my birthday anymore."

Fionn frowned.

"Just a weird little thing Jack and I decided." She shrugged. "We do things like that."

"You're still as strange as ever."

"Thank you. Oh, I forgot." She gasped. "When we were talking the other night, I never told you. Guess who I ran into on my travels?"

"Who?"

"Finbarr Sullivan."

Fionn smiled. "You're joking with me."

"The God's honest truth."

"Out of all the people you could have found, it had to be that little creep?"

"Oh believe me; he's still as slimy as ever."

"Still trying to get you alone in the forest?" Fionn smirked.

"No, he took to groping me anywhere that time."

"Little weasel. Did Jack…"

"Eh, excuse me. Jack was nowhere involved. I bettered that little twit on my own, thank you very much."

"And how did you manage that?"

Bridget smirked proudly. "I beat him in a drinking competition."

"You did not!" Fionn said, unbelieving.

"Oh, I did! Ask any of the crew on the Black Pearl. I beat him fair and square, no tricks!"

"Well, that is something." Fionn said with a shake of his head. "Were ye drinking water?"

Bridget hit him on the arm. "Rum! Like any reputable pirate."

"Do you really want me to believe this story?"

"Alright, that's it." Bridget stood up and faced him. "You and me, drinking competition right now."

Fionn laughed and grabbed her arm, bringing her back to sit next to him. "Alright you little drunk, I believe you. Calm down."

Bridget smiled. "He wasn't so proud after that. Well, after he woke up."

"Remember when he always got wallops for falling asleep during lessons? I always got a laugh out of that." Fionn said.

"Hmmm." Bridget huffed. "I didn't think those lessons were so great."

"Because you always got wallops too?"

"For no reason!" Bridget argued. "Only because I was left handed or south pawed or whatever the hell that witch called it."

"Mrs Riordan?"

"Hmmm. Witch."

"And she didn't call it south pawed. She said you were a southpaw."

"Much better."

"And that wasn't the only thing she called you. Awkward, tactless, cack-handed…"

"Alright!" Bridget shouted. "Did you know Julius Caesar was left-handed?"

"Wasn't he assassinated for trying to retain supreme rule over Rome?"

"Oh well, look at who is so smart." She said sarcastically.

"I did feel sorry for you when she began tying your hand behind your back so you'd stop using your left hand."

Bridget nodded.

"I thought your da' was the best man ever when he came in and took you out after he saw the bruise on your wrist." Fionn went on. "Just strolled in, took you…"

"By the left hand." Bridget smiled, remembering that exact detail.

"And told Old Battle axe Riordan that her services would no longer be needed and he'd be taking over your lessons."

"Him and Maeve. Jack met her when we were in Ireland actually."

"Wait, Maeve is still alive?"

"Are you joking? That woman will outlive us all."

Bridget and Fionn continued to joke about their past and mostly Finbarr Sullivan and their old teacher, neither noticing Jack watching from the docks after he went to find her. He glared at Fionn making her laugh. That was very much Jack's job.

It was then that Jack has a realisation.

"_Who on the Pearl would risk coming into our cabin to steal a journal that's in a language none of them can speak?"_

_Unless they could read Irish because they are Irish…_

_He was waiting for us to come back from the market place on the day we arrived. Alone, on the Pearl…_

"_How would someone know to steal a journal without coming in here to steal anything else that they actually did know about?"_

_Because the journal was all they wanted? To know your inner most thoughts so they could use them to get closer to you…_

_"Especially with one of the most valuable things of the sea sitting in a chest around here?"_

_The only reason they didn't take the heart was because they didn't even know it was there._

Jack glared at Fionn, thinking he now knew exactly who take her journal and it wasn't the Fates.

"You can't go up there."

Jack frowned when Thanatos came to stand next to him. "Why not?"

"Look, you've already taken enough risks. The marketplace and the sari shop I've let slide but this whole 'tricking the Fates into believing you two are no longer together' idea isn't going to pan out if you save the drama for inside the cabin and the love from anywhere outside it. It's supposed to be the other way around, remember?"

"Yes but you see, there's a problem with that plan."

"What?"

"Him." Jack said, pointing at Fionn. "That fella who is very clearly trying to steal me lass."

"You trusted him before."

"I've changed me mind. Just look at him, he's practically leering at her."

"He's talking to her."

"Exactly!"

Thanatos rolled his eyes. "Do you trust Bridget?"

"Aye but…"

"Then nothing else should matter."

Jack looked back at Bridget and Fionn on the deck before turning back to Thanatos.

"You made me pretend to give her up; I ain't doing it in reality."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I ain't going to walk away many more times."

Jack walked back to the Pearl and Thanatos looked over at Fionn.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into."

* * *

Bridget walked back into the cabin later on and the minute the door was closed, she ripped off her shirt over her head, leaving her in only her fitted top underneath.

"This heat is…" Bridget stopped when she looked at Jack who had quickly left his own scars alone from inspecting them. "What were you just doing?"

"Nothing, luv."

"Were you just…Looking at your scars?"

"I may have been. Just looking them over, making sure they're still….there."

Bridget walked over to him. "Is this still about yesterday?"

"About your scar?"

"No, about Fionn. All the girls watching him."

"Don't know what you mean, luv."

"I mean, when I first saw you without your shirt, you warned me about the scars before you let me see them. Maybe I'm not the only one who isn't a fan of certain imperfections?"

"Your body has no imperfections."

"Neither does yours."

Jack smirked. "I don't need to rip off me shirt in the littlest heat to get looks from the fairer sex. I manage just fine without…" He quickly shut up when she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stop that while I'm still here, Sparrow."

"Sorry, luv. I'm just saying, I ain't intimidated by the shirtless pretty boy who is getting drooled over by fishy women who murder men for a living."

"A pretty boy?" Bridget asked. "You know what I saw when I looked at him?"

"What were you doing looking at him?"

"Shush. You know what I saw?" Bridget walked over to him and sat on his lap, her hands going to Jack's back where he had a few more scars thanks to his life as a pirate. "Scars. Just like these. From being whipped when he was a slave. That's all I saw. And believe me, I wasn't 'drooling'. I was sad."

"I didn't take notice of those." Jack admitted.

"Maybe if you spent less time judging him and more time talking to him, you'd realise you and he aren't very different. You're both survivors. You both have scars."

"Just like you?"

Bridget looked down. "Yes well, I didn't survive."

"And yet you're here."

"Thanks to you." Bridget said. "And that is why you are the only man I ever want looking at that scar. Because if it weren't for you, it wouldn't be a scar. It'd be the wound that never closed because I died and no one tried to get me back."

"So why the insecurity?"

"I don't know." She put her hand on his bullet scars. "Why the insecurity?"

"I ain't insecure. I'm competitive."

Bridget smiled. "You've already won."

* * *

"Am I the only one feeling this heat?"

Odetta looked around at the crew who were sweating in the Indian sun but she felt practically boiling.

"We should just jump back into the water. Right now." Muireann said, feeling like she was boiling, herself. "The warmth is ungodly."

"No." Odetta said. "We said we would stay with Bridget."

"I saw Bridget. Bridget is melting too. She should come into the water with us."

Odetta really didn't understand. "Why is no one else sweltering? Why is it just us?"

"I don't know. I don't care about anyone else. The only thing that will make me feel better is if Fionn takes off his shirt again. I may not be able to touch but I can still look."

"Muireann, this is serious." Odetta said. "Why are you and I practically in pain over the heat but no one else is?"

"Bridget is."

"Bridget is one of us. Why is it just the mermaids?"

* * *

Derya tried not to scream when more boiling water was added to her cast iron tub, practically scalding her skin to blisters.

"Scream all you like." Mercer said. "This must be excruciating."

He chuckled and left the room and Derya tried to get out of the tub but was still chained up so she could move away enough.

She was still dying. It was just that every other mermaid on land was feeling it too.

* * *

"Oh my God!"

Bridget couldn't stand it. The heat was driving her crazy.

_I need to get praying to this Lakshmi so we can get out of here and Jack can sail me to somewhere cold and snowy._

_Oh Lord, snow would be lovely right now…_

Bridget was brought out of her wishing for snow in India in summer when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Heather on the other side.

"Heather."

"Hello."

"I…How are you?" Bridget asked.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course." Bridget stepped back, letting her walk in. "I'm sorry."

Heather walked inside and Bridget closed the door. "So…how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I spent the night talking to Jonathan."

"That's good." Bridget said. "Have you two made any decisions?"

"I've been thinking a few things but I haven't brought them up to him yet."

"Oh, okay. As long as you two are talking."

Heather nodded but stayed silent. Bridget really didn't know why she was here.

"Is there…Did you want to talk about something?"

Heather nodded. "Actually, there is. I've been thinking a lot lately and there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh," Bridget replied. "What is it?"

Heather seemed to be struggling. "It's…Please don't dismiss it straight away."

Bridget frowned. "Heather, what is it?"

Heather sighed and turned to look at Bridget properly.

"I want you to take my baby."

* * *

**Heather really has a habit of making terrible decisions, doesn't she?My review reply button STILL isn't working and I doubt it will anymore. Is anyone having the same problem? Every time I go to reply, it says it's an outdated link. So you'll be getting PMs in thanks again. Sorry for practically spamming your inboxes!  
**

**Has the movie been released everywhere yet? I want to hear opinions but I don't want to ruin it for anybody. =P**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	41. Guilty Consciences

**Thank You to Smithy, CaptainSkitzoVamp, Sithlord8665, gothicluver13, LORI, tonidepp16, HiddenElf(I left a reply on here to your review because your PM is off :)), xBelekinax, Lykopis08, trainsgirl13, Pirate's Bonny Lass and Shadow Blackheart!**

**To Smithy: Well, Elizabeth is afraid he'll be ashamed of her. He can't do anything physically but emotionally, he can do a whole lot. She is very close to her father and wouldn't want him thinking certain things about her or being disappointed in her.  
**

**To LORI: You would be a good mermaid for your thoughts on Beckett and Derya! =P Thank you!**

**To HiddenElf:I completely agree with you about the movie! The first one is still the best. I found that about Angelica too. Everyone was going on about how she was so like Jack but I didn't really see how. I could see Penelope Cruz(a lot some time since in a few scenes her pregnancy was badly hidden =P) triyng to make it work which I liked her for but it just kind of didn't. For me anyway! Thanks!  
**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Thank you! I have seen it! I enjoyed it but I have to admit, my fear of writing in the movie to my own story will be unfounded since I didn't find much to take. Not that it wasn't good, it really was, Penelope Cruz really surprised me in that I didn't want to wring her neck a lot of the time, but still, I won't be robbing things from it(although there was a bit with a voodoo doll that I particularly liked =P and the character of Scrum who was hilarious!). Nothing beats the first one though! :) Have you seen it yet?**

**Here's Chapter 41!**

Bridget was in complete shock.

"What?"

"You and Jack. You two would be perfect parents. Much better than I would be and I…I can't. I can't do it. And you and Jack. You want children. Well, take mine. Adopt mine."

"Heather…do you have any idea what you're asking me?"

"Yes! I really do!" Heather said desperately. "I've been thinking about it for quite some time and it's the best option."

"No! No, it's not!"

"Jonathan and I don't even love each other! How are we supposed to raise a baby? We don't want to be together, we just…made a mistake. But you and Jack…You and Jack love each other and you two would…"

"Have you even spoken to Jonathan about this?"

Heather looked down. "No."

"Well, you should! He won't want his brother raising his baby when he's still around! When you're still around! You two are going to be fine." Bridget said. "You just need time."

"No! I don't want a child! This isn't what I wanted at all! I want to get married! I want to have children with a husband! Not a pirate I fell into bed with!"

"Well this is what happens!" Bridget sighed. "It's not the best situation but it doesn't have to be the worst one."

"How would you know?" Heather said angrily. "Your life is perfect! Look at you, you get the Captain and the cabin and the ship and the relationship and a marriage if you want! You have everything!"

"You could have all that! This isn't the end of the world!" Bridget sighed. "Heather, please, I know you're scared and you're panicking but just think about this rationally. What am I supposed to tell Jack about this? Jonathan? He wants to be there for you and his son. And Jack, he'd never take that away from his brother and neither would I."

"So you're saying no?"

Bridget didn't like her tone. "I'm saying let's just talk about things, think about things. All of us if you want. Jack and I can both be there for you and Jonathan, help in any way we can."

"You're not understanding!" Heather said. "I don't want this baby! I don't!"

"You say that now because you're scared and this is all new but in a few months when it's grown and you've come to terms with things, I know you'll think differently."

"I've done all my thinking! All I've done is think about this! It's the only way."

"It's not! You've thought about this? What have you been thinking to think this will solve anything? I mean, even just Jack…"

"Jack? This is the best thing you could ever do for Jack! Come on Bridget, it doesn't take a genius to figure out how long you two have been together and there is no sign of a child around! I'm giving you the opportunity to give Jack what you never usually could have!"

Bridget was trying to keep calm.

_She's scared. Pregnant and scared. You cannot hit a pregnant and scared woman._

"Heather, I am not taking your baby."

The next thing Bridget knew, Heather broke down into tears.

"I can't do this! I can't have a baby. I can't do it, Bridget. I…"

"Okay, okay…" Bridget said, taking her by the arms. She was beginning to panic a little herself. Heather was breaking down. The stress because of the baby probably wasn't very good for the baby. "Heather, listen to me. You need to calm down. I know it's terrifying…"

"How do you know? You have no idea."

"Alright…" Bridget said, really trying to hold in her anger. "I may not know what you're going through but I can imagine…"

"No, you…"

"Yes I can!" Bridget said loudly before composing herself. "Yes, I can. I can imagine how scared you are and I don't know what I can say to make you stop being scared except that you're not alone. You're really not, Heather. But there have been women out there who were pregnant and alone and they've made great mothers. Look at Will's mother, you knew her, didn't you?"

"I…Yes."

"She was alone and look at how amazing Will turned out."

Despite Bridget thinking she'd hit a winner with this example, Heather just cried harder.

"What's wrong?" Bridget asked. "Why are you…Oh right, you're in love with Will. Sorry."

Bridget wanted to point out that it wasn't just the fact that Heather was pregnant with another man's child that ruined her chances completely with Will and that she did not, in fact, ever have any. But that'd just be cruel and though it would be cattily satisfying after Heather dished out some mean home truths to her a minute ago, Bridget wouldn't do it.

_Damn this trying to be a good person nonsense._

"Heather," Bridget didn't really have any more advice for her. The girl was a mess but she was in a situation she was just going to have to deal with. "What I am trying to say is there are women who do it alone and do a brilliant job. You are not even alone. You have a whole host of people who want to help you if you just let them." Heather just kept crying but luckily, that meant her eyes were closed so Bridget could roll her own. "This is scary, of course it is but crying and trying to give up your baby won't make it any easier. You will regret it if you give up your son."

Heather frowned. "How do you know it's a boy?"

"Because Sparrows have boys." Bridget said, hoping this little bit of information might bring Heather around. "You're going to have a son and he's going to be the man who loves you more than anything in this world."

"I'm going to have a son…" Heather looked up at Bridget. "Wow…I think I'm going to go lie down. I…I need to rest my head for a while."

"Okay."

Heather left the cabin and Bridget sat down on the bed.

"Oh my God…"

_What am I going to tell Jack?_

Bridget knew she had to tell him, even if it was going to make him furious or it meant he would tell Jonathan. Heather was acting too risky for Bridget to keep to herself. If Heather was having these thoughts, maybe Jonathan should know.

_This is going to kill him._

Once Bridget felt she had enough strength for her legs to start working again, she got off the bed and left the cabin to search for Jack. Instead, she found Ana on deck.

"What are you doing?" Bridget frowned, seeing Ana sitting on a crate by herself.

"Oh, just thinking about what I could possibly say to Charles without him thinking I'm a complete fool." Ana said. "Although I am a complete fool because I'm sitting here thinking about what a man might think of me."

Bridget smiled. "I have to admit, I never thought I'd see the day."

"Neither did I. And I didn't want to. I was completely fine without bloody men."

"Speaking of, have you seen Jack around?"

"He's gone off with the crew. There's a problem below deck with rotting wood or something like that. They're gone to get wood. Jack thinks we might have to land the Pearl onto a beach and fix it that way."

Bridget sighed. Just another problem. But at least this one was definitely fixable. "Why didn't you go?"

"Wasn't needed. Here, I've got a question, what was Heather doing coming out of your cabin a while ago?"

"Oh, we were just talking."

"Well, you mustn't have been saying anything nice. The girl was on the verge of tears. Although, when isn't she?"

"She's pregnant, Ana."

Well, it was going to come out sometime.

"Oh," Ana nodded. "That explains it."

"Don't tell anyone yet, please."

"You know I won't." Ana shrugged. "But who's the father?"

"Jonathan."

"Jonathan? Jonathan Sparrow?"

"No, Jonathan Murphy. Nice man. Very quiet, probably why you haven't noticed him around here." Bridget said sarcastically. "Yes, Jonathan Sparrow."

"Wow, now I'm wondering why I haven't constantly seen him on the verge of tears all the time."

"Believe me, he has been. It's all a bit of a mess."

"Is he sticking by her?"

"He's trying to. She's being a little…panicked."

"No wonder. How are you and Jack?"

Bridget frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, is it…It can't be easy."

Bridget sighed. "I'm trying not to think about it that way. I have this new philosophy which involves me not being quite so selfish."

"You're not selfish." Ana frowned.

"And you're not losing who you are because of a man."

Ana was about to reply but realised Bridget was right. "Point taken. We think our faults are bigger than they are."

"Besides, if I focus on me instead of them, it gives me time to think which frankly, I don't want."

"What about Jack?"

"He's…Okay, I think. He's focusing more on Jonathan." Bridget explained. "Will you do me a favour? When Jack comes back, will you tell him I'm going to the temple? I won't be long. Hopefully I'm back before him."

"Okay."

Bridget smiled and left the ship. Jack was going to take a while so she figured she had time for a quick prayer. It was only when she got to the temple, she realised it wasn't so easy.

_What am I doing here?_

_Well, Jack said I had to start praying. Maybe I should start praying._

Bridget walked into the temple and up to the shrine of Lakshmi. She didn't know what to do. She knew there was a ritual or some sort of offering but she had no idea what. She really should have done more research into this. She only knew how to pray her own way and she hadn't done that in years. She lost her faith around the same time she lost her family. And now here she was again. She had even worn the veil that came with her sari to cover her head because she knew it was improper for a woman to enter a church without her head covered. She knew this wasn't a Catholic church but she was working with what she had.

Bridget sighed. "I don't even know who I'm praying to anymore. I guess whoever will listen."

She sighed and her words turned to whispers since she didn't want anyone to hear and she wasn't sure what was going to come out when she just let out the complete and utter truth.

"This…This isn't fair. Why me? Why did that curse have to happen to me? To us? I just want to live my life without it. I want to live our life without it. Whenever it hurts me, it hurts him just as much and I can't…I can't deal with that anymore. It's not fair. I didn't do anything! I did nothing to deserve this! I fell in love, that was it. And now, now all this with Jonathan and Heather. It feels like a slap in the face."

Bridget hadn't known she was thinking half of that but now she could be honest with herself and that's what came out.

"It should have been Jack. I can say that all I like but any time I do, I just think of how unprepared we are for a child now. Well, me. I'm not prepared for a child right now. I'm a disaster. Even just recently. I was feeling really insecure about my scar and he always knew exactly what to say. And then all this business with children was brought up and it all just came back to me that I could never continue the Sparrow name like he deserves. Both Jack and I have spoken about this a lot and we even said we don't want children at the moment. Of course that was a few months ago…But still, I'd be useless at it right now. I run away at the difficult things. I mean, I'm hiding out here right now, trying to talk to a Goddess who could very well not be listening or caring."

She sighed.

"I don't know. Sometimes I'm broody about it, other times I convince myself that if I'm not ready for a child, that it's a good thing I can't seem to have one. I'm not the type of person who sees a child and then wants one all of a sudden. I like it being me and Jack. I like being able to go off with him without a care in the world. I even like the sword fighting and all of that would be hindered by becoming parents. But…In a few years, wouldn't it be nice?"

Bridget shook her head. Was she waiting for an answer? Yes, if she was being honest. She was expecting Lakshmi to appear and give her advice like the Gods were so good at doing. But there was nothing.

"I just…I'm tired of feeling like the villain because I don't necessarily want children now. I always feel like I'm such a disappointment because there's not a child in our lives, no matter how I feel. It's my fault that I feel bad because I think I should feel worse about it. Or I do feel worse about it but there's nothing I can do. Every time I think of how I haven't been pregnant yet, there's always that little part of me that thinks 'well you don't want children now, so what's the big problem?' That's a horrible way to think. I mean, maybe I should consider what Jack might be feeling when I start talking like that. What if he's secretly bitter or hurt and I don't know because he can't say it because of the way I handle the whole situation?"

Bridget looked for a sign but found none.

"I do want children. I don't want children now. But I do want them. I say that. I tell the truth. But maybe my truth inhibits Jack's truth and I don't want that."

Bridget was absolutely certain that she couldn't say the next part out loud, because she couldn't let anyone, whoever might be around, hear it and because she didn't think she had the strength to say these thoughts out loud yet. It might have been guilt or weakness or disbelief or just not wanting to be so unfavourable about the girl out loud since it was completely selfish considering what she was going through.

_And now with Heather asking us to take our baby? I'm the one who'll have to tell Jack and be the villain again. For saying no to Heather when she was so scared and desperate and because I have to ruin Jack's thoughts about her and this baby by letting him know what she did. Why did she do that? What could have possibly possessed her?_

_Maybe it's just another way in which I'm not fit to be a mother. She came to me with a crisis and obviously needed help and all I could think was of how stupid she was being. Not very motherly. I didn't help. She just started annoying me at one point. This desperate girl came to me when she couldn't go to any one else and I resented her for it. _

_I am completely not ready to be a mother.  
_

It became so overwhelming that Bridget's thought became words.

"Just…Get rid of this curse. Please. I can't live with it, knowing it's hurting the people I love, that I'm hurting the people I love. And I can't keep it to myself any longer. It's driving me crazy."

Bridget frowned when she finally got a reply. But not from who she was expecting.

"Then you should talk to me instead of a statue."

Bridget turned and saw Jack standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ana told me you were here. So I followed you and listened to you and tried to understand you." Jack said.

"How much did you hear?" Bridget dreaded the answer.

"Just the last part. The complete and utter begging to get rid of the curse." He looked her over. "You've been crying."

Bridget put her hands on her hips and tried to act like that was a ridiculous notion. "What? No, I haven't."

"Your kohl is running all down your face."

Bridget dropped her arms and the pretence. "What do you want from me, Sparrow?"

"Well, first of all to know what you were saying before I got here if it made you so sad. The curse?"

Bridget looked back at the statue before turning to him. "I think it needs to stay between me and Lakshmi."

_For my sake and yours._

Jack wasn't satisfied with that but accepted it. Everyone needed their personal thoughts and prayers and he and Bridget were no exception.

"We need to go back." He said. "The Pearl has to sail out."

Bridget nodded and let him take her hand and lead her back to the ship. She thought the whole way of how to tell him about Heather. She couldn't in the temple in case someone would hear but also because she needed to build herself up for this. When they got on deck, Bridget had no more excuses to not confess the day's happenings with the privacy of their cabin only a few feet away. She looked at Jack who had promptly started giving orders to the crew and walked over to him when he was done.

"I need to talk to you."

"Unless it's about what you were crying over in the temple which I doubt it is, it'll have to wait. Is it?"

"No."

"Then…"

"It can wait." Bridget said with a wave of her hand, rather convincingly if she did say so herself. "It's not important, it's just about genereal crew gossip."

"Tonight. Bloody wood rot." Jack huffed, having just been updated on his ship's condition. Bridget walked quickly after him as swayed along. "I'm going to have to sail her out and have her docked on a beach. It's going to take a few days to fix it."

"Do you want me to go and see if I have any supplies on the other ship?"

Jack stopped and turned to her. "You're a star, luv."

He kissed her quickly before rushing down below deck.

"Well," Ana said, coming up to her. "At least his mind is definitely on other things now."

Bridget nodded. Only until she brought him right back to it.

_Stupid Heather._

And that's why she couldn't say her thoughts out loud.

* * *

"Are you alright, Commodore?"

Norrington had to smile a little. "David, you never knew me when I was a Commodore, you can call me James." He looked at Ragetti who had been hobbling along beside her, sure to fall if she didn't have a hold of his arm. "How are you healing?"

"Oh, just fine." Ragetti replied. He was still iffy of Norrington, knowing how David looked upon him a bit too favourably for his Ragetti's liking. "Finally off bed rest."

"I just didn't want to risk anything." David said. "You were shot."

"Weeks ago."

"Not that long ago. You could have died."

"Well, he couldn't have a better nurse." Norrington said before passing them and going to his room. He looked behind him to see David helping Ragetti along. It was quite sweet that she was completely oblivious to the pirate's liking of her and how Ragetti was probably savouring every second of their closeness in the name of getting better.

Norrington walked into his room and lay on the bed.

He hadn't seen Persephone since the night Bridget had caught them. He had been waiting and waiting for her to maybe appear like she always did but she hadn't and he didn't know if she ever would again.

_It would be quite torturous if the next time I see her, she's deciding if I am going to heaven or hell._

He already felt like he was in hell for pushing her away. He missed her more than he'd ever missed anyone. More than he missed his mother when his father took him away, more than he'd missed Teague when the man sailed away with his true family, leaving James behind, more than Elizabeth when she decided to be with Will Turner instead. They all seemed to pale in comparison to missing Persephone. And the worst thing was he couldn't go after her.

_Unless I die._

To be honest, it didn't seem like a half bad option.

* * *

"Oh bloody hell; thank God this day is over."

"And yet you were the last person to finish up working."

Jack looked tiredly at Gibbs as they walked up the gangplank from the beach. "The life of the Captain."

"Well, she just went in not long ago. Might as well follow her in." Gibbs shrugged. There was no point in the two of them being out here. Besides, Gibbs had a few of the other men on night shift to keep him company. It was just Jack's tendency to not stop captaining that was keeping him on deck.

Jack nodded, too tired to refuse. "Be sure to alert me if there are ships spotted. After all, it ain't called the East _India_ Trading Company for a laugh."

"Aye, Captain."

Jack trudged into the cabin and took off his coat, letting it fall to the floor. He did the same with his sword and effects but gave up before he got to his boots and just collapsed over the covers, an arm flopping onto Bridget's waist as a sloppy attempt to wrap it around her. The only thing it did was wake her up properly from her half asleep state. She lifted her head off the pillow tiredly and turned to see Jack conked out. She placed the tips of her fingers against his cheek softly.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, luv?"

He didn't open his eyes and his words dripped with exhaustion.

"It can wait until tomorrow."

"Oh luv, I would kiss you but I can no longer lift me head."

Bridget smiled and reached over, pressing her lips against his before lying back down to go to sleep.

* * *

"How is she doing now?"

Amelia sighed, rinsing a wet cloth over a basin of cold water. "Better. Not as hot."

Teague looked down at their little mermaid as she lay in their bed. They didn't know why but a sudden fever had struck her, heating her whole body and she'd been very ill from it. She seemed to be getting a little better now but there was still no explanation was to why the child had suddenly gotten so sick.

"This is unusual, Teague." Amelia said. "Getting very hot and then just being fine again. Something unnatural is going on."

Teague nodded. "I think I may need to brush up on me knowledge of fish."

"Do it quickly." Amelia looked down at the sleeping child. "I do not know how long she can stay like this."

"She's a little fighter. She'll be okay."

Amelia didn't know if he was saying it because he believed it or because he was trying to make himself believe it.

* * *

Bridget woke up the next morning to the sound of rain pelting onto the roof of the cabin and the windows. She opened her eyes and saw a bleak morning sky and the water pelting into the ocean and onto the glass.

"This shall set our progress back a bit."

She looked behind her to see Jack looking out the window.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. Luckily, we took all the supplies in last night but bringing the new wood out into this rain? It'd be pointless. The wood would warp if we tried to hammer nails into them when wet. I don't need any more problems." He looked down at her. "You know, you were tossing and turning for a while before you woke up."

"I was?"

Jack nodded. "A few minutes after the rain started."

"Were you just…watching me sleep?" Bridget frowned.

"No, I was reading but I was distracted by you constantly kicking me."

"Oh. Sorry."

"I don't know if it was because you were itching to get out into the water with your new fishy ways or because, like last monsoon season, the rain is bringing back some unpleasant memories about dripping water."

Bridget shook her head. She didn't remember dreaming about either. "Neither do I."

"Or, maybe…" Jack smirked. "You were getting restless by the atmosphere. It is quite…" He brought his lips close to hers. "Romantic."

"Sparrow, last night you were too tired to take off your boots."

"And look at me now, completely rejuvenated."

Bridget chuckled as he closed the gap between their lips and kissed her with no intention of stopping.

Bridget had decided to hold off telling Jack about Heather's offer last night as she didn't want to add any more stress to Jack's day. But now, no matter how much she tried to enjoy him kissing her and enthusiastically removing items of clothing such as his shirt and placing his lips against her scar and all over her torso, she couldn't focus on anything but what happened yesterday hanging over her.

"Jack, I need to tell you something."

Jack didn't look up at her. "Can it not wait?"

"Well, I suppose but it's very important."

"Well, if it can wait…" He went back to kissing her torso.

"Heather asked me to take her baby."

This did make Jack raise his head to look at her. "What?"

"She came here yesterday and she said she had thought about it a lot and that it was the best option."

"What did you say?"

"I said no." Bridget said, raising herself up by her elbows. She couldn't believe he even had to ask. "Of course I said no."

"You just said no?"

Bridget wasn't very happy with his tone. She pulled back down her nightdress which he had been in the process of removing, having an inkling that they wouldn't be getting back to their morning activities. "Well, I didn't just say no and sent her on her way. I tried to talk to her, make her see why this was a terrible idea."

"And what did she say to that?"

"She started going on about how this was a great idea, for everyone involved. She wouldn't have to raise a baby and I could finally give you what I've never been able to give you."

"She said that?"

"She was panicking and I wasn't being very…Actually, you know what, I was pretty nice."

"I don't believe this." Jack said, getting up. "How did she even come up with such a ludicrous…Is she even thinking about the fact that this is not just her baby?"

"She's not thinking about Jonathan." Bridget replied. "She's just thinking that she doesn't want to be a mother. Jack, I tried to talk her down but she was so serious. I don't know what to do, whether to tell Jonathan or..."

"Tell him? Tell him that the woman carrying his child is trying to pawn it off to whoever will take it?"

"Him, Jack. The baby is a boy. Not an it." Bridget corrected. "The sooner everyone starts treating this baby as a little person and not a thing that's a problem, the sooner Heather could realise how ridiculous she's being. And that's why I'm not sure about telling Jonathan. I mean, it seems like the right thing to do because he has the right to know but telling him will make him hate her and it will destroy him to think she thinks you're more up to it than he is."

Jack sighed. "What was she even bloody thinking? How did she think we could take her baby? It's my brother's!"

"I don't know. What I do know is that I am not taking a baby whose real parents are still out there again. I'm not going through loving a child that could be taken away from us again. I'm not doing it, Jack. I'm not."

"Bridget, I am not taking the baby because it, he belongs to me brother. That is my reason. You know, she shouldn't…She shouldn't even be allowed have this baby."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"What you just said, about Koji. It was the same with Seiko, she didn't want her baby so she gave him to the first people she saw. When Ching came here saying she could get Seiko to take the baby back, you said no. You said she didn't deserve him. You were right. Heather didn't even think about her decision for a whole day and she came to make her offer."

"She's just scared."

"She is not thinking about anyone but herself!"

"Are you thinking about the baby or are you thinking about Jonathan?"

"Both! He didn't run away! He wants this baby and she doesn't! Just bloody give it to him!"

"I think she's afraid that…"

Jack frowned at her. "What?"

"That he won't be able to do it. That neither of them will and that's why she tried to give the baby to us."

"Because we'd be so bloody good at it?"

Bridget didn't know how to reply to that. "Eh…I guess she thought since we were together…"

"Stop trying to think what she thought. I don't like that you two might be able to conjure up the same reasoning because she is obviously bloody twisted!" Jack huffed. "She's going to run off. I know it. I can feel it. She'll do a runner and he'll spiral out of control again like last time. He's good at that, you know!"

"Jack, Jonathan is always with Heather now. What could she possibly do behind his back when he's always with her?"

"So she's having thoughts about who she can throw the baby off to next while he's getting the bloody nursery ready!"

"Alright, you are saying bloody much too much when we're talking about a baby."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I tried to!" Bridget defended. "Look, Heather panicked and I said no. Now Jonathan is with her. By the time we get back, she could run to me apologising and saying she can't believe she'd ever been so stupid."

Jack looked over at her. "Do you think so?"

Bridget didn't but she needed to calm Jack down since he couldn't do anything anyway. "Anything is possible."

Jack shook his head, going to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"What do you mean where am I going? I am going to go tell Jonathan to watch that sneaky little madam like a hawk."

"Jack, Jonathan's back on my ship with her."

"He is? Why didn't he bring her on here! That's what I told him to do!"

Bridget shrugged. "Maybe she was more comfortable there. Remember when Elizabeth had to stay behind from sailing because of morning sickness?"

"That's bloody perfect! He has no clue. She could say she's going to get fresh air and he might never see her again!"

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because when I went over to get any spare supplies and found out they were staying behind, I went to Fionn."

"_Fionn, come here."_

"_What?" Fionn asked._

"_Listen; can you do me a favour? Could you keep an eye on Heather for me?"_

_Fionn frowned. "Why?"_

"_Just…She's not really herself at the moment. Just if she leaves the ship, make an excuse to go with her. Oh, and if she doesn't come out of her room, make sure she eats something. Although Jonathan will probably take care of that… Just don't let her go anywhere alone."_

_Fionn wasn't understanding. "Why am I being a babysitter to a grown woman?"_

_Bridget sighed. "She's pregnant and she isn't taking it well. So will you please keep an eye on her?"_

"_Wow, okay. You can trust me. I'll make sure she's alright." _

Jack looked suspiciously at her. "Did you tell him why? Before me?"

"What? Of course not! I haven't told anyone but you!"

"But you told him she was pregnant?"

"And I told Ana too, still jealous?"

"I am not jealous…"

"Heather is already showing. People are going to find out soon enough; we might as well tell them now if it works to our advantage. I didn't want Heather to run out on your brother and I didn't want to kill your brother by telling him what she did so I told what I had to to who I could trust. Is that alright?"

It wasn't. Nothing about Fionn was alright with Jack.

"Why the bloody hell would she want to give us her baby? We've proved our lives can be quite dangerous." Jack said, sitting on the side of the bed. This whole revelation had thrown him to a place Jack didn't like to be thrown, somewhere between shock and cluelessness. For someone who always had an answer, Jack wasn't comfortable being stumped.

"We've also come through it all together. And it could be our only chance." Bridget answered.

Did Jack tell her? Jack wanted to tell her. She looked so downtrodden. "Not necessarily."

She sighed with a melancholic smile. "Jack, I know. It could still happen, nothing is set in stone, if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. Although, that doesn't stop everyone who hears about Elizabeth or Heather asking me how I'm taking the news like I have a personal stake in it. It's getting a little tiring. But yes, I know that we chose to believe that nothing is confirmed yet."

She was just having a hard time believing it.

"I may have had a little more confirmation." Jack replied.

Bridget frowned at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember how I told you about me new found friendship with Thanatos, God of Death?"

"As weird as this all is, yes I do."

"Well, he let me in on a little secret."

"Another one?"

"Aye, he told me that if we cure your curse, there'll be no more trouble with all this 'will it happen, won't it happen' business."

"What?"

"The curse is the reason you've never gotten pregnant. Right now, with the curse, it's a certainty that you never will. But if we break the curse, that certainty ends."

"If we break the curse, I could get pregnant?"

"That's the bare bones of it, aye."

Bridget looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Oh."

"Oh?" Jack frowned. "That's all you have to say? Oh?"

"That's pretty much all that's coming to my mind right now."

"Are you not happy?"

"I'm a little in shock. I'm trying to take this all in." Bridget said slowly. "Are we ready to have a baby?"

"Mother of God, no."

She nodded. "But we could have one?"

"If Lakshmi removes the curse."

"Which we're trying to get her to do."

"Well, we were. Before all this started." Jack saw her expression wasn't too ecstatic at this news. "This is good news, isn't it?"

Bridget looked up at him. "What? Oh yes, of course it is. It's just…I stopped thinking the reason I never got pregnant was because of the curse months ago."

Jack frowned. "You did?"

She nodded. "It's just with the Fates and the scar and…"

"The scar? What does your scar have to do with children?"

"Well, I was stabbed in my stomach and the scar is still there to prove it. If the scar is still there, maybe the damage is? I'm only alive by mystical doings anyway. Even if I had survived on my own, the chances that I could successfully bear a child…"

Jack thought about it. "Wouldn't be very high. But no, there is no damage. You're completely healthy. Besides, you couldn't have children before you got stabbed."

"I know. It's just something I've been thinking for a while. I mean, it can't have helped our chances. The way I'm thinking, Thanatos told you that the curse is the reason I've never gotten pregnant. Okay, I could have been supposed to get pregnant months and months ago but I didn't because of the curse. But what if it's not just the curse anymore? What if there's now a mystical reason and a practical reason? The curse is lifted so the mystical reason is gone but the scar hasn't disappeared and it never will. What if that's not all that affected me?

Jack was confused. "Why are you trying to fight this?"

"I'm not! It's just…I've spent so much time trying to think of one hundred and one reasons why I can't have a baby that now you're telling me there's a way to reverse one of those reasons, all the others are still in my head, making me consider them too. I just…I'm used to not getting my hopes up about this and I don't want to start…just in case."

"But if the scar were a problem, he would have told me."

"Would he?" Bridget asked? "It's clear that Thanatos is fighting his own war with the Fates and from the sounds of it, he wants us on his side. Maybe he thought if he told us what we wanted to hear, we'd be more willing to do what he wanted."

"You think he's tricking us?"

"I think it wouldn't the first time the Gods played us for fools." Bridget sighed when she saw his expression. "I'm just trying to think practically. It was something I had been thinking long before you told me this and now that you have, I just think it's something to consider. Maybe just ask Thanatos if he ever comes back. Besides," Bridget shrugged. "Now if we get rid of the curse, I could pregnant every time we go to the bed together. Don't tell me you considered that fact and didn't immediately panic afterwards."

Jack sat up straighter, knowing it was true. "Maybe. But we were sleeping together for months before we attributed you not getting pregnant to the curse. All those times before that, it was just a risk but it didn't stop us."

"Yes but now, it's so much more vivid." She said. "Especially with Elizabeth and Heather."

"Hmmm, couldn't use the excuse of "helping us" when trying to drop her baby onto us then, poor thing." Jack said sarcastically.

Bridget sighed. "Jack, like it or not, this woman is a part of your family now and she will be as long as this baby exists."

"And she doesn't run off." He muttered but tried to curb his distaste when he saw the look she was giving him. "I don't want her as part of my family."

"She's your nephew's mother. If her and Jonathan grow closer over these months, who knows? She could be your sister-in-law."

"Because me morning wasn't ruined nearly enough."

"I'm sorry." Bridget said. "I just don't want anything like this to come as a shock to you."

"Jonathan said he didn't want to marry her."

"Yes but think about it, in a few months she'll be bigger and glowing and the only thing Jonathan will see is the mother of his child. He might change his mind. Which is another reason I'm still struggling on if you should tell him what happened. If you want to, it's completely up to you. I won't get involved in your decision but it could cause a lot of resentment from Jonathan that might push her away more."

"So we leave him in the dark?"

"If you decide not to tell him, we'll be the ones to keep an eye on her."

"No one should have to keep an eye on her." Jack huffed. He didn't want to admit it but he was trying to think of what his father would do in this situation. The fact that he couldn't made him annoyed.

Bridget shrugged. "And maybe when we get back, we might realise no one has to. Look, we can't do anything while we're stuck in here and they're back there so there's no point in worrying yourself to death about it. Heather isn't going anywhere and neither is that baby with Jonathan looking after her."

Jack sighed. "Poor little bastard isn't born yet and he's already getting a rough hand in life."

"No, he's not because he has a father who is committed and an uncle who is already trying to make sure nothing ever happens to him."

Jack looked over at her. And he'd have at least one good female figure in his life. If it wouldn't be his mother, it'd be his aunt. If Bridget was even willing to call herself that. Jack didn't see why she wouldn't, although that conversation about her having their children threw him once again like it always did.

"Huh," Jack said. "Jonathan as a father and me as an uncle."

Bridget smiled at him. "That's it."

Jack nodded. "Poor little bastard doesn't stand a chance."

"Alright, you have to stop calling him that."

* * *

Charles was sitting on his bed and cleaning his boots, an old habit from his Naval days, when Ana walked into his room.

"I was attacked."

His eyes widened as he stood up quickly. "Just now? By who? I'll kill…"

"No, no." She said, holding up her hands. "Months ago. Before I met you. Jack was conducting a deal with another Captain and one of his crew attacked me when I was sleeping. He was caught and shot before he could do too much damage but…But the thought of it still scares me and adding that to growing up where I did and never having a father figure and convincing meself that I'd never need a man in my life, which I still don't, I don't need you, I just like having you around because of that whole love business…"

Charles walked over to her and took her arms to stop her from rambling. "Ana?"

"Aye?"

"When you say 'before he could do much damage', what do you mean?"

"He smacked me around a bit, had some bruises, but he didn't rape me."

"Good because Jack didn't make going to the Underworld sound fun but I would have done it just so I could find him and kill him again."

Ana smiled sadly. "Thank you. And I'm sorry I'm so awful. About Odetta and Monique and even Fionn…"

Charles frowned. "What about Fionn?"

Ana quickly covered herself. "Nothing. Would you like to kiss me now?"

Charles didn't need to be asked twice.

When the kiss was over, neither walked away.

"Do you want to stay in here tonight?" Charles asked. "Just to sleep."

"Yes, please." Ana nodded. "And maybe a bit more kissing."

Charles smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

Bridget was walking along the deck later that night, unable to sleep.

_Getting rid of the curse might give us children? _

_That's too much to take in._

_It should be the answer to my prayers. Literally. I should be jumping for joy. I should be on my knees thanking anyone I can._

_But I'm not._

She just felt a little panicked.

"You seem troubled."

Bridget turned with a frown to see a short but stocky, dark skinned man standing behind her. "Who are you?"

"It seems Jack has not told you much about me."

Bridget realised. "Thanatos."

"The very same."

"The one who told Jack that if we reversed the curse, I could have his children."

"I never lied."

"You never went into detail." Bridget corrected. "If the curse gets reversed, that's one obstacle out of the way but what about the rest? The Fates? The stabbing? The fact that I should be dead?"

Thanatos frowned. "Bridget, why does it sound like you do not want this to be true?"

Bridget glared at him but said nothing.

"You seem to not like me very, despite how much I've tried to help you."

"You killed me. I think that warrants me some animosity towards you. But I still want an answer. Did you tell Jack the whole truth? If Lakshmi reverses the curse, is that the end of it? Or is that just the end of the curse's role in it all?"

"You know I can't answer that."

"Why not?" Bridget shouted. "Why can't you? Because it's not true?"

"Because I know the mystical parts of these things, I don't know what your health is like."

"Well you did when you were deeming that I had to die!" Bridget huffed. "You cannot just throw the fact that we can have children now into our laps. I've spent so long trying to convince myself why having children wouldn't be good as a way to make myself feel better and now that I know that I can, all those reasons are still there, in my head, telling me that keeping this curse might be a good idea!"

"Is that true?"

Bridget looked behind her to see Jack leaning against the door of the cabin with his arms folded.

"It is." She looked back to Thanatos but saw he had disappeared. "He's really giving me no reason not to hate him."

"Forget him," Jack said, walking out of the cabin. "What are you talking about?"

Bridget looked at him hesitantly.

"Bridget."

"I want to keep the curse."

Jack frowned. "What?" She didn't reply. "Bridget!"

Bridget shook her head. "I don't think having a child is a good idea. And I never will. If it's the curse that keeps me from ever getting pregnant, maybe we should start considering it a miracle."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What the hell are you on about? Where did all this come from?"

"I decided to start being smart!"

"And how the hell is saying not being able to have a child is a miracle smart?"

"Because we'll never be able to keep him safe!"

Jack was surprised. "What?"

"If we get rid of my curse, what's really going to change? We'll still have the Company and Davy Jones and who knows how many other enemies to deal with? We will never protect him!"

"You don't know that! We could…"

"What? Hide him somewhere while we go off and fight whoever wants to hurt him? You should be the first to admit that us leaving him would hurt him the most. And I'll be the first to admit that if anything happened to one of us, that pain will live with him forever. I'm not going to let that happen. So I am not going to pray to Lakshmi to get her to take it away."

"And I just don't get a say? I've done all this for you and you just get to dismiss it?"

"Do you think I want to be like this? Think this way? But I have to!"

"Why?"

"Because you never will!"

Bridget hadn't meant to let it slip out but it was true. Jack thought about what he wanted and what he could get, what would make her happy, what would make her safe. While that was great for Jack and Bridget, consequences sometimes didn't come into account and they were probably the most important thing to consider when having a child."Jack, I didn't mean it that way..."

"I know what you meant." He said angrily.

"It's just...You told me about the curse and you were surprised when I was hesitant. Which meant you weren't. Which meant you weren't considering the risk."

"No, I was too bloody busy being thankful that it was the curse and it could be fixed."

"Fixed?" Bridget frowned. "Yes, it must have been so pleasing to find out I could be fixed! That I didn't have to remain such a nuisance!"

"I didn't mean it in the way..."

"Of course you didn't."

"No, I really didn't."

"Then why..."

"Because I did't think you're the problem!" Jack shouted.

Bridget stopped. "What?"

Jack stayed silent.

"Jack?"

He huffed. "I'm the only person you've ever slept with."

Bridget nodded. "And?"

"And I have larger history of partners than you do. Much larger. Has one of them ever gotten pregnant?"

Bridget was trying to think. "I...Maybe."

"If one of those women had gotten pregnant, I would know about it."

"How?" Bridget asked. "I mean, you thought Seiko had your son and you never knew she was pregnant."

Jack sighed. "After we got caught with Koji, I...I just wanted to make sure. I never did it to compensate or anything..."

"Jack?"

"I had Tia Dalma search for any children I may have had."

Bridget felt like she had gotten punched in the stomach. "Oh."

"Bridget, I never did it because of why you're thinking."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I know you."

"Well if you're thinking I'm thinking that you did it because it might be your only chance at having a son, even if one had to be found because I certainly couldn't seem to be able to give you one then you are wrong. Not thinking that at all."

"Bridget..."

"Did she find any?"

Jack sighed. "No. That's why I thought that if we weren't having a child, it could very well be because of me and have nothing to do with you or the curse. It could just be me. But then I found out it was the curse, not me, not you, the curse. I could stop feeling guilty."

Bridget looked up at him. "Why did you never tell me this?"

"Because I'm a coward. I couldn't stand you thinking I was the reason we never had children."

Bridget walked over to him, to put her arms around him. "Oh Jack..."

"No!" Jack pulled away from her. "Don't you bother trying to act all feeling now when not two seconds ago, you were cursing out the thought of having my child!"

"What? Your child? No!" Bridget was in hell. "Jack, you grew up with pirate parents and you turned out completely fine so you think the same will happen with our child. But what if it doesn't? Is that a risk you want to take? We can't even protect ourselves half the time!"

"I have always tried to protect you!"

"And you've gotten hurt yourself in the process!"

"Not all the time!"

"Once is enough! And me, I can't even leave the cabin without getting hurt!"

"If you get rid of the curse…"

"Do you really think the Company would never have touched me if I didn't have the curse?"

"No," Jack said icily. "That was my fault, wasn't it?"

Bridget let out a shout of frustration. It wasn't even a word, just a guttural noise. "That is not what I am saying! The Company were going to hurt me, no matter what! And that's what I'm considering for any child we have!"

"So you'll only want a child if we give up being pirates?"

"I don't want to give up being a pirate!"

"Just the thought of ever having children?"

Bridget frowned. "Do you want a child?"

"I want the bloody option! Which you've just forced out of me hands!"

"I'm just trying to think things through realistically! If we had a child, we'd have him either hidden away from the world or on the Pearl, trying to hide him and keep him locked away any time there's a ship approaching or even if it's just one we want to pillage. What life is that? What childhood is that?"

"Both our childhoods weren't ideal but we got through them."

"So we're going to bring a child into this world, knowing that until he's an adult, his life won't be everything he deserves? He'll just have to put up with it until he's old enough to take care of himself?"

"Why is his life going to be terrible? When was this decided?"

Bridget thought to explain this in a different way. "Okay, you make this decision."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"It's up to you. I will do whatever you want. But you really have to _think _about it." She emphasised. "You have to consider everything I said, every single word. And don't just dismiss them as me not knowing what I am talking about; really consider why I'm thinking this way. Then come back to me and tell me what you want."

She began to walk away but Jack's voice stopped her. "So all that business about getting tired of people asking you how you are when other women get pregnant, you were tired of hiding the truth? That you were relieved it wasn't you."

Bridget turned back to him angrily. "Don't you dare talk as if I am some heartless bitch in this situation."

"So I shouldn't speak the truth?"

Bridget could feel the tears coming but was adamant not to let them fall. "You know what my first thought was when you told me Heather was pregnant?"

Jack pretended to think about it before clicking his fingers with a sarcastically proud expression. "Thank God you weren't her."

"I thought I'm the one supposed to be having the next Sparrow!"

Jack frowned, utterly confused. "What?"

Bridget sighed. "There's going to be another little Sparrow running around. The name and bloodline and everything is going to continue, as it should. Your parents are going to be grandparents for the first time. The first time! And when you told me about Heather, all I could think was I should be giving them their first grandchild! Not her! I was supposed to be having your child! I mean, who does she think she is, just swanning right in and getting all pregnant? That's what I thought! And I couldn't say any of it out loud because I didn't want to hurt Jonathan or make Heather feel bad or make you feel guilty! I knew it was selfish but I didn't care!" Bridget tried to calm herself down. "Because it was supposed to be me. Us. The next Sparrow was supposed to be your son and I was supposed to give him to you. I mean, we're together and we have been for a year! If anyone should be getting the child, it should be us! I should be the one getting to have the child, not her! And that's what was racing through my head as I sat there and told you I was completely fine with everything!"

Jack tried to digest all that. "You wanted to be the one to have the next Sparrow?"

"Shouldn't I be? Better me than some random fumble between the sheets." She glared at him. "So fine! Maybe I am being a bitch! But it's not because I am heartless! It's because I'm selfish!"

"You just said you didn't want children!"

"No! I said I was afraid of it! I said I was afraid that we'd hurt him or ruin him or…I never said the reason I didn't want a child was because I just didn't! In the temple yesterday, I sat there and I cried over wanting a child and knowing it was selfish because I could never be a good mother! I could never protect a child the way a mother should! You might think that we'll manage because that's what we always do but I don't! I'm just too terrified. But I still wanted it. And then you told me about the curse and...All that panic just came rushing back. Just because I want it doesn't mean I should have it. I shouldn't. And it kills me inside! I feel guilty for wanting a baby when I know how unsafe it is and I feel guilty for thinking we shouldn't have one. I am hating myself, no matter what way I think."

When Jack didn't reply, Bridget walked past him into the cabin and sat on the bed, looking out the window. She heard him walk in behind her and close the door before feeling the bed dip under his weight.

"What are we going to do?"

Bridget looked to the floor, shaking her head. "I don't know."

She felt his arm wrap around her from behind and his lips on her shoulder.

"Jack, I…" Bridget took a breath. "I'm only twenty-two."

"Twenty-one and twelve months."

Bridget smiled. "I know if I had stayed back in Ireland, I'd already be married off and probably have more than one child right now but…But I didn't. I was taken away and I now know all the bad things that are out there in the world and…I'm not ready to bring a child into that. To protect a child from all that."

"Bridget, I would protect your and our son from anything this world tries to throw at us."

"And if something happened to you while doing that?" She asked.

"Nothing will."

"You don't know that!" Bridget sighed. "And I would never forgive myself. And I know from experience, neither would he." She turned back to him. "I want to protect him from ever feeling that."

"You can't protect him if he ain't here, luv."

"Do you remember when we were on that naval ship and it was sinking? You told me you were going to miss the chance to have children? When you told me that, all I could think was of how lucky I was. I never thought you'd admit to wanting children. I never thought you'd want children. But you were telling me these things and I couldn't believe I had found probably the only pirate in the world who'd ever say these things out loud. Until I met your father, that is." She looked back at him. "I want your son. But I don't want to hurt him."

Looking at her then, completely fragile and broken down, Jack didn't it was possible that she could ever hurt anyone, except maybe herself. He was so emotionally drained himself that all he could do was kiss her on the forehead.

"You never could."

* * *

"_Hmm, it seems things are very complicated indeed. Jack should be having the first Sparrow child but Bridget cannot give it to him whereas Jonathan is having a child that he did not plan? I think a switch is in order to make everyone appreciate what they truly have."_

* * *

_Oh bloody hell, how I've missed waking up in beds._

Jonathan woke up the next morning, feeling quite comfortable. It had been the first night since he'd been staying with her that Heather hadn't made him sleep on the floor. His feeling of content didn't last long when he felt movement in the bed with him, or more accurately, on his chest.

_Did she sidle up to me in the night? Oh no, sleeping in the same bed as her was a very bad idea. She might think it's more than it is since she's…pregnant. _

_Still having trouble with that._

_No, it's only because it's a single bed. No room. We have to be squashed together. That's all it is. Just because it's a single bed._

Jonathan put an arm out.

_Except it isn't._

_Where the hell am I?_

He opened his eyes and looked down. He frowned when he saw a woman lying on his chest, her arm draped around his torso, her curly brown hair swept to the side to reveal on her back a 'P' scar and most notably, a sparrow tattoo.

"Eh..."

Bridget stirred, obviously being awake but comfortable and looked up at him with a sleepy smile. "Good morning. I'm sorry about last night. I was being selfish and thoughtless…as usual. I just...I panicked and I was scared and I didn't know what to do or think. Do you forgive me?"

Jonathan didn't answer. He was too busy being in shock.

"Please say something." Bridget begged.

He was even more surprised when she lifted herself off his chest to be eye to eye to him properly but her next action was what shocked him the most as she kissed him. He would chalk it up to being frozen in astonishment that he didn't pull away straight away but once he finally came to his senses, he pushed her back slightly, not looking in her direction as he realised she wasn't exactly decent. She was wearing that little nightdress that made Jack kill Jonathan whenever he saw her in it. Not even for looking at her in it, just having the ability to see her in it. It had only happened once or twice but they were instances Jonathan did not want to repeat. "No, wrong. What are you doing?" He asked, forcing the sheet up to cover her.

Bridget frowned. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Look at you! Look at me! Look at where I am..." Jonathan looked around to see he was in Jack's cabin, in Jack's bed, with Jack's lass. Forget looking at her, Jack was going to castrate him for waking up in bed with her, even if he didn't know how he'd gotten there.

"What do you mean? Where else would we be?" Bridget asked.

"Anywhere but here!"

"Jack, what's going on? Are you alright?"

Jonathan frowned. "Jack?"

"Your name?"

Jonathan looked down at his hands and arms. He found he was looking at several rings, a 'P' scar and sparrow tattoo and a wrist cuff on one wrist, a piece of lace on the other. On his chest were two round scars that had never belonged to Jonathan. His hands shot up to his hair where he felt several trinkets and a bandana. This made him rush over to the window where he looked at his reflection and saw his older brother staring back at him.

"Oh, bloody hell…"

* * *

**Who could that italicised voice be? Lakshmi? Thanatos? Someone new entirely? Whoever they are, their ideas are terrible! **

**Sorry for taking so long with the update. Fierce writer's block. I knew what I wanted to do with Bridget's thoughts, being scared of wanting children and feeling guilty for still doing so when she knows the risks, but my God, they were not easy to convey. Luckily for me, it only helps the character that they're a little jumbled because of course they would be! =P The girl's a mess at the moment! Oh, and apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm thoroughly exhausted so I might miss some!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	42. He's Going To Kill Me

**Thank You to gothicluver13, Shadow Blackheart, CaptainSkitzoVamp, LORI, Bella, xBelekinax, Pirate's Bonny Lass, GigiMusic, Lykopis08, sunnydayz56, trainsgirl13 and HiddenElf!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Thank you! Yeah, Bridget is doing her best not to snap like a twig but she's strong! I also agree about Blackbeard. So much potential, I think it's the same for the mermaids(obviously =P). I think they just focused too much on Jack and Angelica and that got tiring after a while :(. Especially since she was a bit of a one note character, in my opinion anyway.**

**To LORI: I think Jack is going to panic as much as Jonathan did but we'll have to see how each reacts! Thanks!**

**To Bella: That's okay. I kind of go insane on chapter length. =P Thank you! That's so lovely to read. I'm really glad you enjoy Bridget. I'm obviously very fond of her, lol.**

**To GigiMusic: Very interesting if not very confusing! Thanks!  
**

**To HiddenElf: It's mainly when they're on cliff, forcing Jack to jump that you can see her bump. Sorry, you're probably not going to be able to watch that scene without just watching her stomach anymore! Also, at some points, I was wondering where she was getting the pink lipstick from. =P I may be a bit too picky. Thanks!  
**

**Here's Chapter 42!**

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no..."

Bridget was getting worried now. "Jack, what is wrong? What's the matter with you?"

"Jack? Oh no..."

"Look at me." Bridget said, taking his face in her hands. Jonathan found himself having to look anywhere else but her seeing as she was still not all that decent. "Jack, you need to tell me what is wrong because you panicking is making me panic, okay? Just...tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is, we'll figure something out, both of us. I know last night, that fight was…hectic and things are hectic but we've gotten through hectic before and we'll do it again. So, just tell me."

"Bridget..."

Bridget smiled a little at him seemingly having calmed down enough to explain. "What?"

How the hell was he supposed to tell her? "Something's…wrong…"

"That's okay." Bridget reassured. "We'll figure something out but whatever's wrong, you need to tell me." She smiled. "I'm still going to love you, no matter what it is."

Jonathan was about to confess when he hesitated. "It's nothing."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Just a bad dream."

"The dream where I died?"

Jonathan's eyes widened at the casual way she just brought that up. Was that a regular thing for Jack to dream? "No, no, not that. Just…something silly. I'm fine. Completely fine. Alright? Or…Savvy?" He said, trying to think of what his brother would say.

"Okay." Bridget didn't look too convinced but if he said he was okay, what was she supposed to do? "Are you sure?"

"Positive…luv."

Bridget couldn't get the look of confusion from her face.

* * *

The minute Jack woke up, something felt off. He couldn't put his finger on what but something felt…wrong.

_Did Bridget get…heavier?_

Jack opened his eyes and froze.

_Oh, it's not Bridget. It's a pregnant woman._

_Oh…_

Jack jumped out of the bed quickly and backed away, not exactly knowing what the hell was going on.

Heather woke up groggily. "What the hell is wrong with you? I let you sleep in with me and you nearly knee me in the belly?"

Jack frowned. "I didn't sleep with you."

_That ain't me voice…_

Jack looked down at himself and looked around the room.

"Oh…Bloody hell…"

Heather frowned. "What is wrong with you?"

Jack looked at her. "I'm Jack."

Heather frowned. "What?"

"I'm not Jonathan." He went on. "I'm Jack."

"What are you talking about? Is this a joke?"

Jack shook his brother's head. "It ain't a joke. It's a curse or something. I know this is a little hard to take in but even so, I would ask you not to panic."

Heather didn't take his advice. "Oh my God!"

Jack nodded. "Like that."

* * *

Fionn frowned when he heard a commotion over his head. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering who would possibly on deck in this weather but when the footsteps seemed to stem from more than one person, his curiosity got the better of him and he went up on deck to see Jonathan seemingly ordering the crew about to get the ship ready to sail.

"Alright, sailing out! We are sailing out!"

"No, we are not."

Jack turned to see Fionn rushing up to him in the rain as he ordered the crew about on deck. "Eh?"

"Are you crazy?" Fionn asked. "This rain is torrential. I'm not having you bring the ship out in this when there ain't no point. Anyway, it ain't your ship."

"It ain't yours either!"

"Bridget put me as first mate. You can't order the crew around like that, Jonathan. You won't gain any respect for it."

Jack realised Fionn was talking to Jonathan and not him. "This is an emergency."

"What? What is the big emergency?"

Jack explained the situation just like he had with Heather to calm her down. He didn't know why he and his brother had switched bodies but for the moment, he was assuming his and Bridget's fake break up had been found out and the Fates were coming back with a bloody vengeance.

"Do you think I'm a fool?" Fionn asked with a sceptical look.

"Yes but that's not important right now! I went to sleep with Bridget, I woke up with Heather! I want to get back to Bridget!"

Fionn still seemed suspicious. "Fine. Tell me something only Jack and I would know about Bridget. Something from her past. Something she wouldn't tell anyone but Jack and I would know because I was there."

Jack tried to think. "You were her first kiss. She has a scar on her leg from when she fell out of a tree when she was younger. She was dared to go to that haunted lagoon to get the blue flowers and she did it and kept going back there while making up ghost stories so no one would follow her."

Fionn didn't look convinced.

"Her mother!" Jack said triumphantly. "I know that her mother wasn't in the best health when Bridget was a child and Bridget doesn't like discussing it! I bet she didn't back then either!

Fionn looked at him for a second before going down on deck and helping the crew get the ship ready to sail.

Jack nodded.

_I may hate him but he can be handy to have around._

Jack looked down at the crew but frowned when he couldn't see two familiar faces.

_Where are the mermaids?_

* * *

That night, Bridget was in the cabin, reading because she simply had nothing better to do. The rain hadn't lessened with scattered showers throughout the day and that had meant the work had to be put off again. Bridget thought that meant her and Jack would spend the day discussing their problems after last night but he seemed to do everything he could to avoid her. He ran off to the crew the minute he could and left her on her own. Right now they were all down in the galley playing cards and having a whale of a time and Jack wouldn't be seen anywhere near her.

Bridget didn't understand it. Why had he been so caring at the end of the night and the next morning, want nothing to do with her? She didn't realise that Jack was in fact Jonathan who was hiding from her because even though he'd realised that a day in the life of his brother would be interesting to experience, no matter how weird the circumstances, Jack's relationship with Bridget was something he couldn't touch.

It had been a jerk reaction this morning to not confess to Bridget the truth and to be honest, at first he wasn't sure why he hadn't. But he soon realised it was because of pure jealousy. It was no secret that Jonathan was envious of Jack's life every now and then, the ship, the Captain's title, the steady and sometimes not so steady relationship with a woman he loved, respect from his crew, a noteworthy reputation, Jonathan just wanted to see what it was like to be his brother. Just for one day. But then Bridget wanted to talk about private matters and that caused Jonathan to run away. Bridget was one aspect of Jack's life that Jonathan could not experience. He'd be murdered if he did.

She didn't look up from her book when Jack walked into the cabin.

Jonathan had heard that Bridget was with Ana and had taken that opportunity to come back up to the cabin and try and get his head around things by himself for a while but he froze when he saw her because not only was she alone but Bridget was lounging on the bed, wearing only one of Jack's old shirts and her boots.

"Have a nice time?" She asked, still not looking up at him.

"Do…Do you…" Jonathan couldn't believe he was stuttering. "Do you always…wear this little in the cabin?"

Bridget frowned at him. "Does it bother you?"

"What? No, no, no…No…No…No…" Jonathan shook Jack's head quickly. "Not at all. No…"

"Jack, what's wrong?" Bridget asked, standing up and walking closer to him. "You've been acting so strange today. Are you still mad at me?"

"Of course not. I…love you." Jonathan struggled, knowing Jack would say it. "But I need to get away from you."

With that, he ran out of the room.

Bridget sighed. "What in the world…?"

* * *

Jack had Jonathan's body lying face down on Bridget's bed in her cabin.

_Why the bloody hell is this happening?_

To say Jack was not liking the fact that he was here and Bridget was somewhere else with his brother was an understatement.

_He told her. He has to have told her._

_He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't not tell her.  
_

Jack groaned when there was a knock on the door. "Go away!"

Despite his shouting, the door opened and Fionn walked in. "You need to talk to Heather."

Jack sat up so he was looking at the man. "No, I don't. Jonathan does. I don't."

"No, you really do. If she had reservations about having a baby by your brother before, today did nothing to quench that fear, not with things like this going on, whatever this is."

"Me brother and I switched bodies and I don't know how. How hard is that to understand?"

Fionn frowned at him. "Very!"

"Well not in our lives, our being mine and Bridget's, so maybe if you cannot handle these types of situations…"

"Says the fearsome pirate Captain hiding out and sulking in the cabin."

Jack glared at him. "I ain't sulking. I am evaluating the situation."

"By lying face down on a bed."

"It's how I do me best thinking."

"Be that as it may, do you really think your brother would appreciate the fact that you're not taking care of the mother of his child?"

"Well, maybe she should be by herself for a while. It'll give her time to consider how she's been acting and her decisions."

Fionn gave him a tired look.

Jack thought about it before huffing. "What's wrong with her?"

"She doesn't have a clue what she's after getting herself into. Body switching and Fates and all manners of mystical hijinks."

"Which you seem to not have a problem believing." Jack said suspiciously.

Fionn raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe because you're not the only person in the world who has had business with these kinds of things. I grew up around Maeve, remember?"

"I do but so did Bridget and she didn't know about these things."

"But I bet you she didn't take much convincing to believe they were real."

That was true. Bridget never really questioned Jack when he first told her of curses from coins or voodoo priestesses and such. She just went along with these things. Why shouldn't Fionn be the same?

"We grew up hearing about these witches and fables and stories of magic, it's only natural that we grow up believing some of it."

"But to actually throw yourself into it…"

"Like I said, I've had dealings with the mystic before."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Do you?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Why you seem to have a problem with me when you're the one who convinced me to say yes to Bridget's offer? Not to mention, that first night I came here, you didn't seem to have a problem with me. Now you do."

"Where did you get that from?"

"The fact that I'm not a fool."

Jack nodded Jonathan's head. "Fine. I ain't quite sure about your intentions with me lass. I thought I did at first but recently, I ain't so sure."

"I told you from the first day that I don't care for Bridget in that way."

"Because if you did, you'd tell me the truth?"

"I would hope I would be that much of a man to, yes. Anyway, why should you be worried? Do you think Bridget would leave you for me?"

"No but I don't want to deal with it if I don't have to."

Fionn shrugged, leaving the cabin. "Well, you don't have to."

Jack got up and hurried down below deck out of the rain and got to Heather's room, banging on the door. He did not like this girl one bit and he didn't trust her or want to be near her. As far as he was concerned, she could pop out the brat, hand it over to Jonathan and leave. He really, really didn't want to be the one to try and make her feel better but he was going to do it for Jonathan. "Heather, open the door."

"Are you back to being Jonathan yet?"

Jack looked at the door tiredly. "No, Jonathan won't be back until we go to get him and figure out what is happening in the first place. So until then, you're stuck with me."

"This is too crazy for me to handle right now."

Jack laid his head against the door tiredly.

_Why does Jonathan get the good one and I get the crazy, emotional one?_

* * *

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He didn't even come back to the cabin last night or this morning. Why is he still mad at me? Why won't he talk to me?"

"Well, what was the fight about?" Ana asked.

"Just typical couple things." Bridget shrugged, knowing it was much more but not wanting to discuss it again. "But we went to sleep together and we never do that when we're angry with each other."

"Never?"

"No. We try not to. But…Although it was a really bad fight, near the end we seemed okay but now, Jack just doesn't want to seem to have anything to do with me. He went to sleep with me the night of the fight but not the night after? He seemed okay with me but then he wasn't? What am I supposed to think?"

"So what are you going to do?" Ana asked.

Bridget stretched her arms before letting out a sigh. "Well first of all, I'm going to go for a bath. There hasn't been one time I've told the good Captain that I've been going there where he hasn't run after me to at least watch so if he doesn't do that, I definitely know something's wrong. If something is wrong then I'm just going to have to make it right, aren't I?"

Ana saw her smirk. "What are you planning, you little seductress?"

"Well, we can't be a couple except inside the cabin…"

"A rule you two have been rubbish at following."

"True but tonight, I'm thinking maybe I'm just going to have to trap him in there. For his own safety. Any way I know how."

"I have a feeling I won't be seeing you or the good Captain for the night, so?"

Bridget stood up with the cup of seawater she still had a penchant for drinking. "You'd be right, Ana."

_Holy Lord, you better be right._

Bridget walked up on deck where the rain was still crashing down and hurried into the cabin before her legs turned into no legs.

_I need an umbrella._

If she was fast about it, she could get away with just a few scales on her legs that her pants covered but if she stayed out in the rain for too long, she didn't know what could happen and she wasn't willing to find out when she had other important things to do. Luckily, when she got to the cabin, she found Jack and wouldn't have to run out again to find him. She nonchalantly walked over to the chest and started taking towels and her cloak out, noticing how he was sneakily looking at her, not understanding it was panic as opposed to sour feelings.

"I'm going down to the washroom." She said when she stood up and turned to him. "I'm going to soak in the bath for a while."

"Oh." Jonathan nodded Jack's head. "Alright then…Have a nice time…"

Bridget frowned. "That's all?"

"No."

Bridget felt relief wash over her. One nice word. That's all she wanted. Just one nice word so she would know he wasn't mad at her and they were okay. "Hmm?"

"Do you get a tail when you take a bath?"

Her shoulders sagged along with her mood. "You know I do. You've seen it happen."

"I have? So I'm usually…"

"There? I usually can't get you to leave." Bridget said. What was wrong with him? "But I have a feeling today is going to be different since you're acting completely different." She huffed before leaving the cabin and running down below deck again.

Jonathan grimaced after her.

_Jack is going to kill me._

* * *

"Come on, turn brown. Just turn brown."

Bridget was in the bath, tail hanging over the end, with a strand of hair in her hand. She had begun to try this recently. Every time she went for a bath, not trusting herself to go back into the ocean yet, she would try and maintain enough of her human side to establish that trust. She figured when her eyes and hair stayed their natural colour while she had her tail, she'd have a handle on her mermaid side and Jack, as well as herself, wouldn't be so adamant of Bridget going into the ocean for a while. She missed it terribly but until she could manage a balance, she wouldn't go.

Bridget huffed and let go of her hair, lying back in the tub. She never thought she'd say this but she actually missed having Jack in here with her. She missed all the joking propositions and even him pretending to hide her towels so she'd have to stay in longer and more recently, stroking her tail so he could used to it and because he'd never felt a mermaid's tail and he was pretty sure no man had who survived to tell the tale. She just liked the feeling. And now she missed it.

_Stupid Jack. There were times in here when I wanted to strangle him and he still manages to make me miss him. _

_Because I bloody love him so much, no matter what._

Bridget just kept thinking about their situation until something extraordinary happened. She slid into the water before she could stop herself because no longer did she have a tail sticking out over the edge. Though Bridget was still in the water, she had her legs.

_How? _

_What?_

She looked onto the floor quickly to see her cloak still laid out, waiting for her. If no one had her cloak and dictated her tail, how did Bridget have her legs in the water? She grabbed her hair quickly and saw it brown. "Oh my God…Oh my God!" She about to call for Jack when she realised he wouldn't hear her.

_Because he's up in the stupid cabin and won't talk to me. Stupid…_

Bridget nearly fell out of the tub when her tail appeared again.

"What the bloody hell is happening to me!"

* * *

_I can tell her. I can still tell her and everything will be fine._

_Jack must be on his way and if she doesn't know by the time he gets here, he'll kill me._

_I wonder if he's told Heather. I wonder how she's handling it if he did. I hope it isn't too taxing. I can't have her be any more panicked than she already is._

_Jack is taking care of her. He has to be. _

Jonathan walked up on deck where the rain had stopped to see Bridget sitting on a barrel wearing an old shirt of Jack's but with trousers and no boots this time. She was drying her hair with a towel.

_Just like I'm taking care of his lass?_

Jonathan sighed and walked over to her.

Bridget, instead of being annoyed, seemed ecstatic to see him. "Jack! You'll never believe what happened!"

Jonathan's apology for "Jack's" recent behavior was put on hold. "What?"

"I was in the bath a while ago and my tail disappeared!"

Jonathan didn't know what about this was a huge development but clearly it was. "Oh. That's brilliant."

Bridget frowned. "You're still mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad." Jonathan was getting very curious as to what Jack could be mad about since it kept getting brought up but he wasn't going to try and get Bridget to elaborate when it wasn't his business. "I was never mad at you. I just…I was pre-occupied."

"With what?"

"Eh…I wanted the Fates to think we were fighting." He made up quickly.

"Do the Fates know I'm back on here?" She asked with wide eyes. "Did they realise that we weren't broken up?"

"Uh…No? Better safe than sorry and all that."

Jonathan didn't understand how he could spend his life around someone and be such a bad imitator of that person.

Bridget nodded. "But you're going to be with me tonight, aren't you? You're not going to leave me on my own again?"

Jonathan didn't have an answer. He couldn't share the cabin with her and telling her to stay in there when he wouldn't would only make her think Jack was mad at her more. "Better safe than sorry."

Bridget huffed and got up from the barrel. "I had the cabin last night; you bloody take it tonight then."

"No, Bridget…"

"I'm not staying in there!" She shouted, walking below deck.

Jonathan sighed. He just had to stick it out until he was courageous enough to tell her the truth, although he felt that time had passed. If he told her now that he had been Jonathan that whole time, how was that going to look since he hadn't told her before? He'd let her think she was talking to Jack for two days when in actuality, it had been Jonathan lying.

_This is a bloody mess._

Jonathan had no idea just how much as he didn't know of Bridget's plans.

_He's obviously still mad at me._

_I'm just going to have to say sorry in a very special way, aren't I?_

* * *

_At least I have the nice big double bed to meself tonight._

That night, Jonathan walked into the cabin but froze after a few steps, realising his colossal mistake. The cabin was surrounded with lit candles and waiting for Jack was a very inviting looking Bridget. She was wearing the corseted nightgown that she wore when Jack was leaving her on land back in Ireland but of course, Jonathan had never seen her in it. Her shoulders were bare, save for a strand of curls draping down one side and the corset attractively pushed up her…

_Oh no! Can't be looking there. He'll kill me._

_Oh God, he's going to kill me anyway._

As she looked up at him, Jonathan had to admit, objectively, she looked very beautiful and if it were really Jack that had walked in on her, Jonathan was sure he wouldn't see his brother for days.

_I need to leave._

"Jack?" Bridget asked in a low, seductive voice which Jonathan was positive she was using some of her mermaid side to convey. "Are you coming to bed? I've been waiting."

Jonathan really needed to get away. "Actually, I…"

He had no such luck as Bridget grabbed Jack's hand to stop him from leaving and made him turn back to her. She knelt up on the bed to be face to face with him. "No, you don't have to go anywhere. I've made sure everyone else had a job for tonight so you could be completely free to stay here." Jonathan was frozen in horror as she removed Jack's coat from Jack's body and didn't know it was his brother in there. "With me. All night."

Jonathan was beside himself. How the hell was he going to get away? His luck only worsened when Bridget leaned in and kissed who she thought was Jack. When he felt her hands on one of the belts, Jonathan's reflexes started working again and he backed away quickly.

"No, I can't do this." He said, going to the door quickly.

"Jack, if you walk out that door tonight, I won't be here in the morning!"

Jonathan turned with wide eyes. This situation could not get any worse. "You are blackmailing me? You're supposed to be nice!"

"You won't even talk to me!" Bridget shouted, her frustration becoming too much. "I know that fight was probably one of our biggest but I thought we got past it! I thought you could at least look me in the eye! But you've been acting like you can't stand it to be near me so if you leave now; I'm going to assume you don't want to be near me ever again."

"This is rape!"

"Are you joking?" Bridget asked angrily. "I am telling you that I don't feel like you want me anymore and you are joking!" Jonathan had to duck when she grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at him. "Get out, Jack."

"Bridget…"

"Just get out!"

Jonathan left the cabin quickly.

_He's going to kill me._

* * *

Jack nearly jumped off Bridget's ship when he saw the Pearl in the distance the next morning. The scattered showers and winds had not helped them get there quickly and Jack was desperate to find out what had been made of their situation on his ship. He ran along the beach when he rowed up to it and to the gangplank, onto the deck. There, he found Bridget sitting on a crate. She looked quite glum.

_Yes! She's miserable!_

Not that Jack ever wanted to see her miserable but he assumed it was because she was without him for so long.

"Bridget!"

Bridget looked up to see Jonathan rushing up to her.

She sighed, trying to be nice. "How's Heather?"

Jack made Jonathan's face frown. "Who gives a toss about Heather? Bridget…"

"Jonathan!" Bridget reprimanded. "My God, I know you don't love her but you could at least be nice about her. You brothers, I swear…"

Just as Jack was realising what was happening, his brother ran up on deck in his body. "Bridget."

Bridget got up quickly. "Go away, Jack. I don't even want to be near you right now."

She stormed off and Jack looked at himself to see his brother look ashamed.

"What did you do?" Jack asked angrily.

"Jack…"

"What did you do?" He repeated. "And why didn't you tell her?"

"I didn't want to panic her." Jonathan said helplessly, knowing he was going to get throttled anyway.

"Did you do anything with her?"

"No! That's why she's so mad."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"It means she loves you! I've been staying away from her for days and she's done everything to make you want her again!"

"What's everything? What did you see?"

"Nothing!"

"Did you kiss her?"

"No!"

It was half true. After all, it had only happened twice and both times, Bridget had kissed him. Jonathan would explain details but he felt that Jack had enough want to kill him as things stood.

"Why didn't you tell her? Why the bloody hell didn't you tell her?"

"Believe it or not, it's hard to find the words to describe this situation!"

"I managed!"

"I didn't get a chance to! A lot of people want your attention!"

"I wasn't there!"

"I'm sorry! Alright? I am sorry! But I didn't do anything with Bridget and I didn't get involved in your business because she keeps talking about some fight and I keep not asking about it because I know I shouldn't and if you'll notice, your ship is nearly fixed because I had everyone working today instead of waiting around for the real you to come back. So stop trying to kill me!"

Jack huffed and walked away to look for Bridget. Why not explain it to just her? He could have killed Jonathan but he realised he'd be killing his own body and he didn't know how that would have worked.

_Where is she?_

Jack searched both ships but could not find Bridget anywhere. He did find other members of the crew who wondered why Jonathan was here all of a sudden but Jack brushed over the answer until he got a chance to talk to Bridget. If only he could find her.

"Oi, Captain!" Jack called to Jonathan sarcastically when he saw him on deck.

Jonathan turned back to him tiredly. "What?"

"Where is she?"

"How should I know?"

"You've been with her for the last few days."

Jonathan shrugged. "Maybe she went into the water."

"No, she won't do that until she can control her mermaid side."

"I think she did. She came up to me all excited yesterday saying how when she was in water, she got her legs back without the cloak."

Jonathan saw his own eyes widen. "She did? That's huge!"

"She thought so too. I didn't really understand so she got mad at me. Well, she got mad at you."

Jack was going to kill his brother.

* * *

Bridget had to admit, she was feeling much better.

It wasn't any secret that she had been feeling off the last few days, feeling roasting hot one second and then just getting bouts of ill feelings and aches and pains she couldn't explain. She'd tried not to complain too much about it and with her recent problems with Jack, she was focusing on other things but she couldn't deny the fact that going into the water had done her the world of good. Maybe that was it? Maybe her body was just missing the water and she'd needed to get back to it sooner? A day of swimming in the ocean had been just what she needed. But now it was time to go home so she swam back to the Pearl and concentrated very hard.

_Alright, no cloak. I got legs without it before, I can do it again._

_Just concentrate._

Bridget had realised that when she had gotten her legs before, she had been thinking about her relationship and when the tail came back, it was because she had been thinking badly about Jack. This made her think that maybe having something else to live for, not Jack necessarily but another cause, might be what brought her human side back out. Her life wasn't just about being a mermaid, unlike the other mermaids she had known.

After a while, her hair turned brown but her tail was still present.

_Well, at least I know how to keep my own hair colour. Hopefully, eye colour too._

_Just keep concentrating._

This seemed to take much longer than when she wasn't even sure what to try but she was adamant not to give up. She swam further to the shore so she would be near her clothes on the rock when her legs came back. Because they were coming back. She would not use her cloak. She didn't need that despised piece of material anymore. She lay on the sand as the waves crashed around her and focused.

"Yes!"

Bridget had to let out a shout of joy when her legs came back while she was still in the water. She kept her delighted smile as she stood up in between the rocks so no one would see her and dried herself off before getting dressed.

She sighed as she walked back to the Pearl.

_Time to try with him again._

_Hopefully he'll be a little bit more amiable today._

_And let me know why my ship is here._

She walked up the gangplank and walked into the cabin and to find it empty. No Jack, the bed was still made and no lit candles so the room was in darkness. No one had been in here all night. Or all day, probably.

_Where is he?_

Bridget went below deck and searched for him. Instead, she came upon Pintel and Ragetti in the galley. "Have either of you seen Jack?"

"Aye, he went to Jonathan's room a while ago."

"With Jonathan?"

"No, Jonathan is out somewhere else. Barely seen him all day."

Bridget frowned. Maybe Jonathan was with Heather? But why would Jack go to Jonathan's room instead of the cabin? She went to find out but when there was no answer to the door knocking, she opened the door slowly to peer in. She found her Captain lying on the bed, passed out with an empty bottle of rum on the floor.

"Of course."

Bridget walked over and sat on the side of the bed. "Jack?"

No reply.

She sighed. Why was she so desperate to make him forgive her when he was obviously being stubborn and pig-headed?

_Because that fight wasn't just any other fight. It was huge and looking back, I can see how hurt he could have gotten by what I said. I never wanted that._

Bridget felt miserable again so she did what always made her feel better. She lay down and wrapped herself in Jack's arms. When she felt him stir at the addition to the bed, she tried again to talk to him.

"Jack? I'm sorry for how I acted last night. I'm just so scared that you might be thinking very bad things, like what's the point in being with me if that's how I feel. I got defensive which is what I do when I'm wrong or scared but you just…You have to let me know that we're okay."

Feeling him tense made her think he couldn't do that.

"Jack?" She asked, nuzzling her face into his neck. "Please, just talk to me."

"Bridget?"

"Hmmm?"

Another voice resounded around the room.

"I am going to kill you!"

Bridget got the fright of her life when Jonathan ran into the room and she consequently felt flattened as one brother tried to kill the other while the other ran away. But why was Jack running from Jonathan? It was usually the other way around.

"Stop!" She shouted, as she tried to push the both of them off her. "What the hell is going on?"

She got even more confused when not Jack pulled her away, but Jonathan.

"I knew it!" He shouted. "I knew you would do something! I knew it!"

"I didn't do anything!" Jack shouted back. "She came to me!"

This just seemed to set Jonathan off more and before she knew it, he was going to attack Jack again.

"Stop!" She said, trying to pull the two apart. "Stop it!"

"You told me you didn't do anything! I come on here to find her and what do those two idiots tell me?" Jonathan shouted. "She's just been here! She's gone to find Jack! So I go here and what do I find? You're in bloody bed with her!"

Bridget was very confused. "Who cares? I'm always in bed with him!"

"No!" Jonathan turned to her. "You're always in bed with me!"

"What? I've never went to bed with you!"

"Bridget, I'm Jack!"

Bridget frowned. "What? What are you talking about? How drunk are you two?"

"No! A few days ago, I woke up and we had switched bodies! Me and Jonathan!" Jonathan, or Jack she supposed, pointed between him and his brother. "You woke up with Jonathan and I woke up with Heather. Except I told Heather straight away what was going on and he didn't open his bloody mouth!" Jack looked at his brother. "Tell her."

"Jack…"

"Bloody tell her now!"

Bridget saw Jack look at her, not believing it could be Jonathan in there. "It's true. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to make you feel hurt or like Jack didn't want you anymore. I just didn't know what to do."

"Wait, stop." Bridget said. "This is true? How? How is this happening?"

"We don't know." Jack said angrily. "But it is."

How was she even supposed to process this information? She had been killing herself for the last few days to think of ways to get Jack to stop being angry with her and it hadn't been Jack all along?

"When did this happen?" She asked.

"The morning after…" Jack begun but Bridget's eyes widened.

"The fight? Please tell me it was you for…"

"It was. It was the morning after."

Bridget left the room. She needed air. She was confused and mortified.

_Oh my God, I was offering him to come with me to the washroom, I was making the cabin all romantic and wearing next to nothing for him and it was Jonathan! I kissed Jonathan! More than once! I wore very little, I tried to seduce him, I blatantly propositioned him, tried to undress him and the entire time, it was Jonathan!_

_Oh my God…_

Bridget just wanted to jump into the water and never come out. What the hell was happening? Why did her lover switch bodies with his brother? How did that happen?

"Bridget."

It was Jonathan's voice so that meant it was Jack.

"That is very weird." She said, not turning around. She couldn't. She couldn't have a heart to heart discussion while looking at Jonathan.

"I know." Jack nodded. "I tried to talk to you today but of course, you thought I was Jonathan. I'll bloody kill…"

"Stop." Bridget sighed. "Stop talking like that. It's probably what whoever did this wants."

"Well, it had to be the Fates."

"Where's your good buddy Thanatos when you need him, eh?" Bridget ran a hand through her hair and finally turned to look at Jonathan, who was actually Jack. "We should go back to the Caribbean."

"What? Why?"

"Because Lakshmi obviously isn't showing her face and at least there are people there who might be able to give you an answer! Like Tia Dalma."

"Tia Dalma is with the Company now. How can we get to her without you revealing you're alive and me revealing I ain't on Jones' crew anymore?"

"We'll find a way. Even your father, he might know something or someone who can fix this."

"But what about your curse?"

"I've lived with my curse long enough but I don't know how long anyone is going to be able to live with this curse. Please, let's just go home and find Tia or someone."

"We could find someone here…"

"Jack, Lakshmi is a Goddess! If she wants to come to us, it won't matter where we are!"

Jack nodded. "Alright, we'll go back. First thing in the morning."

"Thank you."

"Bridget…"

Bridget stopped him. "Just tell me one thing."

"What?"

"The other night, that fight…"

"We made up that night. I ain't still mad."

Bridget nodded. "Okay. You should…You should get some sleep. I doubt you've gotten much racing to get here for the past few days."

"Shouldn't we talk?"

"About what? Neither of us know what's happening. We can talk in the morning."

"Why not now?"

"Because I'm still trying to come to terms with it now."

"I ain't just going to bed and not knowing what you're thinking."

"Believe me, you don't want to know what I'm thinking."

"You're wrong. I do."

"No, you don't."

"Bridget!"

"Why the hell didn't I know?" She shouted. "I should have known! I'm supposed to love you and I couldn't tell that it wasn't you? I knew you were acting weird and asking me questions I knew you had the answers to but I thought…I should have known."

"How could you have known? This ain't a run of the mill thing. 'Jack is acting weird so it must really be his brother'. Don't be ridiculous."

Bridget shook her head. "The cabin is free so you can…"

"What about you?"

"I'm going to go and sleep in my cabin on my ship." She explained. "I can't sleep with you because it's not you and I can't sleep with your body because it's your brother…or something." She shook her head. "I'll see you in the morning."

She went to walk down the gangplank but Jonathan's voice stopped her. "You got your legs in water."

Bridget smiled a little, looking back at him. "I did."

"That's brilliant."

Bridget nodded. "Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Bridget."

She left and went to her own ship and Jack walked over to the steps, sitting down and putting his brother's head in his hands.

"Jack?"

His entire body tensed, hearing his own voice. "Go away, Jonathan."

"No. I need to apologise."

"I ain't interested."

"I don't care. I still need to explain. I didn't keep me mouth shut so I could fool around with Bridget. I did it because I was jealous."

Jack looked up at him. "Eh?"

"I always have been. Of you. I've always wanted to be like you or know what that feels like and when all this happened, I felt like I finally got it. But I never wanted Bridget, not in that way."

"Let me ask you something, have you gone to see Heather once today?"

Jack saw himself look ashamed. "No."

"Why not? She ain't far."

"Because another reason I wanted this to go on for as long as possible was because it meant that problem was no longer mine."

"It's always your problem, no matter what body you're in."

"I know. But I'm being a coward."

Jack didn't reply.

"Bridget is branded?" Jonathan asked after a while

Jack nodded. "Happened when she got caught by the Company."

"That's awful."

"We've made the best out of a bad situation."

"I saw. I can't believe she got a tattoo of a sparrow."

"A Christmas present to me. The same night she…" Jack stood up quickly. "We're leaving. In the morning. Go to Heather, bring her here and stop hiding from your responsibilities. You had your chance to do that when she first told you and you didn't take it. You can't be changing your mind every other day."

To be honest, under normal circumstances, if Jonathan had decided to not be in this baby's life, well it was a decision a lot of pirates made and Jack wouldn't have felt like he was one to judge. He'd never have done it to Bridget but he loved her. But the fact that none of his parents could want this baby was awful and Jonathan had already decided that he was going to be a part of his child's life. Jack wasn't going to let him back out now just because things had gotten so complicated.

Jack walked into his cabin and collapsed on the bed.

_Why didn't I bloody kill him?_

* * *

"Elizabeth, did you see?"

Elizabeth frowned at her father the next morning when she was gathering fruit for her and Will who was working up on deck. "See what?"

"The younger Sparrow, the younger brother brought that Heather girl, do you remember her? He brought her on board this morning before we set sail and there are words going around that she is pregnant."

Elizabeth was shocked. "Heather is pregnant? By Jonathan?"

"How shameful. Unwed and pregnant. What would that girl's parents think?"

"Well, they threw her out when they mistakenly thought she was going to bed before marriage so they wouldn't be pleased. Isn't that horrible?" Elizabeth prompted. "Disowning their own daughter, no matter the circumstances?"

Swann smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead. "I would never know."

He left the galley and Elizabeth grimaced. "No, father! Wait!"

Swann turned back to her. "What is it, Elizabeth?"

"Heather isn't the only woman onboard who is pregnant."

He frowned. "Bridget?"

"No, not Bridget." She shook her head. "Me."

Swann was shocked. "What?"

"I'm pregnant too." She said. She couldn't lie and she couldn't keep it in anymore. She had to tell him now and just get it over with. "You're going to be a grandfather."

"Oh, Elizabeth." He smiled, going to embrace her, something she hadn't let him do in a while since he'd feel her belly but she had to face facts, even the most billowing of shirts and distance wasn't going to help her much longer. "That's wonderful news."

"It is?"

"Of course. And so soon into the marriage, why…" He stopped when his hand went to her stomach. "You've gotten heavy very quickly. How far along are you? Surely not more than a month or one and a half."

"Four months." She said honestly. How could she hide? The baby would be coming much sooner than anyone would suspect if she lied.

Swann looked at her as if he couldn't understand. "Four…? But you've only been married…?" His confused expression dropped and was replaced with one of anger or disappointment, Elizabeth couldn't tell. But when he turned and walked out of the galley without a word, Elizabeth had to follow.

"Father, wait."

He walked up on deck and went straight to Will.

"I trusted you." He said and Will turned to frown at him. "I trusted you with my daughter and you betrayed that trust. How dare you…?"

Will looked behind Swann to see Elizabeth come up on deck. He looked back at the man. "She told you?"

"And she did it alone. Could you not face me after disgracing my family?"

"I didn't disgrace anyone. Elizabeth and I are married."

"Four months ago, you weren't. I should have known. Bringing a common blacksmith into my home and around my daughter."

"Alright," Norrington got in between the men before tempers flared and after that, Will's temper was definitely flaring. It was a good thing he was an expert at keeping a hold of it around what he saw as snobs. "This isn't the place for such private discussions. Perhaps it would be better if everyone went below deck and spoke there?"

"I have nothing left to say." Swann said. "To either of them."

He stormed down below deck, leaving an angry Will and a heartbroken Elizabeth.

The crew went back to work but the incident was not forgotten.

"Lord, the Governor sure knows how to pack a punch. But with words, of course."

"Aye, he may not be the Governor of Port Royal but he just governed Will all over the place."

"Shut up." Ana whispered harshly.

Meanwhile, things had not ended for Will and Elizabeth.

"How could you tell him without me? Do you have any idea how that looks on my part?"

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said. "But he was talking about Heather and I just couldn't keep it in anymore…"

"What does Heather have to do with anything?"

Elizabeth frowned. "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Will, she's pregnant."

"Ah now, that's just a rumour." Norrington cut in. "I thought you were better than to listen to rumours."

"Pregnant?" Will repeated. "Of course not."

"By Jonathan Sparrow." Elizabeth added.

"Definitely not. I've known her my entire life and she would not go for some lothario like Jonathan Sparrow."

"In her defence," Crimp cut in. "You ain't exactly been talking to her much since the missus there don't like it, can't really claim to know her if you've been avoiding her for so long. Lonely people do desperate things to not be lonely no more."

Ana hit him round the head. "Mind your own business. That conversation don't include you."

"They're having it on deck! What, do they think we're all deaf?"

Will turned back to Elizabeth. "If it's a rumour, it's a convoluted one." He shrugged. "I know her. The same way that Fionn fella knows Bridget. It doesn't matter how much time you spend apart, if you know a person, you know them."

Elizabeth had to admit, she wasn't delighted by him at this moment. "Why are you defending her now? After all this time?"

Will looked back at her tiredly. "Speaking of Fionn and Bridget, when Jack found out, do you know what he did? He let him become first mate of her ship. I'm not even allowed speak to Heather and frankly, as time goes on, that rule seems more and more unreasonable, not to mention tedious."

"Fionn is not in love with Bridget!"

"I am not in love with Heather! I'm in love with you!"

Elizabeth couldn't believe it. They were married, they were having a baby and somehow, they were still having the same fight months later. "I am going to go find my father."

"If you are going to find him, I am going with you to talk to him, like I should have been in the first place."

"Will, I am sorry. I panicked."

He shook his head and walked down on deck where she followed.

"Do you think he had feelings for Heather?"

"Oh my God, shut up! It is none of your business!"

* * *

"Why won't you talk to him?"

"I don't see you rushing around to talk to Jack."

Bridget huffed. "Jack and I are very different to you and Jonathan. Jonathan just wants to know how his future child is doing and you won't let him near you."

Heather looked at her. "But it's not Jonathan, I'd be looking at Jack."

"So close your bloody eyes!" Bridget was at the end of her rope. She was having her own problems getting her head around this, she didn't know why she'd been the one sent to deal with Heather's problems with it too. Something about knowing what it felt like but she was still at a loss. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for shouting. Just please talk to him. I know it's weird but it's not going to be forever and it's Jonathan in there. Jonathan, who you trusted enough to give yourself to."

"Wasn't that a mistake?"

"No, because he's a good man." Bridget could have laughed. She was still furious at him. "Look, you're going to do what you want but Heather, you have to start acting like the adult that you are in this situation. You can't sulk and hide yourself away forever."

Bridget got up and left Jonathan's room which Heather had taken as her own little fortress and walked along the hallways.

"I want a word with you."

Bridget frowned to see an angry Swann coming towards her. "What?"

"You. I should have known having my daughter around such a bad influence would only corrupt her thoughts."

Bridget was a little taken back by that. "Excuse me?"

"You, swanning around with that Captain of yours, no thought of any propriety. My daughter was a decent woman of society until you started filling her head with…"

"I didn't fill her head with anything! Your daughter is headstrong enough to think for herself!"

"I used to be shocked the way Harrison spoke about you, I used to actually feel sympathy for you but now I think I may be seeing his viewpoint. But it's my own fault, letting my daughter associate herself with a common…"

"Oi!"

Bridget turned to see Jonathan coming towards her which meant Jack was coming towards her.

_Alright, see? Already getting better at this._

It also meant he had heard everything the Governor had just said.

"What were you just going to call her?"

"And you're no better, getting an unwed girl in trouble."

"And you absconding people in hallways and blaming them for your own family's doings makes you much better?" Jack hit back. "I thought of all the poncy, full of themselves high society types, you were the one I'd actually be able to tolerate but you keep talking to my lass like that and you'll find yourself fending alone in the ocean."

"It's alright." Bridget said. Swann had obviously found out about Elizabeth's pregnancy and understandably, wasn't happy. How were they expecting him to act after they'd all lied to him? Although Bridget never expected to be the one blamed but she supposed these high society types did see her in a certain way and Swann was probably being polite all this time keeping his opinions to himself. She took Jonathan's arm to drag Jack away. "Let's just go."

"Both brothers too?" Swann asked.

Bridget didn't know if he had a death wish but she knew Jack would be more than happy to fulfil it if Swann didn't curb his anger soon.

"Father!" Elizabeth hurried up to the scene and Will followed. "Stop this."

"Listen to your daughter, Weatherby." Jack said which made everyone frown as to why Jonathan was getting himself involved. "If it weren't for her, I'd have gotten rid of you long ago."

Bridget pulled his arm. "Come on, _Jonathan."_

Jack let her lead him away into the stockroom where she locked the door.

"Who the bloody hell does he think he is?" Jack fumed. "He ain't a Governor anymore."

"He just found out his daughter got pregnant before marriage, what way did you want him to act?"

"Blame her! Blame Will! Blame himself! Don't blame you!"

Bridget shrugged. "He thinks I was a bad influence."

"Nothing influences Elizabeth! The girl does what she bloody wants!"

"It's his daughter, the man didn't even realise she was pregnant. I think it's safe to say he views her with rose-tinted glasses. Oh, and by the way, you either have to tell the crew about you and your brother's switch or stop acting like you own this ship. People will begin to think Jonathan is planning a mutiny or something and that's the last thing we need."

"I am just angry." He said, making it obvious in his tone.

"I know." Bridget replied. "But being dragged into that won't help. I have no doubt that Swann is going to come to me later, apologising. He's not really like that. He's just…"

"You see too much bloody good in people."

"You know that's not true." Bridget looked at him tiredly.

"Well, right now."

"Because I have to! Try and focus on the fact that he didn't hang you!"

"Only because Will stopped it!"

Bridget sat on a crate with a sigh but didn't argue anymore.

Jack saw her looking dejected and walked over, kneeling in front of her. "I'm sorry. I just can't stand anyone speaking to you like that."

Bridget looked down at him with a helpless look before laughing slightly at the absurdity of their situation. "You're Jonathan. People think Jonathan is standing up for me and Jack couldn't care less. People are going to start thinking I left you for him."

She saw a tiny smile appear on Jonathan's face. "I'm going to have tell people, aren't I?"

Bridget nodded. "I think so."

"This is going to cause a lot of confusion, not to mention mocking."

"If you don't, it's going to cause a lot of people trying to get orders from Jonathan."

"Couldn't have that." Jack went and sat next to her. "How are you finding all this?"

"Very weird but I'm trying."

"This will get fixed."

"It better. I can't try and fall in love with you in that body when I'm so used to being in love with you in your body."

Jack frowned. "You don't love me anymore?"

"Of course I do. I meant…I meant I love you but I also love your smile and your eyes and your scars and if you get stuck like this forever, I don't know how long it'll take me to adapt to those eyes and that smile and…I will do it, if I have to because I love you and I will, no matter what but…I think I'm finally understanding that whole 'I love you, body and soul' nonsense. But…If we can't fix this, well…You're stuck with me, Sparrow."

Jack looked at her really trying to be okay with this for him. "I would really love to kiss you right now."

Bridget sighed. "Believe me, I want nothing more than you holding me in your arms but those aren't your arms and those aren't you lips. I don't think you'd ever forgive me if I kissed your brother's lips even if you're the one controlling them."

Jack shook head. "It's like not being able to touch again. Except I can touch you but it'd just make everything more complicated which is somehow worse."

Bridget took his hand or rather, his brother's hand. "I think this is okay."

Jack squeezed her hand. "Maybe we could get over the 'not technically myself right now' part? Just for one kiss?"

"Jack, I kissed Jonathan."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Before I knew, I think before he really did too. When I woke up, I looked up and I saw you and I didn't even think about it. I kissed you but I was really kissing him. It was only a small one and he pushed me away but I still did it. Can you get over that?"

"Just once?"

"Actually twice but to his credit, he pulled away both times and ran…far. So, can you be okay with that?"

"Not right now."

"Then you wouldn't get over me kissing you in his body. I'd still be looking at Jonathan and that would be wrong."

"Is that why you told me?" Jack asked.

"I told you because I would never hide something like that from you."

He sighed. "Please stop making me want to kiss you. It's like an instinct. I keep just going to lean in before I realise I can't."

Bridget stood up. "I'm going to go, put you out of your misery. But I love you."

"I love you too."

Bridget smiled, shaking her head. "It sounds so weird coming out with that voice."

* * *

**I tried to make this chapter funny but near the end, I just had to go and make it all dramatic again. =P **

**Oh, by the way, I'm thinking of changing my username so if anyone searches for this story by searching my name, I just want to warn you that it might not work in the future. :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	43. Empathy

**Thank You to sunnydayz56, CaptainSkitzoVamp, trainsgirl13, xBelekinax, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Smithy, gothicluver13, Shadow Blackheart, tonidepp16, LORI, Bella, Biscuit-Barrel and HiddenElf!**

**To Smithy: Thanks, I hope you have a good summer too! I'm mainly focusing on the 'Are you sure? After all, he's only a blacksmith' quote when writing Swann. That always annoyed me about him. Will just risked his life to save his daughter and he gets that? I always find Swann snobbish after that.**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I love writing Bridget in embarrassing situations. I don't know why. XD Well, Jack does have a lovely smile. It's easy to see why she loves it. =P Aw, yay! Bridget is his only! For us, anways. ;) Thank you!**

**To LORI: All I can say is I definitely wouldn't want to wake up in my brother's body. =P Thanks!**

**To Bella: I always try to write Jonathan very carefully when he's talking or addressing people because I know it's probably only too tempting for most writers to just make him fall in love with her straight away but I don't really want to do that! Thank you!**

**To HiddenElf: You're like myself so. =P Love finding goofs in things. My favourite is finding people on places like youtube correcting someone's grammar and then getting their own wrong in the same post. XD Always a treat for me. Thanks!**

**Here's Chapter 43!  
**

"So, Jack and Jonathan are really…each other?"

"Something like that."

"Did you know?"

"No."

"So when you were telling me you were going to seduce…"

"Let's never mention that again, shall we?"

Ana grimaced, feeling very embarrassed for her friend. A ship meeting had just concluded to let the crew know that the brothers had switched bodies and in Bridget's opinion, it hadn't ended too soon. Understandably, a few people had a problem believing the switch and a few more had a lot of questions, barely any of which could be answered. Bridget just stayed sat at the back of the room, out of sight of everybody, not wanting any questions to come her way. Luckily the only questions for her came afterwards when she and Ana were alone.

"Whatever you want."

"Oh Lord, Ana, it was awful. I had no clue and then when I realised why I was watching Jonathan trying to kill Jack, I just remembered everything I'd done and I don't think I'll ever live it down."

"Does Jack know?"

"Not everything. Not, you know, the part where I acted like a complete and utter twat."

"Are you going to tell him that you accidentally tried to rape his brother?"

"You know, I thought I'd leave that part out."

"Probably for the best."

"I thought so."

"So…How does it work?"

Bridget frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you love Jack but Jack's in Jonathan's body. How do you work around that?"

"We don't really. I stay in the cabin, Jack stays elsewhere and we don't kiss or anything."

"That must be awful."

"It is." Bridget huffed. "I'm just hoping Teague knows something and if he don't, we'll find Tia Dalma and she'll have to know how to fix it."

"That's why we left India?"

"You don't think that's a good enough reason?"

"No, it is. What about Heather?"

Bridget shrugged. "I haven't got a clue. I've decided Heather and Jonathan should deal with their own business so I haven't been getting involved."

"Another good move."

"Didn't you hear? I always make the absolute best decisions." Bridget said sarcastically, getting up. "Now, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

She left the galley and was about to walk up on deck when she heard her name being called.

"Bridget?" She turned and saw Aaron behind her. "Sorry to bother you. It's just…I'm having a bit of trouble with the whole…switched bodies business."

Bridget nodded. Of course he was, he was new to all this. She was surprised he hadn't left here a long time ago out of fear or exasperation. "You're not the only one. Do you want me to go get Jack? Just to warn you, he'll look like Jonathan."

"Actually, that's the part I'm having…Can you just explain it to me one more time? I mean, you are still you, aren't you?"

Bridget smiled. "I'm still me. I'll try." She said, sitting on the steps.

"Thank you."

After a lengthy conversation which Bridget didn't actually think improved Aaron's understanding but it didn't help hers either, she walked up on deck and into the cabin, collapsing on the bed. She was utterly exhausted. From what, she didn't know. She had just felt very off for the past few days. She was too hot and then she was too cold. She lost her breath easily. She was getting fierce headaches out of nowhere to the point where she couldn't open her eyes. She would wake up exhausted; she would go to bed exhausted but couldn't go to sleep for ages. She would find herself starving hungry and then too sick to eat anything. Her joints were in pain, her wrists were the sorest for no reason she could think of, her legs were just useless at times as if they were dead. If she hadn't known better, she would think she was pregnant but she knew that wasn't the case. She was thinking it could be the flu but if it was, it was a very strange flu to affect things like her wrists and legs. She hadn't told Jack or anyone really. There were enough problems onboard without her moaning about a few aches and pains.

"Alright, luv?"

"Oh my…!" She jumped when she heard Jonathan's voice. She looked over and saw him sitting at the table which meant Jack was sitting at the table. "I didn't even see you."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

Bridget frowned. "What are you doing up here?"

"This is me cabin."

"I know that but you haven't been coming in here lately. Actually, you haven't been coming anywhere near me lately."

Jack sighed. "Aye, well I thought it best to keep me distance before you started shouting at me for the inevitable inappropriate touching I was bound to succumb to at some point."

Bridget smiled. "Sorry but I think I'm going to have to be the strict one here. None of that is allowed until it's me and your body."

"This is bloody unfair. You're still you so I still want to be with you but I ain't me which means you don't…"

"Of course I do!" Bridget cut him off. "But I want you…in your own body. Just because I'm talking to you right now doesn't mean I don't miss you too."

Jack smirked. "Really?"

"Stop getting ideas, Sparrow." Bridget said. "I told you, if you want to sleep in here, you have to sleep on the window seat or else I do, I am not breaking my rules about that. You're in your brother's body."

"But…"

"No buts. Think about it, what if I let you say and do all the romantic things for me and then I forever associate them with Jonathan?"

Jack frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"Because that's who I'll see! And I would rather see you so instead of torturing yourself, keep trying to find out what caused this. That's what I'm doing."

"But I cannot find anything!"

"Neither can I but I'm not going to give up."

Jack huffed. "One kiss."

"No."

"Just one."

"No."

"A walk along deck?"

"No because you'll try and kiss me again."

"I promise I won't."

"That's what you said last time."

"You're being very responsible. I don't like it."

"When things go back to normal, you'll be glad I was."

To be honest, it wasn't hard. With Jonathan's face and Jonathan's voice, it was just saying no to Jonathan. She was still mad at Jonathan but he looked and sounded like Jack which made it harder since she missed Jack being Jack.

_Whoever did this, I am going to kill them. I am going to straight out murder them. God, Goddess, witch, I don't care. I am going to murder them._

* * *

"So…If we take orders from Captain Sparrow, we're really taking them from his brother?"

"I think that's the idea."

"So which one should we listen to?"

"The brother."

"The brother as in the Captain or the brother as in…The Captain?"

Gibbs huffed at the crew. "Captain Jack is in Jonathan's body so we take the orders from Jonathan's body but it will really by Captain Jack."

"What about Bridget?" Ladbroc asked.

"Why would we take orders from Bridget?"

"No, not taking orders. What does she do?"

"What…She doesn't do anything!"

"But you see, remember the other night when she was the one telling everyone their job for the night? Well, she only does that when she wants the Captain's attention all for herself."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No but it don't take a genius to figure out that the Captain takes his time leaving the cabin the next morning."

"That is true. If you figured it out, it really don't take a genius." Matelot said.

Ladbroc punched him in the arm.

* * *

_Oh my God, I am starving. _

Bridget was in the galley, making dinner but really, she was trying to satisfy her hunger. She didn't have a clue why she was so hungry lately or why nothing seemed to fill her up. She literally couldn't eat anymore but she was still starving. It reminded her of the times when she was trapped in Lyons' brig with no food or trapped by the Company with very little food. She had been starving then but she had a reason to be. She had plenty of food here but nothing took away the feeling of being starved.

Bridget turned when she heard someone come into the galley but tensed up when she saw it was Elizabeth's father. She was expecting him to look ashamed when he saw her but he didn't. In fact, he looked how she did. Was he waiting for an admission of guilt too? Deciding she really didn't care anymore, she simply turned around and continued preparing dinner. She heard him turn and walk out, obviously no longer interested in whatever he came in for.

_He's still angry with me? I've done nothing wrong! I did not corrupt Elizabeth in any way!_

"Ow!"

Bridget cursed when she cut herself with the knife she was using.

_When you are using something sharp, you pay attention to what you are doing!_

She picked up a piece of cloth and pressed it against the cut.

"Is something wrong? I heard a scream."

Bridget looked to see Jack coming in and looked at him pathetically. "I cut my…" She stopped when she realised. It was Jonathan, not Jack. "I'm fine."

"Oh, you're still mad at me." Jonathan sighed.

"Yes, I am still mad at you. I made a fool of myself in front of you and you let me."

"No, Bridget, you didn't make a fool of yourself."

"Yes, I did! I said things and did things that I would only ever say and do in front of Jack. You should have told me."

"I know I should have. I'm the one who's the fool for not doing so. But believe me, you have no reason to be embarrassed about anything you did, not the morning or…that night…with the corset and…" Jonathan tried to stop stammering. "What I'm trying to say is…Bridget, are you blushing?"

"My lover's brother saw me half-naked and is now recounting that memory, I'm allowed to blush!"

"Right. Sorry. Yes, you are. But I didn't take anything away from that. I don't see you like that now, believe me. You're still the same old Bridget to me, I swear."

Bridget wasn't sure if she could believe him. "Really?"

"Yes. I know that was all meant for Jack. That's why I ran away so much."

Bridget nodded but didn't say anything.

"Come on Bridget," Jonathan sighed. "Please stop being mad at me. I feel horrible enough as it is."

Bridget shrugged. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you kissed me back."

Jonathan frowned. "What? I was in shock! I had woken up in my brother's body."

"Not the first time. The second time when I was…You kissed me back. You only pulled away when you realised that I was effectively…undressing you."

"You took me by surprise!"

"How? The room was filled with lit candles and I was wearing…" She huffed. "You had been like this for two days by then. Shock wasn't an excuse anymore."

"Why do I have to have an excuse? Couldn't it just have been poor judgement? Because that's what it was. How did you expect me to react? I walk into the cabin and there's this…You lying there and you look…And you're being all…Lovely to me and everything. I got confused. But please, don't tell Jack."

Bridget bit her lip.

"Bridget?" Jonathan frowned. "Don't tell me…You already told him, didn't you?"

"I had to! I said you pulled away straight away which isn't technically true but he does know it was more than once."

"I am a dead man. That's it. It's over. I shall never see my child. I will be dead."

"Oh, stop it. If you didn't even know, it means he hasn't given out to you over it which means by now, he won't."

"Oh no, I know how Jack thinks. He's just waiting until this bloody curse gets reversed and then he's going to kill me when I'm in my own body. That's it. He just doesn't want to hurt his own. It must be too weird to try and strangle your own neck so he's just lying in wait until he can choke mine."

Jonathan left the galley, muttering about his last days and Bridget wrapped a cloth around her hand. "Thank you for the help." She mumbled as he left. She didn't bother continuing making dinner as she sat down and took a break.

"Bridget." Jack walked into the galley. "I've been looking for you."

"I'm not talking to you either."

Jack frowned. "Either?"

"Or at all. Stop talking to me."

"Look, I've already apologised."

"It wasn't enough."

"I could do it again if you would like but it's going to get repetitious at some point…"

"I don't want an apology. I just don't want to see you."

"Look, I know I did something stupid."

"Stupid? I told you that you could stay in the cabin last night if you slept on the window seat. I woke up this morning and you were next to me! I nearly fell out of the bed."

"You were asleep! You didn't even know."

"I did when I woke up and saw Jonathan next to me!"

"I really thought I'd wake up before you… I always wake up before you."

"Jack, I thought you over anybody wouldn't want that body near me yet you're making it more difficult at every turn."

"Because it doesn't feel like I'm Jonathan! I just feel like meself besides when I look in a mirror…"

"But you know you're in Jonathan's body."

"But I still feel like meself and you definitely still feel like you and I like feeling you…"

Bridget's eyes widened. "Please don't tell me you were feeling me."

"Not in that way." He looked at her with a tired expression. It left when he looked at her hand. "What happened you?"

"Oh, Swann came in and is still acting all high and mighty so I was thinking badly about him and didn't concentrate on the knife. I'm fine."

"We should not have left India and given up on the curse…"

"Jack, I'm fine. Please stop focusing so much on me. Please focus on the fact that you're your own brother."

"I really don't want to. Besides," Jack frowned. "It's a little hard not to focus on you." Bridget smiled. "You're looking a bit unwell, luv."

Her smile vanished. "Oh, thank you."

"I'm serious." Jack frowned. "Have you been eating?"

"Yes! Too much!"

"Are you ill?"

She was beginning to think she was. "Like I said, stop focusing on me. You may not want to consider your current problem but," Bridget got up to continue cooking. "You're going to have to."

"And you're going to have to stop thinking that's your job. I've been saying it for over a year…"

"I know. But it keeps me occupied and besides, the Pearl doesn't have a cook so who else is going to do it?"

Jack thought about it and quickly brightened up.

"Had an idea?" Bridget asked.

"A cracking one. You can teach someone to do it."

Bridget frowned. "How is that a great idea? Who's going to want to learn how to cook when I can already do it?"

"Someone who gets a higher wage if they accept."

Bridget shook her head. "But then I'd still be down here teaching them."

"Only for a little while. Then you'll never have to trap yourself down here again."

"Trap? That's a bit strong."

"I'm just saying, I brought you onto this ship to get away from serving and cooking for other people and that's all you've done since you got here."

"But they're people I actually like so that's good. And I don't serve anyone."

Jack had to admit, it felt good to just be talking to her normally again. It could almost make him forget about the fact that he wasn't technically himself.

"What are you smiling about?" Bridget asked.

"Nothing, luv. Just you."

His good mood didn't dissipate when later that night, they were walking along deck and there had been not one mention of the switch.

"I need to sit down." She said, sitting up against the wood.

"Are you alright, luv?"

Bridget nodded. "My legs are just sore."

It was a bit of an understatement. It felt like someone was stabbing her thighs but she just assumed that it was her monthly "gift". She always felt pain around then so why complain now?

Jack sat down next to her. "Sore legs. Something going wayward with your mermaid side?"

"No. I'm okay. Although I haven't seen Odetta or Muireann for a while. How were they when you were on my ship? Have they adapted any better to land?"

"Eh…Not exactly. I couldn't find them."

Bridget frowned. "What do you mean you couldn't find them?"

"I think…I think they went back to the ocean, luv."

"What? No. No, they would have told me."

"Well, you weren't there."

"But…"

"Bridget, I was on that ship for days. They weren't there."

Bridget sighed. "Brilliant. I even manage to lose my supernatural family."

"You still haven't lost the family that you chose for yourself." He pointed out. "And you won't if I have anything to do about it."

Bridget could have sworn when she heard that, she heard it in Jack's voice but of course she was imagining it. Which really wasn't helping. "Thank you but you have to stop being so sweet to me. Nothing good will come of it."

Jack frowned. "Isn't making you feel better the point and good of it?"

"Yes and you do but usually when you say something like that, I'd kiss you and I can't so you have to stop being so sweet to me."

"But I don't want to."

"I know you but…Ah!"

Jack frowned when Bridget doubled over and her face contorted in pain. "Bridget, what's wrong?" He said, his hands going to her shoulders.

"I don't know." She replied though her voice conveyed the pain she was in. "Oh my God."

Jack looked her over and his eyes widened when he saw her trousers beginning to seep blood. "Bloody hell." Without another thought, he picked her up to bring her into the cabin.

Bridget had her eyes closed in pain so she hadn't even noticed the blood. "Jack, I'm fine."

"Shut it." He said, not caring about any bodies but Bridget's now. He carried her into the cabin and laid her down on the bed. When he tried to take off her trousers to see the source of the blood, she tried to stop him. "Bridget, I do not care if these aren't me hands and I don't care if you care. Stop stopping me."

Bridget stopped and he managed to see little cuts all over her thighs as if someone was stabbing spikes into her. More and more were appearing; several at once in a square formation and Jack had no idea from where.

_What the bloody hell is happening?_

He tried to stem the flow of the blood with cloths and eventually, the cuts stopped appearing. Unfortunately Bridget hadn't passed out and remained awake for all of it. Her cries of pain hadn't lessened either. By the end, her thighs and legs were bandaged and Jack had her in his arms. Well, his brother's arms but he honestly didn't care.

"Bridget?" He asked after a while. "Are you alright?"

"No." She replied honestly, he was able to hear the crying in her voice. "That felt like absolute torture."

Little did either of them know that it was.

The next morning Bridget woke up feeling much better than the night before. She opened her eyes and saw Jonathan looking over her which meant Jack hadn't left the cabin all night.

"Jack, did you sleep at all last night?"

"Believe it or not, I found it a tad hard. I was just relieved you did."

She hadn't so much fallen asleep rather than fell unconscious with pain but any of that was absent this morning. It made her curious enough to start removing the bandages.

"Bridget, don't do that. You don't…" Jack was stopped when she took one away and her leg was perfectly fine underneath. "What the bloody hell…?" Bridget removed the rest and Jack saw no hint of any damage done to her skin. It was as if last night hadn't even happened. "Well, that is good…I suppose."

Bridget didn't look like she thought it was a good thing. "What is going on?"

"I don't know, luv. Maybe…"

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Maybe it was Lakshmi. That we just abandoned looking for her help."

"She doesn't sound like a very malevolent Goddess."

"Neither did the Goddess of Love and look how that turned out."

"I don't know. I don't think it's Lakshmi. I think it's something else. Maybe the Fates? The switch was their first punishment and now this?"

"I don't know." Jack sighed. "At least you're safe now."

_But for how long?_

* * *

Amelia was sitting on deck and looking out at the ocean, something she had taken to doing over the last few weeks when she saw a familiar sight on the horizon. It put a smile that had been missing for weeks back onto her face.

"Teague! The Black Pearl!"

* * *

"My boys!"

Amelia rushed up as the two came on deck to hug them both but stopped and frowned at them. "Something is wrong."

Jack and Jonathan had to hand it to their mother, she was perceptive.

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked as Jack.

"Never felt better in all me life." Jack said as Jonathan.

Amelia gasped. "You two have been switched."

Very, very perceptive.

"How the bloody hell did you know?" Jack asked.

"A mother always knows her sons, no matter what they look like. You," She pointed at Jonathan in Jack's body. "You are walking far too stoic and you keep tossing those trinkets in your hair like they are annoying you."

"Bloody giveaway…"

"It is not my fault," Jonathan huffed. "That you treat your head like a jewellery box. How does all the tinkling they make when you move not drive you insane?"

"And you," She pointed to Jack in Jonathan's body. "Jonathan never says 'me' instead 'my'. I taught him not to after your father ruined you with it."

"What? Ruined?"

"If you know this is possible," Jonathan said, ignoring his brother. "Then do you know what causes it or fixes it?"

"It is an old myth where I come from."

"Where you come from?" Jack asked. "You mean where we just left? Oh bloody fantastic; we left the place that could help us. Brilliant move…"

"You two have not been very appreciative of what you have." Amelia continued. "Jealous, even. Someone is trying to teach you two a lesson. Appreciate what you have."

"Who?"

"Why?"

"I've bloody learnt me lesson. Being Jonathan is rubbish."

"Shut it, Jack."

"Go to your father." Amelia ordered. "And tell him how foolish you two have been. He has news for you too."

Jack and Jonathan frowned at each other.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You're Jack," Teague pointed at his youngest son. "And you're Jonathan." He pointed at his eldest son. Both nodded. "Pull the other one."

"It's true." Jack huffed and Teague looked in between them.

"Alright, that came from Jonathan's voice so that was…?"

"Jack." Jonathan answered tiredly which made Teague look at Jack's face.

"Jack…But in there?" He looked at Jonathan.

"Yes!" Jack said loudly. "I am Jack. That is Jonathan. We switched bodies. We don't know how but it has happened.

"Okay, I have one question."

Jack and Jonathan frowned at their father.

"Just one?" Jonathan asked.

"Aye, who's in the cabin?"

Jack rolled Jonathan's eyes.

"Bridget." Jonathan replied.

"But with who?"

"No one!" Jack said, annoyed. "I can't go in there because I'm like this and if he goes in there…"

"I wouldn't!"

"Aye, I ain't so sure."

"Jack, for the last time, I did not do anything!"

"Oi, oi, oi, what's all this about?" Teague frowned.

"When the switch happened, we weren't together." Jack explained shortly. "The Pearl had to be attended to so I had sailed it out to a beach. I was on there and Jonathan was on Bridget's ship so when we switched, he was on me ship and I was on hers. I got there three days later to find out that Jonathan hadn't opened his mouth about anything and Bridget thought it had been me the whole bloody time!"

Teague looked at Jonathan before realising it was Jack in there so he looked at Jack. "Oh, really?"

"Not because of Bridget!" Jonathan huffed. "She even told you herself I didn't do anything."

"She told me you kissed her."

"No, she told you she kissed me because she thought I was you. There's a difference."

"You couldn't have stopped her?"

"I did stop her."

"I'm sure you're not so stupid as to not realise when someone is about to kiss you and to avoid that happening?"

"I was in shock!"

"You were being a little pervert."

Teague looked between the squabbling brothers, not an unusual occurrence by any means, with disbelief to see what appeared to be Jonathan scolding Jack. It was surreal for the father to witness.

"Look, I ain't got time for this. I need to get back to Bridget." Jack said, standing up. She hadn't improved at all with aches and pains and injuries that healed themselves in a matter of hours and Jack still didn't know why.

"She's asleep and Ana said she'd watch over her." Jonathan said.

Teague's eyes widened. "Oh bloody hell, Bridget."

Jack frowned at his father. "What? What is it?

"She's a mermaid too."

"Aye, what of it?"

"Let me guess, Bridget's been feeling very hot then very cold, then lots of pain for no reason? Sometimes even getting cuts and bruises for no reason?"

Jack sat back down. "You know what's happening."

Teague nodded. "Someone out there has a mermaid and they ain't being very nice to them. Mermaids on land are connected so Bridget is feeling whatever this mermaid is feeling. I learnt that when that little one started getting sick. We had to send her back with her own kind. Your mum was very upset but she was in complete pain until we did. That was a few weeks ago."

"But these cuts and the like have only started happening recently?"

"And gotten worse the closer you've gotten to the Caribbean?" Teague asked and Jack nodded Jonathan's head. "That's because she was getting closer to the mermaid in peril. Over in India, it's a bit of an ache but the closer they are to each other, it's like death."

"What about how long she's injured for? When we were in India, she was just uncomfortable. As we got nearer, cuts started to appear but they disappeared in a few hours. Are they just going to stay now?"

"Your mum and I never let it get to the point where she was getting disfigured. Once we realised, we sent her back straight away."

"On her own?" Jonathan frowned.

"Of course not on her own." Teague chided. "We summoned a mermaid to help her."

This caught Jack's attention. "You summoned a mermaid? You know how to summon mermaids? You know and you did not think this would have been much help to meself when trying to find Bridget as a mermaid?"

"I didn't know how to then. I learned especially for this cause. You could have done the same thing."

"I tried!"

"Obviously not hard enough." He saw Jonathan's body huff and collapse back into the chair. "Anyway, you need the cloak which you didn't have so you knowing would have been useless."

"That little girl never had a cloak."

"Aye, she did. It were the stuffing for the rabbit toy she carried around with her everywhere. What we had to do was destroy the cloak."

"Destroy the cloak?"

"Well, try to. You can't destroy a mermaid's cloak. I lit it up and the ship was surrounded in no time. Bit of a fright for the men but once I explained what I was doing, they gladly took her away so she's now back where she belongs and out of harm's way."

"How did you find all this out?"

Teague indicated to someone at the door. "I was informed."

Jack and Jonathan turned and saw Tia walking up to sit at the table.

"Tia Dalma." Jack said.

"Jack Sparrow. Or should I say Jonathan?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I am helping your father. And you now. Against de Company. I tink you know why."

"They have the mermaid." Jack figured out. "It's got to be the Company. If it were just some fella, there would be a band of those fishies set out to kill him. No, this trapped mermaid is somewhere they can't get to her and the reason they turned Bridget in the first place is because they wanted her to kill Beckett so they could get one of their own back. He must have learnt how to use her against the rest of them."

"De Sparrows were always such a smart family."

"Tia here helped summon the mermaids." Teague said. "But Derya, the mermaid the Company have, is still too heavily guarded to help." He looked at Tia. "What about this?" He asked, wagging a finger between his two sons. "Can you figure out who did this?"

"I can certainly try."

"Then do it." Jack said quickly. "You do that; we'll work on the mermaids."

Jack tried to process this information while simultaneously trying to work out another problem.

_If Odetta and Muireann left, then they must have figured out what was happening and returned to the ocean._

_And they didn't warn Bridget._

_They let her stay on land._

Jack got up and left the cabin quickly, returning to his own ship.

"How is she?" He asked Ana though he didn't need to. He could see she was awake and not well at all.

"Another one of those headaches." Ana said. "She can't even open her eyes."

Jack walked over and sat on the bed. "Bridget, luv, can you hear me?"

She let out a groan as a response from her curled up position in the bed.

"Bridget, I know what's causing this and I am going to stop it but you need to tell me where your cloak is. I need you to give it to me willingly."

Bridget didn't reply.

Jack looked up at Ana. "Go down to the washroom and fill up the bath. Leave it cold." He said, feeling her forehead which was on fire.

Ana nodded and hurried off and Jack picked Bridget up. "You're going to be alright, luv."

He carried her down below deck and saw the bath was only half filled but put her in anyway. In an instant, her tail took the place of her legs and after a few seconds, she opened her eyes.

"What happened?"

"How are you feeling, luv?" Jack asked.

"I'm…okay." She frowned. Jonathan's voice calling her 'luv' was something she couldn't get used to but if that was her biggest problem right now, she was very lucky. "Why aren't I sick anymore?"

"Because of that." He pointed to the tail. "Bridget, the mermaid that's been trapped by the Company, Beckett found out what the mermaids were trying to prevent him from knowing."

"What?"

"That mermaids on land are connected. You're sick and hurt because you're feeling everything they're doing to her. I'm assuming you were always tired because they were denying her sleep or you were always starving because they weren't feeding her. You've been feeling her torture. It's why Odetta and Muireann went back to the ocean. Having your tail and being in water will protect you from feeling all that."

Bridget was in shock. "We have to save her."

"The Company has her too heavily guarded."

"But they're killing her. I can feel it."

"Don't worry, we have Tia Dalma back. She's with me father."

"But she's in with the Company! She can get us in!"

"If she could have, she would have already."

"So, what's going to happen? I'm going to stay in this tub for the rest of her life?"

"No, I need you to tell me where your cloak is."

"Why?"

"It'll help."

"It's under a loose floorboard in the sword fighting room. Under the stairs."

"I will fix this. I promise." Jack said. "And on another note, Tia is also going to help with the switch so really, we're laughing, luv. Things will be right in no time."

Bridget didn't look convinced.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Captain?"

"It's the only way I can get their attention." Jack said, lighting a taper from a lantern. "Attracting water with fire." Jack dropped the taper and watched the cloak go up in flames. Instead of watching the fire which he had instructed Gibbs to do, he walked over to the edge of the ship and waited. Sure enough, ripples became visible in the water and Jack knelt down to try and catch a glimpse of any mermaid though it wasn't easy.

"What are you…Jonathan!"

Jack smirked when Odetta came up from the water. He knew it would be one of them that would question him. To Odetta and Muireann, burning Bridget's cloak was personal. The Black Pearl was personal. There was an army of mermaids but no doubt, they were leading it.

"I ain't Jonathan. He and I have had a little switch. I'm Jack. If you stayed onboard, you would have figured it out."

"We couldn't. We realised one of our own was in trouble."

"Not one, two. Funny how you forgot all about Bridget."

"We didn't forget her."

"No, you just used her. How else to know if Derya is still alive if there ain't someone on land to feel her pain?"

"What?"

Jack looked behind him to see Bridget on deck. He looked over at Gibbs. "Could you not have warned me?"

"I was watching the fire to make sure it didn't spread like you told me to."

Jack rolled his brother's eyes but Bridget was at the edge and looking down at Odetta. "Is that true? Were you using me? Leaving me stay in all that pain and not letting me know why?"

"How did you get out of the bath?" Jack asked.

"I can focus enough to get my own legs back, remember?" Bridget kept looking down at Odetta. "Why aren't you answering me?"

"Because I can't." Odetta said shamefully. "We knew you would be protected. We knew Jack would protect you. We had to protect ourselves. And Derya. We had to try and save her."

"If they killed her, would I die?"

"No. We wouldn't let that happen."

Bridget didn't look too touched. "Please don't go out of your way to help me. Like you said, I'll be fine. I have something none of you do. A human side."

Bridget got up and walked away and Jack realised. Her human side. Not only was it a fantastic way to put conniving and selfish mermaids in their place, it was helping her control the pain a mermaid would feel. Now that Bridget knew what was hurting her, she could fight it.

_That could be the way to save Derya. If they can give Bridget a mermaid side, can we give Derya a human side? All mermaids having a human side so the Company can never use them like this again?_

"Odetta, stay where you are. I might have a plan."

Jack got up and left his ship quickly, returning to his father's to find Tia Dalma.

"She ain't here." Teague replied when Jack asked. "She's a spy, Jack. She's got to be with the Company at some point. Hopefully, she might be able to sneak to the mermaid tonight. She's been too heavily guarded so far."

"I think I may have figured out a way we can save her." Jack said.

"How?" Jack relayed his new thoughts to his father. "You think if mermaids can give humans a mermaid side, we can do the opposite?"

"Couldn't we?"

"I ain't got a clue. It's a definite plan if there's anything in it."

"All we need to do is see if Tia Dalma can sort anything or the mermaids."

"You're going to summon the mermaids?"

"Going to? I've got about thirty circling me ship in a vicious rage right now."

"And Bridget?"

"Her human side is protecting her now she's learned how to focus it. It's where I got the idea from."

"Oh, smart."

"Thank you."

"Does it bother you that everyone is going to think that this was Jonathan's brilliant plan?"

"Sod off."

The next day, the Black Pearl was buzzing with life in and around it. The mermaids hadn't left after hearing Jack's plan, realising there was something in it and it could make them stronger not to have to depend on their cloaks anymore like Bridget didn't. Bridget though still wanted no more to do with the "sisters" who had knowingly abandoned her to a world of pain and suffering but Jack was just happy to see that her human side was combatting the pain the Company was trying to inflict upon land bound mermaids. Sometimes, something would get through, an intense pain in the head and the bruising on her wrists from Derya's shackles and other areas hadn't gone anyway but she was up and functioning for the most part so Jack was happy to see that even if he wasn't able to see it through his own eyes. No new developments had arose about the switch and Jack was still praying that when she got there, Tia Dalma would have a solution or at the very least, a cause. Really, that's all anybody was waiting for. Tia Dalma to return. Once she came back and heard of the newest plan, it could save a lot of lives. Jack was confident of it. To be honest, it was the first time in weeks he had been confident or optimistic about anything.

"Jack Sparrow."

Jack heard Tia's voice and when he saw her come up on deck, he hurried over to her. "Tia, just the voodoo priestess witch Goddess I wanted to see. Things are finally looking up."

"How so?" She frowned.

"I think I have found a way to save Derya and many other mermaids."

Tia shook her head. "There is no saving Derya."

"No, there is. You see…"

"I was able to sneak to Derya last night, Jack Sparrow."

Jack stopped. "You did? Well, that's good but we might not even have to sneak in to get her. She could sneak right out. You see, the problem is the cloak. Beckett has the cloak so he's controlling her to not escape with that so what we need to do is make the cloak obsolete. We could do this by…"

"You did not hear me, Jack Sparrow. I saw Derya last night. And I did not save her."

Jack frowned. "Could you have? If you could, why didn't you?"

"Because she had a different request."

"A request? Surely 'save me' should be the only request she is capable of."

"Derya is strong, Jack Sparrow. She was always willing to sacrifice her own life for dat of her sisters."

Jack frowned, dread filling up inside him. "Tia, what was the request?"

"She is strong enough…"

"Tia, what did she want?"

"A knife."

His eyes widened. "A knife?"

"To prove to de Company dat dey could no longer use her."

"You didn't give it to her, did you?" Tia didn't reply. "Tia? You couldn't have…"

He was given his answer when a shout of pain was let out behind him and he turned quickly to see Bridget fall to her knees, clutching her abdomen. He rushed over as the crew gathered around her.

"Bridget?"

"They're killing her." She managed to croak out. "I know it. I know this feeling."

It seemed human side or not, that was too intense for Bridget to fight against. Only it wasn't the Company killing her. It was Derya herself, no doubt in front of Beckett or Mercer or whoever had been hurting her for so long.

Bridget began coughing and Jack soon saw blood leave her lips.

"What's happening to her?" Ana asked quickly.

Jack couldn't believe this was happening again.

"She's dying."

* * *

Bridget stirred awake; her body was again bereft of any pain. It felt like she had just been sleeping but she knew it was more. She could remember what happened. She opened her eyes and once again, saw Jonathan there which meant that once again, Jack hadn't left her side. But also there was Ana who Bridget guessed refused to leave her side.

"Bridget?" Jack asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. And awful. They killed her."

Jack shook his head. "She did it to herself, Bridget. She gave up her life so no one else could be hurt through her. It was noble so you shouldn't think badly of it."

Bridget shook her head. "What happened to our plan?"

"We were too late."

"Jack?" He, Bridget and Ana looked up when Jonathan came into the room. "Tia Dalma needs us."

"I don't feel like sitting around and listening to Tia's riddles right now." Jack huffed.

"It's about the switch."

Bridget looked at Jack with wide eyes. "Go."

"But you…"

"I'll stay with her." Ana said. "Go. You could come back as yourself."

Jack got up and left, though reluctantly and followed Jonathan onto Teague's ship and into the cabin. Sitting at the table already was Tia Dalma.

"Jack Sparrow is angry at me so I have tried to make peace."

Jack sat down. "The only way you can do that is unswitch us."

Tia smirked. "Or find de person who did it in de first place."

"Oh really? And did you?"

"Actually, I did."

Both Jack and Jonathan sat up. "Who?"

"I did it."

Jonathan turned but Jack didn't need to. He knew who it was. "Why would you do that?"

"Because Jack," Thanatos said. "A war is being fought. Between the Gods and Fates and you might not like it but you and Bridget are in the middle of it. And that fight on deck that night, the last time you saw me, that fight that was out in the open, that was the last straw. I told you time and time again that you had to act like you two didn't care anymore and you couldn't do it. So I called in for reinforcements to set you straight."

"So you didn't actually do it?" Jonathan frowned.

"Not exactly." Thanatos said, holding an arm out beyond the door to someone. "Gentlemen, meet Lakshmi."

Now Jack did turn to see an Indian woman enter the room with Thanatos. They sat at the table and both Jack and Jonathan couldn't take their eyes off of her.

Because they'd seen her before.

Jack had even spoken to her.

"The woman at the temple," Jack said. "Who told me how to worship Lakshmi. It was you all along."

Lakshmi nodded. "I knew why you were there and I wanted to see how truly willing you were for my help. And then Bridget came into my temple and said and thought many things that were directed at me. Many, many things. I felt for her. Then Thanatos came to me. So I decided it was time to get involved. By setting her destiny straight."

Jack frowned. "Bridget doesn't have a destiny."

"She did. Until she met you. I just…Put everything the way it was supposed to be."

"How? Bridget wasn't meant to be with me so you made it so that she wasn't? By switching me and Jonathan? How did that help?"

"She was still involved with the Sparrows." Jonathan pointed out. "How is that changing her destiny?"

"But you see, no one ever said Bridget wasn't meant to be involved with the Sparrows." Lakshmi clarified. "Bridget was always meant to fall in love with a Sparrow. But she fell in love with the wrong one."

Jack understood. He didn't want to understand but he did. "Are you…Are you telling me that it was Bridget's destiny to be with Jonathan?"

Thanatos nodded. "Bridget was meant to be the good thing in Jonathan's life after you…Took away what he thought would mould his life. Jonathan got engaged to Carla, you slept with her ruining their engagement, alienating your brother and somewhat ruining his life and perception of good in the world. Then Jonathan was supposed to meet Bridget, they were supposed to fall in love, get married, have a life together and you, Jack, were supposed to spend your life pining after the woman you could never have who happened to be your brother's wife because you'd already ruined everything once before. It was supposed to be Jonathan's destiny and your karma. Only Bridget ruined everything when you two met and she fell in love with you instead."

"By switching you, it put Jonathan into the body Bridget loved," Lakshmi said. "And it gave Jack what he seemed to want so much the night before during that fight."

Jack realised. "The baby? You think I want Jonathan's baby?"

"Well, Jonathan was having reservations about it just like Bridget had been that night and you were fighting with her on the issue. The way I see it by switching you two, Jack gets the heir he fought for and Jonathan gets the woman of his dreams."

Jack was about to disagree but he realised Jonathan had stayed silent throughout the entire exchange. He looked at his own brother to see his own face quite angry. When no one spoke, Jonathan seemed to only realise then that they were waiting for him.

"This is ridiculous." He said and Jack was positive his brother was going to try and hit him for ruining his life again, although unintentionally this time. So what happened next really surprised Jack. "Jack and Bridget were meant to be together. Not me and her. Anyone with eyes and common sense can see that they're meant to be together. You higher beings are so quick to mess with people's lives and use us for your own fun but these are people's lives! You have a war with the Fates? Fight your own bloody battles! Stop dragging innocent humans who just want a life together into it! Even if you never change us back, there is no way in hell I would ever try to take Bridget from Jack! I never could! She loves him! I don't know what you're expecting from me but you're not going to get it." Jonathan stood up. "Oh and you're wrong. I very much want my child."

He stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him. Jack turned back to them.

"I think my brother said everything there is to say."

* * *

"Bridget, you never even met her."

Bridget nodded, drying her eyes. "I know. I just…I felt everything she went through. I felt everything they did her. Wait, no, I didn't. I was in India for some of it. I only felt half of what they did to her and Ana, I was in so much pain and I had a ship full of people around me. She was alone. She was alone and scared and she…She took her own life because of it."

Ana stroked her friend's hair. "Sounds like someone I know."

Bridget frowned at her.

"When you were alone in here because Jack gave up his life for you and you were so scared of what he was going through…You didn't hesitate."

Bridget shook her head. "That's different."

"How? You both did it for people you love. You did it for Jack; she did it for her sisters. You both took matters into your own hands instead of letting someone else control the outcome."

"I just…I still think the Company won."

Ana nodded. They had, in a way. But they lost in many other ways too.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed." Bridget said. "Today was pretty rough. I'd just like to go to sleep and have it end now."

Ana got up. "I'll come see you in the morning."

Bridget smiled. "Don't worry, Ana. I'll be out and about in the morning. I'm fine. Just upset."

"Hmmm, we'll see. Goodnight."

"Night."

Ana left the cabin and Bridget sighed. She opened her beside locker and took out the knife she had stashed in there. The knife she had gotten in Singapore. The knife that she had used only moments after Hades gave her back her life.

_Thank you, Derya._

Bridget put it back and closed the drawer. She looked over when the door to the cabin opened and Jack's body walked in. But Bridget noticed. The swagger was back, the smirk was back, the look of constant tiredness and frustration was gone.

"Jack?" She frowned.

Jack's smirk widened. "Hello, luv."

"Are you…Back to normal? Are you Jack again?"

"The one and only, luv. And before you ask me, you were reading a book about pirates the second day I knew you during that meeting. That's something only I could know."

The next thing Jack knew, Bridget had jumped into his arms and was planting several kisses on him.

"I am so glad you're back to being yourself! I missed you so much! I love you!" Bridget repeated that last sentiment several times as she continued showering him with the kisses she'd missed giving him. It was a miracle. The day she really needed him and he was given back to her. "I'm so glad you're back to normal. I love you."

"Alright," Jack said, grasping her properly and sitting on the bed. "You're happy I'm back but you did go through the wars today so you need to stop jumping around."

Bridget kept him in a tight hug. "I just…I'm really happy you're back to normal."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Bridget looked at him properly. "How?"

"It was all Jonathan." Jack said as if he didn't even believe it himself. "You see, Thanatos convinced Lakshmi that we weren't appreciating what we had because of our fight about children and all this business and…" Jack wondered if he should tell her about the whole destiny business. "And…"

Bridget frowned. "And?"

"And Jonathan set them straight." It was probably best to leave it out. It'd be even more awkward if Bridget knew too. "He gave them this very good speech about their battles being their battles and how they shouldn't use us. He stormed out and the next thing I know, I'm storming across deck. They switched us back."

"Wait, so it was all Jonathan?"

"All I did was sit back and watch the fireworks. You know, I'm beginning to think I'm too hard on him. He can do well when he tries to."

Bridget smiled. "Well, I'll make sure to thank him."

"Not before I get me fill of you. You have no clue how much I missed being able to hold you like this. You have no idea how much I've missed that smile over the last few weeks. Who could have thought that today could have ended so well considering how it got started?"

Bridget smiled. "I'm okay, Jack. Not even a scar this time."

"How about emotionally?"

Bridget looked at the drawer where her own knife was before looking back at him.

"I think…I think she won."

* * *

Jonathan was looking down at his reflection in the water.

_Back to being myself. That's good. I suppose._

"Jonathan."

Jonathan turned to see Bridget standing behind him. She was in her robe. "Bridget."

"I just…Jack told me what you did. I wanted to thank you."

"Oh, it was nothing. I just told the truth."

"But it was enough. Jack is going on about going to Tortuga as soon as possible for some relaxation and as a reward to you." She smiled. "I know you two have your differences but he does love you."

"I know." He nodded.

"And I don't think you're too bad either. I'm sorry for being so stroppy with you. You're a good man."

"I try to be."

Bridget smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you. I may have lost a family but I definitely like the one I gained." She gave him a peck on the cheek before turning and walking back into the cabin.

Jonathan watched her go back into his brother.

_She was supposed to be my wife._

He thought of everything that had happened since she came into the Sparrows' lives. How she affected his brother by always being by his side, her death, getting him back from Davy Jones, everything they'd gone through together really.

_Jack needs her more than I ever did._

* * *

"Ah, Tortuga. There ain't no better sight."

"Ah yes. Look, there's a prostitute robbing a passed out drunk." Will said sarcastically. "How very charming."

"Says the fella who got an unmarried girl in the family way."

"Ignore them." Jack said, putting a hand on Will's shoulder to stop him from pummelling Crimp. "Or else, duel on land. No blood on deck."

"Where's Bridget?" Will asked. "Is she up to coming on land?"

"Is she what? That girl doesn't know the meaning of 'Just stay bloody still and stop hurting yourself more'. At least, she ignores me whenever I say it. Oh no William, she'll be first on land, make no mistake." He muttered.

"What about if the Company catches another mermaid?"

"You have very little faith, William. Just because me plan failed once doesn't mean I have given up. I still fully intend to find a way to help mermaids get a human side."

"By coming to Tortuga?"

"Everyone deserves a little relaxation. Now that I'm back to being me, Jonathan's back to being Jonathan and Bridget is back to feeling only her own skin, Tortuga seems like a perfect little stop off to give everyone a chance to forget the recent horrors."

The two looked to the sky when thunder roared.

"But then again, bad luck is always just around the corner, ain't it?"

* * *

"Bloody weather. We dock at Tortuga and a torrential storm starts. Bloody typical."

Bridget smiled from her place at the window seat. "You can still try and get to a tavern."

"They're all going to be filled to the brim with drunks trying to look for somewhere to get out of the rain. All I wanted was a bloody rum."

"You have rum right now!"

Jack looked at the bottle in his hand. "I know. I just wanted…"

"To have to go out and pay for a bottle instead of just grabbing one your already have?"

"You're full of smart answers today, miss."

Bridget closed her book shut and walked over to him, sitting in his lap wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I'm sure the rain will clear off soon and you can go out and debauch to your heart's content. But only with me."

Jack smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Only with you."

Bridget kissed him and Jack put down the rum bottle onto the table so he could place his other hand against her cheek.

"Hmmm," He smirked when they parted. "Maybe being trapped in the cabin has its perks."

"And maybe, if you're good, you'll get to experience some of them."

"I'm good as gold, luv." He said, kissing her again.

They both frowned when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Bridget asked, getting up.

"Who goes out voluntarily in this weather?" Jack asked, looking out the window to see the rain still cascading down heavily.

Bridget opened the door and was frozen at the sight before her.

"Bridget? I need your help."

"Evelyn?"

* * *

**Yeah, Evelyn's back. Sorry. =P Sorry about the long wait again. I thought I was over my writer's block but apparently not. I think I'm just in a summer slump and am being lazy. I'll try and get better and update quicker, I promise!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	44. The True Measure Of A Pirate

**Thank You to trainsgirl13, Smithy, Bella, Shadow Blackheart, LORI, GigiMusic, CaptainSkitzoVamp, gothicluver13, xBelekinax, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Biscuit-Barrel and HiddenElf!**

**To Smithy: Will would have liked to but he is trying to get back on Governor Swann's good side so he couldn't be caught fighting on deck. Also, Elizabeth wouldn't have been too happy and it's against the pirate code so Jack would have had to get involved. Anyway, Will is a bigger person than Crimp so he can walk away!**

**To Bella: Jack is wondering that too since he was supposed to still love her but not have her love him back! Would have been interesting! Thanks!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Eh, my chapters are usually about twenty-seven pages. =P This one is thirty-three so plenty to read! And thank you, I thought a change of username would be nice! I was very proud of Jonathan in this chapter. He tries to do the right thing but usually messes it up, poor thing! Thank you!**

**To LORI: She certainly did not deserve it and she won't forgive the mermaids for a long time, I think! Thanks!**

**To GigiMusic: Evelyn might be all reformed and lovely now but considering the fact that she's standing in the rain in Tortuga asking Bridget for help, probably not. =P Thanks!**

**To HiddeElf: Thank you! I annoy people very quickly when watching movies since I'm always pointing out useless things in the background. =P  
**

**Here's Chapter 44!**

"Bridget? I need your help."

Bridget frowned. "Evelyn?"

Jack looked up quickly. "What?"

"Bridget, please." Evelyn said, tears running down her face. "I didn't know who else to go to. I've been looking for you everywhere."

Jack got up quickly and went to the door. "Well, your search has been in vain. Get off my ship."

Jack tried to close the door but Evelyn called out.

"It's my mother!"

This made Bridget stop Jack from closing the door. "What about your mother?"

Jack frowned at her. "Bridget..."

Bridget ignored him. "Evelyn, what about your mother?"

"She's missing." Evelyn explained. "For months now. She just disappeared one day and we don't know where or if she was kidnapped, if she's even alive. No one will help us because of Beckett. You're the only people who have ever helped me..."

"And look at how that turned out!" Jack said angrily. "We won't be making the same mistake twice!"

Bridget looked from him to Evelyn. "Evelyn, go down to the galley. I'll talk to you in a minute."

Evelyn nodded. "Thank you."

She walked away and Bridget closed the door, turning to see an outraged Jack.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Bridget sighed. "Jack..."

"Bridget, get that woman off my ship!"

"Mrs Harrison helped me!" Bridget argued. "I am not thinking about Evelyn, I am thinking about the woman who kept the fact that you were my pirate lover a secret and who convinced Lewis that arresting me and hanging me was wrong!"

"Well, maybe she ran away! Considering her family, I could see why!"

"What if she didn't? Jack, I can't just assume that she's not in danger when everyone is, with Beckett around."

"No, not a chance. If Beckett is involved, we won't be!"

"Jack, how can you just refuse to help someone who helped me?"

"I'm refusing to help that little witch who is sitting down in me galley! And do you want to know why? Because she never helped you. She stood by on that platform, letting you get hanged for her lies. So no, I don't want to do anything but not give a damn if she's in trouble!"

Bridget sighed. "Jack, please."

Jack shook his head. "Bridget, no."

"But..."

"Bridget." Jack said firmly. "I'm saying no."

"How can you just say no? I'm not trying to help Evelyn; I'm trying to help Caroline Harrison."

"Caroline Harrison was not at our door, acting like some pious little saint in need of a helping hand! It was the woman who tried to murder you! It was the little brat who lied to save her own neck and sent you to the gallows before you could blink! Bridget, I am serious! Stop trying to help that little witch!"

Bridget sighed. "I suppose I'll go tell her that we're not helping her then."

Jack nodded. "And to get off my ship."

Bridget glared at him.

"Don't give me that look. Don't look at me like I'm being heartless. I'm being level headed here. I don't care about anything but getting that brat off my ship and out of our lives."

Jack walked over to the table and sat back down.

Bridget looked down at the floor before going to the door.

"Don't." Jack said.

Bridget turned back to him. "What?"

"Wait until the rain stops to get her out. I don't want you getting sick again."

Bridget huffed, realising he wasn't changing his mind. "I'll be fine."

"Bridget, sit down!" Jack said angrily.

Bridget frowned at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You acting like I'm being some heartless bastard who doesn't care about you! We've helped her before and you nearly died! You would have if she had her way! Now, I don't want to make the same mistake twice and I'm the villain!"

"I never said that!"

"No, you'll just act as if that's what you think until I change my mind!"

"Why are you acting as if wanting to help someone is foolish?"

"I'm not. Wanting to help her is foolish!"

Bridget remained stoic. "If it weren't for Caroline Harrison, Lewis wouldn't have helped you and I would have died that day."

"No, you wouldn't have because I would have found a way to get out of the position Evelyn Harrison put you in in the first place. Also," Jack continued. "When you were getting beaten to a pulp every night and acquiring more and more bruises by Nelson, did Evelyn Harrison take any notice of you? Or, did Caroline Harrison come and put a stop to it for that matter? Because I don't remember her being there to tell Nelson off when I caught him hurting you."

Bridget didn't reply.

"Hmmm?" Jack pressed.

"No." She said shortly. "No one tried to help."

"Then why should you try to help them now?"

Bridget looked down at her hands. "Because I wanted to be a better person than her."

Jack frowned. "Bridget, you are a better person than her. You don't need some convoluted mission to prove that."

Bridget didn't argue anymore. She could see there was no way she going to win. Jack was adamant that helping wasn't an option. Bridget didn't understand why he couldn't see that she wanted to help Caroline Harrison and Jack didn't understand why Bridget couldn't see why he didn't want to help Evelyn Harrison.

Jack frowned when Bridget got up and went to the door. He got up too and rushed over, closing the door as she opened it. "I told you to wait until the rain clears."

"She thinks I'm going to help her and every minute she's down there, she's getting her hopes up more and more. If we're not helping, I'm going to tell her now."

"Why do you care if she gets her hopes up? Were your hopes not up when you thought that you might be safe in that mansion? That she wouldn't tell everything to the Company? But she did."

"You have to stop comparing! I am nothing like her and I don't want to be! So stop trying to make me make her feel what she made me feel!"

Jack huffed. "Fine. You don't have to do anything."

Before Bridget could say another word, Jack opened the door and hurried out to go below deck.

"Jack!"

Jack ignored her calls to come out of the rain and back into the cabin as he made his way below deck. He walked to the galley just in time to see Evelyn shoving some fruit into her bag.

"Still the pillar of society, I see."

Evelyn turned with a fright and when she saw who it was, she calmed down but still looked guilty. "Yes well, food isn't exactly the easiest thing to come by with little to no money and as you can see, I'm not very good at stealing."

She held out the bag for Jack to take and he grabbed it, seeing what she took. Not much, probably didn't have the time. Jack looked back up at her. The fancy dresses were gone, replaced by a dirty peasant dress, her hair was soaking and she was no longer the primped little princess. She looked dreadful to be honest but Jack decided his sympathy would be put to better use somewhere else. Even so, he threw the bag back to her without taking anything out.

"Keep it. We have plenty to go around. Not that you'll be able to get your hands on any more of it because you ain't staying."

"I thought…Bridget…"

"Leave Bridget out of it. She ain't got nothing to do with you anymore. If you want a favour, you come to me. Sit down."

She did as he said.

"Alright," He said, putting his hands on the table. "Why are you really here?"

"I told you. My mother has gone missing and the only person I could think of helping me was Bridget. I didn't know where else to look so I came here and today I heard of the Black Pearl being in port so I came to find her."

"What in the world made you think that we would want anything to do with you after everything you've done to ruin us?"

"Bridget seemed to want to help. You're the one who is declining."

"I'm the one who saved her from hanging."

"I tried to stop it!" Evelyn said. "Honestly, I did. I told both of my parents what happened. My father wouldn't believe me."

"And your mother?"

Evelyn looked down, ashamed. "My mother…She's never really looked at me the same again."

"She now understands what you're truly like, then."

"She was furious. It made me think that she secretly always preferred Bridget to me…"

"Bloody hell," Jack huffed. "It's still all about you! You can't bloody think of anyone but yourself!"

"No!" Evelyn said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course you did. Poor little Evelyn. That's all you ever want the outside world to see. Well, I know you better than that and I ain't falling for your tricks. Get off me ship and never bother us again. I made a promise to Bridget the morning after I saved her from you and your iniquitous wretch of a father and a town that you would never cross our minds again. You, Evelyn, not your father, not Beckett, not the town, you. She never wanted to consider you ever again and I promised that she wouldn't have to. I fully intend on keeping my promise so you can go back into Tortuga and find help some other way."

"Jack, please, I'm begging you…"

"Maybe now you know how it feels to be completely alone and to have no one even consider you."

"I don't know how many times I can apologise…"

"It'll never be enough. Goodbye, Evelyn."

Evelyn nodded and got up, walking out of the galley.

Jack didn't walk after her to make sure she'd go. He knew she would. And he wouldn't let himself feel guilty. He wasn't. He did what he had to do. Evelyn was trouble and letting that vileness anywhere near Bridget, especially after what she'd just been through, was not an option. How did he know it wasn't a trap? Lure them out to where Beckett could get them? Even if it wasn't, Evelyn was enough trouble that she'd get them in danger sooner or later. No, Jack did the right thing. He knew he did.

Jack walked back up to the cabin and hurried in to see Bridget looking out the window, her back to him. She didn't turn when she heard him come in.

"Is she gone?"

"Aye. And she won't be back."

Bridget nodded and walked over to the bed, sitting cross legged on it. Jack noticed how she still hadn't looked at him.

"Why are you being like this? I am doing what is best by you."

"And that includes not even considering what I want?"

"I do not trust Evelyn!" Jack shouted. "You were the one who asked if we could never have any more to do with her!"

Bridget nodded. "You're right."

Jack's shoulders sagged. "Come on luv, don't be like that."

"Would you rather I was angry and shouting?"

"No…"

Bridget shrugged.

Jack walked over to the bed to be next to her. "I want to see you happy."

"Shouting at me and dismissing me isn't going to fill me with joy."

"I know but you would have helped her. No matter what it was, even if it weren't her mother, you would have wanted to help her because that's what you're like."

"Easily manipulated?"

"A good person."

Bridget finally looked up at him. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"It's not but I'm tired of seeing people use it against you to hurt you. After the mermaids, I ain't letting anyone use you for their own gain again. And that's exactly what she would have done. Even if the talk of her mother was true and she hadn't just run away again, she would have betrayed you at her next convenience. You know Evelyn better than anyone, luv. You know what she's capable of and I ain't letting that poison anywhere near you. I already made that mistake once before."

"But what if…?"

"Bridget." Jack stopped her. "You tried to help her before. It ruined us. I ain't ordering anymore but I'm asking you, please trust me decision."

Bridget was still worried about Caroline Harrison but she could see in Jack's eyes that he was only worried about her. After all, Bridget only ever saw Jack get that angry when it came to her safety or his family. Besides, she wasn't going to let Evelyn ruin her relationship any more than she'd already tried to.

"Okay." She said, her voice quiet.

Jack smiled, pressing his lips against hers. When they parted, Bridget lay down on her side.

"Are you alright, luv?" Jack asked.

"Just…Seeing her again…Brought back a lot of memories." Bridget replied and Jack could see the tiredness in her eyes, no doubt going over all the events in her head. He lay down next to her, propped up by his elbow and stroked her cheek lightly.

"Would you like to go and see your brother?" He asked. "I can take you."

Bridget shook her head. "The rain is still too heavy."

Jack frowned. Like that would have really stopped her. "There is this wonderful invention known as the umbrella…"

"I'll see him tomorrow."

Jack nodded. He had a feeling he knew why she wasn't very eager to go and see her brother.

"Were the two of them close?"

"Who?"

"Gerard and Robert. I'm guessing the reason you don't want to see Gerard straight away is because you'll have to tell him about Craig and what Craig said he did. Were he and Robert close?"

"Close? They did everything together. Best friends. It's going to kill Gerard to find out."

"And that's why you haven't gone to see him yet?"

"Yes. I'm trying to think of what I can possibly say that won't hurt him beyond belief. It's not coming to me."

"Maybe…"

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Maybe you don't have to tell him." Jack had considered not telling her, after all.

Bridget shook her head. "I couldn't do that. Because then there'll always be that hope that Robert might walk through his door like I did."

"What's wrong with a bit of hope? It's what most people live off of."

"I know but I would feel too guilty knowing this and not telling him. Of course, I'm going to feel guilty when I tell him. He just stopped believing I was dead."

"Are you going to also tell him about your new ability to swim very, very well?"

Bridget went from looking sad to looking stone-faced. "As far as I'm concerned, I no longer have a tail."

"You're still not forgiving the mermaids?"

Bridget looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you think I should?"

"No but you're always more magnanimous than I am."

"Well not this time. Those mermaids are malicious and I don't want them in my life."

Jack wondered where this ruthless attitude was when Evelyn Harrison was knocking on the door but he didn't say anything because he didn't want her dwelling on what happened back in Port Carmen, the last time Evelyn was in their lives. But he also didn't want her focusing on a dead brother or a betrayal at the hands of mermaids. So for a long time, he just didn't speak and neither did she. He just continued to stroke her cheek with nothing but the sound of the rain filling the cabin. Jack felt he was in luck when he saw her eyelids droop.

He leant down and kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep."

"No, I'm okay. I don't need to…"

"After everything we went through recently, yes you do. Besides, I know the sound of the rain against the wood always relaxes you into unconsciousness."

Bridget closed her eyes. "You wouldn't think it would considering my past with dripping water."

"None of that now. Only good things."

It wasn't long before Jack saw Bridget's breathing become more rhythmic, letting him know she was asleep.

_Back to looking peaceful._

Jack knew when she woke up, she'd feel much better and considering that the storm didn't seem to be passing any time soon, he really felt like lying down properly and joining her. Sleep hadn't easily been gotten lately what with Jack not being in his own body and Bridget acting as a sacrifice by the mermaids. Now seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Jack lay down properly and took Bridget into his arms, kissing her forehead. She probably wasn't very happy with what had just happened so the fact that she was at least accepting Jack's reasoning was a grace not many other people would have given.

_Thank God for this love business._

* * *

"Captain!"

Jack frowned the next morning when Gibbs hurried up to him on deck. "You're looking quite worried for so early in the morning, Gibbs and I don't like it."

"Well, you won't like what I have to show you either. Where's the lass?"

"Still asleep."

"Better she stays that way. You better come look."

Jack was getting apprehensive now. "Look at what?"

"Just follow me."

It didn't take Jack long to realise the direction Gibbs was taking. "What happened him?"

"I don't know, can't find him. It's the shop I'm showing you."

The two stopped outside Bennett's and Jack could see why Gibbs was looking so dismal. The place was closed which was unusual but as Jack looked in the broken shutters, he noticed something even more peculiar. The place was completely empty. The shelves were no longer filled, the walls were bare, there was no evidence that Gerard's shop ever existed in there, even the sign hanging out the front was gone.

"What happened here?" Jack asked.

"I didn't know so I asked around." Gibbs explained. "There's been no sign of himself for weeks. People just noticed one day that the shop were closed and since then, it's like he ain't ever existed. No one's seen hide nor hair of him."

Jack grimaced. "This isn't good."

* * *

"Bridget, luv, wake up."

Bridget stirred. "Jack? What is it?"

"Well luv, I have good news and bad news. Which one would you prefer first?"

"The bad news."

"I've just realised the good news isn't good unless you hear it first so I'm going to tell you the good news first."

"Jack…"

"You don't have to tell Gerard anything about Craig and Robert."

Bridget frowned, opening her eyes properly. "What?"

"Aye, your internal struggle has been in vain and you can stop it now."

"Why?"

"Because your brother is missing."

Bridget bolted up in the bed, wide awake now. "What?"

"Maybe bad news was an understatement."

"Jack, explain to me what the hell you're talking about. What do you mean he's missing?"

"I mean, I went to his shop a while ago and it's empty. Of stock and humans. Apparently, no one's seen him for weeks."

"Oh God," Bridget placed her head on her bent knees. "He's dead. He's lying dead in a ditch somewhere. I know it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's my family! We don't just go missing! We die!"

"Bridget…"

"No, it's true! My father went missing to find me, he died! I went missing from you, I died! Robert went missing for years from anyone, he's probably dead! Craig went missing from whoever the hell cared about him if such a person could exist, he died!"

"Luv, Craig didn't go missing so much as you led him into a trap."

"I also don't really see him as family but I'm making a point! Gerard is missing for weeks? How can someone just go missing and no one knows where? Why didn't he tell anyone? Why is his shop empty?"

"Luv, if his shop is empty, that means he cleared it out before he left it. That ain't something someone who goes missing and dies does. Maybe he moved somewhere else."

"And not told anyone?"

"Who in Tortuga could he tell? The local drunk? All seventy-five of them?"

Jack frowned when Bridget jumped out of the bed and started getting changed quickly.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I know someone he would tell!"

"Who?"

* * *

"Bridget?"

"Natalie, where is he?" Bridget asked desperately. Natalie was quite surprised to see her there but she knew what Bridget meant.

"Oh, don't worry," She said quickly. "He's safe. Well, I think he is, anyway…"

"You think? You think he's safe?" Bridget repeated with a worried expression. "Natalie, I'm going to need more information."

"Oh okay, you should come in then." Natalie stepped aside to let Bridget walk in. The house wasn't much, pretty much just a room with a bed by the far wall, a fire and a table in the middle. It had been adorned though with small things that made it feel much more like a home than some mansions could, no matter how big. In the corner was the familiar basket, filled with other people's clothes. "Gerard was definitely fine the last time I saw him." Natalie said.

"When was that?" Bridget asked. "Where are all the things that belong in his shop? Where did he go?"

"He's been gone for a few weeks. You see, things haven't been great at the shop lately. You'd think the people who live on this island would constantly need weapons seeing how much they fight but there was just no money coming in."

"So he closed the shop?"

"Only temporarily. He took a job on a ship and he couldn't just leave the shop intact with all the stock when he wasn't there so he cleared it out."

"What ship? A pirate ship?"

"I don't know the name." Natalie said. "But he'll be back soon. He's only gone for a while. He's coming back and seeing as how long he's been gone, I hope…I mean, I mean I expect it'll be soon." She changed quickly.

Bridget sighed. "Me too. Did anyone else go on the ship?"

"Yes, loads. The Captain was looking for an entire crew."

"And you don't know who it was?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm really terrible with names…"

Bridget couldn't be mad at her. Mainly because she had the exact same problem. "Well, if you remember…"

"I'll let you know. But Bridget, I wouldn't worry. Gerard is very capable."

Bridget smiled. "I know. I just don't like not knowing where he is. I've spent long enough not knowing."

"I have a question, actually…" Natalie said hesitantly.

"What?"

"How did you find out where I live?"

Later that night with Bridget's mind put very much at ease, Jack took her out to the Faithful Bride.

"I can see what you're doing."

"I hope you can. That's the point."

Bridget smiled and dropped her cards onto the tavern table. "You always get your cheat in before I can get mine."

Jack smirked. "I'm giving you an opportunity luv. If you see me cheat one way, you can pull out a trick that's better and still win."

"That's what you've been doing?"

Jack huffed, amused. "Do you not understand what we're doing at all? How can I teach you to cheat if you get indignant every time I cheat?"

"I'm not indignant." Bridget said, mock offended. "I am learning."

"Ah so you're a student now?"

"Am I not a good one?"

"Could be better." Jack joked.

"A student is only good as her teacher."

"No teacher can be capable if the student lacks common sense."

"I have plenty of common sense!"

"Then win a game once in a while."

"Oh, just deal the cards and stop talking."

Jack chuckled as he collected the cards and started shuffling.

He spotted Bridget looking around the tavern. "Who are you looking for?"

Bridget smirked. "Still jealous, are we?"

"I don't have a clue what you are but I am not jealous."

"Sure you're not."

Jack smirked at her but he had to admit it, he was annoyed that every time they seemed to play a hand, a man would try to discreetly sidle up to Bridget and let her know she was being cheated out of winning, thinking that Bridget was oblivious to Jack's wicked ways and that she'd leave him and go with her knight in shining armour who saved her money.

_Prats._

"I think those cards are shuffled by now." Bridget said, smiling and Jack realised he was still mixing the cards up.

Jack smirked and dealt.

"Huh." Bridget said.

"What?"

"Your death glare is all gone." She smiled.

Jack realised he must have looked angry. "You're loving this, aren't you?"

"Oh yes, I just love it when greasy men come up to me and warn me off my own lover. It's like a little treat every time it happens."

Jack shrugged but was secretly very pleased that Bridget found it more annoying than funny. He knew she didn't take it seriously and neither did he but still, he would have liked some alone time with his lass without every other man in the tavern wanting the same thing.

Bridget got up but Jack caught her hand immediately.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get more..."

Jack stood. "I can do it."

Bridget smiled. "Jack, I can manage the whole ten feet without getting into trouble, you know. Let me do it."

Jack looked around, his protective side, as always, making itself evident around her. "Okay but..."

"Jack..."

Jack sat back down. "Fine. Off you go then."

Bridget chuckled and went to the counter, waiting to be served.

"Well, well, well, look who it is."

Bridget frowned at the man sitting at the corner and looking at her. He looked familiar but Bridget couldn't think from where.

"Do I know you?"

"Don't you remember me, cell mate?"

Bridget remembered. Back in Port Carmen. The man in the cell next to hers when she had been arrested for murdering Nelson. But it was this man who was the murderer. Of a lot of different women.

Bridget looked away from him, remembering how at the time she had been in two minds about if he should have been brought to safety like she was going to be or if he should have had to sit in the cells and compete against canon fire. Bridget didn't know if being in this lifestyle had made her more vindictive or just savvier or Jack had made her realise in this life it was kill or be killed but now she didn't have two minds about anything. That man shouldn't be allowed to live out in the world.

As if confirming her thoughts that him being alive was a bad thing, he spoke again. "I've taken a liking to girls with brown hair."

Bridge refused to recoil, knowing he was only saying these things to mess with her.

"And pale skin," He continued. "But you're all tanned now. Maybe I should alter my taste a little bit."

Bridget wouldn't dare indulge him. She just ignored him and thought about how naive she must have been in Port Carmen. That mansion really was a fortress that hid Bridget away from some of the truths of the world she probably should have known in her position. A young maid with no clue about these matters? At the time, she probably would have been this man's prime target and he had been crawling around Port Carmen. After all, that's where he had been arrested. Bridget realised then that she had never heard of any young girls being murdered. Was it because since they weren't rich or well known, they didn't exist to the people Bridget had to deal with every day? The Governor didn't want to hear such things going on in his port? Or he did know and didn't want anyone else to, refusing to be seen as incompetent? If they were only townspeople and not the elite, he could just brush it off?

Bridget felt sick all over again.

"You're ignoring me? Not very nice. You used to have such good manners. Very chatty." The oily smirk on his face made Bridget want to take out her sword. She wondered could he even see it.

As if sensing her tension from all the way across the tavern, Bridget felt a protective hand on her back and Jack was immediately next to her.

"Alright, luv?" He asked casually but there was no mistaking that Jack knew there was something wrong. He didn't know if Bridget was furious or terrified because her expression wouldn't show but his hand on her back, something which usually soothed her, didn't seem to make her any less tense. He could practically see her jaw closed so tight, her teeth must have been breaking. But her eyes and expression gave absolutely nothing away. Jack would have commented on her good poker face if he wasn't so interested in why she needed one at the moment.

"Fine." Bridget said, looking up at him.

"Sorry mate," Bridget looked away when the man spoke. "I was keeping her distracted. We're old friends."

Jack put on his own poker face, his hand going down from her back and discreetly to her own hand, intertwining his fingers in hers. Jack felt Bridget squeeze his hand tightly; trying to let him know that leaving was a very good idea, that this man was bad news. "Oh? And how's that?"

"I knew her from back in Port Carmen, isn't that right, luv?"

Jack hated anyone but him calling her that. His father did it occasionally but he was the only one allowed to. Mainly because Jack probably couldn't stop him and it was completely harmless. "Well I'm going to be taking her away again."

Under any other circumstances, Bridget would have mocked Jack about his possessiveness and jealousy by not even asking her to come back with him or treating her like she belonged to him but tonight, she was completely grateful that Jack had made a firm statement about her being his to take away instead of asking to borrow her for a second or something polite like that. She didn't want Jack polite now. She wanted him to be possessive. She felt more protected when she belonged to him.

Jack walked her away, out of the tavern and spoke into her ear. "How do you know him again, luv?" He asked, immediately using his term of affection for her as if him saying it would make the word seem like it was his again. It was his word for her. His word.

"He's a bad man. Very bad man. Worse than Barbossa bad."

Jack frowned. "Now I'm even more intrigued as to how you would know him."

"He was in the cell next to me in Port Carmen when I got arrested. Right before you took me away."

Jack nodded. "And? What was he in there for?"

Bridget remembered how stupid she felt when she thought he was arrested for just being a bit of a drunken nuisance and then having to be told the real reason. "He murdered a lot of women."

Jack stopped and looked at her, turning her to face him. "You never told me that."

Bridget shrugged. "What was there to say?"

"Well how did he get out?"

"When the raid started, I was being taken to safety. A hole was blown through the wall of my cell and it bent the bars between mine and his and he was able to crawl through to mine and get out. The door was open."

"And he got to you?"

"Only for a second."

"What does that mean? Only for a second? He murders women for a living. A second is all he needs."

"Well he obviously needed more with me. I'm fine."

"And he remembered you."

"It seems so."

Jack looked back at the tavern. "I don't like that at all."

"What can we do?"

"Well, I know what I'm doing."

"What?"

"Not taking me eye off you."

"But what about the other women he might hurt? He might be looking for his next target right now."

"I ain't worried about them. I'm worried about his interest in you."

"Me? I can swordfight and have a gun. There's no need to worry about me."

"I do worry about you." Jack said.

"Jack, I'm not going to be able to go back to the ship and act like I don't know what he could be doing to some poor unsuspecting woman. Please."

Jack huffed. _What is with all this bloody good Samaritan behaviour lately? _

"Bridget, let me tell you right now, there is not one and I mean one single woman in Tortuga who is naïve enough to trust most of these men. There's a few good ones like your brother but if they look how that fella looked, it's a pretty common thought to stay away. If a woman don't think like that by now, she's already gotten into too much trouble. These aren't maids and little girls. They are prostitutes and heavy handed barwomen who, more often than not, have bigger knifes and the like than the men. It'll be fine."

"You're sure? What if he gets near a prostitute and restrains her or something?"

Jack knew she was right but he also knew he didn't want to risk her but then he remembered that he had turned down Bridget's last attempt to help someone and she had let it go, maybe he shouldn't be so quick to do it again. "Fine, I will go back. I. Alone. You will go back to the Pearl."

"But Jack…"

"No buts. I ain't risking you going after some madman with a vendetta against your gender."

"Exactly. My gender. How are you going to lure him out when you're not what he's looking for?"

"As relaxing as it is for me to know that you want to act like bait for a murderer, it's either I go alone or none of us go at all."

Bridget was annoyed but knew he was thinking about her safety. "Fine." She stood up on the gangplank and turned back to him. "Please be careful."

"Luv, I'm just going to go and spread the word. It'll get around soon enough."

"Okay." Bridget kissed him. "Don't let him see you."

"Lock the cabin door behind you." He said, placing the keys into her hand.

Bridget nodded and hurried up the gangplank and Jack huffed.

_Bloody murderers ruining my night._

Jack returned to the tavern and looked around but saw no sign of the man.

"Well, well, well, Jack Sparrow."

Jack turned to see Giselle behind him. "Giselle. You're not going to smack me again, are you?"

"I saw you in here a while ago all happy with that new bird of yours."

"Hardly new…"

"It's the first time I've seen her." Giselle shrugged. "Funny, you always told me you was into blondes."

Jack had always told any woman he was with that he a fan of whatever they looked like. The only time he hadn't been twisting the truth was when he told Bridget she was his favourite anything.

"She's blonde…On occasion…" Jack said, hoping to avoid getting slapped.

"She's pretty. Didn't think she'd be capable of nailing you down but I suppose no one ever knew what would nail you down."

Jack was about to reply but Giselle caught sight of someone behind him.

"Oi! I thought we told you to stay away from here! We don't need you coming in and trying to swindle us proper girls out of customers."

Jack frowned as Giselle marched over and saw who she was shouting at.

"If that attire is what you call proper, I do feel sorry for you." Evelyn said snidely. "But I already felt sorry for you that you feel threatened enough by me to be so insecure about where I am."

_Is Evelyn selling herself?_

"Listen girly, I couldn't give a toss about what competition you think you are but seeing you all dirty and pathetic puts men off. There ain't enough rum in the world to make you look attractive so you heard me, run along home and leave the men to the proper women."

Evelyn glared at her before storming out of the pub, no doubt in embarrassment and Giselle walked coolly back over to Jack. "Sorry about that Captain, these little girls come to places like this and think they can own the place in a night. That scraggly little mouse has been bothering customers like nobody's business since she started coming in here."

Evelyn being described as a mouse? That was new.

"Anyway, where's the little lady now?" Giselle asked before smirking and fiddling with his coat. "Or are you looking for different company tonight?"

Jack pushed her hand away. "Not remotely. But listen, there's some git who was in here a while ago, the bad sort."

"The fella who you dragged your lass away from?"

"My God, you really were watching."

"As if every prostitute in here don't know to keep their eye on Jack Sparrow in case he shows the slightest bit of interest."

Jack smirked, quite smug before remembering he didn't care anymore. "No, stop that. I'm only interested in one woman now and she don't live here. But aye, that fella. If you could warn the other girls about him, it would be very much a service to them since he don't mess around."

"He the kind of rough 'em up and don't pay?"

"Can't give money to a dead woman."

"Oh, right. Well, I'll let them know Captain Sparrow, don't you worry. He won't be long getting chased out of Tortuga, I'll tell you that."

"Don't I know it."

"You're sure you're not free for an hour?"

"Goodbye, Giselle."

* * *

Bridget walked over to the door when she heard a knock. "Who is it?"

"Just me, luv."

She sighed when she heard Jack's voice and unlocked and opened the door. "What happened?"

"Hello to you too."

"Jack…"

"Don't worry, I alerted the biggest loudmouth in Tortuga. It'll do until I can find him and put an end to him permanently. That fella ain't getting his nasty mitts on anyone, you especially."

Bridget smiled a little. "I wasn't worried about me…"

"I know, because you have a sword and gun…"

Her smile got wider. "I was actually going to say because I have a pirate Captain in my life who will do anything to protect me and make sure I'm safe, even if I don't always see it."

Jack smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into a kiss that he didn't let end.

* * *

_I truly hate this place._

Norrington sat in his bedroom and tried to concentrate, despite the boisterous noise from the town, on writing into probably his only prized possession after losing everything else. It was only a cheap notebook but it'd become a lot more to Norrington as he spent endless hours doing nothing. Well, that wasn't true lately. Acting like a liaison between Weatherby Swann, Norrington was the only person on the ship the man would talk to anymore, and his daughter consumed a lot of Norrington's time. He also had a majority of it spent listening to how James would have been much better for Elizabeth than some common blacksmith. Norrington always found these times incredibly awkward. He couldn't very well admit that he was glad that he never married Elizabeth and thought Will was better for her than Norrington ever was. It wouldn't seem very appropriate to admit that his feelings for Elizabeth, in hindsight, had been much more infatuation and want of a proper wife as opposed to love. Norrington only realised this after Persephone came along and now that she was gone, he wasn't going to deny it. He was still very much in love with Persephone.

"I wish I had told her that…"

If Norrington had known simply talking about Persephone would bring her back, he probably would have done it a lot sooner. That had to be the reason why when he looked up from his journal, she was standing there with her back to his door.

"Told me what?"

"You heard me?"

"Only because I've been listening for you." Persephone explained, her expression hopeful. "I truly thought you wanted no more to do with me. Until now. Told me what?"

Norrington got up and walked over to her. "That I love you."

Persephone smiled. "You do?"

"I do. I don't know how this will ever work but I know that I don't ever want to spend that long without you ever again."

"I love you too."

Norrington kissed her. "Stay with me."

"For tonight."

"And afterwards?"

"I don't know."

Norrington sighed. "There is no way I can keep you with me? There has to be."

"I wish there was." Persephone said. "Believe me; I only want to be with you."

"And I am going to do whatever I can to make it so. If Jack Sparrow can travel to the Underworld to bring back the woman he loves, anything is possible."

Persephone smiled, remembering her reasons for letting Bridget return to life. It was because her and Jack showed Persephone a love she never thought she could have for herself. Now, she'd found it.

"I know you will."

* * *

"This is just cruel."

"What? A ship meeting needed to be called, I called one."

Bridget shook her head. "You did not need to call a ship meeting and you did not have to do so while everyone was out in Tortuga."

"I want to get this sorted."

"I don't mind doing it."

"I do."

"No one is going to volunteer to learn how to cook."

"You underestimate the power of money, luv. A few extra coins can get you a lot in a place like this and right now, all any of them are thinking is how to get more money."

"Oh, so you're using their current vulnerability to get what you want?"

"Like any true businessman."

Jack and Bridget's conversation was put on hold when the galley flooded with the recently returned crew. Bridget noticed how worse for wear they looked. They'd obviously been enjoying themselves.

"Alright, you lot, I won't keep you long." Jack said when everyone was seated. "I know you're all anxious to get back out and I want to help you do that by giving a lucky someone in here a raise in wages."

This made the severely tired and hung over crew sit up and take notice.

"I knew that would get your attention." Jack smirked.

"Who is the lucky someone Captain?" Duncan asked eagerly.

"Well, that's up to you." Jack explained. "You can't get something for nothing. Whoever wants this raise in wage will be getting a new job. The ship's cook."

Bridget rolled her eyes.

"But…Ain't that position already taken?" Pintel asked, pointing at Bridget.

"Yes." Bridget replied.

"No." Jack said. "You all get a wage for working up on deck when we're at sea; including her believe it or not and no one can argue with the fact that when we are at sea, I give her as many orders as I give the rest of you."

It was true. When they were sailing, Jack treated Bridget like any other crewmember on deck, minus the occasional kissing and such but that favouritism was definitely not minded by the crew, mainly because that was the kind of favouritism they definitely didn't want. None of them thought to guess that the only reason Jack treated Bridget like a normal crewmember was because she made him. She didn't want anyone to think she thought herself above them because she was with the Captain, that they all had to work but she could just sit back and relax. She would have hated that.

"And believe it or not," Jack continued. "She gets the same wage as all of you with no raise for being stuck down here all day. Only today I have decided to make the role of ship's cook an actual paying job so whoever volunteers, herself included, gets the raise."

"But," Ana pointed out. "None of us can cook. Hence, why we don't."

"Well, you'll have to learn." Jack said.

"How?"

He indicated to Bridget who looked around embarrassedly.

"But if she's down here anyway, why does someone else need to learn to cook?" Crimp asked.

"Well, if she decides to volunteer herself and take the money, she will just stay down here like always. That ain't my decision. I'm just offering money. I don't care who takes it."

That wasn't exactly true. Jack was going to be annoyed if Bridget volunteered but he was trying to make this as fair as possible on everyone.

"Well, I'm out." Ana said, standing up. "I already spend enough time with her, no offence Bridget, and I don't need extra money for prostitutes."

She left the galley and Jack shrugged.

"That just makes me fear the risk of poisoning less."

A few were considering it. Will had a baby on the way, Elizabeth had the same reason, being the gentlemen he was, Charles was considering using the extra money on Ana even if she'd kill him for it, there were thoughts of rum and Tortuga amongst the crew but no one volunteered seeing as the job seemed pretty awful. Being stuck down in the sweltering hot galley, chopping and cooking didn't seem very appealing.

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned to look at Aaron.

"What? The extra money would be worth it. You all saw the house I lived in, don't want that to happen again and I can sort of cook anyway from when I lived there so it wouldn't be that hard." He looked up at Jack. "I'll do it, Captain."

"Good man, Aaron. Alright, ship meeting dismissed."

The galley emptied as the crew went back out to enjoy Tortuga but not without regretting the money they lost.

* * *

"Bridget, who is that?"

Bridget walked over to Jack on deck when she came back from where she had gone a while ago. "That's Natalie. She lives here alone and there's a murderer running around so until we find him and make it so he can't kill anyone else, she's staying here."

"She's your brother's friend? The one you think he's going to end up marrying despite having no reason to?"

"Oh, there are reasons. Just not very obvious ones."

"That keen eye of yours…"

"It is okay if she stays here until it's safe?"

Jack looked down at her like he was considering it. "Is that what you want?"

"It's what I want."

He reached down and kissed her lightly. "Then it's okay."

Bridget smiled.

"Although why does she have a big basket of clothes with her? How long is she staying?"

"Oh no, those aren't hers. She washes clothes. People pay her for it."

"Huh, I didn't think that many people in Tortuga would care about how dirty their clothes were."

"People who have to make a living here do."

"Does she remember anything about where your brother went yet?"

Bridget sighed. "No. I'm worried about him."

"Luv, have you seen the size of your brother? Worry about the people who get in his way."

Bridget smiled at him trying to make her feel better. "You know, we never finished our game of cards last night. A trip to the Bride after I show Natalie around?"

"Sounds positively delightful, luv."

Bridget walked back over to Natalie and Jack walked into the cabin, getting out a map. Seeing as Bridget was busy, it was the perfect time to see if his idea was plausible.

_It'd definitely be her best birthday yet._

* * *

"Two rums."

"A woman with an affinity for rum, just the kind I like."

Bridget rolled her eyes. Jack hadn't been crazy about her walking around alone again, even in the tavern, considering what had happened last time but she finally convinced him. Now she was beginning to rethink her decision but it wasn't like slimy drunks wouldn't approach her if Jack had gone up and left her alone at the table. She ignored the drunk and waited for the barwoman to come back.

"Oh, the silent type, also a trait I like in a woman." He smirked.

Bridget turned away from him and looked out into the crowd. She frowned when she saw a peculiar sight.

_What's she doing here?_

Bridget watched Evelyn wandering through the bar, occasionally going from table to table.

_No, she couldn't possibly be…_

"Why don't you come and sit at my table with me?"

Bridget grimaced when she realised the drunk had gotten right next to her without her noticing.

"No, thank you. Tell me, what do you know about that girl?" Bridget asked, pointing at Evelyn.

"The blonde? Not much. She's fairly new around here. The regular girls don't like her. Seen them put her in her place a few times but she still comes back. She's going to get in real trouble one of these days."

"She's a prostitute?"

"She ain't a good one. Got nothing on you, darling. If you would rather skip the drink and…"

Bridget walked away without a word.

"Oh, that's charming, that is." The drunk slurred. "You weren't me type, anyway!"

Bridget hurried back to her own table.

"Where's me rum?" Jack frowned.

"Jack, look." Bridget said, indicating over to Evelyn. "She's selling herself."

"Well, that is awful but I don't understand how that leaves me without a rum."

"Jack!"

"What? If she weren't doing it for money, she'd be doing it for free."

"We can't let her…"

"Bridget, no one is forcing her to do it. She is also not your problem."

Bridget looked back at where Evelyn was.

"Bridget…" Jack said. "It might not be ideal but it's a road a lot of women go down when their lives get hard. Unlike the little madam over there, some girls don't ruin everything for themselves. Now, you can either sit down or we can go back to the Pearl. I ain't letting that madam ruin our night."

Bridget sat down. "It's just…Shocking, I suppose."

"Or karma."

"Jack…"

"What? Anyway, it's obvious to see that Evelyn was doing this long before we got here."

"That doesn't matter. If I had lowered myself to that in Port Carmen to pay Nelson and you came back and found out, would you have said it was too late to help me since I'd been doing it before you got there?"

"No but let's come back to what really happened, aye? You didn't lower yourself to that. You took on a second job to pay Nelson and worked very, very hard so you wouldn't have to."

"So you're saying she's taking the easy way out?"

"There are plenty of bargirls here who do not also prostitute themselves and do not have to because they work twice as hard as they need to." Jack shrugged.

Bridget had to admit, he was right. For instance, Natalie. Right now, she was back on the Pearl, using the washroom to wash other people's clothes and that was in addition to another job, whatever it was, just so she could earn a few extra coins. Bridget was sure Gerard wouldn't have grown as amiable with her as he had if she was just another prostitute.

"If she comes over here, what are you going to do?" Jack asked.

Bridget frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to try and talk to her?"

"I…I suppose. Shouldn't I?"

"I think, if the tables were reversed, Evelyn would be quite amused to see you lowered to that."

"Then it's a good thing I'm better than Evelyn. Don't worry Jack; I'm not going to offer her a place to stay on the Pearl until she gets her life together. With Evelyn, that never seems to happen and I know that now."

"Good. Now, since you seem to have completely forgotten, I will go and get some more rum. Honestly, how could you just leave rum? It's rum!"

Bridget smiled. "So sorry. I'll never forgive myself."

Jack smirked and walked across the tavern and Bridget looked down at all the different cards on the table, trying not to look up and find her. It wouldn't do any good. Though she tried to resist, she couldn't and her head was soon lifting to scour the crowds.

_Oh my God._

Bridget was up off her seat and following Evelyn and her new customer out of the tavern like a shot.

* * *

"Sparrow, how are you this fine night?"

"Not alone, Giselle."

"I saw. Ol' Terrence there was giving her all the charm not too long ago."

Jack glared over at the man who sat up quickly.

"She…That one…She belongs to you?" He stuttered. "Didn't know, Captain. Apologies."

Jack turned back to Giselle. "Adamant to make mischief?"

"Oh, you don't need any more mischief tonight."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You know your villain? He's back."

Jack's eyes widened. "Where?"

Giselle looked around. "He was just here. Oi! Yvonne!"

Another prostitute looked over from her position on a pirate's lap. "What?"

"Where did the blacklisted fella go?"

"Just left!"

"Left? Was he alone?"

"No! Our rodent problem is going to get all sorted!"

Jack frowned. "Rodent?"

"My annoying little mouse." Giselle clarified.

Jack realised. He quickly looked over at his own table to see it empty.

"Bugger."

* * *

"Evelyn!"

Evelyn stopped from where her new customer was leading her and turned. "Bridget? What are you doing here?"

Bridget rushed over and grabbed Evelyn's arm, yanking her away. "Stopping you from getting yourself killed." She looked at Jacobs who was now scowling at her. "The worst thing you could have done for yourself was remind me who you are."

"Oh, how could I ignore a pretty face like that? And having the luck to see it twice? Although, I don't think I can risk you finding me again if you're going to get in me way like this." Like a shot, he grabbed Bridget and pushed her up against the wall. His knife was at her neck a second later. "It'd be quite foolish of me to let you run around and tell your pirate about me."

Contrary to what he thought would happen, Bridget smirked. "And it'd be pretty foolish of me not to come prepared."

Evelyn jumped when she heard a shot and looked to see the man stumbling away from Bridget who was blowing the smoke away from her gun. She smirked at him which quickly disappeared when he brought his knife up and slashed her cheek. Bridget reacted quickly before he could try again for his actual target, her neck and kicked him away from her to the ground. The kick did more damage to his gunshot wound and Evelyn watched on, pale and shaking, as the man died in front of her.

"Well, at least he'll never be able to hurt another woman ever again." Bridget said, holding her sleeve to her cheek.

Evelyn looked from the body to her. "How could you do that? He's dead."

"He was a murderer and he was going to kill you. I saved your life and who knows how many other women."

"But…You killed him."

"Maybe you didn't see the knife but he was going to kill me if I didn't. Then he was going to kill you."

"So you really are one of those pirates? All this time, I felt guilty for having you put on trial but you actually do the things they accused you of."

Bridget glared. "I have never killed someone in cold blood, for their money or possessions. I have only ever defended myself. Don't you dare try to justify what you did to make yourself feel better."

Evelyn looked away from her; in guilt or shame Bridget didn't know and didn't care. She did see Evelyn walk slowly over to the body and push it slightly with her foot. "He's really dead?"

"Yes."

What happened next shouldn't have come as a surprise to Bridget though it did. Evelyn delved her hand into the man's pockets and took his money.

"Over the shock now, are we?"

Evelyn glared at her. "I need to get money somehow."

"Selling yourself isn't keeping you in the luxury you're used to?"

"Eating is a luxury now, is it?"

"Becoming a barmaid or something similar would get you food and let you keep your dignity."

Evelyn huffed. "I'm doing what I can to get by. Not all of us have pirate Captains to look after us."

"Not all of us would have tried to take the life of someone who helped us and essentially ruined any chance of getting help ever again."

"I tried to stop that hanging."

"I'm sure you did."

"No, I really did!" Evelyn huffed. "I told both of my parents the truth, that I had made it up but it was too late."

"Because the Company was involved. You should have never lied in the first place."

"I know that. I realised it back then but I was stupid. And I am paying for it now…"

Bridget looked down at her in her pathetic state. She was trying to remember that if the positions had been reversed, Evelyn wouldn't have taken the time to spit at her. But wasn't that making Bridget just as bad as Evelyn? Comparing herself so she didn't have to help? The fact of the matter was, if Bridget was in that position, she would want someone to help her.

"Where are you staying?"

Evelyn looked up at her. "I have a room in an inn, not far from here."

Bridget sighed. "How long has your mother been missing?"

"Not long after you got away. Her and father were fighting terribly every day afterwards and then the fighting stopped. Mother just seemed to stop. I heard from the servants whisperings of bad news, a death I think, though no one would tell me who and soon after, she was gone."

Bridget realised the death no one would tell Evelyn about was her own. It made sense. Evelyn would have hardly tried to find Bridget if she had known. "Did you not think that she'd just left? Had enough? Is off living somewhere else now?"

"My mother wouldn't just leave me. And besides, she didn't leave her room anymore. But one morning, she simply vanished. So I came to look for you."

"What about your father?"

"He…He doesn't know. He thinks I'm gone to stay with Jane Ritson and her family."

Bridget frowned. "Jane Ritson? You can get me to Jane Ritson?"

"Well…I suppose. Why?"

Bridget hadn't forgotten her mission to find out how Jane Ritson knew her brother enough to get him out of jail but becoming a mermaid had become a bit of a first priority and then before she knew it, Jack had kidnapped her to India. But Bridget was back in the Caribbean now and adamant to get the answers to her questions. "Just wondering."

Evelyn knew Bridget had more of a stake than just general curiosity. "I'll tell you what, you help me find my mother and I'll get you in with Jane Ritson. I'll go to visit her and bring you along and pretend you're my cousin. She won't be suspicious of that."

Bridget had to admit, the offer was tempting.

"Thank you for the offer but it'll be a no."

Bridget turned to see Jack come up behind her.

"If I can sneak into your party as Walter Savage, I'll be able to trick Jane Ritson, no problem." He said. It wasn't technically true. Jane Ritson not only knew what he looked like, they'd actually spoken back in Ireland but he could get Bridget in there, no problem. "And if you're whoring yourself out in Tortuga instead of going home to daddy, you ain't telling the whole story. Something else happened you're not letting on that made you run out of choices."

Bridget frowned, walking up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Following you. And wondering the exact same question."

"You saw her. She was pathetic."

"Oh yes, he saw me." Evelyn said spitefully. "And he ignored me. Just carried on talking to his prostitute while I was run out of the place. He saw what I had to do and he ignored me."

Bridget looked back at Jack, having a few questions. "You knew she was a prostitute and you didn't tell me?"

"You've known for all of five minutes and you're already bleeding from trying to help her. No, I didn't tell you."

"How could you do that?"

"Because I know that she may look all helpless on the outside but the inside is poison."

"Who was your prostitute?" Bridget asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That was bloody Giselle. I was warning her to tell everyone about the chap currently dead on the floor. I was trying to help people that actually deserved it, not just expected it because they think they're entitled to everything."

Bridget sighed. "Not helping would have made me just as bad as her."

Jack grabbed her chin and turned her face to look at her bleeding cheek. "Quite a nasty cut. That should give you a clue."

"The cut will heal. My conscious wouldn't have. What would not helping her have achieved?"

"Provide her with a stiff lesson about what it feels like? It's a lesson she should know."

"And I can know what it feels like to see someone I could help and just walk away instead while she definitely died? It's hard to learn a lesson by getting murdered so no, I wouldn't not help."

"It's something a lot of pirates are able to do."

"It's something a lot of mermaids could do as well but you told me you always liked my human side. The side that made me compassionate."

Jack looked at her angrily. "I don't like this."

"You don't have to be here."

"Oh, I'm just going to let you wander around Tortuga on your own at night with only the damsel in distress over there as reinforcements?"

"I've been in Tortuga on my own before."

"During the day. You've never been here alone at night because I've never let you be. And I ain't starting now."

"I don't want you doing anything you don't want to do."

"Well, I don't want you doing anything I don't want you to do but you're adamant so I ain't leaving you do it alone."

"Does this mean you'll help find her mother?"

"No. It means I followed you here to make sure you were safe and now I'm taking you home."

"Jack, she could be my way to Jane Ritson."

"There are plenty of other ways."

"Can we not just hear her out? Maybe if she gives us the right information, we won't even need to bring her along. We can just find Caroline Harrison herself and see what's going on and save her if she needs it and let her know her daughter is out looking for her if she's okay."

"Bridget…"

"Jack, please. I can't walk away and show that I'm capable of being like her. Please, I can't do it."

Jack looked down at her before sighing. "Bloody fine." He looked over at Evelyn. "You say you have a room at an inn? Take us there."

Evelyn seemed to hesitate. "Wh…Why? Could we not just go back to the tavern?"

"We're going to need quiet to discuss things. If you would rather we didn't bother hearing anything you have to say, we can leave right now…"

"No!" Evelyn said quickly. "Fine. I'll bring you."

She walked away and Jack looked down at Bridget with a raised eyebrow. Bridget walked after her, rather sheepishly, knowing Jack wasn't at all happy but he was doing it for her so to just not say anything that would make him change his mind. She felt much better when he walked up alongside her and took her hand to intertwine with his, enough to smile up at him instead of looking at the ground like a child caught red-handed doing something she shouldn't.

They followed Evelyn to the worn down inn which looked close to falling to the ground. Nowhere in Tortuga looked fit for higher classes but this place was somewhere even Jack wouldn't be caught dead in and he'd had to spend nights in very run down places, sometimes not even establishments but just anything that was shelter. They walked up the stairs and before she opened her door, Evelyn turned quickly to them.

"Before we go inside, there's something I haven't been completely honest about."

Bridget frowned but Jack rolled his eyes, knowing it would be coming sooner or later. A bombshell that was no doubt going to make this night simply horrible.

"What is it?" Bridget asked.

"Not what, exactly." Evelyn cringed.

"Open the door, Evelyn." Jack huffed. "Put us out of the misery you always have a habit of putting us in."

Evelyn turned and opened the door and walked inside. Jack and Bridget followed but Bridget froze when she saw what Evelyn had been talking about.

"You."

"You!" Governor Harrison said in shock as he saw Bridget not only alive but with his daughter and that pirate. "You're supposed to be dead."

"What?" Evelyn frowned.

Bridget looked between the father and daughter before realising she wasn't just helping one, she was helping him too. "Not a chance." She said, going to leave the room.

"Bridget, please…"

"No," Bridget said quickly. "I was willing to help you but not him? Not in a million years."

"Why are you willing to help my daughter but not me?" Harrison frowned.

"You ruined my life! You took away my freedom! More than once! At least she was too stupid to really know what she was doing when she ratted me out but you took pleasure in seeing me like that!"

"What did you expect me to do? You kidnapped my daughter!"

"No, I didn't!"

"You're still a pirate!"

"Not when I was thirteen!" She turned to Jack. "Now you can take me home."

"Right-o, luv." Jack said, taking her hand and pulling her away, feeling actually quite happy about her change of mind.

"No Bridget, wait!" Evelyn shouted, running out into the halls after them. "What's changed? It's still my mother that's missing."

"Face it," Jack said. "Your family is just too bloody twisted for anyone to want to help and if you try to keep us around any longer, you won't just be missing a mother. You'll lose your father too."

"Why?" Evelyn frowned.

"Because I'll kill him." It hadn't escaped Jack's thoughts that he'd just come face to face with a man high up on Jack's list of people he'd like to shoot. But Bridget was more important to him and Jack knew she wanted to leave immediately and didn't want to see that.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Bridget fumed when they got back to the cabin. "She lied the first chance she got. You're right. You were completely right. I'm too gullible. The minute Evelyn mentioned her mother, I wanted to help her when I should have dragged her off the ship by her hair but I was stupid. Again. No, I'm done. I should have learned my lesson with the mermaids. I'm too quick to trust people at their word and that is why I keep getting burned. I'm not doing it anymore." She collapsed onto the bed, hiding her face in her pillow. "I'm such a fool."

Jack didn't reply. He couldn't very well try and make her feel better when that was exactly what he'd been saying all along. He was glad that she was finally copping on.

Bridget sat up. "She can try and find her own mother. I'm certainly not bloody helping." She frowned up at Jack when he didn't reply. "Why are you so quiet?"

"What do you want me to say? I told you so? You'd hit me." Bridget glared at him. "I could offer to kill him if you'd like."

Bridget hid her face in the pillow again.

"Is that a yes?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No! We're not killing anyone."

"You just killed someone!"

"To save someone else's life."

"Killing Harrison would be avenging your death in a way. If he'd never gone to the Company, they'd never have known about you and gone on to kill you."

"No! I don't want any more killing! I want you to come over here, wrap your arms around me and…I don't know! Just that would be enough."

Jack hurried over to do that and Bridget instantly felt safe in the way only Jack's arms could make her feel. It was like how Harrison always made her feel unsafe. Jack began stroking her hair and tried to think of something to say that would make her forget she was sharing an island with the man who enslaved her and later, tried to have her killed.

"You know," Jack said. "I think I've come up with the perfect idea for your birthday."

Bridget looked up at him. "Oh no Jack, you don't have to…"

"Shush. I may have had to leave for your birthday last year but I did well with the presents. Since I actually completely forgot your birthday this year, the presents are going to have to be immaculate."

"I don't need anything!" Bridget smiled. "I'm quite happy just the way I am."

"Well, I need to. I like spoiling you on your birthday. I did it last year and it was very beneficial."

"Like you need the excuse of my birthday to spoil me." Bridget said, appreciating the fact that he was trying to make her feel better. "Are you going to tell me this perfect idea?"

"Of course not. I don't want to ruin the surprise, that would be awful."

"So you're just leaving me in suspense?"

"Ain't that the point of surprises?"

Bridget smiled. "At least I'll finally be able to say I'm twenty-two."

Jack smirked but frowned when there was a knock on the door. Wasn't everyone out in Tortuga? "What?"

The door opened and Jonathan walked in. "There's someone here to see you, both of you."

Bridget stood up quickly. "It's them. They're going to try and convince us…"

"Well, that won't happen." Jack said.

"It's actually a her." Jonathan said, walking further in to make room for the visitor. A woman Bridget didn't recognise entered the room.

"You again." Jack grimaced.

"You know her?" Bridget frowned.

"Bridget, meet the Goddess Lakshmi." Jack waved a hand in the direction of the Goddess.

Bridget looked at her. "You're Lakshmi?"

"I am. Thank you, Jonathan." She nodded. "I felt it would be more appropriate to be announced rather than just barging in."

Jonathan rolled his eyes, he still wasn't a huge fan of her after her tricks, and left the room.

"Why are you here in the first place?" Jack asked.

"Well, you both came to me to help get rid of the curse." Lakshmi explained. "I assume you would still like that?"

"You're willing to do it?" Bridget asked. "Take away the curse?"

"I'm capable but I'm not sure yet."

"What does that mean?" Jack cut in. "You're not sure? What's not to be sure of? She has a curse she doesn't deserve, you can get rid of it, why wouldn't you?"

"You've just said it. She doesn't deserve the curse but does she deserve me getting rid of it?"

Jack was about to respond but Bridget beat him to it. "Why wouldn't I deserve it?"

"I'm not just the Goddess of Luck, Bridget. I'm also the Goddess of generosity, courage and grace."

"So I've read. I'm just looking for luck."

"But I'm looking for more. Prove to me that you can exude all the traits that I value and it will truly show me that you deserve my help."

Jack frowned. "She has to show you that she can be generous, courageous and graceful? But she is those things."

"It's nice that you think so." Lakshmi said. "But what is more generous and graceful than forgiveness? What is more courageous than helping those who you know have betrayed you in the past?"

"This is unbelievable…" Bridget huffed. When she saw Jack frowning, she explained. "She'll take back the curse if I help Evelyn and her father."

Jack looked at Lakshmi. "No. That ain't happening. You're barking if you think…"

"How can I see that Bridget deserves happiness when she refuses to give it to others?"

"Not helping the Harrisons is for her own safety. They do nothing but hurt her. What you're asking is just ridiculous. You really like to make people suffer, don't you?"

"Not at all. I like to see people on this earth help each other, do good."

"Well, let her do it some other way."

"No."

"No? You can just say no! Negotiate!"

"I'm a Goddess. I don't have to negotiate. This is your only chance. For so many things. I won't make another offer."

"Then we'll find someone else!"

"There is no one else."

Jack shook his head. "What if we can't find Caroline Harrison?"

"I did not say you had to find her. Just that you had to help."

"I don't want them on my ship." Jack said. "I won't allow them on me ship."

"This isn't just Bridget's task." Lakshmi said. "Her happiness depends on you too as it always has. You chose to love her; you have to do what's best by her even if you do not want to."

"The best for her is having them nowhere around." He looked at Bridget. "I can't do it. I'm sorry but I can't. I won't."

"It's okay." Bridget said to him and she looked like she meant it, if still sad over Lakshmi's ultimatum. "I understand."

"I will find some other way to get rid of the curse but I can't have her on me ship and if I even see that man again, I'll kill him."

"There is no other way to get rid of the curse." Lakshmi said. "It is this or live with it."

"Then we'll live with it." Bridget shrugged. "We've been doing it for this long."

"If that's your decision," Lakshmi replied. "Then I shall leave you both."

She went to leave the cabin.

"Wait." Lakshmi turned back as Jack spoke. "Just wait. There must be something else…"

"I've made my offer very clear."

Jack sighed. "How long would we have to be looking for Caroline Harrison before you were satisfied?"

Bridget looked at him. "Jack, you don't have to do this…"

"Just, how long?"

Lakshmi considered it. "A month."

"A month? I left her with them for a day and they had her nearly killed."

"You asked me a question, I gave you an answer."

"But a month…" Lakshmi didn't speak again. Jack looked between her, looking stoic, and Bridget, looking apprehensive before huffing and leaving the cabin quickly. Bridget ran out after him.

"Jack, wait!" She caught his arm as he was about to walk down the gangplank and made him turn to look at her.

"Bridget, I'm trying to hurry because I'm pretty sure I'll only be able to stick to this decision for about thirty seconds."

"You don't have to do this! I don't want you to do something you're going to hate this much."

"I won't ever forgive meself if I don't do everything I can to get rid of that curse. A curse you only have because I fell in love with you."

"No, stop. Don't start blaming yourself for this curse again when we realised at the beginning that it was neither of our faults."

"I never stopped blaming meself, the same way you didn't."

"Jack, for a year we thought there was nothing that could be done to get rid of the curse and we lived with it. What's different from Cai telling us there isn't any other option and Lakshmi telling us the same thing?"

"Because there is another option."

"It's not an option! We just said it, helping Evelyn and her father isn't an option. Having them on your ship isn't an option. Jack, I will live with this curse."

"You'll spend your life getting hurt, never having children, getting into the worst possible situations just because you want to save my pride? Bridget, I made the mistake of leaving you with them last time and expecting things to be okay but I ain't just going to hope for the best this time. If I'm taking them on me ship, I'm keeping me eye on them. I'll put them in the brig. It'll be alright." He stroked her hair away from her face. "I have to do this."

Bridget kissed him passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh believe me, I know it."

* * *

**Hopefully this very long chapter will make up for how long it took me to write it. Although I have a legitimate reason what with mourning Harry Potter and all. **

** Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	45. Bridget's Birthday

**Thank You to Bella, gothicluver13, CaptainSkitzoVamp, LORI, tonidepp16, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Lykopis08, sunnydayz56 and trainsgirl13!**

**To Bella: Aw, sorry about your birthday. I love Norrington so I want him with someone even if I put him with someone so dangerous! Thanks! **

**To LORI: Oh, Jack is going to keep a very close eye on those two and one slip is going to mean death! Thank you!**

**Author's Note: This is just a little chapter that I uploaded today for Bridget's birthday! It's not very long but it's just a fluff chapter for the happy couple before the normal drama starts up again!**

**Here's Chapter 45!**

"Not a chance!"

"Not in a million years!"

"We don't want them here!"

Bridget looked around at the galley full of shouting by the crew who were vehemently rejecting the idea of Evelyn and her father coming onboard and she had to admit, she felt a little touched. But still, she had to diffuse their indignation.

"Look, I know this isn't ideal but it has to happen."

"Why?" Ana frowned. "Bridget, if we don't want them here then you definitely shouldn't and I would think Jack would just try to kill them."

"I know. Everyone on this ship has the same opinion but our hands have sort of been tied." She tried to explain. "By powers higher up than us."

"The Fates are trying to control who you help now?" Gibbs frowned.

"Or Lakshmi." Jonathan figured out. "Is that why she was here?"

"Another Goddess was here?" Ladbroc asked. "Did she look anything like Aphrodite?"

A few tired looks were thrown his way.

"Yes." Bridget admitted. "She was here, not the other stupid thing. And she…Well, she was very persistent, the kind of persistence you don't go against. Look, I know this isn't what anyone wants but the harder we work to find Caroline Harrison, the quicker we get rid of them. In a way, helping them is the key to getting rid of them."

"Or shooting them. Shooting them is the way to getting rid of them."

The galley was in uproar again at the thought of how to get rid of the Harrisons and Bridget sighed. She didn't have it in her to defend the Harrisons when she felt the same as the crew in the first place. She left the galley and returned to the cabin, waiting for Jack to come back. He had been gone quite a while and Bridget didn't like it so it wasn't long before she was leaving the cabin again and looking out into the town for any sign of him. When there was no sign of him after a few minutes, she walked over to the other side of the ship to look into the ocean. She nearly backed away and stayed away when she saw a familiar face emerge from the water.

"Bridget."

Bridget looked down at Odetta and realised she could just walk away. It was what she wanted to do after all. She was going to have to put up with a traitor from her past very soon, why bring two into the mix?

She left the side of the ship, despite Odetta trying to call her back. When she saw Jack walking through the town with Harrison and Evelyn in tow, she was going to hurry down to him but realised she could still hear Odetta. The last thing she wanted Evelyn and Harrison to know was that mermaids were real and she was one. She hurried back over to the side of the ship.

"Go away!"

"Not until you let me explain!"

"You explained everything to Jack! I don't need to hear anymore! Leave us alone!"

"We knew you'd be safe! We weren't trying to hurt you!"

"Odetta, people are coming here that don't know about mermaids. You staying here is risking that. These aren't good people either. The last time I saw them, they were on Beckett's side. Leave now or you are going to be in a lot of trouble."

"But…"

"Not that I am ever going to forgive you, but if you're adamant to try, try another time. Leave!"

"Bridget, who are you talking to?" Jack asked, coming up on deck. He had a feeling he knew but he couldn't casually say it when those two were trawling behind him.

Bridget turned back to him quickly. "No one. I'm the only one here, after all…" She looked back at the water to see Odetta was gone. She looked back at Jack who was turning back to the Governor who was assessing Bridget as if she were crazy and Evelyn who was looking at the floor. "I'll show you two where you're staying."

"Oh, very good." The Governor said. "It'll be good to sleep in a proper bed in a room to myself again."

Jack chuckled meanly before walking away, twirling his keys. The Governor followed as Bridget looked back out at the water.

"Thank you."

She turned back to see Evelyn standing there awkwardly.

"Don't thank me." Bridget said. "This is for purely selfish reasons."

"Even so…" Evelyn replied before going to follow after Jack and her father.

Bridget looked up at the sky with a sigh.

_Please make her be mean again because this is going to kill me and I can handle her easier when she's an awful human being._

She returned to the cabin and waited for the Jack to join her. When he did, she stood up quickly.

"No need to stand on account for me, luv." Jack said, coming in. "Though that might be something to teach the crew…"

"Where are they?" Bridget asked.

"The brig, of course." Jack explained. "She was expecting it so she stayed quiet. The Governor was not at all happy which made me smile."

"You can still change your mind." She said.

"Bridget, I ain't going to let you keep that curse. I've spent months saying I would do absolutely anything I can to get rid of it and now I have to stand by me word."

"No, you don't. You're Jack Sparrow, you're a pirate, you never have to stand by your word."

"I do when it's given to you." Jack said seriously. "Besides, in hearing out why they were in Tortuga in the first place, I learned that after we kidnapped Beckett and saved you from hanging, good ol' Cutler ousted Harrison from his position as Governor and sent him and little Evelyn out into the cold."

"And Mrs Harrison?"

"This was after she left. Apparently he didn't do it until after you were…Until Mercer did what he did to see if we would try to come back to exact revenge on the Harrisons after Beckett left. Apparently he had set up more traps than we thought. But when you were found and Mercer reported back that you were gone and I was on the Dutchman, the Harrisons weren't of anymore use and the ones that were left were shown the door. That's when Evelyn had the bright idea to find her mother using your help since there was no more navy to do it for them."

Bridget frowned. "But then why didn't we ever hear of a new Governor is Port Carmen?"

"Because there ain't none. For all the world, Harrison is still living in luxury in his mansion but since his wife went missing, he's turned into a recluse. That's the official story. The real story is that Beckett has power over Port Carmen now but everything that happens there has Harrison's name attached. If Harrison tries to go back and implement the apparent power he has, he'll be killed."

Bridget shook his head. "So he lets his daughter prostitute herself while he stays cooped up in an inn? I find that hard to believe. Harrison adores Evelyn more than anything in the world."

Jack nodded. "So he does. He also has absolutely no idea of Evelyn's new career."

"What?"

"Aye, when I began to say it, she spoke over me very loudly. Harrison ain't got a bloody clue what she's up to."

"How does he think they're affording anything? Where does he think she's going?"

"To go out and find help. He didn't know the help was you but Evelyn's been feeding him stories that for some inexplicable reason, he's swallowing. Maybe he's doing it so he don't have to face the truth which deep down, he knows. I ain't got a clue and I don't care. As long as he don't do anything to hurt you, I ain't bothered what's going on with his poxy family. Oh, and that's another bright side I found to this whole affair." Jack smirked. "If the Harrisons are kept in me brig, they can't go to find Beckett to alert him to the fact that you're alive, I'm free and we're back together which is exactly something he'd do to regain favour."

Bridget smiled at his willingness to find something positive in this entire situation. It dropped when he frowned.

"Although," He continued. "It meant Evelyn was lying to you when she said she could get you to Jane Ritson. You know she won't risk getting found trying to pull something like that off. If it gets back to Beckett that the Harrisons are staying with the Ritsons, that's a threat to them."

Bridget sighed and nodded. "What's an evening with Evelyn without a few lies?"

"Over." Jack said. "Thankfully. They're in the brig, they're going to stay there and once we find Caroline Harrison, they will all be off me ship and dropped somewhere far, far away from Beckett so they can't go and tell him anything. I'm thinking Spain; the high class British have a good reputation there, don't they?" He smirked.

"Well, before any of that, I think the first plan is bed."

"Aye, sleep sounds good right about now."

Bridget smiled, fidgeting with his coat. "I wasn't talking about sleep."

Jack smirked. "Sounds even better."

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"You've stopped that man?"

Bridget nodded. "He's gone. I trust you to still be on your guard though. After all, this is Tortuga."

Natalie smiled. "I will be. If Gerard comes back before you, I'll be sure to let him know you were here and what you did for me. What are you going to do now?"

"Well, we're leaving Tortuga. To where, I'm not sure. Jack seems to have an idea but like always, he's keeping it to himself. He has a habit of doing that."

"Well, I hope you come back soon."

"We will." Bridget smiled. "If Gerard gets back before us…"

"I'll tell him you missed him too."

"Thank you. Remember, stay safe."

"I will."

* * *

Jack frowned when there was knock at the door. He walked over and opened it to see a young girl standing there, holding a big box, wrapped in a thin parchment and an envelope tucked between the strings.

"Uh," She seemed surprised to see him there. "Bridget Buckley?"

Now Jack was more curious. "She ain't here."

"Oh…I was told to give this to no one but her."

"Well, I live in here too so I can give it to her."

"I had strict instructions…"

"From who?"

"My mother. She's the one who sent me on the errand." The girl indicated to the box. "It was ordered to her under those strict instructions."

"From who? Who placed the order?"

"I don't know. When will Miss Buckley be back?"

Jack was very suspicious. "Look, she'll be back when she's back and we're leaving here when she is. You can either give me the package or you cannot give it to anyone at all."

The girl seemed to hesitate before handing it over. "Please don't tell anyone."

"You made the right choice." Jack said, taking the box as the girl hurried away. Jack closed the cabin door with his foot and carried the box over to the table. He considered unwrapping it but instead took the envelope out and opened it. Bridget's name had been written on the front but if someone was giving it directly to her, they were trying to keep it away from him. That made him too suspicious to not look.

He unfolded the parchment and read it.

_Dear Bridget,_

_I saw this and felt that it was beautiful enough to match you._

Jack turned the parchment around quickly to see the back. No name on the back or the front so he didn't know who to kill.

Dropping the letter quickly, he tore the paper away from the box and opened it to see a royal blue dress. A fancy dress at that. Objectively, it was exquisite. To Jack, it was just…Awful.

"Finally! If you took any longer, the crew were going to run back out to the taverns and it would have taken forever to get them back!"

"Ana, I was gone for like ten minutes!"

"Long enough!"

Jack heard Bridget's voice out on deck and hastily grabbed the letter, shoving it into the box before placing the lid back on. He heard Bridget's footsteps get closer and quickly decided to shove the box under the bed. He was up just in time for her to enter the cabin.

"Back so soon?" He said as if nothing were wrong. "Excellent, let's get sailing. Away from here…"

_And some deluded admirer._

Bridget smile with a slight laugh, catching his arms as he tried to leave quickly. "Wait, why are you in such a hurry?"

"Just…have Captain things to do."

"Oh okay…" Bridget said, not understanding the urgency. "Do you mind if I go tell my own ship?"

Jack had a sudden thought.

_A secret admirer, an old friend. Even knew her favourite colour._

"I'll go with you."

Bridget frowned. "Don't you have Captain duties? I'll only be a few minutes."

"Yes, I just said that, didn't I?" Jack sighed. "I'll go and do those duties now…"

Jack went to leave the cabin quickly but turned back and kissed her. "I love you. More than anything."

Bridget smiled. "I love you too."

Jack nodded and left the cabin and Bridget shook her head with a smile.

_Crazy pirate._

* * *

"What?" Fionn gaped. "You're helping the people who tried to kill you? Are you insane?"

"I know it seems crazy but we have to. We don't have a choice."

"Of course you do!"

"There are circumstances." Bridget said. "Circumstances outside of our control."

Fionn raised an eyebrow. "Are these…Magical circumstances?"

"Yes, they are." Bridget nodded. "So we're going…Somewhere so I suppose just follow…" Bridget stopped with a huff. "This isn't working."

"What isn't?"

"This being my ship but never being here to captain it." Bridget said. "It just…It isn't working. I tried to make it work but I can't do it. Unless I commit myself full time to this ship, me being the Captain isn't…"

"Bridget," Fionn said, taking her arms. "Listen, if you're getting flustered by this, I will keep the ship here or even sail the ship back to Shipwreck Cove where Jack's father is and you can take time to think, meet up with us in a few days and decide what you want to do. Don't give a Captain straight away."

Bridget sighed. "You're practically the Captain anyway, why don't you just sail away and carve out your own adventures instead of following me around?"

Fionn chuckled. "Trying to get rid of me already, Buckley?"

"Of course not, I just…I'm not doing this right."

Fionn grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "Go back to the Pearl, help the people who tried to murder you, come and find me so I can murder those people after you help them and we can talk about it properly then. Go on, go. In fact, we'll have a whole day where I'll drag you away from Jack Sparrow and we can talk all day about what to do with _your _ship. Savvy?"

"Savvy?" Bridget laughed. "You're really taking this pirate business seriously, aren't you?"

"Oh aye, lassie." He joked.

"Now you just sound like the farmers from when we were little."

"I'm still learning. Go."

* * *

"Here's your breakfast."

Ana slapped the trays onto the floor without unlocking the cell.

"How are we supposed to eat it when it's out there?" Harrison asked.

"That ain't my problem." Ana shrugged. "Find a way."

"I cannot believe we're being treated this way."

"Aw," Ana cooed sarcastically. "Don't like the feeling of being in a cell? Let us beat you to a pulp and put a searing hot poker against your skin before wrapping a rope around your neck and then we'll really see what you put my friend through. You don't know how lucky you are to just be in a cell."

Ana left the brig and Harrison huffed.

"Bunch of barbarians."

"Father, stop!" Evelyn huffed. "They're helping us."

"They're trapping us."

"They hate us. We handed their friend over to murderers."

"They're the murderers. They're pirates, vagrants, rogues. Bridget was tried and found guilty of crimes she did commit."

"But she didn't! I told you she never kidnapped me."

"Be that as it may, she is still a pirate."

Evelyn huffed. Obviously her father couldn't understand. Or maybe he just refused to. But if they ever wanted to get out of this cell, he was going to have to start pretending to.

* * *

Bridget looked out at the ocean. She didn't think she'd ever been around these seas. She walked up to Jack who was at the helm.

"Why the secrecy? Where are we going?"

"Before I even consider letting those two out of the brig, a consideration I'm quite I'll go against anyway, I have a few things I need to take care of."

"Such as?"

"Your birthday."

Bridget was surprised at that, to say the least. "You're holding everything off so you can…celebrate my birthday?"

"I have a feeling this is going to take a while because it always bloody does so I would do it now rather than later."

"Jack…That is very sweet of you but you don't have to. I understand completely…"

"Well, I don't want you to. Bridget, I don't think you understand yet that I enjoy doing things for you, seeing your face light up, seeing you happy. We're going to have to deal with those two idiots for a while and I don't think I'm going to see you very happy because of that for a while so before we do, I just want to get to see that happiness without any hindrances."

Bridget smiled. "I find it very hard to believe I won't be happy when I have you around me."

Jack smirked and kissed her. "And you didn't have your ship follow us, that was strange?"

_And delightful. No Fionn._

"I'm actually rethinking my decision to keep the ship." Bridget said honestly. "I don't it's working."

"Oh, really?" Jack tried to sound inquisitive but in his head, he felt like doing a jig. "You don't?"

"I haven't even named it yet. I just…It would be better going to someone like Fionn who could be a much better Captain than me. I have to face the fact that I'm rubbish at it."

"Wait," Jack frowned. "Did you give up the ship completely?"

"Not yet, Fionn told me he'd sail it off for a few days so I could think about things."

"Not following the Pearl, that was Fionn's idea?"

"Yes, why?" Bridget asked.

"No reason." Jack shrugged but he was confused. If Fionn was trying to steal her, why was he leaving her to sail off with Jack while he sailed in the other direction?

_Maybe I'm wrong about him._

_Maybe he's just savvier than I thought and is using this absence to plan his next move._

_Maybe I don't have a bloody clue what's really going on._

_It's probably that one…_

* * *

"Is this really necessary?"

"If you open them, I'm going to blindfold you."

"So I can look even sillier?"

"Now you're just making me want to do it for fun."

"Jack…"

"We're almost there." Jack said, as he rowed the boat. Bridget still had no idea where they were and no one would tell her. She didn't know why Jack made her close her eyes the minute they sat in the rowboat, she was absolutely clueless anyway.

Bridget felt the boat knock off something and soon felt Jack jump out. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her up. He didn't want her to touch the water since that trying to get her legs back from the tail would take up time. He let her down onto the dry ground before leading her carefully. It was very easy to trip here.

"Can I open…?"

"Not yet!"

"Alright!"

Jack finally got her right where he wanted her and let her stand still. He stood behind her and spoke quietly into her ear with a smirk. "Now, you can open them."

Bridget opened her eyes and Jack heard her gasp. Surrounding them a cave filled with mountains of beautiful treasures. It was extraordinary. Bridget couldn't believe such a place existed but she knew it did because Jack had told her about it.

"Is this it?" She asked. "The Isla De Muerta?"

"Aye, luv. What do you think?"

"I think it's…There aren't words."

She couldn't believe she was here. She finally saw the place she'd been yearning to see for so long and it was more than she could have ever imagined.

"Wow…"

Jack nodded. "Plunder to your heart's content, luv."

Bridget didn't even know where to start. "How could you have come here and not taken all of this with you? That I'm surprised at. Especially since it's you."

"Bloody Navy took me crown."

Bridget frowned at him.

"Don't matter. It's yours now, luv. Anything you want, you can take."

"Do you mean it?" Bridget asked.

"Of course."

Jack was surprised when instead of running of to find some treasure, she chose him as she turned and kissed him.

"Don't you want to…?"

"I will." Bridget said, kissing him again. "But what I want, right now, is you."

"Well, I can't say I have a problem with that." Jack smirked. "Although before you become too thankful, I will admit me ulterior motive."

"What is it?"

"Your advice to me months ago. Hide Davy Jones' heart here. I realised with the Harrisons onboard me ship, I don't want it around them and so…It's in the rowboat."

"Can you wait to hide until after I show you how much bringing me here means to me?"

"Of course."

Bridget was kissing him again in a second. "I love you."

Jack held her tighter. Some prat with a dress and not enough courage to sign his name wasn't going to intimidate him. He was Captain Jack Sparrow and in his arms was a woman who loved him and only him. He felt the same way for her and she knew it. But he liked to remind her anyway.

"I love you too. More than anything in this world or the next."

After she had finished showing her gratitude and they were somewhat decent again, though Bridget had left off her corset and coat while she was still in this cave alone with Jack and he had only put back on his shirt, trousers and boots, Jack went to get the heart while Bridget looked around. She filled a bag Jack brought with a few exquisite pieces of treasure she found. It wasn't long before she was drawn to the artefact she'd heard most about.

Bridget looked down at the chest that was nearly filled to the brim with gold coins. All eight hundred and eighty two pieces. She knew what they did and yet she couldn't help but want to take one out. Her curiosity really was getting the better of her.

_Jack did say you just have to spill your blood and return the coin to the chest. It would take all of a minute._

Bridget looked up at the chasm where the moonlight shone through before looking back down quickly.

_Don't be ridiculous. Just because you want to see what the coin turns someone into does not mean you are taking one!_

_But everyone's seen what it's like but me. Everyone was there for that adventure but me. They all experienced it. _

_From what Jack and the crew have said, that little adventure wasn't any easy journey. Maybe it's best that you, the little maid you were at the time, were not there. Jack would have been too busy protecting you and might have gotten himself killed._

_But to actually see what the coin does..._

Bridget slowly brought her hand up and poised it over the chest, still wondering if she should. Her hand moved closer to the coins only a fraction of an inch when her wrist was grabbed.

"Don't even think about it, luv." Jack said seriously.

"I...I wasn't." Bridget said.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"I just...wanted to see." Bridget said. "You've described it to me and I was wondering..."

"I could never face seeing you in that state." Jack said.

Bridget nodded. "I guess my curiosity got the best of me again. That somehow always manages to get me into trouble. Or stupid situations."

Jack looked at her with a fixed gaze for a few seconds and before Bridget could say anything, he took a coin out of the chest.

Bridget's eyes widened and she let out a gasp as she saw the man she loved become a skeletal shell. It was horrific.

"Satisfied, luv?" Jack asked softly. Bridget found it very weird to hear the voice she loved so much and to hear it so loving coming from the skeleton of her lover.

Bridget looked away quickly down to the coin. She shook her head. "No."

Jack smirked and took out a dagger and held his arm out, his hand in the shade of the cave so it was out of the moonlight. He cut his hand and placed the coin in it, letting it get soaked in his blood before returning it to the chest. Bridget still wouldn't look at him. He put his now human and injured hand over hers where it sat on the edge of the chest and his fingers caressed the back of her hand. His other hand went under her chin to bring her head up to look at him.

"Better?" Jack asked.

Bridget nodded. "Much."

Jack smirked and pressed his lips against hers. He returned to finding a hiding place for the chest when he heard a shout.

"Jack, look!"

Jack heard Bridget's shouting and hurried over to her. "What?"

Bridget held up her hand. "I found a black pearl ring."

"You gave me a heart attack for a ring?" He saw Bridget shrug and sighed. "It's lovely, luv. It'll go with all the other rings on your fingers if there's room."

Bridget smiled and began rearranging her rings, the only staying right where it was being her claddagh ring.

"Bridget?"

Bridget stopped taking off her own rings to put on new ones to look up at him. "Hmm?"

"You might want to watch where I hide the chest? Just in case?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry." She said, standing up and going to follow him.

"You're like a magpie. You see shiny things and you're off."

Bridget grabbed his hand to show him the rings on his own fingers. "I'm not the only one."

"You should have seen the crown."

* * *

"Happy, luv?"

Bridget smiled at him when they were back in the rowboat. "Extremely. Thank you."

"You're worth it, luv."

Bridget looked around. "You know, the ship can't see us from here."

"That is correct." Jack nodded, not knowing why that was worth commenting on.

"Well, you just gave me the gift of an island no one else on this world can find. The gift of my very own island isn't something to be sniffed at. So, maybe…I could do something just as astounding for you to put your name too."

Jack stopped rowing. "Explain."

Bridget leaned into him so their lips were only inches apart. "You're already the only man in the world to survive kissing a mermaid, how would you like to be the only man in the world to have ever swam with a mermaid and lived to tell the tale?"

Jack looked at her with a smirk before looking down at the water. "You're serious?"

"Don't worry, Captain, I'm a good swimmer."

"You'd really let me hold that to me name? Those other mermaids won't be happy, you know. They'll see it as a betrayal. They ain't even happy I can boast about having kissed a mermaid and am still alive. They'll be livid if they find out you're breaking even more rules just so I have a good story?"

"Who cares?" Bridget shrugged, taking off her coat. "I certainly don't. And who knows? If I'm feeling very friendly, which I am, you might be able to do more."

Jack smirked. "Now that is roguish and a little confusing since the tail would be a bit of a hindrance?"

She took off her corset. "It was a very lucky day for you when I figured out how to get my legs in water." The boots were gone next.

"Naughty. I like it."

Bridget smiled and the next thing Jack knew, she was in the water. When she emerged, she still had her smile and now had a tail as she discarded her shirt into the boat, the tail having damaged her trousers beyond repair. "Coming in, Captain?"

"I don't know…" Jack teased. "What if those killer mermaid instincts flare up?"

"They won't. Never with you."

"I'm still not sure."

Bridget shrugged, calling his bluff. "Well alright, I guess I'll just swim back to Pearl all by my lonesome and wait for you to catch up in your boat."

She smirked and swam away, going much slower than she usually would so she would hear him when he called her back. He didn't call her back though. Instead, Bridget heard a splash. She turned and saw the boat rocking slightly and no sign of Jack.

"Jack?"

She swam back over quickly but didn't see him.

"Jack?"

She got a fright when a pair of arms grabbed her waist and pulled her under the water. She felt a pair of lips on hers and reciprocated Jack's underwater kiss gladly.

"You nearly gave me a fright." She said when they emerged, her tail skimming across his legs.

"Only nearly? That is unfavourable." He smirked. He had to chuckle as he felt her tail brush against his legs. "That feels very strange."

Bridget smiled. "Would you prefer legs," Jack felt her legs against his own. "Or the tail?" He saw the tail emerge from the water behind her.

"Hmmm, legs."

"You do know that if I get back my legs, I'll be completely naked?"

"I'm aware."

Bridget smiled and Jack felt her legs again. "Now that I am in my, and this works perfectly considering why we were here, my birthday suit, I think it's only fair these," She grasped Jack's own wet clothes. "Get removed also."

"Luv, I'm beginning to notice a trend in your birthdays. They make you very playful. I think we should celebrate it more than once a year."

Bridget laughed. "Enough chat Sparrow, we don't have all night."

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Actually luv, that's precisely what we have."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Bridget's birthday chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	46. Old Friends and New Family

**Thank you to xBelekinax, tonidepp16, trainsgirl13, Bella, LORI, Pirate's Bonny Lass, gothicluver13, Biscuit-Barrel, Shadow Blackheart and ThornRose16!**

**To Bella: I have a big story planned for Barbossa which is why he's hiding at the moment, he's in planning! =P Thanks!**

**To LORI: That blue dress is going to cause a few problems alright! Thank you!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I figured she'd be most excited to tell Jack about a black pearl ring! =P Well, I write a lot of scenes like months before I can put them into the story because I have to do so much building up to certain things! Like you'll see in this chapter! Thanks!**

**Here's Chapter 46!**

"Captain, we thought you'd be back hours ago."

Jack climbed up onto deck in the early hours of the morning. "We took a little longer than expected."

"Where's the lass?" Gibbs asked.

"Down in the boat. Bit of a weird order Gibbs but get everyone below deck."

Gibbs frowned. "Captain?"

"Everyone. Not one person should be left. Below deck." When Gibbs kept frowning, Jack waved a hand. "Now."

Gibbs walked away and Jack watched as the several members of the crew who were on night duty trudge below deck, probably just happy they could go to bed sooner than expected. When the deck was empty, Jack turned back to where he had come up from. "You can come up now, luv."

Bridget came up on deck from the boat with a smile. "Clearing away the crew just for me? I'm touched."

"Luv, if any of the crew saw you like that," Jack indicated to her legs since she was only wearing her shirt now, her trousers having been torn from the tail. "They'd be touched too. Not just touched. I'd hit them."

Bridget walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I do love it when you're protective."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I do love it when you get flattered by "protectiveness" rather than annoyed at "possessiveness." It really does make being possessive much easier."

Bridget laughed. "Protective, possessive, I don't care. I'm just glad I'm lucky enough to have you think of me at all."

Jack kissed her lightly. "Luck's got nothing to do with it, luv."

* * *

Ana had taken up the duty of solely dealing with Harrison and Evelyn since no one else wanted to and she relished in seeing them locked up. It was a surprise then, when in the next morning, it was Bridget who brought the two breakfast.

_Just like old times._

She placed the plates down and sat down across from them.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten all about us." Harrison said.

"I'd never be that lucky." Bridget said. "Jack and I just had some business to take care of before getting to your problems."

"So you're going to let us out now?" Harrison prodded.

Bridget looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "No. But I am going to hear everything you have to tell me right now and then we'll get to work while you two stay down here. Alright, she went missing right after the Company got news that I was dead and…"

"What?" Evelyn frowned. "It was you? The person who died?" She looked at her father. "Why did you never tell me?"

Harrison glared at Bridget who merely shrugged before turning back to his daughter. "We didn't want to upset you."

"We? Both you and mother?"

"Well, not exactly…"

"I think what he's trying to say," Bridget cut in. After all the years experiencing those fights and decision-making, she had a fair idea. "Was that your mother wanted to tell you so you might grow up a little and see there are consequences to your actions and your father, like always, felt you were too precious to ever let know what the real world is like."

Harrison's glaring continued. "How are you still alive? Beckett was positive about your demise."

"I'm sure he was." Bridget knew he had every reason to be but she wasn't getting into that right now. Hopefully, not ever. "Yet here I am. Now, do you have any ideas where she might be?"

"No." Evelyn said, feeling very put out. She was beginning to realise how much of a child she was still seen as. By everyone. "If she left of her own accord, she could be staying with friends."

"Like the Ritsons?" Bridget asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe…We're completely lost if she didn't leave of her own choosing though. We can't think of anyone who would do such a thing."

"Me, apparently." Bridget said, standing up.

"Yes alright, we know now that you never kidnapped Evelyn." Harrison said. "Surely that means you can leave us out of here."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Enjoy your breakfast."

She left the brig and walked up on deck to find Jack at the helm but not before she passed Charles who was tying ropes with, and this was unusual for people with rope duty, a smile.

"What's so funny?" Bridget asked.

Charles looked up at her. "Hello Bridget. What do you mean?"

"You're smiling like a mad man."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Bridget realised she didn't have an answer to why someone shouldn't smile. "I..."

"The sun is shining, the waves are good, I'm in good health around good people, who wouldn't be happy?"

"I suppose you're right. That's a good way of looking at things."

"Hmmm, it's a good old life, isn't it?"

Bridget chuckled, shaking her head. "The best."

She walked away and up to Jack at the helm.

"How are they?"

"Still annoyed about the brig. And useless. I'm beginning to think Caroline Harrison may have left of her own accord."

"I have no doubt about it." Jack replied. "Which makes me think this is a massive waste of time…"

"Then take them to land, leave them there and this can all be over."

"No, it can't because I leave them off without helping them and the first thing they shall do is go straight to Beckett. I can't have that. Besides, then Lakshmi wouldn't take back your curse and I can't have that either."

Bridget sighed. "I just know how much you hate this."

"Which is why we shall get to work on figuring out where the lady Harrison is right away."

Bridget nodded and decided to do just that. When Jack joined her in the cabin later on, he was very curious.

"You're writing." Jack frowned. "What are you writing?"

Bridget smiled. "A letter to Jane Ritson as Diana Frost. I figured since those two have no clue where Caroline is, we might as well start at the most obvious places."

"And the places you want to go to most."

"That, too. I just think it'd be completely typical of Evelyn and her father to not see Caroline Harrison hiding right in front of their noses. They'd rather find someone else to do the work for them instead of just doing the easiest thing themselves."

"What are you saying to her?" Jack asked, sitting down.

"That I am the cousin of Elizabeth Swann and my husband George, that being you, and I are travelling into port and are unfamiliar to the island. Elizabeth has repeatedly told us fond things and we would be most delighted if she would like to do lunch…or something." Bridget shrugged.

Jack nodded. "One problem, luv."

"Elizabeth and Swann being ousted from their positions?"

"So you have thought of it."

"I have but then I remembered something. Beckett never told anyone about the Harrisons being ousted from their positions either and the entire time we've been on land, there's been no mention of a new Governor of Port Royal."

"So you're thinking that for all the world, Swann is still in Port Royal?"

"Exactly."

"Well, very good. Except one problem."

"That's the second problem."

"But according to you, the last problem wasn't a problem. I can't be there. Jane Ritson knows what I look like."

"You're not going to be there. I've invited Jane Ritson to lunch, not you. I'll just say you were called away on business."

"Ah," Jack said. "One proble…"

"Jack!"

"How is she going to write back to you?"

"I've told her the inn I will be staying in, she will write to there and I shall receive the letter when I arrive. This letter," She held up another sealed envelope. "Is for the inn to let them know of my arrival. Now, any more problems?"

"No, I think you've sorted everything." Jack said.

Bridget leaned into him. "Thank you for being so onboard with this. I know you don't like me going off and doing these kinds of things without you, especially so close to Beckett."

Jack had to admit, he had been trying to find problems for a reason. "I know this is very important to you since it involves her knowing Craig. But just so you know, I'll be watching every step of the way just in case anything goes pear-shaped."

"Of course."

Jack kissed her lightly. "And as an added precaution, Gibbs is going to play the part of your chaperone."

Bridget sighed but still kept her smile. "That is, if this even works. It might not."

"Well, as adamant as you are, if it doesn't I have no doubt you'll find another way. After all, she's never met you."

"At least that's something." Bridget said, sitting back. "What does she look like?"

Jack shrugged. "Older than you. Dark blonde hair, your typical well-to-do fancy woman."

"Didn't take much notice when you were holding a gun to her head?" Bridget smirked.

"Was too busy thinking about yourself both times I met the woman because coincidentally you had left me both times, either stayed behind or ran off."

"That was always to save other people." Bridget pointed out. "Yourself included."

"Well thank you, luv, but I prefer, if saving needs to be done, that you are not the one doing it for me."

"Well you know what, Captain Sparrow," She smiled. "Sometimes even the men need saving. I'm very sorry about that."

Jack chuckled and kissed her, this time not so lightly. As the kiss continued, he made her stand and soon, they were collapsing on the bed. Bridget felt she knew where this was going so parted the kiss and tried to sit up.

"Sorry Captain, you're the one who wants me to teach the crew how to cook. I have to go now."

"No, no, no." Jack said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back lie down with him. "I wanted you to be free to spend more time with meself so…" He began kissing her again. Bridget had a feeling he wasn't going to let her get away so began enjoying his ministrations.

* * *

"They don't know."

Jack frowned when Jonathan ran up to him at the helm later on after Bridget had finally made her way down to the galley. "Eh?"

"Mum and dad. They don't know. I was talking to Heather a while ago and I realised."

Jack realised they didn't. "Oh, they don't. Well, good luck with that."

"Jack! What am I going to do? They're going to kill me."

"No, they won't. Not both of them. Mum will."

"Oh God…"

"Well, you know what to do." Jack shrugged.

"Marry Heather?" Jonathan asked with wide eyes.

Jack shook his head tiredly. "No, you stupid little git. Tell da' first and see what he says. He may not like it but he'll be less likely to hobble you like mum will when she finds out you ain't marrying or in love with the girl. Then he can be the one to calm mum down, savvy?"

Jonathan looked at Jack, suspiciously. "You've done this before, haven't you? Told da' first so you won't get in as much trouble."

"Oi, remember before you went all roguish, I were the problem son."

"And now if you went back to them and told them you were going to be a father, they'd be nothing but delighted." Jonathan huffed, walking away muttering about how life wasn't fair.

"Man has a point…"

"Jack!" Jack saw Will hurrying up to him. "There's a bit of a problem."

"With me ship or in your personal life?"

"Wh…I…Both, I suppose." Will shrugged. "Elizabeth's been trying to get her father to forgive her for days and Swann isn't having it."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"No, I want you to leave him on land."

Jack frowned. "Pardon? I don't think I rightly heard you being completely scheming and almost admirable."

"Look, I want Governor Swann to let bygones be bygones and embrace what's happened but he isn't going to do that and Elizabeth, in her condition, doesn't need the stress he's providing. And now he's spending a lot of time in the brig with Harrison recounting the good old days. It's only making him worse spending so much time around that man and if you could just stop off at Shipwreck Cove, maybe leave him with Hilda… He doesn't even want to be here anymore anyway, he doesn't work, you don't pay him, maybe if he spends some time away from Elizabeth and realises all that he's missing, he'll be more forgiving. To Bridget, too."

"Ah but you see, Bridget couldn't give a toss about what Swann thinks which is why I didn't make him walk the plank in the first place."

"But I bet you don't relish the things he's been saying about her."

Jack's relaxed demeanour dissipated. "What's he been saying about her? Still? Behind her back? To Harrison? I bet it's to Harrison. I'll bloody kill both of them…"

"Jack, just consider it. Actually, maybe some time around your father will do him good, teach him there are worse things in the world and knock some sense into him that now that Elizabeth and I are married, there's actually no shame in her being pregnant."

"Why don't you just say that to him?"

"I have. A thousand times."

"Well luckily for you, we're on our way to Shipwreck Cove anyway."

"We are?"

"Yes, I figured if I can help me father find Jonathan, he can help me find Caroline Harrison and this venture won't take nearly as long. She has to be around here somewhere…"

"And you'll leave Swann there?"

"You're sure you want that? Or more importantly, are you sure Elizabeth wants this?"

"I'm doing this for Elizabeth. All this added stress can't be good for her."

Jack shrugged. "We're docking in Shipwreck Cove, we're leaving when we're leaving with or without him, it's up to you to get him away if that's what you want. I have enough business but if he ain't here when we sail, I won't turn back for him."

"Thank you." Will said. "I know this seems harsh but…"

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"Don't care."

"Right."

* * *

"Can you take care of the rest by yourself?" Bridget asked as she and Aaron finished preparing everything and were just waiting for it to cook. "I know I'm being very annoying coming down late and leaving you alone but…"

"No, it'll be fine…I think. If not, I'm sure the crew will have tasted worse." He shrugged. "Thank you for helping me, I'm sure anyone else would have just left me to it but then I'm pretty sure I'd poison a lot of people."

Bridget smiled. "That is a fear you get when you first start out. I remember when I began working in the mansion, I was terrified I'd make people sick and they'd think I'd done it deliberately and I'd be arrested. Luckily that didn't happen until years later but I'm sure you've heard that story."

"With them in the brig? Yes, it's been getting around. It must have been terrible."

She nodded. "I have a habit of getting into tough situations which is why I need to leave you here. You'll be fine." Bridget said, leaving the galley and hoping the Pearl wouldn't end up on fire. She had a feeling Jack would have a few questions for her if that happened. She hurried along to Ana's room and found the woman inside.

"Alright, I'm here. I shouldn't be but I am so make it quick." Bridget said, referring to when Ana told her to meet her in private as soon as possible before Bridget walked into the galley.

"Alright, you know how Jack and Jonathan switched bodies?"

Bridget looked at Ana with a blank expression. "Yes, I remember that, believe it or not."

Ana hit her arm. "Hush up. Well, you know when you told me that you couldn't stand it? Wanting to be near Jack but you couldn't?"

"Ana, why are you bringing this up?"

Ana seemed to hesitate. "After I heard you talk about that, I felt so bad. I couldn't imagine what it would feel like not being able to be close to the man I love. Then I realised I did know exactly what it was like and it was no one's fault but me own…"

"And?"

"And I spoke to Charles about it when we were lying in bed that night, about what you said. One thing led to another…"

"Oh Lord, Ana, if you get pregnant and leave me singled out on this ship, I will kill you." Bridget joked. Ana hit her again but Bridget simply smiled. "I knew Charles had been more cheerful than usual. I've never seen a man smile so big."

"You obviously didn't look at Jack very much when you came onboard and…Bit the bullet." She said, trying to take the attention away from herself.

"I did not bite the bullet straight away when I came onboard first. Everyone just assumes I did." Bridget huffed. "How do you feel?"

"I was happy when it happened. It's only been once and it was a few days ago."

"And he's still grinning from ear to ear. You must have a gift."

Ana hit her again. "He's happy about the trust aspect, you little filthy-brained hussy."

"How am I the hussy here? Tramp."

"You see, this is why I've only worked up the courage to tell you now! But I felt I should since I've been unloading me problems on you for ages anyway."

"I don't mind. I'm just glad you're happy."

"I am. I love Charles, he loves me and I'm never going to end up like my mother."

"That was never going to happen, regardless of how long you waited, be it a day or a year. That's not who you are, Ana. You're strong and you respect yourself and you take your relationships seriously, romantic or friendships." Bridget smiled. "I heard you'd been the one dealing with the gruesome twosome in the brig. Why?"

"The tortured you, I want to torture them."

Bridget laughed. "You're still the same Ana I know and love."

"Always."

* * *

"I'm going to go see Hilda."

"Now? We just docked."

"Why wait?" Bridget smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Alright, luv." Jack said as she hurried off into town. It wasn't long before Jonathan found him.

"Alright, time to go."

"Good luck."

Jonathan frowned. "You're not going to come with me?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "It's Heather you should be dragging along, not me. Why would you want me there?"

"For support."

"When have I ever been supportive?"

"Good point…"

Jack shrugged. "Like I said, good luck."

"You're not even curious as to see how they react?"

"Oh, I am but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. There ain't no point in me being there. But there is a point in Heather being there. Bring her."

"She won't come. I've asked her ten times and she still won't come out of her room."

Jack was getting a little annoyed by her behaviour. She wouldn't leave her room for anything. He felt it was time she grew up and stopped pouting like a little girl, even if her hiding away meant he didn't have to be around her. Jack had to face it, after her offer to Bridget behind Jonathan's back, he did not like Heather one bit. She probably couldn't do anything completely right in his eyes but it was just beyond ridiculous at this point. But now? Jack had to smirk. Now Amelia was going to find out and once that happened, that attitude was going to be put to a stop. Jack had never known his mother to not put someone in the place they needed to be in.

"What are you smirking at?" Jonathan frowned.

"Nothing." Jack said quickly. "I think I'm going to take a walk to Bridget's ship. I need a few words with Fionn."

_About a blue dress._

* * *

"Bridget!"

Bridget smiled as Hilda rushed over to her and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. "I'm happy to see you too but for the love of God, you're going to kill me."

"Well I bloody will if you keep leaving without saying goodbye to me. Every bloody time!"

"I have to! The first time there was a riot, the second time I was escaping hanging and the third time I was kidnapped!"

"Oh, kidnapped! Your pirate took you away to India on holiday, don't sound very harrowing!"

Bridget frowned. "How do you know I went to India?"

"Your fella's been in."

"Jack?" Bridget asked, confused.

"No, the other one. Fionn."

"He's not my fella. He's my friend."

"Whatever he is, he's been nattering in me ear for a week, asking about your life before it were dedicated to piracy."

"What have you been telling him?"

"That you were a boring little git who were still dedicated to piracy but in book form, not the action like now."

Bridget smiled, following Hilda behind the counter. "Sounds about right. Did he tell you?"

"That you're currently housing the spawn of the devil and the devil himself? Oh aye, he told me." Hilda turned back to her. "What are you thinking?"

"I didn't want to do this." Bridget shrugged. "Did he tell you that too?"

"Hmm, some mythical business I want to know nothing about. I am happy here in me little pub without having to hear about monsters and demons and mermaids and curses, thank you very much. All I'll say to you is be careful, you know what those people are capable of. Why Jack is even keeping them alive is beyond me. Where is the good Captain anyway?"

"Gone to see his father, I imagine."

"Ah Teague's been in here himself a few times."

"Oh?"

"Aye, he's even been chatting to your new fella."

"Stop calling him that!"

"Alright, alright," Hilda chuckled. "You are very touchy about that joke, ain't you?"

"Look, Jack isn't too crazy about Fionn so I don't want you saying anything like that around him."

"Did you really think he was ever going to like him?"

Bridget frowned. "I…Yes?"

"Oh luv, you really are still new to this love business." Hilda chuckled. "Your fella is feeling what we call jealousy. You're giving attention to Fionn which means he ain't getting as much. It'd be like if an old flame of Jack's came back into his life, you wouldn't be too happy."

Bridget knew that was true. "But Fionn isn't an old flame. He's an old friend. I don't get jealous over Ana which is exactly the same."

"It ain't the same because you are a woman. You have some sense."

Bridget looked at her tiredly.

"What? It's true. You see Ana and you see a little sister. Jack sees Fionn and he sees competition." Hilda shrugged.

Bridget sighed. "Jack doesn't have any competition. He knows that. I know he does."

"Oh, speaking of…" Hilda indicated to the door.

"Jack?" Bridget frowned, turning around but saw Fionn instead as he walked up to the counter.

"Now Bridget, if you're that in need of money, you could ask me. You don't need to get an extra job." He smirked, referring to her being behind the counter.

"Very funny." Bridget huffed. "I get to be behind here because I'm in with the owner."

"No, you're behind here because you didn't ask before you followed me." Hilda said.

"Thanks, Hilda."

"Keep standing behind here and I will give you work to do."

"How about," Fionn suggested to Hilda. "You give me two rums and I take her off your hands?"

"Done." Hilda said, placing the bottles on the counter. "But you're paying me."

"Of course."

"I just got back and you're trying to get rid of me?" Bridget asked.

"I need to work, you need to talk." Hilda said, trying to clue her into talking to Fionn about what she'd just been telling her. Maybe talking to Fionn about concerns concerning himself might make him talk to Jack and let the man realise there was no romantic feelings for Bridget.

"Right." Bridget walked out from behind the counter and joined Fionn at a table.

"Your ship is fine, by the way."

Bridget frowned. "Oh yes, I probably should have enquired."

"Thought anymore about your decisions?"

Bridget nodded. "I have. I…I don't think I'm ready. Maybe I need a few more years at sea before I can try my hand at being a Captain but right now, I'm not experienced enough. I'm not taking it seriously enough. I mean, compare the way Jack captains his ship to how I treat mine. It's ridiculous. I haven't even named it yet."

"That's just because you're useless at naming things."

Bridget hit him on the shoulder.

* * *

Teague didn't really…understand.

"What?"

"I'm having a baby. Well, not me but…That's what's happening. A baby is…imminent and I will…own it."

Teague Sparrow looked at his youngest son with a surveying expression. "You got a woman pregnant?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of? What the bloody hell do you mean sort of?"

This was all wrong. Jack had told Jonathan that Teague would be more subdued about the matter but he looked furious. "I mean, yes I did."

"Who is she?"

Jonathan stayed silent.

"Well?"

"Heather."

"Heather? Heather, me old crewmember Heather? Heather who I took onboard because I felt sorry for her because everyone thought she was pregnant and unwed? That Heather?"

"Yes."

Teague looked at him with a stern expression. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what I have to."

"Marry her?"

"Well…"

"No?"

"No."

"How could you be so bloody stupid?" Teague barked at him. "How?"

"I don't know! I didn't think this would happen!"

"Oh, so you were too bloody stupid to know how women get pregnant?"

"No, but…"

"So you're having a baby with a woman who, I know for a fact, is nowhere near emotionally capable of having one, you're letting it come into the world with two parents that don't love each other and ain't married and you think everything is just going to turn out golden?"

"No, I don't! I have been panicking over this every second!"

"Then you should have thought about the consequences of your actions!"

"I wish I had! I definitely will from now on!"

"Next time? This babe ain't a lesson, Jonathan! There won't be a next time for a very long time! You have responsibilities now! You have a woman to look after and soon, a baby to raise and care for! Your days of fun and flimsy are over, Jonathan. Long gone." Teague sighed, sitting back in his chair. "Where is she?"

"Back on the Black Pearl. She's not coping…well."

"I'm shocked." Teague said sarcastically.

"Look, I know this is a mess," Jonathan said. "That's why I need your help. I don't know what to do. Jack's been trying to help but he don't exactly know what to do either. I need your help. I need…"

"Alright, alright," Teague said, getting up and putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "This isn't the end of the world. It's just…It's going to be huge for you. It's easy to have a child; it ain't easy to be a parent. It takes time, patience, sometimes a bloody lot of it, but the important thing is that you're going to try. That's a good start."

"I'm terrified, to be honest." Jonathan said. "She doesn't want it, I know it. What if I'm left alone?"

Teague frowned. "You think she'll run off?"

"She hasn't said anything like that." Jonathan replied, not knowing of her offer. "But I can tell, she don't want to be a mum. I can't do it alone."

"You won't be."

* * *

"Mum? I have something I need to tell you."

Amelia stopped looking out at the sea to look at her son. "What is it, Jonathan?"

Jonathan walked over to his mother and knelt in front of where his mother was sitting. "I'm…Well, I'm sorry."

"For what?" She frowned. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"Do you remember Heather?"

"Oh yes, that poor girl. I remember your father telling me her story and suggesting we give her a place to stay. He did one better and gave her a place to work. What about her?"

"She and I…There was an incident."

"Oh?"

"Mum, she's pregnant." Jonathan said quickly. "She's having a baby and I'm the father."

"What?"

"It's true. I just told da' and now I'm telling you. She's pregnant and we're both terrified and I don't know what to do…"

"Of course you don't. Come here." Amelia pulled him into a tight hug. "But it will be okay. We'll all be here to help you. Both of you."

Jonathan frowned. "You're not mad?"

"No, of course not." Amelia frowned. After all, how could she be? She knew what it was like to be pregnant and alone, terrified of what would happen in the future. She didn't have anyone but Lyons but she didn't blame anyone for the pregnancy. It was still the only happiness in her life. With her sons', both of them, past behaviour, she'd always waited for this. When Bridget came along, she worried less for Jack but began worrying more for Jonathan. Now that it had happened, why be mad? There was going to be a baby, that should never be the cause of anger. A baby should be showered in love, not resented. The situation wasn't ideal but as she'd learned from her own experiences, they could be made ideal if people were willing to make them be. "Jonathan, there is nothing that can be done now but look to the future and try to make it as bright as possible."

Jonathan smiled at his mother. She was right. But right then, Jonathan only had one thought of what was going to happen in the future.

_I'm going to kill Jack._

* * *

"The surprises just keep coming today."

Jack nodded. "Though I doubt me news of us helping Evelyn Harrison and her father match Jonathan's by any stretch."

"No, he's got you beat there." Teague sighed. "I'm still in shock over that one. How do you…?

Jack shook his head. He had too much to focus on without getting into his feelings on the matter. "I'm fine, she's fine, we have it all dealt with. Now our main concern is finding Caroline Harrison."

Teague frowned. "That's what you're helping them do?"

"Aye, she's gone missing and no one knows where. We don't even know if she left of her own accord or she's in danger. That's why I'm here. I need your…"

"Of course. Anything I can do to help."

Jack frowned. "Eh? I usually have to make a case; you didn't even let me finish the sentence."

"You're me son, we've worked well together the last few months, I can come back out of retirement again to help you with this."

"Oh…Well, very good. Bridget is looking into Jane Ritson at the moment in case Caroline did make a run for it and is staying with friends but if that don't pan out, I say while we investigate that, you go out for more information and we meet back here in about a week or two?"

"Sounds good."

"Cheers for this."

Teague nodded. "And it means those two get off your ship sooner."

"Exactly why I asked."

* * *

"Well luv, me father's onboard with…"

Jack was surprised when Bridget kissed him the second he walked into the cabin. "What was that for?"

"As if you don't know." She smiled. "I love it. It's beautiful but you need to stop spoiling my birthday. What you've done is more than enough."

Jack had no idea what she was on about. "Bridget?"

"Hmmm?" She asked, walking over to the table where he saw her pull a very intricate emerald green pashmina out of a box. He walked over and inspected it and frowned when she picked up the card. Without saying a word, he took it out of her hands and read it. Three simple words.

_Happy Birthday, Beautiful._

Jack felt his anger flare up. "Bridget, do you notice something about this card? More specifically, the handwriting? It ain't mine."

"I assumed the person who sold you it and wrapped it up and delivered it wrote the card." She shrugged.

"No. Well, I don't know. I didn't send you this."

He saw her smile drop. "What?"

"Whoever sent you this, it weren't me."

Bridget looked back down at the gift. "I…Maybe it's just a present. From the crew or your family or…"

"Beautiful? I think the crew know better than to call you 'Beautiful', I don't think my father and mother would write that and I think anyone unsuspicious would have signed it."

Bridget shook her head. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying whoever sent you this did it as a romantic gesture!" Jack said angrily. "And it weren't me!"

"Alright Jack, calm down." Bridget said, placing her hand on his arm. "It doesn't matter. I thought it was from you, it wasn't and that means I'm no longer interested. Okay? It's just someone being foolish. I'll get rid of…"

"No." Jack said shortly. "I'll do it. You just…Leave it."

Bridget nodded. "I'm going to go say hello to your parents and you can…Do what you want with that."

Jack nodded and she was about to leave but stopped and kissed him deeply before walking out. Jack looked down at the scarf with hate before going over to the chest where the blue dress was hidden, among his maps and took the two presents to bring back to their giver.

* * *

Fionn walked up on deck after he left the pub and was surprised to see Jack on deck.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." Jack said.

"Did they not tell you where I was?"

"Let me guess, with Bridget?"

"Yes, actually." Fionn answered. "She left before me though."

"Hmmm, I must be psychic." Jack nodded. "Listen, mate, bit of a proposition for you."

"Oh?"

"Aye, very grateful for you helping me get Bridget to India and taking care of her ship and all that but as you can see we're right back where we found you so thanks very much for your services and maybe we'll see you again one day."

Jack nodded and walked away as Fionn frowned. "Wait, are you trying to tell me to…leave?"

"I don't think I'm trying."

"This isn't your ship." Fionn said. "It's Bridget's. If she wants me gone, I'm sure she can tell me herself."

"Look mate, you seem like a nice enough fella but I don't really give a toss. I know your game and I'm putting an end to it."

"Game? What game?" Fionn frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act all innocent, I know what you're up to." Jack said. "Look, I'm not killing you for Bridget's sake but you keep sniffing around her and my patience will run out, savvy?"

"I don't want Bridget that way!"

Jack smirked. "Then you should have no problem staying away from her if it means you stay out of trouble. Goodbye, Fionn. Oh and by the way, I left your little tokens in your room. You can take them with you when you leave."

Jack left the ship and returned to the Pearl.

* * *

"Amelia, are you alright?"

Amelia frowned when Bridget approached her. "Oh, Bridget. Yes, I'm fine. Just…Looking out at the ocean."

Bridget nodded, sitting down. "I find myself doing that a lot lately too. Maybe not for very different reasons."

Amelia shrugged. "I would just like to know that she is okay now. She is so little and no one seemed to care much for her. We never even learned her name."

Bridget sighed. Teague and Amelia having to leave the mermaids take the little girl when she was sick, when they have obviously hadn't cared enough to get her without persuasion, must have been difficult. The fact that they hadn't let the two know anything about her and how she was now couldn't make things any easier.

It was at that moment Bridget realised something. "Amelia, I have to leave for a while but it's so good to see you again."

"You're leaving? You just arrived."

"Urgent business." Bridget said. "I'll be back soon. Just do me one favour."

"What?"

* * *

"Why are we here?"

"I don't know."

"Then why can't we go home?"

"I don't know."

"What you don't know could fill a…"

Amelia gave Teague a look that told him to shut up. They were currently walking along dock where Bridget had asked them to meet her.

"Well, where is she?"

"Down here."

Teague and Amelia frowned and looked down into the water where Bridget appeared, her tail visible.

"What are you…?"

"And I'm not alone." Bridget ducked under the water for a few seconds and when she emerged, in her arms was the little girl, also in her mermaid form. "I thought you should see for yourself how she's getting on."

Bridget smiled as Teague took the girl into his arms and they doted on her, happy to see her again and get some closure on what happened to her.

"Her name is Caoimhe." Bridget explained. "Her mother…One of the Company's first…Catches. Probably why she was brought to us, to highlight their deviance. She's being taken care of but it's been noted that she's still very sad. Maybe occasional visits will do everyone good." Bridget suggested.

"Keeva?" Amelia tried to pronounce.

"No, Caoimhe." Teague corrected. "Like Quee-Va. It means gentle or precious in Irish."

"Ah, perfect." Amelia said, taking Caoimhe into her own arms, a place the girl seemed happy to be. Actually, she seemed as happy to see them as they were to see her. Teague looked at Bridget and mouthed a quick 'thank you', knowing how sad his wife had been and knowing how Bridget must have had to swallow her pride to go down to the mermaids to get her and information about her.

Bridget smiled at the scene before going back under the water and swimming away again, leaving them to enjoy the moment.

* * *

"What have you got there, luv?"

Bridget looked up with a smile. "A letter from the inn." They had just docked in Anguilla and Bridget went straight to the inn to find the letter waiting for her. "An invitation for Miss Diana Frost to attend lunch or brunch or tea or something with Jane Ritson. I am definitely going to find out what was going on."

Jack nodded. "Everything is coming together for you."

"And you, hopefully. Jane Ritson might know something about Caroline Harrison and that'll mean we'll have something to go on. All I have to do is attend a tea party in their garden. Sounds pretty simple."

"More like diabolical."

Bridget nodded. "It's not exactly a night out in Tortuga but these things must be done. I just have to find a way to bring up Craig. How would Diana Frost even know about him?"

Jack smirked. "I thought your plan was to find out about Caroline? Having our own agenda, are we?"

"I've always had this agenda. Jane Ritson knew Craig and I am going to find out how. If she knew Craig, maybe she knows something about Robert. He came to the Caribbean too, after all. If they both lived in the Caribbean and both made their way back to Ireland and he found Craig and she met Craig, well maybe there's something there. Maybe Robert had been her servant and when they went to Ireland, he tried to escape."

Jack nodded. He didn't want her to get her hopes up. Maybe Craig hadn't told the truth about killing Robert but Jack felt he probably had. Trying to link Jane Ritson to Robert was a long shot but it was hope and Jack had never seen anything wrong with a bit of hope.

"Bring up yourself."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Well, not tell her the truth, obviously." Jack said. "But there are Wanted posters of you around now and she's surely seen them, maybe even heard of your botched hanging. As Diana Frost, bring up that new female pirate Bridget Buckley who came from Ireland and maybe question if there's a relation there between her and Craig. Jane Ritson don't have to be the only madam who has been to Ireland. That'll get you onto the topic of Craig without randomly bringing him up."

Bridget smiled. "That'll work. I knew I kept you around for a reason."

Jack frowned. "I suppose it should be somewhat of a comfort to think you love for me brains and not me body."

Bridget raised an eyebrow at him.

"Me devilishly good looks?"

She sat in his lap and kissed him lightly. "How about all three?"

Jack stroked her hair away from her face. "I heard what you did for me mum and dad, you know. It meant a lot to them, meself as well."

Bridget smiled and he kissed her again. It hadn't escaped him that while she was helping his parents and doing a lovely gesture for his family, he had been telling her best friend from her past to get away from her for good. Her ship had been left in Shipwreck Cove as they sailed to Anguilla to be near Jane Ritson and Jack was suspecting him to be gone when they got back to convene with his father in a week. He should have felt guiltier but he was doing what he felt he had to and he wasn't going to regret that.

_Not when it comes to her._

* * *

"Here. Perfect spot, we can see everything."

"If I had any sense, I'd tell you to stuff your poxy lookout." Jonathan huffed as he and Jack sat on a grassy hill that overlooked Jane Ritson's back garden but the distance and trees surrounding her garden kept them from her view while, with the help of a telescope, they could suss what was going on when Bridget got there.

Jack looked at Jonathan with a frown. "What's the matter with you?"

"You tricked me! Told me to tell da' first when you knew he'd kill me and mum would be lovely about it!"

"Aye but it made you less nervous to tell him, didn't it?"

Jonathan frowned at him. "That's what you were doing?"

"Of course. You never would have bloody gone if you dreaded telling both of them. Telling da' first got the horror out of the way quickly and you didn't even anticipate it so you were less nervous." Jack shrugged.

"Oh…Thanks…I guess."

Jack smirked. He also just thought it'd be hilarious but he'd keep that to himself.

Jack sat up. "There she is."

"Bridget?"

"Jane Ritson. Out to inspect the servant's handiwork."

Jonathan looked down and frowned. He quickly squinted his eyes before grabbing Jack's telescope and looking down. "Jack?"

"Aye?"

"You thought the Fates brought Craig back into Bridget's life but it didn't work?"

"Aye."

"And Jane Ritson has always refused to let Bridget serve her?"

Jack frowned. "Aye."

"And Bridget has never actually seen Jane Ritson?"

"Hmm."

"And Jane Ritson got Craig out of the jails for no reason anyone can think of?"

"Jon, you are doing this an awful lot lately and it is always warranting of a smack. What are you saying?"

Jonathan looked at Jack. "That woman looks an awful lot like Bridget."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "No, she don't. First of all, she's blonde."

"Besides that, they look a lot alike."

Jack took his telescope and looked down, himself. "They look nothing alike."

Jonathan took it again and looked through. "Jack, they are the spitting image. You can't see it because no one compares to Bridget for you."

"Jon, I ain't blind. I can see if someone looks like me own lass."

"So you're saying that you're not going to consider the facts that the Fates might use one of Bridget's siblings but not the other and the fact that Jane Ritson never wanted Bridget to see her, holidays in Ireland of all places and she got Craig out of the jails have nothing to do with each other?"

Jack was still for a second before shooting up.

"Oh Lord, it's her sister." He said, running off.

Jonathan nodded.

"That's just my thought on things…"

* * *

"You scrub up quite well, Gibbs."

Gibbs chuckled as he helped her out of the carriage. "Thank you, lass. Ready?"

"Just about. Do you remember my name?"

"Mrs Diana Frost." He nodded.

"I think we're ready then."

Bridget walked towards the door and knocked. She turned back to Gibbs but jumped when it was Jack standing there instead, having thrown Gibbs out of the way.

"Jack, what are you doing? Go away!" Bridget whispered frantically.

"Luv, you can't go in there." Jack said, trying to pull her away.

"What are you talking about? Let go!"

The door opened and Jack hid by the wall so the servant wouldn't see him. Bridget turned quickly as Gibbs came back up next to her.

"Mrs Diana Frost," The servant said. "Please come in."

Bridget smiled and walked in, talking to the servant. Gibbs was about to follow when Jack waved at him.

"Bernadette." He mouthed.

Gibbs frowned at him.

"Say Bernadette." Jack whispered, hoping that Bridget would cop in.

Gibbs walked inside and the door was shut.

"If you please, the garden is ready." The servant said.

Bridget nodded and she and Gibbs followed him out.

"What is that fool doing now?" Bridget whispered.

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't know. He told me to tell you…"

"Please sit." The servant said to Bridget as they reached the table and chairs in the garden. She did so and Gibbs stood behind her. "Mrs Ritson shall be down in a moment."

He bowed and left and Bridget turned back to Gibbs.

"Tell me what?"

"He said to say 'Bernadette.' I don't know what it means."

Bridget frowned. "Bernadette? Why would he…"

"Ah, Diana. So sorry to keep you waiting."

Bridget turned and she froze immediately.

"Is something wrong?" Jane frowned.

Bridget stood up quickly and turned back to Gibbs. "Go and tell him I understand."

"Are you alright, lass? Miss." Gibbs said, correcting himself quickly.

"Please just go."

Gibbs was confused but he walked back into the house and out the front door to find Jack who was no doubt, trying to find a way in.

"Diana?" Jane frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Bridget closed her eyes as she heard her sister's voice behind her. She took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"I'm dreadfully sorry Diana if..."

Jane stopped and frowned.

"You look very familiar."

"Do I?" Bridget asked in her own accent. "I'm surprised you remembered after refusing to even be in the same room as me all these years."

Bernadette's eyes widened. "Bridget."

Bridget nodded. "Bernadette."

She seemed to be in a state of shock. "I thought you were dead."

At least Bridget could take consolation in the fact that the news of her "survival" hadn't passed around and so the Company probably thought she was still dead.

Bridget shook her head. "No."

She was shocked when the woman rushed over and hugged her tightly.

"Thank God. These past few months, grieving over you and not being able to tell a soul…"

Bridget pushed her away at that. "Not telling a soul? You could have told anyone you wanted! You could have saved me! All those years I was trapped in that mansion and you knew where I was! You knew I was there and you didn't try to help me, not once! Were you ashamed?"

"No!" Despite her answer, Bernadette had the decency to look ashamed. "What did you want me to do? I was just married..."

"It's nice for some."

Bernadette looked up at her. "What did you expect me to do? It was better than living in squalor."

"Like me?"

"Conrad found me and we began a courtship and I married him, what is there to be ashamed of in that?"

"Found you? On the ship?"

Bernadette looked a little hesitant. "I worked for the Captain of that God forsaken ship and I met Conrad through that. I married…"

"A man who doesn't even know your real name?"

Bernadette scoffed. "Oh really, _Diana? _Although, I'm not surprised with the stories I've heard about you. Piracy, capture, escaped hanging, running off with Jack Sparrow!"

"Stories!" Bridget said. With these new developments, Bridget wasn't prepared to tell her sister the truth and she definitely wasn't admitting Jack was here with her and putting him in danger. "Fantasies thought up by Evelyn Harrison out of jealousy!"

Bernadette had to admit, she'd heard rumours and knowing the Harrisons, she wouldn't put it past Evelyn and Caroline Harrison had only ever defended Bridget, no matter what her husband said. "So, you haven't become a cutthroat deviant?"

"No." That was technically true. Bridget wouldn't class herself as a 'cutthroat deviant'.

"You were really captured by pirates when they invaded Port Carmen? Jack Sparrow did kidnap you?"

Bridget was in a bit of a corner now. She knew that Jack would tell her to say yes but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to say Jack had kidnapped her to Bernadette. It would just encourage more and more lies about him and Bridget hated that. She knew Jack would love tales of him being a devious pirate spread around but she didn't want one of those tales to be that he had kidnapped her and forced her to be with him. That was too far for her.

"Something like that. I don't talk about it."

It was the best Bridget could come up with.

"And you were saved from hanging by James Norrington? How did that happen?"

"He knew I was innocent." Bridget said. "Because he was innocent too. The only person who was not innocent in that respect was Cutler Beckett who didn't believe one word I said and organised everything so I would hang just in case it meant he could get to Jack."

"Jack?" Bernadette frowned.

"Jack Sparrow." Bridget cursed herself. "Evelyn made up some convoluted story about him and me and Beckett took it as an opportunity, no matter how many times I told him it wasn't true. Any chance of getting to Jack Sparrow and Beckett didn't care who he had to kill to make it happen. I just got caught in the crossfire because Evelyn Harrison knew that would happen."

Bernadette didn't have any reason not to believe that. She had met Beckett a few months ago after he left Port Carmen and came to Anguilla in the search for Jack Sparrow. She had detested the man and had been witness to some of his dealings with her husband. Bridget may not have been a cutthroat deviant but even though he was on the good side, Cutler Beckett was.

"Bridget, what are you doing here?"

Bridget laughed humourlessly. "What? Are you shamed that a slave managed to get into your noble residence? After you spent so long avoiding them too."

"Bridget…"

"I had been wanting to meet 'Jane Ritson' for a while. You see, after I escaped the hanging, I went back to Ireland. It's the only place I felt safe." Bridget said. "You know, there weren't rumours of my death floating around the Caribbean for no reason."

"What do you mean?" Bernadette dreaded the answer.

"I mean Beckett may not have hanged me but he sent his slimy manservant Mister Mercer after me to finish the job."

"What happened to you?" Bernadette frowned.

Bridget put her hand to her head. "Use your imagination, Ber."

"But…You're okay."

"Well, I wasn't! For a very long time, I wasn't! But what does it matter to you? It didn't matter if I was okay or not all those years in the mansion! You wouldn't even look at me!"

Bernadette looked at her solemnly. "Who are you to judge me? You escaped too; you changed your name '_Mrs Diana Frost'. _How is that different from what I did?"

"I didn't disregard my family for my own comfort!"

"You had a roof over your head, didn't you? Food? You weren't..."

"Stop." Bridget said. "Just stop." She couldn't believe this. "I'm leaving." Bridget said. She just wanted to run back to the Pearl and into Jack's arms. She turned to leave before stopping and turning and remembering why she was here. "You got Craig out of the cells."

Bernadette eyes widened. "You found Craig?"

"He found me. When I went back to Ireland. And tried to kill me. Several times." Bridget said. "But that's not anything new, is it? That's why I'm here, to find out Jane Ritson's motives. How could you help him?"

"He was the only family I could…" Bernadette stopped.

"The only family you could find?" Bridget finished. "You are unbelievable."

"I thought you were dead, I couldn't see another sibling be killed!"

"Well, maybe you should have helped me eight years ago when you found me the first time."

She turned and left the mansion quickly.

"Miss, are you alright?"

Bridget passed the servant quickly. "No. I'm sorry."

She opened the door quickly and hurried out but felt herself get pulled back, up against the wall. She let out a breath when she saw it was Jack.

"I tried to tell you."

Bridget hugged into him tightly. "Please just take me home."

Jack was very quick to oblige.

Meanwhile, back in the garden, Bernadette sat down, feeling like a cannon had been fired at her chest.

_Bridget._

_I can't believe it._

_And she knew about Craig._

Bernadette thought back when she frowned, being struck by a memory of a few months ago. Her eyes widened.

_Jack Sparrow was in Ireland too._

* * *

"How could this have happened?" Bridget asked when they were back at the Pearl.

"This could be good news." Jack said. "You found your sister."

Bridget shook her head. "Not after what she did. You know what she did!"

Jack nodded. "She knew where you were."

Bridget sagged. "She knew what had happened to me and instead of helping me, she left me there."

Jack wasn't letting this become a situation like the one with Craig just when that one had finished. "Maybe...maybe she couldn't help you."

Bridget looked up at him. "What? She was married to a very rich man. All she had to do was, I don't know; offer to buy me off the Harrisons? Or God forbid, tell the truth."

"I think you know as well as I do why she didn't do that."

"Because of her reputation. Couldn't have an Irish slave as a little sister, it's be social suicide and good heavens, we couldn't have that."

Jack sighed. "I'm not saying they're good reasons."

"There are no good reasons. How could I never have realised?"

"Maybe she saw you before you saw her and..."

Bridget nodded. "And made sure I was never allowed serve the room when they were there so I wouldn't know."

Jack couldn't believe it. He had had some problems with his brother but if his brother had been in Bridget's position and he could have helped him even if it meant having to come clean about his real past, he'd have done it in a heartbeat.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Bridget nodded. "Help me out of this dress and then sail out and plunder every single thing on her husband's ships."

"Bridget…"

"Jack," Bridget said. "That woman left me stranded for years and I became a pirate. So that's how I'm going to act."

"Well, I ain't one to say no to good plunder. Let's go."

* * *

Natalie smiled when she returned home in the evening and found an envelope slid under her door. It was in Gerard's handwriting.

"Oh my…"

She lit a fire and sat down to read it, while waiting for her dinner to cook. She ripped open the envelope and devoured every word, eager for news.

_Safe, that's good. _

Natalie smiled as he described his adventures and how he was happy to be able to put his sword skills to real use and remained safe while doing so. She let out a gasp when he mentioned his Captain.

"That's it! How could I have forgotten that for Bridget?" She asked herself, shaking her head. "Just like the animal…"

_Captain Lyons._

"How stupid of me…"

* * *

**A few twists in this chapter that I've been dying to get to! So happy they're finally out! **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	47. Grow Up

**Thank You to CaptainSkitzoVamp, Smithy, sunnydayz56, xBelekinax, Lykopis08, gothicluver13, Bella, LORI, HiddenElf, Shadow Blackheart, trainsgirl13, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Lostdawn17 and pinky!  
**

**To Smithy: That's quite awful! It's like that e-mail that was in the news not too long ago from a woman berating the fiance of her step-son for acting improper. Things like not waking up at the same time as everyone else and other silly stuff. It never works out for the person judging.**

**To Bella: Lyons does have Gerard but in a way that Gerard doesn't even know he's a prisoner. Quite a pickle. And don't worry, it won't take Amelia long to realise Heather needs to grow up! Thanks!**

**To LORI: Well, Lyons is definitely not the type to just accept defeat so helll definitely be back! Thank you! **

**To HiddenElf: Thanks!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Bernadette is a bit of a conudrum but her motives might get a little clearer in this chapter! Though not more honourable! Thank you!**

**To pinky: Ooh, interesting theory but I'm not giving anything away. =P Reading will have to do. Thanks!  
**

**Here's Chapter 47 but first, a quick author's note: I know this is a running theme but sorry for the long wait. I actually had a chapter written but I wasn't really satisfied with it and I decided I'd rather make ye wait than give you something quick but not as good.I would like to say I'll be quicker next time but I always say that and it ain't ever really been true! All I'll say is don't ever consider this fic abandoned! Won't happen! Sorry about any spelling or grammar errors, it's six o clock in morning but I was determined to get this chapter done tonight! Or this morning now, I suppose... =P  
**

**Enjoy!**

"Jack, we can't do this."

Jack frowned at Bridget. He had just been preparing to assemble the crew to sail out and loot Ritson's ship. "What?"

"Sack Ritson's ship. We can't do it."

"But I thought that's what you wanted?"

"It was…It still sort of is, but… I'm not a fool; I know why you've only been looting in the French regions lately." She waited for Jack to respond but he didn't, he just nodded. "Any looting we do in the British parts might get back to Beckett."

"I will admit, I ain't been sticking to the French colonies for the excellent cuisine. Although it is quite good…"

"Keeping us safe is more important to me than revenge." Bridget sighed. "I didn't even think about it. I just got so angry…"

"I know. Believe me luv, if I were your position, I'd be doing a lot more than sacking one of her husband's ships."

Bridget left the side of the ship and wrapped her arms around herself. "What am I supposed to do? I completely ruined everything. I didn't even ask about Caroline Harrison. The woman could have been upstairs and I stormed out."

"Well, maybe that's what you need to focus on, not revenge."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this might be a closer way to get to Caroline Harrison than we had before."

Bridget shook her head. "No. I'm not going to use her."

"Why? You had no problem trying to sack her husband's ship a second ago and now you don't want to even want to press her for some answers?"

"It's not about that!" Bridget said defensively. "It's about the fact that I would have to go back there to speak to her and I don't want to do that."

"Even if it might give you some answers about your own situation?"

"She told me enough. I don't need to hear anymore."

"Did you ever stop to consider that maybe, just maybe, she was in as much shock as you were, maybe more considering she thought you were dead, and wasn't thinking straight just like you weren't?"

"Why are you standing up for her? I'm the sister you're in love with, remember?"

"I know that and all I'm thinking is if you give her a chance, you might end up feeling better off than you do now. I'm only suggesting it because it might make you feel better, not her."

Bridget sighed. "The way I see it, she knew where I was for all these years and she never did anything, what possible reason can she give me to make me think what she did was justifiable?"

Jack knew she deserved the truth as he saw it. She wouldn't appreciate him trying to sugar coat anything. "There is none. Bridget, what your sister did is unforgivable. I couldn't imagine doing it to me family. But if you want to get rid of this curse, you need to find a way to accept any reason she may give."

Bridget shook her head. "This isn't fair. She did the unthinkable thing and I'm the one who has to try and spin it in a positive light."

Jack came up with another idea. "Maybe you don't have to."

Bridget frowned. "What? What else could I do?"

"Not you. Look, for all the world, Jane Ritson was having lunch with Diana Frost, wasn't she?"

"Yes."

"Well, I doubt Bernadette is going to be shouting from the rooftops that Diana Frost turned out to be her very own sister. Not if she wants to keep her marriage, home and reputation."

"I guess not."

"So you should know from experience that there's people in that household who see and know everything."

"The servants."

"They'll definitely know if Caroline Harrison's been and gone."

"But how do I get to the servants without having to go through Bernadette?"

"You won't. Diana Frost came here with her husband. I'll do it."

"No you can't. They know who you are."

"No, your sister and her husband do. The servants ain't ever seen me."

"But getting too close to that house…"

"I won't. I'll go to the stalls early in the morning when the servants are out getting breakfast. That's where I met Hilda and she invited me to see you, remember?"

"I do remember, I was hiding under the stall."

"Just don't do that this time."

The next morning, Jack walked along the stalls, trying to pick out the fanciest looking ones. The best produce would only be good enough for the Governor so the person buying plenty from there would definitely be a servant from that household. He walked up to a stall and caught the owner's attention.

"Oi, mate. Where do the servants for the Governor's household buy their stuff?"

"Right here. Every morning."

"Thought so. When do they come by?"

The man gave Jack a look and Jack rolled his eyes, handing a few coins over. "It should be in a few minutes."

"Could you give me some sort of signal when that happens?"

Another knowing look and a few more coins later, Jack was wandering around the marketplace and waiting for any sign of Ritson's servant. Eventually, a woman came up to the stall and Jack got his signal. He made his way over and tried to act inconspicuous while surveying the middle-aged woman.

"Are these oranges fresh?"

"Only the freshest for the Governor."

She nodded and handed over the money and the stall owner began packing the fruit into small crate along with her other purchases.

"Excuse me," Jack said. "Did I just hear right? You work for the Governor."

"I…Yes." The woman frowned, surprised.

Jack plastered a polite smile onto his face. "George Frost. My wife had lunch with Mrs Ritson the other day."

"Oh yes, I remember her talking about that. I wasn't actually serving her but…"

"Here you go." The stall owner said, lifting the crate.

"Allow me." Jack took the crate.

"Oh no, you don't have to…"

"Nonsense, it would be rude of me to let you carry a heavy crate without offering."

"Well, thank you."

Jack smirked. Now he had an opportunity to follow her without looking shady.

"As I was saying," The maid continued. "I wasn't actually serving your wife that day but I did hear from the other servants that she left early, in quite a distraught state too. Is she alright?"

"Oh yes, fine. She just became…ill. I do hope Mrs Ritson wasn't disappointed."

"I'm afraid to say that she seemed quite in her own world for the rest of the day. She refused to eat anything; hopefully she isn't coming down with something and passed it to your wife."

"No, no, Diana is fine now."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"As am I. She was eagerly looking forward to meeting Mrs Ritson and was very upset that it was cut short. She's hoping she'll feel better enough to visit Mrs Caroline Harrison in a week's time. They're old friends, you see."

The maid stopped. "You don't know?"

Jack nearly smiled with relief at the thought of information but quickly culled it. "Know what?"

"Well, Caroline Harrison is no longer in Port Carmen."

"She isn't? I had no idea."

"Not for a good while."

"How do you know this?"

"Well, she stayed in the household for a while with Mrs Ritson before moving on."

"To where?"

"She said she was accompanying her daughter to Italy for study and to get away from the Caribbean for a while. Things have been quite hectic here as of late and Caroline Harrison didn't want her daughter around that, not at her age. She would go with Evelyn to Italy while Governor Harrison took care of business here."

"So she went to Italy?"

"Both her and Evelyn."

"Rome?"

"Venice, if I recall."

It wasn't a cast-iron idea, seeing as Evelyn was in the brig but maybe Caroline did go to Italy, just by herself. "Interesting. Well, thank you for letting me know, it would have been awful if we'd gone to Port Carmen and she was no longer there."

"I'm glad I could help." They got to the gate and she took the crate from him. "And thank you for your assistance. I do hope your wife feels better soon."

Jack smirked.

"I'm sure she will."

* * *

"Italy?"

"That's what she said."

"Of all the places…" Bridget shook her head. "Why Italy?"

"I suppose it's the place to go for the aristocrats lately. The pleasure capital of Europe." Jack said, waving his hands in the air to demonstrate the grandeur. "After living with those monsters, I think a little luxury is exactly what Caroline Harrison would be looking for." He frowned when he saw Bridget's expression. "What's wrong, luv?"

"It just…It doesn't make sense. Why would Caroline Harrison leave her daughter? I can understand being annoyed with her, even ashamed of her but surely, it's not that easy to just wake up one morning and decide to leave her behind. Why not take Evelyn with her if she wanted to leave her husband?"

"I don't know." Jack shrugged. "Maybe Evelyn had crossed one too many lines and Caroline couldn't put up with it anymore."

"Jack, as a habitual line crosser, do you really think your mother would just not want to put up with it anymore? Of course not because mothers don't just give up on their children."

"Luv, this isn't any ordinary case, Evelyn tried to have someone killed because for one day, they got more attention than her."

"But to just abandon her without a word of where she might be going…"

"We can ask Caroline Harrison all these questions when we find her but right now, let's just take solace in the fact that she seems to have left of her own volition and not been taken which means it'll be easier to find her."

Bridget nodded. "You're right. So…Italy?"

"Italy."

"That should be fun; I've always wanted to go to Italy."

Jack noticed her despondence and then noticed a piece of parchment on the table. "What's that, luv?"

"It's a letter," Bridget said, flicking at it. "From the inn where I said I was staying. It's from Bernadette."

"What?"

"She said she's been looking for me but can't find me and so she left a letter with the inn where I said I was staying, she wants me to go see her, to talk properly about everything." Bridget looked up at Jack. "I can't go."

Jack thought about it. "Maybe you should."

"What?" She frowned. "Why?"

"I don't want to see you lose another member of your family. Bridget, if there's any chance of you being able to salvage this relationship with your sister, shouldn't you take it?"

"There isn't any chance of that, Jack. She ignored me when I was slave and now she's criticising me because I'm a pirate, it won't work."

Bridget tried to walk past him but Jack caught her by the shoulders. "Then make her change her mind, try to make it work. You're the one who has always told me to try to work things out with Jonathan and I know you've told him the same. It's time to take your own advice."

"I give bad advice."

"Don't try pulling any excuses. Besides, we could use some more information on Caroline Harrison. If you don't want to believe you're doing it to mend a broken relationship, believe you're doing it to help our mission."

Bridget sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

"That's my girl. And you should take this," Jack unhooked the claddagh necklace from his belt where he kept it at all time and returned it to around her neck, clasping it back into the place it had sat for years. "When you go." He said, kissing her forehead.

Bridget's hand went to the necklace. "Thank you."

"I've missed seeing it there. Maybe if Bernadette sees it, she'll get the sense of family that she seems to have lost and will accept you as her sister finally."

Bridget sighed. "That still won't make things easier. I'm going to have to lie so much but I still...I can't keep saying you and I aren't together."

"You're going to have to."

"But I don't want to. I don't want to say you and I aren't together, make you out to be some sort of kidnapper that I was scared of."

Jack smiled. "Bridget, trust me, you won't hurt my feelings."

"It just doesn't feel right; I wouldn't even say those things to Beckett."

"And look at where it got you. Bridget, I'm a pirate, me reputation depends on how horrible people think I am so actually, you could be helping me if you spread the word on me being a big, nasty, horrible human being."

Bridget got up and walked out of the cabin, along the deck. "And plenty of people have spread that reputation for you, mainly Gibbs, but I don't want to be one of them. Look, I want to get rid of this curse too but I just…I don't think trying to learn about Caroline Harrison is worth going there to talk to her, especially when she might not even know…"

Jack stopped walking and looked back when Bridget slipped and landed on her back with a loud thud onto the deck floor.

"Ow."

Jack walked over and leaned over her. "Caroline Harrison?"

"Caroline Harrison."

* * *

"Thank you for coming."

Bridget nodded. She had gotten into one of her finest dresses, she had put up the facade of Diana Frost but she wasn't happy. "I don't plan on staying long. Just say what you want to say."

"Bridget…"

"Bernadette, I'm here, I'm ready to listen but don't expect me to be ecstatic about it."

"I understand that, I do. I'm still glad…" Bridget frowned when Bernadette trailed off, her attention elsewhere. She realised and looked back to Bridget's face. "I'm still glad you came."

"Yes well, like I said, I won't be staying long."

"You…You're wearing mother's necklace."

Now Bridget realised what had taken her attention. "I am. I've worn it ever since she gave it to me, in the brig of that ship."

"You weren't wearing it the other day, I would have noticed."

"No, I…I gave it to...George. To prove how much I love him."

"Hmmm, George." Bernadette nodded. "When did you two meet?"

"I…Not long ago."

"But you're married? It had to have been after Beckett took you. In Ireland, perhaps?"

Bridget frowned at her tone. "What are you doing?"

"It's so funny that you saw Craig in Ireland, coincidentally so did your captor."

Bridget's heart stopped. "What?"

"Jack Sparrow. He was there. I saw him and you knew I got Craig out of the cells but it was Jack Sparrow that figured that out. Tell me the truth, were you there with him?"

"Of course not." Bridget said quickly. "Why would I be there with him?"

"You were both there, you both saw Craig." Bernadette suggested. "You were in the same place."

"He followed me." Bridget made up. "He found out where I was and he followed me."

"Why? To hurt you?"

"No, of course not!" Bridget cursed herself for speaking too quickly.

"If not to kidnap you and catch you again, then why?" Bridget didn't reply. She couldn't even think. "Bridget? Why?"

"Because…"

"Yes?"

"Because he's in love with me."

"What? No, Bridget, he kidnapped you, he hurt you, what he did to you wasn't love, no matter what he says. He's trying to control you."

"No." Bridget said. "He really does love me…And I love him."

"Bridget…"

"It's true. We loved each other but when Beckett found me after the hanging and he…Hurt me again, I realised I would never be safe with Jack." Bridget could feel herself crying, just having to act as if these things, which could have been very real decisions since they were choices she often had to make between her love for Jack and her own safety, could be true. "So I left him and I ran away, back to Ireland and he followed me to try to convince me to be with him again…But I couldn't, not if I wanted to survive."

"But your new husband, that George Frost…"

"I met him and he asked me to marry him and I said yes because I thought if I married someone else, it would prove to Jack that I didn't love him anymore."

"And did it?"

Bridget nodded. "I haven't seen him for months. I don't know where he is."

"But you still love him?"

"It…It doesn't matter."

Bernadette put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Bridget, I know you think he loved you but that's what evil men do, they make you think they care for you, to lower your defences. It's much easier to handle captives when they're not trying to get away."

Bridget shook her head. "No, evil men lock you away and hurt you and…brand you in hidden places so the world can't know how truly evil they are. And they do it all in the name of goodness. That is evil."

"They branded you? Beckett?"

Bridget realised showing her would also unveil her tattoo. "I can't show you…With the dress."

"And your husband has seen it?"

"He knows all about my past, that my name isn't really Diana, what happened, that I was with Jack before him…"

"Wait, with Jack? As in, you slept with him? Without marriage?"

Bridget frowned. "I told you, I loved him."

"Oh Bridget, how could you be so stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's…It's disgraceful." Bernadette shook her head. "You gave him everything and…And for what? For nothing."

"No, I loved him. He loved me."

"But he wouldn't prove it? Shouldn't that have given you the slightest clue that maybe, he was lying?"

"He did prove it. A lot. You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Marriage! I am talking about marriage, Bridget!" Bernadette said. "How could you shame our family like this?"

"I have done nothing of the sort! You don't think you brought much more shame to our family by ignoring me when I needed you?"

"If our mother knew what you had done to yourself…"

"I have not done anything to myself!"

"Was he the first?"

"Of course!" Bridget said, not happy that such a question had to be asked. "Bernadette, I have explained this to you! I worked in that mansion until Jack found me and took me away!"

"Kidnapped you!"

"He's the only man that's ever been in my life, the only one I've loved!"

"That man held a gun to my head, stole away into my home and nearly killed me!"

"He wasn't ever going to kill you." Bridget shook her head. "He was trying to save me."

"What?"

"He went to your house to steal the _Merveille Verte _ring but mainly to be seen. He did it so Beckett would come here to find him and leave Port Carmen where I was. He was trying to keep me safe."

"But Beckett nearly hanged you. Norrington saved you."

"He helped save me. Jack planned it all. He saved me from the hanging which you seemed to have known about and did nothing like usual. He's the reason I'm still alive." Bridget said. "In a lot more ways than you know. And you never will because you turned your back on me years ago. It shouldn't matter to you what I do with my life anymore."

Bernadette was silent for a second. "You're right. I let you down before but if I had known you would turn to piracy out of such desperation…"

"I didn't decide out of desperation! I fell in love with Jack."

"Then why not marry him?"

"Why should I have to? I wished for a very long time to be utterly free, my own person and I finally was, no thanks to you. Why should I have to prove what I felt with marriage just because that's seen as the thing to do? I was a pirate…"

"You were a captive and a fool."

Bridget glared at her. "I didn't care about propriety. I knew Jack would never leave me and I knew marriage wouldn't change a thing. As it turned out, I left him and I trapped myself into a marriage."

"Well then," Bernadette huffed. "You must be happy I didn't help you, it gave you a chance to be completely free with your pirate. I wish I had helped you now, I might have been able to teach you some decency, some self-worth."

"I have plenty of self-worth." Bridget said, annoyed. "Every single day, he reminded me of it. I didn't get beaten down or punished because I didn't hold my fork right. I didn't get trained or moulded into what other people wanted me to be. He loved me for who I was, not who I tried to be, not who I pretended to be. Does your husband even know your real name?"

"Don't turn this around on me!"

Bridget's eyebrows shot up. "Oh my God. He doesn't, does he? Does he even know you're Irish? That you were brought over here on a slave ship?"

"Stop it! Bridget, why are you so content to live in the past? I have moved on, so should you! I am not some little Irish lassie who was kidnapped and stuffed into a brig anymore! I grew up, I left it behind me, just like you should but you are so adamant to remain that stupid little girl, trapped in a brig and blaming everyone else for what happened instead of getting up and saving yourself. You're expecting everyone else to save you! If not me, then your pirate and then your husband. You're so desperate for a saviour; you're willing to lower yourself to some pirate's bed warmer just because he seemed to save you by taking you from one jail and throwing you into another."

Bridget shook her head. "You clearly don't know anything about me. I have had to save myself plenty of times. I didn't marry into a solution just because it was the easiest thing. I worked for years, serving the people I hated because I had no choice. Do you really think I was _waiting _all that time? What was I waiting for, Bernadette? I didn't know about you, I'd never met Jack; no one even took notice of me. I was just the servant girl in the corner. I wasn't waiting for anything! I saved myself every day by getting up and working and not running away with no money where I would end up prostituting myself or jumping into the ocean. I saved myself by trying not to hate every second of the day, by trying to find something that would make everything worth it. It was so hard but I did it. I wasn't expecting some knight in shining armour to swoop in and rescue me. But you're right about Jack, he did save me. And not because he took me away but because he fell in love with me. It made all those years worth it because they led me to him."

"Well, to me, you've still ended up prostituting yourself."

"If I did, then so have you. You just have a priest's permission."

"How dare you…"

"How dare you! You don't know anything about me anymore! I came here to hear you out and you've done nothing but berate me for my choices! I've never asked you to accept them."

"If our mother knew what you had become, she'd rip that necklace from your neck." Bernadette said. "It's shameful you still have the gall to wear it."

Bridget chuckled humourlessly realising Bernadette was jealous that their mother had given Bridget the necklace. She ripped it from her neck and throwing it at her sister. "Then it should go to where it belongs. The proper sister. The sister who was so scared of losing her precious little marriage; she turned her back on her own family to preserve it. After all, it's time I move on and get over the past, stop trying to think back."

Bridget turned to leave the house but got quite a shock when she opened the closed door of the study. Two young children ran in, a young girl and a slightly older boy.

"Mummy, Daniel's taken my doll and he won't give it back!"

"I only took it because she's hidden my glasses. I can't see, mummy."

Bridget was shocked. Bernadette looked up at her sheepishly.

"Where you even going to tell me?" Bridget asked.

"Don't worry, I found them!" The oldest child, a girl, came hurrying in after her younger siblings. "Sorry mother, Brenda had to go and check something in the kitchens and asked me to watch them but they got away when I was trying to find Daniel's glasses." She gave the spectacles back to her younger brother. "They were hidden under Cecily's teddy bears."

"I only took them because he pinched me!" The youngest girl piped up.

"I did not!"

"You did, Daniel!"

"Enough!" Bernadette said. "Out of all of you. Georgina, take them back to the play room and this time, make sure they stay there. Honestly, all the toys you have in there and you still manage to get bored and get up to mischief." The children looked at the floor. "Go. Now."

The three children hurried out of the room and Bernadette looked up to see Bridget gone too. She hurried after her. "Bridget!"

"Don't." Bridget said, turning quickly. "Just…Don't."

Bridget left the house and returned to the Pearl where Jack was looking over maps on deck. He frowned when he saw her hurry up from the gangplank, clearly agitated.

"Bridget?"

"I…I can't believe it." She said, breathless.

"Believe what?" Jack asked, getting up and hurrying over to her.

"I'm an aunt." Bridget replied, looking up at him. "She has three children. Well, three I counted. A girl, a boy and another girl."

"Oh, well that's good news, isn't it? At least you can get a head start and give me tips on how to handle a nephew."

Bridget shook her head. "She didn't tell me. She looked absolutely panicked when they came bursting into the room. She was trying to keep them away."

"You don't know that."

"I do! It's because she doesn't trust me! She doesn't want me near her children. Well, that's fine. I won't go near that entire family ever again. She basically said it. She basically said that she had a new family and had moved on from our one, that I shouldn't expect her to act like a sister anymore because we're different people now. I have to move on and just get over everything that happened in our past; just drop it from my memory and my life like she had. But it's ridiculous; her husband doesn't even know her real…"

"Bridget…Bridget!" Jack said loudly to get her to stop and calm down. "Breathe. Just…Just breathe, luv. I know you're in shock. I shouldn't have even suggested you go through that alone. Did you tell her the truth?"

"No! I said really horrible things about you but much worse than I meant to! I just…I wasn't thinking and…"

"What did you say?"

"She had realised that we were in Ireland together because I didn't even think of you seeing her when I questioned her about Craig because I had planned to do it as Diana Frost but then she knew who I really was and she asked me why we were both there and I told her you went to find me because we loved each other but I left you after Beckett hurt me to keep myself safe and then I married George Frost to keep you away from me and that made me hate the thought of George Frost which is really weird because George Frost is you and I messed everything up and I was stupid and I'm so sorry I said those things…"

"Alright, it's alright." Jack said, taking her into his arms. She was right, it was much worse to think of things that way than just him being a cutthroat pirate, mainly because it could all be true and in that fake scenario, she had probably made the safer decision to leave him.

"I hated it. I admitted we were never married and everything went to hell. She was so ashamed of me but I just kept telling her I didn't care. Then she started going on about how disappointed my parents would be of me. She said I shouldn't even wear my mother's necklace out of guilt…"

Jack frowned. "Where is your necklace?"

"I…I threw it at her out of anger. I just threw it away. Oh God…Jack, what did I do? That necklace is one of my most prized possessions and in a fit of anger, I threw it away! What am I…?"

"Bridget, I will get it back for you. Don't worry, I'll get it back." Jack stroked her hair. She was completely frantic. "Come on, inside."

Jack walked her into the cabin and she lay down on the bed, not bothering to remove the dress. Jack got onto his own side and continued to stroke her hair. "I will get you your necklace back, I promise."

"I am such a fool."

"But you're my fool."

Bridget smiled, pulling him down to lie properly with her. "Completely worth it."

"What was worth it, luv?"

"Saving myself every day. For you."

They were silent for a while.

"Did you manage to ask anything about Caroline Harrison?"

"…Damnit!"

* * *

"After all these months?"

Bernadette nodded. "As soon as possible."

"Jane, what has made you think of Jack Sparrow all of a sudden?" Her husband asked. "Why now?"

"I've just been…reliving that nightmare over and over again and I'm scared. I need him to be found and…Incapable of hurting me again."

_Or finding my sister._

Conrad sighed. "I suppose it would put us in favour with Beckett to catch Sparrow. It's probably not good that the man hasn't been in touch for months and I'd rather be with him than against him. Also, God knows I want revenge for the robbery. And for his threatening you, of course. Alright, I'll instruct Stevens right away."

Bernadette kissed her husband on the cheek. "Thank you, darling." She left the study and walked down to the kitchens. "I have news."

"Oh?"

"The navy is going after Jack Sparrow."

"Well, that certainly is a blessing to hear. Now you can feel safe though I have absolutely no idea why he targeted you."

Bernadette closed her hand around the claddagh pendant in her pocket. "It is a mystery."

"Are you alright, dear? You seem troubled."

Bernadette planted a fake smile on her face. "I'm perfectly fine. Same as always. But I'm quite tired so I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, mother."

* * *

"Why are we in Shipwreck Cove? I thought we were going to Italy?"

"We are." Jack answered. "But I told me father I'd meet up with him today and let him know if I found anything and vice versa. If he found some contrasting information then we're going to have to figure out what's right."

"Oh." Bridget nodded. "Is he here?"

"No clue. I'm going to go check the house."

"I'm going to go…"

"See Hilda?"

"You know me so well." Bridget smiled.

"That I do." Jack kissed her lightly before leaving the Pearl and walking into the town.

Bridget put on her coat and her hat and was about to follow in his footsteps before she spotted her own ship. Actually, she wasn't even sure if it was hers anymore. She'd offered it to Fionn and he had yet to accept, saying he wanted time to think about it. She decided to find out that answer before doing anything else. She walked onto her ship and looked around for her first mate but couldn't find him anywhere.

_Where is he?_

* * *

Jonathan was walking to his parents' house, without Heather again, who still refused to leave her room when he heard his name being called.

"Jonathan?"

Jonathan froze, knowing that voice. "I…I don't want to see you."

"Jonathan? It's me. Carla." She said, coming around to face him.

"I know. That's why I don't want to see you."

"I heard you were back with your family and that you'd even been here. I thought you might come to find me." She replied with a melancholy expression.

"Why the hell would I have done that?"

"I just…You've forgiven Jack." She shrugged. "Don't I get the same? I'm not asking for you to marry me or anything. Forgiveness would be nice. You have no idea how much I need it. I feel awful for what I did to you."

"You should feel it for much longer."

"Believe me, I will. Your forgiveness won't change that. But I must ask for it anyway."

"You broke my heart. Why should I ever forgive you?"

"I'm not saying you should. I'm asking if you can. Jonathan, the most foolish thing I have ever done in my life was hurt you for a quick…He wasn't worth it."

"Yet, you still did it."

"I was weak. I was foolish. If I had my time back to do it all again, I wouldn't have even considered it. I don't know why I did in the first place."

"Oh, I think I do." Jonathan said sourly. "Couldn't resist the opportunity to get into bed with the better brother."

"You're the better brother!" Carla frowned. "You're considerate and…kind and you made me feel like the only woman in the world. He let me know I was just one of many. The second I did it, I knew it was a mistake."

"Yes well, if only you'd known before." He said before walking away.

"Jonathan!"

"Stay away from me!"

Carla watched him walk away, fuming but determined not to give up.

* * *

"Italy?"

"So I'm told." Jack nodded. "We're going to set out soon and try and find her."

"You could always use the help of…"

"No."

Teague sighed. "Jackie…"

"I said no. I don't need his help."

"He's your cousin."

"So? What do that mean? Nothing." Jack shrugged.

"He does associate himself with the higher classes; he might know where Caroline Harrison is."

"I can find Caroline Harrison meself with having to go to him for help. I'm quite capable on me own."

"I know that. To be honest, I never understood why he made you so jealous…"

"Jealous?" Jack looked at his father with an unbelieving expression. "Of that prancing, made up ponce? You must be joking! I wouldn't be jealous of that fella in a million years."

"Then go and see him. Unless," Teague smirked. "You're worried about your…assets."

Jack stood up and tried to act like he had no clue what his father was on about. "I am not worried about a thing. If I see him, I see him and I will not be worried or jealous in the slightest. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave before you come up with more absolute rubbish."

Jack left the house and a chuckling Teague behind and walked to Hilda's where he found Bridget sitting at the counter and talking to the woman. "Hello, luv." He saw Bridget's upset expression. "What's wrong?"

"I went to the ship and I couldn't find Fionn anywhere but I did find some of the other fellas and when I asked where he'd gone, they said he'd left. For good. Without one word to me. Why would he do that?"

Jack tried to think of an answer while simultaneously noticing Hilda throwing him a knowing look. "Maybe he just wasn't cut out for sailing, luv. Some people don't like it."

"But why not say that to me? Why just disappear?" She sighed. "I guess I just can't depend on anyone from my past anymore, can I?" She got up from her seat. "I'm going back to the Pearl."

Bridget left the tavern and Jack looked at Hilda who was glaring daggers at him.

"What do you know?" He asked.

"Everything, you mangy little runt."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I was giving you the benefit of the doubt. Do you realise that maybe you've made a mistake and want to rectify it?"

"Well, I…"

"Wrong answer, Sparrow. If you don't tell her, I will."

"But she'll murder me."

"Then maybe you should consider fixing it so you don't have to tell her how you ruined everything in the first place."

"I don't trust him!"

"This ain't about trusting him! It's about trusting her! Honestly…" Hilda's anger descended into mumbling about how stupid Jack was but Jack had more pressing issues to deal with.

Did he get Fionn back and put up with him hounding after Bridget or did he tell Bridget he chased away another person from her past?

* * *

Bridget was walking through the town to get back to the docks when she spotted Teague sitting outside his house, playing with the jail dog who seemed only too delighted to be off a restrictive ship.

"Hello, luv." Teague said when he saw her approach. "How's yourself?"

"Not too good at the moment actually."

"So I've heard. Jane Ritson…You're better off without her, luv."

Bridget sighed and sat on the floor where the dog was. "I know. I think I do anyway… I just, I miss my family sometimes. Not the family they've become, apart from Gerard of course, but the family I had back in Ireland. My father, my mother, Bernadette the way she used to be, Robert who I don't even know if he's dead or alive, probably dead. I miss those people, who they were."

"Aye, it's a hard thing to cope with." Teague nodded.

"Have you ever found any of your family?"

"Oh aye," Teague nodded. "And they live in the very place you're going."

"Italy?"

"Remember when I told you Jack had a cousin who lived there?"

"Oh, I do." Bridget said, thinking back to when she had first met Teague and he finally found out she was with Jack.

"And I met Amelia there?"

"You did." She nodded.

"I originally went there to visit family and I found a whole new one." He smiled. "The best kinds of families are the ones we build around us, in me own opinion but I understand what you mean. It must be hard, especially when you find one and they ain't who you remember like what happened with your sister."

"Just years and years of her knowing and not doing a thing to help me."

"I couldn't imagine."

"And the things she said to me…"

"What kinds of things?"

"It doesn't matter." Bridget shook her head.

"It does if it's gotten you this upset."

"Well…" Bridget thought for a second before looking up at him. "Do you think my father would be ashamed of me? If he were still alive and saw my life as it is now?"

Teague sighed. "I think…I think he would realise that you were trapped in a life you didn't want and you stood up and began to form a life where you could be happy. That ain't nothing to be ashamed of, luv, that shows strength. Now, he may not be delighted that you ain't married but as long as you're happy and safe and well taken care of by a man who loves you and who you love back, there ain't too much to complain about. You're quite an achievement for any father to boast about."

Bridget smiled. "Thanks, Teague."

"It's just the truth, luv."

* * *

"Alright, that is enough. You, come on."

Heather frowned when Amelia barged into her room. "What?"

"If you want to be treated like a woman, that means facing the consequences of your actions. It also means, though this may be shocking, acting like one. Come along."

Heather got up and followed Amelia out of the room and along the hallways of the Pearl until they ended up outside a door. "Do you know what is behind this door?"

"The washroom?" Heather frowned.

"That is right. What is it used for?"

"Eh…I take my baths in there."

"Anything else?"

"I don't think so."

Amelia flicked at Heather's dress. "Where did you get this?"

"It was left on my bed."

"By who?"

"I don't know."

"Hmmm." Amelia nodded and opened the door so Heather could see Bridget, on her knees, her hair all over the place, her arms red up to her elbows from being immersed in the hot water and leaning over a filled tub, scrubbing a shirt on a washboard.

Bridget frowned and looked up when Amelia burst into the room. "What…Is something wrong?"

"Just teaching some life lessons." Amelia explained before turning back to Heather. "This is where that dress came from. Bridget, why are you here?"

Bridget was lost at what was going on. "I'm washing some dirty clothes."

"And what are you going to do when you are done?"

"I'm going to go help make dinner. Aaron is still only learning."

Amelia nodded. "Do you know how to do this?" She asked Heather.

"I…Well, I've seen my mother do it and I've done it once or twice, myself…"

"But since coming onto this ship, you thought your dresses had been magically disappearing and coming back clean?"

"I…I didn't even think about…"

"Exactly!" Amelia said loudly. "You didn't think because you, missy, have not thought of anyone but yourself since you found out about this baby and I'm including the little one in that. Have you ever asked if there was something you could help with while on this ship?"

"No…"

"How about offering to help cook? And remember, I've been pregnant myself so I know what you can and can't do. Do not try pushing that 'I'm too tired' excuse or 'I didn't want to overstress myself'. It will not work. And it will not get easier when the child is born. Ask her."

Bridget frowned when Amelia indicated to her. "How would I know?"

"Because that crew treats you like their mother."

"I…Well, I suppose…"

Amelia turned to Heather. "Can you cook?"

"Of course. Well, a few things."

"Good. You can be the one to help Aaron, give Bridget a break. She's cooked plenty of your meals, now you can return the favour."

Heather nodded, looking a little dumbfounded, and walked to the galley without a word.

Bridget looked up at Amelia. "That was…Impressive."

"That was parenting."

Bridget smiled. "You're good at it."

"Took years of experience." Amelia said with a smile, walking away. Probably to teach Jonathan some responsibility, knowing her.

Bridget continued to wash the clothes and piled them into a basket when she was done to bring up on deck to dry. When she walked up, she saw Jack sitting on the helm steps with a bottle of rum in his hand. "What are you doing out here, all on your own?"

"Contemplating." He replied.

"About?" Bridget put down the basket and walked over to him. She sat down beside him and Jack looked at her.

"The right thing to do against the thing you want."

Bridget nodded. "Always tough. What are the choices?"

Jack froze for a second, wondering what he could tell her because it certainly wasn't the truth yet. "Italy. My father wants me to try and find this cousin I have over there, thinks he might be able to help us locate Caroline Harrison."

"And you don't?"

"Well, he would be handy to have around seeing as he has a lot of connections but I ain't ever really gotten along with him. I'd rather not have to deal with him."

"Then, don't." Bridget said, resting her head on his shoulder. "We don't need your cousin."

"Really?" Jack asked, looking down at her. "Not even if it helps us find Caroline Harrison quicker than usual?"

"If these last few days with Bernadette turning her back on me and Fionn leaving without a word has taught me anything, it's that you are the only person in my life that I can trust. I don't care if Caroline Harrison is living with the man, if it won't make you happy to see him, we'll do without his help and sod the curse or the consequences."

To say Jack felt awful would be an understatement. Here she was willing to do whatever it took to make him happy, even if it meant she suffered just so he didn't have to put up with an annoying relative and what he had really been struggling with was telling her the truth about chasing her friend away because Jack didn't like him.

After a few minutes of just sitting together and thinking about mainly Jack's effect on Bridget's life but in very different ways, Bridget sighed and her head left his shoulder. "I better go and finish cleaning those clothes…"

She got up and Jack grabbed her waist to make her sit back down. "No, don't you realise what golden opportunity we have here?" Jack gestured out to the empty deck. "For once, no one is looking for either of our attention and nothing is wrong. It's just you and me and the opportunity to do nothing but sit here and not worry."

Bridget smiled as his arms wrapped around her. "This is a rare opportunity."

"One I plan to take full advantage of."

Bridget turned her head to smile at him and Jack pressed his lips against hers. They stayed in the embrace until they heard Ana shouting.

"Dinner!"

Jack parted the kiss and smirked at her. "I'm not really hungry for food at the moment."

Bridget smiled and stood up and walked into the cabin where Jack followed. He had barely stepped inside when Bridget turned and kissed him passionately. She led him over to the bed and straddled him, the kiss never breaking. Bridget smiled as he kissed her neck but it dropped when she looked at the table to see the reason she'd gotten so forward all of a sudden. Sitting on the table was another box. A smaller one this time, probably holding jewellery inside and this time not even a note was attached. Instead of letting Jack see it and letting it get him angry again, Bridget decided to ignore the box and focus all her attention on proving that she loved him and no one else, keeping the box out of Jack's eye line while doing so.

Jack's hands went to her waist and brought her to sit on the bed where Bridget felt Jack push her back to lie down as his lips met hers again and soon, both were too distracted to notice what was lying around their cabin.

When Jack was sleeping, Bridget grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself, getting up and walking over to the table. She picked up the box and opened it to see a pair of earrings. They were stunning and if Bridget had found them in a pile of treasure or on a market stall, she would have been drawn to them. Whoever was sending her these things was obviously inspecting her dress sense or something and that was more unnerving than the no name policy this man was following. She walked over to the door and opened it, walking outside and shutting it behind her slightly. She shouted out to the first woman she could spot.

"David!"

"Yes?" David asked, coming over.

"Are your ears pierced?"

"Eh, yes." The girl frowned.

"Enjoy." Bridget pressed the box into her hand and walked back into the cabin, closing the door and returning to the bed with Jack.

_I hope whoever is doing this watches David as closely as they seem to watch me and get a clue about how I'm treating their "gifts"._

Bridget closed her eyes and cuddled into the only man she was interested in, not seeing him open his eyes and look down at her before looking at his coat where in the pockets was hidden the note he'd taken from the earrings before Bridget had the chance to spot it. When he had been contemplating whether to tell her the truth about getting rid of Fionn or not, he'd already ruled out trying to find him and bringing him back because when he had returned to the cabin earlier, he had found the gift and the note. The gifts weren't as daunting as those notes. They detailed more and more about his feelings for Bridget every time they appeared.

_They also mean he's still here._

_And he ain't giving up._

* * *

"Wow, there's lots left. There's usually none."

Jack and Bridget had gone to the galley to get some food now their other hunger had been satisfied and were surprised by the amount left behind by the crew. Usually it was lucky to get second helpings with the amount that lot ate but today there was enough for thirds and fourths.

When they tried it, they understood why.

Jack tried to hide his true reaction. "This is…lovely, luv."

"I didn't make it." Bridget said, not hiding her grimace.

"Oh, thank bloody God," Jack said, pushing the plate away. "That is some awful stuff. Aaron needs more lessons, I'm guessing."

"Not just him. Heather helped today." Bridget explained as she got up and threw out the attempts to cook. She had a feeling they both lost their appetites and from the looks of things, so did the crew "In hindsight that was probably a mistake…"

"You mean, Heather actually got out of her room and contributed to something? You're pulling me leg, luv."

They left the galley and walked back up on deck. "No, I'm serious. Your mother charged on here and gave her a few life lessons. She also suggested she cook dinner and give me a break."

"Sounds like mum." Jack nodded as they returned to their previous positions on the helm steps. Bridget rested her back against him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"They seem to be taking the news in stride, your parents." Bridget said. "That's good. They're not disappointed there's no marriage involved?"

"I thought they would be but me mum pointed out that if she has to accept you and I not getting married, she has to accept it of Jonathan too."

"Good point. It's funny," Bridget sighed. "Your parents got married out of love and a sense of family and they're perfectly fine with us not having a marriage. Bernadette has me back in her life all of five minutes and the thought of such impropriety nearly has her in tears when she seems to only have gotten married to escape slavery."

"Different people, luv. She's a high class lady now, we're pirates."

"But we grew up with the same lessons, me, her and even your father. To be honest, I would have expected him to be more adamant about marriage than your mother. If I recall correctly, your mother's parents were never married?" She looked back at Jack to see if she was right and he nodded. "And they were still together when you were eleven. But what I learned growing up, and Bernadette and probably your father, was that marriage is the most important thing. I was brought up to believe that a woman's sole purpose was to be a good wife and mother. If you were with a man before marriage, it was an insult to your family, your reputation, against God. Especially God. You'd be shamed and banned from your parish. You were going to hell."

"And yet, you never cared. Even me da' married me mum when he got her pregnant, Bernadette still sees marriage as a massive need and it's never bothered you. Even when we were getting married, you didn't want it to happen the traditional way, you nearly balked when I said it could only happen in the church. Why is that?"

Bridget sighed. "I lost any thought of living that way means good things will happen to you a long time ago. I did everything right and my life still went to hell." Bridget looked back at him. "I would assume, growing up on a pirate ship, you didn't really get caught up in any of that?"

"Well…" Jack said. "Yes and no. Me father always had a priest onboard, a Father Devlin, and mass was held every Sunday, same as what you would have grown up with. Even me mum would attend but I think that was just so I would. She probably did the same with Jon but I always found that strange so I don't think she's Catholic. At least when I lived with me grandparents, they never made me go to Mass and me grandmum prayed to Lakshmi which you know."

"I do."

"But me mum, she even wore the veil over her head which was…"

"I did that." Bridget smiled. "Well, girls aren't allowed go to mass unless they do."

"Really?"

"Mhmm, it's seen as improper if they don't, another rule."

"And I know from experience that you don't work well with rules."

"I try to."

"And usually fail."

"Not because I want to." Bridget said. "So sorry Sparrow but marriage isn't on my cards. I tried and I failed. Spectacularly. I'm done now."

"Fine by me. The only thing I regret is you never taking me last name. You becoming a Sparrow officially? I would have liked that."

Bridget smiled. "I would like that. But I just can't face the dog and pony show. It's not who I am and it would feel wrong to try and force it. It did feel wrong."

"No need to tell me about trying to force yourself into something that don't suit you, luv. I tried to do it with the Company and I still wound up as a pirate."

"Surely that's not something you regret?"

"No, I love being a pirate but I do regret not letting them chase me out of propriety sooner."

Bridget smiled and turned back to look at him. Jack smiled back down at her before kissing her head.

"Love you, lass."

"Love you, pirate."

* * *

"He's still here, ain't he?"

Hilda frowned when Jack blew into the tavern later on. "What you on about?"

"Fionn. He ain't on the ship but he's still here, ain't he?"

"I think so. I haven't heard anything about him leaving and he'd say goodbye to me."

"I knew it..."

"What's the problem with that?" Hilda shrugged. "He ain't gone near Bridget which is a shame since they are friends and nothing more and my threat still holds up. Sort it out, Sparrow."

"I will." Jack huffed. "I'm going to tell her. It's just a matter of when."

"When, where, how, just bloody tell her." Hilda huffed. "She ain't going to like it, no matter what way you put it. She'll be furious so you might as well get it over with."

"I will!" Jack said. "We're going to Italy, that's a romantic place. If I get her into a situation where it's so bloody romantic, she can't be mad at me..."

"Ha!" Hilda cackled.

"What?" Jack frowned.

"Just the thought of the Harrisons in Italy tickles me. They think they're posh? Put them in front of those primped and beautiful Italians and they won't know what hit them." Hilda chuckled. "I'd say they'll look like chambermaids compared."

Jack had a sudden thought. "Hilda, how would you like to help Bridget?"

"Bridget or you in the name of Bridget?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes."

"Me, then."

"Not much."

"Hear me out..."

* * *

"Oh my God, are you letting us out?"

Jack chuckled as he unlocked the cell Evelyn and her father were locked in. "In a way. You see, we think we know where your wife is."

"You do? Where?"

"Italy."

"Then let's go!" Evelyn said.

"Not so fast." Jack smirked. "You see, we're going. Me and me crew, you ain't going anywhere."

"What?" Evelyn frowned.

"You're staying here. In Shipwreck Cove, filled with pirates and Governor haters. Won't that be lovely?"

"Why are you doing this, Sparrow?" Harrison glared.

Because Lakshmi had never said Jack had to take those two with him. He would admit, he wanted to keep them in the brig for the trip to Italy and until they found Caroline Harrison, just so they would know how Bridget felt being shoved into a cell for so long when she was younger but it was Bridget herself who had refused. She pointed out that Jack became a pirate by refusing to transport slaves and she wasn't going to let him change his principles on locking people away for that long, in those conditions like animals. So Jack was making them stay here. He wasn't worried about them running to Beckett or even getting off Shipwreck Cove. Everyone here was on his side and word would spread quickly enough to not give these people passage, thanks to a certain tavern owner and ex-employee of the Harrisons.

"I've even got you jobs." Jack smirked.

"A job?" Harrison frowned. "As what?"

"Well, Miss Evelyn shall be collecting bottles and you, good sir, shall be sweeping and cleaning the tavern after it's closed. Not the nicest but we've all got to start somewhere, don't we?"

"I refuse." Harrison said straight away.

"You don't got a choice." Jack shrugged. "You don't and I refuse to find your wife. Don't worry, you know the owner."

Jack had a feeling Hilda was going to have a lot of fun in the coming weeks.

* * *

"You're sure you don't want to come?"

Amelia shook her head. "No, too many bad memories from Italy."

"Didn't you meet Teague there?" Bridget frowned.

"You do remember what I was doing when I met Teague?"

Bridget nodded. "Understood."

"Bridget, just please do me a favour." Amelia said.

"What?"

"Look after Heather. Try and keep her from feeling isolated. I don't want anything bad happening to my future grandson. Lord, I am old."

Bridget smiled, the thought was not too favourable but if Amelia asked, she would do it. "Of course. She could probably use it too. Your little forced cooking lesson didn't go too well and I think she just felt more dejected every time a crew member asked if I'd be cooking again. Not my funnest moment either, I actually liked being out of that galley... But yes, I will help her for you."

"Thank you." Amelia said, bringing her into a hug. Bridget was surprised when she whispered into her ear. "I wish it had been you."

The hug parted and Bridget nodded. "I suppose it wasn't meant to be. Me having your first grandchild."

"You're still my favourite." Amelia smirked, nudging her shoulder. "Any mother would be proud."

Bridget smiled. "You've been talking to Teague."

"Your sister is a fool."

"Word of warning, so is Evelyn but she is sneaky. Don't fall for anything she says."

"Have we met? I'll have that girl as humble as a nun by the time you come back."

"Good luck."

"I've never needed it before."

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever get over the butterflies I get in my stomach whenever we come to a new place."

Jack smirked down at Bridget's excitement. "Venice. Have you ever seen anything like…"

"You know I haven't." Bridget smiled. "I should have fun exploring while looking for Caroline."

"Oh aye, "looking for Caroline", I'm sure that's what you'll be focusing on." Jack smiled. "Come on luv, it's late and the search can wait until the morning. Right now, I want to introduce to one of the many highlights of Italy."

"The sights?"

"The food."

Bridget laughed as Jack led her down the gangplank.

"Cousin! I've been waiting for you!"

Jack stopped and his smile dropped when he heard the call. "Oh, bugger."

Bridget frowned when a man approached them. He was in quite fine dress and had an Italian accent. He had brown hair, tied back loosely and was walking over to them with quite a swagger. He was nearly as suave as Jack. Which made sense if they were cousins which judging by the look on Jack's face, this was his dreaded cousin.

"I got the letter from your padre, telling me of your arrival."

Jack was going to kill his father. "Bloody trickster." No doubt Teague had been having a good laugh at the thought of this. He should have expected, it had been too long since Teague's mischievous side had been out.

"It's so good to see you, Jack." The man said. He was about to continue when he caught sight of Bridget. "And even better to see who you've brought."

Jack sighed. "Bridget, this is me cousin, Giacomo."

"Well, well, well," The cousin said, sidling up to Bridget. "Ciao Bellezza."

"My…Bellezza." Jack said, pulling her away from his cousin and right up to him. Bridget could feel the tenseness radiating off him. "Mine. Taken."

"Ah, I always knew you had exquisite taste, cousin."

"Eh…Thank you." Bridget frowned, not really knowing why this smarmy runt seemed to make Jack annoyed. As if she was in any way swayed. "I didn't quite catch your name, though. Gio-something?"

"Allow me to introduce myself fully, Signore Giacomo Girolamo Casanova de Seingalt at your service."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, did you say…Casanova?"

"Si, Bella."

Bridget looked back at Jack. "You're joking."

Jack huffed.

"I wish."

* * *

**If Jack Sparrow is partly based on Pepe Le Pew, Pepe Le Pew is based on Casanova! Can you imagine Jack Sparrow and Casanova trying to outdo each other? Should be interesting! =P And it seems Bernadette's lack of help may have been spurned out of jealousy. All I'll say is that that story isn't over!**

**In other pirate related news, I recently stepped foot on enemy territory. The HMS Bounty which was used as the Endeavour in Dead Man's Chest came into my city's port. I tried looking for Beckett but no luck. =P Then at a motorcycle rally I went to, I found a man who may even be a more hardcore Pirates fan than myself as he had Captain Teague himself painted on his bike. Not Keith Richards he was quick to point out but Teague Sparrow, braids and beard and bandana and all. =P It was quite awesome. A lot of pirate photographs in my camera lately!  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	48. Shut Up, Gio!

**Thank You to Smithy, xBelekinax, LORI, trainsgirl13, gothicluver13, Bella, Sonatica, Shadow Blackheart, Pirate's Bonny Lass and Biscuit-Barrel!**

**To Smithy: He did look his finest in that bandana!**

**To LORI: Thank you! I'm sorry about the long wait but you can find out everything here!**

**To Bella: You don't need to pay good money, I'll show you for free! =P Lol, I follow Jerry on twitter so maybe I'll link it to him! Or maybe not! Thank you though! :)**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Yeah, I don't want to make Bernadette a villain, just a bit of a bitch but one that you can see where she's coming from. Bridget can't always be right after all and she can't always be completely understanding even if the other person has good reasons(not that all of Bernadette's reasons were good but that's human too). Emotions get in the way, people make mistakes! Except for Amelia. I like making her perfect at times. =P Thanks!**

**Here's Chapter 48!**

"But we just got here."

"And we're staying." Gibbs told the crew as they were shuffling back on board later that night. "We're just sailing the Pearl away from the dock and anchoring it out there."

"But why?"

"Captain's orders."

"It doesn't make any sense." Charles said to Ana as they walked up with the crew. "Why take the ship out to sea if we're staying here anyway?"

"No clue but I have a feeling it ain't for the reason the Captain's giving."

"What reason did he give?"

"He hasn't given one yet but when he does, it won't be true."

* * *

"I knew you had a cousin in Italy but I had absolutely no clue…"

"What?" Jack said when they were in their cabin later that night. Bridget was tidying, Jack was pacing. "Him? What do you know about him?"

"Only what I've heard." Bridget smiled, seeing Jack so worked up. "Rumours. Well, what I assume are rumours."

"Of course they're bloody rumours. How could you expect anyone to believe that kind of tosh?"

"Sea turtles?" Bridget smirked.

Jack stopped his pacing to look at her. "That is completely different."

"How?"

"I am not a twat."

"Depends on who you're asking."

Jack was about to reply but stopped when he realised her joke.

Bridget laughed, putting the clothes back in one of the chests while taking one of Jack's shirts out. "Calm down, Sparrow. So you've got a famous cousin, it ain't that soul destroying."

"You haven't spoken to him, luv."

"You didn't give me a chance to." She shrugged, getting changed out of her own clothes and into Jack's.

"With good reason. He's a smarmy little git who stretches out every little story to some grand epic adventure and then makes his bloody living off what people think of him because of what he's spread about himself. Who wants to talk to someone like that?"

"I have no clue…" Bridget said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't do that. I ain't nothing like him. Do you know what he calls himself? Go on, guess. An adventurer. A bloody adventurer. What the bloody hell is that? It ain't anything. At least I'm a pirate. No need for the poncy name. At least I got the ship and the crew and I actually bloody work, not that some people would call it that..."

"No, it's just robbing by using threats, basically…"

"But I do it for meself. I don't have some patron paying for every little thing so I can skip along, wearing powdered wigs and gambling all day long and seducing noblewomen and mai…Women."

"You were going to say maids, weren't you?"

"No."

Bridget raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't seduce you, I bloody love you."

"And I love you so why you seem to be getting so worked up about your cousin is a mystery to me. Do you think I'm just going to drop you and run off with him?"

"I know he's going to try and make you want to. He's going to use his silly little tactics to take you out of my cabin and put you into his."

"Is his cabin nicer than this one?"

Jack looked at her tiredly.

"Until that harrowing moment," Bridget said, kneeling up on the bed and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why don't you focus on the fact that I'm here in your cabin, in our bed instead of focusing on what your cousin might attempt?"

"It's just…He's a swaggering, handsome, overconfident, quick thinking, woman loving rogue who has many exploits attached to his name and a formidable reputation. It's everything you go for."

Bridget laughed. "No, Sparrow. I went for you and I'm not going anywhere. I'm happy with my decision. Your cousin can try whatever he wants, that don't mean it's going to work."

"I know it won't but I still don't like to see anyone try."

"You don't even know if he will try. He might not see me like you do."

"Now you're having a laugh. Did you not hear him with his bellezzas and bellas? And besides, it'd be impossible for any man to not want to look twice at you."

"Aw, who needs him when I've got a charmer like you?" Bridget joked.

Jack smirked. "I have a feeling you're only saying that to make me feel better."

"Would you prefer if I didn't bother?"

"Why are you bothering?" Jack asked. "Why aren't you being smug over me being jealous?"

"Because I don't want to be. I know what it's like to have someone come along that makes you feel intimidated. Worrying that they'll try to steal what you love."

Jack frowned. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"No, go on, tell me."

"No."

"Tia Dalma?"

"No."

"Elizabeth?"

"What?"

"The whole being on the island together business."

"Oh. No."

"Cai?"

"Come on, now."

"Giselle? Scarlett?"

"No."

"Carla?"

"No."

"Seiko?"

"Stop naming your past women!"

"Then tell me!"

"No!"

"Surely not Ana?"

"You're having a laugh."

"Then who?"

Bridget huffed. "Evelyn."

"Evelyn?" Jack repeated as if she were mad. "Bloody Evelyn? You thought I would be swayed by that monstrosity?"

"You were!" Bridget said. "When you first met her at the ball! I know you were!"

"How?"

"How do you think? She was going on about bloody Walter Savage the entire morning after!"

"That don't mean I were interested!"

"Oh, come off it. Besides, when I was growing up there, all the fellas wanted her, she was always the centre of attention, always got her way, was always the best. Of course when she turned back up on the Pearl, I was afraid of history repeating itself. So yes, I was intimidated. I didn't know what she would try. And then you two were free to roam around Lyon's ship while I was trapped in a brig and I thought you hated me."

"Well, you definitely ain't got anything to worry about with Evelyn, with any woman. I am perfectly content with you."

"And I, you. Casanova or not, he doesn't have a thing on Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oh, you called me Captain." Jack smirked.

"The Great Captain Jack Sparrow." She smiled, their lips close together.

"Keep going."

"The Roguish," He kissed her. "Cunning," Another kiss. "Devilishly Handsome," And another. "Great Captain Jack Sparrow." The last kiss was more passionate and soon, all thoughts of rivals went out the window.

"Wait, what's that noise?" Bridget asked, parting the kiss when she heard commotion out on deck.

Jack looked to the doors. "That's just the crew, luv." He turned back to her with a smirk. "Now back to the important business…"

"Why are the crew back here?" She frowned.

"To sail the ship. Why else?"

Bridget wasn't understanding. "But we just finished sailing."

"I don't feel too comfortable leaving the Pearl at the docks. Bringing it out to sea a bit will ease me mind so no one will just be able to stroll onto it…and realise it's a pirate ship." Jack added when she looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want me most prized possession sitting at a harbour where any naval officer might see it and wander on."

_Or me most prized person being susceptible to any old cousin…_

"What was the point of bribing the harbourmaster then?"

"You know bribing only works until someone bribes with more money."

Bridget shook her head. "How am I supposed to see all those wonderful things you were talking about if we're miles from the coast?"

"I'll still show you them."

"With what? A spyglass? Not to mention Caroline Harrison…"

"I have a rowboat, you have a tail, it'll take us two minutes to get to shore."

"This is about your cousin, isn't it?"

"That's ridiculous. Though I'd be perfectly right if it was."

Bridget looked at him tiredly. "Nothing is going to happen."

"I know. Because I'd kill him."

"Would you stop? I don't care if your cousin is Casanova or Don Juan; he's not you so I'm not interested. There's no reason to trap me away in the middle of the ocean just so you don't have to watch me turn down your cousin. Besides, he didn't even try anything! He seemed perfectly nice while you were dragging me away."

"A wolf in sheep's clothing, luv, wolf in sheep's clothing. Besides, you know I'd do it for you."

"So the next time we go to Tortuga, you're going to anchor away from the island so I don't have to put up with the prostitutes?"

Jack was silent for a second. "I am the Captain."

Bridget glared at him. "Did you just…pull rank on me as a crewmember?"

"You said you want to be treated more like one."

"On deck! Not when it has to do with our relationship!"

"My ship, my decision where it goes. It is a ship matter, not an 'us' matter. Specification is so important." Jack said with a wave of his hand, swaggering away.

"I'll specify how single I am in a minute."

"Oh, stop. It ain't that harrowing."

"You're overreacting."

"I'm taking precautions."

"Thank you for the trust."

"This ain't about you and don't think you're following me out here dressed like that." He indicated to her wearing his shirt.

"You insufferable man, Sparrow!"

"Love you." Jack said, walking out and closing the door behind him.

Bridget huffed and went to get changed quickly. When she was done, she hurried out on deck to see the crew hard at work but not very happy about it. If they ever found out the real reason they were being put out to sea and not staying at the dock was because of her and not because of the Navy, she'd kill Jack. She looked around to see the man himself going below deck to awaken the sleeping crewmembers who had already spent the day working.

She shook her head annoyed before looking up at the night sky and spotting the empty crow's nest, a plan forming in her mind.

_He wants to treat me like a crew member at inconvenient times? _

_Fine by me._

* * *

"Where is Bridget?"

"No clue, Captain."

Jack frowned. He'd come back up on deck and looked in the cabin but there was no sign of her. "She's supposed to be working on deck so where is she?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Still ain't got a clue, Captain."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As sure as I am of me own mother's name." Gibbs nodded, before walking away quickly.

Jack frowned before looking around, still not seeing her. Maybe she was below deck. He was positive he hadn't forgotten her. Again. "Ana!"

"What?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Where's Bridget?"

"Working down below deck."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know. Below deck business. Now, I'm trying to do on deck business so go away."

Jack rolled his eyes and walked up to the helm. They were sailing out for a while when he heard a shout.

"Ship ahoy!"

Jack looked up to the crow's nest. "I know that voice…"

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw her swing down and run up to him, with a spyglass in her hand, holding it out to him. "Look!"

"What the bloody hell were you doing up there?" Jack asked. "Did you know?" He turned to Gibbs.

"Well…"

"I told him not to tell you." Bridget said quickly. "You would have made me come down."

"We are here to get rid of a curse you have, in case you've forgotten."

"Well, now we're here to fight. Look." She said, handing him the spyglass. Jack frowned and looked into it, seeing a ship on the horizon. "I recognise that flag." Bridget said breathlessly. "It was all over Anguilla."

"That's Ritson's ship." Jack realised.

Bridget nodded. "I can't believe she did this."

Jack turned to her. "Luv?"

"Bernadette. She must have had her husband send this ship after you to ensure that you never found me again."

"She doesn't control the ships, her husband does. She can't tell him what to do with them."

"You held a gun to his wife's head, if you get spotted; of course he's going to act on it. But the reason they're all the way out here is because Bernadette told him to look for you, probably saying she was scared or something."

Gibbs cut in. "If they track us to Italy and see the lass here and report it back, that could mean big trouble, not just with her sister but with Beckett too. He'll know she's alive and that you ain't with Davy Jones anymore."

Jack looked out at the ship. "I guess that means we're fighting."

* * *

"Will, what are you…?"

"Just stay in here." Will said as he dragged Elizabeth into a room on the other side of the ship, nowhere near Ritson's ship.

"But, why?"

"We're about to fight and I don't want you to get hurt. Or found. Just stay in here, please."

He was about to leave when she pulled his arm. "Where are you going?"

"To fight." Will said as if it were obvious.

"What? Will, no. You can't. I can't risk anything happening to you."

"Nothing will happen to me."

"Will, please! Look at me." She said desperately. She was definitely showing now, it was no longer possible to hide the bump if she wanted to. "If something happens to you, what will I do? It was one thing before I was pregnant but now, there's so much more to think of."

Will walked over to her and kissed her. "Elizabeth, nothing will happen. Nothing ever has. Trust me."

"I can't trust because it only takes one wrong move in one swordfight for something to happen to you."

"Then I'll be sure not to make the wrong move. I'm going to do everything to protect you and our child."

"Then stay here. With me."

"If I'm up on deck, I can look out and make sure no one gets down here to you. If more people come through that door than I can handle, we're both in danger. Up on deck, I have help."

"What if someone gets passed and I'm down here on my own?"

"I won't let that happen." Will kissed her again. "I love you." He left the room and closed the door behind him, running up to Jack who was giving orders while also helping with readying the ship himself as every hand was needed. "How long do we have?"

"A few minutes at the most. What did you do with Elizabeth?"

"Locked her below deck."

"Without a fight?"

"Without much of one."

This reminded Jack of someone else. He looked around for Jonathan who was at the other end of the ship, tying a rope. Next to him, trying to pull her own rope in was Bridget.

"Jonathan, can you help me with…"

"No, I can't. I'm busy."

Bridget frowned. He'd been short with her for a while now, ever since their sail to Italy and she had absolutely no idea why. "You're finished, now can you help?"

"No, sorry." Jonathan said, walking away to another side of the ship where he was spotted and joined by Jack.

"What are you doing?"

Jonathan frowned. "I'm helping the crew."

"First of all, you ain't helping the crew, you are the crew and secondly, why aren't you below deck helping Heather?"

Jonathan's eyes widened. "Heather!"

He ran down below deck and Jack shook his head before running up to the helm. The ship was advancing on them and Jack had a feeling his estimation of a few minutes had been a tad off.

_As if this night couldn't get any worse. _

Things weren't looking up down below deck either.

Elizabeth turned to the door quickly when it opened, thinking Will might have come back but her hope turned to utter dread when not Will but Heather came through the door.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Jonathan made me come in here. If I'd known you were in here too, I would have risked the cannons."

"Charming." Elizabeth said sarcastically. "Harming your unborn child to avoid confrontation, it's wonderful to see where your priorities lie."

"Well, we're not all perfect like you."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "How about we just sit in silence and hope this is over soon because I'm a little too preoccupied worrying about my husband to care about you."

"That's perfectly fine." Heather huffed, sitting down. Elizabeth sat against the wall opposite her and neither would look at the other.

The two sat in silence until they heard the shouts and heavy footing erupt. So the fighting had started. Luckily, there was no cannon fire. Yet.

"You should sit over here." Heather said to Elizabeth. "If someone comes through the door, we'll be behind it and they might not see us."

Elizabeth thought about it before going over to sit next to her. "Thank you."

"I don't think anyone would appreciate if we didn't help each other in any way we can." Heather said shortly. "And that was hardly helping, pointing out that you were sitting in a stupid place."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "My God, I thought it might be a sign that you were maturing."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought we weren't supposed to be talking because you were too busy worrying about _your _husband?"

"It isn't childish if it means something."

"Just that you absolutely had to point out that Will is your husband the second you could because you feel threatened."

"Threatened? How could I, his wife who is carrying his child, be threatened by a woman who is pregnant by another man and who Will has never shown the slightest bit of interest in?"

"He did as a friend until you ruined it."

"Because you didn't see him as a friend."

"That's all Will has ever been to me."

"But not out of your choosing."

"We grew up together! Of course I love him, but not how you think!"

"I'm not stupid."

"That could be argued."

Elizabeth was getting angrier. "It's bad enough you have to make Will feel bad for trying to avoid you so as not to hurt you further but…"

"He's avoiding me so he won't hurt me? What a load of rubbish! He doesn't speak to me anymore because you forced him! We were friends and you ruined that, not just for me but him too!"

"You love him! And as more than a friend!"

"I told you, I don't want Will…"

"Oh, stop it Heather!" Elizabeth said, frustrated. "We both know the truth! Will might not see it, Jonathan might not even know about it but I do! We both know you love him and we both know you wish it was his child you were carrying! You may resent me for having him but he is my husband and it is me that is carrying his child and you might not like it but it has nothing to do with you!"

"Don't you think I know that he married you?" Heather said angrily. "Don't you think I know he chose you? I've had to live with that for over a year and I have to live with it for the rest of my life."

"No, you don't if you let him go! Go on and live your life with your own family and stop focusing on mine! You're going to be a mother; you could have a very good life with Jonathan Sparrow!"

"He doesn't want me and I don't love him."

"Then why did you sleep with him?"

Heather huffed. "We were on Teague's ship one night, I was upset and Jonathan was there and he comforted me and we got carried away."

"Upset over what?"

Heather stayed silent.

Elizabeth frowned. "Upset over what?"

"Your marriage."

"Wait, are you telling me you got pregnant on my wedding night?"

"You were pregnant before your wedding night so you're not one to judge timing."

"You were upset about Will getting married so you slept with another man? And you wonder why people keep judging your decisions? Why everyone treats you like you can't take care of yourself?"

Heather glared at her, knowing it was true. "I may have made a few mistakes in my life but I'm trying to do what's best now. If you would shut up and leave me alone for the rest of our lives, it might make it a tad bit easier."

"It would be much easier if I didn't have to worry about you throwing yourself at my husband every day. You seem to have a habit of doing that to men if your present condition is anything to go by."

"Who are you to talk? If you don't want me around your family, leave. I mean, I'm here because of the Captain's brother but why are you if you can't stand my presence so much? No one is forcing you and Will to stay onboard."

"Excuse me, Will works on this ship and I am his wife."

"That would be something if Will was Captain but he's not. You're here because Jack took pity on you, the same reason I'm here. He would have been perfectly within his rights to have thrown both of us off at Shipwreck Cove and given the men a choice to stay onboard to make a living or stay with us. Do you think every sailor with a pregnant wife brings her along? No. Don't think you're above me, Elizabeth because you're not a Governor's daughter anymore. You're just a pregnant woman, pregnant before her marriage too, trapped in the room of a pirate ship, trying not to get found. Right now, we are completely equal. Everyone always gives out to me, saying I don't pull my weight. What the hell have you done?"

Elizabeth tried to think of a retort but was having a bit of trouble.

"Exactly." Heather said. "If you don't want me anywhere around your husband, get off the ship. Nothing is keeping you here. I'm on this ship because the father of my baby is the Captain's brother; nothing is holding you to staying. If Will loves you as much as you say, he'll do what you want."

"Will does love me."

"So I've heard."

"And that won't change, even with your presence though I know you wish it would."

"The only thing I wish is for you to stop talking."

Meanwhile up on deck, Jack was fighting the Captain of the vessel and as usual, was never one to pass up an opportunity to chat.

"Following us all the way to Italy? Trying for a promotion, are we?"

"Any lengths to rid the world of scum like yourself is my duty and one I take great pleasure in."

"Is that so?" Jack asked as he advanced on his adversary, his usual technique of flitting around making the man more tired as he tried to follow. "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself too much at the moment. Bite off more than you can chew this time?"

"Not at all, pirate. I've dealt with worse than you and I'll deal with worse again."

"But not all will lead you to such exotic locations, I bet."

Jack moved and made his opponent turn around. Jack frowned when the man's eyes widened. Jack turned and saw him looking at Bridget who, as Jonathan had pointed out, was the spitting image of her sister, something Jack still couldn't see. By the look of the officer's face though, he did see it.

Jack turned back to him. "They don't look anything alike."

He looked at Jack. "What is going on here? Who is that woman?"

"The reason you're here."

"We are here because you attacked Jane Ritson."

"No, you are here because Jane Ritson found out her sister is a pirate."

The look of shock was exactly what Jack was expecting.

"That's right. You were sent to make sure her secret, really being sent over from Ireland on a slave ship, never got out by killing us and shutting anyone who knew her secret up."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't need to. The only reason I'm telling you this is because you ain't going to win. You have a duty to protect Jane Ritson; I have a duty to protect her sister."

"There is no way that a sister of Mrs Ritson would end up some pirate's harlot."

"Come on now, mate; don't be talking about her like that or you'll make me want to torture you instead of killing you quickly."

"As if a vagrant like you could care about anyone but yourself."

"I know, it were a shock to me too."

The ship rocked violently when cannon fire arose.

"Bloody hell, swordfight wasn't enough?" Jack asked incredulously. "You see you're losing so you open fire while your own men are onboard?"

"Any lengths necessary." The officer repeated.

* * *

"Damnit!"

Bridget had just fallen to the floor, getting a piece of flying glass embedded just above her chest on her right side by her shoulder. As her adversary was about to stab, she kicked him away and into another fight as he fell in Quartetto, a man twice his size. Bridget looked around the deck. The enemy was in bad shape but the crew wasn't looking too great either. It was hard to tell who was winning. Bridget inspected her injury and saw it was on her right side so she could still use her sword. It wasn't too deep either, not life threatening. That thought made Bridget clasp the jutting wood between her forefinger and thumb and pull it out. She let out a gasp and several curses but didn't let it overwhelm her as she took off her bandana and wrapped it tightly around the wound as a tourniquet. She got up and threw herself back into the skirmish. She knew Jack was probably going to kill her for not going to find somewhere safe but she wasn't the only one injured and no one else stopped fighting so Bridget wouldn't either.

The cannon fire wasn't causing only Bridget reason to worry.

"Jack!" Will shouted from his fight at the thought of the cannon. "Elizabeth!"

Jack realised that cannon fire was dangerous under normal circumstances but with two pregnant women below deck?

Jack slashed his sword against his opponent's and cracked him in the jaw with the hilt, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him over to the side of the ship.

"Tell them to halt fire!"

"Scared, pirate?"

"Tell them now."

"Never."

"Listen, there are two, not one, two pregnant women on this ship and your boys fire one more cannon and you could be responsible for their deaths. Do you really think you'll be able to live with that, you noble, self-satisfied little git?"

"You have pregnant women onboard? Why on earth…?"

"Yes, let's chit chat over this development instead of bloody doing something! How do you fellas get put in charge? Now tell them to belay fire!"

"They won't hear me."

Jack huffed and grabbed a rope. "Will!"

"What in the world are you doing?"

"Helping you over." Will came over and Jack threw the man to him. "Hold him tightly." Will did so and Jack proceeded to tie the rope around the man's ankle. "The cannons don't stop in ten seconds and you're going into the water. And you ain't coming out. Will," Jack motioned for Will to grab the rope too. "Help me with this, will you?"

"I'll swing over!" The man shouted.

"Too late." Jack said. "Should have suggested that first time round."

Jack looked at Will who was throwing him an unbelieving look.

"What are you waiting for, whelp? Pull."

* * *

"Sir?"

"Not now, Evans."

"But, sir…"

"Evans, I am busy."

"But…"

"Look, the Captain left me in charge to keep things going, not to sit here and listen to…"

"The Captain is in the air!"

"Wait, what?"

"Look! Up, obviously."

Morrison looked up to see Evans had not gone crazy; his Captain was hanging in mid-air, the rope around a mast of the Black Pearl. He was dangling over the water, upside down.

"Stop the cannons! Stop them!"

Morrison looked across at Jack Sparrow with another man, looking less confident, holding the rope. Sparrow was smirking.

"Better listen to him, mate!"

* * *

"You get crazier every day!"

"We won, didn't we? And your wife is safe. We think."

Will's eyes widened and he ran off. "Elizabeth."

Jack walked over to Jonathan who was picking up wigs off the floor and throwing them overboard. He tapped him on the shoulder and his brother turned to him with a frown.

"Heather?"

"Bloody hell! Why do I keep forgetting?" Jonathan shouted, running away, below deck.

Jack looked around to see several members of the crew fixing up other members but one instance caught his eyes. He walked over.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"Piece of flying debris flew my way." Bridget explained as Gibbs fixed her up. "I'm fine."

Jack tapped Gibbs' shoulder and the man got up, letting Jack take his place as he went off the fix someone else up. "Don't tell me you kept fighting."

"I told you, I was fine."

"Hmm." Jack, as she predicted, didn't approve. "You know this is going to leave another scar?"

Bridget nodded. "I'm still standing after it so I'll live with it."

"Are you sure?"

"See that?" Bridget pointed to Matelot who was getting his leg stitched up by Ladbroc. "That's going to leave a nasty scar. Or Duncan over there, he's going to have more than one and I think I saw a very jagged cut on Kursar's face. Their scars are all worse than this one and like I said, if I'm still standing, I'll be fine. It's when I'm not standing after it that I have a problem."

"So it ain't the aesthetics that you find hard to deal with?"

"Well, I'll admit, I do have my insecurities about that too but it's not too deep and it's straight enough so it won't be as bad and the memories aren't half as bad, getting stabbed to death not once, but twice. And before you say it, yes I know I can't complain seeing as I did the second time myself."

"A stupid thing to do, luv."

"And I'd do it again. Every time."

Jack sighed. "Not what I'd like to hear but I suppose you're trying to be romantic..."

"In my own twisted way."

"The women are fine." Jonathan said, coming up to Jack. Bridget noticed how he was acting like she wasn't even there. "But there's a problem below deck."

"Is it crucial? I'm a tad busy." Jack pointed out, indicating Bridget's wound. He was noticing himself how his brother was acting towards her and noticed how Jonathan barely glanced at her injury and certainly didn't seem to care.

"I would say holes in the ship are crucial, yes."

"As in more crucial than holes in me lass because if Gibbs can handle it, I'm still a tad busy."

"Well, you're the Captain."

"And you're getting on me bloody nerves. Tell Gibbs to go and inspect the damage and to be less vague than you are."

Jonathan walked away without a word.

"Don't know what's bloody wrong with him…" Jack huffed.

Bridget didn't either so she wouldn't say anything about it.

"You know what this means if the damage can't be fixed easily, don't you?" Bridget asked.

Jack sighed. "Don't remind me."

"We have to dock at land."

As it turned out, the Pearl did need to dock at land for repair which put Jack on edge for several reasons.

"I want to go to bed."

"Luv, I can guarantee you; no sleep shall be had tonight."

"Because you won't let me."

"Because any minute, he'll come through that door."

"It's late."

"It don't matter."

Bridget huffed and got up walking over to him, taking his face in her hands. "Jack, stop fretting over your cousin."

"I don't fret…"

"And come to bed. It is the middle of the night. We just finished sailing out from port and then back into port which is in itself exhausting but we also had a battle somewhere in the middle. If your cousin is still awake, which I doubt, he's not coming here. So please, come to bed."

"No, you go. I'm too fired up to…"

"Lie in bed with the woman you love, kissing and maybe more?"

Jack smirked. "I don't want to hurt your shoulder."

"That's why I said maybe."

He chuckled and pressed his lips against hers. Bridget led him over to the bed and he was careful not to collapse onto it like they normally did in case he hurt her injury.

"I thought you were tired?" Jack asked when the kiss parted.

"I have to get you into bed with me some way." She smirked.

"Minx." He said before he kissed her again.

"Jack! Back so soon!"

The two broke apart when the door to the cabin burst open and the most recent bane of Jack's existent bounded in. "Oh, I seem to have interrupted something." He said with a sly smile that indicated he wasn't very sorry. "I usually don't have to knock but maybe now…"

"You didn't not have to, you just never did." Jack pointed out, annoyed. He followed his cousin's steady gaze and turned back to Bridget who was back in Jack's shirt. "Luv, you have to start wearing more to bed." Bridget frowned, looking down at herself before her posture became awkward. Jack turned back to his cousin. "We're actually getting ready for bed so if you don't mind…"

"Bed? That must be a joke! It is too early for bed yet."

Bridget looked at the clock. It was four in the morning.

"Ah yes, the Jack I know never sleeps until the sun is coming up! We would spend hours and hours betting over who could get which girl and drinking all the while."

"Betting over women. Now, that is charming." Bridget muttered.

Jack looked at her with a nervous smile before turning back to his cousin. "Gio, as you can see as she ain't invisible and you ain't blind," He said through gritted teeth. "I have a lass so I don't need to go and find another one."

"But to celebrate your arrival, you must! You and your woman."

Bridget was not amused.

"She probably doesn't want to. Look, she's dressed for bed. Wait, no, don't look actually." Jack said quickly when he saw Gio tilt his head slightly to see past Jack.

Bridget huffed. "I suppose an hour couldn't hurt."

"What?" Jack asked, turning back to her quickly.

"Marvellous!" Gio said enthusiastically. "I shall wait for you on the pier!"

He left the cabin but Jack was still looking at Bridget hopelessly.

"Why? Why would you agree? Why?"

"Because he wasn't going to take no for an answer and the sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can stop worrying."

"I ain't worrying, I'm annoyed. We were just about to…Go to bed. You were the one saying you were exhausted."

"You were not thinking of sleep so don't act like you were. Anyway, I haven't forgotten but one hour isn't going to kill you."

"It may kill him."

Bridget kissed him lightly. "Be nice and later on, I'll be very nice."

Jack smirked, considering the rewards. "One hour?"

"Just one."

Jack looked at the pocket watch lying open on his bedside locker, mapping the exact time before grabbing her hand and trying to run her out the door. "Let's go, luv."

"Jack, wait." Bridget said, stopping him. "Can I get dressed first?"

"Oh, yes, do that first."

"Thank you."

"Quickly."

Bridget glared at him.

* * *

"I cannot wait for you to see Italy, _Brigida_…"

Jack caught up to his cousin who had forced Bridget's arm to be linked in his as he showed them around the town. She had looked at Jack awkwardly when it happened, not knowing what to say or do since Casanova was speaking in rapid Italian, but she wasn't long being dragged away from her Captain. Jack wanted to smack him every time he used her name, mainly because he pronounced it all wrong. He broke the two apart and stepped in between.

"That ain't her name, Gio."

"That is the Italian way, Jack." Gio said in a seemingly friendly way but Jack knew better as Gio had grabbed her left arm and pulled her back into the middle, seeming to just want to point out a beautiful looking church but Jack knew it was to annoy him. "It is the mark of only a true gentleman to want her to experience _all _of Italy." Now he was outright smirking behind Bridget's back at his cousin to let him know exactly what he meant.

"Bridget is fine." She said, taking Jack's hand.

Gio looked down at the hands with a raised eyebrow. "I must admit, when I first saw you, _Bridget, _I was shocked. Jack with one woman? I remember nights where Jack would have more than one woman in just one hour."

Bridget looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow. Several women in one hour?

"Thank you, Gio." Jack said, annoyed.

"Oh, I did not mean it like that. Well, we were young and restless. Then not so young but still restless."

"Shut up, Gio." Jack replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh, do not tell me she does not know about your past, Jack. That would be a hard secret to keep."

"No, I know." Bridget said before Jack reached over and choked his cousin. "It doesn't bother me."

"Does it not? Well, she is one to keep, Jack."

"I know."

Gio smirked at his cousin's demeanour. "Oh dear. I think I would be murdered if I even just joked about trying to steal her away."

"Yes, you would."

"Then I will not joke about it." He looked down at Bridget. "Or try it, of course."

Gio said he'd back away from Bridget but Jack wasn't convinced in the slightest. This made her a whole lot more intriguing, the fact that she got him to give up all other women. Now Jack was more suspicious because it might make Gio sneakier.

"So, where are we going?" Bridget asked, trying to break the tension.

"To excellence of the highest order. Music, poetry, sonnets, I am taking you to visit some of the finest minds on offer today."

"Who are sloshed out of their heads." Jack cut in.

"Ah but no poems can please for long or live that are written by water drinkers." Gio smirked at Bridget.

Jack glared at him. Pretentious little ponce.

"I see you're still quoting greater men who aren't you. Anicent Roman poets now." Jack looked down at Bridget. "Last time it were philosopher's but that was..."

"Horace." Bridget said, not pleased that Jack was becoming as patronising as his cousin. "I can read, you know."

"I know that, luv." Jack said, surprised by her short tone.

"Ah, Jack has been educating you." Gio nodded.

"I knew Horace before I knew Jack." She replied.

"How refreshing. You will definitely enjoy where I take you now. As well as fine minds, you'll experience some very fine wines." Gio added.

"No rum?" Bridget asked.

"This establishment is above such muck."

Bridget squeezed Jack's hand when she felt him tense. Trying to charm her was one thing; badmouthing rum was going too far.

"I actually like rum." She said, defending the drink before Jack killed for it.

"You do? Well, that explains it."

"Explains what?" Bridget frowned.

"Why Jack decided you were the one to keep around. Among other reasons." He smirked.

"My reasons. And they had a lot more to do with her taste in alcohol." Jack said, pulling her towards him. "Isn't that right, luv?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"Ow, Jack. My shoulder." She gasped with a grimace.

"Oh," Jack took his arm away quickly. "Sorry, luv."

"It's fine."

"What happened your shoulder, bella?" Gio asked.

"Bridget." Jack corrected.

"I hurt it." Bridget said vaguely.

"If it is stretched, I am very good with my hands…"

"She's fine with my hands." Jack said, pulling her away so he was in the middle again.

"So I saw, still have women moaning. In pain now, but still…" Gio smiled though neither found it very funny. "Oh now, I am joking. Do not take life so seriously. You are in the most beautiful place in the world."

"Your company?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"As I recall, a lot of women preferred it to yours which is why they flocked from you to me."

Jack was in a pickle now. How did he boast about having stolen more women from Gio than Gio did from him without offending and angering Bridget? "But I got one to stick around which is more than you've ever done."

_Ha!_

"Only out of my choosing."

"Like Bettina?" Jack asked with a smirk. "The last I heard of her, she was married."

"Yes, well…" Gio said. "I had moved on from her."

"First lass." Jack whispered to Bridget though loudly enough for Gio to hear. "Never quite got over her."

"You're mistaken, cousin." Gio shook his head. "You confuse not moving on with never stopping feeling appreciation. I could not be happier that Bettina found what her heart desired, even if that was not me. All I wish her is every happiness. Could you say that if Brigida decided to marry someone else in the morning?"

"Well, that's something I never have to worry about because she's terrified of marriage." Jack smirked before Bridget elbowed him in the ribs.

"And I've had loves since then."

"You use the term love very loosely, don't you?"

"There was Nanetta and Maria, sisters. You remember them, do you not, Jack?"

"Vaguely."

"I think you would remember them much better if Bridget was not present. After all, you put a lot of work into stealing them from me. And those weren't the only sisters you disappeared with."

"Sisters?" Bridget asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Before I met you, luv."

"Be careful if you have a sister, Bridget." Gio said.

Bridget looked down at the floor, not wanting to discuss that topic. She felt Jack squeeze her hand gently, not at all pleased, for several reasons, by his cousin's joke.

"Ah, here we are." Gio said happily. "Come along, inside."

Bridget frowned. "There is no inside."

"Exactly."

The establishment Gio was speaking about turned out to be a candle lit veranda, filled with plush chairs and draped with white sheets by the edge of the river. People were sitting and reading, talking about all manners of things, couples were kissing and most importantly, everyone was drinking.

"Under the stars, there is no better place to be."

"Except when it rains and all your drink, drapery and lovely furniture is ruined…" Jack muttered.

"Oh Jack," Gio said. "You know better than anyone how irrelevant those kinds of thoughts become when one can look up into the sky and see how inconsequential material possessions are when you have an entire sky filled with diamonds above you without ever having to rob or spend a penny. How is it they live in such harmony, the billions of stars - when most men can barely go a minute without declaring war in their minds about someone they know." He threw a sly smirk to Jack before looking down at Bridget. "Am I right?"

"Well, Thomas of Aquino was right when he originally said it, so I suppose." Bridget said.

"Ah, a_ very_ well-read woman. You'll fit in well here." Gio said, walking away quickly, trying to not convey how put out he was that his charm didn't work.

Jack kissed Bridget on the side of the head. "You have no idea how much I love you at this moment, luv."

"I have a feeling your good humour won't last long." Bridget frowned, looking into the veranda.

"Why not?" Jack asked, looking down at her.

"Jonathan!"

Jack turned to see Jonathan getting up to greet his cousin with a smile. "Gio!"

The two hugged as Jack made his way over.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Jonathan who paled when he saw his older brother there.

"Jack, I thought you and Bridget…"

"You thought wrong obviously. So did I thinking you might stay with Heather."

"She's asleep."

"So you thought you'd sneak out and…" Jack looked at the group Jonathan had been with. More than a few women. "Savour the last of your freedom?"

"Well…Another few months…"

"Spending all your money on drink and women. That won't come back to bite you."

"Hush, Jack." Gio said. "Let Jonathan enjoy himself like you have done many a time. I remember you used to be a lot more fun, cousin."

Jack glared at him. "I don't have a bab…"

"Jack!" Jonathan said loudly with a pleading look.

"Come." Gio said to Jonathan. "I shall get my favourite cousin a drink."

Jonathan turned to Gio with a more favourable expression. "That's what I like to hear."

"Jon," Jack grabbed his arm. "We were just in battle where the moth…The woman you are responsible for fared against cannon fire. Don't you think that should be your focus?"

"Jack, you do realise Gio is right, don't you? You've stopped being fun."

"You've stopped being smart. Do you really think Heather, the most nervous girl ever, is really sleeping? Go back to the Pearl."

"Jonathan, do not listen to him." Gio said, coming and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "We will drink; we will tell stories and if we are lucky, find some beautiful girls. Jack already has his bella; he does not consider that we need to find our one."

"Shut up, Gio." Jack said through gritted teeth. "This don't concern you."

"It doesn't concern you either." Jonathan said. "It's my life; let me do what I want."

Jonathan walked away with Gio and Bridget came up next to Jack. "Do you want to go?"

"No. I want to stay and make sure he don't do anything stupid." They went and sat at a table by the water. "Although that ship seems to have sailed. Look at him, lapping up every word of that convoluted, arrogant…"

"Jack, are you…jealous?"

"No, I know you don't think anything of him."

"Not of him with me. Of him with Jonathan." Bridget clarified.

Jack turned back to her with a frown. "What the bloody hell do you mean? How could I possibly…?"

"Because Jonathan is looking at Gio like you look at your father sometimes. He looks up to him. Maybe you're jealous that he is delighted around your cousin and he's saying you're a stick in the mud."

"He ain't ever said that. I ain't ever been called that!"

"I was paraphrasing. I know you're not."

"I am still fun…Aren't I?"

"Jack, a matter of hours ago, you tied up a naval officer and hung him over the water by his ankle. You still know how to be amusing, believe it or not."

The two were joined by Gio and Jonathan and Gio passed a glass over to Bridget.

"Here you are, bella. Jack, I did not know if you even drank alcohol anymore seeing as you seem to content to be straight laced so I did not get you anything."

Jack threw him a look and Bridget was positive this night was going to end in bloodshed. Jonathan just looked uncomfortable. Jack got up and walked over to get his own drink where the many, many bottles were gathered.

"So, Jonathan," Gio said. "What stories do you have for me?"

"Big ones." Bridget said, giving Jonathan a pointed look. "Loads of changes."

"Who wants to hear about me and my boring stories?" Jonathan said, squirming a little. "I'd like to hear your adventures, Gio." He turned to Bridget. "You won't believe the amount of things he's done, experienced."

"So I've read." Bridget nodded.

"Oh?" Gio smirked.

"Mhmm, I could never find as much stories on you as I could on Jack but I know a few things." She said and saw Gio raise an eyebrow. "Maybe it's just because you were further away."

"Maybe. But actually, the story I am most interested in is yours, bella."

"Bridget." She corrected.

"How did you come to be with Jack?"

"Jack is much better at telling stories than I am." Bridget shrugged. "Get him to explain it."

"I have no doubt there will be embellishments of grandeur."

"Something you're used to, then."

Jack came back to the table. "Who is used to what?"

"Your cousin was just asking how we met." Bridget filled him in. "Why don't you tell him while I speak to Jonathan," She turned to the man. "Alone."

She got up and motioned for Jonathan to follow her.

"Bridget…"

"Do you ever want to see your child?"

"What? Of course."

"Then stop acting like it doesn't exist. Stop acting like Heather would prefer to be alone."

"She would prefer…"

"It doesn't matter. If she throws you out of the room, you sit outside and wait for her to call you back in. It might not seem fair and it isn't but she is pregnant and irrational and one mistake, Jonathan, and she's gone." Bridget wasn't going to relay Heather's proposal to Bridget to adopt her baby but Bridget did know that meant Heather was very capable of doing something stupid if Jonathan showed the slightest sign of not wanting the baby. "You're listening to Gio? Jonathan, I've known him for five minutes and I can already see any advice he gives is to be avoided."

"And Jack's should be followed?"

"Jack is trying to make sure your life doesn't fall to pieces again. Gio could care less about that as long as he gets a good time out of it."

"Bridget, you've said it yourself, you've known him all of five minutes, who are you to judge him?"

"I served fops like him for years."

"And I've known him for years. My whole life. He's my family."

"So is Jack, closer family, and you're easily disregarding everything he says because it isn't as fun."

"It used to be."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "Before I came along?"

"I never said that."

"But all three of you are thinking it."

"If Jack is thinking it, that's something you need to talk to Jack about, not me. I just want to have fun with my favourite cousin."

"Who you won't even tell the truth to because you know if you do, he won't bother with you anymore, he'll find someone new, with no responsibility. What happens when Gio tries to set you up with some little bella? What are you going to do then? Find an inn room? Bring her back to the Pearl?"

"Of course not."

"Jonathan, I am not trying to tell you what to do and I am not trying to ruin your fun. I am just trying to make you see that if you start all this out all night drinking business up again, you could lose everything. And this time? Everything is so much more."

"Bridget, I understand that you think you're doing good, especially by Jack, trying to reign me in but remember, Gio is my family. You're not."

Jonathan walked back to the table and left Bridget a little in shock. Where the hell did that come from? Bridget walked back to the table after Jonathan and sat down next to Jack.

"…So I commandeered Nelson's ship, filled it with pirates and had it attack the town so people would be distracted as I got her out of the cells."

"Did I ever tell you about the time I was put in jail and escaped?" Gio pondered.

"Aye but I have no doubt you'll tell us again." Jack said. "I'm going to go get another drink. Jonathan, you're going to help me."

"What, why?"

"Because I said so. Come on." Jack got up and made Jonathan follow him. When they got to the bottles, Jack turned to him. "What did you say to her?"

"What?"

"I saw you two. You were angry and you said something, walked off and stormed back to the table. What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"Listen Jonathan, you might not care about the woman in your life but I care about the one in mine and if you've done anything to upset her…"

"Sod this," Jonathan huffed. "I'm going back to the Pearl. Tell Gio I'll see him some night when you decide to stay in your cabin."

"Jonathan!" Jack called as Jonathan stormed off. Jonathan didn't stop though and left the veranda. Jack sighed and walked back to the table.

"…I felt desolate. I had been alone, in the darkness and in the worst of conditions but so close to my escape when they changed my cell. Of course, I was moved to a much nicer cell, more befitting my station but I could not focus on this positive turn. I sat in my armchair like a man in a stupor; motionless as a statue, I saw that I had wasted all the efforts I had made, and I could not do anything to fix them. I felt that I had nothing to hope for, and the only relief left to me was not to think of the future. But I would not dare give up. I came up with another cunning plan, one that would snare in the face of my captors…"

Jack huffed. "He went to jail, forged a spike, made a hole under his bed, changed cells, took his spike with him, made friends with a fella in another cell, gave him the spike, the other fella did all the work and he got out. It's all wonderful and half of it ain't true. As I seem to recall, he always leaves me bribing the guards to him out, out of the story."

Gio glared at Jack before turning back to Bridget. "I left behind my mission on a piece of paper. _I shall not die, but live, and declare the works of the Lord."_

"By sitting around, drinking and chatting up women." Jack said.

"If I recall, those are your favourite past times." Gio glared. "No woman was too big a feat. High class noblewomen, married women, twins…"

"Shut up, Gio!"

* * *

Anita was making her daughter's bed when she saw a glimmer from the side of her pillow. She frowned and lifted the pillow, picking up the chain lying underneath. She closely inspected what was hanging from it and her heart stopped. In her hands was her old necklace. The necklace she hadn't seen in ten years. The necklace she had given to her youngest daughter right before she disappeared from Anita's life forever.

Anita had to sit down, she was in complete shock.

Bridget.

"There you are." Bernadette said, coming into her bedroom. "Mother, I've told you a thousand times that you are not the help. You don't need to clean up after…" Bernadette stopped talking when she saw her mother's face. "What's wrong?"

Anita looked up at her. "You've seen her."

"What?"

Anita held up the necklace. "You've seen Bridget. You know where she is."

"No," Bernadette said quickly. "It's not as simple as..."

"Simple? Simple? What's so hard about it Bernadette?" Anita shouted. "You found your sister and you weren't ever going to tell me! I could have seen my youngest daughter again! Where is she?" Anita asked desperately

"She's gone." Bernadette said in a quiet voice.

"Gone where?"

"Left. I don't know where to."

"What do you mean she left?"

"Does it matter? She's gone. She's not coming back. But she's okay."

"I'm her mother and I haven't seen in her ten years! Okay is not good enough for me! How could you keep this from me? How could you do this?"

"Because she's not the daughter you remember!"

"None of us are who we remember! We don't even live by our own names anymore! We fake accents every day! But she still had my necklace! She obviously remembered us! Why did you do this Bernadette? How could you? She is your sister!"

"She has a new life, a new name!"

"So do you!"

"That's different!"

"How?"

"I changed my name and life to survive and get married to someone who would keep both me and you safe. She changed her name..."

"What's her name now?"

Bernadette hesitated.

"Bernadette!"

"Her name is Diana Frost now."

Anita paled. "Frost?"

"Her husband's name is..."

"George Frost."

"You know him?"

"I was speaking to him. Not for long but I spoke to him. He was gushing about...his wife." Anita looked up at Bernadette. "She's married?"

Bernadette nodded.

"How could you have done this?"

"I did it to protect you." Bernadette said.

"Protect me? From reuniting with my own daughter?" Anita frowned. "Did you tell her about me?"

Bernadette stayed silent.

"Bernadette, tell me."

"No, she doesn't know you're here."

Anita huffed. "Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"You must know something!"

"I don't!" Bernadette said desperately. "She stormed out and I haven't seen her since."

"Why would she storm out?"

"Because I…"

"Why?"

"I told her she needed to move on from what happened to us."

"If she hasn't, that means she would have wanted to see me! To see you! And you tossed her aside!"

"No, I didn't. I just told her to forget that horrible nightmare and move onto creating a new family for herself. I felt it was best for her."

"You don't decide that. You're not her mother." Anita said spitefully, going to leave the room. "I don't even want to look at you right now."

"Where are you going?"

She turned back to her. "My daughter is out there, somewhere. She can't be far. I'm going to find her."

"Mother…"

"I am finding my daughter."

* * *

"So who are all these people?"

"Artists, thinkers, poets, writers." Gio explained, looking around. "People who believe more in the creation of beautiful things than the reputation of being able to afford beautiful things."

"Then what are you doing here?" Jack muttered.

Gio glared at him before turning back to Bridget. "Although we do get our fair share of unsavoury characters."

"Oh, so that explains it." Jack nodded.

"Jack, if I recall, those unsavoury kinds are the type you like to consort with most." Gio said.

"Some more than others."

"So," Bridget said loudly, trying to catch both of their attention away from each other. "Who are the unsavoury characters?"

"Well," Gio shrugged. "Present company excluded," He threw at Jack with a smirk. "The man over there, smoking the pipe, is a well-known criminal with a mass of ruffians at his beck and call so blood never stains his hands but all the coins enter his pockets. To get on the wrong side of him will be your death warrant. The prostitute over by the bottles, she is loved by men and also feared by them because she knows every secret. She also knows the authorities very well. Get on the wrong side of her and you will find yourself on the end of a noose."

"She's a snitch?" Bridget asked.

"I won't dare badmouth her. I'm not stupid like some people." Gio said, once again turning to Jack.

"Bloody wench…" Jack muttered.

"That was a close one." Gio nodded. "Thank God you had me to get you out."

"Well, I'd done it for you enough times."

"And I'm never one to forget a favour. Or a wrongdoing."

"You're also not one to be intimidated by." Jack shrugged.

"You'd suspect."

"No, I know."

"Anyone else?" Bridget huffed. Honestly, they were worse than children and the alcohol didn't help. Although she had to admit, she was feeling quite tipsy herself.

"Well,_ La Vedova Nera_."

Bridget frowned. She'd had Jack teach her a few words like she always liked to do going somewhere new. "The Black…?"

"Widow." Jack finished with his own frown.

"Known so because it is a high suspicion that she killed her very rich husband though it has never been proved." Gio explained."

"Who's that?" Jack asked. "I ain't ever heard of her."

"Oh but you have, Jack." Gio smirked. "You've done more than hear about her. Look behind you, to your right, and it will refresh your memory."

Jack and Bridget looked to see a woman sitting over by the water, engrossed in conversation with a foppish looking man but looking utterly bored. She was beautiful and younger than Bridget would have thought. She was dressed in a very exquisite black dress and her hair lay in waves, resting along her back. She was definitely one of the prettiest women Bridget had ever seen so she felt dread fill her up when Jack turned away from the woman quickly.

"Look familiar, Jack?" Gio asked with a playful smirk.

Jack wasn't finding the joke very funny. "I am going to kill you. Black widow?"

"You do not honestly think that she would have jumped into bed with you right after her husband's funeral if she was really in mourning, do you?"

"Wait," Bridget cut in. "_Right _after the funeral?"

"Oh yes," Gio said. "Jack made it his personal mission to be the man that made her forget her husband. Not that it was a hard feat, the gravediggers were still burying him when Jack was moving in and well, she was not one to say no."

Bridget looked at Jack with a less than happy expression. "I cannot believe you."

"Luv, I…"

"Why, where do you think he got the ring?" Gio asked.

Dread filled up Bridget again. "What ring?"

"This one." Gio held Jack's hand up to display the black button ring with gold leaving and diamonds but Jack snatched his arm away quickly.

"Shut up, Gio."

"Did you not know he takes something from every one of his conquests? Or did, now, I suppose."

"Shut up, Gio!"

"The rings, the trinkets and more since the last time I saw him, the blue trinket, the lace…"

"I gave those to him." Bridget said shortly.

"Oh. Well, I suppose even the recurring conquests must adhere to tradition. Did you give him the purple ring too?"

"No, I didn't give him that…" Bridget replied, looking at Jack.

"We're leaving." Jack said, taking Bridget's wrist and pulling her up.

"What? Why all of a sudden?" Gio asked with a frown.

"I bloody wonder…" Jack said angrily. "When you learn to keep your mouth shut…"

"Your black widow is trying to recognise you." Bridget pointed out.

Jack turned away quickly from where the woman had completely lost interest in her suitor's ramblings and was now scrutinising their table. "What?"

"I know, how could she ever forget the formidable Captain Jack Sparrow?" Bridget asked sarcastically.

"Sit back down." Jack said, forcing her to sit down with him quickly. "She might give up."

"And let you go? Who'd ever do that?"

"She kills her husbands; I don't want her to recognise me as the git who stole her ring."

"She could be like me and just remember you as a git."

Jack looked at her tiredly.

"So, back to what I was saying…" Gio went on.

"No, no. No, no." Jack shook his head. "Not back to what you were saying."

"She might not need to remember so hard if you left something as you took something." Gio replied. "I always want any woman I experience to remember me." He turned to Bridget. "Although you remembered him."

"I see him every day so it's kind of hard to forget him."

Jack looked at her indignantly.

"What?" Bridget said defensively. "It's true! If I wanted to forget you, I wouldn't stay around you every day."

"And he didn't give you any token."

"What do you call this?" Jack asked, holding her own hand up to show the claddagh ring. "I gave her that, didn't take it."

"But I never saw you wear that before."

Jack looked at him as if he was stupid. "That's because I didn't wear it. Believe it or not, her fingers are a little smaller than mine."

"But that black ring fits you?" Bridget asked.

"It was her husband's ring." Gio pointed.

Bridget looked at him, shocked. "You robbed a dead man? You robbed a dead man!"

"Please stop saying it loudly!" Jack said, ducking down and looking around. "Is she looking?"

"No." Bridget huffed.

Jack got back up and glared at his cousin. "Do you not know what shut up means?"

"I did not know she did not know these things. You said you told her everything."

Jack huffed. "Sod off, Gio."

"How was I supposed to know when you lie to me about what truths you've told her? I thought she'd know you take souveneirs and I was just going to point out that she remembers and loves you even though you gave her nothing of yours in return. That's a good thing."

"I gave her the ring!"

"Of yours! The ring wasn't yours!"

Jack turned to Bridget, pawing at her coat. "Show him your tattoo!"

"Jack!" Bridget hit him in the arm.

"Jack Sparrow!"

Jack paled hearing the female Italian voice call his name. The woman in the black dress walked over.

"I knew I recognised you. Jack Sparrow." She turned to Bridget. "Thank you for reminding me the name."

"My pleasure." Bridget said, not seeming very happy.

"Hello Romana." Gio said brightly.

"Gio." Romana nodded. She turned back to Jack. "It's been a long time, Jack."

"No need to hide anymore, luv." Jack got up again. "Let's go."

"Leaving so soon?" Romana raised an eyebrow. "You have a habit of that. But bringing your newest quest with you? That's something I have not seen before." Romana turned to Bridget. "Mind your jewellery."

"I'll be sure to." Bridget said, non-committedly. She turned to Gio. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, bella."

"Enough of that." Jack said to him before dragging Bridget out of the veranda. "Now, do you see why I wanted the Pearl out at sea?"

"So I wouldn't learn all your secrets?"

"Bridget, they're nothing new." Jack said. "You knew all those things; I just never gave you details. With good reason. I would never do those things with you."

"To me, you mean."

"Bloody hell, this is what he wants, you know." Jack huffed. "He may act all good-natured and as if he don't know he's doing wrong but he told you all those things to turn you against me. It'd be the epitome of his year if he could steal me lass off me."

"From what I've heard, he's done it before. And you've done it to him."

"Aye but those women were just…They weren't you. I was annoyed but it wouldn't ruin me like if he succeeded with you."

"You know he won't."

"I know that but he's still trying to turn you against me and you ain't happy with me right now because of what he's told you."

"If you think I'm letting any of what he says get to me enough to make me want to fight with you, you obviously have a very little opinion of me."

"You know I don't. I've just seen it happen before, I've done the same thing to him with women before."

"Then you two are as bad as each other but I love you anyway." Bridget said, stopping their walk and making him stop too and turn to her. "I just don't like hearing those things about you. I know you wouldn't do those things to me and I know you're not that man anymore in regards to women but…"

"But, what?" Jack asked when she didn't finish.

"Nothing." Bridget shook her head. "I just…I know the man you are, to me and I can't grasp the things he said being connected to you. Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Jack smirked. "Is that so?"

"Stop looking for compliments, Sparrow. There seems to be a lot of women who think the exact opposite."

"As long as you don't."

"I don't."

Jack kissed her lightly. "Say it."

"Jack…"

"Come on luv, I've had a bit of a rough night. I'd like to hear it."

Bridget huffed but she was smiling. "I belong to you, Jack Sparrow."

"You forgot the Captain part, luv." He smirked.

"I can take it back, you know."

Jack chuckled, kissing her again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning didn't start off quite as well as it ended when Bridget woke up to her name being called.

"Bridget? Time to wake up, luv."

All Jack got was a groan.

"I know luv, but you were drinking wine last night. A lot of it. You must suffer the consequences now."

"My head…And my shoulder…"

"Which is why I want you to wear this."

Bridget frowned, opening her eyes and grimacing. "No."

"I ain't giving you a choice, luv." Jack said, a piece of fabric tied to make a sling dangling from his finger as he sat next to her side of the bed. "People need to know not to bump into you and you were in pain last night by not having any support. Put it on."

"I hate wearing it."

"When we find Caroline Harrison, you might not have to anymore but until then, put it on.

Bridget sighed and sat up, taking it off him.

"I've got a question for you actually, luv."

"My head isn't able."

"What did Jonathan say to you last night?"

Bridget stopped her movements for a second before resuming. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you and him talking, him saying something angrily and then storming off while you stood in shock. What did he say?"

"Oh, I can't remember." Bridget said, knowing Jack would kill his brother.

"I think you can. Luv, I ain't blind, you and he ain't been getting on lately and I want to know why."

Bridget sighed. "So would I. If I did something wrong, I don't know what it is."

"What did he say?"

Bridget shook her head before stopping and grimacing. "Oh God, even moving my head hurts."

Jack nodded, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of her." I'll go get you that very handy hangover potion of mine."

"Bloody wine…I hate your cousin."

Jack smirked as he stood up. "That's what I like to hear."

He walked down to the galley but passed it on and made his way to Jonathan's room.

"What happened last night?" Jack asked when Jonathan answered the knocking.

Jonathan shrugged. "Nothing. I came home like you wanted me to."

"And Bridget?" Jack prodded, walking into the room. "You've been acting cold towards her for ages and I want to know why."

"Ask her if you're desperate."

"She don't know either. If she did something to wrong you, I'm sure she'll apologise but she ain't got a clue. And last night? What happened there?"

"Nothing."

"Jonathan!"

"Jack, drop it."

"I won't until you tell me."

"You don't want to know!"

"I do! Tell me why you seem to hate her all of a sudden!"

"Because I'm afraid of falling for her!"

Jack frowned. "What?"

Jonathan sighed. "You heard what Lakshmi said. Bridget was supposed to be my destiny."

"But she isn't anymore."

"But I can't look at her without thinking that now and I'm not saying I want her but I'm afraid that if I let myself dwell on it too much, I might and I don't want that. So I'm sorry if I'm hurting her feelings but I felt it was better than the alternative."

"But you…don't want her, do you?" Jack asked.

Jonathan scoffed. "Typical."

"Oi, stop, I ain't asking out of jealousy or being possessive." Jack said, only half lying. "I need to know because if you do, I want to help you…not be anymore."

"No, you want to kill me."

"Jonathan, do you honestly not bloody think I might have been expecting this after what Lakshmi said? But I can't bloody blame you because it ain't your fault so instead of hating you, I might as well bloody try to help you get over it!"

"Yes, you don't sound angry at all. Anyway, I don't want Bridget so you have nothing to worry about."

"But you're afraid you will?"

"I don't know! I don't know what I'll feel but I'm not risking it. I don't want her now and I want to make sure it stays that way. But I'm afraid I'll never find someone I can feel that way about. Especially now, with the baby. What woman will want a man with a child from another woman? I'm going to have Heather in my life forever; do you really think any woman will ever commit to being with a man like that?"

"You'd be surprised. Some women can be very desperate." Jack shrugged which made Jonathan glare at him. "I'm joking. But you would be surprised. Oh come on," Jack patted him on the shoulder uncomfortably. "Don't worry, she's out there. Somewhere."

He got up to walk away but Jonathan's voice stopped him.

"Funny that, because you see, she isn't out there. She isn't waiting for me. She's sitting in your cabin. Waiting for you."

Jack sighed and turned. "Don't do this."

"Don't do what? Tell the truth? Because she might not know but you and I both know it's the truth. I don't have a woman out there who's meant for just me because you took the only woman who was supposed to love me and spend her life with me. Again."

"You want Bridget?"

"No, I told you I don't but I would have. All I ever wanted was someone to end my days with, someone to look at me the way mum looks at da' or now, how she looks at you. And as it turns out, it was in my destiny to find her. Only you got there first."

"There'll be other women…"

"Because destiny always rectifies itself, doesn't it?" Jonathan said. "Except it doesn't and you know that better than anyone. Bridget went against hers and did it all turn out alright with a new turn in her destiny? No, it didn't. She completely lost hers and she died. So the lesson from that is if your destiny doesn't turn out as it should, tough luck."

"No, Bridget's destiny was to…"

"Meet me."

"And she didn't. She met me so her destiny changed to…"

"Her getting hanged."

"But I changed it."

"To her being stabbed." Jonathan looked up at Jack. "Do you see the flaws?"

"Do you think you're going to die?"

"Not right now, not soon but alone. I think I had one woman in this world that was completely meant for me and now she's not an option anymore. And I wouldn't ever dream of trying to take Bridget off you, to try and make things the way they should be. I don't see Bridget that way because I never got the chance to. I would never do that to you. But I'm still angry as hell that you took away the one piece of happiness my life was supposed to have."

Jonathan left the room and Jack grimaced.

_Bugger._

* * *

**I am so very sorry about such a long update but I've been splitting my time between college and two jobs so the only free time I had was to sleep. I'll try and do better. I think Casanova probably will as well. =P After all, Bridget isn't the only girl on the Pearl!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	49. Deceit

**Thank You to Smithy, Shadow Blackheart, trainsgirl13, Bella, (_), LORI, xBelekinazx, HiddenElf, Pirate's Bonny Lass and Biscuit-Barrel!**

**To Smithy: Is My Pirate Cat another fanfic writer? The bandana sounds good but I don't think this Will is at the point of tattoos yet! =P He'll get there though! I'm gonna make him a full pirate before this story is over!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I felt Heather and Elizabeth needed a scene where both of them were pregnant seeing as hormones and tension would make for some good fighting! Thanks! I know I'm taking forever with these updates but time is flying, I don't realises so much time passes. I hate being busy!**

**To Bella: I always felt in the movies that Elizabeth doesn't pull her weight like the scene in DMC where Norrington is scrubbing the deck, the rest of the crew is working and she's lounging on the steps. Do your share, woman! =P Thanks!**

**To (_): Sorry, I don't have a name for you. =P I had Jack not even realise she looks like her family because no one can come close to Bridget for him. Yup, poor Jonathan is all confused and it's not working out well for him! Thank you.**

**To LORI: Casanova going after Heather? That would make some awkward family time between him and the Sparrows! =P Thanks!**

**To HiddenElf: Thank you!**

**Here's Chapter 49!**

"Any sign of her?"

Bridget frowned at Jack as they walked through the streets of Venice, next to the canals. "Who?"

Jack smirked. "Caroline Harrison. Surely the reason you dragged me out of bed and into town and have yet to look at me is because you're so intent to find her."

Bridget smiled at him mocking her excitement at seeing a new place. "Very funny. I am intent on finding her. I just need to map out my surroundings first."

Jack smirked. "Oh, that's it? Mapping out your surroundings. Well, would you like me to show you around Venice properly? Lover boy ain't the only one who knows where the best places to go are."

Bridget bit her lip.

"What?" Jack asked, knowing what that meant. "What do you want to say?"

"Nothing."

"Bridget…"

"We need more information to find Caroline Harrison and I know you don't like the thought but your cousin does consort in higher circles…"

"Absolutely not."

"Jack, if Gio can help us find Caroline Harrison, it's a road we have to go down. We might never find her otherwise." Bridget argued.

"I ain't asking him for help. He's proved himself to be nothing but the opposite."

"How? By trying to get you in trouble with me? Jack, it was a pathetic attempt and it didn't work. Nothing will."

"That don't mean he ain't some pretentious, self-satisfied…"

Bridget shook her head. "He's your family."

"Luv, people have two types of family, the type they want and the type they're forced to put up with. Can you guess which category Gio falls into?"

"I bet you had a lot of fun with him before I came along. It sounded like it."

Jack couldn't deny it, he used to have a lot of fun with Gio but seeing him the other night, the way he acted with Bridget seemed so different. Gio and Jonathan could talk about how Jack changed all they liked but for Jack, it was completely the other way around. Gio seemed much more pompous than usual and Jonathan…Well, that was a whole other issue that Jack felt he had to deal with, even if Jonathan didn't want him to. But Jack knew once Jonathan came to senses, he wouldn't forgive his brother if he didn't try and talk sense into him. Jonathan wanted a family, that was all he'd ever wanted and even though this wasn't how he wanted it, Jack knew he would eventually face up to his responsibilities and be happier for it. If only he would stop being the prat he'd become since Jack last saw him and realise that.

"You not answering me leads me to believe I'm right." Bridget said.

Jack looked at her, realising he'd been silent. "What? No, luv…"

"Jack, it's okay. Your life changed a lot by being with only me. And while I wouldn't be too delighted to hear that you miss chasing women, I understand that you might miss…certain freedoms..."

"Like getting drunk and into dangerous mischief?"

"If that's what you call it…"

"Well, you're right. I did enjoy meself and in some ways, I do miss it but luv, that ain't because you're around. It's because…Gio…"

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Well, to be honest, luv, I thought he'd have you eating out of the palm of his hand last night and he got nowhere near."

"Of course he didn't. I don't care…"

"No, it weren't you. It were him."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "Why wasn't it me? Do you really think I'm that easy to seduce? Especially by some obnoxious, arrogant…"

"That's my point, luv. You ain't supposed to think he's obnoxious and arrogant, that ain't how he works with women. It's like he weren't trying…"

"Maybe he wasn't."

"I may not know what he's up to but I know that glint in his eye. He took a fancy to you, no doubt about that."

"Maybe he wasn't willing to encroach on your territory?"

"He's never cared before."

"It's never been love before like it is with me. I hope, anyway."

Jack looked at her tiredly. "No, you're the first. And that ain't it."

"Well I give up then. I don't know what you're looking for."

"Because you never met him when he was good at landing women. He could charm the knickers off a nun. Actually…I think he has. Sister Liliana did look pretty up for it…I didn't stick around but I'm sure…"

"Charming, as always."

"That's my point, luv. He is always charming but was he charming the other night?"

"No."

"No. He weren't even trying. It's like he's lost his capability to know how to seduce women."

"He's Casanova! I think he's pretty bloody capable with just the name."

"And you'd be right."

Jack grimaced as they heard a voice behind them. Both turned to see Gio had been passing by, a leather bound notebook in his hands.

"Sorry for interrupting but I heard my name." He smirked. "A formidable weapon against the fairer sex, I do agree. Might I say how nice it is to see you both. And apologise for my behaviour the other night. I do admit I had been enjoying myself with more than a few libations before I met you two." He looked at Bridget's arm still in the sling. "Oh Bridget, is your arm okay?"

Bridget nodded. "A little sore but I'm fine."

"Well, I shall pray for your speedy recovery. Now I would love to stay and talk more with you but I had just come up with a burst of inspiration when I came upon you two and I'm eager to write it down. Excuse me."

Gio bowed and walked into the library across the bridge.

"Well…That was better." Bridget said. "No asking to kiss it better or Brigida or Bella, definitely an improvement. He actually seemed quite polite."

"He's up to something." Jack replied, looking after him.

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Maybe he just realises it's futile to try. That would be a good thing. He seemed perfectly polite."

"No, that ain't it. I'm going to go after him. I'll meet you back at the ship."

Bridget huffed as Jack walked away from her. "Jack!"

"Back at the ship! Don't get into trouble!"

"I think I'll manage!" Bridget glared before storming off.

Jack walked inside just in time to see Gio finish talking to the librarian and enter a private room, shutting the door behind him. Jack followed him inside to see him sitting at a table, just beginning to write.

Gio frowned up at him as Jack stormed in. "Is there something wrong, cousin?"

"What are you playing at?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"That whole 'nice' act around Bridget just now. What was that about?"

"Would you rather I was rude?"

"I just want to know where all the attention went. You were fawning over her the other night."

"I was trying to annoy you."

Jack frowned. "Why?"

"Revenge."

"For what?"

"Stealing Sister Liliana. I spent days charming that woman and then you swoop in. A virgin when I met her and you had to go and ruin everything."

"Could you never mention that again?" Jack suggested hopefully.

"Bridget doesn't know?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Cheers."

"And I was not _fawning_ over her. You've seen me fawn before and that was not it. I was barely trying."

"No, you were just failing."

"I wasn't failing. I was just talking to her then, Jack as I would talk to anyone else. I wasn't trying to seduce her in anyway, just make your face go red in anger and might I say, that I succeeded in."

"You were definitely trying to get her for yourself."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because…She's a woman."

"And what else? If "woman" was the only criteria I needed, I'd never leave my bedroom."

"What do you mean what else? Have you not seen her?"

"I have."

"That should be enough."

"For you, maybe."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean 'for me'? For anyone."

"No. She just does not…To be honest Jack, she does not do anything for me."

Jack was outraged. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"Do not be offended, cousin. I'm sure you've found a side of her that is nothing but irresistible but…I've seen better." Gio shrugged.

"You bloody haven't and you know it! You just know you can't ever get her and are trying to save face!"

Gio put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "If that is what you want to believe, I shall let you believe it. But for now, I must get back to work."

Gio began writing again but Jack stopped him. "No, no you don't. You don't tell me you don't want my lass and then just leave it at that."

"Should you not be happy that I don't want her?"

"No! Well, yes…No. Why don't you want her?"

"Like I've told you, she doesn't interest me."

"But she's beautiful."

"If you think so. She is just not my…How do you say? Cup of tea. Or wine. I prefer to use wine."

"Why? What's wrong with her? The long, beautiful hair? The perfect skin, the enigmatic eyes…"

"What's so enigmatic about them?"

"What's so…Have you seen them?"

"Lots. I was talking to her for a good while that night and nothing. Not a twinge. I just don't find her that attractive."

"You're mad."

"If you think so."

"Stop saying that! I don't think so, I know so. Fellas are always chasing after her."

"Then you should consider yourself lucky one more hasn't been added to the mix. Honestly Jack, why are you so put out by the fact that I am not trying to steal your woman? Shouldn't that make you happy?"

"It wouldn't matter if you did try, it wouldn't work."

"If you think so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of writing before you stormed in."

"I just don't understand it."

Gio huffed. "I suppose…She's pretty…Enough. Just not enough for me to spend my time on."

Jack shook his head, astounded. "You're ridiculous."

"If you thi…"

"Shut it."

* * *

"Have you seen Captain Barbossa?"

Bridget didn't look up from the list of stock she was going through when David came into the stock room. "No, thankfully." She looked up with a frown when David sighed. "Why?"

"I haven't either. I don't think anyone has."

"He's probably just locked away in his room. He does that sometimes."

"But I haven't even seen him for meals. Maybe he's sick and doesn't want to make a fuss?"

"That'd be very nice of him. So I doubt it's true."

"I'm going to go check."

"Are you sure?" Bridget asked, picking up the list from the crate it had been leaning on. She couldn't hold it as her arm was still in a sling. "You know he don't like anyone near his room."

"I'm sure he won't mind." David replied. "I used to have my reading lessons in there."

"Really?" They began walking out of the room. Whenever Bridget ever heard about Barbossa doing anything remotely human towards David, her suspicions flared up. She couldn't ever really go about confirming them though, seeing as David would have no idea and Barbossa would never admit it. Especially not to her. "That's unusual for Barbossa."

"No, it isn't. I don't understand why everyone thinks he's so miserable."

Bridget walked into her cabin where Jack was going over his own documents and David followed her in. "That's because he is, David. Here," She handed the list to Jack. "Everything accounted for."

"Always good to hear." He said. "And who is what?"

"I was asking why everyone thinks Captain Barbossa is so awful." David explained.

"Oh…" Jack nodded, standing up and walking over to Bridget who was trying to take off the sling, pinning her good arm to her side to stop her. "Because he is."

"Well, I don't think so and I don't like that no one seems to care that he's practically missing!"

"He ain't missing." Jack frowned. "He's been around…I think…Actually…" Jack realised he hadn't actually seen Barbossa in a while. He wrapped his arms around Bridget from behind in an affectionate manner but mostly to stop her struggling against him. "No wonder I've been in good moods lately."

"That can be argued." Bridget said with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh?" He looked down at her.

"Your cousin."

"You just had to go and ruin a good day." He huffed and Bridget had to laugh at his childishness.

"We should try and figure out why he won't come out of his room." David said.

"Who knows? Maybe he died and no one knows." Jack teased.

Bridget elbowed him in the ribs with her good arm.

"Oomph!"

"That's an awful thing to say!" David cried. "I'm going to go check on him. I never considered that he might be sick."

She rushed out of the cabin and Bridget wiggled free from Jack's grasp, turning to him with a stern expression.

"You know she thinks highly of him, why would you say that?"

"Because I get to imagine Barbossa dead."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "You have to admit it's strange though, why is Barbossa hiding away?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"What if he's planning something?"

"Like another mutiny? Good luck with that one. This crew finds him as poisonous as I do."

"Not another mutiny but something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. It just seems odd. He hasn't even been out to annoy us in some time."

"What an absolute shame." Jack said, sarcastically. "Let's worry about finding Caroline Harrison before we worry about finding Barbossa."

"I know. I just have absolutely no idea where to start if you don't want to get Gio involved."

"No, I don't." Jack said. He still didn't want to leave Gio around Bridget but for different reasons now. "We'll figure it out. We've gotten this far."

"You've gotten us this far. I've been pretty useless." Bridget huffed.

Jack frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"Hmmm, the lack of a functioning right arm?" Bridget tried to raise her arm that was now held up in a sling as best she could.

"You're still annoyed over that?" Jack huffed. "Listen, luv, you didn't need your right arm to figure out where to find Caroline Harrison, you needed that." He poked her in the head.

"Ow. And also, you found out she was here, not me."

"Aye, but I wouldn't have gotten anywhere near that maid if it weren't for you suggesting we go there in the first place."

"You can say it, you know." Bridget said.

"Say what?"

"What you're trying to avoid. That maid being Bernadette's maid. Suggesting we go "there" being Jane Ritson's mansion. You don't have to avoid the topic completely. I hate to admit it but she's right, I have to move on." Bridget shrugged before grimacing down at her shoulder, forgetting the pain that action would cause. "Ow…"

Jack brought his hand under her chin and lifted it slightly so she looked up at him.

"Is your arm still sore?"

Bridget nodded.

"But your lips are fine?"

Bridget smiled. "You'll have to check that one."

Jack smirked and pressed his lips against hers in a simple kiss but it was enough to brighten Bridget's day. When they parted, she smiled up at him.

"What happened with your cousin, actually?"

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Hmm?"

"When you followed him into the library? What did he say?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Jack…What did he say?" Bridget frowned, knowing he was hiding something from her. "If you went in to discuss me, I should know what was said."

"Well…" How did Jack tell her that the man famous for loving every kind of woman had no interest in her? "He isn't going to try and steal you, luv."

"Isn't that good?" Bridget frowned. "He respects you more than he cares about conquests."

"That's not why…"

"Oh, then why?"

"He…Ain't that…He don't…"

Bridget was confused. "Jack, spit it out."

"You ain't his type."

Bridget didn't really know how to reply to that. "I'm not his type?"

"That's what he said."

"Oh…Well, that's a bit of luck."

Jack frowned. "What's that?"

"I told you. He just don't fancy me, ain't nothing wrong with that. It makes everything easier, actually."

"You ain't offended?"

"Why would I be offended? I've met plenty of men who don't want me and I've never been offended. I have you and you like me, that's all I need."

"Love. I love you." Jack smirked, wrapping his arms around her. "And personally, I think he's bloody mad or is secretly blind if he don't see how incomparable you are."

Bridget smiled. "You don't have to try and make me feel better, I don't feel bad."

Jack smirked and held her tighter. "I know. That's why I love you."

"Thank you. There is one thing though."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"You're crushing my arm."

"Oh, sorry, luv." Jack said, letting her go quickly.

Bridget smiled again, reaching up on her toes to kiss him again.

"You know," Bridget said when they parted. "I'm sure it'd heal a lot quicker if I were to get some bedrest..."

Jack smirked. "The offer is irresistible, luv but the bedrest you're thinking of is a little too strenuous, me thinks. As much as I'd love to accept, there's one big deterent wrapped up in that sling."

"I'll be fine."

"No, I ain't risking opening your wound and then making you spend more time healing. It's doing well with no infection and healing nicely and I ain't going to be the one to potentially ruin that. And when me shoulder were in the same state last year, you weren't granting me any kindness of that sort."

Bridget tried to look affronted but her smile shone through. "Revenge isn't good on you, Jack Sparrow."

Jack smirked and kissed her again. "Don't be so impatient. All good things come to those who wait."

"Wow, you've done it." Bridget gasped.

"Done what?"

"Completely turned me off my previous suggestion." She joked. "No one likes narcissism, Sparrow."

"Lucky for me, you find it a very attractive quality."

Bridget slapped him on the arm.

Jack rubbed his arm. "What a way to get me into bed, luv."

"Bed? Oh no, it'll hurt my shoulder." She smirked.

"How is it feeling?" Jack asked, lifting her shirt slightly to inspect it.

"Still sore but I'm coping for the most part, it's just a nuisance."

"Well, only a few more days and that curse is gone." Jack nodded. "And with a full stock take, we can travel back to the Caribbean in no time."

Bridget frowned. "What do you mean travel back to the Caribbean? We have absolutely no idea where Caroline Harrison is but we know it's Italy."

"Bridget, in a few more days, the month is over and our end of the deal is complete. When it is, I'm taking us home with or without Caroline Harrison."

"But…"

"The month is over."

"No, it's not."

Jack and Bridget turned when they heard another voice and saw Lakshmi sitting at the table.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, not even surprised by the fact that a Goddess randomly turned up in his cabin. He hated to say it but he was used to it by now. "You said we had a month, it's been a month."

"I said you had to spend a month trying to find Caroline Harrison. You've spent nearly a month sailing to Italy, not looking for Caroline Harrison."

"We sailed to Italy to find her!"

"But didn't spend those days looking for her. You were only actively looking for her when you went to Anguilla. You've only done two days."

"Two days?" Jack nearly shouted. "No! You said a month! It's been a month!"

"Jack, why are you arguing over the rules with the person who makes the rules?" Lakshmi asked. "I told you that I would get rid of Bridget's curse if you two showed good will to Alfred and Evelyn Harrison by trying to find Caroline and what you did was lock them in your brig and cast them aside on some makeshift island while Bridget found her sister, her own agenda…"

"I wasn't trying to find my sister!" Bridget cut in.

"You were trying to find out how she knew your brother and covered it up as trying to find Caroline. You, Jack, you thought you could get away with this by spending most of the month sailing across Europe. Well, I'm not satisfied with the work you've both put in. You have twenty-eight days of your mission left."

"Twenty-eight days?" Jack glared. "You're supposed to be the Goddess of fortune and you're ruining ours!"

"For that, it's two months." Lakshmi said.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Three months."

"You can't…"

"Stop arguing!" Bridget said to him desperately.

Jack shut up but didn't stop glaring at Lakshmi who stood up.

"Smart decision. Three months. And I would like to see a little more congeniality towards Harrison and his daughter throughout it."

"They ain't here!"

"Well, you should fix that." Lakshmi said.

"Bloody hell, is this you helping?" Jack fumed. "You're supposed to be compassionate and all that rubbish and you haven't helped us once!"

"Ow!"

Jack turned quickly to see Bridget looking down at her shoulder with a frown. She took off the sling quickly and pushed her shirt to the side before ripping off the bandaging. Her skin was unmarred, her wound completely gone. She looked up at Lakshmi.

"A sign of goodwill." Lakshmi said. "To show that I can be compassionate. Remember, three months." With that, she turned and walked out of the cabin.

Jack hurried over to Bridget and checked her shoulder. It really was completely healed.

"So, I suppose that means there ain't going to be a scar, after all." Jack said.

Bridget nodded before trying to her luck and lifting her shirt to see if her abdomen scar was still there. She felt defeated to see that it was.

"Oh, well… At least the shoulder is something." She looked up at him. "Three months."

Jack's expression went from pleasant to desolate at the thought, making Bridget rest her head against his chest, feeling quite desolate herself.

* * *

"Captain Barbossa?"

David knocked on the door and waited for a reply but none came.

"Captain Barbossa, are you in there?"

She was surprised when the door opened slightly and Barbossa looked out, looking more than a little worse for wear.

"Oh Lord, are you alright?" She asked.

Barbossa frowned at her for a second. "Fine."

"Are…Are you sure? You look under the wea…"

"I said I'm fine. What do you want?"

David was taken back to say the least. "I just wanted to see if you were alright, nobody's seen you in…"

"That's because I haven't left me room, obviously. Why the bloody hell do you care?"

"It's just…I thought…"

"Bloody hell, where does Sparrow find incompetents like you? Once you've stopped stammering and know what the bloody hell you want to say, then you can come back and tell me but don't expect me to care." Barbossa said with a roll of his eyes before slamming the door in her face.

David was left standing in the hallway, completely shocked.

* * *

"Where's Bridget?"

Gibbs looked up from his rum when Jack approached him that night. "Up on the quarter deck."

Jack hurried up to the quarter deck in a second, seeing Bridget sitting up against the ship and looking up at the stars. "What's wrong?"

Bridget looked over at him with a furrow of her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You always sit here and look at the stars when you're upset. What happened?"

Bridget smiled. "Nothing happened. I just like looking at the stars."

"Oh. Good. Mind if I join you?"

"I never do."

Jack smirked and went to sit next to her.

"You're not up here, contemplating what Lakshmi said, are you?"

"Amongst other things."

"What other things?"

Bridget sighed. "We're going to have to write to your father."

Jack frowned. "Why?"

"To bring Harrison and Evelyn over."

Jack huffed. "No."

"But Lakshmi said…"

"I will look for Caroline Harrison, I will do whatever I can but I don't want them near you if they don't have to be."

"But they do. Lakshmi said we have to be more "congenial" to them."

"Lakshmi is beginning to talk out of her…"

"Jack!" Bridget cut him off. "It's obvious she knows what we say or do…"

"Which I hate with an intense passion."

"It'd be best to not insult her when she controls if I get rid of my stupid curse…"

"Our stupid curse."

Bridget smiled. "Can we agree?"

"About not badmouthing Lakshmi, not the Harrisons coming over here."

"But…"

"I have to draw the line somewhere."

"Against a Goddess?"

"I'm getting pretty bloody tired of having to jump whenever those Gods or Goddesses say. I thought they were supposed to be busy dealing with the Fates? Why do they still have to time to muck us about?"

"Because they can." Bridget said miserably.

Jack sighed and kissed the side of her head. "Once this curse is gone, I'm done. No more Gods, no more Goddesses, I ain't letting them interfere anymore."

Bridget didn't see how he could possibly stop them but she knew he'd try. "I know."

Jack took her hand, thinking the same. She could have pointed out that it was probably impossible to ward off the Gods but the fact that she didn't say it meant something to him. They sat in silence for a while before Jack shivered.

"I hate this bloody cold."

Bridget smiled at him. "I actually kind of like it."

"How?" Jack frowned. "It's absolutely bitter."

"Yes but I just find the cold air refreshing, especially at night."

"I just think it's bloody cold."

Bridget cuddled into him. "Feel warmer?"

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "In certain parts."

Bridget slapped him on the chest lightly. "Dirty pirate."

"Eh? I never said anywhere specific." Jack smirked. "You're the dirty minded one, miss." He put his lips to her ear. "Not that I mind."

Bridget smiled and turned her head so their lips were inches apart so Jack used the opportunity to his advantage.

"If this coldness is really bothering you," Bridget asked when they parted. "We could warm up in the cabin?"

Jack smirked. "How's the shoulder?"

"Still completely healed."

Jack nodded before getting up and lifting her quickly. She couldn't help but leave out a laugh.

"I love you." She smiled.

Jack kissed her lightly. Three months? She was worth it.

* * *

The next morning, Jack and Bridget were in the galley as Bridget was making breakfast when Ana burst in.

"Have either of you seen Cotton's parrot?"

Jack frowned. "No."

Ana huffed. "It's gone missing again. I swear, I don't know how he loses it. If you find it, bring it back to the poor man."

"Will do." Jack replied but he was looking at Bridget who hadn't turned around from the counter. When Ana left, he raised an eyebrow. "Bridget?"

"What? I'm just making breakfast."

"You woke up before me this morning."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Did you use that time to write a letter? To me father? And to acquire Cotton's parrot before he woke up?"

"Why would I do that?" She said, her tone giving her away.

"Because Lakshmi said to bring the Harrisons here and I refused last night." Jack surmised. "Turn around and tell me the truth."

Bridget sighed and did so. "Fine, you caught me."

"Bridget!"

"You weren't going to get them! I know you were doing it for me and because you're sick of what the Gods are doing but Jack, the reason we're doing any of this at all, why Lakshmi is even in our lives, is to get rid of that curse and if we find Caroline Harrison and do everything right, she might still deny us just because we left Harrison and Evelyn scrubbing floors in Shipwreck Cove."

"It's where they should be!"

"Not according to Lakshmi and I hate to say it but until the curse is gone, we're bound to do what she orders. If you want to give up and not get rid of the curse, I've always told you I'll stand by your decision."

Jack huffed. "You know I don't bloody want that."

"Well then, they're coming to Venice." Bridget walked over to him and bent down, kissing him. "I'm sorry but it had to be done."

"Evelyn and Casanova in the same city, that should be interesting."

Meanwhile, Ana was up on deck, looking for the parrot when she heard a voice.

"Well, caio Bella."

Ana frowned, looking around to see a very handsome man come up on deck. "Are you talking to me?"

"No one else I would rather talk to."

Ana rolled her eyes. "I'm assuming you're the cousin."

"Giacomo Casanova." He said, following her as she walked away. "And you are…?"

"Taken." Ana said. "I prefer a Scottish accent to an Italian one."

They walked down below deck and Ana found her key to getting rid of him. "Bridget?"

Bridget had just left the galley and frowned when she saw Ana with Gio. He didn't seem to register she was there, too focused on Ana until Ana called out to her. "Oh, Bridget."

"Jack is in the galley." She said before walking on. The thought of Gio and Evelyn together? Bridget needed to find that parrot.

"So, Ana..."

"Honestly, prefer Scottish..."

"I don't really know what that means but I'm sure I could change your mind if you gave me a chance…"

"Like I said before, I'm taken." Ana walked into the galley where Jack was still sitting. "Jack, your cousin is here."

"Brilliant." Jack said, his tone sounding less enthused.

"He's here to see you."

"Until more pleasing views came along." Gio shrugged.

"I'm going to go find Charles." Ana said, more in Gio's direction than Jack's. "Don't follow me."

She left the galley and though he didn't follow, Gio watched.

"What?" Jack asked, dumbfounded. "Ana? Really? Ana?"

"Is that her name? That shall be handy to know."

"You don't think Bridget is anything special but Ana…"

"What? She's very beautiful."

"Well, I wouldn't know anything about that…"

"Are you seriously telling me you've never…?"

Jack looked like he'd just been slapped. "No! Never! That's…That's Ana!"

"Yes well, Ana's very beautiful."

"But not more than Bridget, surely."

Gio shrugged. "As long as you think so, should that not be all that matters?"

"But…"

"Good, glad that's cleared up. Now, Ana…"

"Is in love with a fella called Charles which I'm assuming you know. Leave it."

"If you say so." Gio sighed. "But is it actual love or…?"

"Leave it."

"Alright." He nodded. "Just making sure."

"Actually, don't try with any of the girls."

"There are more?"

"Not for you."

"How many?"

"Leave it!"

"Oh, don't be grumpy. As long as I'm not chasing after Bridget, why should you care?"

"Because we're related. If you use someone on here and then drop them, I'm going to have to put up with it, not you. I could do without the ache."

"I never leave a woman feeling bad. I hope I don't anyway."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, you're a saint."

"Why are you so against me? We used to get along so well and at first, I knew it was because you thought I was after Bridget but now I've let you know that I am not after her and you are still annoyed with me. May I ask what I've done?"

"Nothing." Jack huffed. To be honest, he wasn't sure himself. After all, what if Gio was lying and really did want Bridget but was trying to lower Jack's defences? Or what if, and Jack couldn't figure out why he couldn't figure out if this was worse, Gio was telling the truth and just didn't see Bridget as beautiful? It had been bothering him and he couldn't figure out why. So Gio didn't want her, what was wrong with that? He felt it was best to change the topic. "Here, you dwell in the higher circles; do you know a Caroline Harrison?"

Gio frowned. "I cannot say that I do, why?"

"Don't worry about it." Jack huffed. "Just the bloody reason we're here."

"So not to see me? Well, don't I feel loved."

Jack looked at him tiredly. "Can you find out if she's staying with anyone? Around at all?"

"I'll keep my eyes and ears open. Who is she, though?"

"The woman Bridget used to work for, she's missing."

"Why is that your problem?" Gio asked. "Shouldn't it be the family's problem?"

"It is. They came to us for help."

"I'm still not seeing how that's your problem. You're a pirate, you don't help people."

"Well, I'm helping them!" Jack said, annoyed. How could he answer these questions when he was asking them himself? Especially when he couldn't tell anyone about it being for Bridget's curse. He wasn't even sure if all the crew knew about that. People couldn't know about her being a slave, being a cursed one was definitely out of the question. "Just, try and find out anything you can about her."

"Fine, there is no need to be snippy. Honestly Jack, I don't know how you became so tightly wound but you'd be doing everyone a favour if you unwound."

Gio walked out of the cabin and Jack huffed before letting his head bang off the table.

He walked up on deck and was about to walk off the ship before reconsidering and walking over to the cabin door, knocking.

Bridget opened it, surprised to see Gio on the other side. "Oh, hello. Jack's downstairs."

"I want to speak to you actually."

"Oh…" Bridget frowned. "Okay." She stepped to the side and let him walk inside. "What is it?"

"I would like your advice about something. But first, I need you to promise not to tell Jack."

Dread filled her up. "I don't think that's really appropriate, me keeping your..."

"I…I've lost everything."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Everything! House, servants, clothes, title, it's all gone."

"But I heard you had millions. Didn't you bring the lottery to France?"

"It's all gone. If it weren't, I'd be back in my mansion in France. Or else I'd have one here. I don't. Not anymore. I've lost it all."

"How? How could you have done that?"

"I like playing cards."

Bridget was astounded. "You lost your entire fortune…Gambling?"

"Don't look at me like that! Jack's done it enough times!"

"He's never lost the Bla…What are you going to do?" Bridget asked, changing the subject quickly. "Or more like, why are you telling me this?"

"Well, you used to work as a servant. That means you lived off very little."

"I've had to at times, yes." Bridget said, keeping her answers short.

"I need you to teach me how. I've tried and I'm failing. Maybe you can help. But please don't tell Jack, he'd never let me live it down."

Bridget sighed, knowing how embarrassing it could be. "Okay, have you any plans to make money at all?"

"I don't know. I'm only good at a few things. Music, writing, sex…That's an idea…"

"No, it's not. Writing, you could write something."

"I'm trying. My life's story. But my life's not over yet. It will be soon if I don't get money but at this point, looking back on the good times isn't making me feel great."

"Write something that you can focus those feelings into. People love a tragedy. Instead of your life's story, write a play, a book, an opera…"

"Do you know opera?"

"No, I've never heard one. I've heard the higher class discussing it."

"It's marvellous. I think you'd like it."

"Really? I've always wondered…Wait, no! Don't change the subject." Bridget said quickly. "Gio, how are you living?"

"I get by. By lying mostly. Acting like I'm rich usually leads to me getting rich."

"You can't depend on that. Lying won't get you anywhere."

"It usually does. I lie to get into the high society events and then I can seduce some well to do widow or noblewoman and that gets me some money…"

"You're whoring yourself out?"

"No! How tawdry. But the older women like giving me food and clothes. To be honest I think they want a son…Which is a little strange…Considering what they want at night…"

"Please stop." Bridget grimaced. "And stop lying to women to get them into bed. It's wrong."

"Like Jack has never done it. And it isn't deception, they know who I am and they know what I've done. They're just a little hazy on the details at the moment. I don't need lies to get women into bed. They just like the hope that what they're thinking is true and I don't correct them. I could have gotten you easily if I tried with empty promises."

"Could not have."

"Could."

"Not a chance."

"Well, I wasn't trying."

"So I've heard."

"Jack told you then?" Gio grimaced.

"Yes, he did."

"That was rude of him."

"I don't care." She shrugged.

"You do a little, though." Gio nodded.

Bridget frowned. "Excuse me, no I don't."

"Now who's lying?"

"You! Always you! And it's wrong!"

"I was not trying to seduce you."

"I know when men are trying to seduce me and you were. You were just bad at it."

"Oh, really?" Gio said, walking closer to her. "If I were trying to seduce you, I would have played with your hair when Jack wasn't looking," He took a curl into his hand. "Looked into your eyes intently when I spoke," He looked into her eyes. She had to admit, if she hadn't seen Jack's chocolate eyes first, she would feel something. Now, not so much. "And I would have spent much more of the night discussing you and your beauty than trying to goad Jack for fun…"

Bridget had a feeling this was the point when he expected her to lean in for a kiss. She didn't.

Gio huffed and dropped the curl, letting his arms hang. "It's not working, is it?

Bridget shook her head. "No."

"I do not know what is wrong with me lately." Gio groaned, sitting on the bed. "Usually I have women eating out of the palm of my hand but not lately. Either you are different from the rest or I'm just not as good as it as I used to be."

"Uh…the first one?"

Gio sighed and sat down. "No, it's me."

"Cheers."

"I just…I just don't want to do this anymore. Losing everything has taught me what's important. The tricks and the seductions are not. I do not know if it is seeing Jack happy or I'm just tired of the endless chase but I want to find a woman who will make me not want anyone else. To be with just one woman who I can love and cherish like no other, who sends shivers down my spine every time I look at her, who makes it worth it to wake up in the morning and who makes all other females disappear." He sighed. "I want someone who…Who makes it seem like the world was created just she could be on it. Someone who, if she were not to exist, neither would I because…There would be no point. That's what I want, to look at a woman the way Jack looks at you."

"Oh…" Bridget said, not knowing what else to say. "Well, that's good."

"But how do I find her? How do I know I haven't already?"

"I suppose if you'd found her, you would have known."

"No because no woman worthy of all that would want to go within one hundred feet of me with my reputation. You didn't."

"Well, not because of you. It's just…I just…I don't really find myself attracted to the big bravado, lothario acts."

"Really? But you fell for Jack Sparrow."

Bridget looked at him tiredly.

"My apologies."

"Jack was always genuine with me…Well, most of the time. He didn't try too hard. I would have known if he was using lines he's used on other women with me."

"Of course you would have." Gio huffed. "You're smarter than all those floozies out there. That's why Jack chose you. Damn him, it's so hard to find a woman who doesn't know when you're lying and that just makes it completely irresistible to lie."

"Hmmm…" Bridget folded her arms, not feeling so much sympathy.

"Don't act like I'm the only one who does it. Everyone lies. The rich lie to cavort with the poor so they don't have to act rich, the poor lie to the rich so they don't have to act poor, married men lie to their wives so they can sleep with whores and married women lie and pretend not to notice their husbands' lies so they don't have to please them themselves. The higher class can lie just as well as any pirate and all of them do."

"That doesn't mean you have to. You could lose everything you've ever wanted with one lie."

"But how do I know I want it before I lie?"

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Don't lie at all."

"No, that's much too difficult."

"No wonder you're alone!" She huffed. "Gio, if you keep lying, no woman will want you. If you keep using them for your own pleasure, they'll hate you for it."

"You don't understand. You think I am like Jack or how Jack was before you, that I seduce women for my own pleasure and think little of the consequences as long as I get a good time out of it."

"Well…Yes."

"And you'd be right." Gio shrugged. "But I have never, ever forgotten a woman. I remember every aspect, every detail, every word she uttered. Do you know why? Because I listened. I listened to them when no one else would. Jack told me of your past, I know that for years you were invisible, cast to the shadows and only brought out when needed. That isn't much different from any class of woman. When you were a young girl, what was your dream?"

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"The fact that you can't comprehend such a question straight away leads me to believe that Jack has never asked it. He should have. What did you dream to be when you were growing up?"

Bridget didn't really have many answers. "Free."

"But before you were forced into servitude."

She shrugged. "Free. Free from duties and obligations and from fear of people that ruled my life."

"Every woman secretly has that dream. Dreams of writing, dreams of painting, dreams of marrying who they love as oppose to who they are best suited. Some women like your friend Ana, they dream of being able to do everything a man is able to, no matter how dangerous. I could tell that from just a few seconds with her. What all women truly dream of is being heard." Gio said. "And I listened. Night after night, woman after woman. I listened and we talked, both she and I. I let her say things that in public, she could never say. Women are such smart creatures and I grew to respect them unequivocally. It didn't matter what age they were, young or old, rich or poor, they all desired to have a voice. You feared soldiers coming in and taking your home, your land and your family. Even the highest of women fear someone taking them out of their home and putting them somewhere they don't feel they belong. You got out of your hell, some of those women never do. Except for one night. If I get around to them, that is."

Bridget shook her head but couldn't resist smiling. She had to admit, she was a little charmed. Not in a romantic way but maybe she had judged him too soon. "You think very highly of yourself."

"What can I say? I've gotten wonderful reviews." He grimaced a little. "For the most part." He looked up at her. "It's why I don't find you attractive, you know."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Why I don't feel the want to get you into bed."

"Why?"

"Because you've gotten what makes you happy. Why would I want to spoil that?"

Bridget smiled.

She'd definitely judged too soon.

* * *

"David, are you alright?"

David came out of her reverie to see Ragetti looking down at her as she sat on a crate. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look quite…Sad."

"I was just…Do you know that feeling of thinking that someone thinks of you favourably but then it turns out to be the complete opposite?"

"I hope not."

David frowned up at him.

"I just meant…It must be a terrible feeling." Ragetti said quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I went to see Captain Barbossa because I hadn't seen him in so long and neither has anyone else, I thought he was sick but when I went to his room, he was so rude. Everyone says he is but I've never experienced it. Until now. It was so strange…"

"Not really. Captain Barbossa has moods. He can seem nice but usually, it's just a way to get people to let their defences down around him."

"No, not him being horrible." David clarified. "What he said."

"Why? What did he say?"

"He said "I don't know where Sparrow find incompetents like you"."

"That is just wrong! You ain't incompetent! He's…"

"No, no." David shook her head. "Ragetti, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Captain Sparrow didn't find me and bring me on here."

"He didn't?"

"No. Captain Barbossa did."

* * *

"Three months? His head is going to explode long before then."

Bridget nodded. "I know."

"That Lakshmi's got some nerve." Ana huffed. "I thought she were supposed to be benevolent and kind? She's making you two work more than…Well sorry but slaves."

"I know." Bridget sighed. "But what can we do? It's the only way to get rid of the curse so I wrote to Teague and asked him to bring Harrison and Evelyn over here."

"Oh no! Not them again!"

"I had to, Ana. Jack doesn't even want to ask Gio where she might be, we need something to go on. To be honest, I think he's getting too sick of being told what to do. I feel terrible." Ana was about to object but Bridget stopped her. "It is my fault, Ana. I'm the one with the curse, I'm the one who keeps getting hurt, I'm the one who brought the Harrisons into his life."

"You got the curse because Jack scorned a witch, you keep getting hurt because you're a pirate and it happens the same way it happens to any of us and he knows the Harrisons because he snuck into their mansion, pretending to be someone else. He might know them better through you but you did not make them stay in his life. You could also say that Jack brought Sao Feng into your life. Lyons, Beckett, Barbossa…"

"Alright, Ana." Bridget said, making her stop. "But he always got me out of the dangerous situations those men put me in and I can't do anything to help him now and I hate it."

"You can help! It might not have seemed like it but you did help by trying to get the Harrisons here. That's what Lakshmi wants and if Jack won't do it, you will. You're putting your pride aside to save his, that is something."

"Hmmm, maybe I should ask Gio what he knows. Save Jack from doing that too. I was talking to him a while ago but I didn't even think."

"I don't think you have to, they were talking the last time I saw Jack so he probably enquired then."

"Oh God…" Bridget sighed. "I better go see him and make sure his head hasn't already exploded."

Bridget got up and left Ana's room to find Jack up on deck.

"Jack?" She frowned, seeing him about to walk off the ship. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to go to the local inns to see if she's been there. If she's here, she has to sleep somewhere."

"I'll go with you."

"You don't have…"

Bridget walked up to him. "I'll go with you."

Jack nodded. "Alright."

They left the Pearl and began walking along the canals.

"I heard you were talking to Gio."

"That I was." Jack nodded.

The tension between them was palpable. Jack couldn't get what Gio said out of his head, not that that was Bridget's fault but it still niggled him that everyone seemed to think Bridget was ruining him and Bridget was still feeling bad about not being able to do enough.

"I'm guessing he hasn't heard anything if we're looking for her."

"No, he said he'd listen out for anything though."

"Well, that was good of him."

"Aye, he's a diamond."

Bridget stopped with a sigh. "Jack, we can go home now if you want."

"We just started looking."

"I don't mean back to the Pearl, I mean back to the Caribbean."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because I don't like doing whatever Lakshmi says as much you don't. And to do it for another three months? We won't last that long if we're feeling this bitter on the first night."

"I ain't bitter with you."

"Just because of me."

"Bridget…"

Bridget sighed. "What?"

Jack took her waist into his hands and pulled her towards him, pressing his lips against hers. Bridget's hands went to his arms as she responded to the kiss but soon got a shock when she heard a bang and immediately felt Jack push her and they both went hurtling into the canal. Bridget tried to get back up to the surface but felt Jack hold her down by pressing her against the wall. When more bullets hit the water, trying to find their bodies, she understood why. Without thinking, Bridget grabbed his arm and dragged him along, her tail being able to swim faster than either of their legs could. She got them under a bridge where they were able to reach the surface and still remain hidden.

"What was that?" Bridget whispered.

"No idea, luv. I just heard the cock of a gun." He replied, trying to look out from beyond the bridge to see anyone. He realised he wouldn't see anyone when he heard several pairs of footprints above them.

"Where did they go?"

"Further down the canal, obviously. We won't find them now but we will find them."

"You saw it too, didn't you? I wasn't just imagining it?"

Jack didn't recognise the voices.

"No, I saw it too. A tail. Sparrow was with a mermaid."

Jack looked at Bridget with wide eyes as she gasped. He immediately felt her tail become legs and had to grab onto her as she nearly sank back into the water.

"Which is exactly why we won't find them." The voice continued. "She'll be able to swim faster than we'll be able to run and she seems to want to drag him along with her."

"Maybe we shouldn't kill him if he can get us access to mermaids. You know how valuable mermaids can be."

Bridget frowned. Valuable? How?

"Oh no, we are still killing Sparrow. That's what we were paid to do. If we don't carry it out, he'll want his money back."

"With a mermaid, we won't need his money."

"And what about when he finds out we already spent it? We won't be able to use the mermaid if we're dead. We are going to kill Sparrow. We're just getting that mermaid too."

The conversation dragged off as the two men walked off the bridge but Jack and Bridget stayed frozen.

"Who were those men?"

"I still ain't got a clue." Jack said. But now he was going to find out. "I don't think that's the important part. Who paid them to kill me?"

"You! Pirate! Mermaid!"

Jack and Bridget turned quickly when they heard a rasping Italian voice. They looked to where they swam from to see an old woman standing at the side of the canal, looking down at them.

"If you do not want to be found, you better come quickly." She opened the big bag in her hand and pulled out a simple black dress. "And you, mermaid, should put this on before someone sees you."

Neither moved. The fact that this women knew to bring a dress was unnerving.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Follow me to find out." She said, placing the dress down and walking away.

"Not a chance." Bridget said before looking at Jack who seemed to be considering it. "Jack, no. I don't trust that woman."

"Neither do I but how did she know we were going into the water?"

"Maybe she's with those men and she's just trying to drag us out."

"It's pretty clear we're under here, if she were with them they'd be back by now and I'd be dead and you'd be finding out how valuable you are."

"So let's go back to the Pearl."

Jack looked after the woman before swimming over to the side of the canal.

"Jack." Bridget called after him as he got out. "Jack!"

She huffed and swam over too, looking around before getting out of the canal.

"Oi, anyone could be around." Jack said, picking up the dress and giving it to her quickly.

Bridget rolled her eyes and walked over to the corner of a building. "Cover me, then."

Jack took off his coat and put it around her so no one could see her as she took off the soaking wet shirt and put on the floor length dress. "There. All covered. Now, back to the Pe…"

"Where did she go?" Jack asked, looking around

Bridget huffed. "It doesn't matter. Home. Now."

"I wouldn't if I were you."

Bridget sighed when the raspy voice interrupted again and they saw the woman appear from the dark of an alley.

"Like I said, follow me."

"Why should we?" Bridget asked.

"Because I know how to get rid of your curse without the help of any Gods."

Both were shocked by that.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"If you decide to follow me, you can call me Nerezza."

She turned and disappeared back into the alley and Jack followed.

"Jack, no!"

"She knows about your curse, she wasn't shocked that you're a mermaid. Bridget, she's a witch."

"Which is why we should run."

"A witch gave you that curse. Maybe another one can take it away."

"She can't. If a witch could, Tia Dalma would have."

"Maybe Tia Dalma doesn't know what she does."

"Tia Dalma is a Goddess."

"And I'm bloody sick of dealing with them! Go back to the Pearl. I'll follow her and see if there's any information worth getting."

Jack hurried after the old woman and Bridget followed.

"Jack, I know you're frustrated that we're being ordered around but being reckless won't get us anywhere."

"Maybe being reckless is exactly what we need to be. It might just get us somewhere because being cautious certainly hasn't."

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Bridget frowned. She had no clue that Gio's words and Jonathan's words and Jack's own thoughts were ringing too loudly in his ears, blocking her objections out.

"Bridget, I'm going to see this through but if it be the wrong decision, I want it to be my wrong decision. Go back to the Pearl and try not to be spotted."

"Not a chance. If you're going, I'm going."

"Bridget…"

"You either make your wrong decision and we both suffer for it or we both go back to the Pearl and that could be my wrong decision we both suffer. Either way, it's both of us."

Jack nodded before turning and walking in the direction of the alley. Bridget shook her head before following. It was nearly pitch black, save for a small flickering light at the end.

"I guess that's where she is." Bridget said.

Jack nodded and walked through the doorway. Once they got inside, they saw the woman sitting at table with a single lit candle in the middle. Surrounding them in the little room were hanging dead animals, very grisly drawings of torture and death which made Bridget feel particularly uneasy and all different types of maps.

"So you do want to get rid of that horrible curse upon you." The old woman smirked.

Jack didn't walk further in, keeping a quick escape possible. "You know how to get rid of it?"

"We already know how to get rid of it." Bridget said shortly. She regretted not trying to get Jack away more, now that she'd seen where they would be going.

"That way is not very satisfying though, is it?" Nerezza smirked. "Having to do what those infernal Gods say all the time. What if there were another way?"

"We're fine with the way we have." Bridget said, trying to pull Jack's hand harder but he was staying firm. "Jack…"

"That way will take you three months; my way will take you one night."

"You're a witch." Bridget pointed out. "They've never given us anything but grief so excuse me if I don't trust you, especially when you've appeared from nowhere and have no reason to help us."

"But I do. A long time ago, I lived in another part of Italy and my life was in danger. My powers were used against me by a vicious man. But I was saved, by a pirate not unlike yourself, Sparrow. Not unlike you, at all. Your father."

"My father saved your life?" Jack frowned.

"He killed the man who threatened it so yes, he did. Not long after, he met your mother. Now, it is my opportunity to repay my debt."

"How did he save…?"

"One night, Sparrow. That's all it will take and your love will no longer suffer."

"All you have to do to repay Teague is tell us where Caroline Harrison is." Bridget said.

"That is not the way I'm talking about."

"What other way do you have?" Jack asked.

"There is an island near Italy…"

"Sicily? Aye, it ain't that secret."

"Quiet, Sparrow." She said shortly. "There is an island not far from here but far enough. It is empty, forgotten."

"What's it called?" Jack asked.

"It does not have a name because it is not spoken of. The only reason it is forgotten is because people fear to remember it."

"Sounds like a lovely place." Jack said sarcastically.

"If you want to get rid of the curse that plagues the woman you love, then that is just what it is."

"How?" Jack said, sitting down.

"Jack, no." Bridget said. "This place doesn't sound like somewhere we should be going."

"You won't be." Jack said, not looking back at her. "Go on."

"Jack…"

"On the island, there is a church and in that church there is a ring. The ring belongs to the Bishop who dwells in that Church. Get that ring, place it on the finger of your cursed love and she shall be cursed no more."

"It's always some piece of jewellery…"

"The easiest to carry around." Nerezza shrugged.

"What is this ring? Why is it so special?"

"It holds a very, very special and rare stone."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

Nerezza smirked. "The fire of a phoenix."

"A phoenix? As in the mythical bird?"

"Maybe not so mythical. I can tell you no more but if you want to rid the curse without depending on the Gods, that ring will do it."

"It all sounds too easy." Bridget said. "I don't trust it."

"Easy? Not so." Nerezza replied. "You have to get the ring off the Bishop before you place it on your own finger."

Well, that shouldn't have been a problem for Jack, he was always stealing rings.

"Now, go." She continued. "I have told you all I can and given you all the time I wish to spare."

"How do I find the island?" Jack said, getting up.

Nerezza got up and walked over to a map on the wall, taking it down and rolling it up. "Take this. It will help you."

Jack took the map. "We're going to need to know a little more about this island before blindly going there. Why don't it got a name? Why don't anyone go there?"

"That isn't information to spur us into going!" Bridget said desperately. "It should be keeping us away! I don't want to know any more about it."

"I can say no more." Nerezza said. "If you do not feel it's safe, then stick with your plan from the Gods and good luck. I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to take a little risk."

Bridget felt her hope of swaying Jack away from this plan diminish.

She didn't know why but a little risk seemed to be exactly what Jack was looking for.

* * *

"Jack, put it away."

"Can't find that island without the map." He responded, looking down at the map.

"Jack, I don't want to go to that island." Bridget sat across from him. "We should be focusing on how to find Caroline Harrison."

"Not if I can find that island and you're not going."

"Neither of us are. Jack, please, I'm begging you. Forget anything she said. I don't trust her and I don't believe her."

Jack looked up at her. "She had no reason to lie."

"She has no reason to want to help us. She gets nothing out of telling us how to get rid of my curse."

"Neither does Lakshmi."

"Lakshmi is a Goddess who focuses on the good in people. That witch is just that, a witch. Like Cai…"

"Or Tia Dalma."

"Who is only in things for herself. Even she admits that. If that ring was so powerful, Nerezza would have wanted it for herself. Maybe that's why she's trying to send you, because that island is dodgy and she doesn't want to risk her own life. I'm sure she'd been fine with risking yours."

"Bridget, this is an opportunity I have to take."

Bridget shook her head, looking at the ground before casting a stern expression in his direction. "Fine. But if you go to that island, I'm going with you."

"No."

"You're not getting a choice."

"I said no."

"I don't care. Just try and stop me. I can jump into the water and be halfway there before you even lower the rowboat."

"That bloody tail…"

"There's nothing you can do about it."

"I can lock you in the brig."

"You never would."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do because you know that it's one of my biggest fears, to be locked down in a dark cell on my own."

"I'd leave a lamp lit."

"Jack, this is my curse. If you're risking your life for it, then I'm doing the same otherwise, I'm not getting rid of it at all. The hard part won't be getting it from the Bishop; it'll be getting it on my finger."

Jack huffed. "What place that has a Bishop can be so bad? If he's still there, obviously it ain't a lethal place."

Bridget shrugged. "Then you won't mind me coming with you."

"I do." Jack nodded.

"Then don't go."

"I have to."

Bridget folded her arms. "Then so do I."

* * *

"Da'?"

Teague was walking along the Italian port when he heard a voice behind him. He turned to see Jonathan walking towards him. "Jonathan. Where's the Black Pearl?"

"Jack took it out a few days ago. He needed to go somewhere else, something about the curse. He asked me to stay behind to let you know when you got here."

"Wait, he ain't here?"

"No, why?"

Teague looked furious. "Because I've had those two high society prats rattling in me ear the entire journey! I don't want to keep them!"

"You brought Harrison and Evelyn here?"

"Aye! And I would like to get rid of them!"

"I don't know what to tell you. Jack said it was really important that they go as soon as possible. He'll be back soon."

"He better bloody be. Where's Heather?"

"At the inn we're staying at."

"Lead me to it. I need a very big bottle of rum."

"What about the Harrisons?"

"I put them in the brig a quarter into the journey, they ain't going anywhere."

Jonathan nodded. "Where's mum?"

"She…Didn't want to come." Teague said, trying to dodge the question as best he could without arousing suspicion. "She stayed back in Shipwreck Cove."

Jonathan didn't ask anymore and began walking.

"So, has Bridget met Gio yet?" Teague asked.

"She has. Jack wasn't happy."

"Now that I'm sorry to have missed."

* * *

"Jack, the place is a jungle. There's no church here."

"It ain't a jungle; we just haven't gone in far enough."

"Maybe that's a good thing. We should get back to the Pearl while we still can."

"Not until I find that church."

Bridget huffed and traipsed after him.

"This might have gone a little quicker if there weren't just two of us."

"No." Bridget said. "This is my curse which means I'm going too but I'm not risking anyone else for it. Since I apparently can't stop you from risking your life because my worries mean nothing to you anymore…"

"Bridget, it was a chance I had to take."

"Except that it wasn't. We already has a solution…"

"Aha!"

Bridget looked up quickly when she heard Jack's triumphant shout. "What is it?"

Jack looked back at her with a smirk. "A town."

He rushed through the green surroundings to get to the buildings he could see in the distance. Bridget tried to keep up with him but her pace came to a complete stop beside Jack when they got a better look at the town.

"This isn't right…"

Jack and Bridget were now in the centre of the town, surrounded by buildings and homes but they had yet to see a single person. The place looked like it had been abandoned for years. Windows were broken, cobwebs hung everywhere, there were doors broken off their hinges and some houses seemed to have been robbed while others remained perfectly intact, like the people went outside for a minute and ended up never coming back. Mouldy food was still set upon tables, empty bottles were gathering dust, furniture lay untouched for God only knew how long.

"Where are all the people?" Bridget frowned, looking in through a broken window at an abandoned home.

"I ain't got a clue, luv." Jack frowned. He was beginning to think she was right about not coming here.

"Now, do you believe me about this place being dodgy?"

"No."

He couldn't admit it though.

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Jack, there is a reason all the townsfolk are missing. I don't want it to be the reason we end up missing too. Let's go back to the Pearl."

"We will. After we find the Church and get that ring."

"There's no one here! Why do you think the Bishop is still here? Maybe he ran! Or died."

"We won't know unless we try."

"No, Jack, stop! We have a way to get rid of this curse. There's no need for us to be here."

Jack turned back to her. "So we just blindly do whatever Lakshmi tells us to?"

"At least it's better than blindly doing whatever some random witch tells us!"

"Lakshmi has proved time and time again that she ain't ever satisfied. We could find Caroline Harrison tomorrow and reunite her with her family and I have a feeling Lakshmi wouldn't be happy. She's just going to keep making us do what she wants and never help!"

"You don't know that!"

"She switched me and me brother's bodies just because you and I had a fight! She ain't exactly one for helping a situation! We can spend another three months trying to get into her good books or we can get rid of that curse today."

Jack turned and walked on and Bridget huffed before following after him. "Not if we die before the day is out!"

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can't do anything if something happens to you first."

Jack looked at her tiredly. "Glad to see where your priorities lie."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I would like to see both of us alive."

"I'd like to see both of alive and living without curses. Bridget, don't worry. If there's no one here, no one can hurt us."

* * *

"Where is the Black Pearl gone and where is my favourite uncle?"

Jonathan looked up when Gio came into the Misty Lady's galley. "He's up in his cabin and the Pearl gone with to some island."

"Sicily?"

"No." Jonathan shook his head. "Jack didn't say the name. I don't even think he knew it. He's gone to see some bishop about a "phoenix ring". He wasn't giving much away." Jonathan looked up to see Gio's face had dropped. "What?"

"He's gone to _l'Isola Della Peste_?"

Jonathan frowned. "It has a name?"

"Yes!" Gio said, running out of the galley quickly.

Jonathan hurried after him. "Gio, what does it mean? What's Peste?"

Gio hurried off the ship as Teague came out of the cabin. "Jonathan! Why are you shouting about the plague?"

"The plague?" Jonathan asked.

"Aye, peste. Italian for plague. Why you shouting about it?"

"The Island of the Plague?"

* * *

"You know, I don't think there's a church this far out…"

Jack and Bridget were currently wading through a forest past the town.

"This is where the compass says to go. This is where I'm going."

"Your compass could be wrong."

"Me compass may be broken but it ain't ever wrong."

"It was wrong when you were looking for Jonathan."

"Because I couldn't get it to work between you and Jonathan."

"But now you can? Cheers."

"I want your curse gone. Very badly, in case you haven't realised that by now."

Bridget huffed and kept her gaze on the grassy ground, making sure of her footing and trying not to step on anything dangerous like a snake. She had no idea what was out here. All she did know was that she wasn't going to argue anymore. She just kept trudging after him, hoping this island really was as abandoned as it looked. She could put up with Jack's disappointment, she couldn't put up with any more fatal injuries.

"Bridget!"

Bridget looked up to see that while she was thinking to herself, she had fallen behind and was now a bit behind Jack who'd reached the clearing.

"I'm here!" She called out.

"I found it!"

Bridget frowned and hurried out after him to see that in the clearing, that had been blocked by the trees was the church they'd been looking for. Unlike the mangled town, the church appeared to be in pristine condition. The building was huge and ornate, with coloured glass windows depicting religious scenes and saints and giant wooden doors with a bell hanging at the top.

"Well, let's go." Bridget shrugged.

She began to walk forward but Jack held out an arm, stopping her. Though the church was in much better condition than the town, it still gave Jack an eerie feeling.

"Jack?" Bridget frowned. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He said, still not wanting to admit that she may have been right all along now that they were here. "I'm just going to go first."

Jack walked forward slowly and Bridget kept close behind him. "It's still not too late."

"We've come all this way." Jack smirked but he wasn't feeling too confident. "Stay here. I'm going to try and take a look through the windows to see if I can see anyone."

Jack walked over to the side of the Church but it wasn't easy to see anything through the coloured windows, mainly because they were covered in several layers of dust.

Bridget watched him for any sign of danger but her attention was taken when she saw that one of the doors at the front of the Church was open slightly. She walked slowly towards it, knowing that if it was open, someone had to have opened it.

"I can't see a bloody thing." Jack called out. "You stay here; I'm going to go ins…" He stopped talking when he looked in the direction Bridget should have been in, only to not see her. "Bridget?"

He walked out to the clearing quickly. "Bridget!"

"Jack!"

Jack heard her call from inside the Church. He hurried in, shouting at her all the while. "Bridget, I told you to stay where you…"

"I found the town!"

Jack frowned, getting inside and walking to where she was to see what she was on about. He stopped, frozen right next to her. In front of them lay a mass of decaying bodies. It was unlike anything Jack had ever seen. Several bodies were sitting up, their heads rolled back as if they'd just died where they sat, others looked like an explosion had gone off inside them, splattering their insides all around them. Some of them were skeletal; the others were less decayed but still grotesque enough. Jack noticed the clothes on different corpses, all ragged but he couldn't understand why some of the fashions seemed recent but others seemed quite old, like Jack had seen in the illustrations of history books. Limbs were scattered all over the place and some bodies were more decayed than others. The only sound present in the room were of the flies that surrounded the death.

"What the hell happened here?"

"A lot of decomposing." Bridget said, looking around. "And look." She said, pointing up to the alter. Jack looked up and saw the decaying body of some religious looking person sitting up there if the robes were anything to go by. "There's our bishop."

"Nerezza never mentioned the fact that the bishop was long dead."

"Hmmm, she never mentioned a lot of things. What will we do?" Bridget asked. "This seems to be the only way forward but…"

"We have to go forward then." Jack said.

They walked through the church slowly.

"Oh God…" Bridget said, stepping aside quickly. "I think I just stepped on a kidney."

"As long as it doesn't end up being our insides splattered across the floor…"

Jack walked over to get the ring off the bishop and Bridget wiped her boot before going to follow him. She frowned and stopped when she heard something. It was barely audible but seeing as her and Jack were holding their breaths and weren't talking, no other sound was being made. She turned and grimaced. She saw the decaying body of a man on one of the pews but only now saw that his legs had seemingly been ripped off and his torso was torn. Only his top of his body balanced on the wooden bench. When Bridget got over the sight of the man, she noticed that he wasn't nearly as decayed as some of the other corpses. His skin was grey and oily looking; his mouth had been ripped so she could see one side of his blackened teeth and gums which were still slightly glistening. His hair was dry and brittle and his eyes were open and nearly completely white. Her eyes roamed over the body until they looked into the corpse's.

"Got it." Jack said triumphantly, slipping the ring off the decayed hand, being careful not to touch the dead skin. He looked at the ring with a smirk but he soon became transfixed on the oval stone encased in the carved silver. In the stone were flames, flickering reds, yellows, oranges and purples. It was definitely something to behold. It seemed like the ring was alive and now Jack understood what Nerezza meant by the ring holding the flames of a phoenix.

_She meant it bloody literally._

Jack turned quickly when he heard a slight scream of terror behind him to see Bridget looking down at a corpse, breathlessly. He hurried down to her.

"What's wrong?"

"His eyes moved." She said quickly.

Jack frowned. "What?"

"That man, that corpse. His eyes just moved. They looked at me."

"Bridget…He's dead."

"I know that, Jack. That's why I screamed." She said, annoyed he didn't believe her. "What if he's not completely dead?"

Jack looked back at the decayed remains of only half a man. "I'm pretty sure he is."

"No, Jack! He was looking straight forward and then his eyes turned to mine! I saw it!"

"Bridget, this is a scary place, it'd be easy to imagine things."

"I'm not imagining anything! Look, there's blood dripping off him." Bridget said, pointing to the marble floor where a small pile of blood had collected from his ripped torso, that being the noise she had heard. "If this man were dead for as long as he looks, wouldn't that blood be dried up?"

Jack had to admit, she had a point. "Bridget, the man ain't got any legs, he's a corpse."

Bridget was about to reply when they heard a wheezing. Both frowned and looked at where the noise was coming from. Jack began to believe Bridget's theory when they saw a woman with a showing ribcage and no eyes or jaw stand up and begin to hobble towards them.

"Okay, maybe you're onto something, luv." Jack said.

The two jumped when the legless man toppled forward, off the pew and onto the floor then spread his arms out in front of him to drag his body closer to them.

"Time to run." Jack grabbed her hand and raced her towards the doors of the church as more and more corpses came to life and came towards them. Their exit was blocked though as the corpses they'd walked past coming in were now blocking their way out. Jack tried to think quickly as they found themselves trapped. He took out his sword and looked around.

How did he get them out of this?

* * *

**When I read that there were going to be zombies in OST, I was sooo excited. Then they were a little disappointing. But I guess they couldn't put The Walking Dead style zombies in Disney movie. =P So I put them here instead! I know, there's something wrong with me but I love all that gory stuff!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	50. The Important Things

**Thank You to Smithy, Shadow Blackheart, CaptainSkitzoVamp, LORI, Bella, Gabriele, xBelekinax, trainsgirl13, gothicluver13, applebombz, magclot23 and Biscuit-Barrel!**

**To Smithy: There's a bit more Will in this chapter than usual so I think you'll like it! **

**To Shadow Blackheart: I hope it feels like no time has passed this time too considering it doesn't feel like two months for me! The time is flying between updates, I think it's like two weeks. Thank you!**

**To LORI: They'd be lucky if it was just a nightmare. Unfortunately, it's not! Thanks!**

**To Bella: Thanks! I was watching OST and thinking 'They're not the zombies, are they? Ah, they can't be...Damnit.' =P So I'm glad you like my version! As for Bridget, I've never had an actress in mind for her, she was just created in my head when I thought up this story. If it helps, I do have an actress in mind for Bernadette who is supposed to look a lot like Bridget. Billie Piper, except Bridget's hair is darker, her eyes are lighter and a bit bigger, her nose isn't as pointed and her lips are full but her mouth isn't as wide. I know, I'm very particular. They're pretty similiar though. To be honest, she's a bit of mix of that actress and Kelly Brook(curve wise) if you know who any of them are!**

**To Gabriele: Don't worry, I don't think you're a paedophile murderer and I wouldn't mind hearing about how you found my story or think it would be boring or too long! Thank you!**

**Here's Chapter 50!**

"Luv, do you trust me?"

Bridget looked up at Jack with a frown. "What?"

"Do you?"

"Why are you asking me this now?" Bridget asked, looking around at the undead bodies trapping them in and getting slowly closer.

"Because seeing as I'm the one who brought us here, I'd understand if your favour of me has changed. Though for me to carry out me plan, I'll need you to trust me."

"You have a plan? What is it?" She asked desperately as they were getting closed in on.

"Just tell me!"

"Yes! Yes, I trust you! Tell me!"

"Can't do that." Jack said, taking the sword out of her hand and throwing it over the dead heads and hearing it clatter on the floor a bit away causing all the bodies to turn at the loud sound.

"Why the hell did you throw my sword away?" Bridget shouted.

"So you could go get it!" Jack said, grabbing her and pushing her out past the bodies to where her sword was. The minute she was seen on the floor, all the dead started advancing on her.

"Jack!" She jumped up quickly with her sword just in time to see Jack slash his way through bodies before running down the Church.

Bridget backed away from the bodies slowly advancing on just her now. She turned her head away quickly when the row of candle chandeliers that had been hanging above them came hurtling to the ground, landing on the oncoming corpses and crushing them underneath the metal. Bridget looked quickly to see Jack cutting rope after rope that were attached to cogs on the wall which would have let the chandeliers down slowly if used correctly as opposed to just slashed with a sword like Jack was doing.

"Move!" Jack shouted as he cut the third rope and Bridget jumped far away from the oncoming carnage. She hurried over to Jack but as she ran around the remaining upright bodies to where he was, she felt her arm get grabbed and swung her sword without thinking, slashing a corpse's arm which proceeded to fall off. She got over to Jack.

"It's not killing them." She said, observing the bodies still moving and trying to get out from their traps.

"How can it? They're already dead. But it's good enough." He said, grabbing her hand and hurrying her to the front door of the Church. They stopped quickly as the doors slammed shut in Jack's face and as he tried to open them, he realised they were locked. "How the bloody hell did that happen?"

Bridget turned to see a few of the bodies that weren't hit by the chandeliers advancing on them. She looked around quickly before grabbing Jack and pulling him in the other direction.

"Bridget, what are you…?"

Bridget hurried him down to a door she spotted behind the alter where the priest would have come out for mass. They picked up their pace just as those following them did and they ran inside the door, locking it behind them. Jack grimaced when he heard scratching on the other side but he grimaced more when he felt a pain in the arm where Bridget hit him hard.

"Ow!"

"You bastard! What the hell did you think you were doing throwing me away to those monsters?" She shouted.

"Saving both of our lives! I knew you'd outrun them and I saw the ropes first. I had to throw you to make you looked helpless on the floor so they'd see you as easy prey and follow you. That way, they'd get right under the chandeliers."

"Not all of them clearly!"

"I know. I didn't throw you far enough…"

Bridget hit him again.

"Stop hitting me! Some gratitude would be nice!"

"Gratitude? You used me as bait! And we couldn't even use the front door." She shouted, looking around at the small room they were now in. It had bookshelves and holy ornaments scattered around but no other way out but the way they came. There was a high up window but it was too narrow for either to be able to fit through.

"I don't know why that happened." Jack said, referring to the front door closing without anyone touching it. "It just slammed in me face without a push or a strong wind, nothing. Locked by itself too."

"And there's no way out of here…" Bridget was interrupted when Jack held a hand up. "What?"

"The scratching's stopped." He noted. "On the door."

Bridget realised it had. "They stopped? Why?"

Her question was answered a second later when they heard several bodies drop to the floor outside.

"They're dead again." She said quickly, going to the door only to have Jack pull her back.

"Don't even think about opening that door. You ain't got any clue what just happened."

"Jack, they've stopped trying to get in to us and we just heard them collapse."

Jack passed her out slowly to get to the door but still block her from it. He opened the door slowly and saw that indeed, the corpses were all truly dead again. He waited a few seconds but nothing happened so he quickly grabbed Bridget's arm and hurried her out of the room. He hurried her back in when after a few steps, the corpses started looking at them and getting up again. They rushed back into the room and Jack locked it again. After a few seconds, they heard the thud of the bodies go dead again.

"What the hell is going on?" Bridget asked.

"I ain't got a clue. All I know is we're in danger out there and safe in here."

"We can't stay in here forever but I can't see any other way out."

"Look, there has to be one somewhere. If I know mass as well as I think I do which isn't very well, the priest would have come in here after he'd said mass and then go somewhere else. That somewhere else is where we need to go."

"Find, you mean."

"Which we will do." Jack nodded, looking around. "Somehow."

"Well, we'll have to because there's no way we can go back out there." Bridget huffed. "How is this happening? How are they alive?"

"They're not." Jack said, looking at the ring. "But they are trying to make sure we aren't either."

Bridget looked around. "Do you think there's a hidden door by any chance?"

"I don't know." He answered, looking around the room, the only door leading them back out to the hordes of dead people after their blood. "Look, the sun was setting when we came in here. Maybe it's like Barbossa's curse; it'll end once the sun comes back up. Maybe we just need to wait it out."

Bridget sighed. "I hope so."

Jack looked at her. "Bridget, I'm going to need you to do me a favour."

Bridget was too familiar with those words. He'd done this to her before. "No."

"Bridget…"

"No. You always do this, Jack. I'm not going to run and leave you here, even if I can. If you don't get out of here, neither do I."

"That ain't smart."

"I don't care. I'm not running. I've done it before and I refuse to do it ever again. Ever. I hate myself for doing it last time."

"You running on your own last time is what kept us both alive."

"And that's not true of this time. If I run, it's because you're giving yourself up to those monsters for me to do it so I'm telling you right now, sacrificing yourself is going to be useless because I will never be more than a foot away from you. Just get that thought out of your mind right now."

Jack sighed. "What would be that point in both of us dying?"

"What's the point in resigning ourselves to the fact that we will? If it happens, at least we'll be together but I'm assuming it won't."

Bridget knew she was being difficult, refusing to ease his mind which was why she was very surprised when he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. She didn't realise that Jack was thankful that she was remaining positive which he usually liked to do but couldn't when he had someone he needed to protect and had to map out every outcome. The fact that one of them chose to believe they'd get out of this along with the fact that she refused unequivocally to leave without him made him realise something he'd forgotten lately. The reason Gio and Jonathan couldn't understand why he'd become more considerate of certain situations was because he had someone worth considering who considered him right back. Neither of them had that.

Jack pulled away from her lips slowly, pressing another small one to hers, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"What was that for?" Bridget asked.

"Reminding me of something I needed reminding of. Unfortunately, I didn't realise soon enough and now we're trapped here." He said, looking around. "Maybe there's something in one of these books about how this happened to them. If there's information on how it started, there might be a clue on how to end it."

Bridget thought too until she saw the ring in Jack's hand. That corpse's eyes had turned to hers the minute Jack got that ring…

"I think the only way of ending it is getting the ring back on the rightful owner's finger." Bridget replied.

Jack frowned at her. "You think they're guarding the ring?"

"It makes sense. Why else would they all be gathered in the Church instead of scattered throughout the town? And did you see some of their clothes? Really old. Not to mention some were skeletons but some were still decaying. It seems whoever tried to take it before wound up undead and the ring went back to the bishop anyway so they must be the ones putting it back. Just toss it out and they might die again."

Jack frowned. "Toss it out?"

"The ring, Jack. Give up the ring."

"We came here for this ring. If we leave without it, all of this was for nothing."

Bridget couldn't believe she was hearing this. "Jack, it's just a ring!"

"No, it's the way to getting rid of your curse." He said. "And if we can come up with a way to get out of here with it, maybe we should try that before just blindly tossing it away when we ain't sure that'll even work."

"It's worth a try! Jack, are you listening to yourself?"

"Yes and I ain't giving up this ring!"

"Why not?"

"Because I refuse to have dragged us here for nothing! I'm the one who made the decision to come here; I won't have this plan fail!"

"No one will care if we come back empty-handed!" Bridget argued. "I think it'll be more of a problem if we don't come back at all!"

"This ring is powerful, otherwise there wouldn't be this much commotion to keep it safe. If the ring is capable of waking them up, it may be capable of making them dead again. We just need to figure out how. Now," Jack looked around. "Check these books. Some have no name on the sides which means they ain't published. That means they're written in personally."

Bridget sighed and began looking through the room for something to help them. She frowned when she spotted a strange looking mask. It looked like the beak of a bird and was made of leather with two big eyeholes. "That's strange looking."

Jack frowned at what she was looking at to see her picking up the mask.

"Bridget, don't!"

Bridget frowned when Jack rushed over to her and tore the mask out of her hand, throwing it away. "That's a doctor's mask."

"What does that matter? Wait, why would a doctor need a mask like that?"

"Because he was treating the Black Death."

Bridget frowned. "What? That disease from the fourteenth century?"

Jack looked back at the mask. He'd definitely seen it before and remembered hearing it had been used in that context. "Aye, don't go near it."

"Why would there be a fourteenth century doctor's mask in here?"

"I don't know. Just stay away from it."

"Surely it's not harmful anymore?"

"Have you seen what's going on outside? Everything's harmful so let's not go near the painfully obvious harmful things, savvy?"

Bridget sighed and looked at the bookshelves, not being able to get the mask out of her mind, her eyes flicking to it every now and then. Why was it even in here? She began rifling through the books, the only light in the room being the moonlight shining in through the window. It wouldn't make reading easy but they had no other choice. Bridget opened several books but found nothing of interest until she came across one of the unmarked books Jack had mentioned.

"Jack?" She frowned. "I think I found something."

"What?" He asked, looking up from his own book.

"His journal."

"Whose?"

"Bishop Fabricius." Bridget said, looking through it. "Or as we know him, the dead fella on the chair out there. When he wrote this, he was hiding out, afraid of being found as a Christian and being executed in Rome."

"Rome? For being a Christian? Hardly."

Bridget looked up at Jack. "Not when this was written."

"It had to been recently. I know the bishop ain't looking too good at the moment but he ain't been dead for that long."

"I think he's been alive that long. Jack, I'm on Three Hundred and Three."

Jack frowned. "The page?"

"No, the year."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Bridget said, not believing it herself. "Bishop Fabricius wrote this in the year Three Hundred and Three during the Great Persecution."

"But that's over a thousand years ago."

"Look," Bridget said, handing over the book. "It's all there. It would easily explain what that mask is doing here if he was alive all the way back then and is still around."

Jack looked through the pages and realised she was right. Fabricius was detailing events Jack had onl heard of from history books as if he had been looking out his window and seeing them all before his own eyes. As Jack read on, he realised that probably was what had been going on. "How is this possible? How was he alive then and semi-alive now?"

"Did we actually see the bishop move?" Bridget frowned. "When everyone else came alive? I don't think he did."

"I ain't sure. I was too busy focusing on the ones that were moving to notice the ones that weren't. It don't make a lot of sense that they're protecting the bishop's ring though if he's dead. Why would a man, an actual dead man who can't move around or nought, want to keep a ring protected after he's dead?"

"Maybe it's very dangerous and he wanted to make sure no one got hurt with it?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "He wanted to make sure no one got hurt so he…Sent an army of the undead to kill anyone who came into his church?"

Bridget sagged. "Okay, maybe not. Well, I don't know. We're just going to have to keep looking through these journals and hope we find something."

"Well let's just see what we know, our bishop friend out there has been alive a lot longer than any mortal should be. He ain't been dead for as long as he should be if he were around in the times that the Romans didn't like the Christians. So we have a bishop who should be long dead but only might be actually dead, an army of undead corpses trying to kill us with no idea of how to make them permanently dead, a Church that won't let us leave and a ring that may be the key to us getting out of here but might not be and we can't make sure because if we throw it out there and it don't solve anything, we might have just thrown away the key to our survival."

Bridget listened to his thoughts and nodded. "That's about it."

Jack sighed. "Bugger."

* * *

"Finally, some alone time."

Gibbs sat down on the crate and pulled out his trusty flask filled with rum. He'd been put in charge in Jack's absence like always and the night was the first minute he'd got to himself. He knew exactly how he wanted to spend it.

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs sighed as he was about to place his flask to his lips when he heard Ana's voice. This was why he could never be a captain. How Jack ever managed to get peace was beyond him. He turned. "Aye, what is it Ana?"

"Look." Ana said, placing an eyeglass into his hands.

"An enemy ship?" He asked, looking out.

"No, friends. It's Captain Teague's ship, I think."

Gibbs realised she was right. "Why is he here?" Gibbs frowned.

"Well, I knew Bridget asked him to bring over Harrison and Evelyn…"

"Why the bloody hell would she do that?" He cut her off.

"Because they need to be here to help find Caroline Harrison. Why Teague is coming all the way out here when Jonathan stayed behind with Heather to let him know not to come out here is the mystery."

"Maybe he's knows something about this island that the Captain don't. Something about the ring."

"That being said, shouldn't they be back by now? They were only going to get a ring and they left hours ago. How long can it possibly take?"

"The island's big, a ring is small. Might not be too easy to find."

"The ring may be small but I would guess it's easy to find a bishop. Just find the Church."

Gibbs frowned. "That's true, I suppose."

"Do you think something went wrong?"

"Well, the Captain said if they did get into trouble, he'd fire a warning shot and I haven't heard nought all day."

"Maybe he didn't get a chance to before something happened." Ana suggested. The more she thought about it, the more nervous it made her. "I think we should probably set out and look for them. It were foolish for it to be just two of them in the first place."

"That's what the Captain said which made me think it were the lass that were adamant it only be the two of them."

Ana huffed. "I don't need any convincing of that. If it has to do with that bloody curse, she don't want no one else involved, regardless of the fact that if she let us help, it might be gone by now."

"I doubt that's true."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to be nowhere near that bad luck."

"Oi, I've never ever held anything against that girl." Gibbs defended. "Never made her feel like I would prefer to be away from her and never ever mentioned that curse or bad luck to her. Just because I'm superstitious don't mean I'm heartless."

"I never said that and you know I didn't but you are nervous whenever someone mentions that curse."

"Well, you have a habit of bringing it up around me just to see me squirm. But I ain't ever blamed the lass or the curse for any misfortunes this ship or the crew has suffered. Even when it were her own brother trying to enslave us all, I never said a word and I never will. She makes the Captain happy and she cooks up a decent meal. I shant be badmouthing her any time soon."

Ana raised an eyebrow. "She cooks a decent meal? That's her only plus?"

"I ain't ever said that either. It's just a plus I'm very fond of."

"I've noticed." Ana smiled cheekily, poking his belly.

"Watch it."

* * *

"James? Is something wrong?"

Norrington looked down at Persephone who had been lying on his chest in bed and was now looking up at him. "I thought you were asleep?"

"I thought you were too. What are you thinking?"

Norrington sighed, looking out the porthole at the night sky. "It's past midnight."

"So it is." Persephone nodded. "What about it?"

"Today…"

"Yes?"

"Today is my birthday."

"Your birthday? Really?"

Norrington nodded. "Another year older."

Persephone realised the problem. "Oh. You're getting older and you're worried because…"

"Because you're not. And you never will. You'll stay this young and vibrant and beautiful forever. I'm going to grow older and eventually, be an old man…"

"James, I'm a lot older than I look."

"And that's only if I'm lucky enough to live to an old age."

"Don't talk like that." Persephone scolded, hiding her face in his chest.

"It's true. Even if I do live until I'm old, it's all going to end one day and I'll be in the hands of your husband."

"No." She insisted. "I'll never let him touch you."

Norrington had to smile. "You forget my overbearing sense of propriety. It's my duty to protect you, not the other way around."

"Propriety? I'm someone's wife who isn't you and yet here we are, in bed together. Propriety isn't an issue anymore."

"The fact that I'm going to get old and die is."

"Would you stop talking about your death? I can't stand it."

"We have to face facts sooner or later, Persephone. You're immortal. I'm not."

"I'm the Queen of the Underworld. We'll be together until that time comes and when it does, we'll be together in the afterlife. For eternity." She smiled and sat up at the thought. "You and me, together forever."

"Not if I'm an old man."

"I don't care what age you are or what you look like. I love you, James Norrington. You, whatever age or whatever look, are who I want. You're the only person I could ever love. Don't try and take that away from me if you love me too."

"I do love you. You've made my life a million times better than it ever was."

"So why are you adamant that this has to end?"

"I don't want to be. I just can't help but think these things today. I don't want you laden down with me when I'm old."

"I'll always be older."

Norrington sighed. "You're not understanding me."

"I'm not trying to! I don't want to understand any circumstance when we're not together!"

"I just…"

Norrington was cut off when Persephone kissed him. "It's your birthday. This is a reason for celebration, not worry. So let me celebrate knowing you." She said before kissing him again and not letting any ill thoughts ruin the rest of the night.

* * *

"This is definitely interesting…"

Jack had been devouring every word in the bishop's journal and had decided if they ever got out of here, an author named George Frost could definitely make a pretty penny selling all the stories.

"Any more?" Bridget asked, looking through a different journal.

"Loads, luv. Ancient Rome sounds like a fascinating place."

"You're still all the way back then? I'm in the 1300s."

That made Jack look up quickly. "The plague. The mask. What does he say?"

"Not much yet. There's still no mention of how he's still alive. Maybe he didn't write it down in fear of someone finding these?"

Jack took the journal off her and started flicking through the pages quickly. "Aha, found it."

"What?" Bridget asked.

"A name." He answered. "The island of the plague."

"That explains the mask."

"Bloody hell…" Jack grimaced, reading it.

"What?" Bridget frowned.

"He came here after the plague."

"What do you mean?"

"The entire island had contracted the plague and that was his reason for coming here. He came under the guise of trying to cure them, hence the mask, but he wasn't helping anyone but himself. He was trying to get it."

"Get it? The plague?" Bridget wasn't understanding. "He wanted to get the plague?"

Jack kept reading.

_Every day they get sicker and I get nothing! I have treated everyone in this town, I have even stopped the guise of wearing my mask in hopes of inhaling the rancid air but I have failed. I am not nearly as sick as I should be. _

Jack went forward a few months.

_It isn't worth this. The Black Death runs rampant inside me but death will not come. The entire town is long dead and I feel like I should be dead too. My insides feel like rot and I don't want to go on. My skin is black on the fingers, crusty too, I have swollen skin everywhere and I am discoloured over my entire body. I cough up black blood and retch more than I breathe and still, my suffering has not been put to an end. I know exactly why._

_If I just took it off, it could all end. It could be over. Alas, I cannot. I cannot give it up. Every time I want to retch it from my decaying finger, its power overtakes me. _

Jack took notice of the ring he still had on him and was adamant not to let go off.

_The ring makes me want to die and yet it won't let me. I am to suffer for an eternity without the sweet release of death to look forward to. I came to this forsaken island in hopes that the disease would kill me and I would not have to do it myself and spend an eternity in hell. Maybe this is hell and I am spending eternity here. Maybe I have died and this ring is my punishment. It would make sense. There is so much pain in this world, so much death and destruction and evil, it could very well pass for hell. _

Jack was desperate to find out now how the bishop had seemingly died or if not died, at least looked like it. He kept skimming through pages but stopped when he came across a page that had dried blood spattered across it and scribbles trying to pass for legible writing.

_At last! It is off. I feel like I am free now. I can die in peace._

As it turned out, as Jack discovered a few pages later, he wasn't so lucky.

_How can this be? How am I alive again? How am I cured?_

That didn't even turn out to be the worst part.

_They've awoken! All the death has been reversed. All because I put back on that ring. My cowardliness has ruined everything._

_I should never have put it back on. _

_In the name of all that is good, I don't know what possessed me to._

_I thought I was ready for death. I thought I craved it. I suppose it is an easy thought, in the face of hardness, to wish for the sweet release of death but when it comes down to it, the reality is too terrifying to face. _

Jack knew the feeling all too well. Death had always been his biggest fear. First for himself and then Bridget came into the equation and he became scared for both of them. When Bridget died, those fears only became greater to the point of desperation.

"Huh."

Jack frowned at Bridget, coming out of his reverie to see her sitting on the floor, up against the wall. "What is it?"

"I'm a diary entry from exactly seven hundred years ago. Guess what night it is."

Jack thought about it and realised. "October 31st."

"Halloween." She said, looking at him.

"And Norrington's birthday."

"Really? How do you know that?"

"We lived with his mother, remember?"

"I do but I didn't think you'd remember something like that."

"When you spend an entire day with a crying woman when you want to be outside pickpocketing stalls, you don't easily forget it."

Bridget looked at him tiredly. "I bet she was so sorry not being with her son on his birthday got in your way."

"You would think so but not really."

Bridget shook her head before continuing. "Remember when we were at the mermaid's lagoon? What I told you about the Halloween festival we used to celebrate?"

"Vaguely."

"The night between Halloween and All Saints Day? The dead are thought to walk the earth that night." She said.

Jack frowned. "You think all that," He motioned to the door. "Is a one night thing?"

"Maybe we'll be lucky and once this night is over, they'll all go back to being just plain dead?"

"I don't think so." Jack shook his head. "Read this." He passed her the journal and Bridget read the same passages.

"It's the ring. I knew it! Jack, just throw it out there!"

"I told you, I ain't giving it up!"

"Jack, the ring has power over whoever has it, that's obvious. Just give it up now and it won't be harder later. It practically drove Fabricius insane. He wanted to die but he couldn't even kill himself…"

"Ah, he couldn't kill himself because that's the ultimate mortal sin and have you forgotten his profession?"

"Whatever it was, he was nearly dead, hence why he's looking less than fantastic out there and the ring compelled him to put it back on. The ring caused all those dead bodies to reawaken."

"You don't know that was the ring. Fabricius never mentioned why that was happening."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, give up the ring."

"Bridget, I said no."

"Then give it to me."

Jack looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"We came here so I could wear that ring and get rid of my curse. Well, okay. Give it to me."

"I don't think…"

"Jack, can't you see what's happening? The ring is making you possessive! We came here for me to have that ring and you won't even give it to me!"

"Because you'll throw it out there!"

"If you were thinking rationally, you would too!"

"I am thinking rationally. Once we get out of here, I'll give it to you."

Bridget couldn't believe this. She knew there was something wrong with him and it had to do with the ring but there seemed to be no way he was giving it up, even if it guaranteed their safety.

"Giving up that ring could save my life." She tried to remind him. If anything was going to make him sense, surely it'd be his duty to protect her? "Isn't that more important than some metal?"

"Some metal? Look at it!" Jack thrust it into her vision and for the first time, Bridget saw what all the fuss was about. It was something else to behold. She wasn't sure that if she got it, she'd be able to give it up either. It felt that powerful and she wasn't even touching it.

"Wait, stop. Get it away from me." Bridget said, getting away from those thoughts quickly. One of them had to remain sane. "You may be infatuated with that ring but I refuse to be. The only thing I was to focus on is getting us out of here alive. You can play around with that stupid thing all you want."

Jack looked at her, annoyed. "This stupid thing is going to save your life."

"If it doesn't kill me first."

"From what we've read, it doesn't seem to kill at all."

"So why are you so adamant to keep it? I've already told you after all that fountain of youth and stabbing Jones' heart nonsense; I don't want to live forever. I don't want to be young forever."

"Don't you see what this ring does?"

"Drives people crazy."

"If you had been wearing this ring when you were stabbed, you wouldn't have died."

Bridget frowned at him. "Have you seen the state of our new friend out there? He came here to contract the plague, Jack! And he got it! It completely destroyed him. Just because I would have been wearing that ring doesn't mean I would have been okay. I was unconscious for days before I died. How do we know that wearing that ring wouldn't have done more than just made sure I stayed that way forever? Lying in pain forever?"

"No, don't you see? This is why she sent us here. This is what she meant. If you're wearing this ring then you can't die and if you can't die, that curse is useless. That's what she meant."

"She? She was very clearly some evil witch who sent us here to kill us! I don't trust anything she says and I never did! I only came here because you forced us to!"

"I didn't want you coming here in the first place!"

"Well, I didn't want you coming here either!"

"It was a chance I had to take!"

"Well, look at where it…"

"Jack? Bridget?"

Jack and Bridget's fight was interrupted when they heard their names being called.

"Jack? Are you in there?"

Jack frowned, looking around. "Will?"

"Yes! Up here!"

Jack and Bridget looked up to see Will at the high up window after apparently climbing up the side of the Church.

"Thank God," Bridget said. "Can you get us out of here?"

"No, the doors are locked. Are you two being held prisoner by someone?"

"In a way." Jack grimaced. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"Trying to get in. Your father got here a while ago and let us all know the name of this island. And island filled with the plague, solid choice Captain Sparrow."

"Shut up, whelp. Just help us get out of here."

"How did you get stuck in there?"

"Have you noticed how the town is empty?"

"Yes?"

"Well, everyone's here. And dead. Or so we thought. They've all decided to come back to life and try and kill us. We tried to get out and the doors locked us in. You should probably be aware of the undead army you'll be encountering if you find a way in."

"Always a pleasure to be in your crew." Will said sarcastically. "I'm getting tired of fighting skeletal corpses for you."

"Oi, you fought the last lot for Elizabeth and don't deny it!"

"Well, it was to help you too."

"Hardly. You didn't even include me in your little threat to Barbossa. Save Elizabeth, save the crew, what about poor ol' Jack? Oh no, just left me straight out of it."

"You more than proved that you were capable of saving yourself. I had to barter what I felt Barbossa would agree to."

"You couldn't barter at all! He tricked you!"

"Yes, well…"

"Would you two shut up?" Bridget shouted. "I would like to get out of here sometime soon!"

Will looked around. "I'll go find the two crews and let them know the situation. You stay here and…"

Jack and Bridget looked at him tiredly.

"Right, trapped. Sorry. I'll be back soon."

Will jumped down from the window and Jack and Bridget were left alone again.

"Well, at least they know we're in trouble." Bridget shrugged. "And who knows? Maybe those corpses will manage to stay dead as long as the ring stays in here. If that's the case, the crew may be able to get in and past all the dead bodies and when we get out of here, there'll be enough of us to fight them off."

"Until the door closes and locks itself on us again and we're all trapped in a bloodbath."

"I thought you were supposed to be the positive one?"

* * *

"I was hoping we'd find them before they went to the Church. It is said to be cursed."

Will nodded at Gio's words. Gio, himself, Teague, Gibbs and Jonathan were in Teague's cabin and trying to figure out a plan. "An army of the undead sounds pretty cursed to me. At least they're safe for now. I saw that myself. But they can't get out of the room they're trapped in without waking those monsters."

"Those so-called monsters were once normal people, William." Teague pointed out. "Which makes it all the more harder to figure out how to get rid of them. How do you kill what's already dead?"

"I have no idea but we're going to have to figure it out if we want to get Jack and Bridget out of there. The window I saw them through is too small to try and pull them out of and apparently, the front doors to the Church are locking them in and to even get to them, they have to get through all those undead corpses trying to kill them. It seems impossible."

"Not impossible." Teague said. "Jack can deal with impossible. Did they get the ring yet?"

"I…I don't know. I didn't think to ask. Why? What does it do?"

"I ain't got a clue." Teague admitted which was something he didn't easily admit. "All I know is that if Nerezza sent them to get it, it ain't anything good."

"But," Gibbs cut in. "Jack told me that she only told them how to get it because she owed you a favour. She said you saved the man she loved."

Teague let out a humourless laugh. "That's rich. I didn't save the man she loved. I killed him."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"We had a disagreement. I was only a new pirate and it were me first time having a gun."

"Sound reasoning."

"Me and Nerezza go back a long way and to be honest, I thought she was dead. I wish she were. I did more than kill her fella."

"What else did you do?" Jonathan frowned.

"I spurned her daughter."

"How did you manage that?"

"I met your mother."

"Who is Nerezza's daughter?" Gio frowned. "I know of Nerezza but no daughter."

"Could we get back to saving my son and his lass instead of me sordid past, please?" Teague huffed. "Look, the best thing to do is to get Nerezza, and by get I mean kidnap, and bring her here and force her to work some of that black magic on the Church. A few will stay behind here and try to get the Church open, maybe lure the dead out and that will give Jack and Bridget a chance to get out. Who wants to stay here with the Pearl here and who wants to come back with me for Nerezza?"

"I'll stay." Jonathan volunteered. "I'd probably be more use here than I would be with that Nerezza sort."

"Whereas I'd be more use with Nerezza." Gio suggested. "She doesn't know I have anything to do with Sparrows. Hopefully."

"It's worth a try." Teague said. He turned to Will. "And what about you?"

Will thought about it. "I seem to be the expert at getting locked doors open."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I'll stay. But I want you to take Elizabeth away from here. Plague Island is not a place I want her to be."

"Good man. Gibbs, you'll remain Captain of the Pearl while Jack's…preoccupied. The Pearl will stay here and I'll sail back with the Misty Lady to get Nerezza."

"I'll stay behind with the Pearl if you don't mind."

Everyone looked at the door to see the newest addition to Teague's crew standing there with folded arms.

Gibbs grimaced. "Captain ain't going to be too happy when he gets out."

* * *

"Okay, your turn."

"Alright…" Jack tried to think. Ever since Will came and made it clear that the crew knew of their position, Jack and Bridget had nothing left to do but wait for an update. Bridget couldn't take anymore of reading the journals, the writings making her feel terrified seeing as they brought back the very real threat of Hades' warnings to her. All she needed was a want to die and she was his. Reading over and over again about how wearing the ring that could get rid of her curse made Fabricius want to die scared her. What scared her more was its apparent control over Jack. So to take both of their minds off the ring, Bridget had gotten them into game of questions and answers. She couldn't think of any other way of distracting Jack that didn't involve getting rid of her clothes and it was too cold for that. So she was giving him the next thing he always wanted, information about her and her past. Now they were sitting on the ground, up against the wall with Jack's arm wrapped around her to keep her warm and her head on his shoulder.

"I don't have all day, Sparrow. Well, I do but…"

"What's it like to be able to live under water?"

Bridget frowned. "It's…Lovely, I suppose. Beautiful sights and very calming and you would not believe what kinds of different fish and creatures live under there…"

"Jack? Bridget?"

The two were interrupted when they heard Will's voice again. They looked up to the window to see his face.

"Will! Any luck?" Jack asked.

"Your father is after sailing out to try and get that witch who sent you here. She seems to know enough about this island to be able to do something. As for the rest of us, we're trying to break down the doors. If we could coax those corpses out, it might give everyone enough space to run."

"Good thinking. There's no way they'd outrun everyone. One slight problem."

"What is it?" Will frowned.

"They're all dead."

"I know."

"No, I mean actually dead. They ain't moving anymore."

Will tried to process this. "How is that a problem?"

Bridget huffed. "Because they're guarding the ring that is currently in your Captain's pocket. They wake up whenever we walk outside but when we're inside here and out of sight, they die again. If you do get the doors open, they'll be dead until we come out at which point they'll all reawaken and come in our direction, not yours."

"So give up the ring and they'll chase after that and you'll have time to run out the doors."

"Wow Will, that's some very sound reasoning." Bridget said mockingly, in Jack's direction.

Jack looked at her tiredly before turning back to Will. "When you get the doors open, pull the bodies out and drag them far from here. By the time we get out and they reawaken, we'll be far enough away to run and they won't be able to catch up."

"That's a lot of work when you can just give up…"

"Do it, whelp!"

Will huffed, going back to the crew at the front of the church.

"Jack…" Bridget pleaded.

"Go on." He said, not indulging the topic again.

"What?"

"About underwater, continue with what you were saying."

"But…"

"Bridget."

Bridget sighed but stayed silent.

Jack looked at her. "Bridget?"

"I hate my tail."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"I hate being a mermaid or a merrow or whatever it is that I am…I don't want to be it anymore. I want to be…human again."

"I didn't know you felt this way about it. I knew you weren't too happy with the others but overall, I thought you liked what happened."

"Like it? How could I like it? How can I like having to focus on having legs whenever I'm in the water or worry that I'll be distracted when it starts to rain if I'm in public…I don't want to feel the pain that someone else might be going through just because I'm near them. I just…I feel abnormal."

"Luv, most pirates, present company included, spend our entire lives trying to be more than human, building reputations on the lie that we've achieved just that. What's so bloody fantastic about being just human? Whose proudest accomplishment was ever that they were normal and completely unspectacular?"

Bridget smiled sadly. "You would see it that way, even just because it's me."

"I'm a little biased in your favour, I'll admit."

"Alright, so maybe being 'just normal' wouldn't be the most amazing thing in the world but I'd like to earn the reason I'm more than that. This was forced on me and not for good reasons, for revenge. My attractive quality to anyone but you is that I'm bloodthirsty. Wonderful…"

"Luv, those mermaids didn't go after you because you were bloodthirsty, that's just what they made you seem like. They went after you because they saw me and Barbossa doing whatever you told us to. They wanted you because you were capable."

"No, the only reason I was able to boss you and Barbossa around was because I was the only one who knew where we were going. They had it all taken out of context. I don't belong with them and I never did, no matter how much I tried to make it seem like I did. Now I just have to put up with it for the rest of my life that I'm going to be attached to them, no matter how much I don't want to be."

"There are upsides too. Those men that were shooting at us the other night, they probably would have hit one of us if you couldn't swim as fast as you did. Like it or not, being a merrow has saved your life. A lot."

"Being a merrow nearly killed me a lot too. They didn't tell me for so long that Beckett knew about mermaids and I was making it blatantly obvious because I had no clue he'd know what was going on. I thought he'd just be terrified. I probably hurt Derya more than I ever helped her by annoying him."

"Luv, you never met Derya. You can't blame yourself for what happened to her."

"But I do! Because there's a connection between all of us that…I don't want it but I have it. I don't to be tied to women who let me act as some voodoo doll for their friend and never even told me. Then they just abandoned me."

"But you don't want anything to do with them anymore anyway so aren't you glad they don't try and see you anymore?"

Bridget sighed. "You would think after all the rejection I've faced; I'd be used to it by now. Between the merrows and Bernadette…"

"Bernadette has no clue of the person you are. She sees you for five minutes and thinks she can judge you? Don't be stupid, luv, the woman is deluded."

"That's just it. She made no effort to get to know the person I am. Even if she did, I wouldn't have been able to tell her the truth. When you think about it, she rejected me after I made myself the closest possible thing to what she would want. Could you imagine if I had told her that not only did I not marry you before I went to bed with you but I'm still with you and we're still not married! The only saving grace I had in that conversation was that she thought you and I weren't together and I was married to George Frost. I can only imagine what she'd think of me if she knew you were George Frost."

"Why the bloody hell does it matter?" Jack huffed. "Who cares about what your sister thinks? Bridget, you're not going to go and live with her, you're not going to build back up some spectacular relationship, the woman means nothing to you anymore. Why are you so adamant that you should be accepted by a woman who wants nothing to do with you in the first place? She wanted nothing to do with you before I was ever in your life so why are you so focused on making it an issue now when she didn't for the past nine years?"

Bridget knew he was right and only telling the truth but she had to admit, the harsh tone he'd taken wasn't making her feel any better like his words seemed to want to do. "I suppose you're right." She said quietly. "It's just…The truth is, I always look at you and your family and wonder why I can't have that with mine. Even when you and Jonathan are trying to kill each other, you're so typically a family. I just…I'm annoyed all that got taken away from me."

Jack sighed, realising his stern approach had been the wrong one. "I'm sorry luv. It just frustrates me when you start placing your self-worth on what someone else thinks of you."

"I don't…"

"You do, especially when it comes to other women."

"Like when?"

"Like just now with your sister, like when you thought me mum wanted you to wear a dress…"

"That wasn't because she was a woman! It's because she was your mother and I wanted to make a good impression."

"And some cloth would do that? You created an entire wedding just to please her! And then when Swann goes on about you being the one who ruined his daughter's morals, you're well able to handle yourself and say it doesn't bother you. When Gio says he doesn't think you're worth trying to take from me, you don't care."

"It's different."

"How?"

"She's my sister! For nine years, I wanted my family back and that's what I get? How is that fair?"

"Bridget, I had to convince you to go see her once you'd found out the truth. Why the want for her to accept you now when you didn't want to accept her in the first place?"

"Because I had a genuine reason to be mad and then I got there and it all became my fault. I was the one who was shaming the family. She won. I hate that. All I wanted was a reason she could give for why she did what she did and instead, I ended up justifying myself. I stood there and had my pride torn to shreds and she didn't have to justify what she did to me at all."

"So it ain't a case of being mad that she doesn't want you in her family but more things were ended on her terms?"

"I didn't want things ended at all. I know it's childish but even after I knew what she did, there was a tiny bit of hope in me that she would have a fantastic argument for doing what she did and she'd apologise and beg for us to move on and be sisters again. That didn't happen."

"There ain't any argument fantastic enough to justify what she did, Bridget."

"I know that now. The ironic thing is if Bernadette hadn't let Craig out of those jails back in Ireland, we'd be married now and she would have nothing to hold against me in that respect. She's blaming me for not being married when really, it's her fault."

Jack thought about it. "Huh, I must thank her then."

Bridget frowned at him. "For ruining our wedding?"

"Aye. I look back at that farce with a shudder. You in a dress you hated, both us drunk, the crew in hysterics…"

"You robbing from the altar when the priest wasn't looking…"

"In a church at all when neither of us ever go in one normally…"

"Except to steal, apparently." Bridget said, looking around at the church they were in.

"So many things made that day awful and we let them. I hated Craig but at least he was good for that one thing even if the circumstances were less than agreeable."

"Him trying to send us off as slaves? Less than agreeable doesn't cut it."

"Well, he's gone now. That's all that matters. And that's all that matters with Bernadette too. So what if she got the last word? So what if things were ended on her terms? You never have to see her again if you don't want to and at the end of the day; you know you have people in the world who love you. Me, for example."

Bridget smiled. "I know you do."

Jack looked down at her and kissed her softly. He pulled back when she let out a shiver. "Still cold?"

"I'm okay." She said but it wasn't enough for Jack who took off his own coat and wrapped it around her before taking her into his arms properly. "Won't you get cold?" She asked.

"I ain't feeling the cold." Jack lied. "You, on the other hand, have a habit of getting colds and the flu and such."

"Admit it, you always like it when I'm a patient because it means I have to stay in bed all day and you have to stay there too, taking care of me."

"I shall admit no such thing." Jack smirked. They were silent for a while and Jack looked at the door. "It's so quiet."

Bridget nodded. She was about to point out that it was because the ring wasn't in their vicinity and if it was and they weren't with it, it'd just go back to their righhtful owner and everyone would die properly again but she didn't. She didn't want to start another fight and besides, now that they had seen Will, they knew help was coming though it seemed to be taking its time.

Jack was having his own thoughts.

_The ring means the wearer can't die. If I put on that ring and walked outside, those corpses couldn't kill me, they might even rule under me like they seem to do with Fabricius. I could be the new ring bearer and they'd stop anyone trying to take it from me. Then I could get Bridget out safely. _

"Bridget?" Jack began. "Maybe we could…"

Jack looked down at Bridget to see as her head lay on his shoulder, her eyes had closed. "Are you pretending to be asleep so I can't tell you my plan?"

"You know me so well." She said, keeping her eyes closed. "Until a certain item of jewellery is given back, there is no plan."

"Bridget…"

"Shh, I'm asleep."

Jack sighed. It was a tad annoying that she wouldn't realise how much power this ring held and giving it up would be the biggest mistake. He had only come here to get the ring for her. If he gave it up, what had been the point of all this? Jack had since realised that the ring technically wasn't getting rid of the curse but preventing death and in a way, wasn't that better? Now any threat of Hades or the Company meant nothing anymore. She'd never be able to die.

_Or you'd never be able to die._

Jack frowned at that thought, trying to get rid of it quickly.

_No, I got this ring for Bridget. Once we get out of here, it's going straight to her._

_Remember what Thanatos said though, and Persephone. Hades can't kill Bridget without your or her say. Actually, he can't kill her at all. Owning her soul isn't owning her life. She could wear that ring and Hades could still take her soul. She'd be like she was just before she died except she'd be that way forever. Fabricius got the plague wearing that ring and had all the symptoms, should have died but he didn't. It'd be the same for Bridget. She'd spend eternity unconscious, not being able to eat or drink. Starving and never dying. Is that what you want for her?_

_But you. If you put on that ring, you'd never have to worry about dying._

_I'm more worried about Bridget._

_Are you? It would kill Bridget if you died too. She killed herself to stop it from happening to you. Bridget's mind would be eased by you wearing that ring, probably more than if she wore it herself. She would want you to take it over her._

Jack was brought back to a memory he hadn't thought about in a very long time. Just after he'd killed Barbossa and was caught by Norrington.

"_What are you doing down here?"_

"_No one is really paying attention to me." Will replied. "I was able to get past those two guards without a problem."_

"_Ah, Murtogg and Mullroy. Not the brightest. But they keep me amused."_

_Will smiled. "What are you going to do?"_

_Jack shrugged. "I don't have very many options. Me ship is gone, the navy have me currently quite locked up and I'm going straight towards Port Royal where the hangman is waiting."_

"_I'm sorry Jack." Will said sitting on the floor of the brig so he could be level with the pirate behind the bars. "I wish there was something I could do."_

"_Me too." Jack said._

"_Maybe..."_

"_Don't bother William." Jack said. "There ain't no way around it. I'm going to the noose and I ain't getting me ship back or..." Jack didn't finish but he didn't need to._

"_Bridget."_

_Jack frowned at him. "You remember her name?"_

"_That was the conversation where you were bearable." Will smirked, referring to their trip to Tortuga to get a crew when Jack had told him about her. "That's the conversation that makes me trust you when I don't think I should."_

"_Well aye, I can't very well go to her if I'm not around anymore."_

"_Where does she live?" Will asked._

"_Why? Are you going to find her?" Jack smirked._

"_I could try. You saved mine and Elizabeth's life. I could at least try and find her and explain. It's not like I'll have anything better to do."_

_Jack nodded. "So the Commodore is still intent on marriage?"_

"_Quite."_

"_Port Carmen."_

_Will looked at him. "Bridget lives in Port Carmen?"_

"_She's a maid in the Governor's household. I was going to take her away from that, you know. When I got me ship back. I was going to have the Pearl and I was going to have Bridget. Now I'm going to have a very quick trial."_

_Will knew how he felt. He thought he might get to be with Elizabeth after all of this. It was a fantasy. He would save the girl and live happily ever after with her but it wasn't happening. Norrington was going to be seen as the hero and he was going to get the girl. Will would get his job back even though he abandoned Brown, if he was lucky. But he supposed Jack's situation was worse._

"_Jack, if I can, I'll get to Port Carmen for you."_

_Jack couldn't imagine what Bridget would do. She didn't even know he had been coming back. Now Will was going to turn up on her doorstep and explain that Jack couldn't come back for her. But at least she wouldn't think he'd abandoned her. He'd just died. "Thank you William."_

Jack felt more hopeless then than most other occasions. The only small comfort he had was that Will had promised to find her and let her know his fate. The thought that he'd never see her again had nearly killed him long before the noose.

_With this ring, I'd never have to worry about leaving her again._

_I should just put it on._

Jack realised Bridget could be right. This ring was overpowering his own thoughts and it was only in his pocket.

_Wait, was I just considering putting on the ring to save myself from those corpses instead of putting it on Bridget to keep her safe from them? What's wrong with me?_

_If I put it on, I could keep her safe._

Jack went to his pocket before realising it was in his coat pocket. The coat he'd just put on Bridget.

"Bridget, get up." He said quickly. "Quickly. Take me coat off, now."

Bridget frowned, opening her eyes as Jack began trying to take his coat off her. "What are you doing?"

"Just…I need me coat back." He said, trying to get her arms out of the sleeves.

"Alright, alright!" Bridget said, not understanding the panic as he pushed and forced her to take off the coat. "Ow! Jack, stop!"

Jack got the coat off her and stood up quickly. He only realised his moment of madness when he looked down at her, still on the ground, rubbing her arm. He looked back at the coat before throwing it onto the floor. He crouched down beside Bridget.

"Bridget, I'm sor…"

"Jack, just give up the ring!" She shouted exasperatedly, realising why he'd done it when she saw him go straight for his pockets. "Please! Do it for me, because you love me! You're the only person who does so prove it. Prove that I'm more important to you than anything else. You're the one person in the world who can do that for me so please just give up the ring!"

Jack looked at her for a few seconds before standing up and walking to the door. Bridget watched as he opened the door and immediately heard the groaning of the dead waking up again. He took the ring out of his pocket and seemed to hesitate for a second before throwing it out. Bridget got up and walked over to where he was looking to see one of the corpses pick up the ring and walk over to the bishop, placing it back on his finger. None of them were paying attention to Jack or Bridget anymore. Once the ring went onto the bishop's finger, all the bodies walked back to the original places they'd been in when Jack and Bridget entered the church and seemed to die again. Their heads hung and they stopped moving.

"Is that it?" Bridget asked. "Are they dead for good now?"

"Only one way to find out." Jack said, walking out a little. None of the bodies moved so he took her hand and hurried down the church, avoiding the chandeliers that were now on the floor. They got to the front of the church but the doors were still locked.

"Why the bloody hell aren't they open yet?" Jack huffed. "I gave up the ring."

"Those doors won't open until I tell them to."

Jack and Bridget frowned and turned to see the bishop at the top of the church stand up and walk towards them. With every step he took, his decaying body healed and his skin seemed to grow back and regain its colour. By the time he was up to them, he was looking like a normal person again.

"You're not going anywhere yet."

* * *

"I cannot believe he's done this to me…"

"He was only worried about you, luv. You can't blame him for that."

"And I'm worried about him!" Elizabeth said as she looked out at the shrinking island where Will still was and she was being taken away from. "I don't want to leave him on a place called Plague Island. Why would you let him stay? Look at me!" Elizabeth indicated to her swollen stomach which was now nearly as big as it was going to get. "Of all the members of the crew, he's the one who volunteers?"

"He felt he was capable of saving Jack and Bridget." Teague shrugged.

"Isn't there another way?" She asked. "How hard is it to get out of a locked church?"

Seeing as Elizabeth wasn't too happy with Will staying behind at all, the army of the undead part of the situation was kept from her.

"Harder than you think, luv." Teague muttered. "Look, Will ain't stupid. He ain't going to put himself in danger with you being as you are."

"He should have come with me."

"You'll be back to him in no time."

* * *

"Jack? Bridget?"

Will frowned. Where had they gone? The last time he had been here, they were trapped in that room and now they had disappeared. The doors to the church were still locked so they hadn't gotten out that way and any method the crew had tried hadn't worked. The majority of the crew went back to the Pearl to stock up on gunpowder in hopes of blowing the doors off but Will had stayed behind to let Jack and Bridget know. Now he couldn't find them. There wasn't any huge commotion to be heard which led Will to believe that they weren't being attacked by corpses. He craned his neck to try and get a better look into the room and saw the door leading out to the main part of the church open. Will hurried around the church and saw into the coloured glass windows at the main part of the church. Sure enough, he saw Jack and Bridget standing in the middle of the church with another man.

"Ja…"

Will didn't get his shout out as he felt a hard bash to the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

"Why won't you let us out?"

"Why did you try and steal my ring?"

"Why do you care if you wanted it off for over a hundred years?"

"How do you know that?"

"Shut up!" Bridget said annoyed as Fabricius and Jack fired questions at each other. She huffed and turned to the bishop. "We were sent here by a witch named Nerezza. Do you know her?"

"Nerezza. She is the reason I am trapped here." Fabricius replied with anger in his voice. "That woman truly is a witch."

"Yes, we've gathered." Bridget said. "She told us getting your ring would rid me of a curse I'm under so we tried to get it."

"A foolish move."

"We know that now."

"How did you get the ring in the first place?" Jack asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Fabricius countered. "I know nothing of who you are except that you tried to rob a dead man."

"To save a living woman." Jack replied. "And as it turns out, not so dead. Just like your army here. Although, that ain't your doing." Jack surmised. "In your journals, you were just as surprised that these corpses had woken up as we were."

"It is true." Fabricius nodded. "When I came here in 1349, I was a desperate man. I had been alive so long, I was ready to die. Being a man of God, I could not do the deed myself lest I spent eternity in hell. I heard of an island that was riddled with the plague and so I came here, cutting myself off from further human life as I did not want to pass the disease onto others. When I came here, so many were dead already and if they weren't dead, they were dying. I came under the guise of helping which I tried to do too but my want was selfish. After a few weeks, I started getting sick myself and it was a relief."

Bridget shook her head. "You gave yourself the plague?"

"I had to. It seemed the only logical way to die without killing myself."

"You could get a drunk mad." Jack suggested. "Did the trick for a lot of fellas I know. Or knew."

"I wanted to die but I did not want it to be at the expense of anyone else. I would not condemn a man to hell for killing me. Getting sick seemed like the only solution. So I got sicker and then I got sicker. But I couldn't let go of the ring. I should have been dead but I wasn't. Not without that ring off my finger."

"How did you get it off?" Jack asked. He knew from just a few hours with it that giving it up wasn't easy.

"I was delirious one day from the plague, and having terrifying hallucinations. In my madness, I still knew I had to get it off and so, I cut off my own finger."

Jack grimaced. "Good thing I never put it on."

Bridget frowned at the bishop's hands. "You have ten fingers."

"I didn't, not for a while." Fabricius nodded. "With that ring off, I was able to die. I took my journal and wrote down my last message. Or what I thought would be my last message. I went to my bed and lay down, ready to move on but it's a terrifying thing, dying. I couldn't breathe; it felt like my insides were shrivelling up…I panicked."

"You put the ring back on?" Jack asked, trying not to focus on Fabricius' words about dying. He was terrified of it already and the thought that Bridget knew exactly what he was talking about? Jack didn't want to even consider it.

"My most cowardly moment. I put it on just before I died."

"Wait, you died with the ring on?"

"I did. And then I awoke. My finger was back; my body was back to normal. I was completely healed. I surmised that after I locked myself away in my bedroom and died, the ring brought me back and healed me before I woke up. It had been healing me the entire time before my death but I kept contracting the plague by being around it. Being unconscious gave the ring a chance to work without interference."

"So why were you decaying when we found you?"

"My body is rotting. There is no food or water here. When you took the ring off me, I began to die from my body being beyond help. Another while and I would be dead. Luckily, you threw the ring back out and I was able to heal completely. It won't be long though until I am back to the state you originally found me in."

Bridget tried to process this information. "So you're saying that you put the ring on and became cursed to be put in here, you began to starve and dehydrate and your body suffered the consequences and then when we stole the ring, you began to die properly but putting the ring back on healed you back to the beginning only to have you rot again?"

"A dreadful existent but it is mine. Every so often, someone new will come along, take the ring off and then become victim to this army and I will heal completely and then sour again. You two are the first visitors in a very long time, though. A few months."

Bridget frowned. Months weren't very long. How many people died here every year if that was the case?

"How did all those dead come back to life?" Jack asked. "Was that the ring too?"

"No, that was the witch. She wanted the ring to heal her love. I would not give it to her and when she tried to take it and failed, she placed a curse on this place. If she couldn't have the ring, no one could. Many travellers have come here to take this ring and none of them have ever left again, as you can see. The dead don't come back to life, they are still dead. There is no heart beat in these bodies or no mind, they simply get up, kill any intruder and add another to their army. Meanwhile, I am destined to get sick again and again, decaying without dying and never leaving this church."

"But we can leave, can't we?" Bridget asked. "If we leave the ring here, you'll let us leave?"

"If I cannot leave, how can you?"

"But you can't leave because of the curse Nerezza put upon you, she didn't curse us?"

"I mean physically. Those doors open to trap people. They close for the same reason, once the people are inside. Everything about this church is a trick to trap. There is no mould on the church, none of the windows are broken, there is no reek of death, it does not look as old and decrepit as it really is. Until you get inside and the reality strikes you."

"There has to be a way out." Bridget frowned. "This church can't only have one entrance."

"There is only one way out of this church now." Fabricius sighed.

"How?"

"You must destroy the ring."

"Is that possible?" Jack asked.

"Anything is possible."

"If we destroy it," Bridget said. "Will you die?"

"I'm not going to die." Fabricius shook his head with a mirthful smile.

"Because you ain't giving it up." Jack surmised.

"That is right. Too many deaths have occurred because of me that I see no future for myself now but hell. This may be torture for eternity but at least I am unconscious for most of it like when you came in. If I take off the ring and die? I don't dare dream up the fate that awaits me."

"These deaths weren't your fault, mate." Jack tried to convince him so he'd give up the ring. "We can't hold ourselves responsible for our undead army's actions."

"We can't stay here." Bridget said. "We don't want your ring; we just want to get out of here alive. Surely you can understand that."

"Better than you can. If I cannot get out," Fabricius turned and walked to his seat. "No one else will."

"You can't trap us here!" Jack said angrily, walking up to the altar.

"How do you propose to get out if I do give up the ring? This army will wake up straight away, kill you and give it back to me anyway."

"Not if we destroy it in time!"

"Do you really want to take that chance with the woman you love's life?"

"It's better than resigning her to this!"

"Well, you better think of a plan. Take it by force, maybe? You could always chop off my head. That's a death I haven't suffered. It may work but then again, if my finger grows back… Would you dare do it?" Fabricius asked. "Are you prepared to kill me?"

Jack frowned. "Coaxing me into trying to kill you? I thought you were resigned to not go to hell?"

"Like I said, that is my only path now. But I know you won't kill me, I can see it in you. You are no killer. Definitely not of innocent people and that is what I am too, no matter how much you may hate me right now. I'm just a man who got trapped and is too scared to die. I am not evil."

Jack had to admit, the bishop wasn't lying. It'd be ideal to be able to talk the ring off his finger. "Do you not think giving up your life by giving us the ring could be that one good deed that saves your soul?"

"You're not understanding! I cannot give up the ring!" Fabricius shouted. "No one can! You couldn't either!"

"I did! I did the better thing. You could too. You could be selfless and that could undo all the harm. Just give up the…"

Jack was cut off and jumped back quickly when he heard a gunshot and Fabricius scream. When he looked back, he saw the bishop holding a bloody hand which was now missing three fingers and thumb. He looked behind quickly to see Bridget holding her gun.

"Get the ring! Quickly!"

"You shot him? What were you…"

"Jack!"

Jack turned to see the bishop going for his now detached fingers, one of which still held the ring. Jack hurried over quickly and grabbed the finger before the bishop had a chance to.

"Give it back!"

Jack was aware that all the bodies down in the pews were coming to life again amongst Bridget but she had taken the bishop's advice apparently and start slashing through their necks with her sword before they got a chance to group and advance properly. It wouldn't be long before there too many for her though so Jack needed to act quickly. At the same time, Fabricius was advancing to get the ring back so Jack did what came first to him. He threw the finger with the ring attached up into the air and pulled out his gun, shooting it.

Jack had to squint when a giant burst of light erupted from the bullet hitting the ring and all of a sudden, fire flew out in lots of directions and passing through every corpse in the church. Bridget had to fall to the floor as the fire spread to make sure none of it hit her but was just as astounded as Jack as the fire seemed to slice through each body and every corpse dissolved into ashes.

Jack smirked at the sight of his victory but his pride was short lived when the fire didn't quench with the eruption of the last corpse. Rather, the fire above Jack that was coming from the ring exploded and sent him and the bishop flying to opposite corners of the altar.

Jack felt dazed, he was pretty sure he actually went unconscious for a few seconds, only managing to come round when he heard Bridget's shrieks.

He managed to bring himself round and look up to see the entire church in flames. The wooden pews, the drapery on the walls, the church was falling down around them. On the plus side, the doors had swung open but on the negative side, there was no way to get to them without fire getting in the way. Jack realised Bridget's screams were from the windows exploding and the glass flying everywhere including her direction. She was still on the floor, not being able to get up with the fire all around her, not to mention the wooden beams of the roof had begun to fall. Jack was about to rush up and go to her when he saw something which shocked him. A few feet away from him, on the floor, lay the ring in perfect condition without a scratch on it. It was as if it healed itself.

_Phoenix Fire._

_Phoenix's rise from the ashes after death…_

Jack realised the ring had healed itself and it was still as tempting as ever.

"Jack!" Bridget shouted from her position before another beam fell, making her scream.

Jack looked to her, remembering he needed to get her out quickly before looking back at the ring. He could just run over and take it…

"Jack! Please, we need to go!"

Jack looked between her and the ring, feeling the familiar hold take over him.

Which one to save?

Bridget tried to look up to see Jack but the smoke had blurred her vision and made it impossible to see a few inches in front of her. She tried to get up and go over to the altar where he was but another beam fell a few feet in front of her which caused her to fall back. "Jack! We need to go!" She started coughing, her lungs becoming filled with the smoke. "Ja.."

She was interrupted and jumped with fright when she felt someone or something grabbed her from behind. She turned to see Jack covered in a large piece of material from the alter as he grabbed her and pulled her under it too, hurrying them out of the church.

Bridget hadn't revelled in fresh air so much since she got out of the brig of the slave ship as they got outside and Jack threw the altar piece away. He had gotten them far away enough that the church wasn't a danger anymore but they could still see it burn and collapse. Bridget didn't watch, rather stayed on her hands and knees, trying to get her breath back.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, placing his hand on her soot covered cheek.

"Fi…Fine." She coughed. "Are you?"

"Oh, aye. I got thrown away enough that I wasn't in the fire."

"Did the bishop…"

"Ain't no way he's surviving that without a ring."

Bridget nodded but didn't say anything.

"You shot him." Jack said, still not really believing it. "You didn't even give me a chance to…"

"He never would have…" Bridget coughed. "He never would have given up the ring and…And I didn't want you…Killing like that for me."

"I would have done what I had to for you."

"I know…You proved it by giving up the ring. You didn't have to do it again. You're…You're not that person, Jack. You're not a killer."

"But you are?"

"I didn't kill him."

"Just maimed him."

"Then maybe I am. All I know is that you're not and I don't want you to become it for me. That's not who I fell in love with." She looked up at him, her breath nearly back to normal.

"That's why I gave up the ring." He said.

Bridget smiled a little. "I know."

Jack took her into his arms and kept her there for a while.

* * *

"Maybe she needs more water…"

"Ana, Jack can take care of her."

"Aye, well Jack Sparrow's idea of 'taking care of her' is much different to the right way of taking care of someone who was just trapped in a fire after being attacked by dead monsters."

Charles smiled. "I'm sure he's not going to do anything that she doesn't feel up to. After all, he was stuck in there too. He knows how to take care of her by now and in the appropriate way."

"Well, he seemed completely fine. She's the one who needs attention."

Charles took her by the shoulders and led her out of the galley towards his bedroom. "Which I'm sure she's gotten plenty of. Me on the other hand…"

Ana smirked. "Why? Were you stuck in a fire too?"

"Does burning passion count?"

"Oh, you cringe-worthy, little git."

* * *

Bridget woke up to find the cabin empty but the door open. She looked at the clock to see it would be sunset very soon. She got up and put on her robe, walking out on deck where she found her Captain, looking out at the horizon.

"Jack? What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"The ring." He replied honestly, looking at her. "It could have been quite the treasure."

Bridget nodded. "It meant a lot to me that you gave it up for me, though."

Jack smirked at her. "Wouldn't have done it for anyone else."

Bridget smiled. "I know."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately. Jack had no problems reciprocating, his hand resting against her hair.

"Thank you for letting it go for me." She said when they parted. She took his hand. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

"You go." Jack said. "I'll be in in a second; the sun's just beginning to rise."

Bridget nodded and walked into the cabin and Jack waited until she was gone before reaching into his pocket and taking out what was now his biggest secret.

_She can never know I took it before I saved her._

He looked into the flames of the ring before putting it back in his pocket before walking inside to her.

* * *

"Some fat lot of help he was, realising we're trapped by killer dead people and running off."

Jonathan frowned at Jack as he explained things the next morning. "He went to find the woman who could reverse everything. He knew you were safe for as long as ye stayed put."

"And we'd still bloody be there. None of you lot seemed to care enough to help."

"Is this why you're getting everyone up on deck?" Bridget asked with a raised eyebrow as she, Jack and Jonathan waited up on deck for the ship meeting Jack had called. "To chastise the crew? How about thanking them for not sailing off and abandoning us when it became clear this place was called Plague Island and were filled with dead bodies that were coming back to life?"

"I'll do that after I kill them."

"Jack…" Bridget said pleadingly but was interrupted.

"Is he still bothering you?"

Bridget turned with a frown as did Jack when they heard a familiar voice come up on deck. One that neither had heard in a while, much to Bridget's disappointment and Jack's glee.

"Oh, that's right." Jonathan nodded as Bridget got up and ran over. "Fionn is back."

"I can't believe you're here." Bridget rushed over to him. "How? When?"

"You're looking at the Misty Lady's newest crewmember." Fionn said proudly. "On a temporary basis, of course. You know where my true loyalties lie." He smirked before taking her into his arms in a tight hug which he peered out of past her shoulder to Jack, the playful smirk turning smug.

"Forget killing Will, I'm going to kill our father." Jack fumed. "Why? Just why?"

"Don't you know da' by now? Mysterious but hilarious."

"Shut up, Jonathan."

* * *

Teague was beyond relieved the next morning when he was coming in to dock and saw his oldest son on the deck of his ship. He had that witch in the brig and she'd be staying there but the fact that they didn't need her anymore was a giant weight lifted off his shoulders.

"They got out?" Elizabeth asked, coming up to him. "But, how?"

"Don't know, luv but what say you we go and find out?"

"To be honest, I'm more anxious to see Will. I think someone knows daddy is away. I've been getting kicked all night." She said but despite her tired tone, she smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Well, let's not keep the tyke waiting any longer than he or she has to." Teague smirked, offering his hand.

Elizabeth laughed a little and took it, letting him lead her down off the Misty Lady and onto the Pearl. Both her and Teague were surprised when Jack caught sight of them and instead of looking surprised to see them or happy or any positive emotion, his face dropped.

"What's wrong, boy?" Teague frowned. "Where is everyone?"

Jack was silent for a second before realising he had to tell the truth. "Out searching the island."

"For what?" Elizabeth frowned. "Bridget got back here too, didn't she?"

"She did. We both did last night. We didn't realise until this morning when all the crew got together."

"Realise what?" Teague asked.

Jack didn't answer straight away again, looking at Elizabeth who felt herself go cold.

"Realise what, Jack?"

"Will is missing."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, like always but as well as being busy, this chapter took a lot of work! It wasn't an easy one by any means but I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Also, writing this chapter made me realise I never let any of you see Bridget's first wedding dress. =P It's now linked on my profile if you want to see it. I don't think it's that bad, just not for Bridget!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	51. The Truth

**Thank You to Smithy, AdaYuki, CaptainSkitzoVamp, Chandler Bing, Shadow Blackheart, gothicluver13, Bella, trainsgirl13, xBelekinax, LORI, HiddenElf and ZabuzasGirl!**

**To Smithy: He does, doesn't he? He always had good intentions and ends up in near death situations because of it!**

**To Chandler Bing: I know, Bridget will never forgive him if she finds out! Thanks.**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I definitely don't mind the double post! I was hoping the diary entries weren't too overdramatic because they easily could have been! I definitely need to add more Norrington and Persephone to this story, I love writing them. I only realised in the middle of Jack's inner monologue that he was turning into Smeagol :/ Oh well! Thank you!**

**To Bella: Thanks! I have plans for Bridget's brother but they won't come into action until we're back in the Caribbean! **

**To LORI: I am doing well, thank you! Hope you are too! If they found him soon, it wouldn't be a mystery. =P**

**To HiddenElf: Yes, Jack is a it twisted with that ring and Bridget won't like it if she finds out! Thanks!**

**To ZabuzasGirl: Sorry for the long wait but here you are!**

**Here's Chapter 51!**

"How could he be missing? Where would he go? This is a secluded island and we're the only ones on it."

Jack had to admit, Elizabeth had some good points and they made it hard to answer her questions. "Look, everyone's out looking. You know Will, he probably ran off on his own with some great plan in mind to help everyone and didn't realise he'd make everyone else frantic by doing so. It's what he does. He did it in Isla De Muerta, when Barbossa had us captured and he did it when getting me off the Flying Dutchman. He'll be fine."

Elizabeth wanted to be comforted by Jack's words but couldn't be.

"Here you go, luv." Teague said, handing over some tea.

"We have tea?" Jack frowned up at his father.

"You're my son and I love you so I'm not going to judge."

Jack looked at his father tiredly before turning back to Elizabeth who was sipping on the hot drink. She hadn't had tea in ages and had to admit, it was nice but it didn't make her feel any better. "I need him to be found. I'm too pregnant not to have my husband here with me."

Jack and Teague had to agree with that. The stress definitely couldn't have been good for her.

"Everyone's out looking." Jack said. "I'm sure they'll come back with either Will or news of where he is soon enough."

"If he's not on this island, we'll never know where he is."

"That's not true." Jack shrugged. "If worse comes to worse, we'll go back to the Caribbean…"

"And leave him here?" Elizabeth asked with wide eyes.

"And find Tia Dalma. She'll smoke him out in a jiff."

"Why did we not bring her with us?" Elizabeth asked. "You want to find bloody Caroline Harrison, she would have found her in two seconds and we never would have had to come here."

"That ain't technically true." Jack said. Lakshmi wanted Jack and Bridget to put effort into finding Caroline Harrison which meant using Tia Dalma wasn't an option.

"Or your compass." Elizabeth added. "Use that to find him, that finds things all the time."

"Certain things." Jack went on. "I won't be able to…" Jack frowned and took out the compass, handing it to Elizabeth. "Alright then, you use it."

"Why me?"

"It'll work better. Try it."

Elizabeth opened the compass and watched it spin, annoyed with Jack and Teague for looking over her shoulders. It stopped with the dial pointing back at herself.

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack huffed. "It means you're thinking too much of your baby."

"Of course I am!" Elizabeth defended. "I don't want my baby to have to grow up without knowing its father, I don't want Will to never know his child, I don't…!"

"Alright, lass," Teague said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "No need to excite yourself. Just focus on how much you want Will to be found and keep trying."

Elizabeth frowned before going back to the compass as Teague dragged Jack away.

"Go out and look, I'll keep watch over her."

"You're sure?"

"The more people looking, the sooner he could be found."

Jack nodded and went to leave the cabin. Once he got outside, he lifted up his sleeve to scratch along his arm which had been itchy up to his elbow. He frowned when he saw red spots all over his arm, almost like a rash.

"Oh and Jackie?"

Jack pulled down his sleeve quickly and turned back to the door where his father had poked his head out.

"Don't come back empty-handed."

* * *

"We're going around in circles."

"No, we're not."

"I think we are."

Jonathan huffed and turned back to Bridget. "You're welcome to leave and try find Will on your own."

He turned back to keep walking but Bridget looked after him angrily.

"Okay, that's it. I can't take it anymore." She huffed. "Have I done something to you?"

Jonathan shrugged. "What could you have done?"

"I have no idea, that's why I'm asking. Obviously I did or you wouldn't be this angry at me. So tell me what it is and I'll apologise."

"You didn't do anything."

"Then why are you so mad at me all the time lately?"

"I'm not mad at you."

"Oh, really?" Bridget frowned. "Because every time I talk to you, you blank me or you shout at me."

"No, I don't."

"Jonathan, I'm not stupid! There is something going on and I don't know what. Tell me."

Jonathan looked at her and couldn't keep his mind straying.

_What if I kissed her right now?_

_No! You don't want to kiss her!_

_I know but would she do what destiny expected and fall for me? _

_It would be terrible if that did happen seeing as you don't feel that way for her._

_But she was supposed to feel that way for me._

_Well, she doesn't and your curiosity is going to ruin everything._

While Jonathan was going through inner turmoil, Bridget was waiting for an answer. When he didn't answer, she took it for him being short with her again and huffed.

"Fine, come and talk to me when you grow up."

Bridget walked through the woods and tried to find any sign of a struggle, any clue that Will might be there. She gasped when through a clearing, she saw a body. She ran over and when she was close enough, recoiled. The body was deeply decayed and soaking wet as if it had been dropped into the sea except there wasn't any sea around where she was, in the centre of the island. The smell was awful but the body was so decayed, it obviously wasn't Will.

_A body from the Church? _

_The ring destroyed all those bodies and I'm nowhere near the Church._

_Maybe this one got away._

She frowned when she realised something. The body had been shot in the head.

_There's something strange about him…_

She looked around and when she saw Fionn a few metres away, she hurried over.

"Fionn! Come look at…"

He kept walking. She frowned before hurrying after him.

"I found…"

"Will?"

"No but…"

"Then I'm not interested."

"Just look!" Bridget shouted, grabbing his wrist and making him turn to the clearing. He looked unimpressed when they both saw it empty.

"What?" He shrugged.

"No..." She frowned. "It was just there!"

"What was?"

_Was I just imagining it?_

Fionn huffed, getting impatient. "Is there something you want? About this mission, not anything else."

Bridget turned back to him, confused. What was going on? "Why the tone? You rushed off so quickly a while ago, I hardly had a chance to talk to you."

"Why don't we keep it that way? You're looking for Will, not me, remember?"

Bridget frowned. "Wait, what's wrong? You seemed so happy to see me a while ago and now you don't want to be around me?"

"I was only doing that to annoy your fella. Now he's not here, there's no need to pretend. Don't worry, I'll be gone soon. I just wanted to return what wasn't mine before I left."

"Pretend?" Bridget grabbed his arm and turned him so he'd stop walking away from her. "What are we pretending about?"

"About the fact that you'd believe some pirate you've known for a year over your oldest friend."

"Fionn, what are you talking about?" Bridget was completely lost. What was wrong with all the men lately? Why were they acting like such…Well, women? "Believing Jack over you? About what? And what are you returning that wasn't yours?"

"That dress and that scarf thing."

"Scarf thing?"

"The green one. And the blue dress. I don't why your fella gave them to me before he kicked me off your ship but I don't want them."

Bridget was shocked. "He did what?"

Fionn frowned. "You mean he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

* * *

"Jonathan?" Heather frowned when he walked into her room later on. "What is going on? Where is everyone?"

Jonathan sighed. "Out looking. One of Jack's crewmembers has gone missing. Actually, I think you know him, Will Turner?"

Heather paled and she left like the rug had been pulled out from under her. "What? Will's missing?"

Jonathan nodded. "The last anyone heard of him, he was trying to help Jack and Bridget get out of that church and then…Heather, are you alright?"

"No…" Heather said breathlessly. "No, I'm not alright…"

"Here," Jonathan took her arm to guide her over to the bed. "Do you need to sit…?"

"Don't!" Heather said, retching her arm away to the surprise of Jonathan. "What are you doing back here? Has everyone given up looking?"

"No, there are still people out looking but I…"

"You, what? Decided it wasn't worth your time?" She asked angrily. "If it were you missing, he wouldn't stop for five seconds and he's ten times the man you are!"

That knocked Jonathan back slightly. "What's going on? Why are you so worried about Will Turner? He has a wife to do that for him."

"Yes, I know that!" She said. "I know that only too bloody well."

Jonathan was beginning to realise. "You have feelings for him? Will Turner."

"Well, everyone else knows, you might as well find out." She huffed. "If you used that tiny brain of yours for two seconds, you would have realised it all along. The night I got cursed with carrying your child? Think about it, Jonathan, what was it?"

"The day Will and Elizabeth got married."

"I was vulnerable and you, oh you were able to use that to your advantage, weren't you?"

"I didn't even know you knew him that well, don't bother blaming me because you were only too quick to fall into bed with anyone that would have you. And let me tell you, it'll never be Will Turner."

Heather chuckled sarcastically. "Well, I fell pretty low from my normal standards that night and look at where it got me, attached to you for the rest of my life. Some punishment."

She stormed out of the room, leaving Jonathan's head spinning at these new revelations.

* * *

"Seeing as you're back, I'm expecting good news?"

Jack looked at his father tiredly. "You'll be disappointed."

Teague frowned. "No luck?"

"None. Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's finally sleeping. Where's Bridget?"

That confused Jack. "She's not back here yet?"

"No, I thought you two would end up together."

Jack sighed. "If she goes missing too…"

"Don't worry; I think she'd probably with Fionn."

That was the first time Jack remembered he was furious with his father. "Oh yes, Fionn. What the bloody hell were you thinking with that idea?"

"The boy had nowhere to go; I gave him somewhere to go. It ain't my fault you let your jealousy overrule your common sense and sent a man who did nothing wrong into certain poverty. I'm your father, it's my duty to right your wrongs when I can and you can't."

"I knew what I was doing and it wasn't wrong."

"It was. You shouldn't have ousted Fionn and you should have trusted Bridget. Now, I'm going to go check to see if me own crew has any information."

Teague left the ship and Jack walked over to the side and looked out at the horizon, scratching his arm again. That itching sensation hadn't gone away all day. He felt up his arm to see how high the rash like spots went but froze when he felt a lump on the top of his arm, by his armpit.

_That ain't good…_

He turned and was about to go into his cabin but stopped when he saw Bridget walking up the gangplank.

"Well, hello luv."

Bridget didn't stop walking and walked straight past him. "Stay away from me Sparrow."

Jack frowned and followed after her. "What?"

"You heard me. And don't follow me."

"Bridget..."

"Go away!"

"No." Jack ran in front of her and grasped her arms to stop her from getting away. "No Bridget. What's going on?"

Bridget tried to get away from him. "I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm not giving you a choice. You're going to tell me what I did."

"You know perfectly well."

"I obviously don't."

"You want to know what you did. Fine. You didn't trust me."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"You accused Fionn of being that stupid secret admirer person. You questioned him and...Wait, you didn't even question him. You ordered him to stay away from me."

"I..."

"If you deny it, I will never respect you again."

Jack sighed. "Alright, I did." Bridget pulled away from him and walked away but Jack caught up to her. "Bridget, I only did it because I was trying to make sure I wasn't losing you."

"Oh, thank you so much for the trust. How...how dare you? When Tia came onboard, you asked me to trust you and I did. And you used to regularly have sex with her!"

"Not when I was with you!"

"And I trusted you not to! You habitually make jokes with Ana. She's one of your best friends and I have never minded! I've never suspected anything!"

"What? Ana? That's ridiculous! She's just Ana!"

"He's just Fionn! It's the exact same thing!"

"It's not the same thing!"

"How isn't it?"

"Because Fionn is a man!"

"Ana is a woman!"

"Yes but Ana would be the first to tell you that nothing would ever happen between us."

"Fionn would be the same. He's a friend, Jack. A friend! It is the exact same situation except that I would never question Ana. I would never order her to stay away from you. I actually fought with her when she started avoiding you! Because I knew you felt it. I didn't think 'thank God, she's finally away from him', I told her to go and see you after the ambush. I trusted you!"

"But I do..."

"Don't even try Jack! If you trusted me, you would have believed that if Fionn tried anything, I wouldn't have allowed it. I would have stopped him or stayed away from him but I know him and I knew we were just friends. Why can't I have that? I'm not allowed be friends with a man just because you don't like it?"

"I have never minded you being friends with...What about all the men on the Pearl?"

"You mean the men who work with you? So I can't be friends with anyone you can't order around?"

"Bridget..."

"Just leave me alone."

"No, I..."

"I said leave me alone!"

"Bridget, someone is sending you gifts. Who else am I going to suspect?"

"That's another thing! Fionn was talking about the pashmina and some dress! I've never seen a dress, Jack." She said with a suspicious tone.

Jack cursed inwardly. "I'm sure you've seen one or two in your life, luv. I'm pretty sure I've even seen you wearing them…"

Bridget slapped his chest. "Don't you dare joke with me right now! What dress?"

Jack was at a loss before sighing. "There's not a chance in hell I would have just given you it."

"So you knew about these gifts before I did?"

"Yes! And in case you haven't noticed, the minute I got rid of Fionn, they stopped!"

Bridget nodded before walking into the cabin.

Jack watched her go. "Bridget?"

He followed her in to see her root around under her side of the bed and pull out a bag. She emptied the contents of the bag onto their bed and Jack saw there was more jewellery, trinkets and little gifts. She looked up at him.

"They haven't stopped at all."

Jack wasn't amused. "You hid them from me? You hid them under our bed?"

"I had to!"

"Why?" He shouted.

"Because I got them while we were sailing!"

Jack considered this for a second. "While we were in the middle of sailing? That means…"

"It means it's one of the crew." Bridget clarified.

Jack was still for a second before turning to leave the cabin but Bridget hurried to the door and closed it just before he left, facing him.

"No! This is why I hid them!"

"Bridget, move."

"What are you going to do? Question the entire crew? Let them know one of them is doing this? Whoever is doing it won't confess and you'll have everyone on edge around each other in case the wrong person takes the blame for someone else's doing. They'll kill each other just to get an answer and save their own necks."

"Good, it'll save me from having to kill the person."

"Jack, this is why I hid this from you! You make it impossible to trust you in these situations! You had absolutely no proof that Fionn sent me the gifts and you blamed him anyway and now, I've lost a good friend!"

"I'm the impossible one to trust? You just hid weeks of this! And don't think I haven't seen those earrings on David! I know you gave them to her! I know they were from him!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I found them first!"

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Weren't they missing a letter?" Jack asked, mockingly inquisitive.

"Why?" Bridget asked, not one bit amused. "Why would you hide that from me?"

"Why? I would think it's quite obvious! Did you not read the other letters? The ones you've been hiding from me?"

"I hid those things from you to stop you from doing something stupid!"

"I had the same reason!"

Bridget slapped him across the face.

As Jack felt the sting on his cheek, he had to admit, he had no idea why he said that. He always knew from the first day these gifts started that Bridget wouldn't cheat on him. He just felt he had to be as condescending as her in that moment and now he realised how much of a wrong move that had been.

"I didn't mean…"

"I would _never _do something like that." Bridget said angrily. "Did you think I'd read that and be so touched by all the simpering little endearments and a bit of fabric that I'd just run away to find this man I've never met and leave you?"

"No, I..."

"You had no right to hide it from me!"

"Why do you want it so much?"

"I could care less about the dress or the stupid letter but you hiding it from me obviously means you don't trust me enough to not care!"

"That's ridiculous." Jack said. "I didn't show it to you because why on earth would I show you a love letter and gifts from another man?"

"You had no right to hide them!"

"Neither had you! What did you want me to do? Present them to you with a smile? Watch you try it on and marvel about how pretty you look?"

"Yes, that is exactly how I would have acted. How well you seem to know me." Bridget said sarcastically before leaving the cabin.

"Bridget, wait."

"For what? For you to apologise and tell me you wish you hadn't done it? We both know that's not true."

"I know. It's not true but everything I did was to make sure you were safe."

"Safe? I wasn't in any danger!"

"Bridget, just think! This old flame…"

"Friend!"

"Whatever he is, he's from your past and he waltzes back into your life and not too long after, you start getting mysterious presents from some fella who obviously fancies you? That doesn't seem odd to you?"

"If he's survived on the run, on his own this long, I would think it means Fionn is smarter than that. He's never been anything but straight with either of us, Jack. If he had feelings for me, he would just say it!"

"No because you're with me!"

"So he leaves me little gifts with no name attached? How does that make sense?"

"I'm not saying I understand the maniac."

"Then how can you guess who it is?"

"Because I'm using me common sense."

"Well, it wasn't him! I just proved it to you."

"Bridget, who else could it be?"

"I don't know but you neither do you! You can't just assume! You can't just rule who can come in and out of my life! I make those decisions, Jack and I thought, especially after what just happened with Bernadette, I thought you knew and trusted me to choose you over anyone. Obviously not."

Bridget left the ship and Jack huffed, throwing the blasted gifts across the room.

* * *

Fionn was currently in the crew's quarters of the Misty Lady, putting his bag on his hammock after leaving the Black Pearl.

"Well, it's taken you long enough but at least you've somehow managed to get back on track."

He didn't turn around when he heard the voice. "I know what I'm doing, there's no need to check up on me. Do you want to get us both caught?"

"I won't get caught. You better not either."

"Look, I've told her what happened, she's fighting with him, they're both angry at each other."

"That's not what I told you to do."

"You told me to get him to trust me. He doesn't. He thinks I'm in love with her. Someone is sending her gifts and he thinks it's me. Now I've told her he tried to get rid of me because of that. If I can't get him to trust me, I can at least break them up and that will make you still as powerful as if he did trust me."

"How so?"

"Because if he won't tell me what you want to know, she will. She just needs to believe I'm the only one she can trust and he's the enemy. This will work."

"It better."

* * *

Bridget walked into the galley and sat down with a huff.

"What are you huffing and puffing about?"

Bridget turned with a frown to see Barbossa follow her into the galley. "Where have you been? It feels like I haven't seen you in weeks."

"I'm flattered you care."

"Not as much as David. She was actually worried about you."

Barbossa walked over to the table and sat down with her. "What did Sparrow do to get you all riled up?"

"How do you know me being like this has anything to do with Jack? Will is missing and there's no sign of him, that's more important than Jack."

"If you cared about Turner, you'd be doing everything you can to find him."

"I am!"

"Oh, really? How about going into the water and getting your fishy friends to scout out various ships? Seeing as Will seems to no longer be on the island, he had to get off it someway and that way would most likely be a ship."

Bridget hesitated. "My relationship with the merrows is a little strained at the moment."

"Fix it. Unless your petty squabble is more important than ensuring your friend's safety and getting him back to his pregnant wife."

Bridget glared at him. "Why are you so adamant for me to go into the water? Jack told me you tried to kill Will, more than once and now you're trying to make sure I do anything I can to save him?"

"I've taken to being a substitute brain when you don't use yours. Common sense ain't exactly your forte."

"But why bother? What do you care if we don't find Will?" Bridget saw Barbossa remain stoic. "You don't care; you just want me to go into the water. Why?"

"It's where you belong!" He said shortly before getting up and leaving the galley.

Bridget frowned after him.

_What was that about?_

"What are you doing here?"

Bridget turned to see Heather coming into the galley. "What do you mean?"

"Does you being back here mean Will was found?"

Bridget didn't feel relieved knowing Heather knew about that. "Who told you he was missing?"

"Is he okay, Bridget?"

Bridget sighed. "We haven't found him yet."

"What? Then what are you doing back? Go out, look!"

"Heather, people are looking but it's dark and we've traced every bit of this island. It's completely empty."

"Well, he has to be somewhere!"

"Who told you he was missing?"

"Jonathan." Heather said shortly.

"Please don't tell me you let him know your feelings for Will." Bridget begged.

"I don't care about Jonathan's feelings; I care about knowing Will is alright."

Bridget put her hand over her eyes. "Brilliant. Why are you so selfish all the time?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Bridget was at the end of her rope today. "Will is happy with his wife, his wife who is pregnant yet you constantly think he might give it up for you. Meanwhile, you have a fella right under your nose who is trying his best to do everything for you. Do you care? Not at all. It's not fair to Will or Jonathan and it is beyond childish."

"Childish? How would you know anything about children?"

"Don't even start, Heather…"

"Heather." Jonathan came into the galley after hearing her voice. "We need to finish…"

"We don't need to finish anything." Heather said. "I made my feelings perfectly clear a while ago."

"Yes, I caught onto that but like it or not, I'm still your future son's father and I deserve to be considered."

"Considered? How do you consider me by keeping me locked up in rooms all day, making sure I can't run away because I know that's why you keep an eye on me all the time!"

"Or maybe it's because I want to make sure you're looked after!" Jonathan said, annoyed. He turned to Bridget who was trying to stay out of things. "Tell her."

"Oh yes, run to Bridget like always." Heather huffed before turning to Bridget. "Because you've always so helpful when it comes to telling me how to raise my baby, how to be a proper mother." Bridge knew she was referring to when Heather asked her to take the baby; she just hoped Heather wouldn't say it out loud. "Why should you know anything about being a mother? You're as barren as this island!"

Bridget and Jonathan were shocked after that as Heather stormed out of the room.

Jonathan looked at Bridget to see her looking like she'd been told a parent died. "Bridget, are you alright?"

Bridget shook herself out of it and looked at him. "You should go after her."

"But, are you…?"

"I'm not who you should be worried about." She said shortly. "I'm a big girl; I can handle a few mean words. She's carrying your child, go after her."

Jonathan nodded and left the room.

Bridget sat back down. Fionn wanted nothing to do with her, she wasn't talking to Jack and Jack probably didn't want to talk to her, she had just been reprimanded for not being able to have children.

_I can't wait for this day to end._

* * *

_That's very, very bad._

The knock on the door caused Jack to turn his attention away from the mirror that he was standing in front of, shirtless and checking the lump by his armpit. It was quite big and Jack was beginning to fear the worst when he considered the rash too, a few black spots emerging as well. He put back on his shirt and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Any sign of him?"

Jack sighed at Elizabeth's demeanour. She was a mess. "None."

"But people are still looking, aren't they?"

"Elizabeth, he ain't on the island. We've searched everywhere, every cave, every house. He ain't anywhere."

"But…" She was about to walk inside when Jack closed the door just enough so she couldn't. She frowned at him.

"I'm sick." He said. "Don't want you catching anything."

_Like the plague…_

_That'd probably be harmful to the baby._

"Here," She held out the compass. "I've been useless."

Jack went to take it but Elizabeth frowned, catching sight of his arm. "Jack, what happened your arm?"

Jack retracted it quickly. "Nothing."

"Is that a rash?"

"I'm fine but still, you shouldn't be near me. Just in case."

"But Will…"

"Is still my main focus and will be until he's back here."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said. "I know things haven't been the easiest between the three of us for a while but it means a lot to me that you're helping to find him."

"That's fine." Jack said, going to close the door but Elizabeth talking again stopped him.

"It's always easier when we're on each other's side, I suppose, isn't it?"

"An absolute doddle. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"I know it doesn't seem it but Will has always been grateful…" Elizabeth stopped when Jack began coughing. "Jack, are you alright?"

"Like I said, sick so you really shouldn't be around me."

"Should I get Bridget?"

"No!" Jack said quickly. "No, I'll be fine. Just…Don't come near me for a few days."

Elizabeth nodded. "Alright. Hopefully Will will be found and you'll be better by then and things can go back to normal."

Jack nodded and closed the door before leaning against it, closing his eyes.

_If I ain't dead._

* * *

"Something weird is going on with Barbossa."

Gibbs frowned. "How do you mean?"

"I'm not sure," Bridget said. She and Gibbs were in the crow's nest later that night, keeping a look out at the island for anything unusual or maybe some sign that there was life which could lead them to Will. "It's just that I was in the galley a while ago and he came in and started talking about me going back into the water and he wouldn't drop it. He said it's our best option to find Will but in all honesty, when has he ever cared about Will?"

"Not as long as I remember."

"Exactly. So, why is he trying to get me back in the water just to find him?"

"Maybe he just wants you and Jack apart."

"Now? He's been a recluse for weeks and suddenly he appears, trying to break me and Jack up? He hasn't tried to do that since he first came on the Pearl."

"I admit, it is strange." Gibbs nodded. "But Barbossa always has a reason for doing what he does."

"Don't I know it." Bridget sighed.

"Tell me lass, what are you doing out here?"

Bridget frowned. "I'm on lookout for Will."

"Yes but I drafted up the crew's times and you weren't supposed to be on lookout now, Captain always makes sure you don't get night shifts."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "He never told me that. That ain't fair on the crew."

"Well, I suppose he likes ending the night with you around him. So, why are you up here instead of Ladbroc who was supposed to be up here with meself?"

Bridget bit her lip. "Me and Jack aren't talking at the moment."

"Another fight? You two…"

"It's not my fault!" She defended. "He lied to me and hid things."

"He's Jack Sparrow!"

"That reputation of his doesn't mean anything to me. He can lie, cheat and steal with whomever else but I did not fall in love with the charlatan. He sent one of my oldest friends out of my life and then led me to believe that it was Fionn's own decision to just leave without a word. He also blamed him for something that he didn't do and…"

"Lass, you can list out every single crime he's ever committed and trust me, we'd be here for a long time but at the end of the day, all I can ever think of Jack Sparrow when it comes to you is the time he told me we were going to get you, just after leaving Port Royal. It were like someone had just given him the key to a chest filled with the greatest treasures in the world."

"I know you're only trying to get me to think good things about him because you're his best mate and that's your job but he really dug himself into a hole this time."

"Is this really the worst thing he's ever done?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not what I…I didn't…I don't know if you could say that but…" Bridget huffed. "Damnit, Gibbs. Just because he does something bad but it's not the worst thing ever doesn't mean I should forgive him straight away. Anyway, he's mad at me too."

"Ah, so that's what it is." Gibbs nodded. "It ain't about when you forgive him; it's about what if he don't forgive you back?"

"No! It is about me being right and him being…pig-headed and…And…You know what? Today isn't about me and Jack, it's about Will. We should focus on looking out for him and not our own problems…"

Gibbs frowned as she trailed off. "Are you alright, lass?"

"I'm fine." She said with a shrug though it was still unconvincing.

"Lass, why don't you go down to the cabin?" He suggested.

"No, I can't leave you up here alone."

Gibbs chuckled. "Lass, I've been in far more harrowing situations than keeping a lookout by meself."

Bridget sighed. "I should probably go and talk to Jack."

To be honest, right after Heather had said that horrible thing to her, the first thing Bridget wanted to do was go to Jack for comfort but she'd been too proud. Maybe now they'd both had time to cool off for a few hours, they could sort their problems out and then she could let him comfort her. She climbed down from the crow's nest and walked over to the cabin door. She pulled down the handle and pushed but was surprised to find the door locked.

_Is he even in there?_

She knocked.

"What do you want?" She heard from the other side.

"Eh…To come into our cabin?" She frowned.

"Bridget?"

"I need to talk to you. Are you going to let me in?"

"No."

Now she was confused. "No?"

"No."

She sighed. "Jack, I'm sorry I hid those things from you but it would have been a disaster if you were sizing up the entire crew on our way here."

"I know we've had our issues about apologies and you've gotten better but you do realise every time you apologise, you have an excuse tacked onto it?"

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Alright then, I'm just sorry. There's no excuse. Now will you let me in to talk?"

"No."

"Jack!"

The reality was Jack couldn't let her in to talk. He couldn't let her anywhere near him or the cabin now he'd spent so long in it. He'd realised a while ago that their fight couldn't have come at a better time though it was strange to admit that.

"I'll talk to you in a few days?"

"Days?" Bridget repeated. "You're not going to talk to me and you're throwing me out of the cabin for days?"

"Afraid so."

"I can't believe I thought I might be able to talk to you maturely!" She said, banging her hand against the door. "Fine! If you don't even want to look at me, you can take your chances and see if I'll even be here in a few days!"

She stormed away and Jack sighed from his place on the other side of the door.

* * *

Bridget was sitting on the quarter deck, feeling quite miserable when she heard a voice.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Bridget frowned. "Gio?"

He followed her voice up the steps. "Ah, Bridget. I am glad to see you and Jack safe." He looked around. "Where is Jack?"

"He's in the cabin." She said bitterly.

Gio frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Bridget looked up at him before shaking her head. "No, it's fine."

"Bridget, I've taught myself to be an expert at gauging women's emotions and right now; I can see that you're not happy. What is wrong?"

"Really, I'm fine."

Gio shrugged. "Fine, if you won't tell me…"

Gio began walking away and down the steps.

"Gio?" Bridget called after him. "Gio, where are you going?"

"If you will not let me try and cheer you up, maybe the man you love shall have more luck." He called back.

"Gio, no! Stop!" Bridget got up and rushed after him. "This isn't any of your business."

Gio turned to her with a wide smirk. "Ah, so it is Jack that has gotten you so down. That is why he is the cabin and you are out here."

"I really don't think it has anything to do with…"

"Well, if you don't want to talk about your problems, may we talk about mine?"

"It's just…What?" Bridget frowned, looking at him.

"It's just that I've had so many lately and talking to you the other day cleared my mind splendidly so if you wouldn't mind…" Gio had begun to walk to below deck and when he saw she wasn't followed him, he gestured. "Come on."

Bridget followed him but stopped as he strode into the galley. What was he doing? What was she doing? She didn't think Jack would be too happy that she was alone with his cousin.

_Well he doesn't want you around him at all so why shouldn't you?_

_It'll just make things more complicated. _

_Things are already bloody complicated and anyway, Gio doesn't want me._

_I don't know what to do…_

"Rum?" Gio asked, poking his head out of the door with a bottle in his hand.

Well, that was her mind made up.

"Definitely."

She walked into the galley and took the bottle he had in his hand. She pulled out the cork and took a long swig.

"So, what are you problems?" Bridget asked.

"Well, I've decided to do what you said, be in love."

Bridget, who was swigging the rum back, stopped. "I don't think I said that…"

"There is a woman, in Rome, if I were to be with any woman, I'd want to be her. So I'm going to Rome."

"Really?"

"Yes. She's beautiful, smart, kind, everything I would want in a woman. The only problem is convincing her that I want her and only her. With my reputation, she's never trusted me."

"Never?"

"We've never slept together, if that is what you're wondering."

"I wasn't." She grimaced, drinking more rum to get the thought away. "How are you going to find her?"

Gio smirked at her. "With your help, of course."

Bridget frowned. "My help?"

"Yes, you're going to help me find her in Rome and afterwards, you're going to help me hang onto her, convince her that she should be with me."

"Gio, I'm not going to Rome."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not and I'm not going to let you try and make me." Bridget said, going to get up but stumbled back down.

"Then you should not have let me slip that opiate into your drink." He smiled broadly.

Bridget looked at him in shock before looking down at the rum. "You…"

"Calm, Bridget." He said, catching her as she tried to get up and led her out of the galley. "It'll be simple. Go to Rome, find my dream woman, convince her to be with me and then I'll take you back home. I would have asked Jack but he's been so unhelpful lately, but you haven't. You've been nothing but a darling and so, that's why I need your help."

"No, I…" Bridget tried to refuse but passed out and Gio lifted her up properly.

"Now, onto Rome."

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning with an absolutely pounding headache.

_This plague business is going to kill me._

He frowned when he felt something weird on his neck. He grabbed a hand mirror that he knew Bridget kept in the drawer by her side of the bed and inspected his neck to find a new lump.

"Bloody hell…"

He pushed his dreads over it to hide it and inspected his now wrecked arms. They were just destroyed with black and red marks. He got up off the bed though it was painful to do so and was walking over to his bookshelf to find something that might help when he paused. Realising he hadn't imagined a white square out of the corner of his eye; he turned to see a piece of parchment on the floor by the door. He walked over and picked it up, expecting it to be a note from Bridget. What he really found made him forget about his most recent predicament for the first time.

_Dear Cousin,_

_Teach your bella to be careful about accepting drinks from men. You're lucky it was only me who drugged her. Alas, I have done just that and absconded with your lovely lady to Rome. Don't worry, I'll have her back soon._

_Gio._

"I'm going to kill him."

* * *

When Bridget woke up the next morning, she didn't think anything of the gentle rocking that she was feeling, thinking the seas were just rough. It wasn't the first time the waves had shook her awake when they were at sea.

_But we weren't at sea._

As Bridget's brain began to work, she realised that something was strange. She opened her eyes and found herself in an ornate carriage.

"Ah, you're awake. You do sleep for ages."

She jumped into a forward sitting position when she realised Gio was sitting next to her.

"What the hell is going on? Where am I?"

"On your way to Rome, do you not remember?"

"Oh my God!" Bridget screamed into her hands so it was muffled. She looked back up quickly. "Stop the carriage!"

"I can't."

"Yes, you can!"

"I'm afraid not, sorry."

Bridget huffed and opened the door, jumping out. At the dip in the carriage, the driver stopped and started shouting in rapid Italian. Bridget didn't care as she kept walking away and Gio tried to placate the driver in Italian before running after her.

"Bridget, where are you going?"

"Home!"

"You don't know where you are." Gio pointed out.

"I'll find some way!"

"Come along, it is not that bad."

"Isn't that bad?" Bridget shouted, finally stopping and turning to him angrily. "You kidnapped me! Drugged me and carried me away! Jack is going to kill me!"

"Why would Jack kill you for being kidnapped?"

"Because he won't know I was kidnapped! He's just going to hear you and I both left Venice! He's going to think I left with you of my own accord!"

"If Jack trusts you…"

"He does trust me!"

"…Then there shouldn't be a problem. If he trusts you."

"Jack trusts me!" Bridget said but her fight with him yesterday where he admitted he'd hid the letters because he was scared she'd stray were coming back to her. "He does! It's you he doesn't trust!"

"I've made my intentions with you clear to Jack, none of them being romantic. So, if he trusts you and me, there is no problem. He won't be angry."

"Of course he will."

"He thinks you'll stay?"

"He knows I wouldn't. He'll be afraid of you trying something."

"I told him I wouldn't so it's fine."

"It's not fine! You had no right! I am going home!"

Bridget turned and walked away.

"You won't find him if you go back to Venice."

Bridget frowned and stopped. "Why not?"

"Because I left him a letter, letting him know where I was taking you. If he will be as nervous as you suspect, he will probably be there before us."

Bridget shook her head. "I don't trust you. I'm going back now."

Gio smirked. "You don't think he'll come after you."

Bridget turned. "Excuse me?"

"Well, the reason I found it acceptable to take you away was because you two were fighting. He wouldn't even leave you in the cabin. I bet you're afraid that he'll think you ran off because of the fight and you're not coming back and thus, he won't come after you because he doesn't want to see you just as much as he thinks you don't want to see him."

Bridget shook her head but it wasn't very believing. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think I do. Bridget, I just thought that getting you away for a while, to relax…"

"And help you trick some woman into believing you're a decent human being."

"…While giving Jack the same space, some time away from each other, would do you both good. The best way to get over a fight is to miss the person."

"Or to talk it out. You just took away that option and it wasn't even any of your business!"

"You two were on opposite sides of the ship when I came by, hardly talking."

"Gio!" Bridget said angrily. "I'm going home."

"So you don't think Jack will come after you?" He asked.

Bridget froze. "I never said that."

"The fact that you know he knows where you're going and still thinks he's back in Venice does."

What did she do now?

"Bridget, listen to me. Come to Rome, look for Jack, if he's not there, write a letter explaining what happened and you can state you'll wait for him there or you're on your way back. I won't stop either one. You're too far to walk back to Venice and do you see anyone around to help?"

Bridget sighed, realising it was true. "Fine but don't think you could stop me if I wanted to leave."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Bridget glared at him before getting back into the carriage.

_I don't know what I'm going to do if he doesn't come after me._

* * *

"Captain, are you alright?"

"Fine, Gibbs." Jack lied. He felt anything but. He felt like he couldn't breathe, everything was in pain and he was the hottest he'd ever been. He had a feeling if he coughed which he really needed to do, a lung would be coming up. That wasn't stopping him from getting to Rome and stopping Gio from trying something with his lass. "Just get sailing as soon as possible."

"Jack!"

Jack closed his eyes in frustration, hearing Elizabeth's voice. She rushed up to him.

"You promised me! You promised me you wouldn't stop until you found Will and now we're leaving?"

"Elizabeth, Will is not on this island and this is urgent…"

"Finding my husband is urgent!"

"I know that but finding my lass is important too." Jack said before he started coughing.

"So you're tossing Will aside now Bridget is missing? How is that fair?"

"Me father is staying here to keep a lookout." He coughed.

"Your father wasn't the one who promised me."

"When you're Captain, you can make the decisions, until then..."

"Jack." She interrupted.

"What?" He asked when he finished coughing.

"There's blood all over your mouth." She said with wide eyes.

Jack looked at the hand that had covered his mouth and saw there were specs of blood all over it. "Bloody hell."

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. He was swaying a lot more than usual but no one thought anything of it. Jack swaying, no matter how violent, wasn't strange. He did look terrible though.

"I have the plague." He answered.

She looked at him in terror before she saw his eyes roll into the back of his head and he collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

"What do you think?"

"Where are the docks?"

Gio rolled his eyes. "Bridget, you are in the most beautiful city in the world. Can you not stop for a minute to appreciate that?"

Bridget huffed and looked around. "It's lovely. Now, where are the docks?"

She would appreciate Rome a lot more when Jack was with her. She'd also have appreciated it if she had gotten there voluntarily. So she didn't like it when Gio looked at her with a sympathetic look.

"What?" She asked. "Where are they?"

"Bridget," Gio put a hand on her shoulder. "Rome is not on the coast."

"What?" She asked, her hopeful expression dropping. "Not on the…?"

"Did you not even look at a map when sailing to this country?"

Bridget hit his arm. "What do you mean Rome is not on the coast? How can Jack sail to Rome if it isn't on the bloody coast?"

"He'll sail to the nearest port."

"Where is the nearest port?"

"About forty miles."

"I am going to kill you!"

"Relax!" Gio said. He held up a piece of parchment. "Look, I went to my usual lodgings here and the owner gave me a letter, got here only this morning from some parrot. Jack sent it."

"What does it say?"

"Just that he is going to kill me, don't dare touch you or he'll tie me up and drag me along the back of his ship, the usual. It also says he'll be here as soon as possible, in a day or two from when he wrote this letter. That's tonight now so only a few hours." Gio said as she took it and he watched her scrutinise it. It was definitely Jack's writing and she could practically feel the venom coming through the letter. It was enough to make her feel better. It even had the wax seal that only Jack had on it.

"Good." Bridget nodded, giving the letter back. "I want to talk to him."

"About?"

"None of your business."

Truthfully, she didn't feel right being here with Gio and without Jack. The sooner he got here, the sooner she could really explain for herself instead of through his cousin.

"Where's he meeting us?"

"At a place we know. Don't worry, Bridget, he won't let you down."

"I know he won't. He'll be here."

"Good." Gio said. "Now will you look at the beauty around you?"

Bridget huffed and looked around to see an absolutely exquisite fountain in front of her. It was made of marble statues and so big. She had to admit, it was the first time since she'd left that her primary thought wasn't of Jack. She went and sat on the bench near the water.

Fontana di Trevi." Gio explained, sitting next to her.

Bridget couldn't take her eyes off the marble masterpiece. "It's beautiful."

"It is. Something everyone should be able to see once in their lives. It is said if you throw a coin into the water, you will be sure to visit Rome again."

"I'd like that."

Gio looked at her. "With Jack, maybe?"

"Ideally. Something just keeps telling me I should go back to Venice."

Gio restrained rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't find him because he's on his way here."

"I know, I saw the letter. It's just…I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. Maybe it's the way things were left. I just feel like something isn't right with him or us or something.

"The fight could not have been that bad. He'll come here, you'll kiss and make up and then you'll help me find my lady. The fight will be nothing but a memory."

"I slapped him." She sighed.

"Pah, so has every woman."

"I hid very important things from him."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No." She said, giving him an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry but I could imagine him taking that news badly."

Bridget frowned. "I don't think he would…I don't know…"

"If he would not take that news badly, Bridget believe me, that fight is not a breaking point." Gio said. When she didn't reply, he started looking around to see the other people at the fountain. He froze when he realised that there were some army men looking in their direction.

"Bridget?"

"Hmmm?"

"I need to get you out of your clothes."

"I knew it!" She said, standing up quickly to walk away.

"No, no, no! Shush!" Gio said, grabbing her arm to stop her from getting away. "I mean your pirate clothes. You can't keep wearing them around here."

"Well, what do you want me to wear?"

* * *

"How am I supposed to even walk through the door in this?"

"It's the latest fashion. If we're to find this woman of mine, I need to get into high places and I cannot do that if you look like a man."

Bridget huffed. "Thanks. You're really going to make me help you with this woman?"

"You have nothing better to do. It's not like you'll be having quality alone time with Jack any time soon."

"I smacked him, I'll smack you."

"Just come out."

Bridget huffed and came out from behind the screen wearing an ornate cream dress that that little red flowers embroidered into it. It was bigger than the dresses of the Caribbean, definitely more ornate.

"It's lovely and you are lovely in it." Gio said, looking out the window of the shop to spot any more guards instead of her so Bridget didn't take him very seriously.

"I shouldn't be shopping. I should be waiting until I get my own money that's on the Pearl, not letting you buy this for me."

"I have to. You took a few more steps in what you were wearing and believe me, the only place you were going was the cells." Gio turned to her. "And you're not going anywhere until you help me."

"I just don't feel right when Jack…"

"Bridget, Jack knows where you are! Stop going on about him! He's coming!"

"I know! I saw the bloody letter!" She huffed. "Gio, I know I won't shut up about it and I know I sound like some simpering, dependant mess and believe me, even I'm making myself a bit sick but you have to understand this from my point of view."

"What's that?"

"Jack didn't even want me to meet you. You two have a long history of stealing women from each other and you kidnapped me and took me to another part of the country…"

"I haven't tried anything with you. I just need your help. I haven't even touched you, not even on the hand."

"I know that but he doesn't. When he gets here, he's going to ask what happened and what am I supposed to say? You bought me a dress? We went sightseeing? It would have been fine if you hadn't been so underhanded about it."

"You never would have come otherwise. I could have asked Jack for both of you to come a million times but I wouldn't have gotten a yes at any time. Like you said, Jack doesn't want me around you."

"What you did wasn't much better."

Gio sighed. "Look, just let me buy the dress and let's leave this place. I have a lot of work to do before tonight."

"How can you afford this dress? You have no money."

Gio smirked. "Leandra!"

Bridget watched as a middle aged woman came out from a backroom.

"Leandra," Gio began. "Remember when your husband was away on business and we met at that party…"

"What do you want?" The woman asked quickly.

"The dress the lady is wearing and another more opulent one, something for a good occasion." He smirked again. "Don't worry; I'll see you're reward handsomely, with something so much less vulgar than money. Or more vulgar, if you're in the mood."

Leandra left with red cheeks and Gio turned back to see Bridget looking like she was about to vomit.

"Problem solved."

"I thought you wanted no one but this dream woman of yours?"

"Do you want the dresses or not?"

"What's the second one for? Why do I need an opulent gown?"

"For tonight."

"What's happening tonight?"

* * *

"How is he?"

"Coughing a lot. Unconscious now." Teague sighed.

"How did this happen?" Jonathan asked.

"He was on a plague infested island trapped with corpses for hours on end. The fact that we weren't expecting this makes me feel very stupid." He looked up at Jonathan. "Any sign of her?"

He shook his head. "None."

"Where the bloody hell is that girl?"

"If Jack is sick because he was on that island…"

"I'm already ahead of you. She could be as sick as him right now with no one but bloody Gio to help her and I have a feeling he'd keep his distance to save his own neck."

"She could be on her way back."

"Let's hope so, for his sake and her own." Teague said, looking back at the cabin where inside, his son could be on his deathbed. "Seven days."

Jonathan frowned. "What?"

"Seven days is the longest I've ever heard of anyone living with that disease." He looked at Jonathan. "We're on day two."

"Wait. Jack isn't going to die," Jonathan said. "Is he?"

"It's the plague, Jonathan. Have you ever heard of any survivors?"

Jonathan felt just as sick.

"Where is Bridget?"

Teague shook his head. "I should go to Rome meself and get her, if Jack can't sail. She should be here. I don't want to leave him though."

"You should." Jonathan said. "I can hold things down here and it's not like we can spend a lot of time in with him. Go and find Bridget in Rome and bring her back."

Teague nodded.

"I suppose I'm going to Rome."

* * *

"Jack is meeting us here? Really?"

"No, Jack is meeting us after."

"What is this, anyway? A ball?"

Gio smiled. "An opera."

Bridget raised her eyebrows, looking up at the classic building where all manners of gentlemen and ladies and fops stood outside, some walking in, other standing outside and chatting. They all looked like they could buy and sell all of Italy if they wanted. "Really? An opera?"

"You said you'd never been."

Bridget took a step back from him. "You're not bringing me here, just for me, are you? There's a reason behind this more than that?"

"Of course. Henriette is here."

"Henriette? That's her name?"

"It is. She's quite beautiful and just inside those doors…"

All of a sudden, Gio was looking much less confident.

"It'll be fine." Bridget said. "You kidnapped me here for a reason. I don't know what it was or what I can do but I'm here and ready to help with whatever you want."

To be honest, Gio had been a gentleman the entire day. He had brought her to the inn they'd be staying in and he got separate rooms so she would have her own. He hadn't tried anything or even made a lewd remark to her. He was actually treating her as if she were a man which she preferred, the dresses being the only exception. Now she was wearing a dark purple creation with weighed a tonne but its beauty surpassed its lack of comfort. So Bridget was happy to help. It'd also be a great relief if when Jack got here, Gio would be smitten with this Henriette and Jack wouldn't have to worry about if he tried anything with Bridget.

"Thank you." He said. "I suppose we'd better go in. Remember, act rich. Just try and act like you're better than everyone else." Gio put his arm out for her to link. "And make it look authentic. I need jealousy radiating from Henriette."

"I thought you wanted her to think you were there just for her?"

"I do. I want to walk in with you, make her think I'm not even paying attention to her because I have a far superior woman on my arm, one much more beautiful, you know, stretch the truth…"

Bridget glared at him.

"Bridget, do not give me that look. Try and look pleasant, now you look like an upset bunny with that little button nose and downturned mouth. Now, as I was saying, I'll go in and pay attention to you for a while and when I see Henriette, act like she hasn't been on my mind in years. I'll ignore her for a while and she'll feel rejected. Then when she feels invisible, I'll turn all my attention on her and act like you're nothing compared to her and steal away with her in private for a while and give her my undivided attention which she didn't realise until tonight that she wanted. Job done."

Bridget looked at him in astonishment. "And when is the opera going to fit in the middle of all this?"

"Do you mind spending the second half alone?"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just go inside."

"Alright, link my arm."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

She did so and they walked inside. The inside was just as amazing as the outside.

"Your art is so beautiful." She said, looking at the walls and roof and chandeliers.

"Hmm, it's something. Stop looking so in awe. You look like an owl. You're supposed to be used to these things, remember?"

"Stop calling me different animals. You people with your wigs look like pastries."

Gio looked at her tiredly. "Try and be a little more charming when we begin talking to people."

"I think my accent will make them interested enough. An Irish girl at an Italian opera for fancy people? Rich people love a rich foreigner."

"That's true."

They walked around and chatted to a few different people and Gio got more agitated.

"I can't find her. What if she's not here?"

"Then you find her somewhere else."

"Somewhere else? Where else? The opera is about to start soon and…She just walked in."

Bridget turned to look at the entrance and sure enough, a woman was walking in with another man. She was beautiful, Bridget had to admit. Raven hair, pale skin, dark eyes and full red lips, if these were Gio's standards, she could see why she might not have measured up in comparison.

"Quick question, has Jack ever met her?"

"No." Gio answered.

"Let's keep it that way."

Gio wasn't even listening; he couldn't take his eyes off Henriette.

"Gio? If you want to seem aloof, stop staring at her."

"This plan isn't as easy as I once thought."

Bridget frowned. "Who is that man with her?"

"Her husband."

"Oh," She nodded. "Yes, this definitely isn't going to be easy."

* * *

Will woke up with a throbbing pain in his head.

"Ow…"

"It's probably bruised. Sorry about that."

Will frowned, opening his eyes. He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. "Where am I?"

"On the Flying Dutchman." Fionn explained.

Will shot up. "What? No! I need to get…Why would you bring me here?" Will immediately looked for his sword.

"Don't bother," Fionn said. "I have it. I have all of your weapons."

"Why? Why would you do this to me? I don't even really know you."

"Because we both want the same thing."

"What's that?"

"Freedom from this hellhole. You for your father and me for…Well, myself."

Will frowned. "You? You have a debt with Jones?"

"Aye, not your typical deal but a deal all the same. You don't really think Jones would get beat by Sparrow and just leave things be, do you?"

"I thought…It seemed…We had the heart."

"Ha! Jack had the heart, not any of you. If you had the heart, why is your father still on here?"

"My father…"

"Still on here because you never got him off. Because you never had access to the heart. I bet you don't even know where it is right now."

"Well…No."

"Neither does Jones but he wants to know. He hasn't let things go. He brought me in as a spy to keep an eye on things, mainly the heart. He sent me to find Bridget because where she is, Sparrow is. I was to get Sparrow to trust me enough to tell me where the heart is."

"Did you find it?"

"No. Mainly because I haven't been trying too hard. I hate Jones just as much as you do. Giving Jones control of the seas is the last thing I want."

"Then why go into a deal with him?"

"It was the better option. Just because I don't have scales and molluscs attached to me don't mean I'm not part of this crew. I'm a crew member, just like your father. Jones found me after Barbossa and Bridget bested him to get Jack back. I was working on a pirate ship which Jones had his kraken attack. I was the only survivor, just the way Jones intended. After just seeing what had happened to my crewmembers and friends, I wasn't keen to make Jones angry so I accepted his offer. Soon after, I realised why I survived when the rest didn't. I survived because of someone from my past."

"Bridget."

Fionn nodded. "Jones instructed me to find her and Sparrow, rekindle our friendship, get on his good side and the opportunity to get him his heart. Why else do you think I went along with whatever Sparrow told me to? Why I was so courteous and understanding all the time? I had to be. The man is a bloody prat and under any other circumstances, I would have let him know just what I thought of him. To be honest, I'm surprised Bridget ever got with him, she can do so much better."

"Like you?" Will asked with a raised eyebrow. "A traitor who has used her and plans to aid in killing her lover and more than likely herself? Or are you going to ask Jones to spare her so you can stride in like some hero and rescue her, let her think you're the reason she survived and never let her know you're the reason the love of her life is dead?"

Fionn chuckled. "I don't want Bridget."

"Then you're going to let Jones kill her too?"

"I don't want to let Jones do anything! I want to try and get away from here and I want you to help me."

"Why should I? You're trying to sabotage a friend of mine."

"A friend? Are you serious? This is a man who refused to help you rescue your father, his old best friend too, when he easily had the chance. This is a man who pretended to marry you and the woman you love and never told you it wasn't valid, letting you get her pregnant before marriage. This is a man who would sell you down the river in two seconds if it benefited himself, you, your wife and your child. Even now, you went missing and what did Jack do? Jack Sparrow is no one's friend. He's only in things for himself."

"Jack Sparrow has saved my and Elizabeth's lives countless times. Who knows where we'd even be right now if he hadn't taken us on his ship?"

"I'll tell you where you'd be, you'd be on Teague's ship. Teague is the one who saved you all, not Jack. Teague is the one who made Jack take you all onboard. If he hadn't, Jack wouldn't have bothered."

"How do you know all this?"

"I told you. Spy. It's my duty to find out everything I can."

Will shook his head. "If you want me to help you get away from Jones, why bring me onto his ship?"

"Jones doesn't know you're here and you're going to keep it that way. I have to go back to the Misty Lady soon but you're going to hide out until I tell you what I need. If you don't and Jones or one of the crew finds you, you're dead anyway but they won't find you here. Keep it that way."

Fionn got up to leave but Will couldn't just accept this.

"I have a pregnant wife who needs me! I can't just stay here to help you!"

"Not me, your father."

Will glared at him. "You can't do this. Elizabeth needs me."

"And she'll have you back. If you're good, she'll have you back sooner."

Fionn left the room and locked the door behind him, leaving Will trapped.

* * *

Jack woke up after hours of being unconscious and immediately wished he wasn't awake. He began coughing instantly and it wasn't long before he was tasting blood. He had a serious case of the chills but somehow still felt roasting and nauseous as if his bed were spinning. He was just in pain all over.

_Where is she?_

Jack's thoughts went straight to Bridget. What had Gio done or said to her that meant she wasn't here? He trusted her not to do anything with Gio even if the last time he spoke, he acted the complete opposite of trusting her. He did, though. He thought sending that letter was a good idea until it became clear he couldn't fulfil the promises on it. He didn't believe she'd stay if she knew Jack was still in Venice or was this sick but at the same time, if he was going to die, he needed to see her before it.

"Jack."

Jack frowned and opened his eyes to see Bridget sitting beside him, looking very worried but relieved he was awake.

"Thank God you're awake." She said with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to try everything I can to make sure…"

"Give it up." Jack croaked. "You're nothing compared to her."

Thanatos changed back to his usual state. "Just thought it might make you feel better."

"Does you being here mean I'm dying soon?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Brilliant." He said sarcastically.

"Have any hallucinations yet?"

"Not yet, no."

"Would you like to have some?"

Jack frowned at him.

Thanatos shrugged. "I know there are some things you've always wanted to know. I could show them to you. You got the short end of the stick trying to save her, didn't you? Because us Gods wouldn't help. It's the least I could do."

"You can show me things?"

"Whatever you want. It's not like you're too busy."

At least this disease was about to get interesting.

* * *

**As usual, sorry for the wait but a lot happened in this chapter so hopefully it'll tide you all over. All sorts of things coming to light, Heather's true feelings for Will and that fact that she's actually quite a bitch, Fionn's true motives (Davy Jones is back!), Jack having the plague and Gio having a new love interest! And new mysteries like the body Bridget saw and what Fionn has planned for Will and what is Barbossa up to? I know how to keep it simple, don't I?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	52. Times Have Changed

**Thank You to magclot23, Smithy, Shadow Blackheart, Carlypso, Biscuit-Barrel, gothicluver13, Bella and HiddenElf!**

**To Smithy: Don't worry, Fionn's not going to torture Will, he's too valuable!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: When I first started writing Heather in Not Just A Love Story, I really wanted to make her ambigious to if she was misunderstood or a bitch. I think as time went on, I answered my own question without realising it! I just didn't see her acting any other way when she found out about Will. It does mean keelhaul. Jack would definitely love to keelhaul him. =P Thanks!**

**To Bella: I love writing moments between Barbossa and Bridget and I have a few more coming up in the next few chapters as I reveal what's going on with him! Thank you!**

**To HiddenElf: Thank you!**

**Here's Chapter 52!**

"This is ridiculous, I should be over there."

"Shh."

"But…"

"Shh!" Bridget said, annoyingly. The opera was in full swing now and she had to admit, she was enthralled. Well, she would have been if Gio stopped annoying her, whispering in her ear about Henriette the entire time and how she was on the other side of the theatre.

"You don't even understand what they're saying."

"I'm getting the odd word and I don't have to understand, I can still appreciate it."

Gio huffed but stayed silent until the intermission came.

"Come on." He said, grabbing her hand and yanking her out of the box they were in. "If we get out first, we can find her before the crowds."

Bridget rolled her eyes as he dragged her along. They got back out to the meeting section of the theatre and Gio looked around.

"Do you see her?"

"Henriette."

"Yes, of course, who else?"

"No, Gio," Bridget said, indicating to behind him. "Henriette."

Gio turned quickly to see Henriette and her husband coming towards them.

"Giacomo Casanova." The man said as if he didn't hold the name in much favour but still had to keep up appearances. Seeing as Gio was trying to steal his wife, Bridget could understand the dislike.

"Grimani." Gio's voice held the same tone. He turned to Henriette with a nicer smile. "Henriette."

"Ciao Jack." The woman said with a smile of her own.

Bridget looked at him with a frown. "Jack?"

"Jack is actually the name short for Giacomo." He explained to her quickly. "But your side always call me Gio. For obvious reasons." He turned back to the two. "How are you enjoying the evening?"

"Are you not going to introduce us to your companion?" Henriette asked, realising Bridget obviously wasn't Italian.

"Oh…I suppose. Grimani, Henriette, this is Bridget. She's Irish. A rich foreigner, isn't that interesting?" He said it more to Grimani than to Henriette much to Bridget's confusion. Was he trying to show her off? She'd have to hit him later when she felt his hand wrap around her waist.

_I'll kill him._

Bridget nodded to both of them. "Hello. Or ciao."

"Good evening." Grimani replied. "Irish? That is unusual."

"Well, I like the unusual." Gio shrugged.

"That has been obvious for quite some time." The man quipped back. "Tell me, does she know of your reputation?"

"I do." Bridget cut in. "I find him quite fascinating. It's not every day you attend an opera with one of the most famous men in Italy. What is it you do, sir?" She saw Grimani's face sour and slyly threw Gio a look that told him he owed her.

"I'm an ambassador." Grimani replied. "I travel to England frequently."

"How nice for you." She said. She looked at Henriette who hadn't said a word since Bridget had been brought into the conversation, merely observing the other woman. "Do you attend with him?"

"Occasionally." Henriette nodded. "Occasionally not."

Well, that was directed at Gio more than anyone, Bridget was sure. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as she thought.

"Hmm, why sit in dusty old England when you can spend all your time in glorious Rome and Venice?" Gio smirked.

"England is becoming the new Italy." Grimani cut in. "Not only does it have its reputation as a valued political power like always but now a cosmopolis…"

"My Lord, you are a terrible example of an Italian." Gio still held that smirk.

"I'm just realistic."

"And we all suffer for it." Still smirking.

Something told Bridget that Grimani had yet to win a war of words with Gio, much to his own chagrin.

"Be careful Giacomo," Bridget said. She really wanted to see the second half of the opera and that wouldn't happen if they were asked to leave. "No one likes smart answers."

"Oh, I don't think they mind. It's all fun." Gio replied. "After all, it's so infrequently that Henriette hears anything smart with Grimani always next to her." Grimani glared at him and Gio laughed. "Joking, again, of course."

"Of course. If you'll excuse us," Grimani said. "I've just seen some important acquaintances that we simply must greet. It was…Lovely to see you both." He bowed slightly to Bridget before dragging Henriette along.

"He hates you." Bridget said once they left.

"She loves me." He smiled. "Did you see that look she gave me? You look at Jack like that. At least, you did."

"And I will again once he gets here." She huffed. "Maybe being so horrible to her husband is not…"

"It's obvious I'm after her, why try and hide it? At least he knows my intentions and I don't have to lie. You always tell me not to lie."

"To the woman. To their husbands, you'd do well to lie."

"You enjoy the art of the lie now?"

"I'm a pirate; a big part of my life is lying."

"Look!" Gio said quickly. "She's walked outside."

Bridget looked over to see Grimani alone with colleagues and Henriette nowhere to be seen.

"I'm going to go after her."

Bridget held him back by the wrist. "Do you think that's wise? Her husband could join her at any moment."

"She went out to the veranda for me to follow. She's jealous of you, just like we planned."

"If you think you're making the right decision…" Bridget shrugged. After all, he was a grown man and had handled women before. She didn't need to mother him.

Gio smiled at her. "Thank you, Bridget. You were fantastic. I'll find you later."

He hurried off; dodging Grimani's direction and Bridget was left alone. She looked around at the theatre full of strangers.

_Brilliant._

* * *

_So many questions…_

"If there wasn't a curse, would we have children right now?"

Thanatos looked at Jack with a sympathetic expression. "Do you really want me to show you that?"

Jack thought about. "No. Actually, just no."

He was already dying, why torture himself with a vision of any children he could have had with a happy life with Bridget? He'd only die more depressed. No, he had to think of questions with less favourable outcomes, if only to make him thankful for the life he did get.

"I have one. What would have happened if I hadn't left the East India Training Company?"

"You would have had a good career, transporting different goods, slaves included. You would have married a woman who wasn't Bridget and had a cosy and steady life. Completely boring." Thanatos said. "Don't waste your time with boring things."

"Why are you dictating my questions?"

"I answered it, didn't I? There are just better questions, questions you've been asking yourself for ages but haven't had the guts to say out loud. Your life is a lawful sailor wasn't one of them. Get the courage. Ask me."

Jack sighed. "What would have happened if I had never walked into that room?"

Jack frowned quickly, realising he'd gone from lying on his bed to sitting on a chair in Evelyn's bedroom. On the other side of the room, Bridget was cleaning. It was strange to say the least. She looked like she did when he first met her; pale skin, her hair was shorter but still long and he didn't know why but she looked younger. Maybe she was just more fragile looking than she was now with two years at sea to mature her a little.

"How are you feeling?"

Jack turned quickly to see Thanatos occupying another chair by his. "Fine, actually. As if I don't have the plague."

"Here, you don't. This isn't your fabric of time, it's a different destiny."

"The one the Fates had planned?"

"Maybe, who knows? I don't know how what the Fates had planned would work; I'm just showing you a world you asked me to show. This is what would have happened if you hadn't walked into the room."

"Can she see us?"

"If she could, don't you think she would have taken notice of two men appearing suddenly in the room and talking about how different times and destinies?"

"Good point."

Jack was surprised he wasn't confused but he was used to these things by now. He watched Bridget clean but sat up when she picked up the blue dress, the dress he first saw her in.

"I don't think I want you watching her get changed." Jack said, turning to Thanatos.

"I won't be."

"What?"

Thanatos pointed back to the scene where Bridget looked at the dress for another few seconds.

"_Don't be ridiculous." She muttered to herself before putting it away. _

"Wait, why didn't she put it on?" Jack frowned.

"If she put it on, you'd hear her and walk into the room. This is where you don't walk into the room and hence, she doesn't try on the dress."

"You know, I once drank this weird drink in Japan and I'm beginning to feel the same effects that drink did to me." Jack said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling he'd be getting a headache at some point.

"She's leaving."

Jack looked up to see Bridget look around the still messy room.

"_I'll finish it later." She huffed to herself before leaving._

Jack waited for a long while, thinking something else would happen but the rooms stayed empty.

"Is that it?" He asked. "Am I meeting her downstairs or something and missing it because I'm up here?"

"No."

"Do I meet her at all?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Wait another while."

"What?"

"Wait."

Jack huffed and waited. He sat up again when he heard voices. He watched himself walk into the room.

"This is strange." He frowned at himself. "Handsome but strange."

"You are just the worst kind of person."

He glared at Thanatos.

"_This is quite a room."_

He saw himself say as he walked around, pocketing things sneakily.

"That's more like it."

His eyes widened when Evelyn walked into the room.

"_It suits. Especially now."_

Jack turned to Thanatos, shocked and angry when he saw his other self-lock lips with Evelyn.

"No!"

"Well, that's your fault, not mine. I'm not making any of this up. I don't choose what you do. I just show you your decisions had life dealt you a different hand. That," He pointed to the other Jack and Evelyn making their way to the bed. "Is your doing."

"Is there any way I can get up and slap myself in the face?"

"Of course but you'll be slapping you, not him."

"I am him."

"You can't slap him."

"There's that headache I was worried about."

"Here's where you meet her." Thanatos said.

Jack didn't like the sound of that. "What? No, I don't want to meet her in this world! Not while I'm…"

_Jack and Evelyn were interrupted when Evelyn's maid walked into the room. "You must be joking. Actually, during the ball?"_

"Bloody hell…"

"Shh!"

_Evelyn huffed. "Get out."_

"_Believe me, there isn't one reason in the world I would want to stay." The maid said and left the room._

_Jack and Evelyn tried to get back to what they were doing but stopped when they heard voices on the other side of the door._

"_Governor Harrison."_

_The name made Jack jump up and looked for somewhere to hide._

"_Bridget, aren't you supposed to be in the kitchens?"_

"_I was just finished cleaning Evelyn's room, sir."_

"_Is she in there?"_

"_She is."_

"_Is she decent?"_

"_Not in the slightest."_

Both Jacks chuckled.

"That's fun to watch." Thanatos said, looking between the two.

_Evelyn smacked his arm. "Find somewhere!"_

_The door opened and Bridget came in, closing it behind her. "Your father has instructed me to make you decent. I told him there weren't enough maids in the world but..."_

"_Shut it, Bridget." Evelyn sniped. "Help me find somewhere to..."_

_Bridget huffed and grabbed Jack's arm, dragging him to the balcony. "Really? Was this too complicated for you?" She asked, dragging him out and closing the door before going to the bedroom door._

_Evelyn glared at her. "Listen to me, you self-satisfied, little..."_

_Bridget opened the door, letting the Governor in and ending Evelyn's tirade. _

_"Hello father."_

"_Evelyn, there are many people downstairs asking for you. What are you doing up here?"_

"_Oh nothing, father. Of course." Evelyn said, leaving the room._

_Governor Harrison was about to follow her but turned back with a grimace to the room and Bridget. "You said you were finished cleaning, Bridget. Is this what you call good work?"_

"_Miss Evelyn interrupted me so I left to give her some privacy." Bridget lied. In truth, she had gotten bored and went down to talk to Hilda for a while. "I'll finish up now, Governor."_

"_Hmmm, see that you do." Harrison said and he left the room._

_Bridget let out a sigh and walked to the balcony, opening the door. "You're safe now. But Evelyn has gone back downstairs so your little rendezvous will have to wait."_

_Bridget was walking away from him and cleaning as Jack came back into the room. "Thank you for the rescue."_

_Bridget scoffed, still not looking for him. "Don't thank me, Captain Savage. If it had been my way, you and she would have gotten caught and daddy dearest would have learned all about his daughter."_

_Jack frowned. "Then why hide me?"_

"_Because I was at the door. It would have looked like I was keeping guard and I would have gotten in far worse trouble for letting it happen than Miss Evelyn would for actually doing it."_

"_You don't seem to care much for respect." Jack said, noticing how she was talking about her employers and to him._

"_Oh, I'm sorry," Bridget said, finally looking at him. "Does sneaking upstairs during a ball with the unmarried but still quite trampy Governor's daughter for a quick tumble under the sheets warrant respect?"_

_Jack was very confused. "You do realise I could very easily lose you your job by telling the Governor the way you're talking to me, don't you?"_

"_Oh yes," Bridget replied sarcastically. "And you're going to tell him I was talking to you where?"_

_Jack looked around Evelyn's room, realising he wasn't meant to be there at all. "Well..."_

"_And about what?" Bridget asked. "Captain Savage, you are not the first of Miss Evelyn's gentleman callers who call at inopportune times and usually to her bedroom door as opposed to the front door that I've had to deal with. I may be just the help but it is not my job to protect Evelyn or her men from being caught so I don't have to do it so you should be grateful I did anything to help you. But then again, I'm just the help. Nothing I say holds any importance whatsoever. If you want to tell Governor Harrison I was rude to you and fabricate when and where and about what, be my guest. I'll get punished but I certainly won't be thrown out when I'm here for free."_

"_For free?" _

_Bridget realised in her rant that she'd sent too much. "I think it's time you left Captain Savage. If you do plan on returning, please do so when I'm not here."_

_Jack stood up straight. "That's the first thing you've said that I can agree to." He said before leaving the room._

_Bridget sighed and got back to work._

"I don't understand this." Jack said, seeing Bridget pretty miserable, either at being spoken to like that or just realising that Evelyn was always going to get what she could never have, he didn't know. "How can I talk to her like that? Treat her like that? I love her."

"Not as that you, you don't."

"But…I asked what would happen if I'd never walked into that room, if I hadn't seen her in the dress. I never asked what would have happened if I didn't love her. You showed me the wrong destiny."

"No, I didn't. That's what would have happened."

"But I still saw her."

"You did."

"So why wasn't I falling all over her?"

"You preferred Evelyn."

"Stop. Bloody stop." Jack said, grimacing. "You're making me sick."

"It's not me, it's you. You can't say you didn't consider sleeping with her and stealing her things when you first saw Evelyn."

"Yes, but…"

"And like it or not, if Bridget had been her usual self when you first saw her, you wouldn't have paid attention to her, not when you had a Governor's daughter right where you wanted her. She's said it before and she's been right."

Jack couldn't believe it. He had always maintained the fact that he would have fallen in love with Bridget instantly, no matter what she looked like. There was no way he'd believe that it wasn't true, no matter what he'd just seen.

"This don't make any sense." Jack frowned. "I was interested in Bridget as the Governor's daughter but I didn't really feel anything important until I knew who she really was."

"Exactly. Until you knew her. You never considered getting to know her this way. You thought she was beautiful when you saw her in the dress and that made you take notice of her overall. With this scenario, you weren't looking at Bridget; you were trying not to get caught."

"I feel like a fool."

"You're a man."

"I just…I don't want to be here anymore." Jack said miserably.

He felt a lot of pain come back to him, causing him to close his eyes. When he opened them, he was on his own bed again and riddled with the plague again.

"And that's what would have happened."

"Would I have ended up with Bridget eventually? Eventually have noticed her?" He croaked.

"Oh no, she'd never handle Evelyn's sloppy seconds, she has more dignity than that."

"Thanks very much."

"Once again, your fault, not mine."

"Aye, I've heard. Would I have ever met her again?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Probably. If she hadn't gotten with you, she would have gotten with Jonathan so it would depend on if you'd ever have seen Jonathan again."

"What a pleasant thought."

* * *

Bridget was watching the opera and trying not to take notice of how people were watching her instead of the stage. Well, of course this was going to happen. She'd come to the opera with one of the biggest lotharios in Italy and halfway through, he'd disappeared. People were wondering how she was stupid enough to stick around.

_Just ignore them. They don't know you._

_It's like being in a room filled with Bernadettes with all the judging eyes._

_I have to stop thinking about her. She's not in my life anymore._

Bridget frowned when she looked across the theatre and saw Henriette slide in next to her husband but there was still no sign of Gio. She got up and walked out to where she'd seen him last. He was sitting on an ornate stone bench, looking up at the stars.

"Gio?"

He didn't reply.

"How did things with Henriette go?"

"Well Bridget, if they had gone well, do you really think I'd be out here with you?"

"There's no need for the tone." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," He sounded like he meant it. "I'm just frustrated."

She went over and sat next to him. "I don't understand. She seemed to like you."

"She does. She told me she loves me."

"That's brilliant. Why aren't you with her now?"

"Because she needs him."

"Her husband?"

"He's rich and settled and can take care of her, financially and give her everything she wants. All I can give her is myself and apparently that's not enough."

"I'm sorry, Gio."

"I am, too. I should have expected this. It's always been the same, but seeing you and Jack, I foolishly thought it could be different this time. Do you want to go in and finish the opera?"

"No." She said with a sigh. "I was really enjoying it but once I came back without you, I became the show. People were staring at me, knowing who you are and looking at me like I was some kind of fool. I may not be fluent but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what 'Imbecille' means. Everyone thought you were with another woman and I was some stupid, little…"

"Bridget, I was with another woman." He said. "That was the entire reason for us coming here."

"I know that but I guess I wasn't expecting all the attention."

"I thought you didn't care what people thought of you?"

"I don't." She said, sitting up straight. "But no one likes judgemental eyes on them all evening, not even pirates and believe me; we get a lot of them."

"But you don't care?"

"No." She shrugged, a little too casually. "It's just…People here are quite judgemental and that's what I had to put up with for half of the night."

"You keep saying judgemental but people aren't judgemental of a jilted woman, they're sympathetic."

She seemed lost for words. "That's not even…It doesn't…"

"I think you do care what people think when it comes to what they think. People judge you for a certain thing and you can't handle that because…"

"You don't even know my sister!"

"What?"

"Nothing." She said quickly. She huffed and got up. "Look, can we please just go and find Jack? He should be here by now."

"Let's go, then."

They left the theatre and began walking.

"You know," Gio said as they walked. "If people are talking about you or call you an 'Imbecille', simply say this phrase '_Tua madre si da per niente'."_

Bridget frowned. "Tua…Madre…Si…Da…"

"_Per niente."_

"Per niente. _Tua Madre si da per niente. _What am I saying about their mother?"

"Doesn't matter, all that matters is they'll know what it means."

Bridget shrugged but decided to remember it.

* * *

"Are you ready to help yet?"

"Not at all."

Jonathan huffed as he looked around the brig. Nerezza had been transferred from Teague's brig to the Black Pearl's and so had Harrison and Evelyn. Teague had tried all sorts of threats on Nerezza but none worked and he couldn't actually kill her in case she had an answer so he decided that maybe Harrison and Evelyn might be good enough torture. From the looks of things when Jonathan got down, it seemed to have been working. The witch looked positively demented in their company, wittering on and on about how they didn't want to be in the brig and didn't deserve it. The truth was though, time was running out for Jack and so far, the crew couldn't find a doctor or another witch who would help. They'd been unsuccessful at everything they tried. They couldn't get Bridget, they couldn't find Will and they couldn't help Jack.

"You do realise if he dies, you'll have a very painful death?" Jonathan reminded.

Nerezza smirked. "By who? Your father? He killed me years ago when he met your mother."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "This is because he chose her over your daughter? I'm sure she's over it by now."

"He killed the man I love."

"Jack did nothing to you, it's him you're punishing."

"Your father ruined my daughter. Now I will ruin his son."

* * *

"You have to pronounce it just right. _Vaffanculo._"

"_Vaffanculo." _Bridget repeated.

"Correct. Now try _Un Figlio Di Puttana…_"

Bridget looked around at the town. "Is this it? Where we're supposed to be meeting him?"

Gio looked around before pointing at a building. "In there."

Bridget hurried into the tavern and looked around before hurrying over to the counter. "Jack Sparrow?"

The barkeep shook his head.

Gio saw he wasn't in there before walking back outside to see if Jack was around but there was no sign. He walked inside and up to the bar where a random man had begun whispering into Bridget's ear.

She pulled away with an affronted expression at the man's words. "_Tua madre si da per niente."_

The man grew angry and Gio pulled her away, apologising to the man profusely. "Bridget, I did not tell you these so you could annoy drunks that could crush both of us with one hand."

"He started it. What does he think I am?"

"Walking around a drinking hole at night in a fine dress? A prostitute, Bridget, he thinks you're a prostitute."

Bridget huffed and left the tavern. "Where's Jack? Is this the right place?"

"Yes, it is."

"But…"

"He's not here."

Bridget frowned at him. "What do you mean he's not here?"

"I mean, he's not here." Gio said. "He didn't come."

"No, he must have."

"Bridget, this is where he said he'd meet us tonight and we're late. If he's not here now…He would have waited for you if he came at all."

Bridget didn't believe it.

"Maybe he's just late."

"With one of the fastest ships in the world?" Bridget didn't reply and Gio looked at her with a look of sincere sympathy. "I'm sorry, Bridget. This isn't the way I wanted this to end. I swear, I swear to you I told him where you'd be. I'm not lying and trying to make you feel like he doesn't want you."

"I believe you." Bridget said.

Should I take you back to Venice?"

Bridget's heart was breaking. Did she go back? What would happen when she did? If Jack wanted to be there with her, he would have gotten here. If she went back, would she be grovelling to someone who didn't want to hear it?

"I think you were right." She finally replied.

Gio frowned. "Right about what?"

"Maybe he needs time away from me. Maybe he realised that before I did."

Gio saw that she was visibly upset and took her arm. "Maybe I should take you inside. Who knows? Maybe he's just not here yet. You could be getting all upset for nothing."

Bridget had to be honest, she would have loved to shout at him, blame him for taking her away and say everything was his fault but it wouldn't be honest and it wouldn't be fair when he was trying to be nice now.

"No, I have to go back to Venice." She said. "I can't just let him think I ran away. He's probably not coming because he thought I wanted to go. He could be hurt that I left. It's…"

"Bridget, I told him everything in that letter. He knows it was my joke and not your decision." Gio said. "There's no way he thinks you ran away."

Bridget looked at him. "You really told him everything?"

"I told him that I was stowing you away to Rome because he wouldn't have come here otherwise with you and I needed your help so I was taking you first and he should join us." Gio lied. He hadn't said that in his letter but whatever made her feel better. He had thought Jack would come after her, just knowing where she was. "That's why I think he might not just be here yet."

"Maybe you're right." Bridget said but she wasn't convinced.

"I'll bring you back to Venice. It's just…" Gio sighed. "It's quite late and I don't think there are any coachmen that would…"

"I understand." Bridget sighed. "We'll have to wait until morning." It's not like she could have jumped into the water and swam back to the Black Pearl. "Although I had planned on sleeping on the Black Pearl tonight."

"Well, it's a good thing I booked a room at the inn, then." Gio said, trying to make her feel better though it only made her frown at him. "No, I'll give it to you and get another one for myself." He huffed.

"I'm sorry." Bridget said. "You've never given me reason not to trust you. I don't know why I keep jumping to conclusions."

"I just chalk it up to that fabulous reputation of mine." He smirked. "Come along, then."

He led her to an inn and walked up to the counter as Bridget looked around, though she didn't take anything in. She was too busy thinking about how Jack wasn't here. How could he not have come? He wrote a letter saying he would. Did he change his mind? Decide that their fight was too big? It didn't seem it to her, it was just a fight. They always had fights but that was just how they were. She'd even tried to make up with him. Although, that didn't work out.

_"I'll talk to you in a few days?"_

_"Days? You're not going to talk to me and you're throwing me out of the cabin for days?"_

_"Afraid so."_

_"I can't believe I thought I might be able to talk to you maturely! Fine! If you don't even want to look at me, you can take your chances and see if I'll even be here in a few days!"_

Bridget felt dread fill her up.

_Did I really say that? Oh God, no wonder he wouldn't bother coming to find me._

Her thoughts froze when she spotted something at the back of the pub. A man sitting at a corner table. Bridget felt her breath quicken at the sight of him.

_He looks exactly like…_

"Bridget?"

Bridget turned to Gio's voice.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I…I'm fine." She said with a shake of her head. "Just distracted."

"Here you go." He said, handing her a key. "This is for your room," He held up another one. "And this is for my room. See? No tricks."

Bridget smiled a little. "I trust you. Thank you." She said, taking the key. "Where is…?"

"I'll show you."

He began walking up the stairs but before she followed him, Bridget looked back at that corner to see it empty.

_How…?_

"Bridget, are you coming?"

Bridget looked back to the stairs and nodded, following Gio up. He stopped at a pair of doors, one across from the other.

"That one is yours." He said, indicating to the door on the right. "If you don't mind, I'd like very much for this night to be over and for this entire debacle to be forgotten. I'll see you in the morning, good night."

"Good night." Bridget sighed, readily agreeing with him. She walked into her own room and closed the door behind her. She locked it and walked over to the bed and began trying to take off her dress though it was a bit difficult by herself. She finally managed to wriggle out of it and disregarded several layers of petticoat she had under it until she was left with just one thin layer and a bodice. She threw the dress over a chair and sat on the bed.

_Maybe he'll be here when I wake up. He really could just be late._

_And Gio might secretly be a priest._

Bridget huffed and lay down on the bed with a pout.

_I can't believe this._

Her mind was brought back to the man downstairs.

_It couldn't have been._

_He's been dead for so long._

_It just looked like him, that was all._

_Because people never come back from the dead._

Bridget closed her eyes, trying to stop herself from thinking about anything. She was lying there for a while when she heard a knock on the door. She opened her eyes with a frown, looking behind her at the door.

"Bridget, it is Gio."

She got up off the bed and went to the door, unlocking it and opening it slightly, hiding her lack of dress behind the door. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you were finding it as difficult to sleep as I was."

Bridget sighed. "Welcome to being in love."

"If this is love," Gio said, walking into her room and Bridget realised this night wasn't over yet. "I want out of it."

"It's not that easy." Bridget sighed. "It's much easier to fall into it than out of it."

"Then why are you so convinced that Jack has done it?"

Bridget felt devastated. "Maybe he's been trying longer than you have." She sat on the bed.

Gio sighed and sat next to her. "If that's true, he's a fool. I've been around every type of woman and I mean, every type, and there are practically none out there who will look past your past, want you just for you and love you more than you ever deserve while still being independent and capable and be completely beautiful at the same time."

"Henriette?"

"Is all those things and I'm not the man she's directing all those things to, because money seems to be more important than all those things."

"Not for everyone." She said, trying to make him feel better. "Jack had nothing but the clothes on his back when I met him and I was the exact same but we fell for each other."

"And you once again manage to make me incredibly jealous of my stupid cousin who is currently throwing it all away like a _minchione_."

Bridget smiled sadly at him. "That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me for a while."

They smiled at each other for a second before Gio lunged at her, planting his lips on hers. Bridget pushed him away quickly.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted.

"Giving into what we've been holding back for quite some time."

He lunged at her again but Bridget pulled away again and shot off the bed.

"I haven't wanted this! I've never wanted this! I've always made it clear that what I want is the opposite of this! Why would you think…? What about Henriette? I thought you were heartbroken…"

"You are ten times the woman she is."

Bridget thought about it. Gio's plan had been to make out that he wanted nothing to do with the woman, that there was another woman that he found much more appealing and to ignore his target, make her think about him and then finally swoop in and seduce her into thinking she was more important. "Oh my God…You weren't trying to trick Henriette; you were trying to trick me! Making out like you didn't think I was attractive so Jack and I wouldn't suspect, then running off with Henriette and leaving me alone and neglected and now, trying to make me believe that I'm more than she was even though you said she was absolutely perfect!"

Gio was smirking. "I would not go to those lengths for any woman." He got up and walked over to her. "Just someone really special."

"Get away from me!" She said annoyed, pushing him back. "I can't believe this. I was such a fool. Did Jack even write that letter?"

"Yes." Gio shrugged. "I figured I had to act before he got here. Ever since I saw you with him..."

"So this is all about beating Jack again?"

"No, if he is devoted to you, I need to find out why."

"You are some kind of evil…"

"Genius?"

"I do not want to sleep with you! Ever!"

He smirked, not deterred at all. "I think we both know that is not true. Look at how you are dressed around me."

Bridget looked down at herself. "I was in bed!"

"And now you can go back to bed. With me."

"Never!"

Gio wasn't fazed; he simply sidled up to her. "Bridget, this fiery strike in you. I like it. Why not let me experience all of it?"

Bridget looked at him for a second before smiling.

"Alright then."

* * *

After searching the entire city of Rome, Teague had finally found out where his nephew was staying. He didn't want to admit he was hurrying because he didn't trust Gio's techniques around Bridget but inside, he was nervous. He got to the inn and once he got the room number, he ran upstairs and battered on the door.

"Bridget? Are you in there?"

He frowned when the door opened and saw it was Gio. With a very painful looking black eye.

"She left."

"What happened to you?"

"She left angry."

Teague had to smirk. _Good girl. _"I have absolutely no sympathy for you."

"She's on her way back to Venice." Gio huffed. "She left last night. I have no more information to give you but I do have a question. What does '_Go gcreime cunna na hifrinn do mhaghairlí_' mean?"

"It's Irish for 'May the hounds of hell chew on your bollocks'."

"That makes sense." Gio nodded. "Bye now."

"Why are you in such a rush to get rid of…?"

"Gio, are you coming back inside?" Teague heard a female voice call from inside. "You need plenty of bed rest."

Teague rolled his eyes as his nephew's shrewd smile reappeared.

"See you some other time, Gio."

"Not if Jack finds out."

* * *

_Venice, finally._

Bridget had finally gotten a coachman to take her to the coast and had finally gotten to a beach where she jumped into the water, gotten lost a few times but eventually made her way back to Venice's canals. She had kept on the bodice and petticoat over her tail so she'd have something to wear when she came out of the water but it'd still be light enough to swim in. She swam down the canal to find herself blocked by way that had a hole in it for the water to get through though not big enough for her.

_Fantastic._

Not wanting to waste time looking for a new route, Bridget decided to just get out of the water and walk back to the Pearl. It was night and no one was around. She emerged from the water and lifted herself onto the ground.

"Now, back to the…"

She was cut off when she felt a blunt pain to the back of the head and everything went black.

* * *

Will didn't know what to do. He didn't have a weapon on him, not even a knife to try and pick the lock on the door and he couldn't try and bash it open by pushing against it in case someone heard him. He didn't think Davy Jones had forgotten that Will had been promised to the Dutchman and he didn't think he'd be let go if found, if not killed.

He just had to hope Jack would figure something out. It's not like he ever trusted Fionn anyway, and he had been right.

_He's always right._

_He better be bloody right this time._

* * *

"What do we do?"

"What do you mean what do we do? There's nothing we can do."

"That ain't true. Captain Sparrow Senior may be on the way to get Bridget but Will is still missing."

The crew sat in the galley, the same way they had every night since Jack had been locked in his cabin. The days were spent looking for Will and the nights were spent talking about how he wasn't anywhere to be found. Everyone had been following Gibbs' orders but really, there weren't a lot of them. He and Teague had spoken a lot and decided the best plan of action was to bring the Pearl back to the mainland, where they found the stolen lifeboat Gio had commandeered to kidnap Bridget and spent their days searching the city for any sign of Will.

"Has anyone gone and checked on Elizabeth today?" Matelot asked.

"Of course." Norrington replied. "I was with her a while ago."

"How is she?" Ana asked.

"Exactly how you'd expect. If we don't find Will soon, I don't know what will happen. She's not exactly early in her pregnancy and all this stress and worry…"

"Well then, we better find Will." Duncan said.

"In case you ain't noticed by now," Crimp huffed. "That's all we've been trying to do."

"I know that, I ain't stupid…"

"Could have fooled me."

Before everyone knew it, the galley was in uproar with people shouting at each other, taking the past few days' worth of frustration out on each other.

"Stop it!" Gibbs shouted but his voice was drowned out. "Oi! Shut it, the lot of ye'!"

The galley quietened down at his belting tone.

"Look at ye!" He reprimanded. "What good would it do, killing each other? We got a Captain upstairs who could be on his last legs, his lass don't even know it, we got one of our own out there, missing, God only knows what could have happened and his wife just down the hall, frantic for him and their babe and all you lot think of is how you're not in the mood for each other? This is what you all signed up for the minute you signed up to be pirates. You signed up for sharing your days with a group of others and sticking your hands in where needed. Now, we may not follow the code at times but we do what's right by us and that means we don't turn on each other when we're all needed. Now, we will continue the search for Will tomorrow and we will continue to search for a way to help the Captain. By the grace of God, Captain Teague will have the lass back by the morning and the Captain will have a constant eye to look over him, I can tell you that. Now, we ain't doing any good sitting around here arguing so off to sleep with ye'. We're up early again in the morning.

The crew were silent as they left the galley, preparing for another long day ahead of them that they hoped might hold a little more luck than the ones that came before.

* * *

Bridget was startled awake when she felt water engulf her. Her eyes shot open immediately as her tail came back. She looked down to see she was still in her dress but what else she saw terrified her. She was on a table in a dark, candle lit room with chains wrapped around her. Her arms were pinned above her head; her torso was tightly chained, along with her tail in the middle and near the bottom. She couldn't get up. She panicked for a second, thinking she was back in Singapore before she saw a man standing above her, the one who had just thrown a bucket of water over her.

"Blonde hair. How lovely."

Bridget quickly switched back to her legs and brunette hair before she tried to get up but struggled against the chains around her. She felt very close to sheer terror at the feeling.

"Now that is interesting." The man said. "You can get your legs back."

Bridget looked up at him with a hateful expression, her struggle stopping. One thing she had learned from Sao Feng, the more she struggled against it, the more panicked she'd become. She'd have to relax as best she could to keep her mind clear. "Who are you and how did you find me?"

"It is not every day a woman simply appears in a canal. We've surveyed those waters for days, waiting for you."

Bridget realised. "You're them. The men trying to kill Jack."

Another man came forward. He also had a bucket but his was full.

"And now with you, we'll succeed."

He threw the water over her and she changed again.

"Don't get back those legs. We can easily kill you." He threatened.

"And I like the blonde hair better." The first man smirked. "And look, blue eyes."

Little did they know that blonde hair and blue eyes meant Bridget's mermaid side was coming to the surface more which meant she was feeling murderous. It only increased when her eyes went from blue to black and her tail went from blue to red.

The first man lost his smirk and frowned down at her. "You are not looking too happy, mermaid. It is a good thing you're tied down. I might fear for my life otherwise." He chuckled and turned to the other man. "I'll let you go first." With that, he walked away, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"What does he mean go first?" Bridget asked, now scared for what they might do as opposed to what her confinement might do. "What are you going to do? What do you want with me?"

"You are a mermaid. You are very valuable."

"How?"

"People pay heavily for mermaid blood. It…" He searched for the right word. "Wards off sharks."

Bridget frowned. "It does?"

"You are a mermaid, how do you not know this?"

"Because I haven't always been a mermaid!" Bridget said desperately. "So my blood probably won't work. I…I'm a merrow anyway, a different type of mermaid!"

"People pay for mermaid blood, that is what we shall give them. If it doesn't work…Well, they've seen the mermaid. We didn't lie and so, we keep the money. Now…"

The man took out a knife and Bridget felt the blade go into her tail. It was one of the most excruciating things she'd ever felt. She'd gotten cuts on her legs more times than she could count, even before she became a pirate. Actually, more than before she became a pirate because as a pirate, she didn't climb trees and live a portion of her life in the forests. Now, now was unlike anything she'd ever felt. How was it so much more painful? She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming at the contact of the blade but she couldn't stop a little groan of pain once the metal left her skin. He placed a glass jar under the cut and collected the blood that poured out.

"Who are you going to sell it to? Not many people believe in mermaids." She asked through gritted teeth.

"Enough do." He smirked before walking out of the room.

"You're the men who are trying to kill Jack." She said and he stopped. "Trying being the operative word. You're not very good at it."

He turned back to her. "Having you will be sure to draw him out."

"You would think. Having me won't cause him to do anything." Usually she'd be lying but recent events might have proven that statement true now. "You better give whoever paid you their money back. Who was it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"What does it matter? You're going to kill me anyway; I'm hardly going to be able to tell him."

"We're not going to kill you." The man frowned.

Bridget was surprised. "You're not?"

"No. There's no profit in that." He smirked before he left the room.

Bridget closed her eyes and just tried to think calmly.

_Just don't scream._

_Think. Think of how you can get out of this._

_If I could move, I could just use my weird mermaid voice and attract them close enough to kill them._

_I have to get them to let me out of these chains somehow._

Bridget tried to think of any way they'd do it.

_They're doing this for money, that's all they want._

_The one who cut me seems to be more serious about this; the other one is too cocky._

_I have to turn them against each other._

Instead of terrifying herself with remembering past events, Bridget smiled. She was getting out of here, and she knew exactly how.

* * *

**I knew I had to put Bridget in that position but I didn't want her completely helpless like last time even though both times, it looks like no one's going to save her. Instead of resigning herself to that fact like she did before, she's come to a point in her life when she can save herself. I just wanted to explain that so you guys don't hate me for doing it to her again!**

***IMPORTANT* I know this chapter was Bridget heavy but that's because I was writing the Jack and Thanatos scenario business and realised it was much too long to fit in one chapter and I really don't want to confuse this story up more than I already have so I've had an idea! I'm going to give these alternate universes their own chapters. In a different story. And I would really appreciate it, if you had a question yourself, that you put it in the reviews and I'll write it! I have a few already like what would happen if Jonathan and Bridget had worked out or what if Bridget had never left Ireland. I'm basically giving you control of a little ficlet I'm going to write for fun and to reward you all for staying with me through the stories(and years. Oh my God. Years). Anything you ever thought in the back of your mind or you wished would happen now will. That is, if anyone has any. I'd really appreciate your opinions on the idea overall, if you'd read the ficlet at all. If not, I probably won't do it and just keep these little chapters for myself like I've done with other subplots in this fic and other stories that I don't think people would read but that I like. I'll be putting some more of these alternate destinies in this story regardless of what happens, to move the plot along where I planned it to go, but I just thought this might be fun too.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	53. Nasty Surprises

**Thank You to Shadow Blackheart, gothicluver13, HiddenElf, kagomesdance and sammibelle!**

**To ShadowBlackheart: The Italian curses are mainly to do with people's mothers, let's just say. =P I was hopig what Gio did would be a shock! Thanks!**

**To HiddenElf: Thanks! Yes, a Jack Sparrow story without Jack Sparrow would be difficult!**

**To sammibelle: I'm glad you're enjoying my stories and sorry for being rough on these two! Thanks!**

**Here's Chapter 53!**

"You are being quite the good investment."

Bridget glared up at who she now knew was called Orso. He was the cockier of her two captors. The more serious one was named Saverio. He was the one who did the blood collecting. She had a feeling Saverio would collect the product and Orso would sell it. Right now, she was off the table and on the floor, her hands chained to a wall. Since they weren't taking blood, she had changed back to her legs and they hadn't threatened her over it.

"Do not look at me like that, mermaid." He cooed. "That was a compliment."

"Your flattery could use some work."

"Is that so?"

"It's just my opinion."

"Well, you are not here to give opinions."

"Just my blood."

Orso smirked. "That is all."

"Well, if your friend takes anymore, I won't have any left to give."

Orso frowned. "Do not be overdramatic, we have barely cut you."

"I'm not talking about you; I'm talking about your friend, coming in here at all hours and taking more." Bridget pretended to realise. "You didn't know that, did you?"

"You're lying."

She was. Orso knew about all the times Saverio had taken blood but just the seed of doubt in his mind might be enough to get him to stop trusting his friend and if one didn't trust, neither of them would. Then she just had to get one alone with his guard down and she'd be able to snare him into letting her go. If she tried it with Orso, who she felt would be more susceptible, but Saverio was outside, he could take Orso away and kill her or at least, knock her unconscious. Bridget could try and snare both of them but one thing always stopped her.

Jack.

When she was in the clutches of the merrows and didn't even remember him, Jack got past Muireann and Odetta to get to her. He even got her ring and necklace back off them which meant he was close to them but not snared by them. Of course they would have tried to use their song on him but it didn't work. What if it didn't work on one of them and her trying was what ended up killing her? She didn't know how Jack had resisted it but what if they'd been able to do the same? After all, if they knew they were going to kidnap a mermaid, they must have taken precautions. She was risking too much if she tried it so instead she had to be sneaky.

"Am I?" She frowned. "Why would I lie? You can easily just walk through the door and ask him. Go on, ask him. There's no guarantee he'll tell the truth but maybe he'll give it up if he knows you know now. Although, now he's gotten good custom, better than you know, he might tell you the truth. Maybe this is the push he needs to get rid of you."

"Shut your mouth, you little _putana._"

"Although, how could you not have expected this, really?" Bridget carried on. "He doesn't need you. He's the one who gets the blood; he's the one who does the work. Once word gets out that he has mermaid blood and doesn't need a salesman anymore, what purpose will you have?"

"I said shut up!"

Bridget felt a hard smack across her face but she'd been expecting it so when it happened, she pretended to go unconscious. She didn't want to lay on her lying too thickly and her being unconscious would make him stop talking to her.

She opened her eyes when she heard the door open and shut and sighed. She wished she could work faster but there was no way she could convincingly pull this off if she rushed it. She just hoped that Gio would make his way back to Venice and tell Jack that she wasn't with him and was missing. He mightn't have been rushing to Rome to see her but surely he wouldn't ignore her going missing. Even if he was furious with her, even if he had left her, Bridget knew that wasn't the man Jack was. He'd never abandon her here.

She heard another door slam and knew one or both of them had left. She was still chained up but sometimes when they weren't collecting blood, they'd take her off the table, even let her keep her legs for a while. They hadn't removed her dress either which Bridget felt relief over. They only saw her as a business commodity, not even a woman which she was thankful for. The first few times she'd been left in the house alone, she'd tried to escape but the chains were too strong for her. She couldn't use strength, which she had very little off anyway with the morsels they'd been feeding her; she'd have to use her brain.

Bridget frowned when she heard the door open again. Did they forget something? Did they get a new customer? Bridget hoped not. She was too tired and sore to be grabbed and tied up and cut and she was too cold to have water thrown over her. She looked up when the door opened and she felt a smile come to her face, though that was not the usual reaction she had when faced with this man.

"Barbossa! Thank God, how did you find me?"

"You stupid mermaid, what the hell are you doing, always getting in the way?"

Bridget frowned. "What? What the hell are you talking about? Barbossa, help me."

"Help you? Why should I help you? You've gotten yourself into this mess when you could have easily never had this happen again!"

"What is wrong with you?" Bridget shouted. "Barbossa, I need your help! Why are you standing there, shouting at me? I didn't ask for this!"

"You should have been smarter! I told you what to do!"

Bridget now realised what David had been trying to tell everyone. Barbossa had gone insane. "Where's Jack?"

"Bloody hell, him again!"

Bridget shook her head. "You're mad. Barbossa, those men are going to be back soon so if you don't plan on helping me, just leave."

"I ain't leaving. They're the ones I've come to talk to."

Bridget frowned. "What? Why?"

"To get me money back. I paid them for a service and they're bloody tinkering with a mermaid."

Bridget realised. "You're the one who paid them to kill Jack?"

"Are you surprised?"

"Yes!" Bridget frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"I hate him."

"So you're going to kill yourself to kill him?"

Barbossa frowned at her. "Are you daft? What are you on about?"

"I'm on about you dying if Jack dies and you're trying to kill him!" Bridget said, aggravated. "Have you gone mad? Put a stop to this!"

"If I have to die to make sure Sparrow gets what he deserves, that's what I'll do. Once he's dead, I'll get you freed."

Bridget didn't know what to do. Something was wrong with Barbossa, she knew that much. A curse? Madness? She didn't know and she couldn't handle it, not now. "Why? Why only free me when Jack is dead?"

"Because you'll have no one to go back to."

"So, why are you getting your money back? Are you planning on doing it yourself?"

Barbossa smirked. "I don't have to. The disease is going to do the job for me."

"What?" Bridget felt dread fill her up. "What disease? What are you talking about?"

Barbossa turned and closed the door, leaving Bridget in shock.

"What disease?" She shouted after him, pulling her at her chains. "Barbossa!"

He didn't come back and Bridget realised going slowly wasn't an option anymore.

She had to get out of here soon.

* * *

"Can't you do something?"

"No."

"Why not?" Norrington frowned. "You're the Goddess of the Underworld; surely you can find Will or go to Rome to tell Bridget or even help Sparrow."

"I wish I could but I can't unless I want to incur the wrath of my husband." Persephone said.

Norrington huffed. "Do you have to call him 'your husband'?"

"What would you have me call him? Whether we like it or not, that is what he is."

"I know, it's on my mind most days." Norrington often had to face the reality of the fact that he would never be able to marry Persephone, not even be with her for all the world to see. "I don't like it, I hate it. I just…Everything is falling to pieces. Will is missing, Elizabeth is barely eating or sleeping, Bridget is in Rome and the man she loves is dying of a disease that just being around could kill the rest of us."

"You don't sound too worried for Jack, just what his illness could do to the rest of the ship."

"I'm worried about Sparrow. I don't want anyone to die. I'm not going to pretend that we're the best of friends and no one would believe me if I did but the man doesn't deserve this; his family doesn't deserve it either."

"You're worried about his family?"

"Of course I am. No one should lose a son or a brother. Bridget shouldn't lose the man she loves."

"Haven't you tried to kill Jack before?" Persephone frowned.

Norrington looked at her. "That was different…I had a duty to uphold and…"

"And his family or the woman he loves didn't matter then?"

"What are you doing?"

Persephone frowned at him. "Do you think Jack should pay for what you sent him to death for?"

Norrington shook his head. "No, but don't act like the man is innocent either. He held a gun to Elizabeth's head; he spends his life robbing hard working men who operate within the laws of society…"

"And for the last year and a half, you've helped him do it. I know you have duty and honour ingrained into you, James, but it's time to devote your duty and honour to these people instead, the people who stood by you when the ones who you were bound to didn't."

"Why do you always do this?" Norrington asked. "Why do you always defend Sparrow?"

"Because if it weren't for him, we would never have found each other. If he dies, we might never find each other again."

"Why not?"

"Because if Jack dies, Bridget will not be far behind him as he is the only reason she is living again. Barbossa will die too. With Jack and Bridget both gone, Teague Sparrow will retire his son's ship as opposed to letting it be captained by someone unfavourable…"

"Gibbs…"

"Will support Teague's decision. After all, Bridget's empty ship lays waiting in Shipwreck Cove so they will go to work there. With this disruption though, things are bound to change. People will move on and disappear. Do you really think Elizabeth will continue on in this life with her child if Will is not with her?"

"Why is Jack's death affecting them?"

"Because they care about him. A lot of people do. What will you do if you no longer have the Pearl? Where will you go?"

"I suppose…I don't know…"

"If you don't know, how can you know of I'll be there with you? If I can be? You could become a high class man again and then where would that leave me?"

"With me. Always."

"I hope so but I am not fool enough to expect it. Here, on the Pearl, no one cares. In the world out there, I can't say the same. Although, it is more than that. I am married to a man obsessed with death, is the embodiment of it. I love you because you're so unlike him. I love you because you're good and you care about people and you're…You're just the man I love. If you were Commodore Norrington when we met, when you were hanging men, I can't guarantee I would have. You're a good man, James. You shouldn't let a preconceived grudge take that away from you."

Persephone kissed him softly on the cheek and when Norrington turned to look at her, she was gone.

* * *

"You want to see the mermaid?"

"I'm not handing over any money until I know you're telling me the truth."

Orso smiled. "Not a problem. Come this way."

He led his newest customer into the back, unlocking a door and showing her inside. There the mermaid was, lying on a slab. She looked over when she heard the door open and got a very strange expression on her face.

"Leave us."

Orso frowned. "I do not think you understand, you give me the money and I will give you the blood. If I am out there, how do I know you are not taking blood in here?"

A pouch of coins was thrown his way. "That should be enough. Leave."

Once Orso saw how much money he'd just gotten, he was happy to oblige. He left and closed the door behind him.

"Well, haven't you gotten yourself into another big mess?"

Bridget was in shock. "Caroline Harrison?"

* * *

"I hate this. I want to leave."

"You asked to come here."

"I changed my mind. I don't want to see that."

Thanatos followed Jack was he walked into the streets of Shipwreck Cove, invisible to everyone.

"You asked what would have happened if Jonathan and Bridget had gotten together instead of you and Bridget, you didn't think it wouldn't be easy to watch?"

"I didn't think…I thought I'd be able to keep the fact that this isn't real in me head but…I can't. Seeing the two of them be in love…I don't want to stay here."

"They're engaged, they're going to be affectionate to one another."

"That's another thing!" Jack said, turning angrily. "She has no qualms about marrying him?"

"This is a different destiny, she's a different person."

"She's never wanted marriage for her own sake, it was always her decision! It was always her choice! So why is she capable of doing it here and now but in our lives, she shudders at the thought?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know."

The two's attention were taken when this destiny's version of Jack stormed out of his parents' house and quickly into a tavern.

"What's his problem?" Jack asked.

Thanatos looked at him. "He's in love with his brother's fiancé."

"Fan-bloody-tastic." Jack huffed. "Well, he lasted longer than I did seeing those two act lovey-dovey."

"You've never seen Jonathan so happy though, I bet. Not in this destiny or your own."

Jack had to admit, that was true. He hated it too.

"You're worried about her still being in Rome." Thanatos said.

Jack was still for a second before sighing. "It's been days. Why ain't she back yet?"

"Maybe she is. How would you know? You've been unconscious."

"Hmm well, being unconscious and here is usually less painful than being awake. Although, that last one…"

"It wasn't all bad. At least now you know if you had the Pearl when you met her, you would have fallen in love and taken her away."

"She had been sold into prostitution in that one." Jack frowned.

"It's very hard to look on the bright side with you."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Is there any chance you can take me to where she is now? That I can see the real destiny she's leading."

"Worried about what she's getting up to with Casanova?"

"No. I trust her. No one thinks I do, including her, but I do. It's him I don't trust. The licentious, debauched brigand of a cousin of mine will try positively anything to find himself above me and I will not let that happen."

Thanatos shrugged. "I can show you what's going on, if you choose to see it."

Jack was about to answer when he was distracted by Jonathan and Bridget going onto the house balcony, still acting as affectionate as ever.

"I definitely want to see it."

Jack still wasn't used to the feeling he got whenever Thanatos changed where he was standing. He found himself in a dark room, lit only by a few candles and saw Bridget sitting on the floor, chained to a wall by her wrists.

Jack looked back at Thanatos quickly. "What are you playin' at? I asked for me own time, not another different destiny."

"This is your time. This is where Bridget is right now. Those fellas that are trying to kill you took her captive and are selling the blood from her tail. Mermaid blood is very valuable, you know."

"Wait, this is real? This is where Bridget is right now?"

Thanatos nodded.

"Where the bloody hell is Gio?" Jack shouted.

"In Rome, living it up with some young things."

"Why is he not with her?"

"When you didn't come to Rome, she came back to Venice. She was coming to find you but instead, they found her. No one knows she's here so no one knows to rescue her. Your crew thinks she'll still in Rome, Gio thinks she's back with you."

Jack hurried over to her and crouched down to her. He was surprised when she didn't look scared or worried, she looked quite bored actually.

Jack looked back at the God. "She seems rather nonchalant about this entire situation."

"Doesn't she? Maybe she's not considering this a life or death situation. She's been in worse situations, after all."

"I want to wake up."

"You won't be able to save her and look at her, she's fine." Thanatos shrugged.

"She is not fine!" Jack said. "I wouldn't care if she was jumping for joy at being trapped here, I don't want her to stay with no one knowing."

"What can you do? You wake up and you're lying on a bed in agony. You have the plague!"

"Just bring me back."

Jack felt an immense pain and soon found himself back in his cabin, on his bed and still plague-ridden.

"Happy?" Thanatos asked.

Jack tried to get up but was having fierce difficulty. He managed to roll off the bed and onto the floor which caused a lot more pain but he ignored it as he tried to get to the door.

"You can't help her."

"It'd be worse if I didn't try." He croaked.

"If you go find her, you'll scare her more looking like that. She doesn't know you have the plague, it'll be some shock seeing you covered in boils and black spots."

"I can call on the crew…"

"Who won't come near you."

"Shut up."

Jack stopped and propped himself up against his chair by the table, breathing heavily. He couldn't move anymore. His entire body was in pure suffering. He looked down at himself, being absolutely disgusted with what he saw. His body was completely ruined and he didn't even want to see his face. How could he save her like this? He couldn't go near her without infecting her too. He couldn't even make it to the door.

"Bugger."

* * *

"Up on the slab, mermaid. We have a customer."

Bridget sighed as Saverio came in and undid her chains. She stood up and walked over to the slab.

"You're leaving your partner out there with your customer? You're a better person than me, I'll give you that."

"Stop talking." He said.

"I'm just saying," She shrugged as she lay back. "If I were you, I'd be worried that he's organising more money out of the customer out there while I was in here and then keeping the extra commission for himself. It may just be me piratey nature but I would never trust anyone with money besides myself."

Saverio chained her up. "I said stop talking."

"I guess you trust him. I mean, why not? You two work together. You work together to cheat everyone else but I guess you would never cheat each other."

Saverio got on with his work but Bridget could see he was considering her words, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"But you trust him." She said. "Don't you?"

He didn't answer and Bridget tried not to smirk.

* * *

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Bridget."

Jonathan frowned. "I thought you were going to get her."

Teague shook his head. "Bridget left Rome before I got there. Gio said she was coming back to Venice, now I'm back before her? Where is she?"

"She hasn't been here." Jonathan said. "Do you think something happened to her?"

"Bloody hell!" Teague said angrily. "Get the crew out looking for her."

"Alright but some of them are already out looking for Will."

"Why is everyone disappearing?" Teague shouted. He huffed, calming down. "Is anyone left?"

"A few. Most are out. Nobody thought they had to go looking for Bridget too so everyone's focused on finding Will or a way to help Jack."

"Nerezza ain't being her usual helpful self then?"

"No. Have you gone to see him?"

"First thing I did. He had obviously tried to make his way to the table or outside as I found him by his chair."

"You didn't touch him, did you?" Jonathan grimaced.

"Believe it or not, I did." Teague said tiredly. "I would switch places with him in an instant if I could and I'd do the same for you. I brought him back to the bed, didn't wake once."

"What are we going to tell mum if…?"

"If, nothing. We will find a way to fix or come hell or high water; he'll go the way of Bridget and Barbossa." Teague seemed to have an epiphany if his eye widening was anything to go by.

"Da'?" Jonathan frowned.

"Barbossa!" He said, grabbing his son's arms.

"What about him?"

"We need Tia Dalma."

* * *

Bridget was trying to sleep as best she could, which wasn't well, when she was disturbed by the door opening. She opened her eyes, squinting due to the light pouring in and saw Orso standing there.

_Huh, I really thought I got to the other one._

_This works too though._

"Another customer?" She asked.

"Quiet." He said, hurrying over and undoing her chains.

"What are you doing?"

"I said quiet." He made her stand and pointed a gun at her. "You make one noise and I shall kill you."

Bridget tried to act confused but she knew what was happening. Orso was taking her away to keep for himself, somewhere where Saverio couldn't find either of them. He dragged her out to the main part of the little house and Bridget saw a stairs leading to an open room, just a wooden railing on the edge. She could hear Saverio's snores. Putting her own plan into action, she moved so she bumped off a table where a glass bottle was sitting, pushing the bottle discreetly with her hand to make it fall and smash off the ground. Orso turned to her quickly as they heard the snoring stop upstairs.

"It was an accident." She lied. "I'm cursed. With bad luck."

"Shut up." He said quickly.

"I always trip or bump into things, being around me is dangerous…"

"I said shut up…"

Bridget turned when she heard rapid Italian and saw Saverio frowning down at the two. Before she knew it, Orso was arguing back in Italian. Bridget could only get a few words but she got the gist of the fight, each blaming the other for ideas she put in their heads. She saw Orso stop pointing the gun at her and instead point it at Saverio who took out his own gun, pointing it at the man. Bridget looked to the door, wondering if she could make a run for it. She could have if Saverio came down the rest of the stairs and couldn't look down on her and see everything. She decided to make that happen.

"Why are you both fighting?" She said loudly, making the men turn to her. "Both of you were trying to betray the other so really, no one is at fault. You're as bad as each other. Though I think calling him a…What was it? _Un Figlio Di Puttana _was rather mean. At least you didn't say it to his face, though." She said to no man in particular. She saw that had the desired effect as both men assumed the other said it. "I just know I wouldn't stand for it. I wouldn't be satisfied with just shooting either, I'd want to beat whoever offended me like that with my own fists but if you prefer hiding behind bullets instead of defending your honour like real men, well…"

Bridget didn't understand how simple it was to rile men, she never could. She had enough pride to get her into all kinds of trouble but she knew when she was being bated. Why did men never have the same ability? They were always trying to prove themselves and it was easy to make them do it. She saw it in Ireland when she was younger between the boys her own age and the older ones, she saw it in Sarah's tavern when she was a teenager and she saw in on a nightly basis whenever she was in Tortuga. A few words of insult and men couldn't resist. That's what she was thinking as the men lunged and started beating the living daylights out of each other, not noticing how she crept to the door and simply walked out of it.

"Fools."

* * *

"Sir, a Lady Danvers is here to see you."

Lewis looked up from his desk with a frown. "I don't know a Lady Danvers."

"She insists it is of the highest importance."

"Well, send her in. I would never refuse a lady at my door."

The servant nodded and Lewis stood to see a women of middle age enter his office.

"Lady Danvers, I'm Admiral Adam Lewis, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The woman didn't seem to want to stand on ceremony, despite the fact she was dressed as a high class woman. "Admiral Lewis, I am in great need of your help."

"What is it that I can do for you? I am not familiar with any family named Danvers…"

"I'm looking for my daughter." She said, ignoring his attempted question. "Her name is…Dianna Frost."

That threw Lewis. "Dianna Frost?"

"Yes."

"George Frost's wife?"

"Yes." She said, seeming to gain hope.

Lewis was confused now. How could Dianna Frost, wife of George Frost, possibly have a mother when she didn't exist? "You're Dianna Frost's mother?"

"Yes!" She said irritated. "I cannot find my daughter anywhere and I need to!"

"Long brown curls, brown eyes with a hint of green in them?"

"That's her." She nodded.

"Has a penchant for more strenuous activities that a noblewoman should be caught nowhere near?"

"That's my daughter." She smiled.

"Irish accent? Captured and sold into slavery at twelve years old? Real name Bridget Buckley?"

Anita's smile dropped.

"Am I close?"

* * *

"I can't do it!"

"I can't believe your father asked you to."

"I know! If he's so convinced this plan will work, why can't he do it?"

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Off to get Tia Dalma."

Gibbs nodded. "Now I understand ol' Teague's thinking. He's going to make her do her voodoo tricks on the Captain and he'll be back like Barbossa. Well, if that's the case, you need to do it."

"I can't kill my older brother!" Jonathan said frantically.

"Jack ain't got long left, you'd be saving him by doing it."

Jonathan stopped pacing and frowned. "Why is everyone okay with this? Why is this a viable option? Has everyone gone crazy? This is murdering my own blood! There's no guarantee Tia Dalma will help…"

"Well, there is."

"And if she doesn't, I'm bloody stuck with that guilt for the rest of me life and I can't…What do you mean there is?"

"Jack's a Pirate Lord; Tia Dalma will have the same reason for bringing him back like she did with Barbossa."

"If you're so convinced, you do it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm older than Jack. I have a feeling Teague chose you because you're younger and Jack will always protect your life anyway. And it'll bond you two together forever by blood."

"It'll bond us by blood? We're brothers!"

Gibbs shrugged. "Teague's reasoning may be curious, it may be indecipherable but it's barely ever wrong."

Jonathan shook his head and looked at the cabin door for a few seconds before turning away. "I can't do it. I won't." He said, walking down below deck.

Gibbs sighed and sat on a barrel, keeping watch in case Will or now as they discovered, Bridget came back. He was looking out for a while before he dozed off.

He was awoken by footsteps running up the gangplank and frowned when out of nowhere, Bridget ran up on deck and to the cabin.

"Lass?"

Bridget turned to Gibbs quickly. "Where's Jack? Is he in there?"

Gibbs looked her up and down, seeing her torn shift and her cut legs. Not to mention, she looked like she'd been sleeping under a bridge. "Lass, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter! I need to talk to Jack quickly! There's so much. Barbossa, where's Barbossa? Wherever he is, find him and lock him in the brig! And Caroline Harrison…Where is Jack?"

Gibbs sighed. "He's in the cabin."

Bridget nodded and turned to go in but Gibbs called her again, in a very unusual way for him.

"Bridget!"

This made her stop and turn. "What?" She saw the look on his face and her urgency faded, replaced with fear. "Gibbs, what is it? Is it the disease?"

Gibbs frowned. "You know?"

Bridget got very worried. "It's true, then? What disease is it?"

"Oh, lass…"

* * *

Jack found himself waking up in his cabin but this time, a both lovely and dreadful sight greeted him. Sitting in a chair by the bed was Bridget. She was back and safe. She was in the cabin, surrounded by his very contagious disease.

"Bridget…"

Bridget looked up quickly. "Jack, thank God you're awake." She left the chair and sat on the side of the bed. "I was so scared that…"

"I'd die before realising you were back?"

"Jack, I never wanted to go with him, I swear." She insisted. "He slipped something in my drink and…"

"I know. Bridget, I know. You have to leave…"

"I'm not going anywhere." She said with a shake of her head.

"I'm serious, you will get sick. Not you might get sick, you will."

"Jack, I have been told that countless times already and my answer has always been the same. I'm not going anywhere."

"So you're going to have both of us die instead of one of us?"

"I don't want either of us to die. I'm working out a way it won't happen."

Jack frowned. "How?"

"Just, trust me."

"I can't when you're making this foolish of a decision…" He said, trying to get up but threw her hands away from him as she helped. "Don't touch me."

"Jack…"

"I want you to leave. I don't want you here."

"I don't care."

"I do. I don't want you around me. Get out."

"Make me." She said sternly. "In the near two years we've been together, when have you ever succeeded at telling me what to do when I've already made up my mind?" He didn't answer. He didn't move which made Bridget get very worried. "Jack?"

He looked at her. "I'm sorry, I was momentarily paralysed at the thought that I've been with the same woman for nearly two years."

"If you weren't in constant pain, I'd slap you!" She said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Jack didn't reply but shook his head.

"Your cousin's a git, you know."

Jack looked at her quickly. "What did he do? I'll bloody kill him."

Bridget smiled.

* * *

_Water. As if that's going to help._

Bridget sighed as she filled the jug but put it on the table of the galley, later that evening. She sat down for a second, placing her head in her arms on the table. How had this happened? Hadn't they been punished enough? Her mind went to anyone who'd ever tried to hurt them and she wished this fate upon them because watching Jack go through it, she knew they would suffer.

"Bridget, are you alright?"

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Aaron come into the galley.

"I'm fine. I'm just…" She stood up quickly.

"You're crying."

"I've had a rough couple of days." She shrugged. "So have all of you, I've heard. God Aaron, how you haven't run a mile from this ship yet is beyond me." She thought the same for all the crew but if they stuck around after Barbossa's undead escapades, she figured she wouldn't see their breaking points for a long time. Aaron on the other hand, he'd just been a poor fisherman.

"I have things keeping me here. Loyalties that I wouldn't even consider abandoning." He said.

Bridget smiled sadly. "You're a good man, Aaron. Not a lot of people would have your devotion, helping look for Will and staying around a sick Captain."

"I wasn't worried about them." He shook his head. "I was most worried about, when I heard…"

Bridget frowned. "When you heard what? What were you worried about?"

"When I heard you were missing."

"What?"

Bridget faltered when Aaron came towards her and tried to press his lips against hers.

"Don't you dare."

Aaron frowned. "What?"

"No. Not a chance." Bridget shook her head. "I can't believe this."

"Bridget..."

"What the hell are you thinking?" Bridget shouted. "The man I love is lying unconscious right now, sick with a disease that can't be cured and you take it as an opportunity? What is wrong you with you? Did you think I'd get so emotional and upset that I'd fall into your arms out of comfort and forget all about him?"

"What? No!"

"Then what in the world were you thinking!"

"I wasn't!"

"Why would you try to kiss me?"

"Because I'm in love with you!" He admitted.

Bridget froze. "What?"

"And it's bloody obvious!" Aaron said. "I am in love with you, Bridget! I want you! I can't even control myself around you anymore!"

Bridget was shocked. "How...Why?"

"Why? I don't know why. I just am. I'm in love with you!"

"Stop saying that!" Bridget said, feeling considerably shaken. "Aaron, I'm in love with Jack."

"Jack? Jack isn't looking too good at the moment. He doesn't have long…"

Bridget slapped him. "Shut up."

He didn't even take notice of the fact that she slapped him. "I want to be here for you! Bridget, I love you. That's why I've stayed. That's why I've been trying to get close to you all this time. It's why…"

Bridget realised. "The gifts. The letters. That was you."

"I paid for them with every penny I had."

"That's why you offered to be the ship's cook."

"No, I only volunteered when we were told you'd be with that person, alone, every day. I couldn't refuse. I did use the extra money on you but that wasn't the reason. It was you. I love you."

"The birthday gift…"

"When Jack was sailing to that island, he told us."

"If you really knew me, you'd know my birthday had been nearly a month before."

"What?"

Bridget nodded. "How did you know my favourite colour? You bought a dress my favourite colour."

"Your journal."

Bridget looked at him with wide eyes. "You took my journal?"

"Jack blamed Fionn because he could read Irish. He forgot I can too. Fionn told me a lot too, he didn't realise when I was asking about the past, I was asking about yours. Luckily, most of his included you so I didn't have to make it too obvious. Fionn got blamed for everything."

"How dare you…"

"I just needed to know all I could about you. From the moment I saw you, I was…I needed to know you."

"You barely spoke to me."

"I was nervous. I built up courage bit by bit. Mainly when Jack and his brother switched bodies, I thought that might be my lucky day since you couldn't be with Jack anymore. But then the crew started saying maybe that meant you had been with Jonathan in Jack's body and not even known it and it made me so angry that they could talk about you in that way…"

"Did you ever think they were joking around? The crew do that."

"I don't care; they shouldn't say things like that about you."

"I don't care what they say about me because I know they don't mean it."

"But when we started being in the galley together and we would just work together and talk, nothing else came close to that."

"I was just teaching you how to cook!"

"No, it was more than that. You were joking and acting…flirtatious and…"

"I never acted flirtatious!"

"Yes, you did! Always smiling at me and laughing and the little touches…"

"What little touches? Directing you to do things properly? I'm sorry to tell you that was not me cluing you in, it was teaching you how to cook! Like I said!"

Bridget couldn't believe this. Was her way of being nice seen to him as being flirtatious? Had she led him on and not even known it? Did she do this with every man? Surely not. Jack would have noticed and would have said something.

_He did. Many times. About Fionn._

"And then that other girl came in to help one day," Aaron continued. "And it wasn't right at all. I wanted you back so I did everything wrong. On purpose."

"Wait," Bridget frowned. "Are you telling me that when Heather went to help you instead of me that you purposely sabotaged everyone's dinner just so I would help you again and she wouldn't be allowed cook anymore? That's…That's so malicious."

"No! It's just…I wanted you again and I was desperate."

"Oh, finally you got something right. Aaron, you don't want me. You don't know me. You just see this woman with your Captain who he makes out to be perfect but I'm not. Jack even knows I'm not. That's just him bragging and boasting to make it seem like he got the perfect little woman which he knows and I know isn't true, you're getting everything wrong."

"Bridget, listen to me." Aaron huffed. "It is not what Jack said. It is not what anyone said. Are you honestly telling me that you don't believe more than one person can love you? Those are the kinds of things you think by being with him?"

"No! Yes! Not like that!" Bridget let out a frustrated groan. "You're mixing everything up!"

"I've got things clear. I love you more than anything. I've never felt this way about anyone and I never will again. It's you, Bridget."

Bridget shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry but that doesn't matter to me."

"Look Bridget, I know that Jack in this position is hard for you and that you're scared and you're trying to cope with his..."

"I'm not trying to cope with his anything; I'm trying to save him."

"It's the plague! Do you really think you can save him?"

"I have to try."

"You have to accept you can't. You're running a fool's errand."

"Well so are you!" Bridget shouted. How dare he? "You say you're in love with me? If you knew what love was then you'd know that you couldn't possibly stop until you had that person back with you!"

"I do know that!" Aaron said. "I want you, Bridget!"

"I have never given you any inclination that I returned your feelings. I have always been focused on Jack."

"You shouldn't be."

"Oh really? I should be focused on you, should I?"

"I could make you happy."

"Never as much as Jack."

"Jack isn't standing here, telling you how much he loves you!"

"That's not his fault! He's unconscious at the moment, in case you haven't been paying attention!"

"And he'll stay that way! But I am here now!"

"I don't care!"

"You're going to drive yourself crazy, Bridget." Aaron got close to her again, taking her face in his hands. "He's gone. I love you. I am in love with you. I want you."

"I don't want you." Bridget said. She wasn't even considering it. "I am in love with another man."

"Bridget..."

"You have to stay away from me."

"I don't want to stay away from you."

"You have to stay away." Bridget repeated.

Aaron's hand went to her waist. "I want you."

"Get your hands off of me."

"Just let me..."

Bridget forced his hands off of her. "I am not letting you do anything. I want you out of my life. Our life."

"I'm not giving up." Aaron said. "I'm in love with you. I can't."

"You'll never be with me."

"We'll see." Aaron replied and walked out of the galley.

Bridget stared after him.

What just happened?

"Well, wasn't that interesting?"

Bridget looked quickly to see Barbossa smirking in the doorway. "How did you get out of the brig?"

"It seems I need to have a little chat with the Captain."

Barbossa walked off but Bridget hurried after him. "Barbossa, stop! Stay away from him!"

"He has to know about his lass playing away." Barbossa said as he got up on deck. He also said it in front of the crew who frowned at Bridget.

"You're wrong!" She shouted, not liking the crew's looks.

"No, I ain't." He turned to her. "First you run off to Rome with Casanova of all people while the man who you say love is laying on his deathbed and now…"

"I did not run off with him! I have never done anything to hurt Jack! You, on the other hand, sent people after him to kill him! There's something wrong with you."

"I'll second that."

Bridget turned quickly with wide eyes when she heard Barbossa's voice but it didn't come out of his mouth, it came from behind her. Both she and the crew looked to the gangplank to see Barbossa hobble up. He had to hobble up because he was now missing a leg.

"What…?"

"That imposter has played you all for fools!" Barbossa said, hobbling over to Bridget. "He's been playing this act since Shipwreck Cove and you all bought it like imbeciles!"

Bridget turned to the "imposter". "Who are you?"

She was shocked when he smirked. "Your father."

She looked at Barbossa, the real one, quickly with a look of confusion that matched everyone else's. "What?"

"He's your mythical father. Or so he sees himself. Have you noticed him trying to get you into the water a lot lately? Even going so far as to try and kill Jack to make your heart so cold, you'd have no choice?"

Bridget was just beginning to realise when Barbossa finally spilled about the imposter.

"Poseidon. God of the Seas and everything in them, including you."

Bridget couldn't handle anymore shocks today.

She turned to the man again to see a tall, muscular man who looked younger than Barbossa but older than Jack. He had salt and pepper brown hair and a beard but not a long one like Bridget would have thought. She stepped back at the sudden change.

"You need to go back." He said, taking her arm.

It was a testament to the crew that they tensed immediately, ready to take her back.

"You ain't taking her." Barbossa said, pulling her away.

Poseidon smirked. "It almost seems you care about her."

"I cut off me own leg to get away from your chains and I ain't losing after that. If you hadn't crossed me before you tried to take her, I'd probably throw her to you but try to win now and I don't care if you're a God or the one and only God, I will watch you burn."

"You think you can stop me?"

"I think you take her and your daughter Calypso will have a very hard time on this earth because she won't ever be going back to the sea."

Poseidon glared at him. "You dare threaten my daughter?"

"I do it with this one on a daily basis." Barbossa said, shaking Bridget's arm.

"I'm not his daughter!""

"That's right." Barbossa agreed. "Because she's half human which means you can't force her like you do with the others. That's why you had to play these tricks. Well, now you've lost. I can't kill you but I will avenge this and you better leave while I do."

Everyone grabbed onto the side of the ship when a huge wave came out of nowhere, crashing over the side of the ship. It took Poseidon away along with a few other crewmembers who had to swim around to the docks and climb back up onto the ship. Bridget found herself catching looks of shock from the crew as they'd never seen her tail before and were now given a full view.

"Can someone get me a change of clothes?"

Later that night, Bridget was sitting on the steps up to the helm. She had seen to it that Jack was comfortable and sleeping out of need to sleep, not falling unconscious and had watched over him for a while before she needed to get some air. She hadn't told him anything about what happened today and she had made a new rule, the crew was to stay far away from her. She claimed it was for their own safety as she wouldn't stop taking care of Jack but it was also so Aaron couldn't come near her. That still shocked her. Never in a million years had she suspected Aaron. She just didn't take notice of him, as awful as that sounded but apparently, not noticing him had meant she hadn't noticed how much he noticed her. It was definitely strange. He didn't know the real her, did he?

_He had your journal. He knows some of your most intimate thoughts. Things that not even Jack knows._

Bridget just realised that meant he'd somehow got into her cabin and stole her journal. When?

_Was it when he was helping David and Pintel fix the broken bed?_

_It could have been any time._

The thought that he stole her journal made her want to go down there and order him off the Pearl immediately but she knew that if she confronted him, he'd just confess his love more and try to kiss her again and frankly, she didn't have the strength to face that. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have to go looking, the problem came to her.

"Bridget."

She looked up and saw Aaron.

"Go away."

"I can't."

"You have to. I don't have the energy for this."

"I'm saving Jack's life."

Bridget looked up quickly. "What?"

"Before you came back, Captain Teague decided the best way to save Jack was to have Tia Dalma do to Jack what she did to Barbossa. The crew told me what it is. The blood of the man who killed him can be used to being him back to life and keep him alive as long as the first man doesn't die. Teague wanted Jonathan to do it since it needed to be someone younger but Jonathan couldn't do it. I'm younger. I can do it."

"Are you crazy?" Bridget frowned. "You think I'm going to stand by and let you kill Jack?"

"To save him."

"Do you think I believe that?"

"It's true. Ask anyone if you don't believe me. We just had a ship meeting, without you because you said no one was to go near you. Jonathan said he couldn't kill Jack so we decided someone younger needed to. There weren't many who were younger and none but a tiny few that were a good deal younger, just to be safe. I'm sure if Will were here, he'd have done it but he isn't. Ana volunteered but once she'd thought about it, she realised she couldn't. I volunteered and it was accepted."

"You're all crazy. This isn't how to save Jack and I will kill you if you try to do it. I don't' want you on the ship, let alone murdering my lover."

"I won't go."

"I can't have you here."

"You need me here now. You get rid of me, you don't get Jack back."

Bridget looked at him angrily. "That's why you volunteered? So you could blackmail me? You sick…"

"Bridget, I will never use the fact that I'm your way to save Jack against you and I'll never threaten you that I won't help him but I'm not leaving and I won't leave if…"

"When." She interrupted.

"Things go back to normal."

Bridget closed her eyes in frustration. "It'll only hurt you."

"What?"

"When things go back to normal. It'll hurt you. I...I'm affectionate. I don't seem it and I never used to be but I...With Jack, I am. I walk along the deck with him and I hold his hand or I...I go up to him when he's at the helm and he puts his arm around my waist. I kiss him and I love him and I won't stop doing that."

Aaron nodded, his jaw tense. "Fine."

"Fine? You'd be willing to put up with that?"

"I've put up with it for this long."

"I didn't know before. I do now and it won't change anything. That'll be what kills you."

"I'll manage."

"No! You won't!" Bridget said, standing up. "You think it'll be fine because you think I'm going to fall in love with you now that I know the truth but it won't happen! I love Jack! And I am going to keep loving him! I am going to keep holding his hand and letting him put his arm around my waist and kissing him and loving him and not caring that the crew are watching or making jokes about what we're getting up to when I go to him when he's drinking with the men and tell him it's time for bed. I won't stop doing it to protect your feelings and I won't do it to hurt you or make you jealous. I will do it because I love him and...That's what I do. That's what women in love do with the men they love."

Aaron looked at her and Bridget tried not to feel sorry for him because of the look on his face. It was the truth and he needed to know it now. He still looked devastated. Bridget shook her head.

"Now do you understand why I think it's best you leave?"

"I won't. I'll save Jack and you'll realise I'm not trying to steal you or ruin you. I love you and would do anything to see you happy."

Bridget put her hand over her face, hating what was happening with everything lately. "Oh my God…"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Bridget looked over to the other side of the ship to see who she was using for her own plan. "Caroline," She looked back at Aaron. "Goodnight, Aaron."

"We're not done."

"Goodnight, Aaron." She repeated.

Aaron looked at her for a few seconds before turning and walking below deck.

"Another man in love with you. Aren't you popular?" Caroline said.

"Do you want to see her?" Bridget asked.

Caroline nodded.

"Come on then."

She led her down below deck and into the brig where Caroline hurried to the bars where Nerezza was.

"Oh, mother. I'm sorry I took so long. I needed Bridget back here to help me."

Nerezza looked over at Bridget. "She's not going to help you."

Bridget shook her head. "No, I'm not. You refused to help me so why should I repay what you did to us with kindness?" She looked at a confused Caroline. "Your mother sent us to a plague infested island to punish us for something that happened before Jack and I were even born. Now, the man I love is upstairs, dying with the plague because of it and she refuses to help us. When I was captured and you came to see me to tell me that Nerezza was your mother, I was willing to help you see her, why?"

"If I came to see Alfred and Evelyn too." Caroline answered.

"Yes, well my rules have changed a slight bit. If you don't help Jack, I'll kill her."

Caroline stood up. "Bridget…"

"I am not doing this to hurt you, Caroline. I'm doing this because the man I love is paying a price he should never have had to pay. Now, your mother is paying for what she's done and considering what I could do to her, she's getting off easy. When you came to me, I realised something I've never known about you but seems so obvious now. You know things that no one else knows. You knew that people thought I was pregnant before I left with Jack…"

"Rita told me."

"You knew I was lying and actually in love with Jack when I came back and pretended to have been a hostage…"

"It was obvious to anyone paying attention. The ring, the tan, the mismatched bruises in certain places…"

"You knew where I was when I was captured despite the fact that my captors never even knew my name, they were just calling me 'mermaid'."

Caroline didn't have an answer for that one.

"And just now, you knew that Aaron…Well, you knew."

"The way he was looking at you…"

"Stop it, Caroline! You know things! You can do things, just like your mother can! Alfred Harrison must be the only lecherous, debauched man in the world that has never had an affair. He seems the type, doesn't he? He never even said a crude word against me and we all know how much he loved to put me down and hurt me or punish me but he never did it using sex, something that a lot of slave owners do. It was because of you, you were always the one person who could order him around and he's not a man who gets ordered around by women. Now I realise that he kind of scared of you. You're a witch."

Caroline was silent before nodding.

Bridget continued. "I should kill her here and now but if you help, either of you, I'm willing to be lenient. Refuse and she dies. She may be a witch but my experiences have taught me that even witches can't fend off against bullets."

Caroline Harrison glared at her. "You aren't the girl I remember."

"The girl you remember died last Christmas." Bridget said. "I know what it's like to go through that and I am making sure he doesn't, not any time soon. That will give you a glimpse into what your mother is in for if you don't help me."

Caroline was silent for a second. "I have my own condition."

"What is it?"

"It's not something you'll get easily."

"But I will get it, if you help Jack and cure him, I'll get it for you."

Caroline nodded. "I want a private conversation with Teague Sparrow."

Bridget frowned, not understanding this stipulation. "Why do you want a private conversation with Teague?"

"There's a reason it's a private conversation, Bridget. I will ease Jack's pain if you release my mother and I will try and take the disease away if you grant me time with Sparrow."

"I never said anything about releasing your mother; I said I'd be lenient…"

"Those are the terms."

Bridget nodded. "Fine. But you have to see your family, your husband and your daughter. I don't care what happens, you just have to go to them and let them know you're alright."

"Fine."

"First though, you take care of Jack."

* * *

**Okay, I'll admit it. I like Barbossa with only one leg. I also liked Blackbeard so you might see him pop up but not much else. I have so many stories building at once and not enough time to focus on this story that I've kind of let it get out of control which has kind of ruined it at the moment, I think but now I'm finished college and ready to devote more time and energy to it that I hope to get it back on track. Luckily, a lot of the stuff I've been building to came out in this chapter so I can really get into the crux of some of the stories and hopefully, update quicker. Thanks you guys for bearing with me! We know who Bridget's admirer is, found Caroline Harrison and I told you guys Poseidon was around and now you know how!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	54. Selfless

**Thank You to magclot23, Shadow Blackheart, xXMegers17Xx, gothicluver13 and HiddenElf!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Thank you for pointing out that typo. Man, I need a proof reader! =P It's all fixed now so they're clearly beating the living daylights out of each other!**

**To HiddenElf: I know! And here's another one! Thanks!**

**Here's Chapter 54!**

Bridget had always loved the feeling of the night air against her skin.

She couldn't explain it but ever since she was a girl, she had loved being by an open window or outside during the night. To her, it just felt different from the day, no matter how bright or how cold that day was. Even in her youth when she had spent many nights sleeping under the stars, she'd never grown to dislike the night air. It seemed to be the only good thing about not having a roof or walls.

When she was a little older, she used to try and dawdle on her way home from Sarah's tavern, walking slowly behind Hilda just so she wouldn't have to go back to the mansion so quickly. It was during those years that the night air brought a form of escape to Bridget. She'd often just stopped in the garden and looked out at the distant sea, a veil of black onyx. That was what came to her mind, looking out at the wakes. Onyx, like she'd seen Caroline Harrison wear many times. Onyx and smoke. Bridget had also thought the sea, when it was a bit rougher and the white wash of the waves was a bit more evident, looked like smoke. Onyx when it was calm and glistening, smoke when it was brushed together with some white. No matter what the sea was doing or how Bridget saw it, she could always have stayed out in her night air and watched her smoky sea, feeling the coolness against her skin. She never got the chance as Hilda would stomp back to her, tired and impatient, and pull her along, telling her that she would need at least a few hours of sleep if she was going to be dealing with Evelyn in the morning. It happened every night and Bridget was thankful every morning when she did have to deal with Evelyn and decided the sleep was worth it. The thought of doing it tired was daunting at best. Though she had decided the sleep was worth it, she'd be in the same predicament night after night, wanting to stay out in the night air.

Bridget never lost her love for night air and when she became a pirate, she could finally spend time in it. She didn't have to spend time in it like in Ireland and she wasn't forced away from it to sleep in a room with no windows in preparation for Evelyn when she was a teenager. She finally had the ability to make the choice for herself. She didn't have to stay in it and she didn't have to stay away from it. She was allowed decide for herself. She'd spend nights on deck, letting the night wind gently lick her face or she'd leave the windows open whenever she slept in the cabin, with Jack beside her telling her it was too cold but not ordering her to close it. She would sit on the window seat and read, too close to the open window for someone with a curse as she was often reminded by her Captain but she never heeded his warnings. She loved the night air and the sound of the lapping waves and she loved that she had a choice about whether she indulged herself in her simple pleasure or not.

Tonight though, tonight was when she loved the night air most of all. She loved it more than ever now because the minute she opened the windows and let the night air blow into her cabin, she saw her feverish and uncomfortable and sick Captain relax. She saw the sweat dripping from him and knew that even though the night air was a small comfort, it was still a comfort. She watched his chest which had been rising and falling quickly, trying to assuage his pain becoming a gentle, rhythmic pace. It let her know, as she drew his hair from his forehead after it had stuck to his sweat laden skin, that he was finally sleeping. She reached down and pressed her lips to his brow, not caring about how his disease spread or if it spread to her. She was going to make sure he was cured and in doing so, she could find a cure for herself afterwards if needed. The main thing for Bridget was to see him better and right now, the night air was doing it.

Once Bridget was certain he was fast asleep and comfortable, she got off the bed and left the cabin, going to make sure her cure was still on its way.

* * *

"Don't touch anything."

Bridget looked around Nerezza's hut, with her arms folded. "I wouldn't want to." She looked back at Caroline Harrison who was sitting at the table, previously occupied by her mother who was now in the Black Pearl's brig, two people on the door every shift so if one had to leave for any reason, another would still be on guard. Bridget wasn't taking any chances. "What are you planning?"

"To help Jack Sparrow. Isn't that what you wanted? By any means necessary?"

"Yes." Bridget said, her face a blank canvas so as not to give anything away though she was desperate. "I'm sure you can understand my reasoning."

"You're a pirate."

"I'm in love. I'd do anything to make sure who I love stays in this world. I don't just abandon people."

"You seem to hate me when the last time we met, you were thanking me."

"You'll excuse me if I'm a tad annoyed." Bridget said. "I spent a lot of time looking for you, helping your family, being prepared to risk my life if yours was in trouble and it turns out you just scampered off without a care in the world. As someone who lost my family, your disregard for your own is a bit aggravating."

"You wanted me to stay behind and worship my fool of a husband?"

"I'm not talking about him; I'm talking about your child."

"I was not abandoning Evelyn. When I had everything set up here, I was going to send for her to come live here with me, away from her father. He's completely ruined her. If I could bring her here and away from him, I could have tried over again in being her mother. I failed the first time but I still have faith that my daughter could be a good, decent person who realises she needs to stand by her actions and that they can hurt other people." Caroline looked up at Bridget from her books. "You were the main factor in my decision to leave so it seems ironic that you're the one who takes most offence."

"I think that accolade belongs to your husband. Once he realises you left him by your own doing, he's going to be furious."

"He doesn't scare me."

"Does he know who you truly are?" Bridget asked.

"You don't even know who I truly am, Bridget."

Bridget sat down across from her. "So, tell me."

"Why should I?"

"You'd be surprised how much a past can hearten mercy. I hold your mother in my grasp."

"You already promised not to hurt her."

"If you help Jack."

Caroline sat back. "Have you garnered my audience with Teague?"

"He isn't back yet. It's the first thing I shall say when I see him. Whether he'll agree is another matter."

"Make him."

"Your family has a history with him, I know that much. Nerezza told me and Jack that he saved your mother's lover. Is it your father?"

"No. I never knew my father but I knew that man."

"I thought you said your father traded slaves. Harrison said that when he took me."

"Like I said, I never knew my father. Alfred doesn't know my history so I wouldn't be taking any notes from him."

"So who did Teague save?"

"No one. He killed the man my mother loved. I was a grown woman when that occurred. Maybe your age or a year or two younger. My mother didn't love my father."

"So, how does the illegitimate girl child of a witch, half Italian at least, go on to become the Governor's wife?"

"Adoption."

Bridget frowned. "Adoption? But…"

"Nerezza is my birth mother. I was not raised in this country and my birth father's origins are a mystery to me. I was adopted when I was a few months old by the man I consider to be my father and his wife. She died a few years later when I four. I don't really remember her but I miss her all the same. I missed any kind of mother growing up which is what inspired me to trace down Nerezza years later. That doesn't mean I don't miss my adopted mother. I do; I remember certain things. She had a kind smile, she wore sweet perfumes, she had long auburn hair." Caroline seemed to be in a trance but quickly took herself out of it. "Like I said though, I don't remember much of the woman herself. I grew up with my father in England until I was ten and it was then we moved to the Caribbean where I went through my teenage years. Like Evelyn, I ran from home when I was younger than even her. I was eighteen when I left and I began to track down my mother. I had always known I was adopted but it didn't weaken my relationship with my adopted parents. My father managed to do that in other ways though I don't blame him. He had not expected to try and raise a girl alone and he didn't know how to handle it. It is not just boys who want to act rebellious though I don't need to tell you that and fathers do not expect to know that of their daughters so they cannot handle it when their girls start turning into women."

Bridget couldn't help but think of Swann. She realised now why he was so desperate to blame anyone else for Elizabeth's pre-marital pregnancy. He felt he only had himself to blame and he couldn't handle that. He had expected any other women in Elizabeth's life to act like mothers but even by hiring a woman to look over his daughter, he'd only hired a pirate in Olivia Prentiss.

Caroline shrugged. "I tracked down Nerezza and though she didn't want to know me at first, Teague Sparrow changed it when he killed Gerstavo. The man was a horror and he poisoned my mother's mind and wasn't an angel to me either. He apparently got on the wrong side of Teague Sparrow though and I have to be thankful to him for that, if nothing else. I never have been able to say thank you. My mother still sees it as the ultimate slight. She did love him and even if she can now have a relationship with me, she will never realise how that man was a monster for us both."

Bridget shook her head. "So years ago, Teague Sparrow helped you and years later, his son falls in love with your help. Is that just a coincidence?"

"More of one than you know."

Bridget frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

Bridget could tell that Caroline was being very careful with what information she was giving away and when the woman stopped talking altogether, Bridget knew there was no more information to be given. It didn't stop her questions though.

"Have you always known you're a witch?"

"Witchcraft isn't passed on through families, Bridget, it can be learned. You could be one tomorrow if you tried."

Bridget decided being half mermaid was enough. What God would be coming after her, trying to claim her as their own, if she took up witchcraft too?

"I started learning it when Nerezza accepted me and she was a skilled teacher. I do not devote myself to it fully but I dabble when I must."

"Does Harrison know?"

"Alfred wouldn't believe a word of it. He doesn't believe in fairytales and magic. He probably should if he's around your lot now."

Bridget thought of something else. "If you ran away from home to find your mother here, then how did you end up married to him?"

"I told you, my story was like Evelyn's. I was brought home. My father decided he had to marry me off quickly to stop me from running free ever again. I was married to Alfred within the month."

"A short engagement."

"Barely any at all. Our wedding night was the most time we spent together since we'd met."

"You never really loved him? Not even at the beginning?"

"There were times, when I was pregnant with Evelyn especially, that I felt I could, but no. I never really loved him. You served us for years, are you surprised?"

Bridget shook her head.

"It's no mystery why we've only had one child, Bridget."

"Why did he accept that? Why did he never play away from home?"

"Why are you adamant he didn't? He's not an honourable man, Bridget. I've seen his eye wander through the years, even over to you as you grew up…"

Bridget cut her off. "That's not true. He never…"

"He did. Oh Bridget, you really spent your life hidden, didn't you? You were so busy being stuck in the corner, trying not to look out at the harshness of your situation; you didn't notice anyone looking in. My husband is a brute but he can still notice a pretty girl. Don't think he was hoping to run off with you or pining after you, he was just keeping an eye on the more pleasing members on the serving staff. He did the same with Rita though he didn't own her. His power over you probably added to the entire thing. I went to, and hosted many, many functions with my husband which were attended by many young women and they were all in his eye line. Don't be so shocked that he looked at you; he looked at many others too. Did you ever notice that?"

"No." Bridget said, feeling the fool. "But why didn't he ever play away?"

"I'm sure he did. Just with women who couldn't tell me. Whores and such. Alfred and I had more of a power play than a marriage. I won sometimes, he won sometimes. When he found his pleasure somewhere else and didn't look to me to provide it, we both won. When we were down in your pirate's brig, you said that Alfred must be the only man of his kind to never have an affair. You may have lived in our home, Bridget, but there was so much you didn't see."

Bridget never realised that. She had figured she was so unimportant in that house, that they didn't even consider hiding anything from her. She had been so wrong about everything. It turned out living in that mansion was even more sheltering than she thought. Did Hilda know? Did Evelyn?

"I didn't know your marriage was so…"

"What? Arranged? Fake? Claustrophobic? Unhappy? Well, we can't all run off with a pirate who loves us, no matter how much we'd like." Caroline said, looking back down at her books.

"Have you ever had an affair?"

"I've never been with another man while married, no."

Bridget frowned at the phrasing of the words. "But you…"

"Have to get back to working out a way to cure the plague. If not, my mother will be murdered."

"You can hate me all you want but I'm doing what I have to." Bridget replied.

"So you've said."

They were silent for a while.

"You were right, though." Caroline said. "Alfred is scared of me. Not enough to not get his own way sometimes but he knows if he ever laid a hand on me or disgraced me in public or even diddled the maids, I'd get vengeful. He doesn't know I'm a witch but he knows I'm capable. Maybe he thinks my family has paid thugs, I don't know but once he learned where the line was, he knew never to cross it and so far, he hasn't. You're welcome for that. If there wasn't that line, you might have had a much more horrific time in that mansion than you already had."

Bridget felt sick at the thought.

* * *

"Here, I brought you a gift."

Jack looked over and saw a bottle of rum in her hand. "I don't know why it only took until now for someone to bring me one of those."

Bridget smiled and sat on her side of the bed, next to him. "Not a lot though, too much of this is bad for your health."

Jack chuckled, closing his eyes. "Really? Wouldn't want anything to disrupt my impeccable health now, would we?"

Bridget pressed the bottle to his lips and Jack could only sip down the liquid, finding the burning taste harder to swallow than normal. She took it away.

"How was that?"

"Heavenly and hellish at the same time. I'm going to miss that drink."

Bridget sighed. "I'm surprised it wasn't the drink that killed you. Men fall to the side of the road every night in Tortuga and don't wake for God knows how long and they haven't drunk half as much as you do in the same night. You just get good humoured."

"What can I say? It's a gift." Jack said. "I'm surprised you never told me to cut back."

Bridget frowned. "Why would I have done that?"

"I've seen a lot of men succumb to drink and a lot of wives hate them for it, beat them with utensils for it and leave them to wallow in Tortuga for it. You've never so much as tried to take a bottle away. Elizabeth Swann went through one night of me drinking and set an island on fire in annoyance."

"Well, you loved me. I wanted to make sure you stayed in love with me." Bridget smiled. "I'm not so sure giving you an ultimatum would have gone in my favour."

"And I love you more every day for never making me choose." He smirked. "That would have been the hardest decision I'd ever have to…"

Bridget got worried when he began coughing and writhing in pain.

"Jack?"

He was making noises but anything that came from his lips was unintelligible. Bridget was terrified. He was fine a second ago, how did he get this bad this fast? What did she do?

She tried to calm her rapid breathing as he grabbed her arms and she held onto him.

"Bridget…" He wheezed. "You need to leave…"

"No, I'm not leaving you here like this." She said. "Do you need water? I can get you…"

She decided he couldn't answer and she couldn't help. They just had to wait it out. Jack's coughing fit and pain continued but Bridget wouldn't leave. She couldn't. Luckily, after a few minutes, his ruined body relaxed. He got his breath back but couldn't look her in the eye, feeling incredibly weak, physically and emotionally.

"You should at least have yourself covered."

"I have no intention of covering myself in that silly doctor garb. I may love a Sparrow but I don't want to have a beak." She smiled.

Jack sighed though it shortened his already lacking breath. "I wish you would get out of the cabin."

"Because my presence is irritating you?"

"No but…"

"Then there's no reason for me to leave." Bridget said as she wringed a wet cloth before traipsing it gently along his skin so as not to hurt him. He was so covered in scabs and boils and black spots that it was hard to gauge what pressure was a relief and what was a pain. "How does that feel?"

"Good. But wrong. You shouldn't be touching me."

"You're beginning to sound like Bernadette." She smirked. "She would have some objections to me touching a pirate too. In different ways but…"

"I'm serious." Jack said. "I don't want you seeing me like this."

"So that's the problem? You think I care about how you look?"

"This isn't some little business like a…"

"Scar?"

Jack looked at her. "It's revolting."

Bridget looked at him like he was mad. "Jack, I don't care what you look like. I wouldn't care if you…" _What? Were covered in boils? He is. _"I love you, no matter what you look like and nothing is going to change that and frankly, if you think I love you because of the cheekbones and tan, you're fooling yourself, Sparrow." She said with a little smile. "I would love you if you looked like…I don't know but I'd love you anyway. I'm not going anywhere."

"You could get sick. You will get sick."

"If you get cured, I can get cured."

"And if I don't get cured?"

"You will."

"I can't trust that and I can't let what happened to you happen again. You came back once…"

"Twice."

"You came back twice but what if it's third time unlucky?"

Bridget took his hand in hers. "Jack…I was dead…"

"I know and I don't want to see it happen again."

"Do you remember why I came back?"

"Persephone…"

"It wasn't Persephone, it was you." She said. "I came back because of you. I came back for you."

"Bridget, please don't tell me that if I die, you'll…"

"Look, I don't know under what rules Hades is going by but all I know is I was brought back to be with you."

"They won't take you back if I die…"

"You don't know that. I don't know what. No one but Hades knows that."

"He wants us separated. Dying together, while romantic if not downright Shakespearian is not something I would actually want and I find it hard to believe it's something that Hades would want too."

"We'll never find out because you're not going to die." She took the cloth away. "You shouldn't succumb so easily to defeat. That's not the Jack Sparrow I know."

Jack stayed silent.

Bridget placed her hand against his jaw. "You will survive and we will end the curse and once again prove that nothing can hurt us."

"You're sure of that, aren't you?"

"Sure? I'm already making plans."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean?"

Bridget shook her head. "I didn't mean anything specific."

"You did."

Bridget decided maybe telling him would give him something to fight for. "Remember that night, before you and Jonathan switched bodies?"

"Yes…"

"Our fight?"

Jack nodded.

"I was so confused that night." She admitted. "With Thanatos and…Finding out about reversing the curse and what it could mean, I panicked. All that was running through my mind were the bad things but going through this and…I'm starting to think about what good could come of it."

"Are you saying you want a child?"

"I'm saying that this entire ordeal has made me realise that I want a life with you, not just day after day of trying to cheat death. That's what scared me before but I'm not going to let it hold me back any longer. Once you get better and the curse is gone, I think it's something we can look forward to instead of dread."

Bridget had considered this a lot lately. She wanted to be a mother like Amelia who would do anything for her children. She couldn't even fathom being a mother like Nerezza who hadn't wanted to know her child or Caroline Harrison who felt like a failure or even Heather who resented her child when it hadn't even been born yet. She wanted to be a good mother. That was what made her realise that to be a good mother, she'd have to be a mother first.

"I honestly didn't think I'd ever hear you say that."

"Well, I'm not saying I'm looking for a baby right now but I'm at a place where getting rid of the curse is a good thing, that I was wrong in that fight. I'm saying that if I do end up getting pregnant, I won't find it a harrowing as I did before. I'll be happy and…Ready."

Their attention was taken when there was a frantic knock on the door. Bridget got up and opened the door, only a little so Jack couldn't see out and no one could see in. Jack heard quick whispering and a few seconds later, Bridget closed the door and walked back to him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." She huffed. "Just Evelyn being a nuisance. People seem to think that since I've known her longer, I can subdue her. Quite the fantasy for the crew and a pain for me but nothing you have to worry about." She looked down at him. "You should sleep."

"Should I?" He tried to manage a smirk.

"Yes, Captain." She reached down and tried to kiss him but Jack turned his head.

"Luv, being in here is one thing, touching me is another but that is out of the question. You'd be dead quicker than I would."

Bridget turned his head to look at her. "No one is going to die so there's nothing to worry about." She said, closing the space between them as their lips met. It wasn't their most passionate or longest kiss but it meant just as much to Jack as all the others.

"I love you." Bridget said when they parted. "More than anything. Go to sleep."

* * *

"How did this happen?"

Bridget rushed down to the brig after she'd left the cabin to find Gibbs, Matelot and Duncan were down there. Nerezza was lying on the floor, dead.

"We don't know." Gibbs sighed.

"Who was supposed to be guarding the brig?" She asked.

"We were." Matelot replied, pointing to himself and Duncan.

"When I brought down her food," Duncan said. "She was fine. No one came in, she didn't get out, there didn't seem to be any strange noises or disruptions. I came back down later to bring back the tray and she was dead."

Bridget opened the cell door and walked inside. She crouched down to the woman and saw her face swollen and blotchy. Her lips nearly took up the entirety of the lower half of her face and her eyes were swollen shut. Bridget looked down her body to see her hand was still in a fist. She pried it open and found some nuts in it.

"She killed herself." Bridget realised. "Peanuts could kill her and she ate them."

Duncan's eyes widened. "She asked for them, 'specially. Said she liked to chew them to pass time. We didn't think anything of it. You said…"

"To keep her comfortable." Bridget nodded. "It's neither of your faults, it's mine. I used her and she bit back." Bridget walked out of the cell and slammed the cell door shut behind her, making it clang loudly. "Perfect! Just bloody perfect!"

The men frowned at each other.

"Lass, I know this is annoying," Gibbs said. "But it ain't that bad. She wasn't helping anyway and…"

"She was!" Bridget said hopelessly, going to sit on the steps. "Well, she was the reason. I found her daughter, also a witch, and I told her that if she helped Jack, I wouldn't hurt Nerezza. Now Nerezza is dead and the minute her daughter finds out, we're back to having no cure and no way of saving him!" She put her head in her hands. "And we'll probably have a witch that will want us all dead as revenge for killing her mother."

"Does Jack know?" Gibbs asked.

"No. I haven't told him anything. He didn't know we were using Nerezza to begin with and he doesn't know she's gone. I slipped some poppy seeds into his rum to get him to sleep and told him Evelyn was acting up so he wouldn't worry."

"Believable." Matelot shrugged.

"Not lately." Gibbs said. "She's been quiet out. The crew would still like to be rid of her but…"

"That's another thing." Bridget sighed. "Nerezza's daughter? Caroline Harrison."

"What?" Gibbs frowned.

Bridget nodded. "She was going to cure Jack, we'd get rid of Nerezza and Caroline would be with her family again which means we could get rid of them." She left out the curse part. "Now, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to see them just to spite us."

"Head up, lass." Gibbs said, coming to sit next to her. "We'll find another way. There must be one. Jack has been in more life or death situations than most pirates have had bottles of rum and he's always come back from it."

"This is the plague. Without a witch, I don't see how. She'll never want to help when she finds out we let her mother die." Bridget was silent for a second before getting another idea. "Unless…"

The men looked at her.

"Unless we don't tell her." Bridget began. "What if all of us pretend we never saw this? Keep people guarding the brig, keep acting normal and I'll go to Caroline and try to get Jack's cure. Once I do, I'll pretend to be bringing her to get her mother back and then act as if I'm finding out about Nerezza's death just then. Jack will be cured by then."

"Do you really think that will work?" Matelot asked.

"I can't see another option." Bridget shrugged. "I know it's cruel and manipulative but it's how to save Jack."

She left the ship and practically ran to the hut she'd been in with Caroline and held all of Nerezza's belongings. When she came to the alley, she crept down it and pushed open the rotting wooden door and found Caroline on the other side. Caroline looked up at the intrusion.

"It may not be a mansion but you could still knock."

"Sorry." Bridget said. "It's just…I need Jack's cure quickly."

"He's gotten worse?"

"Second by second. I can't wait any longer."

Caroline nodded and walked over to the table, picking up a little vial that was placed there. She turned back to Bridget. "If you slip this in his drink, preferably water over rum, he'll be right as rain in a few hours."

"What is it?" Bridget asked.

"Herbs, mainly. Crushed and boiled rosemary and lavender to relieve his headaches, vinegar, eucalyptus oil and a special ingredient."

"What?"

"Ashes from the burnt down Church along with tree sap from that island and water from its lake. The ashes will burn away with the fever, the water will wash away the disease clinging to his body and the tree sap will coat his insides so the remnants of the disease can't affect anything else anymore."

Bridget would never really trust witchcraft, it sounded a little too absurd but she'd give anything a shot. "This will cure him?"

"Completely." Caroline Harrison said. "If you give him this, he'll be healthier than he's been in years."

Bridget nodded. "Thank you so much."

Caroline smirked. "It's too bad he's not getting it."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

She hurried over to the fireplace when Caroline Harrison threw Jack's cure into the flames. She turned back to the woman quickly.

"Why did you do that?"

"My mother is dead." Caroline said angrily.

Bridget froze. "How did you find out?"

"Why didn't you tell me instead of coming here and trying to trick me?"

"I needed to save Jack…"

"Well, I needed to save my mother. If I fail, you fail. That was the agreement."

"Caroline…"

"You're going to have to find another way to save your lover or watch him die. I won't be helping you."

"Please, I need your help. I'm sorry about your mother; I never wanted her to die. No one knew what she was planning…"

"My mother gave her life to spite you. I would be spitting on her corpse if I were to still give you what you want."

"You'd be saving his life."

"His life means nothing to me."

Bridget shook her head. "How did you even find out?"

"I told her."

Bridget looked over at a doorway that was covered by a curtain. The fabric was pulled aside and Evelyn walked out.

"I heard you and your crew talking in the brig and I had to warm my mother of your plan."

Bridget glared at her. "How could you do that after we've tried to help you?"

"Help us? What part of sticking me and my father in brigs was helping? Or abandoning us in Shipwreck Cove? Or letting your crew insult us? Bridget, you have your family and I have mine. You can't berate me for betraying your family to help my own when you were prepared to take that cure and betray my family to help your own."

Bridget was about to cry. "He's going to die."

"My mother was going to live. I lost someone important to me because you wouldn't allow her freedom."

Caroline went to stand next to her daughter who had the decency to look ashamed.

"I have no need or want to help you now."

* * *

Bridget hurried through the ship quickly ship and eventually stopped, knocking on a door.

"Bridget?" Norrington frowned when he answered it.

"I need your help." She said, walking into his room.

"With what?"

"I need you to get Persephone here. However you do it."

Norrington was confused. "Why?"

"I need to talk to her. She'll come if she knows you want her here. I can't guarantee I'll achieve the same results."

Norrington sighed. "Bridget, I can't just conjure her up whenever I want. I need to…"

"James?"

The two turned when Persephone by the bed. Bridget looked at Norrington with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what you're going through, Bridget," He said. "And I know why you want her. I don't think it's a good idea."

Persephone looked between the two. "This is about Jack?"

"Yes." Bridget said. "I thought I had a way to save him but…It's gone. Jack could die today or tomorrow and every second I'm trying to find a way to stop him dying is just wastes more time. So, I need your help."

"Bridget…" Norrington tried to cut in but she ignored him.

"If Jack dies, you're going to bring him back."

Persephone sighed. "I can't…"

"You can, you did it for me."

"Bridget…"

"I don't care how you do it, just do it. Tia Dalma needed Jack's blood to bring Barbossa back, you can do that but a lot quicker than it'll take to get Tia Dalma here."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can!"

"I'm sorry."

Bridget sighed, not wanting to do this but she would. "If Jack dies and you don't bring him back, I will tell Hades everything I know about you two."

Norrington looked at her in disbelief. "Bridget…"

"I will. I'll tell him everything and I won't care if he kills me for knowing. If you don't bring Jack back, I will tell him."

"You can't do this."

"I can and I will."

"Bridget, if you tell him, he won't just kill you. He'll kill you and James and he'll kill Jack anyway. He'll make sure this ship and everyone on it burns. You tell him and you're not threatening me, you're threatening everyone you love."

Bridget had tears in her eyes. "I have no choice."

"Yes, you do." Persephone said and though Norrington had no idea what she meant, both women did.

Bridget was still for a second before leaving the room. She walked up on deck and looked to the doors of the cabin that she was too afraid to go into. What if he was already gone? When she was dying, Jack didn't leave her side and what had she done? Everything she'd tried to do to help him had backfired. She'd burned all her bridges. Except for one. It wasn't an easy bridge to cross or even get to but if she had the chance, she'd take it. She walked over to the side of the ship and tried to think of any way to get her last chance to come to fruition.

_Jack will never forgive me._

_At least he'll be alive._

* * *

"How's the leg? Or lack thereof."

Barbossa glared at her as she came into his room. "Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like finding Jack and subsequently me, a cure?"

"Jack will have a cure." Bridget said as she put a tray on Barbossa's nightstand. She went to leave again.

"What cure? It's gotten out that your witch is dead."

Bridget turned back to him. "I will find another way."

Barbossa wasn't happy with that answer. He eyed her suspiciously. "Do you know why people don't like me, Bridget?"

"Because you're an evil, maniacal, sadistic, horrible man?" She guessed.

Barbossa smirked. "Yes. Everyone knows that I will kill anyone who gets in the way of what I want and that I cannot be trusted. It's what everyone's just recently learned about you."

Bridget shook her head vehemently. "I am nothing like you!"

"Yes, you are. Jack is in trouble and you threatened anyone who could help but wouldn't. It backfired but you still did it." He said. "Do you know why I like to constantly berate you and make you feel small but still like to keep you around? Why, when in a position like we were in on Lyon's ship, saving you was a priority as well as meself?"

"Because you knew Jack wouldn't leave without me?"

"No, I could have knocked Jack out and dragged him off that ship."

Bridget sighed. "Then no, I don't."

"You know what it feels like." He told her. "To want to die. Jack doesn't. He never has. But you and I both know that when you get to that point, where you wish you were dead, and you build yourself back up, you never want to go down again. You never want your life to be in such pain, in such misery ever again. So you do everything you can to protect yourself and those around you who you love. You're prepared to kill. That's why I like to keep you around. You'll find an answer through hell or high water to protect those you love and luckily for me, you love Jack. If you get desperate enough, you're going to kill to save him and subsequently, me."

Barbossa was smirking as she stared at him in shock.

"None of that is right." She said. "I am not prepared to kill…"

"Of course you are. You've killed before."

"In self-defence!"

"You killed Cai."

"Cai tried to kill me…"

"No, Cai tried to hurt Jack!" Barbossa said triumphantly. "Cai just tried to hurt Jack, not even kill him, and you killed her to make sure she couldn't get in your way again. You snapped."

"Why are you saying this?" She asked.

"Because I want you to have those instincts now. Find a way to save Jack and kill anyone you need to do it; don't let anyone get in your way. I did not lose me leg and sail your ship over here to warn you about bloody Poseidon for you to let me die."

Bridget was silent for a second. "I'm sorry about your leg."

The topic seemed to change Barbossa's mood considerably. His face darkened. "What are you apologising for? It ain't got nothing to do with you."

"It's my fault you lost your leg."

"Stop being so selfish." Barbossa scolded. "This ain't about you."

Bridget frowned at him.

"Yes, believe it or not missy, the world does not revolve around you, no matter what your Captain's been spouting off. That's what I can't stand about you, among many, many other things. You think the whole world revolves around your problems. You think the whole bloody ship is here to serve you. It ain't. I bet the crew are secretly quite bitter. They didn't sign up to be your personal servants. You think your life is so hard because you were a slave. You ain't got a clue. A lot of people on this ship could have had much harder lives but did you ever bother to find out about them? Or do you just instinctively think you had it hardest? That you're oh so brave and strong for having a pirate come in and help you out of that life? Because without him, you'd still be there. My leg and what I did and will do to save meself has nothing to do with you. It ain't your fault and it ain't your problem so once, just once in your life, stop feeling sorry for yourself. No one needs your pity or your burdens and you trying to elbow in on their problems because you just love to play the victim."

"I didn't mean…"

"Get out." Barbossa huffed.

"I'm just trying…"

"Get out!" He shouted. "Out! Get out!"

Bridget left the room quickly, not wanting to hear anymore. This day was really making her re-evaluate anything she thought she knew about herself. She walked up on deck and looked out at the reddening sky that held a dampness in the air, threatening rainfall. She hoped it did rain. She was sick of the sun. She was sick of nice days. She was sick of everyone being able to enjoy their lives while she and the man she loved suffered day after day. It wasn't fair and she was sick of it.

Bridget all of a sudden smelled a sickly sweet scent, not of flowers or anything nice but of something she couldn't quite define. It reminded her of poison for some strange reason but she didn't consider it ridiculous when she turned and saw Thanatos facing her like she expected.

"Only twenty-two and already so bitter and angry at the world."

"You're not welcome here." Bridget said, not wanting to indulge him. He wasn't who she'd wanted to come in contact with at all.

"That's not what Jack says." Thanatos countered with a smirk.

"Jack is delirious. I don't want you anywhere near this ship or Jack."

"Jack has lasted than anyone expected. That is my doing."

"You're so kind." Bridget said sarcastically. "Tell you what, if you love Jack so much, why don't you cure him altogether?"

"I can't do that."

"Of course not. You're only a help until it hinders you."

"You hate me."

"Never." Bridget said, keeping her sarcastic tone before looking at him tiredly. "You killed me and you're killing my lover. What do you want me to do? Worship you?"

"You could save Jack if you wanted to."

"I know." Bridget said. "I'm having a little trouble getting in touch with Hades to do it. I wanted him to come here but I got you instead. I can't believe not getting in touch with Hades was the negative outcome but you do these things to me."

"So, you really would do it?" Thanatos asked.

"Yes. I will. If Jack can survive, I'll give myself back to the Underworld for good."

Thanatos nodded with his own secret smile. "I'll tell Hades to come visit."

"This is what you've wanted all along, isn't it?" Bridget asked. "Me dead and Jack with no one to depend on but the God that seems to always be around in times of need. The God he actually fears most of all, except when it comes to his life over mine. I may hate you but you hate me too."

Thanatos smirked. "Goodbye, Bridget. See you soon."

Thanatos left and Bridget turned, walking into the cabin where Jack was sleeping on the bed. She walked over and shook him gently. "Jack?"

He didn't wake up. It scared her a little so she placed her hand on his chest to feel it slowly rising and falling.

"He's not dead, just unconscious. Believe me; you'll know when he's dead."

Bridget didn't jump at the voice. She'd been expecting it. Thanatos worked quickly.

"You know what I want."

"I told you, any time you decided to make that choice, I'd be here."

Bridget turned to Hades. "How did you know I made it?"

"I own your soul, Bridget. I know your every thought when it comes to these things."

He obviously didn't know everything about her, like that she'd gone to Persephone first and how she got in contact with her.

"It seems you've finally made the right decision." Hades continued.

Bridget looked at Jack before looking back to the God. "I will go with you, willingly, if you let him live. It's what you wanted. You want what you feel you're owed. Me. I will give my life over to you to do with what you want if you take away this plague and let him live."

"I could just take him and then you'll be so desolate, you'll want to follow."

"Or you could take him and watch as I make it my life's mission to never die. Stab Davy Jones' heart, find the Fountain of Youth, I'm sure Poseidon would be willing to give me a mermaid's lifespan if I gave him what he wanted which is me back in the water and from what I remember, mermaids live pretty long. I will find a way to best you or I will let you win. Something tells me you like winning. If Jack lives and I die, he's proven that immortality isn't something he'll be interested in so he'd just live out his life, you'd get both of us eventually, but me? I will do whatever I can to piss you off, even if it means I am miserable for the rest of eternity."

Hades summed her up, trying to decide his best plan of action. "I get rid of his disease, let him live out the rest of his days and you will hand yourself over? No tricks? No follies? I'll get you and that will be that? No more underhanded tactics to outdo me?"

"None. I will go with you, plain and simple and I will never come back here again."

Hades nodded. "I will let Jack Sparrow die…"

"But…"

He held up a hand. "I will let Jack Sparrow die, I will let this sickness play out and let him succumb to it. When he has, before he can make it to the Underworld, I will bring him back here to live out his days. You will already be within my grasp."

Bridget frowned. "What do you mean already?"

"I mean he will not say goodbye to you like last time. By the time he wakes up, healed and healthy, it will be too late and you shall be mine."

Bridget bit her lip. "Just…Just let me stay here until…Until he... I don't want him to go through those last few minutes alone. I don't want him to go through this alone. It's terrifying enough with someone you love to comfort you; I can't imagine how it would feel alone."

"You want to be here when he dies?"

"I want a goodbye. You want to take it away with everything else? No. We get a goodbye. You're separating us forever, we get the goodbye."

"Fine but you have to spend a hundred years more than normal in purgatory before you go where you're supposed to."

Bridget frowned. "Where did that come from?"

"I really wanted to take away that goodbye."

Bridget glared at him and his maliciousness. "Deal."

Hades held out his hand. "Good to have you back."

Bridget hesitated for a second before taking it, feeling goose pimples go up her arm at his touch. He was very cold. "If you cheat any of these details, I will find a way to stop you. You've already been beat once."

"My word is my honour. Jack will live out his natural life as he would if he'd never gotten the plague. He may die as an old man, he may die tomorrow, I will have no part in how it happens."

Bridget brought her hand away. "Good. Now, leave. I don't want him seeing you."

Hades smirked. "Pleasure doing business with you." He walked out of the cabin door and disappeared.

Bridget was still for a few seconds, trying to process what she's just done, before walking over to the bed and lying down next to Jack, something she didn't realise he'd done with her when she was in a very similar situation. She looked up at him and her voice couldn't get above a whisper.

"I hope you understand."

* * *

Later that night, Bridget was going to the galley to get more water for Jack when she heard several voices from the crew.

"I say we go ahead with Teague's plan anyway. It's the only plan that has a hint of being successful."

"Bridget said no."

"Bridget's ideas haven't really been stellar either, have they?"

"The lass is working harder than anyone to get Jack better and don't you lot forget it."

"She can work as hard as she likes and it'll be honourable but that don't mean it'll be successful."

Bridget walked into the galley and everyone shut up.

"Don't stop on account of me." She said, looking around. "Continue."

No one spoke up.

"Well?" She shrugged with folded arms.

"Teague's plan could work." Moises said.

"Or it couldn't." Marty countered.

"It's a tad bit more reliable on trusting the witches who gave him the disease in the first place!" Kursar said. "Especially seeing as one actually did herself in just to spite us."

"Not us." Crimp added. "Her." He pointed at Bridget. "If she hadn't started going around, making threats…"

"Bridget didn't start making those threats." Jonathan said, surprising Bridget. He hadn't been amicable to her in weeks and now he was defending her. "I did so try and blame me for it and see how well it goes."

"Brave man now. Where was that when you had to step up and actually help?"

"Help? By killing my brother? I didn't see you raising your hand when the chance arose. Actually, you never offer so naming cowards is a tad hypocritical."

"None of this back and forth is helping!" Ana said, trying to shut them up. "The more we argue, the more time we're wasting that could be helping Jack."

"Is Will just forgotten?" Norrington asked. "The man is still missing and his pregnant wife is still on this ship though no one seems to remember that."

"We've been out looking." Quartetto defended. "He ain't here."

"So we look elsewhere. Jack's confined to a cabin, not the land."

"What if he don't want to be found?" Moises suggested. "He went missing on an abandoned island when there were no one but us on it."

"Will would never abandon Elizabeth and his child!" Norrington argued angrily. "Whoever thinks that is a fool."

"Then explain where he went if you're such a genius."

"I don't know. Which is why we should keep looking!"

"If Will didn't run and he ain't on that island, mystical forces could be at work." Kursar said. "I hate to say it but maybe we should know when to back down."

"Are you serious?" Charles said. "If that's the case, why are we still looking for a cure for Jack? Does loyalty count for nothing?"

"Not on a pirate ship!"

"Oh," Charles nodded sarcastically. "I'll remember that when any of you might be in trouble. At least I know I'll have to watch my back twice as much the next time we're in battle."

"There won't be a next time if no one helps the Captain." Gibbs said angrily.

Bridget looked around silently, watching everyone get madder.

"Teague's plan is out."

The crew looked at her.

"We're done depending on you." Crimp said. "You tried and you failed. At least Teague's plan is proven to work."

"It's not happening."

"You can't…"

"Do you know what it's like to die?" She argued, shutting him up. "Do you? Do you know what it's like to go through those last few seconds, knowing what's coming and having no way to stop it? I do. I don't want to dampen the mood but it's not pleasant." She said, looking around. "It's terrifying and it's awful and horrifically indescribable and I'm not putting him through it. When any of you know what it's like to have the life sucked out of you, you can weigh in on whether someone you care about should die or not. The plan is out."

The galley was silent for a while.

"What do you suggest then?" Ragetti asked.

Bridget sighed. "You will find Will," She told them, causing everyone to frown. "And reunite him with Elizabeth who he would _never _run from..."

"What do you mean 'You will find Will'?" Duncan asked. "Not planning on helping for that one?"

"And Jack will be okay." She continued, ignoring the jibe. "He will be cured. I may have lost the witches but I have another way and this one is untouchable."

"What is it?" Jonathan frowned.

"In return for Jack's life, I'm giving Hades what he wants."

"But Hades wants you back in the Underworld." Ana said.

Bridget nodded before walking out of the galley, leaving the crew in shock.

She was on deck and walking to the cabin when a voice stopped her.

"Bridget, wait!"

Bridget turned and sighed. "I told you to stay away from me."

"Why are you doing this?" Aaron asked.

"This has nothing to do with you." She said.

"It does! I told you I could save Jack's life and you refuse? Because your plan is better?"

"I don't want Jack to experience death and I don't want him to be bound to someone for the rest of his life. For Jack that isn't a life."

"So you decided that you having no life at all is better than Jack having a less than satisfactory one?"

Bridget huffed. "You weren't even here when all of this happened; you have no idea what you're talking about. I died. I am a dead woman walking. This body died. I'm just making things the way they should be. I should be dead, Jack should be alive. Nothing else came into my decision but me and Jack."

Aaron looked at her stoically. "You've made it clear that you don't return my feelings but you don't have to be cruel."

Bridget shook her head, not knowing what she should do. "Where is my journal?"

Aaron frowned at her. "What?"

"My journal. You have it and you shouldn't. I want it back. Now."

Aaron nodded and began walking below deck with Bridget following him. He led her to the crew's quarters and over to his sleeping nook in the wall of the ship, the hammocks which would have been more comfortable and less cramped, already taken. He pulled up the many blankets he used to keep comfortable and in between two was the leather bound journal. He took it out and handed it to her.

"How did you get away with this?" She asked. "Gibbs knew my journal was missing, the crew did too. How did you hide it and read it here with no one seeing you?"

"I read when everyone was asleep and it was just me and you."

Bridget glared at him. "It'll never be just me and you." She looked down at the journal with its clasp. "I should have gotten one with a lock and key. Though I doubt that would have stopped you."

"It wouldn't have."

Bridget looked up at him. "Stealing someone's privacy is not an act of love."

"Are you telling me Jack never tried to read it?"

"You still don't understand." Bridget sighed. "I am not with you not because Jack loves me but because I love him. If Jack didn't return my affections, I still would not be with you. I love him. Being with you, no matter how much you want it, would not be fair because I don't love you. And I can't apologise for it. I'm sorry if I can't say this in a more tasteful way or if my bluntness isn't the way to handle this but I don't know how else to."

Aaron looked down at her with hurt or anger, Bridget didn't know, before he walked past her and out of her sight.

Bridget left the crew's quarters and returned to her cabin. Her head was down so she was surprised when she heard Jack's voice.

"You're looking quite down, luv."

Bridget looked up and walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, the usual. Why the long face?"

Bridget frowned at him. "I wonder. Have you seen yourself?"

"I try not to look." He answered.

Bridget nodded. "You won't be this way much longer."

"I know."

"Not because you're going to die." She said, not liking his rapid agreement. "I told you I fixed it."

"I don't see how you could."

"I did."

Jack sighed. "Bridget, I don't want you doing something that we might later regret. You and I both know that most ways of bringing someone back from death has got its fair share of hindrances."

"I know but…"

"Has Persephone agreed to bring me back?"

Bridget sighed. "No."

"Then I don't want to come back any other way." Jack said truthfully. "I ain't a man who would deal well with me life being bound to someone else's and I ain't a man who wants to owe this big of a debt to someone."

Bridget nodded. "Tia Dalma wasn't an option for me either. I know you'd never consider it for yourself."

"Then, what…?"

"I made a deal with Hades." She said. She might as well just get it out. She didn't want Jack to be blindsided by what was going to happen.

Jack shook his head. "No, you didn't."

"Well, I could tell you that but it'd be a lie."

"Bridget…"

"Hades is going to take me instead."

"No."

"It's only fair. You never would have gone to that island if it weren't for me and that stupid curse and Hades owns my soul anyway so, it seems the most logical solution to all this."

"This isn't logical at all!" Jack shouted, trying to sit up.

"Jack, listen to me. People need you." She said, helping him to lie back down though he fought her on it. "Not just your crew but your family, your parents and your brother. This ship needs you. Without you, the Black Pearl isn't everything it should be. Jack, you can't leave all this behind. You're needed here. I'm…I'm not."

"I need you!" Jack argued.

Bridget shook her head. "You're the only one that does and you've had a lot of successful years before I came along. Only one person needs me, a lot more need you here."

"Bridget, if you leave me again, I won't be any good to anyone so it won't matter. Those people that need me? They only depend on me because I have you. Take you out of the matter and no one will want me because I won't be capable of anything."

"Tell that to your family."

"So I let you die for me because I'm still on speaking terms to the people I'm related to?"

"Don't be so crass, they mean a lot to you the same way you mean a lot to them. They need you. Your father is old; they need you to carry on the Sparrow…"

"They have Jonathan for that and I ain't carrying on anything if you ain't here to give me the son to do it."

Bridget smiled weakly. "Well, that wasn't happening anyway…"

"You said it was. Don't joke about it."

Bridget thought about Caroline Harrison. No way in hell was that woman going to voluntarily see her husband. Lakshmi's conditions would never be reached. "I'm not. I'm just trying not to regret any of our time together, what we did and didn't do. Everything was perfect for me."

"I ain't letting you do this for me."

"It's too late, Jack. The deal with Hades has already been struck. When you take your…Dying breath, Hades is going to reverse the disease and take me instead."

"You have to reverse it."

"I can't. He'll never let me."

"You have to!"

"Jack, I can't!" She cried. "Jack, this is something I have to do! I can't let you die!" She said. "I was meant to! I was meant to die and you brought me back and I am not willing to let you die because you brought me back. You never would have gone to that island, you wouldn't have even been in Italy, if it weren't for me so I am not going to let you die when I should have months ago and you brought me back! It's…It's time for me to accept what happened." She said hopelessly. "For both of us to. I died, Jack. I am a dead person. You and I can ignore it but we can't change it and now it's time to accept it."

"I can't let you do this."

"Oh my God…" She said, putting her head in her hand. "You don't have a choice."

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"I took the ring!"

Bridget frowned at Jack's confession. "What? What are you talking about?"

"The ring." He said. "The ring from the island, the Bishop's ring. The Phoenix ring. I took it and I never told you. That ring will be what saves me so you have to undo the pact you made with Hades."

Bridget was astounded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have hated me. You asked me to give up that ring and I wouldn't. That ring cured death; it gives men the power to be immortal. You once told me immortality was the one thing you didn't want."

"Wait," She frowned, not believing what she was hearing. "You have the ring? So, you were just going to pop that on when you knew the time was coming and let it reverse the disease and you'd live?"

Jack nodded. "Handy to keep one step ahead, ain't it?"

"But, you knew...You knew I was trying to find a way to cure you! Why didn't you say anything then?"

"I didn't think you'd succeed but you'd think you had if I magically got better. You'd chalk it up to your own doings and never have to know about the ring. I never thought you'd go this far."

"You didn't think I would do absolutely anything to help you?" She frowned, feeling hurt. "You thought I'd protect myself first?"

"No, but..."

"I would do anything for you!" She was clearly not more upset than angry. Bridget got off the bed and walked over to the table and away from the bed. "The fire…Is that why you took so long to come to me? Because you were trying to choose between me and the ring?"

"Not choose between, just…"

Jack couldn't finish. They both knew the truth.

She turned so she was facing the table and her back was to him. She didn't want him to see the tears that were coming to her eyes.

_He chose it over me…_

_But it's going to be what keeps him alive._

That was the reason she didn't want him to see her upset over this new development. This ring was going to save Jack's life. She couldn't be upset that he had it. She still felt betrayed and hurt though, no matter how hard she tried not to.

"Bridget?" Jack asked from the bed, noticing how she wouldn't look at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said, trying to sound the complete opposite of how she felt. She tried to dry the beginning of the tears away quickly before they fell and she wouldn't be able to stop. "You need your rest so I'm going to go see how things are on deck."

She hurried out of the cabin and Jack ran a hand over his face in frustration at himself.

Bridget closed the door behind her and hurried over to the side of the ship, not trying to hold the tears back anymore. It didn't matter though as the rain she had wanted had come and the deck was soaking wet with the little pellets lashing down. Bridget's tears were easily hidden. Her emotions would not be so easy to conceal. She couldn't silent the sobs eminating from her either. Yes, there was such a relief in knowing he'd be okay eventually but she had to admit, she was heartbroken.

She felt her legs go from under her and she sank to the floor, her hands pressed against the wet wood of the railings. She couldn't stop the flow of tears that assaulted her eyes and she couldn't stop the pain in her heart as the cold night air assaulted her skin, making her feel as cold as she did on the inside.

She couldn't wait for this nightmare to end.

* * *

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter but I usually put up certain things I describe in these stories such as dresses or Bridget's necklace etc but it was making my profile look a little messy so I decided to make a tumblr dedicated to clothes and jewellery and tattoos and such. I just want to make it clear that I AM NOT asking you to follow or reblog or anything. I don't even have tags on the images so they don't show up in searches. It's just a place I put pictures of the clothes and certain things the characters have because I like doing it. If you're interested in who I imagine as certain characters like Charles or the Gods or anything, just ask and I'll put up pictures there (Just not Bridget, there's no person in mind for her). If you want to check it out, cool. If you don't care, cool. It's up to you. The link's on my profile. **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	55. Memories

**Thank You to Smithy, sammibelle, Bella, gothicluver13, Shadow Blackheart, magclot23, Biscuit-Barrel and Annakiya!**_  
_

**To Smithy: Don't worry, there's quite a bit of Will in this chapter!**

**To Bella: I just really liked the thought of Barbossa being like 'Gotta lose a leg? Not a problem' and hacking it off himself. Thank you very much, that is so nice to hear!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Bridget is quite desperate and seeing as she's lost everything before, she'll go to any lengths to make sure it doesn't happen again even if people end up hating her for it. So really, Barbossa is right! Thanks!**

**Annakiya: Egyptian Gods? That could be interesting...**

**Here's Chapter 55!**

_"Mr Turner, please pay attention. We are not doing this for my benefit."_

_Will came back from his daydream and looked up at Mr Thompson. "I'm sorry."_

_"If you would like to look like an unsophisticated heathen at this ball, that is fine by me but I have been asked by the Governor to help you. Do you not want my help?"_

_"No, I do. I'm sorry, I do." Will said and he went back to the plate in front of him. Will couldn't believe he'd gone from fighting skeletal pirates to being reprimanded by a stuffy old man for using the wrong utensil or for using his napkin the wrong way. But he was doing this for Elizabeth. He didn't want to embarrass her in front of all her acquaintances. The Governor was depending on him and he didn't want to let the both of them down._

_"Alright, once again." Mr Thompson said. "If you would like a sip of water..."_

_Will picked up is glass and was about to take a drink but froze when he saw Mr Thompson's face._

_"What did I do wrong?"_

_"One does not hold one's glass clutched in his fist like an ape." The man said referring to Will clasping the glass with his whole hand. Mr Thompson lifted his glass. "This is how civilised people take a drink."_

_Will was really getting annoyed with all this talk of civilised people as if Will wasn't one. Okay, maybe he had never been to an elegant party or a ball but he wasn't uncouth, just a little uneducated in matters of etiquette. Will held the glass properly._

_"Now, I would like to make a toast," Mr Thompson said. "To the guest of honour, William Turner."_

_Mr Thompson took a drink and Will followed, nearly spitting it out when Mr Thompson's harsh voice made him jump._

_"One never takes a drink when one is being toasted!"_

_Will put his glass back down like a shot. "I didn't know that."_

_"Add it to the list." Mr Thompson muttered and Will glared at him when Thompson wasn't looking. Will wanted to point out that muttering was a rude practise but decided to leave it._

_A knock on the door made the two men look up._

_"Come in." Thompson said and a servant entered the room._

_"Mr Thompson, the Governor would like a word with you." The servant said._

_Thompson got up. "Don't touch anything until I come back." He said to Will and walked out of the room with the servant._

_"Don't touch anything." Will mocked as he picked up his glass. "Allow me to make a toast. To drinking whenever I like." Will drank back the water and placed it back on the table. Will turned to pick up a jug from a table near the dinner one but miscalculated his movements and knocked it over, the contents spilling all over the floor._

_Will got up quickly and started trying to dry it with his napkin. "This would happen to me...Sword fighting, oh that's fine. Getting water, I'm a bloody fool..." He muttered as he tried to dry up the water._

_"Leave it. We haven't got all day." He heard and he turned to see Elizabeth behind him._

_Will stood up. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"_

_Elizabeth smiled. "I'm here to save you. I know from experience how tedious etiquette lessons can be and I think your time would be better spent elsewhere."_

_"I can't just leave. Mr Thompson will be back soon."_

_Elizabeth caught Will's hand and started bringing him out of the room. "Sooner than you think which is why we have to hurry. He'll be straight back when he discovers father hasn't called for him."_

_Will frowned before realising. "You told the servant he was."_

_"A little white lie to serve a greater purpose."_

_"So where are you abducting me off to?" Will asked with a smirk._

_"We're going to get you a suit for the ball tomorrow. See? We're still being efficient but I get to be involved."_

_"I thought you father was getting servants to..."_

_"I'm the Governor's daughter. I pretty much get what I want and my father trusts you. So he's letting me go instead."_

_Will smiled at the thought of it just being him and Elizabeth. They had been together for a month now and he thought he and she would get to be together a lot more now that the Governor had accepted their relationship but it was improper for young courters to be alone together. When it was just the Governor, it was okay for them to walk alone or spend time together but with the rest of society, Will and Elizabeth had to be chaperoned all of the time. So getting this little alone time together, even if it was just shopping, was a gem to Will._

_"Where do you think you two are going?"_

_Elizabeth sighed as they turned to see Ms Prentiss in the hallway. They were so close to getting out together. "We're just going to get Will a suit for the ball."_

_"Miss Elizabeth, your father hired me to chaperone you now that you are actively courting and I was not told of any day trip to find a suit."_

_Well that was Elizabeth's plan scuppered. She thought they could sneak out but no, this mansion was too filled with people only too happy to ruin her plans. Will realised that the Governor hadn't given permission for anything which made him quite disappointed. He didn't really like any of the staff the Governor kept except for the occasional maid or servant. The higher up help looked down their noses at him constantly._

_"If you two are to go out, I shall be accompanying you."_

_Elizabeth sighed again. "Alright."_

_"Alright." Miss Prentiss said and she put on her coat. "Lead the way."_

Will woke up and wondered where the memory came from. All he was thinking about was Elizabeth so he supposed it wasn't unusual that he was dreaming about her too. That time in his life, when his relationship with Elizabeth was still new and he was beginning to know everything about her, was one of the happiest. He loved that she was most happy whenever she was being mischievous. He loved knowing anything at all about her. Now he was married to her and they were having a baby. This should have been the utmost happiest time of his life. Instead…

"Can I at least see my father?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"He's…Indisposed."

Will huffed. He had been trapped on the Dutchman for too long and he needed to get out, to get back to Elizabeth. Why did Fionn kidnap him if he wasn't planning on doing anything with him? It was only a matter of time before Jones or one of his crew found Will and then both he and Fionn were dead. "This is ridiculous. If you let me go now, we could work together to bring down Jones and release you and my father. Every day you keep me locked in here away from my pregnant wife is a day where my resolve wears thinner." Will figured if Fionn thought he was onside, he'd let him go.

"Elizabeth is fine. Sad but fine."

"She shouldn't be sad. I should be with her, why can't you understand that?"

"I can." Fionn said. "I just thought you'd want to save your father."

"You won't even let me see him!" Will was very frustrated.

"I have my reasons."

"Yes, to kill Jack."

"I will never understand why people rush to Jack Sparrow's defence. The man's a completely selfish entity and yet, everyone acts like he's a saint. I mean, he tricked you into believing you were married. He betrayed you worse than anyone could. He took away every one of your values without a second thought and made all the waiting and standing on ceremony completely pointless and why? Because he was bored of hearing about other people."

Will shook his head, not wanting to listen.

"_Jack, we have nowhere to go but towards the Navy."_

"_I understand that." Jack said miserably still thinking about how the Pearl was gone again but this time with his own crew inside and he was going towards people who would surely like to see him dangling from the end of a rope. There was also the fact that if he was hanging from the end of a rope, he couldn't exactly get around to saving maids. Jack turned back to Will._

"_Here you go." He said taking something out of his pocket and handing it to Will. It was a load of gold coins that had no curse collected from the Isle de Muerta._

"_Jack, I can't..."_

"_Well, they're not going to let me keep all this swag, are they? Buy yourself a nice hat."_

_Will felt guilty but pocketed the gold nonetheless._

_Elizabeth was marrying a Commodore and Jack couldn't get to Port Carmen. He and Will had both lost a lot more than silver and gold. They had both lost the good treasure. Might as well give Will some of the adequate treasure to enjoy, Jack thought._

Will thought back on the memory with a sigh. Jack wasn't the monster Fionn was constantly trying to make him out to be. Will just had to remember that and not let the man's words poison his thoughts. Fionn hated Jack, that much was obvious and Will was still convinced that it had something to do with feelings for Bridget though Fionn constantly denied it. The only thing the man seemed to be certain about was that Jack Sparrow was a villain and Will shouldn't trust him or ever want to help him.

"Look, I know it's annoying but I took you on All Saint's Day." Fionn said. "That might not mean something to you but it does to Jones. And me. Things are beginning to happen and whether you like it or not and you need to stay out of it."

"Why?" Will asked, actually interested in what Fionn said, not like usual when he'd glaze over the man's words and think to himself. This though was actually giving him information.

"Because you, Will Turner, are a hero and that is exactly what Jack Sparrow is going to need."

_"Well, it was absolutely dreadful. The whole town was in chaos. Pirate attack."_

_Will perked up at the thought. This ball had been dreadfully boring, although he'd managed to get through it without embarrassing himself by using his etiquette lessons and save for Elizabeth's company, and he hoped this talk of pirates would liven things up a bit, even if only the conversation._

_"Really?" Elizabeth asked and Will noticed how she'd become more interested too. "Do you know what pirates?"_

_"Oh you see that was the weird thing. It was from a known merchant vessel that just started attacking the town. People think it was taken over by pirates after the Captain of the vessel disappeared." Evelyn Harrison said. "You wouldn't mind but the morning after, we discovered my maid was gone. We have no idea where. Dead or kidnapped by some pirates for all we know."_

_"Did the navy go out and look for her?" Will asked._

_"Oh Lord no." Evelyn laughed which made Will and Elizabeth frown. "I mean, our Admiral, Admiral Lewis, wanted to but my father refused to let out all that manpower looking for just a maid."_

_"Could you excuse me for a second?" Will said and he walked away from the conversation and the brat spouting off such tripe. Just a maid? He was just a blacksmith. Evelyn was just a brat who thought she was better than everyone._

_"I'm sorry, excuse me." Elizabeth said when she saw the look she received from Evelyn and she walked after Will who had left the room altogether. Elizabeth found him in the garden. "Will!"_

_Will turned to her. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry about that. I'm trying to be sociable and polite to these people but..."_

_"Will, I know. These people are vile, they really are and I regret having to bring you into this little world of mine."_

_"No Elizabeth, I'm never going to not want to be in your world."_

_Elizabeth smiled as she got closer to him, putting her hands on his chest. "You see, I want us to leave my world, your world and create our own little world. I want something more than just balls in Port Royal for the rest of our lives."_

_Will smirked and couldn't resist taking her hands in his. "Do you have an answer for me yet?"_

_Elizabeth's smile faded. "Will..."_

_"I know. I know it's just you and your father and you don't want to leave him alone. I know we've only been together for a month but Elizabeth, I love you. I've always loved you and the only way I see it, the sooner you're my wife, the happier I'll be. Just say yes."_

_"We should get back to the ball." Elizabeth said after a while._

_"We wouldn't want to keep people waiting." Will replied shortly and he walked back inside making Elizabeth feel awful._

_Elizabeth wanted to say yes. More than anything. But any time the question was posed, she froze. And the reason was because of what lay ahead. If she said yes now and they got married, where was there to go? They'd live together; they'd go on like they had been. Those were the good parts. But they'd be stuck in this world. Exactly where neither of them wanted to be. Will was so romantic about everything, he loved her more than anything, he wanted to be with her forever and live happily ever after. But Elizabeth couldn't help but think when had she seen happily ever after in her life? She'd seen marriage in her life, her father's associates, her father and mother, she'd never seen happy ever after._

_And that was what she wanted for her and Will._

_But they needed to get to their new world first._

_That wasn't in Port Royal._

"I want to go look."

"That's not a good idea."

"No one else has been successful."

"Well no offense lass but why do you think that means you'll be?"

Elizabeth looked at Gibbs with dismay. "Will has been missing for longer than I can handle. If no one else can find him, I have to try."

"Lass, don't you think it would be better if you stayed here? Will would kill us if he knew we let you go out to search Italy. He ain't here. We have looked every nook and cranny."

"He can't not be here! He can't have disappeared into thin air!"

"Which is why we're still looking."

"Not everyone! Most of the crew have given up and don't deny it!" Elizabeth said frantically. "Don't think I don't know some of the crew thinks he just left. Will would never…"

"Elizabeth, I know." Gibbs replied, trying to calm her down. "Look, Teague is bringing Tia Dalma, would you count on anyone better to find him?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Well, Jack is out of action right now."

"I know that!" Elizabeth shouted before trying to calm herself. She sat on the bed. "What if we never find him? It's scary just having a baby. It's scarier doing it on a pirate ship. I couldn't possibly handling doing it alone on a pirate ship."

Gibbs sat next to her. "Surely that's the good thing about being on this particular pirate ship. You're never alone. There are people all around to help you. You saved our backsides by getting us out of Barbossa's brig and against him in battle so it's only time we return the favour. There ain't one person on this ship who is giving up on finding Will and that's a promise. He'll be back here in no time and given a good hiding for making you worry."

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "I would just settle for having him back here."

"I know, lass. I think at this point, any one of us would."

Elizabeth sighed, thinking back to her memory of being in the garden with Will at the ball. At the time, all she wanted was a life with Will that wasn't in Port Royal. She wanted them to share a life full of adventure and travels that would give them great stories. Well, she'd gotten than. Now a simple life in Port Royal with Will and a family didn't seem like such a bad thing.

Elizabeth felt completely lost. At the time, she felt suffocated by servants and maids and minders when all she wanted was Will. Now she was completely free and she still felt suffocated. Until Will came back here, all she had of him was the babt growing in her belly and the memories of their short time together. She hadn't realised how short it actually was. And though she tried to focus on the good memories, a lot of unhappy ones crept in…

_"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"_

_Elizabeth walked further into the blacksmith's with a smile. Will hadn't expected to see her here, especially alone. _

_"I was in town with Ms Prentiss and told her I was going to the dress shop while she looked at books. I can't stay long but just thought I'd come by and say hello. I saw Norrington come in and decided to wait until he left."_

_"Good thinking." Will said and he kissed her lightly. Norrington had commissioning a sword for one of his new soldiers, just down from Scotland, and once again, had come to Will. Will was surprised that Norrington had actually been quite amiable since Will and Elizabeth had become a couple. Whether he was actually happy for the two or just trying to save face, Will didn't know but he wasn't going to ask. He was getting business and no disfavour from the man who practically ran this island. That was a lot more than he could have asked for from Norrington. "He's been really good about us and I'd hate to rub it in his face."_

_"Indeed." Elizabeth agreed._

_"So, why are you in town?" Will asked._

_"I just had lunch with Evelyn."_

_"Pleasant?"_

_"As about as much as she was at the ball last week but I got through it. Will, about the ball..."_

_"Elizabeth, I told you. You don't have to explain. You're not ready and I accept that."_

_But that was the thing. She was ready. It's just that the circumstances weren't. "But Will..."_

_"Elizabeth, we've only been courting for a month. It was ridiculous to ask so soon. I haven't even asked your father for permission yet but I thought it might be more romantic to get yours first. But I know it's too soon."_

_"You told me you loved me from the moment you met me."_

_"I did and I still do. But marriage is..."_

_"Is what's expected."_

_Will chuckled. "You rarely do the things expected of you by society."_

_Elizabeth cringed. "I wouldn't say rarely."_

_A knock on the door interrupted the two and they turned to see a young woman enter the blacksmith's._

_"Excuse me; I'm looking for William Turner."_

_Will frowned. "I'm Will."_

_The girl grew relieved. "Oh, Will." She walked down to him. "It's me. Heather."_

_Will's eyes widened. "Heather? Heather Longley?"_

_The girl nodded. "Yes. Will, it's so good to see you."_

_She enveloped Will in a hug and he seemed quite shocked. "Heather, what are you doing in the Caribbean?"_

_"I came after bartering passage on a ship. Will, I came to find you."_

_Elizabeth frowned, confused. This girl had travelled from England to the Caribbean looking for Will? This very pretty girl with flowing hair that was so dark it was almost black and tanned skin was looking for Will? Why? What did she want with him?_

_"Why?" Will asked._

_The girl looked from Will to Elizabeth before looking back at Will. "Is there somewhere we could speak in private?_

_The cheek of her,__ Elizabeth thought. __She was his fiancée! Well, nearly._

_"Oh, I'm sorry." Will said. "Heather, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Heather. We grew up in England together until I went searching for my father."_

_Elizabeth was about to say hello but was interrupted when Heather turned away from her. "Your father, did you ever find him?"_

_"No." Will said. "He died. Heather, why are you here? Elizabeth is my...We're together." Will said, avoiding the word fiancé for Elizabeth. He didn't want to panic her any more than he already had. "You don't have to hide anything from her."_

_"Oh, I'm sure I don't have to, but I'd be more comfortable if I could tell you when it was just us." Heather said._

_Elizabeth tried to curb her indignation. When they were alone? How brazen! Elizabeth had a few choice words that could be said out in public to this girl. Inappropriate. Rude. Snobbish. What a little..._

_"Miss Elizabeth!" Elizabeth turned to see Miss Prentiss at the door._

_Elizabeth cringed. Couldn't that woman ever just go away? _

_"Miss Elizabeth, this is certainly not a dress shop. Come along, young lady. Your father is expecting us and he shall be hearing about your falsehoods."_

_Elizabeth turned back to Will and really didn't want to leave him alone with this Heather character._

_"Miss Elizabeth. Now."_

_"Will, come for dinner tonight." Elizabeth said quickly. "I'm sure my father would love to speak with you."_

_"About what?" Will asked._

_She wanted to say 'Our engagement but instead said "He was just asking about you."_

_"Miss Elizabeth, I shant repeat myself again." Miss Prentiss said._

_Elizabeth huffed and turned._

_"I'm coming."_

_Miss Prentiss ushered her out of the shop leaving Will and Heather alone._

_Heather turned back to Will._

_"You're courting a girl of high status? She has her own lady?"_

_"She's the Governor's daughter." Will replied. "Heather, why are you here? Why did you come all the way to the Caribbean to find me?"_

_"Oh Will, it's awful. Do you remember Peter Barkley?"_

_Will nodded. "What about him?"_

_"He and I were engaged. Only it came out that he had been with a maid in Alistair Gordon's household, you remember him? He had gotten a maid in the household pregnant. I was utterly heartbroken. I called off the engagement and Peter was so enraged that he started gossiping that the maid wasn't the only girl he'd been familiar with but me too. But it wasn't true, even if everyone including my family believed it. My family were so disgraced that they disowned me. They didn't have much to disown me from but it's still more than I have now. Your Uncle Patrick and Aunt Ellie were the only people to take pity on me. They took me in and in conversation one day, they showed me a letter from you years ago detailing your whereabouts."_

_Will knew the letter she was talking about. A few months after he had arrived in Port Royal, he heard of a merchant ship going to England so he wrote a letter to the relatives he should have been staying with after his mother's death, detailing where he was and his life now, telling them not to worry._

_"I decided that there was utterly nothing left for me in England and that I could come here to you. You were my best friend before you left. Will, I just...I need help from someone who I know I can depend on."_

_Will was a little shocked to say the least. "Heather, this is quite the shock. I'm a little surprised at Peter, he was never like that."_

_"Things have changed a lot." Heather said. "Things weren't the same for me after you left."_

_Will sighed. "Heather, I told you. I had to leave. I had to at least try to find my father."_

_"I know Will, I know. When I begged you to stay just for me, I felt so guilty because I was being selfish and I know I'm being selfish now coming to you for help after so long but Will, you were the only person I could ever depend on."_

_"I'll try and help you." Will said. "But I don't know what I can do. I'm just a blacksmith."_

_"Oh no Will, you've always been much more than just anything. You are not a 'just'."_

_Will raised his eyebrows. He guessed they were still a lot alike like they had been as children. But what could he do for Heather now? He couldn't bring her to his house. That would be completely improper and not to mention, what would Elizabeth think? "I can set you up in an inn." Will said remembering that he still had some of the gold left from Isla De Muerta that Jack had stashed in his pockets when sailing towards the naval ship, knowing it would get taken off him. He was sure that Bonny, the woman who ran the inn, would give Heather a job if Will asked seeing as Bonny liked Will and was short of staff. That way, Heather could start making a life for herself here. "And get you a job. I'll try and help you."_

_"Oh Will, just as chivalrous as I remember." Heather smiled and enveloped him in another hug. "That Elizabeth is very lucky to have you. If she's any kind of smart, she'll have you settled down all to herself in no time."_

_Will chuckled nervously. "Just a matter of time."_

Heather thought back on that day miserably. Where had that girl gone? The girl who was happy and not at all reclusive. What had happened her?

_You fell in love with one man and fell into bed with another, a man who doesn't even want me. _

_You went from being that girl to being completely worthless._

_No wonder no one wants me._

"Do you want to go out on deck for a while? The fresh air will do you good, I'm sure."

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"You can't just stay in here all day, every day. It's not healthy."

"None of them like me."

Jonathan rolled his eyes behind her back. "Heather, none of them know you. You haven't given them the chance to."

"The last time I went outside, they all wanted me back in here."

"Just don't cook this time."

Heather turned and glared at him. "The crew mocks people. I don't want to be mocked."

"You have to stop being so sensitive." Jonathan said. "I'm sorry but you do. How did you survive on my father's ship for so long if you can't take a joke? Try growing up and being a gangly teenager with those fellas. Let me tell you, it's not pleasant."

"They were nice to me."

"They weren't used to having a young girl as the crew. These fellas on the other hand, they've spent all their time onboard with Ana and Bridget so they don't see anything wrong with playing the fool with the girls."

"Well, obviously because Bridget is so bloody perfect all the time."

"Not really." Jonathan said, thinking of the rough time she was having lately and having all the other crewmembers turn against her. "And you know, if you went out there and joked right back with the crew, they'd probably take a shine to you. Why don't you go out and prove that you don't think you're above them? Because that's what people think."

"Why is it impossible to seem shy on a pirate ship?"

"Because you're not shy, you're in an eternal bad mood because you're pregnant."

"No wonder! Are you listening to yourself?"

"Heather, I've tried to be nice, I've tried to be understanding, I've tried to give you space and now I'm trying tough love. Do you know why I'm trying all these things? Because you are not trying at all! You are being completely insufferable and I'm sick of trying without any good outcome!"

"Then stop bothering to try anything and leave me alone!"

"Fine!"

Jonathan got up and stormed out of the room. He didn't know what to do anymore. Usually in this case, he'd go to Jack and see what he thought but he couldn't even do that now. He needed Jack. Jack knew so much more than him without even trying.

"_We could just tell the truth. That we don't know what to do when they act that way."_

"_Do you want to keep your teeth?"_

_Both Jonathan and Will were at a complete loss. They each had a pregnant woman on their hands and had no idea how to handle the mood swings, something both women could relate to (though they'd never admit it) and something both men could try and help each other and themselves with._

"_Maybe we could just not tolerate it." Jonathan suggested. "If they act up for no reason, which they will," Will nodded in agreement. "Just put your foot down. It could work. Being cruel to be kind?"_

"_That could be possible."_

"_No."_

_The two frowned when Jack, who was sitting a few feet away, and apparently reading a book cut in. "What?"_

_Jack closed the book and looked at them. "Being mean to her as a way of helping her. It don't work, it just makes everything worse. She will never forgive you."_

"_You don't know that." Will replied._

"_Believe me, I do."_

"_I think it could work." Jonathan said._

"_Do you? Let's see, shall we?" Jack looked down the deck. "Bridget, luv, come here for a second!"_

_Bridget walked over and smiled at him. "What is it?"_

"_Remember when I played that trick on you on Lyons' ship to help you survive and said all those nasty things so I could save you later on?"_

_Bridget's smile dropped. "That's not never talking about it again!"_

_Bridget stormed off and Jack looked at the two with a knowing expression. "See? Now, she ain't going to talk to me for the rest of the day. And I saved her life."_

"_But that's just one woman…"_

"_The most rational one on this ship at the moment as she ain't dealing with someone growing inside her belly causing her to be uncomfortable and moody."_

"_Good point…"_

"_Precisely. Now excuse me while I go apologise profusely." Jack got up quickly and hurried after her. "Bridget!"_

Even when Jack was in the wrong, he was right. Whether Jonathan liked it or not, depending on how well or how badly he was getting on with his brother at any given time, Jack had really been a great source of advice and help during this entire debacle. Now he was out of action and Jonathan was left to deal with things, alone. He couldn't go to his father either since he wasn't here. He couldn't get Bridget to talk to Heather because no one could find Bridget and anyway, after how he'd been treating her lately, why would Bridget want to do him a favour?

_I could get the other pregnant woman to talk to her if only my pregnant woman didn't love that pregnant woman's husband. _

_I can't believe that's not even the biggest problem onboard._

Jonathan walked down through the ship and passed Norrington who was walking the other way, being followed swiftly by Ana.

"Have you seen Bridget?"

"Not since she played the martyr."

Ana glared at Norrington. "She did what everyone else avoided, put the dying man before themselves."

"Yes, she's a saint." Norrington muttered. "Bridget did what she always does, made a problem someone else is having all about herself while at the same time making people who have a right to be mad at her feel guilty by doing something horrible to herself, none of which is actually our fault though she has a nifty gift of making us believe it is. Well, not this time. I didn't give Jack the plague and I didn't force Bridget to make a deal with Hades."

"Wait a second, why are you so mad at Bridget?" Ana frowned. "I thought you were her friend."

Norrington thought about how quick Bridget was to threaten his relationship with Persephone for her own gain. "So did I."

He walked off and left Ana to frown after him.

"What's his problem?"

She walked a few feet before dodging something flying out of a room and nearly hitting her head. She looked down and saw a book and huffed.

"David!" She called into the room. "You cannot throw the books when you get frustrated! You nearly took me bloody eye out."

David stalked out of the room miserably and took the book back. "Sorry, Ana."

She walked back inside and shut the door behind her, going to sit down.

"Try it again."

"It's too hard!"

"I don't care, try it again."

David shook her head. "I can't make sense of it."

Barbossa raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you know your letters?"

"Yes…"

"Can you put them in order?"

"Yes."

"Then you can read it. It don't have to make sense to you, just read it."

David sighed and closed the book.

"What do you think you're doing?" Barbossa asked sternly. "We ain't finished yet."

"I can't focus. I'm too busy feeling guilty about how it took me so long to realise you weren't you. If I had realised sooner, you might still have your leg."

"Bloody hell, the women around can't wait to blame themselves for me leg. That gobby one might be annoying but at least she don't care." Barbossa huffed. "It ain't your fault me leg's gone, got it?"

"But…"

"Got it?"

David nodded. "But I got you a present; can I give it to you now?"

"No."

David frowned. "No?"

"I don't need guilt presents."

"It's not a guilt present, it's just a present."

"Why?" Barbossa asked suspiciously.

"Because I saw it and thought you'd like it." David frowned.

Barbossa looked at her suspiciously. "I ain't falling for it."

"Hopefully others will."

He frowned until she brought her hand from behind her and produced a walking stick. Barbossa grew angrier just looking at it.

"Is this your idea of a joke?"

"Not at all." She said. "Take it."

"I don't want it."

"You'll need it."

"Don't coddle me, girl."

David walked over and held it out. "Go on, take it."

"No. Get out."

"Would you just take it? It cost a lot of money."

"That ain't my bloody problem. I don't hold myself accountable for your bad judgement with your coins."

David huffed but a smile still played on her lips as she placed it down in his lap. Barbossa glared at her before holding it up.

"Take it back."

David pulled at it and Barossa was surprised to see it come apart and in his hands was a sword that had been hidden in the stick.

"Told you you'd want it." David smiled, throwing the outer wood of the stick back to him. "See? I give good presents."

She walked out of the room, leaving him alone.

_There may be hope for that girl to be a pirate yet._

He was mulling over this thought when there was a knock on his door.

"Aye?" He shouted, annoyed at the disruption.

The door opened slowly and Ragetti poked his head in.

"Ship meeting, Captain. Thought you'd want to be there."

Barbossa nodded. "Right."

"Need help getting up, Captain?" Ragetti asked.

"That depends, Ragetti. Do you need help seeing your hand right in front of you?"

"No, Captain."

"Well, if you only have one eye and don't have a problem seeing simple things, why do you suppose me having one leg might hinder walking small distances?" Barbossa practically barked.

"I…I don't…?"

"Shut up, you fool and leave me be."

Ragetti nodded and hurried out of the room. Barbossa got up and began walking, using his new stick. No doubt David would be proud or smug when she saw him use it but he'd give her that. She would be the only one he would allow that occurence.

He walked into the galley to see the meeting had already started.

"Should we go out and find her?"

"No. We should go out and find Will. He went missing, she wandered off." Tearlach shrugged.

"We can't find Will." Quartetto replied. "And Bridget has been missing for…"

"For two days. She would have come back by now if something hadn't happened." Gibbs said. "The rain's been too fierce for her to still be out there of her own accord."

"Maybe she flitted off to Rome with Casanova again." Moises suggested. "She seemed to like it up there, she stayed away long enough."

"Or gone back to the sea." Duncan added. "She's spent her fair share of time there too, not caring that we had to break from earning ourselves a wage because she wanted to try out her new fins. Ever since she turned into that…Thing, it's been the sea first and the Pearl second."

"It ain't even that. She made her choice to leave us out of all her plannin', why should we try and include ourselves now?" Matelot asked.

"She gave up her life to save our Captain!" Ana said angrily. "And when Jack…She is going to die! She should at least do it in her home and not be chased out of it by you lot!" To be honest, she didn't know what had gotten into the crew but she was pretty disgusted. Yes, Bridget had made her mistakes but which one of them hadn't?

"What if...?" It was Kursat who spoke now. "What if it's already happened? What if she's already...?"

"Wouldn't Captain Jack be here if that was true?" David asked. "She gave up her life for him so when she...When it happens, he should be cured."

"Unless he made another deal with Jones to get her back."

Ana shook her head. "That won't work this time. On Jones or Hades."

"But what if she is?" Pintel asked.

"Maybe it were a primal thing." Crimp smirked. "Dogs usually wander off alone when they go to die so really..."

No one found the joke funny and especially not so when they saw who had just walked through the door of the galley, the epitome of health.

"I would gladly keelhaul you right now but I'll settle for a warning. If you _ever _talk about my lass like that again," Jack said. "You will not only be off this ship, you'll be thrown off it in the middle of the ocean and island and one shot be damned. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good. That goes for everyone here." Jack saw the crew avoid his gaze. He couldn't believe what he'd been hearing and he was furious about it. He'd warned this crew in the past to not talk about Bridget and now, not only were they talking about her, they were badmouthing and mocking her.

Ana paled. "Now that you're okay, won't she be…?"

"No, she won't be dead. She'll be fine. Now, I'll ask this once and any man who answers me with an 'I don't know' will find himself in the brig, where is she?"

The crew got up and left the galley to look for Bridget so they wouldn't have to answer Jack's question. To be honest, Jack wasn't just angry with them, and he was very angry with them, but he was also angry with himself. He hadn't seen Bridget since he revealed his possession of the ring. He looked down at his finger where the ring was now placed.

_Bridget's life for mine. That was the deal. _

_With this ring, I'll never die. Wearing this ring is saving her life just as much as it's saving mine now._

_And she'll hate me for it._

"Nice ring, Sparrow."

Jack turned to see Barbossa smirking at him.

"Nice peg leg, Hector."

"Ta'. I made it myself."

The rain pelted onto the ground and the rivers that encapsulated the city were flooding the streets by the time Jack roamed through Venice, looking for any sign of Bridget. When he'd put on the ring and slipped into unconsciousness, only to wake up and feel completely rejuvenated, his first thought was to search for her. He figured she'd be in Ana's room or the sword fighting room or the galley. He'd ruled out the quarter deck, his usual first inclination, due to the storm but all his other guesses had been wrong too. He was just about to check the galley when he'd heard the crew talking and he liked nothing of what he'd heard.

_Where the bloody hell do they get off? Do they only like her when she cooks their dinners and washes their smelly clothes? They're lucky I don't have a cat o' nine tails on the Pearl. Maybe it's something to invest in just to threaten them with. _

Jack didn't like it because they were talking badly about Bridget and he didn't like it because if they were bold enough to say those things about Bridget, it would only take a bit more bravery for them to start talking about him. Once a crew started talking about their Captain with no repercussions, the more respect they lost for him and Jack couldn't let that happen. Not again. Putting a stop to it before it even started was something he had to do.

_Besides, I gave them a job, a ship to live on, spoils, food…It was a damn sight more than they were getting, rotting in Tortuga._

Jack tried to curb his anger, knowing it was mixing with his worry and his own anger at himself. Even though she'd tried to act fine, Jack knew presenting the fact he had the ring devastated her. He'd never wanted that. He knew she'd be angry, he knew she'd probably hate him for a while but the look on her face had been a huge blow to him, that look of complete and utter sorrow over what he'd done.

He had to find her.

Jack stopped walking and realised in this rain, there was not a chance she'd have stayed outside. She was either back in the ocean or in an inn. He decided to go back to the Pearl first to see if any of the crew had found her and gone back and if not, he'd take her cloak to burn so he could summon the mermaids.

When he got back, he found no one on deck so he went to his cabin, just in case she came back of her own accord. He was surprised when he opened the door and found a woman sitting at his table but it wasn't Bridget.

"What are you doing in me cabin, Evelyn?"

Evelyn stood up. "Jack, I've been waiting for you for ages!"

"Oh Jesus, Evelyn, not this again…I love Bridget and not in a million years would I ever- I mean bloody hell, I had the plague and still you're looking for…"

"No, shut up." Evelyn said quickly. "You don't understand, I know where Bridget is."

"You do?" Jack frowned.

"Yes, and you have to come quickly!"

No more needed to be said, Jack followed Evelyn without hesitance.

"What happened?" He asked as she led him through the rain.

Evelyn didn't reply and soon, Jack realised where he was taking her.

"Nerezza's place? Why would you be going there?" He asked.

She walked inside and Jack followed. He was surprised when it was Caroline Harrison he was faced with. "What are you doing here?" He frowned.

"She's through there." Caroline indicated to a room behind a torn and shabby curtain. Jack looked between the women, looking for an explanation but when he wasn't given one, walked over to the curtain.

"If this is a trap…"

"It's not." Evelyn replied. "You have my word."

"That don't mean a whole lot to me."

"Then you have mine." Caroline said. "And I don't doubt that Bridget's told you of when I helped her in the past."

"I don't care how nice a slave owner treats their slaves, if they have slaves in the first place; they ain't that nice." Jack retorted.

"Just look, Sparrow."

Jack turned and pulled back the curtain, walking into the room. He froze when he saw Bridget lying on a bed with her eyes closed and breathing heavily. Her skin was ruined. He noticed a lot of cuts on her legs too, that the disease shouldn't have caused.

"Hers spread faster than yours, didn't it?" Caroline called. "I suppose that pesky curse of hers would thrive upon something called the black death."

He walked over to the bed slowly. "Bridget?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him groggily. "Jack? Where am I?"

Jack frowned. "You don't know?"

"I found her on the beach." Caroline had come into the room. "It seems she fell unconscious there."

"How did you find her?" Jack's heart was racing.

"I have my ways." Caroline shrugged. "I brought her back here to rest."

Jack was surprised to see Bridget's eyes widen at the sight of Caroline and her already heavy breathing quickened. "Stay away from me."

Jack looked down at Bridget. "Bridget?"

"Get me away from her." Bridget croaked. "Don't let her near me."

"She's delusional." Caroline said. "Look at her, she's a wreck. Evelyn, what is the name she's been calling out a lot lately?"

Evelyn looked at her mother from the doorway. "Nelson."

That surprised Jack. "Nelson?"

"Ah yes, Theodore Nelson." Caroline nodded. "Goodness, I have no idea why she could possibly be seeing him. No doubt she's hallucinating over her old life or what have you. She probably thinks she's still a slave and wants you to take her away. Believe me; you moving her will do more harm than good. I've been giving her something to ease the pain and make her sleep. Nothing harmful, I assure you."

Jack didn't know if he could trust her but Bridget had always said that this woman helped her survive before Jack got there so really, why couldn't he?

"I ain't leaving her." Jack said sternly, his eyes going back to Bridget.

"I would expect nothing less." Caroline nodded, the smirk forming on her face unseen by Jack. "I'll give you two some privacy."

"She should have been brought to me." Jack said as he stroked the hair away from her sweat laden face. "Where's Nerezza?"

"Nerezza is dead. You have no need to fear her anymore."

"I never feared her." Jack replied.

Caroline nodded once and left the room, ignoring Evelyn's confused look.

Jack looked over Bridget and gingerly took her into his arms and he moved further onto the bed. She did seem quite dazed.

"We have to leave…" She said.

"I know, luv, we will." Jack replied so he was telling the truth but also giving her comfort if, like Caroline said, she thought she was still a slave in Port Carmen.

"Don't…Trust her…"

"I don't trust anyone, luv. Only me own blood and you and to be honestly, I trust you more than ninety per cent of me own blood. I haven't missed the fact that Gio has kept his distance." Jack was trying to keep his voice light but wasn't sure if it was working.

"She'll kill you…She's a witch…"

"I've come to realise that she is but she could help you."

"No…No, she…"

Bridget stopped talking and Jack noticed how she seemed to stare off into the distance before clutching onto his coat, trying to hide her face.

"Bridget?"

"He won't leave me alone." She cried. "Make him leave."

Jack looked around the empty room. "Who?"

Bridget wouldn't open her eyes as if doing so would terrify her. "He's supposed to be dead…I killed him…I know it…"

Jack realised. "Nelson?"

"He won't leave me alone. Make him stop talking."

Jack was at a loss. Were these hallucinations? Was her fever driving her mad?

"_He thinks you're going crazy, Bridget. Well, Jack Sparrow is rarely wrong."_

"Stop talking to me."

"_Look at him. He's beginning to realise what everyone else already knows. You're more trouble than you're worth."_

"He loves me."

Jack frowned down at her. "Bridget? Who loves you?"

"You do." Her glazed eyes looked up at him. "Tell him."

"Bridget, he ain't here. Nelson is dead. He's long dead, luv."

"Then why is he torturing me?"

Jacks sighed. "I don't know, luv but it'll be over soon."

"When I'm dead?"

"Not letting that happen, luv."

"Then…You need to get…Me out of here."

"I will. I'll bring you on the Pearl."

"No, I'm not…I don't think…Jack…"

Jack watched as her eyes drooped and soon closed.

"Bridget?" He shook her gently and spoke louder. "Bridget?

"She's asleep." Caroline Harrison called, hearing him panic. "I gave her something just before you got here. Her hallucinations seemed to be bothering her so I thought it'd be best she slept through them."

"What exactly are you giving her?"

"Poppy seeds. Exactly what she gave you when you were sick, don't worry."

Jack sighed and looked down at Bridget.

"Nelson…Why are you thinking about Nelson?"

"_Frost, just the man I was looking for."_

_Jack wanted to point out that he wasn't looking very hard if he was sitting around his cabin and getting the first mate to summon him. He didn't though. He kept his mouth shut._

"_What is it?" Jack asked, not really in the mood for a one to one chat with Nelson._

"_Sit down."_

_Jack restrained rolling his eyes and did so. "Is there something you wanted?"_

"_A little less venom in your voice when you speak to me, especially in front of the crew for one."_

_Jack, being a Captain himself but just not being able to admit it, did not like being reprimanded one bit. If he could drop the façade and show Nelson who he really was, there wouldn't be a question of who was the more respected captain. _

"_Didn't realise I was sounding so put out, I'll keep me tone in check from now on." He said shortly just so he could leave. He began to get up but Nelson put a hand out to stop him._

"_I said for one, it ain't just that."_

"_It ain't?"_

"_No." Nelson sat back in his chair with a smirk. "I think it's time you and I finally discuss the elephant that's always in the room."_

_Not this, Jack really didn't want to talk about this. "Elephant? I see no elephant. Everything is fine."_

"_Is that why you look murderous every time I mention her?" Nelson asked with a raised eyebrow. Jack really wished he could jump overboard and swim the rest of the way to Port Royal. "Jealousy is a very ugly thing."_

_Now, he was having a laugh. Jack was jealous of him? Nelson had never even laid a finger on Bridget without her recoiling in disgust; Jack had done a lot more than that with her full permission. If someone had to be jealous of another man being with Bridget, it was not Jack Sparrow. "I ain't jealous at all."_

"_No? So you're not aching at the thought that I'll be going straight back to Port Carmen after one day in Port Royal and you won't be? That I'll see her before you?"_

"_Not at all." Jack said, trying to keep himself in check. One wrong word and he didn't know what he'd do. He couldn't even boast about having nothing to be jealous about seeing as it could get back to Harrison that Bridget was sneaking out to cavort with some sailor. "She's just a friend of mine."_

"_Come on Frost, lovely young girl like that? No fella wants to be just friends with her."_

"_I don't know what you want me to say. You've made it clear you're after her so what's the point in making a competition out of it?"_

"_Mate, there ain't no competition."_

_Jack had to admit, he was right. There wasn't. Jack had already won._

"_I'm going back and you're not." Nelson continued. _

"_I'll try and keep the venom out of me voice when I say this," Jack said smartly. "But why on earth do you think you'll get her into bed just because you're both on the same island? If you haven't succeeded so far, I don't think that distance is the issue."_

_Nelson smirked. "No, you don't sound jealous at all."_

"_I ain't jealous, I just pity the poor girl seeing as she has no clue of the bother coming her way. I don't know how many times she'll be able to tell you she'd rather join a nunnery before her voice goes hoarse."_

_Nelson wasn't smirking anymore. "I have my ways, Frost. I'm confident for a reason."_

"_Are you?"_

"_Are you forgetting her profession? Who she belongs to? I'm quite good mates with her owner."_

"_She ain't a pet, he doesn't own her." Jack said, not hiding his anger._

"_Oh but he does. Quite handy for me. So, what were you saying?" He asked mockingly. _

_Jack was positive he was going to kill him. "You may be confident but that don't mean you're right. You ain't getting anything off her."_

"_Because you already have?"_

_Jack's eyes widened. "What?" Did he know the truth about him?_

"_I saw you two that first night, very close." Nelson said. "And then you took her away for a while. It's only natural people would wonder what a fella does with an unescorted young girl for that amount of time. Don't take me for a fool, Frost. I've seen how you look at her. Well, looked at her." He smirked. "It's the same way I look at her. You want her. It ain't a crime, you're a red blooded man and she's a beautiful, young girl. Untouched too. Or is she? So tell me, did you get in there?"_

_Jack was going to kill him. He was sure of it. He was going to shoot that man right then and there. _

_He was about to reply but it was then that Jack realised. He wasn't the jealous one, Nelson was. "If I told you that we were doing exactly what you think, would that turn you off her?"_

"_Not at all but you might be able to let me in on what I can expect when I get home."_

_Jack got up and went to leave but not before turning back. "You can try to seduce her, you can try and get the Governor's permission, you can bloody hide under her sheets, none of it matters." Jack said. "You will never get what you want from her. Never."_

_He left the cabin and walked onto the deck, trying to deflate his anger. He frowned when he saw a dark shadow of land in the distance._

_Port Royal._

_Jack looked over at the lifeboats._

_Nelson thought he was a high and mighty captain? That Jack was just some crewmember who had to bow down to his orders? Not a chance._

_It was time for Jack to show Nelson who really got the girl and why._

Jack looked down at Bridget, knowing what he had to do. He looked down at the ring on his finger. It was the reason he was still alive. During his illness, he'd been putting it on in short intervals, hoping that he could control himself by being able to take it off. It was why he had lasted through the illness as long as he did. He never left it on long enough to completely cure himself but he left it on a little longer each time so when the time came that he needed to wear it to actually cure himself completely, he could keep it on for a long time and still be able to take it off without becoming attached. The more Bridget was around, the less he put it on and the sicker he got. Eventually, things got too out of control, he had to come clean.

_This is why I've been taking it off. So if I need to use it on someone I love, I can. Bridget doesn't want immortality and I don't want a life without her. _

Jack looked down at the ring, thinking about the last time he and Bridget had spoken about immortality and she made her feelings very clear.

"_I don't want to live forever, Jack. I don't want to stay young and watch everyone around me leave. We wouldn't ever be able to be close to anyone else, have friends, anything. I love you but Jack; we would drive each other crazy if we were the only ones we could be around."_

She didn't want anything like that filling her life. She hated being a mermaid. She hated witches. She hated the Fates and she hated most Gods and Goddesses. There was not a chance in hell him keeping this ring would be okay with her. All this mystical inclusions in her life had caused difficulty and Jack knew that all she wanted was a life with him, sailing the seas and being a pirate. That wasn't his life though. His life was cursed treasure and dealings with earthbound Goddesses posing as witch doctors and compasses that didn't point north. His life was about things like this ring. So what did it mean when she wanted nothing of what his life was about?

His thoughts instantly went to his parents, a common process whenever he was debating how to be a pirate in a relationship. It had been two years at the end of the next month but Jack still couldn't grasp what he was doing with his life sometimes. He couldn't grasp how much he could love one person who wasn't himself, how he'd be willing to do anything for her. He had never been that kind of pirate or man. He'd never had an encounter with a woman and come out of it feeling like he needed to see her again, feeling like he might want her around him in the future. He'd had good friendships with women, such as Ana, but he'd never gone further than that. That was until Bridget came along, in that blue dress and long, messy hair in curls and radiant eyes and full lips. He didn't want to lose her for anything. Jack knew that his father had been the same way about his mother. To be honest, he'd always known that. Now he knew something about his mother that he'd never known before. Her past. He didn't think about it often and he hated whenever he did think about it but right now, it was weighing on his mind. His mother had spent a lot of time around pirates, Jack always knew that but he thought she'd been a barmaid. Now he knew different and the question coming to his mind was, how could she not hate them?

Lyons had turned to piracy and in doing so, drove his wife to prostitution where she came into contact with more pirates and Jack had no doubt they didn't treat her well. That was definitely not something he wanted to think about. Saying that though, how did she run away from that life to a life of piracy? Why did she let her sons become pirates? Why did she never try to get his father to give up that profession? Jack knew from experience that his mother had no respect for most pirates out there, it was now why Jack was the type of pirate who let women into his crew and didn't shoot men on sight like his father could be prone to doing. Jack learned pirating from his father but he learned respect from his mother. So why did she voluntarily involve herself in the life of piracy instead of stopping Teague from doing it? Jack didn't know if his father would give up the lifestyle completely but he knew one thing, Teague would do anything for Amelia. So why didn't she ever ask him to do that?

_Teague walked into the familiar tavern and looked around at some familiar faces and some new ones. There was only one face he was interested in seeing though. The most beautiful face he'd ever seen. The one that filled his thoughts during lonely nights at sea, bringing him some excitement to get to this land again. He scoured through the scene of the tavern, trying to find her and a smile was brought to his face when his eyes finally locked on her. He only saw her from behind but she seemed to sense the attention and she looked up to see him. Teague's smile dropped as he saw her face bruised and was surprised by what happened next. _

_She ran away._

_Teague watched as she hurried through the crowded tavern and he followed after her, not knowing why she would run from him. He saw her make her way into the back room and followed her down the stairs so they were under the tavern. _

"_Karishma?" He called._

"_You…You shouldn't be down here." He heard from somewhere behind the barrels and boxes._

"_Why did you run?" He asked. "Why are you hiding from me?"_

"_Please…Just go away. I don't want to see you."_

_Now he was very confused. "What have I done?"_

"_What does that matter? I just don't want to see you if I don't have to."_

_Teague followed the voice until he came across her, sitting on a wooden box. She was looking at the floor and looked quite embarrassed._

"_Who gave you those bruises?" Teague asked. _

"_Please." She whispered._

_He walked over and knelt in front of her. "You have no need to be scared of whoever did that to you, I swear it. I'm back now and I ain't leaving until the person who hurt you is never able to hurt you again."_

"_You can never promise me that."_

"_I can and I have. Who was it?" Teague asked._

_Karishma closed her eyes, tears collecting._

"_My husband."_

"Can you believe it's true?"

"I can believe it. I just don't want to."

"Lyons working as a privateer for Beckett? Those two madmen working will burn the entire Caribbean until there's nothing left."

Teague nodded. His first mate and best friend, Harry, had a point. "And attempt to kill my entire family without stopping. Or if Lyons' gets his way, captured and bowing to his every whim."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"For now? Stick to the plan. Jack is dying, with or without Beckett's involvement."

"How do you suppose we get to Tia Dalma? Ain't she still involved with that weasel, Beckett?"

Teague looked at his first mate. "Harry, I've seen weasels like him come and go and if they didn't stop me before, they ain't stopping me now."

"Even with Lyons?"

"Lyons will never stop me."

"Do you really think she can help Jack?"

"I have to." Teague handed the eyeglass off to Harry and went into his cabin, trying to think of a way to get Tia Dalma. It wasn't going to be easy by any means but he had to try anything he could if it meant helping save Jack.

If it wasn't already too late.

"_Teague, wake up! Wake up!"_

_Teague was shook awake by his wife one morning, much to his dismay. _

"_Amelia, mi muneca, it's a little cough. Babies get these things. It ain't nothing to worry about, Jonathan will be…"_

"_It's not Jonathan!" She said frantically. "It's Jack! I can't find him anywhere."_

_Now Teague opened his eyes and looked up at his wife, her face as pale as he'd ever seen it. "What?"_

"_He wasn't in his bed when I went to wake him. He's not anywhere on the ship."_

_Teague and up, dressed and out of the cabin in under a minute. "Don't worry; I'm sure he's hiding around here somewhere. You know Jack, if he's not making mischief, he ain't happy."_

_Amelia was crying now. "He would have heard me call. He would have come to me."_

"_I'm sure everything will be fine."_

_Even though his words tried to bring comfort, Teague wasted no time in getting his crew up and looking. Every inch of the ship was scoured; every room and every conceivable bit of the vessel was searched. Jack wasn't anywhere. He wasn't at the very bottom and he wasn't at the very top. Teague had prayed he wasn't in the crow's nest, a place Jack liked to go though he was often warned against it and scolded when he disobeyed that rule, but wished he had been found up there when it turned out he wasn't there after all._

"_Search every inch of this island." Teague commanded his crew. "I will shoot any man who gives up and comes back empty-handed." _

_The crew went out to look and Teague was about to go with them before Amelia grabbed his arm, the new baby cradled against her. "Where could he be, Teague?"_

"_You stay here in case he comes back. We'll find him, I promise you." Teague said before kissing her forehead and leaving the ship to search himself. _

_Amelia watched the men spread out and go all different ways to find her son. She prayed to whoever was listening that he was found, wandering the stalls to practice his pickpocketing, a hobby Amelia wasn't fond of but wouldn't care today, or he was at the blacksmith's and looking at the swords, maybe he was at a bookshop or stalls or anywhere that meant he was safe._

_She walked down below deck and made her way to Jack's room. Jack's empty room, the covers crumpled at the end of the bed, half of the sheet on the floor. It wasn't unusual for Jack's room to be a mess and he never made his bed without his mother ordering him too but for some reason, this looked odd to Amelia. Maybe she was just letting her mind run away with her. She walked over to the bed and sat down, running her hand across her young son's pillow as her newborn stayed cradled, sleeping against her breast. Jack was only seven; he shouldn't have been away from his parents. Where was he? Did someone take him in the dark of the night? _

_Amelia got her answer as her hand ran to the edge of the pillow and she saw the corner of a piece of parchment sticking out. She pulled the parchment from under the pillow quickly and started to read the letter from Jack's kidnapper._

"_No…"_

"When are they expected back?"

"With these new developments, I don't want them to come back. They're safer in Italy."

"Beckett teaming up with a pirate? I find that very suspicious."

"You should." Amelia said. "And not just any pirate, Lyons."

"Yes. You said you know him?"

"In a way." She replied coyly. "But I do not want to speak of that. We still have to think of a way to tell her what's become of her daughter."

Lewis sighed. "Yes, I don't think she'll favour the truth until she sees Bridget for herself."

"Jack is my son but even so, I agree." Amelia nodded. It had become quite the scandal in Shipwreck Cove and in the pirate's circle in general that a woman was looking for Jack Sparrow's woman. Amelia had actually been one of the last to hear of this news. As it turned out, when Teague brought Hilda from Port Carmen, a communication had been set up between Hilda and an innkeeper from a distant island. This innkeeper was actually a go between for Hilda and Lewis who would report Beckett's whereabouts and doings and Hilda would bring the news to Jack and Teague. It was a simple way of keeping everyone in the loop without revealing the secret location of Shipwreck Cove to the Navy. After Bridget's botched hanging, it was proven that Lewis could but trusted but only so much. It was through this string of communication that Hilda had learned of Bridget's death and it was also through this connection that Lewis learned of Bridget's death being a lie. When Anita had gone to Lewis, he had sent the letter to Hilda straight away and agreed to help Anita, if only to keep her and Bridget safe from Beckett. Hilda then went on to tell Amelia and Amelia demanded that Hilda write to Lewis, letting him know that Amelia wanted to meet with him. She would travel to Port Carmen, using an old Captain friend of Teague's to take her there. Before she could leave though, Amelia received a letter from Teague, letting her know he was coming back. Amelia wrote back, telling him to meet her in Port Carmen as that's where she'd be. She made her way there and was greeted by Lewis on the docks when she arrived.

"Admiral Lewis, I assume?" She said, walking up to him.

"Yes, Madam. You are correct." He bowed. "It is a pleas…"

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, it wastes too much time." Amelia said with a wave of her hand. "Call me Amelia and be done with it."

"As you wish."

"Is it true? Is she here?"

"She has the necklace to verify her story. I've seen Bridget wear that necklace before."

Amelia nodded. "What have you told her?"

"Absolutely nothing. I told her that her daughter is travelling with her husband at the moment. She's under the impression that Bridget has changed her name to Diana Frost and married a man named…"

"George Frost. Will he never give up that name?" Amelia said more to herself than Lewis. "I must see her."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"I think it necessary. If she gets no information, it won't be long until she runs and tries to find Bridget another way."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so. I would for my children."

"Who will you tell her you are? She thinks George Frost is a refined English gentleman of noble birth, if you beg your pardon."

Amelia shrugged. "You don't say anything that isn't true. I don't exactly resemble the English nobility, thank God. Too pale and gaunt for my liking." She shuddered. "You will tell her that since Bridget will take a while coming back, you've decided to give Anita a handmaiden. One from George's and Diana's own household?"

"You?"

"Don't worry, I'm a fantastic liar. Ask my husband."

The charade was kept up for a while, Amelia spinning stories to placate Anita who pined to see her daughter. It was a jolt for Amelia to see the woman for the first time. Her hair was lighter than Bridget's, who must have gotten the darkness from her father, but the eyes were the same. The woman was younger than Amelia would have thought. She must have started having her children very young indeed and as time went on, Amelia learned that was the case as Anita revealed that she'd become a mother at fifteen and had already been married just under a year at that point. Amelia had told Anita right up front that she knew of Diana's secret identity and that she knew where Anita had come from. She couldn't tell the woman the whole truth but she wanted to be as honest as possible. Anita seemed to take it in her stride, happy to have someone to talk to about her current predicaments and Amelia was a faithful listener, having a closer relationship to Bridget than what was let on. It was a sneaky way for Amelia to find out about the girl she now considered one of her own.

It was late one night when the news arrived about Beckett and Lyons now working together. Anita had retreated to her room and Amelia and Lewis were left to discuss these matters truthfully, the hidden piracy being spoken about openly. Amelia wanted to warn Jack as quickly as possible of these new developments and she wanted to warn Teague who she knew must be close to the Caribbean by now. It was common knowledge that Beckett was now in Tobago and now with Lyons there too? It would be a death wish for any pirate ship to go there.

"What are you going to do when he gets here?" Lewis asked.

"I am going to take Anita, and go on his ship." Amelia replied. "And tell Teague to head straight for Italy again."

"You think that's wise? Bringing Anita on a pirate ship?"

"Do you have any children, Adam?" Amelia asked.

"No. I was supposed to be married two months ago but with Beckett avenging anyone and everyone, we thought it best to postpone."

"Well, when you do have children, and I have no doubt you and your future wife will have a very happy brood, you will realise that a mother would pass through a sea of fire to see her child after ten years. I do not think Anita will let any pirates get in her way."

"But won't she be suspicious that her daughter is seemingly involved with pirates?"

"Which is why we have to think of something to tell her." Amelia grimaced. "I do not think I will be able to hide the fact that Teague is my husband for very long so my maid story will seem quite strange."

"We could tell her that they're privateers? If this Lyons man, who I heard nothing good of, can do it, I'm sure your husband would be capable."

"Teague wouldn't become a privateer for all the treasure in the world, real or fake." Amelia thought and gasped. "I've got it! I know exactly what to tell her!"

"What?" Lewis frowned.

"The truth."

"_Now you know my past."_

_Teague looked at Karishma with sadness, hating to see the look of defeat upon her face. It was some story she had, a hard history that could rival his. In his opinion, hers was worse. Teague got out of his hell, Karishma was still in hers._

"_Do you know what this is?" Teague asked, pulling up his sleeve._

_Karishma looked up and her fingers went to the 'FT' brand seared into his skin, tracing the letters. She'd seen it before, the first night they'd spent together and she'd asked about it but he never told her. "No."_

"_It stands for 'Fugitive Traitor'." Teague admitted. "It's what runaway slaves are given whenever they're caught."_

"_But…That means…"_

"_I know your past, now I want you to know mine."_

_That night, in the dark and dank cellar, surrounded by boxes and bottles and barrels, Teague asked Karishma to run away with him for the first time._

_She refused, too scared to say yes. Too scared that Lyons would find her or Teague would get sick of her and grow to hate her too. When he only saw her occasionally, the moments were treasured and nothing felt rotten but Karishma remembered Lyons before they got married. He had practically worshipped her and then he turned when she became his. Karishma blamed herself always and she was afraid the same would happen with Teague. She never thought he's hurt her but he could grow tired of her and fall out of love with her and that would break Karishma worse than any beating. She loved Teague. She would never stand it if he decided he didn't want to love her back anymore. She would die if the man she loved grew to resent her like the man who used to her love her did._

_She loved Teague._

_So she had to stay away from him._

"Mi muneca, that part of my past is a secret."

"Do you not understand?" Amelia said the night Teague found her. "This is Bridget's mother. They need to be reunited. You must know this."

"I do, but…"

"She doesn't know that Bridget's a pirate or that she's living with Jack, unmarried. You know she would never understand that until she sees Bridget with her own eyes, talks to her and see the woman she's become. Then she won't care what choices Bridget has made. She'll love her, no matter what. But if we tell her now what has become of her daughter, words can do a lot more harm than seeing for yourself. Anita will build up awful scenarios in her head and by the time she sees Bridget, they'll clog her judgement."

"Amelia, I understand all that." Teague said loudly. "What I don't understand is why we have to tell her that I was a slave."

Amelia huffed. "Because why would a bunch of pirates be bringing her to her daughter if she doesn't know her daughter is a pirate? But if we tell her that you and Bridget know each other from being slaves, well that will work. Of course Bridget would not turn her back on fellow slaves and I bet you, neither would Anita. She will see that you had no other choice but piracy. She may have spent these years, hiding out in the nobility but she was dragged from her home and stuffed in a slave ship just like you and believe me, she hasn't forgotten."

"You really think she won't mind spending time on a pirate ship just because she knows the Captain is an escaped slave?"

"I know she won't. She will never judge someone who got out of that circumstance."

Teague shrugged. "If you think it will work."

"I do."

"I'll take her then. I want to bring you back to Shipwreck Cove meself first though. I ain't letting you barter passa…"

"No." Amelia frowned. "No, not at all. I'm coming too."

This shocked Teague. "You're coming to Italy? Amelia…"

"I know that place holds past horrors for me but it's time I face up to them. It wasn't the country that hurt me and I don't plan on being scared of land."

Teague still wasn't sure. She didn't know about Jack. "But…"

"My mind is made up. Do not even try to change it."

Teague sighed. "Then I have one more stop to make."

"What?"

"Amelia, mi muneca, there's something I have to tell you. About Jack."

Amelia paled at his words and tone. "What is it?"

"_Amelia, you need sleep."_

"_I don't want to leave him."_

"_He'll be okay. I have people guarding his door."_

"_You had people guarding the ship but it didn't stop Lyons."_

_Teague sighed but didn't say anything. Amelia was sitting on the side of Jack's bed where the boy was finally sleeping. It had taken some time to get Jack to fall asleep but that was no wonder. It was his first night back on this ship and in his bed since Lyons had taken him. Teague had finally gotten him back today though and since the battle ended, Amelia had not left Jack's side. She hugged him, held him, and cleaned up his wounds. That cut on his eyebrow would definitely leave a scar. The boy was more battered than his parents could stomach seeing and when things had calmed down, it had taken them a while to get him to talk. It was obvious Lyons had tried to turn him against them but had he told Jack what they feared? That awful lie that Lyons thought true? They didn't know. All they knew was that Lyons had tried to convince Jack that his parents didn't love him, another lie. Jack had broken into tears and grasped onto Teague when telling him that part. Teague regretted not killing Lyons then but knew he couldn't to save Jack's life and regardless of what Lyons had told his son; Jack meant more to Teague than any win or any vengeance._

_It had struck Amelia especially hard, Lyons being the culprit. She blamed herself completely and now that Jack was back, she wouldn't let him out of her sight. She had stayed in his room, trying to get him to sleep by singing to him like she did when he was younger. She had a nice singing voice, it was soft and perfect for lullabies. Jack had often insisted he was too old for his mother to sing him to sleep but tonight, he didn't object as she sang and stroked his hair until he was sleeping. After he had drifted off, she still wouldn't leave._

"_I will never let this happen again." Teague promised. "To either of our sons."_

_Amelia felt the warmth hit her eyes and knew tears were coming. "Jack isn't safe here."_

_Teague frowned. "What?"_

"_On a pirate ship, he isn't safe. He isn't safe anywhere. Lyons found him once, he can do it again."_

"_Amelia, what are you saying?"_

_Amelia closed her eyes and reached down to kiss her son on the forehead. "We have to hide him on land."_

"_You want us to live on land?" Teague frowned._

"_No. People know who we are, enemies know us all too well. They'd still find him; they'd just need a glimpse of us."_

_Teague shook his head. "You can't be suggesting what I think you are. To make Jack live on land…Without us?"_

"_He could stay with my parents."_

"_Amelia, you heard him today. He thought we didn't love him. How can we convince him we do if we drop him off on land and sail away from him?"_

"_I don't want to do this either."_

"_Then we won't."_

_Amelia still wouldn't take her eyes away from her sleeping child, the son who got her through so much, even before he was born. From the minute she realised he existed, Amelia needed him more than anything. She could never stand to be away from him. But now…_

"_It's the only way to protect him."_

* * *

**I can't believe I got through a whole chapter without using a line to break up settings! Kinda proud of myself on that one. Anyhoo, I posted more pictures on the tumblr if you're interested of Bridget's blue dress and what David, Odetta, Muireann and Bernadette look like. If you want me to post anything you're curious about, don't hesitate to ask!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	56. Stalemate

**Thank You to gothicluver13, magclot23, Shadow Blackheart, Guest, xXFivexMinutesxToxMidnightXx and Biscuit-Barrel.**

**To Shadow Blackheart: No, he did not! Thanks!**

**To Guest: Thank you! That means a lot!**

**Here's Chapter 56**

"Any sign of them?"

Ana shook her head. "Not one. How is this happening? People are disappearing by the day. First Will, then Bridget, now Jack…"

Norrington looked at her and David, who'd been keeping look out. "Well, Bridget ran off and Jack went out to look for her. That's no one's fault but her own."

Ana frowned. "Why are you so against Bridget lately? I thought you two were friends."

"We were."

"Then what changed?" Ana asked.

"She started burning all her bridges. None of us made Jack sick but she started throwing s in front of the carriage."

"What did she do to you?"

Norrington sighed. "She got personal."

Ana shrugged. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I can see where she's coming from. The man she loves was dying and she panicked. I would have done the same."

"So she just gets away with it with no repercussions?"

Ana turned and put a hand on his shoulder. "James, you wouldn't understand. You're not in love."

She walked away but her words left a sour taste in Norrington's mouth.

* * *

"Stop it."

"_Stop what?" Nelson asked. "Stop telling the truth?"_

"It's not the truth! I am not crazy!"

"_You're the one imagining dead people."_

"I'm…I'm not. People can come back from the dead. I did!"

"_Oh yes, that was quite fanciful."_ Bridget registered that the voice has turned female. _"Dreaming up your own death. You have quite the imagination." Cai said._

"I didn't imagine it! I'm not imagining you! It all happened!"

"_Did it? I don't know if I can trust a crazy person."_

"I'm not crazy!"

"_Isn't that the point of water torture?"_

Bridget frowned, looking up at her. "That…That was a year ago. That isn't affecting me. It couldn't be. Not after all this time…"

"_All what time? How do you know any of this is real?" Cai smirked. "How do you know you didn't just drive yourself mad on that slab of wood and this entire year has been some fantasy?"_

"No…No, that's not true. Jack saved me."

"_Wasn't Jack supposed to be dead? Maybe he is. Maybe he died and you went mad from it. That would certainly explain a lot. You lost everything. You lost the man you love, just imagine he is still around. Lost your future, things like marriage and children, that's alright, just make up a child…"_

"I didn't make up Koji…" Bridget frowned.

"_Lost all your family? Just give Jack the perfect one, loving father and mother who accept you without a qualm despite the overwhelming evidence that you cause their son nothing but trouble and strife. You even threw a brother in. Hmm, I suppose you could chalk that up to you finally finding your own brother only to lose him swiftly again."_

"I've seen Gerard again."

"_Sure you have. And then, you died! But Jack's love was so strong for you, that he went to the Underworld to get you back. How sweet. Laughable but sweet. You really think you're that special, don't you? That the Goddess of the Underworld would see you as so extraordinary that she would let you live again. That doesn't happen, Bridget, especially not to people like you. You're just a maid."_

"Shut up!" Bridget said with her head in her hands. She couldn't keep hearing this.

"_Tell me something, have you ever spoken with Barbossa about the Underworld?" Cai asked. "No? Maybe because it does not exist? Maybe because there is nothing after death? Another classic case of you orchestrating this little world you made up in your own favour. Focus on what you like and ignore the gaping holes in the ideal."_

"I've never spoken to Barbossa about it because I don't talk about it!"

"_You don't talk about it because it never happened! You put yourself through terrible things in your head because it explains the real pain you feel, the real torture you've never gotten away from."_

Bridget couldn't take it anymore and threw the jug of water that was on the bedside table at Cai. It sailed right through the woman and smashed off the wall opposite, shattering it into pieces.

"_Now say you're not crazy."_

"I'm not!"

"Bridget?" Jack rushed into the room, hearing the jug break. "What's happening? Who are you talking to?"

"Tell her I'm not crazy!"

Jack looked to where Bridget was looking. "Bridget, there's no one there."

"She is!"

"Who?"

"Cai!"

"Bridget," Jack took her by the arms. "Cai is dead. Nelson is dead. The people you have been seeing are definitely dead."

Bridget looked up at him. "I was dead."

"I brought you back. No one brought them back."

"You really don't see them?" She croaked.

"There's no one to see, luv."

Bridget went from desolate to angry in a second. "Why are you keeping me here? I don't want to stay here!"

"Bridget…"

"This place is evil! She is evil!"

Jack sighed. Bridget had been rambling on about evil witches for a while now, be it Caroline or Cai, and about how Caroline was making the ghosts surround her. Her hallucinations were taking over her and though Caroline had been able to subdue the pain she was feeling a little, her lucidity was not something that could be saved. Only Jack's ring could do it, like it had done for him, but he was still trying to get it off his finger. It was as if it was physically stuck to him. "I am not going to let anyone hurt you, Bridget, I swear it."

"She's a witch. She nearly killed you."

"How?" Jack frowned.

"She wouldn't cure you…"

Jack had heard this but Caroline had assuaged his qualms quickly enough, explaining to him that if there were a cure for the plague, magic or otherwise, it would have been used the first time round. She hadn't cured Jack and she hadn't cured Bridget because she couldn't do it. Bridget was just seeing enemies everywhere because of her hallucinations.

"Bridget, Caroline will not hurt you and she will not hurt me, I promise you."

Bridget looked down at his finger where the ring still sat. "Your promises don't mean anything to me anymore." She left his arms and lay down on the bed, closing her eyes.

"Bridget…"

She didn't reply and she didn't seem to want to see anyone anymore as she kept her eyes closed, hiding her broken and sore face in a pillow. Jack sighed, watching over her for a while before walking outside.

"Is she still seeing people who've died?" Caroline asked. She was playing with a jar that contained two live cockroaches, both flitting anxiously in the glass trap. Evelyn was silently sitting across from her.

"Yes. Is it just hallucinations?" Jack asked. Maybe he could find Thanatos and make him control her hallucinations like he'd done for Jack's?

"That's all." Caroline nodded. "You don't necessarily need the ring to help her."

Jack stopped staring down at the ring on his hand and turned to Caroline with a frown. "I'm listening."

"Well, Tia Dalma isn't the only witch to know how to bring people back by using someone else's blood."

Jack thought about it. "That means I'd have to kill Bridget. That's not something I would ever do."

"You already did." Caroline shrugged. "You gave her that disease, you infected her, you are the reason she's lying there. You did kill her; you just didn't do it intentionally."

"So you want to help?"

"I do."

"And why should I trust you?" Jack asked. "I caught a few things between Bridget's ramblings."

"Like?"

"Like Nerezza being your mother, like how she died in the brig of my ship, like how you swore you wouldn't help save me from my plague." Jack shrugged. "So why would you do it? You wouldn't save my life to hurt Bridget but now you'll help me save hers?"

"Bridget wanted me to save you in exchange for my mother's life. My mother died and so I had no reason to help Bridget. You, you saved my daughter's life by taking her on your ship and bringing her home. I have a debt to repay you and I'll help Bridget to settle it."

Jack frowned. "You really like to keep things even, don't you?"

"If you don't owe anyone, no one can own you. I like being free from such ties."

"So if I told you I had your husband skulking around on my ship, looking for his wife…"

"It would be wiser not to tell me that." Caroline warned. "But killing Bridget might be the only way to save her."

"I couldn't do it." Jack said. "I couldn't stab her or-"

"Who said anything of stabbing?" Caroline frowned. "Oh no, it'd be much more humane. You could simply give her a drink I prepare."

"Poison." Jack surmised.

"It'd be like she fell asleep but when she woke up, she'd be completely cured."

Jack shook his head. "No. I couldn't do it. Bridget would never forgive me."

"Tell me, why haven't you killed Mercer yet?" Caroline asked.

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Mercer. He killed Bridget. Stabbed her ruthlessly and threw her to the ground to die. You swore you'd kill him. Why haven't you?"

"If I try to get near him, I'll kill everyone."

"So you're going to let him live?"

"No." Jack said angrily. "I will kill him. And Beckett. I just have to find the opportune moment."

"It's been a year and you haven't even tried. I think you haven't killed him because you'd prefer to protect Bridget than avenge her murder."

"Well done."

Caroline smirked. "No need for sarcasm. I'm just trying to make you see that sometimes, you will choose the unfavourable option to save Bridget's life. You may have to do it again and there's no shame in that. Some people would call you a coward for running from the Caribbean so much since Beckett appeared…"

"I did not run. I know when to run but I have not run…"

"You did but so did I. It's not cowardly to know when to sit on the side lines until your opportune moment as you say. It actually makes you a hero to her. And if you have to do that again, well you'll do what you have to."

Jack was silent as he pondered those thoughts.

"Listen, why don't you go outside for a walk?" Caroline asked. "Some fresh air might give you a clear head."

"I don't want to leave her."

"She won't know the difference and I'm here to look out for her." Caroline shrugged.

Jack didn't feel comforted by that. "You?"

"Evelyn can go with you. I'd hardly hurt Bridget if you have my daughter."

"You're giving your daughter over as a hostage?"

"Not a hostage because there's no threat of her getting hurt as there is no threat of Bridget getting hurt. Go and alert your crew to these developments. You don't want them out looking for you too."

Jack decided she was right. "She'll be safe?"

"More than she has been in a long time."

He didn't appreciate that dig. "Keep Evelyn."

He left the hut and after a few seconds, Caroline looked at Evelyn.

"Evelyn, go after him."

Evelyn hesitated. "He said..."

"Go."

Evelyn got up and left the cabin too. Caroline smirked and put her jar down onto the table before she got up and walked into the back room. She sat on the side of the bed.

"Poor Bridget." She stroked the girl's hair. "You'll be so sorry you ever betrayed me."

"_Do you think she believes her sanity is waning?"_

Caroline didn't turn when she head Cai's voice. "I think, even when Sparrow manages to cure this disease, he'll have lost her."

"_Trapped in her own mind. That is a good revenge."_

Caroline smirked.

"Quite."

* * *

_Take it off._

Jack looked down at the ring as he sat on the side of a canal, his legs swung over the side. He couldn't go back to the Pearl and tell everyone that Bridget was sick, dying because of him. The last time he'd seen them, they hadn't wanted anything to do with her. What he needed was to take off the ring and give it to Bridget and she'd be okay. But what if she didn't want to take it off afterwards? What if it did to her what it did to Bishop Fabricius? What if it was already doing it to him? He should have been able to take it off the second he saw her but yet it was hours later and he was still struggling.

"You have to help her."

Jack looked behind him to see Evelyn. "You care?"

"Of course." She said, sitting down next to him. "I don't want Bridget to die. I owe so much to her and to you."

"You had a funny way of showing it."

"I had just found my mother who left me of her own accord. I had to do whatever I could to make her want me again, can't you understand that?"

"Not when it were me own life you were risking for some family bonding."

"I knew Bridget would help you. You two always save each other."

Jack huffed. "Goodbye, Evelyn."

Evelyn nodded, understanding that he didn't want to talk to her, and got up. She was about to walk back when she remembered something. She turned back to Jack. "Who were those men?"

That caught Jack's attention. "What men?"

"The men who came looking for Bridget before. Well, they kept calling her mermaid but she looked quite afraid when they barged in."

"When was this?" Jack frowned, remembering something about his own sickness, a hazy memory coming back to him.

"About an hour or two before you came." Evelyn replied. "One was big but the other was small and they were both bruised and battered."

"Were they Italian?"

Evelyn nodded.

"And they called her mermaid?"

"Yes."

"Did they talk about her legs?"

Evelyn was confused now. "Her legs?"

"The cuts that are on her legs, did they mention them?"

Evelyn thought back. "No, but when I was walking out, my mother did."

"She did?"

"Yes. She told me to leave after they refused to and as I was walking out, she said something about her legs. I came back a few minutes later and they were gone. Obviously she was saying things she didn't want me to hear."

Jack had a feeling no one tried to protect Evelyn from harsh words anymore. Jack got up and walked back to the hut to see Caroline still playing with her jar that contained two cockroaches, one bigger than the other. She smirked at him as he stopped.

"Did Evelyn tell you about our intruders?"

"She did."

Caroline's grin widened. "Don't worry; they won't be coming back for her."

With that, she threw the glass jar into the roaring fireplace where it smashed and the two insects burned.

Jack walked into the back room where Bridget was, feeling a lot more apprehensive about staying around Caroline Harrison. Bridget was asleep on the bed but Jack's eyes were drawn to her legs which were still cut up. With everything that had been going on, he'd forgotten about Thanatos showing him Bridget's capture. It was as if his own mind had hid it from him among all the mind tricks the disease had cast upon him. When Bridget came back to him on the Pearl, he was so focused on trying not to kill her; he had forgotten that someone else had been trying to kill not only her but him too. He had now very quickly come to the decision that the minute Bridget was better, they were leaving Italy.

_And just leave Will here?_

He closed his eyes in frustration, remembering the other problem on his ship. He knew Bridget loved travelling and seeing the world but really, it sometimes caused nothing but problems. He decided that when they got back to the Caribbean, he might break it to her that they were staying there. He had thought taking her out of the Caribbean, with Beckett roaming the seas, would be safer but everywhere he'd taken her had caused problems. Maybe he'd just have to brave it and face up to his old and probably biggest enemy. The first on a long list of enemies which seemed to grow by the country and looking down at Bridget now, who'd been pleading Jack to take her away from here, he wondered if she was right and he was leaving her in the hands of another enemy that was added to the list.

Jack turned back to the doorway where he saw Caroline Harrison still sitting at her table. "Those men…"

"Mermaid's blood repels sharks, very handy for sailors and much sought after which makes it very expensive." She explained in response to his gaze. The woman had an endless smirk. "Don't worry, only one or two of the cuts will leave scars on her pretty little legs. Well, they were pretty. She looks just haggard now."

Jack walked over to Bridget and sat on the side of the bed. What had he been missing? What had she gone through without him?

"Bridget, wake up."

He watched her stir and her eyes opened. "Jack?"

"Who were those men?" He asked. "The ones who came here before me?"

"How do you know about them?"

"Evelyn told me. Who were they?"

"Remember the men who were sent to kill you?" She croaked. "The ones who realised I was a mermaid?"

"They found you."

"When I left Rome to find you, they found me before I could get to you. They kept me locked up so they could…" The sentence drifted into silence.

"Steal the blood from your tail and sell it to sailors?"

"How did you-?"

"Caroline told me."

"Those two are quite chatty." Bridget sighed. "Jack, we need to get away from here. This place is evil."

"Are they still here? The ghosts?"

"Yes. Craig is the latest one."

"Bridget…"

"They're people I've killed."

He frowned down at her. "What?"

"The ghosts. They're the people I killed. Nelson and Cai and Craig. There's no one who would make me happy to see like my father, just people whose lives I took."

"Bridget, you didn't kill Craig. Vengeful villagers did."

"Who never would have got near him if it weren't for me. I killed my own family."

"Craig was not your family." Jack knew this would happen. He'd said it from the start, from the minute Craig had entered their lives. He knew that if he or Bridget killed him, it'd come back to haunt her. And now it was, literally.

"He was my brother and I had him killed. I can't even find my last living brother and my sister wants nothing to do with me. I've spent so many years wanting my family back and now I have and I've ruined it."

"No, you didn't." Jack wished he could make her see. "Gerard has threatened me more times than I can count. He ain't doing it for fun, luv. Well, he might be slightly doing it for fun."

"He told me he's seen my father. On the other side."

Jack stroked her back. "It's not real."

"How do you know that?"

"Because they're hallucinations. I had them too."

"You saw people you killed?"

Jack was silent for a second. "No."

"What did you see?"

"My life without you. It's not something I ever want to actually live through so I'm going to make sure you get better."

"How?"

"Any way I can."

Jack may have been telling her everything would be okay but she hadn't missed the glowing ring on his finger that he hadn't taken off. It was hard to have any hope when the one person she should have been able to depend on was choosing a piece of jewellery over her.

"Do you believe in hell, Jack?"

"What?" He frowned.

"Do you believe in hell? Tartarus? Some torture after death?"

"Not for you."

"Why not for me? I've murdered people."

"You protected yourself."

"Murder is murder."

"Not everything is black and white."

"What if it is?" She asked. "What if all the white things we've done get weighed against the black things we done when we die?"

"Then you have no need to worry."

"Don't I?"

"No."

"When I was in the Underworld before, I was awaiting my fate. What if my fate is hell? Fate's never been on my side."

"Bridget listen to me, you are a good person. If you're going to hell then so am I and any place where we're together is not somewhere I would call hell." Jack smirked. "Anyway, Persephone won't allow you to go to hell. She likes you."

Bridget knew that wasn't true. She had a feeling Persephone wouldn't be doing her any favours anymore. She was on her own now. There would be no Lakshmi, no Persephone and very little hope.

"If Craig is in hell and he's seen my father, that means my father…"

Jack wished he could get through to her that none of this was real but it was clear from her demeanour that she was out of it. Jack was just lucky she was slightly lucid enough to even hear him. "Did you ever think that Craig was lying to you to hurt you?" Even when he was dead and wasn't real, Craig could annoy Jack to no end in the way he tortured his sister.

"If my father is in hell…He was one of the best men I knew…I can't imagine him being there."

Jack felt like he was in hell right now.

"Jack?"

"Aye, luv?"

"Why are you keeping me here?"

"Because Caroline Harrison can help you."

"No, she won't." Bridget shook her head weakly. "She's a witch."

"Witches can be useful."

"Not when they're against you."

"Luckily for us, Caroline Harrison's always been on your side."

"She's evil; she lets the ghosts be here. She was going to let you die." Bridget's eyelids began to droop heavily. "I want to go back to the Pearl…"

"I can't risk moving you, luv. You're too weak."

"I can't die here."

"You ain't going to die. You can get that thought out of your head right now."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I am going to save you."

Bridget shook her head weakly. "I don't believe you."

"What?"

"If you were going to take off that ring for me, you would have done it hours ago. You're hoping for Caroline Harrison to provide you with a solution but she never will."

Bridget closed her eyes, leaving Jack with some very harsh truths. Here was the love of his life suffering from an incurable disease and he had a way to save her sitting on his finger. He stood up and started pacing, like he always did when feeling stressed or agitated, before looking down at her and taking off the ring. He would take time to feel proud later but now he walked over to her and presented her with the ring. "Here."

"I don't want it."

Jack frowned at her. "You don't want it? It'll save your life!"

Bridget didn't answer.

"Do you know how hard taking it off was?" Jack asked angrily.

"Yes, Jack. I saw exactly how hard it was for you to take it off to save my life."

She turned away and Jack straightened up again, not feeling so proud anymore. He walked out of the room and went for the door. He put the ring on the table next to her bed before walking outside.

Bridget looked to the ring, wondering what side of her would win out, the prideful side which she'd always kept or the fearful side which was growing up inside her, threatening to take over.

"_Don't think that just because you put it on, we'll disappear, Bridge. That won't happen."_

Bridget closed her eyes, knowing it wouldn't block out Craig's voice but it was better than having to look at him.

"_We're here for good. You betrayed Hades' word."_

She wasn't going to let him get to her.

"_If you come over here, you'll see dear old dad. I did."_

"I think you're lying." Bridget said.

"_Why? I've never lied. I was always truthful about who I was, what I was."_

"Not to Jack. You lied to him about who you were. You said you were Robert."

"_Sparrow isn't my family. When did I ever lie to my blood?"_

"Your blood? You weren't happy unless you were spilling our blood, you never cared about it."

"_And you do? I've always stuck by my love for money and I've never denied my Buckley heritage. I died as a Buckley but all you want to be is a Sparrow."_

"What?"

"_You can drop the mock confusion, Bridge. You're quite well known amongst the Navy and the pirates but what do they know you as? As a Buckley? No, as Sparrow's lass. That's the only reason you're known, because of you who crawl into bed with. They only know you as a pirate's whore. No one would care if you were just yourself because you're pretty useless on your own."_

Bridget didn't reply.

"_Even he chose a ring over you. That must have stung. If I were you, I'd take the ring, get better and when I was healthy, run off with the ring to teach him a lesson. I'd become the biggest and fiercest pirate to sail the seven seas who no one would touch. Give pride to the name you apparently hold so dear."_

Bridget opened her eyes and looked at her mangled, dead but still smirking brother. "It's a good thing I'm not like you then."

"_Maybe you should start. Being selfish gets people forward. I know it and Jack knows it. He did a smart thing by taking the ring, no matter how much you want to throw a tantrum. You should do a smart thing by taking it. Hades would never be able to touch you, Thanatos would never be able to touch you, the fates, the curse, the witches, the mermaids, Mercer, Beckett, Lyons, they'd all be gone. You'd be free to make your own choices. You'd be free to live how you want and go where you want and get what you want."_

Bridget looked at the ring. She couldn't deny there was an attraction to it, no matter how much she didn't want anything to do with it.

"_Take it, Bridget. Bring honour to this family's name; you're the last one who can."_

She tried to ignore her dead brother's words though they were enticing.

"Leave me alone."

"_You're going to have to choose, Bridget. Your family or your lover. And a lot sooner than you expect."_

She found she was getting that ultimatum a lot lately.

* * *

"Well, there's a sight for sore eyes."

The crew were surprised when Fionn walked inside the galley.

"What can I say? Someone needs to rally the other ship." Fionn shrugged, playing up his absence as taking care of Bridget's old ship and the one Barbossa had used to cross to Italy. If they'd really known where he'd been, there was no doubt that they wouldn't have been so amiable. "Those fellas are getting a little restless."

"They're not the only ones." Ladbroc pointed out. "We've been docked for too long."

"There's been no sign of the Captain or the lass for days."

Fionn frowned. "Wait, Bridget is missing?"

"Aye, ran off a while ago." Duncan nodded. "Haven't seen her in ages."

"Have people been out looking?" Fionn asked.

"Of course but we've been looking for Will too and got no luck on that end either." Matelot said. "I'm starting to think they've vanished into thin air."

Fionn tried not to react to the mention of Will who was still safely locked up on the Dutchman.

"I still think we need to consult that witch Bridget was dealing with." David said quietly. "Even if she doesn't know where they are, she might help."

"Help? She wants us dead." Quartetto responded.

"Even witches have their price." The young girl shrugged. "What better way to get her onside than bribe her? After all, she did know Bridget-"

"What we've got to do is get away from here." Kursar interrupted. "Quickly."

"Now that is something I can agree with." Matelot nodded. "This land ain't brought us nothing but trouble."

"But if we just-" David tried to speak up.

"Leave?" Fionn frowned. "What about Sparrow? It's his ship."

"No one's talking about mutiny, lad." Gibbs said. "We will find the Captain and the lass and Turner before we go anywhere and anyone who argues can haul it to the other ship and leave at your leisure."

"I still think-" David tried.

"If you say things like that," Duncan cut her off. "You may find yourself without a crew."

"And once you get back to the Caribbean, you'll find yourself without work." Gibbs warned. "And a vendetta against you, mark me own words."

"So we're getting threats now, is it? Well, if that's-"

"Excuse me!" Everyone shut up when David shouted out over all of them. "If this is a crew meeting, then every crew member gets to talk and gets listened to! Considering I was the only one of all of you to figure out that there was something wrong with Barbossa, maybe it's time you stop treating me like a child and start realising that I have some bloody good ideas!" Once she figured they'd listen, she stopped shouting. "Now, like I was saying, the witch may want you dead but so have many other people like Barbossa or the Gods and we've managed to get them onside. Maybe for the right price, we can get the witch onside. After all, we all have a common enemy in Beckett so maybe we can convince her that being with us is better than being against us. If that doesn't work, well we have plenty of leverage to use against her daughter and who better to convince her to help us than a daughter who doesn't want her mother knowing what she's been up to? We can blackmail Evelyn into getting her mother to help us."

It was hard to argue with that point. Evelyn would definitely try to make sure her mother never found out her most recent profession.

"Now," David said. "If you all want to run like cowards, you can go right ahead but I am going to that hut and I am going to see if my plan works. If it doesn't, I'll think of another one. No one on this ship gave up on me when I came here and I don't plan on giving up on them or you either."

She left the galley, exchanging a quick smile with Barbossa who was standing at the door, looking quite proud. At her determination, not her favour of Sparrow. Regardless, he followed her out of the galley because she may have gotten good with her words but her sword fighting still needed work and it was night out in the town.

"She's right." Ana said, standing up. "You can all scamper back to the Caribbean with your tails between your legs; I'm staying on my home." She left the galley too.

"Well," Gibbs asked. "What'll it be? Stay here and stay loyal or run to the other ship and take the easy way out?"

Fionn looked around to see none of the crew budge.

"That's what I thought." Gibbs nodded. "And next time, remember that loyalty before it has to be banged into your heads by a teenage girl."

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

"Still sick. I was never very good at this."

Amelia poured water into a cup and handed it to Anita. "When I first started sailing on ships, I was sick too. I found that staying at the stern helps most, less swaying."

"I don't think it's just the swaying." Anita admitted. "There's terror too."

"Terror?" Amelia frowned. "Over finally seeing your daughter?"

Anita sighed. "How am I supposed to face my daughter and tell her that while she was under the cruel hand of that brute and being a slave for eight years, I was living a comfortable life in a mansion?"

"You never knew she was there."

"I shouldn't have let them take her. I just let some horrible man come and take my daughter away from me, most of my children. What if she doesn't want to see me?"

Amelia shook her head. "Bridget will never refuse to see you and she will never blame you. That's not the kind of person she is."

"I don't even know what kind of person she is."

"A good person." Amelia pressed seeing as Anita still didn't know about Bridget's true life. "One of the best I know."

"Really?"

Amelia nodded. "She's done wonderful things for J…George."

Anita frowned at Amelia's stumbling. "Wonderful things? I would have thought it was the other way around, isn't he high society?"

"Yes but…George needed her to come along. She helped him just as much as he helped her."

Anita sighed. "I wish I could be proud but I didn't even raise her. She raised herself. Any qualities she has now, they didn't come from me."

"You must know that isn't true. Bridget is…"

"Stronger than I've ever been, more resourceful, level-headed and that's only from what I remember. If she survived where she was for that long, even I underestimated her. What a thing for a mother to say."

"Don't punish yourself for things outside your control."

"She's going to be twenty-two. I haven't seen her since she was a child and now she's a grown woman. I've missed so much."

Amelia couldn't imagine losing Jack or Jonathan for as long Anita had gone without her children, never knowing where they were or if they were safe. She'd gone through it plenty of times but those times hadn't been nearly as long as the ten years Anita had faced. If she had, she wouldn't have coped. Right now, her son was sick and she couldn't take her mind off it. She knew Teague wasn't telling her the entire truth, just that Jack was sick, but they'd needed to get Tia Dalma. That had to have meant something. Teague kept brushing her off, and had been very distant on this trip overall, so Amelia often found herself coming to talk to Anita though even that was hard when she couldn't even tell her the entire truth. Yes, Anita knew that Amelia and Teague were married but had no idea that their son was in love with her daughter. She had no idea that her daughter wasn't married and was a pirate, with a curse on her, and all manners of otherworld creatures after her.

It might have been a bit too much.

"I have to go out and see Teague." Amelia said, standing up. "I shall check on you later."

Anita nodded. "Thank you."

Amelia left and walked up on deck and up to the helm where her husband was at the wheel.

"She still feeling sea-sick?" He asked.

"Yes."

"It's very odd; I've never once heard Bridget complain of sea sickness."

"You think she's lying about being Bridget's mother?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing seems too far-fetched when it comes to the lengths people will go to in order to catch that girl anymore but no, I don't. It's odd though that Bridget's been hiding in plain sight all these years and Anita's suddenly started looking for her daughter. Why now, after all this time?"

"According to her, her other daughter Bernadette had seen Bridget…"

"Wait, Bernadette told her?" Teague frowned.

"Yes, Anita lived with Bernadette but Bernadette never told Bridget her mother was there and never told her mother that Bridget was there."

Teague shook his head. "Put that on top of knowing where Bridget was for all those years, that Bernadette has some explaining to do."

"I know. I could not imagine if it was our sons and believe me, my mind has done little else."

"Well, if you were in her position, it wouldn't be us. She lost her husband too."

Amelia hugged into Teague. "Do not remind me."

"Don't worry, mi muneca, I ain't going anywhere for a long time."

"I hope you can say the same for my son."

Teague's face darkened though he quickly covered it up. "Jack will be fine, I told you."

"Then why the need for Tia Dalma?"

"Because there was some business with a witch in Italy which reminded me how handy it is to have one around. Tia's just a precaution."

Amelia left his arms. "You're not telling me something. Ever since she came onboard, you've been too quiet for my liking."

"You're always telling me to shut up."

"But you never actually do it. What happened, Teague? What secret are you hiding?"

"Amelia, there is nothing to fear. Have I ever done anything that might cause you harm? That might cause my sons harm?"

"That depends. Piracy itself…"

"When things got too dangerous, I took them away. I brought Jack to your parents, I settled the family in Shipwreck Cove, I never willingly put this family in danger, I always put you first and you know it."

Amelia sighed. "Yes, I do. I'm just frightened. I've been looking over Anita all this time and seeing what she's become after all she's lost…It scares me that I might follow her path."

Teague pulled her close again and kissed her forehead. "I won't let it happen. Go down to bed and I'll follow shortly."

Amelia nodded. "Make sure you do. You can't be spending all night at the helm like you once could."

"Amelia, mi muneca, my back is already telling me that, you don't have to."

Amelia smiled and walked down below deck and Teague waited for a few seconds before sagging. He couldn't keep this up. His worry over Jack was overtaking him and keeping it from Amelia felt like torture. He couldn't bring himself to say the words to her though. He couldn't tell her their son was dying. She'd hate him for it when she found out but he was finding it too hard.

"Captain!"

Teague looked down on deck when he heard a call from Harry.

"What's wrong?" Teague asked when Harry ran up to him.

"There's been a letter." Harry replied, annoyed with Cotton's parrot picking at his hands for food. He handed Teague the letter as he tried to pry the bird off him. Teague read the letter and watched as a smile appeared across Teague's face. "Good news?"

The letter was from a perfectly healthy Jack.

"Best news I've had in a long time, mate."

* * *

Bridget woke up and felt better than she had in ages. She was momentarily confused but soon realised when she looked down at her finger.

"How…?"

"I put it on you while you were sleeping." Jack said from a chair in the corner of the room. "You're not getting a choice. You're wearing it."

"Jack…"

"No. I lost you already and I can't go through that again. I refuse to go through that again."

"But…"

"How could you not have put it on?" He asked angrily. "Is your damn pride really that important? You will die without it."

"It's not about pride. You chose this ring over my life."

"Never."

"We were trapped in a burning church and you were more concerned with getting that ring than to me."

"I took it off to save you, does that mean nothing?" Bridget didn't reply as she looked down at the ring which had a stone of black swirls inside now as it soaked up her illness. "Bridget, with that ring, we'd never have to worry about those fates or the Gods again. They couldn't touch-"

"You. We can't both wear it." She pointed out. "And I don't intend on keeping it on."

"You don't?" Jack frowned. "You don't feel its hold?"

Bridget sighed and put her head back down on the pillow. "Craig told me I should wear it, get better and then run off with it and leave you."

Jack's jaw tightened at that. He was beginning to hope that Bridget was being haunted because he didn't want that thought to have come from her own head. "Did he now? He's a diamond, your old brother."

"He kept talking about bringing honour to my family name because at the moment, all I am is a Sparrow."

"Does he not remember interrupting that wedding? You're still Buckley though that thought sometimes irks me seeing as I want you as me own but beggars can't be choosers."

"I make a beggar out of you?"

"Certainly." Jack looked at her. "Did you consider it?"

"What?"

"Taking the ring and running off, did you consider it? I'm sure it'd be perfectly justifiable."

"No, I didn't." She looked at him annoyed. "The only thing Craig did by talking about my family over and over again was make me realise how much I miss having a family around me."

"You have a family. About seven of them stormed in here while you were sleeping and demanded Caroline Harrison help them find you and I before I showed meself."

Bridget had to smile at that but she still felt sad. "And I love them. But I meant a family that I'm connected to by flesh and blood."

"Well, you can have that." Jack said. "Once you get better, you said yourself you wanted children…"

"Not while you wear that ring."

Jack frowned down at her. "What?"

"I am not having children with a man who plans to outlive them."

"Bridget…"

"No, Jack." She said seriously. "I will not put my children through growing up and becoming more resentful of their father because they keep getting older and he stays the same age and eventually, they grow older than him and die while he keeps on living, young and healthy. No child should have to go through a parent being that selfish. You have a choice, a life and a family with me or living forever."

"The both of us wouldn't be alive if it weren't for this ring."

"No, I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for that ring. I made a pact with Hades to take my life if it meant you survived. I was willing to give up my life for you. If you can't give up a ring for me then I think we're in two very different positions and being together isn't a good idea."

"Are you saying that if I keep the ring, you'll leave me?"

"Yes."

She didn't see the point in circling the issue.

"Bridget…"

"It's me or the ring, Jack. It's a simple choice."

Jack was silent for a while. "You know, Caroline Harrison offered me a way to save you."

"Did she? That was good of her." Bridget said sarcastically.

"It was the same way Barbossa is alive now."

"She wanted you to kill me? No, you're right, she's completely trustworthy." Bridget looked at him. "I take it you disagreed?"

"Of course I did." Jack frowned. "You're wearing the ring now, aren't you?"

Bridget nodded, understanding why he was telling her this.

"I already chose you over the ring." He explained. "If you want me to get rid of it for good, I will but I think it'll be a massive mistake. It could protect the both of us more than you want to think."

"Did you actually expect me to be happy that you kept this ring?" She asked. "Honestly?"

He sighed. "No."

"Then why are you expecting me to change my mind about it? We saw what it does to people. I don't want to think that in a few hundred years, when I'm long dead, that you'll be chopping off your fingers because it's driven you mad."

"I won't let that happen."

"I'm sure Fabricius didn't want to let that happen either but it did."

"Bridget, I don't want to keep it to be immortal, it is just for protection purposes."

"You used to promise you could protect us before we even knew about a ring."

"And you died. If we'd that ring, you wouldn't have."

"And destiny would have found another way to do it. I was supposed to die at my hanging. Isn't it clear by now that no manner of witches or magical artefacts are going to help us?"

"So we just stop trying?"

"I never said that but if you're going to start focusing on how best to outsmart them by beating them at their own game…Jack, you know I don't want anything to do with their worlds. I understand that they challenge us and try to hurt us but we've beaten them before by simply being together, by proving that they can't get to us in any way, no matter what they do. If we start trying to beat them with magic, it won't end well so I'm going to do what I have to and get out of it quickly. Then they'll have won anyway because we won't be together anymore."

Jack could see the sense in what she was saying but he knew that they couldn't always win by just doing nothing. The fates would up the stakes and Jack would have to react to that.

"When I had my plague," He said. "Thanatos came to see me."

Bridget sighed. "Jack, I don't trust him either. I don't trust any of them."

"You trust Persephone."

"I empathise with Persephone, the way she does with me but I don't necessarily count on her the way you do Thanatos."

"He showed me what life would be like without you."

"I bet it was fantastic." She huffed, knowing Thanatos would do anything to get rid of her.

"No, it was awful. He showed me what it would be like if I had never met you, if you'd never tried on the dress, if you…" She still didn't know that her destiny belonged with Jonathan and Jack wasn't in any rush to tell her. "If you'd never left Ireland, all manners of different destinies to the one we made for ourselves. Every single one made me feel miserable."

Bridget frowned. "How do you know they were real? That Thanatos wasn't lying?"

Jack shrugged. "He might have been but even so, I know me life without you would be chronic. Bridget, we have so many enemies right now between the mystical ones and the very real ones like Beckett, I know you don't want the ring in our lives but it is the best weapon we have against all these people who want us dead, who will kill you in a second to get to me."

Bridget closed her eyes. "I had my own visit from a God recently. Poseidon."

Jack frowned. "When?"

"When you were sick, well actually for months. Have you seen Barbossa?"

"I've seen his lack of a leg."

"Poseidon had been impersonating him ever since we left Shipwreck Cove where Barbossa was trapped. Had to get out by taking his own leg."

"But, why?"

"He wants me back in the water, for good. My theory is he's working with the fates to separate us for good."

"But the Gods are against the fates."

"Are they?" Bridget asked. "Or has Thanatos been playing us all along and all these talks about the Gods being against the fates was just to make use trust the Gods who are in fact, working with the fates?"

"But…"

"Think about it. Evelyn and her mother are reunited but have you seen one sign of Lakshmi?"

Jack shook his head. "I figured she was waiting for us to bring Harrison down here too."

"Or else she just thought we'd separate before we succeed because she, like all of them, is trying not make us fail?"

Jack's head was spinning at these new developments. "So what do we do?"

"Well, my first plan of action was try to get rid of the tail then that gets Poseidon away from us."

"Do you think you could?"

"I don't know. I just know I want to get rid of it, it's caused too much trouble to me." Bridget said.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I want to try and beat Beckett and Mercer."

Jack sighed. "A lot needs to fall into place for that to happen."

"I know. I don't think you can place the Black Pearl against an armada and come out smiling but even if it was possible to just kill those two…"

"Maybe you could trade the tail for the power to become invisible because that's what it will take." Jack said. "I should have killed him when I saved you from hanging."

"I thought you said you couldn't without risking my life."

"I couldn't which is why I didn't." Jack said. "But I should have found a way."

"I had Tia Dalma infiltrate his inner circle; I could have gotten her to do it." Bridget sighed. "But I knew it'd be risking her life. It seems like we won't be able to kill him without risking one of our own."

"Which is why he's still alive. I hate Beckett and I hate Mercer and I am not prepared to let them make me hate myself because in killing them, I killed someone I care about."

"Is that why you've kept us out of the Caribbean so much?"

"I didn't run away." Jack said quickly, remembering Caroline Harrison's words.

Bridget frowned. "I never said you did. Running away and protecting people are two different things."

Jack sighed. Before she came along, he wouldn't have had any qualms about running if it meant he stayed alive. But now, now he didn't want to run, because running from the people who killed her was like not vowing to protect her which he had. He wanted Beckett and Mercer dead for what they did. He just didn't want to risk Bridget's life again in trying to make that happen. For a year, he'd felt stuck and focusing on other things like going to Ireland or India or Italy or dealing with magical forces put his mind to other things, which meant he wouldn't have to deal with the very human threats out there. He was going to have to sooner or later though and when he did, he was going to be risking a lot of lives. So what did he do? Did he avenge or protect?

_A year ago, it would have been protect._

_A year ago, she didn't have that scar._

Jack looked at her. "I don't know. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to give up the ring."

"If I give up the ring, there'll be no chance that we're going to get to Beckett and Mercer. With the ring, we have a chance to get just them without having to incite a war and killing our own but without the ring, it won't be possible by any means."

"So before we even knew about the ring, you weren't going to do anything?"

Jack sighed and sat forward, placing his elbows on his knees with his hands in front of his mouth. "I don't know. I didn't know. Bridget, you know that I want to punish them for what they did to you but I'm not willing to risk you again to see it happen. It's a complicated situation, that much I do know."

She knew that too. "Jack, you know I've always been behind what you wanted to do but I don't think I can be this time. If you don't want to incite war then that I will back you with but keeping a ring like this? It's too dangerous. Once it's found out you have it, you're inciting a war with every other power hungry person out there, the Becketts and the other pirates. You may survive it because of that ring but you can't guarantee others will. The longer you wear it, the less you'll be able to take it off, you've already proven that."

"How? I took it off for you."

"You took your time." She pointed out. Jack sulked at that. "Do you want me to coddle you or do you want the truth, Sparrow?" She asked. "Because I'm only capable of one right now so if you're looking for the former, you can go to Caroline Harrison. Believe me; she's good with the false sense of security."

"You're beginning to sound like your old self."

"Then one of us is."

"What can I say? It's been a rough year."

"You don't have to tell me that, I've been there, right next to you. I've stood by you through everything, the same you have done for me and I don't want everyone to be right."

Jack frowned. "Right about what?"

"Right about us falling apart. The more hardships we go through, the more they knock us down until eventually, we'll be together but we won't see the point in it. We'll have become stale and bitter. I'm not ready for that to happen, Jack, but I'm also not capable of fighting you along with everyone else and I feel like that's where we're headed. I feel like we're making ourselves stuck because we're so busy fighting everyone else, we've forgotten why we're really doing it. It's all about having power now when before, it was just about being together."

"Are you saying you're getting tired of what we're doing?"

Bridget was silent for a second. "Yes." She saw as Jack's head lowered as his eyes closed. "I'm not saying I want to leave you, I'm saying I don't like what our relationship has become. We keep trying to run away with our problems but we can't since we always bring them with us."

"You told me, when we realised what the Fates were doing, you told me you'd stick it out, that you wouldn't let them beat us."

"I did promise that. I meant it too. But I can't promise that I can stick out us beating ourselves. This isn't about the Fates or the Gods or even the ring, this is about you and me. We let everything else get in the way and it's just…It's not working anymore. Things have to change."

"I've tried to make them change, Bridget. I have tried everything…"

"I am not just talking about you. I'm talking about myself too. Jack, I'm not saying I'm going to leave you, that is not what I want at all. I love you, I always will love you and I love you just as much now as I did when I first said those words to you but this relationship has to become about more than just power and revenge and beating the odds and…And everything it's been about for the past year."

"The past year…"

"Since I came back." She clarified. "Something did change when I came back and we can't deny it anymore. It was okay at first but slowly and slowly, we grew distant and I hate that so much." Bridget could feel the tears coming to her eyes. "When we were fighting, after you found out I knew your father's secret and you left me in Shipwreck Cove, I tried to make you understand that I don't want or need big gestures from you to make me see you love me. Do you remember that?"

Jack did remember that night, vividly. "I remember everything about that night."

"Well, it's good you do because I seemed to have forgotten it. I shouldn't have, I should have told you all this long ago but I didn't. And you can't honestly tell me you don't feel some of these things too."

"I knew things weren't great but I love you, I was willing to see things out."

"So am I but I am not willing to let things go unsaid when talking about them can help in the long run." Bridget replied. "I love Jack and I want to make things better between us, not go along and see how things pan out in the future because I'm scared of how that could turn out, can you understand that?"

Jack was about to reply when he heard a familiar voice.

"Jack? Bridget?"

Jack got up and walked through the curtain to see Gibbs on the other side, looking very hesitant to be around Caroline Harrison. "What are you doing here?"

"There's been a letter reply from your father." Gibbs handed over the letter.

Jack noticed how this piqued the witch's interest but he read through it silently. "Gibbs, ready the crew."

"Captain?"

"We're sailing out. Tonight."

"What about Will, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

Jack sighed. "Will ain't here but with Tia Dalma's help, we might find out where he is."

"Miss Elizabeth won't be too happy to hear that."

"She'll have to trust me."

Caroline frowned. "What about Bridget?"

"Bridget is going to be fine." It wasn't Jack who said it but Bridget herself who appeared in the doorway, her first time being able to stand in days.

"Oh, lass…" Gibbs said sympathetically, seeing her. She must have still looked awful even if she felt a little better.

"You put on the ring?" Caroline sounded disappointed.

"Not exactly." Bridget looked at Jack. "If your father is telling us to sail out, it's for a good reason. We should go."

Jack turned back to Gibbs. "Ready the ship and the crew."

"Aye, Captain."

Gibbs left and Bridget walked into the main part of the hut. "Let's go."

They went to leave but Caroline stood up quickly. "Wait."

The two turned back to her.

"I'll do it." She said quickly. "I'll go see Alfred and I'll bring Evelyn with me."

"Why?" Jack frowned. "Why would you do that?"

Bridget was more interested in how desperate she sounded.

"Because I want passage on your ship." Caroline explained. "I don't want to stay here any longer, I wanted to be here when my mother was but there's nothing left for me in Italy. Give me passage and I'll do what you want."

Jack shook his head. "We were told reuniting you and your husband would bring an end to a curse placed upon us but have recently deemed that not to be true. We don't need you to do anything."

"But you're not certain?"

"No, but-"

"Then chance it. If that doesn't work, I'll try and find a way to end your curse."

Bridget was still suspicious. "Why?"

"Like I said, I don't want to stay here. I don't want Evelyn to stay here, in this hut."

"We can't trust you." Bridget said. "You brought in the ghosts."

Jack and Caroline exchanged a quick glance.

"Bridget, since you put that ring on, have you seen any ghosts?" Caroline asked.

Bridget was silent for a second. "No."

"Then can you finally believe it was your hallucinations and not me bringing them to you? You can trust me, you always could. I tried to protect you from Beckett. I went to Lewis and I made him see you were harmless and good and in return, he helped you." She looked at Jack. "You can have me as an enemy or you can have me as an ally, which would you prefer?"

Jack and Bridget looked at each other. They had just spoken about how they needed more power but throwing their hat in with this woman was not a favourable option. Then again, it could help.

"Maybe Lakshmi is lying," Jack said to Bridget. "But maybe she isn't."

"Maybe she's not lying," Bridget looked at Caroline. "But maybe she is."

"Bridget, you've been able to trust me before."

"That was before you refused to help my dying lover."

"But I've helped you. You would have been dead before Jack ever found you if it weren't for me. I found you in the cold and I brought you here and took care of you, I've always tried my best to do that and you know it. I made some bad decisions from a place of hurt and grief but no one can say they haven't."

Bridget sighed and looked up at Jack. "Like I said before, I'll stand behind any decision you make."

Jack wasn't sure what to do. But like Caroline said, he could have a powerful witch as an ally or he could have another enemy, more powerful than he could afford. "I'll take you onboard…"

Caroline nodded.

"If you do two things for me." Jack finished.

"What are they?"

"One of my crewmembers went missing recently, Will Turner, I want you to find him."

Caroline hesitated. "And if I can't?"

"Just do it and there should be no problems."

"I'll try my best. What is the other things?"

He pointed at Bridget. "Get rid of her tail."

Bridget looked up at Jack quickly. "Jack…"

"You said you wanted it gone?" He asked.

"Well yes, but…" Bridget didn't trust Caroline Harrison with a lock of her hair, let alone the entire lower part of her body.

"Then she can do it." Jack looked back at Caroline. "Can't you?"

"No witch has ever tried to go against the mermaids like that, against Poseidon."

"If you'd prefer to stay here rather than take your chances…"

"No." Caroline said quickly. "I will do what you have asked, Jack Sparrow. I'll find a way to do both. It may take me a while…"

"Well, you'll be at sea with nothing else to do."

Caroline nodded and set about packing as Jack and Bridget left the cabin. Jack had to take Bridget by the waist as she wobbled slightly.

"How are you feeling, luv?"

"I may have exerted myself too soon."

"I know the feeling."

"Do you really think we can trust her?"

"Luv, by now, I don't trust anyone."

* * *

"Ship ahoy!"

Teague's attention was taken when he heard the call. It was the middle of the night but it had been his turn to spend the night at the helm and he wasn't a Captain who pushed his responsibilities onto someone else. He took out his spyglass and looked into the darkness and found it very hard to see anything of the ship. The black sails let him know it was the ship he'd been waiting for though. He had no intentions of waking his wife who was sleeping peacefully below deck; she'd see her children in the morning which was only a few hours away. Teague needed to speak to Jack privately first.

When he managed to cross over to the Black Pearl which had levelled with the Misty Lady, he found that wouldn't be possible.

"Where is the boy?"

"Sleeping in his cabin, Captain." Gibbs explained. "The lass is still only recovering but she's definitely over the worst of it."

"The lass?" Teague frowned. "She was infected too?"

"Aye but the ring's been helping her. She's been taking it off and putting it on like what the Captain did which means it takes longer to heal but she won't get attached."

"Ring?" Teague was confused but when he realised, he found his anger rising. "I am going to march into that cabin and wring his neck for him, sleeping or no."

Gibbs nodded. "I'll just be going back to me duties then." He said before rushing off, scared of Teague's wrath. Teague had a feeling Gibbs' duties weren't below deck but that's where the man rushed off to, leaving Teague alone.

He was about to walk to the cabin doors but a voice stopped him.

"Hello Edward."

Teague had been called that name a lot recently, whenever he walked into his brig, but hearing it from that voice gave him a jolt he wasn't prepared for. He turned around.

"Caroline."

Caroline smiled sadly. "Surprised?"

"More than I'd like to admit." Teague said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you. I convinced your son to take me onboard."

"I doubt you told him why."

"I would like him to keep a positive view of his father so no, I didn't. I told him I wanted to be here for Evelyn which is true but she could have stayed with me in Italy. You wouldn't be there."

Teague sighed. "Caroline…"

"It's strange, isn't it? You have your wife and children and I have my husband and daughter. Our children have gone through a lot together. It seems just yesterday we were the children, running off and trying to make new lives for ourselves. Well, that didn't work out for me. You met her instead."

Teague shook his head. "I can never excuse how much I hurt you."

"I helped you escape." Caroline said angrily. "I helped you leave my father's lands and I left with you because I thought you loved me…"

"I did."

"Then why did you go find her? You were meant to find me in Italy, not some tramp who was already married."

"Careful Caroline, you're speaking about me wife and mother of me children."

"You promised I would be those things, remember? You promised." She had tears in her eyes. "I snuck out of my father's house to see you and you told me that you couldn't stay there, you couldn't stay a slave and I swore I'd help you and you swore you'd take me with you. You swore that it'd be us for the rest of our lives, that we'd get married and find somewhere to be free. Do you remember that?"

"I do remember that night."

"You should. I gave you everything that night and for what, so you could run off and find a prostitute?"

"Caroline, I brought you to Italy to find your mother, didn't I? I couldn't help it if you didn't want to leave her."

"It was a fight!" She said. "A stupid fight which would have been over when you came to see me again! But you didn't! You found her instead!"

"I cannot help that I fell in love with Amelia-"

"That's not her name, the same way your name isn't Teague, Edward. Why couldn't you have just come back?" She cried. "I loved you but I had to go back to my father and be married off to someone who wouldn't care if I was "ruined". That was the word he used. His slave had ruined his daughter and ran off."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. Your life turned out wonderful with your happy wife and sons, you don't care how horrible my life turned out, married to that man."

"That isn't true."

"Then why didn't you come back for me?" Caroline asked. "Like you promised? Why did you save her instead of me?"

"I wish your life had turned out better." Teague said. "Caroline, no matter what you believe of me, that is true. I may have stopped loving you the way you wanted me to love you but I never stopped caring about you. I just couldn't lie to meself any longer. There were feelings for Amelia that I no longer had with you."

Caroline was crying now as she nodded. "I wish we were young again. Things were so much easier."

Teague sighed. "Not for me, they weren't."

"How can you say that? Did our time together mean so little?"

"Being a slave in love is still being a slave."

Caroline shook her head. "How did this happen?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Both Teague and Caroline looked to the cabins doors when Bridget spoke up, now standing at the open door. She looked sick but not dying, more like she had the flu.

"I heard the voices." She said.

"Bridget…" Teague looked like he'd been caught red-handed doing something he shouldn't.

"Can someone please explain why my ex-owner and partner's father are acting like old lovers?"

Caroline stood up, keeping her tears at bay.

"Because we were."

* * *

**A lot of what Bridget said in this chapter kind of reflects my own feelings for this story. I feel like I've let it get away from me, to the point where my writer's block is terrible and I've felt like scrapping the entire thing and starting over. I won't though because it'd be impossible. I have considered ending this story though and moving onto a fourth, hopefully a better edition, where I can just get things back on track but first I'm going to see how I try and work things out here. If you've stuck with me, thank you so much and I will just promise to try and make things better from now on and that'll help me write this story better. I never want to upload something that isn't worth reading which is the reason for such long spaces between updates but I'll try my best to get back on track!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	57. Devotion

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Chapter 57**

"You need to explain to me what is going on because I am very confused."

Teague sighed. "It was a long time ago; I had no intention of dragging it back up."

"That doesn't matter. It was dragged back up." Bridget said. They were currently sitting in the galley of the Black Pearl and without Caroline Harrison. "You and her? How? When? This is too much of a coincidence."

"That's because it ain't one." Teague explained. "Bridget, did Jack ever tell you why he snuck into Harrison's ball?"

Bridget shrugged. "To steal some maps and plans for exports."

"Aye, and how did he hear about Harrison having them?"

"Because he stowed away on Walter Savage's ship."

"I've never told Jack this, he'd be furious if I had, but Jack wasn't exactly pulling his own strings when he was led into those decisions."

Bridget frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Before we met up on your birthday last year, I hadn't seen Jack in quite a long time. I kept in touch through letters and such, at least I tried to but he was always moving from place to place, it was hard to keep track of him. I tried to get him to come onto me own ship, for a while but he refused."

Bridget nodded. "I knew that. He wanted the Pearl back and he wanted to be a Captain."

"As you also know, I always knew Barbossa was going to conduct the mutiny and take over the Pearl. That was the deal for Jack's freedom with Davy Jones."

"Yes…"

"I always had a fear, though I couldn't let it be known, that if Jack got the Pearl back then Jones would come for him and take him. It wasn't ever said but I was worried all the same. You know how slippery Jones can be."

"I don't understand him stowing away on Savage's ship and ending up with your past lover."

"You will. Just before Jack stowed away onto Savage's ship, I had found him. He was swanning around on Ching's ship while she was transporting prostitutes to and from Tortuga."

_Swanning around with Seiko more like. _Bridget thought bitterly but didn't bring it up. She didn't need to add more to this story. "Why didn't you go and talk to him?"

"Because by then, it were pretty clear that he was trying to avoid me. I had objected to him finding the Pearl too many times and he was done listening to me. He wouldn't have followed anything I suggested. I needed someone else to whisper my own words into his ear."

"Ching."

Teague nodded. "I met up with her in secret and let her know about Savage's journey to Port Carmen and the well-connected Governor there. I knew she'd try and send Jack to do a mission for her, she always does as you can remember."

Bridget thought back to their time in Japan when Ching was convinced there was a big organisation gathering its forces to bring down all pirates and wanted to call a Brethren Council. She didn't like Ching but had to admit, they should have listened to her then. If they had, Beckett might not have been a problem and Bridget might not gotten her scar.

_Too late now._

"So you, in a very roundabout way, sent Jack to the Harrisons' mansion?"

"I just knew he'd use that information for his own gain. It was a well-known fact that the Black Pearl had attacked there a few months prior."

Bridget remembered that and remembered telling Jack about it when they first met. "So you knew Jack would go there, regardless of any mission Ching was going to try and set him?"

"I know my son. I knew Ching was going back to Japan soon and I knew the only way Jack could get to Port Carmen quickly was to stow away with Savage."

"How did you know Savage?"

"A few of his sailors were drinking in the same pub as meself one night. I overheard them talk and when Port Carmen was brought up, I formed the plan."

"But why? Why send Jack there?"

"You ever met Jack, luv? He can't resist a damsel. The boy nearly got himself bayonetted because Elizabeth Swann made a bad fashion choice."

"You sent him there to check up on her?"

"I'd heard a lot about Alfred Harrison and not much of it I liked. It were just a small thing. I weren't expecting you'd pop up." Teague pointed out. "I was just-"

"Expecting her to know who he was." Bridget surmised. "You can't deny it, you two are identical."

Teague sighed. "And if there were any problems, she'd let him know."

"I don't think she did know or if she had, she never ever…" Bridget's words died on her lips.

Teague frowned. "You alright, luv?"

"It's just…When I went back there, when I traded myself for Jack with Lewis, she knew straight away that Jack and I were together. She wasn't shocked at all. She knew to look for clues like the ring or the tan or the scar on my foot. Maybe she did know and maybe she always knew where I was after Jack sacked Port Carmen. Maybe she knew why he did it."

"Luv, I know it sounds ridiculous coming from me knowing what you now know but don't trust her and don't put nought past her. I wouldn't be at all surprised if she knew you and Jack were going to be together before you or Jack did."

Bridget frowned. "But you loved her. Once."

"That I did. I were young and so was she. When I was sent to her father's plantation, I worked day in and day out. It were hard work as you know and the Caribbean sun wasn't kind. But while working there, I met her. She was interesting and new and rebellious and it became obvious, she was desperate for an escape, as was I. Things moved along and soon we came up with a plan to escape together. We managed it and got passage on a ship."

"To Italy?"

"No, that wouldn't happen yet. I worked on the ship and she did too. She weren't very good though. I was a good worker though and I worked hard, very hard. I worked me way up and eventually, I had me own little ship. And I mean little. _The Cat's Revenge, _it were called."

Bridget frowned. "Cat?"

"Catholic. I was still a little bitter. You don't spend years of your life being called a 'teague' and not begin to wear it as a badge of honour."

"Clearly."

"I built up the ship and the crew, not to mention me own reputation for a while and it was then that Caroline made it clear that she wanted to find her birth mother. Well, I would have done anything for her at that point so I agreed. We found Nerezza who was at the time, in a relationship with the man I would eventually kill. His name was Gerstavo. I never liked him and I didn't like him around Caroline but she was adamant to stay around her mother. I found it hard because at the time, Nerezza didn't want much to do with Caroline and I wanted to take her away. She refused and eventually when Nerezza realised she could use Caroline as a student, she began to take a shine to her. So did Gerstavo. Around that time, me own crew were getting restless so I decided that it was time to set out again. Caroline refused. It all came to a head one night, between all four of us and that was when I ended up killing Gerstavo."

"Why?"

"Caroline had run off when she was upset by my trying to get her to leave. I went to find her. He found her first."

"I'm guessing you killed him to help her?"

"I tried to explain to Nerezza that I killed him to save her daughter but she didn't care. She was furious and was ready to set her own curse upon me. Caroline begged her not to so I was luckier than Jack in that respect. Caroline and I spoke for a long time and eventually we decided that I would take the ship out around the coastal areas of Italy with the crew, do some pillaging and I'd return to Caroline within a month or two. I didn't want to but Caroline had learnt a few things from Nerezza at that point and made it clear she'd be able to protect herself so eventually I agreed. I began to travel around Italy and well, things happened…"

"You met Amelia." Bridget surmised.

Teague nodded. "And I never looked back. Things with Caroline had strained since Nerezza came into the picture and when I found Amelia, it were like everything had fallen into place. My love for Caroline seemed juvenile in comparison. I did want to do the right thing though. I tried to travel back to Caroline, to try and explain meself but Nerezza got in the way. She found me first and warned me off, she knew what my intentions were. Said she'd curse me with or without Caroline's permission if I went to see her and I didn't want to risk her threats. I left and I didn't see Caroline again. Over time, I heard things. She'd gone back to her father in the Caribbean, got married, had a daughter. I wasn't sad or regretful. I had Amelia and two boys at the time. I just hoped she was happy. Now I know she never was and the regret has begun to creep in. I shouldn't have done what I did, not that I mean Amelia or Jack and Jonathan. I just mean I should have faced Nerezza down, at least. I should have tried to talk to Caroline meself. So when Harrison's dealings came to light, I tried to check up on her in a very roundabout way. It worked, I might add and in more ways than I expected when you come into the equation."

Bridget was speechless. It didn't so seem coincidental at all anymore.

"You know what the funny thing is?" Teague continued.

"What?"

"I was going to send Jonathan to Port Carmen but his drinking became too much of a problem. Imagine if I had sent him. He might have been the one to stumble upon you instead of Jack."

Bridget thought about it. She couldn't even begin to contemplate how things might have turned out that way.

Teague stood up. "Maybe this discussion should be continued tomo-" Teague stopped.

Bridget looked up at him with a frown. "What?"

It was then that he remembered the passenger on his own ship. Bridget was going to be quite busy tomorrow anyway with her own past, the last thing she'd care about was Teague's.

"Nothing, luv. It can wait." He said. If he was going to do this to her, he was going to do it right. He wasn't going to ambush her in the middle of the night. "I know it's probably pointless to ask but Jack doesn't know any of this."

"I won't tell him." She agreed quickly.

Teague frowned. "You won't? But you never want to keep secrets from him."

Bridget turned solemn. "Your secret is safe with me."

"He still has the ring, doesn't he?"

Bridget was still for a second before nodding slowly.

Teague sighed. "Stupid boy."

He began to walk out of the galley but Bridget's voice stopped him.

"What did Nerezza threaten? That made you scared?"

Teague turned back. "She said that because I ruined her child's life, she would make sure my children would ruin each other and themselves."

He left the galley but both he and Bridget were left to wonder.

Did Nerezza set her curse after all?

* * *

Jack groaned and stretched as he woke up. He opened his eyes and sighed as he got up from the hammock and stood on the floor, stretching to feel his back crack. Turning back to the hammock, he undid the knots and took it down, rolling it up and hiding it under the stairs before going to walk up them and leave the room. He looked around to make sure no one saw him as he made his way up on deck and into the cabin. He saw Bridget still sleeping in the bed and though he knew it was against the rules, couldn't resist climbing into the bed, just for the comfort.

"Oh, how I've missed you…" He sighed to the comfortable mattress.

"What?"

He looked quickly to see Bridget's head turned slightly with her eyes open.

"You're awake?" He frowned.

"Yes. What did you say?"

"I was talking to the bed."

"That's…Sane."

"I could have easily just have said it to you too."

Bridget was silent for a second. "Did anyone see you come up here?"

"No."

"I'll stay in the sword fighting room tonight."

"No, I don't mind it."

"You obviously do."

"You have the infelicitous fortune to routinely fall out of hammocks and another nasty injury like last time will only tip the crew off to our shameful secret."

"It isn't shameful. It's unfortunate."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Until we can work things out, it does."

"You scarcely even talk to me."

"If you want to tell the crew, go right ahead."

"I don't want to tell the crew. I don't want there to be anything I have to tell the crew."

"I've made my wishes clear; it's up to you whether you want to see them happen."

Jack was silent for a second. "Was that my father's ship I saw?"

Bridget sighed. "It was."

Jack got up. "Better go see him."

He left the cabin and Bridget closed her eyes.

"Well, you think you know a man."

She opened her eyes and saw Craig sitting lazily in Jack's chair.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Why did you make us travel out to meet you? Why not meet us in Italy like planned?"

Teague was standing at his desk and turned to face his son. "Why haven't you taken off the ring?"

Jack huffed. "You want to get into that straight away?"

"Jackie, you don't take it off and you will lose everything."

"I don't have its protection and I will still lose everything. Again."

"You don't understand, there are more factors arising that could take her away from you."

"Like Beckett, yes I know." Jack nodded.

"No, I don't mean Beckett." Teague replied. "I mean, something else. I have a feeling that Bridget is going to have a choice very soon and if you don't take off that ring, she won't pick you."

Jack frowned. "A choice? What sort of choice?"

"A choice between her present," Teague sighed. "And her past."

"Stop talking in riddles and just tell me what you're saying." Jack said.

"Remember when Bridget came face to face with her sister? Bernadette?"

"Aye, it's a little hard to forget."

"Bernadette were keeping more secrets than everyone originally thought."

"What more secrets could she possibly keep?"

"The one where she never separated from her mother who lived in the same mansion Bridget went to twice, and neither were ever told how close they truly were to finding each other?"

Jack's eyes widened. "You're having me on."

"I wish I were. Your mother somehow found this woman and brought her onto this ship where she is now, waiting right outside to meet you. You, who she thinks is George Frost, a well to do man of society and married to her youngest daughter. She also thinks your mother is your maid and not your mother."

Jack had to believe he was joking. "What the bloody hell does she think you are? The footman?"

"No, she thinks I'm exactly who I am. I got away scot-free in that respect. She thinks your mother is me wife but then she'd be right to and that's why I knew where you were and where to go."

"Because you're married to my maid?"

"Yes."

"Who's really my mother?"

"Aye."

"And she thinks my name is George and I'm guessing that Bridget goes under the name Diana?"

"You've got the gist of it."

"So why, and this may seem like a bit of a silly question but indulge me if you would, why did you not tell her the bleeding truth in the entire time you've been sailing?"

"That is a question for your mother; she's been the racketeer of this entire farce. I wanted no part."

"No part? All you had to do was not bring her on board!"

"Have you ever gotten into an argument with your mother?" Jack was about to nod. "And won?"

"Oh…No."

"Exactly. She wanted to do right by Bridget. She didn't know about all this filthy ring business so she didn't know that doing this was going to end up hurting you but Jack, now you have to listen to me. If you don't take off the ring and make things right, Bridget will choose her mother. Don't think Anita won't give her the option. She's spent years wanting her family back together and if she can get Bridget to come back with her, to where Bernadette is, she will. She wants both her daughters back and she wants that more than she'll ever want her unmarried daughter sharing the bed of a pirate who could end up getting her killed."

"Because I have before?"

"Because pirates live dangerous lives!" Teague corrected, annoyed. "You know it, I know it, everyone bloody knows it! Anita wants her children protected because they haven't been in the past. Do you really think she's not going to put a fight against you for her daughter?"

"Bridget's chosen me over her family before."

"Yes and then you chose a ring over her. That is going to have repercussions and if they do come along, you'll have no one to blame but yourself. You've had one hundred and one chance to take off that sodding ring and be done with it and you've taken none of them! I know you say it's because it can protect you and Bridget but you had vowed to do that before you even knew about that blasted piece of jewellery. Were those lies?"

"Yes!" Jack shouted angrily. "They must have been because she died!"

"She died protecting you! She died because she refused to sell you out to Mercer! She proved she was willing to die for you and you can't even take off a ring! You're proving that if all came to all, you wouldn't do the same for her! You'd depend on a ring over your own sense of dedication to her and if that's how you're going to act, you might as well introduce her to her mother, say farewell, and let them sail off together right now."

"What if I hide the ring? Tell her I got rid of it?" Jack suggested.

Teague frowned at him. "Did I really raise you to be that much of a traitor? If I did, I'm sorry. I wronged you."

Jack glared at him. "I'm a traitor by trying to make sure everyone I love stays alive?"

"No one but you is wearing that ring."

"I took it off to cure her plague. I gave it to her."

"Then throw it in the ocean. Throw it away and prove that you can protect Bridget because you were born to do it, not because you have a ring. Prove that you can be what she needs because if you don't, her mother might."

"Her mother doesn't even know who she is anymore."

"No but she's eager to find out. Are you really telling me that Bridget won't indulge her? All Bridget's ever wanted but never dared to realistically hope for is her family back and now she has it. Now, she has every surviving member at her fingertips and the only thing standing in front of them…Is you." Teague said. "You are blocking her from getting back the life she was taken away from and as a parent; I know Anita will do whatever she can to get past you to Bridget. I would do the same, your mother would do the same, it's not trying to be evil, it's trying to be a good parent. At the end of the day, Anita will care much more about having her daughter back than caring about if you are happy or not. It is up to you to try and make Bridget see that you are worth her not choosing her mother. You think about your mother and think about how hard it would be to estrange her from your life for Bridget. It would be hard enough but when the choice you're making is between a parent and someone who didn't choose you, it makes it a whole load easier."

Jack looked like he was seething. "Her mother could be just like Bernadette, they might not even like each other."

"Bernadette left Bridget to rot as a slave, her mother didn't. That woman's been anticipating meeting her daughter for a long time, there ain't a chance she'll ruin it for herself."

"She might not but you can't deny that Bridget hasn't turned out the way her family wanted. It's their loss but it's still a loss."

"Do you really think her mother will suffer another loss?" Teague frowned. "I can't believe you're fighting this much for a ring. She should have snuck it off you while you slept and thrown it into the ocean."

"She told me it was my decision."

"And I see you've made the wrong one." Teague walked over to the door and opened it. "Amelia!" He called out. "He's ready."

"Ready for what?" Jack frowned.

"Ready to meet your opponent." Before Jack could respond, Amelia walked into the room with a woman who had light brown hair and features not unlike the one belonging to the woman he loved.

"Jack, I would like you to meet Anita." Amelia said. "Anita, this is my son Jack."

Jack looked at the women in shock and she frowned at him.

"George."

Teague and Amelia frowned at Jack.

"We've met before." He explained. "This was Bernadette's maid."

Now they looked at Anita.

"I preferred to do things myself." She explained. "I worked much better as a maid then I did as the mother of a lady." She looked at Jack. "You were the man I met in the market that morning, the man who said he was George Frost."

"A simple alias." Jack said.

"So, if you're George…" She frowned. "You're married to Bridget."

"Not exactly." Amelia cut in. She looked at her son. "You see, George is an alias Jack uses from time to time when he needs to…Blend in."

"Blend in?" Anita frowned. She looked like she was beginning to realise but didn't want to. "Where is Bridget?"

"On my ship." Jack answered. "She lives there." He looked between his parents. "All this time and you couldn't tell her the truth?"

"Jack…" Amelia warned. He could tread softly at least, this was Bridget's mother after all.

"Bridget lives with me." Jack continued to Anita. "On a pirate ship. As a pirate. Doing pirate things. Unmarried."

Anita was shocked. "Bridget is a p-pirate?"

"Yes, she is." Jack nodded. "Quite a good one. I taught her well."

Anita looked at Amelia. "But…You said…"

"Jack," Amelia looked at her son. "Why don't you bring Bridget over here? Now?"

"No, I don't think I will." He replied. "If this farce of trickery, mendacities and altogether blatant disregard for emotional states is to go ahead, I shall have no part of it." He looked back at his father. "I've made my decision on that front at least."

He left the cabin and returned to his own ship, looking as quickly as he could for Bridget. He found her braiding David's hair in the galley.

"David, get Ana to do that. I need to speak with Bridget."

"I'm almost done." Bridget said, stopping the girl from standing up.

"It's detrimental that I speak to you immediately."

"Is someone dying?"

"No."

"Then you can wait the minute and a half it will take me to finish helping David." Bridget responded. David looked uncomfortable to be stuck in the middle but kept her mouth shut. Jack huffed and waited until eventually Bridget patted David on the shoulder. "All done."

"Thank you." David was out of the room like a shot.

"Now what-"

"I'll give up the ring."

Bridget looked at him with wide eyes. "What? Why? Why are you deciding to do it now?"

"I just…I want you to know that despite everything that's happened, you're still the most important thing to me because I love you."

Bridget didn't look at him. "Oh…"

"You know that's true, you must do."

She brought her thumb to run over the ring on his finger. "Of course I must."

Jack grabbed her hand tightly, deciding to reveal his latest idea. "The chest."

She frowned. "What?"

"The chest that has Jones' heart in it."

"What of it?"

"What if I put the ring in there? As insurance, just like the heart. Both are mystical, both are immortal; both have brought us more trouble than they're worth but at the end of the day, both are insurance. We keep the heart near for security; we could do the same with the ring. I won't wear it and you won't wear it, there'll be no choosing. If an armada of Beckett's does come along or something like that, the ring goes on whoever needs it. It'll be like our very own, compact medicine chest."

"That chest is still on the Isla De Muerta."

"Then we'll go there."

"Jack, you can't even let the ring leave your sight."

"Because I'm compelled by it but if we leave it there, we have the security I want and the distance you want."

Bridget thought about it. "Once it gets out you have access to such a powerful artefact, there'll be a lot more than just Beckett after our blood."

"Who will find out? And besides, having Jones' heart is just as powerful an incentive for those who want to hurt us to want to hurt us more." Jack replied. "Bridget please, this is our best hope. If anything happens to you or I, that ring could save us. We would never have to say goodbye to each other again."

Bridget still didn't seem sure.

"I know why you're hesitant." He went on. "Because what's the point in me promising to protect you and make sure you'll never get hurt when I'm already saying the ring will help when you get hurt?"

Bridget nodded. "You keep talking about when something happens…"

"Because I've vowed to protect you before and I failed. I don't plan to fail this time but no one ever plans to fail, luv. It's just an added bit of security. You never know, it might be me that ends up needing it."

"You?"

"I'm not invincible, luv and I ain't immortal."

"You are right now."

"But I don't want to be. Not if you're not too."

Bridget shook her head. "I guess…It could work…"

Jack took his keys off his belt and held up the one that opened and closed the chest. "This will be yours. You will control when and why this ring leaves the chest, savvy? Not me nor anyone else will have that power but you."

"Are you serious?" She frowned. "That would mean putting me in charge of the heart too."

"I trust you." Jack said before smirking. "After all, you found the chest; it's only fair you get to guard the loot."

Bridget smiled a little. "You're really willing to do this? Let me guard the ring?"

"Luv, I went to get this ring for you and obviously, its power is greater over me than it is over you. There are several reasons why you shouldn't control it."

"But what about until we get to the Isla De Muerta? You're still wearing it."

Jack seemed to struggle with that. "You want me to give it to you."

"The longer you wear it, the more it owns you. Fabricius was willing to let us die in that Church for this ring."

"He had it on for hundreds of years."

"And how do we know when he started being that possessive?" Bridget asked. "If you give it to me, I'll find a place to hide it and you can forget about it."

"Or go completely crazy trying to find it."

"Believe me, you won't. The problem with that ring is the closer it is to you, the more you crave it. That's been your problem, you've had it on you all the time besides the short time I wore it. The further away it is from you, the less you're going to be obsessed with it."

Jack scrutinised her. "Where are you thinking of putting it?"

"Telling you would defeat the purpose of hiding it."

Jack nodded. "Okay, if this is what it takes to earn your trust back, this is what I'll do."

Bridget looked up at him hopefully. "And then we can begin to work on what we broke?"

"Begin, end, be done with and get back to the way we should be." Jack replied.

She smiled and hugged into him. "Thank you for doing this for me."

Jack wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I shouldn't have taken this long, luv. You're more important to me than any ring. Now necklaces, necklaces are something we need to discuss…"

Bridget laughed a little, revelling in the thought that things might be going back to normal.

"Luv, there's something else I have to tell you." Jack confessed. He couldn't let her get blindsided.

"What?" Bridget asked, pulling back from his chest.

"Me mum…Found someone…"

Bridget frowned. "Someone? Someone important?"

"I think so." Jack sighed. "Bridget, she found your mother."

Bridget paled instantly. "What?"

"She found her and brought her on me da's ship. She's over there right now."

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"I would never joke or lie about this luv, you know I wouldn't." Jack said seriously. "It's true, I just met her."

"No, it's- It's not possible…" Bridget seemed completely lost in his arms.

"She's here, luv. She wants to see you."

"No, Jack! My mother couldn't possibly be here. It must be someone pretending to get close to you by using me."

"You won't know until you see her." Jack said, taking her hands in his.

"See her?" Bridget seemed to balk at that. "My mother…Oh God…"

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. Say the word and I'll go up there and refuse in your behalf."

"Jack, she's my mother. I want to see her but…"

"But what?"

"What if she's ashamed of me? Like Bernadette was?"

"Then, like Bernadette, she doesn't deserve you. But…She's understandably adamant to see you or to…Meet you, I suppose."

Bridget looked like she was going to be sick. "No, I can't…"

"I will stay with you the entire time, I swear it. Because I always stay with you, don't I? The same way you always stay with me, no matter what. Because that's what we were made to do, to stay with each other."

Bridget frowned up at him. "Why wouldn't we be staying with each other?"

Teague's words rung in Jack's ears. "That's just something I want you to know." He pulled her back into the embrace. "That I love you."

Bridget didn't exactly know why he seemed to be so worried but she needed his support right now so she didn't even consider leaving his arms.

"Bridget?"

Bridget's heartbeat sped up at hearing the voice. Jack seemed to notice how tense she was and gently let go of her. Bridget turned and Jack saw her face remained in shock.

"Mam?"

Anita seemed to crumble into tears as she hurried over and embraced her daughter. Bridget stood stock still as if still not believing what had just happened.

"I can't believe it's you." Anita sobbed. She looked at Bridget properly. "It's really you."

"How…How is this possible?" Bridget asked. "How are you here? How did you find me?"

Anita wiped her tears away. "It was all down to Amelia, Geo…Jack's mother."

Bridget looked back at Jack. "Could you go get your mother, please?"

Jack nodded and left the galley.

"I thought…I thought you were married to a man named George." Anita said.

"Jack is George. It's an alias." Bridget explained. "The same way Diana is an alias for me. How do you know about that?"

"Oh Bridget," Anita ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "We were so close to finding each other before."

"We were?"

Bridget was shocked when Anita pulled something out of her dress pocket and wrapped it around her daughter's neck. "This is where this belongs."

Bridget looked down at the claddagh necklace. "Bernadette…"

"I had no idea she ever saw you."

"You and Bernadette were together?"

"We never parted." Anita explained. "I lived with her as Jane Ritson until I realised what she'd done. Then I had to find you."

Bridget felt tears assault her eyes. "It's really you."

Anita nodded. "It is." She stroked her daughter's cheek. "I can't believe it either. You've grown so much. You're a woman now."

"Ten years will do that to you." Bridget joked, not knowing what else to say.

Anita smiled. "I can't believe I missed you growing into such a beautiful young woman, a strong one."

"I don't know about that." She shook her head.

"I do." Anita replied. "Amelia told me about how you spent your years growing up, working for those awful people."

Bridget wanted to point out that all three of those awful people were aboard this ship. "I got through it."

"I know and you overcame it."

"With Jack's help." Bridget explained. "He saved me."

"No, he found you. You saved yourself by getting through it."

Bridget smiled slightly before embracing her mother again. The woman was a bit taller than Bridget which made her feel like a child in her mother's arms again. She supposed, after all this time, that's what she was.

"I can't believe I've found you," Anita cried. "And I'm never letting you go again."

* * *

**I know this chapter is about as half as short as usual but I've decided to shorten the chapters so I might be able to update them faster. I was wondering if people would catch on about Teague and Caroline since it was kinda mentioned in Chapter 50 but since that was about seveteen years ago, that's my own fault. =P**

**P.S. Sorry I didn't mention every reviewer individually, my computer is being slow and not loading some pages. Sorry!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	58. Behind Closed Doors

**Thank You to Upisdowngirl, applebombz, xBelekinax, Biscuit-Barrel, ShadowBlackheart, gothicluver13 and XantheXV!**

**To ShadowBlackheart: Aw, thank you. Don't worry, I know all too well how much real life gets in the way. It's why this story has taken two years so far to write.**

**Chapter 58**

"I think it's finally time."

Will looked up at Fionn as he marched into the room. "For what?"

"My plan. I've been around you enough, practised your mannerisms. I can do it."

Will frowned. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Poseidon gave me the idea. He and Jones hatched that god awful plan to impersonate Barbossa to get Bridget back in the water. Unlike their failed attempts, pretending to be you might actually yield results. Sparrow trusts you, perhaps more than anyone else besides Bridget, even more than Jonathan. You're more capable than Jonathan but it's not just that. You're loyal, trustworthy, a faithful companion."

Will was beginning to understand. "You're going to impersonate me?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not a God so I can't just click my fingers like Poseidon and take on your appearance so I had to make due with making friends with unsavoury characters. Nerezza. She gave me a very handy little shape shifting potion in return for knowledge. How do you think she knew about Jack and Bridget being in Venice? Or that she was cursed and they were looking for a cure? Or all the business with the Gods and Fates? You pirates need to stop depending on mystical properties to answer all your questions and begin realising that humans with inside knowledge can be just as powerful. And conniving. I knew if I just captured you and used the potion, I'd get found out in a minute. I couldn't even do your accent. Now I can. Now I can be you perfectly." Fionn smirked.

Will tried to stand up but couldn't due to the restraints around his wrists. "I won't let you!"

"You have no choice." Fionn shrugged. "I got some of your blood when you were knocked out so really, your job is done. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything with Elizabeth, I have no interest in trying to manipulate your wife. This will just make her happy. Once I find out the location of the heart, I'll stab it and become Captain of the Flying Dutchman. For all your hard work, I'll let your father out of servitude and you two can run back to the Black Pearl where you can spend the rest of your life with your wife and child and we never have to see each other again."

"Look, we could work together." Will suggested. "You could let me go and I could try and find out the location of the heart from Jack. I'll tell you, you can stab it and then become Captain. I don't care about being Captain, all I care about is getting my father freed and having my wife and child near me when I do."

"I can't do that, Will. You see, I've heard about your story and to be honest, you backstabbed Sparrow to save Elizabeth, you got tricked by Barbossa and you would have had your throat slit if Sparrow hadn't come along and saved you. I can't depend on you to not muck up and I can't depend on you to be on my side. You could completely turn against me if I let you go. No, I'd like to be near invincible before I let you go."

"So you're just going to keep me here? What if Jones comes upon me? Or one of his crew?"

"They won't."

"How do you know?"

The next thing Will knew, he was knocked unconscious as Fionn pulled out his sword and cracked him on the head with the hilt.

"Because I'm moving you."

* * *

"You live here?"

Bridget nodded. "For nearly two years now, the Pearl has been my home."

Anita looked around. They were currently on deck as Bridget showed her around. Jack and his mother were nowhere to be found, making Bridget think that Amelia had refused to get in the way and had forced Jack not to either. "It's quite a vessel."

"It's the fastest in the Caribbean."

"I've heard that, yes. You hear quite a lot about these…pirate ships in Anguilla. It was in Anguilla a year ago, when Jack Sparrow held a gun to your sister's head. For just a ring."

"For my life, actually."

Anita frowned at her. "Your sister's life for yours when you two didn't know each other. How is that?"

"Have you heard of Cutler Beckett?"

"Unfortunately, I have."

"Well, he's heard of me too. He captured me, tortured me, nearly killed me. Jack went to Anguilla to ward Beckett off, make him believe that Jack was there so Beckett would realise I didn't know where Jack was and then leave me alone and leave Port Carmen. If he went to Anguilla shortly after, then it worked."

"I don't know how you can expect to tell me you were tortured and nearly killed to reveal Jack Sparrow's whereabouts and have me consider that a good story."

"Because it was my choice to go."

Anita frowned at her.

"When it was apparent that the Company was after us, Jack revealed himself to them and told me to run. I did. I couldn't stand it though, knowing they were going to kill him because he chose to save me so when they were bringing him to the cell closer to the noose, I traded myself for him. I got away as a victim of a pirate kidnapping for a few days but soon the Company realised I was a pirate myself and took me. While I was playing the victim, Jack went to Anguilla. When he found out I'd been arrested, he came back and saved me. He's good at that."

Anita sighed. "I should have expected something like that. You always did have a tendency to think before you acted and it always got you into trouble."

"Not everything changes, I suppose."

"Do you need saving a lot?"

"I'm getting better at saving myself."

"I suppose that's life on a pirate ship. I never heard of you being on one of them though."

Bridget looked at her mother. "I suppose that was on purpose."

Anita sighed. "Bernadette's foolish notions of trying to protect me."

"Maybe she was right." Bridget said. She'd thought about it a lot. "I prefer it that you didn't know until you saw me again. Hearing idle gossip could have put anything in your head and I would want you to know the truth about me."

"The truth is you're a pirate. I don't know how that can be misconstrued."

Bridget bit her bottom lip. "I know it's probably not what you wanted for me but I am happy here. The Black Pearl isn't like what you hear about pirate ships. I'm respected here."

Anita saw different members of the crew throwing looks their way. "Are you sure about that?"

Bridget noticed too. "I meant, no one uses me here. Jack would never let them and they wouldn't try. I know what you think when you hear that your daughter is on a pirate ship full of men but it's not like that at all."

"But you are with Jack, the Captain?"

Bridget nodded. "I was with him before I came here. Actually, being with him is why I'm here. He took me away from being a servant; he wanted to give me a better life."

"And has he? You can't deny being a pirate is hard work too."

"Oh, it is. Very hard work but I do enjoy it. This is a better life for me; it's exactly the life I want."

"And…Marriage isn't an option?" Anita asked.

"Not for me." Bridget replied. "Jack has asked me, more than once but it's not something I want."

"Why not?"

"Because I just stopped being owned by someone, I don't want to feel that again, even if it is Jack."

Surprisingly, Anita didn't argue. She seemed to take that in stride.

"Would you like to see the cabin?" Bridget asked. Despite this woman being her mother, she still felt a bit awkward. It had just been too long.

"Is the cabin where you stay?"

"It is."

"With Jack?"

"Yes."

Anita was silent for a second, still trying to process her daughter's life. "Lead the way."

Bridget brought her inside and watched as her mother looked around.

"It's…Grand. That can't be denied." Anita said, surveying her surroundings. "I didn't think a pirate's cabin would be this…Nice. Or regal."

"It has its charms." Bridget agreed, watching as her mother walked over and ran her hand along the ornate wooden carvings at the top of Jack's chair. She had her hands clasped in front of her politely as if she were awaiting her own inspection. "Jack likes opulence."

"And books." Anita added, looking over at the large bookshelf. "Some even in different languages."

"Jack's teaching me different ones. I know some French and now I know some Italian. He usually teaches me depending on where we're going; I've even learned some Japanese. We went to India not too long ago but I couldn't really pick it up. He promised to teach me it properly when we get more time." She couldn't understand why she was talking so much and talking so courteously. When she was a child, the last thing her mother ever heard her be was sweet and mannered. That was much more Bernadette's trait than Bridget's. "And maybe some Spanish. Amelia is half-Spanish and sometimes she just reverts back to it when she starts getting passionate about a topic and Jack can see that I get completely lost. He wants me to be included more in his…."

She stopped suddenly, grimacing. That was completely the wrong thing to say.

Anita turned and looked at her. "Family. Part of his family, the Sparrows. They're good people, for pirates."

"They are. They brought you to me."

"Have you ever taught him your language?"

Bridget could feel herself beginning to blush. "No."

"Do you still speak it?"

"I write in it. Jack wants to learn it, he's asked me a lot to teach him and always asks what certain words and phrases are and I tell him but I don't teach him properly."

"Why not?"

"Because I write my personal thoughts in my journal in that language and that's so he can't read them, so no one can. Besides, I find it endearing when he gets frustrated at not understanding the language. I'm unlike him in that respect; he sees me struggle and decides to help. I see him struggle and don't help because I find it charming. I guess I'm the mean one."

"He has a woman to serve his every need; I don't think that's mean."

"Please don't." Bridget begged. "This will go a lot smoother if you accept right now that I love Jack and that's not changing."

Anita shook her head. "I didn't mean it that way. I just meant…I don't know. This is difficult for me. I'm sure Jack is wonderful."

"He is." Bridget pressed. "I owe everything to Jack, my happiness, my freedom, even my life."

Anita wanted to ask if her daughter's life would need saving if she wasn't on a pirate ship but restrained herself. Everything was still so delicate. "So when am I going to meet Jack? Properly?"

"Oh…Whenever he gets back, I suppose." Bridget replied.

"I thought you sent him to bring Amelia here?"

"I did." Bridget nodded. "I'm going to go over and see where they are. I suppose it'd be best to just get all the introductions out of the way."

"Should I come with you?"

"No, you don't have to. Stay here, look around. I'll be right back."

Bridget left the cabin and closed the door behind her, leaving out a shaky breath.

"Bridget?" She heard Ana's voice and looked to see the woman come up to her. She had an unbelieving expression on her face. "Who was that woman who looked like you?"

"Have a guess."

"Is it really your mother?"

Bridget nodded. "I don't know how they did it but Teague and Amelia found her. What do I do?"

"You're asking the wrong person, I wouldn't have a clue what to do if me mum showed up out of the blue. Run away, probably."

"Not an option for me."

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know, I don't know what to do or how to act."

"Is there anything I can do?" Ana asked.

Bridget shook her head. "No, but it would be great if the crew could cease throwing their glares my way for just a small amount of time, just so my mother doesn't know I'm completely hated around here. It's hard enough her finding out I'm on a pirate ship, finding out I'm on one where the crew actively wants me gone isn't really going to soothe her worries."

"I've tried to tell them…"

"No, I'm not saying…" Bridget sighed. "I don't know. This just didn't come at a great time but when you think about it, what time would there have been in the past year that would have been a good alternative? None I can think of."

"It's been a rough year alright. Are you going to tell her your new habit of growing a tail?"

"Oh God, I completely forgot about that. No."

"That you died?"

"No."

"That you saw your brother?"

"Which one?"

"Both?"

"Gerard, yes. Craig, no. Although, having no clue where Gerard is might be just as bad as not telling her so I'll see."

"The curse?"

"No."

"The…Ghosts?" Ana whispered, knowing she was the only one Bridget had told about that little nuisance.

"No. I don't want her to know I'm insane yet."

"You ain't insane. I still think it's that witchy woman."

Bridget sighed. "I thought it was Caroline too but there's no real reason for us to think that. Besides, she's done nothing but keep to herself the entire time, and only talks to me when she's trying to figure out how to get rid of the tail."

"That don't mean she's innocent. Your curse would be gone in two minutes if she gave that husband of hers a chance but she won't be speak a word to him."

"If you were married to Harrison, would you give him the time of day?"

"Good point. The only time I talk to him is when he's going in the brig."

"You fellas put him in there a lot; does he even do anything wrong most of the time?"

"No but Jack wants him away from you and when the missus ignores him, he gets grumpy and no one wants to deal with him."

Bridget never thought she'd say this but she felt a little sorry for Harrison. He really wasn't getting a break lately.

"That reminds me," Ana went on. "Does your mother know the Harrisons are on board? Does she even know who they are?"

"She knows they used to own me, she doesn't know they're here."

Ana grimace. "I wish you wouldn't use that phrase, that they owned you."

Bridget shrugged. "It's the truth."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"That one I'm going to have to, she'll find out sooner or later and I'd like her to be prepared."

Ana nodded. "I can't believe your mother is here."

"Believe me, neither can I."

"What are you doing now?"

Bridget looked over at the _Misty Lady. _"Going to find Jack. My mother wants to meet him. She didn't know we were pirates until a while ago. Teague and Amelia never told her, she thought I married some well to do gent and was off living under a pseudonym and having a grand old time."

"So the truth…"

"Came as a bit of a shock. To be honest, I say she has no idea what to make of Jack, especially seeing as we're not married. I told her that was my choice and I'm perfectly content without it and know Jack and I are solid as we are but you know, that argument never really gets into anyone's head."

Ana nodded. "I'm sure she'll come around. After all, she's finally got you back."

"So did Bernadette."

"She came all this way to find you, it won't be like Bernadette."

Bridget sighed. "I hope so. I'm going to go find Jack; I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

Bridget walked away, onto the _Misty Lady _and Ana walked along to the deck.

"Ana!"

Ana rolled her eyes and hearing her name called from the direction of the crew but to save time and much of her patience, she walked over. She hadn't been on great terms with the crew either since they'd turned against Bridget. As Ana saw it, she'd rather be on Bridget's side and in the minority and keep her best friend and closest ally on the ship than keep it cosy by playing up to the crew. She didn't care if it meant they didn't talk to her either but that hadn't been the case, they still tried to be on her good side because no one wanted to be on Ana's bad side. In her opinion, it was all a case of prides being maintained. The crew were still annoyed at Bridget for trying to fix everything without consulting them, and potentially getting them into more trouble and Bridget had apologised once and when it didn't work, she left it at that. She wasn't going to beg anyone for forgiveness when she felt she did what she had to. Jack may have been their captain but he was her lover and she was more interested in making sure he survived than what the crew thought of her. Ana, having Charles, could see that. And after all, Bridget wasn't completely alone. There were people who were by her side, including Jack and Ana but also Charles and David and Gibbs. Even Jonathon stood up for her but Ana wouldn't really say he was friendly with her lately but since Jonathan had enough of his own problems, that didn't surprise anyone. The rest though? They would have preferred if Bridget stayed in Italy, especially since most of them still thought she'd run off with Gio and made a fool out of Jack.

"What do you louts want?" Ana asked with folded arms.

"Who was that woman with Bridget?" Duncan inquired.

"Why don't you ask Bridget?" She replied smartly.

"Just tell us." Crimp snapped.

"If you lot are going to have that attitude, you know where you can all go." Ana turned on her heel and was about to storm off but the rest of the crew spoke up, telling Crimp to shut up and asked her to stay. She turned back around. "What business of it is yours who that woman was? She was with Bridget, it's only her business."

"If another Goddess or witch is coming on board, we have a right to know." Moises said.

"You know she ain't any of those." Ana huffed. "I know you all stared and got a good look."

"She looked like Bridget." Kursar admitted.

"That's because she gave birth to Bridget and if you all know what's good for you, you'll drop your sour pusses and bruised egos while she's around or else Bridget really will be gone. What do you think sounds more appealing, going off and getting to know the mother you lost for ten years or hanging around you lot who don't even like her?"

"Good riddance." Crimp mumbled, earning a punch to the arm.

"I'd rather see you lot gone tomorrow!" Ana shouted angrily and really did storm off this time. For the most part, Jack had tolerated this little spat because Bridget had made him and because as captain, he knew he couldn't play favourites and get away with it. If they spoke badly about Bridget as his lover, he'd mangle them and often had. They fought with her over crew matters and Jack had to keep his mouth shut and let them sort it themselves or else punish all or none of them and that included Bridget. He was pretty stuck at the moment. But if the crew started acting up in front of Bridget's mother and caused the woman to want Bridget to leave here and come home with her, well Ana only had one thought about that.

_He'll string them up by their toes and let them hang._

* * *

"I thought you were coming back?"

Jack turned from looking out at the horizon from the stern deck of his father's ship and saw Bridget standing behind him. "I was ordered to stay here and leave you two to it. So, does your mother like our humble home?"

"I think humble is the last thing she'd call it. She's still a little in shock over the whole…Unmarried pirate business." Bridget said. "She also said you wouldn't bring her over to meet me, that you said you wanted no part in this."

Jack nodded. "I said that. I was in shock, luv."

"No, I understand that. She didn't say it to tattle on you, she said you were being protective."

"I suppose you could call me blatant desperation to keep you to meself protection if you're trying to put a positive spin on the whole thing."

"She wants to meet you. Properly."

"Now, there's a surprise."

"I let her know quite quickly that if she wants me in her life, she's going to have to accept that I come with this life and with you."

Jack was relieved to hear that. "And just how did she take that?"

"She's a little thrown by everything but she seems to be coming around. She didn't even argue when I explained why we weren't married."

"I bet she weren't too happy with me then."

"Actually I told her it was me that was keeping us from being married. It's the truth, after all."

"Well, it's half the truth. I weren't too keen either."

"She didn't seem to mind either way. I'm surprised at that."

"Maybe she figured the good outweighed the bad. She's been desperate to have you back this long; she ain't going to let certain choices you've made get in the way."

"Well, that's all I could hope for. Except…"

Jack frowned. "Except what?"

She looked at him. "I want you to be happy about this too. I don't think you are."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way you offered me the choice not to see her. The way you told me like it was bad news. The way you offered to give up the ring right before you told me." Bridget explained.

Jack sighed, knowing it was true.

"Why aren't you happy for me?" She asked.

"I am happy for you, luv, but it ain't any big surprise that we've been having trouble lately. In all fairness, when was the last time we even slept in the same bed?"

"What does that have to do with my mother being here?"

"I think if your mother gave you the choice to leave with her, you'd take it."

That took Bridget by surprise. "You do?"

"Do I have a reason not to? You haven't wanted to be anywhere near me for weeks."

"That's not true! I just don't want to be near that." She pointed to his finger. "So when are you going to give it to me to get rid of?"

"When I feel strong enough to let it go."

"And when will that be?"

"When I'm sleeping?" Jack suggested with a half smirk. When she didn't smile, he let it drop. "I'm trying."

"I know you are. I just don't want this to be another lie."

"Another?"

"You told me you left it in the church, that you chose me instead."

Jack looked down at that. He had a feeling that guilt would stay with him for the rest of his life.

"Look, you told me you'd give it up and I trust you." Bridget said. "Although, I would prefer, when you're meeting my mother, that she isn't distracting by flames in your ring. It might raise a few suspicious questions."

He took it off and put it in his pocket.

"You see, if it's easy enough to do that, why isn't it that easy to just throw it in the ocean?" Bridget had to ask. All she got for a reply was a slightly tired look. "Sorry."

"You weren't in any rush to take it off either, remember?"

Bridget did remember. It was a difficult thing to do after her sickness was cured but after years of denying herself the things she wanted because she had to during her life of servitude; she was more capable of restricting herself than Jack was. Their time apart in separate sleeping quarters began when Jack caught her about to throw the ring into the ocean after she took it off finally. The fight that followed had her swearing she would be nowhere near him while he had it on him after he had grabbed it off her. Today was their first time really speaking since then. If it turned into another fight about the ring, neither would be able to hide from the fact that their relationship couldn't escape ruin.

"Will you come meet my mother?" She asked.

Jack looked at her for a second and nodded. "Lead the way."

Bridget began walking and Jack followed, sidling up to her and taking her hand. Bridget smiled a little at the contact.

"So, where are we going to put here?"

She frowned when Jack spoke up. "What?"

"Your mother." He clarified. "I have to assume she'll be on our ship for a while. Where will I put her?"

"Oh...There aren't any rooms left."

Jack frowned at her. "None left? How ain't there enough rooms?"

"Well, you and I have the cabin; Ana and Charles are in his room…"

"Why did Charles get his room, actually?" Jack asked. "Why weren't he in with the crew?"

"He was but when his drinking got very bad, he kept everyone up so the crew asked me to put him somewhere else. I gave him his own room and when he stopped being so drunk and annoying all the time, I didn't take him out, a sort of a reward for not drinking. Then Ana went in there and well, I'm not going to force him back in with the crew and away from her."

"Aye, who else?"

"Will and Elizabeth have their room. Ana was in with Elizabeth but now Will is in there. Or he was."

"Go on." Jack said, not liking hearing about Will's disappearance. It felt like he had disappeared into thin air.

"Jonathan has his own room. Heather needs a separate room to be awkward. David has her own room since she didn't fit in with Ana and Elizabeth and now Evelyn is in with her. Let's see, who else…Norrington has his own room…"

"Why does…"

"Putting a Commodore in with the crew? They would have driven each other crazy and since I'm the one who sorts out everyone's rooms, I would have been the one hearing about it."

"Not a good enough excuse to put Norrington in luxury."

"I'd hardly call in luxury."

"Still…He ain't got any reason to need a bed, no woman to have to share it with. He can go in with the crew too."

Bridget debated whether to tell Jack about Persephone. It was something she had debated with herself about for a while. If Jack knew, she knew he'd get rid of Norrington so as not to incur Hades' wrath. Bridget knew that the risk of Hades wanting their blood was too huge to just ignore but after what she did to them both, she couldn't make them suffer more.

"Bridget?" Jack frowned. "You alright there, luv?"

Bridget shook her head, coming out of her thoughts. "Sorry, was thinking. No, I'm not throwing Norrington out of his room. If you want, you do it but it's not hurting anyone him being in there and it's all the man has."

"I will."

"No you won't."

"You just said-"

"I lied. Jack, I organise all these rooms and who goes where so you don't have to."

"And I'm very grateful."

"So don't play with my system."

"It's for your mother."

"I'll find somewhere for her. Maybe I'll put Caroline in with Evelyn and David. I tried putting the married Harrisons together but Caroline is avoiding her husband like the…"

"Plague?"

"Don't remind me."

Jack shrugged. "I'd avoid him too. I would rather the man weren't on me ship."

"I know. So do I but…"

"Then let me get rid of him."

"Jack…"

"What? You don't want him here, I don't want him here, no one wants him here. Why should I have to keep him here?"

"Because we're in the middle of the ocean and I'm not resigning him to die. When we get home, you can give him the ol' heave-ho."

"So where do we put your mother?"

Bridget thought about it but was interrupted when her name was called.

"Bridget."

They turned to see Amelia coming towards them.

Jack sighed. "Mum, not now. We have another mother to deal with."

"Shut up, Jack. I want to talk to Bridget, not you."

"Then I'll be on me way." Jack bowed slightly.

"Don't go meet her without me." Bridget pleaded.

"Of course not, luv."

He walked off onto the Pearl and left Amelia and Bridget.

"So, you met her." Amelia said. "Bridget, I-"

"Thank you." Bridget cut her off. "You found my mother. That's one of the most amazing things anyone has ever done for me."

Amelia smiled. "I did not really do anything, it was Admiral Lewis. She found him and he found me and brought us together. All I did was bring her on Teague's ship."

"You did enough. I can never repay you."

"Oh Bridget, I was the one who needed to repay you. You saved my son from a very foolish life."

Bridget didn't know about that.

* * *

"Oh my…"

Anita was still rifling through the books in the cabin when she opened one and was greeted with quite a risqué picture and just as blue accompanying commentary. She didn't even hear when the door opened and Jack rushed up behind her and ripped the book out of her hands, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Don't look at that." He blurted. "Was a gift. Never opened it, don't even know what's inside but don't look inside it."

Anita looked just as awkward as Jack felt. "I saw nothing, I assure you."

Jack nodded. Of all the bloody books she could have peered into. "Bridget is over talking to me mum. That's why she ain't…Here…"

"I see. Well, I don't think we've been probably introduced." Anita said. "Although we have met before."

"Aye, I thought you were Bernadette's servant."

"And I thought you were a nobleman named George Frost."

"Well, you can keep calling me that if you do so wish but I really do prefer Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Do I definitely have to include the captain, every time?"

"Most don't, much to me chagrin."

"Well then I will just to earn your liking."

"You produced the love of me life, I think you've done enough to earn any sort of positive sentiment I could muster."

"Love of your life? Is she really?" Anita asked.

"I would marry your daughter tomorrow if that was what she wanted." Jack said, knowing that was what this woman was looking for.

"But she doesn't."

"She ain't an aficionado of the institution; I'll put it that way."

"And you're alright with that?"

"I'm a pirate, traditional propriety ain't really me cup of tea."

"I would hope that the tradition of remaining faithful is still adhered to?"

Jack peered at her. "I just said I'd marry her."

"Being married and being faithful are not the same thing. There are plenty of marriages out there that have been vowed as sacred but the vows mean very little behind closed doors."

"Yes, the promise to love her and only her is still sacrosanct."

"That's all I need to know."

"If that's all you need to know then we're flying. I have a few more questions."

Anita frowned. "Such as?"

"Well, exactly how long do you intend on being present?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you interested in throwing caution to the wind and picking up a cutlass or is this a short visit?"

"You're asking if I'm planning on becoming a pirate?"

"Your daughter is one. Your daughter intends to stay one. It ain't no secret that your daughters are currently in very different mind-sets, so it'll be quite a challenge to keep one without losing the other. I doubt Bernadette was very exultant that you ran off to find Bridget, especially seeing as she's been hiding the fact that she knew where Bridget was for the eight years she was enslaved."

Anita shook her head. "No, she didn't."

This made Jack freeze. "You're completely spot on, she didn't."

"Did she?"

"Uh…"

"Jack!" Jack turned quickly to see Bridget standing at the door with her arms folded. "You promised!"

"Is it true?" Anita asked, passing Jack to stand in front of her daughter. "Did Bernadette know?"

"I think so." Bridget admitted.

"You know she did." Jack said. "There's no hiding it anymore."

"Thanks to you."

"She would have found out eventually. I thought she already knew."

"Could you leave us for a few minutes?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Jack was happy to have an excuse to leave and was out of the cabin like a shot. He had a feeling Bridget had a lot of unpleasant explaining to do.

"Captain."

Jack looked around to his name being called and saw Gibbs scurrying up to him. "What?"

"The crew have made a request."

"Oh? Have they now? And what request would that be?" Jack asked though he had a feeling he already knew.

"Aye, they were wondering if we could maybe down anchor somewhere and restock? Or maybe a bit of good, honest pillaging wouldn't go amiss?"

"Gibbs, remember two days ago?"

"Not really."

"That is because of the copious amounts of fermented beverages that you consumed after we pillaged a ship. Two days ago. We have plenty upon plenty of good food and drink to last us until we get to the Caribbean. All it takes is proper preparation."

"Aye but you see…"

"None of the crew knows what goes into proper preparation."

"Aye."

"None of them knows how to cook."

"Aye."

"And they miss the hands of someone who does the cooking and the cleaning and the clean, washed clothes. They expected her to still do all that, even though they're treating her badly."

"That's about it."

"Well, they can all go fly." Jack said with a wave of his hand. "They got themselves into this situation; they can get themselves out of it. I am remaining firmly away from all of it. I got you all the necessities to stay alive, if they still can't manage, that ain't on me."

"So, that would be a…?"

"That would be a very big 'Apologise to Bridget and ask her nicely to help them out or try and do it themselves but don't come running to me to fix what they broke. I ain't involved'."

"I don't suppose they'll get a chance to apologise to Bridget for a while. She looked quite busy a while ago."

"I suppose you're going to find out eventually, that woman is-"

"Bridget's mother, aye we know."

Jack frowned. "You know? How the bloody hell do you know?"

"Ana told the crew."

"How does Ana know?"

"Bridget told Ana."

"God forbid anyone tries to have some privacy on this ship."

"Is she staying?"

"Who?"

"Bridget's mum? Will she be a permanent fixture? A…Seventh woman on board? No wait, eighth! Lords save us, eight women."

"God forbid we get to thirteen."

"I'd rather you not joke about that, Captain."

Jack sighed, beginning to walk. "I'll be back."

"Where are you off to?"

"Making room!"

He walked below deck and made his way to Jonathan's room, knocking on the door.

"What?" Jonathan asked when he opened the door a bit.

"You're going to need to move in with the crew."

Jonathan frowned. "What? No bloody chance."

Alright, let me rephrase. Move into the crew's quarters or take your chances in the ocean."

"Why?"

"Bridget's mum is here."

"I know but why does that mean I lose a room?"

"We need to put her somewhere and I doubt Bridget would be happy if I tossed her in with the crew."

"Why not Norrington? He's got his own room for some unfathomable reason."

Jack had quickly forgotten about Norrington and that room. Mainly because Norrington spent all his time in that room. God only knew what he did in there all day. "It's my ship and I'll move around who I like. You currently have two rooms; you need to give up one."

"Two? How do I have two?"

"The last thing I wanted to have on board was another pregnant woman, especially one who hates us all. If you're so keen to have a room, move into hers."

Jonathan's face darkened. "I'll bring my stuff to the crew's quarters."

"Still having trouble with the not-so-little miss?"

"Oh no, we're just dandy after she told me she wants nothing to do with me and is in love with Will Turner. Just splendid. You'd swear it was my fault Will went missing."

"It wasn't, was it?"

"No!"

"Alright, just checking." Jack shrugged. "Might have saved a lot of bother if it were your fault."

"Well, it's not. Try telling Heather that."

"I don't want to tell Heather anything." That wasn't completely true. Jack wanted to tell her to pop the baby out, give it to his brother and disappear off the face of the earth but he'd curb that want.

"I'll move my stuff."

"Good fella. You'll get the room back soon, I doubt her mum is going to stay long, she seems quite out of her comfort zone on a pirate ship."

"Where will she go?"

"Damned if I know." Jack huffed, walking off.

Jonathan closed the door and looked to who had been hiding behind it. "Well, that's the end of that."

"Why did you give up this room so easily?" Evelyn asked. "It's the only place we got privacy. I have to share with that David girl."

"It won't be for long, you just heard Jack."

"I heard him telling you to go to Heather." She pouted.

"I'm not going to."

"She's having your baby."

"But she doesn't want me."

"It doesn't change the fact that she'll be mother of your son. You'll never escape each other."

Jonathan shrugged. "It's my son, I can't abandon him."

"I know." Evelyn nodded. "It's not ideal but you're worth it." She smirked.

"Really?"

She reached up and kissed him. "Definitely."

* * *

"I cannot believe you spoke to her when I told you to wait for me."

"I didn't know she'd still be in me cabin."

"You could have just introduced yourself and then waited but no, you had to interrogate her. I told you I wasn't leaving, Jack."

"Luv, I was only asking her questions to see how serious she were about you. I didn't want you going through another situation like what you had with your sister." He put his hand on her and began stroking it. "Savvy?"

Bridget looked down at him, exasperated. Night had fallen now and she was currently sitting on the bed in her nightdress next to where he was lying wearing just his breeches. It was their first time sharing the bed in a while. "You could have been a bit nicer. You really expected her to say yes to being a pirate? This all came as a shock to her and my mother is not now nor has she ever been the type to be a pirate. She's too…Fragile."

"I knew she was never going to say yes but I had to see what her reaction to pirates was. If she don't agree with piracy, what can you hope to achieve?"

"A relationship with my mother!" She replied. "Your parents don't disagree with half the things you do but they still want you in their lives."

"Ah, when I joined the Company, that could be argued."

"You're telling me that your mother didn't want anything to do with you?"

"Oh no, I was thinking of me da'."

"But your mother just wanted you to stay in her life and I bet your father wanted the same even if he wasn't delighted by your choice."

"My da' thought he could make me change me mind about me decision. I'm afraid your mum will try the same thing."

"Did your father ever change your mind?"

"No, Beckett trying to force me to cart a hefty supply of prisoners to be sold off like cattle did that."

"Why couldn't that be the impression you left on my mother? As someone who preferred to free potential slaves over his own safety? That's the you I want her to know."

"Tell her the story then, it would sound arrogant coming from me unless you want your mother to know I'm a braggart."

"I have a feeling she may already have figured that out."

Jack frowned up at her. "You were supposed to reassure me that I was not that."

"Have you ever heard yourself speak?"

"For most of me life."

"Then you should know better than anyone that embellishment is indeed your forte."

"I can think of something I'm better at."

"Oh?"

"Aye."

Before Bridget could enquire as to what this particular skill was, he grabbed her and brought her to straddle his lip and planted his lips on hers. It was bold of him to do, considering that they hadn't embraced or kissed since Jack had been suffering from the plague and it had been even longer since they had done anything more than that. Jack felt confident enough to try it though and was rewarded when Bridget kissed him back. When his hands travelled up under her nightdress, she pulled back.

"Jack, I don't know…"

"Why not?"

"Shouldn't we go a bit slower? Yesterday, we weren't even talking."

"Yes but we've had twenty-four hours to change that. Think about it, that is a lot of time, luv. Twenty-four hours; one-thousand, four-hundred and forty minutes."

Bridget was about to reply but frowned. "How do you know how many minutes are in a day?"

"I know a lot of things, that includes knowing that this is right."

"You know that, do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"How?"

"Because it's been too bloody long!" Jack nearly yelled in frustration, proving just how long it'd been for him. Bridget looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry." He continued in a strained voice.

Bridget sighed. "I know, it's been a long time for me too but I'd rather wait than make a mistake."

"What could be a mistake?"

"I don't know, what if we regret it afterwards?"

"Definitely not. We've gotten on well today, luv. This could be the start of us fixing everything."

"Not everything, I'm still cursed. All of this was for nothing to begin with."

"Exactly so why are we letting it affect us? I think it's been proved by Lakshmi's absence that this entire Caroline Harrison search was a debacle to break us up and it very nearly worked. But we're stronger than that, ain't we?"

"I've had my doubts recently."

"I haven't. I've never wanted you away from me."

"It hasn't felt like it." She admitted.

"So let me prove it to you." He asked, placing one kiss on her neck.

"_That _doesn't prove you love me. You've done that with countless women."

Jack looked up at her about to retort but saw the smirk and realised she was playing with him. "Your words are wounding me, luv. It's been nigh on two years since I've even looked at another woman. I've forgotten how so if you left me, you'd be relegating me to a life of solitude. I'd be no more good than a eunuch."

"Eunuchs can be very useful. They're not easily distracted by curves and urges. They keep their minds on what their minds were made for and don't let it get overtaken by another certain part of the body."

"Luv, I'd really rather we extinguish this conversation about eunuchs. It just makes me remember how we haven't found William yet."

Bridget looked at him with a confused expression.

* * *

"Do you think things turned out well?"

"I think if not, Jack would be over here to bellow in our ears."

"He tried that already."

Teague shrugged. "I've never known the boy to quit when he's keen."

"You don't think it was a mistake, do you?" Amelia asked. "Bringing her mother to her?"

"I think you did a wonderful thing. For Bridget."

"Just for Bridget?"

"Who else were you trying to make happy?"

"You make out as if Jack has suffered because of this." She frowned. "He should be happy for Bridget that she has her mother back."

"I'm sure he is. I'm also sure that he is just nervous in case Anita tries to persuade Bridget away from this life."

"Why would she? Bridget has done wonderful things with her life."

"She's also lost it."

"Yes, well I doubt either are in a rush to tell her mother that story."

"Maybe not but someone might. Secrets don't exactly last long on the Pearl." Teague was currently thinking about his own secret in the form of Caroline Harrison. "Mi muneca, there's something I must tell you."

"Yes?"

"There is someone on board the Black Pearl, someone from my past."

Amelia frowned. "Your past?"

"A woman."

She nodded. "Oh. Well, there was only one woman before me or so you have told."

"It's her."

Amelia was silent for a while. "You've never told me anything about her."

"I've never had much time to think of her when you and me sons were filling my thoughts."

"How do you feel about this?"

"Awkward." Teague admitted. "I don't want her around; it makes matters far too complicated. You see, the reason she is on board the Black Pearl is…"

"Well, she must be Caroline Harrison." Amelia shrugged.

Teague frowned. "How did you know that?"

"Simple deduction. Jack and Bridget went to find Caroline Harrison, they found Caroline Harrison and brought her on their ship and now your old flame is on the ship. I have not heard of any other newcomer."

"Right." Teague could never overestimate how shrewd and clever his wife could be.

"Does Jack know?"

"No."

"Will he?"

"At some point, probably but not out of my choosing."

"Have you spoken to her yet?"

"Yes. I was looking for Jack and she came upon me on deck."

"And?"

"I told her my life was no longer connected with hers. It's the truth."

"I know that. We've been together too long for me to worry about you running off with another woman. Does she realise this?"

"I hope so."

"You're not certain?"

"She lamented our separation, I'll admit."

"I would too if I were married to who she is married to."

"You're not angry?" Teague asked.

Amelia shrugged. "The world works in tricky ways. As long as you tell me that you do not care for this woman, I will be satisfied. You are my husband and father to my children; I love you and trust you."

"I do not care for her, not in any romantic way. I concede that I don't want to see any harm come her way and want her to live happy but I don't want that to be with me. It would be impossible because I could only be happy with you."

Amelia smiled, catching his bearded chin and pulling him in for a small kiss. "Then I am satisfied. I have no doubts that I'll cross paths with this woman at some point but I shall remain civil and courteous…As long as I am not provoked."

"I expect no less." It was a weight lifted off his shoulders that Amelia knew. He was too old to be keeping secrets from her and their relationship had always benefited from the truth. "If only those two across the way could be this quick."

"Do not deny them the pleasure of being young and stupid. They need to make their mistakes before they can settle."

Teague sighed, knowing Amelia knew nothing of the ring but that was Jack's secret to bear.

"Hopefully, no mistake will be big enough to unsettle them permanently."

* * *

He thought he was going to shoot someone when there was a furious knock on the door.

"Go away!"

Another knock.

"Sod off!"

"Jack! Stop shouting into my ear!"

The knocks continued as Jack got up and got dressed and Bridget did the same.

_Whoever is interrupting me better be prepared for a lot of swabbing._

Jack opened the door with a scowl. "Wha…"

Bridget looked up at Jack's silence and walked over to the door herself, in her nightdress again. Her confusion turned to shock that matched Jack's as she saw the missing man with new clothes and soaked to the bone.

"Will?"

* * *

**Woo! Update! For anyone interested, I've posted a picture of Amelia on the tumblr after a request. Oooh secrets and intrigue. I'm planning what will hopefully be quite a funny storyline coming up too so hopefully I'll get it up soon since I've been looking forward to it for quite a while!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	59. Consequences

**Thank You to Eponine Sparrow, runs with myths, CaptainSkitzoVamp, gothicluver13, ShadowBlackheart and Biscuit-Barrel**

**To ShadowBlackheart: Yeah, I'm really glad I got a picture of Amelia up so when people in the story talk about how beautiful she is, the reader can realise how much they mean it! =P I do enjoy finding pictures of the characters (on the occassion where I imagine actors) Thanks!**

**Chapter 59**

"How did you get here? We're at open sea."

Will sighed as he sat at Jack's table. "Davy Jones. His crew captured me when I was on the coast of that plague island. They thought you were going to hide the heart there."

Jack found that understandable. "How did you get away?"

"My father."

"I would have thought Jones had him imprisoned since you were on board the first time?"

"He finds torture and humiliation much more fitting. There's no fun just sticking someone behind bars, you should know that of Jones."

"That I do." Jack sat back, running his hand over his mouth. "This caused a whole myriad of problems I would rather not add to my current list right now. I suppose hoping Jones would be complacent as long as he has been was asking too much. What did you do when he tried to get the location of the heart out of you?"

"Told him I didn't know. It's the truth. We've travelled a lot this year; you never let us know when it left the ship."

"The extensive travelling has been for that very reason, so both Jones and the Company do not know where to look at any given time."

"But now we're going back to the Caribbean?" Will asked. "And away from the heart?"

Jack stayed silent.

"You're still not going to tell me? Jack, I just proved you can trust me. I've been under Jones' capture for I don't even know how long and Jones is still none the wiser as to where the heart could be."

"Because you didn't know." Jack shook his head. "Jones gets the location of that heart and we're all in threat of death by Kraken. This ain't a risk I can take."

Will nodded but didn't seem happy. "I think you're making a mistake. If anything happens to you, you're putting us all in danger by leaving us ignorant."

"Bridget knows, she'll sort you out. She did last time." Jack assured. "Will, I trust you but I ain't trusting anyone with the location of that heart, it's too dangerous. I ain't even saying it out loud."

"What if something happens to both of you?"

Jack's thumb pulled at the ring on his finger. "A lot has happened while you've been gone, William, but suffice to say, that won't happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I've kept you too long." Jack said, standing up suddenly. "All of this can be sorted tomorrow. You must want to see Elizabeth."

Will stood too, trying to hide the apprehension that dawned on his face. "I'd rather leave her sleep. She needs the rest with the baby."

That was true. If Elizabeth managed to sleep at all recently, everyone on the ship wouldn't dare wake her. "You must be famished then. Bridget should have something prepared for you by now."

Jack walked out of the cabin and let Will to follow.

"Bloody pirate." Fionn muttered, rubbing his hands over his eyes, the eyes that were complete copies of Will Turner's. He got up and followed Jack down to the galley where Bridget had gone to prepare some food for him, thinking that he must have been starving.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get Elizabeth?" Bridget asked when he walked inside.

"No, she needs to sleep." Fionn said, still trying to get used to hearing Will's voice coming out. "I'll still be here in the morning."

"Don't talk too quickly." Jack said, earning an elbow to the ribs from Bridget. "Well…" He continued breathlessly. "Where are you going to sleep if not with Elizabeth?"

"I'll find somewhere. A hammock is all I need. I'd just prefer she'd rest."

Jack nodded. "We'll leave you to it then."

Jack and Bridget left the galley and walked back to the cabin.

"Don't you think that was strange?" Bridget asked quietly.

"Very." Jack agreed. "I'd know if I had been missing for weeks and then came back, the first thing I'd do is wake you up, pregnant or not."

"I'd want you to." Bridget replied. "The reason Elizabeth sleeping is such a godsend is because she hasn't been since Will left. Will being back is the best thing she could ask for."

"So why doesn't he want her to know?"

"Maybe he's not ready to explain things yet. He seemed pretty shaken. Did you get anything out of him?"

Jack hesitated. "He was…Davy Jones got a hold of him."

Bridget's eyes widened. "What? He's back?"

"My guess is that he ain't ever left. He's just been out of sight."

"That's a very uncomforting notion. If he's not far, neither is his kraken."

"Aye, he thought Will might know the location of the heart which means he is getting a tad bit desperate."

"Desperate enough to use his pet without the location?"

"He ain't done it so far, he ain't going to start now. Remember, me father had the unknown location of the heart for donkey's years."

"So why start kidnapping your crew? He's obviously not playing the same game with you as he did without your father anymore."

"Then we'll have to adapt to this new game, won't we?"

"How?"

"Maybe it's time to stab the heart."

Bridget looked at him quickly. "And replace it with whose? Jack, that's why we haven't so far. We can't give the task of Captain of the Dutchman to someone we don't trust and we can't kill someone we do."

"Well we can't keep going how we have been, hoping Jones keeps his distance. He ain't anymore. We have plenty of enemies; it's time we get rid of one, once and for all."

"We've gotten rid of the Fates, haven't we?"

"I thought you were of the belief that the Gods actually were working with them, Thanatos and Lakshmi and the like?"

"We still haven't seen them in a long time, maybe this whole debacle after the plague has finally shown them that we'll be with each other through life and death. I mean, what greater trial is there to test someone's devotion than the certainty of death?"

"It weren't certain though, not with the ring."

"Yes well…I didn't know you had the ring when I was taking care of you and making my deal with Hades."

"Bridget…"

"I'm not saying it to make you feel guilty, it's just the truth."

"That don't stop me from feeling guilty."

"I'm sorry but you have no one to blame but yourself." Bridget shrugged as they got inside the cabin and Jack closed the door. "They were all your own actions."

Jack sighed as she sat at the table. "I know that. And I know you don't forgive me yet."

"I'm trying. I've only started today though so I'm not quite there yet."

"Is there a chance you won't be able to? Like you told me you couldn't forgive me for what I did to you on Lyons' ship?"

Bridget looked up at him. "I don't know."

Jack sat down at the table too. "Can you at least see the bigger picture like you did back then? See that I love you and would never want to hurt you?"

Bridget let out a deep breath. "How did the night turn out like this? We were happy and joking around a while ago and…Things seem to be able to turn very quickly for us these days."

"Only because we let it."

"It's hard not to. It's becoming too hard."

"We said we would try to work this out."

"And we will." Bridget promised. "Try."

"But not necessarily succeed." He surmised.

"Are you going to give me the ring?"

"Soon."

"Are you just going to keep saying that to me until I quietly concede that you're keeping it?"

"You have to trust me."

Bridget stayed silent.

"But you don't?" Jack surveyed her, waiting for her reaction.

"I trust you with a lot of things."

"Your life?"

"My life is pretty much sacrosanct. I'm like Barbossa now; you die, I die. Only you'll come back."

Jack frowned. "That was just for the plague."

"Hades and I never really got into specifics. I don't think he'll hold up that part of the bargain."

"You said plague though?"

Bridget sighed. "His exact words were _'"I will let Jack Sparrow die, I will let this sickness play out and let him succumb to it. When he has, before he can make it to the Underworld, I will bring him back here to live out his days.'"_

"But that means he was talking in terms of the sickness."

"Jack…"

"It don't count."

"Hades will take any opportunity to get what he feels he's owed. He's short one life."

"If I die, he'll still have one. He'll have mine."

"He wants mine. He's made that clear."

"Well he ain't getting it."

"You don't have a choice. Hades and I made that deal."

"I'll undo it. I'll make him a better deal."

"What better deal? I've given him exactly what he wanted. Face it, Jack, there's nothing you can do. It is what it is."

"I ain't accepting that." Jack frowned. "You're mad if you expect me to. No actually, it's worse than that. It proves you've lost all faith in me if you think I'd accept that. What's keeping us together if that's the case?"

"Sheer determination?" She shrugged.

"That ain't enough for me. If you don't feel the way you did before…"

"I'm trying."

"You shouldn't have to try."

"You may think that but I did everything right, I did everything I was supposed to do. I shouldn't have to worry that you'll choose a piece of jewellery over me."

Jack was silent for a while. "If your mother asks you to leave, are you going to go?"

Bridget looked at him. "How could you ask me that?"

"Because I've been terrified of it since she came here."

Bridget seemed too perplexed to answer that question. She stood up. "I'm going to bed. You can do what you want."

"Does that include sharing the bed?"

"If you want."

"But do you want it?"

"I want to try and fix things so yes."

Jack got up and climbed into the bed, next to her. He risked putting his arm around her waist and she didn't stop him but she didn't turn to rest her head on his chest like she always did either.

"I'm going to do whatever I can to fix this, I swear it."

"I believe you're going to try."

* * *

Elizabeth woke up the next morning but didn't move. Although she didn't sleep much, when she did, she didn't like waking up. She didn't like waking up alone. She didn't like waking up to what her life was like right now.

When she heard a knock on the door, she assumed it was Bridget trying to bring her breakfast again or James coming to check up on her. She wasn't remotely interested in seeing either.

"Go away."

The knock came again. She huffed and lifted herself up with some difficulty as she was very heavy and walked over to the door. She opened it and froze when she saw who was on the other side.

"Will?"

"Hello, Elizabeth."

She rushed into his arms, hugging into him tightly as she felt the tears of happiness come to her eyes. She didn't even want to say anything, being in his arms was enough. It was like coming back home, that she could touch him and be with him again.

Though he wrapped his arms around her, Fionn couldn't keep his expression when Elizabeth wasn't looking. This was the part he knew he was going to hate himself most for. He didn't want to do this to her, or to Will. Seeing her right now made him reconsider his entire plan, made him consider going back to where he'd left Will and release him, letting him come back here. Elizabeth was so big; she must have been too far along for the real Will not to be around.

_If I let him go now, this entire ship will want me dead. The Black Pearl and the Dutchman will be after my blood. It's too late; I have to go through with this. I have to get that heart and stab it. It'll be better for everyone in the long run, including Will and Elizabeth. They won't have to worry about Davy Jones wanting revenge on Will for crossing him._

"Where did you go?" Elizabeth cried when they parted. "I was so worried, I thought I'd never see you again and I'd be alone."

"Don't worry about that now," He tried to console. "I'm back and that's all that matters. Now, I've heard you haven't been eating or sleeping. That has to change for…Our baby…"

Elizabeth smiled. "With you here again, that will no longer be a problem. I love you so much, Will."

"I…Love you too. Now, let's get you some breakfast."

Elizabeth nodded and went inside her room to get changed. Fionn stayed outside, not wanting to watch her get changed.

_See? I'm doing what I promised. I'm taking care of Elizabeth, making sure she stays healthy. I'm doing good by her. And by Will. _

_I'm doing as much right as I can._

Though not as much as Elizabeth, everyone on the Black Pearl were happy to have Will back. Fionn tried to keep the story simple and not go into too many details in case he lost himself and couldn't remember everything. Will being back took everyone's attention away from Bridget's mother which she was pleased about though it would hard to tell. Her mind was stuck on last night and how strained things had become. It left a shadow over her mood all day and due to stock take, she didn't even see Jack for most of it though not out of his choosing. Usually she would have done it with him but with her mother being around, the task had been relegated to Gibbs instead.

By the time evening came and the crew were done at dinner, Bridget was left alone on deck.

"Good evening, sweetheart."

Bridget looked up from where she was sitting on the steps to the helm and saw her mother walking towards her. "You're not getting dinner?"

"I decided to look for you instead. What about you? After all that hard work today, you must be famished."

"No, I'm not very hungry." Bridget said as her mother sat down next to her. "You go though."

"Bridget, are you alright?" Her mother frowned, looking her over. "You seem sad."

"I'm fine." She lied. "I just…Didn't sleep much last night. What about you? It must have been strange staying here."

"I was well looked after. The captain runs a tight ship here."

"You can call him, Jack." Bridget smiled. "I'm sure he won't mind."

"He seemed adamant on 'captain'."

"Always but no one follows it and I definitely don't want you to be the first."

"Where is he?"

"He's down in the stock hold, checking on supplies. I'm sure we have enough to get back to the Caribbean but he's just making sure."

"And if you don't, you…"

"Take it from another ship?" Bridget prompted. "Yes. Sometimes though, we dock and stock up that way, especially if we're staying docked for a while and would like to eat finer food that tends to spoil quickly so can't come on long journeys."

"You rob people."

"I robbed before I met Jack. I robbed the people I served because I didn't get paid."

Anita stayed silent.

"You really don't agree with me being a pirate, do you?"

"I care about you being happy. I care about you being safe."

"I wasn't safe as a slave. I wasn't happy either."

"I would never wish you stayed one. I just…"

"You wish the George Frost story had been true." Bridget filled in.

Anita shrugged. "Seemed like a lovely fairy tale. You used to love those."

"I still do. Jack finding me and taking me away felt one too, just more unconventional."

"Well, you've always been that. I never thought it would manifest into this but…"

"Well, it has. This is my life and I'm sorry that you seem to struggle with it."

"I'm not struggling."

"Mam, I can tell you are. If you hadn't just found me after ten years, if you'd been around my entire life and I made this decision, I know you wouldn't be happy. I know you'd want to kill me. I can see it in your eyes that you don't want me doing this but you're afraid you can't say anything in case you lose me again."

"Will I?"

"It depends on what you say. If you think that we're all just cut-throat murderers and villains who deserve to be shot and hanged then no, I don't see anywhere for the two of us to go, especially when you've spent time around men like Teague Sparrow who reminds me exactly of dad."

"I would never say that I think you deserve to die. I just think that this life is dangerous and…And morally…"

"Morals? What kind of morals do you want me to have against the people who buy and sell my friends and family?"

"Not everyone did that, Bridget. Some are just honest sailors, trying to make their way."

"So were the soldiers who took us away. They were just doing their jobs; they were just doing what they were told. Those honest sailors, half or most work with the people who enslave people or they buy slaves or sell them or just ignore that it's happening. Jack had to become a pirate because when he was an honest sailor, he freed his slave cargo and his employers burned down his ship and tried to kill him."

"Jack's parents were pirates…"

"And he didn't want to be one. He wanted to be one of those honest sailors that you're defending but it nearly ruined his life when he tried to do the actual right thing so I won't let anyone say that he deserves to be punished because of being a pirate or because he's a bad person, it's not true."

"Bridget," Anita frowned. "You don't need to be so defensive. I would never presume to think ill of someone I don't know, especially someone who's helped you and made you happy."

Bridget hadn't realised how angry she seemed. "I'm sorry, I'm just used to being judged by people who don't know me or who don't know him. It makes me protective."

"Well, you've always been very protective of the people you love."

That made Bridget think of something. "Did you think about dad a lot?"

Anita frowned. "What?"

"Do you?"

"Of course. I think about him all the time. I miss him very much. And I know you do too."

"I do. I…I went back to Ireland a few months ago and found his grave. I was able to say a proper goodbye."

"Did it help?"

"No, I still miss him too much for it not to hurt."

"Yet you commit yourself to a life where death is a great probability."

"Mam…"

"Bridget, I'm sorry," Anita looked at her sadly. "But I am telling the truth when I say this isn't the life I wanted for you. I know that a lot has happened in the ten years we've been apart but…I don't want you in danger anymore. I don't want you fighting to survive because there are people out there who want to kill you. What I want for you is a life where you are safe and cared for and protected."

"Like the life you and Bernadette had?"

"Bernadette and I did not have the same life. Bernadette made due with lying about everything she was, forgetting everything she was. I struggled with that. I lived more closely with the servants than I did with the people Bernadette now associates herself with. That's not to say that I disagree with Bernadette, I can see why she did what she did. She made a good life for herself, married to a Governor and having money and security to live her life. I just couldn't crack it, the same way I couldn't crack this kind of life you've invented for yourself. All I know is that Bernadette is safe in her life. I don't know the same about you."

Bridget tried to retort with an argument that could assuage her mother's worries but really, what could she say? That was certainly safe all the time? She wasn't. "But are you ashamed of me for being a pirate?"

Anita took her time to answer. "I'm not ashamed of you. I just…I don't agree with piracy, Bridget. These people can be good people to you or to me but for every soldier out there that dies trying to help people against pirates, there's a wife or a mother or a child that loses someone they love. You should know better than anybody how hard that is."

"Yes but I know that because...!"

"Because soldiers took you, yes Bridget, I know. But why are you content with fighting fire with fire? Killing people because other people killed those you love, does it help? Does robbing some merchant who works to feed his family take away some of your pain? I don't think it does."

Bridget was about to say that she didn't murder people, had only killed in self-defence before remembering that wasn't true. She had ghosts of those she'd murdered reminding her every day that it wasn't true. She'd killed her own brother, this woman's son. "If I didn't do what I did, I'd be dead right now. Those people would have killed me."

"Which is another very serious reason I don't want this for you."

"No, you want me married off to some rich man whom I don't love."

"I never said that. I'm so happy for you that you found love but if he loved you like he said, like you think, wouldn't he be willing to protect you? To make it so that no one will hurt you? How does keeping you in a life of piracy do that? How does having you kill people do that?"

"I like being a pirate." Bridget argued. "I like living on this ship. This ship is my home and if Jack told me that he wanted to give it up and live on land because of me, I wouldn't let him."

Anita stood up. "Bridget, what do I know? I'm just an old woman with fears I've held for so long, I will never get rid of them. If you're happy here and you feel safe with Jack Sparrow, then none of what I said matters then, does it?" She reached down and kissed her daughter's cheek. "I just really want you to have a happy life."

She began to walk away but Bridget called after her.

"Wait!"

Anita turned back around.

"Are…Are you going to ask me to come away with you when we get to land?" Bridget had to ask.

"I had planned to." Anita admitted. "It would be a lie to say otherwise. It's just…I know you say you're happy here, I know Jack says it too but…I haven't seen it. You never smile, the men around her look at you with disdain, I…Bridget, I can't stand to see you like this. I thought, even if it was only for a little while, that we could find somewhere quiet and get to know each other properly. If you missed this life after a while, you could come back to it. I just…I wanted to get to know my daughter without all…" She looked around. "I just want to know who you are."

She walked away, down below deck and Bridget sighed. She was left to her own thoughts for a while before she was interrupted again.

"It's time."

She looked up to see Caroline Harrison. "Alright, I'm coming."

She got up and began following Caroline Harrison.

"So, have you told your captain what you've found out?"

"No." Bridget said as she followed Caroline down the ladder. "For Teague, not you."

"Well, that's hardly a surprise."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're attracted to dramatics. I could see a big scene being made in front of everyone."

"Well, I won't. I have to think of my daughter."

"Not your husband?"

"I don't even know where he is."

"Do you care?"

"No."

"Which makes me nervous. I heard the way you were speaking to Teague."

"Reminiscing. It's not a crime. Weren't you just doing the same thing with your mother?"

Bridget remained stoic. "I'd appreciate it if you kept your distance from her too."

"And why's that?"

"I don't want her knowing who you are."

"A witch or your former owner?" Caroline asked as they walked inside her room.

"Both."

"So you're hiding your own mystical properties from her?"

"I won't have any mystical properties once you get rid of them."

"If. I haven't guaranteed anything. I'll try."

"How can there be a way to make someone a merrow but not a way to undo it?"

"Because the merrows created the way to make someone a mermaid, they never made a remedy."

"They wouldn't consider it a remedy."

"Exactly why they didn't make it."

"Yes, well I've tried something new." Caroline picked up a bowl.

"I don't have drink another thing, do I?"

"If this doesn't work. Put this on the scar under your foot that the merrows made."

Bridget looked down at the green paste before she sat on the bed slipped off the shoe she was wearing instead of her boots today.

"Ah, ah, ah. You know what you have to do first. Always, Bridget."

Bridget sighed and pulled out her dagger, pricking her finger and letting a few drops of blood drip into the mixture.

"There, now you can try it."

Bridget took the bowl off Caroline and put her two fingers into it, scooping up the paste and rubbing it on the underside of her foot.

"How does it feel?" Caroline asked.

"Stings a little."

"That's good, at least there's a reaction." Caroline handed her a cup of water. "Go on."

Bridget took it and dripped a bit of water onto her calf. She was dejected to see her blue scales appear on the small patch.

"Damnit." Caroline huffed. "What a waste of time and energy."

Bridget could tell she was getting annoyed at having to do this. Or was she annoyed that she couldn't do it? Bridget was tempted to tell her that it was okay, she didn't have to keep going.

_Why? Because you don't want to bother her? She agreed to this._

Bridget bit her lip to keep her mouth shut.

"Were you about to say something?" Caroline asked, taking the bowl back.

Bridget wiped the muck off her foot before slipping her shoe back on. "No."

The two looked to the door when it opened and Teague burst in. He looked down at Bridget.

"Jack is looking for you. You should find him."

Bridget knew it wasn't a suggestion so got up and left the room quickly.

"Afraid I would do something to her?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've only just learned you're helping her get rid of her tail. That can end."

"No, it can't. Once I start something, I'm determined to finish it."

"I don't want my family owing you."

"She's not your family."

"That's for me to decide. My family is whoever I want."

"I remember that from long ago." She placed her hand on his chest, over his heart. "When you first chose."

Teague ripped her hand away. "Caroline, this has to stop. My wife is on my ship, this ship belongs to my son."

"So I'm not allowed anywhere near you?"

"Not if it's going to cause trouble. That is the last thing I want."

Caroline didn't seem too happy at that. "You instantly think I want to start trouble for you?"

"I think the way you were acting the other night means it's better if we keep our distance from each other."

"Does your wife know?"

"Yes." Teague said without a beat. He didn't want to entertain any thoughts that they might have a secret together.

"And what does she think?"

"Nothing, she trusts me."

"She sounds wonderful."

"The very best."

"You don't need to act cold towards me; I'm not trying to ruin your marriage."

"Why did you come on this ship?" Teague asked. "Jack said you were desperate once he'd made the decision to leave before I came back. Bridget said that you tried to get her to organise a meeting with me. Why are you doing this?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"There's no point. We ain't young anymore, Caroline, we've grown a lot since then and things change. People change. I ain't the same person I was when we were together and no matter when or where or how we would have met, I don't want now what I wanted back then. I want my wife and I want my sons and some peace."

"Peace? Now I know you're not telling the truth. Even from the short time I've spent with him, I can see you in Jack's ways, in the adventure and the rush of life. That's the you I know."

"I no longer have Jack's youth or his thirst. I've had me adventures and now I'm old and want quiet. With my wife. The choices I made in me youth are not the choices I stand by today after a life of learning."

"I just…I wish we were young again."

"Well, we're not and we can never go back."

He left the cabin and hoped that was that.

* * *

Jack walked into his cabin in search of Bridget and froze when he found his seat at the table already taken.

"Well, you've taken your time."

"Has Captain Sparrow grown impatient waiting for me?" Lakshmi asked.

"Not at all. I daresay that my life would have taken a tremendous turn of fortunes if I never had to encounter you or any other God for the rest of it."

"And what about the curse?"

"We have both made peace with the fact that the curse will never be-"

"It's gone."

Jack frowned. "It's gone? It's really gone?"

Lakshmi nodded. "It has been for a while now. You two just haven't taken notice."

"So this means…"

"The reason you wanted that curse removed was so that you two could start having children."

"Actually, the reason is because I no longer wanted me lass's life in peril."

"With throwing her into the life of piracy, you make that statement redundant."

Jack huffed. "Yes, one of the reasons we wanted the curse lifted was so we could have a family in the future."

"In the future? Why so far? I work quickly, Sparrow."

Jack frowned. "Are you…Are you saying Bridget is pregnant?"

"Would that make you happy?"

"It wouldn't make me unhappy."

"Then you never should have gone against me." Lakshmi said, turning dark all of a sudden. "I gave you what you wanted and you threw it back at me by trying to use dark magic instead. You went to a witch for a solution to something I'd already given you. You went to an island filled with death and horror and brought dark magic back with you. That wasn't all you brought back. Honestly, how on this earth would an early pregnancy ever survive something like the plague?"

Jack shook his head. "It's not true."

"I have absolutely no reason to lie. You had your solution, your start for a family together and you threw it away for a quick and easy solution."

"Bridget never even knew she was pregnant!"

"It was early. Through the pain of the plague, she probably didn't even register losing it. She might never have to know. You will though. For the rest of your life, you will have to live with the fact that your choices killed your unborn child and with that ring on your finger, you'll live a very long life indeed. Just what you wanted."

"I never wanted this." Jack said angrily.

"You have no one to blame but yourself. I gave you every chance to help yourself but you put your trust in dark forces instead. I didn't punish you and neither did anyone else, it was just a consequence of your choices." Lakshmi stood up. "The curse was gone when you went to that island, you cannot blame it. You only have yourself and your choices to blame from now on."

Lakshmi left the cabin and Jack hurried after her out the door. When he got outside, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Lakshmi!"

He looked around but found himself completely alone on deck. He walked over to the side of the ship and looked over at the sun setting, trying to contemplate what he'd just heard. Maybe Lakshmi was lying? But why would she lie? What would have been the point?

So that was that. Bridget's curse was gone. So was their baby, just because he'd looked for an easier solution, because he wanted something quick and powerful. Because he trusted a witch and went to that island. Jack looked down at the ring on his finger with disdain. If he had never gone to that blasted island, he and Bridget would be having a baby right now. Instead, all they had was the memory that his bad decisions had cost them everything. Jack didn't feel any remorse when he ripped the ring off of his finger and threw it as hard as he could into the ocean. He watched it soar and finally land and sink into the water, gone forever. Or at least he hoped.

"Jack?"

Jack turned when he heard Bridget's voice and saw her come up from below deck.

"There you are. Your father told me you were looking for me." She smiled. It dropped when she saw his face. "What's wrong?" He looked down and her eyes followed his. "Where's your ring?"

"It's gone." He replied. "I threw it into the ocean."

Bridget frowned. "You did?"

"Aye, I did."

"You're not lying to me, are you? Hiding it so I don't try to get rid of it?"

Jack shook his head. "It's really gone."

Jack wasn't expecting her to hug into him tightly, her whole body embracing him.

"Thank you so much for doing this." She breathed. "I can't believe it but I should."

"Bridget…"

"Why? Why now?" Bridget asked, coming back from the embrace and Jack saw her smiling. When she saw his expression, her smile dropped and she grew afraid. "What happened?"

Jack took her hand. "Come inside, luv. We must talk."

"About what?"

* * *

"Inside."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"One ship. That's all I want, one ship."

"The last time I let a ship out for your personal use, it had to travel to Europe and I lost too many men."

Bernadette frowned at her husband. "My personal use? That ship was sent to find the man who nearly killed me."

"I know that." Conrad said. "But to send a ship out to find your mother? Bernadette…"

"Jane." Bernadette said, looking around quickly.

"There is no one around, the servants don't come into my office unannounced," Conrad assured. "And I prefer Bernadette to Jane."

"Well, Jane is who I need to be. And I need to find my mother. She's never left Anguilla."

"After she came here, you mean. She did have an entire life before you came here, as a wife and mother in another part of the world. She's your mother, not your child. You don't have to constantly look after her. She gets sick of it, that's obvious."

"So it's my fault that she left?"

"She left because your sister reappeared and you handled the situation badly."

"My sister!" Bernadette looked around again before quietening. "My sister is a pirate who is being looked for by the East India Trading Company."

"No, they still think she's dead and it has to stay that way if we want to make sure the Company don't come back here. If they hear that we're looking for Bridget Buckley, it will arouse suspicion."

"We're not looking for Bridget; we're looking for my mother."

"You mother is looking for Bridget."

"As if she'll find her."

"Bernadette, you constantly underestimate people and look at what happens. You've lost your sister and your mother."

"I need to find her." Bernadette sighed. "We have to look. I need a ship and I need to go out and find my mother."

"You? You want to go on the ship you're looking for me to give now?"

"Of course!"

"And what about our children?"

"I won't be gone for long."

"You don't know that because you don't know where your mother is."

"They could come with me."

"Now you're speaking nonsense."

"I need to find my mother. I need to make sure she's safe."

"And how are you going to start?"

"By looking for George Frost, the same as she did."

"I cannot afford to give you one of my ships."

"Conrad, please…"

She looked at him, pleading, and Conrad sat back, rubbing his eyes. "I would very much enjoy just a quiet life for a change…"

"What does that mean?"

"One ship, you get one ship and I am going to make sure that the ship does not leave the Caribbean and is back in a timely manner."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

"Bridget?"

She didn't turn from looking out the window.

"I know there ain't much I can say…"

"We never even knew." She said quietly. "We never had time to be happy or to celebrate or to think about what he could be like. It doesn't seem fair to him. He was going to be something that made us the happiest we could be and…We're never going to be able to look back on how he made us happy for even a second because we didn't know until after he was gone."

"I don't know about that." Jack's hand went to her knee. "The thought that he was ever there gives me hope that it'll happen again. After all, you were given a second chance; maybe he will get one too."

Bridget looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Do you really think so?"

"I have to."

Bridget manoeuvred so that she was closer to him and Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on his. "I just wish we had known about him. Things would have gone so differently."

Jack turned and kissed her forehead. "We know about him now and I ain't going to let any God or Goddess or mystical creature make me feel hopeless. It'll happen again, I know it."

"But what about him? He never even got a chance."

"He might get a second one, like I said."

Bridget left the window seat and walked over to the bed, sitting on it and curling her feet under her. Jack got up too.

"I better go check on-"

"No, please…" She looked up at him as he passed the bed. "Please just stay with me. I really need you right now."

Jack walked over to the bed and sat down on it as well, taking her into his arms. She closed her eyes and hid her face in his shoulder as she felt herself cry.

They didn't move from that spot for the rest of the night.

* * *

"We can't go back to being young? We'll see about that."

* * *

**Well, Bridget's curse is gone. Yay? Don't worry, this chapter wasn't the funny storyline coming up that I was talking about. God, I'd be horrible. **

**I've made a decision about this story. I don't think I've made it a secret that this story has gotten away from me a little bit and I have a story that I really want to tell and finish which is proving hard to do with this story so I've decided I'm going to have a fourth part ("Another one? Jesus, she's milking it, isn't she? Bloody hell!" Well, if Disney can milk it and do four parts, so can I) and with this fourth part, I'll get to the ending I want and I think you deserve for sticking with me for so long. When is this one going to end? Not sure yet but soon enough and in a very good way, I hope you'll agree. **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! **


	60. Aftermath

**Chapter 60**

"How about a walk, luv? The fresh air might do you some good."

Bridget considered it from where she was lying on her side. Jack was trying really hard to take care of her so she nodded and got up. "Alright."

He took her hand and linked her arm through his as he led her outside to walk along the deck. The sun was setting and the two had spent the day inside their cabin, away from everyone else.

"Do you want anything, luv?" He asked. "Anything from the galley?"

"No."

"Nothing to eat? Drink?"

Bridget shook her head. "No, thank you."

"You can't go the entire day without anything."

"You have. And you've had to stay inside with me and leave your duties. I'm sorry."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean? Why would I want to be anywhere away from you? If anything, you should want me gone."

Bridget was confused. "Why would I blame you? I went to the island; you tried to stop me…"

"No," Jack shook his head. "Don't you even consider blaming yourself."

"I should have known. Heather, Elizabeth, they knew straight away. Why didn't I?"

"Straight away? Hardly, luv. Heather didn't even take notice until she started getting bigger and Elizabeth didn't know until she were at the doctor which you brought her to. It were just too early for you to know, luv."

"When we were talking, when you had the plague, and we were talking about having a family, we already had one."

"There's no reason we can't do it again, especially with the curse gone."

"That's not even the point. We had a chance to have a child and he's gone. I should have listened to you; every time you told me what I was doing was a bad idea."

"Bridget, there is no point in blaming yourself for this. These things happen and it ain't like you knew you were pregnant. If you had, I'm sure you would have done nothing but the best for him. So would I."

"I know. I just feel like someone's got my heart in a vice and whenever I think about what our son could have been like, someone squeezes it. It hurts."

Jack stopped and took her into his arms. "I know, luv."

They stayed in the embrace for a while more before Bridget pulled away slightly and linked her arm through his, placing her head on his shoulder as they kept walking along.

Down below deck, David hurried along until she found Ana coming out of the galley.

"Ana, I have to tell you something."

Ana frowned at the girl's urgency. "What is it? Did something bad happen?"

"Yes but I'm not supposed to know about it."

"What?"

"I was just at the steps to walk up on deck and I overheard Captain Sparrow and Bridget talking and…"

"They didn't know you were there?"

"No but…"

"Then forget whatever you heard. I know it ain't easy having privacy on a ship but they are entitled and with the rough time they've been having lately, idle gossip spreading about the ship won't do them no favours."

"So I should just try and forget what I heard?" David asked.

"If they wanted you to know, they would have told you." Ana said.

"Okay…I guess."

"Why don't you go in and get some dinner? It ain't good but it's something." She shrugged.

"Alright." David nodded solemnly, her mind still focused on what she'd heard. As she walked into the galley, Norrington was walking out.

"Whoever is volunteering to cook must really hate the rest of us." He grimaced to Ana.

"Starting to miss Bridget's friendship?" She smirked.

"Is that you call friendship? I'd prefer to go without if that's the case."

"Maybe what she did wasn't called friendship but I would call it love."

"Why are always defending her?" Norrington asked. "I know she's your friend but you have to admit, it was selfish and just plain ruthless what she did to the rest of us."

_To Persephone._

"I don't have to admit that at all." Ana said angrily. "You just don't understand why she did what she did. You've never been in love."

Norrington was caught off guard by that. "Yes I have."

"Who? Elizabeth? Can you honestly say that were real love?"

"I…No, but…"

"You're bloody right you can't because if you had ever been in love, you'd know that you would do abso-bloody-lutely anything to keep that person with you, anything. I ain't going to blame Bridget for doing something I would have done or anyone else in love would have done. You might want to have a good long think about that, James Norrington, along with the rest of the crew."

Ana stormed off and left Norrington standing still outside the galley.

Inside the galley, David was having trouble following Ana's advice.

"It ain't fair that we work every day without fail and she gets to pick and choose if she wants to work or not." Ladbroc huffed as the crew were once again bitter over Bridget's seeming lack of work. David knew no one wanted to admit it but they were really bitter over the fact that she wasn't cooking and cleaning for them anymore.

"That's not what she's doing." David said miserably.

"Of course it is. No one's even seen her all day. Just because she's the Captain's lass, she can swan around here, without a care in the world-"

"She lost a baby! That's why you haven't seen her!" David couldn't help but blurt out, stunning the whole crew into silence. She immediately regretted it though. "But no one's supposed to know so none of you are allowed say anything. I'm not even supposed to know, I overheard her and Captain Jack talking just now."

No one followed up on David's declaration, wondering if they could even really believe it though it would make sense of why the Captain and Bridget had stayed in the cabin all day.

"So…" David continued, not knowing why she kept talking but feeling too uncomfortable not to since she'd caused the silence. "Maybe you should all think about that before you judge someone. You're always doing it. You're always saying she ran off with that Casanova man but do any of you actually know for certain? Do any of you really think the Captain would just let that drop? No. None of us knows what goes on behind closed doors so none of us have any right to judge anyone else. I'm sure it'd all be easy to judge you lot sometimes but no one does…Except me…Right now…"

David felt like she was digging herself in deeper and deeper so she got up and left the galley quickly, running to Ana's room to tell her what she'd just done.

* * *

"Ow."

"Sorry, luv. Do we really need to do this today?"

"We need to do it every day."

Jack sighed as he continued to tighten the strings of her corset the next morning. It wasn't just her that was finding it painful. His fingers seemed rather stiff and the constant pulling hurt. "I'm sure you'll be fine without one."

"And walk around the ship unbound?"

"You could wear one of the looser ones? They bind you just as well but don't hurt as much."

"No, not with my mother onboard. She's already having trouble with all this, I can tell, I at least want to be as respectable as possible around her and this is the finest corset I have."

"I'd rather you be comfortable than have you be in pain over something your mother won't even notice."

"I'll be fine. It isn't that bad, it just pinches a little."

They were silent for a while until Jack spoke up. "Are you going to tell her?"

Bridget didn't reply straight away. "I don't know."

"Do you think it's something she'll understand?"

Bridget frowned. "I would imagine."

"I meant would she understand that us losing our child is a bad thing. If she ain't happy with you here with me…"

Bridget turned and took his hands in hers. "You need to stop worrying that she'll convince me to leave you. It won't happen."

"You must apprehend the reason for me apprehension, luv. We were in turmoil before she came here. We were discussing how your life had been forfeit for mine. You must hold that against me."

"It was my decision."

"But the ring…"

"I don't see the ring around here anymore."

"I threw it into the ocean after I found out what being on that island did to us."

Bridget let go of his hands. "You should go outside. If you stay in this cabin any longer, Barbossa will start trying to give orders again and no one needs that."

Jack nodded. "Are you going to come outside with me?"

Bridget nodded. "I wouldn't put on the corset otherwise."

Jack took her hand hen she'd finished getting dressed. "Let's get out then." He led her to the door and opened it. At the sound of activity, Bridget instantly ripped her hand away from Jack's. He looked back at her. "Luv?"

"Sorry." She said. "Don't know why I did that."

"If you don't want to face the crew yet, you don't have to go outside. It's alright."

"No, I can't stay locked away in here forever."

"You can't do something you're not comfortable with."

Bridget looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I ain't going to make you do anything you don't feel ready for."

"I can't go out there. Not yet."

"Then don't. Do you want me to bring something to you? Breakfast?"

Bridget shook her head.

Jack sighed. "I'll be in to check on you later, I promise."

Bridget nodded and returned to the bed. Jack kept an eye on her for a minute before walking outside and closing the door behind him. Bridget looked at the door, feeling incredibly weak and hating herself for it.

Outside, Jack set the crew to work before he took the helm. He noticed how the crew weren't in their surly moods today and were actually only too quick to do what he said without a word. He looked around from his place at the wheel to see a few of the crew speaking quietly but mostly, everyone was just doing their work silently and efficiently. With the winds quite good and the crew doing good work, it only took a couple of hours for the dot to appear on the horizon. Jack took out his spyglass.

"Thank bloody God."

The land on the horizon was a sight for Jack's sore eyes. He couldn't wait to be back in the Caribbean. He was beginning to realise he felt like this whenever they travelled away from there so maybe it was time to settle in these waters for a while and stop flitting from country to country. He was definitely setting down in Shipwreck Cove for at least a few days or maybe Tortuga. Shipwreck Cove was a little less rowdy though and that seemed to be just what he and Bridget needed at the moment; quiet. Just as the thought entered his head, he decided to walk into the cabin and let Bridget know. He found her lying on the bed again with her back to him, looking out the window.

"Bridget, luv? I just thought I'd let you know that we're nearing land. We're home."

She didn't reply so he walked over to her side of the bed and sat down, placing his hand on her side. "I'm trying to decide between Shipwreck Cove and Tortuga, any opinions?"

"Do you think Gerard is back?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know, luv."

"Ask the crew. They're doing the work, they should get first preference."

"But…"

"I don't mind where we go." She shrugged. She was trying to find a way to say that she didn't care where they went as long as he was with her but didn't know how without making it seem fake or like she was just saying what he wanted to hear.

Jack nodded. "Alright. Are you going to come outside? I think your mother wants to see you."

"Oh God…" Bridget put her hands up to cover her face. "What do I say to her?"

"The truth?"

"I don't even want to admit the truth to myself, how will I manage to tell her?"

"You could just say you're feeling under the weather? You don't have to tell her if you don't want to."

Bridget shook her head a little before taking his hand in hers. "How are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Coping."

Jack sighed. "Who said I was?"

"You're up and you're out working all day and you…I feel like if I go outside, everyone will stare at me and know what I did."

"You didn't do anything. You keep blaming yourself but you've done nothing wrong. That ain't to say that you're not allowed stay in here and feel sad. You're allowed do that all you want. You're always the strong one out of the two of us, no matter what we do whether it be with Lyons or with Beckett, so if you want to not be strong for once, you have every right."

Bridget closed her eyes and felt as Jack pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll be back into you soon. I just have to figure out where we're going."

Bridget nodded and her voice was a whisper. "Okay."

Jack got up and left the cabin but Bridget wasn't alone for long as she soon heard the door open.

"Bridget?"

Bridget lifted her head up from the pillow to see her mother at the door. She sat up properly. "Come in."

"I haven't seen you all da- What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong. Just feeling a little sick."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Please tell me." Anita begged.

Bridget could feel her strength waning. "I can't."

Anita frowned. "Bridget?"

Bridget broke down into tears again and Anita tried to comfort her but not knowing how.

"Mam…" She sobbed. "I lost a baby."

"What?"

"I never even knew I was pregnant…I feel so ashamed of myself."

Anita stayed silent. Too silent. Bridget looked up at her.

"Say something."

"I don't know what to say."

Bridget frowned. "You don't seem too upset to hear it."

"Of course I am. I don't want you to go through something that hard. But do you really think you're ready for a child?"

Bridget didn't know how to respond to that. "If I was back in Ireland, I'd have children by now and you wouldn't have been worried if I were ready." Anita didn't answer to that but Bridget knew what she was thinking. "Because I would be married."

"I didn't say that."

"So say what you feel."

Anita sighed. "Having a baby outside of wedlock is one of the worst things you could do."

"Why?"

"Because what about if you want to get married in the future?"

"Then I'll be getting married to my child's father, Jack."

"What if you don't? Bridget, just listen to me. You're young, you think your world has been decided now but it might not be. I understand that you're having fun with your pirate life right now…"

"Fun? You think I'm just doing this for fun? I have spent two years of my life committing to this life and believe me, it has not always been fun. It's been such hard work and I wouldn't have done it for just fun."

"Is this really the life you want? Piracy? Forever? You don't ever want to settle down?"

"What do you want me to do? Have fun with Jack and then go off and find someone else? I've told you already that I love Jack."

"I know that but love doesn't always work out and it doesn't always ensure that you get by in life."

"So you agree with Bernadette? I should just marry someone I don't love and be secure instead of happy?"

"If you married Jack…"

"I don't want to get married! I don't need it!"

"If you at least get married, you have some security. As things are, he could decide to leave you tomorrow and you'd be homeless and without any way of living."

"I trust Jack to never do that to me. He was just as devastated as I was when he found out we lost our baby." Bridget shook her head.

"Bridget, I…"

"Don't. I knew you weren't coping well with what I turned out to be. I just thought that you wouldn't use this, losing a baby, as an opportunity to let me know it."

"I just think a baby…"

"With Jack would potentially ruin the life you want me to have when I'm done here because apparently, this is temporary."

"I have to be honest, I wish it was. You've always tried to do the opposite of what you're supposed to…"

"I never tried to do that, I've just tried to do what makes me happy. Sitting around in a life where I'm ruled by a husband or by someone else does not make me happy. I should know, I spent eight years of my life doing nothing but that. Now there is someone who just tries to make me happy and it's wrong? How?"

"It's not wrong, it's just dangerous. Everything about this life is dangerous. If Jack doesn't just decide that he would rather not be with you anymore then you still have threats from the Navy and other pirates. I want you safe and secure in a life that won't end up getting you destitute or killed."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving this life and I'm not leaving Jack and I can only hope that I do get pregnant again at some point and it will have a happier ending. You can be present for that life or you can decide not to be but I've made my mind up of what my life was going to be a long time ago."

"Bridget…"

"If you don't agree with my decisions, we'll be at land soon. I'm sure we can find you a way back to Bernadette."

"Bridget, please." Anita begged. "Just because I don't agree with everything you do doesn't mean I don't want you in my life. You're my daughter and I've lost you already, I never want that to happen again."

"Then you have to stop trying to convince me to leave who I love and the life I've created for myself."

"I just can't see you happy here. I haven't since I came on board. If I saw you enjoy this life, even just a little bit then I'd rest easier. You stay locked up in this cabin, the only person you speak to is Jack, I haven't seen you eat a morsel of food yet or be down in the galley with the rest of the crew."

"You've been here for all of a minute. If you'd been here for the two years I've been, you would see things very differently."

"The crew does not look upon you favourably. That scares me."

"It shouldn't. They wouldn't hurt me."

"You should know not to trust just anyone."

"I don't."

"The only people I've ever trusted since we were taken are your sister and her husband."

"My sister? The one who lied to you for ten years about knowing where I was?"

"Exactly. I love you and your sister more than anything but trust your decisions, I cannot. I thought I could but I can't. You girls haven't grown up the way most girls do and it's left you both with this sense of doing whatever you think you can to survive."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when you make every decision that way. Your sister felt that bringing you into her life could sacrifice hers so she decided to leave you where you were. You, you ran off with a pirate who you felt saved you from Governor Harrison but unlike Bernadette, the man who saved you just put you into more positions where you risked your life. Survival is all you've ever known and now you're stuck with it for the rest of your life? I don't want that for you. You shouldn't be trapped in this routine."

Bridget was silent for a while, pondering her mother's words. "The life I grew up with taught something else very important too. It taught me loyalty. It taught me that if you don't stand by the people you love and do whatever you can, you may lose them. I've lost a lot of people in my life and I don't plan on doing it again. I will stand by the people in my life and I will make sure they know they can trust me. I may not have done it right all the time but I try. I will stand by Jack no matter what. I will stand by this crew no matter what. I will be loyal to people who are loyal to me. That wasn't Bernadette and that wasn't the high class people who stood by and let me be a slave. I will be loyal to you if you are loyal to me but I don't know if you are."

"Bridget…"

"When you end this talk of me leaving here and when you accept Jack and these people as a part of me, then I can trust you. I've trusted people in the past and I've been betrayed. I don't plan on doing it again. For anyone."

Bridget looked away from her and Anita got up, walking out of the cabin. Instead of walking down below deck, she walked up to the helm and to the man who now owned her daughter, as she saw it.

"I'm very sorry for your loss."

Jack looked at her for a second before nodding. "Thank you. We haven't told anyone and I'm sure Bridget would prefer to keep it that way…"

"I won't say a word."

"Thank you again."

"I'm sure you know by now that I do not stand by my daughter's choices…"

"We've been conversing, yes. You want her on land and safe, I won't pretend to not understand your reasoning."

"You don't agree though?"

"I have always believed that anyone should do what makes them the happiest."

"She doesn't seem happy here."

"You caught her on a bad week out of one-hundred and four good ones for the most part."

"You wouldn't consider living on land? To protect her?"

Jack shrugged. "It's a choice she's never put to me. I don't plan on answering it when anyone else does. If she were to go with you and to land, where would she go? To your daughter and her sister? To the woman who left her a slave for close to ten years? They've met twice in that time and nearly killed each other each time. Bridget wouldn't be happy, Bernadette wouldn't be happy having her there and you wouldn't be happy watching them hate each other."

"I'd be happy knowing both my daughters are safe." Anita said.

"And how safe would Bridget be when Cutler Beckett calls for tea?" Jack put to her. "You see, Bernadette kept more from you than just your daughter's whereabouts. She kept from you anything that has to do with Bridget including her arrest, her near execution which I saved her from, all her wanted posters and the news of her death which the Company believes explicitly because Mister Mercer, Beckett's right hand man thought he dealt the deathly blow himself. She has the scar to prove it. You may not be happy to hear this, you may hate me and this life I put her in for it which you have every right to do but you must also understand that Bridget is safest here now. She will not be safe in any place she can be found. I have had this ship in several countries for the last year and we have seldom stayed in the waters of the Caribbean, my waters and that is because I want to protect her above all else. I do that by constantly moving, by never letting the Company pin down this ship's location. They may think she's dead and they may think I'm gone from here, which they do, but one glimpse of this ship or one glimpse of her or I on land and the Company will not rest until we are both dead and this ship is burned to ashes."

Jack turned back to looking out in front of him after having said his piece.

"Your crew doesn't like her."

"If I honestly thought me crew would do her any harm, emotionally or physically, I'd find meself another crew. The crew may act like children and bicker at times, Bridget included, but it all mends itself over time and they go back to being amiable."

"And you ignore it until it does?"

"Would you rather I flog them? Lock them in the brig? I've often found that you endear more people to you with honey than with fear. Is that how the saying goes?"

"Captain Sparrow…"

"Bridget has always maintained that she is part of the crew so any punishment I bestow upon them is one I must bestow upon her also. I don't plan on doing that."

"What if she were to get pregnant again? Would you live on land then?"

"I suppose that's a better question than asking if I would keep her around which I was expecting. No. I was raised on a pirate ship as my brother was and it did us no harm. The harm only came when we went to land and were found easily enough."

"Then hide her better."

"I was hidden very well."

"A pirate ship is no place for a child."

"You'd be better off saying that to Elizabeth Swann than to me. We aren't having a child anymore, remember?"

Anita looked down. "I did not mean to use your unfortunate circumstances against you…"

"Then don't talk about my children."

"…But I still think I'm right."

"Of course you think you're right, people rarely think they're wrong but that doesn't mean I shall agree with you. That doesn't mean Bridget shall agree with you. It doesn't mean you are right just because you think you are."

Anita sighed and left the helm, returning below deck.

"Gibbs, take the helm." Jack called and the man hurried over. Jack walked down the steps and into the cabin. He saw Bridget sitting up, looking more resolute and defiant than she had in days. Her eyes were dry and she didn't look one bit sad.

"You would have made one rebellious teenager if you'd stayed with your parents, luv."

"I take it she spoke with you."

"I take it you let her know you weren't going anywhere."

"I just let her know where my loyalties lie. She can do what she wants with that information."

"She ain't doing dances about it, I'll tell you that much."

"You don't need to, I know that myself." Bridget was silent for a while. "I'm feeling hungry."

Jack stood up. "I can-"

"No, I want to make something myself." She stood up. "And I want you to eat something too, I know you haven't been."

"If that's what you want."

Bridget smiled and bent down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, her hand caressing his cheek. "I'll be right back."

Jack brought his hand up to clasp hers. "Make sure you are."

Bridget left the cabin and walked along the deck. It wasn't long before she noticed the hidden glances the crew threw her way. They weren't looking at her angrily but that wouldn't have confused her as much as the looks they were giving her now did. Maybe her mother's storm off gave them a clue that things weren't going well? Maybe Jack had explained that she was sick or something? She didn't know but she'd rather they stopped looking at her.

She was stopped when she bumped into someone and saw it Ragetti. "Oh, sorry. I got distracted."

"No, I'm sorry, miss." He said quickly, his real and fake eyes widening. "Are you alright?"

Bridget frowned at him. "I'm fine. I bumped into you, why are you apologising?"

"Just…Being polite. Are you sure you okay? I didn't hurt nothing?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

Ragetti was about to reply but was slapped in the back of the head by Pintel.

"Would you watch yourself, you numpty!"

"I bumped into him." Bridget said before looking around. "Alright, what is going on?"

She looked around to see the crew now looking anywhere but her. Was this some childish game of theirs? To make her feel like an idiot? She decided to not let it get to her and walked down below deck where she ran into Ana.

"Bridget." The woman seemed shocked to see her. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a few days."

Bridget was frustrated now. "Alright, what is going on? Everyone is staring at me and you're acting strange."

"Nothing's going on." Ana shrugged. "We were just worried about you when you weren't around."

"The crew who have wanted nothing to do with me for the past several weeks are worried about me because I'm not around? I find that hard to believe."

"Bridget…"

"What? It's not a lie."

"I know but…"

"But staring at me makes it better?" Bridget was getting annoyed now. She didn't want people staring at her, that's what she'd been scared of. "All I hear from my mother is about how she doesn't want me to stay here because she thinks the crew hates me. I don't think spotting them staring me down will get her to stop."

"Wait, your mother is trying to get you to leave the Pearl?" Ana frowned.

"Yes, she said from what she's seen, I don't seem happy here and no one seems happy to have me here."

"That's not true!" Ana said.

Bridget shrugged. "That's just what she's seen."

"Well, she's wrong. Sorry Bridget but she is. Everyone wants you here."

Bridget looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm serious! Ask any of them!"

"They're not talking to me."

"Bridget…"

"Ana, I am not able for all of this right now. I have had a rough couple of days and the last thing I want is the crew giving me evils and having to hear about how awful I am. Believe me, I know it all myself already."

She huffed as she walked past Ana and got to the galley. She was preparing breakfast for herself and Jack when she heard a voice.

"Bridget?"

She looked up to see Elizabeth at the door. "Yes?"

"I hear we are going to Shipwreck Cove." She said.

"Yes, I think we are."

"Bridget, I'm quite close to having my baby. I need to be near a midwife."

Bridget hadn't even thought about that. She had a feeling Jack hadn't either. "Oh…I'll talk to Jack about it."

"Thank you." She was about to leave the galley but turned back. "Have you seen Will today?"

"I can't say that I have. Why?"

"I haven't either. He's been acting quite strange since he came back. It's making me worried."

"I'm sure he's just readjusting. Being in Davy Jones' capture can't have been easy. Give him some time."

Elizabeth rubbed her swollen belly. "Time is something I don't have."

Bridget sighed. "I'm sure he'll come round. In the meantime, I'll talk to Jack about finding a midwife."

Elizabeth nodded, not very happy with Bridget's advice and left the galley. In truth, Bridget had no advice to give about Will. She'd barely spoken to him since he came back and even if she had, she was hardly one to dole out relationship advice lately.

"Bridget."

She looked up again but this time it was Norrington looking for her. "Yes?"

He walked into the galley. "I've come to apologise for how I've acted recently. It wasn't gentlemanly and it wasn't fair."

Bridget shook her head. "It was completely fair. I did a horrible thing."

"You did what you felt you had to in a time of great desperation. If I were in your position, I would have done the same. In fact, I did do the same and for less. I relegated you and Jack, and Will to the mercy of Davy Jones and his Kraken when I tried to steal the heart on Isle de Cruces. I did that and I didn't even know what having the heart would get me. You were doing anything possible to save the person you love; I was doing anything possible for a vague hope based on Tia Dalma's words. Afterwards, you didn't forgive me because you didn't even judge me or hate me for it. I don't know why you did it but you did."

"Because I know what it's like to have nothing and feel like it's ruining you."

"And I didn't. I didn't know what it felt like to be losing someone you love either and I've held it against you too long. I'm truly sorry for that."

Bridget nodded. "Apology accepted. And I am sorry. I should have never threatened Persephone or used Hades against you."

"He's going to find out sooner or later, this can't go on forever."

"But I won't be the one to tell him."

"You haven't told Jack either."

Bridget still felt conflicted over that. "I've kept secrets from Jack before and they nearly cost me everything. I wish I didn't have to do it again but I can't be the one to let him know this."

"I do."

"This is his ship. He has a right to know the danger it's being put in." She said with a sympathetic expression.

"You are right." Norrington nodded. "I think it's time to stand by my choices."

"That is your choice but could you wait a few days?" Bridget asked, knowing this was the last thing Jack needed. "He's under a lot of stress at the moment."

Norrington nodded and left the galley.

Bridget couldn't follow her own words though as she did have to bring up Elizabeth's worries to Jack.

"Does Shipwreck Cove have a midwife?"

Jack frowned at her with his mouth half full, his cheek swollen like a squirrel. "I've never thought to ask. I've never needed one."

"Elizabeth is going to need one soon."

Jack swallowed and nodded. "Forgot about that little hindrance. I'll have to ask me mum, she'll know."

"If there isn't?"

"We bring Will and Elizabeth somewhere else, I suppose. Somewhere they can be comfortable to live without fear."

Bridget frowned. "To live? You mean, we're not staying with them for her to have her baby?"

"We're not needed there. Unless you are a midwife but in which case, we can just leave Elizabeth in Shipwreck Cove."

"But still, we can't just leave them there."

"Do you really think Elizabeth is going to want to come back on this ship after she's whelped? I don't."

"But Will works here."

"Will can write a letter to Shipwreck Cove when he's ready to come back. If we're not there, I'm sure me father will be and he'll make sure it gets to me."

"What if Elizabeth does want to come back on board? With her baby?"

Jack thought about it. "I really don't think she will and if she does, I ain't sure I'd accept."

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous?"

Bridget frowned. "What if I had a baby? Would you leave me on land?"

"I know you can protect yourself and those around you. All it takes is one man to get to Elizabeth's door when we're fighting thirty others on deck and we could have a disaster. One I don't want on me hands."

"Elizabeth is capable. You haven't seen it because you were onboard the Dutchman and she got pregnant not soon after but Will was teaching her to swordfight."

"Not for long enough and it's been months since. You were training for a year and even then, we still practise. You're even still learning. Not to mention, she's going to need to heal after her baby. She won't be jumping up and grabbing a sword for a while and like I said, you need to constantly work on sword fighting."

Bridget stayed silent, wondering if he was right. It did make sense.

"Did you say something to the crew about me?" She asked after a while, remembering their behaviour.

"Of course not." He frowned. "Why would I?"

"They were just acting strange a while ago. They wouldn't stop staring at me and when I bumped into Ragetti, he apologised to me as if he had done it and then Pintel chastised him for it."

"Well, it's only natural to assume, if one of those two is involved, that they were the ones in the wrong."

"But the entire crew were looking at me funnily. They haven't looked at me since Italy."

"Maybe they're beginning to realise that this feud is utterly puerile."

"And their way of rectifying it is by staring at me. Maybe they think I can read minds now."

"No, the tail is enough. You're not becoming telepathic too. Speaking of your tail, any leeway with Caroline Harrison?"

Bridget shook her head. "No, she's obviously getting frustrated over it too."

"Poor her." Jack said, unfeeling.

Bridget wondered if she should tell him about Caroline's past with his father. "Have you spoken to your father much lately?"

"Not really, why?"

"I was just wondering." She went back to her own food.

"Once we're at Shipwreck Cove, I'm sure we won't part. I never thought I'd work so much with me da'. It's like I never left home."

"Aw, that's not true." She smiled. "It's nice that you and your father can depend on each other for help."

"Help, yes but we're rarely without these days. It's been over a year since me da' enlisted my help to find Jonathan."

"Well, it's been needed. You've helped each other a lot, him for you as much as you for him. To think, it'll be a year since what happened next month."

Jack sat back as he thought about that. "A year…That long?"

"Well, it's our two year anniversary next month, not to mention Christmas."

"Do not mention Christmas." Jack said.

"So we're going to pretend it doesn't exist?" Bridget asked. "Jack, it won't take away the memory."

"That doesn't mean we have to actively celebrate the time of year. I really don't intend to."

"I really think we should. If we just act like it doesn't exist, we'll only be too vividly reminded why. You're the Captain but if it were me, I'd do exactly what I did last year. Anchor down, go all out and make a real party out of it. It'll keep everyone happy and it'll make new memories around that time of year."

"How can you expect me to want to enjoy it when all I'll remember is what happened to you?"

"The point is you do more than just remember it."

"That won't happen no matter where I am and what I do."

"I know but actively dwelling won't help either."

Jack sighed. "I'll think upon it, for yourself and the crew only. I will not be partaking in any frivolities as if the holiday does not hold a humungous amount of bad memories."

"What about our anniversary?" She asked. "Are you going to pretend that doesn't exist either?"

Jack sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to be like when that time comes around. I do know that I will buy you something very shiny."

Bridget didn't seem placated. "I don't care about having something sparkly. I care about you not wasting an entire month where we should be happy for different reasons because I ruined everything last year."

"You were murdered, Bridget. Do you not remember lying on that bed, in my arms, and telling me how scared you were of what was about to happen?"

"I do. I also remember asking you to promise me that you would not always look back on our life together with this sense of regret or hate. You made that promise to me, Jack."

"And I do not look back on our life with regret, just your death."

"You also promised you would not let it affect the rest of your life. I'm right here and you're still doing it."

"Because I don't want to decorate a tree?"

"Because I am trying to have at least one point where we are not miserable. Is this what our life is going to be like? Not being able to enjoy the present because it might do a disservice to the past?"

"Why are you acting like this is an unusual reaction for me to have?"

"It's not but I can't believe you of all people are this willing to relive the bad instead of trying to focus on what could be so good. What if I get pregnant again? Are you not going to enjoy it because of what's just happened and it doesn't seem appropriate?"

"Of course not. I'll only be too delighted when it happens again." Jack said.

Bridget stayed quiet at that. When. What if it didn't happen again?

The two jumped when a loud clap of thunder filled the air. Bridget turned to look at the windows.

"Oh my God, look at the sky."

Jack saw. The dark clouds had gathered almost instantly and the rain had begun falling fast and hard.

"Storm."

He got up quickly and hurried out of the cabin to see the crew preparing for the impending storm. Bridget had followed him out and instantly began helping as Jack ran up to take the helm, shouting orders down to the crew.

"Lass, shouldn't you be staying safe out of this!?" Gibbs shouted through the rain as he worked next to her.

"I'm fine!"

Fine was not the word to use for any of the crew as the storm continued to rage. The winds were too fierce and the rain was pelting down too hard. Soon, even Jack had to admit that the best thing to do was drop canvas, rag the hand lines and wait it out.

"Batten down the hatches!" He shouted out. "Drop canvas!"

The crew began following instructions but all movement was hauled when the boom got away from some of the men and swung away. It hit one of them, no one was sure who it caught with the rain as heavy as it was, but whoever it hit was pushed over the side of the ship and into the raging waters below. Without a second thought, Bridget ran across to the side and dove in.

"Bridget!" Jack shouted frantically before trying to calm himself.

_Her tail. She's using her tail. These waters are nothing to her._

_Not when she has the tail…_

Sure enough, the crew were throwing a rope out in about a minute after they saw Bridget emerge from the water with who turned out to be an unconscious Tearlach in her arms. The man was heavy though so she had to have both arms wrapped around him. When the rope came down, she tried to wrap it around him as best as she could, though she had to let them sink for a second to do so and when she gave the signal, the crew managed to pull the man back up onto deck.

"Into the cabin!" Jack called and some of the men carried the man inside while the others tied down the ship.

Inside the cabin, the crew crowded around Tearlach who they put on the floor, trying to wake him up. A slap across the face from Crimp did the job.

"Crimp!"

"What? He's waking up. You're lucky it were the hit and not the water that knocked him out."

Up at the helm, Jack was looking down at the water as opposed to the deck.

"Ana!"

"Aye, Captain?" She ran up to the helm.

"Run into our cabin and get Bridget some new clothing, would you?"

Ana realised why Bridget had yet to come back up on deck. "Oh right, course Captain."

After Bridget was dressed again and up on deck, the ship had been secured so everyone made their way into the cabin. She was the last to walk in besides Jack who was still securing the helm and she found herself surrounded with the crew, getting pats on the back and smiles all round. When he walked inside, the only person who wasn't smiling was her Captain.

"Bridget, a word."

Bridget was surprised that the crew instantly started defending her.

"Come on, Captain. She saved Tearlach's life with what she did."

"You have to respect that."

"At least let her catch her breath back."

The look Jack gave them was enough to shut them up and they silently walked out of the cabin to hurry below deck and out of the rain, Quartetto and Matelot helping Tearlach out. Jack shut the door behind them.

"Jack, I know what you're going to say but I knew I would be safe and I had to do something. I was the only person who could which means-"

"I think you should keep the tail."

Bridget frowned at that. "What?"

"You just said it; you were the only person who could have saved a life out there. The rest of us would have been swept away if we'd jumped in. I know you want to get rid of it but that tail has and will save lives. This ain't our last storm and accidents can happen all too easily. After what happened out there, you've become the only person I trust to have on deck during a storm."

"So, you want me to stay a mermaid?"

"You just saved a man's life."

"I also kill men. Jack, you don't realise. Being a merrow is being a monster. The longer I stay in water, the colder I become. My heart freezes until I don't care what I do or who I kill. I don't want to be that way."

"But you ain't. You've fought it and controlled it."

"And it's a struggle I have inside me every time there's a chance I get wet. A bit of rain, a splash onto the deck while sailing, the littlest things have become a struggle for me. Why should I keep that fight inside me when I don't have to? Why should I want to stay a monster?"

"You saved a man's life, luv. That don't sound like a monster."

"You've never seen me as a full merrow. My skin turns blue, my tail red, my eyes black, my hair becomes white and my teeth grow into nothing but fangs like a shark. I've killed many men without a second thought. I don't know who they are or if they were good or bad, I just killed them. I don't want to be that way."

"Those men worked for the Company."

"So did you." Bridget pointed out. "But that didn't make you a bad person. Who says it made those men like Beckett? They could have been innocent soldiers who just wanted to help people and I killed them. I wasn't defending myself and I wasn't in danger, I did it because there was something inside of me that wanted to kill. Those other merrows, they say they're sisters but they aren't. They will kill each other to save themselves. I know you say I've controlled it and in a way, I have but I can't take the risk of it overtaking me anymore. It's done it once and you nearly lost me forever. I nearly lost myself forever."

Jack didn't know how to reply to that.

Bridget shrugged. "You can take solace in the fact that there doesn't seem to be a way of getting rid of it though. Caroline is close to giving up, I can tell."

"That wasn't our deal."

"If she can't come through, she can't come through."

Jack shook his head before he brought his hand up quickly to rub his neck, an expression of pain on his face.

"Jack?" Bridget walked over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, luv. Just me neck is a little stiff."

"It's probably from the cold winds. Take it easy for a while."

Jack frowned. "I ain't that bad, luv."

"I just don't want to see you overdoing things."

"I'll be fine."

After the rain had cleared and the winds let up, Bridget left the cabin to go down and check on her mother. She was passing the galley when she heard her name called.

"Bridget!"

She walked inside to see the whole crew there, recuperating from the storm.

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to thank you for what you did for Tearlach." Gibbs said.

"Is he okay?"

"Aye, he's resting in his hammock."

"That's good to hear. A tragedy on board is the last thing we…" She frowned when she saw all the crew avert their gaze or else look at her sadly. "What's going on? You were doing this a while ago too. What's with the awkwardness around me? Are you lot still angry at me for no reason?"

"It were not for no reason!" Crimp spoke up before the rest of the men berated or just punched him.

"No, let him speak." Bridget said. "If he wants to tell me why, I'll gladly defend myself and this whole mess can be sorted once and for all."

"There ain't nothing to sort, lass." Gibbs replied.

"There obviously is. Crimp?"

"You risked our lives without even telling us." Crimp began. "Not to mention you ran off with his cousin behind the Captain's back while he were sick."

"Well, where do I start? First of all, I did not run off with Gio and Jack knows that. I did not choose to go to Rome and if I had, Jack would not have been so quick to forgive me. He's not an idiot." Bridget explained. "Second, when did I risk your lives exactly? I didn't know Nerezza would kill herself and I didn't know Evelyn would run to her mother and tell her. Frankly, I think it's quite rich that I am getting all the blame placed upon me as if none of you had ever made mistakes in your life, because you know what? Do you know why I sometimes get things wrong? Why I don't always have the answers? Because I am making things up as a go along. I am trying and if I fail sometimes, well guess what? I'm human, it happens." She turned to leave but turned back to them. "Also, I think you forgot the part, Crimp, where you all are bitter at me because I stopped doing the cooking and the cleaning. Am I wrong?" None of the crew spoke up because it was the truth. "Just so you know, I'm not your mother. It is not my job to cook for you and clean for you and do everything for you. I don't need to help any of you, I don't need to do a bloody thing so stop acting like you all deserve me down on my hands and knees and serving you or that I should always know the answers. If you lot don't then you can't expect me to. Now, anything else?"

There was silence before a few muttered 'No's were thrown her way.

"Good, now I'm going to check on my mother and I'm going to hope that this is all in the past and if it isn't then I at least hope you can all stop staring at me like I have two heads and one is severely ugly so you feel sorry for me."

She turned to leave.

"We know you lost a baby."

Bridget froze at that and looked back slightly. "Both the Captain and I did and we are both very touchy over the topic so I would kindly ask all of you to never speak of it again. It's still quite a fresh wound and we need no reminders."

She left the galley.

"She…She didn't mean a literal wound, did she?" Ragetti asked, earning tired looks from the crew. "What? With her, you never know."

Instead of checking on her mother, Bridget walked back up to the cabin. Seeing her expression and her retreat back inside, Jack wasn't long following her in.

"Bridget? I thought you were going to check on your mother?"

"I don't want to see my mother." She said quietly. "She'll only make me feel horrible again."

"Luv, what happened?" He frowned. Why was she back in bed?

"The crew knows. I don't know how but they know." She sounded miserable.

"And you don't feel you can go out there." Jack nodded. He sat on the bed, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "How did they find out?"

"I don't know. I don't even care. I just don't want them looking at me and thinking about what happened."

"I'm sure they won't, they're too busy thinking about how you're a hero."

Bridget shook her head. "I just want to stay in bed."

Jack understood that. He wanted nothing more than to do the same. Walking back outside when he knew now that the crew knew would be torture. It just became too much now.

"Move over."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Move." He ushered her to her side of the bed. When she pushed over, he lay down beside her, placing his hat over his eyes. Bridget looked at him for a few seconds before placing her head back down on the pillow.

"Did you ever think this would be what brought us closer again?"

"I can safely say no. I've never considered this for us."

Bridget moved slightly so her head was resting against his shoulder. He put his arm around his waist and with his other hand, took his hat away and let it drop to the floor.

"How long do you think it will take for us to be at Shipwreck Cove?" She asked.

"We'll be there tomorrow, tomorrow night at the latest. The storm put us back a bit."

"I'm looking forward to seeing Hilda."

"Oh yes, Hilda. I wonder how hard she'll slap me this time."

"She won't slap you."

"She's done it every time we've seen her so far."

"But she won't this time. I'm not beat up, I'm not blonde haired and blue eyed."

"You did contract the plague since the last time you saw her and were attacked by malicious hordes of the undead."

Bridget was silent for a few seconds. "I'm sure it won't be that hard."

"No thought of just not telling her?"

"She always gets things out of me. I can't lie to her."

"It will be interesting when she meets your mother."

Bridget raised herself up slightly to look at him. "I forgot about that. They'll get along, won't they?"

"Luv, your mum ain't even getting along with you lately. I doubt she's going to love the woman who you see as a mother when your mum's your actual mother. And I think Hilda will probably feel a little left out."

"You really know how to make a bad day worse, Sparrow." She said, turning so her back was to him.

"Aw come on now, luv." Jack sighed, turning so he was pressed against her back. "I'm only saying what I think you'll need to be prepared for. If you work it just right, neither will have a problem with the other."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know."

"Thanks so much for the help."

"You know both women better than I do."

"I don't feel like I know my mother at all anymore. I never realised how much my father had an impact on my relationship with her."

"What would he do if he were here?"

"No doubt he'd first tell me to respect her and not back answer. Then he'd pull me aside and explain why my mother is acting the way she is, out of worry or something. Then he'd probably go speak to my mother and tell her that blatantly trying to tell me to not do something won't work. That's what he'd usually do. If he were around right now, knowing that I lost a baby? I don't know. I don't think he'd be as callous as my mother was."

That made Jack think. He'd have to tell his own father. How could he do that?

The next evening, he got his chance but he still didn't know what to say.

"That storm was something else, eh? Everyone make it through alright?"

"Oh aye…" Jack said as he met his father on the docks, the _Misty Lady _just after coming in. "One of the crew took a tumble into the water but Bridget used her fishy ways to scoop him out. All's good now."

Teague nodded. "I hear you've enlisted the help of Caroline Harrison to eradicate Bridget's merrow side. I think it's a mistake. She ain't a woman to be trusted, especially with what you hold most dear."

Jack sighed. "Caroline is leaving my hospitality soon, anyway. We're back in Caribbean; I don't owe no one no more."

"Aye, Bridget told me that Lakshmi never showed her face. Sorry, son."

Jack looked at his father. "Actually, she appeared."

"Oh? Good news?"

"Not remotely."

Teague frowned.

"The curse is gone." Jack explained. "Had been for a while."

"Ain't that what you wanted?"

"Aye but what we didn't know was that it were gone long ago, before we went to the plague island. What we also didn't know was that Bridget was pregnant."

Teague's frown turned into a beaming smile as he clapped his son on the back. "Well, ain't that the best news to-"

Jack help up a finger. "Was. Past tense. Then she contracted the plague. From me."

"Oh, Jackie…"

"So, that's that." Jack shrugged. "The curse is gone and so is our baby. Not our best trip."

Teague placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "It weren't your fault, alright? Happens to a lot of families."

"Is mum around? I'm just going to let her know now, get it over with."

Teague nodded and Jack walked up onto his father's ship. He found his mother in the cabin. She smiled when he entered.

"Jackie, there you are." Amelia said excitedly. "I'm itching to know how Bridget and her mother have been doing. Tell me everything."

"One piece of bad news at a time."

Amelia frowned. "They are not getting along?"

"Anita don't agree with her daughter's piracy life choices. She don't want Bridget spending her life in it, especially without marriage. Which is why she were kind of happy when I let you know the next bit of bad news."

"What? What is it?"

"Bridget and I lost a baby."

Amelia's eyes widened. "Oh Jackie, no…"

Jack nodded. "We never even knew she were pregnant."

"How are you?"

"Devastated, obviously." He shrugged. "It's strange though, missing something when you never even realised it existed until it were gone. Bridget feels more guilty than sin about never realising she were pregnant."

"Bridget…" Amelia sighed. "She must be in so much pain."

"She's barely been able to get out of bed, never mind leave the cabin. She did a little better yesterday but then the crew found out and she's retreated back under the covers."

"I'm sure you can try again."

Jack sighed. "I haven't wanted to say anything of the sort to her. Children was a tad bit of a touchy subject already and then this happened."

"Touchy?" Amelia frowned.

"We fought a lot about them in the past, about if it was better if we never had one."

"Oh my…Jackie, please don't tell me you told her it was. It would have broken her heart."

"No!" He looked at her, annoyed. "How could you think I would say that without a thought? She was the one who said it."

"Oh…"

"Oh, nothing about breaking my heart." Jack said sarcastically.

"Well Jackie, I can see where she's coming from." Amelia bit her lip.

"Why do you and da' always take her side?" He frowned.

"Because we can't let you think it might be a good idea to leave her when you're angry because you'll hate yourself later so we have to remind you she's worth it for your own sake."

"But this time? If it were me that said having children would ruin our lives, I'd be a bloody monster but she says it and it's completely understandable."

"No, I am not saying it is completely understandable, it's not. I said I could see where she's coming from."

"How?"

"Because Jackie…" Amelia said sadly. "I lost a child."

Jack frowned before remembering. "When you were married to Lyons."

"You and Jonathan are the most precious things in my life. I thank God every day I have the both of you and I would never dream of wishing for anything more. You're both so perfect. I have two amazing sons." Amelia sighed. "But I was pregnant three times."

"Lyons…"

"That baby may have been Lyons'…but it was also mine. I still loved it with all my heart, the same way I loved you when I found out about you, the same way I felt about Jonathan. Then my baby was gone. It hurts like nothing else in the world. There is no fear like you will ever have for your children. So yes Jackie, I see where Bridget is coming from. It's not just after the baby is born you have to worry, it's the second you realise it exists. And now with her knowing the pain of losing a child, she must be afraid it will happen again. She will feel so many horrible things about herself, guilt as if she did something wrong, shame that she never knew about the baby, pain so severe and the thought that everyone knows? It will only intensify those feelings. You can't control them."

"That still doesn't explain why it's different for me and her. I could have all those worries."

"And I'm sure you do. But a woman's conscience is not easily resolved. If she brings a child into this world and something happens…That guilt never leaves. She will blame herself forever."

"So would I. It just doesn't seem fair."

Amelia huffed. "Yes well, when you spend nine months in discomfort, feel pain like you never even knew could exist and ruin your body then you can be unfair."

"Bridget's never felt those things. She's afraid she never will now, probably."

"Then it is up to you to reassure her."

"I've tried."

Amelia nodded. "Can I go see her?"

"Could I stop you?"

"Right now, yes but I'd just go over later behind your back."

"Off you go then."

Amelia left the cabin and walked over to the _Black Pearl, _knocking on the cabin door. There was no reply so she knocked again. "Bridget? It is me, Amelia."

"Come in."

Amelia walked inside the cabin and walked over to the bed to sit next to her. "Jack told me about what happened. I'm sorry, querida."

Bridget shook her head. "There's nothing to apologise for, it's not your fault."

"I know but I know how you're feeling."

Bridget looked up at her, remembering that the same thing had happened to Amelia. Only she'd known about her baby when it happened. "Does the pain ever go away?"

Amelia shook her head. "Not really, no. You won't be sad for the rest of your life, you'll be happy again, maybe when you get pregnant again, but the pain of losing will always be there. You'll just be able to cope with it a little better."

"The way I feel now…It's like…I feel like the worst person in the world."

"You're not. You never could be. Bridget, this is not your fault. It's no one's fault. These things happen and they happen to a lot of women, to a lot of families. If you blame yourself, you'll go crazy."

"I don't know how not to."

Amelia sighed. "That's a big part of the struggle." She thought for a second before she held out her wrist, displaying the bracelet Teague had given her years ago, with its different coloured jewels fashioned into Indian suns. "Bridget, do you remember when I wanted to give you this bracelet?"

"When I told you Jack and I were getting married." Bridget said, thinking it felt so long ago. "I told you to give it to me on the day I married your son."

Amelia nodded. "I married a man I didn't love and now I'm stuck to him for the rest of my life, no matter that I have not seen him face to face in years. Marriage can be a great thing, if you want it but if you don't, it's the worst thing you could do. I've seen what you've done for my son and I've seen what life you two have created for each other, through the hardships and the joys and all I can say is, I'm really ready for you to have this bracelet." She took it off and clasped it onto Bridget's wrist. "Teague gave me that bracelet when we first met and I haven't taken it off since. I didn't have much after Lyons, I had nothing actually, and this bracelet was the one thing I could call mine in so long so when Teague gave me something else, a baby, I knew that this bracelet would go to them. I think it's a little small for Jack but I'm just so glad that I can give it to you. You and Jack will make it through this, like you have everything else, and you'll have your own family, one filled with love and happiness and eventually, you'll be able to pass that bracelet on again."

Bridget let out a breath. "Thank you."

Amelia grabbed her shoulders and brought her into an embrace.

* * *

"There you are."

Jonathan turned quickly when he heard Evelyn come up behind him in the galley. "What are you doing?"

"I…" She frowned. "What?"

"Evelyn, what if someone walks in?"

"So they walk in and see us, what does it matter? Are you ashamed of me?"

"No, it's not that, it's just…I don't want Heather knowing."

"Heather…" She huffed. "I do not like that I have to tiptoe around in case Heather finds out. You two are not together."

"She is still carrying my child."

"So, she expects you to never move on?"

"Not this quickly, I don't think."

"Look, no one is around anyway. They've all gone out into the Cove so we're safe."

"Still."

She grabbed his chin and forced him to look down at her. "We are safe. I am not going to be scared of little miss Heather's shadow. The not so little madam never comes out of her room anyway."

"Don't be like that, don't be mean."

"It's not mean when it's the truth and what do you care? I'm the one you're with, remember? I'm the one whose feelings you should be worried about but no, it's always Heather. Heather, Heather, Heather."

She was about to storm out but Jonathan pulled her back. "Alright, I'm sorry but it's delicate. I don't want to lose my son before I even get him."

"Your son I understand, her I don't."

"Well, she has my son at the moment."

"What about when she gives birth? Are you going to constantly coddle her still?"

"I don't know what we're going to do when she gives birth but I can safely say no. I don't want to coddle her now but if I don't, she takes it as a personal attack. She's hard work, Evelyn and I need you to not be if we want to have a chance. I need you to understand."

She shrugged. "Fine, I'll try. I'll even be nice to her, bring her food or something. What is it that whales eat again?"

"Evelyn…"

"I'm joking. I'm only having fun." She rolled her eyes. "I'd be having even more fun if you kissed me though."

Jonathan smiled and reached down to kiss her, completely lost in the moment.

* * *

"Isn't that me mum's bracelet, luv?"

"She gave it to me."

"Really? I haven't seen it ever leave her wrist."

"That's because it never has. She said it was the first thing your father gave her and the first thing she owned herself after Lyons and she had been waiting to pass it on ever since she realised she was pregnant with you." Bridget smiled up at him from where her back was up against his torso with his arms around her as he sat up against the headrest. It was late that night and they were in bed, Jack deciding he'd rather stay here with her than go out drinking with the crew. "She was wonderful today."

"Aye, she's quite efficacious when she wants to be…Which is all the time."

"She told me she was positive we would go on to have a happy and loving family."

"Well, you know me mum luv, she ain't ever wrong." He kissed the side of her head.

"Jack, do you think we'd make good parents?"

"You, yes. Me, ain't sure."

Bridget frowned. "Why aren't you sure about yourself?"

"Koji." Jack replied. "Remember, you were brilliant and efficient straight off. I were a complete and utter shambles."

"No, you weren't and anyway, you picked it up quick enough."

"I just have more faith in you than I do in meself but I have so much faith in you, it gives me faith in both of us because I know you'll work your magic on me sooner or later. Knowing you, most likely sooner."

Bridget smiled up at him again before turning so she could wrap her arms around his torso and lay her head against his chest. She closed her eyes. "I think you'll make a wonderful father when the time comes."

"When? Not if?"

"We've done it once, we can do it again."

Jack began stroking her hair.

"Aye, we can."

The calm night was followed by a turbulent morning as their cabin door shot open and someone ran inside.

"Wake up, wake up!"

Both groaned as they were shouted awake.

"If the ship ain't on fire, sod off." Jack moaned.

"Wake up!"

A kick to the bed made Jack open his eyes angrily to see his brother. "Jonathan, sod bloody off!"

"She's gone."

Both opened their eyes now in confusion.

"What?" Bridget yawned. "Who?"

"Heather! Heather is gone!"

* * *

**Jonathan really needs to start taking notice of his surroundings.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	61. Blood

**Chapter 61**

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean, I went to bring her breakfast this morning like I do every morning and she was gone! She left this letter." Jonathan handed it to Jack. He and Bridget read through it, Jack getting through it quicker than Bridget so he managed the disapproving look first.

"Evelyn? You and Evelyn?"

Bridget took the letter into her own hands, still reading it. "Evelyn called Heather a whale?"

"That is the part of the letter you're focusing on?" Jack looked at with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Bridget shrugged. "It's mean…"

Jack looked back to a pacing Jonathan. "So let me get this straight, from what I gather from this letter, you and Evelyn have recently become de facto again. You two were in the galley and not being at all secretive and Heather came out of her room…"

"The first bloody time ever! And it had to be at that exact same moment!"

Jack ignored him. "She overheard you then saw you two but you were too busy to see her back. What she overheard and oversaw made her come under the impression that you are just as incapable of being taking care of a child as she is and so, she is going to…" He turned to Bridget. "What exactly did she say?"

Bridget looked down at the letter. "Uh…'You are clearly not ready to be a father and I know I'm not ready to be a mother. That's why I'm leaving. I'm going to find someone who is ready and who wants this baby, who could be better parents than we could ever be. That's what this baby deserves, not us. And then I'm going to try and put this behind me, all of it. Being a pirate, meeting you, every part of it. I've rebuilt my life once, I can do it again. Don't look for me. Heather.'" Bridget looked up. "That."

"She's going to abandon my son! I'll never see him! I'll never find him!" Jonathan was nearly in tears and it was understandable why. "What am I going to do? I want that child, Jack. She can't just give him away to strangers." He sat at the table with his head in his hands. "Why is this happening to me?"

"We'll get the crew out looking for her." Jack said, getting up. "As soon as possible. Don't worry, we'll find her."

"What if she's not here anymore? What if she bartered passage onto a ship? She could be anywhere."

"Then we'll search anywhere. Go and wake the crew." Jack told his brother. "Meeting on the deck in two minutes, not a minute later. We'll find her Jon and drag her back here if we have to. She'll give birth which she was always going to have to do and give it to you. She don't want to be involved, she won't have to be but she ain't taking your decision away. Go and get the crew."

Jonathan nodded, still dumbstruck and went to leave the cabin.

"Jonathan." Jack called.

Jonathan turned back and Jack held out his compass for Jonathan to take.

"Focus."

Jonathan left the cabin and closed the door.

"I'll kill her." Jack said through gritted teeth. "I'll bloody kill her. I knew she would do something like this… I will kill her."

"Not until after that baby is born." Bridget said, getting dressed. "Focus on finding her first."

"What if we can't?" Jack could ask now that Jonathan was gone. "No one knows how long she's been gone. It could have been since last night. She could be long gone."

"How many sailors, pirates especially, would take on a heavily pregnant woman? She's probably hiding out at some inn. She could be at Hilda's for all we know!"

"You really think so?"

"I don't know." Bridget shook her head. "But we can always hope. We found Caroline Harrison in Europe with nothing to go on and that was months after she left, I'm sure we can find Heather the next day."

Jack huffed angrily before running his hand over his eyes.

"What?" Bridget frowned, now dressed and sitting on the bed.

Jack looked at her before sighing. "Alright luv, I ain't saying this to make you feel bad because you shouldn't, you did absolutely nothing wrong but…This family went very quickly from having two new additions and now both are gone."

Bridget realised. "Rough time for the Sparrows. Your parents will be devastated all over again."

"He's blaming you."

Bridget's eyes flickered to Craig sitting on her window seat. She looked back at Jack, trying to ignore her dead brother.

"What if we find her but it's too late? What if she's already given the baby away?"

"Then we'll find out who she gave it to." Bridget said.

"How? Torture and threaten her?"

"You could do it." Bridget heard Craig say to her. "You're an expert on torture."

"Or what if she don't know?" Jack asked. "Just sold the baby off to the first person who came along? Or left it on a ship and fled?"

"God, that'd make her a terrible mother." Craig went on. "Well, not the worst. You didn't even want your child, did you Bridge?"

"Shut up!"

Jack looked at Bridget with a frown when she shouted. "What?"

She looked up at him with a lost expression. "Oh, I…Nothing."

"No, what did I say?"

"You didn't say anything."

"I had to have said something to garner such a reaction, what did I say?"

"It's not you!" She put her head in her hands.

Jack frowned before realising. "Who is it?"

"My wretch of a brother." She replied. "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know. I thought you were just hallucinating from the plague fever but…It's still happening?"

"He's right there."

"Well, make sure to tell him from me that it ain't prideful to be just as bad at dying as you were at living."

Craig glared at Jack. "Tell your Captain that he has no say on that matter seeing as he wasn't good enough to kill me in the first place."

Bridget looked up at Jack. "I don't want to focus on him. I want to focus on Heather. Actually, I don't want to focus on her either but it's more urgent than my failure of a brother."

"You had me killed and I'm still torturing you, I wouldn't call that a failure."

Bridget ignored him. "We just have to think logically about this. Heather had to get passage on a ship here. Well, this is a small enough place. We just need to find someone connected to each ship and those people will know where each ship went. How many ships could have left this morning?"

"It could just have been two and we still wouldn't know which to follow. We could go after the wrong one and by the time we realise, Heather could have left the other and disappeared onto another ship or off somewhere else. What if she goes inland? How do we find her then? We could travel the length and width of every island, inland and coast and we might never find her." Jack shook his head. "Come on."

Bridget sighed and following him outside where the crew had assembled. Jack kept his orders short and to the point. Go out into the Cove, search every tavern and inn for Heather and try and find out the names of any ships that left this morning and where they went.

"Jack, someone should stay here." Bridget said once all the crew were out on the docks. "She might come to her senses and come back here. If she does, someone should be here to make her stay."

Jonathan looked up from the compass. "It should be me surely."

"No." Jack said. "No offence but she left because of you, she definitely won't stay if you try and make her. It'll have to be someone who could actually talk her round."

Jonathan seemed put out by that but eventually nodded. "I'm going over to the _Misty Lady, _must let them know sometime."

He trudged down the gangplank and Jack turned to Bridget.

"Too harsh?"

"It wasn't a lie." She shrugged. "But it still doesn't answer the question of who should stay here. None of us have been exactly friendly with her."

He thought about it. "You couldn't do it?"

"The woman who refused to take her baby and do what she saw as helping her? No, I don't think she'd care about anything I have to say."

"Well then, who?"

Bridget looked at him.

"Wait, me?" Jack frowned. "You're off your bloody game."

"Jack, you've been nice to her, you've given her food and shelter and you haven't gotten on her bad side."

"Can't Will do it?"

"If Will does it, she'll either bolt because she'll assume he's playing with her because he would never do that to Elizabeth or she'll think that Will is trying to flirtatious with her and it'll make things worse for her, Jonathan and Will and Elizabeth."

"If I do it, she'll know that I do not have her best interests at heart, I'm just doing it for me brother."

"We could both do it."

Bridget and Jack turned to see Will standing at the gangplank.

"What?" Jack frowned.

"We can both do it, convince her to stay. She trusts me and I'm sure she trusts you if only because of what you've done for her. It's better than nothing." And besides, Fionn needed to keep close to Jack in order to find out more about the heart.

"See, this could work." Bridget said. "You and Will stay here in case Heather comes back. That way, even if she doesn't come back, you can keep an eye on the ship and Will can keep an eye on Elizabeth."

"Ah yes, that's why you want to stay." Jack turned to Will. "Elizabeth."

"Oh…Yes, of course." Fionn nodded Will's head. "So that's that."

Jack sighed. "Alright, I'm going to go talk to my parents about this first and then I'll come back." He looked at Bridget. "Are you coming?"

She shook her head. "I'll go see Hilda right now; she might know something of ships leaving this morning."

"Fair enough."

They walked off the _Black Pearl _and Jack made his way onto the _Misty Lady _where the deck was empty. He sighed, walking over to the cabin and went inside. Jonathan was sitting at the couch with his head down. Amelia was next to him with her hand on his back and Teague was standing against his desk with folded arms.

"There you are." He grunted, obviously not very happy. "What's being done?"

"Crew are out looking and trying to find information." Jack said. "Will's over on the Pearl in case she comes back."

"Will?" Jonathan looked up with a frown. "The fella she's in love with?"

"Give me someone who'd be better to convince her." Jack shrugged.

"It should be me that convinces her to come back."

"She left for absolutely no bloody reason," Teague said. "Trying to wonder what will make her come back won't work."

"No reason?" Jack repeated with a frown before looking at a coy Jonathan. "Aye, no bloody reason."

Jonathan could tell that Jack didn't much respect that he left Evelyn out of the story.

"Where's Bridget?" Amelia asked.

"Gone to Hilda's to check if there's any news. She'll be over soon." Jack told them. "In the meantime, any luck with the compass?"

"It points to the Cove." Jonathan shrugged. "That could be in the Cove or beyond it."

"Well, you'll be dropping off the Harrisons soon enough." Teague shrugged. "If Heather ain't in the Cove, just follow the compass and drop them off on the way."

"You're getting rid of the Harrisons?" Jonathan frowned at Jack.

"Absolutely." Jack said. "I definitely ain't keeping them on board."

"But…"

"What?" Teague shrugged at his youngest son.

"Yes Jonathan, something you'd like to chime in on?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." He replied meekly.

"You're shagging the daughter again, aren't you?" Teague guessed.

"What? How did you-? What?"

"Jonathan…" Amelia frowned. "That bratty rich girl? The one who made Bridget's life hell?"

"She's different now!" Jonathan defended. "She's lost everything and it's made her see things more clearly. Evelyn is-"

"Still a brat and has no place on me ship." Jack weighed in. "She's gone too."

"Jack…"

"No Jon, she ain't staying. You want to keep her around, get your own ship."

"I agree with Jack." Teague nodded. After all, keeping Evelyn around meant Caroline would never be far. "You can do better, Jon, a nice girl."

"I don't want better or nice, I want Evelyn." He glared up at Jack. "You never know, this may be destiny giving me a second chance."

Teague and Amelia frowned at each other.

"No." Jack shook his head. "It is destiny playing with us. Jon, you know the reason that you and Evelyn ever came in contact was because…"

"Destiny was trying to bring me to Bridget."

Teague and Amelia frowned at each other again.

"What are you talking about?" Amelia asked, looking from her husband to her son. "Why would destiny want to give you Bridget?"

"Because," Jonathan said as Jack rolled his eyes in frustration. "Lakshmi told us that if destiny had played out the way it was supposed to, Bridget would have fallen in love with me. She was supposed to be my destiny after Jack stole Carla from me."

"Ugh, that woman's name grates on me." Amelia grimaced.

"Wait, Bridget was supposed to end up with you?" Teague frowned at Jonathan.

"Yes, she was but typical; Jack swooped in and stole her away as is his habit."

"I did not steal her off you, you never even knew her!" Jack defended. "But this just proves, Evelyn never meant to be in your life for good."

"No, she wasn't. Bridget was though. Are you going to argue that point? I should give up Evelyn for Bridget?"

"No."

"Then I really don't see why you're using the argument that I shouldn't be with Evelyn. I should be with Bridget but if I can't be then being with Evelyn won't hurt anything."

"It'll hurt everything, the woman is poison! She nearly got Bridget killed."

"She confessed before Bridget was ever taken to that gallows."

"So that makes the days on end of beating and torture Evelyn put her through alright?"

"She's genuinely sorry for that."

"She didn't seem to try and apologise until she needed something."

"She couldn't find you. The minute she saw the Pearl, she-"

"Came and asked for a favour. You know, I still don't think Evelyn's apologised properly to Bridget. She's said she's sorry about but never properly and never to Bridget."

"Evelyn has changed. She told me she was prepared to help me with this baby."

"Oh Christ, the poor little sod…"

"Jack." Teague said warningly. "I'm still stuck on the fact that Bridget was meant for Jonathan anyway."

"Me too." Amelia nodded. "It's all so coincidental."

Now Teague stayed silent.

"It ain't a coincidence." Jonathan shrugged. "Jack's just gotten so good at ripping me off, he's doing it unconsciously now."

"Jonathan, I did not get with Bridget to hurt your bloody feelings!"

"Oh get off it, I bet if I had met her first, you'd still have tried to steal her too."

"You know what? I probably would have. And I wouldn't be sorry because Bridget is mine." Jack said. "She belongs with me."

"No, she belongs with me!"

"Wait." Amelia cut in. "Jonathan, do you feel that way for Bridget?"

"No but I would have. I feel cheated and I feel betrayed that he just admitted that he'd have probably tried to steal her too."

"No probably about it." Jack shrugged.

"Jack!" His mother scolded.

"What? He's sitting there, telling me he's annoyed that I found Bridget? I bloody love her!"

"I would have if it had been me in that mansion!" Jonathan fought back.

"But it weren't you! It were me! I don't know how that worked out but I was the one in the mansion and I was the one who found Bridget!"

"You're just that good at stealing what's rightfully mine."

"I did not steal from you! I do not know how it worked out but I did not steal Bridget because she was mine first! Don't blame me! I don't know why I ended up being the one to go find her!"

"It was me."

Jack and Jonathan frowned in their father's direction.

"What do you mean it were you?" Jack asked.

"What was you?" Jonathan shrugged.

"I am the one who made all this happen." Teague admitted. "Jack, when you went to Harrison's mansion, it were because I made it that way. I got into cahoots with Mistress Ching to put you on Savage's ship which would bring you to the Harrisons."

"Why would you do that?" Jack frowned.

"I was trying to get your mind on other things apart from finding the Pearl. I didn't want you going up against Barbossa."

"Teague…" Amelia said. "It's time they know the real reason too. She's still on that ship."

"Who is she?" Jack asked.

"Caroline Harrison." Teague answered. "Another reason I wanted you to go there was because I wanted you to check up on her. She's an…Old friend of mine."

"Friend?"

"I left Caroline Harrison for your mother, alright? Her father used to own the slave plantation I was brought to and she helped me escape. I brought her with me and…You can figure out the rest."

"You were a slave?" Jonathan asked with wide eyes.

"Oh bloody hell; you didn't know that, did you?" Teague frowned. "I've long lost track of who knows what around here."

"So you and Caroline Harrison…" Jack surmised.

"Aye, me and Caroline Harrison. After I found your mum, I left her behind me and didn't look back. After getting wind of Harrison's reputation though, I wanted to make sure she were alright seeing as I practically abandoned her into marrying the man so I sent you, Jack. I knew you'd help her if needs be. I were going to send Jonathan but with your drunkenness being a burden, I couldn't trust you."

Jonathan frowned. "My drunkenness? Have you met Jack?"

"So you were going to send Jonathan but changed to me at the last minute?" Jack frowned.

"I had met Ching about some business and she let me know you were in contact. I decided I could use you instead while I had you."

Jonathan looked as if someone had hit him. "So if Jack hadn't decided to take a pleasure sail with a bunch of prostitutes, I would have met Bridget instead?"

"That's the crux of it, aye."

He shook his head. "This is ridiculous. He has a wail of time with prostitutes and because of that, meets the girl of my dreams."

"Not only that," Jack turned to his father. "Do we ever bloody do anything of our own volition? You always seem to be in the background, pulling our strings!"

Teague ignored Jack. "And I daresay, if destiny were dictating that you and Bridget belong together, then that's why you had your little run in with Evelyn. Destiny has a way of trying to right itself as has been proven."

Jonathan shrugged. "Well I'm not stealing Bridget because I would never do that…" He glared at his brother.

"You mean couldn't do that." Jack bit back.

"Jack, give it a bloody rest." Teague huffed.

"So even if Evelyn was brought to me just to get me close to Bridget, she's who I want now."

"Well that's wonderful but that just means you'll have to get your own ship and live with her on there. Regardless of your feelings for her, my feelings consist of hate and bile so I ain't keeping her on me ship." Jack shrugged with folded arms. "She nearly killed me lass because Bridget got more attention than her for one day. She would have if I hadn't stopped it."

"You see," Amelia chirped, trying to diffuse the tension. "If you had gotten with Bridget, Jonathan, you might have lost her with the hanging."

"First of all, thank you for just pointing out you think Jack is more capable of saving a life than I am," Amelia grimaced as she realised. "And secondly, the only reason Bridget's destiny changed to being hanged was because she got with Jack instead of me in the first place. If it had been me, it wouldn't have happened."

"What would have happened if it had been you?" Teague asked.

"I don't know, marriage? Children with someone who wouldn't run a mile?"

Teague and Amelia looked to Jack on that, who looked at the floor.

Everyone turned when there was a knock on the door and Bridget walked in.

"I spoke to a few of the regulars in Hilda's."

"Any news?" Jonathan asked hopefully.

Bridget hesitated. "If it's the same girl, she was spotted going on a ship early this morning. She was heavily pregnant and I don't know how many pregnant women Shipwreck Cove has who would look like Heather."

"Oh God…"

"Going where?" Amelia asked.

"No one knows so far. I'm sorry, Jonathan."

"To be honest, if those fellas are drinking in a tavern this early in the morning, I'm not surprised they don't know much of what goes on around them." Teague shrugged.

"She's gone. Just gone." Jonathan said, devastated. "And so is my son…"

"We can still try." Jack said. "There's a good chance she's still in the Caribbean."

"How can no one know where that ship was going?"

"I don't know but it's still early, the crew could have new information when they come back."

"Well, nothing's being done by sitting around here." Teague said, getting up from leaning against his desk. "Get out and look."

The three left the cabin and Teague and Amelia looked at each other.

"This is not going to end well."

Amelia shrugged. "It might."

"Amelia, when has either of those boys not wanted what the other had? Toys, books, attention, one gets it and the other wants it. They've spent their entire lives wanting what the other has and that ain't going to change now."

"But Bridget…Jonathan hasn't wanted her."

"Jack didn't want Carla, didn't stop him."

"It's been so long though…"

"And now Jonathan knows that Bridget was meant to be his? He ain't going to let that go."

"Wait," Amelia frowned. "Does Bridget know about any of this?"

"I doubt it."

"Well, I don't think anything will happen. I bet the two boys will be amiable."

"I bet they'll end up trying to kill each other."

* * *

"I thought you were coming back?"

Jack grimaced when Will absconded him a few hours later when he walked up on deck.

"I am back, aren't I?"

"You were supposed to be back sooner."

"What the bloody hell does it matter to you where I was?" Jack frowned. He was getting a big headache and Will was the last of his worries.

"Because," Will stood up straight. "You said so."

"I also told you captains could officiate marriages. I lie, William. Any sign of Heather?"

"No."

"Well then, me being here wouldn't have done much good." He shrugged.

"Where's Bridget?"

"Bridget has tethered herself to Ana in a bid to use their fluttering eyelashes and pouts to get information out of drunken sailors. I was very clearly told to bugger off though with more coarse language when I tried to object and so, here I am."

"To help if Heather comes back."

"Aye. If you do see her, I'll be in me cabin."

"What? Jack, no." Will said, frustrated.

Jack looked back at Will who seemed desperate for him to stay around. "Do you need something, William?"

_To find out where the heart is!_

"I- No, but…"

"Then I will be in me cabin if Heather comes back and that is the only reason I should be disturbed, savvy?"

Will was stoic for a second before he nodded.

"Good."

Jack walked inside and groaned as he took off his coat before throwing it on the floor, not being bothered to make it to the chair. He sat on the bed and groaned as he bent over to take off his boots. When they were off, he lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. He looked to the clock on the bedside locker to see it was nearly three o'clock in the afternoon.

_A few minutes of shut eye couldn't hurt._

_Couldn't possibly…_

"Jack?"

"What!? What, I'm up…" He blearily sat up when he felt himself being shaken. He hadn't even heard someone come in. "I only lay down for a minute…" He opened his eyes and saw Bridget standing above him in the dark cabin. Outside the windows, the sky was filled with stars. "A very, very long minute."

"You were asleep?" She frowned. "Since you came back here?"

"No, I was…Aye, I was sleeping." He couldn't bother coming up with an excuse. "Any news?"

"None." Bridget said as she went to light the lamps. "She's not here."

"Bugger. Where's Jonathan?"

"Jonathan is drowning his sorrows at Hilda's."

"How long has he been there?"

"Since you went to sleep, I'd guess." She walked back to him as he sat on the side of the bed, rubbing the back of his neck with a yawn.

"Bloody brilliant."

She walked over and looked at him before frowning. "Are you feeling alright? You look half-dead."

"Well, aren't you a bundle of charm?"

"I'm serious." She put her hand to his forehead before putting it to the side of his jaw. "I think you might be coming down with something, maybe from the storm. Look, the crew are at the pub where Jonathan is so they'll be sure to keep an eye on him. Why don't we stay here and-?"

"And miss the general merriment that Jonathan is bound to exude? Absolutely not."

Jack had to be honest; he didn't like that Bridget was trying to coddle him. He was fine. He'd just been tired and had a headache. Although, a part of him wanted to take her up on her offer; he was still exhausted.

"Bridget, I'm fine." He resisted the urge to groan as he reached for his boots. "What I want now is to take you out for a few rums and then come back here and hopefully make it a better night than it were a day."

"If that's what you want." She shrugged. She didn't believe he was feeling at his best but he was a grown man. "Are you sure though?"

"Bridget, I'm not sick."

"No, I just meant…With what happened."

"If Jonathan is there, I'm sure he won't mind if I am."

Bridget looked down at the floor. "Jonathan's not the only one who lost a baby recently."

Jack realised. "Oh…Well, do you want to stay here?"

"I want to do whatever you want."

Jack took her waist and brought her onto his lap. "I don't want to do anything that will hurt you."

Bridget thought about it. He had just said he wanted to go out and really, what was the point of sitting around the cabin and wallowing? It wouldn't stop them from hurting and it wouldn't change anything. Maybe going out and being around other people would be what they needed, to just try and get back to normal.

"We should go out."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"It really is."

* * *

"There you two are." Gibbs called when Jack and Bridget walked into the tavern and up to the two tables the crew had pushed together.

"Aye, she finally managed to pry her hands off me to let me get some nourishment." Jack joked with his arm around Bridget's waist. Bridget smirked at him with a raised eyebrow, considering the fact that he was dead to the world twenty minutes ago but said nothing, a man needed his reputation. "Where's the imbecile?" He asked, earning an elbow from Bridget.

"He's over there." Gibbs pointed to the bar where Jonathan was moping. "Any time any of us goes near him, well…He ain't in the best mood, Captain. Wants to be left alone."

"Aye, and I want him to stop looking so bloody vulnerable in a pirate cove, we'll see who wins, eh?"

Bridget sat down and Jack walked over to the bar but not next to Jonathan. Instead, he could look over at his brother in the corner.

"Buy you a drink?" He offered nonchalantly and Jonathan looked up, only then realising he was there.

"You can buy me ten if you like; I have no intention of stopping."

"You look like you're after more than ten."

"Probably am. I'm going for the Jack Sparrow record."

"That's a hard one to beat."

"I think I'll manage."

Jack nodded. "Any chance you'll join the rest of us? We do make such good company or so I think."

"I don't want any company. I want to sit and wallow and forget everything."

"I'll leave you to it then." Jack said though he made a mental note to keep his eye on his absolutely sloshed brother. He walked down the counter where he saw Hilda was talking to another woman and not paying attention to him or his service. Surely the first thing Hilda would want to do when he entered her tavern was walk up to him and slap him for something. He moved closer and his eyebrows shot up when he saw Hilda was chatting amiably to a Bridget's mother. He made his way down to the women.

"God forbid anyone wants service around here." He quipped, getting the women's attention.

"Shut it, Sparrow." Hilda replied, throwing a quick look at him. "Can't you see I'm talking?"

Jack saw Anita try to stifle a smile.

"Well my dear Hilda, I daresay that if I get treated like that here, I should take my custom elsewhere."

"Take it wherever you bloody like, Sparrow."

"I like it here." He stood up straighter, realising he wouldn't win.

"Oh good, then what can I get ya?"

"Three rums, two for me and herself and bring one down to the bundle of joy wallowing at the end there and whatever the lady here is having." He flashed his gold teeth at Anita before turning back to Hilda. "And something for yourself, of course."

"Someone's looking not to get smacked this time."

"It'd be the highlight of me life to have a meeting with you where I came away uninjured, my dear Hilda."

"Hmm, it's early yet, Sparrow so don't be getting your hopes up." She turned to Anita. "I'll be right back."

Hilda walked away to get the drinks and Jack turned to Anita.

"So, I see you've met Hilda."

"I do enjoy her."

"Trading old war stories about herself?" Jack indicated towards the table and Anita looked to see Bridget sitting down there. "I would guess you both have more than a few."

Anita was still looking at her daughter now laughing at something one of the crew said. "She looks much better today."

"Wait," Jack frowned. "You haven't spoken to her? Then who introduced you to Hilda?"

"Well, your mother." Anita frowned. "I spent the day with her."

"Me mother…Of course."

"I enjoy her also."

"So basically, you enjoy everyone from Bridget's life apart from me."

"I don't know you."

"You haven't really been bothered to try and get to know me."

"You've shown the same amount of interest."

"It'd be a lot easier if every time we came in contact, you were not questioning me motives when it comes to your daughter."

Anita looked back at the table. "How is she now?"

"Why don't you go over and ask her? I'm sure she won't shun you away."

"I wouldn't want to upset her."

"You're her mother, I don't think going over there to talk to her and ask how she's feeling after she lost a baby is going to upset her. Just don't tell her you thought it were a good thing that happened. That stings."

"Here we are," Hilda said, interrupting the two and coming back with a tray. "Two rums for the Captain, gin for the lady…"

"Gin?" Jack frowned.

"I like gin." Anita shrugged.

"And twelve of everything for meself." Hilda finished causing Jack to look tiredly at her. "What, Sparrow? You offered and don't think I didn't hear about your little detour to the Isla De Muerta with all that treasure. You can afford it."

Jack sighed and grabbed the bottles. "I'll never win with you, Hilda."

"But don't stop trying because it's a laugh riot for me to watch you squirm."

"On that note, I'll leave you ladies to it."

Jack left the counter and walked back to the table, sitting next to Bridget.

"My mother and Hilda are getting along?" She asked as she took the bottle.

"See, luv? Nothing to worry about."

"You were the one who tried to make me worry in the first place."

"So what are we talking about?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"How's Jonathan?"

"Jonathan is Jonathan." Jack replied. "You work it out."

"You'll be keeping an eye on him?" Bridget asked.

Jack looked over at his brother slouching against the counter. "Like a hawk."

A few bottles later and Jack was feeling dead on his feet. He had tried to keep up with everyone and he didn't want to admit it but he was failing miserably. He could feel a yawn coming on and no matter how much he tried to stifle it, it got out of him.

"Looks like someone can't handle the late nights like he used to." Moises laughed.

"Alright," Jack nodded. "It's been a long day."

Bridget frowned. He'd been asleep for most of it but like she'd promised herself, she wouldn't interfere.

"I'll still be the first one up tomorrow." Jack said. "And no doubt, the last one out of this place, I always am."

"Oh now he's got something to prove." Tearlach joked. "It's a good thing you're young, lass." He said to Bridget. "Because you'll be here all night."

Bridget shook her head. "Him maybe, but twenty-two or not, I'm going home when I get tired which I think will be quite soon."

"Twenty-two, imagine." Gibbs chuckled. "What I'd give to be that young again."

"I'd give nothing at all." Jack said. "Sorry luv but twenty-two…I were a fool at twenty-two."

"Not much has changed, I see."

"Oi."

Bridget smiled at him.

"I'm surprised you remember twenty-two, Captain." Duncan teased.

"Where is everybody getting the old jokes from?" Jack frowned but didn't take it seriously, he knew it was all only in jest. "I'm younger than half of you mangy lot."

"Aye but we don't got a twenty-two year old sitting next to us in comparison."

"How old do you think I am?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fifty-five?" Ana had out like a shot.

"What?!"

"They're trying to rile you." Bridget smiled at him. "And succeeding."

"Aye Ana, that couldn't be it." Ladbroc said. "Forty-seven?"

"Forty-three?"

"Thirty-nine?"

"I bloody hate you all." Jack huffed.

"Aw." Bridget took Jack's hand in both of hers, resting her head on his shoulder with a smile.

"Brilliant, now you have me lass feeling sorry for me."

"Well, she's respecting her elders."

"Hmm," Jack smirked at them. "She may be twenty-two but I am the one who landed the beautiful twenty-two year old." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Let's see the rest of you do that and then you can come back to me."

The crew began muttering into their tankards.

"Ah, you've got us there, Captain." Gibbs smirked. "Not a lot of people at this table could claim that feat."

"You haven't seen me first thing in the morning." Bridget joked to try and lessen the embarrassment of being complimented so openly. She'd kill Jack; he knew how much that embarrassed her.

"I have." Jack looked around the table. "I do it every morning, on account of landing and keeping the beautiful twenty-two year old."

"Alright, Sparrow, you've made your point." She huffed with a smirk. "They get it, I'm twenty-two."

"You're also very beautiful." He smirked at her. "And you're mine."

Bridget was happy to see the crew had broken off into separate conversations and no one was listening to them anymore. Her eyes landed on Aaron who was talking to Charles but was currently looking over at her and Jack being close. She looked to Jack. "Who else's would I be?"

She had tried to be playful but that unknowingly had hit a nerve with Jack. Jonathan had let him know a while ago that he was going back to the ship but Jack couldn't resist looking up where he had been sitting. At the other end, Bridget's mother was still having a whale of a time with Hilda. He had to admire her ability to keep up with the best of them, something Jack was finding himself incapable of tonight.

"Ready to go back to the cabin, luv?"

Bridget nodded. "More than."

They stood up.

"Well, it's been absolutely riotous to see what me future when I'm actually old holds but we're calling it a night." Jack said. "We'll see you louts tomorrow. Be back at the ship by eight."

Jack heard an assortment of 'Aye, Captain's before Bridget and he left the tavern. He had to keep his arm around her waist as they walked. Maybe he'd drank too much but that seemed impossible since he hadn't drunk that much at all. Maybe Bridget was right and he was coming down with something. All he knew was that he was tired and more than a little sore and he'd gotten drunker much quicker than usual.

"Are you alright?" Bridget asked as she noticed him swaying more than usual.

"Fine, luv. Just want to get back to the cabin."

The made their way to the docks and were about to walk up the Pearl's gangplank when Jack heard his name get called. They looked to see Teague at the side of his own ship. Jack frowned. Why was he not at the house where Amelia would surely be? And why was he up at all? It was the middle of the night; surely Teague should have been asleep by now.

"You go up, luv. I'll be two minutes."

Bridget nodded and walked up the gangplank and opened the door to her cabin. She froze at what she opened the door to.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Evelyn didn't bother looking up from the open chests and jewellery boxes. "Oh, I thought you'd be out for the night. Where did you get all these things? You're more spoilt than I was."

Bridget rushed over and grabbed the multi-coloured jewelled wrist cuff out of Evelyn's hand. "How dare you go through my things?"

"Like you never went through mine?" Evelyn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's different; it was my job to know all your things. I did not give you permission to look through my private chests!"

"Why are these things private?" Evelyn asked, looking around at the things she'd torn out. "They're beautiful and you don't bother with them. It's so typical of you to not appreciate pretty things."

"I appreciate them. I work on a pirate ship which doesn't give a lot of cause to wearing jewels and trinkets. I could break them or lose them."

"It's so unfair. You get all this jewellery that women like me would kill or die for and you keep it all locked away."

"Apparently not locked enough."

"Oh, stop, it's not as if I robbed anything. I was just trying things on. I'm bored."

"I thought you were down with Jonathan?"

Evelyn huffed. "Jonathan has decided that rum makes a better companion than I do and so, here I am." She held up her hand to look at the trinket she was wearing and Bridget saw a ring on her finger. A very important ring to Bridget.

"Take that off." She said quickly.

Evelyn frowned up at her. "You need to learn how to start relaxing, Bridget. I'll put it back."

"Take it off now."

Evelyn scoffed. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

"Evelyn, take off the ring!" Bridget went for her hand but Evelyn pulled it away. "Give it to me!"

Jack walked into the cabin with a frown. "What the bloody hell is going on in here?"

"She just went crazy because I put on some silly ring!" Evelyn frowned.

Jack looked down at her hand and saw why. "Evelyn, take off that ring now."

"What is the big problem?"

"If you don't take it off, you'll be wearing it in the brig!"

Evelyn huffed and took the ring off, throwing it at Bridget before storming out of the cabin. Jack looked back at Bridget to see her holding the ring to her breast protectively. She wouldn't look at him.

"Don't be too worried about it, luv. You have it back now."

Bridget shook her head, looking down at the blue diamond surrounding by smaller white ones. "This is my engagement ring, what you gave me. She should have never put it on. I shouldn't have taken it off. It means so much to me and I don't wear it."

"You were afraid of someone stealing it. It's understandable."

"How can I love something so much and just keep it locked away in a box?"

"You're like Davy Jones." He joked. He saw her expression. "Sorry. Not funny at all, luv."

Bridget sighed and walked over to the bed. "She's getting brazen now that we know about her and Jonathan."

"She were brazen anyway but I have no plans on thinking about her tonight." Jack walked over to sit on his own side of the bed and got undressed. It took a little longer than usual as he fumbled with his different artefacts, his fingers stiff. Bridget put on the ring before getting into her nightdress. She was ready faster than Jack and crawled over behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and beginning to kiss his neck.

"Thank you for calling me beautiful tonight, even if it did embarrass the life out of me."

"Just telling the truth, luv." He reached out and clasped her hand. "You are beautiful."

Bridget smiled and Jack turned to sit on the bed properly, his back against the headboard. When Bridget straddled his lap and began kissing him, Jack was surprised to find himself feeling less than enthusiastic. As her lips made his way down his neck, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away slightly.

"Jack?" She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, luv. I just…Want to give it a skip tonight?"

Bridget was confused to say the least. "Give it a skip? You? You, Jack Sparrow, are not in the mood?"

"It's been a long day, I'm very tired."

Bridget sat up quickly. "Are you Jonathan again?"

"What? No, no. I just…I'd prefer to just go to sleep."

"Oh…Okay…I guess."

"Tomorrow night, I promise. Maybe in the morning, even…No, tomorrow night." He said, knowing even now that the morning bit wasn't true. What was wrong with him?

"It…Wasn't something I did, was it?"

"No! No, it ain't nothing like that, honestly. It's just me feeling tired. I am older than you, after all…"

"Jack, you're not seriously annoyed over that, are you? They were joking. You're not old at all. I wouldn't have gone for you if you were old. They were just teasing you."

"I know, I know, I was only joking." Jack kissed her. "Goodnight."

With that, he lay down and went to sleep.

"Goodnight…I guess." Bridget replied, lying down too.

_Maybe he's just not ready after what happened recently. You did both just lose a baby after all. _

Bridget shifted slightly, feeling overwhelmed again. She went out tonight and enjoyed herself when yesterday; she couldn't even get out of bed. The guilt of it filled her up.

_Why are you feeling guilty? For trying to make yourself feel better instead of wallowing in here by yourself?_

Bridget felt that familiar sense coming on when she began arguing with herself, which usually happened after she'd had a few drinks. She got up.

"Where are you going?" Jack opened his eyes.

"My head's spinning a little, just going to get some water." She put on her robe.

"Alright but be back in here soon, aye? The last thing we need is some drunken lout eyeing you walking along the deck."

Bridget smiled. "I'll be as quick as can be."

"Do or I'll come looking. Just because the curse is gone don't mean every threat is."

Bridget nodded and left the cabin to go down below deck. She was just about to walk into the galley when Jonathan walked out.

"Bridget."

"Jonathan?" She frowned at his demeanour. He leaned back against the wall to support himself. "Are you alright?"

"Alright? No, I'm not."

"Stupid question, I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes at herself. "I thought you'd be with Evelyn by now."

"So I can wallow alone about how stupid I am around someone else? No, I'd rather wallow alone with rum."

Bridget sighed. "Why don't you go to bed? Early start tomorrow."

"Early start? There ain't a chance of that with the crew having such a good night, all laughing and joking."

"You should have joined us."

"I'd probably just make everyone miserable." Jonathan looked her over. "You should go back to the cabin."

Bridget didn't feel right leaving him here on his own. "I know this might not be what you want to hear but it's only been one day. She can't have gone far. Come tomorrow night, we could have her back."

"I don't care about her. Just the baby."

"Of course. Look, I know it doesn't seem it but look at what destiny has done to me and Jack just to right everything." She shrugged. "You're meant to have this baby, you've proven it."

"I have?" He frowned.

"Yes. Look at how much work you've put in since you found out. Think back to last year when you didn't give a damn about anything and think of who you are now. I don't know a lot of people who would mature and take on responsibility this quickly."

"Jack?" He sneered.

"Jack and you are more alike than you both think. You're brothers; you have the same blood in you. Anything he's capable of, you are two."

He looked at her. "Anything?"

She nodded.

"Thank you for…talking to me." Jonathan slurred.

"Oh, don't worry." Bridget said with a wave of her hand. "I can't even begin to imagine how hard it is to go through something like this."

"It's terrifying."

Bridget nodded. "You'll be alright. You have so many people behind you who want to help. Your parents, your brother…"

"You?"

"Of course."

"You know, Bridget, things could have turned out very differently."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"My father was going to send me into Harrison's mansion."

"Oh yes, he told me that."

"I might have been the Sparrow you met."

Bridget nodded hesitantly. "Funny how things turn out."

"Funny? I don't see anything funny about missing out."

"Missing…Out…" She wondered how to get out of this situation or how she had gotten into it, all of a sudden. "I don't know, just because you met me before Jack did doesn't mean anything. You might not have come upon me in the mansion and if you did, you probably wouldn't have given me a second look with Evelyn around."

"That's not true."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I know. If Jack hadn't elbowed his way in like he always does, I'd be the one you'd be ending your days with."

Bridget shook her head, wanting him to get that out of his head quickly and permanently. "You don't know that."

"I do. And I've tried not to let it get to me, especially when I didn't look at you that way before but the thought that you might have been everything that made me happy…"

"If you're making your happiness depend on one person then you'll never be happy. I'm not your answer."

"You were. And now I'll always regret you not being it anymore, of not knowing what would have happened."

Bridget hesitated. "Jonathan…"

The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers and he swung her so her back was up against the wall. She felt his hands part her robe so her nightdress was visible and his hands could settle on her waist. She managed to push him away but his arms stayed wrapped around her.

"Jonathan!"

"You were meant to be mine."

Bridget frowned when she felt him kiss her neck.

_Oh no._

"Jonathan, stop."

"You were meant to love me."

"Well I don't but I am with your brother." Bridget said, trying to push him off her. "Jonathan, please stop…"

Jonathan was pulled off her fiercely.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack asked angrily. Actually, as Bridget looked at him, angry wasn't a strong enough word. He looked murderous.

"And here he is, in to ruin everything again…" Jonathan muttered.

Bridget thought Jack was going to hit him. "What the hell did you think you were doing with my lass?"

"Jack," Bridget said, wanting to diffuse the situation. "It's okay…"

"No, it's bloody not!" Jonathan tried to walk away but Jack pulled him back and pinned him to the wall. "You're not getting away with things this time!"

"Jack! He's just drunk!" Bridget said desperately, trying to pull his arm. "Please, would you just come with me?"

"Not liking it so much when it's your woman." Jonathan snared.

Jack glared at him. "I was wondering how long it'd take for that to come up. It's really time you stop blaming me for you getting involved with a whore. But just because you choose them doesn't mean I do. Stay away from her."

"Oh come on, Jack, we all know the kind of women you go for. If they go to bed with you, chances are they'll fall into bed with anyone."

Jack would have hit him if Bridget didn't hold him back.

"You talk about her like that again and I swear, Jonathan!"

"What? What are you going to do? If things went how they were supposed to, she wouldn't even be yours to defend, remember?" Jonathan prodded. "Have you told her that?"

"Yes!" Jack said, if only to get him to shut up. "That don't give you any right to put your hands on her."

"I didn't. Now my lips on the other hand…"

* * *

"I can't believe you hit him."

"I should have done a lot more." Jack said as he stormed into his cabin.

"He's bad off enough as it is, Jack! He just lost his child! It's out there and he has no clue where and…"

"Stop sticking up for him!" Jack shouted at her. "Why the hell are you even bloody doing it? He was kissing you!"

"He was drunk."

"That is not an excuse! Plenty of the crew were drunk and none of them were attacking your neck!"

"They're not going through what he is."

"No, they just know I'd kill them. That's it. He's off me ship."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"I ain't doing it anymore. He's gone."

"No Jack, you can't!"

"Bridget, I swore when I was on me way to get you that if anyone on this ship tried anything with you or tried to hurt you, they would be gone. Well, he did and he will be."

"He is your brother and he is going through something very hard right now."

"Believe me; being around me won't be any better for him at the moment!"

"No." Bridget said. "I am not letting you do this. Jack, you're angry and you're after a few drinks yourself and you're not thinking clearly…"

"Bridget, you are not the Captain of this ship! I decide who stays and who goes and he is going!"

"So, you're just going to sail off and leave him here?"

"He ain't my problem anymore!"

"He's not your problem at all, he's your brother!"

"Well, he didn't bloody act like it tonight! You know I was waiting for it. I was waiting for someone to try it on with you but I was expecting Gio or Fionn or…anybody else. I never thought it'd be him."

Bridget sighed. "I know that this is hard. Devastating, even but you cannot just abandon your brother and forget about him."

"And you are the one person who cannot preach that, are you? Remember Craig? The brother I had no clue about when it was up to you? And you didn't just abandon him, you killed him!"

Bridget was about to smack him but instead, she just turned and walked out of the cabin.

"Where are you going?" When she didn't answer him, he went after her but Bridget turned quickly, pulling out of his grasp.

"If you put your hands on me, I will shoot them off. I'm good at that, remember?"

"Why are you mad at me?" Jack asked. "I did nothing wrong!"

"Neither did I! But you're still getting cruel with me again so you can do whatever you want but I won't be around for it!"

Jack got over to the door before she did and blocked it. "I did nothing! Nothing! I have done nothing but help him!"

"Jack, get out of my way."

"No! I ain't finished and I ain't letting you storm off this ship, not looking like that and not for this reason."

Bridget looked down at herself and realised her robe was still open. She closed it and tied it.

"I did everything right." Jack said, incredibly frustrated. "It is not fair that I am being made the villain here. I did everything right!"

Bridget looked up at him. "You had no right throwing Craig in my face. I did nothing wrong either."

"I know that but I don't know what to do!"

"Well, what you're doing is blaming me for what your brother did."

"No, I am blaming you for defending it."

"What am I supposed to say? Yes Jack, get rid of your brother and let me be the reason your family goes through another split? I won't be the reason for that."

"You're not, he is! He put his hands on you, he kissed you! No, I forgave him for it once, I won't do it again!"

"Again?" Bridget frowned. "When has he ever done this before?"

"When you thought he was me! He told me you kissed him and he didn't stop it! I forgave him for that but this time…No, not now, not after what I just saw."

"He will probably come running to apologise tomorrow."

"It don't matter. We lost a baby and I didn't abscond another woman."

"Don't you dare bring that into this." Bridget said angrily. "Do not use that baby in a fight against me or I will leave but I won't come back."

Jack ran his hand over his mouth, feeling hopeless. "I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't, Bridget…"

Bridget tried to calm herself down and look at him, seeing him genuinely upset and struggling with what had happened. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. She was angry with him for the things he'd said but even she could understand how horrible a turn this night had taken for him.

Jack fell into the embrace, hiding his face in her hair.

_I should have expected this._

_He's my brother, why would I? Brothers shouldn't do this to each other. Why would I ever think he would do this to me?_

Jack had a stark thought then.

_Because I did it to him._

* * *

**Lot of trouble in the Sparrow family! **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	62. Hangovers

**Chapter 62**

The next morning, Hilda had been walking through the makeshift town when she met a familiar face going the same way as her.

"Teague Sparrow."

"Good morning, Hilda. Have a profitable night?"

"Your son and his crew were in so aye, me coin purse is considerably heavier."

"Those fellas, have their money spent before it's even in their hands." Teague chuckled. "You going to the docks too?"

"Actually, I'm going to see your son on his ship."

"Jack, awake at this hour after a night of drinking?"

"Well, I don't know about him being awake but he will be when I get there."

"Good woman."

"To be truthful, I need his help with something."

"Oh?" Teague frowned.

"Aye," Hilda sighed. "Tis about the lass's mum."

"Anita? What about her?"

"She came by me pub last night."

"And?"

"She's still there."

"Eh?"

Hilda nodded. "I set her up in a room, didn't want her walking alone but she's drunk more back than there is water in the ocean. I don't want the lass to know."

"Understandable."

"So I'm hoping your fella can help me out, get her back to the ship to sleep it off before Bridget wakes up and realises her mum never came back to the ship."

Teague stopped walking. "Tell you what, leave the two of them in their ignorant bliss and take me to see Mrs Buckley."

"Are you sure?" Hilda asked. "Don't you have to check on your ship?"

"It's early, I can do it later on and I would like a word with herself anyway."

"Would it be bold to ask what about?"

"I'd be surprised you wouldn't know unless Mrs Buckley has broken the mould and is a tight lipped drunk as opposed to a loose lipped one."

"Well, I may have heard a word or two against Jack and the pirate lifestyle."

Teague nodded. "And it's time for that to come to its rightful conclusion, with her realising that making Bridget miserable won't make her not want to be a pirate anymore."

They got to the tavern and Hilda pointed upstairs.

"She's in room seven."

Teague walked up and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He walked in and saw Anita sitting at the table, her head in her hand. "Oh, I thought you were Hilda."

"Hoping she was bringing you another drink, no doubt."

"So what if I was? I'm in a pirate port, might as well enjoy myself."

"Oh I have absolutely no objections to that. I'm just here to check up on you. No doubt Bridget would want someone to."

"I'm a grown woman; I can take care of myself. My children on the other hand…"

Teague sighed and sat down. "I would disagree to that. You raised Bridget and I think you did a pretty good job."

"No, my husband and Hilda raised Bridget. I wasn't in top form for her first few years which she or your son no doubt told you."

Teague shook his head. "Ain't no one said anything of the sort. Even if you weren't, that don't mean you didn't have your effects on her. She wouldn't have been so happy to see you otherwise."

"Happy to see me? She's barely said a word to me that wasn't in anger."

"Can you blame her? You haven't said a word to her that wasn't in criticism."

"She wouldn't even look at me last night, you know." Anita said miserably.

"Maybe that were because she's hurting over losing her baby and you did nothing to help. Telling her that she were better off? That weren't going to win you no graces."

"I didn't mean…" She sighed. "I'm just scared for her."

"I'm scared for me son but I stand by his decisions, no matter what they are."

"You are a pirate. You won't mind if your son is a pirate."

"You are a mother. You shouldn't mind if your daughter becomes one too though you had your objections."

"I know he is your son but Jack Sparrow can drop her any time he likes and-"

"No. No, he can't. He loves her. He loves her more than he loves anything. He would have loved his son more than anything. He can't just leave her if they ain't married. Do you really think love don't matter?"

"People fall in and out of love all the time. Are you saying you don't know that?"

"No, I know that. I know that as good as any but I also know me son and I know what he feels for your daughter ain't ending any time soon."

"Then why can't he marry her?"

"Marriage don't secure love and would you really want your daughter trapped in something if you're convinced it won't last?"

"You said it will."

"And you said it won't. I think they don't need marriage because they'll last. You think they need marriage because they won't."

"I want my daughter to have some semblance of security."

"If you'd looked at her situation with open eyes, you'd realise she does."

"How? Piracy…"

"Is the life she choose."

"She didn't have a lot of choice."

"You know, my son isn't the only one in that relationship who can leave. She don't have to stay a pirate and she don't have to stay his."

"What is she supposed to do? He took her out of slavery, she owes him her life."

Teague was getting more frustrated. "She ran off with him because she loved him. Why are you so adamant to believe that their relationship ain't real?"

"I know it's real but what kind of life is it giving my daughter? You think this is free? She's gone from running as a child to running as an adult. This isn't freedom, those chasing her will always control her and that means they will always own her. You think her life is better? She lives in fear of people knowing her real name."

"That ain't true."

"How do you know?"

"Because I were in her position and no one's called me slave for many, many years."

Anita frowned at him. "You…?"

"Me. True, I changed me name after I ran but I made meself someone better under that name. Your daughter, Bernadette, she goes by Jane now and is her life any the worse for it? She is married to a Governor and living in a mansion. I changed me name and I've earned meself a formidable reputation. We are who we make ourselves. Bridget may be Diana Frost to your world now but Diana Frost is wed to a wealthy merchant, wears the finest dresses and jewels and attends the fanciest occasions. And do you know what Diana Frost does with all that? She throws it all away to go back to her life as a pirate named Bridget Buckley because that is who she wants to be. She could have what you're trying to throw upon her but she's proven before, she don't want it. Why are you so adamant to force your child into something she don't want? You lament that she had to change her name? She didn't, only when she was in your life did she do it."

"In that life, she doesn't have to run."

"But she does. What would she do if Cutler Beckett came through Jane Ritson's door and saw you and her together? You'd both be dead."

"Because he knows her from this life!"

"But he does know her. What if he didn't though? What if it were Governor Harrison and he saw his old slave? That's the danger you want to put her in."

"Alfred Harrison is on your son's ship!"

"And utterly powerless. If things had gone differently, he might not be but Bridget might be back under his rule. We never know where the danger lies in the road untraveled but all we know is that it's there. As it is, Alfred Harrison is at my son's mercy and my son hates that man for what he did to your daughter. Bridget asked him to take that family on. She had a smidgeon more compassion for Evelyn Harrison's plight."

Anita was silent for a while. "I don't know what to do."

"It must be hard to find your daughter after all this time and realise she ain't what you had taken away from you all those years ago."

The woman nodded. "She's a woman now but I can't get past clamouring onto her in that brig when those men were taking her away from me. It just feels like she's still being taken away from me."

"She ain't though. She's only down the road. You can see her whenever you want now."

Anita shook her head. "She's not that little girl anymore. Of course it would be impossible for her to go through what she went through and not have it affect her. She's not the carefree girl I used to know anymore though she's still as strong-willed, even more so. I just…How do I adjust to my daughter not being what I remember? She left and got a life of her own and there's no need for me in it."

"A child always needs their mother but some aren't always lucky to have it. You should let Bridget know that she is."

Anita shook her head. "Every time I go near her, I ruin things. She would be happier if I left her to her new life."

Teague looked at her. "She went back to Ireland, you know."

"What?"

"It's true. I travelled there with me wife early in this year and Jack followed us over. Bridget went back to your home and she visited the grave of her father, your husband."

"She did?"

"She were a wreck after it. And before that, she made Jack promise never to promise to find you. She couldn't have taken it if he failed. She couldn't take the heartbreak of looking for you to never find you; she just hoped you'd had a happy life. Bridget has never left her old life or her family behind her. She still blames herself for her father's death. She didn't take off your necklace in the years that she were a slave and even after. She didn't get herself a new life and forgot about the old, she just tried to make the life she were in as happy as she could. Bridget is loyal and she's loyal to what she knows. She can't be loyal to what you want because she's put a lot of work into making her life one she can be happy in. She can't be loyal to you trying to take it away from her but she is loyal to you. She loves you, she loves her family and she loved her home. You trying to take her away from the new home she made for herself, from the family she made for herself, from the life she loves, she sees it as what those men did all those years ago. Don't try and take her away and you'll see your daughter the way you did before. Don't threaten her happiness like they did."

"I just…I know how hard it can be for your life to not turn out the way you wanted it to, the way you expected it to."

"Well I don't think this is the way Bridget expected her life to turn out when she were a maid and I don't think she even knew to want it but it were the life she chose. Ain't it better than being married off to some fella that she were being paired with for convenience, not love?"

Anita sighed. "I don't want to shove her into an arranged marriage; I just want her to not depend so heavily on someone who can leave her in the morning. I know you say he won't but all it takes is one fight, one bad incident and there's no going back. Did everything turn out how you imagined it would at her age? Did the things you believed then still hold true now? I know they didn't for me."

Teague thought about that. "No, you have me there. All I can say is that if Jack and Bridget did end, he would make sure she had everything she needed. He wouldn't just abandon her and Bridget is quite capable herself. Even if she did go out alone, she would not be helpless. She commandeered her own ship a few months ago. She knows she has a home here in Shipwreck Cove if needs be, Hilda would never see her down and out and neither would I, regardless of her relationship with me son. Bridget will never be alone and helpless, it just ain't in her nature."

"But what if she does become pregnant again and they end their relationship? What happens then?"

"I can't say because I don't think that will happen."

"But what if it does? Then she's left alone with a child?"

"Jack would not abandon his child or his child's mother."

"What if she wants to leave him?"

"Bridget has been through a lot with my son and she hasn't run yet."

"I can't live with just hoping it will never happen and I don't want Bridget to. I want her to be prepared. Having a child with a man who is not your husband can ruin you."

"My wife had a child with me when I weren't her husband. Jack is living proof."

"But you married her."

"Things wouldn't have changed if I hadn't. I love her just as much now as I did when I met her." Teague hated to admit it but he could see Anita's point. He had thought his life would be with Caroline Harrison and it wasn't. She'd been forced to marry Harrison because of it. To be honest, Anita was probably surrounded by those kinds of stories and didn't want that for her daughter, an understandable notion.

"Not everyone has the happy ending you and your wife did. Some have children outside of their marriage or when they're not married and it…It can ruin lives."

Teague scrutinised her. "Your marriage was arranged, was it not?"

"This isn't about me."

"Look, I were in the same position a long time ago and I know there can be a huge difference between who you love and who you marry."

"You were married back in Ireland? Before you were taken?"

"I were preparing to be, to a girl I didn't even know that well. I didn't think much of it, thinking that were just what was done but if I had been in love with someone else, I would have put up a fight."

"Those are fights you don't win."

"You loved someone else, someone who weren't Michael." He said.

Anita was silent for a moment. "I did my duty. I fell in love with someone who I could never be with and it broke my heart when the time came for me to be a wife. If your son loves my daughter, he should make it official because you never know when it can all be ripped away."

"He does know that, better than most." Teague tried to be vague; telling this woman that her daughter had died wouldn't do his argument any favours. "They were getting married, they had two ceremonies."

"Two? Why didn't they ever-?"

"Because it weren't right for them. Jack and Bridget may get married one day but no one can force them to do it before they want to. You should be happy that she ain't being forced like you were."

"I want Bridget to be happy with the man she loves. I want her to have what I couldn't. Right now, she's going down the same road I did and that road ended in disaster and heartbreak."

"So you want her married so no one can force them apart?"

"I want her to have all the happiness in the world and I want her to keep it like I couldn't."

Just give it time though, you'll see what I see when it comes to the two of them. They may be young but I don't ever see them apart, no matter what anyone tries. They've proved it before." He finished. "So are your fears assuaged?"

Anita shook her head. "She's still in a life that could kill her. But you have comforted me in some notions about your son's intentions with my daughter so that's one thing out of the way. I just want to know my daughter is never in the situation she was in before again, alone and helpless and forced to do what others want. I can't fault your son so far and whether you believe so or not, that is not what I've tried to do. If your son loves and is devoted to my daughter then I trust him. I just need to be absolutely certain that he is."

"Of course."

"That being said…"

Teague frowned. "Go on."

"I've been meaning to ask something else. Something that I can't ask her."

"About?"

"Her life as a pirate."

Teague nodded. "I do find it interesting that you're asking me when you've got her to provide the answer."

"You've been helpful so far."

"I just told you what she already had. You haven't asked her this before?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I think she'll lie to me."

"And I won't? Well, that is intriguing."

"Why would you lie?"

"You want your daughter away from me son, I want me son happy which he is with your daughter." Teague shrugged. "I ain't going to let them be separated any time soon."

Anita looked at the floor.

"You had a question?" Teague prompted.

Anita sighed. "Looking at her now, it's clear to see how beautiful she's become…"

"You won't hear a disagreement from me."

"If we had stayed back in Ireland, I have a feeling my husband would have had a long list of young men to murder." Although if they were back in Ireland, Bridget would more than likely have been married off by now, to their neighbour's son, Fionn. She'd probably even be a mother by now. Still though, Anita had a feeling if Michael didn't have a hard time keeping men away from their daughter, Fionn would have had a hard time keeping men away from his wife. It only made her fear more for her daughter. What kind of men surrounded her in the pirate lifestyle? Surely not any who would treat her with respect. Not all pirates were like Jack Sparrow. "In this lifestyle, I'm not sure that's a good thing."

Teague nodded, seeing where she was getting at. "Ah…"

"I've seen a taste of what pirates act like last night and I'm just hoping that you realise that your son is not the only one who finds her agreeable."

"Definitely not. I can assure you, your daughter is perfectly respected on me son's ship as a member of the crew and as his sole partner and therefore, she has never been subjected nor will she ever be subject to the kind of debauched behaviour you fear."

"So no one will…Go at her?"

"If they did, they'd be off this ship for good or worse, I know Jack would make sure of that. Bridget will never have to worry about being scared on that ship."

"Well, I finally saw last night that your son's crew would not use my daughter in that way and actually do seem to enjoy her being around…"

"That they do."

"I was hesitant when they seemed to be cold towards her but your son assured me that it all mends itself over time and I see that he was right. But there are other pirates out there who are less respectable than yourself or your son or his crew, who see no problem in using women for their own enjoyment, no matter what your son or my daughter says."

"Jack has always protected Bridget from any of that kind of behaviour."

"But she does attract it?"

"It would be a lie to say otherwise but like I have already said, Jack keeps Bridget safe and protected from those kinds of advances at all times. It might comfort you to know that Bridget is fully capable of handling herself."

"It doesn't. Men can overpower women."

"Aye, you're preaching to the choir on that one." Teague frowned, chewing his lip. "They've had their fair few fights when Jack has gotten more than vocal about the issue to Bridget."

"She doesn't believe him?"

"She doesn't believe she needs a man's help. More often than not, she's right but that don't mean Jack won't always be right there, ready to do his duty."

"His duty is protecting my daughter?"

"Above all else from what I've seen and I've seen a lot."

"Above even his ship?"

"Aye and before you ask, he's proved it in the past so yes, I know for certain. Just because he lost the ship don't mean he can't get it back."

"I thought he were mutinied?"

"That were the first time. He got it back twice. The second time was after he gave it up for her."

"She made him choose?"

"Never. Someone else did."

"How? Did they threaten her?"

"Yes. He gave up me ship, choose to save her instead, did save her, beat the vagrant who threatened her and stole his ship and got his own ship back. So he will always protect Bridget and if any man thinks they can use her as a plaything off of this ship, that person would soon find themselves without hands."

Anita nodded. "I suppose that's my questions answered then. Although, will you tell her what I told you? About Michael? She loves him so much; I wouldn't want her to think any less of her parents' marriage. I did love him and he was a good husband and good father and I was happy for the most part. I just don't want her to focus on the small bad instead of all the good."

"Ain't me business too to say a word but I will say this, the fact that I'm keeping your secret means you might see it in yourself to be a bit more amiable with Bridget and this lifestyle."

"You're blackmailing me to be accepting of her being a pirate?" Anita frowned.

"Aye, I am."

"I'm only not because I want her safe!"

"And I want me son happy." Teague shrugged. "She makes him happy. Anyway, now I've told you that she is safe so you ain't got nothing to worry about. So those are the terms. Do we have an agreement?"

"I suppose I'll have to."

"Ah, we're sorted then." Teague got up. "Well I should be getting back. Are you going to join me or do you intend to stay?"

"I should go back too." Anita stood up. "I would rather Bridget didn't know about this either."

"And she won't hear it from me."

They left Hilda's and walked back to the Black Pearl.

"I must ask," She said as they walk along. "Do you never feel fear for your children, being in the life that they are?"

"Of course. I would fear for me children, no matter what they decided to do with their lives and not just because they grew up with a pirate father. We live in a dangerous world. I just take comfort in knowing me sons are very capable in themselves. And they're happy. I wouldn't ever want them to do something if they weren't happy with it."

"And my daughter is happy." She nodded. "She didn't seem it at first but she's happy, especially with your son."

Teague led her up the gangplank. "Now that I can guarantee."

He was sure of his statement until they got on deck and came across the two on deck shouting at each other.

"You can't order me where I can and can't go!"

"This is my ship!"

"Then I'll leave!"

"Do whatever you bloody want!"

"Fine! Right now, that's getting away from you!"

"Perfect!"

They turned away from each other and Jack stormed into his cabin, slamming the door behind him as Bridget stormed below deck.

Anita turned to Teague with a stolid expression.

"Don't look at me like that, I was telling the truth at the time I told it." He said, looking off.

_I am going to kill Jack._

"Well," He continued to Anita. "You're probably going to want to get some shut eye so…"

"No, I want to find out why my daughter is so upset."

"I'm sure it's nothing. When those two disagree on something, they act like it's the end of the world. It'll clear itself all up in a matter of hours."

"But Bridget…"

"Bridget won't say anything, you know she won't because she thinks you hate Jack and if she thinks that, she won't badmouth him or you'll never like him and she knows that eventually, they'll make up and she'll want you to like him. Trust me, let this play itself out."

"Do you plan to?"

Teague knew lying was futile. "You go after her, I'll go to him."

Anita huffed and walked below deck and Teague made sure she was gone before going over to the cabin and knocking on the door.

"Sod off."

He opened it and walked in. "Do you ever answer your door any other way?"

Jack looked up at his father from where he was sitting in his chair. "What do you want?"

"A medal and to slap you. I've just spent the morning convincing Anita that you are good for her daughter, that this life is good for her daughter and that ain't no easy feat. Then we come along you two screaming at each other? Bloody hell." Teague sat across from him. "What happened?"

"Nothing that was my fault and I'm serious this time so don't even consider giving me a look."

"Then what did Bridget do?"

"It wasn't Bridget."

"From the way you were shouting at her, it seemed so."

"I am angry."

"I've noticed. Why?"

Jack looked at his father. "Jonathan decided it would be an absolutely brilliant idea to cop on to my lass last night."

"Ah." Teague nodded, wondering would Amelia cough up the money she now owed him. "Well, this is hardly a surprise after what you told us."

"It were a surprise to me. It were a surprise to her."

"She didn't know about her rightful destiny, did she?"

"No."

"Then of course it was. Why you were shouting at her though…"

"I was shouting at her because she has done nothing since it happened but try to defend Jonathan so he could stay on this ship. Why the bloody hell would she want him to stay on this ship after what he's done?"

"You're throwing him off your ship?"

"Throwing? Thrown. The rat can find somewhere else to scrounge around."

"If I recall, not too long ago, you were the rat." There would be no point in chastising Jack for talking that way about his brother, all it'd get is Jack turning against Teague too and now, he needed him to listen.

"Of course I was because I'm at fault for everything even when I've done nothing." Jack glowered at the table.

"Don't be smart." Teague said. "What I'm saying is that you did worse with Jonathan's lass than what he did with yours and he forgave you."

"It took five years."

"Like I said, you did worse."

"He would have if she went along with it."

"Why are you yelling at her if she didn't? Because she told you to think things through? That ain't bad advice, even if you do come to the conclusion that you want to get rid of Jonathan, at least you'll be sure."

"I am sure right now. I don't want him anywhere near me lass."

"That still don't explain why you're angry at her."

"Because she should be on my side and she ain't. I did nothing wrong last night and I were the one she fought with. How is that fair?"

Teague nodded, getting up. "All I can say is that I agree. You should think, consider. I ain't going to tell you that you should forgive Jonathan because you did the same or worse to him, that would be bad advice. You can't forgive a slight against you because you've done it yourself, it will never be sincere but I do think the right thing to do would be to consider your past, consider his present and consider your future. Don't act in anger or it will always be a mistake. If you contemplate everything and still feel that you can't have Jonathan around you, that will be enough."

"You ain't going to try and convince me to forgive and keep him on?"

"Jack, this is your life and your ship. I can't force you to do anything. When you told us that Bridget was meant for Jonathan, of course I anticipated this happening. You love Bridget and you're hurt, nothing I try and hammer into you about family or duties will matter to you right now. You must do what you must do but I hope that you make the right decision, whatever it may be for you."

Teague left the cabin and walked below deck to find Bridget but was out of luck. She wasn't anywhere to be found so when Teague realised she wasn't on the ship, he went to the next likely place.

"Little early for yourself to be drinking, ain't it luv?"

"Considering I haven't slept yet, I think it's okay. That's what Jack always say anyway." Bridget told him when he joined her in Hilda's. Hilda was upstairs cleaning the rooms like every morning. "But I'm not drinking, just sitting around."

"You couldn't sit around on the Pearl?"

"I have no want or inclination to."

"Where's your mum?"

"Gone to bed. She was very clearly hung over though she tried to hide it so I told her to sleep for another while. She wasn't happy but she was tired so…"

"Couldn't figure out your mood?"

"I told her that Jack and I fight like any other couple and like the crew, it'd sort itself out." She looked up. "I am fighting with a lot of people lately."

"As is life, luv." Teague said. "You'll never have everyone happy with you but from what I hear, you didn't start this particular fight, just got caught in the middle."

"You've been to see Jack."

"Where's Jonathan?"

Bridget sighed. "I don't know. He staggered off here last night and to where, I don't know. I wish I could tell you."

"And you think Jack shouldn't throw him off the ship?"

"I think if Jack and Jonathan's relationship breaks down again and over me, it'll make me no better than Carla and I don't want to be like her. I don't want to be the reason you and Amelia can't be with both of your sons together again. You went through five years of that, I don't want to be the reason you go through five more."

"But you didn't encourage Jonathan?" Teague already knew the answer but asked anyway.

"I didn't think so. All I did was try to comfort him about Heather and when he…Got a little too close, I tried to leave. Jack made himself present and all hell broke loose. I dragged him away but now he's intent on getting rid of Jonathan and he's angry at me for not wanting the same. He won't even listen to me about why I don't want that to happen. He regretted not seeing Jonathan before; he told me he regretted it."

"Aye but this is a choice he can make only by himself."

"And if he does, I become another name you or Amelia can't say."

"Bridget, that won't happen."

"I just…I can't believe Jack is fighting with me because I won't immediately accept his decision to disown his brother. Could you imagine if I did?" She frowned. "What if he changed his mind in a few days? I'd be the worst in the world then."

"Luv, here's something you may not know about Jack, he don't like to be surprised." Teague said. "Jack likes to know everything and if something don't end up going his way, he don't really know how to handle it. Now, give him a situation with Barbossa or another Captain who wants to wrong him and Jack will sort it out, no matter what because he's prepared for it but when something blindsides him, he don't know how to react. That is why, when something happens, he may blame the wrong people or not think rationally."

"I know but how could he possibly think I'd be on anyone's side but his? I'm always on his side, no matter what. Being on his side is why I'm asking him to think, it's for him. I'm not doing this for Jonathan or anyone else; I just don't want him to do something he will end up hating himself or me for."

"Luv, do you know that whenever you and Jack have a fight, Jack gets odd with me because he thinks I'm on your side when I try to make him see things from your point of view? Jack always thinks everyone's against him when he's angry."

"That doesn't make it true."

"Aye, no it doesn't."

Bridget looked down at the table.

"I just want him to know that I am on his side and that I…I don't want to be the reason he loses his brother. I don't want to be the reason that you and Amelia can't have your sons together. I just…I am so sorry."

"For what?" Teague frowned.

"What? I- I drove them apart."

"Bridget, those two have been doing this to each other all their lives. Amelia and I had bets on about this."

"What?" She frowned.

"Oh aye, they'll get into a big fight for a while but it'll all sort itself out over time as usual, just like any other fight between families."

"I still wish I wasn't the cause of the fight. I feel horrible. I can't believe you're not blaming me."

"I ain't that monstrous." Teague saw her expression. "But Jack is."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." Teague's face brightened. "I think we'll have to teach him a lesson."

"A lesson?"

"Oh aye, a little lesson about blame."

"How?"

"Well, I'll need your help for that."

Not long after, Teague returned to the Pearl where his son was still stewing in his chair.

"Made any changes to your decision yet?"

"No and I'm not sorry."

"Oh I wouldn't expect you to be," Teague said as he walked back into the cabin later on. "Especially when I ain't sorry either."

Jack frowned. "Sorry for what?"

"Getting rid of the second person at fault for this whole debacle."

"What?"

"Bridget. Told her to sling her hook."

"You did what?" Jack asked angrily, hurrying out of the cabin to see Bridget and dispel his father's joke. What he hoped was a joke.

"Oh aye, I went to speak to her after I saw you. You were right, completely unrepentant and had the gall to say that she wouldn't agree with you so I did what I felt was needed for you. Shame too, I liked that girl. I ain't usually a bad judge of character, not for this long. If destiny is righting itself and she is falling for Jonathan, I won't have you put through that."

"You didn't do this. You're lying." Jack shook his head. "I won't believe you. You're playing some harsh trick on me."

"No one tries to get between me sons and gets away with it. If she wants to cause trouble, she can cause it elsewhere." Teague said, following him out.

"Jonathan kissed her!" Jack looked back at his father. "He kissed her, not the other way around!"

"She gave him every opportunity."

"You don't know that!"

"Ah, she practically said it." Teague said with a wave of the hand. "And she said afterwards that she actually tried to make you keep him around and not be angry. That were betraying you and I won't have that. I made Carla bugger off; I'd do the same to her. You two are more important than any trollop who tries to tear you apart."

"Bridget is not a trollop! Don't talk about her like that!"

"She tried to play the two of you."

"No, she didn't!"

"If that were true, she would be angry over what Jonathan did."

"She was trying to stop me from doing something I'd regret."

"But you don't regret it and if she can't see that, there must be a reason."

Jack hurried below deck, still trying to find her and dispel this joke. "Where is she?"

"An inn somewhere? Got passage on a ship? I ain't sure, just made sure she were off the ship."

"Her mother." Jack hurried to Anita's holdings. He threw the door open but the room was completely empty.

"Do you really think she wouldn't take her mother, boy?" Teague followed him. "Anita were only too delighted that she decided to leave."

Jack turned to his father. "You're lying."

"You know I put me sons first, above all else. If she drove you two apart, I ain't tolerating her. She were a nice girl, your mum and me loved her as one of our own but something changed in Italy and we just can't have you hurting no more. She ran off with Gio too, to live it up in Rome. Maybe it were too quick for her, all this change. You brought her to a few exotic places and it went to her head, made her spoiled. Well, she won't be taking you for a fool no more."

"Stop talking about her as if she is in the past tense, she ain't gone anywhere! I know you; I know this is a trick." Jack was furious.

"Search the entire Cove for her if you must. If you find her, all she'll tell you is what I said."

"She wouldn't leave without a word, she'd come to me if you tried to make her."

"Do you really think I gave her a choice? You know me better than you know her, Jack. I don't let people hurt me sons without consequence."

Jack turned back to his father. "If she's gone, I will never, ever even look at you again."

"You threaten that a lot for different things, I rarely believe you."

"And you play tricks all the time so I rarely believe you. Where is she?"

"If you don't believe me, why are you searching your ship so frantically?"

Jack looked at his father angrily.

"Oh calm down, she's at the house." Teague said, deciding to finally put him out of his misery. "You were worried though, admit it."

"Why do you always do this to me!?"

"Fun, mostly. This was also to teach you a lesson."

"I hate your lessons." Jack said. "What were it this time? To do a roll call every day?"

"That I might not have been joking and then where would we be?"

"Bridget would still be here because I wouldn't let you throw her off the ship."

"That wouldn't mean me and your mum would like it, or her. You're making things hard for everyone else to make it easier for yourself and that ain't fair. You were angry at Bridget for not wanting Jonathan off the ship, where would everyone be if she had?"

Jack was stoic before walking past his father and making his way to the house. He found Bridget sitting in a chair in his father's study.

"I think you going along with me father's tricks may be one of the less than satisfactory developments in our relationship."

Bridget didn't reply, just looked up at him.

"I didn't believe it, just so you know." He continued. "I told him straight away." She still stayed silent. "I may have had a smidgeon of fear when I couldn't find you."

"Well no doubt you thought that I ran off with Jonathan to right destiny."

"What?" Jack frowned.

"Your father told me."

"He did..."

"You should have told me." Bridget said. "I mean, what the hell did you think I'd do? Run off with him? If you had told me, I might have been a tiny bit prepared when he began saying those things. I might have handled things a little better."

"I'm sorry but I didn't know how to and I didn't think it would be fair to Jonathan, you'd never act the same around him again."

"He didn't act normal around me. He barely spoke to me anymore."

"Because he was afraid of falling for you so he kept his distance. Until he didn't."

"So one bad mistake rules out all the good he tried to do for you? You might have felt better not telling me but he didn't have to keep quiet. He did it for you."

"He weren't thinking about me when he was pinning you to a wall and ignoring your protestations. What would have happened if I didn't come looking for you?"

"Do you really think your brother is capable of that?"

"I think I saw you struggle and him not care."

"Jack…"

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"Telling you you're wrong is saying that I didn't try to stop him."

Jack shrugged.

"It's not that simple." Bridget tried to explain. "You know it's not. And you should have told me. It was my destiny you were keeping from me."

"What good would telling you have done? It wouldn't have changed anything, hopefully."

"It wouldn't but hiding these things from each other is exactly what anyone who is against us want. They want us to turn against each other and one of us knowing something like that and the other not would do that."

"By not telling you that you were meant to be with Jonathan? It ain't like I let that information rule any part of our lives."

"Except you are now."

"No, I'm doing what I would do with anyone else if they tried this foolery."

"Except Jonathon isn't anyone else. He's your brother."

"He should have remembered that last night."

Bridget sighed. "Maybe you two should talk before you make any decisions."

"I would." Jack lied. "But he's done the cowardly thing and run off."

"Actually, he's here."

"Beg your pardon?"

"He's out with your father and since you just agreed to speak to him, you have no reason not to now."

"I've changed me mind."

"Jack."

"I ain't doing it."

"Please." She looked up at him sadly. "For me, please just give him a few minutes. That way, I can feel better if you do decide to get rid of him. I know it won't just be some blind hate that I caused. Please."

Jack scrutinised her but couldn't say no to that pout and she knew he couldn't. "Bloody fine, you demon woman."

Bridget smiled and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I'll be on the Pearl when you're finished."

She left the study and the house altogether and Jack made his way to the kitchen where his father and Jonathan sat.

"Are you going to leave us in private?" He asked his father.

Teague stood. "If that's what you want."

He left the kitchen but wouldn't go far as he knew how his sons' fights usually ended.

Jack turned back to Jonathan who, to his testament, looked remorseful at least.

"Jack…"

"I'm only here because Bridget asked me to. I don't want to hear one derisible word of what you have to say."

"I won't leave," Jonathan stood. "Not until you let me explain."

"Explain? What do you care to explain? Why you found it agreeable to assault me lass on my ship?"

"I didn't try to assault her! I would never-"

"She told you to leave her alone, you wouldn't. That ain't even getting into why you thought she'd ever be okay with it in the first place to make you attempt-"

"I was drunk. You've never done something stupid when you were drunk?"

"This went beyond stupid! You have no excuse for what you did and if I hear anymore bloody talk about what Lakshmi said in regards to you and my lass, I will let you stay just so when we sail out, I can throw you overboard into the middle of the ocean. You're lucky this is where you're being thrown off."

"I don't want Bridget, you know I don't."

"I don't know any such thing and to be honest, I don't care if you do or you don't. You won't be getting near her again."

"Bridget isn't even holding this against me!"

Jack frowned at him. "Have you seen her?"

"Yes, I came by this morning to talk to you, to explain. She was leaving Hilda's with da' when I was going to the Pearl, to try and apologise. She told me not to, that I should give you time until after you'd calmed down. Obviously now she thinks you have."

Jack shook his head but didn't say a word.

"She wasn't angry." Jonathan said. "She understood. I thought you might too. I especially thought you would considering our past with this sort of thing but of course, now that you have a lass, any bad thing you've ever done has to be forgotten completely and no one is ever allowed speak of them again."

"Is that all you have?" Jack asked smartly. "To use what happened years ago as an excuse for your actions last night? If that is the case which it seems to be, I don't need to be here. I could recite this entire conversation in me head as I know exactly how it will go and it still ends with me restricting you from me ship and letting you find Heather on your own as I will have no part in it. I've tried helping you over and over again and I get nothing but grief. No more, Jonathan. You've well and truly ruined things this time and now you're on your own."

With that, Jack turned and left the house.

"You weren't long." Bridget frowned when he got back to their cabin.

"I didn't need to be. I went in, we spoke and I stuck by me decision." He saw her hopeful face fall. "It ain't anything to do with you but I ain't keeping him here. It's constantly too much trouble."

She nodded. "I asked you to hear him out and you did. I guess I can't ask for anymore."

Jack walked over and sat next to her on the bed. "Bridget, I would do anything for you but I will never let anyone do anything to you." Bridget looked at him. "I know what I am doing and I know why I am doing it, I will not hold it against you."

She sighed and nodded, looking down. "Jack, I know you think we're all against you but I'm not. I never will be. I am mad over what happened last night, truly I am, but I just wanted to make sure that you weren't doing this because you thought I wanted it. I didn't want to be the reason for you and your brother losing touch. That's why I wanted you to hear him out, just so you could see if you really stood by your decision. If you do, then I'll stand by whatever you do. You do have every right to be mad and if this is how you feel you need to handle it, you're entitled to do it. I just want it to actually be your decision, not some gesture you think I want. I will stand by your choices but only if I'm sure they're actually yours and you stand by them too. I don't ever want to force you to do something you're not sure about."

Jack clasped her chin tightly and made her look up at him.

"I love you." He said.

She stroked his wrist. "I know."

"Do you love me back; even I acted like an utter fool to you last night?"

"Of course I do. For the most part, before all that awful business, you acted wonderfully last night. It was like old times, before everyone in the world wanted us apart."

Jack kissed her lightly, resolving himself to stop caring so much about whatever the rest of the world did. When they parted, Bridget saw him stretch his neck with a grimace.

"What's wrong?" She frowned. "Does doing that hurt?"

"A little. Me back has been killing me too." He admitted.

Bridget nodded. "You need to sleep. You're exhausted and your body is trying to tell you that. You didn't sleep at all last night."

"Neither did you but then again, you are younger than me."

"Are you still focusing on what the crew said? Jack, they were just teasing."

"I know. I were only joking. Anyway, I can't sleep now, not after what's happened."

"Well, try. You won't be any good to us if you're sick." She had a feeling he was already sick. He was constantly tired, he was stiff and sore and he just looked and acted generally run down.

"I'll be fine."

Bridget huffed but then came up with an idea.

"How about a compromise?"

"Eh?" He frowned.

"Something that'll make you feel better and keep you alert."

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

"This goes against the Pirate's Code."

"It does not! Your father made sure I know all of them so I know it's not."

"It ain't an official one. It's unspoken."

Bridget smiled. "I do it and I'm a pirate. Or am I not one now?"

"Hmm, you're a lady pirate. Completely different."

"I promise I won't tell anyone you did it. It's no different than swimming in the ocean."

Jack splashed the bathwater with the back of his hand. "It's vastly different. Swimming in the ocean is an activity. Sitting in a bath is just…Sitting in some perfumed water."

"It's helping, isn't it? Relaxing your joints?"

"Aye, that it is. But still, would rather you were in here with me." He smirked at her.

"There's not enough room." She smiled.

"Oh, there is. You'd have to sit on me lap but…"

"Then there's not enough room."

"Well why don't I get out and you can get undressed and get in instead?"

"Oy, maybe I want to be the one to watch for once."

"Well, I don't hate hearing that."

Bridget laughed. "Anyway, this is to help your sore muscles. If it's helping, you're staying in there."

Jack stopped fighting and just rested his head back, closing his eyes. "It is helping."

Now that Jack wasn't looking at her, Bridget could freely appreciate the sweat glistening on his chest, rolling down into the water.

"I ain't a piece of meat, luv."

Bridget looked up quickly to see Jack smirking at her. "I have never once had a bath on this ship where you weren't present, Sparrow."

"But I'm just a dirty ol' pirate." He ran the cloth down his arm. "You have bundles more class than I do."

"I wouldn't know about that." She smiled. "You take more care of your appearance than I do and you know much more about jewellery."

"I steal jewellery, I don't know much about it, just that it's shiny and I like how it looks. It's also quite the currency if you're stuck in a rut and so, it's always wise to have some on your person."

"So that's why you're covered in trinkets, in case you need to trade." She had to smirk.

"Nah, like I said, I just like how it looks."

Bridget continued to look over his body until her eyes roamed to where they always did; his scars. This time though, her eyes settled on a scar he had never told her about.

"How did you get the scar on your arm?"

Jack frowned at her. "The Company branded me. Have you seriously never copped that? I thought you were brains as well as beauty but I must have been mistaken."

Bridget threw the wet cloth that was hanging over the rim of the bath at him. "I meant the scar on your other arm, the one that looks like veins."

"Ah, that one. I got that when I was trying to save this ship from being scuttled by Cutler Beckett. He decided that the Captain should go down with the ship and cuffed me to one of the cleats. I don't remember it very well but I do remember that night had a raging storm, with fierce lightning."

"You got struck by lightning?" She asked with raised eyebrows, not believing it. "If you think I'm stupid enough to believe that..."

"It's the truth, luv. I have the scar to prove it. This was the arm that were cuffed to the ship. Luckily, the fire that erupted from the unfortunate strike broke the cleat off from the wood and I was freed. Unluckily, I was somewhat caught in the blaze."

"Oh my God."

"I jumped into the water to put it out and from a piece of debris, I watched me ship sink. Davy Jones came by a few hours later as I floated in the middle of the ocean."

She shook her head. "I feel like I don't even need to ask anymore. Have a scar? It was probably Beckett. It applies to both of us."

"The bullet holes weren't Beckett." Jack pointed out. "And the bullet hole on me arm ain't from Beckett."

"No, I remember you getting that one. Nelson did that to you."

"And me shoulder and eyebrow, that were Lyons and his men. Me hand, that were from Isla De Muerta."

"I've never taken notice of how many scars you actually have." Bridget frowned.

"The life of a pirate, luv. You have plenty yourself to prove it. It's five now, ain't it?"

"You've kept count?"

"I know every inch of you, scars included."

"I don't think you can count the scars I got before I became a pirate."

"I weren't. If I had, I would have said eight. The scars on the back of your leg, under your breast and the one lost in your hair don't count."

Bridget touched the ridge of skin just past her hair line from where she'd cut her head when she was younger. Her hair covered it and Jack had never seen it because of that but he still remembered that she'd mentioned it in passing once or twice. He was right; he did know every inch of her.

Bridget shook her head but smiled nonetheless. "I haven't counted but around that, yes. Though, I don't think you can count some of the scars I've gotten after I became a pirate either. The scar of my palm is from when I broke a lamp, not exactly deadly or cutthroat."

"You broke that lamp after being tortured by Sao Feng, it counts."

"The one on my foot is from when I fell through a crate."

"Spying on Lyons, it counts."

"The rest are from Beckett, Mercer and Lyons so I'm definitely counting those."

"It irks me terribly that none of those men are dead, especially considering I had two of them in me grasp at one time or another and I let the opportunity slip through my fingers."

"To save me."

"Aye, I made the right decision at the time but still, I should have found a way to keep you safe and kill them. I definitely should have killed Lyons when I had the chance."

"You thought he was your father."

"Shouldn't have mattered, the man nearly killed both of us."

"But he didn't and he won't. You took his ship, his crew and his livelihood away from him in one fell swoop."

"And here he is a year later with more allies, more titles and more power. Bloody fella is like a Hydra."

Bridget tried to think back. "Grows two heads every time you cut one off?"

"Aye."

She smiled at being right, proud of herself before it dropped. "That's not real too, is it?"

"Not that I know of."

She let out a sigh of relief.

"Though that's never been a sure indication that it ain't real." He went on. "At this point in our lives, it's surprising if some mythical creature don't turn out to be real."

Bridget ran her hand through her hair. "I wonder what our lives would be like if none of them existed. No Fates, no blood curses…"

"No Persephone."

Bridget chewed her lip.

Jack looked at her seriously. "I would rather the both of us go through these hardships and then have you for the good things rather than go it easier alone. That may be selfish but it's the truth."

"Well I feel the same. I like being here."

Jack ran his fingers through the warm water, back and forth and watched as the water rippled against his hand. "I know we try not to talk about what exactly you went through…"

"We try."

"But I can't say I haven't wondered what you actually experienced."

Bridget shook her head. "No."

"You're not going to tell me? Ever?"

"No I'm not."

"What are your reasons?"

"I don't want you to know, I don't want to relive it and it's not something any living person should know about."

"You're living and you know it."

"I wish I didn't. It doesn't give me any comfort to know what's coming, no matter how long in the future it may be."

"Very, very long in the future."

Bridget shrugged.

"I don't suppose certainty is something you'll accept from me seeing as I've let you down before." He responded.

"No, it's not that and you never let me down, not when it comes to what happened. It's just that I don't want to take tomorrow for granted. I did that before and we ended up with a lot of regrets. None of which we exactly fixed when getting a second chance."

"We haven't had time. There don't seem to be any corner of the world we can find where trouble won't follow."

"Except for here. We're usually safe here."

Jack nodded. "That we are. Only…"

"What?"

"We need to leave here. I need to get the Harrisons off this ship once and for all and I would rather sooner than later."

Bridget sighed. "I suppose that will be one problem out of our lives."

"Hopefully they'll stay out of it, even if Caroline has a soft spot for the patriarch of me family."

"You know about that?" Bridget frowned.

"Aye, me father told me. You know about that?"

"I caught them talking one night when we weren't sleeping together. I told him he should tell you, in case you get angry that I didn't tell you."

Jack shook his head. "I've come to realise that if you told me every secret me father seems to make you keep, you'd lose your voice."

She smiled.

"I do need to get Caroline away from me family now though," Jack continued. "If only so she can't start trouble."

"Like mother, like daughter."

"And like father, like daughter so we need to get Harrison away too. He's becoming more embittered with us by the day."

"That's because if he's not in a brig, he's thrown to the side and ignored."

"Well now he knows how it feels."

Bridget smiled again. "I actually kind of feel sorry for him."

"Why? We're only doing exactly what he did to you."

"I know but like I said when Evelyn came back, I want to be better than those people and if I treat them how they treated me, I can't be."

"You are. You haven't actually partaken in any of the comeuppances."

"I just want to keep my distance from that man. I've been good at it so far but that can only last so long."

"It'll keep lasting as he'll be gone in a matter of days."

"I can't wait."

Another few minutes in the water and Jack was done. He got out and got dressed before him and Bridget made their way back to the cabin. Bridget noticed how he didn't look much of an improvement.

"I really think you should sleep."

"I'm fine." He half-heartedly objected. Truthfully, he would be dead to the world if he lay down.

"Your eyes look so tired." She frowned.

"Not the usual compliments I get…"

"No Jack, I'm serious." Bridget said. "You look like you've aged ten years in one day. No one will care if you lie down for an hour. No one will even know, I'll just say you're too busy to see anyone."

Surprisingly, Jack nodded without a fuss.

"You're not going to argue with me about resting? That's a first."

"To be honest, luv, I am feeling quite tired. Me lids won't stay open."

"Well, good. Lie down and rest. I'm going to go get something to eat; I'll come wake you in an hour."

Jack did so and eventually heard Bridget leave the cabin. He was just drifting off in the silent when he heard a voice.

"Hmm, she's just gotten better with time, hasn't she? The pirate lifestyle definitely agrees with her."

Jack opened his eyes and saw what was supposed to be a very dead Theodore Nelson sitting in his chair at the table.

"Oh bugger."

* * *

When Bridget left the cabin, she was greeted with the sight of her own ship now in the dock. She left the Pearl and walked over to see Barbossa limping down the gangplank.

"Thank you for sailing it back." She said to him.

"Ah Bridget," He smiled sarcastically before looking at her meanly. "If I ever choose to do something that will in any way help any one of you again, remind me to shoot meself as I do not think I could stand another minute of trying to work out your pathetic life choices."

He walked past her and she followed.

"What happened?"

Barbossa hobbled along the deck, his cane from David still in hand. "It may be that me own vessel is the fastest in the Caribbean but that thing you call a ship is too bloody slow. And that crew…That bloody crew. You don't need half of them. You've let them slack too much, they ain't got any inkling of how to sail no more. I know you're new to this captain business lass but discipline is important. Without a captain around, they've taken to having the time of their lives."

That surprised Bridget. "They don't hate me for never being around?"

"Hate you? For all the trouble you've had with Goddesses, you practically are one when it comes to them which was me first inkling to their complete mental deficiency. They don't have to work, follow orders, they don't have no rules. They just sit around, drink, run around with women and if they need money, they steal it. It be a fun life but actually trying to get any work out of them at this point is futile. I'm telling you missy, you'd want to get yourself a new crew because you've absolutely ruined them."

Bridget didn't look too happy with that. "To be honest, I told Fionn to take that ship months ago. I don't think I'm a good Captain yet."

"You'd be right. Yet, though? Ever. From what I've seen, bloody ever."

She rolled her eyes. "Well thank you for bringing it back, no matter how torturous it was."

"I can't believe I accepted Sparrow's offer to steal it. I'd rather chop off me other leg and give it to Poseidon wrapped up in a bow."

Bridget stopped him. "Wait, Jack offered you the ship? When?"

"Why, the same day you got it. I made sure not to specify which ship I agreed to take though."

Bridget nodded. "You would take the Pearl and leave us with my ship."

"I thought your dear brother Craig's crew would be nice additions to help with this plan but the fact that they're utter imbeciles put a dent in me plan and so, I never could carry it out. Not to mention, they hold no love for me either since I whipped them into shape, quite literally. One day though."

"Hmm, I'm sure. I will kill Jack." She fumed.

"Aye, you'd think the victim of mutiny wouldn't be so quick to commit it to the woman he apparently loves but I suppose this is the price you've paid. It ain't like you don't know you're getting into bed with a cheating, lying, manipulative coward every night."

Bridget glared at him. "The urge to kick your fake leg out from under you is so tempting but I would never think to hurt a feeble, lame, old man. I feel too sorry for you."

She turned and walked off into the Cove and ran into someone who she'd rather not see.

"Where are you going?" She asked Jonathan.

"I might as well get my things off the Pearl." He shrugged.

"And try and talk to Jack?"

"Jack made it clear what his decisions were."

Bridget sighed. "You two are too proud."

"What can I say? I try to defend myself and he goes on about how I shouldn't. There isn't any way for this to be worked out."

"It's probably because you can't defend your actions." She wasn't forgetting how furious she was with him either. Regardless of what she said to Jack, he was right that when Bridget tried to get Jonathan to stop, he wouldn't.

"Bridget, I _am_ so sorry to you." He said. "I can't believe I did that."

She was silent for a while. "What are you going to do?"

"I've completely ruined everything." Jonathan said, his hand against his forehead. "Jack and I were finally getting on and I just…Why am I such a fool? I even lost…I even lost my child."

She was furious with him but she had to admit, she still felt sorry for him. It was hard not to. "You shouldn't lose everything. Go and find Heather."

"How? I'd need a ship."

"I know." She said. "And you're in luck actually as I've just been given back a ship I don't want."

_Sorry Fionn._

* * *

"Hello! Is anybody there?!"

Will would never not get a shock when the door would open and he would be greeted with himself.

"Shouting isn't going to help anything. No one here will let you out."

"Please." Will grasped the metal of the brig tightly. "I have to get out, to see my wife. You have to let me out."

"Elizabeth is fine." Fionn told him. "I told you that I will make sure of that. I won't upset her."

"Fionn, this clearly isn't working or you'd have your information by now!"

"There's so much bloody drama on this ship, it's hard to find a moment. Jonathan's woman's gone missing, the pregnant one. Everyone's out searching all the time, hard to get people to focus on much else."

Will was shocked. "Heather's missing?"

"She ran off when she caught Jonathan copping a feel off that Evelyn Harrison, the one that tortured Bridget for years. I'm telling you, you're better off here, safe and away from all the insipid little dramas."

"Fionn, I will help you get the heart if you let me out. We can work together. Why wouldn't I want that? If you become the Captain of the Dutchman, you can free my father. Why wouldn't I help you if that's the result? Just please let me out, I need to be there when my child is born. Elizabeth is so close to the end of her pregnancy."

Fionn considered it. He didn't want to ruin that for anyone but after all he'd done, he couldn't trust to let Will out and not have the entire Sparrow crew turn against him.

"I'm sorry, Will. I would if I could. I thought…I thought this plan would work, you know? I thought it would be over in a few days. I would get the information, let you out and I'd disappear so Sparrow or you couldn't find me to kill me and I'd get the heart. I honestly never wanted to hurt anyone and certainly not a family. I just…I can't go back now. I will try to hurry everything up. I will do my utmost best to get this plan seen to before your wife delivers your child, that is my promise to you."

Will went right up against the bars. "Your promises mean nothing to me. You're just as much of a monster as Davy Jones is now. That won't change when you cut out your heart."

Fionn sighed. "One of these days, you'll see that this was for the best. Maybe it will be when your father is able to hold his grandchild, because of me. Until then, you'll have to trust me."

Will glared at him.

"I best be getting back." Fionn said.

"Where am I?" Will called after him as he walked away. "Fionn! Where am I? At least tell me that!"

Fionn left without a word.

* * *

"Evelyn."

Evelyn turned when Jonathan came up behind her. "Where have you been? I've been so bored all day."

Jonathan took her arm and pulled her into what used to be his room, closing the door.

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving the Pearl."

Evelyn frowned. "Why? You're the Captain's brother. I told you, you should try and become first mate, not leaving."

"I'm going to be better than first mate; I'm going to be Captain."

Evelyn perked up at that. "Captain? What's happened to Jack?"

"Nothing, not of this ship. Of my own ship."

"What ship?"

"Bridget's ship. She doesn't want it anymore and she's given it to me."

"Oh, well that's wonderful." Evelyn's mind started racing straight away. "You'll need to get a completely new crew, the old one has allegiances to someone who isn't you and you need people you can train at the start to be loyal to you. And you'll have to rename the ship to something that will synonymous with you. Leave here straight away and make space between you and Jack, make your own mark on certain waters and in a year, you could be _the _Sparrow. It's not hard to see that Jack's power in the Caribbean waters is floundering after not being here all year and with Beckett searching for him alone, you can come up from the back and become quite a force to be reckoned with."

Jonathan was a little taken aback to say the least. "Well, that is…You've definitely got a mind for strategy."

"I am done with being pushed to the side lines. Bridget does all this Captain's woman business all wrong." Evelyn smirked. "Do as I say and we'll be rich and powerful."

"I'm beginning to see that." Jonathan smiled. "But first things first, I have to find Heather."

Evelyn's excitement dissipated. "Heather."

"Well, she has my son at the moment. Once I get the baby back, I won't care what happens to her."

"Heather's gone." Evelyn said. "Where do you hope to find her?"

"I don't know but I have to. She has my son."

"You're a new Captain; having a baby attached to you will hardly strike fear into anyone."

Jonathan frowned. "Evelyn, I have to find my son. Besides, my father is one of the most respected and feared men in piracy."

"Your father had your mother to mind the children. You're not keeping Heather around, are you?"

"No, but…"

"But?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll have you."

Evelyn was still for a second. "Me."

"You always knew that I was going to be a father."

"That I did." She was quickly trying to weight her options. The run of her own ship, well practically, in exchange for acting like a mother. "I suppose it could work. I mean, after all, my mother could help."

"Your mother?" Jonathan repeated.

"Of course, I'm not leaving her here."

"Your mother nearly killed my brother and Bridget."

"Because they killed my grandmother! My mother also saved Bridget's life." Because Evelyn nearly took it away but she wouldn't mention that right now. "She's just good at exacting revenge but that proves you'd always want her on your side."

"I suppose."

"I can't leave her on her own. Your brother won't let her stay here and where else will she go?"

Jonathan sighed. "I guess, if it makes you happy."

Evelyn smiled. "It will. I'll go tell her now."

She hurried out of Jonathan's room and went to her mother's. Her proposal did not turn out the way she expected.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"What? Mother, Sparrow won't let you stay."

"I know that. I have my own plans and I don't need Sparrow for it. But I don't plan on being stuck on Jonathan Sparrow's ship with nothing to do either, and I am not raising his son for you."

"So, you refuse?"

"I refuse."

Evelyn went back to Jonathan's room to see the man packing.

"Well?" Jonathan asked.

"My mother won't go." Evelyn said.

"She won't?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's her decision. Are you going to say goodbye? I have to be off this ship as soon as possible."

"Of course. Goodbye, Jonathan."

Jonathan frowned. "I meant to your parents."

"What do you mean? I'm going with them. Well, with my mother."

"What?"

Evelyn looked at him sympathetically. "Oh Jon, this has been enjoyable but I'm not giving up my family for you. I wouldn't expect you to give up yours for me so go out, find your son. I just don't myself raising him. If it's between your family and my family, I'm choosing mine."

Jonathan couldn't believe it. "I…I defended you over and over again, when everyone was calling you selfish."

"If you gave up everything, you must not have really wanted it in the first place." She shrugged.

"Evelyn!"

"Goodbye, Jonathan. Thank you for helping me through this tough time but you and I…We were never meant to be together forever."

Evelyn left the room and left Jonathan alone.

* * *

"Jack, it's time to wake up."

Bridget prodded him slightly and Jack came to. He looked out the window, his vision still blurry, but he could see the sunset.

"One hour?"

"I know you won't admit it but you're sick." Bridget sat on the edge of the bed; in her hands was the book she had been reading. "Clearly you need to sleep it out and the quicker you do, the better you'll be."

Jack sat up with a groan. Maybe she was right. "I was really hoping to sail out today or tomorrow."

"Another few days won't hurt, the crew are loving it and you can't say they don't deserve the rest."

"Aye, alright, I'll leave it for another day or two."

"Also, Barbossa's back. In his usual good mood."

"Wonderful. At least I can out walk him now."

"I don't know," She grimaced. "He does hobble now but you sway a lot so you're probably even."

Jack smirked at her.

Bridget smiled and stood up. "Well, I'm going to start dinner. It's just me and you tonight."

Jack got up too and followed her out of the cabin. "Finally, news that sounds like a blessing."

Bridget nodded. "I'm just awaiting the inevitable interruption."

"If there shall be one, I have every intention to ignore it."

Bridget was about to reply when she saw him looking down at himself with a frown. "What?"

"Where is me compass?" He began checking his pockets.

Bridget stopped him. "Jack, you gave Jonathan your compass yesterday, remember?"

Jack stood up straight. "I did? I mean, I did." He nodded. "Bloody hell, I'll need to get that back now." He saw Bridget bite her lip. "What?"

"I thought you got it back from him yesterday."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Jack, Jonathan is gone."

"Gone?" He asked. "Gone where?"

"He left a few hours ago, to find Heather."

"Left how?!"

"I gave him my ship. He needed a way to find Heather and that ship is more of a burden to me so I told him to take it."

"But…He has me compass! I need that compass!"

"I thought you got it back!"

"Oh, perfect! Bloody perfect!" Jack huffed, rubbing his hand over his mouth. "Why the bloody hell wouldn't he give it back before he left?!"

"I suppose he figured he needed it."

Jack went to leave the ship.

"Where are you going?" Bridget called, rushing after him.

"Maybe me father knows where the prat's run off to. I need to get that compass back."

Bridget sighed as Jack hurried off. "So much for just the two of us."

* * *

"Could you please tell your fella that he is not in fact a slave driver?"

Bridget looked at Ana tiredly.

"Don't be giving me looks, missy. You're free now and he's like a demon."

"Jonathan left with his compass. Understandably, he's anxious to catch up and get it back before Jonathan gets too far. According to Barbossa though, that ship is incredibly slow compared to the Pearl so it shouldn't take too long."

"Then tell him to bloody calm down." Ana looked down at her hands, raw from the ropes. "Sod this; I'm going to take over the crow's nest for a while. I don't see why Marty always gets to be lookout."

She walked off and Bridget looked up at Jack to see him at the helm, grimacing at a regular compass. She sighed and got back to work, hoping that they'd catch up soon and Jack could get his compass back. He wasn't very happy at being left out of the loop so much.

_He didn't even remember giving Jonathan his compass though. He probably wouldn't have gotten it back if he did know about the ship so really, he shouldn't be mad at me. _

_How could he not remember? He remembers everything._

Bridget was contemplating these thoughts for a while when Ana's voice cut through the ship.

"Ship ahoy!"

Sure enough, there was a ship coming upon them and it looked like a naval vessel.

"Oh bloody perfect." She huffed. She hurried up to Jack who had begun bellowing orders to the crew. "I have to stay below deck."

"Trying to avoid the fight?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm surprised."

"Someone has to stay with my mother."

"Fine but take Elizabeth too."

"Of course."

"Alright, keep your weapons on you. Weapons, plural."

She nodded. "Be careful."

"Always, luv."

She was about to kiss him but Jack held off with a smirk. "Hold it off until after we've won."

Bridget smiled. "Confident?"

"Once again, always, luv."

She hurried below deck as the crew of the Pearl began readying for battle. Jack was soon confused to see the other ship raise a white flag. He walked over to the side of the Pearl to see if this was some trick but he only saw the Captain telling the soldiers to hold off. When he saw who the ship was holding, he realised why.

"Oh, bloody hell…"

"Captain?" Gibbs waited for instructions.

"Give me a minute, Gibbs. I have a feeling this will be very tedious."

"Begging your pardon, Captain?"

The crew was surprised when Jack walked down from the helm onto the deck to face the man in charge of the other ship.

"Surrendering already, mate? You're making this too easy for me."

"We only wish to parley, Captain Sparrow."

"Is that so?"

"You have my word and you know why you can trust it. As it is, I think you hold all the cards."

Jack considered it before looking at Gibbs. "Put out the gangway."

"Captain?"

"He's right," Jack shrugged. "I do hold all the cards."

Soon enough, Jack and a few of his crew were on the naval ship. Jack faced the man.

"Only way to keep her happy?" Jack asked.

The man nodded. "What we do for them."

"Where is the little madam?"

"Sparrow!"

"Ah." Jack nodded. "There she is." He turned from Governor Ritson to see Bernadette hurry up to him.

"Where is my mother!?"

* * *

**Sorry for such a long wait but I have had practically no time to write lately and this chapter did need to set up a lot! **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	63. Past, Present and Future

**Chapter 63**

"How long do you think they'll be?"

"If one is like the other, a while. They like to talk."

"They also like to storm off."

"That too. I suppose we're in for a bit of a waiting game."

Jack and Conrad Ritson sat down in the galley of the Black Pearl, away from all the drama that was bound to be exploding on another part of the ship.

"So," Jack opened a bottle of rum after passing one to the Governor. "Does she know?"

"Bernadette? Oh no, she'd kill me."

"Killing you for not killing me, it seems so strange but all too common in this world. Although, you did try to kill me. You sent your ship to Italy to do away with me."

"You held a gun to my wife's head. We stopped owing each other a long time ago, Sparrow." Ritson pointed out.

"Aye, I distinctly recall you deciding that we were no longer amiable when Cutler Beckett decided that I no longer had a place in the Company."

"We were friends, not brothers, and I had to do what I could to get ahead. It worked as you can see. Governor Ritson."

"Hmm, a far throw from the scraggly piece of nothing I knew back when we were starting out."

"I'm the surprise? When I knew you last, you were clean shaven, had short, tidy hair, dressed immaculately and that accent, you did not have that accent. I am not the one who changed, Sparrow."

"What can I say? I've grown into me looks." Jack said with a wave of his arms.

"The more you started looking like that, the more I had to pretend I never even knew you."

"And the more you started acting like that, the more I had to rob you."

It was true though neither of the Buckley sisters had ever known it. When Jack started out trying to make a name for himself in London, he'd made friends with another young upstart who was doing the same. Both went in very different directions in life after Beckett had sent both to the Caribbean and now here they were again, older with more knowledge of what type of men they were and with practically no allegiance to each other. That was until they realised they'd each fallen for sisters in the same family.

That little coincidence had helped a lot just now up on deck when they called for parley. Something Bernadette had not taken too kindly to.

"You have my mother!"

"Bernadette..." Ritson had sighed behind her.

"Where is she?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Jack lied. He was a little surprised that Conrad had let his wife shout at an armed pirate but if he knew anything about the Buckley women, it was that they weren't easily controlled and they liked shouting. That being said, Conrad had no idea what kind of pirate Jack had turned into and he was a pirate who'd held a gun to his wife's head before. "Why do you possibly think I'd have your mother?"

"I know you're trying to get my sister back from her husband." Jack saw Ritson roll his eyes behind his wife's back.

"And what gives you that idea?"

"I heard it from the man himself, Admiral Lewis."

"No, you didn't." Ritson said. "He spoke to me. When the search for Anita started, I was lead to Lewis who explained the situation, knowing he could trust me."

Jack nodded. "Lewis sent word of Anita being around to my father; only it was my mother who received it who had the brilliant idea to take Anita to me. You followed in her footsteps to Lewis who let you know Anita's path."

"So there you have it pirate." Bernadette smirked. "If you don't deliver my mother then we'll have no choice but to go to battle."

Jack saw Ritson shake his head behind his wife with folded arms.

Bernadette frowned and turned to see her husband. "What are you doing behind my back?"

"We're not going to battle, Bernadette."

"What?"

"Well they're willing to talk and we're willing to talk. I'm not going to risk the lives of my men for another one of your vendettas."

"Have you forgotten that this man held a gun to my head?"

"Bridget explained that." Jack said quickly. "No harm was going to come to you; I was doing it to save her life."

"How does that possibly work?" Ritson asked.

"Beckett was in Port Carmen and looking for a way to get to me. Bridget was that way and she was in Port Carmen. I wanted to try and ward him off, make him think I was in Anguilla and I knew the way to do that was to have you two see me."

"Then why did you steal that green ring?" Ritson had to ask.

"Yes!" Bernadette said. "My ring! You clearly only cared about robbing me!"

Jack rolled his eyes and turned to Gibbs slightly. "Fetch that ring in the cabin, will you?" He turned back to Bernadette. "You can have it back if you like. Too gaudy for my taste."

Ritson looked at his wife. "I told you. Even he thinks it's too much and look at him."

"Conrad!"

"What? You have plenty of jewellery and it was to save your sister's life which you knew."

"He still held a gun to my head!"

Conrad sighed. "The man has had plenty of opportunity to kill some quite high class people such as Elizabeth Swann but he hasn't."

"He completely ruined Port Carmen and had Governor Harrison ostracised!"

"Oh come on, if I had the opportunity, I would have had that man ostracised too. Besides, Harrison kept your sister as a slave and Sparrow got her out of it. Why are you defending Harrison?"

"I'm confused," Jack held a finger up. "Are you going to battle or not because I feel like I should instruct my crew."

"Yes!"

"No." Ritson said.

"Conrad!"

"Well he seems quite fine to just talk." Ritson defended.

"Just talk? He's a pirate!"

"And having just my name mentioned in the same sentence as his brings Beckett back to my shore. I'm going to go for the lesser of two evils here."

"But...! He took my sister as some sort of bed slave!"

"She doesn't seem to mind."

"It's the principle of the thing!"

"If you were that concerned, you should have done what I suggested ten years ago and got her off the Harrisons. You didn't. You just like to act before you think about all the consequences." He looked over Bernadette's shoulder to Jack. "Does your one do that too?"

"All the time, mate."

Ritson nodded at Bernadette. "See? You Buckley women don't know how to admit it when you're wrong. That pride of yours, I swear."

"Does she manage to make you think you were the one in the wrong all along when that happens?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Ritson said, seeming excited that someone else knew what he was going through. "How do they do that?"

Jack shrugged with a sigh. "I don't even..."

Bernadette looked between the two. "Stop it!"

"Bernadette, we are not initiating battle." Ritson replied. "That's that. I will defend this ship and the men but unless Sparrow fires first, I am not risking my life, your life, my men's lives or anyone else's." He looked at Jack. "Do you plan on attacking?"

"I don't want to risk anyone either."

"There you go. Ask your questions."

"You're seriously just going to let him sail off?"

"Yes. Harrison went up against him and lost everything. So did Swann. So did James Norrington. Anyone who went against Sparrow at one point or another ends up the worst because Beckett tries to use them and then throws them aside without a penny to their name so he can use their power for his own gain. I won't be making the same mistake. Lewis taught me that too."

Jack frowned. "Are all of you still in touch?"

"Behind Beckett's back. It's the only way to survive him. Haven't heard from Harrison in a while though. Not that it's any big loss."

"He's below deck actually."

"With Elizabeth? Weatherby told me you've taken her and that blacksmith to protect them from Beckett."

Bernadette looked at him. "Elizabeth? How is she?"

"Due any day now."

Bernadette frowned in confusion.

"Where's Norrington?" Ritson asked.

"Down making sure no one hurts Anita."

"Mother?" Bernadette's eyes widened.

"Aye, she's below deck."

"I told you this would happen!" She shouted to Ritson. "She went out on her own to find Bridget and got captured by pirates instead."

Ritson rolled his eyes and put his head in his hand. "Dear God, Bernadette. Bridget is on board that ship! In all fairness, it's obvious by now."

"No, she's married to George Frost."

"George Frost doesn't exist! He is George Frost!"

Bernadette looked back at Jack who merely shrugged.

"Where is she?" Bernadette asked through gritted teeth.

"Nowhere with that attitude."

Bernadette tried to calm her anger. "I just want to talk to her. I'll do it out here if you wish since we've been so bloody public up until now."

Gibbs came back with the ring in hand. "Here you are, Captain."

"Ah, thank you Gibbs." Jack took the ring and tossed it to Bernadette who caught it. "Go fetch Bridget, will you?" Gibbs sighed and ran off again. "There, I've obliged you and now you'll oblige me."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to speak to Bridget, you do so on my ship." With that, Jack turned and walked back onto his own ship. His crew followed and Bernadette hurried over to the side of her husband's ship.

"Sparrow, she's my sister!"

"This is an impermanent offer, Bernadette." Jack told her. "If you want to see your sister and mother, you must make up your mind otherwise I'm a busy man, I must be going."

"You expect me to trust you and your crew?"

"Bridget wouldn't be very happy if I weren't ostentatiously courteous."

"Jack, what are you...?" Bridget's words died on her lips when she realised why Gibbs had come to get her. "Bernadette?"

"Oh my God, look at you." Bernadette winced at her sister's attire.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for our mother. Apparently your pirate has her captured."

Bridget looked at Jack tiredly.

"Don't give me that look; I ain't said nothing of that sort." Jack looked across to Ritson and Bernadette. "Like I said, I'm a busy man."

Ritson passed his wife out and walked over onto the Black Pearl.

"You have anything to drink?"

"You shame me by even having to ask." Jack said and the two men went below deck to the galley.

Bridget looked after them in confusion. "Gibbs?"

"Aye lass?"

"Do they even know each other?"

"Not that I know of."

She rolled her eyes. Jack's behaviour she could slightly understand but Ritson's, a Governor, was perplexing. She was planning on asking Bernadette about it if the woman ever made it across the plank. As it was, she was having fierce difficulty trying to balance in her dress and court shoes. When she did make it across, she wasn't even daunted that Cotton helped her down onto the ship, just happy that someone was.

"Bridget, where is our mother?"

Bridget looked around and eventually her eyes landed on Charles. "Will you do me a favour and please bring her to my mother""

Charles nodded and led Bernadette below deck though the woman did not go quietly. Bridget was more worried about the other ship. She went to Gibbs with her qualms. "I know it's all Navy on the other ship so a drinking competition probably isn't on the cards but what's to stop them from attacking us just because we're pirates and they're supposed to?"

"According to Ritson, their hate for Beckett. Ritson's always been the smartest out of all those smarmy Governors. He knows how to sway his men to his side even if that side be with us lot. No doubt there were plenty of meetings behind closed doors and away from your sister's ears."

"Seems to be the smartest way to do it. I still don't know if we can trust them."

"Captain does and they've stood down already. You missed all the ins and outs but the crux of it be that Beckett ain't got a friend no more."

"Except for Mercer." Bridget pointed out. He was enough as far as she was concerned.

"Aye but he ain't here. According to Ritson, no threat is."

"Well, we have his wife now."

"His wife is your sister."

"My sister left me a slave. If worse comes to worse, I can return the favour and make her a hostage for a while."

"Are you sure about that lass?" Gibbs asked.

"We can't be too careful. Who's to say that this isn't a ploy by Beckett?"

"But your family…"

"Is on this ship and I intend to make sure this ship and the people on it stay safe. I can't believe Jack let this go on. He doesn't know these people."

"From the way himself and Ritson were chatting, I would question that thought twice."

"You think they know each other?"

"Don't forget, Jack's past is heavily marred with these kinds of people as is mine. It ain't all too surprising when every once in a while, you come upon a familiar face."

"But Jack threatened Bernadette before and never mentioned knowing Ritson."

"He may have but you weren't around to hear it. You were in Beckett's cell. I think it be safe to say that he would have held a gun to anyone's head to get you back, regardless if he knew them at one time or another."

Bridget sighed. "I better go down and check on the victims."

"Your mother and your sister?"

"Norrington and Charles."

Gibbs chuckled as she walked off. She went below deck and relieved the men who were happy to get away. She soon found out why as her mother was getting a tongue lashing from her sister.

"Anything could have happened to you!"

"Nothing did."

"Luckily! It was such a stupid thing to do, not to mention selfish!"

"Don't talk to me about selfish, Bernadette." Anita glared. "I know all about what you did to your sister and to me. All your actions these past few years have been designed around keeping our family apart so that you could stay in the lap of luxury."

"That is not true! I have children to consider!"

"Getting Bridget away from the Harrisons would have harmed your children?"

"Bridget has the Harrisons right here!"

"To help them. She's willing to help people who in the past did unforgiveable hurt to her. You wouldn't even bother helping your family."

Bridget should have pointed out that the only reason she was helping the Harrisons were for her own selfish reasons but she was coming off quite good here so she left it.

"Well, you two seem to have a lot to talk about so I'll leave you to it."

She tried to leave but Bernadette grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going? You lied too! You told me you left that pirate and were married to a man named George Frost!"

"I had to lie!" Bridget said, wrenching her arm away. "I couldn't trust you and clearly, I was right. You sent your husband's men out to find us and kill us in Italy!"

"Not you! I was trying to protect you. You told me that Sparrow was trying to get you back; I was trying to make sure that didn't happen. I just wanted you to have a safe life with who you told me was your husband. I did not even know you'd be with Sparrow."

"It wasn't up to you to do anything for me. You made that quite clear the last time we saw each other. Move on; we're not a family anymore, remember?"

Anita looked at Bernadette. "You didn't honestly say that, did you?"

"I…I was overwhelmed. She had fallen in love with a pirate."

"She's still your sister." Anita said. "There are so little of us left, we should stick together. I can't believe you two girls are still at each other's throats after all these years. You lost each other for so long."

"She knew exactly where I was so I wasn't exactly lost to her." Bridget pointed out. "I have every right to be bitter. She doesn't. She can't forgive me because I fell in love with someone who saved me? Well if that's the case she can get back on her husband's ship, sail home and leave me and my pirate be."

"See? He's completely manipulated her." Bernadette said. "She honestly believes being some pirate's bed warmer is a good life."

"I'm going to throttle her in a minute." Bridget threatened through gritted teeth.

"Girls!" Anita yelled, standing up. She was beyond frustrated with them at this point. "You have both made your decisions in life and even if you disagree with each other, you are still sisters and you should both support each other!"

"I've never said anything against her decisions." Bridget said. "Only her decisions about turning her back on me."

"You should be thanking me." Bernadette scoffed. "If I had taken you away, you wouldn't have met your precious pirate."

Bridget shook her head. "I can't do this. I won't let her barge into my life and start making a mess of it. I'm going to go find Jack."

She left the room and Bernadette shrugged at her mother.

"We can hardly talk if she storms off."

Anita sighed and shook her head, leaving the room too. Bernadette held her hands out.

"What?"

* * *

"Why didn't you go to battle!?"

Bridget stopped her storm into the cabin to berate Jack when she saw that he was with Ritson.

"Sorry."

Ritson stood up. "I'm guessing this is my cue to go find your sister." He turned to Jack. "Good to see you again, Sparrow."

"Liar." Jack replied. Ritson left the galley and Jack turned to Bridget. "Because I didn't have to. Ritson wasn't going to attack."

She was busy frowning after Ritson. "So you two do know each other?"

"I don't, not anymore. I did, years upon years upon years ago. Wouldn't think twice of robbing the man now but I know his ways. There weren't a threat to this ship and I wasn't going to make one."

"How do you two know each other?"

"When I was part of the East India Trading Company."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Because I knew the man ages ago. I don't know him anymore and besides, if I had mentioned to you that at one point or another, I knew the man who is now your sister's husband, you would have tried to use that fact somehow and honestly, I didn't want you to."

"How would I have used it?"

"For information to use against your sister so when she spoke badly of me, you could return the favour. I weren't interested in aiding that."

"So you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie to you, I emitted a minor detail. It weren't even a detail; I don't know the man anymore. I knew him before he became a Governor, before I became a pirate and even then, we weren't the best of mates. I had no bother holding a gun to his wife's head. Bridget, I don't know the man, not in the way you think."

Bridget shook her head. "Fine, you don't know him so why did you decide to trust him?"

"Because I have been doing this a long time and I know when to trust someone and when to go to battle. Ritson was telling the truth when he said he wouldn't attack. His wife was onboard the ship and now him and his wife are onboard my ship."

"So you are going to keep them as hostages?"

Jack frowned at her. "Do you want me to keep your sister as a hostage?"

"Lord, no. We're trying to get rid of annoying passengers, not take on more."

"I really thought we'd get rid of Evelyn when Jon left. Wonder what happened there though me utter vehemence not to speak to either one of the involved parties does outweigh me curiosity…"

"Jack." Bridget interrupted his dwelling. "We have a big problem."

"I don't see no problem, luv. Ritson ain't a threat, your sister wants to see your mother safe, your mum is safe so there's no problem. Either your mum can choose to go with your sister in which case, they'll sail home and Ritson will continue his correspondence with Lewis who will continue his correspondence with us or your mum will choose to stay in which case, your sister will be put out but either way, this entire ordeal has only strengthened our force against Beckett. Now we know Ritson is on our side."

"Our side?" She asked. "Is he on your side or his own side? Those two might not be the same thing."

"It's the side that's against Beckett. Either way, it's the right one."

"So it's true?" Bridget sat down. "The Navy's really turning against Beckett?"

"Small sections, very small. It's a small win but it's a win."

"How can you be sure though? If it came down to you against Beckett and Beckett gave them an order, how do you know they won't carry it out?"

"Luv, I thought you knew me better than that. I don't trust the Navy one bit but I now know that certain forces aren't exactly thrilled with Beckett. What I trust is that if we stay out of things just that tad bit longer, these noble forces may destroy each other and leave us in blissful peace. Let them at each other's throats. The only throat I care about is yours and as long as no one holds a knife to it, I consider us golden."

"This seems too easy."

"What about the last year has been easy? Beckett thinks you're dead and I'm on the Dutchman and because of that, we've had to stay scarce in the Caribbean. It ain't been easy, especially with mystics and mermaids and the like only trying to make things worse."

"What about Lyons connecting himself to Beckett? You can't say that wasn't to do with your family. Beckett might think you're done away with but Lyons wants revenge on your father. If he gets close enough to, he could find out I'm alive, you're here and Beckett could become an even bigger problem."

"If Lyons get anywhere near my family, he won't be coming away from the experience. I let him go once; I don't plan on doing it again."

"You think he teamed up with Beckett for protection?"

"I don't know why he did it, I don't know how he did, all I do know is that he did do it and we must adapt." Jack stood. "Which I plan to do with these new circumstances. Your sister coming here has provided us with a lot of useful information. You may not like it but I for one could not have been happier with how things have turned out."

"Oh, really?"

"Aye. Now Ritson can take the Harrisons and we can be shot of them too. I find Jonathan, get me compass back and we are free from any obligations to do what we like."

"You're going to give Ritson the Harrisons?"

"Well I haven't told him that part of me plan yet but I'm sure I can talk him around. Although he seems to be as much of an admirer of the man as I am but at least if Ritson takes him, there'll be less chance that I'll shoot him."

"You're not shooting him." Bridget huffed.

"Then I must give him away."

Jack left the galley with a familiar swagger in his step and Bridget hurried after him.

"I still don't think you should trust this situation."

"No, you just don't trust your sister but your sister don't command her husband's fleet."

"She did when we were in Italy. You're trusting a man who sent a vessel to Europe to murder you."

"I'm trusting a man who sent a vessel to Europe to murder the pirate who threatened the life of his wife. Now that we've both explained ourselves, we've let bygones be bygones."

"Jack!"

"Bridget, you are letting your heart rule your head and that heart is yearning for some pretty ruinous action. Trust me; I know what I am doing."

"I can't trust you trusting the Navy."

"I ain't trusting the Navy and by the way, Norrington and Lewis and Charles were and are still Navy and you've trusted all of them. Their values don't change just because their circumstances do. Lewis could have sold you and I out to Beckett for his own gain, he didn't. Charles could have left us to die on the sinking ship, he didn't. Norrington could have traded us to get his life back, he…Well he tried when he attempted to steal the heart but I let that go because you asked me to. You said I should not punish desperation. I trusted you. Now it's your turn to trust me."

With that, he walked away and left Bridget frowning after him. He was definitely not telling her something and she always hated that.

"Bridget?"

She turned to see her mother standing behind her.

"He looks worn down though I can understand why with all this drama."

"He's been ill." Bridget said. "Where's Bernadette?"

"I don't know. I never knew half of what you two just said. I feel like a fool."

"Bernadette's quite good at keeping her secrets."

"I'm furious."

"I think you should go back with her."

Anita frowned. "What?"

"You've been trying to understand my life but it's not hard to see that you've been struggling. You're right, this life is dangerous and it's complicated and that last thing I want is to see you hurt because of it. If the Navy hadn't been under Ritson's control, we could have all been in serious trouble. I don't want to put you through that."

"It's not just that though, is it? You don't want to face me not wanting you in this life anymore."

Bridget shrugged. "My life isn't going to change and I don't think this is where you want to be for the rest of yours so why stay?"

"I can't believe you're trying to get rid of me."

"I'm not trying to get rid of you. I'm trying to bring you to where you're safe. Bernadette is right in some things. You'll be safer with her. That's what I care about."

"I'm the mother, you're the daughter. It's not your job to protect me."

"We shouldn't need protection at all but it's the life we were all forced into. Bernadette must be scared in her own circumstances of ever getting found out or otherwise she wouldn't have left me in mine. That has to be for a reason. We're not exactly safe anywhere we go."

"Then why force me to go to with her?"

"I'm not trying to force you but do you honestly want to stay on this ship?"

"I don't want either of us to."

Bridget sighed. "Mam…"

"Please come with me. It might not be safe, according to you, but it's safer. If Sparrow loves you as much you say…"

"He does."

"Then he'll come see you when he can, when it's safe for him to do so."

"So you'd rather I didn't live with him because it's improper but it would be perfectly fine for him to make port every once in a while to steal away to my bedroom for a night or two and then sail off and leave me again?"

"I would rather you be safe than improper."

Bridget shook her head, not knowing why her mother couldn't understand.

"And I'd rather be happy."

* * *

Jack walked into his cabin and sighed in frustration when he saw Bernadette in there, waiting for him.

"I should have locked the door but most of me crew have the courtesy to not barge into me cabin."

"Oh yes, you pirates are known for your courtesy."

"I doubt you know much of anything about me or me crew but it won't stop you from coming to your conclusions."

Bernadette glared at him. "I know enough to come to the conclusion that both my mother and my sister should come back with me."

Jack chuckled. "You really do know nothing."

"She deserves better."

"I don't care if you don't think I love your sister properly…"

"Properly? At all! How can you love her when you won't show her the slightest bit of respect?"

"I respect her every day!"

"Every day? What about at night? If you respected her, you would have married her before ruining her."

"Well, your definition of ruination is a little different to mine, obviously. She ain't ruined in any way."

"Oh come off it, Sparrow. You wouldn't stand in front of a priest for a few minutes for her, yet you're willing to…defile her every night. How is that any mark of respect?"

"I would do anything Bridget wanted me to, not anything you want me to. There's a difference. If you stopped caring about bloody propriety for a second…"

"I couldn't give a toss about propriety, what other people think! I'm thinking about her!"

"Bridget doesn't want marriage!"

"Bridget never got the choice before you took everything from her! Did she? Honestly? Did you ever consider marriage before you got her into your bed? Did you ever mention it to her? Ever offer it to her, thinking she might want it before she took her dress off?"

Jack couldn't reply but he could still glare at her.

"No, I thought not. Now, tell me Sparrow, a girl in Bridget's situation, a slave to some heathen of a man is found by some apparently dashing pirate who promises romantic adventures and a life of selective freedom, though I have a feeling you sold it quite differently, I bet you didn't let her in on the fact that she'd be going from Harrison's orders to yours, and she believes he loves her. What do you think she would have done? Bridget was locked away for so long in that demented mansion, I doubt she even realised what was effectively happening to her the minute you walked into her life, what she was giving up. The only thing us women can try and hold onto until men prove they deserve it by pledging themselves to just one woman forever. You didn't make any such vow. You didn't truly swear fidelity; you didn't truly swear that you would love her and cherish her until death. She's naïve and you took advantage of that to make her feel like she would owe you. Bridget just gave you what she could in return for being made feel like someone gave a damn, something she hadn't felt in a long time."

"And whose bloody fault is that?" Jack argued back. "Yours! You knew where she was the entire time and you did nothing to help her! You left her in that demented mansion to be found some unscrupulous pirate! If you want to place blame for these seemingly unforgivable crimes, you better place some at your own door!"

"I do! Believe me, I do! Finding her again, the way she is now, makes me regret all those years of not taking her away, thinking she'd be safe in that mansion. I knew Bridget would never last where I was, she wouldn't be able to crack the dresses and the manners and the propriety and the bowing and the social graces. I knew she may not have always been happy where she was but neither was I. At least she wasn't homeless, at least she was fed every night, at least she had that Hilda woman as a friend and she may have been a servant but at least she could be herself while doing it! If I took her away, the Bridget you met wouldn't have existed. She would have been whittled down to nothing but a big dress and a vacant expression. You know it and I know it. So yes, my decision was a hard one but I thought I had made the right one by her, I thought she could cope there much better than she could have with me. And yes, meeting her now and seeing her with you and what you've turned her into, I regret my decision."

Jack had let her ramble and when she was done, he shrugged. "Then it's a good thing I have absolutely no want or obligation to care about what you feel or regret. I also have no want or obligation to keep you in me cabin. Get out."

"Fine but you know you're hurting her in the long run by keeping her here, tied to some pirate who could get her killed or even if he doesn't, is still nearly three times her age and will leave her on her own eventually."

Jack frowned in confusion. "What bloody age do you think I am?"

"A lot older than her."

"Well you're wrong." He was seriously confused by her thinking that.

"Oh come off it, Sparrow. You may be able to lie about your intentions with her but you can't deny that you're too old and you can't lie about looking old."

"Bernadette, you would do well to find your husband and leave my presence."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's advice, good advice. Take it and get out."

Bernadette stormed out of the cabin and Jack walked over to Bridget's side of the bed to grab her mirror. He picked it up and was shocked to see what Bernadette was talking about. He looked more haggard than he ever had, even more so than when he was on the Dutchman. His eyes had not only bags but crinkles at the side and it looked as if his skin was sagging.

"What the bloody hell…?"

"Maybe all this stress is getting to you."

Jack turned to see who used to be the bane of his existence and who should have been long dead. "So that weren't a nightmare."

"No, I'm right here." Nelson said. "Watching it all, taking it in. And by it, I mean Bridget. Always."

Jack blew past him, out of the cabin and down to who he had an idea was causing this.

"Come to tell me to get off your ship?" Caroline Harrison asked when he barged into her room. "Now that the Navy have come, I'm sure that was your first thought."

"Bridget was right all along, weren't she? You're causing the dead to haunt us? First her but now you've moved on to me too."

"Are you alright, Jack? You seem very worn down." She didn't sound too concerned.

"Why?" He asked. "Why do this to us? Bridget, especially."

"I haven't admitted to anything yet but if you're so positive it's me then getting rid of me by carting me off to the Ritsons would leave you at a fair disadvantage, wouldn't it? How would I stop it if I were gone?"

"That's it?" Jack frowned. "You're having me haunted so I won't get rid of you? Why? So you can wriggle your way back to me father? What part of him not wanting you do you not understand? It ain't got naught to do with me what you and he had in the past and I ain't going to cater to it."

"I never once mentioned your father to you. I just don't want to be thrown away to be put back into my old life with my old husband or given to Beckett. There are a lot of people who are coming around to the thought that the safest place right now is with the likes of you."

Jack really wished Bridget's family thought that instead of Caroline Harrison.

"You're going, you and your family, both of them. There isn't a ghost out there who can change me mind."

He turned to leave the room.

"You're beginning to look more and more like your father every day."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He turned back to her.

"It's not a compliment, if that's what you thought." She said. "You're looking absolutely haggard lately. Be careful out in the sun, maybe. It causes wrinkles."

"Are…Are you doing this too? Are you making me look old? Feel old?"

"Are you feeling old lately?"

Jack thought back to his tiredness, his aches and pains, his stiffness which Bridget had been putting down to illness.

"Are you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know why you're doing anything!"

"And you never will if you send me off."

Jack wouldn't let her get to him. "You're gone. By tonight. Better start getting reacquainted with Alfred; I'm sure you two will have a lot to talk about."

He left the room and both wondered if their threats would actually work.

* * *

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing at all, luv."

"Jack…"

Jack took her arm and pulled her to him on the bed so she ended up straddling him. "Luv, why would I hide any business from you? You're the one person I trust more than anyone."

"No, you trust Ritson."

"Only because he and I have the same interests right now. Usually, I wouldn't but we're both in the same boat so to speak. You must trust the man too if you're willing to let him take your mother away. He saved her and your sister from slavery and kept their secret for years, shouldn't to you that he can be trusted?"

"They were victims, you're a pirate."

"I'm a pirate because I freed slaves. Ritson knows that. Why would a man who is against slavery, who married a woman sent to be a slave and fathered children with her, chose to ambush someone with similar values for someone with completely opposite values?"

"I just don't want us caught again."

"We won't be, trust me."

"You know I do."

Jack began to stroke her leg. "I'm thinking of keeping Caroline on a little longer."

Bridget frowned. "What? Why? What could possibly possess you to do that?"

"Bridget, look at me."

"I am looking at you."

"You don't see it?"

"See what?"

"How I've aged to look far beyond my years in one day?"

"Jack, you're sick. You're run down. No one looks good when that happens."

"Bridget, I don't look sick, I look sixty."

"You look sick which is what you are and since you won't rest and take it easy, you're going to look sicker because you'll get sicker."

"Rest up? That ain't exactly easy at the moment."

"Well make it easy. Tomorrow, we'll be shot of my sister and Ritson and the Harrisons. We can go back to Shipwreck Cove and just relax for a while, wouldn't you like that?"

"I still need to find me compass. Losing the day has put us even further behind Jonathan."

"You don't know that because you don't know where Jonathan is. What you do know is he'll make port in Shipwreck Cove eventually."

"And you expect me to go to Shipwreck Cove right after meeting with a Governor and his Navy? The threat of being followed is too severe."

"I thought you trusted Ritson?"

"I do but no pirate would ever trust me again if it were thought I led him to the Cove and besides, I trust Ritson but I do not trust your sister. The woman is pure poison, no offence."

"None taken. I'm glad you think that, I want you two away from each other."

"As do I but she has a different notion. She barged in here today and gave me a right seeing to."

Bridget looked confused by this. "She did? Why? Why would you even indulge her instead of just throwing her out?"

"I don't even know anymore. All I know is she's thought a lot about you and your circumstances, before and after me. A lot."

"There is no after you."

Jack frowned at her. "Eh?"

"There is no after you." Bridget repeated. "There never will be. You'll never be in my past so there's no after. It's just before you and…With you."

Jack smirked. "Well, one thing I can say with one million per cent certainty, you are the more agreeable sister by miles."

Bridget smiled. "I have better people around me."

Jack's stroking on her thigh moved up to her side. "You know I've loved you since we met, don't you?"

"You've told me so, yes." Bridget said, confused.

"No, this ain't about what I said. It's about what you believed. Back then. You knew I loved you back then?"

"Back when?"

"When we first met."

"Well, not right away. I copped on when you told me…"

"But you know I meant it then, don't you? I weren't just trying to get on your good side, I really meant it?"

"Jack, what's brought this on?"

"Nothing. I just want to make sure you knew back then that I loved you."

"I do. I did. You told me you loved me and I believed you. You were willing to take me on your ship and be with me when you thought I was pregnant by another man. You practically blew up a town just to get me on your ship. You took me on your ship and into your cabin, your home and shared it with me. Jack, I knew you loved me."

"And you loved me."

"Yes! Jack, what is this about? What did Bernadette say?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me."

"She just said the only reason you slept with me that first night is because you felt like you had to in order to prove that you were grateful for taking you away from the Harrisons."

"What?" Bridget said, sitting up slightly. She was outraged. "That is ridiculous! Why would you believe her?"

"I didn't. It's just…She's a woman and your sister."

"That doesn't mean she knows me! We're completely different people! Jack, if I had slept with you out of duty, I would have done it that first night on here! I wouldn't have waited all those weeks!"

"I know, I know, it's just me letting her get into me head."

"Don't let her. She barely has a brain in her own head, don't let her ruin yours."

Jack smirked. "You two are more alike than you know, luv. Both have a biting temperament."

"Don't say that. Please. I always had to hear how we were similar from everyone who met us."

"Well, you sort of...look like her." Jack said though he couldn't help but feel it was wholly unconvincing. Everyone else saw it though, said it was undeniable.

Bridget looked at him. "Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Funny." Bridget said. "People used to always tell me that too but I've never seen it myself."

Jack frowned. "You haven't?"

"No."

"Oh thank God..." Jack groaned, putting his head against her shoulder.

Bridget frowned at him. "Jack?"

"I don't see it either." He lifted his head again. "Everyone has been trying to make me see it and I just can't. You look nothing like her."

Bridget smiled. "I agree."

"I mean, her eyes are brown."

Now Bridget was confused. "My eyes are brown."

"No. Well I mean, they are but they're not. They're...I don't think 'brown' when I see them. They're green on the outside and then as they get closer to the pupils, they get darker. They're brown on the inside but they're not just...brown. They're unlike anything I've ever seen."

Bridget smiled again. "I think it's just you that sees that."

"That makes me a very lucky man." Jack smirked. "I love the green in your eyes. And your lips."

"My lips?"

"Your lips are thick."

"So are Bernadette's."

"But they're...I don't know. Her smile is too wide. Yours is perfect. I don't know. I don't see it. You have different noses, different chins. I don't see what everyone else sees. To me, no one compares to you."

Bridget kissed him. "You love me. That's why."

"I guess I'm just blind to everyone but you then. Thank God."

Bridget smiled and kissed him again. They were getting lost in the moment when there was a knock on the door. Getting off Jack, she got onto her own side of the bed while he got up to answer it. When he saw who was on the other side, he turned back to her. "It's for you."

"Me?" She frowned. She saw him open the door wider and her mother walked inside.

"I'll leave you two to it." Jack said, leaving the cabin and closing the door behind him.

"I thought you'd be asleep." Bridget said, standing up.

"You expect me to sleep?" Anita asked. "You think I'm capable of being that relaxed?"

Bridget sighed. "Mam…"

"Do not. Do not make another excuse." Anita looked harried, Bridget would admit that. She felt bad that she was apparently the cause. "I've tried, Bridget. I've tried so hard to be comfortable with the life you've chosen to live, so I could be near you. I don't agree with anything you do but I've wanted so desperately not to lose you again that I've tried. In all honesty, what more do I have to do? What more do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you. I know perfectly well that you don't like my life and I don't expect you to. I never thought you would. You've tried? You've been very vocal about how much you don't approve of my life; you've done nothing but tell me since you found me."

"Can you blame me?" Anita frowned. "What mother wants to see her child this way? What mother wants to find her daughter in these circumstances?"

"My circumstances suit me perfectly, they make me happy."

"Happy? You're happy to present yourself this way?" Anita asked, gesturing to her.

Bridget frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean wearing next to nothing in view of a load of men, Bridget, that's what I mean." Her mother said, irritated by her daughter's conduct.

"Where are all these men?" Bridget asked, gesturing around the cabin. "Because I only saw one and believe it or not, I don't walk around during the day in my nightdress."

"You call that a nightdress? It's a piece of cloth. Your legs and your chest…"

"My chest is covered."

"Barely!"

"Your precious corsets would reveal a lot more." Bridget huffed. "You need to start understanding that I never got the lessons in how to be a proper lady that you and Bernadette seemed to. And even if I did, they wouldn't have done me much good because that is not who I am. But I am not who you think I am either. Some whorish pirate who trades her body for lodgings, that's not who I am. I respect myself as much as any well to do society lady and in some cases, more so. But the big dresses and the keeping silent and stoic and pristine and proper, I was never going to be like that and you knew it. Back in Ireland, you knew I wasn't going to be like that because no one was. No one had the money or the resources or the clothes or the ability to act like society's finest so why you think I should be doing it now isn't a mark on me, it's a mark on you. You changed a lot more than I did."

"I would have never approved of your decisions, no matter where we were. Even if we had stayed together in Ireland, this I could not accept."

"_This_," Bridget said. "Is your daughter. I am your daughter and after ten years, I am standing in front of you for the first time and all you can say to me is you're ashamed of me."

"You thought I'd be proud of this?"

"No but I thought you'd understand. I thought you, a woman who's seen so much heartache and devastation, would understand that being happy is so much more important than doing what is expected of you. We were expected to live out in the cold and die. We were expected to be slaves for wealthy families without a word. A lot was expected of us that we didn't do. Now because you act like one of the people who did those things to us, I'm just supposed to follow orders because I could be on the other side? No, never. And that's not about Jack and it's not about piracy, it's about what I went through after I was taken away from you on that slave ship. I was treated like dirt and I was made feel so completely insignificant. I lost my name, I lost my voice, I lost anything that made me who I am, what you remember. Piracy didn't do that to me and Jack didn't do that to me. So no, I will never be one of those people, I'd rather die."

"Stay in this life and you will."

"I'd rather die tomorrow knowing I stayed true to myself than live another fifty years as someone else. I won't give this up, I won't change who I am and I won't get married because your society deems it necessary. I will stay here, I will love and live with Jack, I will hopefully give him children and I will live happily."

"Children, in this life?"

Bridget couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to the door, opened it and turned back to her mother. "Your grand_son _would never be unhappy because he would have a mother who loved him and he would never be unsafe because he would have a father who would always be there for him and protect him. If only we could all have that."

"Grandson?"

"Sparrows can only have boys. And my son would never be made feel ashamed of himself for who he is. Because he'll never meet you. Now go. Go back to Bernadette and your life and leave me to mine."

Anita left the room without a word. Bridget kept the door open and sure enough, a few seconds later, Jack walked back in.

"That went well, I see."

"In her defence, she tried as long as she could but she doesn't agree with anything I do and she can't hide it." Bridget shrugged as she closed the door and walked further into the cabin. "I've never sought approval and I won't start now."

Jack noticed that even though she was saying these words, she was unconsciously getting and putting on her robe, covering herself. Clearly her mother's disapproval affected her more than maybe she realised.

"Not even from your family?" He asked.

Bridget looked up at him. "You're my family. The only family I need, I want. I love you. I love this cabin. I love that you let it be our cabin."

Jack realised. He led her over to the bed and they sat down. "Your circumstances came up again. Mum still ain't too happy that you're cohabitating with a pirate. Unmarried."

"If it's not that, it's that I'm not safe. Every time she seems to come to terms with an aspect of my life, she finds another to hate. But I don't care what her or Bernadette are not happy about. I only care about you."

Jack nodded. "I'm guessing that she tried to talk you out of this arrangement once more."

"Not this time, just made it clear that I was a disappointment."

Jack couldn't help but think her family was crazy. How could they find disappointment in her surviving her circumstances and finding happiness? "I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted them to, luv."

Bridget shook her head but wouldn't look him in the eye. "I'm not. It just made me realise that we're completely different people now. They have their lives and their way of thinking and doing things and I have mine. And I'm not giving up mine for anything in the world. We're just...not a family anymore, I guess."

Jack put his hand under her chin and raised her head to look at him. "If they're not willing to accept you as perfect then they don't deserve you in their lives. I know a lot of people who are glad to have you around. One, in particular. I'm fully prepared to love you more than anyone in this world is capable."

Bridget smiled sadly. "In case I didn't mention it already, I love you."

Jack smiled. "I love you."

Jack and Bridget were still on the bed a good while later. Jack was sitting up against the headrest and had one arm wrapped around Bridget's shoulders as she leaned into him and he had his other hand holding hers, stroking her skin softly. A knock on the door roused Jack out of his thoughts but didn't seem to faze Bridget. He looked down at her still in her robe to make sure she was covered properly before replying to the knocking. Despite her mother's thoughts, her decency was very important to him.

"What is it?" Jack asked, not getting up from his very comfortable position.

Gibbs, who was currently on night duty, opened the door. "Eh, Captain? There's someone here to see..." He opened the door wider and Anita walked into the cabin, Gibbs closing the door behind her. Bridget, who still had her eyes on her and Jack's hands looked up and frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to apologise. And to talk."

"I don't think there's anything left to say." Bridget said. "I made my choice. I'm not going back on it."

"I know." Anita nodded. "I know you won't. So that why I'm here. Bridget, could you give Captain Sparrow and me a minute or two alone?"

Jack frowned and Bridget looked up at him. He looked at her and nodded once. Bridget got up and left the cabin, closing the door behind her.

Gibbs frowned at the sight of her. "You're the one giving privacy?"

Bridget nodded. "I'm surprised too."

Inside the cabin, Jack was standing now and facing Anita.

"I've spent the last few hours just walked around." The woman said. "This truly is a magnificent ship, Captain Sparrow. Jack."

Jack nodded. "Suits me fine. But I doubt you came here to talk about my ship."

"No, you're right. I'm guessing Bridget told you..."

"Everything."

Anita nodded. "She loves you very much."

"I know."

"Do you love her?"

Jack frowned. "Of course."

Anita sighed. "Bridget is my youngest daughter. I had given up hope of ever seeing her again and when I found her, it was one of the happiest days of my life. And today, I ruined everything, I made her feel terrible, because she loves you. I want to make sure, since she made that decision, that you will never ever be capable of hurting her."

"I do love your daughter. I have since the night I met her."

"You are a pirate..."

Jack frowned. "I'm a man who fell in love with your daughter. And I would never do anything to hurt her and I would never make her choose between me and her family. I'm not the bad person here."

"I suppose I deserved that." Anita said. "Just promise me that you'll always..."

"No."

Anita frowned. "What?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm not going to promise anything. The only obligation I have is to Bridget and I haven't had to make my intentions clear to her so far. She trusts me and I haven't let her down yet. I'm sorry but if you're going to let Bernadette rule the life you have with your youngest child then that's the choice you've made. I'm not going to promise you anything concerning Bridget because Mrs Jane Ritson is forcing you to cut her out of your life. Bridget is my concern now."

"You don't like that I may not necessarily approve of the lifestyle she has chosen."

"I stopped caring a long time ago what people approved of. I don't like someone, anyone hurting her. I do whatever I can to make sure she's happy and I've spent a long time seeing her devastated over the loss of her family. Tonight I saw her devastated over what her family did to her. I don't and she most certainly doesn't owe you anything. I love your daughter, I will never hurt her and I will never make promises to other people or regard anyone else's thoughts or opinions when it comes to her. She's the only one I care about and my duty is to her above anyone else."

Anita nodded. Well, she knew her place now. Exactly where she put herself. And Jack made sure she knew it. Maybe he was the best person to be in her daughter's life. "Goodbye Captain Sparrow."

"Goodbye Mrs. Buckley."

Anita turned and left the cabin and saw Bridget standing at the side of the ship, looking out at the waves. She walked over and Bridget turned to her.

"You're a woman." Anita said, still slightly shocked at how much her daughter had grown.

Bridget nodded. "It's still a shock to me too."

Anita smiled sadly, feeling the tears in her eyes. "But you're still you. I don't care what you say; nothing of you was taken away. You're still the same daughter I remember all those years ago."

Bridget looked at her mother sadly. "I don't know how to be anything else."

"Good." Anita said, making her daughter frown at her. "I'm glad. I'm glad that you're still the same prideful, independent, smart girl I cherished even if I can't condone your decisions. I couldn't imagine you any different."

"Then why are you trying to?" Bridget asked.

Anita didn't know. She'd tried so hard not to but it wasn't working. "Maybe I've changed."

Bridget nodded. "Maybe. Maybe you had to."

"If we had been back in Ireland..."

Bridget smiled slightly. "You would have always killed me for running off with a pirate and especially for not marrying him." Bridget's smile faded. "But you would have never made me feel like I wasn't part of your family any longer."

"Oh Bridget," Anita said. "You're my daughter. That will never change."

"Just when it comes to your reputation."

"No, that's not it Bridget." Anita said.

"No, don't worry." Bridget felt tears coming to her own eyes. "I understand. You have your life now and I have mine. They just...clash. When we were taken, everything changed. I just…For the longest time, I needed you and now you're here and…"

Anita shook her head. "You never needed me, Bridget. Even back in Ireland. You never needed me. You needed your father."

"Yes, well he's not here anymore. Just another thing this family would have to come to terms with if it still existed in some way." Bridget sighed, trying not to cry more. "If we were back in Ireland and I got together with a pirate, I'm sure the family's reputation would have suffered too. But now, now our family doesn't exist anymore. That's not your fault. It's just something that happened to us. I became a slave and Jack saved me and I fell in love with him. That doesn't go along with your life now and that's okay, I suppose. We aren't in Ireland anymore. Things have changed too much." Bridget hugged her mother. "Goodbye Mhám."

Bridget walked back into the cabin, seeing Jack waiting for her at the table. He got up when he saw her enter.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, seeing her tears.

"I'm fine." She said, trying to sound better than she was faring. She walked past him over to her own side of the bed and undid the ties of her robe. She felt Jack, who had walked up behind her, take the robe off her, sliding it down her arms. She didn't say anything.

Jack kept his eyes on her. "Bridget..."

"I'm fine." She repeated.

She expected him to walk away but he threw the robe on the bed and Bridget felt his arms wrap around her from behind as he kissed her shoulder. She closed her eyes as more tears came to her eyes.

"I love you." Jack said.

Bridget placed her hand over his before turning and hugging him tightly, hiding her face in his chest.

"I love you too. Just, please…"

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Please don't ever let this end."

Jack kissed her forehead. "I will do everything I possibly can to make sure you never regret your decision."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

When Bridget was finally asleep, Jack got up and left the cabin. He had a meeting to attend to.

"Christ Sparrow, you are not a night person."

Jack looked at Ritson tiredly. Actually, he was looking at everything tiredly. He was very, very tired and though he hadn't looked in a mirror since he'd gone to see Caroline Harrison, he had a feeling this was reflected in his features.

"All ready to go?" Jack asked.

"We'll be gone before your crew wakes up. Any last requests before we depart?"

"Anita on board?"

"Safe and sound."

"Make sure it stays that way."

"I have so far."

"I don't suppose there's room on your ship for three more?"

"What three?"

"The Harrisons."

Ritson grimaced. "The brute, the bitch and the brat? Aren't I doing you enough favours?"

Jack sighed. "Worth a shot. But this plan is still going forward?"

"Absolutely. I want an end to it as much as you do." Ritson said. "So, to make it clear, I send out the invitation to Beckett as soon as possible that we would be delighted to host him and in a month's time, on Christmas Eve and while he's under the illusion that we're catering to his every need to gain favour with festive tidings…"

"Me and me crew will be hiding away in the depths of your mansion waiting to strike with what will appear to be an ambush."

"Which will in no way lead back to my involvement." Ritson added.

"Agreed." Jack said. "Don't worry; I want full responsibility for this."

"You'll be making a lot of enemies by killing Beckett. More."

"I don't care. He has to pay for what he did and a year to the night, he finally will."

"A year to the night? Christmas Eve?"

Jack didn't go into detail.

* * *

**These wordy chapters sure do take a lot of work.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	64. Young and Old

**Chapter 64**

Jack woke up the next morning, feeling incredibly stiff.

_Damn you, Caroline Harrison._

He cracked open an eyelid and saw Bridget asleep next to him. Despite the fact that sleep probably hadn't come easy to her, Jack shook her.

"Bridget, wake up."

He saw her eyelids tighten and her eyebrows furrow. She let out a little groan.

"You need to wake up, luv."

Bridget opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes immediately widened and she jumped away in shock.

"That bad, eh?"

"Jack?"

"Oh my God…" Her voice shook.

He tried to sit up with a groan. "I told you Caroline Harrison had a trick up those witchy sleeves."

"You look like your father. You look as old as your father. For a second I thought you were your father and I was confused about where I was waking up." She shook her head. "Caroline Harrison did this?"

"I have a feeling."

Bridget got out of the bed. "I will kill her."

"Bridget, what can you do?"

"Don't pirates make people walk the plank!? Why have we never done that? We should do that now, unless she changes you back."

"She knows that'd be an empty threat. If we kill her, the removal of her curse dies with her."

"No, Tia Dalma…"

"Can't reverse the curse of another witch, you know that from Cai. We'd need a Goddess like Lakshmi and those favours always come at too heavy a price, not to mention that none of those deity types are much in the business of helping us lately."

"Why is she doing this?" Bridget sat back on the bed and put her hand against his cracked, wrinkled face. "What possible power game could she be playing where your age comes into it?"

"I ain't sure but we'll found out."

"How? By giving her what she wants? No one knows what that is."

Jack had a feeling he did. "How bad do I look?"

"You don't look bad, just old." Bridget looked at him sadly. "I should have seen this. You tried to tell me yesterday but I…I'm sorry."

"It ain't your fault, luv. I actually enjoy that you see beyond me dashing good looks. Well, what were me dashing good looks."

Bridget smiled a little. "We'll get this fixed. I don't know if it's a good or a bad thing to say this but I don't think this is the worst situation we've ever been in. That might sound selfish considering I'm not the one it's happening to…"

"Oh no luv, some looking on the bright side is exactly what I need right now. Explain your logic."

"Well, we always find a way to fix these things…"

"Besides when you became a mermaid."

"No, I'm counting that as a win. I don't even use my tail anymore. They tried to separate us and it didn't work, we're still together. We'll always stay together which is another bright side. We're not separated by some mystical forces, even if it takes a while, we'll be together."

"Unless we can't fix this and I keep getting older."

Bridget shook her head, not letting that thought get in. "That won't happen. If anything happens to you, Caroline Harrison knows I'll kill her in an instant. No, there's nothing that she could possibly want that would hurt us."

"Not even me father?"

Bridget frowned. "Your father? How could doing this to you possibly get your father to want her?"

"I don't know."

"Then there's nothing for it." She shrugged. "We go back to Shipwreck Cove and give her what she wants."

"Bridget!" Jack looked at her indignantly.

"I just meant that if she wants your father, let's take her to your father. If anyone can talk her out of these tricks, it must be him."

"And what if he can't? What if no one can?"

"Jack, she's doing this for a reason and once we find out that reason and deal with it, she'll have no reason to not reverse this curse."

"Not even for revenge? Caroline Harrison acts out of passion. If she doesn't get her way, she could keep me this way out of spite. Even if she don't kill me, she could just keep me old and decrepit."

"That is the worst case scenario and even if that does happen, I'll be here to try everything possible to fix it."

Jack shook his head. "I ain't putting you through that…"

"I do not care if you are eighty or one hundred and eighty, I'm not going anywhere." Bridget frowned. "I love you and no amount of wrinkles or years will change that. I'm staying here with you."

"Bridget, I don't know why but I'm an old man. I don't need a lover, I need a nurse."

"I'll be both." She seemed resolute.

"No…"

"Jack, I was a slave, I was pregnant prostitute, I was a prisoner, I was a torture victim, I was a mermaid…I was dead…I have had my fair share of life altering problems but you never once left me. Don't make me leave you now."

"I can't even fathom it." Jack said. "You can't spend your life with an old man. I would never want that for you." She pulled the braids on his goatee. "Ow! What the bloody hell was that for, woman?"

"Bright side, Sparrow. Now, we will go back to Shipwreck Cove, have your father talk some sense into Caroline Harrison before I smack it into her and you will be your own age before you know it."

"What about me compass?"

"I know you love that compass but it's not the most important thing right now. You are. We have to let Jonathan keep it for the time being."

"That compass…I wouldn't have gotten as far as I did without that compass."

Jack wasn't expecting to get one in a while so he was surprised when Bridget kissed him.

"Jack, you got as far as you did because of you but if you're not around anymore, neither of us will be going any further. We have all the time in the world to find your compass once we ensure that you have time. We don't know how much older and sicker you might get until Caroline gets her audience with your father."

"I hate that she has all the cards. What did she think this could possibly achieve? Why do it this way?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out. If Caroline thinks she's going to have an easy ride to your father, she's got another thing coming."

She got up off the bed to get dressed but Jack caught her wrist.

"Bridget," She looked down at him. "You're going to need to take over the ship. I can't let anyone see me like this. I don't want anyone to think there's a problem."

Bridget nodded. "Everyone thinks you're under the weather anyway, I'll just say that."

Jack sighed and let her wrist go.

"We will fix this, Jack. You'll be back to your old self in no time. Or your young self." She frowned. "You'll be you as you should be is what I'm trying to say."

"Thank you, luv."

Once Bridget was dressed, she was about to walk out of the cabin but Jack called her back again.

"Bridget."

"Yes?"

"I haven't told you everything."

She frowned. "What else is there?"

"You've been right this entire time, about the ghosts. That's been her too."

Bridget was surprised. "How do you…?"

"I've started seeing them too. Well, one. Nelson."

"Nelson? And you're sure it's her?"

"She all but confessed to it. She's playing a few games and I don't know how to stop any of them."

"Don't worry, I'm more than capable."

Bridget left the cabin and went to find Caroline.

"Evelyn!" She shouted when she saw her from behind, her long blonde hair swaying without a care in the world as she walked along and ignored Bridget's call. "Evelyn! Where is your mo-?" Bridget grabbed her arm and turned her but was shocked by what she saw. It wasn't Evelyn. It was someone Bridget had never seen before. Well, she had but not this young.

"Caroline?"

* * *

"We have a problem."

Jack, who had migrated to the table, looked up when Bridget walked back into the cabin. "Another one?"

"No, the same as the one before. Just…More so."

Jack sat up on the side of the bed. "What?"

Bridget reached outside the door and pulled someone in. Jack saw a young blonde girl who looked like Evelyn but wasn't Evelyn.

"Who…?"

"Tell him your name." Bridget told the girl who looked confused and a little scared.

"Car…Caroline. Caroline Winthrop."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Caroline? As in…Caroline Harrison?"

"Except she's not Caroline Harrison. She's not married yet. Tell him the last thing you remember."

The girl looked up at Bridget. "Why are you doing this? Who is that man? I don't understand…"

"Just tell him."

"I…I was on a ship, a different ship to this one. I don't know what happened. Where is Edward?"

Bridget looked at Jack who was looking very lost.

"Edward? She's looking for me father?"

"That's not all." Bridget reached out of the cabin again and pulled someone else in. "This actually is Evelyn."

Jack was beginning to understand what was going on when he saw Evelyn. She looked just as old and run down as he did.

"Jack…You're like me…" Evelyn croaked. "How…?"

"Apparently," Bridget ushered the two women inside the cabin and shut the door. "Caroline's curse isn't a curse at all, it's a spell used to help her. From what I can tell, she tried to return herself to the age she was when your father loved her hence," She motioned to the younger Caroline. "A nasty side effect to that spell was that the years Caroline was trying to get rid of had to go somewhere so…" She motioned to the older Evelyn. "The younger Caroline gets, the older Evelyn gets. That's why she looks older than her mother, because her mother is now younger than what Evelyn is now."

Evelyn was shaking her head. "No…My mother would never do this. Someone else is doing this to us. Look at Jack; it's happening to him too."

Jack was frowning. "That's right. It is happening to me too."

Bridget nodded. "The spell wasn't just for Caroline."

"So if I'm getting older, that means…"

* * *

"I am your wife, Teague!"

"For the last time, me name is Edward and I ain't married."

Amelia didn't know what to do or why her husband was once again a young man without any memories of the last few decades. "You are married! To me!"

"I ain't ever met you and I have someone else who I am destined to marry and it ain't you. I need to find her."

"Caroline?" Amelia guessed as much. "Caroline is not here, she is with her husband and daughter. Our son is taking them home!"

Edward looked up at her from the floor of his cell. "For the last time, you have me confused with someone else! I ain't married, neither is the woman I love and neither of us have any children! Now let me out so I can find her!"

"Oh please let Jack or Jonathan come back." Amelia said to herself with her hand against her forehead. She was pacing the brig of the _Misty Lady _where she had spent the last few days with her young husband. Once she'd made it clear to his crew that this was in fact their captain but with a curse placed on him, they'd jumped him and locked him up to keep him from running until a solution could be figured out. He'd been adamant to get passage on a ship out of Shipwreck Cove to find the villains who'd kidnapped Caroline, or so he believed, and they couldn't risk someone granting it to him. Amelia had tried in vain for days to get him to remember anything. "Teague, look at me. I am your wife."

"Luv, I'm sure you make your husband very, very happy and you are a very beautiful woman but I ain't married to you. I am getting married to another, a woman my own age."

Amelia glared at him.

"Why are you punishing me?" He asked. "Why have you locked me up? Can't you see I need to save her? The love of me life is out there in danger and she needs me."

"No, I am the love of your life and I need you! Back to bloody normal!"

Amelia was beyond frustrated. All she'd heard about lately was how beautiful Caroline was, how much he loved her and never wanted to apart from her. It was probably the worst thing she'd ever heard from her husband but she had to remain calm and remember that this man wasn't technically her husband, not yet.

"Amelia!"

She looked up to the stairs when she heard Harry call her name. "Yes?"

"The Black Pearl."

Amelia ran up the stairs like a shot and hurried up on deck. "Oh thank God." She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the ship on the horizon. "Jack will know what to do."

When the ship got to port, Amelia got another nasty surprise.

"Why can't I see him?"

"I don't think it's in your best interest." Bridget sighed, knowing that would never fly. "He doesn't want you to."

"Bridget…"

"I know what's happening. Teague is young again, isn't he? Young to the point where he doesn't remember even meeting you."

Amelia frowned. "How do you know that?"

"It's why we're back. Teague is young because of a spell by Caroline Harrison and in return for his youth, Jack lost his. The same thing has happened between Caroline and Evelyn. Evelyn is a bed ridden old woman and Caroline is a pretty young thing, skipping about in anticipation to see her love." Bridget rolled her eyes.

"Not a chance is she seeing him."

"I know that, Amelia. To be honest, that was our plan when we were coming back. I thought Teague could convince her to stop aging Jack, to see how any plan she had was futile but…Caroline isn't a witch yet which means…"

Amelia realised. "Which means she can't reverse the curse. She doesn't know how."

"She has no memory of ever casting that spell. She relegated Jack and Evelyn to die so that her and Teague could be together again and live out the life that she felt she was cheated out of. No Nerezza to turn her against Teague, no witchcraft to corrupt her, no husband and no daughter to embitter her and no…"

"Me, Jack and Jonathan." Amelia nodded. "They get a fresh slate from where they left off. What about Jonathan? Is he aging too?"

"I don't know, we can't find him. I'm so sorry, Amelia."

Amelia was close to tears. "I have to see Jack."

Bridget hesitated.

"I don't care how he looks, Bridget. I need to see him."

Bridget sighed. "I don't think I could stop you and I'm not going to try."

Amelia walked into the cabin and broke down into tears.

"_Oh mi hijo_…"

"I told you not to let her see me." Jack said to Bridget who stood at the door as Amelia hurried over and hugged her son and cried in his frail arms.

"Jack, how could I have stopped her?"

"Any way would have been better than this." He indicated to her sobbing.

"No, no, no…" Amelia said, drying her eyes. "No, I needed to see you. Jack, my poor boy…"

"Hardly a boy. Man, old man."

"This shouldn't be happening to you. I will murder that witch, no matter what age she is."

"Actually," Bridger said, closing the door. "I've been thinking about something."

"What?" Amelia asked.

"It's something that Caroline, proper Caroline, said to me in Italy. She told me that witchcraft is taught, not inherited."

"So?" Jack frowned.

"So, Caroline at this age was drawn to witchcraft. She got good at it quickly."

"Because her mother taught her. There ain't any guaranteeing she'll want to learn without her and she absolutely won't if she thought it was to make her old again and without me da'."

"I know, I know that." Bridget said. "What I'm saying is, what if it wasn't necessarily Caroline? I mean, we know that only she can reverse the spell because she's the one who cast it but what if someone learnt that spell, figured out how to do it correctly and once we know exactly how to do it, just kind of…tricked Caroline into doing it?"

"But who would learn it?" Amelia asked. "I've already asked Tia but it was useless. Tia won't get involved in the work of other witches or outside forces."

"We don't need it to be Tia, who says we even need it to be another woman? I could try but Caroline already doesn't trust me so I couldn't trick her."

"I'll do it." Amelia said.

"I don't think that'll work either. If Caroline gets near Teague, which I know we don't want happening but let's face it, when has a plan of ours ever run smoothly, if Caroline gets near Teague then he'll warn her straight away not to trust the woman claiming to be his wife. No, it has to be someone she thinks isn't on our side, someone who is good with words, can trick and manipulate someone easily and if we want this done quickly, which we do, we need someone who will pick up witchcraft quickly. Someone who has a lot of experience with this stuff, spells and blood curses…How about Barbossa? He's experienced with all that stuff."

Jack looked at her like she was crazy. "Aye, he's just as experienced at trying to uproot me from this ship. Give him witchcraft and we'll be dealing with these types of curses every second day. No, it has to be someone who's also on our side but who could also convincingly be on Caroline's side."

Anita perked up. "I know who you could use!"

"Who?" Bridget frowned.

"The other blonde girl on your ship. That little one who skips around here so much."

"David?" Jack frowned.

"I wish you would learn her real name, the poor girl." Amelia sighed.

"She don't want us to." He replied. "David…"

"I don't know how I would feel about using her." Bridget said. "Corrupting her with witchcraft now?"

"Who said anything about corruption?" Amelia shrugged. "No one ever said knowing witchcraft made you corrupt, we just know corrupt people who know witchcraft. Anyway, it's only one spell."

Jack thought about it. "Aye but if all of this has proven anything, it's that witchcraft is addictive."

"It's David," Bridget said. "The girl is incapable of even comprehending a mean thought."

"The same was said of Caroline Harrison until people turned against her. She was a virtuous freer of slaves and she saved your life," Jack indicated to Bridget. "More than once. The only reason she abandoned her daughter was because…Well, it's Evelyn. And the only reason she turned against us was because her mother died as our hostage."

Amelia shook her head. "Don't be fooled Jackie, Caroline's motives have always been to get back to your father. They have been from the minute she realised she could use Bridget to do it."

Bridget wanted to believe it was more than that. Caroline had become an enemy but that didn't change the fact that last year, she'd been Bridget's friend. She'd kept her secret about being with Jack as opposed to his prisoner and when Beckett arrested her, Caroline Harrison convinced Lewis that Bridget didn't deserve to die. She saved her life in that way. If only she hadn't been torturing it since. Then again, if Bridget had tried to hide and someone had not only found her but brought the people she was hiding from right to her and then killed her mother, she'd be in a volatile mood too. If they were keeping Jack from her on top of all that, they'd have been dead by now.

_We're not keeping Teague from her though; he's just married with a family and doesn't want to see her. She's forcing everyone to suffer so she can get what she wants and manipulate him into wanting her back. The only person who wins here is her._

_You know yourself that the lengths people will go to for love is beyond comprehension. Caroline knows she made a mistake in letting Teague go and now she'd trying to right it._

_She didn't even let him go. She just wanted him and her mother, what's so bad about that? What's wrong with having your love and your family?_

"Bridget?"

Bridget came out of her thoughts to see Jack and Amelia looking at her.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about…How to get Caroline to trust David if we do agree to ask her."

"I think it's a good idea." Jack said. "David's been itching to prove her place on this ship for over a year, I say we stop treating her like she's made of porcelain and let her show us what she can do. Also, she's proven to be an efficient little liar and manipulator at times."

Amelia stood up. "I will go find her. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can get my husband back and you will be young again."

She left the cabin and Jack looked at Bridget.

"So, what were you really thinking about?"

Bridget frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I know you and I know when you're torturing yourself. What was it?"

She sighed. "I was just thinking about Caroline's situation and how it might be a little similar to my own."

"How do you see that?"

"Well, she lost your father because she was getting to know her mother and they were growing apart. I could have easily made the same decision. Instead, I lost my mother. Why is it that there has to be a choice?"

"Luv, I would have been more than willing for you to rebuild a relationship with your mother. You know that."

"No, I know that. I'm not saying this against you, I just…It's terrible that when you try to have both, everything gets ruined. Caroline wanted both and she ended up with neither. I don't want that to happen to me."

"It won't and do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Caroline wanted both, yes but she didn't necessarily choose her mother over my father. Me da' just met me mum and chose her over Caroline because she was his love. Well, that ain't going to happen because I already found you. I can't go out and find someone else to choose over my love, you're right here."

Bridget smiled and leaned towards him.

"You ain't going to kiss me, are you?" Jack asked.

Bridget frowned. "I was, should I not?"

"When I'm like this? I would say so."

"You think I shouldn't kiss you because you're an old man?" She frowned. "You're still you."

"Aye, but I look like my father. It'd be like when I were in Jonathan's body, wouldn't be right."

Jack was caught off guard when Bridget kissed him anyway.

"You're you, in your own body with your own little unique things that make you who you are and those are the things I love, no matter what age you are."

He had to smile. "Thank you, luv."

Bridget smiled back and both turned when the door opened again.

"Oh my Lord…" David breathed at seeing Jack.

"Is that any way to address your Captain, David?" Jack asked, trying to sound authoritative. With his brittle bones and weak state, it was the only fun he could have.

"Oh…No, no, I'm sorry, I…"

"It's okay, David, he's only teasing you." Bridget said. "Could you sit down for a moment please?"

David walked over and sat at the table. "I had a feeling this was coming."

Jack and Bridget frowned at each other.

"You…Eh…You could have warned me." Jack said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not this," She tried to explain quickly. "Not what happened to you, no, how could I? I meant what you brought me in here to say."

"What do you think I want to say?"

"Well, that you're getting rid of me, isn't it?" She asked.

"No, it ain't anything like that."

"David, why do you think Jack would want to get rid of you?" Bridget frowned.

"I just…I thought it was because I don't really do as much the rest…But I really would like to! And…"

"And?" Jack prompted.

"And…I shouted at the crew. A lot."

"That only put me in mind to give you a promotion." Jack said. "Which is exactly what I want to do now."

"I wouldn't exactly call this a promotion…" Bridget muttered.

"More flies with honey than with vinegar." He muttered back before speaking to David again. "To be honest, Dave, you're the only person who can help me out of this little predicament."

"I am?" She frowned.

"Aye, you see, what we need is someone to do a spell to undo this mess."

"But I'm not a witch."

"Yet."

"Yet?"

"You could learn the spell." Bridget said before explaining their plan about the spell and Caroline.

"Oh…" David nodded when she'd heard everything. "Are you sure I'm the right person?"

"You, madam, are a handy little manipulator and that ain't a bad thing." Jack said. "You're definitely the right person."

"Though don't feel pressured to say yes." Bridget said. "Only if you want to."

Jack didn't look at her when he spoke. "Bridget?"

"Yes?"

"Quiet."

She glared at him.

"The crux of it is, if you don't help, I may not be here for much longer." Jack said. "We really need you, David."

David eventually nodded, more resolute. "Okay, let's do it."

"Are you sure?" Bridget asked.

"Bridget."

"I am sure." David said, standing up. "Now, how do I learn the spell?"

Jack and Bridget both realised they had no idea.

Bridget stood up. "I'm going to ransack Caroline's room. Maybe there's a book or a scribble of parchment or something to help."

She left the cabin and left Jack and David alone. David seemed a little uncomfortable.

"You alright, David?" Jack asked.

"It's just…If anything goes wrong with this spell, you're my Captain."

"It'll be fine, I assure you."

"What if you die?"

"Maybe you should wait outside, David."

* * *

Bridget opened the door to Caroline's bedroom and was shocked to see that she had walked in on an impassioned kiss, the kind her and Jack might share if they'd been parted for a time. She realised that's exactly what it was.

"Stop that right now!"

Edward and Caroline parted the kiss, realising they'd been interrupted. Bridget hurried over and grabbed Caroline's arm, pulling her behind her.

"How the hell did you get out?!" Bridget asked. "I thought you were locked up in a brig?"

"I have me ways. Who the bloody hell are you?"

"I am the love of your son's life! The son you did not have with this woman!"

"Oh bloody hell; you're one of them maniacs. Just leave us be, aye? We ain't hurting no one."

"I beg to differ!" Bridget realised the truth wasn't going to get anywhere so decided to think on her feet. "This young girl is unwed and unchaperoned and you are taking advantage!"

"I really don't mind." Caroline interrupted.

"Quiet, Caroline!"

"Don't talk to her like that." Edward said. "And you don't need no chaperone when you run away."

"Well, you do now and I'm hers so tough! You should be ashamed Edward O'Tadgh, you were raised better than this…I assume."

"Listen luv, I don't know who you are but if you don't get your hands off me lass, there'll be consequences."

"Oh hush, you don't scare me or at least you won't for a good few years. Now I am taking my ward out of your presence for good and if you stop me, I have two ships' worth of crew to put a stop to you!"

She left the room and dragged Caroline with her.

"You can't do this!" Caroline was saying. "I love him!"

"Sure God love you, it's heart-breaking." Bridget said sarcastically. "Ana!"

Hearing her name getting shouted, Ana appeared from her room. "Bridget?"

Bridget turned to see her friend behind her. "Oh Ana, I need your help."

"Who's that?" Ana frowned at the young girl. "Looks like Evelyn. Oh God, don't tell me there's another one."

"Kinda. This is Caroline who did a spell to make her and Teague young and the consequence was Jack and Evelyn got old. You see, when Teague and Caroline were young, they were in love until Teague left Caroline for Amelia and never looked back…"

"He would never do that!" Caroline objected.

"Of course he wouldn't." Bridget said before turning back to Ana. "That's why Caroline was obsessed with getting on the ship, she wanted to get back to Teague. Well, now both are young and in love again with no memory of their lives after their relationship so naturally, they want to be together. They can't be, so I need you to chaperone Caroline and make sure Teague, whose name now is Edward because that's his real name and he hasn't changed it yet, gets nowhere near her. Meanwhile, I have to go find a spell for David to use to reverse all this because madam here can't remember an ounce of her witchcraft so here." Bridget threw Caroline to Ana. "Thanks. And remember; don't leave her out of your sight."

Ana looked overwhelmed by all the information. "Eh…Okay."

"Thank you Ana. Just tie her up and gag her so she can't make any noise and then lock her in your room so he can't find her or something."

Ana looked down at the now terrified girl. "Tie up the teenage girl?"

"If you don't, Jack and Evelyn could end up being step-siblings."

"I'll get some rope."

* * *

"I found something!"

Jack was relieved when Bridget returned to the cabin with a book in her hand. "You did?"

"I did. In one of Caroline's books, there's a spell to reverse another spell. It's not very specific but it's a start. And it seems easy enough. I'm sure David could trick Caroline with it."

"Well, let's get cracking before any of me bones do."

Bridget smiled at him. "This will work, I know."

"Bridget!" Ana ran into the cabin but froze at seeing Jack. "Oh my God…"

"Everyone's calling me that today, I'm going to get a complex and the last thing we need around here is another God walking around." Jack joked.

Bridget knew Ana would only run in that urgently if something was wrong. She looked at Jack. "I'll be right back, woman business." She left the cabin quickly. "What's wrong, where's Caroline?"

"I thought you'd at least get someone to guard Teague, Edward, whatever his name is."

"I couldn't find him to. Why?"

"He found Caroline; he nearly killed me for locking her up!"

"Oh God, where are they now?"

"Luckily, Charles was looking for me and managed to fight him off for a while but he's adamant to get her. Bridget, nothing is going to hold that fella off."

"I know one thing that will…" Bridget and Ana turned at the voice to see Jack standing at the cabin door, using the beam for support.

"You do?" Bridget frowned.

"Aye, I know just the thing."

* * *

"Me?"

"It's a good plan."

"Jack wants them to test the spell on me?" Amelia frowned. "To make me young?"

"If you could become young like them and go back to the age you were when Teague met you so he could meet you again here and now, he'd forget all about Caroline and fall in love with you again. It won't fix everything but it'll stop him from trying to run off with her and do…Anything else with her."

"But if I do this, who will get older? We don't even know if it's happening to Jonathan right now. If both of them are aging because of Teague, adding me to the mix could kill them."

"Which is why we're going to perform another blood curse before this one, linking you to me."

Amelia frowned. "Bridget, no. I couldn't do that to you."

"It'll be fine. It's a less intense version of the blood curse between Jack and Barbossa. It'll connect us so you'll take the youth from me. When we reverse Teague and Caroline's youth spells to fix Jack and Caroline, we'll reverse it so you and I go back to normal too and then David can unlink us so you won't suffer anything I do and vice versa."

"And what if we can't? You stay old and I keep your youth? No."

"Amelia, if we can't fix us then we can't fix Teague and Jack either. If Jack stays old then at least I will too and both you and Teague will stay young. At least none of us will have to live without the person we love."

"It's just that you and Jack get too short a time together whereas Teague and I get double the amount of time. That is not fair."

"I'd rather spend only one year with Jack as an old, saggy but happy woman than fifty years without him where I would turn into an old, saggy and heartbroken woman.

"Bridget…"

"Amelia, trust me. None of that will come to pass. Everything will work out, I have faith."

"After everything that has happened to you, how can you have faith?"

"Because, despite everything that's happened, Jack and I are still here and we still love each other. Yes, a lot of bad has happened but it's only ever proven how good we are at the end of it all."

Amelia nodded. "Okay."

"Great." Bridget smiled. "I'll go get David. We have it planned so that David will act like she's come to help Caroline because she doesn't think it's fair what we're doing. Then she's going to convince her that there's a simple spell to do that would protect her and Edward from us."

"But it will really reverse the spell?"

"That's the plan. First though, she has to connect us. According to Caroline's book, we need to each take a piece of rope, cut your hands and put blood on our rope and then tie the ropes together and put them in a fire. When the fire burns out, David takes the ash and says one of those poem…thingys and just like that, we're connected by blood."

Amelia sighed. "You're sure about this, Bridget?"

"Positive."

After the spell was complete, there was nothing left to do but for David to try and perform the spell Caroline had. Jack, Bridget and Amelia looked on as David did her work and none of them really knew what she was doing. They were entranced until Amelia fainted beside them.

"Bloody hell." Jack caught her though not as spritely as he would have before.

"No, it's okay." David said. "That's meant to happen. She'll sleep through her rejuvenation."

"A little warning might have been nice, David." Jack said as Bridget helped him carry his mother to the bed.

"Sorry, I was a little distracted."

"What about me?" Bridget asked.

"Since aging is a natural process, you'll be awake while you go through it. Amelia's part is the more supernatural part, yours is just the consequence."

"I don't like how quickly she's gotten used to this." Jack mumbled.

Bridget sighed and shrugged before speaking up. "Alright, will you mind your mother and I'll go check on things outside while I still can?"

"Bridget, this is a rough thing to go through." Jack warned. "Maybe you should stay in here and relax."

She smiled at him. "I'll be fine. Once I start feeling tired, I'll come back in here."

She left the cabin and Jack and David were left alone again, leaving the awkward silence in the air.

"If I'm reading this correctly, I think there's a spell in here to give someone boils in a very uncomfortable place. I might keep that for the next time Miss Evelyn mocks my glasses."

Jack looked at David, more than a little worried.

* * *

"I have to see him."

"Edward, no."

"They're saying he's my son." Word had gotten round the ship of the current predicament and all Edward had been hearing from everyone was that he had a son on the ship. He didn't know how and he didn't know why and most importantly, he didn't know who but he wanted to. "I have to see him."

"They're saying that old woman is my daughter!" Caroline said desperately. "These people are crazy! We have to get away from them."

"It'll only take a second, I promise."

Edward walked up on deck and quietly towards the cabin and opened the door.

"Hello da'."

He grimaced at the old man sitting at the table. On the bed, asleep, was the woman who claimed to be his wife.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked.

"Mum? She's wrecked, very tiring day. Her husband is trying to have an affair."

"I ain't her husband and I can't be your father, it's not possible."

"You ain't ever heard of witchcraft?" Jack asked. "Powerful stuff."

"You really think you're me son?"

"Funny to think, eh?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Cursed by a witch to be old."

"Caroline?"

"So I've gathered."

"She ain't a witch."

"She usually is."

Edward grimaced. "And I'm really that...old?"

"Not this old. You've become younger than I was and so, I'm now older than you were." Jack explained.

Edward was silent for a while. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know. You can accept that me mum is your wife."

"I can't. I don't love that woman."

"You did, from the second you saw…" Jack looked over at the sleeping woman.

Edward frowned at his sudden quietness. "You alright, mate?"

"Fine. I just…I need Bridget." He turned back to his father. "You need to get her for me."

"I can't." The young man began to panic. "I have to go."

Jack put his hand to his heart, clutching his chest with a long groan.

"I need…I need Bridget. You love someone, so do I. I need her here to…Say goodbye to her…Please…"

Edward nodded. "Alright, just…Hold on."

He hurried outside and within a minute, Bridget was rushing inside the cabin.

"Jack!"

Jack took his hand from his chest and the pained expression left his face. "You separate them?"

"Wha…If you weren't old, I'd beat the living daylights out of you!"

"Did you get them away from each other?"

"Yes, I found Caroline on her own when your father was in here and managed to drag her off with one of those 'Banna' darts. He's looking for her again now, he thought she wandered off. Why would you do that?"

"I had to get him out and you in."

Bridget frowned. "Why?"

"Look." He pointed to his mother and Bridget saw how she looked younger, not as young as she would yet but it was starting to become noticeable. "She looks like she did when I were in me older teenage years."

Bridget frowned. "Why aren't I getting old? I feel the same as always."

She got her answer when her hair began to lighten and her skin began to pale.

"No. No, no, no…This can't be happening." She hurried over to the mirror.

She blinked and in a flash, her eyes were icy blue.

"Bridget?" Jack frowned.

She turned back to him. "I'm not getting old; I'm turning into a mermaid."

"What?"

"It must be a side effect of being a mermaid. They don't age unless they're on land and even then, they replenish when they go back into the water unless they die on land. My mermaid side must be protecting me from the rapid aging."

"It's because you have your cloak." Jack surmised. "Mermaids age on land because they've been forced into being mortal women. That weren't the case with you; you have control over yourself and your mermaid side. It ain't one or the other with you. You have the power to switch to your mermaid side which must be happening now."

Bridget frowned. "Does this mean I'll never age? My mermaid side will just keep rejuvenating myself?"

"I don't know but right now, that seems to be the case. If it is the case all the time and you're somehow immortal…"

"I'll have to apologise for making you throw away the Phoenix ring for one." She put a hand to her legs. "Oh no."

"Your tail?"

"What am I going to do? I need to be in water with the tail but I can't leave."

"Go fetch Ana, tell her what's happening and have the bath from the washroom moved up to here. You may have to stay in water but you can stay in here. Do it quickly before the change takes over."

Bridget nodded and rushed out of the cabin. "Ana!"

She grimaced when the men of both ships, now congregated on the Pearl, turned to her. She realised her voice was becoming the lyrical, seductive tones of her mermaid side.

_Bloody hell, that's the last thing we need._

Bridget saw Ana come up on deck and ran over. "I need your help."

"No, not mermaid you, I hate mermaid you." Ana groaned.

"Thanks, Ana. I can't order the men because listen to my stupid voice so I need you to get a bath put into the cabin. My mermaid side is protecting me from getting old and I can't go into the ocean, I'll lose myself again if I let it completely take over. I need to be confined to the cabin."

"Alright, I'll get on it." Ana nodded.

"Thank you, and hurry. I can already feel the scales on my legs."

"Where is she?!"

Bridget rolled her eyes when Edward approached them. She didn't speak but indicated for Ana to.

"She don't want to see you." Ana said. "Sorry."

"I'm getting tired of this nonsense." Edward growled. "I want Caroline and I want her now."

Bridget frowned when Ana looked past her to something over her shoulder with wide eyes. "Are you sure about that?"

Bridget turned and saw emerging from the cabin definitely one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen if not the most beautiful. The men had stopped looking at her and all eyes were firmly on Amelia, some having seen her when she was this young and beautiful when they came onto Teague's ship for the first time and some seeing her for the first time but all were enthralled. Bridget realised their looks and hurried over and took the girl's hand, leading her away.

"David?" She called the girl over. "Do your shouting bit, tell them to stay away."

David was smiling brightly at her spell working. "Can do."

Bridget turned to the girl who looked quite terrified. "Amelia?" She looked confused by that. "Oh wait…Karishma?"

"Where am I?" The girl asked in broken English. "I don't remember my husband bringing me on this ship. Where is he? Where is Preston?"

"He's not here; you're safe from him now." Bridget said, remembering the circumstances Amelia's life would have been in now. "Preston Lyons will never hurt you or even find you again, I promise."

Karishma didn't look happy about that, she still looked terrified and Bridget lost her when she began speaking rapid Spanish.

"You know any Spanish?" Ana asked, walking over.

"Not enough for that." Bridget grimaced.

"Maybe I could help."

Bridget smiled as Edward came towards them and looked at the girl before speaking in Spanish too.

"Edward, could you look after her for us?" Bridget asked. "You know Spanish and we don't."

It looked like nothing could make him happier than to do so.

"Maybe you two could go down to the galley and get some food, you must be hungry." She suggested.

Edward smiled at Karishma and spoke in Spanish before offering his arm. Hesitantly, she took it, if only because he was the only one who spoke one of her native languages. They walked below deck and Bridget and Ana smiled after him before Bridget fell over and hit the floor. Ana looked down at her.

"Oh right…The tub."

* * *

Jack had eventually had to retreat to the bed, his joints just too sore. He had to admit, even with all the problems, he was glad to be away in his cabin and in peace. It didn't last as the door was kicked open and Barbossa strode in.

"Look what I caught. Should go fishing a lot more with me talent."

"Put me down." Bridget said, annoyed from where she was slung over his shoulder.

"I didn't hear please." He clicked his fingers and Matelot and Ladbroc carried the tub inside, placing it down where he indicated. "Good lads. Ana, dear."

"Order me around and call me dear again, stumpy, and you'll lose the other leg." Ana threatened as she filled the tub with water.

"Barbossa, why the bloody hell did you involve yourself?" Jack asked, not at all amused with Barbossa throwing his weight around.

"Someone had to rescue your legless damsel and you ain't looking up to the task. Besides, it's nice to laude over someone the fact that I have more legs than them."

"You do realise I have teeth like a shark which could very well rip you to shreds right now?" Bridget said, still over his shoulder.

Barbossa huffed and dropped her into the tub with a splash. "Bratty little thing you have here, Sparrow. Not an inch of gratitude."

"Thank you ever so kindly, Hector. Now get out." She sneered, her tail red and her eyes black indicating her anger.

"Gladly. It's time for David's reading lesson anyway."

"That's postponed." Jack told him. "David's working."

"On what?"

"Business. Ours. Get out."

Barbossa left the cabin, now with a mission.

"Well, he's not going to be happy when he finds out." Bridget sighed, returning back to normal, well as normal as she could be with a blue tail and blue eyes.

"Ah, sod him. At least there's one highlight of me day if I ruined his. How are you feeling, luv?"

Bridget looked at him. "Not great, I'll admit. We're both out of action now; whatever happens out there is outside our control."

"Well…Bugger."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	65. Rules

**Chapter 65**

"I hate it when they do this."

"Do what?"

"Well obviously something is wrong and they're hiding it, Jack and Bridget." Elizabeth looked at her husband. "I can't believe they sailed out again into the middle of nowhere."

Fionn, who was getting better at being Will every day, looked over his shoulder where she was lying on the bed. He was sitting on the floor, up against the side. "Why?"

"Will, I'm so close to giving birth and I need to be on land when I do. I will need the aid of a midwife. You should talk to Jack, he always listens to you better than he listens to me."

"I'd have to disagree with you there; Jack isn't much for talking to anyone these past few weeks." If he had been, Fionn would have been able to get the location of the heart by now, release Will from his prison so he could return to Elizabeth. Every day that didn't happen and Elizabeth got closer to giving birth, the worse Fionn's plan got.

"Well, maybe try again. After all, if you can't convince him, Bridget will try and she'll more than likely succeed. If she weren't here, I daresay he'd be the most impossible person in the world."

He nodded. "I'll try. I need to talk to Jack about quite a few things lately. I recently escaped capture by one of his most formidable enemies and he couldn't seem less bothered."

"Another reason I suspect that there's something going wrong that he is not telling us."

"The biggest thing I can think of is Heather going missing but something went astray and Jonathan's gone off on his own to find her so I can't imagine what else would have Jack so rattled."

"Maybe it's something to do with Ritson's recent boarding. Can you believe that Jane Ritson actually turned out to be Bridget's sister?"

Fionn had been more surprised that Bernadette had turned out to be Jane Ritson seeing as he'd known the woman his whole life. "It's appalling what she did to her sister, leaving Bridget trapped in slavery all those years."

"I suppose if you look on the bright side of things, if Bernadette had taken Bridget away, she might never have met Jack."

"She'd have been better off."

Elizabeth frowned at him. "Will."

He realised that was much more something Fionn would say than Will would say. "I'm sorry; Jack's just been frustrating me lately. But you're right; I will definitely talk to him about getting you the best care, you and…Our baby."

Elizabeth smiled and reached over, kissing him. It caught him by surprise but it wasn't the first time she'd unknowingly shared a kiss with a man who wasn't her husband. "Thank you. To be honest, I'm quite done with being pregnant. I'm much more ready to be a mother now. I cannot wait to get back to fighting form."

"Fighting…? You're planning on continuing in this life after giving birth?"

Elizabeth looked at him. "We spoke about this, Will. We're in this life whether we want it or not, Beckett has made sure of that. Even if we live in hiding, I'm still going to have to know how to fight just in case danger does come to our door. You told me that yourself."

"Yes I did…Of course…"

"So once the baby is born and I'm feeling up to it again, we're going to continue our sword fighting lessons. Truth be told, I'm positively itching to get back to it. I did enjoy it quite a lot and I was getting bloody good at it, if I do say so myself. It'll be a good way to get back to being fit after so much lying around. I've so missed being out of all the action."

"Have you? Honestly?" He grimaced at her. "What's so fun about being nearly killed time and time again? What's so magnificent about holding a blade in your hand and knowing that it's either kill or be killed?"

"Will, you don't sound like yourself at all."

"I don't advocate murder, that's not an abnormal thought."

Elizabeth tried to sit up. "You just said it yourself; it's kill or be killed. How could you not like me wanting to be prepared? I don't intend to let the 'be killed' option become a reality any time soon. If there is a threat to me or my family, I would hope I'm capable enough to deal with it. And you've always shared that same thought. Why are you talking to me like a different person now?"

Fionn realised and restrained himself. "I'm sorry. It's just…This past year has been hell for the most part, our impending joy not included, and I'm just looking forward to some peace and finally being able to be a family away from all of it."

"Me too but I still want to get back to sword fight training. I'd just started getting into something more rigorous than walking down some stairs in a corset and I couldn't do it anymore. Not that I'm not positively blissful about getting pregnant. Our son or daughter will be the light of my life. And speaking of…"

"What?"

"Well, we have a name if it is a boy but we never planned for a girl. Do you have any thoughts?"

"Oh…I don't know…" He knew he couldn't do that; choose a name for a child that wasn't his. "What do you think?"

"Well, if it's a boy, we're naming it after you and your father so I was hoping…Maybe if it were a girl, we could name her after my mother?"

"Your mother, I think that would be suitable." He said, trying to make it sound like he knew anything at all about Elizabeth's mother. He didn't even know the woman's name.

"You do? You don't sound very enthusiastic."

"I'm sorry, darling; I think it would be a terrific way to honour your mother. After all, if the woman was capable of producing you, she must have been something special."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm so happy things are getting back to normal between us, Will. I was so scared when you came back from Jones and seemed so distant; I love you too much to ever want that to happen."

Fionn nodded, feeling absolutely rotten.

"I love you too."

* * *

_There she is._

"Oh David, dear. Come here for a moment."

David stopped and turned when she saw Barbossa calling her. "Oh, I can't right now. Very busy."

"Oh, is that the way of it then? After helping you learn and devoting so much time to you when all the rest forgot you were here, you're willing to abandon me the moment they finally decide you're of some use?"

David's enthusiasm waned as she began to feel guilty. "I'm sorry." She walked towards him. "Of course I have time for you, the way you always have for me."

Barbossa smiled, his terrible teeth on show. "Always such a good girl. Now explain a few things to me because I am utterly lost, what exactly are you doing for Sparrow?"

"Oh…" She felt flustered as they walked along. "I'm afraid I can't say."

"Well I know he's turned old quickly and I know his lady can't get her legs back. And I know you're helping. How exactly?"

"I'm so terribly sorry, Captain Barbossa but I promised not to say a word to anyone."

"Am I just anyone? I thought you and I had a deep understanding, the likes that none of the rest understood."

"We do and you are very important to me, but…I'm finally becoming a really important member of this crew and I don't want to ruin the first chance Captain Sparrow has given me. He asked me to keep it private and I intend to keep my word. After all, what good is my word if I'm willing to betray it so easily?"

"What good is our friendship if you don't trust me enough to help you? If you don't consider me enough to keep whatever you say just between us? I've never let you down before, why is it that the minute you speak to Sparrow, you no longer trust me?"

"I do trust you! I really do, Captain Barbossa! I just…"

"David, I swear to you, if you let me know what you are up to, only so I can help you achieve your goals, no one will learn this new information from me."

"You won't say anything?"

"It will remain known only to those who already know it, I promise you."

David bit her lip. She did need help, if only from someone with experience in these things. "Alright…"

Barbossa smiled again.

* * *

"I'm cold."

"Put on a coat."

Evelyn coughed and was instantly annoyed when Ana wouldn't turn from spying on Edward and Karishma who were sitting the galley to pay attention to her. "Where is Bridget?"

"Bridget is out of commission, you have me." Ana said as she walked away from the galley, knowing Evelyn's whines would distract the young couple from becoming infatuated with each other. "Now, if you are cold, put on a coat. Don't start no fires."

"Where is my mother?"

"Resting."

"Resting? She doesn't need rest, she's young and energetic."

Ana huffed and turned back to the old woman. "Yes Evelyn, your mother did an awful thing to you. It was terrible. That's why we've been saying all this time how terrible she is."

"She's not terrible; I bet she never knew this would be a consequence."

Ana rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Evelyn."

"Where is she?"

Ana walked up on deck and was followed, much to her annoyance. "She's asleep; I can show you if you like."

"Asleep?"

"Well, with a little help from some opiate."

"You poisoned my mother!?"

"We didn't poison her; we stopped her from doing something all of us would regret."

"You pirates are so…Oh…"

Ana turned around and saw the old woman stumble slightly against the rails.

"Evelyn? Are you alright?"

"No…My breath is so short…"

Ana looked around. "Charles!"

The soldier came running over at her call to see Evelyn's pitiful state. "Is she alright?"

"No, she's too old for all this stress. We kept Jack in the comfort of his cabin and we've relegated her to nowhere." Ana was actually beginning to feel a bit bad, if only because the frailty of a person was never nice to watch. "Help me bring her to a room with a bed. Heather's old one."

"No…" Evelyn croaked. "Not her."

"She's not there anymore." Ana rolled her eyes again, her sympathy waning. "It's either that or a hammock."

She took one arm and Charles took the other and they brought her to the room.

"Now," Ana said while Charles waited outside. "Do you…Need anything?"

"My youth."

"We're working on that. I meant tea or something like that."

"No. Just leave me be."

Ana nodded and left the room, closing the door. Charles looked at her.

"I don't know about you but I don't think it's looking too good. She looks close to death."

"I know, I don't know what to do. With Bridget out of action, it's all fallen on me and I'm terrible at this rubbish. I wonder if Gibbs will switch roles with me, I'll run the sailing and he can make sure no one dies."

"I don't think he'll be too willing to go for that." Charles said. "How are Teague and Amelia getting on?"

"Like a house on fire, fortunately. Once Caroline wakes up from the coma Bridget put her in, we can get David to convince her to undo the spell and all shall be put right. The last I saw of them though, they were swapping stories in the galley. Better go check they're still there." They walked along below deck to get to Jack's parents but something will still irking Ana. "How could Caroline Harrison do this to her own daughter? How could someone be so callous as to sentence her daughter to practically death just so she could make a second go at life's mistakes? Why ruin two families because she can't face that her former lover from decades ago has moved on?"

"I don't know." Charles sighed. "All I know is that desperate people are without common sense."

"That I understand but even this has gone too far. How are things going with Harrison?"

"As well as can be expected. I don't want to be anywhere near him and neither do James but we've made absolutely sure he's gotten nowhere near Evelyn, Caroline or Teague."

"Edward, remember? He's Edward now. Or was. I don't know." She shook her head. "But maybe we should be Teague or Edward or whoever he is near Harrison and he can shoot him and we can be rid of the wretch forever."

"Captain said he's to live."

"Only because Bridget said so. Jack would be quite content to murder that sod."

"Just because he's still breathing doesn't mean he's still living. The man is a shell. He has no weight left on him, his clothes wouldn't do as dishrags, he's fallen a long way from Governor. He's gotten so much quieter too. I don't know if he's plotting some terrible revenge on us all or he's just given up but he doesn't talk anymore."

"I suppose losing your wife, finding her, realising she left you on purpose and wants nothing to do with you on top of losing your home, your power, your luxuries, your servants and slaves will do that to you. Oh, and finding out that your daughter began selling herself to pay for your food."

"I don't think he knows Evelyn did that. Or if he does, he's content to never, ever talk about it."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"I'd never let my daughter do that. I'd rather starve."

"Are daughters and sons something you think about often?" Ana asked, feeling strange that he'd just mentioned something like that. They'd never discussed it before.

"Sometimes, I wouldn't say often. I've very much become the kind of man who doesn't plan ahead into the future. I did so when entering the Navy and nothing turned out as expected. For the better. So I'm happy to take each day as it comes and not get too bogged down in ifs and maybes. What about yourself?" He asked. "Have you thought about it?"

"Honestly? No."

"Not at all?"

"Not at all." Ana said. "I've thought about pregnancy, just because it is a risk but I haven't thought about sons or daughters. I haven't thought upon if I'd want them or not. I just…Haven't."

"Will you begin to now?"

"I suppose, now that it's been brought up between us."

"And what will your opinion be? Yay or nay?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have to think on it, would I? All I know is I don't want them only to never get them. Seeing what happened to Bridget, how it hurt her so much, maybe that's why I haven't thought about it. Maybe it's because it hasn't happened yet. If it ain't going to happen, I would rather not have had too long to dwell."

"And if you don't dwell and it does happen?"

"I'll be dwelling pretty bloody quickly on what's what then, won't I?"

Charles had to smile at her. "Aye, I suppose you would."

* * *

"No sign of any ships yet, Captain."

"Well keep a weather eye open, I am not letting any pirate ships through my grasp, she's on one of them."

The first mate nodded and left Jonathan to the helm. He had no idea of his family's troubles as he had not been infected with the spell but his own problems didn't leave him carefree. Heather was still nowhere to be found but he wasn't giving up hope yet. "Donnell, take the helm."

"Aye, Captain."

As another crewmember took over steering, Jonathan left the helm and walked along deck. He wondered not only where Heather was but where the rest of his family were. He wondered if Jack had forgiven him yet, he wondered if his older brother was still with their parents or whether he'd departed from them too. When Jack had slept with Carla, Teague and Amelia had tried not to choose sides specifically but they knew the blame lay with Jack and because of that, were more willing to help Jonathan; so much so that they didn't see Jack for a very long time. Now that Jonathan was to blame, had he lost the rest of his family for years? He knew his parents would receive him if he went to them but if Jack was also there; would he even get a look in? It was a strange feeling to be the son in the wrong, to be the one that wasn't closer to their parents. He'd always been, for as long as he'd been living. Jack had been sent off to live with their grandparents and Jonathan had stayed with their parents; because of that, Jonathan had always had a closer relationship to them in ways that Jack just hadn't. It wasn't Jack's fault but it was just the way things had been; Jack had never fully forgiven his parents for what he saw as the throwing him away and he'd never forgiven Jonathan for getting to stay.

It wasn't a circumstance Jonathan had thought about a lot, he couldn't even remember his grandparents so he didn't much remember Jack living with them, but the further away he got from his family, the more he came to realise how awful it was to be on the outside looking in, something Jack had felt he was doing since Jonathan was born. But he'd still always protected Jonathan; he'd still always been there for him when growing up. Of course, they'd had their fights and they used to kill each other but for the most part, Jonathan was always left alone by others because Jack made it so. It was what Jack had done with Carla that Jonathan could never forgive.

_And I tried to do the same with Bridget._

It wasn't an appealing thought to have about himself.

"This has gotten too far. We should let the Captain know."

"No, we gave him our word that we wouldn't."

"No one was expecting this ship to get taken out, not even him. We can't leave the lad trapped in there."

Jonathan tried to act like he hadn't heard the muffled whisperings from two of the original crewmembers on this ship, that had been under Craig's command, then Bridget's briefly, then Fionn's, then Barbossa's and now his. There weren't many of the original men left, either going off onto other ships or run off to start new lives in the Caribbean or even dead but these two had stuck through it all. Jonathan was now finding out there might have been a reason.

"Look, we've kept it quiet this long. We just have to wait a little longer."

"You don't know that. He might take ages yet and sooner or later, someone's going to check the brig, they'll know and we'll be hanged. That fella is one of the Captain's best friends."

"No, he ain't."

"Not this one, Jack Sparrow."

Now Jonathan was very, very interested and it seemed like his question would be answered with a trip to the brig. He walked below deck and once out of sight, hurried. He tried to open the door but found it locked. When he tried all the keys on the key ring, he found none worked.

_That is quite peculiar. Someone took the brig key off this set and I have a feeling those two might have it._

Later that night, when the crew was asleep, Jonathan snuck from his cabin and down the crew's quarters. He came upon the two crewmembers he'd heard talking. One was still wearing his coat but the other had taken it off so he rifled through the pockets of the loose coat first and came upon nothing. Trying to be very quiet and very careful, Jonathan crept over to the sleeping man and gently slid his fingers inside the pocket of the man's coat. He smiled in relief when he felt the key. Taking it out ever so slowly, Jonathan got the key and left the quarters, returning to the brig. He opened the door and saw pitch blackness below. He grabbed a lantern off the wall of and began to walk down the steps.

Jonathan thrust the lamp out, moving his arm along so the candlelight hit different areas of the brig. He roamed across it but saw nothing. He did it again and realised that there was a shape in the corner of one of the cells which he'd missed before as the brown coat had melded into the wood. Once he'd left the light on the shape for a few seconds, he saw movement. A hand came up and pulled the coat down, leaving Jonathan shocked by who had been sleeping behind it.

"Will?"

"Jonathan?"

Jonathan hurried down the steps and over to the cell. "Will, what are you doing in there?"

"Fionn…" The man croaked. "Where am I?"

"You're onboard my ship, which was Bridget's ship. Fionn used to run it though. Will, why did he lock you up before I left?"

"Longer than that…The man you've been seeing on the Pearl, since Italy…It's never been me. He used witchcraft to change his appearance into mine. Jonathan, you have to get me out of here. I have to get to Elizabeth."

Jonathan watched as Will tried to stand and failed. It was clear how weak he was.

"I'll get you out, Will, don't worry." Jonathan's head was spinning at these new developments. Once he'd gotten Will out of the brig and into the warmth of the cabin, with food, he felt it was okay to get him to talk.

"Why would Fionn do this?"

"He wants the heart of Davy Jones. He thought Jack trusted me enough to divulge the location so he became me. When I went missing in Italy, it was down to him. He kept me locked on the Dutchman and then brought me here but I never saw anything but brigs."

"You've been locked up that long?"

"It feels like an eternity. There were two men who gave me food and checked up on me when Fionn no longer did, when we were sailing. I could feel the waves."

"Those two are going to find themselves hanged very soon."

"You're going to kill them?"

"I have my own mission; Will and I don't need a crew who thinks they can walk all over me. You try to and you pay the consequences. I need these men to see me as their Captain, not as the brother to a Captain."

"I don't even understand why they would agree to do this to me."

"Fionn was around them a lot of the time, they probably see him as their real captain, another reason they must go. Why would he want the heart?"

"He's one of Jones' crewmembers. Jones sent him to Bridget so he could get close to Jack, find out his weaknesses so Jones could use them but Jack never learned to trust Fionn and Fionn doesn't want to work for Jones, he wants to kill him and so he came up with this convoluted plan. He'll find the heart, kill Jones, become Captain of the Dutchman and as a consolation for all he's done to me, free my father. He's made it out like he only has the best intentions but…Elizabeth…"

"Is fine, the last time I saw her." Jonathan said. "Still pregnant but healthy."

At least that was something. "Why are you Captain of this ship now?" Will asked. "And why are you away from Jack?"

Jonathan sighed. "Heather ran away. I need to find her so I can find my child. Bridget gave me this ship to do that."

"Jack wouldn't help?"

"Jack and I had a…falling out."

"Oh…" Will didn't want to pry. "But I have to get back to Elizabeth."

Jonathan knew he needed to find Heather but couldn't deny Will, he'd been a victim to exactly what Jonathan had been only it wasn't Will's foolish choices that had been the cause. "I don't know where Jack is, I'm sorry. But here…" Jonathan undid the compass from his belt and handed it to Will. "It's been useless to me since I don't want to be anywhere near Heather but at the same time want my baby so it doesn't know where it's leading to but you should have more luck."

Will took the compass and watched dial spin. Eventually it stopped.

Jonathan looked. "That's the way we came. Maybe they haven't left the Cove yet."

"Jonathan, I know you need to find Heather but please, please bring me to my wife and child."

Jonathan nodded.

"You'll be back to Elizabeth in no time."

* * *

"Oh…My head…"

"How are you feeling?"

Caroline opened her eyes quickly when she heard another voice in the room. She saw a young, blonde girl on the other bed in the room. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nora." They had decided for David to use a fake name, another fake name, when talking to Caroline as they needed her trust quickly. Not even giving her a real name wouldn't achieve that. David decided to use her mother's name as opposed to her own, just in case it got out and she'd lose David forever. "How are you?"

"My head is sore." Caroline said. "What did they do to me?"

"I know, they're such brutes." David sighed. "I've tried to escape them so many times but it never works."

Caroline frowned at her. "You're a prisoner here?"

"Not a prisoner as such, I thought this life would save me from my previous one but it ended up being just as bad. I wanted adventure and magic but all I got was dirt and grime. Although…"

"What?"

"It is nice to have another young person on board, someone who understands."

Caroline smiled a little. "Maybe you could help me. I'm looking for a man, someone I love. They keep trying to separate us."

"I think I know who you mean and I saw him a while ago." David stood up. "Come on, I'll bring you to him."

Caroline beamed as she stood up and David took her hand, leading her through the ship. "Oh Nora, you have no idea how nice it is to finally meet someone who doesn't see me as some monster. I'm not, I promise you, I just want to be happy with the man I love and these people treat me as such a villain for doing so."

"Well, I don't want to do that. I just want someone to talk to who won't dismiss me for being a foolish young girl."

"Oh my God, yes! That is exactly what they've been doing to me too! I know I'm young but I know what love feels like and what Edward and I have is the real thing and it's…" Her words died when David led her on deck and she spotted Edward and Karishma sitting on the steps up to the helm, still lost in each other. "Who is that?"

"Oh no…" David looked at her, working her best sad face. "Caroline, I don't know what happened, who she is. I'm so sorry."

Caroline walked over quickly and David followed.

"Edward!"

Edward looked up from Karishma and seemed to finally remember Caroline existed. "Caroline."

"What are you doing?"

"This…" He stood up as Karishma looked on, confused. "This young woman needed help; no one onboard can speak her language but me."

"No one else is around to talk to her but you! You're not translating anything for her, you're just with her!"

"I was chatting. She's had an amazing life, you should…"

"No!" Caroline cried.

"Caroline," David interjected. "Come with me, you don't need to be around this."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Edward looked at her.

"A new friend, she seems to need one now that she's learned she wasn't as important to some as she thought."

"Caroline…" Edward said. "I couldn't find you; everyone had told me that you were getting sick of all the fighting."

"Do you honestly believe that of me, that I'd give up?"

"I believe that you and I are on a strange ship we have no recollection of ever getting on with people we've never met who are telling us we've married people we've never heard of and have children we couldn't possibly have. I don't know what I believe in anymore! All I know is that you left me alone and there was a young woman who needed help."

"Well, if she needs your help so much, don't let me stop you!"

She turned away quickly and ran below deck.

"Caroline!"

"Edward?"

He turned to see Karishma standing on the steps, not knowing what was going on. He didn't know if he should stay or if he should run after Caroline like David had just done.

"Problem, lad?"

Edward looked up to see a man with thick sideburns at the helm who'd obviously just overseen all the drama. "I…"

"If you ain't sure which way to go, that must mean what just ran below deck weren't as important as you thought, aye? If it were, you'd already know."

"It's just…She can be a tad dramatic. Best to let her cool off."

"Aye, if that's what you want to tell yourself. Maybe that beauty there made you realise that there's more out there."

Edward looked at Karishma who was now looking at the floor coyly, having heard Gibbs' compliment. She didn't get many compliments that weren't quickly followed by a request of how much she was worth.

Edward had to smile a little at her demeanour. It had just been quite an amazing few hours where he'd barely thought of Caroline though he now felt guilty because of that.

"Both of you come up here." Gibbs said and they made their way up. "I want to tell you two a very long story about two people you both remind me off. Might make you realise that even if you're not looking for it, you can stumble into the life you never knew you wanted."

Karishma looked excited to hear the story but Edward looked at him suspiciously.

"Is this your way of trying to tell me that there might be more out there than what I've already committed to?"

"Just listen; the moral of the story is that chance encounters might change your life forever but it don't make much sense unless I actually tell it. So, a Captain friend of mine once dressed as a merchant sailor and went to a Governor's mansion which was hosting a ball…"

* * *

"Father!"

Conrad Ritson smiled as his three children ran towards him. It was late and they were in their nightclothes as it was past their bedtime but after the ship had been spotted coming into port, the staff couldn't resist their pleas of asking to stay up to see their parents. He embraced them tightly.

"Children, I have missed you!" He smiled. "I was terrified you'd be in bed, I should have known better."

"You should be in bed; it's much too late to be up at this hour." Bernadette, now Jane Ritson again, said as she walked in and had a servant remove her cloak. "Why are they not in bed?"

"They begged to stay up, ma'am, so they could see you." The maid said. "We felt cruel to deny them."

"We don't follow children's rules. If we did, there'd be none. They have a strict bedtime."

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Do not worry one bit, Kate." Conrad said. "If the rules were followed all the time, there'd be no need for them."

The maid smiled a little at him, feeling relieved.

"Children, I have a surprise for you." He turned back to them.

"Presents?" Cecily asked, excited at the thought.

"Of course but those can wait until morning. I daresay if you got them now, you'd be so excited, you'd be fit to burst and then we'd never get you to bed. Your surprise is that your nanny is home."

The children were beaming when Anita walked through the door. Seeing them was the first time she smiled since she left _The Black Pearl. _She embraced them just as tightly when they ran to her too.

"Oh children, I've missed all of you so much!" She said.

Anita had never been comfortable being in high society so she didn't partake in it, something she'd tried to convince Bridget of but seemingly never had any luck. Before Conrad had met Bernadette, he was a widower and needed a nanny for his daughter Georgina, now without a mother. He'd bought Bernadette and Anita and gave them the choice of working in his home or taking their freedom but they chose to stay in his mansion and work until they had enough money to start a new life. Bernadette was supposed to be Georgina's nanny but had absolutely no experience with children except for her little sister who she hadn't wanted to bother with when they were younger. Anita fell into being the girl's nanny naturally and when Conrad and Bernadette became closer and eventually married, Bernadette wanted Anita to join in the finer things in life, not to have to work. Anita had no interest, perfectly content to remain Georgina's nanny. Truth be told, Georgina didn't have many other female influences in her life; Bernadette wasn't too bothered with the child and that became truer when she gave birth to her own children, Daniel and Cecily. She never treated Georgina like her own but Anita treated all three of them as her grandchildren though they never knew they were, they simply thought she was their nanny and they were her wards. A few of the older staff knew of Bernadette's origins and the mother and daughter relationship between her and Anita but Conrad chose his staff wisely so the secret was safe, even from the newer staff who came after the marriage. Now Bernadette was a Governor's wife and lady of high society and Anita was quite happy being 'Nanny Annie' as the children had lovingly dubbed her. Well, she had been. Now she felt there was a hole in her heart where her other daughter should have been. She didn't even know if she'd ever see her again.

"I have yet another surprise but then it's off to bed." Conrad said.

"What is it, father?" Georgina asked. Bernadette and Anita were curious too.

"Well, since you four have been apart for quite some time, I thought it might be nice if you travelled out to the home in London for the Christmas. It's so much nicer there than here for the occasion, with snow and the like."

"Yes!" Cecily chimed. "Snow!"

"What do you mean four?" Anita asked. "Why are you two not coming?"

"We will." Conrad said. "But I have some business to take care of here first. Once that's done, we'll follow you out."

"Conrad, we've just come home to the children." Bernadette said. "Why send them away from us again?"

"I think you'll recall, dear, that this outing was your own doing." He muttered before turning back. "We might not be together for Christmas day but I assure you, we will celebrate it when we get there."

"Two Christmases?" Daniel asked.

"With two sets of presents?" Cecily smiled.

Conrad had to laugh. "Yes, of course. So that's settled, you four will travel out in the coming days and after we're done here, we'll join you."

Bernadette frowned. "Why can't I go with the children? Why do I have to stay here while you work?"

She had to stay because nothing could seem out of the ordinary when Beckett hopefully turned up.

"I have people to meet with and host, I need my wife with me. Don't worry Bernadette, you won't be bored."

"I was hoping to spend some time with my…With Anita." She said.

Anita didn't seem too interested in that. "Come along children, let's get you to bed and we can begin choosing what you want to pack tomorrow."

Anita led the children upstairs and Bernadette watched her go.

"She hates me."

"She's disappointed in you and for good reason. You were never going to win any favours with the way you treated your sister."

"A pirate's whore, what treatment should she receive?"

Conrad sighed. "I'll see you in the morning, _Jane_."

"Why are you not coming to bed?"

"I have to go write an important letter."

"To who?"

Conrad walked to his office without answering.

* * *

"That is extraordinary…"

David smiled as Caroline watched the fire change colour and make different shapes. "It's magic. I found an old book in the depths of this ship not long ago and I've been learning it ever since." She held up the book that Caroline Harrison herself owned. "I haven't told anyone in fear that they might not understand it or fear it. I personally think it's wonderful."

"You learnt it? You can learn?"

"Of course. Would you like to?"

Caroline turned dark all of a sudden. "Yes, and I want to curse Edward O'Tadgh and that trollop he's decided makes better company than me."

"Oh…" David grimaced. "Well, aren't you intense? Okay…" She flipped through the book. "I have an idea."

Caroline looked at her. "What?"

"Well, everyone is talking about how he should be much older, why don't we just make him older?"

"You mean take his youth away?" Caroline seemed hesitant. "I just meant give that girl some boils or something."

"If you're not interested in revenge for his cheating on you…" David began to put the book away.

"Nora, I love him." Caroline said. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"If you go find him, you'll just find him with her again." David shrugged.

"How did this happen?" Caroline cried. "Only a few hours ago, he was speaking of running off and getting married. Now…Why hasn't he come found me?"

"I do have something…" David tried to improvise. "A spell that will turn everything back to the way it's supposed to be."

"Edward is supposed to be with me."

"So maybe this spell will interest you?"

Caroline watched her take the piece of parchment out of her pocket.

"You think that might work? Make Edward have only eyes for me again?"

David nodded. "It'll fix everything. You have to cast it though for it to work for you."

Caroline sat up.

"Let's do it."

* * *

"Are you sure you know how to play this?"

"Yes! Of course I do! Move that piece to the…place where I win."

Jack smirked down at her in the tub.

"Alright, so I don't know how to play chess." Bridget rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, I'm surprised we've never played this." Jack said, picking up the King piece and looking at it. "Or taught you how to play, rather."

"We've always been more preoccupied with more vigorous activities." Jack smirked wider at her. "No, not that. I just meant that before, we were much more able to do other things. Now I can't walk and you're a little too feeble for much else. Besides, I've never had an interest to learn."

"Oh luv, you should definitely know chess. It is the ultimate game of strategy."

"Really?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's just moving pieces on a board."

"Moving pieces on a board? Luv, it's so much more than that." Jack placed the piece back on the board and lifted it to bring the board down to her so she could see it properly. "The point of chess is all about learning how to predict the move the other player shall make before they make it. It's the same in life, ain't it? For instance, say we're the black pieces and Beckett and the like are the white. I have my crew and he has his. There he is," He pointed to the white King. "And there's meself." He pointed to the black King. "And there you are, me black Queen." He smirked. "It's an important part of any war to try and know your opponent's next move and how he'll use his weapons."

"But this," She indicated to the board. "Is a game. And it has rules. If the white pieces are Beckett's men, then the knight represents Mercer. By the rules of chess, he can only go so many ways." She moved the piece in the L-shape. "But in real life, there are no rules and he can go anywhere." Bridget moved the piece straight up and knocked the black Queen down. "And he has."

Jack moved the black King one square across and knocked the white Knight off the board without a word.

"I guess the rules sometimes work out." She shrugged.

Jack was looking at the white King with a pensive look.

"Jack." He looked at her. "It's just a game."

_It won't be for much longer._

"Aye luv, just a game." He half-smiled down at her. "How's the water?"

She flicked the water with the back of her hand. "It's fine. Want my legs back."

"Hopefully they'll be back soon. David got quite good quite quickly at the ol' witchcraft, didn't she?"

"She did indeed. I would love to know what's going on out there."

"Probably a lot of to-ing and fro-ing with people getting agitated. Judging from the way you looked before you were sentenced to be stuck in here, your flushed cheeks and mad hair going everywhere, I doubt it's fun."

"It's not fun but neither is not knowing anything. You'd think someone would come in and keep us up to date."

"As I said, probably too busy running around. Am I not good enough company for you?" He smirked.

Bridget smiled. "You're very good company. I always like being alone with you but I love being alone when you're your own age and I have legs. I'd like to get back to it."

"And we will. If something had gone dreadfully wrong, no doubt we'd hear of it by now. Everything's going swimmingly, I bet."

"Sparrow!"

"I spoke too soon." Jack huffed when Barbossa stormed through the door. "What is it, Hector?"

"Witchcraft ain't to be messed with, you mangy cur! You two are the most selfish rats I have ever come across!"

"I think he's angry." Bridget said.

"David were happy to help." Jack shrugged. "Ain't nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me! For the last year, I'm the only one who's bothered with the bloody girl!"

"That ain't true, Ragetti's been keen."

"Sparrow…"

"We needed help, David wanted to help." Bridget said. "If you're afraid that magic will corrupt her then let her know your fears but she's a grown woman, she can make her own choices."

"She's a child!"

Jack looked at him. "But she ain't yours so you don't get a say. She is however my crewmember so I do."

"We'll see about that."

Barbossa stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

"What do you think that meant?" Bridget asked.

"It very much sounded like Barbossa wants to take her away from us selfish rats. We'll see how that turns out." He turned back to her. "His shouting must have made you angry, as should his trying to control David."

Bridget let out a breath. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It's that kind of behaviour that should ignite the merrow within you to flare."

"I am trying very hard not to so could we please not talk about it?" She asked. "It's hard enough trying to maintain myself for this long, to keep the human side of me at the forefront."

"Is it really that much of a struggle?" Jack asked.

"Yes, it is. I can feel a hatred within me that just wants to rip a man apart but I'm not going to let it out."

"A man specifically?"

"That's what all merrows want."

"How terribly brutal. I daresay being this close now feels perilous." He joked. "If it's any man…"

Bridget smiled a little. "Not you, I would never want to hurt you."

"I'm so flattered."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers but had to jump back as quick as his feeble body would let him when she bit down on his bottom lip, eliciting blood that was now covering her own lip when he looked at her.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly, covering her now fanged mouth. "I guess I can't control it as well as I thought. I'm so sorry, Jack."

Jack stumbled up from the floor stiffly. "Don't worry luv but being this close does feel perilous now. I'll keep me distance until you're back to having feet."

He hobbled over to the bed and stretched out on it, closing his eyes.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"If it turns out that my mermaid side is stopping me from aging, will you agree that it should be gotten rid of?"

"Caroline Harrison tried to get of it, luv. She couldn't."

"She's not the only mystical being out there."

"We tried to get help from a Goddess and paid heavily for it. I don't want to mess with those likes again."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know."

Bridget thought about it. "If it is true, I'll find your ring for you."

He opened his eyes. "My ring? The Phoenix ring?"

"Yes, I'll scour the ocean until I find it. I'll swim to the deepest parts if I have to."

"You hate that ring more than anything."

"I don't want to be immortal but if I have to be, I want you with me."

"That ring would also make me invincible; your tail wouldn't do the same for you."

Bridget hadn't thought about that. "It's a chance I'll have to take."

"No it ain't."

"What?"

"Because as long as I am living, I will never again let anything happen to you. If I'm immortal or invincible or whatever you want to call it, I'll spend every day making sure you're safe and that you're happy."

Bridget smiled.

"I believe you."

Jack didn't know how he actually did it but it was nice to finally have her trust back.

* * *

"Will?"

Elizabeth woke up to find her husband was missing.

"Will?"

He wasn't anywhere in the room. She tried to get up and had to clutch her belly as she walked through the ship. She needed to find her husband immediately.

"Will?!"

"Miss Elizabeth?" She turned when she heard her name being called. It was Gibbs. "Why are you up at this time of night? You should be resting. Not long for you now."

"No Gibbs, not long. No time at all actually."

He frowned. "What?"

"I'm having my baby now."

* * *

**Shall Will get home in time?**

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


	66. Running Out of Time

**Chapter 66**

"Bridget, wake up."

All Jack got was a groan in response.

"Wake up, luv."

He tapped her but soon regretted it when her reflexes caused her to kick him in the groin.

"Oomph…" He groaned. "As glad as I am you have your legs back, could you not injure me severely with them?"

That finally made Bridget open her eyes, though barely.

"What are you on about?"

"Your legs, luv. They're back."

Now she wake up properly and jumped forward to see he was right.

"My legs!" She smiled before looking at him. "But you're still old."

"I shan't be for long, I bet."

"David's a miracle worker." Bridget grabbed her robe off the side of the chair and got up, putting it on before tying her hair back loosely. She turned and walked over to Jack, taking his face in her hands. "How is your lip?"

He brought his hand up to where she'd cut it a while ago. "Not bad at all, it was worth it to get the kiss."

Bridget smiled and placed her lips against his again, his time not biting down instinctively. Jack's hands went to her hips as the kiss got more passionate.

Eventually, he pulled back. "Damn these old bones of mine."

"They won't be old for much longer and then we'll have nothing to do but make up for some very much lost time."

Jack smirked. "Can't wait, luv."

"For now though, rest. I'm itching to get back to the comfort of a bed after so long in that tub and you're dead on your feet. Hopefully by the time we wake up, everything will be back to normal."

"You don't want to run out and see what's what?"

"They've coped this long without us." She shrugged. "All I want is to go to sleep and wake up with everyone as they should be. If they're not, I'll get involved then."

"Bed it is, then."

Just as Jack had said it, there was a ferocious knock on the door.

"We do have such a habit of jinxing ourselves."

Bridget walked past him and to the door. Ana was on the other side, completely out of breath.

"Elizabeth…Baby…Now."

* * *

"What?"

"Alright, are you comfortable?"

"Not really. How far are we from land?"

"Not far at all." Bridget reassured as she settled Elizabeth on her and Jack's bed. "Jack has the whole crew up and working to make sure you get to where you need."

"Luckily, it's only just started. I think we'll be here a while. Have you found Will?"

"Norrington is getting him; he'll be here in a second."

"Thank you, Bridget. I was so nervous when he wasn't there."

"Don't you worry, just focus on yourself and the little one."

"What happened, Jack?" Elizabeth had to ask. "He looks so old."

"Witch's spell, it's being undone as we speak."

"He's run afoul of a witch?" Elizabeth looked nervous at the thought that someone might want to hurt the Captain of the ship she might be having her baby on.

"No, it's complicated but he's just a…Side effect. I'll explain after. Now, do you need anything? More water?"

"No, I'm fine."

The woman looked to door when Will walked in but instead of rushing over to his wife, he stayed standing by the exit, looking absolutely terrified.

"Will." Bridget looked at him before nodding her head to Elizabeth.

"Oh…Yes." He walked over and sat on the side of the bed. "Uh…How are you?"

Bridget and Elizabeth looked at each other with a frown.

"Well," Bridget said slowly. "I'll leave you two alone, just going to convene with himself. If you need anything, just call."

Bridget left the cabin and hurried up to Jack, who was at the helm and already beginning to look a bit younger though not much.

"Will was found?"

Bridget nodded. "He's in there now. He looks and is acting beyond terrified."

"Oh, I don't doubt it. I'd be the same."

"Where are we going?"

"The Cove, it's close enough."

Bridget had a feeling he'd say that but had another idea. "Jack, if we go the other way, we're quite close to Anguilla."

"What the bloody hell would we want to go there? So your sister can chase us back out?"

"Because we know there are people there who can help! Ritson will, you two are friends."

"Not really."

"And my mother, she'll help Elizabeth, no matter what she thinks of us. I know she will." Bridget said. "And there's bound to be a midwife or a doctor or nurses there. Why go to Shipwreck Cove where we're probably going to end up setting her up in one of Hilda's bedrooms and hope there's someone who can deliver a baby when we could go to a place where babies must be delivered regularly? It's the best thing for Elizabeth and I bet that after she's given birth, Ritson will help to set her and Will and the baby up somewhere that will protect them from Beckett."

"I very much doubt going to Anguilla will protect them from Beckett."

"Why not?"

"Because he's on his way, if the plan is working."

"What? What plan?"

"The plan I hacked with Ritson where he'll host Ritson for Christmas and on the eve of the holiday, my crew and I shall ambush the mansion and put an end to Beckett once and for all."

"What?!"

"Aye, so no Anguilla."

"Jack!" Bridget was astounded. "That can't go ahead!"

"Why not?"

"Because! It's too dangerous! What if Ritson is double bluffing and you're actually walking into a trap? What if Beckett figures it out? The man has an army!"

"Ritson will not betray me. I know him and I know his intentions."

"You just said you two weren't friends."

"We're not but we both want the same thing."

"His life would get just as easy if Beckett thought on him favourably. The only person who wins out of all of this is Ritson."

"And me. With Beckett dead."

"Then you have an armada after you. Beckett being dead does not mean the East India Trading Company ceases to exist!"

"I know but that wouldn't that be the reason I finally use Jones' heart?"

"Use the-? I don't even know where to start anymore!"

"We're much past the start; we're actually quite near the finish."

"No we're not because there is no way on earth that this plan can go ahead."

"It is going ahead."

"Jack!"

"Bridget."

"You can't do this. You're risking the crew's and your own and my life."

"I ain't risking your life because you will be nowhere to be found."

"Oh no, if this ship is doing anything to Beckett then I shall be there but it is not this."

"Bridget," He looked at her. "I have a plan. The plan is that Ritson shall ask Beckett to dine at his place for Christmas. On Christmas Eve, a year to the night he took everything away from me, I shall take everything away from him. Then quick as you like, this ship will sail out to deep waters where I shall use the heart to call upon Davy Jones and have him command his Kraken to annihilate any ships that come after us, no matter how many. Then it's out to Tortuga for some relaxing."

"Even if Davy Jones goes along with this, the Kraken isn't big enough to take on all those ships. By the time it's done we'll probably all be dead."

"No we won't. The Kraken ain't the only weapon we have."

"What else?"

"The mermaids."

"The mer-" Bridget frowned. "They're not even on our side!"

"They're against Beckett, that's our side. And anyway, they'll help us."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to swim down there and rally them."

"Wha-? No I won't!"

"Yes you will. You'll promise to give them what they want."

"What do they want?"

"You."

"Me? You're giving me to the merrows so you can kill Beckett?"

"No, you ain't going anywhere. I said you'd promise to do it, I didn't say nought of you fulfilling that promise." Jack didn't seem to have a problem with tricking the mermaids.

"Well it won't work because the merrows don't want me anymore. I haven't seen Odetta or Muireann in ages."

"But you will and you'll convince them and the other merrows to distract the guards, leaving the crew and I free to escape back to this ship in which we shall sail out. Then when we are followed, the Kraken and the mermaids will do their deathly work which I'm sure will have the armada sailing in the other direction."

"Alright, say I agree and Jones agrees and Ritson doesn't double cross you and Beckett falls for it and the merrows follow me and every other risk you're taking with this plan does end up going your way, this ship will be blown to pieces. Even if you have an underwater army, this one ship cannot take on the hundreds that will be attacking it while the merrows and the Kraken take on the others. This and your father's ship won't work. This and your father's ship and the _Dutchman _and even Jonathan's if you ever speak to him again won't work. There are not enough ships on your side that will be able to subdue that armada along with the merrows and the Kraken."

Jack looked at her tiredly.

She sighed. "Alright, how have you solved that problem already?"

"Remember when we were on our way to India and you woke up and I was strumming a little tune on me guitar?"

"Yes." She frowned. "What about it?"

"Ever hear it before?"

"No, what's your point?"

"I had recently taken back up that hobby of mine because I needed to recall that little piece of music, make sure I had it completely right."

"Jack, get to the point!"

"The way to call a Brethren Council is with that song."

Bridget's eyes widened. "You didn't."

"Strummed that little diddy on your birthday, when I asked you to stay on the ship and it's been circulating ever since. They're on their way to the Cove as we speak."

"Jack, no!"

"It's the only way we're going to beat Beckett. We need fleets. We need our own armada."

"You can't trust a single one of them!"

"That ain't true. There are some who owe me, whom I trust."

"There are most who want to kill you! Sao Feng-"

"Will not get near you."

Bridget looked at him angrily. "You promised me that last time too."

"Bridget, we are in a war." He tried to make her see. "The pirates against the Company. Right now, we're all on the same side whether we like it or not."

Bridget glared at him before turning and walking down the helm steps. She stopped and turned back.

"Make course for Anguilla."

"We can't…"

"You may be comfortable risking other people's lives but I'm not! Elizabeth is getting the proper care she needs and that includes a doctor! Turn around!"

She kept walking and went back into the cabin and Jack sighed.

"Gibbs!"

The first mate ran up. "Aye, Captain?"

"Let the men know we're changing course for Anguilla."

"Are you sure, Captain? Don't think we'd be too welcome there."

"We ain't welcome anywhere, Gibbs, that's the point of being a pirate. But we're not doing this for ourselves, a baby's about to come into this world, God help it, and it's our duty to make sure that goes off without a hitch. So to Anguilla we go."

"Aye, Captain."

* * *

It was late in the night when there was a furious knocking on the door to the servant's quarters of the Ritson mansion. Soon the knocking turned to pounding, causing the head maid Irene to wake up. She left her room, looking at the door.

"Who could that be?"

Irene looked behind her to see Anita standing at the door of her own bedroom.

"Better go back to your own room, ma'am. Just in case."

Anita went back to her own room but left the door ajar so she could hear.

Irene walked over to the door and opened it a tiny bit. She saw a young woman on the other side, dressed in a blood red skirt with a white shirt and embroidered waist coat. On her feet were leather boots. She had a cloak on to combat the cold and the hood was up.

Irene immediately mistook her for a gypsy, looking for coins like they sometimes had come to the door. "If you're looking for money, they don't keep none down here."

"I'm looking for Anita."

Anita came out of her room, not believing she could really be hearing her daughter's voice. "Bridget?"

"I need your help."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Elizabeth, she's having her baby and we need a doctor, a good one."

Irene looked at Anita. "You know this girl?"

Bridget looked at Anita, wondering what she'd say, if she'd say how she knew her.

"Yes I do." Anita looked at Irene. "Could we have a minute alone?"

Irene was very interested in hearing their conversation but nodded and returned to her own room.

"Elizabeth's in labour?" Anita asked.

"Yes and she needs to get to a doctor."

"Doctor Hamilton delivered Bernadette's children, we could get him."

"Would he go onto a pirate ship?"

Anita grimaced. "I don't think so."

"Then we need to get someone who will. We need someone to help her."

Anita tried to think. "There is a convent of nuns in the town, the Order of Saint Margaret of Antioch. They take in and care for pregnant woman who had nowhere else to go and care for them and then deliver their children. They would definitely help Elizabeth."

Bridget seemed uncertain. "A doctor…"

"Bridget, a doctor deals with many things, these women only deal with childbirth. Women with nowhere else to go seek them out or even just families who can't afford doctors go to them to get their babies delivered. They deliver a baby nearly every day. They're your best shot."

"Nuns will definitely not go onto a pirate ship."

"But they do have beds in the convent, you could go to them. With the doctor, he'd be coming to your residence but the nuns will take her in."

Bridget sighed. "She's a Governor's daughter. She should be giving birth in a huge comfy bed in her bedroom."

"Bridget, I gave birth to you outside. I'm sure Elizabeth will be fine with a bed and twenty experienced women around her."

Bridget nodded. "Okay, yes…Yes, this is fine…"

Anita looked at her daughter sympathetically. "You don't have a clue what you're doing, do you?"

"How could I? I've never been around this type of thing. Everyone puts me in charge of these things but I'm just as clueless as everyone else."

"It's okay; I've seen this plenty of times. Just let me get dressed and I will come with you."

Bridget looked at her mother. "Really?"

"Of course."

* * *

"They won't let Will see me."

"Men aren't allowed be present for the birth." Anita told Elizabeth as they settled her in one of the beds in the convent.

"A stupid rule."

Anita looked back at her daughter who had folded arms. "It's propriety, Bridget; they've been gracious enough to help, you should be gracious enough to follow their rules."

"I am gracious!" She frowned. "I just don't understand why a woman should have to do this alone."

"She's not alone, we're here. It's just not proper to have a woman's husband see her in this state."

"So da' wasn't around when I was born?"

"Of course he was, it was just him and I when I began to have you. He hurried to get Maeve and then wouldn't leave my side as I needed some support on my back. I didn't have a bed; I was on the ground so he sat up against me and let me rest against him."

"Aww." Elizabeth cooed from the bed. "Oh…Oh!" Her face scrunched in pain. "Ah!"

Bridget grimaced but Anita knew the feeling well and took the wet cloth from the bedside table and patted Elizabeth's forehead and down the side of her face.

"That feels so awful…" Elizabeth whimpered.

Anita smiled reassuringly. "It will all be worth it, I promise you."

Bridget felt quite out of the loop, not having any idea of these pains or anything else, really. She'd had cramps every month like most other women but these pains looked so much worse.

"Where are the nuns?" She asked, looking at the door.

"There's not much they can do right now." Anita said. "Now it's just a matter of waiting. And with me here and you insisting to stay, they don't need to crowd Elizabeth anymore until they're needed."

Bridget nodded. "If it's a matter of waiting, I feel I should run back to the ship and let everyone know, especially Will. Will you be okay, Elizabeth?"

She nodded. "Yes, please go check on Will."

Bridget turned and left the convent, going back to the ship where almost everyone had gone back to bed now that they were docked. Just Jack and Gibbs were sitting out on deck, drinking rum. Jack was nearly back to normal thought not completely yet.

"Good to see you two are already toasting to Baby Turner." She said.

"Hello, luv." Jack stood up as she got to them, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her lightly. It was easy to see he was delighted to be young and able again. "What did she have?"

Bridget frowned at him before looking down at Gibbs who was shaking his head. She looked back at Jack. "Nothing yet. It's going to be hours before she gives birth."

"Bloody hell."

"Where's Will?" Bridget asked. "I want to tell him how she is."

Jack and Gibbs frowned at each other before Jack looked at her. "Will's gone to the convent."

"What? No, he's not."

"Aye, he left the ship maybe an hour ago, said if he couldn't be in with Elizabeth, he at least wanted to be right outside should anything go wrong."

"He did, lass." Gibbs said. "Heard him meself."

That did sound like Will but Bridget had just left the convent and there wasn't any sign. "Will was nowhere near the convent and I didn't pass him on the way back. He never got there."

"Will's gone missing?" Jack looked at her blankly. "Again?"

"This night is going to be even longer than we thought."

It was true that Will was missing but that was going to change very soon. Feeling utterly panicked at the thought that he'd have to take Will's place as a new father, Fionn decided he couldn't go through with his plan anymore. Jack had no intentions of giving up the location of the heart, maybe he didn't respect Will as much as previously thought, and taking this moment away from a man who'd done nothing to him was more than Fionn could bear. With that thought heavy on his heart, he made up an excuse and left the Pearl, took the vial of liquid he was given by Nerezza to bring him back to his true form and made his way back to the _Flying Dutchman_.

"You better have good information to say you are back here." Davy Jones told him on his arrival.

"I do."

"The heart?"

"No."

"Then your information isn't good enough." Jones spat.

"But I know how you can get it."

"How?" He looked intrigued.

"Jack Sparrow gave his brother his compass." Fionn explained. "The compass that doesn't point north, the one given to him by Tia Dalma."

"The compass that leads you to your heart's greatest desire." Davy Jones knew of the compass clearly. "Useless to a man without a heart, wouldn't you say?"

"I have a heart." Fionn said. "Get me close to Jonathan Sparrow's ship. I'll steal the compass without him ever knowing I was there. With it, I can find your heart and you'll have complete power again."

"Why don't I just blast the ship to smithereens? I'm sure Jack would give up the location of the heart for his brother's life."

"Not likely. Jack has no love for his brother anymore, because of her." Fionn always tried to make it seem like Bridget wasn't important to him.

"I always knew that girl would take everything away from Jack Sparrow, she already has done it once. It's starting all over again."

Fionn continued with his act. "If Jonathan Sparrow gets any wind of this, he can write to his brother and Jack will have a dagger in that heart before you can blink. Let me do it without any action. I'll steal it while he sleeps and you can have to heart by tomorrow."

"You can do it?"

"Just get me onto the ship."

* * *

Teague woke up first.

"Oh, my back…"

He stretched and cracked and groaned, knowing without even opening his eyes that he was old again.

_That's good, I suppose…_

He cracked open an eyelid and saw his wife sleeping next to him, looking much more like how she should than she had when they went to sleep. He wasn't sure how it happened but he felt he could safely assume his son was behind the fix. As for who was behind the curse in the first place, Teague had unfinished business there. And it had to be put to bed once and for all. Leaving Amelia to sleep, he got up and walked along the ship. He went to where Caroline usually slept and opened the door. She was in there, awake and sitting on the floor. She was making a feather float in her hand and looked utterly miserable.

"You are a cold-hearted bitch."

"Not all the time." She argued.

"You nearly killed your own daughter, you nearly killed my son." He walked into the room. "You have no heart."

"I have a heart, Teague. It beats for you every day."

"Enough, Caroline! You lost any sympathy when you resigned my family to ruins for a chance of something I could have told you would never happen."

"Never? It happened yesterday." She looked up at him. "You and I were together again."

"Not again! You cursed me into being that young fool I was all those years ago!"

"Fool? It was foolish to love me?"

"It would be now. I love my wife, I love my sons, I even love that girl as if she were one of me own and you have no clue as to how proud I was of you when you saved her from Beckett…"

"I did that in honesty, all I wanted then was to save Bridget. I did it for her, not for myself. I'm not the monster your family sees me to be. I did care for that girl and I didn't want her to die."

"Not from hanging but plague…"

"She killed my mother!"

"Your mother killed herself! Along with many other people! Your mother was not a good woman! And you nearly killed your daughter! You clearly have no regards for family!"

"I would never have let Evelyn…"

"Don't even try it, Caroline. You had no plans to help Evelyn; you wouldn't even look at her when she was old. How the bloody hell would you have made sure she survived?"

"I would have found a way…"

Teague shook his head. "This was always your problem, Caroline. You act before you think. You don't plan, you just do. You ran off from home, not realising that meant you had no comforts or wouldn't be a rich man's daughter anymore. You attached yourself to a woman who didn't care about you, not thinking about what would happen when she threw you out or gave you to her fella. You chose that woman over me and this is what it got you! I left and I fell in love with someone else! I got a better life out of it! That's good for me but it clearly weren't for you. Almost everything you've ever done, you've wanted or had to reverse. And a life of constantly fixing your mistakes ain't something I want or ever wanted. So please, leave my family and I alone."

Teague left the room to find Jack and see if he was okay but Caroline got up and followed him out. "Bridget's not your family."

"Aye, she is and I don't ever want you to hurt her again."

"I never hurt her before. I didn't give her the plague."

"You let her keep it though. You were okay for her to die. You haunted her with ghosts, Jack told me. You kept her captured in that shack so she couldn't get help and you took my son with her."

"Jack was free to leave whenever he wanted."

"He would never have left Bridget and you knew that. You had him captured, he just didn't know it."

"She tried to warn him, of course, but it was getting lost between all her incessant rambling and hallucinations. It's sweet really. They're so in love, if you take one hostage, you get the other included in the price." Caroline said. "That's not to say I had them captured, it's just an observation. He just couldn't move Bridget because she was too fragile and sick."

"You could have taken away her illness in two seconds if you wanted."

"Oh, I definitely could but what reason did I have to do it?"

"She didn't deserve to die?"

"A lot of people don't deserve the bad things that happen to them but they happen anyway. Bridget was meant to die, that's not my fault and it doesn't have anything to do with me though I wasn't happy about it. I had just saved her life and then it was taken anyway. That's clear proof that she wasn't meant to be saved. I have no plans to run afoul of any Fates again so I let nature take its course this time; that's what you're supposed to do. People die every day, Bridget was meant to die."

"She did. Jack brought her back."

"Well, Jack's solution seems to have only been temporary. Bridget's life has been in danger quite a bit and one of these times, it's going to be fatal."

"This is between me and you, keep them out of it."

"I'm not saying it'll be at my hand, it won't be but you can't say they're not involved in our story. Your son falling in love with my maid? It's fate."

"Actually, it's the exact opposite. That's been their problem."

"So what do you call it? It can't just be coincidence."

"I don't care what it is. It means nothing to me. I love Amelia."

"You mean the usurper."

"Amelia."

"You mean Seraphina."

"I mean Amelia." He said through gritted teeth.

"She'll always be Seraphina to me." Caroline shrugged.

"That's because you don't know her."

"I know what she is, that's enough for me."

"She's the mother of my children, she's my wife."

"If things had gone the way they were supposed to, that would have been my title. But no, you had to walk into that tavern and ruin everything. You weren't even supposed to be there."

Teague turned to her. "I know what I did to you was awful but that's my cross to bear, not my son's."

"What better way to punish someone than hurt their family? Bridget taught me that."

Teague frowned. "Bridget?"

"My mother died under her captivity."

"If you honestly think Bridget could take down the power of Nerezza, you are crazy."

"Explain how else my mother died."

"The woman was a conniving witch; she would have done it to herself just to make sure you hurt Bridget. You know that, Caroline. You remember what she did the same way I do."

"She didn't pretend to love someone and then toss them aside the minute they stopped being useful."

"I didn't pretend. Everything I had with you was real. It just wasn't meant to be."

"For you. For me, that's all that was meant to be. Did you see what happened to my life without you? What I was forced into?"

"You wanted to return home…"

"I didn't have a home anymore! I chose you over my home and the minute you were free, you gave yourself to her and I got nothing!"

"I can't help what happened. I can't help that I fell in love with Amelia and out of love with you."

"That's not even her name! You can't even use her real name!"

"If your name had the connections hers had, you wouldn't be too keen to keep it either."

"You mean marrying someone you don't want? I couldn't possibly imagine what that feels like." Caroline said sarcastically. "Do you think it's easy being Mrs Harrison?"

"Not in the slightest but you're not anymore."

"Oh please, my husband is on this ship. Your son's only goal in finding me was returning me to him. Why he would ever help the man who took pleasure in hurting Bridget is beyond me but…"

"He did it for Bridget. And after your little curse, I feel you two deserve each other."

"What a horrible thing to say to me."

"It's quite apt revenge and speaking of revenge, I'll leave you now to speak y

To your husband."

Caroline frowned and Teague pointed behind her, causing her to turn and see that her husband was standing and waiting for her, obviously having heard her talk about him. She looked back at Teague.

"That was a cruel trick."

"You deserve worse." Teague said before walking up on deck and leaving her.

"Caroline…"

"Alfred, just leave me be." She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

"No, you haven't spoken to me once since you came on this ship! You're my wife, you're not allowed walk away from me!"

He got quite a shock when he felt a very hard force hit against his body and send him flying back against the steps leading up to the deck. He looked up at Caroline who had done it without ever touching him.

"I'm allowed do what I want, Alfred. You touch me again and I'll hit much harder and the effects will be much more permanent."

She turned and walked away from him, feeling anger building up inside her and she knew what happened whenever her emotions got terribly strong.

"_You've turned into quite a fine witch."_

She looked at the ghost of her mother.

"You need to go away. All these ghosts need to go away. I only wanted to punish Bridget when she was sick, now there's too many."

"_They're as present as you are stronger and with you using so much magic, you're getting stronger every day."_

"Then I should be able to get rid of them."

"_The more you try, the stronger you get and the more present we become."_

"That doesn't sound good."

* * *

"How are you?"

"I've been old for years, boy. Took my time with it the first go round though."

Jack could see his father was more disappointed than he let on. Getting the chance to be young again and having it taken away from you must have been quite the pain.

"What about yourself? Feeling better or worse about your impending old age?"

"Both for different reasons." Jack shrugged. "It's nice to know that the wrinkles won't deter Bridget but I ain't looking forward to the aches and pains and slowness and the tiredness and..."

"Jackie?"

"Aye?"

"Shut up."

Jack looked at his father. Teague had gone back to that for his son, not to mention that Teague had been like that before and more often than not, kept up with his sons, fought in battles and saved his family when he could have just sat and relaxed in Shipwreck Cove. Jack had respected his father before but now he really felt it.

"So, where's the lass?" Teague asked.

"At the convent."

His father frowned at him. "Have you finally made her give up all hope?"

"What? No, Elizabeth began to have her baby last night and we brought her to where the women usually give birth, a convent of some saint with nuns who deliver babes daily. Bridget's there with her."

"And where's all your crew?"

Jack sighed. "Out looking."

"Bloody hell, again? Who the hell has gone missing this time?"

"Will. Again. As far as we can fathom, impending fatherhood has him panicked and he's done a bit of a runner. The thought irks me." Jack said. "It seems the complete opposite of Will but where else could he have gone? He did seem quite agitated when he left."

"He left the ship of his own accord?"

"Aye, said he was going to be near Elizabeth but he never went to the convent."

"Something has seemed off with him these past few weeks." Teague nodded. "He's usually much more…Involved. He's a good little worker but ever since he came back from being under capture…"

"Aye, I've been trying to give him time to spend with Elizabeth but he's seemed much more interested in questioning me every bloody second about all different things. Elizabeth's noticed too, she told Bridget that he barely goes near her. Something ain't right…He don't seem the type to have this much of a crisis over fatherhood and he would never get into cahoots with Jones."

"No, not William. He's much too loyal."

"So what the bloody hell is going on? He ain't himself at…"

Teague looked at his son when Jack droned off, looking deep in thought.

"You've solved it, I'm guessing?"

"I don't know, I just had a thought."

"Which is?"

"Will ain't acting like himself but neither was I to Bridget when we were coming back from India. She couldn't hack why I wasn't coming near her and I weren't acting like meself. But I weren't meself. It were Jonathan."

Teague understood. "You think Will switched bodies with someone? Or they did it to him?"

"What if Will is still under capture and has been since Italy but his body is up and walking about with another mind inside it?"

"Then you either have to find Will or his body. Quickly."

* * *

"Oh…"

"There, there; it will all be worth it soon."

Elizabeth scrunched her eyes closed as she breathed heavily. She was drenched in sweat and in terrible pain. Anita was still there and still being supportive but left Elizabeth for a few minutes when Bridget came back, leading her out of the room.

"How is she?" Bridget asked.

"Not good. This birth is going to be a tough one."

"But she'll be fine, won't she?"

"Oh yes, a hard birth is nothing new. I'm sure she and the baby will be alright, it's just going to be a long road."

Bridget nodded and walked into Elizabeth.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not a good question to ask right now."

"Of course, I'm sorry."

"Did you see Will?" She asked, looking up at Bridget hopefully.

Feeling the truth was a bad idea, Bridget smiled. "Yes and he told me to tell you how much he loves you and can't wait to see you and his new son or daughter."

"I wish I could have him here…" She sighed.

"I know you do and he wishes he could be here too."

"Oh…" Elizabeth caught Bridget's hand and squeezed it hard as she jerked forward a little in pain. "Ow!"

Bridget grimaced for two reasons, because she felt bad for Elizabeth being in such pain and because she was sure the woman was breaking her fingers. She kept quiet about the second part though.

"Do you need anything?" Bridget asked when the pain subsided.

"For this to be over and to just have my baby."

"I can't give you that, I'm afraid."

They were interrupted when a nun walked into the room. She stopped when she saw Bridget and stared her down.

"You should not be in here."

"The other lady said it was okay."

"The other _nun _is not here now, I am and you cannot be in here."

"Please, I would really prefer her to stay in here." Elizabeth said. "I cannot do this alone."

"Women have been doing this alone since the beginning of time, you can do it alright. And besides, you are not alone. There are plenty here to see you through this but," She looked at Bridget coldly again. "You cannot be here."

Bridget decided this was a fight she wasn't going to win and she didn't want to stress out Elizabeth. "I'll be right outside."

She left the room and went out to her mother.

"Bloody nun…"

"Bridget?" Anita heard her daughter mumbling. "Stop that right now."

"She threw me out." Bridget complained. "She looked at me like I wasn't fit to spit on."

"Are you surprised nuns are sticklers for propriety?"

Bridget huffed. "I thought these women were supposed to be understanding."

"They are. To Elizabeth."

Bridget shrugged and folded her arms. "Well I'm not going anywhere. I may not be allowed in the room with her but I'm staying right outside it and if they don't like it, they can try and drag me out."

Anita rolled her eyes. "Perfect."

"I may not be very proper but I'm reliable to my friends and Elizabeth wants me here."

"Well that's something to be proud of, at least."

"What about you?" Bridget asked. "I'm sure Bernadette will be wondering where you are."

"I had Irene tell her that I was ill and not fit to work, to not visit me in case I get her sick too."

"So you're staying?"

"Shouldn't I? I'm the only one here who knows what it's like to go through this, the nuns certainly don't."

"And neither do I?" Bridget asked.

Anita realised. "Oh Bridget, I didn't mean…"

"Don't, it's alright." She shook her head and sat down on the floor, her back against the wall.

Anita looked down at her hopelessly.

"Bridget, ladies don't sit on the floor…"

* * *

"I should kill you!"

Fionn's idea was not working out to say the least. After sneaking onto Jonathan's ship, he made his way to the brig to find it empty. Will was gone. He had turned to get off the ship quickly, knowing Will being found and let out spelled trouble for him but was quickly absconded by Jonathan who pinned him to the bars.

"Go ahead," Fionn said. "You'll spare Davy Jones the trouble."

"I'd rather give Will the opportunity. He's the one you wronged."

"I'm here to help Will! His missus is giving birth as we speak and I came to release him, let him go so if you could stop focusing on me and go tell him, that would be perfect."

Jonathan left Fionn go and threw him into the brig, closing the door and locking it.

"You're going to hold me captive? Don't know if Jones will like that too much."

"You're overestimating your worth." Jonathan told him. "Jones isn't going to risk his heart for you. He wouldn't risk a headache for you, no one would."

Fionn glared up at him. "I came here to undo what I did out of desperation so where is Will?"

Jonathan left the brig and hurried to where Will was sleeping in the crew's quarters. He hadn't wanted to but his weak state gave him very little choice and when they reached Shipwreck Cove and noted that the _Pearl _wasn't there, Jonathan told him he had to assemble a new crew, not trusting the old one. He did just that last night; it wasn't hard to find pirates in a pirate port and easier still for a Sparrow ship, so Will slept while Jonathan gathered new crewmembers. Now though they had to hurry, if Fionn was telling the truth, so Jonathan roused Will awake with the news.

"We have to get to her." Will said quickly, opening Jack's compass.

"I know, we're on our way."

* * *

"Bridget!"

Bridget couldn't take it anymore. That wasn't Elizabeth's first time screaming her name but no one would let her in.

"I am not listening to a bunch of nuns! Elizabeth needs someone by her side and if it can't be her husband, it should at least be her friend!"

"Bridget, you cannot go in there." Anita said. "You have to follow their rules."

They heard Elizabeth scream again.

"Listen to her!"

"I know Bridget but it's normal! Any woman who goes through childbirth screams and cries!"

"It's cruel to make her do it alone!"

"She's not alone, she has help in there."

"She wants someone she knows!" After hearing another prolonged scream, Bridget shook her head. "That's it, I may not know what childbirth feels like but I know when someone needs help."

She burst through the doors and hurried up to Elizabeth.

"You can't be in here!" The head nun who'd thrown her out a while ago shouted at her.

"Then try and throw me out!" She retorted.

Elizabeth took her hand. "Bridget…"

"I'm here, you're not alone."

Elizabeth looked up at her with glassy eyes. "Why is Will not here?"

"He is, he's right outside." She lied to make her feel better. "He knows he can't come in but he's waiting right outside for you and your baby."

"Ah!" She yelled in pain. When she stopped and was breathing heavily, she looked at Bridget with heavy lidded eyes. "Bridget…William if it's a boy…"

"What?" Bridget frowned.

"You need to know…William if it's a boy and…Marie if it's a girl…"

"Marie?"

"My…My mother's name. Just, please…"

"Elizabeth, you don't have to tell me this. You'll be able to name your baby yourself."

"Just in case…"

"No, there's no doubt in my mind that you will be. This is just childbirth, it's awful but you're fine."

Seeing all the blood, she wasn't sure. How could someone lose so much blood but surely that was just what childbirth was, she'd never heard of it being a clean affair. As she looked down, she saw the grim faces on the nuns. But that didn't mean anything, they were nuns. To Bridget, nuns never looked anything but grim, that was their job. She looked at Elizabeth.

"You're going to be fine…"

* * *

"There he is!"

Will fell to his knees when he walked on deck and was absconded by the crew, taking him by the arms and forcing him down. The next thing he knew, Jack's sword was inches from his face.

"Jack, what are you doing?!"

"Your villainy has come to an end, whoever you are. Where is Will?"

"I'm Will!"

"That's exactly what an imposter would have us all think!"

"Jack, what are you doing?!" Jonathan ran up onboard, having seen Will's predicament.

Jack turned his sword on his brother. "What are you doing here!?"

"Bringing Will back! Fionn had him under capture on Bridget's ship and then impersonated him on this one! That's the real Will! Let him go!"

Jack turned back to his crew. "Let him go." He then turned fiercely to Jonathan, raising his sword again. "Who the bloody hell said you could come back on me ship?!"

"Jack, where is Elizabeth?!" Will yelled, getting up.

"Oh bloody hell…" Jack turned and grabbed Will's arm, leading him off the ship. "Right this way."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Convent."

"You brought Elizabeth to a convent?"

"It was the only place she could have the baby around people who knew what they were doing."

When they got to the convent, Jack let Will run inside knowing his own appearance wouldn't do the two much favours. He waited around outside, walking around the convent so as to not be seen but froze when he saw Bridget leaning up against the wall, bent over.

"Bridget?"

He felt dread fill him up when she turned to look at him and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"No…"

"She couldn't stop bleeding." Bridget cried. "Jack…"

She hurried over and hugged into him, continuing to sob. Jack held her, not quite believing it himself. Elizabeth?

"What about the baby?" Jack asked.

"The nuns took him away; they wouldn't let me anywhere near."

"Him?"

"It's a boy. Elizabeth told me before she fell unconscious that she wanted to name him William. I tried to get him but they pushed me out, they said with the father not around and the mother…They sent him to the orphanage before I could blink. If Will doesn't come back…"

"He's here." Jack didn't go into the explanation about Fionn yet, he was too preoccupied on how Will was more than likely feeling like his world was ending at this very second.

_This is the worst moment of his life._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	67. Guilt

**Chapter 67**

_Where the bloody hell is everyone?_

Barbossa walked along the deck which was much too empty for a working day. Jack Sparrow was once again proving how inept a Captain he really was.

It was proved even more when Barbossa saw a nun, a nun of all people; walk up on deck and towards the cabin. He walked over towards the holy woman.

"Oi, sister. I think you might have got the wrong ship so why don't you…?"

The nun turned and Barbossa broke into raucous laughter.

"Oh bloody hell!" He cackled. "Which is exactly where you're going after this!"

"Brilliant." Bridget huffed. "Stop laughing!"

"This is the funniest thing I've ever seen." He gasped.

"Stop!" She huffed.

"Please tell me this is a permanent fixture. Although, what nunnery would take you?"

Bridget smacked him on the arm. "I am doing this to get Will and Elizabeth's baby back. I am doing something good."

"Their baby back? How did they lose it already?"

Bridget frowned at him. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Elizabeth is dead."

"Elizabeth? How?"

"Childbirth." Bridget said. "She died yesterday evening after giving birth to their son. The nuns in the convent she gave birth in kept the baby in their orphanage because Will wasn't around. The baby is still in the convent hence…" She motioned up and down at her new clothes.

"Will couldn't just, say, tell them he was the father?"

"He could, if we could find him. After he found out, he ran off. Neither Jack nor I even saw him come outside. He just…Left. We're thinking he's under the impression that the baby died too."

"Well, to every dark cloud there is a silver lining." He indicated to her attire. "What be Jack? A priest?"

"No, not even we could pull that off."

"What a shame. So you're a nun now?"

"A postulant, actually." Bridget corrected. "Which is why I'm not in the complete garb." It was true. She was wearing a light white veil that still showed a section of hair but not a lot and her robes weren't that of a full nun.

"Only a beginner? Well, I suppose if you tried to pull off the real deal, they'd figure you out in about…A minute and a half?"

"Shut it, Barbossa." Bridget huffed but it was true. It was the reason she didn't try to disguise herself as a full nun, she'd never get away with it. Someone who was learning though? That way, she'd be allowed make mistakes. "This way, I have chores and things, perfect excuse to get near the orphanage."

"So this isn't a permanent fixture? Such a shame."

"I would rather gauge out my eyes, thank you very much."

Barbossa looked at her indignantly, only to annoy her. "Excuse yourself, that's very offensive. We pirates are a holy bunch."

"They could do a lot better than me." Bridget shrugged.

"Now that is true."

"But for the meantime, I'm what they have and they will have me until I can sneak into that orphanage and get that baby."

"How do you even know which baby to take?"

"When they were making it clear that I wasn't going to get near that baby after Elizabeth…I tried to look for anything that I could check when it came to time to steal him. He had a freckle on his right hand."

"You're sure it ain't the left?"

Bridget tried to think back, getting panicked when she saw Barbossa smirk. "Stop that."

"Another question; if you were there when the babe were born then how do they believe that you all of a sudden want to become a nun and have no intentions of getting near the babe you tried to take in the first place?"

"I turn my hair blonde and my eyes blue and make my skin pale with my mermaid charms. I look different enough that in passing, no one recognises me and the nuns who dealt with Elizabeth would only ever see me in passing since I would deal more with the nuns who work with postulants. I can do it because since they're all women, I won't want to kill any of them by leaving my mermaid side out. Here though, I have to subdue it to make sure I don't hurt any of the men."

"Terrible plan."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "How are you so bereft of any feeling? I just told you that Elizabeth Turner died in childbirth and all you care about is trying to make me look stupid."

"No one needs to try to make you look stupid and a lot of women go in childbirth." Barbossa said. "Surely my reaction ain't the one you should be worrying about and besides, what are you doing here? I thought you postulants weren't allowed leave the convent. Had to do chores and all that."

"I snuck out. I had to update Jack when to be ready to go tonight and I was hoping that Will might have come back."

"Oh, you'll get lashes of the cane for that when you get back."

"Thank you for the warning." She said sarcastically before turning and walking into the cabin. Jack was standing over a map and looking at it. He looked at her when she walked in.

"I will never get used to the sight of that."

"I just saw Barbossa, he was more than amused."

"That was Barbossa? I thought a seagull were dying. What news?"

"I found him, freckle on his hand and everything; it's definitely him. I can sneak in tonight and get him."

"Perfect; once that's sorted, we can get about finding his father."

Bridget sagged. "He's still not here?"

"There is only one place he's going and there won't be no stopping him."

Bridget stayed silent, knowing that one place was to kill Fionn. She was devastated about that turn of events but wasn't going to focus on it right now; there were more pressing issues at hand.

"Have the ship ready to sail at midnight. I should be able to get the baby from the wing where the children are kept and sneak him out of the convent and to the ship but the second I do, we have to leave here in case they discover the baby's gone before morning."

Jack frowned. "Ain't that a little risky for you to carry him out on your own? What if he starts to cry and wakes the nuns?"

"What else can we do? The orphanage isn't exactly close to the front door. I'll have to sneak in there, grab the babe and bring him downstairs and outside. It won't be easy but if you're ready and waiting on the ship and ready to sail then it'll go to plan. We just need to work quickly."

"I still don't like that it's you taking all the risk."

"I'll be fine." She reassured.

"One cry from that babe and you're in deep trouble. Maybe if I could cause a distraction of some sort, is there a part of the convent that's uninhabited?"

"You can't set a convent on fire!"

Jack grimaced. "Am I getting that predictable?"

"No, I just know you too well." She said. "I don't need a distraction, Jack. I need you to be exactly where I tell you to be. It won't look too good for me to be standing outside in the middle of the night with a baby either. Once I can get him out of the convent, you need you to get him out of Anguilla and we need to find Will. We need to let him know that his son is alive."

Jack sighed. "As you wish. I shall trust you to know what you are doing."

"Thank you. Now I better get back before they realise that I'm gone. The curse is gone but I doubt my luck is that good."

"Wait," Jack walked around the table to stand in front of her. "Kiss."

Bridget smiled. "Is that a command or a suggestion?"

"It were more of a subtle begging."

Bridget smiled wider and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him, wrapping an arm around his neck. He revelled in the kiss but was confused when, just as he put his arms around her, she pulled back with a hiss.

"What's the matter, luv?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." She tried to play off but she wasn't convincing.

"Bridget, tell me."

"I told you, nothing is wrong. Except for the fact that that kiss didn't last nearly long enough." She tried to kiss him again but he pulled away.

"They caned you, didn't they?"

"It wasn't that bad, a few strokes with a piece of wood. I've had worse."

"Really?" He grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve to see several bruises of red and purple adorning her arm. "Bloody hell; let me see your back…"

"No. No, Jack, I'm fine."

"Why did they do this?" He asked angrily.

"Um…"

_"Bernadette…"_

_Bridget looked up quickly at the mention of her alias, praying that she wasn't asked anything holy. "Yes?" _

_"Please revise the ten commandments, according to Exodus."_

_"Oh…" Bridget nodded. This should have been easy enough. Who didn't know them? "Number one…"_

_"I think you mean 'the first commandment'." The stern looking nun said shortly._

_"Right, sorry. The first commandment is…Uh…" Bridget realised it was her, she didn't know them. "Do not…Kill people?"_

_Sister Perpetua looked like she was going to kill her. "That is incorrect. How could you possibly dedicate your life to the Lord and not know his commandments?"_

_"I…Just very recently met him, haven't gotten to know each other that well yet." Bridget said, hoping to spare the wrath. It didn't seem to be working. "I figured that one might be the most important?"_

_It still wasn't working._

_"I can tell you the seven deadly sins?"_

"Apparently nuns don't appreciate ignorance or humour."

"You can't go back there." He said.

"What should we do then? Leave the baby there? Look, tonight is the end of it. Just a few more hours."

Jack sighed. "I shouldn't let you go back. A man does not send the woman he loves into danger so he can sit cosy in his cabin."

Bridget smiled. "That's because most men think women are fragile little flowers who will crumble at a mean word but I love that you see me as so much more than that."

"Flattery will not work." He said. "I don't feel right sending you out alone."

The worry intensified when a new voice entered the cabin, one that should have been silenced long ago.

"And they say chivalry is dead." Nelson smirked. "Although, they do say the same thing about me."

Both Jack and Bridget turned to shout at the same time.

"Shut it."

They both turned to look at each other.

"You can see him?"

"Yes, imbeciles." Nelson smirked. He got up from the table and walked over to them. "I ain't a figment of your imaginations. I am here, in the flesh." He stood next to Bridget and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I missed you, luv."

Jack grabbed Bridget's arm and pulled her behind him.

"I don't know how you're back but you ain't going to be for long."

"He touched me." Bridget said, her voice shaking. "How?"

"I don't know," Nelson said. "And I don't care. All I know is that I'm here again and I don't plan on going back to where you put me."

"We'll see about that." Jack pulled out his sword. "You touched my lass and I've told you before, I don't like that. Goodbye, Teddy." He ran his sword through the man but both he and Bridget were disconcerted to see Nelson still standing and unfazed.

Nelson pulled the sword out and threw it on the floor before smiling at both of them with open arms. "Can't kill what's already dead, Sparrow."

"Bridget, go and get Caroline."

Bridget frowned up at him. "What?"

"Go. Now."

Bridget ran out of the cabin and down to Caroline's room. She burst through the door and was shocked to see Caroline standing in the room with Nerezza.

"What have you done?" Bridget asked.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Caroline shook he head slightly.

"You're more powerful than you know." Nerezza said. "Your power is growing beyond your comprehension."

"So you did do it to me?" Bridget was beginning to realise. "You were trying to torture me with Nelson and Cai and Craig."

"I wanted you to hurt the way I was hurting for my mother. I only wanted it to happen while you were sick, so you would think you were doing it to yourself through hallucinations. I wanted it to stop when you were cured but it didn't and now it's…It's getting real."

"You have to make it stop. Bad people are coming onto this ship, people we've already killed and can't kill again." Bridget said. "Take back the curse."

"I don't know how!" Caroline shouted. "I've tried but I know how to cast spells but reversing them…" She looked at her mother. "You never told me how to reverse."

"Why would you want to? Curses are serious business, I always told you to make sure who you curse deserves it and if they deserve it, they don't deserve reprieve."

Bridget glared at the woman. "How do we reverse this?"

"Are you trying to kill me again, Bridget?" Nerezza asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're already dead." She turned back to Caroline. "Please find any way to undo this. Only the witch who cast the curse can reverse it. If a teenage girl can figure out how to reverse an age spell, you can figure out how to reverse this."

Caroline looked at her mother before looking at Bridget again. "I can't. There's a stipulation to this curse that you don't know."

"What?" Bridget asked. "What is it?"

"The people that come back, that…Haunt you or whoever else this curse has spread to now, they come back for a specific reason. It's not just random."

"Why?"

"These certain people come back to you because…You feel guilty for their death."

Bridget was stony faced at the thought that Caroline would do that to her. "I don't feel guilty for your mother's death. I didn't cause it."

"I feel guilty." Caroline said. "It's not just you anymore, it's…I don't know who else is being affected but if the caster of the curse is then I'm going to assume everyone else is. I would be the last person it'd come to and it has."

Bridget didn't want to think of the effect that everyone being haunted by guilt would bring on the ship. "Please, you have to figure out how to fix this."

"You asking me to fix this is like you asking me to kill my mother all over again."

"We are trying to bring a new born onto this ship to bring to his father. You letting undead monsters with old scores to settle stay on this ship is putting that child's life in danger. What would you prefer? Sending the dead back to where they belong or sending a child there before he's even got to live?"

Now Caroline wasn't so sure.

"If they can't protect that child from people they already know how to kill, how do you expect them to protect him from new enemies?" Nerezza asked. "She's manipulating you, don't let her. No one wants to hurt a child that's done nothing to them."

Bridget was at the end of her rope when she remembered something. Maybe she wouldn't need Caroline. She usually had someone who controlled who came back and who stayed dead staying on the ship. She left Caroline to her bad decisions and ran to Norrington's room. She pounded on the door until he opened it. He looked a state.

"Bridget?"

"I know you're grieving and the last thing I should be doing is bothering you to ask you for favours but I need Persephone."

"She's not here. We fought."

"About Elizabeth?"

Norrington didn't seem to want to discuss it. "She felt something wasn't right with…Him as well so she went back. Why do you need her? Is it to do with Elizabeth?"

"No, I'm sorry. I know what the problem with Hades is. Caroline Harrison. She cursed the dead to come back and haunt us and now they're becoming tangible. They're escaping from the Underworld and I thought Persephone could get them back but if she already knows and hasn't…"

"Who's come back?" He looked hopeful.

"Not her, I'm sorry. It was someone from my and Jack's past and Caroline's mother. That's it so far. Please do me a favour and round up the crew. It's best they find out quickly so they can tackle any nasty surprises head on."

Norrington was still for a second before he nodded and left his room. Bridget made her way back up on deck to tell Jack that the crew would be waiting for him, and to hopefully see Nelson gone somehow. Luckily, she collided with him and Gibbs on the way back from the brig.

"You subdued him?"

"You may not be able to kill a dead man but you can still knock him unconscious. It's good to know." He turned to Gibbs. "Get the-"

"Norrington's already gathering the crew; they're waiting for you in the galley." Bridget said.

Jack raised his eyebrows before turning to Gibbs again. "Do a roll call, we are constantly losing people."

"Aye, Captain." Gibbs walked away and Jack looked at Bridget.

"Norrington?" He frowned. "I may not be the man's best friend but even I were trying to give him some peace."

Bridget was about to explain her reasoning until she realised Jack still didn't know about Norrington's affair with Persephone. He was going to murder her when he found out.

"I have to get back to the convent," She said. "I've already been gone too long."

"Bridget, no. You ain't going back there."

"I have to; we have to get that baby."

"Now that you've found out where he is, we can sneak in tonight."

"No, I need you to have the ship ready to set sail at midnight. Please trust me, I will be alright but I need us to be able to get out of here as soon as possible."

Jack sighed but realised if he wanted her to trust him, he had to return the favour. "Don't get any more questions wrong."

She smiled sadly. "Trust me, Sparrow. I'll be okay"

Jack looked down at her. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't using anything else to distract him from Elizabeth's death. He had a feeling that's exactly what Bridget had been doing too. It was still too shocking and sad to believe. He and Elizabeth did have quite an antagonistic relationship, always arguing with each other, but it had always been fun. For him, anyway. He had respected Elizabeth more than she ever knew and he always thought they were similar. He knew Elizabeth was more capable than anyone would let her believe and the fact that she'd never be able to show everyone how strong she truly was, even if it was through being an exemplary wife and mother instead of as a pirate, was heart breaking. With all those thoughts on his mind, it was also a heavy burden to come to term with how she died. A lot of women died during childbirth, that was common knowledge, and looking at Bridget, he was terrified of the thought more than ever before. She could get pregnant now, she had been pregnant, and until now, they were both hoping she'd get pregnant again. Now, Jack was unsure. He couldn't lose Bridget again. He definitely couldn't lose her that way. He wanted a family but he didn't want one without her.

Jack kissed Bridget, learning all over again that he had to appreciate every single second he got with her. "I know you will."

"Be careful yourself, don't feel guilty about anything."

He frowned at her, not knowing what that meant.

"Norrington will explain. Stay safe." Bridget kissed his cheek before leaving the ship and returning to the convent.

She was trying to hurry back, hoping that no one would notice her absence. She may have seemed nonchalant to Jack but she had to admit to herself, those canings hurt like hell.

She was so focused on getting back to the convent that she didn't notice the different pairs of eyes on her, watching her go.

Later at midnight, Bridget snuck through the convent, trying not to make a sound. She has signed up for the one hour shifts of nightly prayer that went on throughout the night, two professed sisters and novices or postulants would take turns to stay up at night in order to pray for reasons with the Eucharist Bridget hadn't paid attention to, she just knew they did it. She was just finished her hour and so she made her way to the wing where the orphanage was positioned. She knew there'd be a wet nurse on duty so she had come up with an excuse to get her away. An excuse she couldn't use because when she got to the nursery, she found the wet nurse unconscious.

"What…?"

"Don't speak, just move."

Bridget thought she was going to choke him. Instead she just looked inside the nursery to see Jack looking through the cradles.

"I told you I could handle this." She whispered, annoyed. "And you drugged the wet nurse? Really? That was a terrible idea, what if one of the babies needs her?"

"She won't be out for long, just long enough. Now, which one is Baby Turner?"

Bridget looked around sadly at the babies with no families. There weren't a lot but there was enough. "I wish I could take them all."

"Bridget."

"Sorry."

"Focus."

Bridget went from cradle to cradle and soon found the baby with the freckle on his hand. "This is him."

Jack hurried over and looked down. "You're sure?"

"Positive. This is definitely the baby I saw."

"Good. Grab him and let's go."

Bridget lifted the baby gently and held him to her chest. They were about to hurry out when they spotted a little girl at the door way, obviously having come from the girl's quarters from the rooms where the older orphans were kept.

"What are you doing?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

Jack and Bridget looked at each other before Jack walked over and crouched down to be level with her.

"Do you like flowers?" He asked.

The girl nodded.

"Do you like jewellery?"

She nodded and smiled.

Jack took his black cushion ring that was adorned with golden flowers and diamonds before waving it in front of her face. He saw her eyes widen in awe.

"Now, if you can be a very good girl and pretend like this were all a dream and that you never saw that lady there nor I and you get back into bed without a word, quick as you like, and close your eyes, you might just find this under your pillow when you wake up," He moved his hand around, rolling it and when he showed her his hand again, the ring was gone. "Savvy?"

"Where did it go?" She asked, astonished.

"It's magic, just like me. And if you keep it on you at all times, it'll work its magic on you too. It'll make all your wishes come true but to get it, you have to go to sleep and pretend that we were never here. Can you do that?"

The girl nodded and hurried back into her room. Jack stood up and looked at Bridget who was smiling.

"That was something else." She said.

"What can I say? I know how to charm any woman."

"Are you really going to give her your ring?"

"A bargain is a bargain. You go, I'll follow."

Bridget nodded and left the nursery quickly and Jack walked into the girls' quarters to keep up his end of the bargain.

Bridget was waiting in the courtyard for Jack to join her but jumped when she began hearing cannon fire. The courtyard of the convent meant that she was blocked from seeing what was going on but she soon realised when she heard more cannons.

_It's a pirate attack._

That confused her.

_But…We're the pirates. _

Just as she was wondering what other pirates were on this island, the convent was awake and in a furore over the turn of events. Bridget tried to hide in the shadows as the nuns ran in and out of rooms, thankfully on the first floor open hallways.

"Jack, where are you?"

"Right here, luv." She turned to see him standing behind her. "And from the sounds of things, we better be making a hasty retreat back to the ship."

They snuck out of the convent, which was easy enough considering everyone was so busy trying to stay safe inside, and when they were out, they got a true look at the chaos going on in the town.

"We better hurry." Jack said. "If we can sneak…"

"Jack, I can't risk bringing the baby through any of that." She said. "If something happens to him…"

"It won't, I'll protect you both."

"We could make our way over to the Governor's mansion without ever going near the town."

"Bridget…"

"Jack, there is a pirate attack going on in that town! You're so quick to trust Ritson with our lives in a month's time, trust him now."

"Ritson ain't going to be at the mansion, he'll have made his way to the Fort. You're relying on the good will of your sister, someone with very little empathy."

"Then we go to the kitchens, where my mother is. She and I may not be in the best place right now but she won't disregard me and a baby into a pirate attack. Let's go."

"You go, bring the baby. I have to go check on the _Pearl._"

"Jack…"

"Bridget, you asked me to let you go back to the convent and I did. I have to go back to the _Pearl_. I will come get you and the babe when the riot's over but for now; it's your turn to trust me to be alright."

Bridget sighed and kissed him fervently. "Don't make me regret this."

"Do I ever?"

"Are you joking?"

"Aye, that was a long shot. Go."

Bridget nodded and Jack watched her go towards the direction of the mansion. He could see it from here, on the hill, and it hadn't been attacked. In truth, there didn't seem to be any pirates interested in going near it. All of the activity was seemingly contained in the town but if there happened to be a ship involved, he needed to be at the helm of his own so he hurried to the port.

* * *

"Bridget?"

"I need your help. Again."

"Is that a baby? Is that Elizabeth Swann's baby? Why are you dressed like a nun?" Anita frowned at her.

"I will explain all when you let us inside. Please, I can't bring this baby out there right now."

Anita stepped to the side and Bridget hurried inside.

"Please tell me this explanation does not go along the lines of you disguising yourself as a nun in order to kidnap a baby."

"To rescue a baby and bring him back to his father. Those nuns told Will his son didn't survive or something because the baby went to the orphanage instead of with his father. This attack just…Stalled things."

"Bridget, you stole a baby!"

"No! They stole the baby and I took him back. He has a parent, he should be with his father and I know you wouldn't disagree."

"I wouldn't but I do agree that this was definitely not the right way to go about it. Flagrantly disrespecting nuns…"

"Oh, if anyone is going to hell, it's the witches who don't mind beating the living daylights out of young women, turning them into witches and lying to fathers so they can kidnap their children."

"Bridget!"

"Look, when this pirate attack is over, I'll write a lovely letter to the nuns apologising for trying to reunite a father with the only bit of family he has left in his life but until then, could you just help me hide out here?"

Anita sighed. "Of course but don't let Bernadette see you, she'll definitely have that baby back at the orphanage in a second."

"She can try but she'll only get him over my dead body." She saw her mother's face. "This baby belongs with his father."

"A baby needs…"

Don't you dare say a baby needs a mother and a father because I recall my father being present much more than my mother and I know you think I didn't end up well but…"

"I don't think that! The only reason that is a problem between us is because you won't stop saying it!"

"Again, these are really problems to hash out after the pirates stop attacking the town!"

"Well can't you make them stop?"

"It's not us!" Bridget said, offended. "We would never sack a town for…For anything. If anything, the crew of the _Black Pearl _is trying to stop this or just…Staying out of it."

"How heroic."

"We don't know why this is happening; we just know it couldn't possibly be us. No one knows we're here."

"Then why would your crew get involved?"

"Because if we don't attack them first, they'll attack the ship and whoever's on it."

"Oh…That's nice to hear for your daughter."

Bridget rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, missy!"

"I just-"

The two's argument was interrupted when Bernadette burst into the kitchen.

"They're coming!" She saw her sister. "Bridget?"

Bridget wasn't so much focused on her sister catching her but what she had said. "The pirates are coming?"

"Where did you get that baby?!"

"Forget that right now. Is there anywhere you can hide?" She asked the two.

"There's a hidden doorway in the parlour that leads down to the cellar, below even here. They'll never find us there." Anita said. She looked at her eldest daughter. "Where are the children?"

"Irene is getting them and bringing them down there. We must go now."

Anita looked at Bridget.

"Of course she's coming." Bernadette yelled. "Now let's hurry before they get here! All of us!"

The three women rushed up to the parlour where the found Irene just hurrying back out.

"Where are you going?" Bernadette frowned. "You'll be safe in there."

"I know, ma'am, but no one can find Georgina anywhere."

"Daniel and Cecily are safe?" Bernadette asked.

"Yes, ma'am, they're both down there."

"Where the bloody hell is Georgina?" Bernadette said through gritted teeth.

"Here, take him." Bridget handed her mother the baby who still somehow sleeping. "I'll find her, I promise."

"Bridget, no!" Anita said, her worry clearly showing.

"It's alright, I'm dressed like a nun and pirates are a holy bunch." She shrugged. "All I need is a sword and I'll be fine."

"Bridget-"

"There's one in Conrad's study, his old one from before he was a Governor." Bernadette cut her mother off. "It's upstairs. Third door on the left."

"Bernadette!" Her mother frowned at her.

"This is her life, she's obviously won every fight she's been in or else she wouldn't be standing there. Conrad will kill me if anything happens to Georgina."

Bridget nodded. "I'll be safe. Go."

Before her mother could object again, she hurried off from the parlour. She ran upstairs and caught a glimpse out the window of the pirates trying to break the gates of the mansion. She needed to find Georgina and a weapon fast. She went to Ritson's study first and found the sword in its scabbard, hanging in a glass cabinet. She broke the glass with her elbow, not having time to find a key and wretched the sword out. Then she hurried to find Georgina.

"Georgina?!" She called, feeling safe as she hadn't heard anyone burst in yet. "I'm a friend of your mother and father; you have to come out so I can bring you somewhere safe!"

She hurried through different rooms, ransacking any place she'd have thought to hide.

"I know you're scared but I promise, I'll keep you safe but you have to let me find you!"

She checked in the washroom and was surprised to find the girl hiding in the bath tub.

"Georgina?"

"Who are you?" She asked fearful.

"I know your parents and I'm here to bring you somewhere safe. What are you doing in there?"

"Pirates don't wash so they'd never come in here."

Bridget could definitely see the logic in that, a childish logic but logic nonetheless.

"Well, come on; I'll bring you to hide with your mother and brother and sister."

Georgina, seeing the nun's dress, decided to trust her. She got out of the bath and Bridget took her hand, leading her to the stairs. She was too late though as the door burst open so she quickly hid behind the wall, dragging Georgina with her. She brought her into a room she'd searched a while ago, thinking quickly. It was the main bedroom, belonging to her sister and husband but she had a plan.

She locked the door and turned to see Georgina clearly terrified. She crouched down, knowing she had to get the girl to think.

"Georgina, listen to me; I told your mother I was going to keep you safe and I don't break my promises. So, do you trust me?"

Georgina looked lost. "She's not my mother; my mother's dead."

"Be that as it may, I'm still going to make sure you stay safe. Do you believe me?" She could hear pounding up the stairs but she knew no one had seen either of them. It was only a matter of time though until they found the door locked and knew someone was in here.

Georgina nodded eventually, not having much of a choice.

"Good." Bridget stood up and grabbed a bottle from her sister's vanity table.

"Take this." Bridget said, handing her the bottle.

Georgina took it and looked down at it. "Perfume?"

"Hide under the bed, if someone looks under it, get it in the eyes and run as fast as you can." Bridget said quickly, hurrying to the bed. "If they don't, stay here until someone you trust comes into the room."

Georgina looked back at her, scared. "What if someone catches me?"

"Don't worry; I'm going to be here. I'll distract anyone who tries to hurt you."

"What if you get hurt?"

"I won't, just hide." Bridget pushed her under the bed. "Stay still and quiet."

Once Georgina was under the bed, Bridget ran behind the changing screen. She only hoped any intruders would look there before looking under the bed so they'd take her and leave the room, leaving Georgina behind.

The door burst open and Bridget really hoped Georgina was brave enough to do what she told her.

"I know you're in here…" A voice Bridget didn't recognise said. "Where are you hiding?"

She heard footsteps and knew it was only a matter of seconds until one of them was found, and she needed it to be her.

"I'm here." She said, coming out from behind the screen. She saw a blonde man with dreadlocks and a beard give her a greasy smile.

"A nun. A nun that were on the _Black Pearl_ today."

Bridget frowned. "You've been watching me?"

"We were watching the ship; you were a nice little addition."

Bridget had kept the sword hidden behind the screen and when he advanced on her, she grabbed it and ran him through.

He looked down at it and pulled it out, his smile gone. He threw the sword behind him.

"Oh no…" She said, realising that he was back from the Underworld and not capable of being killed. But like Jack said, that didn't mean he was incapable of being hurt or knocked out so as he got closer, she had nothing to use except herself so she punched him. It didn't do much but it incapacitated him for a second, allowing her to push him and run, getting the sword, not that it would do much good. Luckily, Georgina was smart enough, or scared enough, to run out from under the bed and grab her hand so Bridget was able to get her away from the pirate.

Bridget hurried down to the parlour with her and opened the door, pushing her inside. She tried to follow but felt herself get pulled back so instead of stabbing this new assailant, a dark haired man with a hat, he grabbed her wrist and twisted it so the sword fell out of her hand. Using all her force, she kicked him in the groin and he bent over in pain, allowing her to run but knowing she had to draw these men away from the mansion to keep the others safe, she tried to make as much noise as possible to run out of the mansion altogether. She don't know if it worked since she could only run to keep herself safe but she made it to the destroyed town. She walked quickly; looking around for anyone she knew but couldn't see any sign of Jack or any of the crew. She tried to make her way to the _Pearl_ but was hindered when she was faced with three men, two being the ones from the mansion.

"Didn't think you'd get away that easily, did you?"

She backed away slowly before turning and running at full force, as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew the men were chasing after her but she didn't look back, keeping her gaze straight forward. She ran under a bridge but before she could come out the other side, her face hit the floor as she felt herself grabbed and thrown down. One of them men had caught her and was now on top of her, making sure she couldn't get away.

"Let me go!"

"What fun would that be?" The man asked, grabbing her shoulder roughly and turned her onto her back. She struggled but was soon restrained as two of the other men grabbed an arm each, pinning her down.

"Stop!" She shouted, at least hoping someone would hear her screams.

"Ain't no nun goes onto that ship freely. You're Sparrow's lass, ain't ya? This won't be unfamiliar to you then." The man above her cackled.

Bridget tried to struggle, kicked her legs, screamed, anything that might have stopped them. She couldn't let this happen, not when she'd fought against it and won for so long. She was beginning to feel hopeless when she heard and felt a rip in the fabric of her skirts though it didn't stop her struggling.

"No!"

Bridget felt like her guardian angel had come along when the man was pulled off her and soon, his blood splattered the floor and he fell. The other men let her go, one tried to fight, one tried to run but both were soon dead on the floor. Bridget didn't even register that someone had managed to kill the undead, she couldn't even move except for her body shaking. Under the darkness of the bridge, she couldn't see her saviour as he crouched down and pushed her skirts over her legs to cover her up again. Bridget's hand immediately went to the skirt, pulling it tighter over as the other went to her shoulder, pushing up the fabric that had been dragged down. She had never been so happy that nuns had to be covered up so much.

"Thank you." She said, her voice shaking. "Thank you for saving me."

"It wasn't my first time."

Bridget's eyes widened at the voice and her heart beat faster than it had, even a few seconds ago. She stepped back a few steps in disbelief. "That voice…"

The man walked closer, taking the steps forward that she took back so soon, his face was in the light.

"Hello darling."

Her eyes widened before she felt incredibly woozy and the next second, she fainted to the floor.

The man crouched down and began stroking her cheek before picking her up and bringing her back through the town and into a now empty and ransacked tavern, placing her on a wooden bench where he continued to look down at her, stroking the hair away from her face.

"Get away from her."

Jack cocked his gun that he had pointed at the man's back. He had seen this man carry a passed out Bridget into the tavern and had hurried in after them, completely prepared to kill him for touching Bridget.

"Didn't you hear me? Get away from her."

The man just continued his ministrations. "She was mine long before she was ever yours, Sparrow."

Jack frowned. "Who are you?"

The man stood and faced Jack. "I'm her father."

* * *

Will Turner had never felt such hatred in his entire life.

It was mixed with pain he'd also never felt in his life. Together, they both felt like they were going to kill him but he didn't care. Once he did what he needed to do, he would die happily and as he stood on the empty deck of a merchant ship, looking out at the night sky, he kept his revenge on his mind so as not to focus on the pain. It was too hard.

The anger and the heart break inside him was causing a physical pain that Will wasn't sure would ever go away. He wanted to kill Fionn, to kill Davy Jones, to die himself.

"Will."

Will was shocked to hear her voice. Surely it couldn't be…

_She's alive._

_They lied to me and she's alive._

Will turned and saw Elizabeth standing behind him. She was wearing a simple white nightgown and she was no longer pregnant, she looked like her old self.

"Elizabeth?"

She smiled a little at him.

"Hello Will."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! (Also, guilt me. Guilting me makes me feel bad and try to update faster.)**


End file.
